Felder Der Dunkelheit
by interruptio
Summary: Upload der Story "Felder Der Dunkelheit", geschrieben und veröffentlicht von Silberstreif auf Da die Story abgebrochen wurde und es anscheinend nicht möglich ist Kontakt zur Autorin herzustellen, lade ich hier alle vorhanden Kapitel hoch. Vlt. bewegt es die Autorin die Geschichte zu beenden. MMn einer der besten Geschichten im deutschen FF-Bereich


"Harry Potter - Die Felder der Dunkelheit"

(Download-Datum: 30.09.2011)

von silberstreif erstellt: 25.11.2005 letztes Update: 28.04.2008 Actionabenteuer / P16 (abgebrochen)

**Teil I - Narbende Kindheit: Hass im Nichts**

Disclaimer:

Alle Figuren aus der Harry Potter Serie gehören Joanne K. Rowling und den Warner Brothers. Ich möchte hiermit nur

unterhalten und verdiene kein Geld.

Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim lesen!

Wieviel braucht es, um eine Seele zu zwingen ihre dunkelsten Abgründe zu öffnen? Sie hinunter zu stoßen in Bereiche,

die ihre Besucher umfangen und ewig behalten? Orte die grausam, animalisch sind, durch Schmerz gedeihen und vom

puren Überlebenswillen gespeist werden?

Wieviel braucht es, damit eine reine Seele, ein Kind des Lichtes, zu seinem natürlichen Feind flieht? Schutz suchend

und zerschmettert die Ordnung aushebelt, um sich zu vereinigen mit den Feldern der Dunkelheit...

DIE FELDER DER DUNKELHEIT

Teil I – Narbende Kindheit

im Nichts

Als die Prophezeihung gesprochen wurde, versteckten sich die Familien Potter und Longbottom. Doch lange geschah

nichts und bald war Lily Potter wieder schwanger mit ihrem zweiten Sohn. Fast exakt nach einem Jahr, am 30 Juli, kam

er auf die Welt. Ein Junge mit schwarzen Haar und braunen Augen, der Bruder von Harry Potter, John Potter. Sie hatten

fast ein schlechtes Gewissen ein zweites Kind in eine solch gefährliche Zeit auf die Welt zu bringen, aber es sollte wohl

so sein.

Als James Potter stolz auf seinen zweiten Sohn hinunter sah, lächelte er. Vorsichtig, mit einer Sanftheit die ihm nur seine

besten Freunde zutrauten, nahm er das Baby aus dem Arm seiner Mutter. Es schlief, wie es auch sein älteres

Brüderchen nur ein paar Meter entfernt tat, vollkommen unerwahr über den Familienzuwachs.

"Er ist wundervoll...", flüsterte James.

"Ich weiß, immerhin war er neun Monate in mir.", antwortete seine Mutter schalkhaft, nur um darauf sehr ernst zu

werden. "James... John ist auch von der Prophezeihung betroffen. Wir haben zwei Kinder nun! Er wird uns jagen ohne

Erbarmen..."

James konnte dies nicht leugnen und seufzte so nur. "Dann werden wir uns halt noch besser verstecken. Wir könnten..."

Eine Idee traf ihn und er sah plötzlich viel glücklicher aus. "Wir könnten Peter zum Geheimnisverwahrer machen! An ihn

denkt keiner, als Doppelschutz, sozusagen."

Lily sah ihn zögernd an, nickte dann aber. Auch sie vertraute Peter vollkommen. "Das wäre eine Idee... und im Notfall

sind ja immernoch wir da."

"Genau." Beide schworen sich in dem Moment alles zu tun, um ihre beiden Söhne so sicher wie möglich zu haben.

Die Familie war glücklich und oft hörte man das Lachen durch das Haus hallen, bis zu der Schicksalsnacht an

Halloween. Danach sollte eines der Kinder nie wieder frei lachen...

Peter Pettigrew sah auf. Seine Hände zitterten, als er aufstand, um die Tür zu öffnen. Doch es war nicht nötig. Sekunden

später wurde die Türe weg gesprengt und Voldemort stand im Zimmer. Kalt sahen die roten Augen auf Pettigrew

hinunter, sein Gesicht zu Hälfte von der Kapuze des schwarzen schweren Umhang verdeckt. Eilig kniete sich der

Verräter auf den Boden:

„Mein Lord... alles ist so, wie geplant. Die Potters sind aus, bei einem Ordenstreffen und ihre Kinder schutzlos."

„Gut." Ein grausames Lächeln huschte über das unmenschliche Gesicht, als er die Treppe hinauf

stieg und die Türe ins Kinderzimmer öffnete.

„Mama?" Harry blinzelte müde und sah die fremde Person verwirrt an. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, er hatte Angst. Aus

irgendeinem Grund wich er zurück, nur um dann panisch zu seinem Bruder zu stolpern. Halb klammerte er sich an John,

halb schützte er ihn. Nun war auch sein kleiner Bruder aufgewacht, sah aber nur Harry und begriff nicht, was los war.

Immerhin war er erst zwei Monate alt.

Voldemort lachte bei diesem Anblick grausam auf. Mit einem Flick seines Zauberstabes wurde Harry in die Luft gehoben.

Der Junge schrie erschreckt auf und versuchte sich zu wehren – erfolglos.

„Nana, wer wird den hier grundlos schreien?" Eine weitere Bewegung. „Ich gebe dir einen Grund!"

Und tatsächlich, Harry schrie noch mehr. Er schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib, als unsichtbare Messer seine zarte Haut

aufschnitten und Blut seinen hellblauen Schlafanzug verschmutzte. Er schrie und niemand half...

Schließlich hatte Voldemort genug und schleuderte Harry wieder in die Ecke, wo auch sein Bruder lag, welcher

inzwischen weinte. Der Dunkle Lord fand in diesem Moment heraus, wie laut kleine Babys schreien können und mochte

es nicht sehr. Eine weitere Bewegung und er hatte auf beide einen Silencio-Zauber gelegt. Auch wenn nun Johns

Gesicht rot anlief, zu hören war nichts mehr.

„Genug gespielt! Ich glaube der Kleine sollte zuerst sterben... solch laute Babys sollen einfach sterben." Er lachte und

zielte. „Avada Kedavra."

Der Fluch flog und mit Schreckens weiten Augen warf sich Harry mitten in die Flugbahn. Er wollte seinen kleinen Bruder

beschützen. Ihm war nicht klar was er tat, als ihn der Fluch traf und dann zurück geschleudert wurde. Die magische

Ernergie dehnte sich wie eine Explosion von Harry aus und zerstörte alles auf dem Weg.

Voldemort konnte es nicht glauben. „Wie...? Der Kleine..." Doch dann wurde er schon von der Welle getroffen und schrie

nur noch, als sein Körper zu Staub zerfiel.

John Potter schrie wieder, der Silencio war im Moment des Todes vom Lord gelöst worden. Auch ihn hatte die

Magiewelle getroffen, ebenso wie mehrere Splitter und zerbrochene Dinge aus dem Zimmer. Das Baby blutete am Hals

und knapp über dem Herzen hatte es eine weitere Verletzung. Am Hals war die Schlagader getroffen worden und das

Blut floss rasch... die Schreie verstummten, als John das Bewusstsein verlor.

Harry fiel zu Boden. Ohnmächtig, mit einer Blitznarbe auf der Stirn.

Die Potters sahen aus der Entfernung wie ihr Haus in Flammen aufging. Das schlimmste befürchtend kehrten sie zurück

und rannten die Treppe hinauf, wo sie ihren Freund Peter Pettigrew fanden, welcher mit weit aufgerissenen Augen ins

Kinderzimmer starrte und immer wieder murmelte:

„Der Lord... nein... unmöglich..."

Lily und James stürmten hinein und eisige Furcht umklammerte sie, als beide Söhne dalagen ohne sich zu bewegen.

Doch schnell ergab, dass Harry nur oberflächlich verletzt war und John es auch überleben würde. Beide wurden nach St.

Mungos gebracht, wo auch die fröhliche Nachricht des Sieges bekannt wurde.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Zwei Tage später saßen Dumbldore und das Ehepaar im Wohnzimmer.

„Wir haben Peter verhört und heraus gefunden, dass er mitgehört hat, was im Zimmer geschah." Ernst sah der

Schulleiter seine zwei Freunde an. „Anscheinend hat er Harry zuerst gefoltert, und dann den Todesfluch auf John

geworfen. John muss ihn reflektiert haben, was in einer Magiewelle endete. Diese vernichtete Voldemort und ließ Harry

ohnmächtig werden."

„Das heißt John ist der Prophezeihte...?", fragte Lily nervös.

„Ja, es scheint so." Dumbledore nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Teetasse, bevor er weiter sprach. „Die Wunde über

seinem Herzen dürfte wohl eine Narbe werden, dort muss ihn der Todesfluch getroffen haben. Sie hat die Form von

einem Kreuz."

James und Lily nickten nur. Schwer wiegte es auf ihnen, dass eines ihrer Kinder solch ein Schicksal haben sollte. Sie

kannten beide die Prophezeihung nicht, wussten aber, dass es Voldemort und ihr Kind enthielt und dass war nicht gut.

Eher das Gegenteil...

„Harry scheint mit einem Schneidefluch getroffen worden zu sein und wird mehrere Narben davon behalten. Aber sie

dürften mit der Zeit bis zur Unkenntlichkeit verblassen... Harry ist auch der Grund, warum ich hier bin."

Beide sahen ihn an. In ihren Augen lag die selbe Furcht, die selbe Bitte, dass Harry nicht passieren würde. „Was ist mit

Harry?", fragte James. „Er hat zwar all diese Wunden, aber ansonsten..."

„Hinter euch werden Todesser her sein. Die Longbottoms wurden bereits angegriffen, konnten aber gerade noch fliehen."

Das Ehepaar wurde sichtlich blasser, aber der alte Mann fuhr fort. „John wird viele Feinde haben und so sollte der beste

Schutz für ihn errichtet werden."

„Und das heißt?", fragte Lily angespannt.

„Solange John bei euch bleibt, hat er einen vielfach höheren Schutz durch euer Blut und Liebe. Ich werde euch an einen

geheimen Ort wohnen lassen, dessen Schutzwälle nur jemand mit Liebe zu ihm durchqueren kann.", versuchte

Dumbledore zu beruhigen.

Lily und Jams sahen sich an. Das hörte sich eigentlich gut an, sie und John und... Harry?

„Was ist mit Harry?"

„Harry..." Der Schulleiter sah alt aus. „Der Schutz ist um so höher, auf je weniger Kinder er sich konzentriert. Das heißt,

dass Harry wohl gehen muss."

„GEHEN?!", rief Lily. „Nein! Das kann er einfach nicht! Wohin denn? Der Schutz kann doch nicht so wichtig sein!"

„Lily... bitte." Der alte Mann seufzte. „Der Schutz für Harry wird fast genauso gut sein, wie der für seinen Bruder. Der

Orden hat entschieden, dass es wahrscheinlich das Beste ist, wenn wir Harry zu deiner Schwester und deren Familie

schicken."

Lily sah ihn ungläubig an:

„Aber... sie hasst Magie!"

„Sicher, aber wir werden ihr alles erklären, dann wird sie verstehen. Und mit der Zeit lernt sie Harry sicher lieben." Man

sah Dumbledore an, dass er wirklich daran glaubte. „Dies ist der einzige Weg, in dem wirklich eure beiden Kinder

vollkommen sicher sind."

„James..." Hilfesuchend sah sie zu ihrem Ehemann. Dieser sah zurück und seufzte. Beide hatten Tränen in ihren Augen

und waren schlichtweg verzweifelt.

„Es scheint, wir haben keine Wahl, Lily.", meinte er langsam. „Harry wird so sicher glücklich..."

„Aber..."

„Er wird vielleicht nie wieder danach richtig zu Familie gehören.", gab Dumbledore zu. „Aber er wird leben... um ehrlich

zu sein, möchte ich das auch nicht machen. Aber in St. Mungos wurden jetzt schon verdächtige Gestalten ausgemacht

und ich wage mir nicht auszumalen, was nach der Zeit des Chaos passiert."

Lily nickte langsam. „Dann soll es wohl so sein... aber ich möchte Harry selbst abholen, wenn er nach Hogwarts kommt."

„Das kann sicher gemacht werden..." Erleichtert lehnte sich der Lichtzauberer im Sessel zurück.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Am nächsten Morgen schrie Petunia Dursley spitz auf, als sie das Büdel vor ihrer Haustür endeckte. Erschrocken nahm

sie den Brief und las ihn durch. Mit jeder Zeile wurde das Gefühl des Hasses in ihr stärker.

Wie konnte Lily?! Wie konnte sie! Einfach hier, ohne überhaupt aufzutauchen, ein Baby hinzulegen! Nichts, einfach so!

Weiß vor Wut nahm Petunia das Bündel und trug es ins Haus. Dort warf sie es mehr oder minder sanft auf den Tisch und

las nochmal den Brief. Der Inhalt blieb. Lily Potter hatte einfach ihren Sohn, mit einer Frechheit die ihr so eigen war, vor

ihrer Haustür ausgesetzt!

Nun find auch noch dieses undankbare Kind zu schreien an. War es denn nicht genug, dass sie ihn aus der Kälte

gerettet hatte?!

Petunia Dursley zerriss den Brief genau in dem Moment, indem ihr Mann herein kam. Er verstand sie vollkommen und

beruhigte sie. Beide starrten mit Abscheu auf das Kind – Harry? -, welches vor Hunger und Verwirrung weinte.

Schließlich riss Vernon Dursley der Geduldsfanden und er klemmte sich einfach dieses ... dieses Ding, Monster unter

den Arm und warf es in den Schrank unter der Treppe.

Dort blieb der Junge den ersten Tag, ohne zu wissen, dass er in seiner ganz privaten Hölle angekommen war. In den

nächsten zwei Jahren durfte er nur den Schrank verlassen, wenn er zu helfen hatte. Für jeden Fehler gab es Schläge

oder Essensentzug. Da naturgemäß Harry viele Fehler machte, magerte er ab und fast immer tat ihm irgendetwas weh.

Schmerz wurde für ihn alltäglich, ebenso wie die Dunkelheit in seinem Schrank.

Aus dem Haus gegangen war er, wenn er seiner Erinnerung vertrauen konnte, noch nie und er bezweifelte, dass

irgendjemand außer den Dursleys wusste, dass er existierte. Er war ein Gefangener und das ließ ihn seine Familie oft

genug spüren.

Harry wusste, dass er Harry hieß und irgendwie mit Tante Petunia verwand war. Mehr aber hatte er nie erfahren, außer

das seine eigenen Eltern ihn vor der Haustüre ausgesetzt hatten. Verlassen... Petunia hatte es wirklich genossen, es ihm

zu erzählen. So sehr genossen, dass er wusste, dass es wahr war. Harry hasste seine Eltern dafür.

Sein Geburtstag wurde nicht gefeiert, sein Nachname nicht genannt. Er war ein Sklave oder genauer ein Freak und

solche brauchten sowas nicht. Er wusste es... sei Onkel hatte es ihm gesagt.

Harry war wertlos und so beschwerte er sich nie. Er kannte es nicht anderes.

Vernon passte sehr auf, dass Harrys Strafen schmerzvoll waren, aber nicht so, dass dieser einen Arzt brauchte. Darin

war der Mann wirklich gut und kreativ.

Überhaupt war Vernon Dursley ein Sadist im weitläufigen Sinne. In seiner Arbeit bekam er dann einen neuen Kollegen

und dieser zeigte ihm eine völlig neue Welt – das Internet mit seinen vielen verbotenen Fotos. Vernon konnte sich schon

bald nicht mehr der Vorstellung entziehen, wie Harry... doch noch schreckte er davor zurück.

Er war kein Pädophiler, aber er war schwach in seinem Kopf und dies wusste sein Kollege. Was Vernon Dursley am

meisten lockte, war Geld und so bekam er das geboten. Sein Neffe am Sonntag für ein paar Stunden und schon sollte er

ein paar hundert Pfund bekommen.

Dursley zögerte... und stimmte dann zu. Immerhin würde so der Freak für etwas gut sein und Geld verdienen. Warum

auch nicht? So lange sich Vernon ja nicht beteiligte, war ja alles in Ordnung... oder?

So kam es, dass Harry am nächsten Sonntag, zum ersten mal neben seinem Onkel das Haus verließ. Mit großen Augen

sah er die Welt um sich herum an, ohne richtig darüber nachzudenken, wohin sie gingen. Er war glücklich. Sein Onkel

hatte ihm gesagt, er würde ihn zu Freunden mitnehmen, wo er sicher viel Spaß hätte. Endlich war mal jemand nett zu

ihm!

Konnte er Tag noch besser werden?

Schon bald waren sie angekommen und Harry lernte rasch die wahre Mitteilung hinter „Spaß" kennen. Spaß war böse,

tat ihm weh. Spaß machte Angst.

Die nächsten zwei Jahre lernte Harry mehr Sextechniken, als die meisten in ihrem gesamten Leben lernten. Jeden

Sonntag musste er zu diesen Männern und tun was sie sagten. Mit der Zeit war auch Vernon Dursley dabei und nach

fast einem Jahr, machte er das erste mal mit. Petunia ahnte vielleicht, was dort passierte, sagte aber nichts. Immerhin

waren ihr Mann und ihr verdammter Neffe darin beteiligt. Was sollten da nur die Nachbarn sagen? Schweigen war

besser.

Was aus Harrys kindlicher Seele wurde, interessierte niemanden. Harry glaubte, was die Leute ihm erzählten, dass er

wertlos war. Er glaubte alles und ließ somit alles über sich ergehen. Wehren bedeutete nur, dass alles schlimmer,

schmerzhafter und länger werden würde. Jeden Sonntag spürte Harry wie seine Seele litt und regelrecht blutete. Die

restlichen Tage litt er nur inwendig, doch so richtig registrierte er dies gar nicht mehr. Leid war normal...

Freude? Er freute sich, wenn er alleine war.

Glück? Er war glücklich, wenn er etwas zu essen hatte.

Liebe? Durften Freaks wie er nicht haben, nur diese 'Taten' am Sonntag.

Doch zwei Monate vor Harrys sechstem Geburtstag, nicht das Harry wusste, wann er Geburtstag hatte, wurde den

Männern langweilig. Sie hatten wirklich alles mit Harry ausprobiert und fanden keine neuen Ideen mehr. Doch einer war

schlimmer als die anderen und der Anführer. Er fand etwas neues...

Am nächsten Sonntag spürte Harry, als er das Haus mit Vernon betrat, dass irgendetwas anders war. Alles begann wir

normal, er weinte schon lange nicht mehr. Wie eine Puppe... seine Gefühle waren weit weggesperrt, wie immer.

Trotzdem konnte er nicht helfen inwenig zu schreien und sich zu verkrampfen.

Sie lachten und redeten begeistert miteinander, während Harry erschöpft, blutig und mit Samen beschmiert auf dem Bett

lag. Seine Kleidungsstücke waren fein säuberlich bereits weggeräumt worden. Sie kamen wieder rein... Harry öffnete die

Augen. Was war das? Ein Hund?

Leichte Verwirrung durchzog ihn, dann aber wollte er den Hund streicheln. Hunde konnten nicht böse sein, dass war

außerhalb seiner Vorstellungskraft. Doch als er sich bewegen wollte, bekam er den harschen Befehl "Lieg still!".

Harry erstarrte und fügte sich. Ergeben schloss er die Augen. Doch etwas war anders... der Hund! Plötzliche Panik

durchzuckte ihn. Männer waren okay, aber Hunde... Harry hatte tief in sich eine Grenze gezogen, die ihn bisher vor

Wahnsinn bewahrt hatte. Instinktiv wusste er, würde der Hund ihn nehmen, dann war nichts mehr von ihm übrig. Dann

war er nur noch eine leere Hülle für die Gelüste anderer Menschen. Nicht mehr...

"NEIN!", entkam es ihn.

Er zuckte weg, doch die Männer hatten das erwartet und hielten ihn fest. Er zappelte und tat dann das, was er schon

lange nicht mehr getan hatte – er schrie. Er flehte, bettelte und weinte, aber wie zuviele male davor, half es nichts. Sein

Gesicht wurde in das Kissen gedrückt, seine Rufe so erstickt. Der Hund kam näher...

Und in diesem Moment zerbrach etwas in Harry. Hätte er ein Messer gehabt, hätte er jeden in diesem Raum getötet.

Hätte er Feuer gehabt, hätte er ohne Rücksicht alles mit sich in Brand gesteckt. Aber er hatte nichts... er war allein,

schwach und in wenigen Sekunden würde das, was von seiner verletzten, zerschmettertn und missbrauchten Seele

übrig war, sterben.

Er wollte leben!

Harry schluchzte. Und seine Seele schrie. Und seine Magie antwortete.

Vernon Dursley sah mit einem sehnsationslüsternem Gesicht zu, wie der Hund sich über Harry stellte. Würde wirklich...

kurz kamen in ihm Schuldgefühle auf, aber er unterdrückte sie schnell. Harry war ein Freak und als solcher nicht mehr

wert als ein Tier. Außerdem was würden seine Freunde sagen?

Dann bemerkte er plötzlich etwas und etwas neues war in ihm – Furcht. Er hatte Harrys Blick eingefangen und diese

grünen Augen versprachen ihm nur eines, den Tod. Es war nicht einmal Hass in ihnen. Harry hatte ihn nie gehasst,

wurde mit einem mal Vernon klar. Schuld überrannte ihn und er wusste, dass es zu spät war.

Nicht einmal eine Sekunde war vergangen und Vernon trat einen Schritt vor:

"Harry...?"

Harry holte Luft, die Männer drehten sich erstaunt zu Vernon. Harry atmete aus und mit dem Atem verließ auch seine

Magie den Körper. Und die Magie tat, was ihr Herr verlangte. Wellenförmig breitete sie sich aus und formte scharfe

Messer nur Atome breit. Sie filitierte die Männer und den Hund regelrecht, verschwand dann.

Dumpf vielen die Körperteile zu Boden und Harry starrte immernoch Vernon an. Oder genauer die Überreste. Harry

lächelte...

Vorsichtig stand Harry auf und schob die Hundeteile von sich weg. Wie in Trance ging er ins Bad, säuberte sich und zog

seine Sachen an. Dann kehrte er zurück. Als er das Schlafzimmer wieder sah, traf ihn mit einemmal die Erkenntnis. Er

hatte sie getötet. ER!

Der wehrlose, schwache Junge den sie quälten. Harry konnte nicht anderes und lachte. Es war das Lachen eines

Wahnsinnigen, voller falscher Freude und mit unverhülltem Horror. Langsam wich sein Lachen und ging in Weinen über.

Er war nun ein Mörder...

Was hatte er nur getan?!

Ohne nachzudenken floh er aus dem Haus und lief soweit er konnte, immer die Straße hinunter. Einfach weg.

Weg von allem... Weg von seiner Tat... Weg von seinem Leben... Weg von seinen Erinnerungen.

Ddbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Fawkes, der wunderschöne Phönix, schrie plötzlich auf. Der Schrei hallte durch das Büro von Albus Dumbledore,

welcher sich erschrocken zu seinem Gefährten umgedrehte.

"Was...", brachte er noch heraus, dann traf es ihn auch.

Etwas war falsch, vollkommen falsch. Etwas durfte nicht sein, hätte nie geschehen dürfen. Nun aber war es zu spät. Der

alte Zauberer konnte dieses Erkenntnis wie eine Welle über sich hinweg schwappen spüren, dann war es vorbei. Nichts

erinnerte mehr daran, dass für einen Moment das Gleichgewicht verschwunden war.

Fawkes sah zu einem Freund und begann leise eine traurige Melodie zu singen, die Albus die Tränen in die Augen trieb.

Hatte er sich das nur eingebildet? Nein, etwas war geschehen. Er sah aus dem Fenster und seufzte. Er hatte ein

schlechtes Gefühl, konnte es aber einfach nicht zuordnen und sich um den Ausgang fürchten.

So ließ er sich in das Lied von Fawkes fallen mit der Überzeugung, dass dies etwas gewesen war, was ein lebendes

Wesen beeinflussen konnte.

Ddbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Die Zentauren erstarrten simultan, als das Gefühl über sie hereinbrach. Traurig hoben sie ihre Köpfe zum Himmel,

welcher ihnen soviel näher war als allen anderen Wesen.

Nur sie konnten die stummen Botschaften hören, welche die Sterne miteinander verbanden. Sie konnten die Gesamtheit

in den Sternen sehen und suchten den Weg, es auf die kleinen Geschehnisse zu übertragen. Es war ihre Gabe und ihr

Fluch. Denn wenn etwas geschah, durften sie es nicht aufhalten.

So wie heute...

Sie konnten sehen, dass immer wieder in einem Rhythmus Böses und Gutes auf die Erde kam. Dies hielt den Fluss am

laufen, erschaffte Neues und zerstörte Altes. Es musste sein. Die größten Zeichen waren immer, wenn jemand des

Gleichgewichts geboren wurde. Jemand mit einer absolut reinen Seele, der dazu auserkoren war, dass Böse zurück

zudrängen.

So wie vor fast sechs Jahren. Doch diesesmal hatte es zwei Wege gegeben. Der Dunkle war gewählt worden.

Reine Seelen konnten nichts Böses tun, wie töten. Dies war gegen ihre Natur, zumindest war es bisher gewesen... doch

sie hatten gesehen, wie die Seele leidete. Jede andere wäre schon längst dunkel geworden, aber reinen Seele war dies

verboten.

So leidete sie still... und verformte sich. Die Zentauren hatten hilflos dem Leiden zusehen müssen, wie aus einer solch

schönen Seele, langsam etwas anderes wurde. Und nun war die Seele ihrem Gefängnis entwichen und frei. Doch der

Preis war gewesen, dass sie ihr eigenes friedvolles Wesen hatte aufgeben müssen.

Die Zentauren senkten wieder ihre Köpfe und gingen ihrer normalen Arbeit nach.

Normale reine Seelen waren Retter. Diese aber würde ein Richter sein... den so stand es in den Sternen.

Ddbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

John Potter sah abwesend auf seine Spielsachen. Er war ein glückliches Kind und genoss die viele Aufmerksamkeit, die

er auch von Fremden bekam. Seine kleine Schwester grabschte nun nach den Stiften und dem Zeichenblockpapier.

Er hinderte sie nicht, sondern starrte sie nur an. Irgendetwas fehlte...

"Jon...?" Seine Schwester sah ihn mit großen braunen Augen an.

"Schon okay, Rose." John lächelte und vergaß. "Spielen wir."

Lily Potter sah mit traurigen Augen von ihren Kindern auf zu ihrem Ehemann. Dieser verstand den Blick und nahm sanft

ihre Hand.

"Glaubst du, es war ein Fehler?", fragte sie zum unzähligsten Mal.

Bisher hatte James immer sofort mit 'Nein' geantwortet, diesesmal aber zögerte er. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es ein

Fehler gewesen war. Schließlich meinte er:

"Dumbledore sagte, er wäre sicher... und mehr können wir für Harry nicht wollen, oder?"

"Ja...", murmelte Lily.

Beide wussten mit einemmal, dass es ein Fehler gewesen war.

Ddbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Überall auf der Welt wachten Zauberer auf oder hielten in ihrer Arbeit inne. Auch sensible Muggle spürten es und viele

Tiere. Vögelschwärme flogen auf, als die Nachricht sie erreichte und Tiere brüllten.

Die meisten Menschen vergaßen fast sofort wieder und nannten sich dumm. Einige konnten es nicht zu ordnen und

beteten zu ihrem Gott und allen Mächten, dass alles gut werden würde. Eine Handvoll bemerkten, dass alle betroffen

waren und begannen Verbindungen zu ziehen.

Doch nur ein paar Menschen verstanden, was geschehen war und trauerten um die Seele, die ihr Retter sein sollte. Die

Menschen allein hatten sie verformt und die Menschen allein würden darunter leiden...

2 Monate später...

"Hey, Kind!"

Harry drehte sich langsam um. Seine Kleidung war dreckig, ebenso seine Haare und der Rest an ihm. Er war dünn, doch

das war er schon immer gewesen. Das Leben auf der Straße war hart und anstrengend. Aber das war bei den Dursleys

nicht anders gewesen... nun aber, konnte er sich wehren.

Vor ihm stand ein anderer Obdachloser, mit einem fetten Grinsen im Gesicht:

"Na, was hälst du von einem Deal... du schenkst mit etwas Freude und ich gebe dir dafür Essen." Der Mann packte ihm

am Arm. "Vollkommen sicher und morgen kannst du wieder bei deinen Freunden oder sonst wo sein..."

Harrys leblose Augen blitzten auf und er starrte den Mann direkt an. Die Magie in ihm breitete sich aus und der Penner

begriff nicht einmal mehr, dass er starb, bevor seine Einzelteile auf den Boden fielen.

Ohne ein Gefühl sah Harry die Leiche an. Es war der dritte Obdachlose mit solch einem Angebot gewesen und mit den

zwei anderen Bordellmännern, machte das nun fünf Leichen, seitdem er auf der Straße war. Keine einzige bereute er.

Über keine einzigen freute er sich.

Sie waren notwendig gewesen und außerhalb seiner Entscheidungskraft.

Seit dem Geschehnis mit dem Hund, war seine Magie die lenkende Kraft. Sein Kopf war im Schock und Trauma, seine

Seele setzte sich gerade halbwegs zusammen. Seine Magie sorgte dafür, dass sein letzter klarer Wunsch wahr wurde –

überleben unter allen Umständen.

Harry drehte sich um und ging weiter. Ein leeres Gefäß voller Magie... dies war er.

Stunden später würde die Polizei den Mann finden und nach nur wenig Recherche war klar, dass dies wieder ein

Pädophiler gewesen war. Wie die zwei Penner, zwei Männer von einem Pornoring und die fünf Männer in dem Haus

davor.

Am nächsten Tag stand es groß in der Zeitung: "Der Rächer der Kinder hat wieder zugeschlagen!"

Es war Anfang Oktober und es wurde kälter. Harry nahm dies als Fakt war. Es betraf nur sein Überleben, nicht mehr. Es

war Nacht und er wanderte zu einem seiner Schlafplätze. Es war erstaunlich, wieviele geheime Orte London hatte, wenn

man erstmal danach suchte. Verfallene Häuser, Röhren, U-Bahnschächte... überall lebten Menschen.

Im Moment war er auf dem Weg zu einem Fabrikgelände, wo eine Hütte stand, die schon lange nicht mehr benutzt

wurde. Der ideale Schlafplatz.

"AHH!"

Harry hielt in seinem Schritt inne. Was war das gewesen? Neugierig, eine der wenigen Emotionen die wirklich noch zu

einem Sechsjährigen gehörte, schlich er sich durch die dunkle Gasse näher. Dort in der Ecke, in einer Toreinfahrt, waren

zwei Menschen.

Harry bemühte sich nicht, sonderlich leise zu sein oder nicht bemerkt zu werden. Er wusste, jeder der ihm was böses

wollte, würde sterben.

Einer der zwei Menschen sank zu Boden und der zweite blieb erstarrt stehen. Die Silouette schien genau zu Harry zu

starren, doch das war unmöglich. Niemand konnte ihn hier sehen, er stand mitten in der Finsternis!

"Kind, komm raus."

Gut, er konnte ihn sehen. Warum auch immer... Harry tat ein paar Schritte vor und trat in das spärliche Licht der

Straßenlaterne ein paar Meter weiter. Die meisten Straßenlaternen hier waren zerschlagen und kaputt. Es war wirklich

ein herunter gekommenes Viertel.

Nun trat auch der Fremde aus der Toreinfahrt und Harry konnt mehr erkennen. Was ihn sah überraschte ihn sehr, auch

wenn es nur eine Zehntelsekunde auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen war.

Der Mann hatte braune kurze Haare, trug ein schwarzes T-Shirt und schwarze Jeans. Doch die Überraschung waren

eher die stechend gelbe Augen und Fangzähne, von denen noch etwas Blut tropfte. Die Fangzähne verschwanden dann

im Mund und waren nicht mehr sichtbar.

Harry musterte dies alles kühl. Was war dieser Mann? Etwas in ihm, höchstwahrscheinlich seine Magie, verkündete das

er weder menschlich noch harmlos war.

Der Mann, ein Vampir, war verwirrt. Ein seltsamer Zustand für ein Wesen das mehrere Jahrhunderte alt war und

eigentlich dachte, alles gesehen zu haben. Das Kind war... seltsam. Jedes andere Kind, verdammt jedes andere

menschliche Wesen, wäre schreiend weggelaufen!

Aber der Junge blieb einfach stehen und sah ihn an, aus diesen leblosen grünen Augen. Überhaupt diese Augen... sie

verkündeten einem Schmerz den der Vampir nach all seinen Jahrhunderten angesammelt haben dürfte, aber doch nie

im Leben in diesen wenigen Jahren in denen das Kind lebte!

Was hatten sie dem Jungen nur angetan? Plötzlich stieg ihm ein Geruch in die Nase... Magie. Der Junge war von Magie

regelrecht umhüllt!

"Was bist du?"

Der Vampir wurde aus seinen Gedanken gerissen und blinkte überrascht. "Ein Vampir. Hast du noch nie davon gehört?"

"Nein."

Der Vampir war fast erleichtert, dass der Junge noch irgendwie Neugier zeigte. Etwas was bei jeden Säugetier ein

Primärgefühl war, neben Furcht, was bei dem Kind anscheinend fehlte.

"Vampire sind..." Hastig überlegte der Mann wie er es ausdrücken könnte, ohne das Kind panisch werden zu lassen.

Dann fiel ihm ein, dass dieses Kind vor ihm, ihn beim Essen beobachtet hatte und beschloss brutal direkt zu sein:

"Vampire sind Jäger, die Blut brauchen um zu überleben."

"Menschenblut?" Harry sah auf den in den Schatten halb versteckten Körper.

"Ja." Seinem Blick folgend, fügte er hastig hinzu. "Sie lebt noch, keine Sorge."

Keine Erwiderung. Das Kind sah ihn nur abwartend an und der Vampir trat einen Schritt näher. Fast sofort spürte er, wie

die Magie um dem Kind sich verdichtete und auf Abwehr ging. Er erstarrte. Konnte das sein? Die Magie dieses Kindes,

war ausgerichtet und zwar auf... auf töten und überleben des Kindes unter allen Umständen. Töten? Ja, er konnte es

riechen, da war Blut an dem Jungen.

"Kind... wie ist dein Name?"

Fast verständnislos sah ihn der Junge an. Dann öffnete er den Mund, schloss ihn aber dann wieder. Wusste er ihn nicht?

Oder wollte er ihn nur nicht sagen? Kurz sinnierte der Vampir darüber nach, seufzte dann aber und ging in die Hocke, bis

seine Augen mit den leeren Grünen auf einer Höhe waren. Immerhin war aber noch fast drei Meter Abstand vorhanden.

"Mein Name ist Meradin."

Ein Nicken, zeigte ihm, dass der Junge verstanden hatte. Der Vampir seufzte. Was tat er hier überhaupt? War er

komplett ignorant? Warum zum Kuckuck redete er hier mit diesem sterblichen Kind und versuchte... ja, was? Es zu

beruhigen? Wohl kaum, der Junge war ein einziger Eisblock. Mit einemal wurde Meradin klar, dass er versuchte, dass

Vertrauen des Kindes zu bekommen.

Eine Stimme in ihm schrie, einfach das Kind anzusaugen, doch eine zweite Stimmte, welche normalerweise seine

Venunft war, verkündete das dies wohl der schnellste Weg zum Selbstmord sein dürfte. Die Magie des Kindes war

extrem gefährlich. Wo waren nur seine Eltern? Seine Erzieher? Oder dieses verdammte inkompetente Ministerium?!

~Meradin? Wo bleibst du?~, ertönte die Stimme einer Frau in seinem Kopf. ~Was ist los?~

Meradin zögerte kurz. ~Nichts...nur, ich habe ein Kind getroffen.~

~Und?~

~Er ist anders... Du musst ihn dir ansehen.~

Er spürte noch die Zustimmung, dann war der Link getrennt. Meradin sah wieder das Kind an.

"Hör zu, du brauchst keine Angst haben."

"Ich habe keine Angst."

Meradin wusste, dass dies wahrscheinlich sogar wahr war. Was konnte dieses Kind überhaupt noch fühlen, außer

Neugier? Angst? Zweifelhaft, wenn nicht einmal ein blutiger Vampir diese Regung hervor rief.

"Bruder." Aus dem Schatten trat eine weibliche Gestalt hervor. Man sah auf den ersten Blick das sie verwandt waren. Der

einzige Unterschied zwischen ihnen war, dass ihre Haare bis zur Schulter gingen. Sie trugen sogar das gleiche!

"Mirlan. Das ist er." Er zeigte auf den Jungen.

Sie nickte und konnte verstehen, was ihr Bruder meinte. Der Junge war anderes... ein Teil von ihm war alles andere als

normal. Und sie redete hier nicht vom Körper, sondern von der Magie oder war es die Seele? Sie lächelte ihn an:

"Hallo."

"Hi."

Das Gespräch erstarb. Mirlan sah zu ihrem Bruder. Er zurück. Beide hatten das gleiche Gefühl, spürten es durch ihren

Link, welcher sie seit ihrer Geburt verband.

"Junge... hast du ein Zuhause, Familie?"

"Nein." Er musterte sie aufmerksam. Immer erwartend, dass er kämpfen musste.

"Du kannst beruhigt sein. Ich, Meradin, schwöre bei meinem Blut, dass ich dir in keinster Weise schaden werde und

nichts mit dir tun werde, dass du nicht willst." Der Vampir lächelte den Jungen an, welcher zum erstenmal ein neues

Gefühl zeigte: Schock.

Harry verstand nicht. Warum wollten sie nicht...? Alle wollten doch, alle die er bisher getroffen hatte. Aber die zwei waren

auch nicht menschlich. Waren sie deshalb anders? Das machte Sinn.

"Warum?", fragte er leise.

"Warum nicht?" Mirlan lächelte ebenfalls, auch wenn sie irgendwo tief drinnen erschüttert darüber war. Konnten

Menschen wirklich so grausam sein? Was hatten sie dem Kind angetan?! "Ich, Mirlan, schließe mich dem Schwur

meines Bruders an. Niemand soll dir schaden, solange wir da sind."

"Kind..." Meradin brach ab. Wollte er wirklich? Verdammt noch mal, ja. Er war sich mit einem Mal sicher, dass es

Schicksal gewesen war, dass sie sich hier trafen. "Willst du mit uns kommen?"

Harry machte automatisch einen Schritt zurück. Mitkommen? Das war böse, schlecht. Das führte nur zu Spaß. Er wollte

keinen Spaß.

Mirlan beobachtete die Reaktion genau. Sie hatte missbrauchte Kinder schon oft gesehen, aber selten in solch einem

Ausmaß.

"Es kommt darauf ab, was du willst. Wenn du gehen willst, kannst du das zu jeder Zeit.", stellte sie richtig.

Harry wiegte die Chancen ab. Sollte er es wagen? Sie hatten geschworen und er spürte, dass es ihnen ernst war.

Schließlich nickte er zögerlich. Wenn er gehen konnte, wann er wollte, konnte es nicht so schlecht sein.

"Gut." Fast erleichtert stand Meradin auf. "Wir wohnen recht weit von hier entfernt, es ist besser, wenn wir shiften. Du

musst nur meine Hand..."

"Nein.", unterbrach Harry bestimmt. Sein Tonfall ließ keinen Zweifel an seiner Willenskraft. Niemand durfte ihn anfassen!

Mirlan nickte etwas. "Einverstanden, kein Shiften. Dann müssen wir aber laufen. Folgst du uns?"

Wieder ein Nicken und die zwei Vampire gingen voran. Sie fragten sich, was sie getan hatten und warum. Es war die

gleiche Frage, die sich Harry stellte, als er hinter ihnen herlief. Die Antwort war einfach, es fühlte sich richtig an.

Die zwei Zwillingsvampire lebten in einem alten großen Haus, eher schon Villa, ziemlich in der Mitte Londons. Es war

eine alte, bürgerliche Gegend, in der niemand groß nachfragte. Zudem erklärten die Vampire Harry, dass die Villa mit

Magie geschützt sei.

Harry konnte es fast nicht glauben. Magie? Gab es das? Aber es war wahr. Er konnte die Villa erst sehen, als er

'Vampirvilla 37' ins Ohr geflüstert bekam. Fast hätte er Meradin in dem Moment getötet, schaffte es gerade aber noch

sich unter Kontrolle zu bekommen – etwas wofür der Vampir dankbar war.

Todmüde fiel Harry in das Bett, dass ihm angeboten wurde, ohne weiter nachzudenken. Die Vampire aber fühlten

regelrecht, wie die Magie weiter auf Alarmbereitschaft blieb. Die Geschwister schlossen die Tür ab und gingen in die

Bibliothek, während draußen die Sonne aufging. Hier konnte natürlich kein Licht hinein.

Müde setzten sie sich in die Sessel und dachten nach.

"Was machen wir mit ihm?", fragte Mirlan leise. "Es ist verboten Kinder in Vampire zu verwandeln."

"Und das Ministerium verbietet, dass wie Kinder adoptieren..." Meradin massierte seine Schläfen. "Außerdem, ein Kind

unter Vampiren?"

"Verteidgen wird er sich auf alle Fälle können." Mirlan lachte leise. "Da mache ich mir eher um unsere Vampirkinder

Sorgen. Seine Magie würde sie schneller zerlegen, als sie 'Blut' sagen können."

"Schon wahr... aber ich meine, geistig? Vampire töten!"

"Er auch. Du hast es doch gerochen." Mirlan sah mit einem mal traurig aus. "Ich frage mich, wer er ist. Seine Eltern

sollten wirklich verflucht werden, wenn sie dies freiwillig zugelassen haben!"

"Ja... aber das löst nicht die Frage, was wir mit ihm machen."

"Ich will, dass er hier bleibt."

"Ich auch...", gab Meradin zu. "Aber was sagen unsere Kinder dazu? Das Konzil? Ganz zu schweigen von diesem

Ministerium der Magie."

"Vergiss das Ministerium. Das Konzil... wird es halt erfahren, wir müssen halt dafür sorgen, dass sie dann nicht mehr viel

machen können. Und die Kinder... die werden ihren Respekt schon lernen müssen."

"Wie willst du das Konzil blockieren? Wir müssten ihn an uns binden und das gänge nur durch..." Plötzlich lächelte

Meradin. "Nur durch eine magische Blutadoption."

"Stimmt." Auch sie lächelte. "Dann ist er offiziell unser Sohn. Aber das würde ihn automatisch zu einem Halbvampir

machen."

"Und das Ministerium würde Amok laufen... was mir egal ist. Wir sollten es ihm anbieten, wenn er sich mehr an uns

gewöhnt hat.", meinte Meradin.

Das nächste Kapitel wird "Trauer dem Kinde" heißen.

Wer nett ist, schreibt einen Kommentar. Es gibt einfach für einen Schreiber nichts schöneres, als zu erfahren, was der

Leser toll, lustig, traurig oder spannend fand.^^

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil I: Trauer dem Kinde**

dem Kinde

Harry ging es gut in dem Haus. Defakto ging es ihm so gut wie noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben. Meradin und Mirlan

sahen genau darauf, dass er auch immer sein Essen aufaß und pünktlich ins Bett ging. Ansonsten versuchten sie mit

ihm zu spielen.

Versuchten war der Punkt, da Harry es einfach nicht über sich brachte, sie näher als drei Meter an sich heran zulassen.

Bereits auf dieser Entfernung verfiel er in eine Panikattacke und konnte seine Magie nur mühsam zurückhalten.

Nachts waren die zwei Vampire auf Jagd. Er störte sich nicht daran, dass sie Blut tranken. Warum auch? Harry

interessierten andere Wesen nicht, ob Mensch oder Vampir. Wichtig war für ihn nur, dass er selbst lebte.

Während den nächsten zwei Wochen mit den Zwillingen bemerkte er aber, dass er sie mochte. Sie gerne hatte. Doch

dieses Gefühl stand im krassen Gegensatz zu seiner Überlebensstrategie. Ganz zu schweigen, dass ihm die Tage

gefielen. Harry war mit seinen neuen Gefühlen einfach überfordert.

Meradin und Mirlan bemerkten dies besorgt. Der Junge lächelte sie zwar kurz an, versuchte ihnen aber gleichzeitig

auszuweichen und zog sich fast instinktiv in die dunkelsten Ecken des Hauses zurück.

Zudem kam ein weiteres Problem... bisher hatten sie es geschafft ihre Kinder aus dem Haus zuhalten, aber nun, nach

zwei Wochen, war dies kaum mehr möglich. Die Sonne ging unter und in ihrem Haus fand ein Treffen statt.

"Junge?" Meradin sah sich um und entdeckte das Kind in der Ecke von Wand und Bett. "Wir bekommen heute Besuch

von unseren Kindern."

Harry sah auf. Leer blickten seine Augen den Vampir an, doch dieser konnte die leise Frage lesen.

"Kinder sind die Vampire, die wir zu welchen gemacht haben. Manche nennen sie auch Diener oder Untere Vampire, so

dass wir dann die Meistervampire wären. Doch wir ziehen die Bezeichnung Kinder vor. Mirlan und ich sind Geschwister,

aber für sie sind wir die Eltern, die ihnen alles bei bringen. Noch eine Frage?"

Eine Verneinung, wie erwartet. Meradin nahm an, dass er bisher immer Ärger bekommen hatte, wenn er was fragte.

Dann fiel ihm plötzlich was ein und er fixierte abrupt Harry wieder, was bei diesem zu einem erschrockenen

Zusammenzucken führte. Fast sofort wurde der Ausdruck von Vampir weicher:

"Keine Angst, ich würde dich nie verletzen. Ich habe nur eine Frage, kannst du schon lesen?"

"Nein..."

"Willst du es lernen?"

Ein paar Sekunden vergingen, dann nickte Harry erfreut. "Gerne!"

Fast als würde ihm dann erst klar werden, dass er seine Maske fallen lassen hatte, wurde er mit einemmal wieder kalt

und zeigte kein Gefühl. Doch für Meradin war dies genug gewesen, um zu wissen, dass sich ihre Bemühungen lohnten.

Es würde ein langer und steiniger Weg sein, aber sie würden es schaffen.

"Das freut mich. Ich werde es dir dann bei bringen, und später noch viele andere Dinge. Aber zuerst, möchtest du meinte

Kinder treffen?"

Sie treffen?! Harry geriet in Panik. Das waren sicher viele und was würden sie tun? Ihn anfassen? Das durften sie nicht!

"Sie werden nichts tun, was wir nicht erlauben.", fügte Meradin hinzu. "Bleib einfach hinter uns, okay?"

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen. Er wollte nicht... aber würde er damit dem Vampir eine Freude machen? Außerdem

war er irgendwie neugierig. Zaghaft nickte er schließlich.

"Fantastisch! Dann suchen wir dir mal was passendes für diesen Anlass heraus, was?" Fast schon zu fröhlich begann

Meradin Kleidung für Harry heraus zu suchen.

Ddbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Simon war ein Vampir. Okay, dass hörte sich nun toll an, aber eigentlich war es nicht einmal so außergewöhnlich. Und

toll schon gar nicht... zumindest wenn man kein Meistervampir war. Nicht das er etwas gegen seine hatte, er wusste,

dass sie außergewöhnlich nett waren. Er hatte andere gesehen... daran wollte er nun lieber nicht denken.

Wichtiger waren die Gerüchte. Sie besagten, dass die Zwillinge jemanden in ihrer Villa hatten. Einen Menschen! Mit

Magie! Das war mehr als gefährlich, immerhin würde ihn/sie jemand vermissen?! Und sie hatten nun schon wahrlich

genug Ärger mit dem Ministerium der Magie und dessen unlogischen Angst vor Vampiren.

Langsam ging er durch die Halle. Im Wohnzimmer, oder eher in dem Versammlungssaal, saßen schon seine Brüder und

Schwestern. Sie nickten sich kurz zu, dann setzte er sich zum Feuer. Der Raum war gemütlich eingerichtet, aber das

konnte nicht über die leicht angespannt Atmosphäre hinweg helfen. Einige redeten leise, es war so wie immer. Wäre da

nicht dieses Gerücht...

Die Tür ging auf und Mirlan kam rein. Sie lächelte sie warm an, wie immer. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie sie liebte. Ihre

Kinder... Simon konnte sich nicht helfen, er musste dieses Lächeln erwidern.

"Sind alle hier?" Sie sah sich in dem Raum um. In ihm saßen 37 Vampire, alle aus London. "Das ist schön. Mein Bruder

kommt gleich, er muss noch etwas erledigen. Also, was war so im letzten Monat los?"

Es kamen verschiedene Berichte. Einer erzählte sehr bildhaft von einem Mugglevampirjäger und wie 'professionell'

dieser sich verhalten hatte, was großes Gelächter hervor rief. Ernster waren dann schon die Gerüchte von einem neuen

Gesetz gegen Werwölfe, immerhin waren sie erwarungsgemäß immer gleich die nächsten, die sich von einem Recht

verabschieden durften.

Simon mochte die Treffen, so wie die meisten. Ein paar aber hassten sie. Einfach aus dem Grund Befehle zu

bekommen. Nun ja, solche musste es auch geben, oder? Schwarze Schafe... ein paar liebten trotzallem die Zwillinge

und würden nie etwas gegen sie tun. Ein oder zwei aber, hatte er sehr wohl im Verdacht, die erste Möglichkeit nach

Macht zu ergreifen.

"Simon?"

Er sah auf, aus seinen Gedanken gerissen. Alle Vampire sahen ihn an und er wurde leicht rosa. Was war los gewesen?

"Ja? Ich war... abwesend."

"Das haben wir gemerkt." Michelle eine recht junge Vampirin grinste ihn an. "Eine neue Flamme, oder wie?"

Der Raum lachte und jemand rief: "Muss ja jemand ganz heißes sein, dass unser prüder Simon sich von ihr ablenken

lässt!"

"Nein..." Simons Gesichtsfarbe wurde ein paar Töne dunkler. Er wünscht sich hier weg! "So war das nicht!"

Das Gelächter wurde lauter. Simon stöhnte und widerstand nur knapp der Versuchung seine Hände vors Gesicht zu

schlagen. Hatte er das nicht die letzte fünf Jahre geschafft zu verhindern?

Langsam beruhigten sie sich wieder und Mirlan sah ihn amüsiert an:

"Eigentlich habe ich gefragt, ob du Zeit hättest einen Nebenjob anzunehmen."

"Nebenjob?" Interessiert sah er sie an. "Sicher... um was geht es?"

Sie seufzte und öffnete ihren Mund. "AHHHH!"

Synchron zuckten die Vampire zusammen und sahen mit aufgerissenen Augen zur Tür. War das nicht Meradin

gewesen?! Der Blick schweifte, immernoch auffallend synchron, von der Tür zu Mirlan, die seufzte:

"Darum geht es."

Die Verwirrung in dem Raum wurde nur noch größer, bis einer der älteren (um 300) fragte:

"Ist er krank?"

"Nein." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. "Zum Glück nicht, ihm geht es so gut wie immer."

"Und das soll auch so bleiben!"

Meradin hatte sich durch die Tür geschlichen und ließ sich in einen Sessel neben seiner Schwester fallen. Er sah... nicht

gut aus. Um genau zu sein, sah er aus, als wäre er gerade aus einem Kampf gekommen. Seine Kleidung war zerfetzt,

tiefe Schnitte überzogen seinen Torso und Blut klebte an seiner Kleidung.

"Was um Himmels Willen ist passiert?", fragte jemand fassungslos. "Haltet ihr hier ein Monster gefangen?!"

"Sind also Gerüchte durch gedrungen, was?" Meradin sah sie leicht amüsiert an, während seine Wunden heilten. "Nein,

kein Monster. Eigentlich wollten wir ihn vorstellen, aber..."

"Meradin," mischte sich seine Schwester mit gefährlich ruhiger Stimme ein. "Was hast du gemacht?!"

Der Vampir sah sie etwas beunruhigt an. Nicht das Simon es ihm übel nahm, immerhin würde so gut wie jeder Vampir

unruhig werden, wenn Mirlan sie so ansah! Aber da sie ja nicht die Opfer waren, sondern Meradin... die Vampire in dem

Raum lehnten sich amüsiert zurück.

"Nichts besonderes.", verteidigte sich der Meistervampir. "Nur... ich habe es halt vergessen, dass mit dem

Sicherheitsabstand." Er seufzte etwas. "Ich habe ihn noch nicht einmal berührt!"

"Das dürfte auch das einzige sein, was dich gerettet hat..." Stirnrunzelnd sah seine Schwester ihn an.

Simon war verwirrt. Von was redeten die? Ein Mensch mit Magie? Gut. Er war männlich. Auch gut. Aber warum durfte

man ihn nicht anfassen?

"Ich bin sicher, ihr wollt alle eine Erklärung." Kräftiges Nicken von allen Seiten, bestätigten Meradins Satz. "Nun, vor zwei

Wochen war ich auf der Jagd und ein Kind sah, wie ich aß."

Simon nickte. Das arme Kind. Normalerweise gerieten die völlig in Panik, auch wenn solche Zwischenfälle sehr sehr

selten waren. Immerhin welches Kind war so spät auf? Normalerweise würden sie ja einfach dem Kind das Gedächtnis

löschen, aber seit dem das Ministerium jede Magie verboten hatte, mussten sie entweder auch vom Kind essen, es

laufen lassen mit einem Trauma, oder es töten. Die meisten nahmen die erste Option, immerhin erinnerten sich die

Opfer dann automatisch nicht mehr an die Minuten davor. Praktisch.

"Doch dieses Kind war anders." Simon horchte auf. Anders? "Es sah mich ruhig an, als hätte ich etwas alltägliches

getan. Ich versuchte ein Gespräch anzufangen, mit wenig Erfolg. Dafür konnte ich aber die Magie um den Knaben

herum riechen... auf so etwas war ich noch nie davor getroffen."

Das hieß nun wirklich etwas! Immerhin waren die Zwillinge fast Tausend Jahre alt.

"Die Magie war, um es in einem Wort auszudrücken, tödlich. Und das Kind hatte schon damit getötet, man konnte noch

schwach das Blut riechen. Er ist ein Mensch, aber er ist so missbraucht worden, dass Teile seiner Seele sich verformt

haben und die finden in seiner Magie Ausdruck. Er will sich nur selbst schützen..." Meradin hob seinen Arm hoch, bei

dem gerade der letzte Schnitt heilte. "Er lässt sich von absolut niemanden anfassen und gerät leicht in Panik. Dann greift

er an."

"Wir wissen nicht seinen Namen, Herkunft oder überhaupt etwas." Mirlan sah sie ernst an. "Aber wir haben ihn

mitgenommen. Schon allein aus dem Grund, weil er extrem gefährlich ist, aber auch weil er Hilfe braucht. Und diese

Hilfe fängt allein schon bei der Tatsache an, dass es Wesen gibt die ihn nicht verletzen wollen."

Schweigen durchzog den Raum. Das hatten die Vampire nicht erwartet. Ein misshandeltes Kind, das mehr oder weniger

eine Zeitbomb war. Wunderbar...

Michelle sah sie an:

"Können wir ihn mal sehen?"

Kurzer Blickwechsel zwischen den Zwillingen. "Vielleicht... aber wenn er kommt, nicht anfassen, am besten auch nicht

bewegen. Er ist ein Kind, aber gefährlich.", warnte Mirlan und verließ dann den Raum.

Draußen ging sie sofort in das Zimmer des Jungen und fand ihn auch schnell. "Junge... willst du unsere Kinder sehen?

Sie möchten dich gerne sehen, aber nur sehen, nicht mehr. Keiner wird dich berühren oder näher kommen. Wir werden

dich beschützen, okay?"

Was Mirlan nicht sagte, aber dachte, war das sie kaum den Jungen schützen werden müssten, sondern eher ihre Kinder.

Das Kind auf alle Fälle war neugierig und nickte. Sie ging voran und er folgte, mit zwei Metern Abstand. Ein Fortschritt,

immerhn waren es noch vor zwei Wochen fast fünf Meter gewesen.

Langsam öffnete sie die Tür zum Versammlungsraum und ging hinein. Der Junge zögerte, folgte dann aber.

Simon sah die Tür aufgehen. Seine Meisterin kam zurück und mit Abstand zu ihr trat ein kleiner Junge ein. Er schätzte

ihn auf vier, fünf, korrigierte sich dann aber. Der Junge war eher schon sechs, aber sehr klein gebaut. Zu wenig Essen?

Konnte stimmen, es waren eindeutige Zeichen von Hunger vorhanden, auch wenn seine Kleidung das meiste verdeckte.

Keiner der Vampire im Raum bewegte sich, als der Junge sich um sah und instinktiv die sicherste Position suchte.

Schließlich ging er hinter die Zwillinge, so dass er kaum zu sehen war.

Meradin würde es nie zugeben, aber in diesem Moment freute er sich wie schon seit Jahren nicht mehr. Der Junge

versteckte sich hinter ihm! Er vertraute ihm! Und der Abstand war nun weniger als zwei Meter.

"Das sind unsere Kinder. Sie sind alle Vampire.", erklärte Mirlan. "Ich stell sie dir nicht alle vor, aber das dort ist Simon,

dein Lehrer."

Schock. Das war es, was Simon fühlte, als plötzlich – schon wieder! - alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet waren. Er konnte nur

den Jungen ansehen und dessen grüne Augen. Lehrer, für ein Kind? Gut, er hatte dieses Job zwei Monate, BEVOR er

Vampir wurde und das war immerhin vor über 200Jahren gewesen. Warum er?

Dann riss er sich zusammen. So würde das Kind noch falsch Vorstellungen von ihm bekommen!

"Hallo, ich bin Simon. Und du?"

Schulterzucken. Fragend sah Simon zu seinen Meistern.

"Entweder er will seinen Namen nicht sagen, oder er erinnert sich nicht daran." Meradin musterte ihn. "Es ist aber auch

nicht wichtig..."

"Gut... was soll ich ihm den beibringen?" Simon gab es nicht gerne zu, aber er war in Panik. Wie sollte er ein Kind

unterrichten, dass gefährlich war und eindeutig schwere psychische Probleme hatte?

"Lesen, schreiben, rechnen... Geschichte, Erdkunde. Das übliche halt." Meradin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir werden

dir auch helfen."

Ein kleiner Trost, wie Simon fand, aber besser als keiner. "Danke..."

Inzwischen hatte auch Simon die Magie des Kindes ausgemacht und war kurz davor zu fliehen. Er sah, dass es einigen

nicht besser ging. Der Junge war nervös, verängstigt und würde bei dem ersten Anzeichen von Gefahr seine Magie

entfesseln. Wirklich, eine Zeitbombe...

Das war der Moment, wo Simon zum ersten Mal fast bereute, dass er Wissen liebte. Er las gerne und viel, sprach 15

Sprachen fließend und hatte aus einem nicht unbekannten Grund den Spitznamen 'Professor'.

"Sollen wir ihm auch kämpfen beibringen?", fragte er ergeben in die ungemütliche Stille hinein und bekam gleich mehr

als ein Dutzend fassungsloser Blicke.

Seine Meister schienen aber begeistert:

"Das ist eine gute Idee! Da kannst du auch gleich lernen deine Magie unter Kontrolle zu bringen, was hälst du davon,

Junge?"

Harry zuckte wieder mit den Schultern. Sie wollten ihm was beibringen, dass war gut. Aber warum? Er verstand es nicht

und was leicht verwirrt. Zudem machten ihn die Präsenzen der Leute nervös. Aber das waren alles Vampire, nicht wahr?

Vampire waren nett, Menschen nicht. Und das mit der Magie, fand er immernoch komisch. Er würde gerne sowas

kontrollieren. So meinte er nach einige Sekunden:

"Wenn ich darf..."

"Sicher darfst du!", rief Mirlan fröhlich. "Simon wird dir sicher alles beibringen, was du möchtest."

Simon schluckte, lehnte sich tief in seinem Sessel zurück und sah leicht blass (blass zu werden ist wirklich schwierig für

Vampire!) auf den Jungen. Das versprachen intressante Wochen zu werden...

"Was wird eigentlich das Ministerium dazu sagen? Oder das Konzil?", fragte ein Mann.

"Das Ministerium werden wir nur unterrichten, wenn jemand vermisst gemeldet wird. Und das Konzil... wir werden sie

selbst fragen.", erklärte Meradin. "Wir überlegen ihn magisch zu adoptieren, dann könnten wir ihm auch gleich einen

neuen Namen geben. Aber du musst dann erst zustimmen."

Adoptieren?! Harry war genauso fassungslos, wie die restlichen Anwesenden in dem Raum. Ein Tumult brach aus und

Harry geriet in Panik. Sie kamen näher! Sie bewegten sich so schnell! Seine Magie dehnte sich aus und die näheren

Personen wurden mit einemmal ruhig, als sie ihn spürten. Er sah es aber nicht, er war in Panik.

"Junge... alles ist okay, keiner ist mehr laut." Meradin schoss einen wütenden Blick auf seine Kinder. "Alles ist gut,

niemand tut dir was..."

Langsam schnappte Harry wieder zurück in die Realität. Tatsächlich war der Raum totenstill und so gut wie jeder starrte

ihn an. Er wich ein paar Schritte zurück, wirbelte dann herum und floh aus dem Raum.

Mirlan seufzte, lächelte dann aber stolz:

"Er hat sich schon sehr verbessert."

"Ja.", stimmte Meradin zu.

Simon wollte am liebsten aufstöhnen. Das war verbessert?! Mit einemmal bezweifelte er, dass er noch Weihnachten

erleben würde, immerhin durfte er bis dahin keine falsche Bewegung machen...

Doch zu aller Überraschung, war der Unterricht leichter, als erwartet. Simon leitete den Unterricht, erklärte neue Dinge

und ging vor dem Tisch des Jungen auf und ab, redend. Der Tisch bewirkte so etwas wie eine Barriere und schon bald

war er nicht einmal mehr nervös im Unterricht. Anfassen durfte er ihn nicht, aber es wurde besser. Der

Sicherheitsabstand zu den Zwillingen schrumpfte weiter.

Am Nachmittag ging einer der Zwillinge noch mal alles mit Harry durch und erklärte unklare Punkte. Harry taute in dieser

Routine immer mehr auf und zeigte fast täglich Fortschritte. Sowohl beim lernen, als auch in seiner Psyche.

Weihnachten rückte näher. Simon hatte Harry lesen, schreiben und rechnen beigebracht. Nun überlegte er gemeinsam

mit seinen Meistern, was sie als nächstes im Unterricht behandeln sollten. Simon war inzwischen regelrecht

enthusiastisch, wenn es ums lernen ging. Er liebte es zu unterrichten und dass merkte man.

Die Zwillinge waren froh, dass ihr Kind, Simon, sich so gut in seine neue Position hinein lebte. Es war schön den Vampir

glücklich zu sehen.

Dann war Weihnachten da und normalerweise feierten die Vampire dieses Fest nicht oder nur ganz klein. Nach dem

100Weihnachten war es einfach etwas ausgeblüht. Anders dieses Jahr. Die Zwillinge beschlossen für den Jungen das

erste schöne Weihnachten auszurichten und taten ihr bestes dabei.

Zum ersten mal seit Jahrhunderten wurde in London von Vampiren eine Weihnachtsfeier veranstaltet, deren Zentrum

Harry war. Und dieser war glücklich. Und die Vampire, alle 37 plus die zwei Meistervampire seltsamerweise auch. Sie

erinnerten sich wieder, was an Weihnachten das besondere war... es waren die glücklichen Leute gewesen, das

Leuchten in ihren Augen. Und am stärksten war es bei den Kindern...

Natürlich hielten alle Abstand von Harry, doch diesem war es fast egal, als er sein erstes Geschenk öffnete. Er konnte es

nicht glauben, er und Geschenke! Das war vielleicht der Moment, indem er begriff: Zwischen den Dursleys und den

Zwillingen lag ein großer Unterschied. Äußerlich waren die Menschen und Vampire unterschiedlich und innerlich noch

mehr.

Es war einer der schönsten Tage in Harrys Leben und auch einer der wichtigsten. Am späten Abend kamen nämlich

Meradin und Mirlan zu ihm...

"Kleiner?", fragte Mirlan. "Willst du, dass wir deine neue Familie sind?"

"Wir würden gerne deine neue Familie sein, dich beschützen und groß ziehen. Dafür müssten wir dich aber adoptieren.",

erklärte Meradin. "Es gibt Leute, die das nicht wollen, aber wir möchten es. Doch wir werden dich nicht zwingen, es ist

deine Entscheidung... wenn du ja sagst, bekommst du einen neuen Namen und eine neue Identität."

"Aber da wir keine Menschen sind, und wir eine magische Adoption planen, kann es sein, dass du... nun ja, ein paar

nichtmenschliche Eigenschaften bekommst."

"Ich werde zum Vampir?", fragte Harry mit großen Augen. Nicht das er etwas dagegen hatte, Vampir zu sein. Vampire

waren eh besser als Menschen, aber er wusste nicht, ob er jede Nacht jagen gehen konnte.

"Nein, nicht richtig..." beruhigte ihn Mirlan. "Du dürftest nur eine bessere Nachtsicht bekommen oder so... und du

könntest etwas Blut brauchen, aber das würden wir dir mitbringen. Du bist ja noch klein und brauchst nicht viel."

Harry sah von einem zum anderen. Sollte er ja sagen? Eine neue Familie? Aber er wollte keine wie seine alte. Die waren

böse gewesen! Andererseits, die hier war anders. Simon gehörte auch zu der Familie und er liebte sie.

"Du brauchst jetzt nicht ja sagen, du kannst dich auch später entscheiden. Aber wenn du ja gesagt hat, kann man es

nicht mehr rückgängig machen, dass musst du wissen, Engel." Sie lächelte traurig. "Ich weiß es ist grausam, soetwas zu

verlangen, aber wir wollen dir die Entscheidung nicht abnehmen und..."

"Es ist okay.", unterbrach Harry. Etwas, was er davor noch nie gemacht hat und somit bekam er zwei veblüffte Blicke.

Harry begann zu zitterten, aber die Zwillinge blieb ruhig und lächelten ihn nur voller Liebe an.

Dies gab Harry den Ausschlag, er hatte sich entschieden. Er wollte nichts mehr mit seiner Vergangenheit zu tun haben.

Er wollte frei, eine neue Person sein. Und sie konnten es ihm geben. Sie waren nett. Er würde nicht mehr länger, Harry,

Freak, Nichtsnutz, sein. Er würde neu sein...

"Ja."

"Ja?"

"Ja, ich will das ihr mich adoptiert." Harry lächelte, er war glücklich. Es war, als wäre ein großes Gewicht von seiner

Schulter genommen worden.

"Dann werden wir genau das zu Neujahr tun..." Meradin klang erleichtert. Aus einer Eingebung heraus, kniete er sich auf

den Boden und streckte vorsichtig eine Hand nach dem Jungen aus.

Dieser beobachtete die Hand und suchte in ihm nach dem bekannten Gefühl der Angst. Doch er fand nichts. Nur ein

leichtes Unwohlsein, aber mehr nicht. Doch er spürte etwas anderes. Die Sehnsucht nach einer menschlichen

Berührung, einer liebevollen Umarmung... Tränen stiegen in Harrys Augen und er stürzte nach vorne, an dem Arm

vorbei, direkt zu Meradin und umklammerte seinen Hals, als hänge sein Leben daran. Er weinte, spürte dann wie

Meradin vorsichtig die Umarmung erwiderte.

Harry fühlte sich sicher, beschützt und geliebt. Nicht so wie diese Männer in dem Haus, die ihn so berührt hatten, dass

es falsch war und die ihm so weh getan hatten... das hier war richtig. Er weinte, warum wusste er nicht. Es war das

erstemal seit Jahren, dass er weinte und es war gut. Es war, als würde all der Dreck aus ihm heraus gespült...

Harry trauerte um seine Kindheit, um seine Eltern die er nie hatte und um seine Unschuld. Er trauerte um das Kind, dass

er einmal gewesen war.

Zu sagen das Meradin überrascht gewesen war, als er den Jungen plötzlich auf ihn zustürzte und umarmte, wäre die

Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts gewesen. Er was überwältigt und reagierte erst nach einigen Sekunden und umarmte

ihn zurück. Er war so schmal! So zerbrechlich und zierlich...

Vorsichtig hob er das schluchzende Bündel hoch und setzte sich zurück in den Sessel, mit dem Kind auf seinem Schoß.

Zärtlich drückte er es an sich, streichelte durch das seidene Haar und flüsterte beruhigende Worte.

Es schien Stunden zu dauern, bis das Schluchzen erstarb. Der Junge war eingeschlafen.

Meradin sah zu seiner Schwester und wusste mit unerschütterlicher Sicherheit: Sie hatten das richtige getan, als sie

beschlossen, dass Kind mitzunehmen.

Die Tage, oder eher Nächte, bis Neujahr flogen schnell vorbei. Alles war vorbereitet für das Ritual, doch die Zwillinge

konnten sich nicht helfen nervös zu sein. Durften Geschwister überhaupt ein Kind adoptieren? Hatte das

Nebenwirkungen? Schließlich entschieden sie sich, dass beide das Ritual durchführen würden, einfach weil es so

sicherer war. Doch richtig Elternteil würde nur Meradin werden, obwohl auch Mirlan ihre Macht dem Kind geben würde.

Harry war damit zufrieden.

Bei den Londoner Vampiren war generell Nervosität ausgebrochen. Es geschah nicht immer, dass jemand neues in ihrer

Mitte aufgenommen wurde und dann auch noch solch ein junges Kind? Es war verboten Kinder zu verwandeln, aber

adoptieren? Das war sehr ungewöhnlich. Keiner kannte die Regeln dafür, außer vielleicht das Konzil.

Doch das Konzil hatte eine Schwäche – es war langsam. Irgendjemand von den Vampiren hatte es zwar benachrichtigt,

aber es würde lange dauern eine Antwort zubekommen. Zu lange.

Bei einer normalen Vampiradoption, obwohl es da das Wort normal eigentlich auch schon nicht gab, wurde das Kind

mehr oder weniger zum Halbvampir. Die Sinne wurden leicht erhöht und das Kind hat eine größere Ausdauer. Im

Ausgleich dazu war die Sonnenbrandgefahr extrem erhöht und Blut war ab und zu nötig.

Der Alterungsprozess hingegen würde normal ablaufen, bis zu dem Punkt wo der Körper sein Bestform erreicht hatte.

Dann würde er stoppen. Halbvampire erreichten normalerweise ein Alter von 400 Jahren.

Die größten Unterschiede durfte es aber im magischen Bereich geben. Je älter der Vampir war, von dem er geschaffen

wurde, desto mächtiger war er.

Es hatte zwar bisher schon Adoptionen gegeben, aber bisher immer von jungen Vampiren. Noch nie hat einer über

450Jahren es ausprobiert. Ganz zu schweigen Zwillinge. Und nun hatten sie Zwillinge mit dem Altern von 984Jahren.

Was würde das mit dem Kind anstellen, dessen Magie eh schon anders war?

Der Zwillingseffekt verdoppelte die Magie. Um den gleichen Effekt zu bekommen, müsste man einen Vampir mit fast

zwei Tausend Jahren nehmen...

Simon war sich sicher, dass sie große Probleme bekommen würden, wenn das Konzil hier von erfahren würde. Aber

irgendwie interessierte das keinen so richtig im Moment. Jeder war zu aufgeregt über dieses Experiment oder der

Tatsache, dass sie einen kleinen Bruder bekamen.

Silvester war es dann so weit. Draußen stieg eine Rakete zu früh, doch niemand kümmerte es. Sie waren im Keller der

Villa und hier war ein Ritualraum, um den die Zwillinge schon oft beneidet worden waren.

Er war groß und rund. Die Wände waren aus Granit und vollkommen glatt ohne eine Fuge. Die Kuppel zeigte immer den

aktuellen Sternenhimmel über dem Haus, in deren Zentrum ein Kristall war, zur Bündelung der Energien. An

strategischen Stellen waren überall Runen angebracht, oder kleine Energiesteine eingebaut, auch wenn keiner so groß

wie der Kristall war.

Der Boden war schlichte braune lockere Erde.

Simon wusste, dass das Ministerium schon oft versucht hatte, diesen Raum zu bekommen. Sie wollten ihn konsfiszieren,

verbieten, alle Vampire vertreiben... vergeblich. Dieser Raum war der Schatz der Londoner Vampire. Sie würden ihn eher

zerstören, als so etwas mächtiges diesen Vollidioten zu überlassen, vorallem da jetzt Fudge an der Macht war.

Die Meistervampire, sowie der Junge hatten alle drei Ritualgewänder an, die weiß waren und bis zum Boden reichten.

Die Ärmel waren lang und weit, so wie alles an ihnen.

Die restlichen zwölf Vampire hatten schwarze Ritualgewänder im gleichen Stil an. Sie stellten sich im Kreis, jeder

zwischen eine Rune und einen Energiestein.

Der Junge legte sich direkt unter den Kristall auf den Boden, man sah, dass ihm die Bewegungen schwer fielen. Er war

träge und ihn wenigen Minuten würden die Mittel, die er vorher genommen hatte, ihre volle Wirkung entfalten.

Sie hatten ihm erklärt, dass es so besser war, immerhin wollte keiner in mehreren Teilen enden, weil der Junge seine

Magie nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. Der Kleine hatte dies begriffen und, obwohl all seine Instinkte schrieen es nicht

zu tun, den Krug geleert. So fiel er nun in eine Art von Trance bei der er nicht mehr handeln konnte und alles bestenfalls

verschwommen mitbekommen würde.

Sein zukünftiger Vater kniete sich rechts, seine Bald-Tante links von ihm hin. Beide strahlten Ruhe und Entschlossenheit

aus, aber auch eine gewisse Vorfreude.

Langsam begannen die Vampire, unter ihnen Simon, ihre Blutmagie zu aktivieren und sie mit den Runen und den

Steinen zu verbinden. Einer nach der anderen leuchtete kurz auf und von den Steinen war ein leises Brummen zu hören.

Die Luft knisterte mit der Magie, als die Steine alles zu dem Kristall weiter leiteten, der die Energien entgültig bündelte

und zurückleitete.

Simon bereitete sich auf den Einschlag der zurückgleiteten Magie vor und dann war er auch schon da. Fast wäre er

einen Schritt zurück gestolpert, biss aber die Zähne zusammen und hielt durch.

Träge begannen sie nun die Melodie zu summen, die die Energie frei in dem Raum zirkeln lassen würde. Der Ton war

tief und voller Macht. Ein Mensch hätte kaum diese Tonlage erreicht und die Vampire schafften es auch nur, wenn sie in

einer magischen Trance waren.

Es war reine Ekstase, als die Magie immer wieder durch den Körper von Simon strömte. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen

und konzentrierte sich auf den Fluss. Es musste gleichmäßig sein, ruhig und kraftvoll.

In der Mitte zogen die Zwillinge synchron ein Messer hervor und namen je ein Handgelenk von dem Jungen. Vorsichtig,

damit sich ja auch die Hauptader trafen, schnitten sie in die zarte Haut.

Der Junge zuckte nicht einmal zusammen, der Drogencocktail zeigte Wirkung.

Bedächtig fingen sie jeden Blutstropfen in zwei kleinen Schüsseln auf, dann konzentrierten sie sich auf ihre Blutmagie

und schlossen wieder die Wunden.

Vampire waren Wesen, deren Magie die sie beherrschten, mit Blut machten. Sie nannten es Blutmagie und würdigten

deswegen Blut mehr als alle anderen Rassen. Blut zu verschwenden, abzulehnen, oder gar wegzuwerfen war ein Frevel.

Selbst seinen Feinden nahm man das Blut, wenn nicht, zeigte man seine starke Missachtung und beleidigte sie über

alles.

Hätten sie Zauberstäbe als neutrale Alternative gehabt, wäre es leichter gegangen, aber nun mussten sie Blut benutzen.

Vorsichtig tranken sie das Blut des Kindes und stellten überrascht fest, dass es sehr mächtig war. Mirlan sah zu ihrem

Bruder und dieser nickte zustimmend.

Beide nahmen die Schwingungen im Blute des Kindes auf und überlagerten sie mit ihren eigenen. Langsam begannen

sie in die Melodie einzufallen und zogen aus dem Kristall Energie. Sanft legten beide ihre Hände an die Schläfen des

Jungen und leiteten die rohe Magie direkt durch sich selbst in seinen Körper. Er keuchte gequält auf, als seine eigene

Magie gegen die fremde zu kämpfen begann.

So war das nicht geplant gewesen. Simon spürte, dass es am Ende des Stromes Probleme gab. Das Kind musste

wirklich sehr mächtig sein, wenn es schaffte gegen den Ansturm sich noch zu wehren!

Er konzentrierte sich mehr, ebenso die anderen. Der Storm verstärkte sich, nahm das Synchromuster in den zwei

Meistervampiren auf und krachte direkt gegen die Magie des Kindes.

Die Magie wehrte sich, doch dann zog sie sich zurück und der Energiestrom hatte freie Bahn. Er verband die zwei

Erwachsenen und Harry wie in einer Triangel und veränderte langsam das Kind.

Man sah es ihm nicht an. Der Junge sah aus, als würde er schlafen. Wie ein kleiner Engel...

Schließlich war die Grundveränderung abgeschlossen und nun kam die letzte Stufe, die Versiegelung. Würde man die

auslassen, könnte das Kind nie seine neuen Fähigkeiten kontrollieren und es hätte auch keine neue Familie, sondern

nur neue Fähigkeiten.

Gleichzeitig lösten sich die Meistervampire von dem Kleinen und Mirlan wich zurück. Meradin hob vorsichtig seine

Hände, in der linken Hand ein Messer, die rechte legte er auf die Stirn des Kindes.

Langsam begann er eine neue Melodie zu singen. Es waren Wörter dabei, so alt das niemand mehr wusste, was sie

bedeuteten. Sein Lied überlagerte das alte und die Vampire verstummten und hörte andächtig zu.

Man musste nicht wissen, was die Worte bedeuteten, um ihre Bedeutung zu erkennen. Es war ein Lied der absoluten

Liebe, mit der Bitte das diese Liebe erwidert werden würde. Simons Herz tat weh von den vielen übermächtigen

Gefühlen, die das Lied in ihm hervor rief.

Der Kristall flackerte kurz, erlosch dann, so wie alle Runen und Steine in den Raum. Dafür leuchtete nun Meradin und

sein Kind.

Während Meradin sang, leitete er alles was er fühlte, gemixt mit Magie, hinein in das Kind. Sanft hob der das Messer

und schnitt die Kleidung von dem Kind auf, so das dessen Brust frei lag. Es tat ihm weh, all die Narben darauf zu sehen.

Sie würden verblassen, aber die seelischen?

Sein Lied wurde bei dem Gedanken noch stärker. Meradin setzte den Dolch an und schnitt vorsichtig die Rune der

Versiegelung in das Fleisch des Kindes. Der Junge zitterte, und nur von Meradin gesehen, entwich eine Träne.

Meradins Lied verklang und wurde von den Vampiren wieder aufgefangen. Vorsichtig legte der Meistervampir das blutige

Messer weg und hob das Kind auf, sodass es in seinen Armen lag.

Die Augen flatterten, blieben aber geschlossen, als Meradin sich langsam herunter beugte. Das war der Moment vor

dem er Angst gehabt hatte.

Er wusste, dass der Junge, sein Sohn, sexuell misshandelt worden war. Wie würde er auf seine Fütterung reagieren?

Vorsichtig ritzte Meradin seine Zunge an, bis er den metallenen Geschmack seines Blutes spürte und küsste dann

vorsichtig den Jungen. Wie erwartet zuckte er zusammen und seine Magie wallte auf.

Meradin hielt ihn fest und leitete das Blut weiter in den Mund seines Sohnes. Nur wenn dieser trank, würde das Ritual

komplett sein!

Der Junge zitterte und immer mehr Blut floss in sein Mund. Meradin machte sich nun wirklich Sorgen. Würde er nicht

bald trinken, würde der Junge ersticken. Dann endlich, hatte der Junge geschluckt? Ja! Meradin hätte fast vor

Erleichterung geweint.

Der Zug verstärkte sich, als die neuen Instinkte von dem Kleinen überhand nahmen und er mehr Blut wollte. Der

Meistervampir gab es ihm, bis der Zug aufhörte.

Die gesummte Melodie wurde ruhiger und der Junge schlug nun endlich die Augen auf. Mit einem seltsamen Blick

betrachtete er Meradin, dieser lächelte sanft.

"Ab heute ist dein Name Letifer von Armand, mein Sohn.", verkündete er leise, trotzdem hallte es in der Halle wider.

Letifer nickte etwas, zu müde um etwas zu sagen. Er drängte sich etwas näher an seinen Vater und schloss wieder die

Augen. Er hatte ein Teil seiner Kindheit wieder gefunden...

Das war es wieder. Harry, nun Letifer, hat eine Familie...

Das nächste Kapitel kommt wieder in einer Woche und heißt "Leben der Vampire".

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil I: Leben der Vampire**

der Vampire

Er blinzelte etwas, dann öffnete er die Augen. Er war in seinem Zimmer, doch was hatte ihn aufgeweckt? Dann hörte er

es wieder und wirbelte erschreckt herum. Da am Schreibtisch...!

Wer war das? Was machte er hier? Er versuchte ruhig zu bleiben, schaffte es aber nicht so richtig. Irgendwer schlief da

im Sitzen an seinem Schreibtisch...

Sollte er hingehen? Was aber, wenn die Person böse war? Oder wenn er nicht aufstehen durfte? Was sollte er tun?

Schließlich stand er auf, seine Decke fest in der Hand. Das abgedunkelte Zimmer ließ kein Tageslicht hinein, und es

waren nur Silhouetten erkennbar.

Leise und immer bereit zu fliehen, näherte er sich der Person. Sie kam ihm bekannt vor... Schließlich, als er sie schon

fast berühren konnte, erkannte er den Mann.

Belustigt über sich selbst stand er dort. Er erkannte ja noch nicht einmal seinen Vater!

Moment, Vater? Plötzlich erinnerte er sich wieder an das Ritual und vorallem an das Ende. Er hatte ihn geküsst! Genau

wie diese Männern, genau wie alle anderen... Er war böse und nun auch noch sein Vater!

Tränen stiegen in ihm auf. Er war so naiv gewesen. Niemand wollte nichts von ihm, so war das Leben. Er war nun mal

ein Freak und würde es immer bleiben. Energisch versuchte er seine Tränen zu unterdrücken, doch es klappte nicht.

Unaufhaltsam flossen sie seine Wangen hinunter und er schluchzte auf. Wieder war er verraten worden...

"Mmmh, was...?" Ein verschlafener Vampir sah müde auf seinen Sohn. "Letifer?"

Letifer stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück. Er wollte ihn töten, es seiner Macht befehlen, doch er schaffte es nicht. Er liebte

diese Person! Er schluchzte lauter und rollte sich zusammen.

Alamiert stand Meradin auf und näherte sich dem Bündel. Was war nur los? Hatte er was verpasst? Offensichtlich ja.

Vorsichtig ging er vor Letifer in die Hocke.

"Was ist los? ... Hat dir jemand was angetan?"

'Doofe Frage!', schimpfte sich Meradin im Kopf selber. 'Natürlich hat ihm jemand was angetan, nur was ist jetzt los?'

Sein Sohn antwortete etwas, was er trotz seines Vampirgehörs nicht verstand. Er seufzte inwendig.

"Hattest du einen Albtraum? Ist es wegen dem Ritual?" Plötzlich überlief es ihn kalt. "Wenn du das Ritual nicht machen

wolltest, dann... Hör zu, auch wenn du es nicht wolltest, du bist jetzt mein Sohn und als solcher wird dir niemand weh

tun, solange ich es verhindern kann! Ich ... ich liebe dich und ..."

Er brach ab, als sein Sohn plötzlich noch verzweifelter weinte. Was war nur los? Hatte er etwas falsches gesagt? Dann

fiel es ihm wie Schuppen vor die Augen. Ich liebe dich... ein harmloser Satz, doch wie oft haben es diese ... Monster zu

ihm gesagt und ihm dann weh getan? Wie oft? Und dann... der Kuss, dass war es!

"Letifer, ich..." Er schluckte. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass einmal zu seinem Sohn sagen zu müssen, es klang so falsch!

"Ich habe keinerlei sexuelle Interessen an dir, dass musst du mir glauben!"

Letifer sah auf. Seine Augen waren rot und er sah so hilflos aus, dass alles in Meradin schrie, ihn zu umarmen. Doch er

wusste, dass dies die falsche Reaktion sein würde.

"...der Kuss?", fragte Letifer halb wütend, halb hoffend.

"Vampire füttern so die Jungvampire. Wie Eltern ihre Vögel." Der Vampir musste über diesen Vergleich etwas lächeln.

"Wenn ein neuer Vampir erschaffen wird, sind sie zuerst sehr schwach und können nur das Blut von ihrem Schöpfer

trinken. Später vergeht das, aber zu Beginn..."

"Und ich?"

"Du Letifer bist jetzt ein Halbvampir und mein Sohn. Bei dem Ritual musstest du mein Blut trinken, damit du überlebst

und so habe ich dich gefüttert. Bei Vampiren ist das auch ein Zeichen der Zuneigung. Es tut mir Leid, dass du Angst

hattest... ich vergesse hin und wieder einfach, dass du manche Dinge nicht weißt." Um Verzeihung bittend sah er seinen

Sohn an, der zurück starrte.

"Muss ich öfters dein Blut trinken?" Letifer schlang seine Arme um die Beine, zwischen denen die Decke eingeklemmt

war. "Muss ich dabei immer dich...?"

"Mich küssen? Nein, du kannst auch einfach von meinem Handgelenk oder Hals trinken, aber...", der Meistervampir

zögerte etwas, dann überwand er sich. "Aber du hast noch keine Fangzähne und deshalb müsstest du entweder die

Haut aufbeißen oder aufschneiden. Die normale Fütterung ist für mich schmerzloser."

"Oh..." Nachdenklich sah ihn der Halbvampir an. "Ich will nicht, dass du Schmerzen hast."

"Ich nehme dies gerne in Kauf, wenn du vor der anderen Methode Angst hast. Ich will nicht, dass du dich zu etwas

überwindest, nur weil es normal ist."

Stilles Nicken war die Antwort. Dann endlich folgte Meradin seinem Gefühl und rutschte rüber zu seinem Sohn.

Bedächtig, um ihn ja nicht zu erschrecken, legte er einen Arm um ihn und zog ihn näher.

"Weißt du eigentlich, wie lange ich gesucht habe, um für dich einen Namen zu finden?", sprach er ins Nichts hinein. "Ich

habe früher schwangere Frauen nie verstehen können, warum die darüber solch einen Aufstand machen – bis jetzt. Ich

glaube, ich habe hier alle hab verrückt gemacht mit meinen Fragen."

Er lachte leise. "Schließlich habe ich den Namen in einer alten Vampirlegende gefunden. Letifer der Name ist etwas

verwand mit Luzifer. Laut Legende war Letifer der Sohn vom Teufel, stellte sich dann aber gegen seinen Vater und wurde

auf die Erde verbannt. Dort musste er von dem Blut der Menschen leben und konnte nicht die Sonne sehen. Und so war

Letifer der erste Vampir..."

"Du hast mich nach dem Sohn des Teufels benannt?" Letifer sah ihn mit großen Augen an. "Warum?"

"Weil ich ihn immer bewundert habe. Er kam, sprich wörtlich, aus der Hölle und wusste doch, was richtig und was falsch

war. Er hatte die Courage alleine gegen seinen Vater zu stehen und hat dafür alles aufgegeben, weil er nicht mehr

sinnlos töten und foltern wollte. Er war stark, körperlich und geistig. Er war ein Held...", schloss der Vampir.

"Oh... kann ich auch so werden?"

"Du bist bereits so, Kleiner."

"Danke... Dad."

Stolz lächelte Meradin auf seinen Sohn hinunter. Noch bei Weihnachten hatte er sich das nicht einmal vorstellen können

und nun? Es war wunderbar... Letifer schlief so friedlich, als wäre ihm nie etwas böses widerfahren. Selbst seine Magie

war ruhiger geworden und toleranter.

Vorsichtig wollte er sich bewegen, stellte aber rasch fest, dass sein Sohn ihn zu fest hielt. Er versuchte es mit etwas

mehr Druck... und erstarrte. Letifers Magie hatte sich eindeutig drohend zusammen geballt. Vorsichtig rutschte er in

seine alte Situation zurück.

Es sah so aus, als würde dies ein langer Tag als Ersatz-Kopfkissen werden. Was tat man nicht alles für einen glücklichen

Sohn...

Mitten am Tag wachte Letifer auf und stellte überrascht fest, dass sein Vater in einer sehr unbequemen Haltung schlief.

Er drehte etwas den Kopf und sah einfach zu. Er hätte nie gedacht, dass die Nähe von jemanden so... entspannend sein

konnte.

Er fühlte sich sicher. Ein Gefühl, dass er früher gar nicht kannte.

Aber warum hatte sein Vater hier geschlafen? Er würde da sicher Rückenschmerzen bekommen.

"Meradin?", fragte er vorsichtig. Sollte er ihn wirklich wecken, was wenn er wütend werden würde?

"Mmmh?", kam die unwillig Antwort. "Was ist Letifer?"

"Brauchst du ein... Kissen?"

Meradin wachte nun langsam auf. "Du kannst mich ruhig Dad nennen, und nein danke. Jetzt da du wach bist, gegen wir

ins Bett?"

Augenblicklich versteifte sich Letifer und Meradin befand sich wieder einmal in der Position, die Personen, die ihm das

angean hatten, in die Hölle zu fluchen.

Letifer sah ihn unsicher an. Er wusste, dass sein Vater es nicht so meinte, aber das machte es nicht besser...

andererseits er hatte jetzt schon die letzten Stunden auf seinem Vater geschlafen, oder? Wo wäre der Unterschied?

"Letifer, soll ich zuerst rein gehen, damit du dann freiwillig zu mir kommst?", fragte der Vampir sanft.

Letifer nickte und sein Vater kletterte ins Bett, die Decke für ihn aufhaltend. Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas auf:

"Musst du nicht dich erst ausziehen?"

"Normalerweise schon, aber für heute mache ich eine Ausnahme.", grinste Meradin. "Kommst du?"

"...ja." Allen Mut den er besaß zusammen nehmend, näherte er sich dem Bett. Er blieb stehen. Er konnte es nicht, er

konnte es einfach nicht! Verzweifelt sah er Meradin an.

Dieser verstand. Nichts war in diesem Moment falscher, als Letifer zu zwingen. So lächelte er beruhigend:

"Ich werde dich nicht berühren."

"Ich weiß..."

"Kann ich dir helfen?" Besorgt musterte der Vampir seinen Sohn.

"Nein..."

Bleierne Stille legte sich über die zwei, dann stand Meradin auf und sah zu Letifer:

"Kannst du jetzt ins Bett gehen?"

Der Junge sah zuerst ihn, dann das Bett an. Zaghaft ging er ihn, legte eine Hand aufs Lacken, dann eine andere. Letifer

holte Luft. Dies war das Bett, indem er schon so oft geschlafen hatte, nichts gefährliches... mit dem Gedanken überwand

er sich und kletterte hinein, obwohl er noch die Wärme seines Vaters spürte.

Er hatte es geschafft!

"Gut gemacht!", lobte ihn der Meistervampir und trat ein paar Schritte vor. "War es schwer?"

Letifer schüttelte glücklich den Kopf. "Nicht so sehr!"

Meradin stand nun direkt neben seinem Sohn, ohne das dieser irgendetwas bisher gesagt hatte. "Es ist jetzt..." Er

schielte auf seine Uhr und stetzte sich dabei beiläufig aufs Bett. "Fast Vier, also haben wir noch Zeit."

Unbehaglich rutschte Letifer hin und her. Zeit, wofür? Schrie ein Teil seines Kopfes warnend, ein anderer Teil informierte

ihn, dass sein Vater viel zu nah war und der dritte Teil war nüchtern und meinte, dass nichts los war. Letifer war unsicher,

was er tun sollte und blieb so einfach sitzen.

Lächelnd reichte der Vampir seinem Sohn eine Hand, welche dieser fragend nahm. Ohne Vorwarnung zog er Letifer auf

seinen Schoß.

Dieser schrie auf, kämpfte, hatte aber keine Chance und wurde sanft gehalten. Schließlich beruhigte er sich und fügte

sich in sein Schicksal.

"So schwer?", fragte Meraidin mitfühlend.

Er bekam keine Antwort, als er auf den dunklen Haarschopf hinunter sah. Er drehte Letifer zu sich und sah ihm in die

Augen. Angst sah er, Unsicherheit und ein alles überlagernden Scham, dass er sich nicht kontrollieren konnte.

"Es ist gut, Sohn. Nichts zu schämen, es ist vollkommen normal."

Letifer nickte kaum erkennbar und schrie dann auf, als sein Vater ohne Vorwarnung einfach nach hinten auf das Bett

kippte. Er kämpfte, hörte aber dann nach ein zwei Sekunde auf, als er feststellte, dass ihn nichts behinderte. Er lag auf

seinem Vater, welcher ihn leicht verschmitzt ansah.

Letifer runzelte die Stirn, lächelte dann aber plötzlich. Er war mit seinem Vater in einem Bett!

"Wir haben noch eine lange Nacht vor uns, Kleiner.", stellte der Vampir müde fest. "Wir müssen noch heraus finden, wie

sehr dich das Ritual beeinflusst hat."

Meradin rückte etwas und Letifer rutschte hinunter, ohne den Körperkontakt zu lösen. Irgendwie war es viel schwieriger

neuen herzustellen, als einen zu halten für ihn.

Arm in Arm schliefen sie wieder ein.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Die Nacht wurde tatsächlich sehr interessant. Letifer stellte an sich Fähigkeiten fest, die er davor noch nie und mit

Sicherheit auch kein normaler Mensch hatte.

Er war schneller, ausdauernder und genauer, als jemals zuvor. Auch konnte er nun Dinge aus einer größeren Entfernung

wahrnehmen und genauer hören, sowie riechen. Der Geschmackssinn hatte sich auch verändert, leider eher zum

schlechten. Alles schmeckte nun anderes und er musste völlig neu heraus finden, wie alles schmeckt. Ärgerlich.

Simon erklärte ihm, dass er ab jetzt richtig etwas lernen würde. Unter anderem Blutmagie, Selbstverteidigung und die

Sprachen Latein, Deutsch, Französisch und Spanisch. Für jede der Sprachen würde er einen neuen Lehrer haben, sonst

könnte sein Kopf nicht mithalten.

Letifer war der Meinung, dass sein Kopf allein bei dem Gedanken an soviel Arbeit überfordert war.

Doch die Sachen machten überraschenderweise viel Spaß. Vor allem das Basiswissen in Blutmagie meisterte er sehr

schnell, er hatte ein offensichtliches Talent für Magie. Auch Selbstverteidigung lief gut, da sein Lehrer Meradin war und er

damit keine Angst haben musste, dass seine Magie die nächste Person zerriss.

Mit den Sprachen lief es nicht so hervorragend, aber mit der Zeit fand er sich rein. Es war dann wie ein Spiel für ihn.

An die Kuss-Fütterungsweise konnte er sich nicht gewöhnen, oder genauer darüber wurde nicht mehr gesprochen.

Meradin fand sich damit ab, jeden dritten Tag seine Schlagader aufschneiden zu müssen. Doch er tat es gerne,

immerhin durfte er ihn als einziger immer anfassen. Aber auch Mirlan vertraute Letifer und in einem gewissen Umfang

Simon ebenfalls. Die anderen Vampire tolerierte er, aber nicht mehr.

Doch um Ostern herum, traf ein Brief ein, der die Zwillinge sehr besorgt machte. Er war vom Konzil, welches aufgebracht

war, einfach ein Kind zu adoptieren. Das Konzil schlug ein Treffen vor und da würde über das weitere Vorgehen

entschieden werden.

Letifer verstand nicht so richtig, wer und was das Konzil war, aber er wusste, dass es verdammt wichtig war. So war

auch er nervös, wie alle anderen, als sie eines Nachts das Haus verließen und in ein Taxi stiegen.

Meradin war froh, dass der Kleine die Menschen so gut aufnahm. Immerhin hätten sie sonst ein kleines Problem... aber

Letifer schien zufrieden und sicher, solange er da war.

Letifer hatte das Haus nicht mehr verlassen, seitdem er erst es zum erstenmal betreten hatte. So sah er sich um und war

einfach begeistert. Er hatte in seinem Leben, obwohl er ein Straßenkind gewesen war, noch nicht soviel gesehen und

nun war er in einem der exklusivsten Hotels Londons. Er hatte wirklich viel zu tun, alles anzustarren und hörte deswegen

nicht auf seine Familie, bis sie vor zwei Flügeltüren standen.

Mirlan klopfte an und es ertönte ein "Herein". Die kleine Familie trat ein und Letifer war so nervös wie immer. Er

versteckte sich hinter seinem Vater.

"Willkommen.", sagte ein Mann mit einer Stimme die schwer und süßlich war. Sie strotze regelrecht vor Selbstsicherheit.

"Ist das der Junge?"

"Ja.", antwortete Meradin ruhig und ging zu einem der Stühle. Er setzte sich hin und hob Letifer hoch, so dass dieser auf

seinem Schoß saß. "Sein Name ist Letifer von Armand."

"Letifer? Ein Vampirname?"

"Ja, er hatte keinen davor.", erklärte Mirlan.

In dem Raum waren außer den Zwillingen noch acht andere Vampire. Drei davon waren Frauen und waren elegant in

Kostümen gekleidet. Die Männer waren alle in einfachen schwarzen Anzügen.

Ein Mann mittleren Alters mit blonden Haaren stand auf:

"Ihr wisst alle, warum wir hier sind?" Allgemeines nicken, bis auf Letifer, der die Fremden aufmerksam fixierte. "Gut.

Zuerst möchte ich ein paar Fakten klären. Stimmt es, dass bisher in keiner Zeitung, magisch oder nicht, eine

Vermisstenanzeige aufgegeben wurde?"

"Zumindest keine, die wir sahen.", stimmte Mirlan zu. "Aber auch bei den zuständigen Stellen wurde nichts gemeldet."

"Wo habt ihr gesucht?"

Die Befragung dauerte mehrere Stunden und wurde mit der Zeit immer moralischer. Durfte man einem Kind solch eine

Entscheidung zutrauen? Waren Geschwister gute Eltern?

Letifer fand das alles langweilig und wäre liebend gerne eingeschlafen, doch er traute sich nicht. Diese Fremden

machten ihm Angst und er wollte weg, wusste aber, dass er nicht konnte. Hin und wieder wurde ihm eine Frage gestellt,

ansonsten waren so gut wie alle über ihn ziemlich ignorant. Außnahme war sein Vater, der ihm immer mal wieder durch

die Haare wuschelte.

"Wir haben von einem eurer Geschaffenen erfahren, dass seine Magie gefährlich ist.", meinte eine Frau mit braunen

Haaren und einem freundlichen Gesicht. "In wie weit gefährlich?"

Meradin versuchte zu erklären, dass die Magie von Letifer mehr oder wenig völlig eigenständig den Jungen vor jedem

Schaden schützte.

"Und warum hat er uns dann noch nicht angegriffen?"

"Weil er mit mir ist und immer besser wird in der Kontrolle." Meradin lächelte. "Außerdem haben sie sich kaum bewegt

und ihn nicht anfassen wollen."

Verständnisvolles Nicken und wieder ein paar prüfende Blicke zu Letifer, welcher ausgiebig gähnte. Er konnte sich noch

kaum wach und still halten, aber er wollte einfach nicht vor Fremden schlafen. Meradin bemerkte das Dilemma seines

Sohnes und erklärte es dem Konzil. Letifer wurde rosa, warum konnte er nicht einfach einschlafen?

"Es ist gut. Ich bin sicher, wir sind gleich fertig.", beruhigte die Jüngste der Acht. "Wollt ihr kurz raus gehen?"

Vor der Tür warteten sie dann eine halbe Stunde, in der schließlich Letifer wirklich einschlief. Immerhin dauerte dies hier

nun schon über vier Stunden! Dann war die Beredung des Konzils vorbei und die Zwillinge warteten nervös auf das

Urteil.

"Ich muss eingestehen, dass ihr gut auf ihn aufpasst und er euch eindeutig liebt.", begann Silvus, der Älteste der

Vampire mit über 2500 Jahren. "Auch sehen wir, dass ihr seine geistigen Wunden heilt und er glücklich ist. Wie auch

immer, wir machen uns Sorgen, dass er nie ein normales Leben kennen lernt. Auch sollten sich Vampire nur um Vampire

kümmern.

Unter diesen Gesichtspunkten sind wie der Meinung, dass ihr Letifer die nächsten zwei Jahre, bis er wieder relativ

normal ist, großzieht. Dann aber sollte er nicht mehr bei euch leben und ein anderes Leben kennen lernen. Mit 18 darf er

dann wieder zu eurem Clan. Dazwischen sollte er nur in England sein, wenn er einen wirklich guten Grund hat. Kontakt

ist erlaubt."

Mirlan sah ihren Bruder an und beide schluckte. Sie hatten Letifer so lieb, als wäre er wirklich ihr Fleisch und Blut, auch

wenn Vampire keine Kinder bekommen konnten. Das schlimmste wäre gewesen, wenn das Konzil ihre Tötung

angeordnet hätten, aber so... immerhin, sie durften ihn behalten, zwei Jahre großziehen und sonst nichts. Trotzdem, es

war für sie ein schwerer Schlag.

"Wir wollen alle nur das Beste für ihn...", meinte eine Rothaarige, die bisher kaum gesprochen hatte. "Er wird euch

immer lieben und euch nicht vergessen."

Meradin lächelte dankbar. Wenn es von ihr kam, dann musste es wahr sein, immerhin war sie dafür bekannt in solchen

Fragen, fast immer recht zu haben.

"Danke. Eine gute Jagd.", verabschiedeten sich die Zwillinge mit den traditionellem Gruss, während Letifer in ihren

Armen schlief.

"Eine gute Jagd."

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Das Leben danach veränderte sich kaum. Letifer blieb mit Simon und den Zwillingen und war damit glü

vermisste keine anderen Kinder, immerhin hatte er ja nie welche zum spielen. Vieles an ihm wirkte viel älter, als er

eigentlich war, vor allem wenn es um andere Personen und das Verständnis der Welt ging.

Letifer verbrachte die Tage mit lernen und so wurde er wirklich gut darin. An seinem siebtem Geburtstag hatten die

Vampire ein besonderes Geschenk für ihr Nesthäckchen – sie nahmen es mit auf die Jagd. Es war schwer gewesen,

heraus zufinden, wann er Geburtstag hatte. Sie hatten einen speziellen Zauber verwendet, mit dessen Hilfe sie es auf

zehn Tage einkreisen konnten. Sie nahmen den 1 August, als seinen Tag.

Nervös sah sich Letifer um. Ihre Gruppe bestand aus seinem Vater, seiner Tante Mirlan und drei anderen Vampiren.

Thomas war einer von ihnen und noch sehr jung. Letifer wusste das Thomas ihn nicht mochte, warum auch immer.

"Was jetzt?", fragte er leise.

Seine Augen ließen die drei Jugendlichen vor ihnen nicht aus den Augen. Sie schienen zwischen 15 und 20 und waren

wohl auf den Weg zu einer Party. Keiner von ihnen hatte bisher die Verfolger bemerkt.

"Jetzt greifen wir an.", erwiderte Mirlan fröhlich und begann zu laufen. "Entschuldigen sie!"

Die drei Jugendlichen drehten sich um und musterten die Vampirgruppe. Anscheinend stellten sie nichts ungewöhnliches

fest, denn sie sahen wieder zu Mirlan. Letifer fragte sich, wie man die gelben Augen der Vampire nur übersehen konnte,

dann fiel ihm aber wieder ein, dass die Nachtsicht von Menschen schlechter war. Letifers Augen waren zum Glück grün

geblieben.

Mirlan verwickelte die drei in ein Gespräch und die Vampire kesselten sie langsam ein. Plötzlich sah einer der Jungen

auf und bemerkte es doch.

"Hey, was soll das?"

Mirlan lachte leicht. "Nun wisst ihr, eigentlich suchen wir kein Restaurant zum essen... wir haben unser Essen bereits

gefunden."

"Was...?" Die Drei versuchten von ihr zurück zuweichen, aber hinter ihnen standen auch Vampire.

Das war das Signal zum Angriff gewesen und Mirlan, Meradin und eine Vampirfrau namens Elisabeth sprangen vor und

setzten ihre Fangzähne in je einen Jugendlichen. Es war still und nur die leisen Saugeräusche waren zu hören. Dann

löste sich Letifers Vater und sah zu ihm:

"Komm her."

Letifer gehorchte und sah von dem Menschen zu seinem Vater. Sollte er wirklich...? Aufmunternd nickte Meradin ihm zu

und Letifer riss sich zusammen. Er ließ seine Fangzähne erscheinen und versenkte instinktiv dort, wo die

Halsschlagader war. Vorsichtig begann er zu saugen. Zu sagen, dass es ein seltsames Gefühl war, fremdes Blut zu

trinken, wäre eine Untertreibung gewesen.

Meradins Blut war mächtig, voller Energie. Ganz anders als dieses. Dieses Blut war nur ein jämmerlicher Abklatsch. Und

doch... es gab ihm Energie.

Letifer war recht schnell wieder fertig, immerhin war er sehr viel kleiner als die anderen und bekam auch regelmäßig,

alles zwei bis drei Tage, Meradins Blut. Er löste sich also wieder von seinem Opfer und stellte sich neben seinen Vater.

Er wusste, dass die Jungen sich an nichts erinnern würden.

"Na, wie hat es geschmeckt?" Stolz sah Meradin auf seinen Sohn hinunter.

"Gut, aber nicht so gut wie deines..."

Der Meistervampir grinste:

"Kannst du auch nicht erwarten! Ich bin einmalig gut."

"Wir sollten gehen, es gibt Vampire hier, die noch nichts gegessen haben.", unterbrach Thomas kühl. Seine gelben

Augen waren auf Letifer fixiert mit einem unlesbarem Ausdruck.

Die anderen stimmten zu, und sie machten sich wieder auf den Weg. Jeder Vampir hatte seine eigene Jagdstrategie und

so trennten sie sich bald. Meradin und Letifer zogen somit alleine durch die Stadt. Sie unterhielten sich über die letzten

Unterrichtsstunden und blieben schließlich auf einer Brücke über die Themse stehen.

"Und ich kann jetzt die ersten Texte übersetzen!", erzählte Letifer begeistert. "Immerhin habe ich lange genug

gebraucht..."

"Das ist wunderbar." Meradin wuschelte ihm durchs Haar. "All deine Lehrer sagen, du machst große Fortschritte."

"Wirklich? Super." Glücklich ließ Letifer seine Beine von der Brüstung baumeln.

"Ja... Letifer?" Mit einem mal war der Ausdruck des Vampirs ernst geworden. Er legte einen Arm um seinen Sohn, der

immer noch zu klein für sein Alter war. "Erinnerst du dich, was ich übers füttern gesagt habe?"

Letifer versteifte sich. Er erinnerte sich gut daran. Füttern war ein Akt der gegenseitigen Zuneigung zwischen Vampiren,

der absolutes Vertrauen und Liebe bedeutete. Aber es erinnerte ihn so sehr an... an das, was die Männer getan hatten,

auch wenn langsam seine Erinnerungen daran verblassten.

"Ja..."

"Willst du es wirklich nie ausprobieren?" Aufmerksam beobachtete der Vampir jede Regung des Kleineren. "Willst du

wirklich zulassen, dass die Schatten deiner Vergangenheit dein Leben bestimmen?"

"Nein..." Letifer starrte auf die fast leere Straße vor ihm.

"Also willst du es ausprobieren?" Keine Antwort, aber Meradin wusste, dass Letifer es nie vollkommen freiwillig machen

würde.

So drehte er mit sanfter Gewalt den Kopf seines Sohnes zu ihm. Er fasste ihn unter dem Kinn, zwang ihn so aufzusehen,

während er mit dem anderen Arm seinen Sohn umarmte und effektiv jede Flucht verhinderte. Er beugte sich hinunter,

spürte das sein Sohn versuchte weg zu rutschen, ließ es aber nicht zu.

Meradins ritzte seine Zunge an und küsste vorsichtig seinen Sohn. Das Blut sammelte sich in seinem Mund, aber Letifer

hielt die Lippen energisch aufeinander gespresst. Sanft versuchte der Meistervampir mit seiner Zunge sie zu öffnen und

schaffte es schließlich auch.

Letifer konnte nicht anders, er wollte weg. Weit weg! Wie konnte ihm sein Vater so etwas antun? Er wollte nicht, warum

zwang er ihn nur? Und das schlimmste war, er war wieder hilflos, ausgeliefert. Seine Magie nahm seinen Vater einfach

nicht mehr als Feind wahr. Was sollte er tun?

Er presste seine Lippen aufeinander, etwas was er früher nie getan hatte. Soviele Zungen... Tränen schossen in Letifers

Augen, als er plötzlich von den schlechten Gefühlen von damals überrollt wurde.

Sein Vater war sanft. Letifer ging langsam die Luft aus. Das war nicht fair, er musste atmen, aber die Vampire nicht... Er

atmete durch seine Nase gezwungenermaßen ein. Diesen Moment nutzte Meradin, als Letifer automatisch auch etwas

seine Lippen öffnete.

Letifer geriet ihn Panik. Er wollte nicht, er hatte verloren... hilfos. Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinab, fingen sich salzig

in den Mundwinkeln. Blut... was machte Blut in seinem Mund?

Plötzlich erinnerte Letifer sich wieder, dass sein Vater ihn ja füttern wollte. Nicht mehr... vorsichtig trank er das Blut,

achtete aber auf jede Bewegung die sein Vater machte. Nichts... sein Vater versuchte nicht ihn zu küssen. Das war

füttern... einfach.

Letifer entspannte sich etwas und begann zu saugen.

Meradin war erleichtert, als er das wahrnahm. Fast hätte er aufgehört, als Letifer weinte. Es tat ihm in seinem Herzen

weh, dass diese Handlung jemandem zum weinen bringen konnte. Für Vampire war es unvorstellbar, dass man

überhaupt jemanden dazu zwingen konnte!

Letifer weinte immernoch, trank aber nun auch. Meradin hoffte, dass er bald den Kleinen immer auf normalen Wege

füttern konnte. Irgendwie hatte er langsam soviele Narben an seinem Hangelenk, dass selbst seine Vampirheilkräfte

immer länger brauchten, um die Schnitte zu heilen.

Zudem wurden Letifers Fangzähne immer schärfer und ein Handgelenk war eigentich nicht wirklich der passende Ort für

sie. Bisher hatte es nur funktioniert, weil Letifers Fangzähne noch wirklich klein waren.

Meradin überlegte flüchtig, ob Halbvampire immer kleinere Fangzähne hatten als Vampire, konnte aber keine Antwort

darauf geben. Wer war auch schon so verrückt genug, bei allen Vampiren deren Fangzähne zu vermessen? Immerhin

waren diese die Sache, wo die meisten niemanden außer ihren Meistervampir heran ließen.

Fangzähne waren was intimes. Immerhin waren sie auch die meiste Zeit ihm Zahnfleisch, vor den normalen Zähnen

versteckt, sodass man sie nicht sehen konnte.

Der Sog wurde schwächer, Letifer war satt. Meradin zog sich langsam zurück und musterte den Halbvampir. Dann zog

er aus der Hosentasche ein Taschentuch und wischte vorsichtig die Tränen auf dem kleine Gesicht ab.

"War es so schlimm?"

Letifer starrte nun wieder auf den Boden. Sein Gesicht war wieder in seinen normalen Zustand zurückgekehrt, sprich es

zeigte kaum Gefühle. Doch Meradin kannte diese Maske gut und konnte die Verwirrung, Angst und all die anderen

Gefühle dahinter sehen.

"Letifer... ab jetzt werde ich dich immer so füttern.", erklärte Meradin. "Du bist einfach langsam zu groß für die anderen

Arten, dass verstehst du doch?" Zaghaftes Nicken zeigte ihm, dass Letifer tatsächlich zuhörte. "Es wird nur das sein,

nicht mehr... ah, aber die Nacht ist noch jung. Ich glaube ich brauche noch eine Mahlzeit. Gehen wir."

Meradin nahm die Hand von Letifer und zog ihn von der Brüstung hinunter. Zusammen gingen sie die Straße entlang in

die Nacht hinein...

Zwei Jahre und sechs Monate später...

Letifer stand mit gesenktem Kopf in der Halle. Es war Nacht draußen und in zwei Monaten würde er neun sein. Doch er

wusste, diesen Geburtstag würde er nicht mit seiner Familie feiern können, wegen diesem verdammten Konzil! Wie oft

er die Altvampire in den letzten Tagen verflucht hatte, wusste er schon gar nicht mehr.

Müde glitt sein Blick zu den dunklen Doppeltüren hinter denen die Zwillinge gerade mit den Besuchern redeten. Den

letzten Tag hatte er einfach nicht schlafen können, die Nervosität und auch die Angst waren zu groß gewesen.

Wohin würde er gehen? Mit wem? Niemand hatte es ihm sagen wollen. Das Konzil hatte eine Liste mit Möglichkeiten

vorgelegt und seine Familie hatte auswählen dürfen.

All die Jahre würde er nur zwei Briefe pro Jahr schreiben dürfen. Briefe! Ha, als würde das die Trennung leichter

machen. Er wollte nicht gehen, er wollte bleiben, die Zeit geniessen mit den Vampiren. Aber das Konzil dachte ja, dass

er nicht durfte. Nur weil er kein voller Vampir war...

Immerhin er würde irgendwann zurückkehren dürfen. Und Meradin hatte ihm ja erklärt, dass im Grunde das Konzil sogar

sie alle drei hätte töten dürfen. Hatten sie aber nicht getan... aber es machte das ganze nicht besser.

Die Türen öffnen sich und sein Vater kam heraus. Ihm folgte Mirlan und zwei Fremde. Es waren zwei Frauen, beide um

die Fünfzig mit ernstem Gesicht und überraschend blauen Augen.

Die Haare der linken, etwas jüngeren, waren braun und sie ging aufrecht, beinahe stolz. Ihr sah man an, dass sie es

gewohnt war zu befehlen und sich besser hielt als andere. Letifer konnte nicht anders und fand sie unsympathisch.

Wahrscheinlich war sie in ihre Position hinein geboren worden, etwas anderes konnte diese Arroganz nicht hervorrufen.

Die zweite Frau war anders. Auch sie sah aus, als würde sie häufg befehlen, aber anders als ihre Begleiterin, umgab sie

eine Aura der Macht. Sie war nicht ohne Grund mächtig und ihre Augen verbargen nicht die Intelligenz und Willenskraft.

Doch irgendetwas... ein Geruch... stimmte an ihnen nicht. Was war es nur?

"Schön, dass du bereits da bist." Mirlan versuchte zu lächeln, schaffte es aber nicht. "Das hier werden deine

Begleiterinnen sein. Das hier," Sie zeigte auf die Schwarzhaarige. "Ist Leanea Schneepfeil und neben ihr ist ihre Tochter

Sanin Himmelsfroh."

Tochter? Überrascht sah er nochmals zu der Jüngeren. Tatsächlich, wenn man genauer hinsah, konnte man erkennen,

dass sie einfach früh verblüht war oder verhärmt. Was wohl geschehen war? Ihre Mutter strahlte mit ihrer inneren Kraft

immernoch eine gewisse Jugend aus, aber die schien bei Sanin zu fehlen.

"Sehr erfreut.", erwiderte er förmlich. "Mein Name ist Letifer von Armand."

Sie nickten wohlwollend und Leanea antwortete mit einem leichten französischem Akzent:

"Schön dich kennen zu lernen, Letifer. Du wirst die nächsten Jahre in unserem Familienclan verbringen. Was weißt du

über uns bisher?"

"Nichts." Letifer war verwirrt. Was sollte die Frage? Waren sie keine Menschen? Er roch nochmals. Seine Sinne lieferten

die eindeutige Antwort – nein. Keine Menschen und keine Vampire. Er zog die Augenbraunen zusammen. "Was seid

ihr?"

Sanin starrte ihn an, als wolle sie ihn am liebsten durchbohren, doch ihre Mutter lächelte.

"Immer direkt zur Sache, wie? Ja, wir sind keine Menschen oder genauer keine normalen. Wir sind Humani. Also weder

Mensch noch Tier. Pass auf."

Letifer passte auf und war trotzdem mehr als überrascht, was er dann sah. Leanea schloss die Augen und schien sich zu

konzentrieren. Plötzlich wurde ihr schwarzes Haar weiß, sie dünner und ihre Hände verformten sich. Auf ihnen wuchs

weißes dünnes Fell und mit einemmal waren sie Pfoten mit schlanken starken Krallen. Ihre Ohren rutschten nach oben,

wurden spitzer und dünner. Auch auf ihnen wuchs nun das weiße Fell.

Das Gesicht veränderte sich aber am meisten. Es bekam eine Schnauze und an den Wangen sprossen

Schnurrbarthaare. Es wurde das Gesicht einer Katze.

Was mit den Beinen geschah, konnte Letifer nicht sagen, da diese von der Robe verdeckt waren. Aber auch so erkannte

er, was vor ihm stand – ein Katzenmensch.

"Wow...", war sein geistreicher Kommentar.

Leanea lachte leise, was sich eher wie ein Schnurren anhörte. "Schön, dass ich dir gefalle. Humani haben eine Tierform

und eine Menschenform zwischen denen sie beliebig tauschen können. Wir kennen keinen Unterschied, aber was du im

Moment von mir siehst, ist die Form die ich meistens habe. Meine Geburtsform."

Letifer nickte verstehend, obwohl er sich nicht so sicher war. Tauschen? Formen? Es war verwirrend, aber absolut

faszinierend.

"Letifer... es ist Zeit." Meradin sah ihn voller Trauer an, dann er ging schnell auf ihn zu und umarmte Letifer. "Ich werde

dich für immer lieben, vergiss das nicht, okay? Egal was passiert."

"Nein, Vater. Ich werde euch alle nie vergessen." Letifer schniefte leise, als sich sich trennten, weigerte sich aber zu

weinen. Er war stark!

Nun umarmte ihn Mirlan. "Wir werden uns wiedersehen, also versuch bis dahin nichts dummes zu machen und am

Leben zu bleiben, okay?"

Letifer musste leicht lächeln. Warum trauten ihm nur alle zu, dass er sich sofort ins nächste lebensgefährliche Abenteuer

stürzte? Nur weil er einmal einen Vampirjäger hatte sehen wollen...

"Sicher, Mirlan."

Sie wich etwas zurück und sah ihm ins Gesicht. "Und schreib die Briefe, sonst werde ich dich höchstpersönlich kommen

holen, egal was das Konzil sagt!"

"Ich werde sie schreiben, wie könnte ich nicht?"

"Gut." Sie stand wieder aufrecht und drehte sich zu den Humani um. "Ihr passt auf ihn auf?"

"Sicherlich." Es war das erstemal, das Sanin gesprochen hatte. Ihre Stimme war klar, bar jeglichen Gefühls, aber

wahrheitsgemäß. Letifer zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie ihn beschützen würde, aber mögen? Kaum. Diese Frau war

uneinordbar.

"Dann... Lebe wohl, Letifer." Traurig sah ihn Meradin an. "Wir werden dich vermissen."

"Ich euch auch." Wieder brannten die Tränen in seine Augen und schnell wischte er sie mit seinem Ärmel weg. Dann

nahm er seinen Koffer mit den wichtigsten Habseligkeiten und stellte sich neben die Humani.

Leanea hatte derweil aus ihrer Tasche eine Socke heraus geholt. "Halt sie fest.", kommandierte sie und sah dann zu den

Zwillingen:

"Seid unbesorgt, er wird eine gute Zeit bei uns haben." Sie sah auf ihre Uhr. "5...4...3...2...1...0!"

Es war, als würde ein Hacken an seinem Bauchnabel ihn hochheben und wegwirbeln. Das letzte was er sah, war wie

Meradin die Hand seiner Schwester nahm und beide mit trauriger Mine zu ihm sahen.

Es war das letzte, was er von ihnen sah, für eine lange lange Zeit.

Das nächste Kapitel heißt "Herrscher der Tiere" und handelt von den Monaten, die Letifer bei den Humani verbringt.

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil I: Herrscher der Tiere**

der Tiere

Als seine Füße endlich den Boden wieder fanden, war er nicht darauf vorbereitet. Er stolperte und fiel hin. Kurz verzog er

das Gesicht, als sein linkes Knie zu brennen begann, dann rappelte er sich wieder auf und sah sich neugierig um.

Sie waren anscheinend auf einem Feld gelandet. Es lag kein Schnee mehr, aber die Luft war eisig kalt. Sie schienen in

einem Gebirge zu sein, links und rechts konnte er Berge ausmachen. Vor ihm, fiel der Hang steil ab und weit unten

konnte er eine einzige Hütte stehen sehen. Eine Alm.

Sich wundernd, was sie hier sollten, sah er zu seinen Begleiterinnen. Beide schienen ärgerlich und Leanna, welche

immernoch ihn Katzenform war, fauchte leise.

"Was ist los? Wo sind wir?"

Sanin blickte zu Letifer und seufzte leise. "Der Portschlüssel hat uns zu weit süd-östlich abgesetzt. Das Ministerium

denkt anscheinend es kann mit uns machen, was es will!"

Leanea grollte leise. "Das Ministerium hat absolut keinen Respekt. Die denken, dass wir so dumm wie Tiere sind."

"Das Ministerium?", fragte Letifer. "Was hat es mit unserer Situation zu tun?"

"Du musst wissen, sie verbieten uns Zauberstäbe zu tragen, obwohl die meisten von uns sehr wohl Magie in uns haben."

Leanea seufzte. "Dadurch können wir keine Portschlüssel selber machen und diese dann einfach anmelden, sondern

müssen natürlich immer höflich anbetteln, ob sie uns die Erlaubnis zum reisen geben. Und nun das!"

Leaneas Stimme war pures Gift. Letifer schluckt, und war froh, dass er nicht der arme Mensch war, der den

Portschlüssel verändert hatte.

"Sie verbieten uns auch, dass jemand uns apparieren beibringt.", fügte Sanin hinzu. Ihr fehlt die Raserei von ihrer Mutter,

dafür aber hatte sie eine tödliche Kälte. "Sie versuchen uns mit allen Mitteln zu kontrollieren."

"Wie die Vampire...", murmelte Letifer.

"Ja, wie die Vampire. Nur das die Gründe anders sind.", erklärte Leanea. "Die Vampire weil sie als dunkel und somit

gefährlich gelten. Kann man ja auch irgendwie verstehen, oder? Aber uns, weil wir als Halbtiere gelten und als solche,

angeblich nicht unsere Instinkte unter Kontrolle haben. Wir haben sie sehr wohl unter Kontrolle, wenn wir einen von

diesen Ministeriumsmemmen zerreißen!"

Letifer wusste nicht, was er darauf sagen sollte. So tat er nichts und wartete ab. Die zwei Frauen schienen sich langsam

wieder zu beruhigen.

"Gehen wir, ich will vor Abend da sein." Sanin begann los zulaufen und die anderen zwei folgten hastig.

Sie liefen, bis die Sonne am Horizont auftauchte und alles sanft erleuchtete. Das Licht tat in Letifers Augen weh und sie

mussten eine Pause machen, damit er sich daran gewöhnte. Wann hatte er zum letzten mal die Sonne gesehen? Lange

her...

Zum Glück waren aber seine Augen, anders als Vampiraugen, in der Lage sich daran zu gewöhnen. Mehr Sorge

bereitete da schon das Thema Sonnenbrand. Letifers Haut war schneeweiß und beinahe durchsichtig. Doch auch dies

konnte mit einem Umhang aus seinem Koffer behoben werden. Mit ihm fast vollkommen erhüllt, wanderten sie weiter.

Oft mussten sie eine Rast machen, weil Letifer einfach nicht mehr mitkam. Seine Vampirhälfte gab ihm zwar mehr

Ausdauer, aber trotzdem hatte er noch nicht die von einem erwachsenen Humani. Immerhin hatte er auch kaum die

letzten Jahre richtig auf Ausdauer trainiert.

Das Gelände war auch ihm unbekannt und er hatte so etwas noch nie gesehen. Selbst die alten Nadelbäume und die

knorrigen Eichen waren für ihn ein Grund zum staunen. Leanea erklärte ihm die Natur, sodass er kaum merkte wie er

immer weiter ging. Sanin trug stumm Letifers Koffer, wofür er sehr dankbar war.

"Ahh!" Sein Fuß hatte sich in einem Stein verfangen.

Leanea stürzte vor, umklammerte einen Arm des Junges und verhinderte so, dass er fiel. Beide standen dann kurz

erstarrt da, bis Letifers Sinne überhand nahmen. Panisch wich er zurück und starrte die Humani mit aufgerissenen

Augen an. Sie lächelte entschuldigend zurück, sagte aber nichts. In ihren Augen konnte Letifer aber Verständnis,

Akzeptanz und eine große Portion Mitleid sehen.

Beschämt senkte der Halbvampir seinen Blick zu Boden. Er war immernoch nicht Kontakt gewöhnt und schon gar keinen

plötzlichen. Würde er je sich normal verhalten können? Er glaubte fest daran, die Hoffnung wollte er nicht aufgeben.

"Entschuldigung... danke fürs auffangen.", murmelte er leise.

"Schon okay." Leanea sah zur Sonne. "Wir dürften bald ankommen, unser Lager ist in einem der Wälder."

"Gut."

Sie wanderten weiter, über die Wiesen, Felsen und die kleine Wälder hindurch. Größtenteils gingen sie abwärts, was es

leichter machte. Es war später Nachmittag als immer mehr Nadelbäume auftauchten und sie schließlich ein kompletter

Wald umgab.

"Da vorne ist es.", verkündete Sanin. Es war das erstemal seit Stunden, dass sie sprach.

Kaum hatten die Wörter ihren Mund verlassen, traten hinter den Bäumen zwei junge Männer hervor. Beide waren

eindeutig Humani, wobei einer ein Luchs war und der andere ein Fuchs. Ihre Hände waren leer, aber ihre Gesichter

wachsam und die pelzigen Ohren zuckten, immer auf Gefahr lauschend. Ihre Oberkörper waren frei von Kleidung, da sie

dort dichten Pelz hatten. Sie trugen kurze Lendenschorz mit einem Gürtel, an dem ein Dolch befestigt war.

"Leanea, Sanin!", rief der Luchsmann erleichtert auf Französisch. "Schön das ihr wieder da seit. Wir dachten schon

etwas sei passiert, da ihr euch so verspätet habt."

"Der Portschlüssel machte Schwierigkeiten.", erklärte Sanin. "Das Ministerium wagt sich immer mehr herauszunehmen!

Aber etwas anderes, dass hier ist Letifer von Armand, unser neues Kind."

Letifer war nun froh Französisch von jemanden gelernt zu haben, dessen Muttersprache es war. Aber Kind? Hatte er

gerade richtig gehört? Verwirrt sah er zu Leanea, doch sie achtete nicht auf ihn.

Sie ging mit Sanin und dem Luchsmann etwas abseits und schienen die neuesten Entwicklungen zu diskutieren.

"Grüße kleiner Bruder, ich bin Farin Rotgold. Willkommen in unser Gruppe." Der Fuchsmann lächelte ihn an und Letifer

konnte seine spitzen Zähne sehen. Nicht das ihn das gestört hätte, immerhin besaß er selbst Fangzähne... aber doch,

so etwas hatte er noch nie gesehen.

"Danke.", erwiderte er. Dann wagte er es und fragte: "Was meinte sie mit Kind und du mit Bruder?"

"Waren die anderen Vampire nicht deine Brüder und Schwestern, weil ihr den gleichen Erschaffer hattet?"

Letifer nickte. "Wir haben ja auch den gleichen Vater, Meradin. Nur das viele noch Mirlan als Mutter haben... ich nicht,

deswegen bin ich nur Halbbruder eigentlich. Und natürlich bin ich nur Halbvampir."

"Richtig. Bei uns ist es nun so, dass die Kinder alle gleich aufwachsen, egal welche Eltern sie haben. Die Erwachsenen

kümmern sich abwechselnd um sie und so ist es für alle leichter."

"Dann reden also die Mütter ihre eigenen Kinder mit Schwester oder Bruder an?"

Farin lachte leise und sein kupfernes Haar und sein Fell bewegte sich dabei. "Nein. Sobald du eigene Kinder hast,

sprichst du die Kinder mit Kind, Junge, an und die anderen Eltern mit Bruder, Schwester."

Letifer versuchte eine Schlussfolgerung zu ziehen. "Und du hast keine Kinder...?"

"Nein, leider noch nicht. Aber ich hoffe bald..." Er lächelte etwas. "Aber bis es soweit ist, rede ich dich mit Bruder an und

du mich auch. Natürlich können wir auch die Namen benutzen... die Erwachsenen reden wir mit ihren Namen an und die

Alten nennen wir Weise. Leanea ist zum Beispiel eine Weise und ihre Tochter wird es auch bald sein. Außerdem haben

alle erst Nachnamen, wenn sie erwachsen sind und die werden dann extra für sie von den Weisen gewählt. Es sind eher

Titel, als richtige Gebrauchsnamen."

"Oh... das ist irgendwie... komisch." Letifer schwirrte der Kopf. Wen sollte er wie anreden und wann? Woran sollte er all

die Leute erkennen?

"Keine Panik, dass lernst du alles noch. Komm ich stelle dich den anderen vor..." Farin nahm seine Hand und führte ihn

mitten in das Lager hinein.

Es war nicht gerade das, was Letifer erwartet hatte, sondern eher genau das, was der Name versprach. Ein Lager. Es

standen mehrere große braune und dunkelgrüne Zelte auf der Lichtung, dazwischen brannten ein paar kleine

Lagerfeuer. Überall gingen Humani geschäftig ans Werk und achteten nicht weiter auf den Neuankömmling.

Ein paar Kleinkinder spielten zwischen den Zelten oder genauer rauften. Es war das spielerische Raufen von Welpen,

um den Rang auszumachen und echte Kämpfe zu trainieren, aber das wusste der Halbvampir nicht. So sah er sich nur

mit großen Augen um.

So gut wie alles, wenn man mal die Zelte und die Kochtöpfe wegnahm, schien selber gemacht zu sein. Die Körbe waren

aus Schilf geflochten, die Teller aus Holz geschnitzt. Weiter hinten nähte gerade ein Mann ein Kleid aus Leder. Alle

Kleidung schien aus Leder zu sein und der Schmuck war größtenteils aus Knochen. Trotz dieser relativen Wildheit,

waren sie keineswegs verwildert. Es war schlicht ihr Weg zu leben...

Farin führte ihn rum und erklärte hier und da, was eine Person gerade machte. Es war der typische Dorfklatsch und so

waren durchaus amüsante Geschichten dabei.

Das Lager hatte in etwa 100 Humani und war damit eines der größeren in Europa. Das größte Lager der Humani hatte

250 und lag in Norwegen. Außerhalb Europas wären die Lager größer, schwärmte Farin, da dort die Besiedlungen nicht

so dicht waren und die meisten Regierungen Humani einfach ignorierten.

Schließlich ging die Sonne unter und Letifer war so müde, dass er fast im Stehen eingeschlafen wäre. Immerhin war er

es normalerweise gewohnt, tagsüber zu schlafen! Farin führte ihn zum größten Zelt, indem alle Kinder schliefen. Letifer

nahm sich eine der aufgestapelten Matten, ein Kopfkissen und Decke. Sekunden später war er tief im Reich der Träume.

"Hey!"

"Mmm." Letifer drehte sich auf die andere Seite. Es konnte doch nicht schon wieder Abend sein?

"Hey!", rief die penetrante Stimme wieder. "Bist du wach?"

"Kaum..." Letifer zog die Decke über den Kopf und zog die Beine an. Das war der Moment in dem er erkannte, dass

etwas nicht stimmte.

Wo war seine Matratze? Die Bettdecke fühlte sich anders an, ebenso das Kopfkissen. Verdammt, alles fühlte sich anders

an!

"Hey! Ich will mit dir sprechen."

"Ich nicht.", schnappte der Halbvampir und kam mit dem Kopf endlich unter der Decke hervor. Seine Augen trafen auf

große blaue Augen. Vorsichtig besah er sich die Person und musste zugeben, dass sie mit ihren blonden Haaren süß

war. Sie schien älter als er zu sein und trug eine Art blaue Tunika.

"Endlich! Du bist wach!", rief sie erfreut aus. "Wir warten schon seit Stunden."

"Wir...?"

Tatsächlich. Hinter ihr standen noch andere Kinder, ein paar jünger als er, ein paar älter. Plötzlich stürzte wieder alles auf

Letifer ein und er erinnerte sich wieder. Er war bei den Humani... gut, diese Erkenntnis war beim Anblick der Kinder keine

Glanzleistung, immerhin war keiner von ihnen vollkommen Mensch und nun sah er etwas links sogar einen vollkommen

verwandelten Luchs.

"Ja. Ich bin Sara." Das Mädchen grinste ihn an. Ihre Ohren zuckten leicht, war sie aufgeregt? "Du bist Letifer, oder? Wir

sollten dich wecken, immerhin gib jetzt Essen, hast du Hunger?"

"Äh... ja, danke." Nervös stand Letifer unter den Blicken der anderen auf. Nie war er froher gewesen ein Halbvampir zu

sein und somit nicht rot werden zukönnen, aus schlichtem Mangel an Blut.

Letifer wusste nicht, dass er eine eiskalte Maske aufgesetzt hatte, die die anderen Kinder zurückweichen ließ. Die

Humani spürte und rochen, dass er gefährlich war... doch sie hatten immer noch den ersten Eindruck im Kopf und ein

halbverschlafenes Kind konnte man nun mal nicht richtig ernst nehmen!

Letifer stellte schnell fest, dass Essen anders war, wie das von Menschen oder Vampiren. Es bestand fast vollkommen

nur aus Fleisch von irgendeinem Tier. Das einzige Nicht-Fleisch waren die paar Gewürze, wobei manche sogar darauf

verzichteten, und Käse.

"Schmeckt es dir?", fragte Farin und musterte ihn aufmerksam. Der Humani wusste, dass dieser Fleischanteil des

meisten Menschen Probleme bereiten würde, aber wie stand es da um Letifer?

"Ja..."

Letifer musterte das Fleisch in seinen Händen. Besteck schien hier unbekannt zu sein, immerhin gab es Teller. Für was

hatte er sich all die Jahre nur mit Tischmanieren abgemüht?!

Aber ansonsten gefiel es ihr hier bisher, wenn man mal von dem nagenden Heimweh absah. Sie saßen neben dem

Feuer in der Mitte des Lager, auf dem einige gekonnt das Fleisch brieten. Ungefähr die Hälfte war anwesend, die

anderen waren bei ihren eigenen Feuern, weil sie etwas Privatsspähre haben wollten.

"Wenn du etwas dazu willst, wie... Kartoffeln oder so, sag es, okay?"

"Sicher..." Letifer zögerte etwas, dann gab er sich einen Ruck. "Aber woher bekomme ich Blut? Ich brauche es hin und

wieder."

Farin nickte, schien aber in keinster Weise überrascht. "Ich weiß. Du darfst von uns ab und zu trinken, auch wenn

Humani Blut etwas anders schmeckt, ist es doch geniessbar."

"Danke!" Letifer musterte Farin. "Darf ich?"

Farin seufzte. Er war eigentlich ein Raubtier und somit war er bisher noch nie in seinem Leben als Beute gesehen

worden – bis jetzt. Ein interessantes Gefühl...auf das er hätte verzichten können.

"Sicher."

Letifer legte sein Fleischstück beiseite und sah schnell sich um. Niemand achtete auf sie. Dankbar für diesen Umstand

stand er auf und ging etwas hinter Farin. Vorsichtig beugte er sich vor, suchte die richtige Stelle am Hals und biss zu.

Rasch begann das Blut zu fließen. Es schmeckte gut, wenn auch anders... wilder, würziger, auch wenn diese Begriffe es

nicht so richtig trafen.

Farin hatte aufgekeucht, als er die Fangzähne in seinem Hals gespürt hatte, entspannte sich aber nun langsam – gegen

seinen Willen. Es war einfach so, dass Vampire während sie saugten, Glücksstoffe in den Körper leiteten, mit dem

Erfolg, dass das Opfer beschwipst und glücklich war, sprich wehrlos. Doch bevor der Humani auch nur richtig die

Wirkung fühlen konnte, war es schon wieder vorbei und er sah in die fragenden grünen Augen von Letifer.

"Alles okay? Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht verletzt oder so..."

"Nein, fein alles.", krächzte Farin, schluckte dann und sprach normal weiter. "Du brauchst ja auch viel weniger als ein

normaler Vampir."

Später am Abend unterhielten sich die Humani vorallem über das Ministerium, Wanderrouten und das Wetter. Die Kinder

fanden diese Themen, naturgemäß, meist langweilig und spielten Spiele. Letifer machte mit und bald war die anfängliche

Scheu fast vergessen.

Die nächsten zwei Tage schloss sich Letifer der Kindergruppe an und erkundete mit ihnen das Gebiet um dem Lager. Es

gab viele interessante Dinge zu entdecken und so wurde es ihnen kaum langweilig. Ein Erwachsener kam immer mit,

sodass sie nichts gefährliches machten.

Diese Abenteuer waren aber nur am Nachmittag. Am Vormittag hatten sie, was jedes andere Kind hatte: Schule. Letifer

hatte zu Beginn etwas Probleme mit der Sprache. Zwar sprach er Französisch so gut wie fließend und nur mit wenig

Akzent, aber ein paar Fachausdrücke waren ihm halt doch fremd. Glücklicherweise halfen ihm alle gerne.

Gelehrt wurden allerdings etwas andere Sachen, als bei den Vampiren.

Das normaleste Fach war wohl noch Geschichte. Allerdings konzentriete man sich hier auf die Geschichte der Humani,

deren Sitten, die verschiedenen Gruppen und so weiter... Letifer war sehr überrascht als er herausfand, dass es

Fleischfressergruppen gab und Pflanzenfressergruppen.

Danach kam Naturkunde. Die meisten liebten dieses Fach und nicht selten wurde es einfach auf den Nachmittag verlegt,

sodass der Lehrer einfach mit auf die Ausflüge konnte. Dort erklärte er dann Spurenlesen, Fallenbauen, verschiedene

Pflanzen und Tiere... schlicht alles was sie mal in der Natur brauchen würden.

Magie war das langweiligste Fach, da waren sich alle einer Meinung. Worin bestand auch der Sinn etwas zu lernen, was

man eh nicht, laut dem Ministerium, benutzen durfte? Statt einfach einen Zauberstab zu nehmen, mussten sie die alten

und langen Wege lernen, sprich seltsame Rituale, Tänze und Lieder.

Meistens wurde Magie aber mit Zaubertränke zusammen geworfen. In diesem Fach hatten sie einen tollen Lehrer, der

alles bildlich und einfach erklärte. Vor allem Heiltränke nahmen sie durch.

Das Fach jedoch, dass die meiste Aufmerksamkeit von allen Humani bekam, war Kampf. Hier nahmen sie sowohl

Schwertkampf, als auch Freistil dran. Wichtig war nur möglichst oft zu gewinnen. Je besser du warst, desto mehr

Anerkennung bekamst du und desto höher in der Hierarchie stieg man.

Letifer war gut. Sehr gut sogar für sein Alter und so musste er meistens mit Ältere sich herumschlagen. Im Schwertkampf

war, laut Lehrer, seine Technik wirklich schon exzellent, nur musste er noch Kraft bekommen. In Dolchkampf war die

Devise mehr Geschwindigkeit und im Faustkampf hieß es dann mehr Ausdauer...

Letifer wurde von seinem Lehrer zu zwei Stunden Training pro Tag verdonnert.

Am dritten Tag, dachte er, er hätte so etwas wie eine Routine gefunden – weit gefehlt. Kaum war die Sonne aufgegangen

schallte ein Horn durchs Lager. Fröhlich wachten die Humani auf und packten alles zusammen, Letifer tat es ihnen

verwirrt nach. Schließlich fragte er Sara:

"Was ist hier los?"

"Du weißt es nicht?" Erstaunt sah sie ihn an. "Wir Humani ziehen immer alle paar Tage weiter. Wir machen so Handel

und finden so auch neue Jagdgründe..."

"Und wohin ziehen wir nun?"

"Richtung Osten, Deutschland glaube ich...keine Ahnung." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ist doch auch egal, oder?"

Sie zogen wirklich Richtung Osten. Den ganzen Tag ging es Berg auf, Berg ab und Letifer war schnell müde. Bald trug

einer der Humani seine Sachen, obwohl jeder andere eigentlich schon genug trug. Doch sie waren es gewohnt, Letifer

nicht.

Als die Sonne unterging und sie ihr Nachtlager aufschlugen, dankte der Halbvampir allen Göttern dafür. Sehr viel länger

hätte er in diesem Tempo nicht durchgehalten.

"Letifer?" Er sah auf, vor ihm stand Sanin. "Meine Mutter will mit dir reden, komm."

Hastig folgte er ihr, stolperte ein- zweimal vor Müdigkeit und holte sie dann wieder ein. An einem kleinen Lagerfeuer saß

Leanea und er setzte sich ihr nervös gegenüber. Sanin verschwand in der Dunkelheit und Letifer sah ihr nach. Warum

war diese Frau immer so kalt? So anders als ihr Mutter?

"Nimm es Sanin nicht böse, Letifer." Die Weise sah ihn ruhig an. "Sie hatte schweres hinter sich... aber zu wichtigerem.

Wir sind nicht nur einfach so weiter gezogen. Das Ministerium wird versuchen zu intervenieren und..."

"Es wird was versuchen?", unterbrach der Junge, nur um dann hinzu zufügen. "Entschuldigung, Weise."

"Nein, du sollst fragen, wenn du etwas nicht verstehst." Leanea fasste neben sich und trank aus einer kleinen Schale.

"Das Ministerium versucht sich einzumischen, es will uns ein Verbrechen anhängen, einfach um zu zeigen, dass wir die

Dunklen Kreaturen sind, wie sie es behaupten."

Leaneas Stimme war bitter und ein trauriger Ausdruck meinte Letifer kurz an ihr zu erkennen.

"Ihr seid aber nicht Dunkel..."

"Das wissen wir auch.", erwiderte die Humani leise. "Aber diese Zauberer sind zu engstirnig. Und nun war da die Sache

mit dem Portschlüssel. Sie forschen mit Sicherheit nach, was es damit auf sich hatte, wenn sie uns nicht sogar da

beobachtet hatten. Sie dürfen auf keinen Fall erfahren, dass du kein Humani bist, Letifer. Hörst du? Auf keinen Fall!"

Letifer nickte schnell. So richtig verstand er nicht, was los war, aber Leanea ängstigte ihn. Es war ernst und er begann

das Ministerium zu fürchten. Wie konnten die so nette Leute so ängstigen?

"Gut." Leanea lehnte sich wieder zurück. "Das heißt du wirst ein Animagus werden müssen, dass ist sehr schwer. Ich

weiß nicht, ob du es schaffst, aber wir müssen es versuchen. Immerhin hast du den Vorteil, dass wir da sind dir zu

helfen..."

"Danke.", murmelte Letifer, wobei seine Gedanken um eine Sache kreisten. Er? Ein Animagus?

"Keine Ursache. Wir zahlen so nur unsere Schuld bei den Vampiren..." Leanea fing einen Blick von dem Halbvampir auf

und lächelte beruhigend. "Aber dich haben wir natürlich trotzdem gerne hier."

Erleichtert nickte er und stand auf. "Wiedersehen Weise."

Letifer durfte danach das Fach 'Magie' fallen lasssen und bekam stattdessen Einzelstunden in Animagustraining. Alle

waren extrem neidisch auf ihn, bis er von jeder Stunde frustrierter zurückkam. Er machte keine Fortschritt, sondern eher

noch Rückschritte!

Wer auch immer je gesagt hatte, ein Animagus zu werden, wäre leicht, war keiner. Es war scheußlich, zumindest aus

Letifers Sicht. Okay, es wäre cool, wenn er wie die anderen dann in Tierform rum toben könnte, davon war er aber im

Moment weit entfernt.

Die ersten zwei Monate geschah nichts. Trotz aller Mühen des Lehrers, es war einfach nicht zu schaffen. Helfen tat auch

weder der Umstand, dass die Humani sagten, dass sie dies erwartet hätten, noch das die anderen Kinder sich ihren

Spaß aus dieser Tatsache machten.

Das Problem war einfach der, dass er seine animalische Seite entdecken und seine Magie und seine Gedanken ordnen

musste. Und das war am besten auf einem Weg zu schaffen – Meditation. Doch es war sehr viel verlangt von einem

Achtjährigen stundenlang still zusitzen. Eine Stunde vor Unterricht, eine Stunde während die anderen Magie hatten und

eine Stunde am Nachmittag. Danach war Letifer immer sehr aktiv und verpulverte seine aufgestaute Energie in

Kampftraining.

Bald war dies sein Tag. Er pendelte zwischen dem Animagustraining und dem Kampftraining. Dazwischen spielte er oder

las, was sich langsam zu einer Leidenschaft von ihm entwickelte. Sein neunter Geburtstag kam und ging, per Paket

hatte er von den Vampiren eine Kette an der ein Amethyst hing bekommen.

Nach fast vier Monaten wurden zum erstenmal diese Routine unterbrochen...

Letifer konzentrierte sich. Er war nicht wütend darauf, dass er es nicht schaffte. Er versuchte nichts mehr zu erzwingen,

wie noch vor einer Woche. Er ließ sich einfach treiben und hörte auf seinen Herzschlag und seine Magie. Während der

vier Monate war im klar geworden, dass seine Magie anders war, bereiter, schneller, tödlicher... und er wusste warum,

aber diese Erinnerungen waren nun tief in ihm eingeschlossen. Nichts störte seine Ruhe.

Er genoss es, er war im Frieden mit sich selbst. Absolute Harmonie... sollte er es nun wieder probieren? Seine

Gedanken flossen träge und fast wäre er zu faul gewesen, wäre da nicht die Gewissheit, dass er es seit Monaten

probierte!

Er konzentrierte sich und rief den Teil in sich hervor, der auf der einen Seite ihm Angst machte, aber auf der anderen

Seite faszinierte. Es war sein animalischer Teil der Seele. Letifer hatte es niemanden erzählt, aber er wusste, das etwas

mit seiner Seele nicht stimmte. Seine Lehrer hatten ihm von den verschiedenen Seelen erzählt, aber seine war anders.

Eine normale Seele hatten die Stufen weiß, gelb, gelbgold, gold, gelbbraun, braun, grau, schwarz.

Schwarze Seelen waren nicht natürlich, laut Humani. Sie wurden nur erschaffen, wenn die Person viele böse Dinge tat

und böse Magie benutzte. Böse Magie war leicht zu identifizieren, man musste es geniessen anderen Schaden

zuzufügen!

Weiße Seelen widerrum waren eine andere Sache. Von ihnen berichteten Legenden, dass ab und zu Kinder mit weißen

Seelen geboren werden. Sie wären nicht in der Lage Schmerz zuzufügen oder zu morden. Sie waren da, um die

schwarzen Seelen auszugleichen.

Alle anderen Seelen konnten wechseln, je nach Taten, Gewissen und Gefühlen. Doch Neugeborene hatten alle die

Farbe gelbweiß, eine Farbe die kaum jemand am Ende seines Lebens besaß.

Doch Letifers Seele war schwarz und leuchtete von ihnen heraus. Er wusste nicht ob dieses Licht schwarz oder weiß

war, es war einfach da. Er spürte es, es war nicht böse, sondern eher gut...

Er fasste den animalischen Teil und fütterte ihn langsam mit Magie. Er wollte sehen, welche Form er hatte. Er fütterte

und fütterte, er verlor die Zeit. Schließlich konnte er es endlich fühlen, dass etwas in ihm wuchs und ließ sich leiten von

der Form, was auch immer es war...

Sein Körper wurde weich, flüssig und dann plötzlich war dieses gleitende Gefühl vorbei. Er öffnete vorsichtig die Augen.

'Was zur Hölle...', wollte er sagen, aber es kam ein Schnauben heraus. 'Schlecht, ganz schlecht.', dachte er. 'Ruhig

Letifer... alles ist okay.'

Seine Augen zeigten nun alles in schwarz-weiß und in einer noch besseren Sicht, als er als Halbvampir eh hatte. Er

konnte sehen wie ein Adler! Doch leider sah er im Moment nur zwei Dinge oder eher zwei Reaktionen. Die Humani um

ihn herum, starrten ihn an. Einige sahen eindeutig verwirrt aus, vorallem die Jüngeren. Die anderen aber sahen eher

fassungslos, bis panisch ihn an.

Was war los?

Er trampelte mit seinen Beinen unruhig auf den Boden und wich zurück. Beinen? Er sah hinunter. Wusch. Etwas war vor

seine Augen gefallen! Er sah nichts! Letifer zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben, eine Fähigkeit die er dank der Meditation nun

gut beherrschte und schüttelte seinen wirklich langen Hals. Das Haar wich aus seinem Gesicht und er konnte sehen.

'Hufe?', fragte er sich. 'Ich habe Hufe?! Ich bin ein Pferd!'

Letifer drehte sich, tatsächlich, ein Schweif. Nur... verdammt, warum hatte er Flügel und sah etwas !verhungert aus?!

Was war er? War es schief gegangen, sahen ihn deshalb alle so an? Hilfe! Er wollte wieder normal sein.

"Ruhig, Letifer." Leanea trat an ihn heran und ignorierte die erschrockenen Blicke der Humani. "Du bist wirklich

ungewöhnlich Junge, wenn auch... nun erschreckend. Weißt du, was du bist?"

Sie streichelte sein Haut und schien ganz ruhig. Langsam beruhigte sich auch Letifer wieder, auch wenn er nicht

verstand, warum er als Pferd kein Fell hatte. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nun Letifer, du bist offensichtlichein Thestral." Sie trat wieder etwas zurück. "Das sind fleischfressende magische

Pferde, die man nur sehen kann, wenn jemand vor dir starb. Interessant das du einer bist..."

Letifes Lehrer, Hermon, trat nun heran und musterte ihn. Der Mann war groß, hatte blondes Haar,, welches schon leicht

angegraut war und ein entwaffnendes Lächeln.

Hermon war im Lager etwas besonders. Er war ein Mensch. Er hatte vor vielen Jahren eine Humani geheiratet und ist

dann einfach mit ihr gegangen. Als Reaktion hatte ihn das Ministerium sofort als Humani eingestuft und seinen

Zauberstab entzogen, doch das hielt den Mann nicht davon ab zu lernen, wie man ein Animagus wurde. Hermon war ein

Wolfanimagi und passte somit perfekt in die Humanigruppe. Kein Zufall, wie Letifer wusste. Meistens war es, dass wenn

Liebe herrschte, der Humanipartner eine ähnliche Form hatte. Noch nie hatte eine Hirschhumani plötzlich einen

Wolfsanimagus als Partner.

Es war wohl eines der Geheimnisse der Seele...

"Das war auf alle Fälle überraschend, dass du es nun geschafft hast. Du scheinst wirklich talentiert zu sein in der Magie.

Um dich zurück zuverwandeln, tust du mehr oder weniger das gleiche wie gerade nur mit deinen menschlichen

Seelenteilen.", erklärte er.

Das klang einfach, war es aber nicht. Er schaffte es an diesem Tage nicht mehr, sich zurück zuverwandeln und blieb die

Nacht über ein Thestral. Am Abend bekam er sein Fleisch und hörte einfach zu. Zumindest als er es geschafft hatte sich

auf den Boden zu legen. Warum waren seine Beine so lang? Die konnten ja bei jeder zweiten Bewegung brechen!

Hermon seufzte und strich abwesend über Letifers Mähne. "Jetzt haben wir ganz schön einen Salat, was Kleiner?"

"Leider." Sanin setzte sich neben Hermon, zur Überraschung von Letifer. "Er schafft es nicht sich zurück zuverwandeln

und bald dürften Ministeriumsleute auftauchen, weil sie mit Sicherheit unseren Magieausstoß überwachen. Und bei der

ersten Transformation... aber das weißt du ja."

Hermon nickte etwas. "Ja... wir hatten ja gehofft, er bekommt etwas unauffälliges."

"Unauffällig, ist das sicher nicht." Kalt sah sie Letifer an, als hätte er eine Wahl gehabt. "Es ist zu allem Überfluss auch

noch magisch und für viele ein Unglücksbringer. Ich hoffe für ihn, dass sich das nicht als wahr erweist."

Letifer zitterte etwas. Sanin mochte ihn nicht, warum nur? Was hatte er getan? War es seine Schuld, dass das

Ministerium Ärger machte? Ihm wurde schlecht. Das hatte er doch alles nicht gewollt.

"Sanin, ich bin sicher er schafft es in den nächsten Tagen sich zurück zuverwandeln. Und dann sehen wir weiter... was

wollen uns schon die Zauberer unterstellen?"

"Alles mögliche." Sanin sah ihn an, als könne ihr Blick ihn durchbohren. "Sie brauchen keine Grund, um uns zu schaden.

Das weißt du so gut wie ich." Damit stand sie auf und ging.

Hermon sah ihr nachdenklich hinterher. "Weißt du Letifer, sie meint es nicht so... sie kann nur die Vergangenheit nicht

vergessen."

Letifer sah ihn an. Was meinte er damit? Leanea hatte ähnliches gesagt über Sanin. Was war vorgefallen? Irgendwie

hatte der Halbvampir ein ungutes Gefühl, dass es mit dem Ministerium zu tun hatte.

Die Nacht als Thestral war sicherlich eine interessante Erfahrung. Es war inzwischen Herbst, so wurden die Nächte

kälter, vorallem da sie ja immernoch recht hoch in den Bergen waren. Doch Letifer frierte nicht, aus welchem Grund auch

immer.

Auch wenn Thestrale aussahen wie Pferde, waren sie doch eher vollkommende Jäger. Mit den Augen eines Adlers und

dem Körper eines Pferdes war es sowohl an Land, als auch in der Luft schnell. Das Gehör schien nicht ganz so sensibel

zu sein, aber es konnte wunderbar Geräusche erkennen, und zuordnen.

Insgesamt freundete Letifer sich mit der Form an. Er beschloss, irgendwann die Flügel auszuprobieren, aber davor sollte

er lieber erstmal richtig gallopieren lernen. Immerhin war er ja noch ein kleiner Thestral. Wie groß wohl die

ausgewachsen mal waren?

Den gesamten nächsten Vormittag durfte er mit seiner Rückverwandlung zubringen...

"Letifer!", rief Hermon schließlich entnervt. Es begann bereits Nachmittag zu werden. "Erinnere dich wie du es gemacht

hast und entspanne dich. Lass es einfach geschehen."

"Schnaub." Der hatte leicht reden, so einfach war das nicht! Letifers Nerven waren ebenfalls den Bach hinunter

gegangen.

"Letifer..." Hermon holte tief Luft. "Schließ die Augen, horche auf deine Magie... lass sie einfach laufen und tue nichts,

okay?"

Der Thestral nickte, auch wenn er innerlich alles andere als glücklich war. Er hatte das nun schon unzählige Male

versucht, aber was konnte er dafür wenn er in dieser Situation es nicht gewohnt war zu meditieren? Da dauerte es halt

etwas länger.

Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierten sich. -Erster Fehler. Nicht konzentrieren. -Zweiter Fehler! Nicht denken! -Dritter

Fehler. Nicht auf sich selbst wütend werden und keine Gefühle!

Frustriert öffnete Letifer wieder die Augen. Wie sollte das funktionieren? Er traf den Blick seines Lehrers und schloss

wieder die Augen. Einmal mehr kann ja nicht schaden, wenn man damit dem Zorn von Hermon auswich...

...Gleiten im Nichts... Friede durchströmte ihn, als er plötzlich wieder eine Einheit war. Da war seine Magie...

Sekunden später konnte Hermon sehen wie der Thestral die Form zu verändern begann und schließlich sich in den alten

Letifer zurück verwandelte. Er lächelte erleichtert.

"Gut gemacht, Letifer..."

"Was?" Die grünen Augen sahen einen Moment den Mann verwirrt an, dann sprang Letifer abrupt auf und grinste so

sehr, dass sein Gesicht zu spalten drohte. "Ich habe es geschafft!"

"Ja."

Hermon lächelte und beschloss dem Jungen nicht zu sagen, dass genau in diesem Moment ein paar Auroren mit den

Weisen redeten. Offiziell. Inoffiziell war es natürlich ein Verhör über die Regeln, die sie alle einhalten mussten. Er hatte

keinen Zweifel, dass die Auroren nicht weiter kommen würden, aber sie vermuteten etwas und das war schlecht...

Niemand im Pack gab dafür Letifer die Schuld. Er war einfach nur da und konnte nichts dafür. Es war ja eigentlich auch

vollkommen legal, dass er hier war. Eigentlich...

'Verdammtes Ministerium!', dachte Hermon zornig. 'Nur wenn wir in der Arktis leben würden, würden die uns nichts

anhängen wollen.'

Letifer ahnte nichts von den Gedanken seines Lehrers, sondern war stolz das er es geschafft hatte. Die nächsten Tage

und Wochen vergingen mit Übungen sich in den Zustand zuversetzen in dem er sich verwandeln konnte.

Ab und zu verwandelte er sich, aber nicht zu oft. Es wurde zwar immer sicherer und die Tatsache das er in der Natur

war, mit anderen Tieren und Menschen bzw. Humani machte es leichter, doch es bestand immer noch ein Restrisiko.

Mit der Zeit wurde er immer besser. Er fiel schneller in diese Trance und lernte langsam sie zu formen nach seinem

Willen. So konnte es nun geschehen, dass er einfach minutenlang ins Nichts starrte mit offenen Augen. Das Beste an

seinen Fortschritten war aber wohl das Tempo der Verwandlung. Langsam wurde seine Thestralform für ihn soetwas wie

eine zweite Haut. Doch das Fliegen bereitete immernoch leichte Probleme.

Ende September bemerkten auch die Kinder, dass immer öfters Auroren kamen. Die Gespräche im Lager wurden

besorgter, sie zogen auch öfters weiter. Die Auroren auf der anderen Seite wurden immer ungestümer, drangen weiter

ins Lager vor und befragten die Leute.

Über Oktober wurde es schlimmer... es flogen immer häufiger Beschimpfungen und Verdächtigungen.

Würde mich über Kommentare freuen^^

Nächstes Kapitel: "Neue Pfade"

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil I: Neue Pfade**

Pfade

Es geschah während der Unterrichtsstunde für Zaubertränke, als plötzlich Hermon durch den Wald herangelaufen kam.

Er war in Wolfsform, außer Atem als wäre er den Weg bis hierher gerannt, dann verwandelte er sich zurück.

"Sind alle Kinder hier?"

"Ja... was ist passiert, Hermon?" Ihre Lehrerin sah den Mann kurios an, aber man sah die Sorge in seinen Augen.

"Auroren. Sie behaupten wir würden Kinder entführen, damit sie später im Pack helfen.", erklärte der Mann bitter. "Da bin

ich schon los gerannt. Letifer, sie vermuten, dass wir dich entführt haben, du musst dich verstecken!"

Letifer brauchte einen Moment, dann sank die Information in ihn ein und er holte geschockt Luft. Die Auroren waren

hinter ihm her! Er stand auf. Wohin sollte er nur?

"Geh zum großen Felsen mit dem Überhang, jemand holt dich da dann." Hermon sah ihn besorgt an. "Und nun lauf!"

"Sie kommen bereits...", fügte die Humani hinzu. "Sie sind so laut."

Mehr brauchte Letifer nicht mehr. Er rannte los und verwandelte sich in seine Animagusform. So war er viel schneller als

normal, auch wenn er, wegen den Bäumen, nicht fliegen konnte. Doch zumindest war er für manche Leute unsichtbar...

aber die Auroren hatten sicher schon mal jemanden sterben sehen, oder? Letifer biss die Zähne zusammen und rannte

schneller.

Außer Atem erreichte er den besagten Felsen und verwandelte sich zurück. Müde lehnte er sich gegen den Stein. Er war

nun über dem Lager an einem Hang. Auf einmal hatte er eine Ideen und flink kletterte er den Felsen hinauf. Musste da

unten nicht... ja, da war es! Klein aber doch sichtbar.

Letifer seufzte. So konnte er nichts erkennen! Rot... irgendetwas da unten war rot und gelb, nein, dass war Feuer. Was

war los? Die Rauchsäule stieg langsam in den Himmel, während ebenso seine Sorge wuchs. Was war mit seinen

Freunden?

Es schien Stunden zu dauern und er rollte sich auf den Felsen zusammen, zuerst immer auf das Lager starrend. Doch

als eine Vision schlimmer als die andere ihn traf, was passiert sein könnte, starrte er nur noch zur Seite in die dunklen

Baumreihen. Das war alles seine Schuld... wäre er nicht dagewesen, würden die Auroren ihn nicht suchen. Und dann

würden sie nicht das Lager zerstören und alle töten!

Die Stimme seiner Vernunft sagte ihm zwar, dass er gar nicht wissen konnte, ob überhaupt jemand gestorben war. Doch

das machte es nicht leichter. Eine kleine Stimme wisperte in sein Ohr, dass alles besser wäre, wenn er nie

hergekommen wäre. Er war der Fehler, der Freak...

'Nein, bin ich nicht!', dachte er vehement, gegen sich selbst ankämpfend. Wann hatte er das letztemal solche Gedanken

gehabt? Lange her... trotzdem reagierte seine Magie und legte sich schützend um ihn.

"...ti... fer...fer..."

Er hob den Kopf. Was war das gewesen? Da, eine Gestalt rannte aus dem Wald, auf allen vier Pfoten. Eine fast

vollverwandelte Katzenhumani. Leanea? Dann sah er genauer hin. Nein, Sanin!

"Letifer!" Sanin richtete sich auf und sah nun wieder etwas menschlicher aus. "Letifer! Schnell, komm raus!"

"Ich bin hier!", rief er zurück und kletterte rasch die Felsen hinunter.

"Gut. Sei nicht so laut.", zischte sie. "Hör zu, du kannst nicht zurück, die Auroren belegen jeden von uns mit einem

Zauber der ihnen zeigt, wo wir sind."

"Das dürfen sie nicht!"

"Jetzt schon, sie haben das Gesetz geändert.", antwortete sie ärgerlich. "Auf alle Fälle würden sie bemerken, wenn einer

diesen Zauber nicht trägt. Du musst nach Deutschland, wir sind schon nahe an der Grenze. Flieg an den Bergen

entlang, bis du eine Stadt namens München erreichst. Dort geh in die Zauberergasse, wie findest du in diesem Beutel,

sowie alles andere. Vertrau Dominik Silberdegen, bei ihm kannst du bleiben."

Verwirrt über die vielen Befehle nahm er den Beutel entgegen, den er sich umhängte. Plötzlich sah Sanin auf. "Sie

kommen... versteck dich hinter dem Felsen!"

Kurz stand er erstarrt dort, aber als sie dann Luft holte, um ihn erneut anzufauchen, lief er. Seinen Rücken presste er

gegen den kühlen Fels, er fühlte das Moos unter seinen Fingern. Warum rannte Sanin nicht? Das war gefährlich! Dann

wusste er es, sie wollte von ihm und seinen Fussspuren hier überall ablenken. Warum hatte er nicht besser aufgepasst?!

"Da bist du ja, du Hure.", sprach eine tiefe Stimme belustigt, aber vorallem gefährlich. "Wolltest wohl fliehen, was?"

"Beleidigt mich ja nicht!", fauchte Sanin. "Ihr seid nichts weiter, als Sadisten, die sich zu fein sind, zuzugeben das sie

Schwarzmagier sind!"

"Crucio!", rief ein anderer und Sanin schrie. Die Schreie hallten in dem nun totenstillen Wald wieder. Letifer klammerte

sich an den Felsen, als könne er damit nicht umfallen. Das musste alles ein Albraum sein!

Sanins Schreie hörten auf, dafür hörte man das Gelächter der Auroren. Eine war eine Frau, die anderen zwei oder drei

Männer.

"Was machen wir nun mit ihr?", fragte die Aurorin, als wäre das alles ein Spiel.

"Sie versuchte zu entkommen, so sollten wir ein bisschen Spaß mit ihr haben..." Man konnte das Grinsen heraushören.

"So wie damals mit ihrer Tochter."

Letifer zitterte. Spaß... wie sehr er das Wort hasste. Er wusste, was kommen würde. Er konnte das nicht zulassen! Seine

Gesichtsausdruck verließ jedes Gefühl, seine Augen wurden kalt. Die Magie flammte um ihn herum auf. Er würde sie

töten, wenn Sanin noch einmal schreien würde...

Doch überraschend geschah etwas anderes.

"Ihr Schweine!", rief Sanin. Darauf folgten mehrere Schreie und andere Geräusche, dann war es wieder still.

"Ist... ist er tot?", fragte die Aurorin zittrig.

"Er hat das bekommen, was er verdient!" Sanins Stimme war wie aus purem Eis und voller Hass.

Niemand antwortete, bis die Aurorin kreischte: "Das bereust du, du Tier! Avada Kedavra!"

Letifer hörte den Fluch und erkannte was er war. Sein Vater hatte ihm davon erzählt, doch er wusste aber auch gleich,

dass er zu spät kommen würde, um irgendetwas zu tun. Glücklicherweise flogen danach noch andere Flüche, dass hieß

er hat verfehlt. Letifer sprintete um die Ecke des Felsens und nahm die Situation in sich auf.

Sanin griff gerade den zweiten Mann an. Ihre Hände waren zu Krallen verformt und diese streckte sie zielgenau, bevor

der Mann reagieren konnte. Kaltblütig zog sie ihrer blutigen Hände wieder heraus und mit einem Gurgeln fiel der Auror

tot zu Boden.

"Sectumsempra!", schrie die Aurorin.

Sanin fiel nach hinten, blutete plötzlich überall an ihrer Kleidung und dem Fell. Sie klappte mit einem

Überraschungsschrei zusammen, die Hand an ihrer rechten Seite, wo der Fluch getroffen hatte. Dann lag Sanin still...

totenstill...

Vorsichtig machte Letifer ein paar Schritte nach vorne, zu der Humani. Die Aurorin hörte ihn und wirbelte herum. Auf

ihrem Gesicht war Panik, Wut, Trauer und, am fatalsten, Hass zu sehen. Sie hob den Zauberstab, doch da reagierte

schon Letifers Magie. Sie stieß nach vorne, riss die Frau von ihren Füßen und rammte sie in den Baum dahinter. Ein

Knacken sagte Letifer, dass ihr Genick irreparabel beschädigt war. Er blickte auf die Leiche, als sie zu Boden fiel und

suchte nach dem Gefühl des Horros, Ekels oder irgendetwas, als er den Körper sah. Nichts. Er fühlte nichts.

Schließlich drehte er sich um und rannte zu Sanin. Vorsichtig kniete er sich neben sie.

"Sanin? Lebst du noch...?"

"Leti...fer..." Sanin öffnete langsam eines ihrer strahlend blauen Augen. "Du solltest nicht..." Sie schnappte nach Luft,

schien aber keine zu bekommen.

Hilflos sah Letifer zu. Er kannte Heiltränke ja, aber so schnell konnte er keine besorgen und seine Magie... seine Magie

konnte nur töten. Was sollte er tun?! Er wusste, dass sie starb. Vorsichtig nahm er eine ihrer Hände und lächelte sie

beruhigend an. Für einen Moment hielten sie Blickkontakt, dann schloss sie wieder die Augen. Aber sie hatte die

Botschaft erhalten – Letifer würde dableiben bis zum bitteren Ende.

"Ich... mein Mann und meine Tochter..." Sanin holte rasselnd Luft. "Mein Mann war ... freundlich, aber... aber jähzornig...

er stritt mit den Auroren... sie nahmen... ihn mit und meine... Tochter. Sie fand man... später...

vergewaltigt...tot...gefoltert..." Tränen rannen aus ihren Augen. "Ich konnte... konnte nicht vergessen... Aber ich... habe...

gerächt..."

Ein Kloß hatte sich in Letifers Hals breit gemacht und er konnte ihn nicht runterschlucken. Er tat weh und wuchs, immer

mehr. Schließlich gab Letifer den Drang nach und weinte ebenfalls. Es war unfair... nur unfair...

Sanins Atemzüge bekamen rasselnder und er wusste ihr Ende nahte. Letifer sah sie an und entdeckte zum erstenmal,

welch eine liebevolle Person Sanin gewesen sein musste. Je näher der Tod rückte, desto mehr glich sie sich wieder dem

an, was sie einmal war. Trotz der vor Schmerz verzogenen Gesichtszüge.

"Letifer... du musst... Deutschland"

"Ja, ich gehe. Ich schwöre es..."

Er lächelte sie an und hielt ihre Hand fester. Schauder durchliefen ihren Körper mit jedem Atemzug. Das Blut floss nur

noch langsam aus den Wunden, pulsierend mit jedem Herzschlag. Dann wurden die Reaktionen rapide schwächer, ihre

Hand umklammerte seine nicht mehr und sie verlor dank des Blutverlustes mehr und mehr das Bewusstsein.

"Schlaf... dann bist du wieder bei deiner Familie.", flüsterte Letifer leise und strich ein paar Strähnen aus ihrem Gesicht.

Ein letzte Zittern durchlief den Körper, dann lag er still. Sanin Himmelsfroh war gegangen... Stumm saß Letifer noch da

und betrachtete sie. Sie sah irgendwie friedlich aus, als hätte sie etwas gefunden, was sie schon lange vermisst hatte.

Vielleicht war dies auch genau der Fall...

Ohne einen Laut zu verursachen stand Letifer auf. Himmelsfroh... nun passte ihr Ausdruck zum erstenmal seit dem er

sie kannte zu ihrem Namen. Er sah zu den Auroren, dann wieder zu ihr.

Ohne zu zögern, drehte er sich dann um und nahm den Beutel auf. Eine kurze Durchsuchung bestätigte, dass er nun im

Besitz von einer Karte, eines Kompasses, zweier Decken, einem Dolch, Essen, ein zweiter Satz Kleidung und etwas

Geld war. Das Notwendigste.

Er hängte sich den Beutel über die Schulter und konzentrierte sich. Sekunden später stand an seinem Platz ein Thestral.

Er prüfte noch kurz seine Schwingen, dann hob er ab in den blauen Himmel – die Leichen hinter sich lassend.

Er flog den ganzen Tag immer Richtung Osten. Dank seines Trainings in den letzten Monaten hielt er bis zum Abend

durch, obwohl die Muskelgruppen, die er fürs Fliegen benötigte, nicht besonders gut trainiert waren.

Die Nacht verbrachte er im Freien, die Kälte in seiner Animagusform ignorierend. In der Früh aß er ein wenig von dem

eingepackten Fleisch, dann machte er sich auf den Weg.

Um Mittag herum machte wieder eine Pause und er suchte nicht lange, bis er sein Opfer gefunden hatte. Es war ein

Kind, etwas jünger als er selbst, von dem er das Blut nahm. Frisch gestärkt flog er weiter.

Drei Tage ging es so, bis er München erreichte. Die Stadt erinnerte ihn etwas an London, aber sie war viel kleiner, wenn

auch gemütlicher in einer gewissen Weise. Soviel konnte er sagen, nachdem er darüber geflogen war und das Leben

beobachtete hatte.

Wohin musste er nochmal? Innenstadt, Fussgängerzone, Rathaus... schien ja nicht so schwer zu sein. Glücklicherweise

war die Innenstadt auch wirklich in der Mitte der Stadt, sodass er nicht lange suchen brauchte. Sehr praktisch das nur

Muggles unterwegs waren. Wäre peinlich gewesen, als Todesbringer gesehen zu werden...

Vorsichtig landete er in einem Hof, verwandelte zurück und ging dann durch die Einfahrt zur Fußgängerzone und blieb

wie erstarrt stehen.

"Oh Scheiße," murmelte er. "Das sind aber viele..."

Menschen. Überall Menschen. Wann hatte er das letztemal soviele gesehen? Solange her... oder noch nie? Wenn er mit

den Vampiren unterwegs gewesen war, war das immer Nachts gewesen. Da waren nie soviele unterwegs.

Und auch wenn Letifer seine Meinung über 'alle Menschen sind böse' etwas geändert hatte, so mochte er sie noch lange

nicht. So gesehen, stand er gerade seinem persönlichen Albtraum gegenüber.

"Von oben hat das irgendwie weniger ausgesehen." Letifer ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. "Reiß dich zusammen

Letifer, oder hast du vor ein paar Menschen Angst?"

Mit diesem Satz ging er auf die Straße und wendete sich nach rechts. Mehr oder minder gut schaffte er es allen

Menschen auszuweichen, den scheußlichen Geruch zu ignorieren und auf seinen Weg zu achten.

Doch eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte ihm, dass er auch einer der vielen gleichen Menschen war, dass er nichts

anders war... nur ein Mensch. Doch er sah sich selbst nicht so und drängte die Stimme in Vergessenheit.

Endlich hatte er den Ratshausplatz erreicht. Überall standen Menschen und starrten auf die Spieluhr hoch, welche oben

am Rathaus befestigt war. Was war an der nur so besonders? Letifer suchte seinen Wegbeschreiber heraus und suchte

welche Straße er jetzt nehmen musste. Ahja, die am Rathaus vorbei... gut. Er tat wie geheißen, nahm die Straße und

dann eine kleine Nebenstraße. Nun waren kaum mehr Muggle zusehen.

"Okay... wo ist die Einfahrt?", fragte er sich und sah auf. Er stand direkt vor einer Einfahrt über der ein Löwe, welcher auf

einem Schwert saß, eingemauert war. "Oh, da ist sie."

Froh das er es gefunden hatte, ging er hinein. Innen in dem Hof war, nun kein Hof. Vor ihm erstreckte sich eine

Zaubererstraße mit allen möglichen Läden. Dazwischen hasteten Hexen und Zauberer herum, um ihre Einkäufe zu

erledigen,. In einer Ecke spielten Kinder mit einem Zauberstab und brachten immer wieder eine Puppe zum bewegen.

Auf alles achtend lief Letifer die Straße hinunter. Schnell fand er die Bank, Marvgot, welche von Goblins geführt wurde.

Auch ein Zauberstabladen war in Sicht, ebenso ein Besenladen. Doch Letifer interessierte sich für keines der Dinge im

Moment. Er musste das Lokal finden...

Irgendjemand rempelte ihn an, murmelte schnell "Entschuldigung" und lief weiter. Letifers Magie flammte auf und griff

nach der Person. Die Frau war schon fast so gut wie tot, bevor die Vernunft sich einschaltete und wieder die Kontrolle

übernahm. Eine Leiche war nun wirklich nicht gerade das, was sie brauchten.

So drehte er sich um und versuchte die Frau aus seinen Gedanken zu vertreiben. Seine Magie war aber ab jetzt

wachsam und bereit zu zuschlagen. Vorsichtig wich der Junge allen Personen aus und ging immer nahe an den Läden

vorbei.

Die Schilder auf den Läden priesen alles mögliche an und immer mal wieder traf er auf eine Traube die um einen

Verkäufer herum stand. Überall wurde etwas zum Kauf angeboten und vieles, oder so gut wie alles, hatte Letifer noch

nie gesehen.

Leider war niemand da, der ihm die Dinge erklären konnte...

Letifer seufzte. Sein Deutsch war nicht so gut wie sein Französisch und er hatte Probleme sich zu erinnern. Sollte er

wirklich es wagen jemanden zu fragen?

Außerdem hatte er das Gefühl, dass das Gasthaus 'Zum roten Schatten' kein normales war.

Bisher hatte keiner auf den Jungen geachtet und Letifer hoffte, dass dies so blieb. Von der Hauptstraße zweigten immer

mal wieder kleinere Straßen ab. Ein paar waren ebenfalls Einkaufsstraßen, ein paar aber einfach zum wohnen.

Schließlich wusste der Halbvampir doch nicht mehr weiter und suchte jemanden den er fragen konnte. Seine Wahl

landete auf einen alten Mann mit weißen Haaren und Schnurrbart, vielen Falten und recht alter Kleidung, der vor einem

Laden saß.

"Entschuldigung, sir?", fragte Letifer. "Können sie mir helfen?"

Der Alte sah ihn interessierr an, nickte aber: "Sicherlich. Du bist nicht von hier, oder? England?"

"Äh...ja."

"Dachte ich mir. Ein wunderschönes Land, leider mit großen Problemen bis vor ein paar Jahren." Der Mann lächelte.

"Selbst hier hat man von dem Jungen gehört."

"Junge?" Letifer war verwirrt. Er hatte nichts davon gehört. Niemand hatte mir ihm je viel über Politik geredet und schon

gar nicht besonders viel über Menschenpolitik.

"Du hast noch nie was vom Jungen-der-lebt gehört?" Verblüffung zeichnete sich deutlich auf dem Gesicht des Zauberers

ab. "Aber du bist doch aus England."

"Schon, aber...aber mein Vater lebt recht einsam und ohne Magie." Letifer holperte über die Wörter. Zwar fiel ihm von

Moment zu Moment immer mehr ein, aber noch hatte er Probleme.

"Ist dein Vater etwa ein Muggle?"

"Nein." Vehement schüttelte der Halbvampir den Kopf.

"Oh... naja, willst du die Geschichte hören?" Großväterlich sah ihn der Alte an. Irgendwie konnte Letifer unter diesem

Blick nicht anders als nicken. "Na dann... also vor nun fast acht Jahren verbreitete ein Dunkler Lord Schrecken und

Terror. Er tötete und folterte viele, bis kaum einer mehr es wagte seinen Namen auszusprechen. Sie nannten ihn nur

noch Du-weißt-schon-wer."

"Was war denn an seinem Namen so schrecklich?" Neugierig sah Letifer ihn an.

"Sein Name war ... ich spreche ihn auch ungern aus, obwohl er es seine Macht nicht bis hierher streckte." Er beugte sich

zu Letifers Ohr und flüsterte. "Also sein Name war Voldemort."

"Voldemort...", flüsterte Letifer leise. "Dem Tod entflogen?"

Langsam nickte der Zauberer. "Ja, dass ist die Übersetzung aus dem Französischen. Du sprichst die Sprache?"

"Ja, besser als Deutsch..."

"Dein Akzent ist zwar schrecklich, aber so schlecht bist du nicht in dieser Sprache.", versuchte er ihn aufzumuntern. "Das

lernst du alles noch. Also zurück zu ihm. Er war auf der Höhe seiner Macht und nur noch wenige leisteten öffentlich

Widerstand. Dazu gehörten die Potters, ein Ehepaar mit einem Kind. Er griff sie an, als nur ein Freund der Familie zu

Hause war. Ein Verräter. Er versuchte das Kind zu töten, doch da geschah das unglaubliche..."

"Was?", fragte Letifer gespannt.

"Der Todesfluch wurde zurück geworden und traf den Lord. Er starb, während das Kind nur eine Kreuznarbe direkt über

dem Herzen bekam. Das Kind hieß John Potter und ist deswegen überall berühmt als der Junge der lebt. Er müsste

etwas jünger als du jetzt sein."

Letifer nickte und lächelte. "Das ist toll. Danke für die Geschichte."

"Keine Ursache, Kleiner. Ich habe es gerne, wenn mir Leute zu hören." Der Alte streckte seine Hand aus und wollte

Letifer durchs Haar wuscheln. Dieser zuckte erschreckt zusammen und stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück.

Letifer wurde rot und sah auf den Boden. Der Mann hatte es nur nett gemeint!

"Sorry."

"Schon okay."

Nun musterte der Zauberer das Kind zum erstenmal richtig. Er war klein für sein Alter, aber anscheinend ging es ihm gut.

Seine Kleidung war einfach und braun, vielleicht etwas kühl für die Jahreszeit, aber er schien nicht zu frieren.

Die Haare waren schwarz, ein einzigen Chaos und hingen fast bis zur Schulter. Seine Augen waren von einem

stechenden grün, dass wirklich außergewöhnlich war. Doch sie waren dunkel, wie ein tiefer See... voller Geheimnisse.

Der Zauberer hatte irgenwie das Gefühl, dass dieser Junge anders war. Gefährlich? Vielleicht. Er konnte es nicht sagen,

aber er spürte es. Nun als er darauf achtete, spürte er seine Magie, wie sie Warnungen gab. Wie ein sechster Sinn...

"Sir? Hallo?" Letifer riss den Mann aus seinen Gedanken. "Ich muss weiter und den Pub 'Zum roten Schatten' finden.

Wissen sie, wo der ist?"

Zum roten Schatten?! Der Zauberer war überrascht. Das war wohl nicht der ernst dieses Kindes, oder?

"Junge, da ist es aber gefährlich... da treiben sich nur Vampire, Werwölfe, Sölder und andere dunkle Gestalten herum."

"Die werden mir nichts tun.", entgegnete Letifer überzeugt. "Wo ist es?"

"Die Straße runter, dann rechts in die dunkle Gasse, fast an deren Ende.", antwortete der Zauberer. "Aber willst du

wirklich...?"

"Ja. Danke für die Hilfe und die Geschichte."

Letifer lächelte kurz, drehte sich dann um und rannte weg. Der alte Mann sah ihm nachdenklich hinterher.

Die Wegbeschreibung war korrekt und bald hatte er die dunkle Gasse erreicht. Hier erreichte die Sonne den Boden

nicht, links und rechts ragten die Wände dreckig in die Höhe. Es war eine Erholung für Letifers doch sehr empfindliche

Augen. Vor ihm gingen Stufen hinunter in ein Lokal, dass anscheinend im Keller war.

Letifer schluckte und ging hinunter. Er wusste, dass es gefährlicher werden würde, auch wenn da kaum wirklich eine

Gefahr für ihn war. Letifer übersah nur eines – die meisten würden ihn mit einem schnellen Spruch trotzallem töten

können. Doch der Halbvampir sah Tod nicht einmal als die größte Gefahr an.

Er öffnete die knarzende Tür und trat in das wirklich finstere Lokal. Fast sofort fiel die schwere Tür wieder ins Schloss

und er zuckte bei dem Geräusch zusammen, nur um sich dafür selbst zu schimpfen. Dann sah er sich um.

Rechts von ihm war die Theke, hinter der ein hagerer Mann stand, welcher der Wirt zu sein schien. Über ihm drang

durch ein abgedecktes Fenster ein wenig Licht hinein, welches, außer dem Leuchter mit den Kerzen, die einzige

Lichtquelle schien. Der Leuchter hing in der Mitte des Raumes und ließ die Schatten noch größer erscheinen und an den

Wänden tanzen.

Links waren Tische, wobei nur die hinteren an der Wand besetzt schienen. Die Personen dort konnte man fast nicht

erkennen, selbst mit der besseren Sicht von Letifer. Der Halbvampir ging zur Theke und kletterte auf einen der Hocker

davor.

"Ich will zu Dominik Silberdegen.", stellte er ruhig klar, obwohl er in Wirklichkeit vor Aufregung fast zitterte. Doch er

erinnerte sich, dass sein Vater mal gesagt hatte, dass man mit Selbstsicherheit am weitesten kam.

Der Wirt sah ohne eine Mine zu verziehen auf das Kind hinunter, aber man konnte in seinen Augen sehen, dass er

verblüfft war.

"Was macht ein Kind hier?"

Letifer zuckte mit den Schultern. Eigentlich war das ja auch eine recht gute Frage, aber so richtig gab es keine Antwort

darauf. Es war halt Schicksal...

Der Wirt verstand das wohl und fuhr fort:

"Was willst du von Silberdegen?"

"Das ist privat.", wehrte Letifer ab.

"Ich kann dich dann nicht zu ihm lassen." Der hagere Mann musterte ihn mit seinen dunklen Augen.

Letifer roch, dass er menschlich war, doch irgendetwas irritierte ihn trotzdem an dem Geruch... war er wirklich

menschlich? Ein Vampir war er nicht, ebenso definitiv kein Humani. Also was dann?

Und wichtiger, wie überzeugte er ihn, dass er zu Silberdegen musste?

"Sag ihm das Konzil und die Humani wünschen es so.", antwortete er schließlich. Er hatte keine Idee, ob das Konzil es

wirklich wünschte, aber er war sich sicher, sie würden es wünschen, wenn sie davon erfahren würden.

Nun war die Überraschung deutlich zusehen auf dem Gesicht des Wirtes. Er fasste sich aber relativ schnell, eine

Fähigkeit die in solch einem Kreise wichtig war, und nickte:

"Gut, dann hole ich ihn."

Letifer nickte und der Wirt verschwand in einer Tür, die bisher von den Schatten verdeckt worden war. Der Junge

entspannte sich etwas. Bisher war es ja recht gut gegangen...

"Das Konzil, was?" Einer der Personen die hinten gesessen hatten, war aufgestanden und kam auf ihn zu. "Was soll das

Konzil mit einem Kind wie dir zu tun haben, hä?."

Letifer verzog angeeckelt das Gesicht. Der Mann war blond, groß und betrunken. Hinter ihm ging ein anderer

braunhaariger Mann, etwas gerader aber ebenfalls unter dem Einfluss des Alkohols. Die Wolke um den Beiden, schaffte

es, dass der Habvampir sich fast überlegte einfach zu gehen.

Trotzdem schafften es zwei Gerüche durch die Wolke... der Blonde war ein Vampir, der andere aber hatte den gleichen

Geruch wie der Wirt. Seltsam...

Sie standen nun vor ihm und sahen grinsend auf ihn hinab. Letifer bekam Angst, so ungern er es zugegeben hätte.

Instinktiv griff er nach seiner Magie und wartete ab.

"Und überhaupt, was willst du von Silberdegen?", fügte der Vampir hinzu.

Letifer zuckte mit seinen Schultern, war aber innerlich ärgerlich. Das ging sie nicht an!

"Vielleicht ein Autogramm.", meldete sich zum erstenmal der andere. "Wie auch immer, du warst wirklich dumm

herzukommen."

"Sehr dumm.", grinste der Vampir. "Aber so sind die Menschen, aber wir werden sie schon noch belehren..."

Letifer fasste seine Magie fester. Das gefiehl ihm nicht, was meinten sie?

Die Hand des Vampirs schoss nach vorne und hob ihn am Kragen hoch. Überrumpelt keuchte Letifer auf. Der Mann war

schnell, schneller als er!

"Angst, Kleiner? Das solltest du auch haben."

Letifer sah dem Blonden direkt in die Augen, und lächelte kalt. Er wusste, dass er gewinnen, dass mit einem seiner

Gedanken, der andere Tod persönlich treffen würde.

"Angst? Warum? Ich bin nicht derjenige der offenen Auges in die Gefahr läuft. Du hingegen..."

Er wurde brutal geschüttelt und musste abbrechen. Fast teilnahmslos musterte er den anderen. Er war nicht mehr

ärgerlich, um genau zu nehmen, war er entspannt und fühlte nichts. Absolut nichts. Doch wer ihn gut kannte, wäre

geflohen, leider gehörten die zwei nicht dazu.

"Wer bist du, Kind?", fauchte der mit dem seltsamen Geruch und zog einen Holzstock. "Sag es uns, sonst könnte es

schmerzhaft werden..."

Neugierig sah Letifer den Holzstock an. Was sollte das? Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass Zauberer diese brauchten und

das Zauberstäbe waren. Er hatte viele in der Straße gesehen, wenn auch noch nie so deutlich. Er bezweifelte nicht, dass

man viel mit ihnen machen konnte, aber er wusste wieder, dass er besser war.

"Levicorpus.", schnappte nun der Zauberer. Letifer wurde aus der Hand des Werwolfes gerissen und hing nun hilflos in

der Luft. Oder zumindest dachten sie, dass er hilflos war.

"Sag es uns und dann werde ich auch nur ein bisschen Blut von dir nehmen..."

Fassungslos sah Letifer den Vampir an. Er hatte ja gehört, dass die Sinne von Alkohol beeinträchtigt wurden, aber so

sehr?! Erstaunlich und in ihrem Fall auch noch dumm.

"Das glaube ich kaum.", antwortete er kalt. "Lasst mich runter, oder bereut es."

Sie lachten. "Was kannst du uns schon tun?"

"Euch töten?", schlug Letifer fast freundlich vor.

Nun wurden sie wütend. Der Mensch knurrte, ein Geräusch das Letifer noch sicherer machte, dass dies kein Mensch

war und der Vampir ließ seine Fangzähne wachsen.

"Mal sehen, ob du in ein paar Minuten immer noch so selbstsicher bist!"

Mit diesen Worten stürzte er nach vorne, direkt auf Letifers Kehle zu. Dieser entließ einen Teil seiner Magie und der

Vampir wurde wie von einer riesigen Faust zurück geworfen und flog quer durch das Lokal. An der Wand kam er dumpf

auf und sackte bewegungslos zu Boden. Seine Kleidung war nun zerfetzt, überall hatte er tiefe Fleischwunden und das

Blut floss frei. Ein Mensch wäre wahrscheinlich noch an der Stelle an den Wunden gestorben, doch der Vampir würde

nur einige Wochen von seinem Meister und seinem Clan gefüttert werden müssen.

Der Braunhaarige sah entsetzt auf seinen Freund, hob dann den Zauberstab und wollte etwas murmeln, als eine Stimme

ihn scharf unterbrach:

"Hör besser auf, er ist wirklich gefährlich."

Der Zauberer erstarrte und drehte sich um. Dort bei der Tür war hinter dem Wirt eine hochgewachsene Gestalt um die

Dreißig hervor getreten. Sie war dünn, drahtig und strahlte Ruhe wie Bereitschaft aus. Sein Hemd war dunkelblau, seine

Hose wie sein Umhang schwarz und er trug schwere Stiefel. Er hatte braune Haare und ebenso dunkelbraune Augen,

die fast soetwas wie Belustigung zeigten.

"Dominik...", meinte der Zauberer. "Du kennst ihn?"

"Ich habe Berichte über ihn gelesen.", war die knappe Antwort. "Und glaube mir, dein Freund hat Glück gehabt, Felix.

Lass ihn besser runter."

Der Zauberer, Felix, gehorchte und löschte den Zauber. Elegant landete Letifer auf dem Boden, wie eine Katze. Er hatte

das von den Humani gelernt. Tief in sich bereute er irgendwie, nicht auch eine Katze geworden zu sein.

"Letifer nehme ich an?", fragte Silberdegen.

"Ja, Dominik Silberdegen?" Der Mann nickte. "Gut, ähm..."

"Am besten gehen wir in mein Zimmer und bereden dort alles.", bot der Braunhaarige an und drehte sich um, ohne auf

die Erwiderung zu warten.

In diesem Kaitel kam nun Dominik das erstemal vor und es wurde Sanins Vergangenheit enthüllt.

Bei zweiterem war dies von Anfang an geplant, und ich liebe aus diesem Grunde Sanin sehr. Sie ist eigentlich eine

stolze Humani voller Liebe und einem warmen Herzen, welches grausam gebrochen wurde. Doch am Ende opfert sie

sich wieder für ein Kind und die Humanigruppe, kämpft somit trotzallem nur zweitrangig für die Rache.

Nächstes Kapitel: "Ein neuer Mentor"

Ich freue mich auf eure Kommentare!

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil I: Ein neuer Mentor**

neuer Mentor

Stumm folgte ihm der Halbvampir durch einen Gang, dann eine Treppe hoch, bis sie im ersten Stock waren. Dort gingen

sie in eines der Zimmer und schlossen die Tür. Das Zimmer war recht klein und eher eine Wohnung. Es gab eine kleine

Eckküche, ein Wohnzimmer, ein Schlafzimmer und ein Bad. Sie blieben im Wohnzimmer und setzten sich dort auf die

Couch.

"Also, warum bist du hier?", fragte der Ältere. "Ich sollte dich erst in zwei Jahren bekommen."

"Wirklich?" Letifer sah ihn erstaunt an. "Davon hat mir niemand was gesagt, aber es war ja auch wohl kaum genügend

Zeit dazu..."

"Sieht wohl so aus." Der Blick des Söldners schweifte kurz zu den wenigen Habseligkeiten die der Junge dabei hatte.

"Diese Leute in der Bar unten, waren das Menschen?" Nervös sah ihn Letifer an. Durfte er überhaupt fragen?

"Wen meinst du? Die einen waren Vampire und die anderen Werwölfe, wie auch der Wirt."

"Ah, dass war dann der seltsame Geruch...", murmelte Letifer leise.

Dominik hörte dies und hätte fast den Kopf geschüttelt. Jemand der keine Werölfe kannte! Dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass

es durchaus nicht normal war, Werwölfe zu kennen und hielt sich zurück. Stattdessen fragte er:

"Was ist passiert?"

Dann erzählte Letifer alles was bei den Humani geschehen war und wie er hier her gekommen war. Dominik sah ihn

sehr seltsam an, als er von seiner Animagusform berichtete, sagte aber nichts, sondern akzeptierte es still schweigend.

Als Letifer fertig war, nickte Silberdegen verständnisvoll.

"Du wirst ab jetzt bei mir sein... und damit solltest du wissen, wer und was ich bin." Dominik war nervös, auch wenn er es

ungern zugegeben hätte. "Ich bin ein Zauberer, der im Großen und Ganzen ein Söldner ist. Ich töte und fange Personen

gegen Geld. Aber ich bin auch besonders gut in Alchemie und Runen und zähle zu dem besten Leuten der Welt, wenn

es darum geht, damit Magie zu manipulieren. Manche bezeichnen mich als Nekromanter..."

Dominik beobachtete die Reaktion des Kindes genau. Es schien neugierig, akzeptierte aber die Fakten ohne Zögern.

Das erleichterte den Mann schon sehr, immerhin war ein Kind auf das du aufpassen musst und Angst vor dir hat, nicht

gerade das Beste.

Doch was hatte er auch erwartet? Der Junge kam ja von den Vampiren und so hatte er sicher schon viel gesehen...

"Letifer? Du weißt, warum ich dich aufnehme?" Ein Kopfschütteln war die Antwort. "Wie gesagt, ich tue viel für Geld,

aber auch für Gegenstände. Die Vampire haben mir einen sehr alten magischen Ring angeboten, wenn ich dich

aufnehme."

"Gut." Letifer nickte verständnisvoll.

Wieder eine gute Überraschung, der Junge war nicht traurig, dass er ihn nicht aus Liebe aufgenommen hatte. Vielleicht

würde das ja doch nicht so schwer werden, wie Dominik es erwartet hatte. Vor allem wenn die Fähigkeiten, die die

Vampire angedeutet hatten, stimmten.

"Schön, nun was sind so deine Fähigkeiten?"

"Fähigkeiten?" Letifer überlegte. "Ich kann fließend Englisch und Französisch, Deutsch bin ich auch recht gut, ebenso

Latein. Achja und natürlich noch Spanisch..."

Dominik konnte sich nicht helfen beeindruckt zu sein. So jung und schon fünf Sprachen, vorallem wenn man annahm,

dass er sie alle so gut wie Deutsch sprach.

"Dann noch bin ich ein Animagus, kann mit dem Schwert kämpfen, sowie ohne und kann Blutmagie. Und dann kann ich

noch töten."

"Töten?", fragte Dominik interessiert nach.

"Sowie vorher, auch wenn ich ihn nicht getötet habe. Ich muss einfach daran denken, dann passiert es. Achja und

natürlich bin ich ein Halbvampir, aber das ist ja keine Fähigkeit, oder?"

"Nicht so richtig, aber schön das du es auch erwähnst."

Dominik holte Luft. Das Kind war gefährlich und tödlich. Es war wirklich gut, dass er vorher den Streit unterbrochen

hatte. Er wollte nicht daran denken, was mit Felix ansonsten geschehen wäre. Letifer hatte bisher eine wirklich gute

Ausbildung erhalten. Zwar keine normale, aber eine gute. Insgesamt sah die Ausbildung fast aus, als wäre der Junge nur

auf den Kampf gedrillt worden. Was vielleicht der Wahrheit entsprach.

Dominik war dafür dankbar. So musste er nicht immer auf ein wehrloses Kind aufpassen. Zumindest wenn er so gut war,

wie er behauptete.

"Gut, du bleibst hab heute bei mir. Ich miete für dich ein Extrazimmer, aber Essen tun wie hier gemeinsam.", erklärte der

Söldner. "Wenn du Blut brauchst, sag es mir, dann kannst du meines nehmen. Morgen werde ich deine Fähigkeiten

prüfen..."

Die Nacht war für Letifer angenehm und sehr erholsam. Sein Zimmer lag zwar neben dem von Dominik, aber er war sich

sicher, dass der Mann nicht herein kommen würde – er hatte mit etwas Blutmagie die Tür versiegelt. Woran er nicht

gedacht hatte war, dass der Zauberer ihn ja aufwecken wollen könnte...

So wollte Dominik am nächsten Morgen eintreten und schrie erst einmal auf. Die Türklinke war bei seiner Berührung

kochend heiß geworden und hatte ihn verbrannt. Fassungslos überprüfte er die Tür und stellte fest, dass sie

professionell mit Blutmagie versiegelt worden war. War der Junge irre?

"LETIFER!", rief er wütend.

Müde öffnete der Genannte seine Augen. Was war los? Dann fiel es ihm siedendheiß ein und er spang auf. Sein

Halbschlaf verschwand im nu, als er die Tür öffnete und einem tobenden Dominik gegenüber sah.

"Na endlich!", fauchte der Mann. "Was sollte denn das? Ein Streich oder wie?! Ich fand ihn nicht witzig und mache so

etwas nie wieder oder du wirst es bereuen!"

Letifer erstarrte. Das war es wieder... er begann leicht zu zittern und starrte auf den Boden. Wie hatte er sich so irren

können? Dominik war nicht nett, er war böse. Gemein... Er spürte wie sich Tränen in seinen Augen sammelten.

Dominik merkte, dass er was falsch gemacht hatte. Im Geiste ging er nochmals den Bericht über Letifer durch und war

kurz davor den Kopf gegen die Wand zu hauen. Stand da nicht etwas von psychischen Schäden? Misshandlung

vermutet? Natürlich war das nicht weiter ausgeführt worden, immerhin dachte man, die wären geheilt, wenn Letifer zu

ihm kommen würden. Nun war das Kind früher da und er hatte das Problem... fantastisch.

"Letifer...", begann er ruhig und kniete sich hin. "Ich war nur wütend, ich tue dir nichts, okay? Versprochen..."

Wieder ein Schniefen und ansonsten keine Wirkung. Was nun?

Dominik war hilflos und wünschte sich zum erstenmal, mehr darauf geachtet zu haben, wie man mit Kindern umgeht.

Auch wenn Letifer ein besonderer Fall war. Anscheinend hatte der Junge zwei Reaktionen darauf, wenn er angeschrieen

wurde. Bei Leuten die er mochte, Schock und Weinen, bei anderen... nun Tod. Der Söldner war froh, dass er zur ersten

Gruppe gehörte.

"Hör zu, ich habe einfach nicht erwartet, dass dies passiert. Und ich entschuldige mich, okay? Ich dachte einfach nicht

nach..."

"Wirklich?", kam die leise Frage und Dominik war erleichtert.

"Ja. Ich würde dir nie etwas tun. Glaube mir...allein weil deine Freunde mich sonst in der Luft zerreißen würden." Er

lächelte schwach. "Komm, zieh dich an und dann gehen wir essen."

Letifer nickte und tat wie geheißen. Leise gingen sie dann wieder in Dominiks Räume und aßen dort Frühstück.

Schließlich wagte der Söldner zu fragen:

"Wie hast du die Tür versiegelt und warum?"

"Wie... nun, man tut an jede Ecke der Tür sein Blut und verbindet die mit Magie. Dann malt man noch die Rune des

Verschlusses in die Mitte.", erklärte Letifer. "Und warum... ich hatte Angst."

"Es ist okay. Wenn du willst, lege ich Schutzzauber an deine Tür.", bot Dominik an. "Jetzt müssen wir aber ersteinmal

los."

Letifer war erleichtert, dass er nicht weiter nachfragte, immerhin hatte er sehr kindisch gehandelt. Warum hatte er auch

plötzlich Angst vor Dominik gehabt? Er war ein Mensch, aber nett und die Vampire vertrauten ihn. Also konnte er es

auch.

Dominik führte ihn zuerst zu einem Laden, welcher dunkel und klein war. Das Gespräch zwischen dem Söldner und dem

Besitzer war kurz und geschäftsmäßig, es schien um ein Buch zu gehen. Auch wenn der fremde Mann Letifer ein

paarmal seltsam ansah, sagte er nichts, immerhin wusste er, wie man seine Kunden behielt.

Danach zeigte Dominik ihm die Halle, ein Gebäude in dem man Schwertkampf und andere Dinge üben konnte. Auch gut

war dieser Ort um Söldner und andere Leute zu finden, aber fast alles was dort gemacht wurde, war legal. Immerhin

kamen auch normale Leute dorthin, um sich zu duellieren.

Dominik schien bekannt zu sein und erregte mit Letifer Aufsehen. Wieder sagte keiner was, immerhin war Silberdegen

gut und hatte immer einen Grund für alles, doch dies wischte die Fragen nicht aus ihren Gesichtern. Schließlich öffnete

der Söldner ein Tür und führte den Jungen in einen Raum voller Waffen. Er wählte eine für sich, und wartete das Letifer

es ihm nach tat.

"Du solltest eher die hinteren Schwerter nehmen, die sind für kleinere Leute.", schlug der Ältere vor.

"Ich kann auch größere Schwerter führen.", erklärte Letifer knapp. "Die dort hinten sind zu leicht."

Dominik nickte etwas und machte sich im Hinterkopf eine Notiz nicht zu vergessen, dass Letifer ein Halbvampir war.

Irgendwie war es befremdend, dass Kind zwischen all den Waffen zu sehen. Es sah falsch aus und doch irgendwie kam

es so natürlich.

Der Junge nahm nun ein langes dünnes Katana in die Hand und führte es ein wenig mit geübten Griffen. Kopfschütteln

steckte er es wieder in die Halterung, es passte nicht zu ihm. Er probierte viele Schwerter, bis Dominik entnervt meinte:

"Wenn du jetzt noch den Beidhänder dort hinten, welcher doppelt so groß ist wie du, nimmst, dann weiß ich, dass du

absolut keine Ahnung hast!"

"Ich habe sehr wohl Ahnung!", schnappte Letifer. "Ich wollte nur ein absolut passendes Schwert finden."

"Absolut?" Dominik hob eine Augenbraune. "Dann sucht du ein Meisterschwert."

"Und?"

"Die sind selten und werden normalerweise für eine einzige Person geschmiedet. Kein Schwertkämpfer erreicht die

gleiche Präzision mit fremden Schwertern.", erklärte der Söldner lächelnd. "Es ist fast das gleiche mit Zauberstäben, nur

eines passt."

"Aber Zauberstäbe brechen, und was dann?", fragte er neugierig. "Und was macht man bei Schwertern?"

"Dann finden sie einen neuen mit der gleichen Zusammensetzung oder auch nicht. Hängt davon ab, wieviel sie sich in

der Zeit dazwischen geändert haben. Bei Schwertern wird das alte Metall wieder benutzt und wenn möglich der gleiche

Schmied, auch wenn solch ein Bruch bisher nur sehr selten vor kam."

"Hast du solch ein Schwert?" Mit einer Mischung aus Neugier, Ehrfurcht und Neid sah ihn Letifer aus tiefen grünen

Augen an. "Ich wünschte, ich hätte eines."

"Ja, ich habe eines und du wirst vielleicht mal eines bekommen." Dominik besann sich wieder auf ihren eigentlichen

Daseins-Zweck. "Nun finde endlich ein Schwert."

Das tat der Halbvampir auch. Er wählte eines, das ähnlich zu Dominiks war, wenn auch kürzer. Es war 4-5 Zentimeter

breit und aus einem hellen Silbermetall.

Dann traten sie heraus und suchten sich ein leeres Duellfeld, um dass bei ihrem betreten ein Schutzschirm errichtet

wurde. Nun konnten die Zuschauer gefahrlos zusehen. Und viele beobachteten die zwei.

Letifer mochte die Menschen nicht, auch machten ihn die Blicke nervös. Er schluckte und versuchte nicht zu zeigen,

dass er weg wollte. Nach Hause... zu den Vampiren. Das letzte, was die von ihm gehört hatten, war, dass er sicher bei

den Humani war. Doch zu erst Weihnachten würde er wieder einen Brief schreiben können.

Dominik hob sein Schwert und beobachtete den Kleinen abwartend. Der Junge schien nervös, was aber zu erwarten

gewesen war. Er ließ sich nicht von dieser Emotion leiten, was gut war. Ebenso gut war sein lockerer Griff um das

Schwert. Der Söldner war gespannt auf den Kampf.

"Letifer! Bei Null, okay?" Ein Nicken. "3...2...1...0!"

Dominik glitt regelrecht vorwärts in einer einzigen sanften und tödlich schnellen Bewegung, die verriet, dass sie für

kurze, schnelle und tödliche Kämpfe entwickelt wurde. Das Metall blitze kurz silbern auf, als es von unten versuchte, den

Jungen regelrecht aufzuschlitzen.

Letier hingegen wich instinktiv nach hinten aus, machte einen Schritt zur Seite und griff die linke ungeschütze Seite von

Dominik an. Seine katzengleichen Bewegungen standen in denen des Söldners in nichts nach. Er war unüberrascht als

dessen Schwert auf seines traf und es versuchte zur Seite zu drücken.

Letifer hielt mit aller Kraft dagegen. Seine Muskeln ächzeten, als die Schwerter aneinander vorbei glitten und kurz davor

waren Funken zu sprühen. Plötzlich war es vorbei und beide Kontrahenten gingen automatisch einen Schritt zurück und

in die Defensive, dass Schwert bereit.

Ein, zwei Sekunden bewegte sich keiner, dann ging Letifer in den Angriff. Er war deutlich kleiner als sein Gegner und

flinker. Das Wissen hatte Dominik auf seiner Seite, ebenso wie Erfahrung, Ruhe und jede Menge Tricks. Ausdauer und

Stärke waren fast ausgeglichen.

Wieder klirrten die Schweter gegeneinander, aber keiner wollte diesesmal sich einem Kräftemessen hingeben. Jeder

versuchte nun einen Treffer zu landen und das erste Blut fließen zu lassen. Die Schwerter wirbelten und schließlich stieß

Letifer nach vorne.

Den Sieg schon fast sicher in der Hand, passte er nicht auf. 'Oh verdammt...', konnte er noch denken, als er erkannte,

dass die Lücke eine Finte gewesen war.

Dominik nutze die Chance und setzte sein Schwert an den blassen Hals den Halbvampirs, welcher sofort erstarrte.

"Gewonnen.", verkündete er leicht keuchend.

"Leider...", murmelte Letifer, ließ dann aber sein Schwert fallen. "Du bist gut."

"Du auch..." Dominik zog sich zurück. "Das war fantastisch!"

"Danke..." Letifer sah aus, als würde er rot werden und blickte schnell auf den Boden.

"Ein tolles Duell!", rief eine Frau mit aschblonden Haaren aus dem Publikum. "Wirklich erstaunlich, wenn man das Alter

von ihm bedenkt." Sie blickte Letifer lächelnd an.

Die anderen Leute schienen der gleichen Meinung zu sein, auch wenn sie nichts sagten. Aber die Blicke die nun

abschätzend und respektvoll auf Letifer lagen, waren genug des Beweises für Dominik. Der Junge hingegen hatte keine

Ahnung und freute sich einfach über das Lob.

"Danke, Franziska.", erwiderte Dominik höflich lächelnd. "Komm Letifer."

"Dominik! Wo hast du deinen Schützling denn aufgetrieben?", fragte ein junger Mann. "Ist er dein Sohn?"

"Nein.", erwiderte Silberdegen leicht verblüfft. Er war nicht auf die Idee gekommen, dass man Letifer für seinen Sohn

halten könnte! "Ich habe ein paar Leuten gesagt, dass er bei mir bleiben kann, dass ist alles."

"Ein paar Leuten wie? Haben die dir etwas geboten oder du ihnen?", fragte der Mann weiter aus.

Der Söldner sah ihn warnend an. "Geht dich nichts an." Damit war das Gespräch effektiv beendet.

Sie verließen die Halle und wanderten die Straße hinunter zu einem unbekannten Ziel. Letifer war glücklich und stolz auf

sich. Er hatte zwar verloren, aber Dominik Silberdegen war wirklich gut und hatte ihn gelobt!

"Du hättest Blutmagie benutzen können, nicht?" Forschend sah Dominik ihn an. "Immerhin war das mit der Tür

verdammt gut gemacht und Blutmagie ist eigentlich nur dafür da, den eigenen Körper zu beeinflussen."

"Ja. Ich hätte.", gab Letifer zu. "Aber ich bin nicht so gut, wie die anderen Vampire."

"Nicht weiter erstaunlich, aber wo ist der Unterschied?"

"Nun normale Vampire benutzen Blutmagie fast die ganze Zeit über, um ihren Körper übermenschliche Kräfte zu geben.

Die normalen Vampirkräfte halt, wenn man mal die Sinne außen vorlässt.", erklärte Letifer und konzentrierte sich auf den

Boden vor ihm. "Um andere Magie zu wirken, müssen sie Blut opfern. In dieser Beziehung sind wir gleich. Ich hingegen

kann aber maximal zehn Minuten Blutmagie an mir selber benutzen."

"Ahja..." Dominik sah ihn zweifelnd an. "Aber du bist immer stärker als ein normaler Mensch."

"Wirklich?" Überrascht sah ihn Letifer an.

"Ja." Das Gespräch erstarb.

Dominik wurde klar, dass Letifer sich selbst als Vampir sah und nicht als Mensch. Wahrscheinlich war dem Jungen noch

nicht einmal richtig klar, wie anders er von Menschen war und die Humani hatten dem sicher auch nicht besonders

geholfen, immerhin waren sie ebenfalls stärker...

Auf einmal brach Letifer die Stille:

"Ich kann auch nicht shiften."

Shiften... eine Fähigkeit der Vampire schnell von einem Ort zum anderen zugelangen, erinnerte sich Dominik. Ein

Mittelding zwischen Fliegen und apparieren.

"Nun... vielleicht kannst du, wenn du älter bist."

"Vielleicht..." Letifer hoffte sehr, dass es so war. "Ich bin auch unbegabt in Empathie und Telepathie."

"Empathie kann auch noch mit dem Alter kommen... aber Telepathie?", wunderte sich Dominik laut. "Telepathie ist nicht

gerade eine Vampirfähigkeit."

"Mein Vater und seine Schwester teilen aber einen Telepathielink. Ich hatte gehofft...", Letifer bracht ab und starrte weiter

auf den Boden. Wohin gingen sie überhaupt?

"Ich verstehe." Silberdegens Gesicht zierte ein schmales Lächeln. "Was hälst du davon, ich helfe dir jedes Talent das du

hast ans Licht zu bringen und du hilfst mir dafür bei meiner Arbeit?"

"Du bist ein Söldner." Misstrauisch sah ihn Letifer an.

"Ja, aber wenn du mit mir bist, wäre es besser wenn, du dich gleich nützlich machst..."

Letifers Gedanken rasten. Sollte er ein Söldner werden? Warum nicht, er würde eh da sein. Außerdem würde Dominik

sicher auf ihn aufpassen, oder? Und so könnte er neue Sachen sehen, als etwas gelten. Außerdem lernen... was das

wohl für neue Talente waren? Langsam nickte er.

Dominik lächelte erleichtert. So war es besser. Das Kind hatte keine Ahnung auf was es sich eingelassen hatte, aber der

Söldner sah klar die Vorteile. Nun konnte er, ohne dass die Vampire seinen Kopf fordern würden, Letifer einsetzen und

auch interessantere Aufträge annehmen.

"Wir sind da!", rief der Zauberer nach einigen Minuten aus und der Junge sah verblüfft auf.

Sie standen vor einem Haus, welches regelrecht zwischen zwei andere hinein gequetscht worden war. Es schien

mehrere Jahrhunderte alt zu sein, war aber in einem guten Zustand. Im Erdgeschoss war ein Laden über dem das

Schild 'Zauberische Zauberstäbe von Maria Gladius' hing.

Letifers Augen wurden groß. "Zauberstäbe?!", rief er begeistert. "Bekomme ich einen?"

"Ja.", antwortete Dominik einfach. "Gehen wir hinein."

Letifer war aufgeregt und sah sich interessiert um. Nur der strenge Blick seines Mentors hielt ihn zurück durch den

Laden zu laufen und alles anzufassen.

Der Laden war dünn, aber überraschend lang. Tief hinein führten die schmalen dunklen Gänge zwischen den Regalen

voller Zauberstabkisten. Es war sauber und wo sie standen hell. Ein kleiner Tisch und zwei Stühle standen in der Ecke.

"Ah, Kundschaft! Ich komme! Warten sie nur, ich gebe ihnen den perfekten Zauberstab!" Eine Frau kam durch eine

Regalreihe auf sie zugestürmt. "Wer ist es? Sie oder der Kleine?"

"Es ist Letifer.", antwortete Dominik gefasst zu dem Energiebündel.

"Fantastisch! Du scheinst ein bisschen jung, wie? Aber je früher desto besser, sage ich immer! Aber nein, niemand will

das verstehen... dein Zauberarm?"

Die Frau hatte sie erreicht. Sie war groß, dünn und hatte dunkelbraune Haare und Augen. Beim ersten Blick zu ihr, wirkte

sie schmal und zerbrechlich, wie ein schüchternes Mauerblümchen. Doch es schien eher das Gegenteil der Fall zu sein.

Fröhlichkeit und Energie schien sie geradezu auszustrahlen.

Überwältigt streckte Letifer seinen rechten Arm aus.

"Gut, gut, gut... ah, du bist magisch sehr aktiv, nicht?", redete sie, während sie alles an ihm vermaß. "Deine Magie ist

wirklich außergewöhnlich, so lebendig! Aber wir finden schon was für dich. Wirklich wunderbar, deine Magie. Ich

wünschte, nicht alle würden ihre Fähigkeiten in solch ein enges Korsett zwängen, sondern alles ohne Grenzen

probieren. Wie deine Magie, Letifer, auch wenn deine Magie sehr trauig ist."

"Traurig?", fragte der Junge perplex.

"Ja, traurig." Sie lief hektisch von einem Regal zum anderen. "Jede Magie ist anders, so wie jede Person. Deine Magie

ist traurig, verletzt und wild. Aber ebenso sorgend... ah, versuche den hier. Esche, 23 Zentimeter. Schwing ihn!"

Er nahm den Zauberstab ihn seine Hand und schwang ein wenig.

Wuuuuuusch!

Etwas kitzelte ihn überall auf der Haut und er spürte wie seine Haare zu Berge standen. Er sah geschockt zu Dominik

und dieser Maria Gladius und musste lachen. Dominik sah nun aus wie ein Igel und hatte einen Gesichtsausdruck, als

wüsste er nicht, ob er wütend oder amüsiert sein sollte.

Marias Haare waren kaum betroffen, da sie einen Dutt trug. Sie schnappte den Stab aus seiner Hand:

"Interessante Reaktion, aber nicht der richtige Stab... jaja, nun denn, Birke, 17 Zentimeter."

Diesesmal riss sie ihn aus seiner Hand, bevor er irgendetwas machen konnte. "Was mit dem hier? Eiche, 18 Zentimeter,

besonders gut für Banne und ähnliches..."

Diesesmal färbte Letifer alles in einem Umkreis von zwei Metern giftgrün. Dominik war entsetzt als er an sich hinunter

sah und noch mehr, als sein junger Schützling bei seinem Anblick schon wieder zu lachen begann.

"Sehr witzig, wie?", grummelt er.

"Ja." War die amüsierte Antwort von Letifer.

Dominik holte seinen eigenen Zauberstab heraus und färbte sich wieder normal. "Noch einmal und ich bin überzeugt,

dass du dies mit Absicht machst!"

Die Zauberstäbe kamen und gingen und die nicht passenden wurden immer mehr. Schließlich kam Gladius mit einem

neuen Zauberstab zurück:

"Probiere den mal, ich bin mir diesesmal sicher."

"Sowie bei den 20 davor?", seufzte Letifer müde. "Vielleicht bin ich einfach nicht dafür geschaffen!"

"Unsinn, jeder mit Magie kann einen Zauberstab haben." Sie hielt den nun vor seinem Gesicht. "Außer vielleicht

Hauselfen, aber die brauchen auch keine und sind zu unterwürfig dafür. Selbst Riesen könnten Zauberstäbe benutzen,

gäbe es groß genuge... so und nun nimm!"

Besiegt schloss er seine Hand um den Stab. Fast sofort schoss ein warmes Gefühl durch seinen Arm und von dort in

den gesamten Körper. Er lächelte und machte eine sanfte Zauberstabbewegung, bei der dunkelblaue und goldene

Funken entstanden.

"Wow..."

"Ja, dass habe ich mir auch gedacht, als ich meinen Stab zum ersten mal berührte.", warf sie fröhlich ein. "Das Holz ist

von einer Weide und enthält das Haar eines Thestrals. Eine wirklich ungewöhnliche Mischung... umso schöner, dass der

Stab nun einen Besitzer hat. Du wirst ihn hoffentlich auch gut pflegen, oder?"

Letifer nickte enthusiastisch und Dominik erhob sich erleichtert von seinem Stuhl: "Wieviel schulde ich ihnen?"

"40 Mark."

Glücklich verließ Letifer mit seinem Mentor den Laden. Er hatte einen Zauberstab! Niemand bei dem er bisher gelebt

hatte, hatte einen. Sowohl den Humani, als auch den Vampiren war dies ja von diesem Ministerium verboten worden.

Letifer konnte das Ministerum nicht leiden. Warum waren die auch alle so blind und grausam?

Am Nachmittag gab Dominik dem Jungen ein Buch zu lesen. Es hieß 'Die Macht der Magie' und war dazu da Magie zu

verstehen. Der Söldner meinte, Letifer sollte es bis Abend durch gelesen haben. Natürlich las Letifer das Buch nicht.

Immerhin, welcher Achtjähriger interessierte sich für die Theorie der Magie?

Dominik Silberdegen musste sich eingestehen, dass es wohl doch etwas komplizierter werden würde, seinem Schützling

Dinge beizubringen.

Am nächsten Morgen begannen sie mit der Routine, die sie fast die nächsten zwei Jahre bei behalten würden. Es wurde

um sechs aufgestanden, Sport zwei Stunden lang folgte. Dann gab es Frühstück und eine Stunde Unterricht. Schließlich

musste Letifer lernen bis Mittag, während Dominik Geschäfte erledigte. Am Nachmittag kamen wieder drei Stunden

Unterricht und dann eine Stunde Schwertkampf. Am Abend lernte Letifer wieder.

Ab und zu begleitete der Junge Dominik bei seiner Arbeit, doch die ersten Monate waren dies Aufträge zur Findung

bestimmter Gegenstände oder Sprüche. Letifer lernte so viel über sehr seltene magische Dinge.

Zu Weihnachten konnte aber Letifer endlich wieder einen Brief an die Vampire schreiben:

An Meradin und Mirlan

Ihr wisst gar nicht, was alles inzwischen passiert ist! Die Humani wurden von Auroren angegriffen und ich musste fliehen.

Sanin starb dabei, meinte aber sie hätte zumindest noch Rache verüben können. Diese Auroren hatten ihren Mann

getötet und ihre Tochter misshandelt und ebenfalls ermordet! Wie können die nur so grausam sein? Auf alle Fälle floh ich

in meiner Animagusform nach Deutschland. Meine Form ist ein Thestral. Cool, was?

In München fand ich dann Dominik Silberdegen und bleibe bei ihm jetzt. Ich habe einen Zauberstab nun und lerne

richtige Magie! Das ist aber teilweise sehr langweilig, aber häufig interessant. Dominik nimmt mich häufig auf seine

Arbeit mit. Meistens muss er irgendwas seltenes finden. Gestern erst haben wir Burtockels finden und ihnen die Haare

abschneiden müssen. Was jemand damit will, ist mir zwar unbegreiflich, aber warum nicht.

So schrieb er weiter bis er ganze drei Seiten voll hatten und endete schweren Herzens:

Dominik meint, dass bald es wieder bessere Aufträge für ihn gäbe. Ich weiß nicht, was er damit meint, doch ich denke es

hat etwas mit der ärgerlichen Stimmung hier zu tun. Wenn hier einer vom Ministerium her käme, dürfte er bald dem Tod

guten Tag sagen!

Ich hoffe bei euch ist es besser und ihr habt keine Probleme. Grüßt alle schön von mir und sagt, wie sehr ich euch

vermisse. Fröhliche Weihnachten!

Dein Sohn und Neffe

Letifer

Es dauerte über einen Monat bevor er eine Antwort bekam, immerhin gab es nicht wie bei den Muggeln eine Post und da

alles ohne das Ministerium gehen sollte, wurde es noch schwieriger. Aber dann war der Brief endlich da...:

Lieber Letifer,

deine Neuigkeiten machten uns zuerst besorgt, aber es ist alles nochmals gut gegangen. Die Stimmung hier ist nur

etwas besser, aber so ist es hier ja nun schon sein 300Jahren, also nichts ungewöhnliches. Trotzdem nehmen wir deine

Sorgen ernst, denn auch hier sind Gerüchte über einen Aufstand eingetroffen. Ich glaube nicht, dass bisher das

Ministrerium etwas mitbekommen hat, die sind zu dickköpfig, aber sie werden es bald.

Die Gerüchte besagen, dass im Osten sich Werwolf und Vampir Clans herheben und sich vom Ministeirium lossagen. Es

ist gut möglich, dass bald Silberdegen ein Angebot bekommt, dort in den Krieg zu ziehen. Wir hoffen das dem nicht so

ist, da du dann ja mit müsstest.

Der Osten Europas und der Beginn von Asien ist nicht wie der Rest Europas. Sie leben rückschrittlich und einige wenige

Familien beherrschen alles. Die Magie wird dort viel offener gehandhabt und es existiert noch das Sklaventum.

Dann ging es weiter über kleine lustige Geschichten was inzwischen passiert war und Vermutungen. Letifer musste sehr

lachen, als er davon las, dass ein paar sich in den Kopf gesetzt hatten, Simon zu verkuppeln. Wie wünschte er doch,

dies sehen zu können!

Pass auf dich auf Letifer und mach deine Familie stolz. Wir haben dir ein Buch über Blutmagie mitgeschickt, welches

davon handelt welche Fähigkeiten man mit dem Altern bekommt. Sieh es als Weihnachtsgeschenk. Wir sind uns nicht

sicher, wie sich alles bei dir auswirkt, aber es sollte helfen. Berichte uns, wenn du Veränderungen feststellst und

schreibe dann auch sofort an das Konzil!

Ich soll von allen dich grüßen. Du wirst sehr vermisst.

In Liebe

Meradin

Letifer ließ den Brief sinken, irgendwie traurig, dass er schon wieder zu Ende war. Er vermisste die Vampire sehr und

selten verging ein Tag an dem er sich nicht fragte, was sie gerade taten.

Neugierig nahm er das mitgeschickte Buch in die Hand. Es war sehr dick, eine Eigenschaft die ihm schon mal missfiel.

Der Umschlag war tief rot und auf der Vorderseite stand in goldenen Buchstaben:

'Vampirfähigkeiten und alles was man darüber wissen muss von Antonio Rizach'

Interessiert schlug er es auf und begann zu lesen. Bald war er gefangen von den Wörtern. Es war zwar nüchtern

geschrieben, aber unheimlich interessant, wenn man selbst ein Vampir, oder in seinem Fall Halbvampir, war. So las er

bald fast jeden Tag in dem Buch, bis es ein Jahr später Ende Frühling war und Dominik ihn störte.

"Letifer?"

Der Halbvampir sah ärgerlich auf. Er wollte weiter lesen! "Ja?"

"Heute ein bisschen aggressiv?" Der Söldner kam in das Zimmer hinein und sah amüsiert auf ihn hinunter. "Was liest du

gerade?"

"Wie man mit Blutmagie einen Bann zieht und dabei nur bestimmte Dinge durch lässt.", erklärte der Junge grummelig.

"Aber seit wann interessiert dich das?"

"Schon immer." Dominik ließ sich in den Sessel gegenüber von Letifers Couch fallen. "Wir müssen reden."

Das Buch vergessend, legte er es beseite und musterte seinen Mentor. Es war ernst, dass konnte er sofort sagen. Ein

neuer Auftrag? Um was ging es? Bisher hatten sie nie große Probleme gehabt und Letifer hatte immer öfter helfen

dürfen. Defakto war er in den letzten Aufträgen eine Schlüsselrolle gewesen.

"Über was?", fragte Letifer schließlich.

"Ich wurde vorgestern von einem Freund kontaktiert. Er hat einen neuen Auftrag für uns."

Leicht beleidigt sah ihn der Halbvampir an. "Du weißt das schon seit vorgestern und warum erfahre ich erst jetzt davon?"

"Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob ich den Auftrag bekommen würde.", verteidigte sich der Söldner, bevor ihm klar wurde, dass

er gerade Rechenschaft vor einem Kind ablegte. "Und außerdem musst du nicht alles wissen."

"Ich dachte, wir machen alle Aufträge zusammen!"

"Tun wir auch...", beruhigte ihn der Ältere. "Dieser ist aber anders, als bisher. Unser Auftrag ist im Osten, Nähe St.

Petersburg."

"Ist da Krieg ausgebrochen?" Dominik nickte bestätigend. "Dann wurdest du als Söldner gerufen..."

"Ja. Du hast wohl die Gespräche in der Wirtschaft mitgehört, was? Ein kleiner Spion..." Silberdegen lachte leicht, wurde

dann aber schnell wieder ernst. "Du kommst mit mir und damit musst du ein paar Dinge wissen. Vertraue niemanden,

bevor er dir nicht einen Grund dafür gegeben hat, okay? Halte dich dicht bei mir und sei immer wachsam. Trainiere so

gut du kannst und wenn dich jemand angreift zögere nicht zu töten. Verstanden?"

"Ja..."

Am nächsten Morgen verließen sie München und zogen Richtung St. Petersburg.

Limogirl: Dir kann man keine mail schicken, so antworte ich nun hier:

Die Potters (vorallem Lily) sind sich nicht über das Ausmaß des Hasses bewusst und wagen es nicht persönlich

aufzutauchen. Und falls sie Briefe schickten, werden die nie beantwortet... aber das ist schon länger so, erscheint also

auch nicht zu seltsam.

Und das mit Dumbledore... oh, er ist klug, aber er wusste wenig über die Dursleys. So dachte er nicht allzu sehr nach.

Und er hatte nie an die Möglichkeit des Weglaufens gedacht. Er hatte sich einfach auf die (nicht vorhandene) Liebe und

den Blutschutz gestützt. Doch du hast recht, da lief etwas schief...

Aber das wird erst sehr spät in der Story geklärt werden. Hätten die Dursleys Harry geliebt, wäre Dumbledors Plan

perfekt gewesen, soviel dazu.

Das nächste Kapitel heißt "Söldnerkind".

Ich freue mich auf Kommentare!

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil I: Söldnerkind**

7.Söldnerkind

Sie brauchten drei Tage bis sie St. Petersburg erreichten. Nun waren sie im russischen Sprachraum und Letifer fühlte

sich zum erstenmal in seinem Leben wirklich fremd. Er verstand weder die Schrift, noch das Gesprochene. Zum Glück

konnte aber Dominik Russisch, wenn auch nicht besonders gut und so schlugen sie sich bis zum Treffpunkt durch.

Der Treffpunkt lag mitten in der Wildnis und man kam nur mit einem Portschlüssel dorthin, welchen sie in einer Bar

bekamen. Es schien alles sehr geheim zu sein, aber Dominik schien dies erwartet zu haben. Am Treffpunkt fanden sie

sich schließlich ersteinmal am falschen Ende von drei Zauberstäben wieder.

Es waren drei Männer in einfacher Kleidung, wobei einer eine Zaubererrobe und die anderen zwei Mugglekleidung

trugen. Sie riefen ein paar kurze Fragen, die Dominik ruhig bantwortete. Darunter waren ihre Namen, aber das war auch

das einzige was Letifer verstand.

Dann fiel ein paar mal sein Name und er begriff, dass seine Anwesenheit anscheinend Probleme bereitete. Doch

schließlich gewann Dominik und sie wurden hindurch gelassen.

Sie wurden zu einem wirklich großen Lager geführt und dort in die Mitte zu einem dunkelblauen Zelt. Letifer schätzte das

hier mindestens 500Personen waren, wenn nicht mehr. Sie schienen sich hier auf länger eingerichtet zu haben und

zweimal konnte Letifer einen Schwertkampf ausmachen. Dies war ein Lager voller Personen die bereit waren zu

kämpfen, wurde ihm klar. Im Osten und Norden lag ein Wald, während im Süden ein See war. Im Wesen hingegen

konnte er einen Hügel ausmachen, welcher sie vor neugierigen Blicken schütze.

Sie betraten das Zelt und wurden von einem großen Mann mit blonden Haaren und vielen Muskeln empfangen. Ein

leichter, aber inzwischend gut bekannter Gerucht, verkündete Letifer, dass diese Person ein Werwolf war. Er war schon

älter, hatte eine große Narbe am Hals, welche gerade so unter seinen Roben hervor sah und war vor allem eines -

Respekt einflößend.

"Silberdegen, eine Freude dich zusehen.", begrüßte er ihn. "Und das ist...?"

"Letifer.", half Dominik aus. "Mein Partner."

Überrascht sah Letifer ihn an. Partner?! Davon hatten sie nichts ausgemacht und auch der andere Mann schien ebenso

überrascht zu sein.

"Ist er nicht noch ein bisschen jung?", fragte er vorsichtig.

"Nikita, Alter spricht nicht für Können.", wehrte der Braunhaarige ab. "Er ist gut, keine Angst."

"Wenn du meinst..." Der Zweifel war heraus zu hören. Dann wendete er sich zu Letifer. "Mein Name ist Nikita..." Er

sprach nicht weiter. Sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich mit einem mal wieder und er schnappte zu Dominik. "Es geht einfach

nicht! Kein Weg!"

"Warum nicht?" Ärgerlich sah ihn der Söldner an.

"Selbst wenn er gut ist. Wenn er jeden Mann hier besiegen könnte, und er die geistige Stärke hat Tote und Verletzte zu

sehen, dann ist er immer noch ein Kind!" Nikita seufzte. "Die Männer werden ihn nicht als einen der ihren ansehen und

ihn verspotten oder schlimmeres..."

Letifer war nicht begeistert. Hier wurde über sein Schicksal diskutiert, während er einfach daneben stand?! Das durfte

wohl nicht wahr sein! Doch er wagte es nicht, die zwei zu unterbrechen, vor allem da Nikita eindeutig eine Person war,

die man nicht ärgern sollte. Doch nun hatte er ungefähr die Situation erfasst und sah, dass Dominik in die Ecke gedrängt

worden war.

Letifer holte Luft und hoffte, dass er jetzt nichts falsches tat.

"Was ist, wenn man meine äußere Erscheinung älter macht?"

Nikita starrte ihn an. "Das geht nicht so leicht... aber dein Hauptproblem ist die Höhe. Du hast die von einem 7-Jährigen!"

"Danke...", murmelte Letifer leicht in seinem Stolz verletzt.

"Vielleicht kann man da was machen..." Dominik schien Letifer mit einem kalkulierenden Blick regelrecht zu vermessen.

"Es gibt da immernoch ein paar Wege, wie wir dich wachsen lassen könnten."

"Ein Alterungstrank?", fragte Nikita kurios.

"Nein," Silberdegen schüttelte den Kopf. "Deren Wirkung würde mit der Zeit vergehen, zumindest bei allen die ich kenne.

Nein, ein einfacher Wachstumstrank, dass Letifer etwas größer wird."

Sich nicht abmühend mit der Tatsache, dass sie schon wieder über seinen Kopf hinweg sprachen, meinte Letifer:

"Aber selbst wenn ich größer bin, bleibt mein Aussehen doch das Gleiche."

"Ja, aber ich glaube, du siehst im Moment schon alt genug aus..."

Dominik lächelte etwas, als Letifer verstehend nickte. Er bezweifelte, dass der Kleine wirklich verstand, was er gemeint

hatte, aber das war egal. Letifer sah nicht aus wie ein Kind. Sein Gesicht war zu ernst, zeigte kaum Gefühle und war

berechnend. Und seine Augen erst! Zudem hatte wohl auch noch das Vampirblut ihm einen blassen Teint gegeben und

jegliches Kinderfett vertrieben. Nein, es gab keine Weg, dass jemand allein am Gesicht Letifers Alter hätte erkennen

können.

"Wie ist dein Plan?", unterbrach Nikita ihn in seinen Gedanken.

"Du brauchst uns ja nicht unbedingt in den nächsten zwei Wochen, oder? Ich werde die Zutaten für den Trank suchen

müssen, sie sind recht selten. Aber dann kommen wir wieder..."

"Gut." Nikita seufzte. "Aber auch nur, weil ich gerne einen guten Kämpfer mehr habe!"

"Sicher doch, mein Freund..."

Sie reisten noch am gleichen Tag wieder aus dem Lager ab. Dominik erklärte Letifer kurz, wie der Trank funktionierte,

aber es war zu kompliziert. Der Halbvampir stieg entgültig aus, als Dominik erwähnte das zwei Sprüche notwendig

waren. Zumindest verstand er es soweit, dass der Trank sein Wachstum teilweise vorzog. Er würde ungefähr das

wachsen, was er ansonsten bis 18 gewachsen wäre. Nach dem Trank würde er normal, wenn auch langsamer weiter

wachsen und wenn er ausgewachsen war, dürfte er 10cm größer sein, als ohne Trank.

Nun aber dürfte er fast einen halben Meter wachsen. Irgendwo war dies ein sehr seltsamer Gedanke.

Ihr erstes Ziel war ein Wald irgendwo in Spanien. Letifer konnte das erstemal seine Spanischkenntnisse ausprobieren

und freute sich sehr, als Dominik beichtete diese Sprache nicht zu beherrschen.

Danach waren sie in Paris in einem sehr exklusiven Zaubertrankzutatenladen. Er war teuer, aber hatten wirklich so gut

wie alles. Die Betonung lag auf 'so gut'. Denn illegale Sachen gab es nicht, auch wenn da Frankreich recht frei war.

Sie schlenderten die Zaubererstraße von Paris hinunter, als Letifer fragte:

"Wohin gehen wir nun?"

Dominik sah von seinen Füßen auf. "Wir brauchen Sizilom. Das sind die Staubgefäße einer Blume namens Sizarah.

Leider ist es im Westen hier illegal und im Osten verboten."

"Wo ist er Unterschied zwischen illegal und verboten?" Letifer sah ihn verwirrt an.

"Also im Westen hier, gibt es die ganz normalen Länder, wie auf der Mugglelandkarte. Bis Deutschland. Bei Muggeln gibt

es da noch Österreich, was bei uns zu Deutschland gehört. Sowie noch einiges Land im Osten. Danach kommt dann der

Osten. Verstanden so weit?" Der Kleine nickte schnell. "Gut. Nun, im Westen gibt es Magieministerien und

Versammlungen von alten Familien, die das Schicksal des Landes entscheiden."

"Ja, dass sind alles doofe Leute!", rief der Halbvampir aus.

"Findest du? Es geht schlimmer, aber dazu später. Im Westen sind die Länder meistens nach der Sprachregion verteilt,

so dass es etwas abweicht von denen der Muggle, aber wir haben ja auch eine andere Geschichte und bei weitem nicht

soviele Kriege gegeneinander!" Dominik bog in eine schmale Seitengasse ein, die zu ihrem Hotel führte.

"Nun im Osten... du musst verstehen, dass dieser lange Zeit wilder war, als der Westen. So gibt es östlich von

Deutschland drei Länder. Sie werden die östliche Triangel genannt. "

"Sehr einfallsreich..." murmelte Letifer.

"So kritisch über Namen, wie?" Der Söldner lachte leise. "Denk dir was besseres aus... wie dem auch sei. Die drei

Staaten sind viel größer als die westlichen und der südlichste von ihnen reicht bis runter nach Rumänien. Diese drei

Staaten sind bekannt für ihre inneren Probleme, aber auch für ihre Freiheit. Sie sind in einer gewissenweise wild, aber

durchaus haben Gesetze und zeichnen sich dadurch aus, dass sie eine gewisse Fairness zu allen Existenzen zeigen."

Letifer war begeistert. "Das klingt gut! Auch zu Vampiren und Humani?"

Sie traten durch die Tür und gingen an der Rezeption vorbei. Es war ein nettes, wenn auch einfaches Hotel, wo sie ihr

Lager aufgeschlagen hatten. Dominik betrat die Treppe zu ihrem Zimmer, als er antwortete:

"Ja, auch zu denen."

"Warum habe ich davon noch nicht früher gehört und nicht alle leben da?"

Dominik seufzte. "Weil bei den Vampiren ja immer nur so und so viele in einem Territorium sein können, ebenso bei den

Humani. Aber das müsstest du eigentlich wissen, denk mal nach!"

"Sorry..." Letifer starrte auf seine Schuhe, während sie den Gang zu ihrem Zimmer entlangliefen.

Der Krieger nickte kurz. "Auch ein Grund ist das die drei Länder ihre Leute, nun, ausspionieren? Keine Privatsspähre ist

dort heilig... aber zumindest gildet das für alle. Nun wieder östlich der drei Staaten, gibt es eine großes Ebene bis zum

Uralgebirge."

"Dort haben wir unseren Auftrag!", warf der Kleinere ein.

"Ja. Diese Ebene, genannt Russia, ist unterteilt in viele Fürstentümer die im großen Rat regieren. Jeder von ihnen ist wie

ein König in seinem Gebiet und alle anderen sind Untertanen," Dominik stoppte kurz und fügte dann bitter hinzu. "Wenn

sie menschlich und ohne Sünde sind."

Letifer hatte gerade ihren Raum betreten, doch nun flog sein Kopf hoch und er sah ihn überrascht an: "Bitte?"

"Alle Nicht-Menschen sind Ausgestoßene oder Sklaven. Alle Menschen die ein genug schlimmes Verbrechen begehen

und deren Nachfahren sind ebenfalls Sklaven.", erklärte der Mann düster und schloss die Tür hinter Letifer. "Es ist dort

nun schon seit Jahren ein Aufstand am Werk, welcher nun in den offenen Krieg geht."

"Und deswegen sind wir da..."

"Wir sind vom Aufstand angeheuert worden, ja. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, hätte ich es auch ohne das Geld gemacht."

Sie setzten sich gegenüber auf die Couch und Letifer dachte über das gehörte nach. Deswegen also kämpften sie. Er

fand das gut. Sie konnten wirklich etwas bewirken! Und solange es Vampire und Humani und Werwölfen half, ganz

zuschweigen von all den anderen Rassen, war er dabei. Doch eines störte ihn doch noch:

"Und was hat das jetzt alles mit dieser Blume und deren Staubzeug zu tun?"

"Die Blume ist Sizarah und die Staubgefäße heißen Sizilom. Und im Westen sind sie illegal, dass heißt vom Ministerium

nicht erlaubt. Im Osten... nun im Osten ist es der normalen Bevölkerung verboten, aber wenn einer der Fürsten sagt,

dann bekommst du es natürlich." Man hörte Dominik an, dass ihm dies missfiel. "Die Blume wächst in Griechenland... ich

schätze, wir müssen sie uns selbst besorgen."

"Stehlen? Soviel zu meiner guten Erziehung!", trietzte Letifer und bekam promt ein Kissen ins Gesicht.

Das Stehlen stellte sich leichter heraus als gedacht. Letifer fand dabei schnell heraus, warum die Blume illegal war. Ihr

Geruch war schlichtweg umwerfend und man konnte davon Tage, wenn nicht Wochen schlafen und bei einer genügend

hohen Dosis sogar ins Koma fallen!

Kein Mensch erwartete, dass jemand so verrückt ist, das Zeug zu stehlen und doch sie taten es. Dominik kam mit einer

seltsamen Maske daher und aus sicherer Entfernung beobachtete der Halbvampir die Ernte. Es war schon seltsam,

Dominik mit einem Muggleding zu sehen.

Im Hotel trennten sie dann die Staubgefäße vorsichtig ab und füllten sie in kleine Phiolen, bis sie von ihnen ganze fünf

hatten. Dominik war zufrieden und beide legten sich früh schlafen.

Der nächste Morgen war für Letifer kein schöner. Er wurde von einem bestialischen Gestank erweckt.

"Was zur Hölle...?!", murmelte er, mit einem Ärmel seines Schlafanzuges vor seiner Nase, die Quelle des Gestankes

suchend. - und findend. "Dominik?!"

"Ja? Ah, du bist wach." Der Söldner drehte sich nicht um, sondern braute weiter einen Trank. "Mach dir Frühstück, ich

bin hier gleich fertig."

"Was ist das ...?"

"Dein Wachstumstrank, was sonst?", fröhlich warf der Söldner irgendwas in den kleinen Kessel.

Letifer wurde schlecht. Auf Fünf Meter entfernt, war riechen schon eine Katastrophe, aber er sollte das auch noch

trinken? Kein Weg. Nie!

Fünf Tage später versuchte er seinen Magen unter Kontrolle zu behalten, während er auf seinen Becher nieder starrte.

Er dampfte unschuldig, aber die schwach blau-gräuliche Masse verriet seine wahre Identität. Wenn das nicht schon der

Geruch gemacht hatte.

"Muss ich?", nörgelte er, obwohl er die Antwort schon kannte.

"Ja." Dominik blickt ihn müde an. Der Trank war äußerst kompliziert gewesen und er hatte eindeutig zu wenig Schlaf

bekommen. "Nun mach schon..."

"Aber es wird weht tun, hast du gesagt!"

"Ja, es wird... und es wird auch scheußich schmecken. Aber willst du wirklich mir erzählen, dass ich die letzten ein

einhalb Wochen umsonst gearbeitet habe?" Mit einem gefährlichen Glitzern in seinen Augen schaute er Letifer an,

welcher rasch den Kopf schüttelte. "Gut, und du willst ja auch nicht bei den Soldaten verspottet werden. Also drink

endlich!"

Und Letifer trank. Heiß glitt der Trank seine Kehle hinab und sammelte sich in seinem Magen. Eine wohlig Wärme

breitete sich in seinem Körper aus, so dass sie fast angenehm war. Jedoch dann wurde sie ziehend, stoßend und brutal.

Schmerz brach überall wo die Wärme war aus, und sie war überall!

Er ließ die Tasse fallen und versuchte sich fest zuhalten, während die Welt um ihn herum zu spinnen begann. Er holte

Luft, doch es tat weh. Jede Rippe, jeden Muskel fühlte er, wie sie wuchsen. Schmerz normalerweise über Jahre hinweg

verteilt, traf ihn mit voller Wucht.

Er schrie, als ihn seine Beine nicht mehr hielten und er zu Boden stürzte. Jemand fing ihn auf, hielt ihn. Es interessierte

ihn nicht. Wichtig waren die Schmerzen. Er wollte wieder schreien, doch er konnte nicht. Nach Luft ringend, befiel ihn

entgültig Panik und er versuchte schwach gegen etwas in sich zu kämpfen. Es brachte nichts, machte es defakto nur

noch schlimmer.

Endlich erreichte ihn die Erlösung... er verlor das Bewusstsein.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Nikita war nervös. Sollten heute nicht Dominik und sein Schützling, Kind, Partner, was auch immer, zurück kommen? Wo

waren sie? Endlich glitt die Plane am Zelteingang zur Seite und einer der Rekruten meldete:

"Dominik Silderdegen und Letifer sind so eben angekommen."

"Führt sich her!", befahl er knapp. Der Rekrut verschwand.

Zwei Wochen... ein halber Monat... der 24Teil eines des Jahres... wie wohl der Wachstumstrank gewirkt hatte? Wieder

ging die Zeltplane auf und Dominik trat ein, an seiner Seite eine verhüllte Gestalt, deren Gesicht er nicht sehen konnte.

Die Plane glitt an ihren Platz und der Fremde schlug die Kapuze zurück.

Nikita holte tief Luft und setzte sich auf sein Bett.

"So schlimm?" Letifer sah verlegen an eine Zeltwand.

"Äh... nein, nein!", beeilte sich Nikita zu sagen. "Es ist nur..."

"Verblüffend, nicht wahr?" Dominik sah ihn verstehend an. "Ich sah zu und es erging mir nicht besser."

Nikita nickte etwas. Vor ihm stand eine Person, welche circa 1,70 groß war und man konnte selbst unter dem schwarzen

Umhang erkennen, dass sie zierlich war. Die Haut des Jünglings war schneeweiß, sodass sein pechschwarzes Haar

einen scharfen Kontrast lieferte. Das Gesicht war oval und die hohen Wangenknochen gaben ihm ein aristokratisches

Aussehen. Das einzige wahrhaft farbige waren die tiefen geheimnisvoll glitzenden Augen von dem Grün des Avada

Kedavras.

Seine Haltung zeigte seine Nervosität und Verlegenheit.

Alles an seinem Wesen schrie gerade zu danach, dass er unschuldig und harmlos war. Und doch... hatte er da nicht den

einen Fuß etwas weiter hinten, so dass er jede Sekunde ausweichen konnte? Nahmen seine Augen nicht jede

Bewegung in dem Zelt war und analysierte sie? War da nicht ein Hauch um ihn herum, der leise flüsterte, dass seine

Geheimnisse geheim gelassen werden sollten?

Der Anführer der Rebellen hatte Letifer schon vorher gesehen, doch niemand achtete so richtig auf ein Kind. Es war

einfach ein Kind. Nicht mehr. Nun aber... war Letifer wirklich davor so anders gewesen?

Konnte dies alles die Höhe und Größe allein machen? Fragend sah er zu seinem Freund, welcher Luft holte:

"Der Trank den ich ihm gab, beschleunigte sein Wachstum auch teils auf natürlicher Basis. Es war kein Alterungstrank,

wie ich gesagt hatte, aber doch ähnlich..." Dominik fuhr sich durchs Haar. "Was ich vergessen hatte, war, dass er zum

Teil Vampir ist und..."

"Bitte?! Davon hattest du mir nichts gesagt!", schnappte Nikita.

"Ich sagte doch, ich habe es vergessen!" Dominiks Augenbraunen rutschten gefährlich zusammen. "Wie auch immer, der

Effekt war anscheinend, dass er geistig alterte, ebenso wie sein Körper... er alterte zu seiner Bestform ... nun ja,

Altersgemäß erreichte..."

"Was er zu sagen versucht ist," unterbrach Letifer sanft. "Das ich als Halbvampir in dem Moment aufhöre zu altern,

indem ich meine Optimalalter erreicht habe. Der Trank bewirkte nun, dass dieses Optimalalter vorgezogen wurde,

sodass ich es in wenigen Jahren erreiche. Vielleicht sogar in den nächsten zwei... der Nachteil ist, dass der Trank nur ein

Wachstumstrank war, sodass ein Teil von mir nie richtig erwachsen sein wird, wenn ich aufhöre zu altern."

"Ja, dass wollte ich sagen..." Der Söldner schoss ihm einen undeutbaren Blick zu.

"Und welche Teile sind das?", fragte Nikita neugierig.

Letifer wurde rot und sah zu Boden, während Dominik seufzte:

"Ein Teil wird sein Gesicht sein, welches dann wohl immer dieses, nun leicht kindliche Aussehen behält, welches ihn so...

unschuldig aussehen lässt. Dann dürfte sein Körper noch so zierlch bleiben... aber wenn er in den nächsten drei Jahren

aufhört zu altern, dann auch seine... nun, Geschlechtsfunktionen."

"Oh...", brachte Nikita nur noch heraus.

Betretenes Schweigen machte sich breit. Letifer sah alles andere als glücklich aus, Dominik fühlte sich nicht wohl in

seiner Haut und der Zeltbesitzer wusst einfach nicht was er tun oder sagen sollte. Schließlich zuckte Letifer mit den

Schultern:

"Wenn ich Pech habe, werde ich 'es' halt wohl nie tun können... aber ich schätze, ich werde es deshalb dann auch nicht

so sehr vermissen."

"Sicher...", murmelte der Söldner, wagte aber nichts mehr zusagen.

Immerhin hatten er und der Halbvampir einen sehr hässlichen Streit nach der Verwandlung gehabt. Es begann mit der

Beschwerde über die Schmerzen, nur um dann mit den 'leichten' Nebenwirkungen weiter zu gehen. Letifer hatte

tatsächlich den ganzen Tag danach nicht mehr mit ihm gesprochen und das obwohl er Blut gebraucht hatte!

Dann - endlich - war der Stolz des Söldners gebrochen, als er verstand, dass Letifer nicht zu ihm kommen würde. Er

ging... und entschuldigte sich und erklärte lang, wie er den Fehler hatte machen können. Es war schlichtweg noch nie

dieser Trank an einem Habvampir ausprobiert worden...

"Nun gut, dann zum geschäftlichen.", versuchte Nikita die Situation in sicheres Fahrwasser zu bringen. "Dominik du wirst

die Einsätze leiten, wir brauchen dich für Schutzwälle. Und du Letifer... nun wenn du so gut bist mit dem Schwert, kannst

du da die Neulinge unterrichten?"

"Neulinge?", echote der Halbvampir unbegeistert. "Anfänger? Wunderbar... ja, ich kann."

"Dann ist es abgemacht." Nikita lächelte. "Wenn du gut bist, Letifer, bekommst du auch bald andere Aufgaben."

Ein kurzes Nicken war die einzige Antwort.

Während der nächsten zwei Tage machte sich das Duo mit dem Lager vertraut. Letifer trug immer seinen Umhang,

sodass sein Gesicht verdeckt war, schlicht aus dem Grund, dass man ihn sonst für zu harmlos halten würde. Er wollte

nicht, dass ihn die Leute nach seinem Äußeren beurteilten, sonst wären sie wieder da, wo sie vor dem Trank waren.

Ansonsten bemühte er sich wie ein Erwachsener zu handeln und tat dies sehr gut. Fast zu gut, Dominiks Meinung nach,

denn Letifer zeigte auch wenn sie alleine waren kaum mehr kindische Seiten. Er wurde erwachsen. Oder war er es

schon?

Dominik Silberdegen war vielen der Söldner ein Begriff und so behandelten sie ihn mit Respekt und Achtung. Mit Letifer

wusste zuerst niemand etwas anzufangen, aber das er der Partner von Silberdegen war half enorm. Als Nacht einbrach,

tauchten auch die ersten Vampire in dem Lager auf und es wurden langsam immer mehr. Letifer war beeindruckt. Was er

bisher gehört hatte, konnten sich Vampire von unterschiedlichen Clans normalerweise nicht ausstehen, doch hier waren

sie in einem Lager, wenn auch an unterschiedliche Lagerfeuern!

So ging er zu zwei Vampiren, bei denen er ein Gespräch in Deutsch gehört hatte, an einem kleinen Lagerfeuer und

setzte sich neben sie. Sie musterten ihn stumm, immerhin hatte er sein Gesicht verhüllt.

"Könnt ihr mir sagen, warum die verschiedenen Clans hier so gut zusammen arbeiten?", fragte Letifer. "Ich muss sagen,

dass dies erstaunlich ist."

"Mag sein..." Der linke Vampir, eine Frau, sah ihn skeptisch an. "Die meisten Menschen machen sich keine Gedanken

darüber, noch bemerken sie überhaupt, dass dies verschiede Clans sind."

"Wirklich?" Leises Erstaunen schwang in seiner Stimme mit, welches sich schnell in Amüsement verwandelte. "Dann

vermute ich, dass ich kein Mensch bin..."

"Du vermutest also, Fremder... sag, wie ist dein Name? Ich bin Olga und das neben mir ist mein Vater Armin Walndor."

Sie wies auf den Anfang Zwanzig aussehenden Vampir, welcher immernoch schwieg. Sein Gesicht war eine Maske aus

Eis, in die Linien vom Leben tief eingegraben waren.

"Erfreut euch kennen zu lernen. Ich bin Letifer."

"Letifer?", echote Olga geschockt. "Wie der...?"

"Ja, wie der. Ich wurde nach ihm benannt." Letifer lächelte etwas.

"Das ist ungewöhlich...", meldet sich der Meistervampir zum erstenmal zu Wort. "Ich schätze, du bist der Partner von

Dominik Silberdegen?"

"Ja, dies ist korrekt."

"Darf ich fragen, warum du mit ihm zusammen arbeitest?"

Armins Blick hielt etwas von heißes Stahl in sich, so unbarmherzig war er. Doch Letifer wich nicht zurück. Er spürte

einfach, dass im Moment niemand etwas gefährliches tun würde.

"Sicherlich. Es war der Wille des Konzils.", antwortete der Halbvampir offen.

"Dann mischt also selbst das Konzil mit in diesem Krieg?", fragte Olga barsch.

Letifer schüttelte sachte den Kopf. "Nein, sie hatten andere Gründe für diesen Auftrag... obwohl, es ist das Konzil über

das wir reden. Man weiß nie bei ihnen. Ich wäre nicht überrascht, wenn sie es nicht zumindest bedacht haben könnten."

"Wahr...", murmelte Armin.

"Zu meiner Frage mit den Clans?", erinnerte ihn Letifer.

Armin sah auf und nickte leicht. "Wir vertragen uns normalerweise nicht, aber fast alle hier waren - oder sind immer noch

– Sklaven. Die Menschen nahmen keine Rücksicht, ob sie Clans auseinander rissen oder Erzfeinde zusammen arbeiten

ließen. Es war ihnen egal... viele hier kommen her in der Hoffnung Freunde und Familie wieder zu sehen... manche

vergebends. Wir begruben unsere Verachtung für einander unter dem gemeinsamen Hass auf die Menschen."

Armins Stimme war bitter und ein trauriger Ausdruck war in seine Augen getreten. Mit einemmal wusste Letifer, dass der

Meistervampir zum Teil von sich selber geredet hatte. Das erklärte auch, warum an diesem Lagerfeuer nur zwei saßen...

mitfühlend sah ihn Letifer an.

"Ich hoffe, du vergisst nicht in deinem Hass, dass die Vampire aus den Menschen kommen.", meinte er leise mit ruhiger

Stimme. "Es ist schlimm genug, dass die Menschen dies vergaßen, mach nicht den gleichen Fehler. Sieh nach vorne

und kämpfe für die Zukunft, statt für Rache. Denn ansonsten werden deine Kinder umsonst gestorben sein, Armin."

Armin sah fassungslos in den dunklen Schatten unter der Kapuze. Wann hatte das letzte mal jemand so zu ihm

gesprochen? Er erinnerte sich, es war sein eigener Meister gewesen. Vor 300 Jahren... und nun kam auf einmal Letifer

daher und wagte es, ihm zu sagen, was er tun und lassen sollte? Unglaublich. Er war über 500 Jahre alt! Wut schwappte

über ihn.

"Woher willst du wissen, wie es ist, wenn dein Clan weg ist?! Woher!"

Letifer sah ihn stumm an. Woher er es wusste? Vielleicht weil sein eigener unerreichbar für ihn war? Weil er jeden Tag

an sie dachte und an seinen Vater? Aber er würde sie wiedersehen... Doch es gab eine Zeit in seinem Leben, da hatte er

nichts. Gar nichts. Eine Zeit, die er vergessen wollte und die ihn doch am stärksten von allen geformt hatte.

"Du verstehst es nicht, du verstehst gar nichts!", schrie Armin außer Kontrolle.

"Vielleicht...", erwiderte Letifer und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter, als er sah, wie die gelben Augen des Vampirs an

Intensität zu nahmen. Ein sicheres Zeichen für Blutmagie.

Armin schrie wütend auf und griff an. Seine Hand war geformt wie eine Kralle und war von Raserei wie Blutmagie

verstärkt. Sie wäre durch einen dicken Baumstamm gegangen, mit der Kraft mit der er den Fremden angriff.

Letifer sah den Angriff kommen und überlegte für einen Moment Armin zu töten. Es war ein eiskalter rationaler Gedanke,

der nur von dem Gefühl des Verständnisses, an der Ausführung gehindert wurde. So griff er auf seine eigene Blutmagie

zurück und wich dank seiner Reflexe aus.

"Armin... du hast die Kontrolle verloren.", versuchte er zu dem Vampir durch zu dringen.

Wieder griff dieser an und wieder wich der Halbvampir zurück. Er zog weder sein Schwert, noch machte er etwas

anderes. Er wich nur aus.

"Willst du wirklich, dass ich dich töten muss? Soll Olga alleine bleiben? Und deine anderen Kinder, falls sie

zurückkommen, nur um dich tot zu finden?" Letifer wusste, dass dies hinterhältig war, aber was half es? Er hatte keine

Wahl. "Tot, weil du unvernünftig wie ein dummes Kind gehandelt hast? Willst du das?"

Armin war während der Rede langsamer geworden und blieb nun stehen. Er fasste sich wieder und stellte fest, dass sie

im Zentrum der allgemeinen Aufmerksamkeit standen. Wie hatte er sich nur so gehen lassen können? Doch er kannte

die Antwort schon, es war einfach zuviel gewesen. Alles. Doch er hatte sich einfach nicht gehen lassen dürfen, hatte

stark sein müssen für die anderen. 300Jahre lang... während alles zerbrach. Er konnte nicht mehr.

"Komm mit.", befahl Letifer leise und Armin hatte nicht die Willenskraft etwas anderes zu tun, als zu gehorchen.

Letifer führte ihn von den Blicken weg, schüttelte den Kopf, als Olga besorgt zu Armin stürzen wollte und führte den

Meistervampir am See vorbei in den Wald. Keiner sprach und der Vampir kam langsam wieder zu Sinnen und konnte

sich selbst zusammen setzen.

Sie hatten offensichtlich den Ort ihrer Bestimmung erreicht. Letifer setzte sich auf einen umgesstürzten Baumstamm und

blickte gerade aus, durch eine Schneise direkt auf den See. Armin setzte sich zögernd neben ihn. Die Stille um sie

herum war ohrenbetäubend.

Schon wollte der Meistervampir sich entschuldigen für den Angriff, als er einen Arm um seine Schultern fühlte. Er

versteifte sich, als der Arm ihn langsam an die fremde Brust zog.

"Keine Angst...", flüsterte Letifer. "Es ist gut. Niemand tut dir etwas, solange ich da bin..."

Armin schluckte. Sein Meister... sein Vater... wie...? Er kämpfte mit den Gefühlen, doch er schaffte es nicht. Der Damm,

welcher vorher gebrochen war für die Wut, brach nun für die Trauer.

Armin begann zu schluchzen, und ließ sich selbst fallen, in die Arme eines Fremden, der ihm Sicherheit versprach.

Nichts war von dem stolzen Meistervampir übrig, nur die Seele die alles für ihre Kinder gegeben und nichts behalten

hatte.

Wieviel Zeit vergangen war, konnte Armin nicht sagen. Er lag noch lange in den warmen Armen, die ihn hielten und

zumindest für kurze Zeit von der Außenwelt beschützten. Er genoss es einfach, doch konnte nicht darumhin zu

bemerken, dass der Körper von Letifer sehr dünn und klein war.

Schließlich richtete er sich auf und versuchte die Augen von Letifer zu finden. Ohne Erfolg.

"Letifer... kann ich bitte dein Gesicht sehen?", bat er und verfluchte sich selbst innerlich für seinen nicht vorhandene

Stolz.

"Wenn du es niemanden weiter erzählst..." Zweifel war überdeutlich in Letifers Stimme zu hören.

"Niemand, ich schwöre."

Letifer nickte und entfernte seine Kapuze.

Armins erster Gedanke war 'So jung?', sein zweiter seltsamerweise 'So anders?'. Er hatte erwartet, dass Letifer voller

Narben war, oder hässlich oder seinetwegen auch vollkommen normal. Selbst eine weibliche Schönheit hätte ihn nicht

besonder überrascht. Doch dies war anders...

Er sah in den Augen von Letifer soviel Leid und Liebe, dass es ihm das Herz raubte. Konnte solch eine Person

irgendetwas böses tun? Ja. Und dies war falsch. Armin konnte nicht anders, als starren. Der Junge vor ihm strahlte eine

Gelassenheit und Überlegenheit aus, so deutlich, dass es selbst ein Plakat nicht mehr hervorheben hätte können.

Es war als säße vor ihm ein Engel, der durch die Hölle gegangen war und nun etwas Hölle in sich trug. Wie richtig er

damit war, ahnte Armin nicht. Zumindest nicht sein Kopf. Seine Seele erkannte es sofort.

Er verstand, dass Letifer nicht gerne sein Gesicht zeigte. Er war auch so schon eine auffällige Gestalt, aber sein Gesicht

zeigte sein Mysterium erst wirklich.

"Danke..." Armin meinte damit alles.

Letifer lächelte sanft und seine Augen zeigten Freude über das kleine Wort. Trotzdem stand er nur auf, richtete wieder

seine Kapuze und meinte:

"Gehen wir, wir werden sicher schon vermisst."

Armin folgte ihm ohne einmal nachzufragen.

Das nächste Kapitel heißt "Das Siebengestirn".^^

Ich hoffe auf Kommis!

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil I: Das Siebengestirn**

Siebengestirn

Er war nun eine Woche in dem Lager und war bekannt wie ein bunter Hund. Die Leute wichen aus wenn er kam und

behandelten ihn respektvoll. Die Vampire hatten über Armin erfahren, dass er wegen dem Konzil hier war und

behandelten ihn nun fast wie einen der ihren. Es war fast, denn er gehörte keinem Clan an.

Armin selbst kam nun öfters zu ihm und sie wurden Freunde. Letifer achtete darauf, so wenig wie möglich von sich preis

zu geben, aber dies war fast nicht nötig. Meistens redeten sie übers hier und jetzt und sie genossen es einfach normal

zusammen zu sein.

Nun aber wanderte Letifer zum Übungsplatz, wo sich schon gut 50Personen eingefunden hatten. Es war Nacht, wegen

den Vampiren. Er hatte einen Spruch auf sich, der ihn für drei Stunden Russisch sprechen ließ. Zwar lernte er im

Moment jeden Abend von Dominik und teilweise auch von Armin Russisch, aber er war bei weitem noch nicht gut genug.

Seine Schüler ... sein Untergang. Warum musste von allen Leuten er sie unterrichten? Er war nicht geeignet,

geschweige denn qualifiziert! Er stand am Rande des Platzes und sah zu der Gruppe. Sie hatten ihn noch nicht

bemerkt... was für Idioten waren das?

Anfänger... nun wurde ihm das Wort erst richtg klar. Sie standen soweit am Anfang, dass Letifer sich nicht an die Zeit

erinnern konnte, wo er selbst in diesem Zustand war. Der Zustand wo man nicht jeden Moment auf eine Attacke

vorbereitet war. Wo man seinem Gegenüber automatisch vertraute. Wo man noch nicht die Schatten suchte für Schutz.

"Ich vermute, wir haben viel Arbeit vor uns." Mit diesem Worten trat er vor und sah zu den Männern, Wesen und auch

Frauen, die leiser wurden. "Ich stehe hier seit gut zwei Minuten und niemand hat mich bemerkt. "

Er sah auf die Menge und die Leute starrten ihn mit gemischten Gefühlen an, auch wenn die meisten zwischen

Überraschung und Verlegenheit lagen. Letifer seufzte innerlich und nahm sich vor das Beste aus ihnen heraus zuholen.

"Vielleicht denkt ihr, dass das wichtigste in einem Kampf das Waffenkönnen ist. Wer dies denkt, ist falsch. Das wichtigste

sind zwei Dinge, den Gegner zu erkennen und Attacken auszuweichen. Bei ersterem zumindest scheint es euch noch

sehr zu fehlen."

"Und er hätte natürlich es bemerkt...", spottete einer.

"Ja, ich hätte es bemerkt." Letifer ging direkt auf ihn zu. "Denn das ist der einzige Unterschied, warum manche Personen

leben und manche nicht. Verstanden?"

Der Mann nickte, meinte aber: "So gut, sind sie auch nicht..."

"Ich hätte in den zwei Minuten, während ihr euch unterhalten habt, mit den richtigen Mitteln euch alle töten können.",

meinte Letifer kalt. "Ohne die richtigen Mittel hätte ich natürlich drei Minuten mehr gebraucht."

"Sie lügen!", rief der Mann aus und zustimmendes Gemurmel erhob sich.

"Nein.", erwiderte Letifer. "Aber das werdet ihr bald auch wissen... heute werden wir erst einmal beginnen eure Talente

zu erforschen. Ich möchte, dass alle Nicht-Menschen nach links gehen. Dann möchte ich, dass alle bereits mit

Kampfsporterfahrung eine eigene Gruppe bilden."

Letifer sah zu wie dies geschah. Es waren gut ein Drittel nicht menschlich. Es waren recht wenige Vampire dabei, dafür

aber viele Werwölfe. Nicht überraschend, wenn man die Gerüchte bedachte, dass manche sadistische Herrscher den

Werwolfsbiss als Strafe einsetzten. Dann waren da noch fünf Veela, sieben Alben und zu seiner großen Überraschung

zwei Zentauren. Insgesamt hatten von allen Schülern nur elf in irgendeinem Weg Kampferfahrung.

'Nun gut, damit kann ich leben.', dachte Letifer und grinste. 'Wir werden sie erstmal auf Vordermann bringen.'

"Gebt mir bitte alle eure Zauberstäbe." Unwillig folgten sie dem Befehl. Sie waren zu vertrauendvoll, stellte Letifer fest

und rief: "Folgt mir!"

Er führte sie durch das Lager zu einem Trampelpfad in den Wald hinein. Dort liefen sie erst den Pfad weiter, dann

einfach querfeldein. Hinter ihm begannen die ersten zu Keuchen und ein rascher Blick bestätigte ihm, dass die Veela die

meisten Schwierigkeiten hatten. Die Zentauren hingegen schlugen sich am besten, direkt gefolgt on den Alben. Beide

Arten lebten normalerweise im Wald, so erfüllten sie seine Erwartungen. Die Vampire und die Werwölfe begannen

langsam zu keuchen, was auf ihre schlechte Konstitution hinwies, während die Menschen auch schon rasch durch den

Wind waren. Allerdings überraschten diese positiv.

Schließlich blieb Letifer stehen und wartete bis alle ihn eingeholt hatten.

"Wir werden eure Ausdauer kräftig erhöhen müssen. Mit anderen Worten ihr alle müsst euch einem Trainingsprogramm

unterziehen. Natürlich wird dies immer der Rasse angepasst sein, sodass ein Vampir ungefähr das dreifache von einer

Veela machen muss." Keiner seiner Schüler sah nach der Ankündigung, besonders glücklich aus. "Bei euch Zentauren

bin ich mir aber nicht sicher, wieviel euer Körper leisten kann. So werdet ihr erstmal mit mir tranieren."

"Wir sind für Zentauren recht fit, aber nicht sonderlich.", meinte ein Rappe mit rabenschwarzen Haar. "Ich bin es weniger,

Mischa ist es mehr."

"Gut... ich werde bei allen die Fortschritte genau beobachten, sodass keiner auskommt. Ihr habt euch entschieden, nun

müsst ihr es durchziehen." Letifer sah sie sich an. "Ich werde am Übungsplatz auf euch warten, ich hoffe für euch, dass

ihr euch den Weg gemerkt habt."

Damit apparierte er, eine Technik die er gerade erst seit zwei Wochen beherrschte und besonders stolz darauf war. Er

musste auf dem Platz fast zwei Stunden warten, hatte sich aber vorsichtshalber ein Buch mitgenommen. Als seine

Schüler auf ihn zugewandert kamen, sahen viele sehr müde aus, einige verdammt wütend, aber auch einige amüsiert

und miteinander redend.

"Wunderbar! Schön, dass hier es hierher geschafft habt." Er sah zu ihnen. "Eure Zauerstäbe liegen dort. Könnt ihr mir

sagen, was ihr heute gelernt habt?"

"Das es verdammt viel Schlamm im Wald gibt?", fragte ein Mann sarkastisch zurück.

"Das auch." Amüsiert sah ihn Letifer an. "Ihr habt sehr viel getan. Ersten kennt ihr nun eure Umgebung und zweitens

kennt ihr nun die anderen in der Gruppe. Ihre Fähigkeiten, ihr Verhalten, ihre Namen... das wird noch alles intensiver,

aber es ist ein guter Anfang. Natürlich wisst ihr nun auch, dass man nie jemanden einfach seinen Zauberstab geben

sollte."

Seine Schüler sahen ihn immernoch ärgerlich an, aber keiner wagte etwas zu sagen. Letifer erklärte ihnen noch

verschiedene Waffen und erklärte sie dann alle, außer den Zentauren für entlassen. Der rabenschwarze Zentaur schien

jünger zu sein und hatte etwas an sich, dass Letifer sehen konnte, dass er mal ein bemerkenswerter Mann werden

würde.

Der andere Zentaur hatte blonde Haare und einen beigen Körper. Seine zwei blauen Augen zeigten Intelligenz und

Härte. Über seine linke Wange, vom Herzen bis zur Schulter und beim Bauch hatte er Narben wie von einem Messer.

"Ihr zwei seit," er sah auf seiner Liste nach. "Irman und Mischa. Ihr kennt beide alle Pflanzen des Waldes und seit in

Heilen ausgebildet. Mischa ist zusätzlich bereits in Stab- und Waffenlosenkampf ausgebildet worden. Auch beherrschst

du Magie? Erklärst du mir das?"

"Zentauren haben die Magie der Sterne und des Waldes." Mischa zuckte mit den Schultern. "Die Waldmagie kann heilen

und man kann die Pflanzen um Hilfe fragen."

Letifer zog seine Augenbraunen zusammen. "Warum bist du dann bei diesem Anfängern? Du bist voll ausgebildet."

"Ich wollte Schwertkampf erlernen und die Leute hatten auch nur gefragt, ob man mit Schwertern, Dolchen und so etwas

kämpfen kann. Nach Magie hatten sie gar nicht gefragt..."

"Und ich bin der erste, der sich diesen Bogen etwas genauer ansieht?" Fassungslos sah ihn der Halbvampir an. "Das ist

vielleicht eine Organisation!"

"Es ist ein Lager und kein Büro...", meinte Irman. "Außerdem sind sie Zentauren gegenüber skeptisch."

"Gut..." Letifer versank in Schweigen. Was sollte er mit den Zweien tun? "Mischa, du verlässt diese Gruppe und du

Irman, wenn du willst, auch. Mischa, kannst du Irman alles beibringen, was du weißt?" Der Zentaur nickte. "Gut... kann

ich dich ebenfalls als Extralehrer für Stabkampf und Naturkunde aufstellen?"

"Muss das sein?"

"Ja," Letifer seufzte. "Sonst haben wir niemanden der voll qualifiziert ist. Naturkunde könnte ich noch machen, aber ich

bin nicht besonders interessiert an Pflanzen."

"Gut." Mischa sah ihn dann bohrend an. "Aber sie bringen mir Schwertkampf bei?"

"Ja, wenn sie mir Stabkampf beibringen.", erwiderte Letifer und fuhr auf ihre überraschten Gesichter fort. "Im Gegensatz

zu den Gerüchten im Lager kann ich nicht alles. Ich bin nur besonders begabt in manchen Gebieten."

"Es wäre mir eine Ehre...", erwiderte der Zentaur.

Nach dieser Nacht folgten viele in denen die Gruppe frustriert und mit Schimpftriaden auf Letifer ins Lager zurück kehrte.

Die anderen sahen ihnen belustigt, aber auch neugierig, zu und mussten zugeben, dass Letifer sich eine feine Truppe

zurecht schliff.

Mischa und Letifer trainierten miteinander, jeder den anderen eine Waffe lehrend. Bald schloss sich ihnen auch Armin

an, welcher ihnen mit Dolchen zur Seite stand. Auch Dominik stieß immer öfter zu dem kleinen Zirkel und bald waren sie

alle gute Freunde. Letifer zeigte Mischa nach zwei Wochen sein Gesicht, als sie gemeinsam durch den Wald spazieren

gingen.

"Letifer?" Mischa sah auf seinen Freund hinunter. "Glaubst du, dass der Widerstand eine Chance hat?"

"Ja... solange die Hoffnung da ist." Letifer lächelte, dass hörte man an seiner Stimme. "Ohne Hoffnung sind wir nichts.

Wir müssen es probieren."

"Ja... meine Herde flieht vor den Menschen, seitdem unsere Fohlen vor vielen Sommern getötet wurden." Mischa sah

traurig geradeaus. "Ich war damals auch ein Fohlen... einer der wenigen Überlebenden und ich schwor Rache,

deswegen bin ich hier. Aber meine Herde wollte es nicht... so verstießen sie mich."

Letifer nickte und sah kurz zu ihm. "Deine Herde versuchte dich damit zu schützen, oder?"

"Ja... und sich selbst."

Mischa sah auf Letifer hinunter. Er konnte es spüren, er hatte es in dem Moment geahnt, als er zuerst seine Augen auf

Letifer gelegt hatte und nun wurde es immer klarer. Letifer war eine reine Seele. Die reine Seele, der so schreckliches

angetan wurde. Aber er war sich immernoch nicht sicher, er musste das Gesicht sehen, auch wenn er fürchtete, wie das

Gesicht aussah.

"Ich bitte dich... darf ich dein Gesicht sehen? Du siehst auch meines..."

Letifer erstarrte und blieb stehen. Er starrte den Zentauren an und schien zu überlegen. Die Zauber, die den ewigen

Schatten unter der Kapuze erschufen, ließen nichts erahnen, aber schließlich nickte Letifer. Er ließ die Kapuze nach

hinten gleiten.

Der Zentaur musterte das Gesicht gelassen. Er hatte fast so etwas erwartet, doch nun es vor sich zusehen, war ein

besonderer Moment. Er hatte die Ausstrahlung wie sie in den Geschichten beschrieben war und doch war er anders.

Eine kaputte Perfektion.

"Und?", fragte Letifer leicht nervös.

"Wie es in den Sternen stand...," erwiderten der Zentaur kryptisch und ging einfach weiter. "Danke."

Letifer ließ sich von der Erwiderung nicht beirren und verhüllte wieder sein Gesicht. Am Abend sah er, dass Mischa mit

Dominik redete, dachte sich aber nichts dabei. Dominik kam zwei Tage später auf ihn zu, mit einer Bitte die Letifer

verblüffte.

"Du willst meine Magie studieren?", echote er.

"Ja." Dominik lächelte. "Mischa hat mich darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass du einmalig bist. Deine Magie unterscheidet

sich von allen und ich möchte gerne wissen wie. Auch könnte es dir helfen, neue Gebiete deiner Magie zu entdecken."

"Schon aber... ich..." Letifer brach ab und sah zum erstenmal seit längerer Zeit seinem Alter entsprechend aus.

"Keine Panik, dies wird natürlich niemand anderes erfahren.", versicherte Dominik. "Und du musst auch nichts

schlimmes machen. Ich bitte dich nur um ein paar Dinge... fangen wir an?"

Letifer nickte schwach. Auf der einen Seite neugierig, auf der anderen Seite misstrausisch. Dominik hob einen Käfig mit

einer Maus hoch und plazierte ihn vor dem Halbvampir.

"Töte die Maus mit deiner Magie und ohne den Avada Kedavra."

Letifer nickte. Er mochte den Avada Kedavra eh nicht besonders. Er erinnerte ihn immer an das grüne Licht, welches

auftauchte, wenn er sich versuchte an sein Leben vor dieser Familie zu erinnern. Er konzentrierte sich auf die Maus und

versuchte seine Magie zu rufen. Er schaffte es nicht. Fast eine Minute verging, dann sah er zu dem Mann und schüttelte

den Kopf:

"Ich kann nicht."

"Kannst du nicht oder willst du nicht?", fragte Dominik genauer nach.

Letifer überlegte kurz und meinte dann: "Ich will und kann nicht. Es ist einfach... falsch. Unmöglich, verstehst du?"

"Nein." Dominik betrachtete ihn genau. "Aber wenn Magie für einen bestimmten Zweck geschaffen wurde, dann kann es

nur dafür eingesetzt werden."

Sie machten über die nächsten Wochen viele Experimente. Es kristallierte sich schnell eine Tatsache heraus, Letifer

konnte nicht töten. Seine Magie schien nur in echten Situationen zu funktionieren. Aus diesem Grund durfte Letifer

erstmals mit auf Angriffe. Er erregte mit seinem Kampfstil viel Aufsehen, da seine Magie einfach die Leute in seinem

Weg eliminierte. Letifer selbst schien davon vollkommen unberührt.

Dominik forschte weiter und beriet sich auch ab und zu mit Mischa, welcher ihm aber nur Hinweise gab. Er versuchte

Tätigkeiten herauszufiltern, zu denen Letifer auch noch zauberstablos in der Lage war. Auch die Zaubersprüche mit

Zauberstab überprüfte er.

Er stellte rasch eine Tendenz fest. Bei Zaubersprüchen mit denen man andere Menschen töten oder verletzten konnte,

hatte Letifer ein beängstigendes Talent. Auch Schutzsprüche schienen ihm zu liegen. Bei Heilsprüchen wie auch immer,

plagte sich Letifer an den einfachsten bis zu eine Woche lang ab.

Bei der Blutmagie gab es interessanterweise diese Tendenz nicht. Dominik war darüber erst ratlos, fand dann aber, dass

dies daran liegen musste, dass Letifer dabei eine andere Magie benutzte die aus seinem Körper kam. So untersuchte er,

wie Letifers eigener Körper reagierte auf Eingriffe.

Die Eingriffe waren psychisch, physisch und magisch. Alles wurde abgewehrt. Bei Legilimensangriffen prallten sie auf

eine Mauer. Bei Angriffen mit dem Schwert griff die Magie sie an. Bei magischen Angriffen gab die Magie Letifer fast so

etwas wie einen Schutzmantel ab und griff sie an.

Trotzdem schafften sie es ihn zu verletzten und Dominik kam des Rätselslösung einen Schritt näher. Letifer schaffte es

die Wunde innerhalb von Minuten zu heilen. Mit Blutmagie erklärte Letifer, aber Dominik erkannte, dass Letifers eigene

Magie sich da auch eingemischt hatte.

Nach fast drei Monaten Arbeit hatte er die Erkenntnisse über Letifers Magie zusammen gefasst:

Priorität immer Letifers Überleben

2.Tötet alle Feinde

Letifer sofort

vollkommen auf Überleben ausgerichtet

andere nicht heilen

besonders begabt bei Sprüchen zum Töten und Verletzen

, Todesmagie und Zauberstabmagie kann er vermischen

Todesmagie hat er Letifers besondere Art der Magie genannt, warum lag auf der Hand. Dominik faltete den Zettel

zusammen und steckte ihn in seine Robe. Dann stand er auf und ging hinaus. Er musste Mischa finden und aus dem

verdammten Zentauren endlich herausquetschen, was dieser über Letifer wusste!

Schnellen Schrittes lief er in den Wald zu der Stelle bei der Mischa immer mit Irman trainierte. Der Pfad war lang und

gewunden, doch Silberdegen kannte ihn wie seine Westentasche.

"Mister...!"

Fragend sah er nach rechts. Dort am Baum lehnte, schwer atmend eine junge Frau. Dem drahtigen Körperbau, der

bronzenen Haut und den spitzen Ohren nach zu urteilen, eine Albin. Ihre Kriegerkleidung war Blut bespritzt, am Bauch

musste sie eine Wunde haben, denn sie hielt ihren linken Arm dagegen gepresst. Auch am Bein blutete sie und aus

mehrere Wunden überall am Körper. Ihr Hemd war zerrissen und zeigte mehr, als sie normalerweise willends gewesen

wäre, doch dies war wohl im Moment ihr kleinstes Problem.

Dominik wollte schon hinhasten und ihr helfen, doch er erinnerte sich noch gerade rechtzeitig und zog seinen

Zauberstab:

"Wer bist du?"

"Hamelie..." Sie holte schmerzhaft Luft. "Ich bin... ich bin vom Widerstandes in Stengo, doch wir wurden besiegt... Ich

und Kamilla ... konnten fliehen. Doch am Apparationspunkt war niemand..."

Dominik ahnte, dass die Leute die dafür zuständig gewesen wären, sich eine gemütliche Pause machten, da niemand

kommen sollte. 'Verdammt, dass werden die Idioten bereuen!', fluchte er und sah wieder zur Albin. Nun erinnerte er sich

schon mal etwas von ihr gehört zu haben und er nickte:

"Sonst noch jemand?"

"Nein... die meisten sind woanders hin geflohen." Sie sah fast nur noch müde aus und der Söldner nickte.

"Gut. Sonorus." Mit magischer verstärkter Stimme rief er: "MISCHA, IRMAN! KOMMT SCHNELL!"

Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, bis er Hufgetrappel hören konnte, dann brachen die Zentauren durchs Gebüsch. Sie

waren beide durchgeschwitzt vom Training und hatten noch ihre Waffen in der Hand.

"Irman, renn ins Lager und informiere sie, dass Verletzte am Apparationspunkt sind."

Der Zentaur rannte los und die anderen Drei hetzten zu den Verletzten. Die Albin wurde immer blasser, bis sie einfach

stolperte, zur Erde fiel und nicht mehr aufstehen konnte. Sie deutete durch die Bäume:

"Dort..."

Die zwei Widerstandskämpfer nickten und rannten weiter. Am Apparationspunkt lagen tatsächlich die Verletzte. Man

konnte erkennen, dass sie eine schwere Schlacht hinter sich hatte. Der Zentaur rannte sofort zu der Ohnmächtigen, und

holte aus einer kleinen Tasche, die er immer trug, Verbände heraus.

Dominik zögerte kurz, rannte aber durch das Gebüsch zu der Albin zurück und kniete sich neben sie. Sie war

ohnmächtig. Sanft hob er sie hoch und trug sie zu den anderen zwei. Dort legte er sie neben ihre Freundin und assistiere

dem Zentauren. Schon kamen Leute angerannt.

"Dominik!", rief einer der Leute und der Söldner stellte milde überrascht fest, dass es Nikita war. "Was ist geschehen?"

"Stengo scheint angegriffen worden zu sein. Die zwei sind hierher geflohen, aber hier war niemand." Ein wütender

Ausdruck trat auf seinen Gesicht und Nikitas Augen verengten sich ebenfalls. "Sie versuchte durch den Wald abzukürzen

und ich fand sie. Mit Mischa kam ich dann hierher."

"Die Albin wird es überleben.", warf der Zentaur ein. "Aber das Veelamädchen scheint auch noch vergiftet worden zu

sein. Sie wird es aber wahrscheinlich schaffen."

"Gut. Bringt sie vorsichtig ins Krankenzelt." Zwei der Heiler traten vor und ließen sie neben sich schweben. Rasch

verschwanden sie Richtung Lager, der Zentaur bei ihnen.

"Sie haben zum erstenmal mit einer richtigen Armee uns angegriffen.", stellte Nikita ein Faktum fest. "Das heißt nun hat

es wirklich begonnen..."

"Ja... lass uns beten, dass die Götter mit uns sind."

Am nächsten Tag besuchte Dominik den Krankenflügel und sah die Albin neben dem Bett ihrer Freundin sitzen. Höflich

wartete er, doch sie winkte ihn einfach näher.

"Wie ist ihr Zustand?", fragte er sanft.

"Unverändert." Hamelie sah auf. "Wer bist du?"

"Dominik Silberdegen." Er lächtelte sie an. "Ich bin ihr, um ihnen zu berichten das 20Personen in Moskau

untergekommen sind."

"Das ist gut." Sie sah nun etwas fröhlicher aus. "Sie haben viele getötet, nicht wahr?"

"Ja." Er musterte sie und seufzte. "Sie hatten einen Überraschungssschlag. Nochmals schaffen sie dies nichts."

"Hoffentlich... ich meine, sie... wir waren vorbereitet zu sterben, aber nicht so sinnlos!", rief sie zornig. "Wir waren völlig

überrumpelt, alles war ein Chaos... keiner hatte damit gerechnet."

"Vielleicht finden sich noch andere Überlebende..."

"Hoffentlich." Sie sah hinunter auf ihre Hände. "Wir waren über 200 Leute... Wieviele sind hier eigentlich?"

"300."

"Nur?", fragte sie überrascht. "Ich dachte, dass hier wäre das Hauptlager!"

"Ist es auch, hier bündelt sich alles." Dominik setzte sich nieder. "Aber warum sollten wir hier alle Truppen sammeln?

Das wären unvernünftig im Moment. Später vielleicht ja... hauptsächlich bilden wir hier aus."

"Ja... ich habe es gehört." Sie strich sich ein paar Haare hinters Ohr. "Immer Hundert Auszubildene, nicht wahr? 50

Krieger, 15 Heiler, 20 in Spionage, 5 in Strategie und 10 als Schildexperten."

"Exakt. Drei Monate dauert eine Ausbildung, dann kehren sie in andere Lager zurück und trainieren mit anderen Leuten

weiter." Dominik nahm sich einen Hocker und setzte sich. "Einige bleiben auch hier, vor allem die, die Nicht-Menschlich

sind."

Sie nickte verstehend. "Dein Partner ist Letifer, oder? Ist er auch Nicht-Menschlich...?"

Dominik blickte sie an, leichte Überraschung lag in seinen Augen. Waren die Gerüchte schon wirklich soweit

vorgedrungen? Aber dann zuckte er innerlich mit den Schultern. Es war nur natürlich, dass eine geheimnisvolle Gestalt

schnell Gerüchte hervor rief. Und wenn Letifer nicht geheimnisvoll war, dann würde man niemanden mehr helfen

können.

"Kommt darauf an, aus welchem Blickpunkt man es betrachtet.", antwortete er nachdenklich. "Für mich ist Letifer einfach

Letifer."

"Ich verstehe..." Wieder sah sie zu der Veela, die sich nicht bewegte.

"Du solltest hier mal raus, sonst machst du dich noch selber krank.", schlug Dominik vor. "Ich kann dir Letifer vorstellen

und ein paar andere..."

"Aber...", versuchte die Albin abzuwehren, aber Dominik hatte Erfahrung mit einem störrischen Kind und ließ sich von

dem schwachen Versuch nicht beirren.

"Kein Aber, komm einfach mit." Er stand auf und lächelte sie an. Unwillig kam sie ihm nach, noch einmal auf ihre

Freundin zurück sehend. "Sie wird fein sein und wenn sie erwacht, erfahren wir das sicher bald."

Die Albin nickte ergebin und folgte ihm aus dem Krankenzelt. Sie gingen zu einem eher abseits stehenden Zelt, wo sich

vor einem Feuer ein Zentaur und eine vollkommen verhüllte Gestalt angeregt unterhielten. Beide sahen auf, als sie zu

ihnen traten und Hamelie erkannte den Zentauren von gestern.

"Ah, die Albin von der ich dir erzählt habe, Letifer.", meinte der Zentaur. "Ich bin Mischa."

"Erfreut, Hamelie ist mein Name." Sie lächelte leicht und sah zu der verhüllten Person.

"Letifer." Der Mann, Junge, so richtig konnte man seine Stimme nicht einordnen, streckte seine Hand aus. "Willkommen

im Lager."

Sie fasste seine Hand. Sie war schmal und außergewöhnlich weiß. Ein Vampir? Aber was machte er dann in der Sonne?

"Danke."

Hamelie blieb den Tag und auch die halbe Nacht bei ihnen. Die Albin unterhielt sich vorallem mit Dominik und sah den

anderen bei ihrem Training zu. Jeder war in seinem eigenen Gebiet besonders gut und sie zeigte dann am Schluss noch

ein paar Schüsse mit ihrem Bogen, immerhin war sie eine Meisterin dieser Waffe! Doch ihre Verletzung war noch nicht

ganz verheilt, so kehrte sie nach der Demonstration in das Krankenzelt zurück.

Die nächsten zwei Tage kam sie immermal wieder zu ihnen, um sich über die Sorge ihrer Freundin abzulenken. Am

dritten Tag jedoch wachte die Veela auf und Hamelie kam nicht. Dafür am vierten Tage und die Tage darauf. Beide

wurden über die Wochen enge Freunde mit der Gruppe, bis sie ebenso dazu gehörten. Wozu konnte keiner sagen, sie

taten es einfach.

Der einzige der noch regelmäßig vorbei kam und als Freund bezeichnet wurde, war Nikita, der wie die anderen sich eine

Auszeit nahm.

Sie waren durchaus eine seltsame Gruppe, die sich perfekt ergänzte.

Hamelie war eine gut bekannte Widerstandskämpferin und schon Jahre dabei. Sie galt als erfahren, sowohl als

Anführerin, als auch als Assassine. Ihre Waffe waren Pfeil und Bogen.

Ihre Freundin Kamilla zog den Waffenlosenkampf vor und konnte, wie alle Veelas, besonders gut mit Männern fertig

werden und Feuer werfen. Ausgebildet war sie aber als Heilerin.

Armins Waffen waren eindeutig Dolche. Doch besaß er ein großes Wissen über Dunkle Künste und war sehr gut in

Blutmagie. Überraschend war wie auch immer, dass er ein Animagus war.

Mischas Waffe war der Stab und er hatte die Waldmagie mit der er einmalige Fallen stellen konnte. Aber auch in

Sternenkunde war er erfahren, sowie in Heilen.

Dann war da noch Dominik, welcher trotz seiner Erfahrung mit dem Schwert den Zauberstab als Hauptwaffe hatte. Seine

Spezialität war wie auch immer Runen, Zauber und Schutzschilde.

Letifer schloss den Zirkel ab. Seine Waffe war das Schwert und seine Magie, sowie Blutmagie.

Nikita gehörte nicht richtig dazu, aber er zog ebenso den Zaubersstab vor und seine pure Körperkraft, welche als

Werwolf durchaus beeindruckend war.

Diese Sieben trafen sich fast jeden Abend und brachten sich auch gegenseitig ihre Fähigkeiten bei. Schnell mal trafen

sie sich im Wald und dort diskutierten dann Kamilla und Mischa über die Heilkraft einer Pflanze, während Armin Hamelie

zu beweisen versuchte, dass er der bessere Anschleicher war.

Nach fast zwei Monaten war es wieder Nachts und Nikita kam angerannt:

"Ich brauche euch!"

"Bei was?", fragte Mischa kurios.

"Wir wollen die Villa von dem Graf Jastin angreifen. Ich wollte euch fragen, ob ihr für etwas Ablenkung sorgen könnt und

ob Hamelie und Dominik den Angriff mit mir leiten." Nikita sah sie bittend an. Eigentlich hätte er es ihnen auch befehlen

können, aber er sah sie als Freunde und wusste sie würden nie Nein sagen.

"Ablenken?" Mischa sah ihn belustigt an. "Gib mir eine Karte. Ich bin sicher, da lässt sich etwas finden..."

Nur eine halbe Stunde später stand der Plan und die Sieben teilten sich auf. Mischa, Armin, Kamilla und Letifer waren

die Vorhut für die Ablenkung. Sie landeten mit dem Portschlüssel in sicherer Entfernung von der Villa und sahen zu dem

hell beleuchteten Haus.

"Auffälliger geht es wohl nicht, wie?", kommentierte Letifer ironisch. "Wir hätten sie auch ohne diese Lichtershow

gefunden, da hätten sie nicht so hilfreich sein müssen."

"Sie sind halt zu selbstsicher...", lächelte die Veela. "Das macht unseren Job leichter."

"Ja... sei vorsichtig, Kamilla.", bat Mischa und die zwei anderen nickten zustimmend.

"Immer doch..." Damit verschwand sie in der Dunkelheit. Rasch teilten sich auch die anderen drei auf. Letifer ging direkt

zur Villa um Kamilla Rückendeckung zu geben und wenn möglich Wachen auszuschalten.

Armin und Mischa hingegen stellten die Fallen, sodass keiner der Wachen entkommen würde.

Eine Stunde später war die Gegend für jeden Ahnungslosen eine tödliche Falle. Kamilla und Letifer hatten ebenfalls ihr

Ziel erreicht. Es waren bereits sechs Männer tot und die Veela hatte gut den gesamten Vorhof in der Villa in ihrem Bann,

auch wenn sie wegen der zwei anwesenden Frauen sich bemühte nicht zu offensichtlich zu werden.

Letifer glitt aus den Schatten hinaus und schlug mit einer gezielten Bewegung eine der Frauen bewusstlos und trug sie

hinter einen Baum. Dort lehnte er sie an und schnitt ihr die Kehle durch. Nun war nur noch eine Frau übrig und Letifer

nickte zur Veela. Sie winkte zurück und ihre Magie begann die Männner zu umfangen.

Letifer war, dank seiner 'leichten' Geschlechtsprobleme und Jugend, relativ immun. Die letzte lebende Frau hatte nun

gemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte und öffnete den Mund um zu schreien. Letifer entfesselte seine Magie, welche die

Frau fast sofort zerriss.

Der Halbvampir ging zu der Veela und kämpfte sich dabei durch die Männermenge hindurch, dabei rechts und links

immer wieder welche tötend:

"Alles unter Kontrolle, Kamilla?"

"Ja..." Sie saß da, wie eine Königin vor ihrem Hofstaat. "Ich glaube, wie können beginnen, die im Haus müssten es

gleich merken."

"Gut."

Letifer zog seinen Zauberstab und murmelte leise einen Spruch. Aus der Spitze stieg ein Zeichen auf und verewigte sich

in weiß am schwarzen Nachthimmel. Es war ein weißer Vogel mit langen Schweif, der direkt nach Osten fliegen zu

schien, immer der Sonne entgegen. Das Symbol des Widerstandes und nun das Zeichen des Angriffes.

Sicher genug hörte man Sekunden später plötzlich überall um das Haus herum Schmerzensschreie von den äußeren

Wachen. Und im Haus schien nun auch die Hölle los zu sein, obwohl dort im Moment keiner vom Wiederstand war.

Leute schrieen durcheinander und Waffen klirrten.

Letifer ließ sich nicht beirren und tötete in der Zwischenzeit auch die restlichen von dem Zauber befallenen Männer.

'Die Regierungen sollten wirklich erlauben, Frauen als Soldaten aufzunehmen.', dachte der Halbvampir amüsiert.

Durch das weite Tor kamen nun dunkle Gestalten, an deren Spitze Nikita ins Licht der Fackeln trat. Er grinste und an

seinem Schwert war Blut.

"Sieht so aus, als ging alles wie geplant...", kommentierte er die Leichen. "Dominik und Hamelie müssten mit ihren

Leuten auch gleich kommen."

Tatsächlich kam Hamelie Sekunden später, aber auf Dominik mussten sie noch eine Weile warten. Dann kam er, mit

seinem Hemd zerrissen und einem ärgerlichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Auch schienen bei seinen Leuten viele

verletzt zu sein:

"Wir hatten nicht Kenntnis von einer weiteren Außenstation, die ist uns direkt in den Rücken gefallen. Zum Glück konnten

Armin und Mischa sie für einige Sekunden ablenken, sonst wären bei uns viele gestorben."

"Dann hattet ihr Glück. Wo sind Armin und Mischa eigentlich?", fragte Letifer. "Müssen sie sich um ihre Fallen

kümmern?"

"Ja, sie meinten, dass ihre Ausbeute gut sein würde." Ein kleines Lächeln huschte über Dominiks Gesicht. "Die Fallen

werden der Albtraum für sie sein."

Er behielt recht. Der Sturm auf die Villa war recht einfach, auch wenn sie sich dort drinnen verschanzt hatten. Am

Schluss floh der Graf mit Freunden und Familie und ließ seine Dienerschaft sowie die Skalven einfach zurück. Wie

immer. Drei waren schon bekannt für den Widerstand zu arbeiten und konnten gehen mit denen, für die sie sich

verbürgten. Die anderen bekamen die neuen Regeln erklärt und dass sie ab jetzt frei wären, wenn auch dem Widerstand

verpflichtet.

Es folgten viele Einsätze wie dieser und immer schafften es die Sechs mit Nikita einen gewissen Erfolg zu haben oder

zumindest kaum Verluste einzufahren. Sie wurden bald berühmt und gefürchtet. Die Widerstandskämpfer begannen sie

zu verehren und nannten sie das Siebengestirn, während die Fürsten sie zu verfluchen begannen. Letifer und die

anderen wurden die Helden dieses Krieges.

Letifer hat nun Freude gefunden, doch wird es so bleiben? Das nächste Kapitel ist "Erziehungsmaßnahmen" getauft und

enthält eine meiner Lieblingsnebencharaktäre.

Ich hoffe auf Kommentare!

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil I: Erziehungsmaßnahmen**

ßnahmen

Letifer runzelte die Stirn und sah sich auf den Platz um. Sollten hier nicht seine Leute sein? Der Platz war gähnend leer.

Rasch sah er auf den Stand der Sonne, nein, er war zur rechten Zeit da. Was also war los? Der Angriff sollte erst in

zehn Minuten beginnen.

"Letifer!", rief jemand. Es war eine Frau und sie rannte auf ihn zu. "Ich habe sie gesucht... die Soldaten sind einfach los,

sie sagten sie schafften das auch alleine. Alexander hat sie gegen sie aufgehetzt."

Die Frau sprach russisch, aber inzwischen verstand Letifer viel von der Sprache und sprach sie ebenfalls sehr gut. Man

konnte nicht anders, wenn man den ganzen Tag sie hörte. Sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich, als er ihre Worte vernahm. Sie

hatten seinem Befehl nicht gehorcht? Sie hatten auch Nikitas Befehl nicht Folge geleistet?! Sie waren einfach

gegangen!

Die Frau blieb stehen und sah zu der Gestalt. Sie schluckte, als sie die pure Wut spürte, die sie ausstrahlte. Mit

einemmal war sie froh, nicht zu der Gruppe zu gehören. Letifer sah nochmal zu ihr und meinte kurz:

"Danke."

Dann apparierte er direkt zu dem Angriffspunkt. Er erschien neben einem Baum und vor ihm fand der Kampf statt. Die

Widerstandskämpfer hatten sich offensichtlich in einer Bodenmulde verschanzt, während die Soldaten immer mehr

Boden gewonnen.

Weiter hinten konnte er das Gehöft sehen, welches das Ziel gewesen war. Anscheinend hatten diese Vollidioten direkt

angegriffen! Hatten die noch nie etwas von Strategie gehört, oder Taktik? Fast hatte er Lust sie einfach dort sterben zu

lassen, entschied sich aber dagegen. Immerhin konnte der Widerstand wirklich jeden gebrauchen und wenn er einfach

mal 30Leute dem Tod übergeben würde, wäre Nikita wirklich nicht erfreut.

Nicht das Letifer Angst hatte vor Nikita, aber er respektierte seinen Freund und den Widerstand. Trotzdem... er sah kurz

zu den vielleicht 40Soldaten und holte tief Luft. Für was hatte er diese Vollidioten eigentlich ausgebildet?

"Sieht so aus, als schafft ihr es wirklich gut zu sterben!", schnappte er und trat zu dem Graben. Seine Magie ließ jeden

Zauber der ihn zufällig traf verschwinden.

"Letifer..." Die Männer und auch Frauen drehten sich um und sahen ihn erleichtert an. "Gott sei dank..."

"Gott? Gott hat hier mit NICHTS zu tun!" Er holte tief Luft und schrie: "OHNE EURE DUMMHEIT WÄRE ES NIE DAZU

GEKOMMEN!"

"Aber...", meinte einer der Männer, doch der rasende Halbvampir schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

"ABER WAS?! HIER SEID EINFACH LOSGEGANGEN UND DACHTET DAS IHR MAL KURZ EIN PAAR LEUTE KILLEN

KÖNNT? DAS IHR DAS AUCH OHNE DEN MINIMALSTEN PLAN SCHAFFT?"

Die Flüche hatten aufgehört zu fliegen und zwar von beiden Seiten. Sowohl die Soldaten, als auch die Kämpfer starrten

Letifer mit Verblüffung, aber auch mit nicht wenig Furcht, an. Dessen Magie schien regelrecht die Luft zu füllen und

knisterte leise.

"DAS HABT IHR AUCH GESCHAFFT! HERZLICHEN GLÜCKWUNSCH, DASS IHR EUCH SO ERFOLGREICH

SELBER KILLEN KÖNNT!" Seine Stimmte hallte über das totenstille Feld. "ICH SOLLTE EUCH EINFACH HIER

STERBEN LASSEN, FÜR NICHT VORHANDENE INTELLIGENZ! DAMIT TUE ICH DER MENSCHHEIT SOGAR NOCH

EINEN GEFALLEN!"

"Ihr lasst uns hier sterben...?", flüsterte eine junge Frau, den Tränen nah.

"Nein, aber ich sollte. Trotzdem würde das erstens dem Widerstand schaden und zweitens habe ich die Hoffnung, dass

ihr irgendwo noch dazu lernen könnt.", knurrte Letifer. Er fasste in seine Tasche und warf ein paar Portschlüssel zu den

Leuten. "Haut ab. Das Schlüsselwort ist 'Hauptquartier'. Wir reden später weiter."

Sie zögerten und er sah nochmals zu ihnen. Sie schluckten und aktivierten die Portschlüssel. Übrigen waren nun nur

noch die, die apparieren konnten.

"Was wollt ihr noch hier?", fragte Letifer kühl. Die heiße Wut war aus seiner Stimme verschwunden, und mit jeder

Sekunde verschwanden mehr Gefühle. "Ich brauche euch nicht."

"Ihr wollt alleine gegen die Soldaten...?", fragte ein Mann fassungslos, welchen Letifer in einer erneuten Welle der Wut

als Alexander erkannte.

"Ja." Letifer sprang über den Graben und holte ein Schwert heraus. "Bleibt hier oder geht, mir egal."

Er atmete einmal tief durch und konzentrierte sich auf die Soldaten. Es würde nicht leicht werden, aber dies war ihm

egal. In einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung holte er das Schwert heraus und apparierte zu der allgemeinen

Verblüffung.

Bevor die Soldaten reagieren konnten, erschien er wieder rechts am Rande und der erste hatte einen Kopf weniger.

Ohne zu verstehen, was passiert war, viel sein Körper und der Kopf zu Boden. Der Halbvampir hielt sich nicht damit auf,

sondern griff weiter an. Seine Magie hatte sich vereinigt und es gab keine Grenze mehr, zwischen Blutmagie,

Zauberstabmagie und Todesmagie. Er setzte sie einfach ein, dass war alles was wichtig war.

Den Zauberstab hielt er in der linken Hand, während er mit der rechten das Schwert führte. Seine Todesmagie

funktionierte wie ein dritter Arm und gehorchte nur auf einen Gedanken.

Irgendjemand zerriss ihm mit einem Schwert den Umhang und verletzte seine Schulter. Dieser jemand wurde noch in

der gleichen Sekunde von der Magie getroffen. Ein Mann griff von hinten an. Letifer parierte und seine Magie zerriss ihn.

Dann schoss er mit seinem Zauberstab einen Fluch auf den Mann links von ihm - er viel schreiend zu Boden.

Ein Fluch flog auf ihn zu, er wurde ehe er seinen Körper erreichte aufgelöst. Der nächste Fluch war grün, instinktiv wich

er aus. Den Avada Kedavra konnte selbst seine Magie nicht einfach blocken.

Ohne einen Muskeln zu bewegen, sahen die Widerstandskämpfer ihrem Chef zu. Sie erinnerten sich an die Gerüchte,

dass er nicht menschlich war und verstanden zum erstenmal, warum dies immer erwähnt wurde. Viele hatten vermutet,

dass Letifer ein Vampir war, der einen Weg gefunden hatte, dass Tageslicht auszuhalten, aber nun wussten sie es

besser.

In dem Moment in dem Letifer angegriffen hatten, hatten sie erwartet ihn in den nächsten Sekunden sterben zu sehen.

Nicht erwartet, hatten sie ein Massaker der Soldaten. Letifer tötete sie alle, ohne Rücksicht und Erbarmen. Immerwieder

verschwand er und tauchte direkt vor einem der Soldaten auf, welcher noch in der nächsten Sekunde tot zu Boden viel.

Sie trauten sich nicht die Augen zu schließen und die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Jede Szene brannte sich in ihren Kopf

ein und jeder Schrei hallte für sie eine Ewigkeit.

Dann zerriss jemand den Umhang von Letifer und dessen Kapuze fiel hinunter. Dann erst verstanden sie die Wahrheit

was Letifer war. Er war kein Mörder oder Killer. Er war noch nicht einmal ein Kämpfer. Er war vielleicht ein Künstler in

seiner abstrackten Weise, aber vorallem war er eines – er selbst.

Letifers Gesicht war vollkommen ausdruckslos. Seine Augen glühten von der Magie, die er wirkte in einem fast

unglaublichen grün, doch trotzdem waren sie leer. Das lange schwarze Haar folgte seinen Bewegungen und vermischte

sich mit dem zerrissenen Umhang.

Letifer war auf seine eigene Art und Weise in dem Todestanz unendlich schön. Ein Engel. Doch nie würde ein Engel so

etwas tun... Ein gefallener Engel. Ein Dämon. Letifer... der Dämon, der für Gerechtigkeit kämpfte.

Jeder der Widerstandkämpfer kannte die Geschichte von Letifer, dem ersten der Vampire, inzwischen. Keiner hatte

gedacht, dass sie tatsächlich etwas mit Letifer zu tun haben würde. Nun aber verstanden sie die Bedeutung dieses

Namens.

Die Soldaten versuchten zu fliehen, Letifer tötete sie alle. Ohne Zögern. Irgendwann war sein Schwert zerbrochen und er

hatte den Zauberstab in seine rechte Hand gewechselt. Nun stand er vorm letzten Soldaten, welcher vor ihm auf die

Knie fiel.

Letifer hob die Hand und seine Magie tat ihre Aufgabe. Tot fiel der Oberkörper des Mannes auf die Wiese.

Letifer holte Luft und starrte zum Himmel. Er war schön, die Sterne leuchteten diese Nacht besonders klar. Er lächelte

etwas, sah dann zu seinen Leuten und sein Blick wurde wieder kälter.

"Wir sind hier fertig. Geht, ich komme gleich nach."

Die Widerstandkämpfer gehorchten, erleichtert wegzukommen. Sie wünschten, dass sie das nie hätten sehen müssen.

Sie hatten alle in vielen Schlachten gekämpft, doch dies war anders gewesen. Es war kein Kampf gewesen, sondern ein

Massaker.

Letifer stand nun alleine auf dem Feld und sammelte erneut seine Kräfte. Er brauchte Blut... warum nur hatte er denn

Mann einfach so getötet? Er hätte die Energie brauchen können. Seufzend richtete er seine Kapuze mit ein paar

Zaubern und apparierte ins Lager.

Dieser Tag änderte etwas in den Geschichten über Letifer. Die Leute fürchteten ihn nun, aber er galt nun auch als der

stärkste Kämpfer des Widerstandes. Niemand widersetzte sich ihm und auch seine Freunde hatten es nun viel leichter.

Letifer wurde nun Dämon des Todes genannt oder Gefallener Engel. Manchmal auch Gefallener Engel des Todes.

Letifer selbst war darüber amüsiert und vergaß es schnell wieder. Mischa jedoch und auch Dominik konnten es nicht

vergessen. Mischa weil er sich zu fragen begann, ob Letifer vielleicht die Widergeburt des Letifers war und Dominik, weil

er wieder seine Forschungen aufnahm.

Die Schlachten wurden härter und größer. Immer öfter kamen sie mit vielen Toten zurück, aber auch mit immer größeren

Erfolgen. Letifer, Armin und Kamilla zogen für ein halbes Jahr nach Süden und führten dort die Angriffe an. Schließlich

schafften sie es den Fürstenhof zu erobern...

Müde sah sich Letifer um. Er stand in einer vornehmen Halle, die normalerweise sicher ein beeindruckend schönes

Baumwerk gewesen wäre. Nun aber erinnerte überall frisches Blut an die Toten, die bis eben hier noch gelegen hatten.

Doch all die Opfer waren, es wert gewesen, sie hatten es geschafft.

"Letifer!" Ein Mann kam erbei geeilt und der Halbvampir fragte sich mürrisch, was nun schon wieder so wichtig sein

konnte. "Wir haben jemanden gefasst, der zu fliehen versuchte!"

Fliehen? Das war interessant... Sie hatten mit viel Aufwand eine Woche lang, die Schutzschirme untergraben und eigene

errichtet, bis niemand mehr heraus apparieren oder einen Portschlüssel benutzen konnte. Es war riskant gewesen, da

auch sie nicht mehr hatten fliehen können, aber es hatte geklappt.

"Bringt ihn zu den anderen...", befahl Letifer müde, doch der Mann schüttelte den Kopf.

"Er hat vornehme Kleidung an und er scheint gerademal 16 oder 17 zu sein. Wir vermuten, dass es der Sohn des

Hauses ist, aber er spricht nicht.", berichtete der Mann.

Letifer zögerte einen Moment, dann entschied er sich seiner Neugier nachzugeben. "Bringt ihn in das Büro des Fürsten,

dort treffe ich ihn."

Eine halbe Stunde später betrat er das Büro, in dem tatsächlich ein Junge vor dem Schreibtisch zwischen zwei Wachen

kniete. Seine Kleidung war zerfetzt und er hatte Kratzer, aber nichts ernstes. Trotzdem konnte Letifer sofort sehen, dass

die Vermutung richtig gewesen war. Das Gesicht des Jungen zeigte Schock und Scham, als wäre er noch niemals in

dieser Position gewesen. Was vermutlich auch stimmte.

"Ihr könnt gehen.", winkte der Halbvampir die Wachen heraus und sah dann auf den Jungen. Dieser war knieen

geblieben, seine Hände auf dem Rücken gefesselt. "Wie ist dein Name?"

Keine Erwiderung. Letifer lächelte. "Du brauchst es mir nicht zusagen, aber ich erfahre es sowieso. Sag, willst du nicht

wissen, was mit deiner Familie ist?" Der Junge zögerte und nickte dann etwas. "Dafür müsste ich aber deinen Namen

kennen..."

"... Zaschil von Tarenz, Sohn des Fürsten von Tarenz."

"Wie ich mir dachte." Letifer ließ sich in den Sessel hinter dem Schreibtisch fallen. "Dein Vater wird zur Zeit verhört, aber

dürfte noch heute getötet werden. Deine Mutter ist bereits tot."

Der Junge wurde deutlich blasser und man sah, dass er kurz vorm Weinen stand. Letifer sah ihn mit Mitleid an.

"Hast du sonst noch jemanden, um den du dich sorgst?"

"Melanie... meine kleine Schwester.", sagte der Gefangene so leise, dass man es fast nicht verstand.

"Ahja, sie ist vier, nicht wahr?" Der Junge nickte. "Sie ist bei den anderen Kindern. Sie wird zur Adoption frei gegeben

und wird sich wahrscheinlich nie an das hier erinnern."

Der Fürstensohn schwieg und Letifer beobachtete ihn, während er nachdachte. Was sollte er mit ihm tun? Er war zu jung

um richtig sich entschieden zu haben und gegen seine Eltern zu gehen, so gesehen unschuldig. Aber er war auch alt

genug um zu verstehen, was er getan hatte. Er würde bestraft werden müssen und am besten auch noch umerzogen,

doch wie? Plötzlich kam ihm eine Idee in den Kopf...

"Zaschil, was denkst du, was ich mit dir mache?", fragte er fast freundlich.

Nun sah der Junge zum erstenmal auf und er konnte die Angst in seinen Augen lesen. Todesangst. Er schluckte und

antwortete zögernd:

"Mich... mich töten?"

"Nein, warum sollte ich? Oder hast du bereits jemanden getötet oder den Befehl gegeben?"

Letifer wusste in dem Moment, als Zaschil wieder auf den Boden sah, dass er ins Schwarze getroffen hatte. 'So

unschuldig ist er also doch nicht.', dachte er bei sich.

"Ich verstehe... was hatte den der Sklave getan?" Letifer hielt sich an den Ton einer normalen Konversation, als ob er

übers Wetter sprechen würde. Er wusste, dass dies dem Jungen mehr als alles andere Angst bereitete. Er erhielt keine

Antwort. Letifer beugte sich vor und stützte seine Ellbogen auf den Schreibtisch. Diesesmal fragte er mit mehr Druck:

"Was hatte er getan?"

Zaschil zitterte und sah zur Wand. "... Meine Schwester fallen lassen beim Spielen..."

"Ah, ein wahrhaft unverzeihliches Vergehen.", erwiderte Letifer in ernstem Tone. "Natürlich konnte man darauf nur das

Todesurteil aussprechen, was auch sonst? Immerhin hätte sich deine Schwester bei diesem Versehen verletzten

können!"

Zaschil spürte, wie er vor Furcht zitterte und er wusste auch, dass ein Teil von ihm im Schock war. Leute waren

gestorben, seine Eltern waren tot, er gefangen und gedemütigt... doch vorallem drei Dinge beherrschten seinen Kopf.

Furcht, Scham und das plötzliche Gefühl dumm zu sein.

Letifer ließ es so da stehen, als wäre er dumm. Wie ein Kleinkind, nein schlimmer. Er schloss die Augen. Das lag sicher

alles nur an seiner Position. Würde er nicht knieen müssen, würde er es Letifer ganz sicher zeigen. Er würde ihn... ja

was, töten? Letifer, über den die Gerüchte selbst zu ihnen gedrungen waren? Sicher nicht.

Letifer sah seinen Gefangenen an und stand auf. Leise umrundete er den Schreibtisch und ging vor dem Jungen in die

Hocke. Ruhig meinte er:

"Es ist schlecht für einen Sklaven, wenn er nicht zuhört."

Zaschil riss erschreckt die Augen auf und versuchte von Letifer weg zukommen. Er fiel nach hinten und starrte nun in

das Schwarze, wo das Gesicht von seinem – was, Meister? - war. Wie hatte er ihn gerade angeredert? Sklave? Damit

meinte er doch nicht ihn, oder?

"Sklave?"

"Ja, ab heute bist du mein Sklave.", verkündete Letifer. "Verhälst du dich gut, wirst du frei gelassen. Verhälst du dich

schlecht, wirst du getötet. Wie bei euren früheren Sklaven halt, nur fairer."

"Fairer?", echote Zaschil verständnislos und mit dem langsam wachsenden Gefühl, dass alles nur ein schlechter Traum

war.

"Ja, immerhin konnten eure Sklaven keine Freiheit gewinnen, oder?" Letifer stand wieder auf und ging zur Tür. Diese

öffnete er und winkte die zwei Wachen, die gewartet hatten, zu sich. "Er wird ab jetzt mein Sklave sein. Bringt ihn in mein

Zimmer."

Die zwei Wachen sahen ihn etwas verblüfft, aber auch leicht erschrocken an.

"Wir nehmen keine Sklaven...", erinnerte der erste ihn zögernd.

"In normalen Fällen nicht." Letifer sah zurück zu dem Jungen. "Normalerweise würden wir ihn auch töten, weil er einen

Sklaven trotz seiner Jugend zum Tode verurteilt hat. Aber wie auch immer, ich denke, er hat keine Ahnung, was er getan

hat. Ich will wissen, ob er wirklich bereits verdorben ist, oder nicht. Nennt es meinetwegen ein verschärftes

Umerziehungsprogramm..."

Erleichtert sahen ihn die Wachen an und grinsend nickten sie:

"Okay, Letifer. Viel Glück." Sie packten Zaschil an der Schulter und rissen ihn hoch. "Komm, Sklave!"

"Mit Glück hat dies nichts zu tun..." Letifer sah ihnen ruhig zu. "Achja, wenn er sich schlecht verhält, berichtet es mir,

aber bestraft ihn nicht selber."

"Gut." Sie führten den reichlich passiven Zaschil aus dem Büro.

Es ging bereits die Sonne auf, als Letifer sein Zimmer erreichte. Es war nicht in dem Fürstenhaus, sondern in dem Haus

eines anderen Adeligens, welches sie eine Woche früher eingenommen hatten. Müde öffnete er die Tür und erstarrte.

Jemand lag in seinem Bett! Dann entspannte er sich wieder und trat neben die eindeutig schlafende Person. Der Junge

war anscheinend müde gewesen... Letifers Blick glitt an der Schnur entlang zum Handgelenk. Anscheinend hatten ihn

die Wachen am Bett festgebunden. Aber eigentlich war die Kordel lang genug, um durch ganze Zimmer zu reichen.

Letifers Blick wurde stählern. Ein Sklave schlief nicht im Bett seines Herrn, außer bei intimeren Ausnahmen!

Das Echo der Ohrfeige hallte durchs Zimmer und Zaschils Wange färbte sich in einer alamierenden Rate rot. Der Junge

saß aufrecht im Bett und sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an.

"Schön, dass du wach bist. Kannst du mir verraten, was du in meinem Bett machst?", fragte Letifer eisig.

"Äh...uhm, ich war müde..." Zaschil sah unangenehm berührt aus und sah auf seine Hände.

"Ah... natürlich." Letifers Blick wanderte mit voller Absicht an dem Jungen, der anscheinend nur eine Hose trug, herauf

unter herunter. "Du bist hübsch, aber ich bezweifle es trotzdem, dass es deine Absicht war dich als Hure anzubieten,

oder?"

Der Kopf des Jungen schnappte hoch und er starrte ihn fassungslos an. Er öffnete den Mund, aber kein Wort kam

heraus. Dann blickte er schnell wieder auf das Lacken und klammerte sich daran.

"Nein, dass war nicht meine Absicht...Entschuldigt... Meister."

"Gut. Das machen nämlich normalerweise die Sklaven, die im Bett ihres Meisters liegen." Letifer schwieg kurz und

schnappte schließlich: "Und jetzt raus aus meinem Bett, bevor ich doch noch das Angebot annehme!"

Hecktisch kam Zaschil dem Befehl nach. Letifer seufzte innerlich, während die ersten Lichtstrahlen das Zimmer

erhellten. Er musste Zaschil sein Gesicht zeigen...

Mit großen Augen sah Zaschil zu, wie Letifer langsam sein Gesicht enthüllte. Natürlich hatte er gehört, wie Letifer

ungefähr aussah. Tausend Versionen, umgenau zu sein, hatte er gehört. Das einzige was sie gleich hatte, war, dass er

schwarze Haare hatte. Nun sah er die Wahrheit und war verblüfft. Ihn sah eine Person an, die nicht älter als er sein

konnte, oder?

Er sah so sanft aus, so harmlos. Wie ein unschuldiges Kind auf der einen Seite. Doch allein die Taten von heute zeigten

seine wahres Ich. Die Gerüchte waren wahr, er war wie ein Gefallener Engel. Er bemerkte das Letifer inzwischen ihn

belustigt ansah und stellte fest, dass er gestarrt hatte. Rasch sah er wieder auf den Boden.

"Und... erfülle ich deine Erwartungen?", fragte Letifer spöttisch in dem Versuch seine eigene Unsicherheit zu

überdecken.

Es war inzwischen wie ein Schutz für ihn, dass niemand sein Gesicht sah. So wenige kannten es und er hatte immer das

Gefühl einen geheimen Teil von sich selbst zu enthüllen.

Zaschil hatte von dem keine Ahnung und biss die Zähne zusammen. Wagte es dieser... dieser Bastard es gerade

wirklich ihn zu verspotten?! Er atmete tief ein und aus. Er durfte nicht seine Selbstbeherrschung verlieren! Aber was

sollte er antworten? Ja? War das richtig oder falsch?

"Ihr... ihr seit anders, als in den Gerüchten.", schaffte es es schließlich zu sagen.

"Anders?" Letifer schmunzelte und warf sich in seiner vollen Kleidung aufs Bett. "Wie anders?"

"Es hieß..." Zaschil zögerte.

"Ja?" Letifer schloss die Augen. "Keine Angst, ich werde es vertragen."

Er verspottete ihn schon wieder! Zaschil ballte seine Hände. Das war einfach alles falsch! Er war kein Sklave, er war der

Herr und Meister. Er hatte niemanden zu gehorchen, sein Vater würde... sein Vater würde nichts. Zaschil verdrängte

jeden Gedanken an seine Familie.

"In den einen Gerüchten hieß es, ihr wäret hässlich und ein Monster. Ein Dämon mit einer Fratze, wenn es zum Kampf

kommt... aber die meisten Gerüchte verkündeten, dass hier ausseht wie ein Engel und deshalb umso furchterregender

seit."

"Furchterregend, weil man wie ein Engel aussieht?" Letifer drehte den Kopf zu ihm und starrte ihn mit tiefgrünen Augen

an. "Interessante Meinung..."

"Nein! Das Gerücht stammt von jemanden, der behauptete, euch einmal ohne den Umhang hat kämpfen sehen.",

verteidigte sich der ehemalige Adelssohn. "Er sagte, dass ihr aussehen würdet, wie ein Engel wenn ihr ... tötet. Deshalb

hätte er auch Angst, weil es so ohne Gefühl geschieht."

"Ich verstehe... sie haben Angst, weil ich ohne Gefühl töte.", folgerte Letifer müde und mit einem Ton der Bitterkeit. "Sie

empfinden alle Hass und verstehen mich nicht."

"So könnte man es ausdrücken..."

Zaschil sah zu, wie Letifer nickte und einschlief. Er konnte es nicht fassen, vertraute ihm Letifer so sehr? Er konnte sich

einfach ein Messer nehmen und es ihm ins Herz rammen... für einen Moment überlegte er, ob er wirklich sollte, verwarf

dann aber wieder die Pläne. Er schaffte es nicht, er war nicht stark genug. Was für ein Mann war er?!

Letifer sah so friedlich aus, als er schlief. Es erschien einfach falsch ihn zu töten. Zaschil begann zu zittern und Tränen

stiegen in seine Augen. Bemüht kein Geräusch zu machen, rutschte er in die Ecke des Raumes zurück und lehnte sich

an die Mauer.

Er war schwach... er konnte nicht einmal den Anführer der Mörder seiner Eltern erledigen! Seine Eltern... sie waren tot.

Warum? Sie hatten doch nichts getan. Seine Mutter war immer nett gewesen. Warum schienen sie alle so zu hassen?

Und an dem Hass gab es keinen Zweifel. Er hatte es in allen Gesichtern der Widerstandskämpfer gelesen, in allen außer

Letifers. Allein deshalb konnte er den anderen Jungen oder Mann nicht töten.

Er schluchzte leise. Er hatte niemanden mehr auf der Welt... niemanden der ihn beschützte. Nur noch seinen Herren und

Meister. Er war ein Sklave. Eine wertloser Mensch...

"Also entweder bist du jetzt leise und schläfst oder ich muss mir etwas drastisches überlegen!", fauchte Letifer ärgerlich.

"Und mach diesen verdammten Vorhang zu."

Erschreckt starrte ihn Zaschil an, dann sprang er auf und schloss den Vorhang. Nun sah man nur noch die Schatten in

dem Zimmer. Der Junge wischte sich ärgerlich seine Tränen weg, doch schon kam der nächste Schluchzer.

Letifer stöhnte genervt auf. Seine Hand tastete in eine Falte seines Umhangs und er zog den Zauberstab heraus und

richtete ihn auf seinen Sklaven.

"Ihr..." Zaschil schluckte, als plötzlich der Stab auf ihn gerichtet war. "Entschuldigung..."

"Mir egal.", brummte der Halbvampir ungnädig. "Silencio! Und wehe, du bist jetzt anders laut..."

Zaschil öffnete den Mund, doch kein Laut kam heraus. Zufrieden nickte der Schwarzhaarige und drehte sich um.

Sekunden später war er wieder eingeschlafen und Zaschil stand weinend da. Für einen Moment durchstörmte ihn Wut

auf Letifer, dann aber holte ihn wieder die Trauer ein und er setzte sich in seine Ecke. Dort weinte er lange gezwungen

still vor sich hin, bis er ebenfalls schlief. Letifer war ein herzloser Bastard!

Letifer blinzelte und stand dann auf. Ein Blick auf die Uhr verriet, dass er in einer Stunde sich mit seinen Freunden

verabredet hatte. Es war kurz vor Sonnenuntergang. Er sah zu Zaschil und stellte zufrieden fest, dass dieser schlief.

Schnell wechselte er seine Sachen und rüttelte dann seinen Sklaven:

"Wach auf!" Ein Stöhnen, dann schlug der Junge wirklich die Augen auf. "Gut, ab morgen weckst du mich, okay?" Zaschil

nickte ergeben. Wieder musste er den prüfenden Blick von Letifer über sich ergehen lassen, dann meinte dieser:

"Du bist dünn und vollkommen untrainiert. Und zieh dir gefälligst wieder dein Hemd und Schuhe an!"

Zaschil ging zu einer Stelle neben der Tür und hob das zerrissene Hemd an. Er verzog das Gesicht, als er es anziehen

musste. Es war schmutzig und durchgeschwitzt. Neben dem Bett lagen seine Schuhe, welche er ebenfalls anzog.

Letifer, welche stumm zugesehen hatte, nickte:

"Du wirst mit mir kommen, ich werde dir Arbeit zu teilen lassen. Komm."

Letifer lieferte ihn einfach in der Küche ab und bevor Zaschil ihn fragen konnte, wegen dem Zauber, war er bereits

verschwunden. In der Küche waren vielleicht zehn Personen. Zu seinem Horror stellte Zaschil fest das acht von ihnen er

kannte, da sie seine früheren Sklaven gewesen waren. Sie grinsten, als sie ihn sahen und er wollte am liebsten im

Erdboden versinken. Noch vor zwei Tagen war er der Herr gewesen und sie die Sklaven. Vor zwei Tagen hatte er einen

Pudding zurück gewiesen, weil er nicht die richtige Temperatur hatte... nun bekam er schnell ein Brot und etwas zu

Trinken in die Hand gedrückt, nicht mehr. Jeder um ihn herum war frei und er war der Sklave.

Die ersten Stunden war das schlimmste. Nach dem die anderen realisiert hatten, dass er nicht sprechen konnte, hatten

sie das ausgenutzt. Nicht das er sich anders hätte viel wehren können.

Sie verspottete ihn, lachten ihn aus und machten ihm auf jede Weise das Leben schwer. Wären nicht zwei Leute von der

Widerstandsbewegung gewesen und die Tatsache, dass er unter Letifers Schirm war, er wäre kaum aus der Küche

heraus gekommen ohne ein paar Verletzungen.

Doch nach dem Abendessen und dem Abwasch wurde es leichter. Der Druck war weg und obwohl Zaschil die

schmutzigsten und langweiligsten Arbeiten machen musste, ignorierten ihn nun die meisten.

Um Mitternacht schloss die Küche und er wurde zu Letifer geführt, welcher anscheinend gerade mit ein paar Freunden

trainierte. Staunend sah Zaschil dem waffenlosen Kampf zu, gegen das schönste Wesen, welches er je gesehen hatte.

Doch dann verwandelte sie sich in ein hässliches Wesen und er verstand, dass sie eine Veela war. Er verstand nicht, wie

Letifer auf solch ein schönes Wesen einschlagen konnte! Fast wäre er zu ihrer Hilfe geeilt, hätte er nicht eindeutig

gesehen, dass es ihr Spaß machte.

Zaschil musste die Waffen putzen und die anderen Leute bedienen. Es war ein Albtraum für ihn.

Als der Morgen graute war er komplett durchgeschwitzt. Schweigend gingen sie zurück in das Zimmer.

"Und wie war dein Tag?", fragte Letifer lässig. Er hob eine Augenbraune, als Zaschil vielsagend auf seinen Mund

deutete. "Nicht sprechen? Ah, der Zauber..." Er machte eine Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab. "Besser?"

"Ja, danke Meister..." Zaschil wollte am liebsten den Kopf gegen die Wand schlagen. Er bedankte sich, dass der Fluch

gehoben wurde, obwohl Letifer ihn ersteinmal verzaubert hatte!

"Also, dein Tag?" Letifer setzte sich aufs Bett und legte seinen Umhang ab. Unter den betont desinteressierten Blicken

des Sklaven begann er sich zu entkleiden.

"Er ging so... ich traf viele, die ich kannte."

Zaschil zuckte mit den Schultern. Eigentlich wollte er schreien. Sein Tag war die Hölle gewesen, Leute die ihn kannten

seit Jahren schienen ihn zu hassen und alles an ihm schmerzte. Zudem trauerte er immernoch und er hatte absolut

nichts und niemanden!

Letifer dachte sich zwar die nicht gesprochenen Teile, sagte aber nichts. Zaschil würde von alleine um Hilfe bitten

müssen, wenn er welche brauchte.

"Sklaven waschen sich übrigens draußen in dem gemeinsamen Waschraum." Letifer sah ihn kalt an. "Du hast eine halbe

Stunde, du solltest bei den Wachen vorbei gehen. Sie geben dir neue Kleidung."

Die nächsten Tage verliefen in dem gleichen Trott. Zaschil entdeckte eine neue Seite des Lebens. Die ehemaligen

Sklaven machten ihre derben Scherze mit ihm und keiner schien sich zu interessieren. Im Gegenteil, manche lachten mit

ihnen!

Nachts plagten ihn Albträume und er konnte nicht schlafen in seiner Ecke. Sei es wegen dem Boden oder weil sein

Körper weh tat. Letifer ging nach der dritten Nacht dazu über ihn immer vorm Schlafen gehen mit dem Silencio Zauer zu

belegen, einfach damit er ihn nicht weckte. Tagsüber durfte er reden, aber mit wem? Der einzige der normal redete,

schien Letifer zu sein... der einzige der jeden Abend fragte, wie es ihm ging...

Wenn er etwas falsch machte, so wurde es penibel Letifer in einer Liste überreicht und er machte viel falsch. Zaschil

wusste zwar, wie sich ein Sklave zu benehmen hatte, aber es war schwer sich zu erinnern und keiner außer ihm war ein

Sklave. Am nächsten Morgen konnte er immer seine meist strengen, aber fairen, Strafen vollfüllen. Meistens war es hier

eine Stunde länger arbeiten, dort helfen oder ähnliches.

Nie waren die Strafen körperliche Züchtigung, wofür Zaschil dankbar war. Er wusste durchaus, dass er somit einen der

nettesten Herren hatte. Außerdem zweifelte er, dass er nach solch einer Strafe wieder aufstehen können würde. Er hatte

so schon genug Prellungen von den 'Scherzen'...

Letifer wurde mit der Zeit immer weiter weggerufen und es kam vor, dass er nicht mehr jede Nacht zurückkehrte. Zaschil

traute sich trotzdem nicht das Bett zu benutzen, aus Angst das jemand herein kommen würde. Es ärgerte ihn selbst, wie

unterwürfig er geworden war.

Es waren zwei Monate und Letifer war das erstemal für drei Tage wieder da, als Zaschil brach. Sein Stolz flog in Tausend

Stücke, als er sich langsam aus seiner Ecke erhob und Letifer am Arm berührte, um ihn zu wecken.

Eine Sekunde später lag er auf dem Boden und hatte eine Hand um seine Kehle fest geschlossen. Zwischen seinen

Augen war ein Zauberstab und über ihn ein leicht verblüffter Letifer.

"Zaschil? Ich hätte dich töten können!"

Er ließ ihn los und der Sklave holte tief Luft. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass Letifer so aggressiv war. Aber das brauchte

man wohl, wenn man eine Person wie er war.

Zaschil hatte sich inzwischen oft gefragt, wie alt Letifer war. Ein, zweimal hatte er das Gefühl, gehabt es mit einer

jüngeren Person zu tun zu haben. Aber zwischen den anderen Kriegern wirkte er erfahren und auch in anderen Sachen

zeigte er sich alt... sowie nun gerade.

Letifer beobachtete den Jungen und ließ ihn von dem Schock erholen, ebenso wie er sich selbst wieder beruhigte. Mit

einem Wink seines Stabes hob er den Schweigezauber auf.

"Was ist los, Zaschil? Irgendwas passiert?"

"Passiert nicht gerade..." Der Sklave sah zu Boden. Warum noch einmal hatte er Letifer nur aufgeweckt? Er würde ihn

auslachen.

"Hat dich jemand schikaniert?", fragte der Halbvampir sanft nach. Er wusste es natürlich. Es war kaum zu übersehen

gewesen, wenn man darauf geachtet hatte.

Zaschil schloss die Augen. Das war sein Feind, sein Besieger, sein Meister, sein... sein Beschützer. Und er wusste es, er

konnte nicht mehr. Tränen stiegen in seine Augen.

"Zaschil..." Letifer kniete sich vor den Jungen nieder und überschlug schnell, was er tun sollte. Er kam zu einer

Entscheidung, er würde seinem Herzen folgen. "Zaschil, sie mich an."

Der Sklave gehorchte automatisch, obwohl er nicht wollte. Es war nur, dass er die letzten Tausend Befehlte davor auch

gehorcht hatte... irgendwie war ihm der Gedanke Letifer nicht zu gehorchen fremd geworden.

Nervös traf er den Blick aus den smaragdenen Augen seines Meisters und war überrascht das er darin nur Anteilnahme,

Verständnis und Mitleid lesen konnte. Der Kloß in seiner Kehle wurde größer.

Letifer überwand sich und legte einen Arm um Zaschil. Vorsichtig hob er den Jungen hoch und führte ihn zum Bett, wo er

ihn niedersetzte. Beschützend zog er den anderen an sich und strich im durchs Haar.

"Sie ärgern dich, oder?" Zaschil nickte. "Sei ihnen nicht böse... sie wollen dir einen Geschmack geben, was sie erlitten

haben."

"Nicht böse?!", rief der Sklave fassungslos. "Sie... sie..." Er schluchzte.

"Sie machen einen Fehler. Sie wollen es dir zeigen, aber verstehen nicht, dass du keine Ahnung hattest, was du tatest.",

erklärte Letifer leise. "Sie hingegen wissen es und sind blind vor Hass."

Er sah auf das schluchzende Bündel hinunter, dass immer noch nicht weinen wollte. "Du darfst ruhig... niemand wird es

außerhalb dieser vier Wände je erfahren."

Letifer spürte wie er sich an seinem Hemd fest hielt. Endlich begannen die Tränen zu fallen und Letifer hielt ihn nur.

Nach einer Weile rutschte er etwas, sodass er mit dem Rücken an sein Kopfkissen angelehnt war und Zaschil halb auf

ihm lag.

Es dauerte, bis der Sklave sich beruhigte hatte und Letifer nochmals fragte, wie sein Leben bei ihm bisher war.

Diesesmal erzählte Zaschil alles. Von seinen Gefühlen des Hasses, bis zur Akzeptanz. Vom Scham, bis zur Angst vor

den anderen. Er ließ nichts aus und nur selten fragte der Halbvampir weiter nach.

Es waren Stunden vergangen, als Zaschil wagte zu fragen:

"Warum tut ihr das für mich?"

"Weil ich es verstehe...", war die einfache Antwort.

Ein Kapitel das Letifer mal von einer anderen Seite zeigt... Zaschil wird leider ein Nebencharakter bleiben und nur kurze

Auftritte haben.

Nächstes Kapitel: "Leben lernen"

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil I: Leben lernen**

lernen

Wenige Monate danach kehrten sie in den Norden zurück. Zaschil kam mit ihnen und machte eine Ausbildung als Heiler

im Lager. So war er immer überwacht und machte nützliches. Ab und zu musste er noch dienen, aber er bekam immer

mehr Freiheiten. Letifer versprach ihm, am Ende des Krieges ihn gehen zu lassen, wenn er sich weiter gut benehmen

würde. Der Halbvampir schaffte es sogar noch etwas Geld von dem ursprünglichen Besitz zu retten, so dass Zaschil als

relativ wohlhabend neu starten konnte. Der Junge plante als erstes seine Schwester zu adoptieren.

Der Krieg wurde derweil blutiger. Es wurden immer größere Schlachten und in der ersten Reihe standen fast immer

Letifer und seine Freunde. So auch an diesem Tag in einer Schlacht um ein Zaubererdorf... doch dieser Tag war anders.

"NEIN!" Furcht ergriff das Herz von Letifer. Er wusste, dass er zu spät sein würde die Attacke zu verhindern. Trotzdem

rannte er los.

Vor seinen Augen traf ein geballter Strahl von Schneideflüchen Mischa. Der Zentaur schrie auf, seine Beine gaben nach

und er fiel auf den Boden. Sein gesamter Pferdekörper war regelrecht aufgeschlitzt.

"Mischa!" Letifer kniete sich neben ihn. "Das wird schon..."

Er log und sie beide wussten es. Mischa lächelte etwas und schüttelte seinen Kopf:

"Nein, es wird nicht... es ist meine Zeit gekommen, ich habe es in den Sternen gelesen."

"Unsinn!" Letifer wollte einfach nicht glauben, dass sein Freund unter seiner Hand starb. Hektisch sah er sich um, war

denn nirgends ein Heiler?! Niemand kümmerte sich um sie. Der Kampf war nun weiter nach Süden gezogen und ließ sie

in Ruhe.

"Nein, Letifer... sei nicht traurig." Mischa sah gefasster aus, als Letifer. "Ich habe mehr getan, als ich hoffte, als ich meine

Herde verließ. Ich konnte Leuten helfen, fand wunderbare Freunde und konnte eine reine Seele trainieren, um ihr

Schicksal zu treffen. Was will ich mehr?"

"Da ist mehr! Da muss mehr sein!" Letifer krallte sich an seiner Kleidung fest und schloss die Augen. Langsam ging er

seine Möglichkeiten durch. Ein Heiler? Nicht in der Nähe. Ein Trank? Hatte er nicht dabei. Ein Zauber? Seine Magie

konnte nicht heilen!

"Nein... ich gehe zu den Sternen, wie jeder Zentaur." Mischa schloss die Augen. "Ich werde sehen, wie du dein Schicksal

vollfüllst..."

"Schicksal?", fragte Letifer verwirrt.

"Ja... jede reine Seele hat ein Schicksal." Der Zentaur lächelte. "Ich habe lange gebraucht, um deines zufinden in den

Sternen, aber es ist groß."

Letifer fasste sich wieder. "Egal! Du musst nur durchhalten!"

Mischa antwortete nicht, sondern hielt die Augen geschlossen. Dann öffnete er sie wieder und sah ihn direkt an. "Tu mir

einen Gefallen. Ich leide... ich weiß, ich kann nicht gerettet werden und du weißt es auch. Aber so werde ich noch

Stunden leiden. Bitte..."

Letifer schloss die Augen. Er konnte nicht! Unmöglich!

"Weißt du, was du da verlangst, Mischa?"

"Ja..."

Die Stimme den Zentauren war voller Schmerzen, nun dass Letifer darauf achtete. Der Halbvampir sah zu den Wunden

und schnell wieder weg. Eingeweide waren noch nie so sein Ding gewesen...

Konnte er wirklich? Letifer holte Luft und spürte, dass seine Magie sich bereits entschieden hatte. Er sah auf seinen

Freund nieder.

"Danke für alles, Mischa."

Der Zentaur nickte nur noch und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Letifer legte seine Hand an seinen Kopf und ließ seine

Magie freien Lauf. Fasziniert spürte er, wie sie ihre Arbeit des Todes verrichtete, aber zum erstenmal unblutig. Es war

einfach, als würde seine Magie einen Schlaf herbei rufen, aus dem der Zentaur nie erwachen würde...

Nur eine Minute später hörte Mischa auf zu atmen und war tot.

Letifer war von diesem Ereignis mehr berührt, als er zugeben wollte. Seine Freunde sahen es und versuchten ihm zu

helfen. Vor allem Dominik und Kamilla lenkten ihn ab. Dominik mit der Tatsache, dass dieser den Kommentar über die

reine Seele oft mit Letifer diskutierte. Kamilla mit ihrer Veelacharm.

Positiverweise begann sie an ihm zu wirken, was bedeutete, dass er langsam geschlechtsfähig wurde. Eine Angst,

welche ihn zuvor nie ganz los gelassen hatte.

Weniger als einen Monat später bekamen sie die Todesnachricht von Nikita. Er war in einen Hinterhalt gelockt worden

und hatte nie eine Chance gehabt. Dominik Silberdegen übernahm ab da die Leitung der Truppen an Stelle seines

Freundes, dessen Tod ihn schwer traf. Letifer hatte auch Nikita gut kennen gelernt und dessen Tod war ein großer

Verlust.

Die Fronten wurden klarer und klarer. Der Widerstand kontrollierte vor allem den Nord-Westen und Süd-Westen. Der

Osten und dort vorallem die Gebiete im Uralgebirge stellte noch eine große Herausforderung dar.

"Wir haben 84 Tote auf unserer Seite erhalten, die toten Soldaten schätzen wir auf ein paar weniger, da viele flohen.",

berichtete einer der Kämpfer. "Wir haben das Gebiet gesichert und sind auf eine sehr gute Resonanz in der

Bevölkehrung gestoßen. Das Gebiet dürfte in circa einem Monat vollkommen gesichert und die Leute uns treu sein."

"Danke und gute Arbeit.", lobte der Halbvampir müde. "Ihr könnt gehen."

Sekunden später war er allein. Müde schenkte er sich ein Glas mit Wodka ein und betrachtete es nachdenklich. Wann

hatte er angefangen zu trinken? Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr. Ein paar Schlucke und er stellte das Glas wieder auf den

Tresen.

Er war allein in dem Gasthaus, dessen Besitzer wahrscheinlich tot, gefangen oder geflohen war. Allein... eine Segnung in

den letzten Tagen. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt und geistig uralt. Die anderen Kämpfer waren alle maximal ein Jahr dabei

und sahen zu ihm auf. Erwarteten Entscheidungen und gaben ihm den Ruhm eines Sieges ebenso, wie den Hass nach

einer Niederlage. Er war verantwortlich.

Ein humorloses Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus, bevor er wieder einen Schluck nahm. Was wohl

geschehen würde, wenn er ihnen sagte, dass er jünger ist als der jüngste Rekrut? Wie alt war er eigentlich genau? Er

hatte irgendwie den Überblick über die Zeit verloren in all den Schlachten.

"Sieht so aus, als wäre jemand depressiv...", meinte eine freundliche Stimme neben seinem Ohr. Kamilla grinste bei

seinem überraschten Gesicht und setzte sich neben ihn auf einen Hocker. "Dir muss es wirklich mies gehen, wenn du

meine Anwesenheit nicht bemerkst."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und lachte leicht. "Ich glaube der Alkohol hat etwas meine Sinne benebelt. Außerdem habe

ich nachgedacht und festgestellt, dass ich nicht weiß, wie alt ich bin..."

"Oh..." Kamilla sah ihn interessiert an, aber auch nicht mehr. Sie kannte zwar sein Gesicht, aber ebenfalls nicht sein

Alter. Dieses kannte nur Dominik und Nikita... oder zumindest hatte Nikita es gekannt. Die Veela lächelte wieder und

beugte sich vor. Bevor Letifer reagieren konnte, hatte sie ihm einen Kuss gestohlen.

"Zur Aufheiterung.", grinste sie und floh schnell aus dem Raum, wie es ihr auch der mörderische Blick von Letifer riet.

Ab dem Tag änderte sich etwas zwischen ihnen. Die Veela war eindeutig in ihn interessiert und sein Körper wollte

ebenfalls. Doch sein Kopf schrie das es falsch war. Er war unsicher, wie er auf sie reagieren sollte und so wurde es zu

einem Spiel zwischen ihnen.

Sie versuchte ihm Küsse zu stehlen oder ihn zu umarmen, während er dies verhindern wollte. Bald waren sie das

Lagergespräch, immerhin wieviele Männer schafften es eine Veela zu verführen? Oder genauer, wieviele Männer

schafften es, der Verführung einer Veela zu widerstehen? Letifer konnte es nicht glauben, als er seine eigenen Leute

überhörte, Wetten darauf abzuschließen, wann sie ein festes Paar sein würden!

Und doch... etwas in Letifer war dieser Vorstellung durchaus nicht abgeneigt, vor allem weil sein Körper endlich rapide

die Hormone entwickelte. Er wurde ein Mann... mit den typischen Wünschen und Problemen.

Doch sein Trauma aus seiner Kindheit hielt ihn fest... und Kamilla schien langsam zu ahnen, was Letifer peinlich war. Er

hatte nie jemanden davon erzählt, außer seinem Vater Meradin ein paar Teile...

"Letifer? Was tust du da?"

Kamilla setzte sich neben ihn an das Lagerfeuer. Sie waren im Lager und außnahmsweise war alles friedlich. Irgendwo

waren Dominik und Hamelie einen Strategieplan besprechend, dann war da noch Armin, welcher etwas zu lesen schien.

"Lernen, wie immer.", antwortete der Halbvampir. "Das sind hier ist die Menoische Linie B. Sie wurde extra für Rituale

entwickelt und hatte sich dann als Schrift eingebürgert..."

"Menoische Linie B?" Kamilla sah ihn überrascht an. "Warum zum Teufel lernst du das?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es interessiert mich. Zudem waren sie Meister in Schutzschirmen und Illusionen. Es ist

absolut faszinierend."

"Wenn du meinst..." Zweifelnd sah sie ihn an. "Kannst du mir etwas zeigen daraus?"

"Mmmh." Er überlegte einen Moment hob dann aber seinen Zauberstab und konzentrierte sich. Als er wieder seine

Augen öffnete, machte er eine komplizierte und lange Bewegung. "Sieh."

Auch Armin legte sein Buch weg und sah zu ihnen rüber. Die Luft begann leicht silbern zu schimmern, dann kamen

immer mehr Farben hinzu. Immer deutlicher wurde die Illusion. Letifer lächelte, es war genau so, wie er es haben wollte.

Vor ihnen enstand ein Bild von Kamilla wie sie bei einen der Feiern mit einem Mann tanzt. Jeder Zentimeter an ihr schrie

Veela und ihre Schritte waren elegant und perfekt. Jede Bewegung schien mit der nicht hörbaren Musik zu fließen.

"Beeindruckend, Letifer." Armin kam zu ihnen herüber. "Kannst du auch die Musik hinzufügen?"

"Ja und Nein... die Minoer konnten es, aber ich bin noch nicht soweit.", erklärte der Halbvampir und sah zu wie seine

Illusion verblasste. "Um sie länger zu erhalten, muss man sie verankern."

Der Vampir nickte verstehend. Plötzlich prallte etwas gegen Letifer. Es war eine glückliche Veela, die es schaffte, noch

hinreißender als normal auszusehend.

"Danke! Das war wunderschön!", rief sie noch, dann küsste sie ihn leidenschaftlich.

Wieviele Männer widerstehen, wenn eine Frau sie küsst? Wieviele widerstehen, wenn eine schöne Frau sie

leidenschaftlich küsst? Und wie viele schaffen es, wenn eine Veela sie leidenschaftlich küsst?

Nun Letifer hätte in den ersten beiden Fällen widerstanden und hat auch schon öfters mal dem letzten gezeigt, dass er

sich unter Kontrolle hatte. Aber irgendwann kann niemand mehr 'Nein' sagen.

Sanft begann der Halbvampir den Kuss zu erwidern und brach in dann ab. Leichte Panik breitete sich in ihm aus. Was

hatte er getan, wie sollte er reagieren? Doch zum Glück übernahm das Kamilla für ihn. Sie lächelte ihn vielsagend an

und zog sich wieder zurück. Bald schon waren die Gespräche auf andere Themen gerichtet.

Nur zwei Wochen später kam Dominik zu ihm.

"Erinnerst du dich noch, was ich über die Schulen erzählt habe, die Zauberer ausbilden?"

"Ja..." Letifer sah ihn fragend an. "Aber was hat das mit mir zu tun?"

"Ich denke, du bist jetzt bereit dein Examen abzulegen, wie jeder Zauberer.", erklärte Dominik. "Ich bin der Meinung du

solltest im April oder Mai für einige Zeit nach Durmstrang."

"Bist du wahnsinnig?!", rief Letifer. "Woher soll ich mein Blut nehmen dann? Jeder würde mich erkennen? Und ich habe

keine Ahnung, wie ich da überleben soll!"

Der Söldner und Anführer der Widerständler war nicht beeindruckt. Eher im Gegenteil... Missmutig wartete der

Halbvampir ab, bis sich sein Mentor wieder von seinem Lachanfall erholt hatte.

"Letifer, du wirst das schon meistern. Und ich bin sicher, keiner der Schüler wird so böse sein und dir den Kopf

abbeißen."

"Das kann man nie wissen!", warf Letifer ein.

"Natürlich..." Belustigt sah Dominik ihn an. "Du wirst natürlich auch eine Verkleidung bekommen. Keine Sorge."

"Verkleidung?", fragte Letifer schlechtes ahnend. "Was hast du vor?"

"Keine Sorge, dass wirst du schon noch erfahren..." Damit stand Dominik auf und verschwand zu seinen anderen

Pflichten. Sekunden später hörte man Letifer laut fluchen. Wie schaffte es Dominik immer nur ihn zu etwas zu überreden

ohne überhaupt nach seiner Zustimmung zu fragen?!

Zuerst einmal ging aber alles in dem normalen Trott weiter. Kamilla wurde schwer verletzt in einem der Angriffe,

überlebte aber und setzte weiter all ihre Energien darin ein, Letifer zu verführen. Man sah sie immer öfters Küsse

tauschen und nebeneinander im Lager umher gehen.

Doch dann wurde es April und Dominik sprach wieder Letifer an.

"Und, wie gehen deine Studien voran?"

"Gut." Letifer war stolz auf sich selbst. "Ich verstehe zwar immernoch nicht den Sinn von Verwandlung, aber es kann

sicherlich ab und zu praktisch sein..."

"Und Zaubertränke und Zaubersprüche?" Dominik sah seinen Schüler an.

"Auch alles ganz gut..." Letifer verzog das Gesicht. "Aber du weißt, dass ich bei beiden Fächern nicht so gut bin."

"Sicherlich."

Dominik lächelte etwas. Nicht so gut, war natürlich Letifers Auffassung. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie gut oder schlecht in

Wirklichkeit andere Kinder in seinem Alter waren. Letifer wusste so ziemlich alles und noch einiges mehr, was man im

Krieg gebrauchen konnte. Zwischen Illusionen und Bannen war er ein Meister. Ebenso wie im Verwandeln von normalen

Gegenständen in Waffen.

Wenn es aber zu alltäglichen Dingen kam, sah er kaum einen Sinn dahinter. Was nütze schon ein Zauber, um deinen

Gegner die Haare grün zu färben?

Bei Zaubertränke konnte Letifer die kompliziertesten Gifte und Heiltränke. Wie dem auch sei, bei einem Trank welcher

dem Trinker Locken gab, stieg der Halbvampir einfach aus. Dominik musste ihn fast immer zwingen, dass zu lernen oder

überzeugende Gründe finden, wie man das an einem Gegner verwenden konnte. Eine wirklich kreative Arbeit...

Dominik musste zugeben, dass er selbst interessiert war, wie gut sich Letifer bei den Examen schlagen würde. Da gab

es ja auch noch Fächer wie zu Beispiel Astronomie, welches immerhin Letifer von Zentauren lernte! Zuerst Mischa und

nach dessen Tod von Irman, obwohl die zwei eher schon einfach die Gespräche über die Sterne genossen.

Ohja... die Noten würden wirklich interessant werden.

Dominik riss sich aus seinen Gedanken und kehrte in die Wirklichkeit zurück. Immerhin hatte er einen Grund da zu sein.

"Letifer, ich habe mit dem Direktor von Durmstrang gesprochen. Er hält sich an die Abmachungen, die ich unter einem

Synonym mit seinem Vorgänger Karkaroff gemacht habe.", berichtete er. "Du wirst in zwei Wochen abreisen und nach

den Examen wieder zurück kommen. Das wären dann so sechs Wochen."

Letifer sah ihn mit einem Gesichtsausdruck der irgendwo zwischen Entsetzten, Unglauben und Ärger schwankte an.

Rasch fuhr Dominik fort:

"Natürlich kannst du nicht einfach sagen, dass du Letifer bist. Deshalb werden wir dein Aussehen etwas verändern..." Er

stellte zwei Tränke auf den Tisch. "Mit dem linken wäschst du deine Haare und färbst sie so blond, der rechte verhindert,

dass sie in den nächsten zwei Monaten wachsen. So wird niemand etwas auffallen..."

"Blond...?!", fragte der Halbvampir dumpf, und starrte auf die Flaschen.

"Ja und dann werden wir deine Haare noch kürzen müssen.", verkündete er fröhlich. "Aber natürlich erst in zwei

Wochen..."

"Kürzen!" Letifer war entsetzt. "Das kannst du nicht, noch nie hat jemand meine Haare geschnitten!"

"Nie?!", fragte Dominik leicht erstaunt nach.

"Nein, sie waren immer so." Letifers grüne Augen blitzten. "Ich will sie nicht anders haben!"

Dominik nickte und steckte die Tränke wieder in die Tasche. "Hat denn jemand mal deine Haare gekürzt, obwohl du es

nicht wolltest?", fragte er so beiläufig wie möglich.

"Ja!" Letifers Gesicht verdüsterte sich. "Einmal als ich ganz klein war und noch nichts von Magie wusste. Da wuchsen

sie über Nacht wieder nach und einmal in einer der Kämpfe... da war es aber nur ein bisschen."

"Ich verstehe..."

Dominik dachte in der Nacht noch viel nach. Konnte es sein...? Aber hätte Letifer dann nicht schon viel früher Anzeichen

zeigen müssen? Er überlegte diese Möglichkeiten und kam zum Schluss, dass dies nicht der Fall hätte sein müssen.

Wenn Letifer recht behielt, hatte er Anzeichen gezeigt, in dem er immer sein Aussehen gleich behalten hatte, außer

wenn andere magische Faktoren beteiligt waren. Wie damals der Wachstumstrank. Und danach hatte Letifer ja immer

seinen Kapuze aufgehabt, darunter hätte er alles mögliche aussehen können.

War es also wirklich möglich das Letifer ein Metamorphmagus war? Vielleicht kein voller, aber immerhin zum Teil? Das

würde ihre Sache sehr erleichtern.

Am nächsten Tag bat er um etwas Blut von Letifer und machte den Test. Er war simpel. Man musste das Blut nur mit

einem speziellen Spruch stimulieren, dann zeigte es sein wahres ich. Ähnlich wie bei einem Animagus, nur das hier eben

das Blut durchsichtig wurde.

Gespannt beobachtete er das dünne Röhrchen. Würde es sich verändern? DA! Dominik konnte sein Glück gar nicht

glauben, als das Blut langsam an Farbe verlor. Das würde ihnen soviel erleichtern. Neue Wege eröffnen...

Das Blut wurde nicht ganz durchsichtig. So war er also kein ganzer Metamorphmagus, aber wenn das wirklich helle

Rosa recht behielt, war es genug. Dominik grinste und jeder der ihm begegnete fragte sich automatisch, was ihn so

fröhlich gemacht hatte.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Zwei Wochen später stand Letifer vor den Toren von Durmstrang. Es war schlimm genug, dass er vor einer Schule mit

Tausenden von schreienden Kindern stand, aber noch schlimmer war, dass er nicht mehr Letifer war. Er war jetzt Lucas

Turmkönig aus Deutschland, welcher zu Hause unterrichtet worden war. Oh Freude...

Und zu allem Überfluss sprachen die Schüler auch noch als Hauptsprache Norwegisch. Nicht das dies wichtig war, denn

wie auch auf Beauxbatons und Hogwarts lag darauf ein Zauber, der automatisch alle Fremdsprachler die Sprache

sprechen ließ. Nur eben mit teilweise schwerem Akzent...

Letifer fragte sich wirklich womit er verflucht war, dass Dominik ausgerechnet nur zu dieser Schule gut genuge

Verbindungen hatte, um ihn hinzuschicken. Immerhin von allen anderen Möglichkeiten sprach er die Sprache! Aber

nein...

Es durfte ja keine russische, spanische, englische, deutsche oder französische Schule sein. Und so stand er nun hier vor

der norwegischen Schule. Wunderbar.

"Sie müssen Lucas Turmkönig sein!" Ein Mann kam langsam auf ihn zu und musterte ihn.

Vor ihm stand ein circa Fünfzehnjähriger Junge mit einem ernsten Gesicht und selbstbewussten blaue Augen, in denen

ein gewisser Ärger stand. Er hatte kurze blonde Haare, welche nach allen Seiten abstanden und blasse Haut. Sein

Gesicht war schmal und fast feminin. Er war recht groß für sein Alter, aber zierlich gebaut.

Der Mann musste zugeben, dass der Junge eine Schönheit war. Das würde Probleme geben. Er hoffte nur, dass dieser

Lucas gut war im Duellieren, immerhin galten an einer kompletten Jungenschule besondere Regeln.

Was der Mann nicht wusste war, dass die letzte Woche Dominik Letifer gezwungen hatte, pro Tag mindestens fünf

Stunden an seinen Fähigkeiten zu üben. Diese Fähigkeiten waren, dass er die Länge seiner Haare und Nägel, die Farbe

seiner Augen und ein wenig die Farbe seiner Haut beeinflussen konnte. So war er jetzt weniger blass, als normal...

Dominik hatte mit einen Trank dafür gesorgt, dass seine jetzige Erscheinungsform immer hielt, bis er das Gegengift

erhielt.

"Ja, das ist mein Name.", antwortete Lucas mit einem uneinordbaren Akzent. "Und sie sind?"

"Gregory, ich bin für die Ländereien zuständig. Folge mir." Er führte den Jungen zum Schloss.

Es war groß und düster. Die Türen waren aus dunkler Eiche und strahlten eine bedrückende Schwere aus. Durmstrang

glich eher einer Trotzburg, als einer Schule. Letifer bemerkte schnell, dass sie nicht nur äußerlich daran erinnerte. Innen

waren die Wände aus groben Stein und es gab nur wenige Fenster, so dass man das Gefühl hatte, in einer Höhle zu

wandern. Der Boden war mit dicken Teppichen belegt und an den Wänden hing immer wieder mal ein Bild.

Letifer kam dies alles zu Gute. Seine Haut war empfindlicher als Menschenhaut und so war er froh, wann immer er der

Sonne entkommen konnte. Sein Blut würde er vom Direktor persönlich jeden dritten Tag bekommen. Niemand sonst

würde davon erfahren und immerhin wussten auch nur die wenigsten, dass Letifer Blut brauchte. Alles war sicher... und

trotzdem war er nervös.

Sie stiegen eine Treppe hinauf und dann noch eine. Als sie die Spitze des Turmes erreicht hatten, standen sie vor einer

Tür und Gregory klopfte. Es erklang ein 'Herein' und sie folgten der Aufforderung. Nun standen sie in einem Büro in dem

viele Bücherregale die Wände zierten und in einem ledernen Sessel ein Mann saß. Er war groß, trug dunkelbraune

Roben und sein Haar war schwarz und graute gerade leicht an. Seine Augen waren ebenfalls dunkel und voller

Selbstbewusstsein.

"Herr Turmkönig, richtig?", fragte er. "Gut. Danke Gregory, du kannst gehen."

Lucas stand etwas ratlos in der Gegend herum, aber der Mann zeigte auf einen Sessel. "Setze dich. Ich bin Julian

Harrne und seit diesem Jahr der Direktor von Durmstrang, nachdem Karkaroff geflohen ist."

"Geflohen?", fragte Lucas neugierig. "Warum?"

"Nun, dies ist besser geheim. Aber sagen wir es so, seine Vergangenheit in England holte in ein." Der Mann lächelte

über einen Witz, den Lucas nicht verstand. "Aber zu was anderem... du möchtest hier die Prüfungen ablegen, richtig?

Darf ich fragen in welchen Fächern?"

"Sicherlich." Lucas lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. Er bemerkte nicht, dass er Harrne als gleichgestellt behandelte.

"Ich nehme jedes Fach, dass sie anbieten."

"Jedes?", fragte Harrne überrascht. "Bist du sicher? Das ist viel Arbeit."

"Ja, ich bin sicher." Lucas lächelte amüsiert. "Ich werde nicht in jedem Fach Bestnoten bekommen, aber ich möchte

einfach wissen, wieviel ich in den jeweiligen Fächer weiß. Als Vergleich einfach..."

"Ich verstehe."

Harrne war von dem Jungen irritiert. Die meisten Schüler, verdammt die meisten Erwachsenen, waren von ihm

beeindruckt. Aber dieser Junge behandelte ihn fast wie einen Gleichgestellten oder eher wie eine neutrale

Bekanntschaft. Nicht wie seinen Direktor. Hat der Junge noch nie in seinem Leben gehorchen müssen? Harrne

vermutete, dass er zu Hause sehr verwöhnt wurde, dieser Lucas. Er grinste in sich hinein. Dann würde der Junge sich

hier ganz schnell eine blutige Nase holen.

Es klopfte und Harrne rief wieder 'Herein'. Diesesmal kam ein Junge, mit schiefen Beinen und einem seltsamen Gang. Er

war in dem achten Jahr von Durmstrang und somit einer der Studenten. Durmstrang hatte sieben Jahre und wer wollte

konnte sich nochmals für zwei Jahre einschreiben und auf eigene Faust mit Hilfe der Lehrer weiter studieren. Dies wurde

nicht häufig genutzt, aber manchmal eben doch. Immerhin war es eine einmalige Möglichkeit auch Zugriff auf Teile der

Bibliothek zu haben, die den Schülern verboten waren.

"Ah, Viktor, dies ist Lucas Turmkönig. Ich bin sicher, du hast schon mal etwas von Viktor Krum gehört?"

Verwirrt sah ihn Lucas an. Er sollte was? Warum sollte er von einem achtzehnjährigen Jungen gehört haben? "Nein,

leider nicht."

Harrnes war einen Moment aus dem Takt gebracht. Eigentlich hatte er mit Viktor Krum einen guten Eindruck auf den

Jungen machen wollen. Nun, es sah nicht so aus, als hätte dies geklappt. Wo hatte dieser Lucas gewohnt?!

"Nun, dass ist Viktor Krum, einer der besten Sucher für Quidditch der lebt, Teilnehmer im Trimagischen Turnier und auch

einer der besten Schüler dieser Schule."

"Freut mich deine Bekanntschaft zu machen.", meinte Lucas zu Viktor förmlich.

Dieser nickte und nahm seine Hand. "Freut mich ebenfalls, Lucas."

"Ah ja, dann kannst du ihm ja seine Räume zeigen, nicht wahr?" Harrnes lächelte und zeigte zur Tür. Mit dieser subtulen

Aufforderung entließ er die zwei Jugendlichen.

Viktor führte Lucas durch die Gänge der Schule und dachte nach. Hatte der Junge wirklich noch nie etwas von ihm

gehört? Das war fast unglaublich, aber irgendwie freute es ihn.

"Spielst du Quidditch?", fragte er, um ein Gespräch zu starten.

"Quidditch?" Lucas sah ihn verwirrt an. Was hatten die alle nur mit diesem Spiel?

"Du kennst es nicht?!" Viktor stoppte in seinem Schritt. "Auf Besen gespielt mit vier Bällen?"

Lucas dachte nach. Besen? Bälle? Doch, da war was gewesen... Er erinnerte sich. Manche Ortschaften, die sie erobert

hatten, hatten Quidditchgeschäfte und ein paar Kinder hatten das gespielt. Er hatte nie besonders auf sie geachtet.

"Doch... ich glaube, ich habe schon mal davon gehört...", antwortete er zögerlich.

"Gut." Viktor lächelte ihn an. "Ich werde es dir beibringen, okay?"

"Ähm... danke?" Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann lernte er jetzt also ein Spiel. Gut, er kannte nicht viele Spiele,

aber irgendwie fühlte er sich mit einem Mal dumm. Was war an Quidditch so besonders, dass alle von ihm erwarteten es

zu kennen?

"Keine Ursache." Viktor fragte sich innerlich, was ihn zu diesem dummen Versprechen verleitet hatte, fand aber keine

Antwort. "Du bist zu Hause unterrichtet worden?"

"Ja, von unterschiedlichen Leuten. Zuerst noch mein Vater, aber später dann andere Lehrer."

"Deine Eltern sind wohl reich, wie?", fragte Viktor interessiert.

"Mein Vater ist es sicher. Aber vorallem haben sie Einfluss... aber um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich nie richtig nachgefragt." Er

sah zu Boden, etwas unsicher. Es war wahr, er hatte nie nachgefragt.

"Wenn man es hat, muss man auch nicht fragen.", antwortete Viktor mit einem undeutbaren Gesichtsausdruck. "Und hier

sind wir."

Viktor hielt eine der Türen auf und Lucas trat ein. Es war ein kleines Zimmer mit eigenem Schreibtisch und Bett.

Spartanisch eingerichtet, aber es reichte ihm.

"Danke."

"Keine Ursache. Die Zimmer der Studenten sind weiter den Gang hinunter. Die anderen Schüler haben Schlafsäle von

drei bis fünf Personen."

Damit ließ Viktor den neuen Schüler alleine und beeilte sich zu seinen Freunden zu kommen. Immerhin hatte er ihnen

einen genauen Bericht über den Neuen versprochen.

Lucas entpackte derweil seine Sachen und las noch etwas in einem Buch über Transfigurationen. Er schlief früh ein. Am

nächsten Morgen wurde er von Viktor geweckt, welcher ihn zur Essenshalle führte. Dort waren die Tische U-förmig

angeordnet. Am oberen Ende saß der Direktor und die Lehrer, dann kamen die Studenten. Die Arme waren den

Schülern vorbehalten.

Etwas unsicher ging Lucas zu der Mitte der Arme, wo Viktor meinte, dass die anderen Fünfklässler säßen. Sie sahen in

schon von weitem und eine braunhaariger Junge stand auf. Selbstsicher streckte er ihm die Hand entgegen:

"Ich bin Ignatus Flavor. Ich bin hier der Prefekt. Du bist sicher Lucas Turmkönig?" Lucas nickte. "Wunderbar. Und du

kommst aus Deutschland?"

"Ursprünglich ja, aber meine Familie reist viel." Lucas setzte sich neben ihm auf die Bank.

"Warum bist du nicht auf die Akademie Colonia in Augsburg gegangen?", fragte ein blonder Junge gegenüber. "Immerhin

sprichst du kein Norwegisch."

"Du bist?", fragte Lucas kühl.

"Ulrich von Jasolma.", stellte sich der Junge pompös vor. Lucas nickte nur und begann zu erklären. Er hatte wirklich kein

Verlangen mit solch einem... einem Kind allzu lange zu reden!

"Die Colonia hatte meiner Familie zufolge nicht die Fächer, die sie unterrichtet haben möchten." Letifer nahm sich ein

Brot und begann es zu belegen. "Sie waren zu sehr akademisch orientiert. Allerdings habe ich gehört, dass die

Studenten der Colonia einen exzellenten Ruf haben, im Gegensatz zu ihren Schülern."

"Das ist wahr!", lachte Ignatus. "Meine Mutter meinte immer, dass die Colonia nur das würdigt, dass schon ein paar

Jahre alt ist!"

Lucas ließ sich zu einem schwachen Grinsen herab. Irgendwie konnte er nichts mit ihnen anfangen. Aber er hoffte, dass

sich das noch bessern würde. Immerhin musste er eine Weile mit ihnen auskommen, ohne sie umzubringen!

"Willst du eigentlich Norwegisch lernen, während du hier bist?", fragte ein Schwarzhaariger mit dunklem Teint und Brille.

"Ich weiß nicht.", gab Lucas zu. "Ich komme normalerweise schon immer durcheinander mit den Sprachen und dann

noch eine... vielleicht."

"Ich werde dir auf alle helfen, wenn du möchtest. Ich bin Paolo.", stellte er sich vor. "Ich komme von Italien, aber meine

Familie schickte mich hier her, wegen den Dunklen Künsten."

"Ja... gut ein Drittel der Schüler ist nur deswegen hier.", meinte Ulrich. "Ich verstehe nicht, warum andere Schulen das

Fach nicht unterrichten. Immerhin lernt man darin viel nützliches."

Lucas biss von seinem Brot ab und hörte einfach weiter zu. Paolo fand er recht sympathisch, vielleicht würde er sich mit

ihm anfreunden können. Ulrich hingegen... er verdrängte jeden Gedanken an diesen Gecken. Mit den anderen ging er

zum ersten Fach, welches sich ausgerechnet als Verwandlung herausstellte.

Er setzte sich links an einen leeren Tisch, da alle anderen bereits einen Partner zu haben schienen. Die Lehrerin war

recht jung, aber unterrichtete mit ernster Hand.

"Guten Morgen, Klasse.", begann sie. "Wir haben heute ja einen Neuzugang, Lucas Turmkönig von Deutschland. Er wird

hier sein Examen machen. Ich hoffe, du wirst nicht weiter auffallen." Streng sah sie ihn an und er nickte eilig. "Gut. Wir

transfigurieren heute ein einfaches Stück Holz in einen Teller mit Besteck."

Fast sofort erschien vor Lucas das besagte Stück Holz und er seufzte. Das war eines der Dinge, in denen er wirklich

keinen Preis gewann. Die ganze Stunde arbeiteten sie an dem Zauber und Lucas brachte einen schlichten weißen Teller

mit ebenfalls schlichtem Silberbesteck hin. Damit war er bei weitem nicht der Beste in der Klasse, aber auch nicht der

schlechteste. Erleichtert verließ er den Raum.

Zusammen mit Paolo, der eine absolut bewunderswerte Tranfiguration abgeliefert hatte, lief er zum nächsten

Klassenzimmer. Auf dem Stundenplan stand Dunkle Künste.

Diesesmal lud ihn Paolo ein, sich neben ihn zu setzen, was er freudig annahm. Dann betrat der Lehrer den Klassenraum

und es wurde still.

"Gut, gut... da wir heute einen Neuen haben, wollen wir mal wissen, was er so alles kann." Mit stechenden Augen fixierte

er Lucas, welcher unbeeindruckt zurück sah. "Erkläre mir bitte, mit welchem Fluch ich ein Lebewesen so beeinflussen

kann, dass es der Meinung ist selbst entscheiden zu können."

"Da gibt es mehrere Möglichkeiten...", antwortete Lucas zögernd. "Ich ziehe die der Ägypter vor, aber am wirksamsten ist

die der Inkas. Natürlich ist am schnellsten der sogenannte 'Fluch des Gehorsams."

"Du kennst dich aus, was?" Der Lehrer sah ihn undefiniert hat. Innerlich war er beeindruckt. Den ägyptischen Fluch

kannte er ebenfalls, aber Inkas? "Woher weißt du das?"

"Bin in meinen Nachforschungen darauf gestoßen.", erklärte Lucas und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Zudem hatte ein

Freund von mir ein absolutes Interesse in solche Dinge."

"Ich verstehe..." Der Lehrer sah ihn an. "Aber für den ägyptischen Fluch müsstest du zumindest Latein können."

"Ich kann Latein, seitdem ich acht bin.", gab der Halbvampir zu.

"Und andere Sprachen?"

"Ich kann Latein, Deutsch, Englisch, Französisch und Russisch fließend. Spanisch habe ich lange nicht mehr

gesprochen, so bin ich mir da nicht sicher." Lucas überlegte. "Bei Schriften kann ich dann zusätzlich noch fließend die

Minoische Linien A und B und Altgriechisch. Nicht fließend kann ich Arabisch und die ägyptischen Hyroglyphen. Aber

diese Ägypter waren eh verrückt, als sie solch eine Schrift erfanden!"

Die Klasse schwieg und selbst der Lehrer war fassungslos. Vielleicht weniger über die Menge der Sprachen und

Schriften, als allein über die Tatsache für was Lucas das verwendet haben könnte! Zudem lernte man eigentlich keine

Schrift ohne die Sprache dazu. Andererseits waren die Schriften bereits ausgestorben, außer Arabisch... Er fasste sich

wieder.

"Beeindruckend.", lobte er. "Ich hoffe nur, dass ihre Leistungen im magischen Bereich ebenso gut sind." Er wendete sich

zur Tafel, auf der eine Inkantation erschien. "Heute lernen wir ein Ritual mit dem man ein Gebiet magisch versiegelt."

Das Fach war gefiel Lucas, da er viele Dinge noch nicht kannte, aber mit anderen Ritualen oder Zaubern vergleichen

konnte. Nicht selten kannte er einfach eine andere Version, die ebenso gut war.

Das nächste Fach war Zauberkünste, indem Lucas versagte. Absolut und paradegleich versagte. Fünf Zauber und

keinen einzigen kannte er. Er strich die Stunde so schnell er konnte aus dem Gedächtnis.

Sie hatten dann Mittagessen und Paolo stellte sich als guter Gesprächspartner heraus. Er war nicht sonderlich beliebt,

aber von vielen geachtet, da er als tödlicher Duellant und exzellenter Schüler galt.

"Du brauchst wohl etwas Hilfe in Zauberkünste, wie?"

"Etwas..." Lucas löffelte seine Suppe weiter. "In Verwandlung ebenfalls. Das sind meine schwachen Fächer. Ich

interessiere mich einfach nicht so dafür."

"In Verwandlung hast du dich heute aber ganz gut geschlagen.", erinnerte ihn Paolo.

"Ja... ihn Zauberkünste hatte ich wohl einfach Pech. Normalerweise bin ich da besser. Aber wirklich... Haushaltszauber!

Für was braucht man die?!"

"Um einen Haushalt zu führen vielleicht?"

"Vielleicht..." Lucas starrte seine Suppe in Grund und Boden.

Da ich darauf aufmerksam gemacht wurde, dass bei einigen Rassen hier Informationen fehlen, die ich bei anderen

Seiten in der Charakterbeschreibung habe, werde ich nun hier immer wieder die Informationen über eine Rasse

einfügen.

Alben:

Lebensweise: In Waldstädten, sehr menschenähnlich

Fürsten: Das Herrscherpaar

Lebensraum: Wald und teilweise Feld in Osteuropa

Kultur: kämpferisch, stolz, unabhängig, naturverbunden

Aussehen: schlank und drahtig, dunkle Haare, dunkle Haut, spitze Ohren

Fähigkeiten: schwache Zauberstabmagie, erhöhter Gleichgewichtssinn, Kampfkünste (muss jeder Albe lernen)

Alben sind eine sehr stolze und kriegerische Rasse, die allerdings sich gerne von der äußeren Welt abschottet. Den

Kampf haben sie zu einer Kunst erhoben, die auch jedes Kind erlernt.

Regiert werden sie in einer Monarchie von einem Fürstenpaar, welchem sie trau gegenüberstehen. Es gibt die Tradition,

dass Alben ihr Heimatland (wo sie geboren wurden) verlassen, um für Freiheit und Recht zu kämpfen.

Insgesamt sind aber die Alben eine Rasse, die nicht gerne in den Krieg ziehen. Doch hat man sie verärgert, dann

werden sie nicht ruhen, bevor der Feind vernichtet ist oder sie selber besiegt.

Hamelie hat ihr Heimatland verlassen, wegen der Tradition und hat die Revolution zu ihrer Lebensaufgabe gemacht. Sie

ist eine der besten Kämpferinnen, die die Alben je hervor gebracht haben und eine brilliante Strategin.

Das weiteren haben mich mehrere Leute gefragt, was nun mit Letifers Geschlechtsproblem ist *schmunzel*. Keine

Angst, er kann. Nur entwickelt sich seine Geschlechtsfähigkeit normal zu seinem wahren Alter.

Des weiteren hat Teil I 17 Kapitel, für alle interessierten.

Das nächste Kapitel trägt den Titel "Eine Nacht ohne Folgen" und Letifer wird mit seinem Trauma konfrontiert.

Ich freue mich auf Kommentare, Fragen, etc... ab jetzt wird dann jeden Sontag hier hochgeladen.

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil I: Eine Nacht ohne Folgen**

Nacht ohne Folgen

In der nächsten Woche begann sich Lucas einzuleben. Erstaunt stellte er fest, dass er sich mit jedem Tag kindischer zu

verhalten begann. Er kam zwar in keinster Weise seinen Altersgenossen nahe, aber zumindest begann er sich in der

Nähe der Studenten wohl zu fühlen. Vorallem mit Viktor entdeckte er einen netten Zeitgenossen.

Seine Lehrer mussten zugeben, dass er in keinen der Fächer zu groß hinter herhinkte.

Interessanterweise gab es zwei Arten von Fächern, die Pflichtfächer und die Wahlfächer. Von den Pflichtfächern startete

man mit maximal sechs im ersten Jahr, welche man aus insgesamt zehn Fächern ausgewählt hatte. Diese behielt man

dann, während seiner gesamten Schulzeit. Ab dem dritten Jahr konnte man dann Wahlkurse nehmen, welche immer

über mehrere Jahre liefen. Diese Kurse gab es für Heilen, Wahrsagen, Mugglekunde und Geographie. Nach den

Mittleren Reife konnte man zwei seiner Pflichtfächer austauschen, gegen zwei andere. Prüfungen konnten jedes Jahr in

jedem Fach gehalten werden.

Durmstrag hatte somit ein sehr flexibles System, bei dem jeder Schüler selbstverantwortlich dafür war, was und wieviel

er lernte.

Lucas kam dieses System sehr zu gute und er war der einzige der in allen Fächern sich prüfen lassen wollte. Er bereute

seine Entscheidung nicht, auch wenn er in Zauberkünste regelmäßig der Schlechteste war. Dies machte dann aber sein

Wissen in Dunkle Künste und Verteidigung gegen Dunkle Künste wieder wett. Die zwei Lehrer in diesen Fächern

mochten ihn aber nicht und hassten es, wenn er eines tat – Grinsen.

Immer wenn er grinste, wussten sie, dass sie gerade etwas falsch erklärt hatten. Lucas Wissen überflügelte ihres und es

war nicht so, dass sie ihn unterrichteten, sondern eher das er sie beobachtete und richtete.

In Verwandlung und Zaubertränke schlug er sich gut. In Pflege magischer Geschöpfe war er leicht Klassenbester, was

vor allem daran lag, dass er fast alle die Geschöpfe persönlich getroffen hatte. In Kräuterkunde passte er auf, da hin und

wieder etwas vorkam, was er noch nicht kannte. Auch erwähnte er manchmal Sachen, die die Lehrerin noch nicht

wusste. So glich es sich aus.

In Runenkunde hingegen hing er etwas der Klasse hinterher, holte aber schnell auf. Immerhin liebte er es, neue

Sprachen zu lernen. Arithmatik und Mugglekunde hatte eines gemeinsam – es langweilte ihn, aber er hielt gut mit. Lucas

war fasziniert, wieviel er noch von den Muggeln wusste. Dafür entdeckte er bei Geschichte keine Lücken, sondern

Schluchten!

Da er alle Fächer hatte, war er gezwungen hin und wieder ein Fach ausfallen zu lassen. Doch dies störte ihn nicht

sonderlich.

Am dritten Tag hatte Viktor sein Versprechen wahr gemacht und ihn zum Quidditch abgeholt. Das Quidditchfeld war

draußen und obwohl es Sommer war, erreichte es gerade mal angenehme Temperaturen.

"Und jetzt sagst zu 'Hoch'.", erklärte Viktor.

"Hoch!" Tatsächlich sprang der Besen fast sofort in seine Hand. Ein schmales ehrliches Lächeln, zog sich über sein

Gesicht.

"Gut." Viktor nickte. "Nun setzte dich so auf den Besen und dann stoße dich sanft ab. Es ist recht einfach."

Mehr aufgeregt, als er es zugeben wollte, tat Lucas wie geheißen. Vorsichtig stieß er sich mit seinen Füßen ab und war

auch schon in der Luft. Für einen Moment erstarrte er, dann kontrollierte er seinen Besen. Perfekte Kontrolle. Vorsichtig

ob er die Spitze an und bevor er richtig nachgedacht hatte, raste der Besen, wie er es gewollt hatte, los. Das Lächeln

von vorher verwandelte sich in ein Grinsen und er stieg immer höher. Unten hörte er Viktor etwas rufen, doch ignorierte

es.

Dann, als Viktor nur noch klein wie eine Ameise war und er hoch über Durmstrang schwebte, beschloß er wieder

herunter zu gehen. Voller Adrenalin drückte er die Spitze hinunter und treibte den Besen an. Schneller als im freien Fall

näherte er sich den Boden.

Viktor sah mit großen Augen zu, als der absolute Anfänger auf dem Besen, plötzlich losspurtete. Seine Rufe zurück

zukommen, anscheinend nicht hörend, geriet Lucas immer höher. Viktor wurde nervös. Hatte Lucas den Besen unter

Kontrolle? Schon wollte er selbst hinterher fliegen, als er bemerkte, dass Lucas nicht mehr weiter stieg. Erleichtert wollte

er winken, als der blonde Junge in einen Sturzflug überging.

Viktor zog zischend die Luft ein und griff nach seinem Zauberstab. Lucas würde sterben! Doch gut 15Meter über den

Boden bremste Lucas ab und landete sanft vor ihm:

"Wow! Das war fantastisch!", rief Lucas begeistert.

"Fantastisch...", echotete Viktor, bevor seine Sorge überhand nahm. "Du hättest dich töten können! Diesen Stunt bei

deinem ersten Flugversuch, war lebensgefährlich und vollkommen idiotisch! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?!"

"Gedacht?" Lucas sah ihn leicht ärgerlich an. "Nichts. Ich wusste nur, dass ich vollkommene Kontrolle hatte und es

sicher war."

"Und da du ja so erfahren bist, konntest du das ja auch so leicht einschätzen."

Lucas Griff um seinen Besen wurde fester. Er hatte es unter Kontrolle gehabt und auch wenn es dumm gewesen war,

was ging das diesen Jungen an?

"Exakt. Vielleicht bist du einfach nicht gut genug?"

Damit drehte sich Lucas um und marschierte schnell zum Schloss, einen wütenden Viktor hinter sich lassend. Als er in

der Eingangshalle war, rief jemand seinen Namen und er drehte sich um. Dort stand Ignatus mit ein paar anderen

Schülern.

"Was machst du mit einem Besen in der Schule, Lucas?"

Dieser stellte fest, dass er in der Tat noch den Besen in der Hand hatte und verhinderte, dass er seufzte. "Nichts

besonderes, vielleicht den Boden fegen?"

Die Jungs grinsten, während Ignatus nur eine Augenbraune hochzog. "Wirklich? Sieht mir aber eher nach einem

Quiddichbesen aus. Also, wer hat dich in eine so schlechte Laune versetzt?"

"Viktor.", gab Lucas zu. "Der hält sich für soooo gut in Quidditch und benimmt sich wie eine Mutter, die gerade ihr Kind

erwischt hat, mit einem Dementor zu schmusen, nur weil ich einen klitzekleinen Stuzflug gemacht habe."

Der Sarkasmus war daraus zu hören und die Jungs wechselten einen schnellen Blick.

"Viktor? Viktor Krum?"

"Wieviele gibt es hier denn sonst?", schnappte er ungehalten. "Natürlich Viktor Krum."

"Er hat dir Privatunterricht gegeben?", fragte ein anderer neugierig.

"Ja." Lucas blitze ihn an. "Was habt ihr alle? Ich habe ja gehört, dass er ein bisschen berühmt sein soll, na und? Er hatte

es mir versprochen, nachdem ich gemeint hatte, noch nie auf einem Besen gewesen zu sein." Er fuhr sich durchs Haar.

"Ich bringe den Besen zurück."

Er drehte sich einfach um, nicht nun auch noch mit den anderen sich streiten wollend. Er hatte ein sehr feines Gespürt

dafür, wenn andere mit ihm nicht einer Meinung waren und dieses warnte ihn sehr, dass Gespräch abzubrechen.

Wie antisozial er somit wirkte, bemerkte er nicht.

Missmutig und hoffend das Viktor nicht mehr da war, ging er aus der Schule und wieder zurück. Warum noch einmal

musste er mit lauter jugendlichen Vollidioten in einer Schule eingesperrt sein? War das alles seine Prüfungen wirklich

wert? Er holte Luft und versuchte wieder ruhiger zu werden. Was auch gelang. Trotzdem konnte er sich einfach nicht an

diese... diese Kinder gewöhnen. Und das sie ihn so anders behandelten wie die Soldaten, machte es nur noch

schlimmer.

Als Letifer war er gefürchtet und respektiert. Er war eine Ikone, der man zuhörte. Und hier war er irgendein Neuling, der

halt gut war, aber auch nicht mehr.

Er sah auf. Wunderbar, Viktor war selbst noch da und flog auf einem Besen selbstvergessend. Lucas sah ihm zu und

musste nach einigen Minuten zugeben, was er vorher als bloßes Gerücht gehalten hatte. Viktor war sehr sehr gut. Seine

Sturzflüge waren schlichtweg selbstmörderisch und seine haarnadelscharfen Kurven hatten das Prädikat 'unmöglich' an

sich.

Schließlich landete der bulgarische Junge und Lucas schlich sich von hinten an:

"Und da meintest du, dass ich einen selbstmöderischen Flug hingelegt habe, Viktor. Gegen deinen war meiner mit Netz,

Seilen und doppelten Boden."

Viktor wirbelte erschreckt herum und sah auf den kleineren Jungen nieder. "Das war was anderes. Ich hatte es unter

Kontrolle, du nicht."

"Sicher? Woher willst du das wissen?" Lucas sah ihn ernst an, war aber nicht mehr länger wütend.

"Erfahrung? Immerhin bin ich einer der besten Quidditchspieler der Welt!", rief Viktor.

Lucas nickte langsam, die Worte nicht recht glauben wollend. Doch wenn er sich an die Reaktionen der anderen

erinnerte... vielleicht lag er falsch. Doch das wollte er nicht zugeben, aber streiten wollte er sich irgendwie auch nicht mit

Viktor. So sagte er nur:

"Soviel habe ich auch mitbekommen." Er besah sich Viktors Besen. "Darf ich mal den ausprobieren?"

"Meinen Feuerblitz?" Viktor überlegte kurz. "Gut, aber nur wenn du vorsichtig bist..."

"Sicherlich." Lucas grinste. "Immerhin habe ich noch vor, länger meine Umgebung zu ärgern."

Und bevor Viktor etwas antworten konnte, war Lucas schon in der Luft. Viktor sah ihm aufmerksam zu und musste sich

eingestehen, dass der andere gut war. Nicht so gut wie er natürlich, aber ein wahres reines Naturtalent. So wie er.

Als Lucas wieder landete, fühlte er sich freier und lockerer. In schweigendem Einklang verstauten sie die Besen in der

Hütte und gingen zurück zur Burg.

"Und was hälst du nun vom Fliegen?", fragte Viktor.

"Es ist faszinierend.", gab Lucas zu und hätte fast hinzugefügt 'Ganz anderes als mit meiner Animagusform.'

Glücklicherweise hielt er sich damit gerade noch zurück.

"Sicherlich... ich liebe es. Quidditch ist Freiheit für mich." Viktor musterte den Jüngeren. "Wenn du willst können wir jeden

zweiten Tag zusammen spielen."

"Gerne." Lucas lächelte kurz. "Die anderen scheinen etwas neidisch zu sein, kann das sein?"

'Natürlich sind sie das.', dachte Viktor. 'Immerhin trainiere ich nur noch mit der Hausmannschaft und habe es ansonsten

mit allen anderen abgelehnt.' Antworten tat er aber nur:

"Es könnte sein, aber sie werden es akzeptieren müssen."

Und akzeptieren taten sie es – mit bösen Blicken, Zähne knirschen und frustrierten Schnauben. Keiner konnte Viktor so

richtig verstehen und dieser zuckte nur die Schultern, wenn er gefragt wurde. Der Mann hatte ungefähr die geistliche

Reife wie Lucas und sie konnten hervorragende Gespräche über Magie haben. Ein paar Freunde von Viktor kamen auch

hin und wieder vorbei. Bald war Letifer mit allen Studenten auf du.

Der einzige Schüler, den Letifer mochte, war Paolo. Der Junge aus Italien gab sein Bestes ihm Norwegisch bei zu

bringen und bald auch ein paar Brocken Italienisch. Letifer lehrte ihm im Gegenzug Deutsch und Latein, wobei Latein

Paolo überraschenderweise leicht zu fielen schien.

Ulrich hingegen stellte sich als großes Ärgernis heraus. Er schien sich in den Kopf gesetzt zu haben, Lucas zu

besiegen. Egal wie und in was. Es begann mit kleinen Dingen wie Verwandlungen, zu Zauberkünssstücken und selbst

zum Vergleich von Freunden und Einfluss unter den Schülern. Ulrich hatte das Gefühl, dass Lucas ihm seine Macht

streitig machte und ihn provozierte. So kam es nach fast drei Wochen zu dem, was schon viele voraus gesehen hatten...

"Du betonst es falsch.", korrigierte ihn Paolo in einer ihrer Sprachtreffen in der Bibliothek. "Du musst es weicher

sprechen, gerundeter!"

"Ich versuch es ja...", seufzte Lucas. "Wirklich."

"Ich weiß." Der andere Schüler sah ihn amüsiert an. "Nur hast du halt die Geduld eines Kleinkindes."

"Hab ich nicht...", grummelte Lucas.

Er selbst wusste nicht so richtig, warum er sich dies von jemanden gefallen ließ, aber es fühlte sich richtig an. Es waren

keine Beleidigungen, nur harmlose Anspielungen... etwas, was von allen Personen die er kannte nur Paolo mit ihm tat.

"Nein? Was war damals..." Paolo brach ab und starrte an Lucas vorbei. "Sieht aus, als käme Ärger auf uns zu."

Lucas drehte sich um. Tatsächlich kam Ulrich von Jasolma direkt auf ihn zu und er sah weniger als freundlich aus. Die

anderen Schüler in der Bibliothek beobachteten interessiert, wie der Adelssohn vor Lucas stehen blieb.

"Sie mal einer an...", spottete Lucas. "Du weißt wo die Bibiothek ist! Jetzt müsstest du nur noch lesen können..."

"Du denkst wohl, du bist der Beste, wie Blondie?", fauchte Ulrich von Jasolma.

"Ich denke es nicht.", erwiderte Lucas kalt. "Ich weiß, dass ich besser bin als du."

"Achja, und natürlich kannst du das auch beweisen?" Ulrich grinste. "Du zeigst ja immer nur Wissen, aber kannst du es

auch anwenden?"

"Die Anwendung ist meine Stärke, Ulrich. Auch wenn du dies nicht glaubst..." Lucas schüttelte innerlich über das Kind

seinen Kopf. Dachte es wirklich es hätte eine Chance? Wenn diese existiere, dann musste sie sicherlich Betrug

beinhalten.

"Du hast recht, ich glaube es nicht. Aber was hälst du davon..." Er machte eine bedeutungsschwere Pause und suchte

nach Aufregung oder gar Nervosität in Lucas Gesicht. Erfolglos. "Ein Duell nach den Schulregeln. Du wurdest doch über

sie informiert?"

"Sicherlich. Duelle stehen den Schülern frei, solange ein Lehrer dabei ist und keine permanenten oder illegalen Flüche

benutzt werden.", rezitierte der Halbvampir ruhig. "Wann und wo?"

"Heute Abend, im großen Duellsaal."

"Ich komme." Lucas musterte ihn nochmals aus seinen blauen Augen und drehte sich dann um, als sei nichts

geschehen.

Die Schüler in der Bibliothek brachen in aufgeregtes Getuschel aus und Paolo musterte ihn besorgt, sagte aber erstmal

nichts.

Am Abend war der Duellsaal erwartungsmäß voll. Zwar waren nicht alle Schüler gekommen, aber doch ein Großteil und

ein paar Lehrer. Duelle galten in Durmstrang als eine Art Sport und da Lucas bisher noch nicht eingestuft worden war,

machte dies es alles nur interessanter.

"Viel Glück, Lucas." Paolo lächelte leicht. "Ulrich ist ein guter Duellant, lässt sich aber leicht verärgern. Du kannst es

schaffen."

"Können?" Lucas schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ich werde."

"Werde nur nicht zu arrogant..."

"Paolo..." Er seufzte. "Ich bin nicht arrogant, es ist nur..." Er zögerte, was sollte er hier sagen? Das er schon Dutzende

Duelle auf Leben und Tod hinter sich hatte, alle gegen ältere und bessere Gegner? Und das er offensichtlich alle

gewonnen hatte? "Es ist nur, dass meine Stärke im Duell liegt. Ich wurde dafür ausgebildet und trainiert, seit dem ich fünf

bin."

"Wirklich?" Man sah die Verblüffung auf Paolos Gesicht.

"Ja." Lucas sah auf. "Es geht los. Ulrich wird nicht wissen, was ihn trifft..."

Er ließ seinen besorgten Freund mit einem aufmunternden Nicken stehen und ging zu den Lehrern. Diese kontrollierten

rasch mit einigen Zaubern, dass auch keine illegalen Mittel eingesetzt wurden und führten ihn dann zu seiner Position.

Langsam erfasste Lucas die altkannte Aufregung des Kampfes und er genoss sie. Sein Leben auf Durmstrag war bisher

viel zu ruhig gewesen und dies würde es nun ändern. Er atmete tief durch und hörte wie Menge um ihn herum, fühlte die

Spannung und war endlich wieder in seinem Element.

Ulrich wusste wirklich nicht, mit wem er sich angelegt hatte.

Die zwei Kontrahenten betraten das Podium, verbeugten sich und stellten sich in einem zehn Meter Abstand in

Duellposition. Keiner zeigte ein Gefühl, zitterte oder gab eine sonstige Schwäche preis.

Die Menge wurde still und jedes Augenpaar war nun auf die zwei Schüler gerichtet.

Einer der Lehrer trat vor und hob seinen Zauberstab:

"Haltet euch an die Regeln, kämpft fair und hart. Der Bessere möge gewinnen. Beginn!"

Bei seinem letzten Wort sprühten gelbe Funken aus seinem Zauberstab und fast sofort flogen die ersten Zauber. Es war

Ulrich, der sie gesprochen hatte, doch sie prallten harmlos an einem Schutzschirm ab.

Lucas hob nun ebenfalls seinen Stab: "Stupor! Fyr zehris!"

Der rote Strahl und knapp dahinter der weiße flogen zu Ulrich, welcher sich duckte. Lucas war davon etwas enttäuscht,

war der zweite babylonische Zauber doch dafür gewesen, dass Ulrich mit jeder Magiebenutzung etwas weiter in einen

Esel verwandelt hätte. Aber man konnte halt nicht alles haben! Und er hatte ja noch genügend andere Chancen... Lucas

grinste.

Ulrich schrieb nun eine Art Kreis in die Luft, welcher rot bestehen blieb. Ein Kampfschild wusste Lucas, stark, aber nicht

sonderlich groß. Schwebt vor einem, bis er zerstört oder aufgelöst wird. Hatten früher mal Auroren genutzt, bis ein

effektiver Gegenzauber bekannt wurde. Ein Gegenzauber, den auch Lucas kannte.

Geschockt musste Ulrich zusehen, wie sein mächtiges Schild verschwand. Lucas grinste:

"Jeder Zauber hat seine Schwachstelle, vergiss das besser nicht, Ulrich."

"Rede nur, ich werde gewinnen!", rief der Junge.

"Das wirst du nicht. Selbst wenn du meine Hände fesseln und meine Augen verbinden würdest, wäre ich in der Lage

nicht zu besiegen. Du bist kein Gegner für mich!", schloss Lucas hart und machte eine komplizierte Bewegung in der

Luft.

Zuerst passierte nichts und Ulrich wollte schon etwas hämisches erwähnen, als mit einem Schwips von Lucas

Zauberstab in der Luft ein schwach blau schimmerndes Netz erschien. Bevor der Junge reagieren konnte, flog es auf ihn

zu und schlang sich um ihn. Den Zauberstab zwar noch in der Hand haltend, aber ansonsten bewegungslos, fiel er zu

Boden.

"Das war das Netz von Sylfris, einer meiner Lieblingszauber.", erklärte Lucas. "Gibst du auf?"

"Nie!", schrie Ulrich verzweifelt und zappelte, versucht mit allen Mitteln das Netz loszuwerden. Doch seine Mittel waren

begrenzt, er konnte seinen Zauberstab und seine Arme nicht bewegen und sah in allen ziemlich lächerlich aus. So

lachten auch einige der Zuschauer, was Ulrich nur noch wilder machte.

Ulrich konnte nicht glauben was passierte. Er hatte nach wenigen Sekunden in dem Duell verloren gehabt. Das war

beschämend. Nein, dass war unmöglich! Er wandte sich und versuchte die blauen Magiestränge nun mit seinen Zängen

zu malträtieren, doch es ging half nichts. Er war hilflos.

"Wie schade... ich holte dich morgen ab." Wieder mit seinem gewohnten emotionslosen Gesicht stieg er von der

Plattform runter.

Jegliche Freude des Kampfes war aus Letifer verschwunden. Sein Gegner war bei weitem keine Herausforderung

gewesen und innerlich hatte es ihn kaum befriedigt. Er wollte mehr, es war fast wie eine Sucht. Er schalt sich gedanklich

über solche Gefühle und verdrängte sich. Es war die Gegenwar die zählte.

"Warte!" Einer der Lehrer kam herbei geeilt. "Er muss aufgeben oder ohnmächtig sein, damit du gewonnen hast."

Lucas verengte seine Augen und sah zurück zu seinem Gegner, welcher ihn nun mit bleichem Gesicht anstarrte.

"Gut." Eine so schnelle Bewegung das die meisten es kaum wahrnahmen, entlockte er dem Zauberstab einen Fluch,

welcher Ulrich traf. Dieser sank ohnmächtig zu Boden, bevor er die Zeit hatte auch nur seinen Gesichtsausdruck zu

ändern. "Er sollte in 24Stunden wieder erwachen."

Der Lehrer nickte und bestiegt die Plattform. Er kniete sich neben Ulrich, sah kur nach ob dieser wirklich nur ohnmächtig

war und winkte dann der Schulkrankenschwester. Letifer sah zu seinen Freunden, welche sich um ihn versammelt

hatten.

"Das war ein gutes Duell.", gratulierte ihm Viktor, welcher über die letzten Tage eine Art Beschützerinstinkt gegenüber

Letifer entwickelt hatte. Nun allerdings schien er, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, nur stolz auf Letifer zu sein. "Dieses

Netz kannte ich auch noch nicht."

"Mein Mentor hat es mal auf einer seiner Reisen gelernt.", berichtete Lucas. "Es ist absolut faszinierend, wie es

funktioniert, nicht wahr?"

"Ja." Viktor nickte und einer seiner Freunde drängte sich zu dem Jüngeren.

"Gut gemacht, Lucas.", meinte Danius, ein weiterer Student, und grinste. "Du scheinst ein guter Dueller zu sein."

"Ja..." Er zuckte unbehaglich mit den Schultern. Er mochte Danius, aber manchmal war der Mann einfach schrecklich.

"Was machen wir jetzt?"

"Gehen wir in meine Räume.", schlug ein anderer Student vor. "Ich habe noch ein bisschen Stoff rumliegen."

Dieser Vorschlag stieß auf große Zustimmung und die Studenten mit einer ebenso großen Anzahl von Schülern machten

sich auf den Weg. Innerlich war Lucas neugierig, wie hier wohl die Partys gefeiert wurden? Oder war das gar keine? Und

wie um Himmels Willen, sollten sie alle in das kleine Zimmer passen?

Die letzte Antwort bekam er recht schnell – gar nicht. Mit 'meine Räume' war wohl der Korridor indem die Studeten und

Lucas wohnten, umschrieben worden. Der 'Stoff' stellte sich recht schnell als Alkohol der verschiedensten Sorten heraus,

von denen Lucas gerade mal die Hälfte kannte.

Er nahm sich einfach ein Glas von einer hellroten Flüssigkeit, überzeugt, dass er mit seinen bisherigen Trinkerfahrungen

dies vertragen konnte.

Er setzte sich in eines der Sofas am Ende des Ganges, welche irgendwer beschworen hatte und sah zu. Die Musik war

laut, aber keiner würde es außerhalb hören. Es war, als wären sie in ihrer eigenen kleinen abgeschlossenen Welt in der

für immer Party herrschte... Missmutig sah Lucas auf sein leeres Glas.

"Das muss ein starkes Teil sein... wenn ich davon solche Gedanken bekomme!", murmelte er und stellte das Glas

beiseite.

"Hey... schon genug?" Viktor kam grinsend auf ihn zu. "Die Nacht ist jung! Komm schon!"

"Was...?" Doch damit war er auch schon auf die improvisierte Tanzfläche gezogen worden.

"Komm tanz etwas.", verlangte Viktor, doch Lucas starrte ihn nur an.

"Tanzen?!"

"Ja... hast du das noch nie gemacht?", fragte der Student, als würde er einen Witz machen. Lucas fühlte sich für einen

Moment wirklich dumm... dann überwand er sich aber und nickte:

"Noch nie..."

Viktor stoppte und blinkte ein, zweimal. Dann meine er: "Nun... dann werde ich es dir wohl beibringen müssen, wie?"

Lucas wollte schon erwidern, dass er das ganz und gar nicht musste, atmete dann aber nur scharf die Luft ein, als der

größere einen Arm um ihn legte.

"Gut so, entspann dich..." Viktor schien deutlich zu gut gelaunt zu sein, für Lucas Geschmack. "Nun leg einen Arm um

meine Taillie... Nein, nicht so." Er fasste den Arm und legte ihn richtig. "So und nun einen langsamen Schritt nach

rechts... du bist ja steif wie ein Stock!"

Lucas riss sich zusammen und ließ sich von Viktor führen. Innerlich war er erstarrt. Er tanzte. Er tanzte viel zu eng! Er

tanzte eng mit einem Mann! Gott, Dominik würde sowas von leiden, wenn er hier lebend heraus kam, schwor der

Halbvampir.

"Ist doch nicht so schlecht, wie?" Viktor sah auf ihn hinunter.

"Ja..." Eigentlich hatte er ja recht, trotzdem hatte Letifer genug. "Ich habe Durst, können wir...?"

"Klar.", stimmte der Bulgare zu, welcher bemerkt hatte, wie unkomfortabel Lucas war.

Erleichtert, dass der Sucher der Meinung ihn genug gequält hatte, ließ er sich an seinen Platz zurück führen - ihn an der

Hand haltend. Normalerweise hätte Lucas dafür alleine jeden gekillt, aber im Moment war nichts normal. War dies alles

nur der Alkohol? Er sah sich um. Zumindest waren sie kaum aufgefallen... irgendwo an seiner Wirbelsäule kribbelte es

und er starrte stoisch an die Wand.

"Hey, willst du tanzen Schöner?", fragte ein Junge.

Lucas starrte ihn an. "Nein," antwortete er schroff.

"Ah... ihr wollt nie, ihr Schönen..." Der Junge torkelte weiter und fragte den nächsten.

Lucas schloss kurz die Augen. Die anderen waren nicht schwul, da gab es kein Weg, versicherte er sich selber. Er hätte

es fast glauben können.

Viktor kam wieder und drückte ihm ein neues Glas in die Hand. "Entspann dich, Lucas. Es ist ja nicht so, als wären wir

Raubtiere."

"Sicher...", murmelte der Halbvampir und trank einen großen Zug ohne sich zu kümmern, was es war. Hoffentlich war

dieser Abend schnell vorbei.

Viktor verschwand wieder in der Menge und Lucas tat das, was er so gut wie nie tat – er betrank sich. Der Alkohol

vernebelte seine Sinne und so konnte er sehr gut alles ignorieren und vergessen, was um ihn herum geschah. Kein

Problem, also. Alles war gut.

"Hey, noch halbwegs da?" Ein nicht minder betrunkener Danius sah ihn an. "Ich habe hinten in der Ecke deinen Kumpel

Ignatus und nen anderen Studenten bei ner heißen Sache erwischt..."

Durch den Alkohol dankbarerweise so betäubt, dass er sich auf das wichtigste konzentrieren konnte, erwiderte Lucas:

"Ignatus ist nicht mein Kumpel..."

"Oh... gut." Danius ließ sich neben ihn fallen und begann zu kichern. "Wir haben heute wirklich einen feinen Tag gehabt...

zuerst dein Duell und nun dies."

Dumpf nickte der Halbvampir und hörte nur noch mit einem halben Ohr hin. Was wohl seine Familie mache? Und der

Krieg? Er hatte bisher nichts von ihnen gehört. Bald würde er wieder einen Brief von seinem Vater bekommen. Wie sehr

er sich schon darauf freute...

"Und?", unterbrach Danius seine Gedankengänge.

"Was? ... äh... ja..." Blinzelnd musterte ihn Lucas. Wovon hatte Danius geredet?

"Wirklich? Das ist gut. Gehen wir in dein Zimmer?" Danius grinste ihn an und stand auf. Ein wenig unkoordiniert, nahm er

zwei der letzten Flaschen in die Hand. "Komm!"

Müde folgte ihm Lucas, seine Gedanken immernoch bei seinen Lieben. In seinem Zimmer setzten sie sich aufs Bett und

jeder nahm eine Flasche. Danius grinste immernoch und schüttelte ohne ersichtlichen Grund den Kopf.

"Denkst du, dass es ein Leben nach dem Tod gibt?"

Lucas seufzte innerlich. War Danius schon immer so gesprächig gewesen?

"Vielleicht Danius... vielleicht geht jede Rasse wo anders hin."

"Wo anders?"

"Ja..." Lucas lehnte sich an die Kissen und schloss die Augen. "Zentauren glauben ein Stern zu werden, Veelas glaubten

sich mit dem Wind und der Natur zu vereinigen. Nur die Menschen haben soviele unterschiedliche Ideen..."

Danius lachte etwas. "Wir sind halt einfallsreicher." Der Junge schien sich zu bewegen und etwas näher zu Lucas zu

rutschen. Dieser fühlte plötzlich Hände an seinem Hemd und riss die Augen auf.

"Keine Panik Lucas... ich weiß, was ich mache."

Lucas starrte ihn ebenso unbeweglich wie ungläubig an und Danius machte einfach weiter. Schon war das halbe Hemd

auf und der Halbvampir spürte wie seine Magie sich zusammen ballte, bereit zu töten. Aber sie waren doch beide

betrunken. Durfte er? Die Zweifel stoppten seine Magie und erleichtert umschloss er eine Hand von dem Älteren.

"Danius...", versuchte er zu warnen.

"Alles okay." Er riss die Hand weg und fasste wieder zum Hemd. RATSCH! Entsetzt starrte Lucas auf das entzwei

gerissene Kleidungsteil.

"Nun kann der Spaß beginnen.", verkündete der Junge und legte eine Hand auf Lucas Bauch.

Lucas geriet in Panik. Egal wie lange das Trauma seiner Kindheit zurück lag, die Verteidigung war immernoch da und

ebenso die Angst. Seine Magie summte, doch noch immer versuchte er sie mit seinem letzen Verstand zu unterdrücken.

Warum konnte er nicht einfach Danius von sich unter werfen? Dann wusste er es: Der Alkohol... er stöhnte frustriert auf.

"Nana... so gierig?" Danius grinste und seine Hände glitten nach unten.

"Danius... hört auf!"

"Aber warum denn?" Der Student war zu betrunken, um die Magie, die Panik oder auch die schwachen Versuche

wegzukommen, zu bemerken. Lucas war unter ihm festgepinnt.

Lucas schluckte, der Knoten in seiner Brust wuchs. Er versuchte wegzurutschen, schaffte es aber nur, dass Danius

regelrecht auf ihm drauf lag. Er wollte ihn doch nicht verletzen! Gewaltsam versuchte er den anderen mit seiner

Vampirstärke wegzuschieben. Aber obwohl er normalerweise stärker war als ein normaler Mensch, so war es nicht viel

und sein Gleichgewichtssinn war im Moment außer Betrieb. Und Blutmagie erforderte zuviel Konzentration...

Danius Hand rutschte unter Lucas Hose. Dessen Selbstbeherrschung brach. Sein Körper entspannte sich für einen

Moment und seine Augen wurden stählern. Die Magie bündelte sich, zog sich zusammen. Gerade als der Student den

Mund öffnen wollte, um etwas zu sagen, dehnte sie sich wieder aus.

Danius schrie eher aus Überraschung, als aus Schmerz, als er durch die Luft flog. Mit einem dumpfen Knall kam er an

der Zimmerwand auf und fiel zu Boden. Seine Kleidung war zerrissen, Blut strömte aus mehreren Wunden.

Lucas starrte ihn passiv an. So groß vor einigen Sekunden noch seine Emotionen waren, so nicht existent waren sie

nun. Er erhob sich vom Bett, ging an Danius vorbei zum Fenster. Es war Nacht und der Himmel war außergewöhnlich

klar. Lucas atmete tief ein und langsam wurde er wieder er selbst. Hatte jemand sie gehört? Niemand kam und

erleichtert taumelte er zurück zu seinem Bett.

Müde und immernoch im Schock ließ er sich in die Kissen fallen. Er schloss die Augen, wünschte sich zu weinen, konnte

aber nicht. Sei es, weil er schon zuviele Tränen nutzlos verschwendet hatte oder weil er es sich selbst nicht erlaubte.

Seine Hände zu Fäusten geballt, den Zauberstab darin, schlief er ein. Sich stumm schwörend, nie wieder Alkohol zu

trinken.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Danius blinzelte. Es war zu hell. Stöhnend schloss er wieder die Augen. Er versuchte seine Hand zu bewegen und

zuckte schmerzhaft zusammen. Was zu Hölle...? Wieder hob er seine Lider an und blickte an sich hinunter. Blut. Sein

Blut. Was war passiert? Trotz der Schnitte hob er seinen Arm und versuchte seine Augen abzuschirmen. Gott, er hatte

einen der größten Kater in der Geschichte Durmstrangs, wenn er seinem Kopfweh glauben durfte!

Wieder sah er an sich hinunter. Was war nur geschehen? Und wo war er? Ein Blick bestätigte, dass er in einem der

Studentenzimmer war. Aber in wessen? Vorsichtig und dabei immer wieder mal vor Schmerz einen Schrei

unterdrückend, stand er mit Hilfe der Wand auf.

Er sah zum Bett und entdeckte die schmale Figur, die darin lag. Sein Blick lief vom zerrissenen Hemd zu den

verkrampften Händen mit dem Zauberstab. Wie...?

Er erinnerte sich noch, viel getrunken zu haben. Zu viel, wie er nun gerne gestand. Hatte er dann nicht noch mit Lucas

geredet? Ja... der war ebenso zu gewesen. Doch danach kam Schwärze. Danius schluckte. Warum sollte ihn Lucas so

zurichten? Es sei denn, er hatte einen Grund... Danius wusste, dass er, wenn er betruken war, Dinge machte, die er

sonst nie machen würde. Er bekam Angst. Konnte es sein, dass er Lucas bedroht hatte? Oder wegen dem Hemd...

vergewaltigt?

Ihm wurde es schlecht in der Magengegend.

Mühsam näherte er sich dem Bett und sah auf ihn, ja dem Kind, hinunter. Er war so jung... Danius schluckte. Er fasste

vorsichtig nach vorne und berührte Lucas leicht an der Schulter.

Lucas Magie war immernoch 'wach' gewesen und hatte geruht. Auch wenn sie den Wunsch ihres Meisters gespürt hatte,

den jungen Mann nicht zu verletzen, so waren doch ihre Regeln klar. Sie bog sie, soweit sie konnte zu dem Wunsch und

erduldete die Nähe - bis zum Kontakt.

Sie ballte sich und griff Danius an. Dieser flog nun nicht nach hinten, da die Attacke leichter gewesen war. Stattdessen

erschienen Hunderte von winzigen Schnitten in seiner Haut.

Schreiend glitt er zu Boden.

Lucas erwachte und wollte sich schon auf den Angreifer stürzen, als er feststellte, dass seine Magie bereits gehandelt

hatte. Er sah auf Danius, welcher mit geschockten Augen ihn anblickte. Ein Teil von ihm sah ihn immernoch als Freund,

ein anderer und weit größerer Teil aber sah ihn als Feind. So richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf ihn:

"Keine Bewegung, Danius."

Der junge Mann gehorchte sofort. Hilflos starrte er in die eisigen blauen Augen von Lucas, sich fragend, was er nur

getan hatte. Nichts erinnerte ihn mehr an den ernsten ruhigen und immer gefassten Jungen. Nun sah er sich jemanden

gegenüber, der nicht zögern würde ihn zu töten. Dessen jede Bewegung von Feindseligkeit und Wachsamkeit sprach.

Wenn er gedacht hatte, vorher Angst zu haben, so hatte er sich geirrt. Vorher war es Anteilnahme und Furcht vor den

Folgen gewesen. Nun war es nackte Todesangst.

"Lucas...", flüsterte er so leise, dass es fast nicht hörbar war.

"Das ist mein Name." Lucas erhob sich vom Bett in einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung. Er ließ seine Tarnung, Tarnung

sein und benahm sich so, wie er es als Krieger kannte. Er hatte wichtigeres zu tun... wie das Versprechen zu Dominik zu

halten, niemanden zu töten.

"Hör zu... ich..." Danius wurde klar, dass er um sein Leben redete. "Ich erinnere mich nicht. Was auch immer passiert ist,

es tut mir Leid! Bitte... bitte glaube mir."

"Warum sollte ich?"

Warum sollte er? Danius schluckte und wagte es nicht, sich zu bewegen. Defakto atmete er sogar flach und gepresst.

Ihm fiel kein Grund ein und seine schlimmste Befürchtung wurde immer realer.

"Was auch immer ich getan habe... ich wollte dich nicht verletzen!"

"Sicher." Lucas Stimme hörte sich ruhig und neutral an. Kein Hass oder Ärger war daraus zu hören, nichts.

"Bitte... was ist passiert?", flehte Danius nun schon regelrecht.

Lucas musterte ihn und seine Augen wurden etwas weicher. Man brauchte kein überragender Legilimens oder Empath

(ersteres konnte er, zweiteres nicht) sein, um zu sehen, dass Danius es ernst meinte. Langsam setzten seine rationalen

Gedanken wieder ein. Hatte er vielleicht überreagiert? Wenn er Danius so ansah, kannte er die Antwort. Der Junge

würde zu Tode bluten, wenn nicht bald etwas geschah.

Immernoch mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet, ging er zu seinem Koffer und holte dort eine kleine Truhe heraus.

Innen war sie magisch vergrößert und enthielt alle möglichen nützlichen Tränke. Er fischte drei heraus und ließ sie zu

Danius rüber fliegen.

"Trink."

Danius tat es aus zwei Gründen. Der erste war, dass er wusste, das er Hilfe braucht und einen der Tränke als Heiltrank

erkannte. Der zweite war, dass man einfach niemanden, der dich eh schon bedroht, ärgern sollte. Als er fertig war, nickte

Lucas:

"Gut... wenn du Glück hast, behältst du sogar keine Narben."

"...danke." Dem Studenten fiel nichts anderes ein, zu sagen.

"Warum? Immerhin bin ich für deine Wunden verantwortlich." Lucas setzte sich wieder vor Danius aufs Bett und sah auf

seinen Freund nieder. "Ich habe überreagiert."

Das war so gut wie eine Entschuldigung und beide wussten, es würde nicht mehr kommen. Aber Danius war erleichtert,

immerhin war dies das erste gute Zeichen, seitdem er seine Augen aufgeschlagen hatte.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte er nochmals.

"Wir waren betrunken und du wolltest anscheinend Sex mit mir haben.", berichtete Lucas fast gefühlslos, während er

sich innerlich zusammen krampfte. "Ich geriet in Panik... wegen gewissen Dingen in meiner Vergangenheit und

versuchte dich wegzubekommen. Ich schaffte es nicht. Schließlich benutzte ich Magie."

Danius wusste nicht was er denken sollte. Auf der einen Seite war er froh, dass er Lucas nicht vergewaltigt hatte. Auf der

anderen Seite hatte er es versucht! Schlimm genug. Ein anderer Gedanke traf ihn, was meinte Lucas mit 'gewissen

Dingen in meiner Vergangenheit'? Wollte er damit sagen, dass er schon mal... Oh Junge. Nun konnte Danius die

Reaktion von Lucas verstehen.

"Ich verstehe..."

Lucas nickte. Er hatte inzwischen andere Probleme. Er war ein Halbvampir und dadurch hatte er nun einmal eine

Vorliebe für Blut. Doch sein gesamtes Zimmer roch im Moment danach und Danius war in dem roten Elixier regelrecht

getränkt. Zudem war sein Hals so, dass Lucas sich nur vorlehnen müsste... ein unwiderstehliche Einladung für jeden

Vampir. Er riss sich zusammen. Er durfte seine Tarnung nicht auffliegen lassen!

Aber es war schwer... er hatte nun schon länger kein frisches Blut mehr bekommen.

"Lucas... hat jemand... ich meine...?", fragte Danius vorsichtig.

"Ja. Ich war damals sehr jung." Lucas blickte ihn starr an, so das der andere sich plötzlich wieder unkomforable fühlte.

Doch Danius gab nicht auf. Ihn trieb Mitleid ebenso an wie Neugier.

"Erinnerst du dich?"

"Ja... es ist mit eine der ersten Erinnerungen, die ich habe.", war die lakonische Antwort.

Fast hätte Lucas 'die erste' gesagt, aber dann erinnerte er sich an die mit dem grünen Licht...

Danius lehnte völlig unerwahr, was er tat, seinen Kopf leicht schief. Lucas Selbstbeherrschung war dahin. Er stürtze vor,

umarmte den Menschen grob und biss in die Hauptschlagader.

Danius war diesesmal zugeschockt, um aufzuschreien. Als die Erkenntnis, was mit ihm geschah, sein Gehirn erreichte,

traf sie zeitgleich mit den Glücksstoffen des Halbvampires ein und wurde vollkommmen ignoriert. Er entspannte sich und

ließ sich einfach fallen... dann war es auch schon wieder vorbei. Leicht schüttelte er den Kopf, um seine Gedanken frei

zu bekommen.

"Tut mit Leid, ich hatte mich nicht unter Kontrolle...", sagte Lucas leise. "Ich schätze, es ging mir nun fast wie dir gestern,

wie?"

Danius starrte ihn an. Dann schluckte er und erwiderte trocken: "Nur das ich keinen Erfolg hatte..."

"Wahr." Lucas fasste seinen Zauberstab.

"Bist du ein Vampir?", fragte Danius. "Aber das Licht..." Er zeigte zu dem Fenster, von dem wirklich helles Tageslicht in

den Raum strömte.

"Ein Halbvampir.", meinte Lucas zu. "Ich hoffe, du verstehst, dass ich dein Gedächtnis verändern muss? Niemand darf

erfahren, was ich bin oder das soetwas wie ich überhaupt exisitert."

"Ich verstehe es nicht so richtig...", gab Danius zu.

"Kannst du wahrscheinlich auch nicht. Aber für mich würde es große Schwierigkeiten bedeuten, sieh es einfach so. Ich

könnte gejagt und getötet werden, oder wie ein Tier gefangen." Nicht davon zusprechen, dass es ein riesiger Hinweis

wäre, wer er war. Lucas seufzte, dann fiel im etwas ein. "Soll ich heute und den Abend gleich auch...?"

"Ich erinnerte mich eh nicht daran.", murrte Danius, bevor sich Widerstand in ihm regte. "Du kannst mir nicht einfach das

Gedächtnis löschen!"

"Ich kann und werde. Aber du kannst bestimmen wieviel."

Danius überlegte. Sollte er wirklich auch die Realization, dass er Lucas fast vergewaltigt hätte, löschen lassen? Ein Teil

von ihm wünschte es sich sehr. Die Schuld frass ihn von innen auf und immer wenn er Lucas ansah, hatte er das Gefühl

entzwei zubrechen und panisch weglaufen zu müssen. So sah er auch jetzt auf den Boden...

"Ich denke, alles wäre am Besten...", murmelte er dann.

"Bist du sicher?"

"Ja." Danius sah auf und lächelte traurig. "Ich möchte ohne die Schuld leben müssen..."

Lucas bewegte sich nicht. "Schuld macht uns manchmal reifer."

"Oder zerbricht uns.", konterte Danius.

"So sei es dann... Wir sehen uns zum Frühstück, Danius." Lucas lächelte und hob seinen Stab.

"Sicherlich, wenn wir bis dahin unsere Kater weggebracht haben." Der Student lächelte traurig, aber auch in einer

gewissenweise erleichtert, die schlimmste Nacht seines Lebens vergessen zu dürfen.

"Obliviate!"

Ich persönliche liebe die Szenen mit Danius... und Letifer hat ganz schön Kontrolle gelernt.^^ Er ist ja jetzt auch schon

15.

Falls sich einige fragen, warum ich das so kurz abhacke, dann ist die Antwort einfach - Teil I ist eine Zusammenfassung

der Kindheit von Letifer. Teil II und III sind dann ganz genau (ja, da kann man dann Tage zählen und ich werde

wahrscheinlich beschwerden bekommen)

Zur Erinnerung: Letifer trifft auf die Potters in Teil II.

Das nächste Kapitel heißt "Prüfungen" und es geht (unüberraschenderweise) um genau die. Dann ist leider der Stopp in

Durmstrang auch schon vorbei.

Meinungen, Kritik, Lob, ist immer willkommen.^^

Gruss

silberstreif

sorceress1984: Ich hatte versucht dir zu antworten, fand aber keinen Weg. Es freut mich aber, dass dir meine

Geschichte so gut gefällt. Und ich werde nicht in der Mitte aufhören, auf keinen fall.

**Teil I: Prüfungen**

üfungen

Drei Tage später landete beim Abendessen vor Lucas eine braune Eule. Freudig nahm er ihr den Brief ab und öffnete ihn

sofort unter den neugierigen Blicken seiner Tischnachbarn. Einige versuchten sogar mitzulesen, hatten damit aber kaum

Glück. Der Brief war in Russisch geschrieben und hatte mehrere Zauber drauf, so dass nur er den Brief lesen konnte.

An Letifer

Wie geht es dir, Junge? Bei uns ist es in letzter Zeit ruhiger geworden. Wir sammeln unsere Truppen und versuchen

neue Leute zu rekrutieren, während die Fürsten wahrscheinlich versuchen das gleiche zu machen. Die Fürsten wollen

nun auch Söldner aufkaufen, stellen aber jetzt erst fest, dass die meisten Nicht-Menschlich sind oder Nicht-Menschliche

Freunde haben und somit die Aufträge ablehnen. Eine sehr frühe Erkenntnis, wie ich finde...

Lucas grinste leicht. Dominiks Humor hatte ihm schon immer gefallen und er musste ihm recht geben. Die Fürsten

waren, eher öfters als nicht, Langsam-Denker.

Ansonsten habe ich weiter dein Blut untersucht, sowie Haarproben. Für dein Wachstum habe ich gute und schlechte

Nachrichten. Die schlechte ist, dass du nun deinen optimalen Körperbau erreicht hast und somit nicht oder kaum mehr

alterst. Somit dürftest du für immer dein momentanes Aussehen behalten.

Die gute Nachricht in diesem Fall ist, dass du wahrscheinlich langsam doch etwas altern wirst – du wirst in 100Jahren

halt nicht mehr wie ein 16Jähriger Unschuldsengel aussehen, sondern wie ein 20Jähriger... Diese gute Nachricht war

nicht wirklich gut, wie?

So konnte man das natürlich ausdrücken. Lucas hielt sich nur knapp zurück, laut zu fluchen und den ganzen Brief zu

verbrennen. Für über Hundert Jahre Jugendlicher? Das war sicher der Horror für jeden Jugendlichen und für ihn war er

gerade wahr geworden. Warum immer er? Es musste doch sicher einen anderen Weg geben... er hoffte es sehr.

Wie auch immer, zu deinen anderen Fähigkeiten. Deine Metamorphfähigkeiten könnten sich über die Zeit noch

erweitern. Aber mach dir keine zu großen Hoffnungen, ich rede von Jahrzehnten! Deine Blutmagie ist soweit stabil...

wusstest du, dass im Blut der Vampire besondere Teilchen herumschwirren? Sie sind kaum erforscht, werden aber für

die Ursache des Vampirismus gehalten. Du hast sie in der gleichen Anzahl wie ein Vollvampir, also muss es noch andere

Indikatoren geben.

Lucas war langsam wirklich überrascht. Die Zeiten waren wohl sehr viel ruhiger geworden, wenn Dominik sich so sehr

mit ihm beschäftigte! Erstaunlich, aber auch interessant.

Du hast mir erzählt, dass dein Vater Telepathie zusätzlich zu den normalen Empathiefähigkeiten beherrscht. Nun,

vielleicht wirst du diese Fähigkeit erhalten, aber ich besitze hier keinerlei Anhaltspunkte. Du müsstest ihn selbst fragen.

Die Empathie hingegen dürfte mit der Zeit zu dir kommen. Vielleicht nicht so stark, wie bei normalen Vampiren, aber

immerhin doch. Es hängt bei ihnen zum Teil mit dem Alter zusammen und da du ein recht einmaliger Fall bist, kann ich

nichts darüber sagen. Falls du aber Probleme bekommen solltest, während du in Durmstrang bist, verlasse sofort die

Schule. Dies kann gefährlich werden!

Ansonsten war da noch wohl die beeindruckenste Vampirfähigkeit, dass shiften. Vielleicht kannst du es von anderen

Vampiren erlernen, aber ich bin mir hier nicht sicher...

Letifer hoffte sehr, dass er jede der Fähigkeiten bekommen würde. Doch dies war leider recht unwahrscheinlich.

Trotzdem, wie hieß es so schön, die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt...

Ansonsten ist der letzte Punkt diese 'reine Seele' Geschichte. Eigentlich gibt es in jedem Volk darüber Legenden, aber

sie beinhalten alle im Kern das Gleiche. Eine reine Seele ist weiß und hell, und stellt sich gegen eine dunkle Seele

und/oder Zeit, um sie auszugleichen. Sie können nicht töten, sind aber dafür bekannt, Leute in ihren Bann zu ziehen und

diese zu extremen Taten der Liebe zu bewegen.

Deine Seele, behaupten die Zentauren, sei 'rein'. Soweit ich nun weiß, könnte das stimmen. Laut deiner Erzählung fühlst

du nichts, wenn du tötest und somit ist deine Seele nicht beteiligt, nur der Kopf. Der Kopf sagt, dass du überleben musst

und hat diesen Befehl für immer in deiner Magie verewigt, so dass deine 'Todesmagie' entstand. Faszinierend, nicht

wahr? Irman meinte, dass noch ein anderer Fakt über deine Seelenherkunft diskutiert wird, will mir aber nicht sagen

welcher.

Lucas las das mit Interesse. Dies erklärte zum erstenmal, warum er so war, wie er war. Es erleichterte irgendwie zu

wissen, woher man kommt, auch wenn dies nur ein kleiner Splitter war. Dieser andere Fakt überging er nun mal, die

Zentauren hatten fast immer ihre Gründe für ihre Taten.

Ansonsten wünsche ich dir noch Glück in den Prüfungen. Pass auf, dass du niemanden zeigt wer du bist und du nicht

tötest. Ich habe vollstes Vertrauen in dich. Abholen wird dich übrigens Kamilla.

Viele Grüße von allen.

In Liebe

Dominik

Kamilla würde ihn abholen? Dies war sicherlich eine gute Nachricht. Er mochte die Veela und sie ihn... was konnte man

mehr wollen? Mehrere nicht jugendfreie Gedanken schossen in seinen Kopf. Gut, vielleicht war da etwas, was er mehr

wollen konnte...

"Von wem war der Brief?", fragte Ignatus neugierig.

"Meinem Mentor. Meine..." Er zögerte kurz. "Meine Freundin wird mich abholen."

"Du hast eine Freundin?" Paolo sah ihn verblüfft an. "Du hast sie nie erwähnt."

Lucas zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hätte ich sollen?"

"Ja!", war die einhellige Antwort der Studenten und Schüler um ihn herum.

Die nächsten Schulwochen liefen ruhig weiter. Von Direktor Harrnes bekam er das versprochene Blut und dieser fragte

kein einzigesmal nach. Eine Tatsache die gut für beide Seiten war.

Die Vormittage vergingen schnell, ebenso die Lernstunden am Nachmittag. Lucas größte Änderung war wahrscheinlich,

dass er nun endlich einen Grund hinter diesen kleinen Sprüchen sah – sie waren praktisch. Wenn vielleicht nicht im

Krieg, so sicherlich in einer Burg oder Haushalt.

Am Abend ging er meistens mit Viktor für eine Stunde hinaus Quidditch spielen und er wurde laut ein paar anderen

wirklich gut. Natürlich war er nicht so gut wie sein Freund, aber er näherte sich ihm rapide an. Zweimal hatten sie ein

richtiges Spiel mit anderen Spielern, wobei Lucas einmal tatsächlich Viktor Krum besiegte.

Nach dem Abendessen besuchte er dann fast immer Paolo in der Biblothek und lernte mit ihm Sprachen. Oder aber er

las eines der wirklich interessanten Bücher hier. Irgendwann wurde Paolo müde und Lucas begleitete ihn zurück zu

seinem Schlafsaal. Dann ging er in sein eigenes Zimmer, machte ein paar Kampfübungen und fiel totmüde ins Bett.

Ein paar Jungs, welche eindeutig psychologische Hilfe brauchten von Lucas Standpunkt aus, fragten ihn, ob er mit ihnen

ausgehen würde. Er machte sehr rasch klar, dass er auf Frauen stand, seine Freundin (ein schöner Vorwand wie er

fand) nicht betrügen würde und durchaus sich selbst in jedem Duell halten konnte.

Die paar Strafarbeiten war es ihm wert, dass er nicht mehr belästigt wurde.

Lucas gab es vielleicht nicht gerne zu, aber es war eine glückliche Zeit. Er war mit anderen Kindern zusammen und

hatte keine Sorgen, dass irgendjemand ihn angreifen würde. Das letztemal, als er keine Sorgen gehabt hatte, war das

jüngste Individuum um ihn herum 57 und ein Vampir gewesen.

Trotzdem begann er seine Freunde zu vermissen und immer mehr sich nach der konstanten Spannung zu sehnen.

Zudem machte er sich große Sorgen, da er keinen Brief mehr erhalten hatte. Dies konnte gutes, sowie schlechtes

bedeuten.

Das Hauptproblem an Durmstrang war aber wohl, das keiner ihn als etwas anders als den harmlosen Jungen

betrachtete. Jeder sah nur Lucas, niemand Letifer. Niemand hatte die Erfahrungen gemacht, die er hatte. Er kam aus

einer anderen Welt und war eine andere Person als sie. Er war geistig auf gewissen Gebieten älter, als so mancher

richtige Geist in den dunklen Hallen.

Doch endlich waren die Prüfungen da und die Erlösung war schon zu sehen.

Selbstsicher, seine Aufregung nicht zeigend, betrat er den Prüfungsraum. Die Tische des Klassenzimmers waren alle,

außer dem Lehrerpult, verschwunden. An diesem lehnte nun ein alter Zauberer mit weißen kurzen Bart und einen kühlen

Verhalten.

"Herr Turmkönig vermute ich?"

"Richtig." Lucas bemerkte, dass der Zauberer, wohl aus Deutschland stammen musste.

"Gut. Sie werden bei mir ihre Prüfungen für Runen abhalten." Er hielt ein Blatt zu ihm hin. "Füll das aus."

Das tat er dann auch die nächste halbe Stunde. Lucas musste zugeben, dass es recht schwer war, aber es war

zuschaffen. Er liebte Runen und würde sich verdammen, wenn er hier eine schlechte Note bekäme. Immerhin war dies

das Fach gewesen, wo er mit am meisten gelernt hatte!

Als er fertig war, nahm der Prüfer ihm das Blatt weg und sah ihn an:

"Nun zeige mit die Rune kirath korrekt und nenne die Bedeutung."

Lucas schrieb kirath in die Luft. "Kirath ist eine Rune für Reisen und Weggehen, kann in seltenen Fällen auch für einen

freiwilligen Tod verwendet werden."

"Gut. Nun Horak."

Er ließ das erste Zeichen verschwinden und an dessen Stelle schimmerte nun horak. "Horak ist Missgunst, Neid und

Eifersucht."

"Gut..." Der Zauberer machte auf seinem Klemmbrett ein paar Zeichen und sah ihn dann wieder direkt an. "Ich habe

gehört, du könntest auch Altägyptisch?"

"Äh...ja." Verwirrt sah ihn Lucas an.

"Ich möchte das du mir die Hyroglyphen mit der gleichen Bedeutung, wie die der zwei Runen gibst", bestimmte der

Mann. "Wenn du es schaffst, vermerke ich einen besonders guten Kommentar für dich."

"Oh." Freudig schrieb Lucas die zwei geforderten Symbole oder eher Bilder in die Luft.

Der Prüfer nickte wieder nur und schrieb etwas, dabei meinte er: "Runen sind auch nur eine Schrift, wenn auch eine

besondere. Doch die Hyroglyphen und andere, können unter Umständen den gleichen Zweck erfüllen. Wenn du mal Zeit

und den Willen hast, solltest du Hebräisch erlernen. Dies ist eine wahrhaft faszinierende Sprache."

"Danke. Ich werde es mir überlegen." Unsicher lächelnd, verabschiedete er sich. Er hatte wirklich kein Bedürfnis für

Hebräisch! Aber eine Extranote war immer nett...

Am Nachmittag des gleichen Tages hatte er seine Prüfung noch in Transfiguration. Dank seiner intensiven Studien der

letzen Wochen und der Hilfe der Studenten, sowie Paolo, war er darin nun deutlich besser, wenn auch nicht überragend.

Am nächsten Tag war Verteidigung gegen Dunkle Künste und Dunkle Künste dran. Auch wenn die Fächer getrennt

unterrichtet wurden, da die Internationale Zauberervereinigung darauf bestanden hatte, so waren sie doch sich sehr

gleich und aufeinander abgestimmt. So war es auch nicht verwunderlich, dass die Prüfungen zusammen gelegt wurden

zu einer, welche nun doppelte Länge hatte. Lucas war am Nachmittag dran.

Gelassen und auch ein bisschen gelangweilt betrat er den Raum. Dort erwarteten ihn zwei Frauen. Eine war alt. Sehr alt.

So alt, dass er bei seinen Schätzungen gar nicht erst unter Neunzig begann. Sie trug ihr weißes langes Haar offen und

hatte einen grimmigen, sowie erfahrenen Blick in ihren Augen. Die zweite Prüferin war jung, vielleicht Mitte Dreißig und

fühlte sich ganz und gar nicht wohl in der Nähe ihrer Kollegin. Sie begann auch das Gespräch:

"Mein Name ist Jutschenko und dies ist meine Kollegin Fatima. Du bist Lucas Turmkönig?" Er nickte kurz. "Wunderbar!

Lass uns mit den praktischen Prüfungen beginnen."

"Meinetwegen." Lucas Sinne waren auf die andere Frau – Fatima?- fixiert. Sie machte ihn unruhig, als ob etwas nicht

stimmte. Und der Blick erst... es war störend. Als er hier herein gekommen war, war er überzeugt gewesen, mehr zu

wissen, als die zwei Prüfer. Nun war er nicht mehr so sicher... diese Fatima, wusste er, sollte man auf keinen Fall

unterschätzen.

Zuerst verlangten sie von ihm Abwehrzauber, dann Attacken. Sie gingen über gefährliche Kreaturen, zu Schilden und

schließlich kamen Rituale dran. Es war umfassend und selbst Lucas gab zu, dass es schwierig war. Vorallem weil

Fatima immer wieder ihn Dinge fragte, die ganz sicher nicht im Unterricht behandelt worden waren!

Das Ganze regte ihn mehr als ein bisschen auf, aber er sagte nichts... noch. Endlich kam der theoretische Teil und er

füllte die gut acht Seiten rasch aus. Als er fertig war, stand er auf und ging zum Schreibtisch, an dem die Prüferinnen

schweigend saßen. Er legte das Papier vor ihnen hin und fragte:

"Ich bin fertig, kann ich gehen?"

"Sicherlich..." Lächelnd sah ihn Jutschenko an.

"Pass auf dich auf Junge." Fatimas Gesicht zeigte nicht, was sie fühlte. "Du bist des Todes Protege und das Kind der

reinen Engel."

Lucas und Jutschenko sahen sie mit demselben verständnislosen Bick an. Dann beschloss Lucas, dass er genug hatte

und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort. Beim Abendessen traf er sich mit Paolo.

Dieser rutschte unruhig auf seinem Sitz herum:

"Ich bin sicher, dass ich die letzten zwei Rituale in Dunkle Künste vertauscht habe!"

"Beruhige dich...", versuchte es Lucas. "Es waren nur ein paar Punkte."

"Ein paar Punkte?! Sie könnten mir die Bestnote kosten!" Paolo sah ihn an, als hätte er gerade den Weltuntergang

gesehen. "DU hast es natürlich alles perfekt gemacht!"

"Wahrscheinlich.", gab Lucas zu. "Aber eine dieser Prüferinnen war wirklich seltsam, Fatima oder so... sie hat mich

dauernd komisch angesehen!"

Paolo dachte nach. "Fatima... nun ich weiß, dass sie über Hundert und als Genie in Ritualen anerkannt ist. Einige

behaupten, sie hätte durch sie ihr Leben verlängert und seltsame Fähigkeiten erhalten. Woher sie kommt, weiß keiner so

richtig. Aber sie ist respektiert bei so gut wie allen Rassen und Schichten, obwohl sie meistens abgeschieden lebt und

nun, wie du sagtest, seltsam ist."

"Hört sich nach einer interessanten Frau an...", meinte Lucas leichtherzig, war aber innerlich besorgt. Wenn sie wirklich

so gute Kontakte hatte, konnte es sein, dass sie wusste, wer er ist?

Wenn es so war, konnte er es nun nicht ändern.

Der dritte Tag war Tränken und Kräuterkunde vorbehalten. Am Vormittag durfte er die Zutaten suchen, am Nachmittag

brauen. Der darauf folgende Tag gehörte Wahrsagen und Astronomie, wobei er beide Prüfer mit sehr speziellen

Theorien, die natürlich von Zentauren stammten, in Exstase versetzte. Etwas zurück warf ihn allerdings die Tatsache,

dass er sich halt nur bei den Zentauren und wenig bei den Menschen auskannte. Vorallem dieses Glaskugelstarren

machte für ihn keinen Sinn. Schließlich erzählte er irgendetwas von einem Sieg im Osten und Befreiung. Er hoffte sehr

das seine erlogene Voraussage wahr werden würde...

Die nächsten geprüften Fächer waren Geschichte der Magie und Geographie der Magie. Bei ersterem verließ er

deprimiert das Klassenzimmer. Er wollte wirklich nicht wissen, was er bekommen würde. Bei zweiterem lief es dann zum

Glück besser. Am nächsten Vormittag war dann Mugglekunde dran und zu seiner Überraschung wurden in der gesamten

Schule außer ihm, nur noch fünf andere in dem Fach geprüft.

Der Lehrer erwartete ihn bereits. Er war gutaussehend und hatte viele Lachfalten. Was aber Lucas überraschte, war sein

Muggletrainingsanzug inklusive Turnschuhen!

"Verblüfft?" Der Prüfer grinste. "Gut, dann sag mir mal, was das ist..."

"Ein Trainingsanzug?", fragte Lucas.

Der Mann grinste. "Richtig. Und was tut man mit ihm?"

"Trainieren." Er war etwas verwirrt. Irgendwie hatte er schwierige Dinge erwartet, wie zum Beispiel das Schulsystem der

Muggle funktionierte oder woher der Strom kam. Aber nicht so etwas...

"Wieder richtig." Der Prüfer hielt ihm Blätter ihn. Leere Blätter. "Ich möchte, dass du mindestens drei Seiten im Tage

eines Muggels in deinem Alter beschreibst. Viel Glück!"

"Danke..." Lucas seufzte und tunkte seine Feder in das randvolle Tintenfass. Vielleicht war das alles doch nicht so

einfach... in seinem Alter? Dann gingen sie zur Schule. Er runzelte die Stirn. So schwer würde das ja nicht sein, oder?

Sein Aufsatz dauerte lange, aber dann war Lucas wirklich zufrieden. Zwar ärgerte er sich hinterher sehr, nicht erwähnt zu

haben, dass es Hausaufgaben in der Schule gab und die Eltern ebenfalls zur Arbeit gehen, aber er konnte halt nicht an

alles denken...

Am Nachmittag war Heilen dran. Er kannte bereits den Ausgang dieser Prüfung, war aber alles andere als glücklich,

seine Befürchtungen bestätigt zu sehen.

"Was machen Sie da?", rief die Prüferin. "Sie stecken viel zu viel Kraft in den Spruch! Wollen sie den Patienten töten?!"

Vorwurfsvoll deutete sie auf den Stoffmenschen, der rapide aus einer Schnittwunde am Bauch blutete.

"Ich weiß, was ich tue.", seufzte Lucas. "Ich muss soviel Kraft verwenden, da meine Magie sonst nicht heilen wird. Sie

heilt nur mich..."

"Wie darf ich das denn nun verstehen?" Mit hochgezogener Augenbraune sah sie ihn an.

"Meine Magie ist nicht komplimentär zur Heilmagie.", brachte er es auf den Punkt. "Alle Sprüche die Personen

verletzten, sind leicht für mich, aber Heilmagie? Das ist ein anderes Thema..."

Die Prüferin öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sage, schwieg dann aber doch. Stattdessen schien sie scharf

nachzudenken und nickte dann. "Gut... zeige mir nun den Spruch."

Er tat es, mit der selben Menge an Kraft und Magie wie vorher, bevor sie ihn unterbrochen hatte. Wahr genug schloss

sich gerade mal so die Wunde und nicht mehr. Die Prüferin hatte dies mit einem unlesbarem Ausdruck beobachtet, war

dann zu ihren Unterlagen gegangen und hatte mehrere rausgesucht und gelesen. Dann tat sie wieder alle Blätter zurück

und fixierte Lucas, der nicht gewagt hatte, sie zu unterbrechen.

"Junger Mann, sie sind ein starker Egomagik."

Lucas blinkte. "Bitte?!"

"Ein Egomagik ist ein Zauberer, dessen Magie auf ihn selbst fixiert ist.", erklärte sie ruhig. "Meistens sind es Zauberer,

die in ihrer Kindheit einer lebensgefährlichen Situation ausgesetzt waren und nur durch ihre Magie gerettet wurden. War

es bei ihnen auch so?"

Er zögerte etwas. Sollte er es ihr sagen? Verheimlichen wäre die normale Reaktion für ihn gewesen, aber sie vermutete

es eh schon und wo lag der Punkt darin? Man konnte doch dadurch noch lange nicht herausfinden, wer er war! So nickte

er.

"Das dachte ich mir. Sie müssen mir auch nicht sagen, genau was sich zugetragen hat..." Ihr Blick schweifte zu der

Stoffpuppe. "Egomagik sind mehr oder weniger das Gegenteil von natürlichen Heilern, andererseits auch nicht. Das

wahre Gegenteil zu Heilern sind natürlich Mörder, aber Egomagik stehen dazwischen. Sie können zu Mördern werden,

wenn sie wollen, aber meistens leben sie friedlich. Sie tun nur alles, und vorallem ihre Magie tut alles, um zu überleben.

Bei einigen mehr, bei einigen weniger..."

"Und wieviele dieser Egomagik gibt es?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Hängt davon ab, ab wo man die genaue Grenze zieht. Wo hört Begabung auf und wo

fängt dies an? Aber sie sind auf alle Fälle selten. Meistens sind es misshandelte Kinder..."

Lucas nickte nur. Etwas anderes fiehl ihm nicht ein. Er hatte gewusst, dass seine Magie anders war und das es von

früher zusammenhing. Auch hatte er gewusst, dass zum Teil diese reine Seelen Geschichte das ganze verschlimmert

hatte. Aber hier erfuhr er erstmals, dass es noch andere wie ihn gab, dass dies öfters geschah. Es war in einer gewissen

Weise erleichternd, aber auch wie ein Schlag für ihn. Seine Ex-Familie lenkte auch nach so vielen Jahren seine Schritte.

Die Heilerin sah das er unkomfortabel war und besaß die Erwahrnis nicht weiter nachzufragen. Stattdessen fuhr sie mit

der Prüfung fort. Der letzte Tag gehörte einem einzigen Fach, nämlich Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Er schlug sich darin

seiner eigenen Meinung nach gut.

"Wirst du jetzt dann wieder gehen?", fragte Viktor bei einem ihrer Quidditchübungen, während er auf dem Besen neben

ihm her flog.

"Ja. Die Ergebnisse werde ich zugeschickt bekommen." Lucas lächelte. "Ich werde euch zwar alle vermissen, aber ich

bin auch wieder froh zu Hause zu sein."

'Zu Hause?', fragte eine kleine Stimme in Lucas Kopf sarkastisch. 'Meintest du jetzt in einem der kleinen Zelte in denen

es eiskalt ist oder auf dem Schlachtfeld voller Leichen?'

"Sicher, kann ich verstehen..." Viktor nickte. "Ich werde nächstes Jahr kein Student mehr, sondern wohl Lehrling bei

einem berühmten Forscher für Etruskische Magie sein. Natürlich mache ich dann auch noch Quidditch."

"Hört sich spannend an.", kommentierte Lucas und meinte es auch so. "Die Etruskische Magie habe ich selbst noch

nicht studiert, aber sie ist sicherlich faszinierend."

"Absolut." Viktor nickte, froh das Lucas sich nicht über ihn lustig machte.

Zu Beginn hatte er den Jungen als Kind gesehen, aber inzwischen waren sie gute Freunde. Viktor musterte Lucas ohne

das es dieser bemerkte. Nun erst wurde ihn klar, dass er so gut wie nichts über den Jüngeren wusste. Wer war er?

Warum hielt er alles geheim? Und kam er wirklich aus Deutschland? Aber eines wusste er über den Blonden, was die

wenigsten in Durmstrang realisiert hatten – geistig war Lucas sehr viel älter und erfahrener. Und dies war durch

emotionale Wunden geschehen. Tiefe Wunden... Viktor schauderte bei dem Gedanken zu erfahren, was geschehen sein

könnte. Einmal tief in sich drinnen, musste Lucas ein fröhliches unschuldiges und offenes Kind gewesen sein. Selten,

und nur wenn man ihn gut kannte, sah man diese Attribute nun an ihm.

Vielleicht würde ihm Lucas es ja eines Tages erzählen... da fiel ihm etwas ein.

"Lucas, wie erreiche ich dich? Einfach eine Eule losschicken?"

"Du willst mir Briefe schreiben?" Die Überraschung war heraus zuhören.

"Natürlich!"

"Oh..." Lucas dachte fieberhaft nach. Sollte er...? Aber er wollte ja eigentlich wieder verschwinden, als hätte ein Lucas

Turmkönig nie existiert. Schließlich entschied er sich dagegen. "Das ist nett von dir Viktor, aber ich bezweifle, dass ich

die Zeit finden werde, zu antworten." Er zögerte, als er das enttäuschte Gesicht des Studenten sah und meinte dann.

"Aber du kannst mir an Weihnachten und am ersten August schreiben, okay?"

"Gut...", nahm Viktor zweifelnd an. Nun hatte er ein weiteres Rätsel über Lucas zu lösen.

Am nächsten Morgen wartete er fertig gepackt in der Halle auf Kamilla. Er hätte fröhlich sein, ihr entgegen lächeln sollen,

hätte da nicht ein winziges Detail seinen Tag bereits gründlich versaut. Diesem winzigem Detail, welches gut zehn

Jungen waren, schoss er einen bösen Blick zu. Die grinsten aber nur und winkten zurück, sich auf der Treppe

versteckend, so dass sie die ganze Halle mit Lucas im Blick hatten.

Es war so dumm gewesen, eine typische Kinderstreichidee. Lucas konnte immernoch nicht glauben, dass er wirklich

sich in dieser Situation befand. Warum nur hatte er je behauptet, dass Kamilla seine Freundin sei? War er da bedrunken

gewesen?! Er hätte wissen müssen, was diese verrückten Nichtsnutze aushecken.

Trotzdem hatte er sich weiter nichts dabei gedacht... bis sie es ihm beim Frühstück verkündet hatten. Würde ihn seine

Freundin nicht küssen beim Abholen und somit den Beweise erbringen, dass Lucas sie angelogen hatte, würde eine

Strafe ganz nach Durmstrangart erfolgen. Sprich, einer der Studenten würde auf ihn zu gelaufen kommen und laut

genug, damit es die ganze Schule hört, schreien, wie sehr er seinen Liebhaber vermissen wird.

Lucas konnte das auf keinen Fall geschehen lassen! Sein Ruf als Letifer wäre ruiniert! Missmutig hörte er, dass auf der

Treppe sich immer mehr Leute einfanden. Fantastisch. Wie brachte er jetzt nur Kamilla dazu ihn zu küssen? Immerhin

war sie eine Veela und als solche gab sie Küsse nach ihrem Willen und nicht anders herum.

"Sie kommt!", rief einer, der am Fenster Wache gestanden hat. Dann sah er nochmals hin und flüsterte nur noch: "Mein

Gott..."

"Was?", fragte sein Freund, aber der Wächter antwortete nicht mehr, komplett von der Veelacharm erfasst.

Lucas löste sich von der Wand, an die er sich gelehnt hatte und wartete. Einige Sekunden später glitt die Tür auf, für das

wohl wunderschönste weibliche Wesen, dass auf diesem Planeten wanderte. Fast wie eine Person holte jeder Schüler

Luft. Selbst Lucas, der von sich selbst sagen konnte, dass er gegen den Zauber abgehärtet war, starrte sie einen

Moment lang bewundernd an. Dann riss er sich wieder aus der Starre.

"Kamilla! Ich habe dich vermisst.", rief er freudig und lief auf sie zu.

Die Veela blinzelte an seinem ungewöhnlichen Verhalten, lächelte dann aber und antwortete:

"Ich dich auch, ohne dich sind die Abende immer so eintönig."

Lucas hätte schwören können, dass einer der Jungen ohnmächtig geworden war. Hatte die Veela die Schüler etwa

gesehen? Unwahrscheinlich, aber immerhin war sie kein Mensch und hervorragend trainiert. Egal.

Mit einem leichten Grinsen, welches nur die Veele sehen konnte, da sein Rücken zur Treppe war, erreichte er sie und

nahm ihre Hände in seine.

"Was für eine Trauer, aber wir können dies ja nachholen, nicht wahr?"

Kamilla war nun wirklich kurz davor Letifer an die Stirn zu fassen und seine Temperatur zu messen. War er etwa krank?

Dann hörte sie aber ein Geräusch, als ob eine große Menge Leute scharf Luft holen würde und lächelte, eine Ahnung

bekommend, was gespielt wurde.

"Sicherlich... allein, bei mir...?"

Lucas blaue Augen strahlten mit unterdrückter Heiterkeit, als er sich vorbeugte und sanft seine Lippen auf ihre legte.

Vorsichtig legte er dann eine Hand über ihre Schultern und zog sie enger an sich heran. Ein dunkler Teil von ihm wollte in

Panik geraten, aber überraschend genoss der Rest von ihm die Situation einfach. Geistlich die Schultern zuckend, ließ

er sich einfach in den Kuss fallen.

Er sah nicht, dass glückliche Lächeln der Veela darüber oder bemerkte, dass sie aus Freude die Kontrolle über die

Magie verlor und ihren Charm noch um einiges verstärkte.

Er bemerkte aber sehr wohl, die leisen Schreie, als etwas dumpf auf die Erde fiel. Dieses mal war sicherlich einer – oder

mehrere? - ohnmächtig geworden.

Lucas unterdrückte sein Lachen und flüstert der Veela ins Ohr:

"Ich erkläre alles später, okay?"

"Auf die Erklärung bin ich schon neugierig..." Kamilla lächelte, war aber froh, dass er glücklich war. Dominik hatte wohl

wirklich recht gehabt, dass etwas Zeit in einer normalen Umgebung ihm gut tun würde... Sie blickte an ihm vorbei und

sah nun mehrere Jungen am Ende der Treppe stehen. Alle starrten sie in Ehrfurcht an, aber das störte sie kaum,

immerhin war sie dies als Veela gewohnt. Der einzige in Fakt, der dies nicht tat, war Letifer... und deswegen liebte sie

ihn.

"Lucas!", rief nun endlich Ignatus. "Verdammt, deine Freundin ist eine Veela!"

"Oh, wirklich?", fragte Lucas gespielt überrascht.

"Ja!" Danius trat vor. "Warum hast du uns das nicht gesagt? Eine Veela von allen Leuten!"

"Ihr hattet nicht gefragt..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Außerdem hielt ich es für unwichtig."

"Unwichtig...?!", echoten gleich mehrere.

Kamilla versteckte ihr Lächeln. Letifer war wirklich der Einzige, den sie kannte, der nicht mit einer Veela als Freundin

angeben würde. Wobei sie ja eigentlich nur platonische Freunde waren... oder? Sie hoffte, es würde bald mehr sein.

Zwar stahl sie Küsse von ihm immer mal wieder, aber heute hatte er sie zum erstemal geküsst. Eine wahre Premiere.

Paolo und Viktor grinsten, beide ähnliche Gedanken wie die Veela habend. Der Starspieler meinte dann aber:

"Trotzdem Lucas, eine Veela? Du hättest die armen Jungs wirklich vorbereiten können, immerhin sehen sie im Moment

ziemlich..." Er sah zu der immernoch reichlich sprachlosen Menge. "...ziemlich bescheuert aus."

Mehrere Protestrufe erklangen, aber Lucas erwiderte nur ruhig: "Tun sie das nicht immer?"

Kamilla, Viktor und einige andere lachten. Lucas grinste entschuldigend und sah dann zu seiner schönen Begleiterin:

"Gehen wir?"

"Wenn du möchtest...", antwortete sie und er nickte. Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes waren die Koffer verkleinert

und in seiner Hosentasche. Er sah zu der Menge und winkte:

"Man sieht sich."

Viele Abschiedsrufe schollen ihm entgegen, dann trat er hinaus auf den Grund. Rasch liefen sie beide zu den Toren, um

zu apparieren. Die Veela lief neben ihm und fragte wirklich neugierig:

"Hat es dir da gefallen, bei all den Kindern?"

"Etwas ja," gab er zu. "Aber es war ähnlich wie in einem Kindergarten. Sie spielten, ich sah zu. Aber zumindest mit Viktor

und Paolo konnte ich mich recht gut unterhalten und ich habe auch neue Sachen gelernt. Dominik wird es sicher

interessieren, dass ich ein Egomagik bin."

"Ein was?" Sie sah ihn fragend an.

"Später, später...", winkte er ab, während sie durch das Tor liefen. Er stoppte und apparierte.

Die Veela starrte kurz auf den leeren Fleck, folgte dann aber fast sofort.

Dominik war wirklich sehr interessiert in die neue Information über Letifers Magie und verkündete stolz, dass er bald alle

Geheimnisse heraus gefunden habe. Seine Freunde starrten ihn danach nur nichtssagend an und er seufzte. Jedes

wahres Genie war von Ignoranten umgeben!

Letifers Geschichten über die Schule erheiterten den Abend sehr. Als Kamilla den Grund für den Kuss erfuhr – und vor

allem mit was Letifer erpresst wurde -, bekam sie einen regelrechten Lachanfall. Dem Rest erging es aber auch nicht

sehr viel besser...

Interessiert hörten sie dann seine neuen, wenn auch noch sehr beschränkten, Sprachkenntnisse in Norwegisch und

Italienisch an, wobei Armin verkündete italienisch ebenfalls etwas zu können. Zusammen halfen sie sich dann aus.

Später in der Nacht wurde Letifer auf den neuesten Stand im Krieg gebracht. Es sah gut aus, auch wenn sie teilweise

schwere Verluste hinnehmen mussten. Erleichtert stellte Letifer fest, dass in den vergangenen Wochen, niemand den er

kannte, getötet worden war.

Er genoss es, dass alles wieder so war, wie er es gewohnt war. Er hatte seine alte Erscheinung zurück, alle Leute

zeigten ihm Respekt und er war wieder bei seinen Freunden.

Nach gut zwei Wochen kam die ersehnte und gefürchtete Liste per Eule an. Letifer starrte auf den Brief, als enthälte er

eine Bombe, sehr zum Amüsement der anderen Anwesenden.

"Du bist unter guten Sternen geboren, Letifer. Die Ergebnisse werden sicher deinen Erwartungen entsprechen.",

versuchte ihn Irman zu beruhigen.

"Und was ist, wenn meine Erwartung überall bei Durchgefallen ist?"

"Dann werden wir dich überwältigen, fesseln und foltern, um zu erfahren wer du bist und was du mit Letifer gemacht

hast.", antwortete Armin fröhlich.

Letifer starrte ihn an und seufzte. "Ihr seid solch eine Hilfe..."

Damit riss er den Umschlag auf und entnahm seine Noten. Schnell flog sein Blick über das Blatt:

ERGEBNISSE FÜR DIE MITTLERE ZAUBERERREIFE

Noten:

bestanden: 1 – Sehr gut; 2 – Gut; 3 – Zufriedenstellend

durchgefallen: 4 - Arm; 5 – Schrecklich, 6 - Troll

LUCAS TURMKÖNIG HAT ERREICHT:

Runen: 1+ (Bonus für Wissen über Hyroglyphen)

Verwandlung: 3

Dunkle Künste: 1+ (Bonus für außergewöhnliches Wissen)

Verteidigung gegen Dunkle Künste: 1+ (Bonus für außergewöhnliches Wissen)

Tränke: 2

Kräuterkunde: 2

Wahrsagen: 4

Astronomie: 2

Zaubersprüche: 3

Arithmantik: 3

Geschichte der Magie: 5

Geographie der Magie: 2

Mugglekunde: 2

Heilen: 3

Pflege magischer Geschöpfe: 1

Lucas Turmkönig hat von 15 erreichbaren Graden 13 bekommen.

"Ich dachte, ich wäre besser...", murmelte er enttäuscht.

"Nun, du bist ja auch eigentlich sehr gut." Hamelie schnappte sich das Zeugnis. "Sehen wir uns das mal an... Bei Heilen

konntest du nicht besser sein und deine Note bei Geschichte ist keine Überraschung. Wahrsagen hingegen..."

Irman schnaubte. "Wahrsagen wie es die Menschen praktizieren ist inkorrekt und amateurhaft! Sie werden noch nicht

einmal verstanden haben, was er sagte!"

Letifer lächelte etwas über den Stolz des Zentauren, musste ihm aber zum Teil recht geben. "Ich war halt vollkommen

verloren, als ich in solch eine Glaskugel starren oder aus einem Teesatz lesen sollte!"

Der Zentaur starrte ihn fassungslos an. "DAS tun sie?!"

"Ja.", meinte der Halbvampir nüchtern.

"Mein Gott, die sind ja noch weiter hinten, als ich es in meinen wildesten Albträumen befürchtet hatte." Irman schüttelte

den Kopf mit einem bekümmerten Gesicht. "Wahre Seher scheinen bei den Menschen nicht mehr zu existieren..."

"Wohl wahr.", stimmte die Albin zu. "Ich verstehe nicht, was du hast, Letifer. Ich finde das Zeugnis wirklich sehr gut."

Armin nickte zustimmend. "Du bist nur in zwei Fächern durchgefallen und hast alle anderen bestanden. Sogar Heilen!

Was willst du mehr?"

Letifer seufzte. Sie hatten ja recht, aber... "Ich wünschte halt nur, dass ich besser in Verwandlung gewesen wäre. Ich

hatte mich da so bemüht."

Dominik zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du kannst halt nicht immer der Beste überall sein..."

"Musst du immer recht haben, Daddy?", scherzte Letifer.

"Sicherlich mein Sohn.", antwortete der Söldner mit pompöser Stimme, nur um sofort danach in Lachen auszubrachen,

gefolgt von den anderen.

Dominik würde es nie zugeben, aber er liebte Letifer. Der Junge war für ihn wie ein Sohn oder jüngerer Bruder, den er

nie hatte. Er wusste, dass Letifer keinen Vater brauchte und schon einen Vampirvater hatte... trotzdem gab er sein

Bestes – und das war leider in ihrer Situation nicht viel. Aber so war halt das Leben...

Durmstrang ist also nun vorbei und wir haben wieder mal gesehen, welchen kleinen Effekt Veelas haben. Es wird weiter

gehen im Krieg, welcher härter und tödlicher wird.

Zu dem Egomagik-teil. Ja, dass ist die Theorie, warum Letifer seine Todesmagie hat. Ich mag es einfach, wenn alles

logisch ist.

Das nächste Kapitel: "Ende in Luft und Feuer"

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil I: Ende in Luft und Feuer**

13. Ende in Luft und Feuer

Die Zeit verging und es nahte etwas, was Letifer vollkommen vergessen hätte, wären da nicht seine Freunde gewesen –

sein Geburtstag. Es begann wie jeder andere Tag. Sie standen am späten Nachmittag auf, lasen die neuesten Berichte,

planten und machten sich dann auf, Attacken anzuführen. Nur leider hatten ein paar Leute etwas dagegen, dass Letifer

beim letzten Punkt mitmachte.

"Nein, du bleibst da!", befahl Dominik.

Letifer hielt sich nur mühevoll zurück nicht die Fassungs zu verlieren. "Warum?", fragte er gepresst. "Ich bin sonst auch

immer dabei und sie brauchen mich."

"Heute nicht." Dominik lächelte über die Wut seines Schützlings etwas. "Wir zwei haben etwas anderes zu tun...

immerhin ist heute dein Geburtstag."

"Und?" Letifer verstand nicht, was los war. Geburtstage wurden nicht groß gefeiert im Lager und auch seiner war

meistens im allgemeinen Kampf untergegangen. Nur die engsten Freunde schenkten sich was... das musste es sein. Er

hatte bisher noch kein einziges Geschenk erhalten!

Dominik zog aus seiner Manteltasche eine schmale silberne Kette hervor. Er hielt sie zu Letifer und meinte knapp: "Halt."

Der Halbvampir gehorchte und der Anführer des Widerstandes aktivierte den Portschlüssel. Zusammen verschwanden

sie aus dem Lager und wurden durch die Luft gewirbelt. Als sie landeten, stolperte Letifer etwas, fand aber rasch einen

sicheren Stand wieder. Immerhin war dies eine Tatsache die nicht selten überlebenswichtig war. Dann sah er sich um.

Er wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte, aber dies hatte sicherlich nicht seine Gedanken gekreuzt. Sie standen in einer

Ruine. Einer sehr großen Ruine von der fast nur noch die kahlen Wände in die Höhe ragten. Sie waren meistens ein,

selten zwei Stockwerkre hoch und besaßen Bögen sowie große Fenster. Das Gebäude musste früher mal ein Schloss

gewesen sein, oder eine sehr große und reiche Villa. Rechts von ihnen war wohl die Empfangshalle oder der Essensaal

gewesen. Nun sah man nur einen großen Raum, welcher auf einer Seiten offen war und als einziger noch ein Dach

hatte.

Doch die Halle war keineswegs wie alles andere hier verlassen oder leer. In hier war eine komplette Schmiede mit Esse,

Amboss und Schmied. Vorallem letzterer bekam Letifers Aufmerksamkeit, da er nun auf sie zukam. Er war nur etwas

größer als Letifer, aber sehr muskulös. Er trug eine braune dreckige Lederschürze und besaß braunes Haar in welchem

sich Asche verteilt hatte. Seine blaugrauen Augen musterten die zwei Neuankömminge still und abschätzend.

"Dominik Silberdegen und Letifer von Armand, nehme mich an?", fragte er mit einer kratzigen Stimme. "Gut. Folgt mir."

Letifer warf einen kurzen Blick zu Dominik, aber dieser schien der Aufforderung ohne Zögern nachzukommen. Er zuckte

die Schultern und folgte den zwei Menschen, sich innerlich fragend, was das alles sollte. Der Schmied führte sie an dem

Amboss vorbei, zu einer an der Seite versteckt liegenden Türe. Diese öffnete er und ließ sie eintreten. Sie fanden sich in

einem einfachen, aber gemütlichen Wohnraum wieder, welcher eine Kochnische und einen Tisch mit einer Bank und

zwei Stühlen enthielt. Die zwei Söldner setzten sich auf die Bank.

"Alexej, es ist schön dich wieder zusehen.", begann Dominik. "Du hast dir einen guten neuen Wohnort ausgesucht."

"Sicherlich," brummte der Schmied. "Diesesmal einen der nicht so leicht niederbrennen kann... Aber ich hörte, du wärst

ja auch beschäftigt?"

"Wie immer, mein Freund. Wo Chaos ist, bin ich." Dominik grinste und wendete sich dann zu Letifer. "Darf ich vorstellen,

Alexej Waroska, einer der besten, wenn nicht der Beste, Schmiede der Welt. Ich und er sind seit mehreren Jahren

Freunde und deshalb konnte ich ihn überreden gegen eine königliche Bezahlung ein komplettes Waffenset für dich

anzufertigen!"

"Die Bezahlung ist nur fürs Material, der Rest ist kostenlos! Seht es als meinen Beitrag zum Widerstand."

Letifer wusste nicht was er sagen sollte, dass war einfach zu fantastisch! Ein Meisterschwert war kostbar, aber ein

komplettes Waffenset?! Unbezahlbar! Und nun sollte er eines extra auf ihn zugeschnitten bekommen? Das war zu gut

um wahr zu sein. Schließlich schaffte er es einfach nur "Danke" zu sagen.

"Sprachlos?" Dominik grinste. "Wäre ich auch... es ist ein Geschenk für dich und eine Investition für den Widerstand. Du

kämpfst auch so schon fantastisch mit Schwertern, aber mit einem Meisterschwert wärst du sicher noch besser."

Alexej und Dominik tauschten darauf mehrere alte Anekdoten und neuere lustige und interessante Geschehnisse aus.

Sie waren gute und alte Freunde und Letifer fragte sich innerlich sehr, warum er erst jetzt von Alexej erfuhr. Hatte

Dominik dies vor ihm geheim gehalten?

Zusammen gingen sie dann in die Schmiede und Alexej wandte sich Letifer zu:

"So, nun leg erstmal diesen Umhang ab, damit ich etwas von dir sehe. So erinnerst du mich nur an einen Dementor!"

Letifer hatte noch nie einen Dementor gesehen, da sie vor allem nur im Westen Europas auftauchten, aber sehr wohl

von ihnen gehört. Genug zumindest, um zu erkennen, dass dies kein Kompliment war. Dominik nickte ihm aufmunternd

zu und seufzend, tat er wie geheißen.

Der Schmied sah interessiert zu. Selbst er in seiner Abgeschiedenheit hatte von Letifer gehört und Dominik hatte ihm

auch schon so einiges erzählt. Trotzdem diese Person nun vor ich zusehen, war etwas anderes. Während den meisten

zuerst das Aussehen ins Auge fallen würde, fiel Alexej der raubtierhafte Gang und die schmale durchtrainierte Figur auf.

Letifer war wie ein plankpoliertes Rapier, jederzeit einsetzbar und immer tödlich.

Alexej stutzte. Plankpoliert? Alle Krieger, Mörder und Söldner stellten in seinen Augen Waffen dar. Aber ein Mensch

wurde erst eine Waffe, nachdem er getötet hatte und dann hing Blut an ihm. Warum aber fehlte dies Letifer? Machte dies

ihn so besonders? Es schien, als würde das Blut und die Schuld einfach von ihm ablaufen... Alexej erfasste eine gewisse

Erregung, als er an die Waffen dachte, die er für Letifer fertigen sollte.

"Und nun die restlichen Klamotten!", befahl Alexej fröhlich.

"Bitte?" Letifer sah ihn mit einem seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck an.

"Mach dich nackt. Wo ist dein Problem?" Zu spät bemerkte der Schmied, dass Letifer wirklich ein Problem hatte und

nicht damit zögeren würde, es zu Alexejs Problem zu machen. Alles in den grünen Augen des Kriegers verhieß Warnung

und Tod. Mit einemmal fühlte sich Alexej wie ein Hase beim Anblick einer Wildkatze.

"Nein.", war Letifers Antwort, die an einen Morgen in Sibirien erinnerte.

Alexej fasste seinen Mut zusammen. "Es muss sein."

"Warum?"

"Letifer," meinte Dominik und trat vor. "Es wird nichts geschehen. Es ist aber notwendig, dass er deine Größe, Gewicht,

Muskelmasse und ähnliches weiß."

In Letifers Blick trat etwas Zweifel, nur um darauf von Besiegtheit und einem gewissen Ärger ersetzt zu werden. Warum

nur ließ er sich immernoch so von seiner Vergangenheit lenken? Er war ein anderer Mensch! Schweigend begann er

sich zu entkleiden.

"Danke." Der Schmied begann Letifers Körper zu vermessen, vorsichtig darauf bedacht Letifer nicht zunahe zu kommen.

Dennoch konnte er und Dominik einen guten Blick auf Letifers Körper erhaschen. Größtenteils war die Haut

schneeweiß, als hätte sie noch nie einen Strahl Sonne berührt. Bei näherem Hinsehen entdeckte man die Narben,

welche sogar noch Nuancen heller waren als die Haut. Sie überzogen seinen Körper in einem faszinierenden Mustern.

Manche waren neuer, manche älter, viele von Waffen verursacht. Manche aber, wie die auf dem Rücken, waren anders.

Sie sahen aus wie von Gürtel oder Peitschen verursacht und waren sehr alt. Kindesmissbrauch? Alexej sah fragend zu

Dominik, welcher unüberrascht aussah. Der Schmied sagte nichts und arbeitete stumm weiter.

"Ich habe alles." Alexej wandte sich ab und verschwand in einer Ecke, während Letifer sich wieder anzog. Er kam zurück

mit mehreren Schwertern, jedes vollkommen aus einem anderen Metall. "Probier sie aus."

Genaus dies tat Letifer. Er verstand nicht so richtig zuerst, wo der Unterschied war, doch er merkte es schnell. Es waren

winzige Gewichtsunterschiede und noch etwas anderes...

Der Schmied sah seufzend zu und las derweil die Prognosen. Er schüttelte, als Letifer fertig war, den Kopf:

"Was hast du nur mit deiner Magie angestellt? Es wäre schlimm genug nur mit dem Fakt das du ein Halbvampir bist,

aber diese Todesmagie von der Dominik erzählt hatte und der Alterungstrank... sie haben vollkommen das Gleichgewicht

in deinem Körper beeinflusst. Deine Muskeln reagieren so, als wärst du immernoch zehn oder elf, haben aber die Stärke

eines Halbvampirs und deine Adern... ganz zu schweigen von deiner Magie. Du reagierst auf fast alle Metalle, aber auf

keines erreicht eine Übereinstimmung über 50Prozent!"

"Aber du schaffst es?", fragte Dominik.

"Natürlich." Alexej grinste etwas. "Nur werde ich halt länger brauchen. Dieses Waffen werden die Kronjuwelen aus

meiner Schmiede sein! Seid froh das ich helfen will, sonst würde ich den Preis verdoppeln!"

Dominik und Alexej unterhielten sich noch etwas, dann verließen sie die Schmiede und kehrten ins Lager zurück, wo sie

sofort von Kamilla empfangen wurden.

"Letifer!" Sie umarmte und küsste ihn. Einen Moment lang überlegte er sie wegzustoßen oder sich heraus zu winden aus

der Umarmung. Aber er überlegte es sich anders und erwiderte den Kuss. Dominik ging diskret vor, während der Kuss

länger und länger wurde...

Dann brachen sie aus schierem Luftmangel ab und Letifer nahm ihre Hand. Zusammen gingen sie zurück ins Lager.

"Letifer?" Kamilla sah ih mit leuchtenden Augen an. "Ich liebe dich."

Er blieb stehen und sah sie mehrere Sekunden an. Wärme durchströmte ihn mit einemmal und bevor er es mitbekam,

lächelte er und antworte: "Ich dich auch..."

Als Antwort küsste sie ihn erneut und er wusste in diesem Moment, dass er sie wirklich aus vollem Herzen liebte. Und

mit einemmal schien das Leben selber perfekt zu sein.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Die nächsten zwei Monate waren, trotz des Todes und des Krieges um ihn herum, wunderbar. Warum? Letifer sah

lächelnd zu Kamilla, die gerade mit einen der Soldaten den nächsten Angriff besprach. Er liebte sie... Er liebte nicht

ihren Körper, ihre Veelaschönheit oder ihre Fähigkeiten im Kampf. Er liebte ihren Humor, ihre Fähigkeit ihn glücklich zu

machen und ihre Intelligenz.

Und dafür liebte Kamilla ihn. Es war selten für eine Veela jemanden zu finden, der durch ihre Schönheit hindurch sehen

konnte und sie immernoch liebte.

Letifer beobachtete, wie sie sich über die Karte beugte und angestrengt nachdachte. Ihre dunkelblauen Augen verengten

sich dabei immer in Konzentration und ihre weißblonden Haare fielen über die schmale Schulter. Der Halbvampir konnte

sehen, dass der Soldat sie selbstvergessend anstarrte und konnte nicht anders als amüsiert sein.

Anders als viele andere war Letifer nicht eifersüchtig. Dies war aus zwei Gründen. Erstens würde er in einem Lager

voller Männer nur noch damit beschäftigt sein und Zweitens vertraute er der Veela voll und ganz. Täglich wies sie

eindeutige Einladungen ab, nur nicht seine. Im Gegenteil, sie lud ihn ein!

Sie war es gewesen, die ihn zuerst geküsst hatte. Sie hatte ihn zuerst umarmt und sie hatte den ersten Schritt... Letifer

dachte an die fantastische Nacht vor einem Monat zurück. Sie hatte ihm die Freiheit und den Mut geschenkt, endlich

vollkommen sein Kindheitstrauma hinter sich zu lassen.

Vorsichtig hatte sie ihn verführt und ihm immer die Zeit gelassen, sich daran zu gewöhnen. Letifer war sich vollkommen

sicher, dass sie all ihren Veelacharm in der Nacht an ihm benutzt hatte. Ansonsten hätte er sich wohl nie überwunden...

aber er bereute nichts. Der Nacht waren noch viele andere gefolgt.

Er hatte Kamilla nach der dritten 'es' erzählt. Nicht viel... trotzdem war sie nun einer der wenigen Menschen auf dem

Planeten, die wussten, was er in seiner Kindheit erlitten hatte.

Vielleicht würden sie nach dem Krieg zusammen leben können? Letifer konnte sich eine Zukunft ohne sie einfach nicht

vorstellen. Erst gestern hatten sie über die Sicherheit von Familien diskutiert. Ob sie Kinder haben wollte? Wieder sah er

zu ihr, wie sie gerade die Karte zusammen rollte. Er würde sie ihr nicht verwehren... nach Dominik war er zwar nicht

ganz so potent wie andere Männer durch seine Gene, aber immerhin doch.

Ein Gedanke traf ihn und er ließ seine Fantasie schweifen. Halbveela, Viertel Mensch und Viertel Vampir wären ihre

Kinder... was für eine Mischung! Sie wären sicher wunderbar... vielleicht ein Mädchen und ein Junge? Konnten Veela

überhaupt Jungen bekommen? Egal...

Er erhob sich, als Kamilla auf ihn zu kam. 'Nach dem Krieg...', schwor er sich. 'Nach dem Krieg...'

"Letifer?" Kamilla sah ihn ernst an. "Die Angriffe beginnen in zehn Minuten. Du übernimmst den Hauptangriff, ich nehme

mit den Hilfstruppen die Waldroute."

"Gut." Er nickte. Alles würde also wie besprochen ablaufen. "Sei vorsichtig, okay?"

"Immer doch." Sie küsste ihn rasch. "Du aber auch..."

"Allein um zu dir zurückzukommen." Er lächelte sie an und küsste sie nochmals.

Nur zwanzig Minuten später war der Angriff in vollem Gange. Letifer dachte nun nicht mehr an Kamilla oder seine

Freunde. Er dachte nur noch an sein Ziel und hatte wieder sein Herz und seine Seele vereist, um sie vor der harschen

Realität zu schützen.

Ein Hornruf schallte durch die Luft und so gut wie jede Bewegung um ihn herum stoppte. Dominik und Armin hatten mit

ihren Truppen die Adelsfamilie gefangen genommen. Sie hatten gewonnen!

Die Soldaten flohen, wissend das ihnen nun nur noch der Rückzug blieb und die Männer des Widerstandes begannen zu

jubeln. Letifer senkte sein Schwert und sah zu, wie das Blut herunter tropfte und eine schimmernde Klinge freilegte.

Dann apparierte er direkt in die Eingangshalle des Schlosses.

"Letifer!" Dominik winkte ihn zu sich. "Wir haben fast ein Viertel unserer Leute verloren, alles gute Männer und Frauen.

Ich hoffe, bei dir lief es besser?"

"Ja, zumindest soweit ich es im Moment sagen kann.", war die kühle Antwort. Letifers Herz brauchte immer eine Weile

um aufzutauen. "Wo ist Kamilla?"

Dominik sah sich um. Die Halle war ihr Treffpunkt gewesen und alle die hier sein sollten, waren da – bis auf Kamilla und

ihre Leute. Sein Gesicht verdüsterte sich. "Da stimmt was nicht..."

Letifer nickte. Er sah zu fünf Soldaten rüber. "Ihr da! Kommt her!" Sie taten wie befohlen. "Wir apparieren zusammen zu

Beginn des Pfades der aus den Wald führt, gut?" Sie nickten. "Verhaltet euch unauffällig, es könnten Feinde in der Nähe

sein..."

Und damit verschwand er, von den Fünfen gefolgt. Nun stand er vor dem Wald. Seine Blätter glänzten unschuldig im

goldenen Licht der Sonne. Es war später Nachmittag. Leise 'Pops' sagten ihm, dass die Soldaten hinter ihm aufgetaucht

waren. Aufmerksam, darauf bedacht kein Geräusch zu verursachen, betrat er den Pfad.

Letifer versuchte seine aufkommenden Gefühle so wie immer vor einer Schlacht wegzusperren. Doch die Sorge blieb. Er

konnte nichts dagegen tun, die Sorge schien ein Eigenleben zu führen.

'KNACK'

"Sei leise!", fuhr Letifer den Soldaten mit leiser Stimmte an.

Dieser nickte hastig, es besser wissend als Letifer zu verärgern. Zudem wusste jeder der Fünf, wen sie gerade suchten

und wer die Truppe angeführt hatte. Es gibt einfach bessere Selbstmordvarianten, als einen besorgten Liebhaber

aufzuhalten.

Doch der Wald blieb still. Letifer hob den Kopf. Das Gefühl das irgendetwas nicht stimmte, wurde stärker. Er kannte die

Tiere des Waldes. Es war als wären sie alle geflohen... er hastete weiter. Vor ihnen auf dem Pfad tauchte ein dunkler

Schatten auf. Als sie näher kamen, konnten sie Arme und Beine ausmachen – und eine große Blutlache. Der Mann war

tot. Die Leiche lag auf dem Bauch und mit dem Kopf in ihre Richtung. Er schien vor etwas geflohen zu sein.

Letifer sah auf ihn hinunter und lief dann weiter. Sie konnten für den Mann nichts mehr tun. Aber vielleicht für die

anderen... Sie erreichten die kleine Lichtung, auf denen sich die Truppe gesammelt hatte und erstarrten. Überall lagen

Leichen. Sie waren frisch, aber ohne Zweifel tot.

Letifer sammelte sich und machte als Erster einen Schritt voran. Energisch stieg er über die Toten hinweg. So energisch

er war, so sehr tat sein Herz weh.

Immer wieder entdeckte er, die erstarrten Gesichter ehemaliger Schüler mit einem ewigen 'Warum?'. Zwischen ihnen

lagen Personen, mit denen er mal ein freundliches Wort gewechselt oder zusammen gegessen hatte. Dann waren da die

Fremden, jungen Rekruten, von denen dies vielleicht die erste Mission gewesen war. Die sich voller Hoffnung dem

Schicksal anvertraut haben, nur um hier dann kalt auf der Erde zu liegen...

Unter Letifers Füßen färbte sich die Erde mit dem Blut seiner Freunde rot.

"Sucht Überlebende und die Anführerin!", rief er den Soldaten zu. Dann deutete er auf einen. "Du berichtest dies hier

dem General."

Der General war Dominik. Er hasste diesen Titel, war er doch der Einzige der Freunde der einen hatte, aber es war

notwendig. Die anderen hatten keinen, da sie von Beginn dabei waren und ihre Namen selber soetwas wie Flaggen und

Titel geworden waren.

Vorsichtig drehte er einen der Körper auf den Rücken. Es war ein junger Mann, seine Kehle war sauber

durchgeschnitten. Letifer seufzte und schloss seine Augen. Mehr konnte er nun nicht tun.

"Letifer!", rief einer der Soldaten. Er sah auf. "Wir... wir haben Kamilla gefunden."

Letifer nickte und kam zu ihnen. Mit jedem Schritt fürchtete er sich mehr, vor dem was er sehen würde. Furcht, wann

hatte er dies das letzte Mal empfunden? Um sich selber hatte er sich noch nie gefürchtet. Doch nun...

Die Soldaten traten beiseite und enthüllte den Blick auf die Veela. Passiv ließ Letifer seine Augen über sie schweifen.

Selbst im Tod war sie noch schön. Ihre kristallblauen Augen sahen ihn starr an und fast soetwas wie die Andeutung eines

Lächelns war auf ihrem Gesicht für die Ewigkeit gebannt.

Letifers Blick fing ihre Halskette, dessen Medaillion offen war. Darin war ein Bild, sein Bild. Das einzige Bild von ihm,

dass auf der gesamten Erde existierte. Die Soldaten konnten es nicht erkennen, da es mit vielen Zaubern geschützt war,

aber er hatte keine Probleme damit. Immerhin waren es seine Zauber. Aber wichtiger war die andere Hälfte des

Schmuckstückes. Darin hatte sie immer Gift aufbewahrt, dass sie sofort töten würde. Es war leer.

"Selbstmord..."

"Letifer?", fragte einer der Soldaten verwirrt. "Selbstmord? Aber wir verstehen nicht..."

Er seufzte und schloss die Augen. Er wollte nur weg von hier, in ein kleinem Loch sich vergraben und nie wieder die Welt

sehen. Wissen, dass dies alles nur ein schrecklicher Albtraum war und wenn er aufwachte, sie leben würde.

"Überlege doch mal..." Letifer wollte eigentlich den Soldaten anfauchen, aber es war vielmehr ein trauriger Seufzer

daraus geworden. "Sie war eine Veela. Und nun stelle dir einfach eine gefangene Veela in einem Lager voller

skrupelloser Soldaten vor."

Er schaffte es nicht, weiter zu beschreiben was geschehen wäre. Wieder sah er auf seine Kamilla hinunter. Warum?!

Warum musste sie gehen? Hatte sie solche Angst vor den Soldaten, dass ihre Liebe ihr nichts bedeutete? Wie konnte

sie ihn einfach nur so verraten?

Langsam kniete er sich neben ihren Schultern hin. Er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Hand leicht zitterte, als er ihre

Lider berührte. Er stoppte für einen Moment, als ihn Erinnerungen überschwemmte, dann überwand er sich und schloss

ihre Augen. Zärtlich fuhr seine Hand ihre Wange hinunter, über die seidene Haut, bis zu ihrem perfekten Mund. Dort hielt

er inne, dann einem Impuls folgend, legte er die Hand unter ihren Kopf und hob sie etwas an. Es sah aus als würde sie

nur schlafen...

Er beugte sich vor und gab ihr den letzten Kuss. Ihre Lippen erwiderten nicht, blieben starrt und tot. Doch ihre Magie

erwiderte den Kuss. Als seine Lippen sich auf ihre legte, um sich für immer von ihr zu verabschieden, war es als würden

zwei Feuersteine aneinander geschlagen. Ein Funken entsprang zwischen ihrer Verbindung und aktivierte ihre Magie.

Als er sich von ihr löste, tauchten plötzlich überall an ihr Stellen auf, als ob sie verbrennen würde. Es breitete sich von

ihrer Brust aus. Zuerst die Kleidung, dann die Haut. Die Haare verglühten regelrecht zu Asche. Die ersten Knochen

wurden sichtbar. Das bleiche weiß wurde schwarz und zerfiel.

In den Armen von Letifer zerfiel Kamilla zu Asche. Dies alles lief vollkommen still ab, ohne ein einziges Geräusch. Dann

war da nur noch die schwarze Asche... plötzlich erhob sich ein Windstoß und wirbelte sie hinfort. Hinfort von der Erde,

vom Land der Lebenden und von Letifer...

Das einzige was übrig blieb, war das goldene Medaillion mit seinem Bild. Vorsichtig schloss sich seine Hand darum und

steckte das Schmuckstück in seine Tasche.

Letifer erhob sich nun wieder und sah der Asche hinterher, während er leise murmelte:

"Asche zu Asche, Staub zu Staub..."

Die Soldaten hinter ihm fragten ihn etwas, aber er antwortete nicht, sondern sah einfach weiter geradeaus. Kamilla war

tot...

Er erinnerte sich, dass sie ihm erzählt hatte, dass Veela Wesen der Elemente Feuer und Wind waren. Wenn sie starben,

nahm Feuer den Körper und der Wind die Seele. So würden sie auf ewig in jedem Windstoß leben...

"Letifer?" Er drehte sich um. Dort stand Armin, selber um einiges blasser als gewöhnlich, mit mehreren Soldaten. "Gibt

es Überlebende? Und Kamilla...?"

Der Halbvampir schüttelte nur den Kopf, er zweifelte das seine Stimme im Moment viel hergab. Am liebsten hätte er

geweint, aber obwohl dies niemand dank seiner Kapuze und deren ewigen Schatten gesehen hätte, so hinderte ihn doch

der Stolz daran. Noch...

"Ich übernehme das hier, Letifer." Armin sah ihn verstehend an. "Du brauchst nicht hier sein..."

Letifer war in diesem Moment dem Vampir unendlich dankbar. Aber er nickte nur und verschwand von der Lichtung.

Sekunden später fand er sich alleine neben einem alten Baum wieder. Dieser stand auf einem Hügel und man konnte

von ihm hinunter auf ein Dorf und dessen Felder sehen.

Letifer setzte sich und nahm seine Kapuze ab. Er wollte nun nicht Letifer der Held oder Letifer der Todesengel sein. Er

war nun einfach Letifer, der Halbvampir, der um seine Freundin trauerte.

Tränen traten in seine Augen und liefen frei seine Wangen hinab. Warum? Sie hatte von allen den sichersten Platz

gehabt, wie konnten die Soldaten nur so genau wissen wo sie war?

Doch diese Frage war nun nicht wichtig. Wichtig war eine Erkenntnis. Nie wieder würde er mit Kamilla die Nächte

verbringen. Nie wieder würde sie lachen über einen seiner Witze... nie würde sie das Ende des Krieges sehen. Nie

würden sie zusammen wohnen und Kinder haben...

Mit ihr starb mehr als nur seine große Liebe. Mir ihr starb für ihn jede Hoffnung auf eine normale Zukunft nach dem

Krieg, auf eine Familie. Nie wieder... gestorben, gegangen, zerstört, verloren.

Schluchzend sah er zu, wie die Sonne unterging und die Nacht die Welt eroberte.

Wie hatte es nur dazu kommen können?

Warum hatte sie Selbstmord begangen und ihn verlassen?

Es fühlte sich wie Verrat an, obwohl seine Vernunft ihm zu flüsterte, dass es keiner war. Doch sie flüsterte und sein Herz

schrie vor Schmerzen.

Es graute bereits der Morgen, als er ins Lager zurückkehrte. Ohne besondere Überraschung nahm er wahr, dass auch

Dominik, Armin, Irman und Hamelie wach geblieben waren. Die Vier saßen schweigend vor ihrem Stammlagerfeuer und

Letifer gesellte sich zu ihnen. Er starrte in die Flammen, seine Gedanken in der Vergangenheit verloren.

"Es waren die Soldaten der Fürsten." Dominik sah ihn an. "Wir haben einen Spion."

"Wir haben immer Spione unter uns..." Letifer zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nur haben sie normalerweise nicht soviel

Erfolg."

"Wahr."

"Dieser Spion ist anders. Es wussten nur die Anführer von dem Plan." Armins Gesicht war düster. "Das heißt insgesamt

vielleicht Zwanzig Leute. Zwanzig Leute von denen uns bisher nie jemand verraten hatte... einer von ihnen muss ein

Schläfer sein. Also jemand der nur die Pläne verrät, wenn er damit sein Ziel eliminieren kann."

"Wer ist das Ziel?", fragte Letifer leise.

"Wir.", antwortete der Vampir kurz. "Wir waren ja mal als das Siebengestirn berühmt... und sind es jetzt immernoch. Sie

wollen einfach die Moral unserer Leute untergraben. Aber mehr konnte leider unser Spion auch nicht heraus finden..."

"Kamilla..." Hamelie schluchzte leise auf. "Hättet wir es früher erfahren..."

"Wir haben es aber nicht." Armin sah sie mitfühlend an. "Wir konnten nichts tun."

Dominik nickte und nahm eine Hand von ihr in seine. Sie lehnte sich an ihn und weinte hemmungslos, wie auch Letifer

vorher es getan hatte. Silberdegen sah über ihre Schulter hinweg, kurz zu seinen Freunden. Dann stand er auf und

führte Hamelie weg zu ihrem Zelt.

Letifer sah ihnen schweigend nach. Zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt hätte er diesen letzten Beweis für eine

Liebesbeziehung zwischen Dominik und der Albin als wunderbar aufgefasst, aber nicht jetzt. Nun nahm er es einfach zu

Kenntnis, nicht mehr.

"Die Soldaten benutzten Schlafgas, um unsere Leute wehrlos zu machen. Dann töteten sie einfach einen nach dem

anderen und nahmen die Frauen gefangen." Armin hatte seine Ellbogen auf seinen Knien und lehnte seine Stirn gegen

seine Hände. "Kamilla konnte nur ein oder zwei töten, bevor sie bemerkte, dass es sinnlos war. Sie war umzingelt.

Irgendetwas haben dann die Soldaten wohl gesagt, dass sie das Gift nehmen ließ. Wir vermuten, dass sie ihr sagten,

dass sie sie direkt ins Gefängnis Kamalsk bringen werden. Und daraus ist noch niemand geflohen... sie beging

Selbstmord und zu unserer Überraschung stellten wir fest, dass fast alle anderen Frauen ihrem Beispiel folgten."

"Was?!" Letifer sah ihn fassungslos an. "Alle?"

"Fast." Armin schüttelte den Kopf. "Es waren stolze und mutige Frauen, deswegen hatten sie sich uns angeschlossen.

Sie wollten keines unserer Geheimnisse verraten und auch nicht die Folter ertragen. So nahmen sie den sichersten und

einfachsten Weg. Heute Nacht wird für sie ein Ehrenbegräbnis statt finden. Jemand unterrichtet inzwischen derweil alle

Familien... willst du Kamillas Familie übernehmen?"

"Ja.", erwiderte Letifer ohne richtig nachzudenken.

"Das dachten wir uns..." Armin erhob sich. "Die Sonne kommt, wir sehen uns heute Abend." Damit verschwand er.

Letifer kam ein paar Minuten später aus dem Zelt, dass die Akten und den Papierkrieg des Widerstandes enthielt. In der

Hand hielt er die Adresse der Veelakolonie von Kamilla. Er apparierte.

Vor ihm lag ein Dorf von vielleicht Dreihundert Einwohnern. Doch schon aus der Ferne konnte man sehen, dass dies

kein normales Dorf war. Die Häuser waren alle weiß und weitläufiger gebaut mit flachen Dächern, die aussahen, als

würde auf ihnen der Hauptteil des täglichen Lebens sich abspielen. Die Straßen waren breit, doch schienen wenige sie

zu nutzen. Stattdessen konnte man immer wieder Leute zwischen den Häusern für kurze Strecken fliegen sehen.

Letifer holte Luft und ging den Pfad hinunter zum Dorfeingang. Er kam nicht einmal dorthin, als er aufgehalten wurde.

Vor ihn stellten sich fünf Veela und versperrten den Weg. Sie waren Zivilisten, sahen aber durchaus ernst aus. Zu seiner

großen Überraschung war einer von ihnen männlich.

Während die weiblichen Veela lange silber-weiße Haare hatten und meistens wie wunderschöne Frauen aussahen, so

hatten dieser Mann silber-blaue kurze Haare. Er schien muskulös und hatte seine braunen Flügel auf dem Rücken für

jeden sichtbar. Anscheinend konnten die Männer diese nicht verstecken. Der Veela war schön, kein Zweifel, aber aus

Letifers kurzem Blick schien ihm die spezielle Magie der Frauen zu fehlen. Dies könnte natürlich aber auch nur daran

liegen, dass er ein Mann war...

"Was willst du?", fragte nun eine Frau scharf. "Wir mögen keine Fremden."

"Ich werde auch sofort wieder gehen, wenn ich fertig bin.", antwortete Letifer ruhig. Er brachte nun einfach nicht die

Stärke auf sich zu streiten. "Ich suche von einer gewissen Kamilla die Familie."

"Kamilla?" Die Veela sahen sich unruhig an. "Du kennst sie?"

"Ja."

"Wie geht es ihr?", fragte der Mann. Besorgnis war eindeutig aus seiner Stimme zu hören.

Letifer holte Luft. Mit Gewalt überwand er sich antworten: "Sie ist tot."

Die Veela erstarrten regelrecht und zwei schlugen ihre Hände vorm Mund. Es tat Letifer weh, ihre Betroffenheit zu

sehen, er konnte es ihnen so sehr nachfühlen.

"Wie?", fragte eine.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Das möchte ich zuerst der Familie erzählen... könnt ihr mich zu ihnen führen?" Er zögerte und

fügte dann hinzu: "Bitte?"

"Sicher.", meinte der Mann. "Komm." Er ging voraus und Letifer folgte ihm. Nebeneinander gingen sie die einzige Straße

des Dorfes hinunter. Letifer hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass es nicht nur Zufall war, dass er ihn führte. Hatte der

Veela etwa Angst, dass er den Frauen etwas antuen würde?

"Ich bin ihr Onkel... mein Name ist Jafiel.", stellte der Mann sich plötzlich vor.

"Angenehm, meiner ist Letifer." Er musste zugeben, dass er sich vielleicht doch geirrt hatte.

Jafiel sah ihn plötzlich nervös und überrascht an. "DER Letifer?"

"Ich fürchte..." Der Halbvampir sah weiter gerade aus. "Ist das schlecht?"

"Nein..." Jafiel schüttelte den Kopf. "Es überrascht mich nur, dass jemand so wichtiges kommen würde um uns

Kamillas..." Er schien für einen Moment zu stocken, fasste sich dann aber wieder. "Kamillas Ableben mitzuteilen."

Letifer runzelte die Stirn. "Kamilla war eine gute Freundin von uns allen..."

"Sicher." Jafiel stoppte. "Wir sind da."

Sie standen vor einem recht großen weißen Haus, nicht sehr viel anders als die, an denen sie bereits vorbei gegangen

waren. Jafiel klopfte und es dauerte nicht lange, dass eine Veela öffnete.

"Was ist? Oh, du bist es Jafiel." Ihr Blick fiel auf Letifer, der, wie er selbst zugeben musste, verhüllt in seinem schwarzen

Umhang einen recht unheimlichen Anblick abgab. "Wer ist das?"

"Das ist Letifer.", stellte Jafiel ihn vor und die Veela sah ihn nun nochmals scharf an. "Er bringt Nachricht von Kamilla..."

"Oh." Sie zögerte kurz, trat dann beiseite. "Kommt rein."

Neugierig sah Letifer sich um. Er stand in einem gemütlichen großen Wohnzimmer, welches eine sehr hohe Decke hatte.

Er vermutete, dass Veela sich sonst in Räumen einfach eingeschlossen fühlten. In einer Ecke waren Kissen und ein

niedriger Tisch, an den sie sich nun setzten. Es waren noch zwei andere Veela da und noch drei Kinder. Alle drei starrten

ihn an, dann brachten die Frauen die Kinder eine Treppe hinauf weg.

Die zwei setzten sich dann zu Jafiel und der anderen Veela. Sie begann:

"Mein Name ist Amiel und dies sind meine Schwestern Isur und Linda." Sie sah ihn besorgt an. "Was ist mit Kamilla?"

"Sie ist tot." Obwohl keiner der Veela sein Gesicht sehen konnten, so hörten sich doch die Trauer in seiner Stimme.

Letifer konnte nicht ausmachen, wer die Mutter war, aber irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass dies in diesem System

egal war. Sie waren alle eine Familie...

"WAS?!", schrie Amiel und flüsterte dann leise: "Kamilla...tot?"

"Ja." Letifer sah zu ihr. "Sind sie ihre Mutter?"

Noch als er die Frage beendete, wusste Letifer das er etwas dummes gesagt hatte. Alle vier sahen ihn verständnislos an

und blinzelten. Dann meinte Jafiel:

"Ja, sie hat Kamilla auf die Welt gebracht, aber die anderen zwei sind ebenso ihre Mütter."

Isur erklärte traurig: "Bei uns gibt es nur sehr selten männliche Kinder. Deswegen ist es bei uns Sitte, dass wenn ein

Mann heiratet, er immer alle weiblichen Kinder einer Familie zur Frau nimmt. Jafiel ist unser aller Bruder und hat seine

eigenen zwei Frauen."

"Aber wie konnte nun das nur mit Kamilla geschehen?", fragte Linda zittrig.

Letifer seufzte. "Gestern führte der Widerstand einen Angriff gegen einen Adligen aus. Nichts unnormales und alles lief

perfekt nach Plan. Kamilla führte die Nachschubtruppen an, falls etwas schlieflaufen würde. Am Treffpunkt erschien sie

nicht, so machten wir uns auf die Suche. Wir fanden ihre komplette Truppe tot, so auch sie."

Den Veelas liefen alle Tränen nun die Wangen hinunter, zu Letifers Überraschung selbst Jafiel.

"Ihr Körper...", fragte Kamillas Mutter zögernd.

"Ist gegangen mit dem Wind.", vervollständigte Letifer den Satz und sah, dass diese kleine Tatsache den Veelas

anscheinend viel bedeutete. Jafiel hatte um eine seiner Schwestern einen Arm gelegt. Beide trauerten still.

Letifer ließ ihnen Zeit. Er hatte seine Zeit gebraucht und nun hatten sie ihre... er wartete, solange dies brauchen würde.

Schließlich sammelten sie sich wieder und wandten ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder zu ihm:

"Weißt du, was dies bedeutet?" Auf sein Kopfschüttelteln nickte Jafiel etwas. "Das dachte ich mir. Wir sind Wesen des

Windes und des Feuers. Wenn wir sterben im Wissen, dass wir jemanden lieben, dann gehen wir um mit ihnen zu sein in

den Wind ein und vereinigen uns mit unseren Vorfahren."

Letifer lächelte. Er fand den Gedanken, dass sie für immer um sie herum war, wunderschön.

"Kennt man ihren Mörder?"

Letifer griff statt einer Antwort an seinen Hals und öffnete die schmale goldenen Kette mit dem Medaillion. Sanft

baumelte es von seiner Hand.

"Es war Gift darin. Sie war mutig und stolz... sie wollte nicht unsere Geheimnisse verraten und auch nicht dies erdulden,

was man in einer Gefangenschaft ihr sicher angetan hätte. Viele der Frauen in ihrer Truppe folgten ihrem Beispiel."

"Ja, so war sie immer..." Amiel lächelte. "Du kanntest sie gut, oder?"

"Ja." Letifer legte das Medaillion auf den Tisch, wo es sofort von Kamillas Mutter genommen wurde. Sie öffnete es und

sah verwirrt genau auf die Stelle, wo das Bild von Letifer war. Aber sie konnte es doch unmöglich sehen, oder?

"Wer ist dieser junge Mann?" Die Veela hielt das Bild hoch. "Kennst du ihn, Letifer?"

'Okay, sie kann es also sehen.', versuchte sich Letifer zu beruhigen. 'Aber wie? Die Zauber müssten es verhindern, oder

liegt es daran, dass sie eine Veela ist? Das muss es sein. Verdammt!'

"Ja, ich kenne ihn.", antwortete er sanft. "Das auf dem Bild bin ich."

"Oh," war alles was die Veela schaffte zu sagen. Ihre Schwestern beugten sich neugierig über ihre Schultern und

betrachteten ebenfalls das Bild. Kurz sahen sie ihn an, dann wieder das Bild.

"Das bist wirklich du?"

"Ja." Er hasste es, wenn Leute sein Gesicht sehen konnten und er nicht sicher war, ob er ihnen vertraute. Es war dumm

und er wusste es, aber er konnte sich hier nicht helfen... Er beugte sich vor und nahm wieder das Medallion. Nach

kurzem Zögern befestigte er um seinen Hals. "Die meisten Leute stellen sich mich anders vor."

Jafiel zögerte kurz, nahm dann aber selbst das Schmuckstück aus Letifers Hand. Stumm, ohne eine Gefühlsregung

musterte er es, dann legte er es wieder auf den Tisch.

"Du und Kamilla... ihr ward mehr als Freunde?"

Letifer nickte. "Wir waren nicht lange zusammen... etwas über drei Monate vielleicht."

Es tat weh. Mit einem mal erinnerte er sich wieder an den Grund seines Besuches, den er so sehr hatte vergessen

wollen. Wieder blitzte das Bild der friedlichen Zukunft, die er mit ihr hatte aufbauen wollen, durch den Kopf. Ein Bild,

dass ihn wohl nie verlassen würde...

"Sie muss dich sehr gerne gehabt haben." Eine der Tanten lächelte traurig. "Sie war immer stolz und unabhängig. Das

war auch der Grund gewesen, warum sie sich dem Widerstand anschloss. Wie hast du sie nur verführt? Es haben

soviele versucht..."

"Verführt?" Letifer lachte leise, verstummte aber wieder schnell. "Sie hat mich verführt und dafür fast ein Jahr gebraucht.

Sie war sehr stur."

Isur sah auf. "Sie... wolltet ihr...?"

Letifer ahnte auf was sie hinaus wollte und etwas in seinem Magen verkrampfte sich.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher.", antwortete er ehrlich. "Am Abend vor dem Hinterhalt redeten wir über Kinder... ich glaube, sie

wollte nach dem Krieg welche haben und ich hätte nicht 'Nein' gesagt."

"Dann bist du also ein Miglied der Familie!", folgerte eine der Veela messerscharf.

"Fast..." Letifer zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es ist Vergangenheit."

"Nicht für uns." Jafiel sah ihn an. "Für uns bist du der Ehemann von Kamilla."

"WAS?!" Letifer war geschockt. "Ehemann?"

"Nun, Ehemann wird man zwar erst nach der Zeremonie, unser eigentliches Wort für dich wäre Gefährte.", erklärte eine

der Frauen. "Aber du hast mit ihr geschlafen?" Letifer wurde leicht rot und nickte. "Dann bist du ihr Gefährte, sonst hätte

sie dies nicht zugelassen."

Letifer saß erstarrt da. Er wusste nicht, was er denken sollte. Er, Ehemann? Unmöglich! Kamilla hätte sicher ihm diese

kleine Kleinigkeit erzählt! Oder? Wahrscheinlich eher nicht... er war eh schon sehr zögerlich gewesen. Sie hatte wohl

gedacht, Zeit zu haben. Ein Irrtum... und nun war sie tot und er war Witwer. Witwer! Er war doch gerademal sechzehn.

"Also da wir nun unter Familie sind... würdest du deinen Umhang abnehmen, vor allem da wir eh schon dein Gesicht

gesehen haben?"

"Gut..." Er tat wie geheißen. Sie hatten recht... und zudem konnte er nicht gerade klar denken.

Die Veelas musterten den jungen Mann der vor ihnen saß. Natürlich hatten sie Gerüchte über Letifer gehört, jeder hatte

das der auch nur annähernd in der Gegend lebte. Die Rätsel über seine Erscheinung waren legendär, ebenso seine

Fähigkeit zu töten.

Doch vor ihnen saß nun ein Mann, der alterslos erschien. Auffallend waren seine pechschwarzen Haare und seine

extremweiße Haut, wie seine grünen Augen, die regelrecht zu glühen schienen. Er besaß fast so etwas wie eine Aura

der Unschuld, die nur von diesen Augen getrübt wurde. Man konnte sich ihn nicht als Mörder vorstellen, es war einfach

falsch. Nun wussten sie, woher der Name 'Gefallener Engel' kam. Jeglicher Zweifel ob sie ihn in der Familie haben

wollten oder nicht verschwanden. Er war ihr Schwiegersohn, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Der restliche Tag verging mit reden und sich besser kennen lernen. Letifer erfuhr viel über Veela und deren Sitten,

ebenso wie über Kamillas Kindheit. Nie hatte er erfahren, dass ihr Vater gestorben war, oder das Veeladorf vor dem

Widerstand pro Jahr ein Mädchen den regierenden Fürsten geben musste.

Später wurde er den Kindern als 'Onkel Letifer' vorgestellt. Sie wussten nicht, wer er war und verhielten sich vollkommen

natürlich. Es war eine erfrischende Erfahrung für den Halbvampir, wenn auch sie von dem bitteren Verlust überschattet

war.

Ich hoffe, euch hat das Kapitel gefallen, trotz des Todes von Kamilla. Ausgelöst durch einen Verräter... welcher auch

weiterhin Ärger machen wird.

Letifer hat Kamilla geliebt und ich denke, sie wären glücklich geworden. Es sollte nicht so sein...

Ich freue mich auf eure Meinungen.

Nächstes Kapitel: "Betrogen"

Fröhliche Ostern euch alle da draußen!

silberstreif

**Teil I: Betrogen**

Sanft kamen seine Hufe auf dem Waldboden auf. Seine Flügel bremsten noch die Wucht ab und er gallopierte mit dem

Rest des Schwunges an den Rand der Lichtung. Auf seine eigene Art und Weise war der Thestral majestätisch und

schön, doch er erinnerte an den Tod...

Doch wie er auf Leute wirkte, daran dachte Letifer im Moment nicht. Er verwandelte sich zurück und lächelte. Es war ein

schöner und informativer Flug gewesen. Es war heute bewölkt, so hatte keine Gefahr bestanden gesehen zu werden. Er

war nun perfekt auf den Angriff am Abend vorbereitet, nun da er die Gegend kannte. Dominik würde zufrieden sein.

Er zog den Portschlüssel aus der Tasche. Schon seit längerem konnte man wegen den Sicherheitsbeschränkungen nicht

mehr ins Lager apparieren.

Ein leises Wusch war das einzige was ihn warnte. Von einem Pfeil oder Fluch wurde der Portschlüssel aus seiner Hand

in die Büsche geschlagen. Dutzende von Flüchen jagten auf ihn zu und trafen ihn. Doch seine Magie war schneller als

seine Reaktion gewesen und fing die meisten ab. Trotzdem japste er nach Luft, als irgendetwas seinen rechten Arm

verbrannte und an seiner linken Hüfte das Fleisch aufgeschnitten wurde.

Er ließ sich zu Boden fallen, dass kleinst mögliche Ziel abgebend und rollte in die Büsche hinein. Dankbar für das

jahrelange mühsame und langeweilige Training kam er hinter einer Eiche zum halten. Wo waren seine Angreifer?

Zum erstenmal seit dem Beginn holte er leise Luft. Adrenalin jagte durch seinen Körper und seine Blutmagie begann

bereits die Wunden zu heilen. Trotzdem taten diese höllisch weh. In seine beschädgte rechte Hand nahm er den

Zauberstab, in seine linke sein neues Schwert von Alexej. Eigentlich hatte er es heute Abend zum erstenmal

ausprobieren wollen, aber daraus wurde wohl nichts... Er atmete nochmals ein und lief los.

Flüche kamen von rechts. Er war zu schnell. Wo war der Zauberer? Er sah die Schatten. Mit übermenschlicher

Geschwindigkeit warf er sich nach vorne und machte zwei schnelle Halbkreise. Dumpf fielen die Leichen zu Boden.

Alexej hatte recht behalten. Letifer erreichte mit seinem neuen Waffenset neue Höhen. Nach dem er acht ausgeschaltet

hatte, erstarrte er. Er hatte rechts einen kleinen Angriffsflügel erledigt, aber es musste noch mindestens drei geben,

vielleicht sogar welche in den Bäumen. Die Bäume!

Letifer konzentrierte sich und sprang. Zielsicher bekam er einen Ast zu fassen und zog sich hoch. Schnell war er in der

Krone und konnte das Geschehen beobachten.

Die Soldaten schienen in Panik geraten zu sein, aber ihr Anführer sammelte sie nun wieder. Es waren Profis und das

war schlecht für Letifer. Dieser brauchte es erst gar nicht auszuprobieren, um zu wissen, dass ein Antiapparationsschirm

das Gebiet umschloss. Er war gefangen und kam nur heraus, wenn er gewann.

Letifers Gefühlswelt erreichte den absoluten Minuspunkt. Niemand würde hier lebend heraus kommen...

Wie ein Schatten sprang er von Baum zu Baum. Tatsächlich, dort waren zweimal vier Leute in dem Geäst. Er fasste an

seine Handgelenke und holte von jeder Seite zwei kleine Dolche heraus. Sie lagen perfekt in der Hand und waren

messerscharf. Ohne ein Laut zu verursachen flogen sie durch die Luft und trafen ihre Ziele. Drei fielen stumm, aber mit

viel Blättergeraschel, hinunter, der vierte schrie noch leise. Kurz musste er sich nur konzentrieren, dann kamen die

Messer zurück in seine Hand. Alexej hatte wirklich Kunstwerke erschaffen.

Letifer machte nun einen Bogen um die Soldaten. Drei auf dem Boden konnte er so ausschalten. Die Leute der Fürsten

wurden immer nervöser. Er erreichte das andere Quartett. Es schien zu streiten, ob sie hinunter steigen sollten oder

nicht. Perfekt, dass machte es leichter für ihn... Wieder fielen die Männer wie reife Früchte zu Boden.

Letifer huschte durch die Kronen wieder zurück. Mit gleichgültiger Miene betrachtete er die übrigen Soldaten, die sich

locker in dem Gebüsch verteilt hatten, immer mit ein, zwei Metern Abstand. Wollte er hier heraus, musste er diejenigen

töten, die die Schirme hielten. Aber er wusste nicht wer es war, so mussten alle sterben... und dort unten waren sicher

Dreißig bis Vierzig Elitesoldaten.

Letifer verdrängte die Gedanken, die ihm vorrechneten wie hoch seine Überlebenschance war und begann Flüche zu

schießen. Er musste so viele wie möglich ausschalten, bevor er in den Nahkampf übergehen konnte.

"Da! Da ist er! Schießt! Los schießt schon!", schrie jemand.

Sie hatten ihn gesehen, doch er hatte sicher fünf getötet. Gut oder auch nicht gut, es war egal. Etwas traf ihn am Arm. Er

verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel. Schmerz durchzuckte ihn, war der Arm gebrochen? Er hoffte nicht. In der Luft schaffte

er es sich zu drehen und kam in der Hocke auf. Sofort duckte er sich nach links weg. Auf einer Stelle sein, hieß tot sein.

Wieder rannte er durchs Unterholz, im folgten leise die Krieger. Er wollte am liebsten fluchen, warum konnten die nicht

mehr Krach machen? Dann wäre für ihn das Verschwinden und Zielen einfacher. Da! Wieder hatte jemand einen Dolch

in der Kehle.

Zufrieden wollte er sich wieder auf einen Baum schwingen, als er den Ruf hörte: "Jetzt!"

Der Nahkampf hatte begonnen.

Er wirbelte herum und blockte gerade noch rechtzeitig mit seinem Schwert einen Fluch. Ohne zu zögernd rannte er nach

vorne, duckte einen anderen Fluch und erledigte den Sprecher. Geradenoch rechtzeitig bog er sich nach hinten und dort

wo sein Gesicht gewesen war, flog ein Dolch.

'Sie benutzten auch andere Waffen außer Magie.', durchzuckte es Letifer etwas zu spät. So eben hatten sich seine

Chancen halbiert...

Immer mehr kamen, es war wie ein Strom der nicht endete. Sie hatten ihn verfolgt und waren nicht alle gleichschnell

gewesen. Dieser Fakt rettete ihm wohl als einziger das Leben.

Später würde er nie sagen können wie lange es gedauert hatte. Er wusste nur, dass es irgendwann vorbei war.

Keuchend stand er in der Mitte von Leichen und lauschte auf eine Bewegung von einem Menschen, wartete auf den

nächsten Angriff, doch nichts kam. Es war, als wäre die Gegend ausgestorben.

Dann, als sich langsam die Erkenntnis in sein Gehirn bahnte, dass er es geschafft hatte, überrollte ihn die Erschöpfung.

Seine Muskeln begannen zu zittern und er brach zusammen. Knieend, nur halbwegs von seinem missbrauchtem

Schwert aufrecht gehalten, rang er nach Atem. Ein metallener Geschmack machte sich in seinem Mund breit, er hatte

sich selbst mit seinen Fangzähnen die Zunge aufgeritzt. Ein eindeutiges Zeichen, dass sein Körper nahe vor einem

Kollaps stand, wenn er nicht sofort Blut bekam.

Trotzdem, selbst wenn er gewollt hätte, er konnte sich nicht mehr bewegen. Jeder Zentimeter seines Körpers schmerzte

und längst wurden die Wunden nicht mehr geheilt.

Die Minuten vergingen und ihm dämmerte, dass er sterben würde, wenn er nicht etwas tat. Mühsam hob er den Kopf,

der sich anfühlte als hängen Mühlsteine daran und versuchte seine Augen wieder auf das Geschehnis um ihn herum zu

focusieren.

Er brauchte Blut... Seine Instinkte übernahmen mehr und mehr von seinen Gedanken. Blut... Blut war hier überall.

Leichen voller Blut und warm. Es stieg in seine Nase, floss vor seinen Augen, tröpfelte in seinen Ohren. Blut... Ohne

weiter nachzudenken, ließ er das Schwert fallen und kroch auf allen Vieren zu der nächsten Leiche. Ihr Oberkörper war

aufgerissen wie von Klauen, war er das gewesen? Er erinnerte sich nicht... egal. Wichtig war das Blut, dass aus der

Wunde sanft in einem rubinrotem Strom heraus floss. Er beugte sich nieder und begann das erkaltende Blut von der

Leiche zu saugen.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Stöhnend hob er den Kopf. Er fühlte sich an, als würde er den Kater des Jahrhunderst haben. Vorsichtig drehte er ihn

und blinzelte. Er lag auf dem Rücken, es war bereits Nacht. Sein Magen... er würgte und hustete. Es fühlte sich an, als

wäre in seinem Magen kalter Kleister. Doch noch bevor er richtig nachdenken konnte, was dies hieß, kamen die

Schmerzen.

Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Sein linker Arm er war eindeutig gebrochen, ebenso mehrere Rippen. Er

richtete sich vorsichtig, die Schmerzen so gut es ging ignorierend, auf. Sein Umhang war in Fetzen, welche er vorsichtig

zur Seite schob. Scharf zog er die Luft ein, als er die tiefen Schnitte an seiner Hüfte sah. Vorsichtig drehte er den Hals

und bteastete seinen schmerzenden Rücken. Dieser war eine einzige Fläche die weh tat, eine waren mit ziemlicher

Sicherheit die Folgen eines Feuerzaubers. An seinem Bein konnte er einen Fleichfressenden Fluch ausmachen, den er

wohl selber halbwegs gestoppt hatte und seine Vampirgene hatten den Rest getan. Überall verteilt waren dann noch

Beulen, Prellungen und kleine Schnittwunden...

Zusammenfassend konnte Letifer sagen, dass ein Mensch kaum noch gelebt hätte, vorallem wenn er sich vorstellte, wie

er vor seiner Ohnmacht ausgesehen hatte.

Was war überhaupt geschehen? Er war im Lager aufgebrochen... der Flug... ja, er war überfallen worden und hatte

gewonnen. Er sah nach rechts zu der alten Leiche die mit leeren Augen zu ihn herauf starrte. Letifer sah sie

gedankenverloren an und dann weiteten sich bei der Realization seine Augen. Er hatte das Blut eines Toten gedrunken!

Das war... wieder überkam Letifer der Reiz sich zu übergeben, vor allem da er nun die seltsamen Empfindungen von

seinem Magen ausmachen konnte.

Vampire tranken nicht von Toten, ebenso wie Menschen nicht Menschenfleisch aßen. Es war einfach falsch und

barbarisch. Und er hatte es getan!

Zitternd erhob sich Letifer und suchte mit fliehendem Blick sein Schwert. Er wollte nicht sehen, wieviele er getötet hatte.

Er wollte nicht wissen, von wievielen er getrunken hatte... er wollte nur weg. Er nahm sein Schwert auf und steckte es in

die Scheide. Kurz war er gezwungen, wegen seiner Erschöpfung Pause zu machen, dann wankte er weiter. Immer

wieder musste er über Tote steigen, die ihn angegriffen oder gesucht hatten, manche waren auch geflohen. Er hatte

keinen Unterschied gemacht.

Weiter ging er, den Portschlüssel suchend. Eine Ewigkeit suchte er, bis er ihn hatte. Nun kam ihm das Aktivierungswort

wie planker Hohn vor.

"Schöner Ausflug.", flüsterte er und verschwand.

Er tauchte am Rande das Lagers wieder auf. Wieder musste er eine Pause einlegen, dann lief er langsam durch Lager.

Viele schienen weg zu sein, höchstwahrscheinlich bei dem Angriff, für den er Informationen gesucht hatte. Vor ihm am

Lagerfeuer entdeckte er einen jungen Mann, der eingehüllt in einer Decke dort saß.

"Hey du!", rief Letifer. "Genau du, tu mir den Gefallen und suche Dominik. Egal wo er ist, okay? Sag ihm einfach, dass

Letifer in seinem Zelt auf ihn wartet."

"Letifer?" Der Mann, dessen Geruch ihn als Werwolf ausgab, starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Dann fasste und nickte.

"Sehr wohl."

"Danke."

Letifer seufzte und ging weiter. Ihm war bewusst, dass er einen absolut miserabelen Anblick abgeben musste. Und der

Geruch erst! Katastrophal. Seine Kleidung war Blut durchtränkt und zerrissen. Überall hatte er Wunden und selbst seine

Kapuze saß mehr schlecht als recht. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wieviel man von ihm sah, aber im Moment hatte er wirklich

größere Sorgen.

In seinem eigenen Zelt trank er ersteinmal zwei der stärksten Heiltränke, die er kannte. Es war fast eine himmlische

Erleichterung, als sich seine Wunden zumindest halbwegs schlossen. Ganz konnten selbst sie seine größten Wunden

nicht zum Verschwinden bringen, aber jede Verbesserung war einfach mit einem leichten Hochgefühl begleitet. Trotzdem

wusste Letifer, was er nun wirklch brauchte. Blut. Warmes frisches Blut von einer lebenden Person.

Immer seit dem er beim Widerstand war, hatte er nur von Dominik getrunken, dem die kleinen Mengen fast nichts

ausmachten und wenn, konnte er dies leicht mit einem Trank ausgleichen. Doch würde Dominik nicht bald kommen,

hatte Letifer keine Wahl. Er würde zu einer der Blutbars gehen. Deren Blut war zwar immer schon ein paar Stunden alt,

aber frisch gehalten und hochwertig.

"Letifer?" Etwas außer Atem kam Dominik ins Zelt gestürzt. Seine Erleichterung, als er den Jungen auf dem Feldbett

sitzen sah, war unbeschreblich. "Gott sei dank, dir geht es gut! Was ist passiert? Warum hast du dich verspätet?"

Letifer sah seinen Mentor, der doch soviel mehr war, an. Sein ruinierter Umhang lag in einer Ecke und man konnte auf

seinem Gesicht deutlich Müdigkeit, Erschöpfung und auch einen gewissen Horror ausmachen. Dominiks setzte sich

neben ihn aufs Feldbett. Er wollte einen Arm um ihn legen, aber der Halbvampir zuckte weg.

Der Söldner runzelte die Stirm. Letifer hatte noch nie Körperkontakt gemocht, aber normalerweise ließ er es sich von ihm

gefallen... Dann fiel sein Blick auf Letifers Kleidung und selbst im Dunkel konnte er auf dem schwarzen Stoff die

zahflüssige Substanz sehen. Letifers gesamter Rücken musste eine einzige Wunde sein, wurde dem Söldner mit

einigem Schrecken klar.

"Letifer! Was ist passiert?"

"Nachher... ich brauche Blut."

Seinen Stolz vergessend, konnte man das Flehen deutlich heraus hören. Ohne weiteres Zögern öffnete Silberdegen

seinen Hemdkragen und legte den Kopf beiseite. Schon lange hatte er sich daran gewöhnt.

Diesesmal trank Letifer mehr als normal. Es war eine Rekordmenge, die Dominik leicht schwindlig zurück ließ. Er fasste

in die Tasche und holte den Blutersetzungstrank heraus. Dieser schmeckte scheußlich, half aber.

"Tut mir Leid," sagte Letifer leise, der die Schwierigkeiten von Dominik gesehen hatte. "Aber mein Blutverlust war so

hoch und... und..." Er schloss die Augen, wieder die Leichen und deren Blut sehend.

"Es ist in Ordnung, solange es dir dann besser geht." Dominik musterte ihn. "Wie geht es nun deinen Wunden und was

ist passiert?"

"Es waren nur noch meine restlichen Wunden.", winkte Letifer ab. "Nach dem Kampf waren sie sehr viel schlimmer und

nach dem Blut..." Er stoppte kurz und fuhr dann fort. "Ich bin überfallen worden, als ich den Portschlüssel aktivieren

wollte. Sie wussten wer, wo und das ich alleine war. Unser Spion muss es ihnen verraten haben... es waren

Elitesoldaten. Eine ganze Kompanie."

"Eine ganze Kompanie? Bist du dir sicher?" Dominik hätte sich für die Frage am liebsten geschlagen. Natürlich war

Letifer sich sicher. "Wie konntest du fliehen?"

"Gar nicht."

"Erklärst du das noch näher?", bohrte Dominik nach, obwohl er sah, dass es den Halbvampir unangenehm war oder es

ihn sogar schmerzte. An Letifers Gesichtsausdruck konnte man nur selten deutlich Gefühle ablesen. Aber es war nötig,

dass wussten sie beide.

"Ich erledigte ein paar auf dem Boden, dann acht in den Bäumen. Ich wollte sie einzeln ausschalten. Ich schaffte

insgesamt vielleicht Zwanzig, bevor sie mich stellten. Ich war weggelaufen, so kam einer nach dem anderen. Es waren

zwischen Dreißg und Vierzig Soldaten, mit Schwertern und Dolchen..." Letifers Stimme war dumpf. "Ich weiß nicht

genau, wie ich es schaffte. Ich weiß nur, dass ich lange brauchte, um zu realisieren, dass keiner mehr kam. Ich war

schwer verletzt und es war nur noch eine Frage von Minuten, bevor ich am Blutmangel kollapierte. Aber um mich herum

waren nur Leichen."

Dominik war ein analytischer Mensch und so schaffte er es auch hier in Rekordzeit die Andeutungen zu verstehen:

"Du hast das Blut gedrunken?"

"Ja. Wie ein Tier." Letifers Stimme klang bitter und voller Selbstvorwürfe. "Es war mindestens eine Leiche,

wahrscheinlich aber mehr. Es war so scheußich, widerlich und abstoßend! Und ich..." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe

es getrunken und bin danach eingeschlafen. Sobald ich aufwachte, kam ich zurück.."

"Letifer..."

Dominik sah den Jungen mitleidig an. Als Mensch konnte er nicht vollkommen nachvollziehen, was dies für ihn bedeuten

musste, aber er schaffte genug, um es zu verstehen. Selten zeigte Letifer eine Schwäche und wenn dann auch nur mit

Dominik. Diesem war klar, was für ein Privileg dies war und bewahrte es.

Sanft legte er nun einen Arm um den Halbvampir und zog ihn so, dass dessen Kopf an Dominiks Schulter ruhte. Er sagte

nichts, Worte konnten nicht helfen, wenn Letifer damit kämpfte zu akzeptieren, was er war und was er getan hatte.

Nach einigen Minuten schon trennte sich wieder Letifer. Im Dunkeln konnte man nicht sehen, ob er geweint hatte oder

nicht.

"Ich werde morgen und übermorgen mir frei nehmen, Dominik.", sagte Letifer sanft, aber bestimmt. "Ich brauche die

Auszeit..."

"Ich verstehe." Der Anführer des Widerstandes sah die Person, die er wie einen kleinen Bruder oder Sohn liebte an.

"Wohin gehst du?"

"Vielleicht ein bisschen über die Lande fliegen, vielleicht die Veela besuchen..." Letifer lächelte traurig. "Einfach weg."

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Nach zwei Tagen kam er wieder. In der zwischen Zeit waren die Fakten, warum er Urlaub genommen hatte im Lager

allgemein bekannt. Eine ganze Kompanie! Nicht wenige erschauderten bei dem Gedanken, was für ein Wesen in der

Lage war, dies zu tun. Letifer war verletzt worden ja, aber er hatte das Unmögliche überlebt und die genauen

Verletzungen hatte Dominik niemanden erzählt. So wuchsen die Legenden erneut an, wo von er selber aber nichts

mitbekam.

Er war bei den Veelas gewesen, die nichts gefragt hatten, sondern ihm einfach eine Unterkunft gaben. In dem heilen

Familienglück konnte auch er heilen und neue Kräfte sammeln. Diese waren auch bitter nötig. Nur eine Woche darauf

passierte das undenkbare:

"LETIFER! LETIFER!" Der Bote bremste abrupt vor dem Zentauren und dem Halbvampir ab. "General Silberdegen und

Armin Walndor wurden überfallen und sind gefangen!"

"Was...?", schaffte es Letifer leise zu sagen. Die schöne Stimmung des Nachmittags mit dem Vogelgesang zerbrach in

Tausend Stücke nur um einen Albtraum freizugeben. Innerlich erstarrt sah er den Boten an und blickte dann zu Irman.

Diesem schien es nicht viel anders zugehen, fasste sich aber schneller.

"Wie ist das passiert?", fragte er den Boten scharf.

"Ich weiß nicht...", war die zögerliche Antwort.

Der Zentaur schnaubte. "Letifer komm, wir müssen schnell ins Lager zurück!"

Er deutete auf seinen Rücken. Eine Aufforderung, die Letifer überrascht annahm. Immernoch war er etwas erschöpft von

seinen Verletzungen und hätte wohl nicht mit Irman mithalten können. Dieser wusste dies und gab nun Letifer für einen

Zentauren den ultimativen Beweis der Freundschaft.

Letifer hätte sich unglaublich gefreut, wäre die Sorge über Dominik und Armin nicht wie dunkle Wolken in seinen

Gedanken gehangen.

Irman gallopierte quer durch den Wald in Höchstgeschwindigkeit. Doch selbst so brauchten sie gute zehn Minuten. Wie

lang der Bote sie wohl schon gesucht hatte? Im Lager hielt der Zentaur sich nicht an Höflichkeiten und preschte

zwischen den Zelten direkt zu der kleinen Gruppe von Zelten, wo auch Letifer seines hatte.

"Letifer!", rief Hamelie. Neben ihr standen mehrere Männer und zwei Frauen, allesamt verschiedene Anführer des

Widerstandes, wenn auch kaum einer so berühmt wie Letifers Freundeskreis. Wenn sie sich schon alle eingefunden

hatten, musste es heißen, dass der Bote sie in der Tat spät gefunden hatte.

Letifer stieg von Irman ab und obwohl es ihn drängte möglichst schnell alles zu erfahren, wandte er sich nochmals an

ihn. "Danke Irman. Das hat mir viel bedeutet..."

"Ich weiß. Ich hoffe nur, dass wir unsere Freunde wiedersehen."

"Ich auch, Irman." Letifer seufzte und lief auf die kleine Gruppe zu. "Hamelie! Wie konnte das passieren?"

"Armin und Dominik führten einen Angriff an, wie normal." Sie wischte sich müde Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht. "Doch

das komplette Haus war eine Falle. Anscheinend waren sie nach dem Misserfolg mit dir noch vorsichtiger geworden. Sie

und die Leute, die sie dabei hatten, hatten nie eine Chance. Sie wurden mit Schlafgas ausgeschaltet und

mitgenommen."

"Alle?", fragte Letifer erstaunt.

"Ja." Einer der Männer sah ihn grimmig an. "Sie werden die Leute als Druckmittel gegen den General und Armin

verwenden, oder auch versuchen von ihnen Informationen zu bekommen. Wahrscheinlich sind jetzt schon die ersten

tot... wir wissen nur, dass sie alle nach Kamalsk gebracht wurden."

"Wie bei Kamilla, nur das damals die meisten Selbstmord begingen.", murmelte Letifer.

"Exakt.", stimmte Hamelie ihm zu. "Und aus Kamalsk haben wir noch nie jemanden wieder gesehen. Ich bin ja dafür,

dass wir das Gefängnis angreifen..."

Weiter kam sie schon nicht, da wurde sie von einer Frau unterbrochen:

"Angreifen? Vollkommen unmöglich! Kamalsk ist kein normales Gefängnis, es ist fast schon ein Dorf, indem jeder

bewaffnet ist. Die Mauern sind magisch beschützt und selbst wenn man all dem vorbei kommt, werden die zwei im

tiefsten Stockwerk gefangen gehalten, zudem es mehrere Hindernisse gibt. Kamalsk ist uneinnehmbar und die zwei

unrettbar."

Hamelies Augen weiteten sich etwas und sie sah kurz zu Letifer. Ein kurzes Nicken und die Nachricht war klar. Sie

hatten den Spion oder in diesem Fall die Spionin gefunden. Die Albin trat einen blitzschnellen Schritt vor und bog der

Frau den Arm auf den Rücken. Gleichzeitig zog Letifer den Dolch und hielt ihn ihr an den Hals.

"Eine Bewegung und sie sind tot.", stellte er in einer neutralen Stimme die Regen klar. "Also, wie sehen diese

Hindernisse aus?"

"Was soll das...?", fragte einer der Männer verwirrt.

Hamelie sah aus, als würde sie innerlich seufzen, meinte aber nur. "Sie ist die Spionin. Aus keinem anderen Grund kann

sie wissen wo Dominik und Armin gefangen gehalten werden und sollte versuchen uns zu überzeugen, dass wir es nicht

schaffen können. Aber es gab auch schon davor Indizien..."

Die Frau begann zu zittern und schloss die Augen. Es war deutlich, dass sie Angst hatte vor Hamelie. Letifer

beobachtete seine Freundin und musste zugeben, dass ihr Ausdruck absolut mörderisch war. Nie hatte er sie so aus der

Fassung erlebt und so aggressiv. Gedankenvoll sah er zu, wie die Albin die Spionin mit ein paar Leuten abführte zum

Verhör. Aus irgendeinem Grund war er sicher, dass Hamelie neue Punkte der Grausamkeit erklimmen würde. Man sollte

halt einer Albin nicht die große Liebe wegnehmen... dies war einfach ungesund.

Er drehte sich weg und lächelte, während er ging um dem Lager die neue Situation zu erklären. Hinter ihm hörte er die

erste Schmerzensschreie und in ihm konnte er sich nicht dazu bringen, auch nur eine Unze Mitleid zu empfinden. Sie

hatte ihm genommen, was ihm am wichtigsten gewesen war... Kamilla, Dominik, Armin... und die letzten zwei würde er

zurückholen, koste es, was es wolle!

Zwei Stunden später befanden sie sich alle im großen Konferenzzelt. An der Wand war ein grober Plan auf dem alles

eingezeichnet war, was sie über Kamalsk wussten. Grüne Punkte markierten ihre Leute, rote Armin und Dominik. Sie alle

waren mindestens drei Stockwerke unter der Erde, die roten sogar sechs. Dazwischen lagen immer wieder lilane

Striche, die Türen kennzeichneten.

"Es ist absoluter Selbstmord da einzubrechen. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit das es klappt, liegt bei eines zu zehn!", meinte ein

Mann deprimiert. "Wir bräuchten die Codes zu den Türen!"

"Wir haben sie aber nicht.", fauchte Hamelie ihn an. "Wir müssen es ohne schaffen."

"Oder auch nicht. Es sind schon soviele unserer Leute in diesem Höllengebäude gestorben, ein paar mehr oder weniger

machen auch schon keinen Unterschied mehr."

"Doch, macht es." Letifer sah ihn kalt an. "Es verunsichert unsere Leute und nun ist der General und Armin dort drinnen.

Zwei Helden zu denen sie aufgeblickt haben. Sie werden entmutigt und bekommen Angst vor dem Gefängnis. Das

dürfen wir uns nicht erlauben." Er ballte seine Hand zur Faust, aber auch so war die Wut und Kraft in seiner Stimme

spürbar.

"Viel wichtiger ist aber, dass die Fürsten nun das Gefühl bekommen könnten, der Widerstand sei besiegbar, indem man

die Köpfe einfach so in dieses Gefängnis steckt oder tötet. Das ist aber nicht so! Wir lassen unsere Leute nicht einfach

so sitzen und lassen uns schon gar nicht, ohne es überhaupt zu probieren, von einem Gebäude besiegen! Es ist das zu

Stein gewordene Symbol der Unterdrückung, während wir die Kraft der Freiheit sind. Vielleicht werden wir beim

erstenmal versagen, vielleicht beim zweitenmal, aber die Hoffnung geben wir nicht auf und dieses Gefängnis wird fallen

und aus dem Gedächtnis des Volkes gelöscht werden. Wir haben die Mittel, den Grund und die Möglichkeit. Was soll uns

aufhalten? Türen sperren ein, aber der Widerstand existiert, um sie aufzubrechen und Freiheit allen zu schenken. Wir

haben die Freiheit dies zu tun und müssen uns nicht den Manipulationen und Gesetzen der Fürsten beugen. Diese

Türen sind die letzten Hindernisse zum Sieg. Wollen wir daran scheitern, weil wir verzagen und uns das Wagnis zu groß

erscheint? Was haben wir zu verlieren? Nichts, im Vergleich zu dem, was wir zu gewinnen haben. Ich sage, greifen wir

an. Wagen wir es. Und wenn wir es schaffen, kommt danach die Hauptstadt!"

Während seiner Rede war Letifer aufgestanden und ließ sich nun leicht verlegen wieder in den Stuhl fallen. Die Anführer

sahen sich jedoch an und begannen langsam zu klatschen. Die Entscheidung war gefallen und hoffentlich würde das

Gefängnis Kamalsk folgen.

Der Plan war simpel und wurde unter dem Codenamen 'Jericho' gehandelt. Einer war auf die Idee gekommen, da er

meinte, dass wäre fast so wie beim Mauerfall von Jericho. Ganz nach der Meinung, kommt man nicht über eine Mauer

hinüber, muss sie eben weg. Kaum einer hatte je etwas davon gehört, aber nach einer kurzen Erklärung stimmten alle

zu.

Letifer sah sich kurz im Spiegel an. Er wirkte nun wie Mitte Zwanzig, hatte kurze blonde Haare, einen Bart, blaue Augen

und eine braungebrannte Haut. Er sah wie ein gesunder und fröhlicher Bauer aus – perfekt. Es war unglaublich, was

seine Metamorphfähigkeiten und ein paar Zauber alles vollbringen konnten.

Seine Kleidung unterstützte auf dem ersten Blick den Eindruck des Bauerns. Sie war einfach und aus Leinen und Leder.

Nur wenn man mit mehreren Sprüchen es prüfen würde, dann würde man sehen, dass der einfache Dolch im Gürtel in

Wirklichkeit ein verwandeltes Schwert war. An seinen Handgelenken hatte er je noch ein Dolch, ebenso in den Stiefeln.

Nervös trat er aus dem Zelt. Es war Vormittag und alle im Lager waren geschäftigt. Es war nun bekannt, dass zu einem

Großangriff geblasen worden war. Er ignorierte es und ging an den Rand des Sees, wo schon ein Karren mit einer Plane

und mehrere Leute wartete.

"Letifer?", fragte ein Soldat unsicher. Er nickte bestätigend. "Ist das euer natürliches Aussehen?"

Fast hätte er über die Frage geschmunzelt, aber er schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Nein. Nur die Größe ist im Moment normal."

"Letifer..." Hamelie war zu ihm getreten. "Viel Glück. Ihr werdet es schaffen."

"Danke." Er lächelte etwas. "Aber mach weiter, falls alles schief gehen sollte..."

"Ja..." Die Albin sah für einen Moment aus, als würde sie gleich weinen. Doch dann drehte sie sich um und gab das

Signal. Letifer und zwei andere Männer stiegen auf den Karren. Sie waren die besten Krieger, die der Widerstand hatte

und ihnen war klar, um was es hier ging.

Der Portschlüssel wurde aktiviert und sie tauchten am Rande eines Dorfes wieder auf. An einem Baum angebunden

wartete bereits ein kräftiger Rappe auf sie, der vor den Wagen gespannt wurde.

Die nächsten Stunden geschah nichts. Sie fuhren in trügerischer Ruhe über die Straßen, hin zum Gefängnis Kamalsk.

Dann tauchte es vor ihnen auf. Grau, groß und bedrohlich. Es war wirklich eine Festung. Die Mauern, aus Steinen von

denen keiner kleiner war als ein Meter Durchmesser, war sicher zwanzig Meter hoch und erst ab der Mitte kamen die

ersten schmalen Fenster, durch die vielleicht gerade so ein Kopf passte, aber sicher nicht mehr.

Sie fuhren geradewegs auf den einzigen Eingang, ein im Vergleich geradezu lächerlich kleines Tor, zu. Es bestand aus

zwei Eisentüren, die geöffnet wurden. Nervös fuhren sie hinein in einen Durchgang. Vor ihnen waren wieder zwei

Eisentürern, diese aber geschlossen. 'Wumm', die hinter ihnen waren ebenfalls wieder zugefallen. Sie waren gefangen.

Letifer sah sich um und brauchte nicht zu seinen Begleitern zu sehen, um zu wissen, was sie dachten. Waren sie

aufgeflogen? Er hoffte es nicht, immerhin wollte er gerne noch etwas länger leben.

"Was bringt ihr und woher kommt ihr?", fragte eine gelangweilte Stimme.

Letifer zuckte zusammen. Rechts neben dem Wagen stand ein Mann in einer grauen Uniform mit einem Klemmbrett. Er

sah noch nicht einmal hoch zu ihnen, sonder schrieb irgendetwas. Anscheinend gab es irgenwo eine getarnte Tür.

"Wir bringen neuen Weizen vom Dorf Murmonsk. Es sind die Abgaben..."

"Wieviel?"

"Eine Tonne.", gab einer der Soldaten Auskunft. Konnte es so leicht sein?

"Gut." Der Mann machte einen Schwenker mit seinem Zauberstab. "Ihr müsst es links ausladen. Macht keine

Schwierigkeiten."

Und schon zog der Rappe den Wagen wieder an und sie fuhren in das Innere des Gefängnisses Kamalsk. Es war wie in

einem großen grauen Innehof. Hier begannen die Fenster bereits im zweiten Stockwerk und der Boden war ein graues

Kopfsteinpflaster. Vereinzelt sah man Gefangene, aber hauptsächlich waren die grau uniformierten Wächter sichtbar.

Überhaupt schien alles in Kamalsk grau. Farbtupfer, wie bei der Schrift, wo man entladen sollte, bleichten hier bis zur

Unkenntlichkeit aus und passten sich der Stimmung an.

Es war laut und leise zu gleich. Keiner hier machte übermäßig laute Geräusche, schrie oder lachte. Alle waren ruhig,

zivilisiert und ordentlich. Aber jedes Geräusch hallte an den Wänden wider und alle zusammen erschufen eine

betäubende Geräuschkulisse.

Letifer nickte den beiden zu, dass sie entladen sollten und sah sich unauffällig um. Dies war zwischen all den Wächern

nicht einmal so schwer, wie es sich anhörte. Es waren noch ein paar andere Zivilisten, meistens Handwerker oder

Lieferanten, da und sie wurden schlichtweg ignoriert. Schon nach einigen Minuten konnte Letifer den Gebäudeplan des

Widerstandes mit dem hier vergleichen und wusste, wohin sie zu gehen hatte. Aber erstmal... unter dem Wagen waren

kleine Kästchen befestigt gewesen. Diese trug er nun in aller Öffentlichkeit über den Hof und legte sie an bestimmten

Punkten ab, wo sie den Hintergrund annahmen und so regelrecht unsichtbar wurden. Er machte dies zehnmal, ohne

einmal aufgehalten zu werden. Die kleinen Kästchen waren Bomben, welche, wenn sie hochgehen würden, die

Vorderfront so instabil machen würden, dass den Rest Bomben von außen schaffen konnten.

Als er fertig war, nickte er den anderen zu und holte seinen Zauberstab hinaus. Ein Schwenker und das Chaos brach

aus.

Simultan gingen die Bomben in die Luft und rissen große Löcher in die Mauer. Schutt und Asche wurde durch die Luft

gewirbelt und behinderte die Sicht. Schreie und kurz darauf scharf gebrüllte Befehle zerrissen die Luft. Doch die Befehle

waren so gut wie nutzlos, denn die Angreifer waren nirgendwo zu sehen... Stattdessen ertönte ein tiefes Horn. Direkt vor

der nun geschwächten Mauer waren die Krieger des Widerstandes aufgetaucht und es wurden sekündlich mehr. Sofort

begannen sie die Mauer weiter zu schwächen, erste Risse reichten fast bis zum Dach.

Letifer und seine zwei Leute sahen nichts von dem. Sie hielten sich an den Plan und rannten nun durch die Gänge und

stoppten vor einer einfach ausssehnden Eisentür. Sie war nur mit einer Kette verschlossen, aber Letifer ließ sich nicht

täuschen. Rasch sprach er mehrere Prüfzauber und erhielt das befürchtete Ergebnis. Die Tür konnte man nicht ohne

dem richtigen Passwort und Schlüssel öffnen und starke Magie verhinderte jeglichen puren Gewalteinsatz, ob

Muskelkraft oder Magie. An der Tür gab es kein vorbeikommen, welches unter einer Stunde dauerte – zumindest in der

Theorie.

Der Widerstand hatte auf einen kleinen Fehler im Plan gehofft und Recht gehabt. Die Mauer um die Tür herum, hatte nur

zwei Schutzzauber auf sich liegen und war so die gesuchte Schwäche.

Nur drei Minuten später waren die Zauber gefallen und wiederum vier Minuten später zerbröckelte die Mauer. Letifer ließ

die Tür leise zu Boden gleiten, damit sie niemand hörte.

Sie hasteten weiter. Links von ihnen waren schwere große Gitter mit einer Tür, hinter denen das erste Untergeschoss

lag. Es beherbergte kleinere Straftäter, auschließlich Menschen. Bei der zweiten Tür hatten sie bereits eine Art Routine

und es ging schneller. Nun passierten sie die schwersten Straftäter der Menschen und kleinen Straftäter anderer

Rassen. Das dritte Untergeschoss enthielt keinen einzigen Menschen, sondern nur noch Vampire, Werwölfe, Alben und

ähnliches... Es passte zu den Fürsten selbst durch die Stockwerke zu zeigen, dass die Strafen für Menschen leichter

waren.

Die vierte Tür war nun anders als die davor. Dahinter waren die Leute zu denen sie wollten. Ihre Leute. Der Widerstand,

die Feinde der Fürsten. So war diese Tür auch doppelt so schwer gesichert und die Sprüche waren mir der Mauer selbst

verbunden. Sie brauchten fast fünfzehn Minuten, dann hatten sie es aber geschafft. Das Gitter stellte selbst kein

Problem mehr dar. Sie sprengten es einfach auf. Die einzigen Lichtquellen waren ihre Zauberstäbe, deren Lichtkegel

nun an den Zellen entlang huschten.

Fast augenblicklich empfingen sie überraschte Rufe und Fragen. Hier unten hörte man nichts mehr von dem Kampf der

oben tobte, so sammelte sich Letifer. Sie brauchten diese Leute, wenn sie sicher gewinnen wollten!

"Ruhe!", rief her und Sekunden später trat die auch tatsächlich ein. "Ja, wir sind vom Widerstand. Ja, wir wollen euch

befreien und ja, dass Gefängnis wird gerade angegriffen. Wir holen euch nun aus den Zellen. Wer kämpfen kann, läuft

nach oben und hilft, wer nicht bleibt hier und wartet." Er wandte sich zu seinen zwei Begeleitern. "Befreien wir sie."

Darauf öffneten sie die Zellen. Manche Insaßen waren in einem katastrophalen Zustand. Abgemagert, verletzt und dank

der ewigen Dunkelheit extrem lichtempfindlich waren sich praktisch hilflos. Aber den neueren Gefangenen ging es

besser, sie waren nur zu bereit, um zu helfen. Letifer und seine Helfer hatten ein paar Zauberstäbe mitgebracht, die sie

nun verteilten.

"Avada Kedavra!", riefen plötzlich mehrere Stimmen gleichzeitig. Tot fielen drei der Ex-Gefangenen zu Boden.

Erschrocken wirbelte Letifer herum. Dank der Tatsache das er ein Halbvampir war, konnte er undeutlich Schemen

ausmachen. Die Vampire und Werwölfe sahen noch mehr. Wieder flogen Flüche, doch diesesmal wichen alle, außer

einem Pechvogel, aus.

"Es sind sechs.", flüsterte einer leise, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Letifer.

Doch das war alles, was dieser brauchte. Er lief los, den Dolch in seinem Gürtel zu einem Schwert vergrößernd. Wage

sah er die Angreifer, aber das war nicht nötig. Er hatte etwas besseres als Augen – Ohren. Sie atmeten alle laut, als

hätten sie einen Lauf hinter sich. Kamen sie von oben?

Er erledigte die ersten zwei, dann traf ihn ein Fluch. Einer war rechts von ihm, er bekam den Ellbogen mit soviel Kraft ins

Gesicht, dass dieses eingedrückt wurde und er fast sofort starb. Der nächste starb wieder durchs Schwert, dann drehte

er sich zu den zwei übrig Gebliebenen, doch die lagen bereits auf dem Boden. Die anderen Krieger waren nun dazu

gekommen und hatte sich um sie gekümmert.

Letifer runzelte die Stirn. Etwas stimmte nicht. Dann traf es ihn wie einen Blitz, die Tür zum fünften Stockwerk war offen!

Die waren nicht von oben gekommen, sondern von unten. Dort musste es so etwas wie einen Überwachungspunkt

gegeben haben und sie hatten den wohl alamiert, als sie die letzte Tür nieder rissen. Warum hatten sie dann aber so

lange hergebraucht? Es war ein kurzer Weg, es sei denn, sie hatten noch etwas erledigt. Ihm überlief es kalt.

Er sah zu seinen zwei Begleitern:

"Ihr befreit alle im fünften Untergeschoss, ich gehe gleich zum sechsten! Schnell!"

Sie hörten die Dringlichkeit in seiner Stimmte und konnten sich selbst rasch zusammen reimen, was passiert war. Sie

nickten und zu dritt rannten sie los. Letifer passierte das fünfte Untergeschoss und kam zum sechsten. Wie er befürchtet

hatte, war die Tür offen. Direkt vor ihm ging es weiter, unzweifelhaft in das Quartier der Sechs. Links war das Gitter,

welches offen war.

Die Angst um seine Freunde frass sich tiefer. Konnte es sein? Nein, es durfte einfach nicht!

Es war eine kürzere Reihe von Zellen, wie die davor, aber nur bei den ersten zwei lag kein Staub. Er stürzte in die Erste

hinein. Sein Zauberstab enthüllte eine ohnmächtige Person in zerfetzten Klamotten von der Blut tropfte. Beide Arme

waren an die Wand gekettet und hielten sie halbaufrecht. Doch was ihn wirklich schockte, war das Messer im Bauch.

"Armin!", rief er leise entsetzt aus und kniete sich neben ihn.

Er zögerte kurz, dann umfasste er den Dolch und zog ihn mit einem Ruck hinaus. Er hatte erwartet, dass der Vampir

schreien würde, doch stattdessen stöhnte er nur leise auf. Dies machte Letifer mehr als alles andere besorgt. Hastig

sprach er mehrere Schneide- und Öffnungszauber auf die Handschellen, bis sie sich endlich öffneten. Kraftlos sackte

Armin fast sofort in sich zusammen.

Letifer schob etwas die Fetzen der ehemaligen Kleidung beiseite und enthüllte die Wunde. Er hatte es bei der Machart

des Messers bereits befürchtet, konnte sich aber nun sicher sein. Es war ein spezielles Messer, dessen Wunden

Vampire nur mit großer Mühe heilen konnten. Große Mühe bedeutete, dass sie frisches Blut brauchten. Letifer besah

sich nochmals die Wunde und roch. Etwas beißendes lag in der Luft – Gift.

Die Schweine von Wärter hatten sicher gehen wollen, dass Armin starb! Wie schnell das Gift wohl wirkte? Wieviel Zeit

war vergangen? Sicherlich zehn Minuten, vielleicht mehr.

Letifer sah ich mit der Erkenntnis konfrontiert, dass nur frisches Blut Armin retten würde. Aber der Vampir war zu

schwach für das normale Trinken, was nur eine Möglichkeit ließ... so sehr der Halbvampir es hasste.

"Armin, du schuldest mir was...", murmelte er und schlitzte sich mit seinen Fangzähnen die Zunge auf.

Vorsichtig hob er den Vampir an und küsste ihn. Er ließ das Blut von Mund zu Mund gleiten, in der Hoffnung das sein

Freund dem Tiefsten aller Instinkte noch folgen konnte. Gerade als er zu Zweifeln begann, spürte er, wie ein Sog

entstand. Armin trank! Freudige Erleichterung durchströmte Letifer, so stark, dass er für einen Moment fast davon

überwältigt wurde.

Nach mehreren Minuten hörte es auf und Armins Augen flatterten, bis er sie ganz öffnete. Schwach sah er zu seinem

Retter auf:

"Letifer..."

"Ich bin es.", erwiderte dieser lächelnd.

"Dominik...?" Wieder flatterten vom Vampir die Augen und er schloss sie zu einem erholsamen Schlaf. Seine Wunde war

nun fast geheilt und nicht mehr weiter gefährlich. Erschöpfung war nun sein größten Problem.

Letifer überlief es kalt. Wie hatte er nur Dominik vergessen können?! Er sprang auf und rannte ihn die andere Zelle. Dort

hing Dominik in einem ähnlichen Zustand wie Armin, nur unterschieden in zwei Dinge:

Erstens war vielmehr Blut auf dem Boden, was zu einem daran lag, dass er sich nicht so schnell heilen konnte wie

Armin, zudem hatte Silberdegen wahrscheinlich auch mehr Folter ertragen müssen.

Zweitens war 'es' nicht da. Es, dass Geräusch des Lebens und des Atmens.

Der Halbvampir erstarrte noch am Eingang. Er brauchte nicht hinein zu gehen, um zu wissen, dass es zu spät war.

Tränen sammelten sich in seinen Augen:

"Dominik..."

Er wischte sie mit einem Ärmel ab. Nun war nicht die Zeit für Trauer. Er hob den Zauberstab und schrumpfte Domonik.

Dann legte er seinen Freund und Lehrer in eine kleine Holzkiste, die er nur für solche Fälle hatte. Zurück bei Armin prüfte

er diesen nochmals, stellte aber nichts lebensbedrohliches mehr fest. Er nahm seinen Vampirfreund wie ein Baby auf die

Arme und begann ihn hinaus zu tragen.

"Letifer?" Einer der Befreiten kam auf ihn zu, anscheinend frisch von oben. "Wir haben gewonnen."

"Wunderbar..." Seine Stimme betrog ihn und er wusste es. Es war keine Freunde darin, nur Trauer. "Lauf bitte wieder

zurück und finde Hamelie. Sag ihr, dass es Armin nun wieder gut geht, aber ich für Dominik nichts mehr tun konnte."

"Der General ist...?!" Unglauben breitete sich auf dem Gesicht aus.

"Ja." Letifer ging an dem Krieger vorbei, ohne ihm einen weiteren Blick zu schenken.

Kamalsk war gefallen.

Es war ein gemischter Tag der Gefühle für den Widerstand. Einerseits hatten sie wohl den größten Erfolg in ihrer

Geschichte erkämpft, andererseits aber war der Grund vergebends. Ihr Anführer war trotzallem gestorben. Es gab nur

kleine Feiern und die meisten Trinksprüche begannen mit 'In Erinnerung an...'

Hamelie und Letifer saßen zusammen in einem der vielen Räume des Gefängnisses, während Armin im Lager schlief

und sich erholte.

"Ich war einfach zu langsam! Hätte ich nur zuerst Dominik geholfen, dann wäre er noch am Leben! Es ist alles meine

Schuld...", rief Letifer und hielt seinen Kopf in der Hand.

"Ist es nicht!", fuhr ihn die Albin scharf an. "Dominik war wahrscheinlich schon davor tot und wenn nicht, so gab es nichts

was du hättest tun können."

"Aber..."

"Nichts aber. Es ist vorbei. Dominik ist nicht mehr bei uns..." Tränen liefen ihr nun übers Gesicht. "Dabei waren wir so

glücklich. Was soll ich nur ohne ihn tun?!"

"Weiter machen?", schlug Letifer alles andere als hilfreich vor. Aber er war nun wirklich nicht gut im trösten und im

Moment brauchte er den Trost selbst.

"Weiter machen? Einfach so?" Sie lachte unecht und nicht wenig hysterisch. "Mit einem Kind? Wie soll ich es schützen

oder ihm erklären, wo sein Daddy ist?"

"Kind?", echotete Letifer mit weiten Augen.

"Ja... ich bin schwanger." Die Albin wischte sich mit einem Taschentuch die Tränen ab. "Dominik und ich wollten warten,

bis wir das Geschlecht wussten, um es allen zu erzählen. Du solltest der Patenonkel werden..."

"Danke." Letifer legte eine Hand zum Trost auf ihre Schulter. "Ich würde mich sehr freuen, wenn ich der Patenonkel sein

dürfte. Und als solcher werde ich dir natürlich bei allem helfen... keine Sorge. Du schaffst das, okay?"

Aufmunternd lächelte er ihr zu, obwohl er selber sich am liebsten im See ertränkt hätte. Aber das Leben lief voran und er

musste Hamelie helfen, dass schuldete er Dominik einfach.

"Wir werden es schaffen...", korrigierte die Albin sanft und legte eine Hand auf ihren Bauch. Irgendwo dadrinnen lebte ihr

gemeinsames Kind mit Dominik... ein Teil von ihm.

Meine Lieblingskampfszenen... =)

Das nächste Kapitel heißt das "Chaostriumvirat":

Man erfährt wie ein neuer Staat aus dem Schutt eines alten entsteht... und glaubt mir, es läuft nicht so ab, wie jeder

denkt ^_~

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil I: Chaostriumvirat**

Einige Fragen die mir gestellt wurden:

- Bekommt Dumbledore nichts von dem Krieg mit?

Doch, aber es interessiert ihn nicht. Inzwischen hat er einen Dunklen Lord und einen Bürgerkrieg im eigenen Land... da

ist man beschäftigt.

- Kommt Zaschil nochmal vor?

Ja, aber eine Hauptrolle bekommt er nicht.

- Haben Durmstrang, die Revolution, etc. irgendwelche Auswirkungen auf später?

Außer auf Letifers Psyche? Ja. Doch das wird dann vor allem in Teil 3 und 4 kommen.

- Kommt Paolo nochmals vor?

Nein. Zumindest bisher nicht geplant.

- Wird Voldemort Horcruxe haben?

Ja.

- Wird Letifer die Potters/Dumbledore hassen oder sich mit ihnen vertragen?

Weder noch. Er versucht über eine Wutgefühle hinwegzukommen und schafft es... doch es wird weder eine Happykomplette-

Potterfamilie geben, noch werden Dumbledore und Letifer Seite an Seite kämpfen. Lasst euch einfach

überraschen...

- Wird Letifer sich nochmals verlieben?

Nein. Er wird dafür schlichtweg keine Zeit haben und auch nicht das richtige Mädchen treffen.

- Ist Severus Snape bei dir ein Verräter wie in Band 6?

Nein. Er kommt gar nicht zum Verrat. Er ist ein Doppelspion, der so ziemlich auf jeder Seite steht... aber ich mag ihn

eher gut.

- Sterben Leute?

Klar. Aber nicht in Teil 2... dafür aber wieder in Teil 3.

Ich hoffe, einige dringende Fragen waren hier darunter.

silberstreif

Chaostriumvirat

Zwei Tage später war Armin halbwegs wieder auf dem Damm, auch wenn er dafür Literweise Blut benötigt hatte. Die

Fähigkeit der Vampire sich zu erholen, war wirklich unglaublich und selbst Letifer beneidete sie manchmal darum,

obwohl er ihr immerhin nahe kam. Die Wunde mit dem Messer hatte aber trotzallem bei Armin eine Narbe hinterlassen.

Dieser meinte aber unbekümmert, dass sie in spätestens einem Jahrhundert wieder weg sei und er immerhin leben

würde.

Ungern erinnerte sich Letifer an den Moment zurück, wo Armin zu ihm gekommen war:

"Letifer?" Der Vampir setzte sich neben ihn an das Lagerfreuer. Er sah erschöpft und müde aus, aber eindeutig lebendig.

"Ich wollte dir für meine Rettung danken..."

"Ich hätte es für jeden Freund getan.", versuchte ihn der Halbvampir abzuwürgen. Ohne Erfolg.

"Ich weiß, aber trotzdem Danke. Ich weiß, dass du keinen Körperkontakt magst und unsere Art der Fütterung muss für

dich noch unangenehmer sein..." Er zögerte. "Kamilla und Dominik hatten in die Richtung Hinweise fallen lassen und ich

weiß, dass du ein Halbvampir bist. Ich will damit einfach sagen, dass ich weiß, wieviel es dich gekostet haben muss in

dem Moment."

Etwas ärgerlich fragte sich Letifer, wieviel Dominik und Kamilla erzählt hatten.

Wahrscheinlich seine Fähigkeiten und vielleicht auch das er schlechte Erfahrungen in seiner Kindheit hatte. Aber was

noch? Für einen Moment hatte er den Drang Dominik suchen zu gehen, nur um sich wieder mit aller Härte bewusst zu

werden, dass er tot war.

Kurz blickte er zu Armin. Dieser war einer der wenigen Personen denen er wirklich vertraute. Im Grunde konnte er diese

an einer Hand abzählen. Der Vampir würde nichts weiter erzählen und hat ihn auch nicht zurück gewiesen. Letifer

beschloss einfach das Thema fallen zu lassen und wandte sich wieder dem aktuell Gesagtem zu.

"Es hat mich weniger gekostet, als ich dachte.", gab er zu. "Ich wollte dich einfach retten, mehr nicht. Auch wenn es so

geschehen musste..."

"Ich verstehe." Armin schwieg eine Weile, aber fragte dann plötzlich: "Woher bekommt du nun dein Blut? Soweit ich

verstehe, hast du doch immer von Dominik gedrunken?"

"Vorgestern habe ich eine der gefangenen Wachen von Kamalsk genommen, ansonsten habe ich noch nichts

gedrunken." Letifer seufzte. "Zaschil gäbe mir aber sicher etwas..."

"Zaschil? Dein Sklave? Er ist noch recht jung, ihm könnte es schaden. Ich mache dir ein Angebot, Letifer, als Freund. Ich

werde dir etwas von meinem Blut abgeben. So bleibt es weiterhin geheim, dass du ein Halbvampir bist und ich kann

meine Schuld einlösen..."

Und so war es nun. Letifer lebte mehr oder weniger von Armins Blut. Es störte ihn ein wenig, aber da es von der Blutbar

kam, musste er niemals sich von Armin füttern lassen. Eine Tatsache für die er mehr als dankbar war.

Nun aber saß er in dem Konferenzzelt mit Armin und Hamelie. Vor fünf Minuten waren alle anderen Anführer hinaus

gegangen und ließen sie alleine. Sie sollten unter sich ausmachen, wer der neue General des Widerstandes wurde.

Leider standen sie vor einem Problem, keiner wollte so richtig. Schließlich schüttelte Hamelie den Kopf:

"Nein.", sagte sie kurz und bündig. "Wenn ich alleine wäre vielleicht, aber ich muss auch für mein Kind denken. Die

Gefahr ist so schon groß genug."

Armin wusste bereits, dass Hamelie schwanger war, aber das machte für ihn die Sache nicht leichter. "So hat die geniale

Strategin gesprochen...", meinte er ironisch.

"Ja." Sie lehnte sich zurück. "Jetzt seit ihr dran, wer hat die besseren Gründe 'Nein' zu sagen?"

"Wenn uns die anderen sehen würden, würden sie uns für verrückt erklären." Letifer schmunzelte. "Sie träumen davon

General zu werden und was tun wir? Den Titel wie eine Krankheit behandeln."

"Richtig, er senkt ja auch die Lebenserwartung beträchtlich." Armin grinste. "Du bist viel besser als General, wie ich. Du

hast Humor, kannst Leute befehlen und alle respektieren dich!"

"Sie haben Angst.", wandte Letifer ein.

Der Vampir zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ebenso gut."

Letifer schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich kann es wirklich nicht werden..."

"Warum?", kam von seinen zwei Freunden die Frage gleichzeitig.

Letifer überlegte für eine Sekunde, ob es wirklich zu spät war aus dem Widerstand auszutreten. Wenn er aber überlegte,

dass Tausende Krieger auf eine Entscheidung warteten, kannte er die Antwort. Sie lautete 'Ja'. Er seufzte. Warum

immer er? Doch dies waren zwei Leute denen er absolut vertraute, über die er alles wusste. So ein kleines Detail konnte

nicht alles ändern... oder?

"Ich bin zu jung.", sagte er schließlich schnell, bevor ihn der Mut wieder verlassen würde. "Ich bin erst sechzehn."

Die Gesichter waren preislos. Armin starrte ihn mit offenem Mund an, unfähig auch nur den kleinen Finger zu bewegen,

während Hamelie die Augen geschlossen hatte und versuchte sich zu überzeugen, dass alle nur ein Traum war. Nutzlos

zu sagen, dass es nicht funktionierte. Schließlich öffnete sie ihre Augen wieder und meinte ruhig:

"Damit dürftest du wirklich einen Punkt haben, Letifer. Ich schätze Armin hat dann den Preis."

"Was?!" Der Vampir erwachte aus seiner Starre. "Woher willst du wissen, dass er die Wahrheit sagt?"

"Warum sollte er lügen?", konterte Hamelie. "Außerdem hat Dominik ein paar Hinweise fallen lassen... und er hat recht

mit dem Alter. Du bist mit 500Jahren der Erfahrendeste von uns."

"Zudem hast du bessere Überlebenschancen als Vampir.", fügte Letifer fröhlich hinzu. "Herzlichen Glückwunsch zu

deiner Ernennung."

Armin seufzte. "Ich bin verdammt."

So unrecht hatte Armin mit diesem Satz nicht. Einer der anderen Anführer trat auf das Podium und ließ seinen Blick über

die wartende Menge schweifen. Die Spannung war in der Luft greifbar. Wer war der neue General?

"Krieger und Kriegerinnen, nach langen und tiefschürfenden Überlegungen sind wir zu einer Entscheidung gekommen.

Es war nicht einfach und wir haben es uns sicherlich nicht einfach gemacht. Doch im Grunde kamen nur wenige je in

Frage und so kann ich nun den neuen General stolz zu mir bitten: Armin Walndor!"

Applause brach aus und Armin trat lächelnd auf das Podest, damit einen raschen Blick zwischen Hamelie und Letifer

provozierend. War er nun doch zufrieden mit dem Titel?

"Ich bin stolz, dass man mich für fähig hält, solch eine Aufgabe zu übernehmen.", begann der Vampir. "Nikita und

Dominik Silberdegen haben vor mir Großes geleistet und ich stehe mit dem Willen hier, ihr Werk zu vollenden. Doch

außer mir wurden zwei andere für genauso fähig befunden, doch auf Grund anderer Fähigkeiten. Mich hat man

schließlich am Ende nur erwählt, weil ich Erfahrung habe und nicht schwanger werden kann."

Die Menge starrte ihn an, nicht wissend, was sie denken sollte. Die restlichen Anführer wussten auch nicht so recht, was

dies nun bedeutete, immerhin war vorallem das 'schwanger' Argument vor einer kompletten Armee, nicht gerade

normal... Letifer und Hamelia hingegen hatten eine ganze gute Ahnung was ihr Freund vorhatte... und so war es dann

auch.

"Natürlich bin ich auch noch ein recht guter Krieger, aber niemand kennt die Stärken und Schwächen von uns allen hier

besser, als meine neue rechte Hand, Leutnant Letifer!"

Dieser stand zur Salzsäule erstarrt da, während ihm Armin ein Blick zu warf, der eindeutig besagte 'jetzt sitzen wir im

gleichen Boot'. Doch er war noch nicht fertig.

"Im Krieg braucht man aber mehr als gut ausgebildete Krieger und ein paar Jahre Erfahrung. Man braucht Pläne, um

den Gegner auszumanövrieren und Festungen zu erstürmen. Strategisches Denken beherrscht niemand besser als

meine neue linke Hand, Leutnant Hamelie!"

Applaus brandete auf und die Albin zwang sich zum Lächeln. Aus den Mundwinkeln aber flüsterte sie Letifer einen

kurzen Satz zu:

"Ich hasse ihn..."

Es war kaum zu glauben, was ein General und seine beiden Hände zu tun hatten. Wie hatten das nur Nikita und Dominik

gemacht? Doch die hatten sich wahrscheinlich auch nicht kurz vor dem Großangriff auf die Hauptstadt befunden. Aber

nun wurden die Drei wegen der kleinsten Kleinigkeit gefragt und aufgesucht, gerade so, dass nicht der Koch kam und

fragte, was er den Kämpfern zum Mittagessen kochen sollte.

Über all den Trubel zwangen sie sich ihre Trauer über Dominik zu vergessen. Nur auf der Beerdigung ließen sie sich

nochmals gehen...

"Ich bin sicher, dass Dominik froh ist, hier liegen zu dürfen.", meinte Letifer leise.

Sie standen mitten im Uralgebirge und vor ihnen erhob sich eine steile Felswand, während hinter ihnen ein grünes

verstecktes Tal lag, mit vereinzelten Bäumen. Dieser Ort war etwas Besonderes. Hier wurden alle Gefallenen des

Widerstandes begraben, die man nicht mehr identifzieren konnte, keine Familie hatten oder man sonst nicht wusste, wo

man sie begraben sollte. Es war ein Tal der Toten und eines der stillen Andacht.

An diesem Tag war es aber nicht so still. Es waren Hunderte von Leute da, die zwischen den weitläufigen Reihen aus

Grabsteinen standen und alle zur Felswand und dem Trio hinüber sahen. Die ersten gingen bereits wieder, aber sie

konnten sich noch nicht ganz losreißen.

"Ja." Hamelie weinte, tat aber nichts dagegen. "Ich glaube, bei jedem anderen Ort wäre er ärgerlich gewesen. Er hatte

den Widerstand mal die beste Tat seines Lebens genannt, wusstet ihr das?"

Letifer schüttelte stumm den Kopf, während Armin "Nein" sagte. Schweigend sahen sie wieder geradeaus. Der weiße

Grabstein von Dominik war in die Felswand eingelassen. Dahinter war ein Hohlraum in das Gestein geschlagen worden,

indem nun der Körper lag. Auf dem Mamor konnte man lesen:

Gestorben für den Glauben,

dass der Flug der Freiheit nicht an den Ketten von Gefängnissen endet.

Geliebt und nie vergessen.

Dominik Silberdegen

Unter dem Spruch war ein Schwert und ein Zauberstab gekreuzt, es waren die Waffen von Dominik gewesen. Links

jedoch, nur einen Meter neben dem Grabstein, war ein weiterer, der Letifer genauso viel bedeutete. Eine ebenso

schlichte weiße Platte. Der Spruch hier war:

Ihre Liebe und ihr Stolz

übertrafen Waffengewalt und Tod.

Kamilla

Darunter fand sich in den Marmor gemeißelt ein Flammenball, indem man die Blüte einer Kamelie erkennen konnte.

Wieder links von Kamilla konnte man den Grabstein von Mischa finden, mit den Zeichen von Pfeil und Bogen um die

herum Sterne verstreut waren. Neben dem Zentauren sah man den letzte Grabstein in der Felswand. Er gehörte Nikita,

dessen Zeichen ein Sichelmond und ein Zauberstab war.

Letifer sah nicht zu diesen Grabsteinen. Vor allen war er gestanden und hatte getrauert, alle hielten wunderbare und

traurige Erinnerungen für ihn. Heute war er nur wegen Dominik da...

Sein Blick schweifte nun nach rechts. Dort würde auch eines Tages seiner, Armins und Hamelies Steine hängen. Dies

war er sich sicher. Es gab hier einfach zuviele Erinnerungen und geliebte Personen, um irgendwo anders ewige Ruhe zu

suchen...

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Es war ein tröstender Gedanke, dass im Tod ein Platz für ihn war, besonders nun, da Letifer seinen Blick über die

Kämpfer schweifen ließ. Es war nur noch eine Sache von Minuten, dann würde die letzte Schlacht beginnen. Heute

würde alles enden, auf dem einen oder anderen Weg.

Armin schien still die Funken aus den Zauberstäben zu zählen. Wenn es 25 waren, waren alle da. 25Gruppen von je

über Tausend Männern. Es war das Größte was der Widerstand je aufgeboten hatte, eine gewaltige Macht. Armin nickte

nun Letifer zu und dieser hob seinen Arm.

Das Getuschel auf der Ebene vor ihnen verstummte und es wurde fast unheimlich still. Armin sprach kurz mit magisch

verstärkter Stimme:

"Wir alle wissen, um was es heute geht. Wir alle wissen, für was wir kämpfen. Wir alle wissen, dass sich heute die

Zukunft entscheidet. Lasst uns den Sieg davon tragen... euch allen viel Glück."

Er trat zurück und nickte zu Hamelie. Sie hob den Arm, wartete kurz und senkte ihn dann, wobei sie "Aktivieren!" rief. Alle

Portschlüssel wurden mit einemmal aktiviert, während die meisten aber apparierten. Letifer, Armin und Hamelie

warteten, bis das Feld so gut wie leer war, dann verschwanden auch sie an ihre jeweiligen Plätze.

Es hatte begonnen...

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Letifer tat etwas, was er bisher immer vermieden hatte. Aber er hatte vom rationalen Standpunkt ausgesehen keine

Wahl, seine Gefühle aber waren etwas anderes... er beugte sich runter und biss in das Genick des ohnmächtigen

Soldaten. Rasch trank er das warme Blut und fühlte fast sofort seine Stärke wiederkehren. Es war wie immer ein

unbeschreibliches Gefühl, als seine Wunden in Sekunden Schnelle heilten.

Als er sich löste, sah er sich um. Er war in einer schmalen Seitengasse der Hauptstadt. Seit gut acht Stunden dauerte

der Kampf. Immer wieder wechselte er zwischen den verschiedenen Fronten und versuchte ein möglichst großes Bild

vom Geschehen zu behalten. Dadurch war er immer in den absolut umkämpfsten Zonen gewesen und hatte sich

entsprechend verausgabt.

Er seufzte. Er musste weiter. Im Norden, auf einem großen Platz, wollte er sich kurz mit Hamelie und Armin treffen, um

die Grundinformationen auszutauschen. Letifer lächelte. Er konnte sagen, dass sie die Stadt eroberten und langsam

aber stetig an Boden gewannen. Nur der Osten machte leichte Probleme, aber das war mit den Regierungsgebäuden

dort zu erwarten gewesen.

Der Platz war bereits voll mit ihren eigenen Leuten und Letifer stürzte wie ein schwarzer Schatten von einem Gebäude

auf sie herab. Erschreckt zielten zuerst einige mit ihren Zauberstäben auf ihn, erkannten ihn dann aber. Mit langen

Schritten lief er zu Armin.

"Wie sieht es aus?", fragte dieser. Armin führte die Haupttruppe an und mit ihnen der Knotenpunkt, der Kern des

Angriffes.

"Gut. Nur das Regierungsviertel wird wohl nicht in den nächsten zwei Stunden fallen."

"Exzellent." Armin sah erleichtert aus. "Gut eintausend Leute habe ich noch bei mir, die noch nicht gekämpft haben. Die

werden dort dann den Angriff übernehmen."

"Wir werden mehr als eintausend brauchen.", unterbrach eine weibliche Stimme. Hamelie kam heran, sie hatte den

linken Arm umklammert, er schien verletzt. "In dem Viertel sind sicher gut noch dreitausend frische Soldaten."

"Dreitausend?", fragte Letifer überrascht. "Hätten sie die nicht bereits benutzt?"

"Nein." Sie seufzte. "Die Fürsten spielen auf sicher und wollen einer Belagerung standhalten. Sie hoffen wohl auf Hilfe,

vielleicht vom Ausland oder sonst woher... vielleicht wollen sie auch einfach flüchten und denken wiedermal nur an sich

selber."

"Wir müssen schneller sein als jede Hilfe." Armins Gesichtsausdruck war hart. "Dreitausend werden sich nicht gegen uns

lange halten können, aber ich will kein Risiko. Hamelie, wie lange brauchen wir, bis wir Neuntausend vor den

Regierungsgebäuden haben?"

Sie dachte nach. "Sechstausend können wir innerhalb von einer Stunde schaffen, aber dann wird es ernster... In zwei

Stunden vielleicht nur Siebentausend, in zweienhalb aber zehntausend, da dann auch der Süden vollkommen

abgesichert ist."

"Dann beginnen wir die Attacke in zwei Stunden und kommen dann später hinzu. Sammelpunkt ist der

Wasserspeierplatz.", beschloss Armin. "Letifer, überbringt du die Nachrichten?"

"Seit wann bin ich ein Botenjunge?", maulte dieser.

"Gar nicht, aber du bist der schnellste und bei dir stellt einfach niemand fragen.", erklärte Armin.

Vor allem letzterer Punkt war dem Vampir wichtig. Auch wenn Letifer es nicht wusste, seine scheinbare Unbesiegbarkeit

machte ihn zu einem idealen Anführer. Und solange die Krieger das Gefühl hatten, er würde kommen, wenn etwas

gewaltig schief lief, würde niemand fliehen. Der Vampir dachte manchmal wirklich, dass die Männer Letifer absolut

vertrauten. Solange der Halbvampir sagte, es war möglich und voran ging, würden ihm alle folgen.

Letifer verschwand und tat wie geheißen. Es brachen Schwierigkeiten im Norden aus und er verbrachte die restliche Zeit

damit, die Leute dort anzuführen und wieder geordnete Linien herzustellen. Kaum hatte er dies geschafft, waren die zwei

Stunden vorüber.

Er sah kurz zum strahlend blauen Himmel, der so gar nicht zu den blutigen Geschehnissen passen wollte. Sie hatten

angegriffen, als noch alles dunkel gewesen war. Es war die perfekte Überraschungstaktik gewesen. Viele der

gegnerischen Soldaten waren da gefallen.

Nun stand Letifer wieder neben seinen zwei Freunden. Vor ihnen erhoben sich weiße Mauern und dahinter weiße

herrschaftliche Gebäude. Sie waren ihr Ziel. Die Strategie von Hamelie war klar. Von drei Seiten würden sie angreifen,

gleich stark, gleich schnell und hoffentlich gleich zerstörerisch. Es würde eine tödliche Zange sein.

Letifer ging in Position, die Krieger folgten ihm einfach durch die Straßen. In Verstecken lag nun kein Sinn mehr, im

Gegenteil. Je offener sie ihre Macht demonstrieren würden, desto schneller würden die Soldaten aufgeben.

"Leutnant?", fragte einer der Unteranführer. "Haben wie gewonnen?"

"Noch nicht.", antwortete er. "Aber so gut wie. Es ist eine Frage, welche Verluste wir noch machen, in welche Fallen wir

rennen und hob sie noch Hilfe bekommen."

Der Mann nickte. "Wieviele sind bisher gestorben?"

"Ich weiß es nicht genau.", erwiderte Letifer warheitsgemäß. "Es waren zuviele, aber insgesamt war es sicher den Preis

wert. Ich schätze bis die Nacht vorbei ist, sind zwischen tausend und zweitausend unserer Leute gestorben."

"Das sind viele..."

"Ja und nein. Auf den ersten Blick, aber sieh es einfach so. Im gesamten Krieg sind schon viel mehr gestorben. Und

heute wird es der letzte Tag sein..." Letifer sah zu ihm. "Je besser wir kämpfen, desto weniger werden sterben. Sieh es

einfach so: Tod gehört zum Leben und die Beste Art zu sterben, ist für das Leben zu sterben. Und diesen möglichen

Preis nehmen wir hier auf uns..."

Der Mann ließ sich darauf zu seinen Freunden zurückfallen, unzweifelhaft um ihnen zu erzählen, welch seltsames

Gespräch er mit Letifer hatte. Sie kamen mitten vor der Mauer zum Stehen. Dutzende schossen gleichzeitig auf die

Mauer Explosionszauber. Mit einem gewaltigen Knall flogen ihre Teile, von denen kaum eines größer war als ein

Kieselstein, durch die Luft. Noch bevor der Staub sich verzogen hatte, begann Letifer loszulaufen, seine Leute ihm

euphorisch folgend.

Als sie auf die ersten Soldaten trafen, hörte man von weiter weg einige andere Explosionen. Auch Armin und Hamelie

hatten attackiert.

Letifer konnte ohne zu lügen behaupten, die erste Welle der Soldaten ziemlich alleine abgefangen zu haben. Ohne auch

nur ein bisschen auf Finesse und Technik achtend, ließ er seine Magie freien Lauf, jeden Soldaten im zehn Meter

Umkreis effektiv tötend.

Doch es kamen weitere Wellen und bald kämpfte jeder seiner Leute für sich. Immer weiter näherten sie sich den

Gebäuden...

"An alle Soldaten der Fürsten.", erscholl plötzlich Armins Stimme aus dem Nichts. "Wir haben das Hauptgebäude

eingenommen und während ich hier spreche, fallen die Nebengebäude. Die drei Fürsten sind geflohen, ihr wurdet hier

zum Sterben zurück gelassen. Wenn ihr leben wollt, lasst eure Zauberstäbe fallen und legt euch flach auf den Bauch mit

ausgestreckte Gliedern. Dann werdet ihr paralysiert und zum Wasserspeierplatz gebracht. Jeder der in zehn Sekunden

sich nicht ergeben hat, wird getötet."

"1..." Die Soldaten sahen sich unsicher an, was sollten sie davon halten?

"2..." War es wahr oder nicht?

"3..." Wenn es wahr war, dann war es ihre einzige Chance zu überleben, aber wenn nicht?

"4..." Wenn nicht, dann würden sie trotzdem sterben... vielleicht später, aber trotzdem.

"5..." Ohne einen Laut zu verursachen fiel der erste Zauberstab ins Gras und sein Besitzer legte sich neben ihn.

"6..." Der neben ihm folgte, und dann noch einer und noch einer...

"7..." Es wurden immer mehr, wie ein Schneeballeffekt. Die Stehenden warfen sich unsichere Blicke zu. Sollten sie

wirklich ihre Fürsten verraten?

"8..." Leben oder Tod? Wie würde das Leben aussehen?

"9..." Ein Leben in Sklaverei? Kaum. Fast alle lagen nun auf dem Boden

"10..." Ein paar standen noch, alleine zwischen den Körpern. Sie waren treu zum Fürstenhaus, vertrauten dem

Widerstand nicht, sahen keine Alternative oder ihr Stolz erlaubte es ihnen einfach nicht. Niemand wusste es so richtig

und niemand würde es je erfahren. So einzeln waren sie gute Ziele, es erwischte jeden.

Letifer und seine Männer ließen jeden der aufgegeben hatte erstarren und fesselten die bewegungslosen Soldaten dann

aneinander. Einer nach dem anderen der Krieger blieb stehen und sah sich um. Alle Soldaten waren besiegt, es gab

nichts mehr zu tun. Unsicherheit brach aus, was sollten sie nun tun? Sie wandten sich an Letifer und warteten.

Der Halbvampir schloss die Augen und ließ den ganzen Tag nochmal vor seinem inneren Auge vorbei laufen. Konnte es

wirklich sein? War es wirklich vorbei? Er öffnete seine Augen und sah seine Umgebung. Ein unbeschreibliches Glück

breitete sich in ihm aus und er traf die wartenden zweifelnden Blicke seiner Leute. Für einen Moment stutze er, doch

dann verstand er. Sie wollten von ihm die Bestätigung, dass sie es wirklich geschafft hatten.

"Die Fürsten sind geflohen und machtlos, verstecken sich irgendwo im Ausland. Der Widerstand hat über seine Feinde

gesiegt und sein Ziel erreicht. Wir haben gewonnen!", rief er freudig.

Die Männer starrten ihn an, dann brach Jubel zwischen ihnen aus. Letifer konnte sich nicht helfen zu denken, dass seine

Ansprachen auch schon mal besser gewesen waren. Dies hatte eben wie der Glückwunsch zu einem einfachen Spiel

geklungen...

Er beobachtete wie seine Leute aufgeregt mit einander zu reden begannen, sich umarmten und einige sogar vor Freude

weinten.

War es wirklich alles nicht mehr als ein Spiel gewesen? Man hatte Figuren, Strategien und das Land war das Spielbrett.

Letifer gestand es sich nicht gerne ein, aber wenn man einer der Anführer, der Spielmeister, war, dann vergaß man

leicht, dass hinter jeder Entscheidung Menschenleben standen. Und dieses Vergessen machte den Krieg grausam und

unmenschlich, da für die Anführer die Menschen nur noch Steine waren, die man herumschieben konnte.

Anders würde man es auch gar nicht übers Herz bringen Hunderte von Personen in einen fast sicheren Tod zu schicken,

aber manchmal musste man es tun. Wie hieß es immer? Für das Wohl aller, müssen einige leiden.

In einem gewissen Maße waren sie nicht besser gewesen zu den Kriegern, als die Fürsten zu den Sklaven. Sie hatten

sie manipuliert, ausgenutzt und getötet. Alles für das größere Wohl... war es das wert gewesen? War dieses Spiel der

Sünden der einzige Ausweg gewesen?

Letifer kannte nicht die Antwort darauf, aber mit einemmal war ihm der fröhliche Moment des Sieges vergangen. Er

bekam einen bitteren Beigeschmack, der einfach nicht verschwinden wollte. Es war wohl in diesem Moment, wo alle um

ihn herum glücklicher wirkten als in Jahren, vielleicht sogar Jahrzehnten, dass ihm bewusst wurde, was der Krieg von

ihm und allen anderen gekostet hatte.

Er hatte das Spiel der Sünde gut gespielt. Wäre es Schach gewesen, wäre Letifer mit Sicherheit die Position der Dame

zugefallen. Aber je besser der Spieler, desto größer war die Schuld...

"Kommen sie mit feiern, Letifer?", fragte eine Albin, die er kaum kannte.

"Nein." Der Halbvampir sah sie an. "Ich kümmere mich um die Soldaten und die Gefallenen."

Sie sah für einen Moment fast überrascht aus, als hätte sie die vergessen, nickte dann aber. "Danke. Sollen wir helfen?"

Er seufzte und nickte. Im Moment war er einfach nicht in der Lage zu befehlen. Etwas in ihm war vor ein paar Sekunden

verschwunden und er fragte sich, was es gewesen war... andere hätten ihm sagen können, dass nichts verschwunden

war, sondern nur ein Teil Menschlichkeit zu ihm zurück gekehrt war.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Zwei Stunden später hatte sich die Nacht über die Stadt gesenkt. Die drei Freunde saßen müde und alleine in einem

Konferenzsaal, welches ein Fenster hatte, das fast von Boden bis zur Decke reichte. Durch dieses fiel sanft das silberne

Mondlicht und erhellte den Raum.

Armin und Letifer saßen neben dem Fenster und starrten schweigend auf die Stadt hinunter. Dort unten feierten nun ihre

Soldaten. Sie feierten, dass der Krieg vorbei war, sie nach Hause konnten und nun Freiheit herrschte. Sie feierten aber

auch, um all die zu vergessen, die gefallen waren.

An einigen Stellen der Stadt brannte es und es kam mehr oder weniger überall zu Plünderungen. Sie konnten diese nicht

aufhalten, nicht wenn ihre eigenen Leute außer Rand und Band waren. Doch meistens wurde nur Essen und Trinken

gestohlen, oder etwas Blut. Es gab schlimmeres.

In einem Nebentrakt hatten sie alle Soldaten eingesperrt und mit vielen Zaubern versiegelt. Morgen würden sie sie dazu

verpflichten, beim Aufbau zu helfen.

Morgen... morgen... Hamelie erstarrte.

"Verdammt! Wie konnten wir so dumm sein?"

Hamelie fluchen zu hören, war ein seltenes Ereignis, welches so gar nicht zum Ende des Krieges passen wollte.

Entsprechend irritiert sahen die zwei Männer sie an.

"Was?" Letifer blinzelte.

"Wir haben etwas vergessen.", erklärte sie. "Ich hatte schon die ganze Zeit so ein Gefühl." Sie ließ sich in den Sessel

zurückfallen und schloss die Augen.

"Ist es schlimm?", fragte Armin. "Ich bin nämlich müde. Ein Vampir und Sonnenlicht verträgt sich halt nicht..."

Das war wahr. Zwar hatten viele Vampire an dem Tag gekämpft, aber nur mit mehreren Schutzmaßnahmen, wie

spezielle Kleidung, Umhänge, Sonnencreme und sogar Sonnenbrillen. Natürlich hatten auch ein paar Tränke und Zauber

geholfen, aber es war doch einfach stressig.

"Schlimm? Wir haben das wichtigte vergessen, natürlich ist das schlimm! Ich glaube kaum, dass du heute schlafen

wirst..."

"Hamelie, sprich nicht in Rätseln.", forderte Letifer ungeduldig.

"Gut." Sie seufzte. "Wir haben vergessen, wie es weitergehen soll." Auf die erkenntnislosen Blicke darauf fuhr sie fort.

"Wie haben kein Zukunftskonzept, nichts! Wir haben immer nur gesagt, alles soll besser werden und was nun? Wir

haben uns noch nicht einmal für eine Regierungsform entschieden! Wenn wir morgen früh bei unserer Rede nicht

zumindest etwas präsentieren, wird das Land in Anarchie fallen."

Letifer und Armin saßen erstarrt da. Schließlich sprach Letifer das aus, was sie beide dachten:

"Scheiße."

"Du sagst es.", kommentierte Armin trocken. "Und was sollen wir jetzt tun?"

Die Albin sah nachdenklich aus. "Ich bin sicher Nikita hatte Pläne, aber wir kannten sie nicht. Dominik vielleicht auch,

immerhin waren sie sich in so etwas sehr ähnlich. Sie planten immer voraus..."

"Im Gegensatz zu uns." Armin fuhr sich durchs Haar. "Aber wir können sie ja nun schlecht fragen, oder? Also müssen wir

selber eine Lösung finden."

"In einer Nacht?", fragte Hamelie ungläubig.

"Warum nicht? Und haben wir eine Wahl?"

"Er hat recht.", schlug sich der Halbvampir auf Armins Seite. "Wir werden es schon schaffen."

"Hoffentlich."

"Gut." Letifer grinste und lehnte sich zurück. "Beginnen wir grundlegend. Ich bin schon mal gegen eine Monarchie.

Erstens gingen Triumvirate laut den Geschichtsbüchern selten gut aus und zweitens bei Vampiren dürfte sich die

Erbnachfolge schwer gestalten..."

Es wurde später in den Geschichtsbüchern nur wenig über diese Nacht geschrieben, nur soviel:

Armin schrieb fast Fünfzig Jahre später in einem Brief: "Es war eine Nacht der Kreativität und Freundschaft; manche

Dinge würde uns niemand glauben und manche würden offenes Erstaunen hervor rufen. Ich werde erzählen, was

geschehen war, wenn es nicht mehr eine schnelle Variante zum Selbstmord ist."

Hamelie erzählte zwölf Jahre später ihrem Sohn nur dies: "Ich weiß nun, wie Staaten gegründet werden – es läuft nicht

so ab, wie jeder denkt."

Letifer meinte kurz zu einer Frau sechzehn Jahre später, die ein Buch über den Krieg schreiben wollte: "Rückblickend,

die wahnsinnigste Nacht meines Lebens."

Am nächsten Morgen war es tatsächlich so, dass die Anführer vor dem Trio auftauchten und neue Anweisungen

erwarteten. Zum Glück konnten sie diese geben. Um drei Uhr Nachmittag versammelte sich vor den

Regierungsgebäuden. Dort wo gestern noch Leichen gelegen hatten, eine riesige Menge an Menschen und Werwölfen

und anderen Rassen. Vampire waren jedoch wegen dem Sonnenlicht kaum da, die gestrigen Tagkämpfe hatten ihnen

viel abverlangt. Sie würden die Anrede wohl per Radio verfolgen

"Der Widerstand hat gewonnen und das Fürstentum ist ein für alle mal abgeschafft.", begann Armin. "Doch wie soll nun

konkret die Zukunft aussehen? Für die nächsten vier Jahre, werde ich mit meinen Leuten und den Beamten weiter

arbeiten und alles im Land regeln. Langsam werden wir die Gesetze ändern und neue erschaffen. Sie werden

Gleichberechtigung, Rechte für Nichtmenschen und ähnliches enthalten.

Nach diesen vier Jahren wird eine Wahl stattfinden, in der ein Präsident gewählt wird. Dieser wird dann nach vier Jahren

wieder erneut gewählt werden. Es wird mehrere Minister geben und Abteilungen, also ähnlich wie in den

Westeuropäischen Ländern. Nur werden wir hier besondere Sätze gegen Korruption einfügen und Gleichberechtigung

wird unser oberstes Ziel sein."

Armin redete weiter, von der Einigkeit des neuen Landes, der Verbundenheit und der Chancen. Er streute Hoffnung in

den Herzen aller Anwesenden. Letifer und Hamelie hörten nur mit einem halben Ohr zu. Sie waren zu schläfrig, um noch

besonders betroffen zu sein...

Nur als Armin zu dem neuen Namen kam, zeigten sie eine Regung. Sie klatschten, nun die Gewissheit habend, dass es

wirklich geschafft war.

Der neue Staat Fraternia war geboren.

Der Krieg ist also vorbei... Staaten werden in einer Nacht gegründet und Demokratien sind so erfolgreich, weil sie der

einfachste Weg sind.

Inzwischen habe ich Betaleser (Dionaea und Manga_chan *knuddel*) gefunden, so hoffe ich, dass die Qualität gestiegen

ist.

Das nächste Kapitel heißt "Heimatssuche".

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil I: Heimatssuche**

Weil mich mehrere dazu gefragt haben...:

Fraternia

Ich hatte eine schwierige Zeit für den Staat einen Namen zu finden. Schließlich viel mit der französische

Revolutionsspruch ein: "Freiheit, Gleichheit, Brüderlichkeit!"

Freiheit war auf lateinisch Liberia und diesen Staat gab es bereits.

Gleichheit da gefiel mir die lateinische Übersetzung nicht...

Brüderlichkeit = Fraternia ... nahm ich^^

In der Nacht saßen sie wieder in dem Saal, doch diesmal war das Trio nicht alleine. Irman, der Zentaur, Olga, Armins

Kind, und Zaschil waren bei ihnen. Doch die alte Gemütlichkeit an den Lagerfreuern wollte einfach nicht aufkommen. Es

war jedem klar, dass eine neue Ära begann und es nun wohl Zeit war, Lebewohl zu sagen.

Still unterhielten sich in der Ecke Armin und Olga, während der Zentaur anscheinend Hamelie die Sterne für ihr Kind

vorhersagte. Zaschil kniete neben Letifers Sessel, wie er es seit so langer Zeit war. Von dem arrogantem Jungen von

einst, war so gut wie nichts übrig. Zuviel war geschehen, zu abhängig war er gewesen und vor allem hatte er das Leben

in all seinen rauen Facetten gesehen. Der Junge war ein Mann geworden und nun sah er abwartend an Letifer hoch,

welcher Ausnahmsweise seine Kapuze nicht aufhatte.

Zaschil konnte nicht anders, als Letifer dankbar sein. Es war paradox, aber er vertraute und verehrte ihn. Er hatte ihn

beschützt, geholfen und getröstet. Ihm Dinge erklärt und das Leben gerettet, indem er sein Sklave wurde. Natürlich hatte

er Zaschils Eltern getötet, aber irgendwie hatten diese es auch verdient gehabt.

Es war halt Krieg gewesen und da gab es kein gut oder böse. Aber Letifer war für Zaschil alles Gute der Welt gewesen.

Zaschil gab ungern zu, dass dies natürlich auch einfach eine Art Gehirnwäsche gewesen sein konnte und er regelrecht

konditioniert worden war. Vielleicht war es wahr, doch es interessierte ihn nicht. Seine Gefühle nahmen ihm jegliche

Entscheidung ab.

"Zaschil?" Letifer wandte den Kopf und sah ihn direkt an. "Der Krieg ist vorbei."

"Ja, Meister." Mehr brachte der Junge nicht heraus.

"Hast du Zukunftspläne?", fragte Letifer milde interessiert.

Der Sklave nickte. "Ich möchte meine Schwester holen, ich habe sie bereits mit eurer Erlaubnis die letzten Monate

besucht. Sie würde gerne mit mir kommen. Und dann möchte ich vielleicht noch an die Magieuniversität in Athen und

Altertumsmagie studieren."

"Warum Athen?"

"Die Universität soll gut sein und mein bisheriges Wissen dürfte sich dort am Besten machen. Zudem ist es im Moment

nicht sehr gut, hier als freier lebendiger Adliger sein Gesicht zu zeigen."

Der Sarkasmus in dem Satz brachte ein schmales Grinsen auf Letifers Gesicht.

"Tatsächlich?", fragte er gespielt erstaunt. "Ich frage mich echt, woran das liegen könnte..." Dann wurde er wieder ernst.

"Ich habe einiges Geld deiner Eltern aufbewahrt, wie du ja weißt. Damit kannst du dir und deiner Schwester ein

komfortables Leben in den ersten Jahren in Athen leisten. Später musst du halt dann arbeiten, wie jeder andere auch."

"Danke, Meister." Zaschil konnte seine Erleichterung, dass Letifer wirklich sein Versprechen einhalten würde, nicht

verstecken. "Werde ich dann auch frei sein?"

"Du wirst kein Sklave mehr sein.", erwiderte Letifer. "Jedoch werde ich die Stelle deiner Eltern einnehmen und somit für

dich verantwortlich sein. Ich kann dein Geld kontrollieren und verlangen, dass jegliche Absprache die du machst, mir

vorgelegt werden muss. Ich werde dies natürlich nur tun, wenn du beginnst Gesetze zu übertreten."

Zaschil nickte. Er hatte nie geglaubt, dass er wirklich vollkommen frei sein würde, aber das hier war noch besser. Er war

in Athen und Letifer war weit weg. Er würde tun und lassen können was er wollte! Freude durchströmte ihn, aber kurz

darauf kam auch Unsicherheit. Würde er es alleine schaffen? Noch nie war er vollkommen auf sich gestellt gewesen,

doch er wollte es wagen. Letifer redete weiter.

"Du wirst also mehr oder weniger ein Kind mit den Rechten eines Erwachsenen sein. Deine Schwester ist übrigens

vollkommen unter deiner Aufsicht. Falls du Probleme hast, kannst du mich benachrichtigen. Ich werde dann versuchen,

dir zu helfen."

"Wirklich?", fragte der ehemalige Adelssohn hoffnungsvoll.

"Natürlich. Tun das Eltern nicht normalerweise?" Letifer sah ihn amüsiert an. "Ansonsten kannst du mich natürlich

einfach auch als dein Freund oder Verwalter betrachten. Und jetzt steh endlich auf, ich mag es nicht, wenn meine

Schützlinge am Boden knien."

Zaschil folgte dem Befehl, bevor er richtig mitbekam, was dieser bedeutete. Er war frei! Er konnte wieder den Leuten auf

den Gängen, auf der Straße auf gleicher Augenhöhe begegnen. So wie er es gerade mit Letifer tat. Zaschil holte Luft

und sah seinen Ex-Meister an. Seinen nun Vater. Oder?

Zaschil war verwirrt. Als was sollte er nun den Krieger sehen? Die Sekunden strichen schweigend vorbei und er

entschied sich dafür, dass Letifer einfach eine Autoritätsperson war, wie auch ein Onkel. Damit würde er leben können.

"Letifer?" Hamelie kam zu ihnen rüber. Mit einem schnellen Blick registrierte sie Zaschils neue Position, sagte aber

nichts. "Armin und ich sind vorher darüber eingekommen, dass wir bereits in einer Woche die Stadt verlassen können,

da wir nicht mehr gebraucht werden."

"Danke." Er sah zu ihrem gerundeten Bauch. "Wann wird es auf die Welt kommen?"

"Mitte Februar." Sie lächelte. "Möchtest du mit mir zu den Alben gehen? Einige würden dich gerne kennen lernen."

Fast hätte er geantwortet: 'Nein, ich gehe nach Hause', bis ihm wieder schmerzhaft bewusst wurde, dass er nicht durfte.

England, seine Heimat, war verbotenes Land für ihn. So seufzte er innerlich und nickte. Sie meinte es ja nur nett.

"Danke, Hamelie. Ich würde gerne deine Freunde kennen lernen..."

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Nachdenklich starrte Letifer aus dem Fenster. Er war in einem gemütlichen kleinen Haus in einem Albenwald. Durch den

Regen konnte er gerade so das Licht von einem weiteren Haus in der Ferne ausmachen, ansonsten waren in seinem

Blickfeld nur Bäume.

Er war seit fast einem Monat in dem Albenwald und hatte mehr Empfänge, als in seinem gesamten Leben davor. Mit

keinem Wort hatte Hamelie erwähnt, dass der Fürst und die Fürstin der Alben ihre Freunde waren. Das Ehepaar war

nett, anderes konnte er über sie nicht sagen, aber mussten sie ihn wirklich überall herum zeigen? Bei Hamelie war es

nicht besser, nur das sie anscheinend schon sehr bekannt war.

Letifer mit seinem düsteren Auftreten und seiner Kapuze schien so etwas wie der garantierte Nervenkitzel auf jeder noch

so langweiligen Party zu sein.

Nun hatte es sich langsam etwas beruhigt, was wohl vor allem daran lag, dass Hamelie behauptete Ruhe zu brauchen.

Natürlich sprang Letifer schnell ein und versicherte allen, dass er sich um sie kümmern würde. Einige vermuteten zwar

nun, dass er der Vater des Kindes war, aber zum Glück konnte er es ihnen schnell wieder ausreden.

Sein Ruf hier musste wirklich erstaunlich sein, wenn er nur die Stimme etwas senken musste, damit die Leute

leichenblass wurden und zu zittern anfingen. Trotzdem rannten sie nicht weg, soviel musste er ihnen doch noch lassen.

Ein paar Mal war er bei den Trainingsschulen vorbei gegangen, an denen auch Hamelie das meiste gelernt hatte. Hier

erfuhr er, dass sie mit den höchsten Noten ihres Jahrganges den Abschluss gemacht hatte, etwas was ihn kaum

überraschte.

Die Alben waren ein kriegerisches Volk, aber auch anscheinend eines das Feiern liebte. Oder war er nur auf jeder Party

in dem Fürstentum gewesen? Ihm kam es durchaus so vor. Wie auch immer, zu erwähnen war der Stolz, der

anscheinend bei jedem Alben vollkommen natürlich war.

Von Armin hatten sie nur wenig gehört. Er versuchte das Land wieder aufzubauen und Stabilität zu bringen. Es gab viele

Probleme, aber keines war unlösbar. Am interessantesten war aber seine letzte Mitteilung gewesen, dass er Personen

damit beauftragt hatte, nach seinen Kindern zu suchen.

Soweit kamen sie zwar nur mit Todesnachrichten zurück, aber es war ja auch erst der Beginn und Armin hatte gute

Hoffnungen zumindest von einem oder zweien noch zuhören.

Armin war auf der Suche nach seiner Familie, aber was tat er, Letifer? Er saß hier rum und tat nichts, dabei wurde von

Tag zu Tag die Sehnsucht stärker. Er erinnerte sich nicht mehr in vollem Detail an Mirlan und Meradin, aber das brauchte

er nicht. Sie repräsentierten für ihn Familie und sein eigenes Blut verlangte nach ihnen. Doch sie waren unerreichbar

fern, in London oder, wie er sie nun zu sich selbst nannte, in der Verbotenen Stadt.

Wie es wohl seinem Vater ging? Viel erfuhr er immer in seinen Brief, aber es war viel zu wenig. Bald würde Weihnachten

sein, und er bekäme erneut einen Brief. Er wusste, dass inzwischen viel in England passiert war, nicht zuletzt da ein

Dunkler Lord aufgetaucht war.

Der Drang wurde immer stärker. Nichts hielt ihn nun mehr hier, ohne Dominik und Kamilla. Er wünschte sich, er würde

bei ihnen sein können...

"Letifer, alles okay?", fragte Hamelie besorgt.

"Ja," antwortete er rasch, in dem Versuch sie wieder zu beruhigen.

"Du lügst." Ernst starrte sie ihn an. Sie kannte ihn zu gut, um nicht ein halbherziges Ablenkungsmanöver erkennen zu

können. "Was ist los?"

Er seufzte und drehte sich zu ihr um. Er wollte seine Schwäche nicht zugeben, aber vielleicht würde er sich dann besser

fühlen.

"Ich vermisse sie.", begann er. "Meinen Vater, meine Tante... den ganzen Armand-Clan!"

"Vampire?", fragte Hamelie ruhig, Letifer damit erinnernd, dass sie so gut wie nichts über ihn wusste. "Warum gehst du

dann nicht zu ihnen?"

"Weil ich nicht darf. Das Konzil hat ein Verbot verhängt. Ich darf frühestens mit 18 meinen Fuß auf englischen Boden

setzen." Er wandte sich wieder dem Sturm zu. "Sie sagten, ich müsste auch Erfahrungen mit Wesen sammeln, die nicht

Vampire sind. Vielleicht hatten sie Recht, aber ihre Entscheidung war falsch. Es war meine Familie und ich brauchte sie.

Meine Gedanken kehren immer wieder zu ihnen zurück. Es ist kein Heimweh Hamelie, es ist eher... das ich einfach

wieder da sein möchte, wo ich hingehöre."

"Ich verstehe." Sie lehnte sich zurück, mit einer Hand sanft ihren Bauch streicheln. "Ich habe auch so mit den Alben

gefühlt. Und alles was dich aufhält ist das Konzil? Was wollen die tun?"

Letifer lachte kurz. "Sie könnten den ganzen Clan auslöschen... zum Beispiel."

"Oh." Die Albin dachte nach. "Und wenn du sie einfach fragst?"

Letifer starrte sie an. Konnte es so einfach sein? Konnte es sein, dass die Lösung all seiner Probleme nur eine Armes

Länge entfernt gewesen war? Anscheinend ja. Nur eiserne Selbstkontrolle bewahrte ihn davor rot anzulaufen. Sie

bewahrte ihn aber nicht, sich unglaublich dumm zu fühlen.

Schweigend stand er auf, durchquerte den Raum und fasste auf einer Theke Pergament, Feder und Tinte. Mit

klopfenden Herzen begann er zu schreiben:

Sehr geehrtes Konzil,

mein Name ist Letifer von Armand und ich würde gerne wieder zu meinem Clan zurückkehren. Jedoch ist dies nicht

möglich, da vor mehreren Jahren von ihnen beschlossen wurde, dass ich Erfahrungen außerhalb der Vampirclans

sammeln soll. Dies habe ich getan und nun suche ich Frieden.

Mein Erziehungsberechtigter ist vor etwas mehr als einem Monat ermordet worden und im Moment residiere ich bei

einer Albin. Ich hoffe rasch auf eine Antwort.

Hochachtungsvoll

Letifer von Armand

Diesen Brief kopierte er neunmal und schickte sie dann los, jeweils zu einem anderen Vampir. Es war Allgemeinwissen,

wo die vom Konzil lebten, wenn auch nur, damit keiner so dumm war sie anzugreifen.

Die Eulen flogen los und erreichten die Empfänger. Bei einem verhinderte ein Schirm, dass sie überhaupt durchkam. Die

Eule legte den Brief auf einen anderen großen Haufen Papier und flog hinweg. Zwei andere öffneten den Brief nicht,

sondern entledigten sich seiner. Eine legte ihn zur Seite und vergaß die Sache schlichtweg. Der Rest aber las tatsächlich

die Worte.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

"Bist du dir sicher, dass dies eine gute Idee ist?" Der Kopf in den grünen Flammen des Kamins starrte seine

Gesprächspartnerin grimmig an. "Er mag zwar viel erlebt haben, hat aber kaum Erfahrung mit der wahren

Vampirhierarchie."

"Dann wird es Zeit, dass er welche sammelt.", antwortete die alte Vampirin ruhig, welche in dem abgedunkelten Raum

saß. "Es war unsere Entscheidung ihn dorthin zuschicken und er hat sich über unsere Erwartungen gehalten."

"Wir hatten keine Erwartungen, außer das er eine nette normale Kindheit hat!", blaffte der Mann. "Und das kann man

nun wirklich nicht behaupten. Er ist das Idol des Ostens."

"Und als solcher sehr hilfreich."

Der Vampir seufzte ergeben. Er hatte verloren. "Gut. Er hat politischen Einfluss und ist magisch äußerst mächtig. Aber

beim Thema Erfahrung weiß er auf manchen Gebieten weniger, als ein Muggel! Glaubst du wirklich, dass er sich in einer

Umgebung gut hält, in der alle mindestens zwei Jahrhunderte älter sind? Alles Meistervampire, nicht zu vergessen!"

"Ja, dass glaube ich. Wir werden ihn als Berater dazuholen und niemand kennt ja sein Alter. Oder zumindest kaum

jemand... es wird keine Probleme geben. Sie werden Respekt vor ihm haben." Sie lächelte etwas. "Er wird das beste

Werkzeug sein, das wir haben."

"Er kann kein Werkzeug sein, er ist nicht mehr unter unserer Kontrolle." Der Mann schob seine tiefbraunen

Augenbraunen zusammen. "Er ist eine Allianz."

"Exakt, eine Allianz die uns Gewicht gibt." Sie sah einen Moment lang aus, als würde sie weit in die Ferne sehen, dann

kehrte sie ins hier und jetzt zurück. Mit einemmal sah sie alt aus, als hätte sich ein zweites Gesicht über ihr junges

gelegt. "Es ist gefährlich, Wulfrim. So sehr es mich schmerzt ein Kind hier hinein zu ziehen, so sehr ist es nötig. Er muss

zu der Vampirversammlung kommen, einfach allein deswegen, weil er aus Deutschland und weiter im Osten so gut wie

alle wichtigen Vampire kennt. Sie vertrauen ihm und sein Wort ist für sie Gesetz."

"Was ist mit Armin...?", fragte Wulfrim. Die Flammen warfen tiefe Schatten auf sein Gesicht.

"Armin ist gut und ein fantastischer Krieger, doch er hat genügend zu tun. Er kann nicht weg." Sie seufzte. "Ich schicke

den Antwortbrief gleich los. Lass uns auf das Beste hoffen, Wulfrim. Ansonsten könnte dies eine Katastrophe bedeuten."

"Ich weiß... die Jungen spielen wieder, ohne die Grenzen zu sehen. Vor allem Lord Voldemort scheint von Visionen

besessen und er hat Potenzial, wie keiner seit Hunderten von Jahren..." Der alte Vampir schien zurück zudenken an alte

Zeiten, als er fortfuhr. "Dies könnte die Wende zum Besseren für uns sein."

"Oder unser Untergang.", schloss die Frau.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Ein Jubelschrei hallte durch Hamelies kleines Haus. Verschlafen setze sie sich vom Bett auf und blinzelte. Was war das

gewesen?

Ein Stockwerk unter hier, hatte Letifer einen Freudenanfall wie schon ewig nicht mehr. Er hätte vor Glück schreien,

weinen oder lachen können, doch alles erschien im zuwenig angemessen. Stattdessen las er sich nochmals den Brief

durch, den er so eben erhalten hatte:

An Letifer von Armand,

Wir haben deine Bitte zur Kenntnis genommen und sehen durchaus die Gründe, mit denen du deine Rückkehr verlangst.

Trotzdem sind wir nicht sicher, ob dies die weiseste Entscheidung ist.

Am 23. Februar findet in Paris ein Vampirtreffen statt, zudem auch deine Meistervampire eingeladen sind. Hier werden

wir dann über alles Weitere entscheiden. Allerdings bitten wir dich in deiner üblichen Kleidung (Umhang und Kapuze)

aufzutauchen, da es ein politisches Treffen ist.

Melde dich in der Bar "Roter Umhang", dort wird man dir dann den Weg sagen können. Codewort ist "Mondsichel".

Das Konzil

Er würde zwar nicht gleich nach Hause können, aber in weniger als zwei Monaten sah er seinen Vater wieder! Ein

großes Grinsen breitete sich auf Letifes Gesicht aus und er hatte das plötzliche Gefühl jemanden umarmen zu müssen.

Es war das erste Mal, dass er wieder glücklich war, seit dem Tod von Dominik und Kamilla.

Plötzlich war alles wieder sehr viel mehr ertragbar. Die Empfänge, die Reaktionen der Alben, Hamelie und ihre

Schwangerschaft... er nahm es wieder mit seiner alten Gelassenheit hin, immer in Erwartung auf das eine Datum, bei

dem er endlich weg konnte.

In den Wochen danach tat er etwas, was längst überfällig geworden war. Er besah sich die Dinge, die Dominik ihm,

seinem Kind und Hamelie hinterlassen hatte. Hamelie und das Kind bekamen vor allem das Geld, seine Wohnung in

Potsdam, und mehrere Wertbriefe.

Letifer hatte die Sammlung der magischen Gegenstände von ihm bekommen, deren Wert kaum messbar war. Viele

Jahre hatte Dominik fast alles getan, um sie zu bekommen und es waren Unikate dabei. Er war äußerst erfreut, als er

sich die Sammlung betrachtete, welche in der Goblinbank von Rom aufbewahrt wurde. Wochen verbrachte er damit, die

einzelnen Stücke zu begutachten und zu prüfen. Es gab Tränke, seltene Bücher, Schmuckstücke, Zauberstäbe, Waffen,

Schränke, Wandteppich und vieles mehr. Sogar zwei Eier waren dabei, obwohl Letifer nicht erkennen konnte, zu welcher

Art sie gehörten.

Er beschloss sie demnächst mal auszubrüten.

Davor passierte aber noch etwas anderes...

Letifer lief unruhig in der Halle auf und ab. Was brauchten die so lange? Folterten sie Hamelie? Bei den Schreien nach

zu urteilen, konnte dies durchaus möglich sein. Sorge durchströmte ihn, doch die strengen Blicke der Alben hielten ihn

davon ab, einfach in den Kreissaal hinein zu stürmen. So drehte er einfach eine Runde nach der anderen, angestrengt

auf jedes Geräusch lauschend. Warum war er nur so nervös? Es war noch nicht einmal sein Kind! Aber sein Patenkind

und Hamelie war fast so etwas wie eine Schwester für ihn...

Waren die da drinnen nun endlich fertig?! Er stoppte. Zu hören war nichts mehr.

Eine Albin in der dunkelgrünen Tracht der Heiler öffnete die Tür. "Sie können herein kommen."

Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er rauschte an ihr vorbei in den Saal hinein. Der Raum war klein, weiß und voller

Tränke und Heilmitte. In der Mitte stand ein Bett, in dem nun Hamelie lag, glücklich lächelnd auf ihren Sohn

herabsehend.

Für einen Moment durchzuckte Letifer die Vorstellung, dass Kamilla dort liegen würde, mit ihrem gemeinsamen Sohn auf

dem Arm. Er verabschiedete sie schnell wieder, nun war nicht die Zeit für Wunschträume.

"Hamelie?", fragte er zögernd und trat näher. "Ist er das?"

"Ja..." Sie sah mit glänzenden Augen zu ihm auf, die Erschöpfung deutlich in ihnen lesbar. "Das ist Daniel Dominik

Silberdegen."

"Ein schöner Name.", lobte er und sah, wie das Baby leise lachte. Anscheinend ohne Grund.

"Ich wünschte nur..." Sie brach ab. "Er wird wunderbar sein, nicht?"

"Absolut.", stimmte er ihr zu. "Was sonst bei den Eltern?"

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sah wieder auf Daniel hinunter, welcher nun seine Augen geschlossen hatte.

Letifer blieb nur eine Woche, um sich mit Daniel bekannt zu machen, aber diese Woche reichte vollkommen. Daniel

erschlich sich einen großen Platz in seinem Herzen und ließ ihn einfach nicht mehr los. Fast bereute es der Halbvampir

dann zu dem Treffen in Paris zu müssen, wusste es aber besser. Es war notwendig und vielleicht würde er nie wieder

solch eine Chance bekommen.

Früh am Morgen packte er seine Dinge, verkleinerte sie und steckte sie in die Tasche. Seit Jahren lebte er mehr oder

weniger aus dem Koffer, da bereitete dies keine Schwierigkeiten mehr. Mit geübten Schwung warf er sich seinen

Umhang über und setzte die Kapuze auf. Hier war er wieder, der gefürchtete Krieger Letifer.

"Du gehst?"

Er drehte sich um. Im Türrahmen stand Hamelie mit Daniel auf dem Arm. Sie sah ihn mit einem undeutbaren Ausdruck

an, aber auch so konnte er sagen, dass sie traurig war.

"Ja. Hamelie..." Er brach ab. Was sollte er ihr sagen? Was wollte er ihr sagen?

"Ich weiß." Sie lächelte traurig. "Jeder von uns muss tun, was sein Herz ihm sagt. Hast du schon deinen Schwiegereltern

auf Wiedersehen gesagt?"

Er verzog leicht das Gesicht. An das Wort Schwiegereltern hatte er sich einfach noch nicht gewöhnen können. Er mochte

die Veelas, verstand sich sehr gut mit ihnen und sie hatten sich einen Platz in seinem Herzen erobert. Trotzdem waren

sie für ihn einfach nur Kamillas Familie, in der er nun auch ein Teil war. Es war nicht seine Familie, doch sie gehörte

dazu.

"Ja, sie verstehen es und sagen ich soll gehen." Letifer klang etwas dankbar. "Anscheinend gibt es bei Veelas ähnliche

Sehnsüchte zurück zum Clan zu gehen, wie bei Vampiren."

"Das hat nichts mit der Rasse zu tun. Jeder hat diese Gefühle..." Sie wiegte ihren Sohn leicht hin und her. "Ich hoffe, du

kommst wieder mal hier vorbei, Letifer."

"Natürlich. Wer bin ich, dass ich meinen Patensohn vernachlässigen würde?" Vorsichtig strich er über den Rücken des

Babys, welches schlief und umarmte dann kurz die Mutter. "Wir sehen uns wieder Hamelie. Wenn etwas passiert,

schicke mir einfach einen Brief."

"Pass auf dich auf...", antwortete die Albin nur.

Letifer wählte als Fortbewegungsart das Apparieren. Portschlüssel würden ihn den Ministerien zeigen und shiften wie die

Vampire konnte er nicht. Wie beneidete er sie darum! Einfach kurz konzentrieren und mit Hochgeschwindigkeit durch die

Nacht sausen. Vielleicht würde er ja in der Lage sein, dies von den Vampiren zu erlernen, doch innerlich bezweifelte er

dies. Manche Dinge waren für ihn als Halbvampir einfach nicht zu schaffen.

Das Apparieren über solch eine weite Enfernung von mehreren Tausend Kilometern, beherbergte aber gewisse Risiken

in sich. Sich in mehrere Teile zu splintern, wurde wahrscheinlicher, ebenso wie den Zielort zu verfehlen. Doch Letifer war

geübt und überzeugt es schaffen zu können.

Das er richtig lag, bewies die Tatsache, dass er am späten Nachmittag in dem Pariser Zaubererboulevard auftauchte. Er

war weit am Ende in dem zwielichtigerem Teil der Straße. Sie hatte hier nur etwa ein Drittel der Breite wie am Anfang

und die Straße war verwahrlost.

Selbstbewusst ging er weiter hinein, sich sicher, dass niemand so verrückt war ihm etwas zu stehlen.

Die Kneipe "Roter Umhang" fand er bereits nach nur einmaligem fragen. Zuerst hatte er Schwierigkeiten gehabt, sich an

die französischen Wörter zu erinnern, aber nun kamen sie wieder natürlich zu ihm.

Die Tür quietschte, als er in den Schankraum eintrat. Es gab abolut keine Fenster, dafür aber sicherlich an die hundert

Kerzen. Letifer wettete bei sich, dass jede magisch war, ansonsten wäre dies einfach zu teuer. Seine Nase verriet ihm,

dass in dem Schankraum es hauptsächlich nur Vampire gab, aber auch einiges Menschengesindel und Werwölfe. Zu

seiner großen Überraschung entdeckte er in einer Ecke sogar einen Humani, welcher in seiner Menschenform war.

Viele sahen ihn an, nicht wenige misstrauisch. Selbst in diesem Kreisen war bekannt, dass komplett verhüllte Personen

meistens nichts gutes bedeuteten. Letifer ignorierte sie und ging mit raschen Schritten direkt zum Wirt, der ebenfalls ein

Vampir war.

Letifer fragte sich kurz, wie dieser das Lokal mit den französischen Behörden führen konnte, beschloss aber, dass dies

nicht sein Problem war. Trotzdem fragte er sich mehr als etwas, wie es kam, dass nicht mindestens drei Auroren den

Eingang hierzu beobachteten.

"Was darf's sein?", fragte der Wirt knapp.

Er sah nicht gerade aus wie ein Vampir, musste Letifer zu geben, vielleicht half das. Zwar war er sehr blass und hatte

gelbe Augen, aber er war dick, hatte ein freundliches Gesicht und man konnte ihn sich einfach nicht mordend vorstellen.

Mit Kontaktlinsen wäre er sicherlich als hilfloser Mensch durchgegangen.

Letifer beschloss die Frage komplett wahrheitsgemäß zu beantworten. Er senkte seine Stimmte, so dass die Frage

wirklich nur der dicke Vampir vor ihm hören würde:

"Ich habe einen Brief vom Konzil bekommen, welches mich zu einem Treffen einlädt. Wo soll dieses stattfinden?"

"Einen Brief?" Letifers Gegenüber blinzelte verwirrt.

"Ja. Das Codewort ist Mondsichel." Letifer mischte vorsichtig eine gewisse Ungeduld mit in seine Stimmte. Sie wirkte

Wunder, der Mann wurde deutlich unruhiger.

"Rechts in der Ecke." Er nickte kurz rüber.

Letifer ließ ihn stehen und ging zu der besagten Ecke. Dort war ein großer runder Tisch aus einem dunklen Holz, der

sicher schon Jahrzehnte hier stand. Darum herum saßen vielleicht zehn Vampire und tranken aus metallenen Bechern.

Letifer brauchte nicht die Farbe zu sehen, er wusste das in jedem einzelnen Blut war.

Es war kein Stuhl mehr frei, so beschwor er einfach einen und setzte sich dazu. Seine Mittischgenossen starrten ihn an,

auf etwas wartend. Doch was auch immer es war, Letifer machte kein Zeichen es ihnen zugeben.

"Codewort.", knurrte schließlich einer, zwei Plätze rechts von Letifer.

"Mondsichel."

Letifer konnte nicht anders und war irgendwie amüsiert. Die Vampire vor ihm waren allesamt mächtig. Jeder einzelne

war sicherlich mehrere hundert Jahre alt und doch beobachteten sie ihn, als ob er die einzige Gefahr im Raume war.

Nun nickten einige, nach der Nennung des Wortes und wandten sich wieder ihrer vorherigen Beschäftigungen zu. Das

war bei fast allen einfach nur ins Nichts starren, während einer las. Zwei, drei aber starrten ihn weiter an.

"Warum trägst du einen Umhang?", fragte schließlich einer.

"Warum nicht?", konterte Letifer, fügte dann aber wegen den ärgerlichen Blicken hinzu. "Das Konzil hatte mich darum

gebeten. Außerdem bin ich es so gewöhnt."

Einer schnaubte und stellte nüchtern fest. "Du bist kein Vampir."

Letifer antwortete nicht. Was sollte man darauf sagen? Das er das noch nicht gewusst hatte?! So wartete er ab, dass die

nächste Frage kam. Doch sie kam nicht. So lehnte er sich nur zurück und wartete. Irgendetwas würde hier ja nun bald

geschehen, oder?

Immer wieder sah einer der Vampire zu ihm, doch niemand sagte etwas. Sie beobachteten sich gegenseitig ebenso

angespannt, so nahm Letifer an, dass sei normal. Wieder kam ein Vampir hinein und ging zum Wirt, nur um sich kurz

darauf zu ihrem Tisch zu begeben. Es war kein Stuhl mehr frei, so nahm er sich einfach einen vom Nachbarstisch und

setzte sich.

Sie warteten und Letifer musste zugeben, sich langsam zu fragen, ob dies ein Ritual war, dass er nicht kannte.

Unwahrscheinlich, aber was sollte dies dann?!

Seine Zeiger auf der Armbanduhr zeigten exakt sechs Uhr Abends, als ein neuer Vampir hinein kam. Er bewegte sich

direkt zum Tisch und legte ein Zettel darauf. Dann ging er wieder hinaus. Letifer warf kurz einen Blick auf den Zettel,

ebenso die anderen.

Maison de Saing (Villa des Blutes).

Jeder nickte stumm und verließ das Lokal. Vor der Kneipe shiftete jeder Vampir weg. Letifer sah ihnen fast neidvoll

hinterher und apparierte.

Er tauchte direkt vor der Villa auf. Um ihn herum, erschienen immer mehr Vampire, sie alle strömten zu den weit

geöffneten Flügeltüren. Es war inzwischen Nacht und die wirklich große Villa, oder eher schon Manor, war hell

beleuchtet.

Letifer brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um die vielen fragenden Blicke in seinem Rücken zu fühlen. Seine

Nackenhärchen stellten sich auf und er verlagerte vorsichtig sein Gewicht von einem Bein aufs andere. Er hatte ein

wirklich ungutes Gefühl.

Sie erreichten nun einen großen Saal, der wahrscheinlich unter normalen Umständen die ganze Villa eingenommen

hätte. Er musste also magisch vergrößert sein. Der Saal war dunkelgelb angestrichen, hatte einige Spiegel an den

Wänden und überall standen Stühle. Vorne war ein Podium, wo sicher später jemand Reden halten würde.

Letifer war enttäuscht. Irgendwie hatte er sich unter einem Vampirtreffen mit dem Konzil immer etwas tolles und

aufregendes vorgestellt, aber nicht solch absolut langweilige Dinge. Dies hier sah fast so aus wie die Versammlung

eines ganz gewöhnlichen Muggleclubs.

Nun... oder auch nicht. Sein Blick fiel nun auf die Gäste selber. Manche begrüßten sich freundlich, manche versuchten

sich vollkommen zu ignorieren und an gleich zwei Stellen des Saals wurde ein Vampir niedergerungen, damit er nicht auf

einen anderen los ging.

Leises Gemurmel hallte von den Wänden wider. Letifer beschloss, wie viele andere, sich nicht hinzusetzen, sondern von

hinten das Geschehen zu beobachten.

"Uff." Vollkommen unvorbereitet wurde Letifer an die Wand gedrückt. Nur wenige Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht

entfernt, waren die Fangzähne eines Vampirs. Innerlich ärgerte sich der Halbvampir so unaufmerksam gewesen zu sein.

Er spürte, wie seine Magie sich ballte und beruhigte sie mühsam – obwohl die Hand an seiner Kehle ihm nicht gerade

dabei half.

"Du wagst es hier aufzutauchen?!", fragte der Vampir wütend. "Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

"Nicht viel, außer das es höflich ist, Einladungen des Konzils Folge zu leisten.", erwiderte Letifer kühl und versuchte den

erhöhenden Druck an seinem Hals zu ignorieren. "Du solltest eher fragen, wer ich bin und was ich tun werde, wenn du

nicht sofort aufhörst!"

"Willst du mir drohen...?", lachte der arme Trottel und drückte zu.

Einer der Vampir aus der umstehenden Menge hatte den Mund geöffnet, sicherlich um eine Warnung zu rufen. Doch es

war zu spät. In der Sekunde, in der er seine Muskeln bewegte, entfesselte sich die Magie und schleuderte ihn brutal weg

von Letifer.

Mit einem Schrei flog er durch die Luft, über die Menge der fassungslosen Vampire, die ihren Kollegen beim der neuen

Fortbewegungsart beobachteten. Der Unglücksblutsauger kam bei dem Podest auf und blieb still liegen. Fast synchron

wandten die Vampire ihre Köpfe und sahen zu Letifer. Der hatte plötzlich das Gefühl etwas zur Erklärung sagen zu

müssen...

"Ich sagte doch, ich bin eingeladen. Und frag lieber zuvor, wen du der Lüge bezichtigst!"

'Das ist es.', dachte Letifer. 'Nun werden sie entweder kollektiv auf mich losgehen oder die Erklärung glauben. Wo ist nur

das Konzil?!'

Es entstand eine Unruhe in der Menge. Anscheinend glaubte die Hälfte Letifer... die andere Hälfte hielt zu ihrem Freund.

Es würde schlecht aussehen für ihn, wurde es dem Halbvampir klar. Gerade als die ersten die Waffen zogen und er in

Kampfhaltung ging, durchschnitt eine kalte Stimme die Luft:

"Das ist Letifer. Wenn er sagt, er wurde eingeladen, dann ist es so."

Überrascht sah Letifer nach rechts zu dem Vampir, der so lebensmüde war, ihn zu verteidigen. Es war der gleiche, der

vorher den anderen hatte warnen wollen. Letifers Gedanken rasten. Woher kannte er ihn nur?

"Letifer?" Der Vampir trat auf ihn zu. "Erinnern sie sich noch an mich? Sie haben mich damals trainiert. Mein Name ist

Alexander."

"Alexander?" Letifer dachte nach, dann traf es ihn. "Ach, du bist es. Der, der damals die Leute dazu überredet hatte,

ohne mich anzugreifen? Der die gesamte Einheit gefährdete und tot wäre, wäre ich nicht hinterher gelaufen?"

"Äh... ja." Alexander sah sehr unangenehm berührt aus.

Letifer sah sich um. Tatsächlich waren in der Vampirmenge ab und zu ein paar Gesichter, die er kannte. Einige hatte er

ausgebildet, einige waren Anführer gewesen und wieder einige hatten den Widerstand unterstützt. Erleichterung machte

sich in ihm breit, er war doch nicht alleine auf sich gestellt.

Verblüffend rasch gesellten sich die oben genannten Vampire um ihm. Es war seltsam, aber selbst außerhalb des

Krieges stellte er immer noch eine Autoritätsperson dar.

Endlich erfuhr er, um was es hier eigentlich ging. Es waren so ziemlich alle mächtigen Meistervampire Europas

versammelt, welche nun die weitere Taktik zu einem Dunklen Lord diskutieren wollten. Dies waren vielleicht 20Vampire.

Doch von denen würden die meisten erst später eintreffen.

Die restlichen hier, waren mindere Meistervampire, die die Verhandlungen beeinflussen oder ihre Gegner ausspionieren

wollten. Auch waren viele Vampire aus eben den Kriegsgebieten aus Fraternia anwesend, da dort nun die Stellungen

der einzelnen Vampire bestätigt werden mussten.

Armin war überraschend nicht da, aber bei ihm war es bereits eindeutig, dass sein Gebiet die Hauptstadt werden würde

und er die vier Jahre von keinem Vampir herausgefordert werden durfte.

Plötzlich wurde es ruhig im Saal und alle sahen zu den zwei Personen, die gerade eingetreten waren. Der Respekt, den

sie ihnen zollten, war offensichtlich, als sie aus dem Weg gingen, um ihnen eine Gasse zum Podium zu erstellen.

Es waren ein Mann und eine Frau. Die Frau schien vom Äußerlichen etwas älter als der Mann zu sein, aber dies hieß bei

nicht alternden Vampiren nicht sehr viel. Sie hatte eine bronzene Haut und schwarze Haare, während er braune

windgegerbte Haut besaß mit ebenfalls braunen Haaren. Beide waren einfach und praktisch gekleidet, hatten aber sich

doch eine gewisse vornehme Aura bewahrt. Die Frau trug eine rote Robe und der Mann braune Kampfkleidung mit

grünen Verzierungen mit Umhang.

Keiner brauchte zu fragen, wer oder was diese zwei waren. Jeder Vampir erfuhr es in der Nacht seiner Geburt und

Letifer hatte sie selbst schon einmal gesehen. Zwar erinnerte er sich kaum noch an das damalige Treffen, aber doch

kam das entfernte Gefühl des Erkennens auf.

Sie waren es. Die Ältesten, zwei der Neun, die Führer der Vampire, Konzilmitglieder.

Vielleicht würde es doch noch ganz aufregend werden, dachte Letifer und suchte sich einen Stuhl.

Dies war eine gute Entscheidung gewesen, jedoch anders, als er es gedacht hatte.

Nur eine halbe Stunde später überlegte er sich ernsthaft, in wie weit Vampire leben und ob sie zu Tode gelangweilt

werden können. Wer hätte gedacht, dass Reden so absolut und vollkommen einschläfernd waren?

Natürlich schlief niemand ein. Es wäre sehr unhöflich gewesen vor den zwei Ältesten, aber Letifer hätte schwören

können, dass die Vampire, die noch wach aussahen, extra einen Wachhalte-Trank genommen hatten.

Endlich. Die Rede der Frau, ihr Name war anscheinend Azara, schwenkte vom Stolz der Vampirrassen auf das

eigentliche Thema um – auf die erneute Herstellung der Vampirherarchie in Fraternia und die Anerkennung neuer

Meistervampire.

Einer nach dem anderen wurde aufgerufen, seine Stadt und, falls vorhanden, wichtige Entdeckungen oder

Errungenschaften genannt.

Letifer wusste nicht, was er tun sollte vor lauter Langweile. Es war unglaublich, wirklich! Da sagten die Menschen immer,

dass Vampire so gefährlich seien. Er schnaubte. Offensichtlich war noch nie ein Mensch hier dabei gewesen. Das hier

erinnerte mehr an einen englischen Muggle-Club, als an eine der gefährlichsten Rassen. Nicht einmal geflüstert wurde!

Was fanden die alle so faszinierend?

Vor allem die Vampire um Letifer herum, bekamen fast alle Städte.

Das befriedigte ihn zumindest etwas, immerhin hatte er sie angeführt. Das sie nun auch vom Konzil anerkannt wurden

für ihre Leistungen, war etwas Besonderes.

Nach etwa zwei Stunden und um die 80 aufgerufenen Vampire, stieg die Älteste wieder auf das Podium. Und bereitete

sich darauf vor wieder eine Ansprache zu halten – sehr zum Schrecken von Letifer und den anderen Vampiren.

Vielleicht war das doch alles nur ein Test? Was anderes konnte sich der Halbvampir langsam nicht vorstellen, dass war

Folter! Innerlich nahm er sich vor, selber nie in seinem Leben eine Ansprache über zehn Minuten zu halten. Zumindest

nicht, wenn die Leute vor ihm Freunde waren...

Die Vampirin redete und redete... Sie redete über den Stolz, den Zusammenhalt, erinnerte an, so schien es, jedes

einzelne Gesetz und erklärte politische Lagen, sowie Blutengpässe, Mugglewanderbewegungen und weiteres.

Es hörten ihr tatsächlich immer noch welche zu. Manche schliefen nun doch, manche starrten ins Leere, um zu

meditieren und manche lasen im Geheimen. Letifer selbst hatte kein Buch dabei und gehörte so zu den meditierenden.

Er überprüfte seine Okklumencyfähigkeiten, baute neue Schilde und betrachtete seine Magie, wie seine Seele.

Beide fand er schön. Seine Seele hatte sich seit seiner Kindheit verändert. Nun schien sie heller und stärker zu strahlen

und war auch nicht mehr ganz so schwarz. In Fakt schien es fast, als wäre die Schwärze mit dem Feuerball dabei sich

zu vereinigen... es war ein Gemisch aus strahlend weißen Streifen und tiefschwarzen. Die dunklen aber waren wie

Schatten oder Rauch und dünn, dafür aber bedeckend, während die hellen kompakt waren und den Kern bildeten.

Seine Magie hingegen konnte er in allen Strömen seines Körpers fühlen. Es gab Theorieren das je nach Stärke, die

Magie eine andere Farbe hätte, aber das konnte er nicht so recht bestätigen. Für ihn war seine Magie ein Fluss, der ihn

fort trug und lenkte.

"...und da nun die politische Lage im Osten geklärt ist, werden wir uns der hier im Westen zu wenden. Aus diesem Grund

findet hier nun gleich ein Treffen ausgewählter Vampire statt, die das weitere Vorgehen mit dem Dunklen Lord

besprechen. Nebenan ist eine Bar, wer übertagen möchte, findet sicherlich passende Stätten im Keller.", erklärte die alte

Vampirin. "Ansonsten ist hiermit die Ernennung beendet, wir sehen uns in zwölf Jahren beim 672 Vollvampirtreffen. Auf

Wiedersehen."

Azara und der Mann stiegen von der Bühne und gingen zurück. Der Vampir hatte bisher kein einziges Wort gesagt,

schien aber über die langsam erwachenden Vampire amüsiert. Beim Hinausgehen hielt er bei Letifers Gruppe.

"Letifer? Du wirst doch sicherlich an der Gesprächsrunde teilnehmen?"

"Sicherlich, dafür bin ich ja hergekommen.", antwortete dieser mit soviel Selbstsicherheit wie er aufbringen konnte und

stand auf. Froh, dass seine Beine nicht eingeschlafen waren und er sich somit nicht zu Affen machte, folgte er den

Meistervampiren hinaus.

Deutlich fühlte er die neugierigen Blicke in seinem Rücken.

Zurück zu den Vampiren. ^^ Warum er früher nun zurückkehrt ist geklärt, auch warum das Konzil handelte, wie es tat...

hoffe ich.

Ich denke, die meisten wissen inzwischen das dort auch irgendwo noch die Zwillinge Mirlan und Meradin sind. Also ja, er

wird sie treffen.

Nächstes mal und letztes Kapitel des ersten Teils : "Eine politische Runde"

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil I: Eine politische Runde**

17. Eine politische Runde

Er folgte ihnen hinaus. Sie gingen durch einen Gang, dann eine Treppe hinauf in den dritten Stock. Von hier aus konnte

er durch ein Fenster in der Ferne einen Wald sehen, welcher neben einem kleinen Muggledorf lag. Darüber wölbte sich

ein schwarzer Nachthimmel, mit einem fast vollen Mond. Ob es hier Werwölfe gab?

"Letifer?", erregte die Meistervampirin Azara seine Aufmerksamkeit. "Weißt du, warum du hier bist?"

"Nicht wirklich."

Letifer hatte wohl bemerkt, dass sie ihn mit Du-Ansprachen. Waren sie das nur so gewöhnt oder sollte er sie ebenso

ansprechen? Er zuckte innerlich mit den Schultern. Er war es ebenfalls nicht gewöhnt, jemanden mit Sie anzusprechen.

Also, warum jetzt starten?

Der Halbvampir hatte keine Ahnung, dass die Hälfte der Vampirpopulation bei solch einem Gedanken ohnmächtig

geworden wäre, oder das die Konzilvampire angeblich Gedanken lesen konnten. Er war in manchen Beziehungen ein

Teenager – und diese probten nun mal Grenzen.

"Gut." Der Mann sah ihn eindringlich an. "Pass auf, als Halbvampir musst du dich dem Konzil nicht vollkommen beugen.

Aber natürlich wäre es besser für deine Gesundheit, wenn du dich auf unsere Seite stellst..."

'Natürlich.', dachte Letifer ironisch. 'Immerhin habt ihr keine Feinde, die noch lebendig auf der Erde herumlaufen, dafür

aber ein paar Tausend Killer die jeden Wunsch erfüllen. Was kann daran nur gefährlich sein?'

Der Halbvampir sah nicht das amüsierte Aufflackern in den beiden Augenpaaren der Vampire. Stattdessen hörte er

weiter zu.

"Wie auch immer. Du wirst also eine Allianz sein, kein Untergebener. Als eine neutrale Meinung mit exzellenten

Kriegserfahrungen, welche für uns ist und uns noch einen Gefallen schuldet, wirst du nun den anderen Meistervampiren

vorgestellt. Mach keinen Fehler, sie sind mächtiger, als die, die du bereits kennst. Sie werden dich nicht leichtherzig

akzeptieren.", warnte das Konzilmitglied eindringlich. "Am besten halte dich so lange wie möglich bedeckt. In dem Raum,

den wir gleich betreten werden, ist ein Buffet. Dort sind einige, aber nicht alle. Versuch einen guten Eindruck zu

machen!"

"Mit gut, meint er gefährlich." Azara schien belustigt zu sein, aber sicher konnte Letifer dies nicht sagen. So nickte er

einfach:

"Verstanden. Aber warum? Und wo ist meine Familie?"

"Mirlan und Meradin sind ebenfalls zugegen.", erklärte der Mann. "Sieh es einfach so, dafür, dass du früher zu ihnen

darfst und in den Augen der Vampire nun volljährig bist, verlangen wir einen kleinen Gefallen von dir. Mehr nicht."

Etwas zweifelnd nickte Letifer und stimmte somit zu. Zu was auch immer genau... sie hatten ihn ausgespielt, oder eher

mehr erpresst. Wollte er zu seinem Clan, musste er tun, was sie sagten. Aber immerhin hatten sie ihm die Spielregeln

erklärt und ihm sogar gesagt, dass er als Halbvampir nicht vollkommen gehorchen musste! Das war um einiges fairer,

als er es hatte erwarten können.

Trotzdem war diese Aufgabe nun nicht sein Hauptproblem. Seine Gedanken beschäftigten sich vor allem mit den

Fragen: Wo war sein Vater? Wie würde er reagieren? Und seine Tante? Wussten sie bereits, dass er kommen würde?

"Nein, wir dachten, es sollte eine Überraschung werden." Azara grinste kurz, voller verstecktem Humor über andere

Personen.

Wieder nickte Letifer. Nun war er sich absolut sicher... die ewig lange Rede von der Konzilvampirin war mit Absicht so

lang und einschläfernd gewesen. Hoffentlich suchten sich nicht alle Vampire in ihrem Alter solch eine Art der

Belustigung... Moment, hatte sie vorher seine Gedanken gelesen?

"Ja." Das war wieder der männliche Vampir gewesen.

Letifer starrte ihn verblüfft an. Er war sicher, dass die zwei nicht Legilimentik benutzen, immerhin waren seine Schilde

sehr gut! Was also dann? Telepathie? Aber konnte man damit sich denn nicht nur unterhalten?

"Das kann man, wenn man schwächer ist. Je stärker man wird, desto stärker wird die Fähigkeit." Azara lächelte. "Die

Zwillinge von Armand sind ja Telepathen miteinander, nicht? Sie müssten eigentlich in den nächsten zehn Jahren

ebenfalls diese Fähigkeit des Gedankenlesens entwickeln. Normalerweise hat man sie erst ab 1500 Jahren, aber sie

haben ja offenkundig eine Begabung dafür."

"Cool."

Die zwei Vampire sahen ihn verständnislos an. "Kalt? Warum?"

"Äh... Cool bedeutet so etwas, wie toll..." Letifer zuckte mit den Schultern, ein wenig sich seltsam fühlend,

Konzilmitgliedern etwas zu erklären.

"Verstanden." Der Mann drehte sich um und öffnete die Tür. "Gehen wir hinein."

Und er tat es, Azara folgend.

Letifer schluckte und riss sich zusammen. Mit sicheren Schritten betrat er den Raum. Waren die Zwillinge da? Ein

rascher Blick. Nein. Es waren vielleicht zehn Vampire in dem Raum, die alle eisig schwiegen. Nun, fast alle...

Einer sprach in einer Ecke ohne Pause auf eine versteinert aussehende Frau ein. Ein Meistervampir bat nicht um Hilfe,

doch sie sah kurz davor aus, aus dem Fenster zu springen. Sie warf einen fast flehenden Blick zu den Konzilmitgliedern,

welche diesen aber ignorierten.

Azara räusperte sich, damit auch diese Quasselstrippe die Neuen im Raum bemerken würde:

"Dies hier ist Letifer. Er schuldet uns noch einen Gefallen und aus diesem Grunde, wird er uns helfen, soweit es in seiner

Macht steht.", stellte Azara ihn vor.

Die Blicke, die auf Letifer ruhten, gaben nichts preis. Allerdings war kein einziger auch nur andeutungsweise freundlich –

außer vielleicht der von der Quasselstrippe. Die kam nämlich nun direkt auf ihn zu:

"Du bist also Letifer? Ich habe schon viel von dir gehört. Alles möglich, viel unheimliches und unglaubliches. Kennst du

die Hälfte der Geschichten über dich? Kaum, oder? Erstaunlich, dass du nun hier bist, hätte dich nicht erwartet, aber

überrascht wird man immer. Ich denke, Überraschungen gehören einfach zum Leben. Wenn es keine gibt, ist man tot.

Aber viele sagen, dass dies eine schlechte Theorie ist, haben dann aber keine bessere..."

Und er redete weiter und weiter. Letifer bewegte sich nicht, antwortete nicht und spielte im Grunde Statue. Doch das

störte den Vampir nicht. Die anderen in dem Raum, wendeten sich wieder ihren eigenen unbekannten Tätigkeiten zu,

aber nicht ohne die Szene zu beobachten.

Letifer hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass einige sich über ihn amüsierten. Er selbst konnte nicht anders und starrte

seinen Gegenüber einfach nur an. Musste er nicht einmal Luft holen? Dann fiel es ihm wieder ein: Das war ein Vampir

und kam somit ohne Luft aus. Leider. Der Schwall an Wörtern tat wirklich alles in seiner Macht, um Letifer zu ertränken.

Dieser schließlich riss, als ein schräger Gedanke ihn durchzuckte:

'Gegen die Attacke kann ich mich nicht wehren...'

Denn das war es, wurde ihm mit einemmal klar. Das war eine Attacke. Oder ein Verteidigungssystem, dass ihn jeder in

Ruhe ließ? Sicherlich war es in beide Richtungen funktionierend, immerhin schien jeder hier im Raum zu ihnen soviel

Abstand wie möglich haben zu wollen. Doch Letifer war nun verloren...

Er versuchte sich zu räuspern, doch der Vampir ignorierte ihn vollkommen. Er trat einen Schritt zurück, der vampirische

Wortwasserfall tat einen Schritt vor. Es gab kein Entkommen. Schließlich seufzte Letifer inwendig. Dann eben auf einem

anderen Weg – verbal. Darin war er zwar noch nie besonders gut gewesen, aber irgendwo musste doch sein Glück

abgeblieben sein.

"Ich bin sicher, dass dies alles hoch interessant ist.", unterbrach er mitten drinnen. "Aber wenn sie mich einfach als Feind

haben wollten, hätten auch nur zehn Wörter gereicht, statt den über 10 000."

Der Vampir blinzelte. "Feind? Wer möchte sie den schon als Feind...?"

Letifer machte eine Armbewegung, von der er genau wusste, dass sie dominierend war und so gut wie jeden zum

Unterbrechen zwang. Da er aber sich nicht sicher war, ob der Vampir vor ihm so normal war, machte er die Bewegung

etwas weitschweifiger. Die Quasselstrippe musste verblüfft ausweichen.

"Entschuldigung." Letifers Stimme strafte das Wort lüge. "Aber sehen sie, ich musste einfach mal durch ihre Verteidigung

hindurch. Wie viele Jahre hat es denn zur Perfektion gedauert?"

Letifer folgte seinen Instinkten und die sagten im Moment, er sollte den Anderen zu verwirren. Er wusste nicht, dass er

gerade einen der stärksten Vampire mit der Armbewegung beleidigt hatte oder allein die Anfrage nach Verteidigung

manche zu Handgreiflichkeiten überredet hätte.

So gesehen, war der Vampir sogar noch mehr verblüfft, als Letifer erwartet hatte. Er fing sich aber wieder und grinste:

"Verteidigung? Aber nicht doch, ich rede nur gerne. Diese Treffen sind immer so langweilig und niemand redet. Da

dachte ich vor ein paar Jahrhunderten, dass ich mal ein bisschen was anderes mache und nun rede ich. Das ist wirklich

interessant, man glaubt nicht..."

Letifer seufzte. Konnte der Typ nicht einmal den Mund halten? Anscheinend war das wirklich zuviel verlangt. Gegen

solche Sturheit und Blödheit, über Jahrhunderte gepflegt, kam er einfach nicht an. Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte er sich

um und verließ den Raum, die verlangenden Rufe, dass er zuhören sollte, ignorierend.

Auf dem Gang wandte er sich nach links, einfach nur weg. Er bezweifelte, dass er sich verlaufen würde. Denn auch

wenn die Villa sicherlich groß war, so hatte sie doch eine klare Struktur. Letifer dachte sich, dass ein Vampir mit

Sicherheit dieses Haus nur für seine eigenen Leute und deren Treffen gebaut hatte.

Wenn nicht sogar extra nur für dieses Treffen, dem Konzil traute er vieles zu.

Plötzlich sah er auf. Vor ihm waren gerade zwei Vampire aus einem Zimmer heraus gekommen. Sie waren beide in

lockere schwarz silberne Roben gekleidet, gleich groß und beide braune Haare. Die Frau trug sie etwas länger und ihr

Gesicht war runder, sah aber ihrem Begleiter ansonsten sehr ähnlich. Das waren eindeutig Vampire und Geschwister,

wenn nicht sogar Zwillinge.

Letifers Herz hatte innerhalb von einer Zehntelsekunde von normal auf 180 beschleunigt. Er kannte die zwei. Er liebte

sie. Er hatte sie vermisst, Jahre lang. Sich aus seiner Erstarrung lösend, brach ein Glücksgefühl aus ihm heraus,

welches ihn schon seit Jahren kaum mehr auch nur berührt hatte.

Er spurtete nach vorne und warf sich der Person die er am meisten liebte auf der Welt um den Hals. Der stolperte und

fiel nach hinten, absolut keine Attacke erwartend.

Schmerzhaft kam der Vampir auf dem Boden auf und blieb für einen Moment bewegungs- und wehrlos liegen. Wer war

das? Wer war so verrückt ihn anzugreifen? Bei einem Treffen mit dem Konzil anwesend, dass jegliche Kämpfe verboten

hatte?!

Und vor allem, warum tat der Angreifer nichts? Er fokussierte seinen Blick auf die Stelle über ihm, wo das Gesicht hätte

sein müssen, sah aber nichts als Schwärze. Ein Attentäter? Kaum, immerhin wäre er nun sonst tot. Aber warum in drei

Teufels Namen, lag er dann hier auf dem Boden, mit einem Fremden, der auf seiner Brust saß und nebenbei bemerkt,

recht schwer war?

Und dieser Geruch... wie konnte er den jetzt erst bemerken?

"Vater!"

Meradins Augen weiteten sich. Konnte das sein...?

Mirlan hatte die in Schwarz verhüllte Gestalt zuerst gesehen und sich nur gefragt, was das denn sollte. Niemand

verhüllte sich bei einem Treffen, warum auch? Doch weiter war sie auch schon nicht gekommen, denn da war die Person

mit einemmal neben ihrem Bruder und dann schockierender Weise auf Meradin! Geübt griff sie nach ihrem

Taschenmesser und wollte angreifen, als sie feststellte, dass sich keiner der zwei bewegte. Kannte Meradin ihn etwa?

"Vater!", sagte die verhüllte Gestalt und fuhr fort. "Das wollte ich nicht, hast du dir wehgetan?"

Mirlan tat etwas sehr untypisches für sie. Sie quietschte. Sie quietschte aus reiner Freude und Fassungslosigkeit.

"Letifer!"

Und schon umarmte sie die Gestalt, deren Geruch sie nun endlich erkannt hatte. Das Messer fiel unbeachtet auf den

Boden, während sie sich an ihren verlorenen und nun wieder gefundenen Neffen/Sohn klammerte.

"Mirlan.", murmelte er sanft und umarmte sie zurück. Es war schön zu Hause zu sein...

"Ich möchte ja wirklich nicht stören.", unterbrach Meradin ironisch. "Aber würdet ihr bitte auch mal an eure arme gequälte

Unterlage denken, sprich an mich?"

"Sorry, Dad!" Letifer rutschte verlegen hinunter. "Ich war nur so froh und..."

Weiter kam er nicht, denn er wurde nun von einem absolut frohen Vampirvater in einer Umarmung halb erdrosselt.

Gerade als Letifer dachte, keine Luft mehr zu bekommen, ließ der Vampir ihn etwas los. Irgendwann dazwischen war die

Kapuze hinunter gefallen und die Zwillinge sahen wieder ihren Sohn.

Es war unverkennbar er. Seine Gesichtszüge waren erwachsener geworden und kantiger. Seine Augen zeigten

Erfahrung und einen starken Willen, ebenso wie viel Wissen. Doch vor allem sahen sie eines, die Freude und die Liebe

zu ihnen. Letifer war immer noch recht klein für sein Alter. Aber bei weitem nicht mehr dünn oder halbverhungert. Er

wirkte heil und durchtrainiert, dass war mehr, als sie manchmal nach seinen Briefen erwartet hatten.

Meradin lächelte erleichtert und beugte sich vor. Sanft drückte er seine Lippen, gegen die seines Sohnes, um endlich in

dieser vertrauten Art wieder zusammen zu finden.

Letifer blinzelte kurz, als er die Lippen spürte und fast sofort darauf, dass Blut schmeckte. Einen Moment lang dachte er

daran Meradin wegzustoßen, doch dies verschwand so schnell wieder, als sei es nie da gewesen. Er genoss es einfach,

wieder mit seinem Vater zu sein... und mit seinem Vater sein, hieß auch füttern.

Wann war es das letzte Mal gewesen? Vor acht Jahren? Mehr oder weniger... es war egal. Es war zu lange gewesen

und nun fand er für einen Moment, zum ersten Mal seit dem Kamilla und Dominik getötet worden waren, Frieden.

Mirlan sah zu, durch ihre Empathiefähigkeit überdeutlich die Gefühle der Zwei spürend. Endlich... endlich war ihr

verlorenes Kind zurückgekehrt. Denn egal was Letifer erlebt hatte, er war immer noch ein Kind und das jüngste in ihrem

Clan.

Sie gingen in das Zimmer, aus dem die Zwillinge gekommen waren, welches sich als Wohnzimmer einer kleinen

Wohnung herausstellte. Dort setzten sie sich nieder und begannen zu reden, was passiert war, über Gefühle, andere

Vampire... und alles was ihnen einfiel.

Nach nur ein paar Minuten fand sich Letifer an Meradins Schulter gelehnt wieder, in einer Pose die er als Kind immer

gehabt hatte. Er fühlte sich sicher...

Doch leider dauerte dies nicht allzu lange an. Nach nur fast einer Stunde wurde an die Tür geklopft. Meradin, der nun

über die absolute Geheimhaltung über alles was Letifers Person betraf wusste, entließ ihn aus der Umarmung. Der

Halbvampir richtete sich auf, setzte die Kapuze auf und war wieder die kalte Gestalt, die so viele kannten und fürchteten.

Ein Vampir kam herein. Er nickte den Dreien zu, ohne auch nur ein Anzeichen von Gefühlen erkennen zu geben:

"Das Konzil und die anderen Meister erwarten sie in dem großen Konferenzraum. Sie werden gebeten unmittelbar zu

erscheinen."

"Danke." Mirlan und die zwei Männer erhoben sich.

Anscheinend kannten die Zwillinge den Weg und Letifer lief ihnen einfach hinterher. Es war nur eine Tür weiter, als der

Raum in dem das Buffet gewesen war, wahrscheinlich gab es dazwischen eine Verbindung. Ohne zu Klopfen traten sie

ein.

Nun standen sie in einem großen Saal. Tische mit kleinen Namenskärtchen darauf waren in einem Rechteck aufgestellt.

An einer Seite saßen nur die acht Mitglieder des Konzils, die anderen Plätze waren fast alle schon belegt, bis auf drei.

Zwei waren an der linken Seite, neben der einer langen Fensterfront, der dritte war an der rechten Seite, oben an der

Ecke, so nahe am Konzil wie möglich.

Insgesamt waren vielleicht nun 40Vampire anwesend. Sie waren wohl die mächtigsten Vampire Westeuropas und hatten

als erste ihren Standpunkt zu Lord Voldemort klären.

Letifer steuerte auf den einzelnen Stuhl beim Konzil zu und entdeckte dort wie erwartet, auch sein Namenskärtchen.

Schweigend, wie alle anderen, setzte er sich. Etwas bereute er es, wieder von seiner Familie weg zu sein, aber es

waren ja nur ein paar Meter... doch im Moment hätten es auch Hunderte sein können.

"Nun, da wir alle gekommen sind, können wir ja beginnen.", begann der Älteste des Konzils, ein weiser ruhiger Vampir

namens Silvius. "Warum wir hier sind, wissen wir alle. Aber ich möchte nun einen Brief vorlesen, der vor ein paar

Wochen das Konzil erreichte:

An das Konzil

Vor weniger als einem Monat, hat der Italieniesche Minister öffentlich erklärt, dass es kein Mord wäre einen Vampir zu

töten. Wirklich? Ich sehe dies anders und kämpfe auch dafür. Mein Ziel ist es Gleichberechtigung allen magischen

Kreaturen zu schenken und die manipulierbaren, verrotteten Ministerien ein für alle mal abzuschaffen. Für dieses Ziel

benutze ich alle Mittel, da auch meine Gegner nicht weniger nehmen.

Die Zauberer sehen ihre eigenen Brüder, wie die Vampire, als Feinde, können aber nicht erkennen, dass die wahre

Gefahr vom Unverständnis der Magie selber kommt. Muggle sind weit aus gefährlicher, als die so genannten 'Kämpfer

des Lichts' denken. Muggle werden uns nicht verstehen, sie werden das Unbekannte fürchten und uns vernichten

wollen. Doch wir haben die Magie und werden sie diese nicht verunreinigen lassen.

Vereinigt euch mit meiner Armee und setzt eure Rechte durch, um eine neue Welt zu schaffen, in der die Magie und

Fähigkeiten geachtet werden.

Hochachtungsvoll

Lord Voldemort."

"Der Mann ist wahnsinnig.", konstantierte eine Vampirin kühl. "Denkt er wirklich, er kann einfach so die Ordnung

umkehren? Unmöglich."

"Und das sagt eine Frau.", höhnte ein recht alter Vampir. "In meiner Zeit waren Frauen Diener, wie es sein sollte und nun

sieh dir die Welt an!"

"Frauen sollen keine Diener sein.", fauchte sie scharf zurück. "Und deine Zeit existierte eh nur in deinem Kopf, in einem

Gespinst deiner Irrglauben."

"Bitte, immer mit der Ruhe.", mischte sich einer der Konzilmitglieder ein. Seine Stimme war tief und einschmeichelnd,

hatte etwas von klebrigem Honig an sich. Er lächelte die zwei an, aber man konnte die Warnung fast greifen. Die zwei

Streithähne warfen sich einen letzten furiosen Blick zu, verstummten dann aber. "Wunderbar... die Frage ist nun wirklich,

nützt es uns diesem Dunklen Lord beizutreten, oder nicht? In meiner Meinung ist es von Nutzen, immerhin hat er das

englische Ministerium gut in Griff."

"Gut?" Mirlan schoss ihm einen Blick zu. "Gabriel, dies ist nicht gut, dass ist ein Bürgerkrieg!"

Letifer hätte fast gelächelt. Er konnte sehen, dass seine Tante diesen Gabriel genauso wenig mochte wie er. Gabriel war

einfach zu selbstsicher und klebrig süß. Er war einfach der Typ von Person, bei dem du nicht überrascht sein kannst,

wenn er dich von hinten niederstechen würde.

"Und? Ohne Krieg, keine Veränderung. Und Bürgerkriege können Revolutionen nun mal mit sich führen." Gabriel

lächelte und sah kurz zu Letifer. "Genau aus diesem Grund ist ja auch er da."

"Er? Letifer?" Es war wieder ein Mann, der neben der Quasselstrippe von vorher saß, welche aber nun schweig. "Wir

brauchen ihn nicht, wir haben selbst genug Erfahrung."

"Und Verbindungen?", fragte Azara freundlich besonnen. "Er ist stark, hat Verbindungen und kann als Botschafter des

neuen Staates Fraternia betrachtet werden. Immerhin wird dieser gerade von einem Vampir regiert und wird sich

ebenfalls mit diesem Lord beschäftigen müssen. Außerdem ist es unsere Entscheidung gewesen und wir haben immer

Gründe, ist das klar?"

"Sicherlich." Der Vampir warf ihr einen feurigen Blick zu, der das exakte Gegenteil verkündete. "Es ist nur das erste Mal

seit einer langen Zeit, dass ein Nicht-Vampir teilnimmt. Und die zwei davor waren Werwolfabgeordnete."

Mehrere nickten zustimmend, doch Azara nickte nur. "Ich weiß. Und Letifer besitzt auch das Vertrauen vieler

Werwolfclans. Oder spielt ihr darauf an, dass er ein Mensch wäre? Er ist es nicht." Sie sah sich um. "Er ist ein

Halbvampir. Und wer dies weiter erzählt, wird die nächsten drei Jahrhunderte in meinem Keller verbringen - als mein

Spielzeug."

Nicht wenige schluckten, aber die meisten ignorierten die Drohung und sahen Letifer nun anders an. Die meisten nun

abwertend, einige abschätzend. Schließlich meinte einer:

"Halber Vampir, halbe Kraft, halber Nutzen."

Letifer lächelte, der Mann saß direkt ihm gegenüber. "Sicher?", fragte er kühl und somit das erste Mal sprechend.

"Ja." Der Mann starrte ihn herausfordernd an. "Du kannst mir nichts anhaben."

"Ich könnte dich töten von hier aus, ohne auch nur einen Muskel zu bewegen.", konterte Letifer. "Aber sicherlich willst du

das nicht ausprobieren, oder?"

"Lass es Markus.", mischte sich Meradin ein. "Er kann es."

Markus wandte sich an ihn. "Woher willst du das wissen?"

Meradin sah kurz zum Konzil, dann zu seinem Sohn, welcher leicht nickte. So zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht

weil ich die Gerüchte gehört habe... vielleicht weil ich Briefkontakt mit ihm hielt oder vielleicht liegt es auch daran, dass

ich sein Vater bin."

Schweigen. Dann sah Mark ihm fragend zu Mirlan, die sagte: "Ja, auch ich habe mein Blut gegeben, habe aber nicht den

letzten Schritt vollzogen."

Nun konnte Letifer etwas anderes in den Blicken lesen. Er konnte regelrecht sehen, wie ihre Köpfe arbeiteten und ihn

als gefährlich einstuften. Das war gut, wie er fand. Jedoch war Letifer ein wenig unwohl, dass plötzlich so viele wussten,

wer und was er war. Allerdings waren diese hier alle an das Wort des Konzils gebunden und mussten gehorchen. Keiner

würde etwas verraten.

"Da diese Kleinigkeit nun behoben ist, fahren wir fort.", meinte Silvius, der fast gelangweilt aussah. "Voldemort verspricht

uns viel und kann es vielleicht mit unserer Hilfe erreichen. Die Frage ist nur, ob er dann seine Versprechen hält."

"Er ist ein Lord und hat somit Ehre.", meinte ein Vampir, während ein zweiter gleichzeitig sagte: "Nie, selbstherrlichen

Lords kann man nicht vertrauen."

Die zwei starrten sich an. Man hörte geradewegs die Luft zwischen ihnen knistern. Der Erstere knurrte dann:

"Lords verdienen also kein Vertrauen? Bin ich also eine ehrlose und betrügerische Person?"

"Da du ein Lord bist, sollte man zumindest vorsichtiger um dich herum sein.", erwiderte der Andere schneidend.

"Immerhin ist es bekannt, dass du nur zu deinem eigenen Nutzen etwas tust."

"Zu meinem Nutzen und dem meiner Kinder, da ich für sie verantwortlich bin. Das ist Ehre! Du lässt deine wohl auf der

Straße wohnen, wie?"

"Immer mit der Ruhe..." Silvius sah die zwei an. "Ihr passt sicher auf eure Kinder auf. Jedoch müssen wir eben dies mit

dem Vertrauen klären." Er sah zu dem rothaarigen Konzilmitglied. "Meine Liebe, hast du irgendwelche Zeichen aus der

Zukunft erhalten?"

Sie runzelte die Stirn. "Die Spinnen im Netz beginnen zu tanzen und weben ihre Fallen. Doch von einer Blinden gehen

Fäden überall ihn und ihr Tanz gehört dem Schicksal und dem Tod."

Ein paar Vampire begannen miteinander zu flüstern, es waren allerdings sehr wenige, wie Letifer bemerkte. Überhaupt

redeten die Meister kaum miteinander und wenn, dann lag der nächste Streit nicht weit. Die Spannungen in der Luft,

ebenso wie die verärgerten Blicke nahmen langsam zu und es war immer noch nur der Beginn der Sitzung!

Die Rothaarige schien nachzudenken:

"Die Spinnen sind die Anführer oder zumindest die Personen, die den Kriegausgang bestimmen können. Also Lord

Voldemort, der englische Minister Rufus Scrimgour und Albus Dumbledore sind sicherlich dabei. Aber es können noch

ein oder zwei mehr gewesen sein.

Das Tanzen meint, dass sie nun die entscheidende Phase beginnt. Im Moment ist es ja eher ein Stillstand. Ich vermute,

dass dieser Beginn mit unserer Entscheidung zu tun haben könnte. Und die letzte Spinne die genauer erwähnt wird... ich

bin mir absolut sicher, dass dies eine vierte Spinne ist, die prophezeit wurde. Vielleicht dieses eine Kind...?"

"Kind? Dieser..." Gabriel legte seine Stirn dramatisch in Falten und wedelte mit einer Hand. "Dieser John Potter? Er ist

ein Kind, ohne Erfahrung. Harmlos!"

"Nur weil es ein Kind ist, heißt es noch lange nicht, dass es harmlos ist.", schnappte Mirlan. "Kinder wachsen und

werden stärker. Und wenn er wirklich ein Prophezeiter ist, dann braucht er nicht einmal stark sein. Allein, dass die

Zauberer ihn anhimmeln, dürfte genügen!"

"Vielleicht." Ein blonder Vampir, der regelrecht in seinem Sessel lümmelte, grinste. "Aber immerhin ist er schon mal eine

wilde Karte. Niemand weiß genau, was er kann und was nicht."

"Genau aus diesem Grunde, sollte Lord Voldemort ihn ausschalten.", meinte eine elegante blonde Vampirin in einem

aufreizenden rotem Kleid. Sie saß am Ende, gegenüber dem Konzil. "So kann er eine Gefahr eliminieren, auch wenn er

vor 16 Jahren so spektakulär gescheitert war. Allein aus Rache, sollte das Kind nicht mehr weiter leben."

"Das ist wieder typisch du. Du tötest alles, was für dich keinen Nutzen hat, oder sich auch nur halbwegs gegen dich

stellen könnte!", fauchte eine dunkelhäutige Vampirin, die etwas weiter neben ihr saß.

"Und? Ich bin halt vorsichtig." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Trauerst du etwa immer noch meinem Diener hinterher? Es

ist doch nun schon fast 200Jahre her..."

"Er war dein Kind und du hast ihn ermordet!"

"Er war mir untreu!" Nun wurde langsam auch die erste Frau wütend. "Er hat mich mit dir betrogen, Nayeli! Dabei bist du

auch noch schwarz!"

Nayeli sprang auf. Sie war furios. "Betrogen? Untreu? Du hast ihn als Sexsklaven gehalten, gerade mal soviel wert wie

deine Hunde! Er kam zu mir, weil er Hilfe suchte."

"Und Hilfe hast du ihm in deinem Bett gegeben?", fragte die Blonde hämisch.

Nayeli funkelte sie an. "Zumindest habe ich ihm gezeigt, dass nicht alle Vampire sich benehmen, wie sexsüchtige

Sadisten!"

"Du schwarze Schlampe!" Die Vampirin stand nun ebenfalls und die Vampire zwischen den Beiden rutschten vorsorglich

unauffällig aus dem Weg. "Du warst doch nur neidisch!"

"Bloß weil ich schwarz bin, hältst du mich wohl für minderwertig und blöd, wie?" Nayeli ballte ihre Hände. "Du hast

wirklich noch nie über deinen Tellerrandhorizont hinausgesehen!"

"Du BIST blöd und min-" Sie brach ab, da Nayeli sich mit einem Schrei auf sie stürzte.

Es war kein Kampf in dem Sinn. Sie hatten sich innerhalb von Sekunden ineinander verkeilt und kratzen und bissen, was

sie konnten. Ihre Kleider waren schnell nur noch Fetzen und mit ihrer Blutmagie fügten sie sich gegenseitig tiefe Wunden

zu.

Sie sahen nicht, wie der gelangweilte Ausdruck auf Silvius Gesicht verschwand. Dann war der Älteste verschwunden

und stand stattdessen bei den zwei Frauen. Er packte beide beim Genick und trug sie zur Tür. Diese öffnete sich ohne

das er etwas erkennbares getan hatte.

"Ich habe genug.", schnappte er kurz sie an. "Wir sehen uns beim nächsten Treffen." Damit warf er sie durch die Tür

hinaus, welche sich sofort hinter ihnen schloss. Da saß Silvius auch schon wieder in seinem Stuhl. "Der nächste, der

unterbricht, fliegt ebenfalls. Also einer nach dem anderen wird nun seine Meinung mit Begründung zu Lord Voldemort

sagen. Danach legen wir die Vorgehensweise fest. Markus, du beginnst."

Tatsächlich konnte jeder Vampir seine eigene Meinung, und war sie noch so radikal, vortragen und begründen, ohne

unterbrochen zu werden. Dies war wohl vor allem den strengen Blicken des Konzils zu verdanken. Letifer hätte fast die

Augen gerollt, als die Quasselstrippe dran kam, doch auch sie fasste sich überraschend präzise.

Schließlich war nur noch einer übrig und dies war Letifer selbst. Er hatte sich inzwischen seine eigene Meinung gut

zurecht gelegt.

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher, was die Vampire tun sollen. Voldemort scheint nicht sonderlich Vertrauens erweckend zu sein.

Vor allem empfinde ich die wenige Unterstützung aus der normalen Bevölkerung bedenklich. Auch ist nicht klar, ob er

seine Versprechen hält oder was seine wahren Ziele sind. Ich bin dafür, dass die Vampire erst mit ihm verhandeln."

"Gut." Silvius nickte. "Das Konzil wird sich nun kurz zu einer Besprechung zurückziehen."

Die Besprechung war recht kurz. In der Zwischenzeit redete Letifer wieder mit seiner Familie, welche ihm ein paar der

anderen Vampire im Raum charakterisierten. Es war wirklich interessant, wie viele Feindschaften, Gerüchte und

Antisympathien in den Jahrhunderten aufkommen konnten. Letifer war sich sicher, dass ein solches Treffen ohne das

Konzil in einer absoluten Katastrophe enden würde.

Die Zwillinge stimmten ihm zu und erzählten, dass vor fast Tausend Jahren solch ein Treffen stattfand – es verließen nur

zwei Vampire dieses lebendig und eine war nicht aufgetaucht, da sie eine Seherin war. Es war nicht überraschend, dass

inzwischen alle drei im Konzil saßen.

Und eben dieses Konzil hatte nun eine Entscheidung gefällt, die weit reichende Auswirkungen haben sollte.

"Wir sind zu der Einigung gekommen, dass Lord Voldemort unser Vertrauen noch nicht verdient hat, wir aber ihn sehr

wohl als zukünftige Allianz betrachten könnten. Aus diesem Grunde werden Irma," Silvius zeigte auf die rothaarige

Seherin. "und Wulfrim," Ein kurzes Nicken den stämmigen braunhaarigen Mann, welcher bei der Rede immer neben

Azara gewesen war. "in ein paar Monaten ihn für Verhandlungen besuchen. Sie werden bei den Zwillingen von Armand

in London wohnen und die normale Vampirleibwache, sowie Letifer mitnehmen. Letifer wird unser neutraler Beobachter

sein, dass alles mit Rechten Dingen zugeht. Auch wird er die Leibwache anführen."

Letifer sah kurz zu Meradin. "Und? Was denkst du?", fragte er.

"Es ist ein guter Plan, oder zumindest einer der auf sicher spielt." Der Vampir seufzte. "Trotzdem werden wir wohl die mit

der meisten Gefahr sein."

"Wahrscheinlich wären wir das so oder so gewesen.", meinte Mirlan. "Wir sind die Vertreter aller Vampire Englands,

haben Einfluss und Macht. Natürlich werden wir dann als erstes von einem aufstrebenden Dunklen Lord für eine Allianz

aufgesucht."

"Ist dieser Voldemort denn wirklich so gefährlich?" Letifer sah sie zweifelnd an. "Bisher wurde ich mit allen Gegnern recht

leicht fertig."

"Er ist sehr mächtig und kann kaum noch als Zauberer oder Mensch beschrieben werden." Meradin seufzte. "Ich weiß,

dass du sehr gut bist in den Dunklen Künsten und sehr stark mit deiner Todesmagie. Jedoch erreicht Lord Voldemort

sicherlich dein Level und mit seiner Erfahrung könnte er dich besiegen."

Letifer schwieg. Er mochte es nicht schwächer zu sein, wie jemand anderes. Er hasste es in Fakt sogar. Es machte ihn

einfach unsicher, dass er sich nicht verteidigen konnte. Dieses Kribbeln in seinem Brustkasten erinnerte ihn einfach zu

sehr an Angst und Hilflosigkeit. Er schwor sich, wieder seine Studien mehr ernst zu nehmen.

"Kommst du?" Mirlan sah ihn wartend an. "Die anderen sind schon fast alle weg."

Tatsächlich. Fast alle Vampire hatten den Raum schon verlassen, oder waren geshiftet. Warum konnte nur er diese

Fähigkeit nicht bekommen? Ob er dafür trainieren musste? Er seufzte.

"Wohin gehen wir?", fragte er, als er ihnen folgte.

"Wieder in unsere Wohnung, wohin sonst? Es ist bereits Vormittag, wie du sicher an all den geschlossenen Fenstern

bemerkt hast. Du musst doch sicher auch müde sein, nicht?" Mirlan sah ihn prüfend an, konnte aber dank der Kapuze

nichts entdecken. "Wir haben uns schon die ganze Zeit gewundert, warum in unseren Räumen drei Schlafzimmer

waren... das Konzil denkt manchmal an alles."

"Aber nur manchmal. Ich habe es schon erlebt, dass sie einen Clankrieg vergessen haben!", brummte Meradin. "Da sind

wir ja..." Er trat ein und zögerte. "Letifer?"

Der sah ihn einen Moment irritiert an, nicht wissend, was sein Vater wollte. Um sich selbst mehr Zeit zu geben, schob er

seine Kapuze zurück. Was wollte Meradin nur? Dann verstand er. Er lächelte leicht und trat einen Schritt vor. Meradin

umarmte ihn nochmals schnell und drückte einen kurzen Kuss auf seine Stirn.

"Schlaf gut, Kleiner."

"Du auch...Dad." Letifer konnte sich nicht helfen. Ein Teil von ihm fühlte sich absolut doof, aber der weit aus größere Teil

genoss es einfach wieder ein Kind zu sein – egal ob er nun 16 war, oder nicht.

Meradin ließ los und seine Schwester wiederholte die Prozedur an Letifer. Sie fügte nur hinzu. "Wir werden morgen

Abend abreisen. Hast du alles dabei?"

"Ja. Alles geschrumpft in meiner Tasche." Letifer lächelte. "Gute Nacht." Und verschwand in seinem Schlafzimmer.

Er fühlte sich wirklich wie ein Kind... und es war einfach wundervoll.

Der Abend kam rasch und sie reisten ab. Das Konzil hatte sogar extra nochmals eine Bestätigung, dass Letifer bei den

Meistern von London bleiben darf, ihnen zum Frühstück geben. Obwohl eigentlich nur Letifer wirklich etwas aß, die

Zwillinge tranken Blut.

Die Reise erfolgte via Portschlüssel, da shiften nicht übers Meer funktionierte. Das war der Nachteil bei dieser Art der

Fortbewegung, aber da es Letifer eh nicht beherrschte, dachte er nicht sonderlich darüber nach. Auch Apparieren wäre

bei dieser Entfernung mit dem Meer unakkurat gewesen.

Der Portschlüssel, welcher vollkommen illegal war, setzte sie in London ab. Ein kurzer Spaziergang und sie waren

endlich zu Hause. Letifer konnte es nicht fassen, er war zurück. Fast nichts hatte sich verändert, es war, als wäre er nur

ein paar Tage weg gewesen. Nur wenn er in den Spiegel sah und sich erinnerte, kam all das Erlebte zurück.

Noch in der gleichen Nacht wusste so gut wie jeder der Kinder von Meradin und Mirlan, dass ihr jüngster Bruder zurück

war. Er wurde von fast allen begeistert begrüßt und ein paar brachten sogar Geschenke. Das Ganze artete in eine kleine

Party bis in die ersten Tagesstunden aus. Dann legten sie sich doch zur Ruhe.

Letifer fragte noch in der nächsten Nacht, ob Simon oder ein anderer Vampir ihn unterrichten könnte. Sie erklärten sich

nur zu gerne bereit, ihm zu helfen.

Simon war absolut begeistert, als er von Letifers neuen Spracherrungenschaften erfuhr. Bevor Letifer auch nur einen

Widerspruch heraus bringen konnte, hatte Simon beschlossen ihm fließend Arabisch und Griechisch beizubringen.

Natürlich musste auch sein Norwegisch und Italienisch verbessert werden.

Und schon fand sich Letifer wieder mit vier verschiedenen Lehrern wieder, wobei zwei dieses Mal sogar aus anderen

Vampirclans stammten. Sein Unterrichtsplan war streng wie eh und je und der Halbvampir bereute es sehr, je um Hilfe

gebeten zu haben...

Doch so sehr ihn alles an seine Kindheit erinnerte, er war keines mehr. Die anderen Vampire nahmen ihn nun auf

Jagden mit, er durfte alleine jagen und er durfte auch in die Zaubererwelt gehen, solange er nicht auffiel. Er tat das oft,

dabei häufig Clangeschäfte erledigend.

Er verkleidete sich nicht, immerhin war er hier zu Hause und so würde ihn niemand mit dem Letifer in Verbindung

bringen. Er benutze den Namen Lucas Turmkönig, an den er sich gewöhnt hatte.

Die Monate vergingen zwischen all den Aktivitäten wie im Fluge... und er war glücklich.

Teil I - "Narbende Kindheit" ist hier mit abgeschlossen!

Da einige befürchteten, ich würde beschließen eine neue FF für den zweitel Teil ("Wechselnde Gezeiten") zu eröffnen,

seit beruhigt... der Titel und die FF wird sich nicht ändern. Es wird einfach nur ein Kapitel 18 mit einem Teil II davor

gesetzt geben ^.~

Teil II Zusammenfassung:

Letifer wird gefunden und muss akzeptieren, dass er Harry Potter ist. Leichter gesagt als getan, doch er will sein Bestes

geben... der Krieg macht das ganze nicht einfacher, mit einem zurückgezogenen angeblichen Helden als Bruder und

Vampiren die ihn als Leibwache haben wollen...

Seiten werden gewählt und Spione gemacht. Wo wird sich Letifer wieder finden?

Es handelt ungfähr in den Monaten Juli/August und ist sehr genau beschrieben. Hauptthema die Gefühle zwischen den

Potters und Harry.

Nächstes Kapitel:

Teil II - Wechselnde Gezeiten: Entdeckung

Eine schöne Woche!

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil II - Wechselnde Gezeiten: Entdeckung**

Wie viel braucht es, um eine Seele zu zwingen ihre dunkelsten Abgründe zu öffnen? Sie hinunter zu stoßen in Bereiche,

die ihre Besucher umfangen und ewig behalten? Orte die grausam, animalisch sind, durch Schmerz gedeihen und vom

puren Überlebenswillen gespeist werden?

Wie viel braucht es, damit eine reine Seele, ein Kind des Lichtes, zu seinem natürlichen Feind flieht? Schutz suchend

und zerschmettert die Ordnung aushebelt, um sich zu vereinigen mit den Feldern der Dunkelheit...

DIE FELDER DER DUNKELHEIT

Teil II – Wechselnde Gezeiten

18. Entdeckung

Albus Dumbledore sah mit ernsten Augen auf das neue Kinderglück der Potters. Es war ein Mädchen namens Rose, drei

Jahre jünger als John Potter, der Auserwählte. Und eben dieser Titel und was er mit sich brachte, hatten ihn nun

hergeführt. Ihm war bewusst, dass dieses Mal die Potters ihm kaum zustimmen würden.

"Albus..." James sah ihn kühl an, klar zeigend, dass er nicht bereit war seine Stellung aufzugeben. "Rose wird nicht, wie

Harry, uns verlassen! Egal, was du sagst!"

"Sie wird euren Schutz schwächen.", gab der alte Zauberer zu bedenken. "Und-"

"Egal.", unterbrach ihn Lily. "Es gibt keine Todesseraktivitäten mehr und der Blutschutz ist auch so noch sehr stark. Für

zwei Kinder reicht er sicherlich. Außerdem, wohin würdest du Rose überhaupt schicken wollen? Petunia hat sicherlich

nun mit zwei Kindern genug zu tun."

"Auch wenn keine Todesser sich mehr zeigen, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass keine da sind.", warnte Dumbledore. "Ich

würde Rose zu einer netten liebenden Familie-"

Wieder wurde er unterbrochen. "Diese Familie ist nicht mit uns verwandt, oder? Also besteht auch kein Schutz und somit

ist sie bei uns besser aufgehoben. Wir haben Harry weggegeben, da es zu diesem Zeitpunkt besser war, aber jetzt nicht

mehr."

"James hat recht, Albus. Dreimal ist zwar versucht worden, unsere Schutzwälle zu durchqueren, aber nie hatten sie

Erfolg. Und bei Harry haben sie es einmal probiert, aber seit über einem Jahr ist nichts mehr gewesen! Können wir ihn

nicht zurückholen?"

Der mächtigste Zauberer der Welt seufzte. Dies war schwieriger, als er es sich vorgestellt hatte und vielleicht hatten die

Potters wirklich recht... er hoffte es sehr. Rose würde dann wohl bei ihnen leben dürfen, doch Harry war eine andere

Sache.

"Harry muss bei den Dursleys bleiben. Wenn er da nun plötzlich heraus gerissen werden würde, wäre der Schutz

zerstört und auch euren würde er dann nicht mehr erhalten. Zudem hat er ein höheres Risiko als Rose, da er in dieser

einen Nacht ja dabei war..."

"Auch wenn Harry keinen Blutschutz hätte, es gibt andere Möglichkeiten.", argumentierte Lily.

"Sicherlich. Aber zudem könnte Harry unglücklich sein, da ja nun die Dursleys seine Familie sind. Auch kann der

plötzliche Abbruch des Blutschutzes seine Magie beschädigen." Dumbledores Stirn lag in Falten. "Noch nie wurde ein

Blutschutz freiwillig abgebrochen. Es könnte alles mögliche passieren..."

"Und Kontakt? Wir könnten ihn ja besuchen oder Briefe..."

"Wir haben schon darüber gesprochen James. Das könnte alles die Blutmagie beeinflussen. Wenn er die Dursleys nicht

mehr als seine eigentliche Familie betrachten kann, dann war alles umsonst."

Lily seufzte und sah auf ihre schlafende Tochter hinunter. Sie würde bei ihnen bleiben, aber Harry... Harry war weiter

außerhalb ihrer Reichweite. Noch sieben lange Jahre, dann könnte sie endlich ihren Sohn sehen... mehr verlangte sie ja

schon gar nicht mehr.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

James nickte seiner Frau aufmunternd zu, welche darauf die Klingel am Haus ihrer Schwester betätigte. Es dauerte nur

kurz und Petunia öffnete die Tür.

"Bitte?", fragte sie höflich. Aber als sie die zwei Personen sah, veränderte sich ihr Gesichtsausdruck schlagartig und

wurde maskenhaft. "Lily... was willst du hier?"

"Meinen Sohn, Harry, nach Hogwarts bringen." Lily lächelte sie nervös an. Aus irgendeinem Grund bildete sich ein

Eisklumpen in ihrem Mangen. Lag es an dem versteckten Hass in Petunias Gesicht? Oder daran, sie so... ja, alt und

verhärmt aussah? "Ist er da?"

"Nein." Petunia starrte sie an. "Du weißt es nicht?"

"Was?", mischte sich James nun ein. Anscheinend hatte er das gleiche Gefühl.

"Es ist alles eure Schuld!", keifte sie plötzlich los. "Hättet ihr den Jungen nie zu uns gebracht, dann wäre es nie

passiert! Schutz, dass ich nicht lache! Was war mit uns? Keiner dachte daran, nicht? Wir waren ja nur die dummen

intoleranten Muggle, denen man einfach mal ein magisches Baby auf die Türschwelle legen konnte. Ich werde euch nie

vergeben!"

Sie schluchzte noch einmal auf und warf dann die Tür zu. James und Lily blinzelten überrascht, Befürchtungen machten

sich in ihnen breit. Lily klopfte an die Tür:

"Petunia! Petty! Was ist passiert? Sag es uns!"

Keine Antwort, nochmals rief Lily und fügte hinzu: "Es tut uns Leid, dass wir Harry einfach so hier abgelegt haben, aber

wir hatten keine Zeit! Wir mussten uns verstecken!"

"Ja, ihr konntet euch verstecken.", schrie Petunia vom geöffneten Wohnzimmerfenster zu ihnen. Sie hatte ihre Tränen

wieder getrocknet und sah halbwegs gefasst aus. "Aber wir konnten uns nicht schützen. Euch ist nichts passiert, oder?

Ihr habt nicht einmal nachgefragt, was mit uns war... hättet ihr das nämlich getan, wüsstet ihr, dass Vernon seit mehr als

fünf Jahren tot ist und euer Teufelskind verschwunden! Und ihr solltet nun das gleiche tun!"

Sie verschloss das Fenster und zog die Vorhänge zu. Die Potters sahen sich erstarrt an. Vernon Dursley tot? Und ihr

Sohn verschwunden? Wie konnte das sein? Was war mit dem Schutz? Was war passiert?

Sie apparierten sofort zu ihnen nach Hause zurück und kontaktierten Albus Dumbledore über das Flohnetzwerk. Lily

weinte leise, während sich in James die Verzweiflung und Sorge langsam in Ärger umwandelte.

"ALBUS!", schrie er durch das Büro des Schuldirektors. Dieser sah erschrocken zum Kamin. "Was war mit dem Schutz?!

Wie konntest du nichts merken! Wo ist Harry?!"

"James... beruhige dich bitte." Albus hob beschwichtigend die Hände. "Was ist mit dem jungen Harry? War er nicht bei

den Dursleys?"

"Da war er laut Petunia schon seit fünf Jahren nicht mehr!", schnappte der schwarzhaarige Mann. "Und Vernon Dursley

wurde anscheinend ermordet. Wie konnte das passieren?"

Albus Dumbledores ewiges Lächeln fiel wie eine Maske zu Boden und hinterließ einen alten Mann. "Harry ist weg? Was

wisst ihr sonst noch?"

"Nichts. Petunia scheint uns für alles verantwortlich zu machen und ich kann es ihr noch nicht einmal verübeln..." Er

klang bitter. "Lily ist absolut fertig. Ich glaube, sie gibt sich die Schuld."

"Ich verstehe... ich werde sofort alles veranlassen, dass Harry gefunden wird, aber wir müssen wohl mit dem

schlimmsten rechen."

James Potter seufzte. "Ich weiß... Albus... bitte komm nicht zu uns in den nächsten Tagen, verstanden? Ich glaube nicht,

dass ich mich zurück halten könnte dich zu verhexen."

In seine braunen Augen spiegelte sich eine Verletztheit, dass es dem alten Zauberer weh tat. So nickte dieser nur. "Ich

habe verstanden, James. Ich hoffe, ihr könnt mir verzeihen."

Der junge Mann zog einfach seinen Kopf aus dem Kamin, ohne zu antworten. Albus Dumbledore starrte noch einige

Sekunden hinterher, bis eine leise Melodie von Fawkes ihn aus seinen Gedanken riss.

"Ja, Fawkes, ich weiß... jeder Mensch macht Fehler, doch warum wiegen meine immer so schwer?"

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Lily Potter sah aus dem Fenster. Draußen konnte sie das provisorische Quidditchfeld sehen, welches ihre Familie gebaut

hatte. Sowohl John, als auch Rose waren sehr gut in dem Spiel, wenn auch John es nicht ins Hausteam von Gryffindor

geschafft hatte. Sie wusste nicht, ob es daran lag, dass er nicht den Ehrgeiz verspürt hatte, oder das ein Teil von ihm nie

wusste, wie er sich in einer Menschenmenge zu verhalten hatte. John kam mit seinem Ruhm nicht sonderlich gut

zurecht und schottete sich deshalb oft von Fremden ab. Doch dies hatte es nur schlimmer gemacht, da die spätestens

seit den Gerüchten über die Prophezeiung die Reporter begonnen hatten, ihn zu verfolgen.

Lily lächelte kurz, als sie sich erinnerte, wie James mit ihren Kindern dort letzten Sommer gespielt hatte. Nichts sollte

diese Erinnerung trüben können... und doch, es war, als würde sich immer, sobald sie nachdenken konnte, ein dunkler

Schatten auf ihre Gedanken legen. Dieser Schatten hatte einen Namen – Harry Potter. Immer wieder fragte sie sich, ob

sie nicht hätte anders handeln könnten, was mit ihm geschehen war und ob er überhaupt noch lebte.

Die Nachforschungen von Albus Dumbledore hatte nichts Gutes ergeben. Nach nur einem halben Jahr war die Suche

eingestellt worden, weil es absolut keine Spur gegeben hatte. Bekannt war nur, dass Vernon Dursley zusammen mit ein

paar Arbeitskollegen und einem Hund durch Magie mit einem unbekannten Fluch getötet worden waren.

Sie waren alle in einem Schlafzimmer gewesen. Die eingeschalteten Auroren hatten schnell heraus gefunden, dass die

Todesser anscheinend zuerst 'Spaß' mir ihren Opfern haben wollten, bevor sie sie töteten. Darauf deuteten zumindest

die Vergewaltigungsspuren hin, welche die Mugglepolizei gefunden hatte. Anscheinend hatten die Todesser Vernon

Dursley unter einem Imperio genommen, damit der Harry zu einem Freundestreffen mitnehmen würde. Dort hatten sie

dann die armen Muggle gefoltert und getötet und Harry entführt.

Allein bei der Vorstellung, was sie ihrem Sohn alles angetan haben könnten, wurde es Lily immer schwindelig.

Doch es war nicht nur Harry. Nach diesem Tag der Entdeckung war es fast so gewesen, als wäre überhaupt alles

schlechter geworden. Noch im gleichen Jahr hatte Lord Voldemort in der Gestalt von Quirrel versucht den Stein der

Weisen zu stehlen. Zum Glück war dies nur eine Fälschung gewesen und dank zweier Schüler, Ron Weasley und

Hermine Granger, hatte man noch Quirrel festnehmen können. Aber Voldemort war geflohen.

Schon im Jahr darauf war ein Basilisk auf die Schule losgelassen worden und hatte mehrere Schüler versteinert und

Ginny Weasley mit in die Kammer entführt. Sie tauchte nie wieder auf, ebenso nicht der Basilisk. Ron Weasley schaffte

es in den Monaten darauf, nach dem seine Freundin Hermine Granger entsteinert war, herauszufinden, dass ein

Tagebuch Schuld an allem gewesen war.

Die zwei waren wirklich bemerkenswerte Kinder.

Lily seufzte. Das war das erste Jahr von John in Hogwarts gewesen und einer seiner besten Freunde war Ginny

Weasley gewesen. Ihr Verlust hatte ihn schwer getroffen.

Doch gerade als alles wieder ruhiger wurde, floh Peter Pettigrew, die Ratte oder auch 'Der größte Verräter des

Jahrhunderts' aus Azkaban. Im gleichen Jahr wurde ihr guter Freund Remus öffentlich von seinem Wunschjob als Lehrer

verjagt. Und das nur, weil er ein Werwolf war und somit gefährlich! Dabei war er laut ihren Kindern der beste Lehrer

gewesen, den sie je in Verteidigung gegen Dunkle Künste gehabt hatten.

Es folgte das Trimagische Turnier an dessen Ende Cedric Diggory einen Portschlüssel berührte und verschwand. Zwei

Wochen später wurde er tot, mit Folterwunden vorm Eingang des Ministeriums gefunden. In seiner Brust war mit einem

Dolch die Nachricht fixiert:

Der Dunkle Lord ist zurück, stärker denn je. Nehmt euch vor dem Erben Slytherins in Acht!

Betrüblicherweise folgte darauf ein Jahr mit Anschlägen und langsam wachsendem Terror. Häufig führte eine

unbekannte Figur, genannt Umbra, die Todesser an. Alle rätselten, wer dieser Umbra war, aber es waren

erstaunlicherweise wieder Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley, welche die Lösung aufzeigten. Nach dem sie sich so

sehr in ihrem zweiten Jahr mit dem Tagebuch beschäftigt hatten, hatten sie auch später weiter geforscht und erklärten,

dass der Schatten vielleicht der nun mit einem Körper versehene Teil von Voldemorts Seele war. Sie erzählten es

Dumbledore, welcher wiederrum den Potters davon berichtete. Sie waren geschockt gewesen zu erfahren, dass das

Tagebuch ein Horcrux gewesen war und das zwei Schulkinder sich in die Studien der Dunklen Künste so weit vertieft

hatten!

Doch es sollte wohl so sein.

Nur ein paar Monate danach, im April von Harrys eigentlichem fünftem Jahr, brachen die Todesser ins Ministerium ein

und versuchten die Prophezeiung zu entwenden. Es gab ein Duell zwischen dem Orden des Phönix und den Todessern,

wobei es am Schluss nur noch Dumbledore und Voldemort waren.

Dumbledore gewann und zum Glück flohen Voldemort und seine Leute. Das Beste aber war wohl, dass die

Prophezeiung zerbrochen war, während des Kampfes.

Dennoch beschloss der Anführer des Ordens, dass es Zeit war, John die Prophezeiung zu erzählen, da eh die Gerüchte

in der Bevölkerung brodelten. John hatte die Enthüllung sehr gefasst aufgenommen, doch hatte sich danach in sich

zurück gezogen. Er hatte Angst, dass konnte Lily ihrem Sohn deutlich ansehen, doch sie wusste nicht, wie sie ihm helfen

sollte.

Seit letztem Jahr gab es offiziell Krieg gegen den Dunklen Lord in der Zaubererwelt. Voldemort hatte die Riesen auf

seiner Seite, eine große Unterstützung der Werwölfe und gerüchteweise auch andere Rassen. Die Dementoren

schwärmten frei durch das Land und das Ministerium erwies sich als machtlos.

Nun, unter Scrimgeour, war es einwenig besser geworden, aber trotzdem war das Ministerium immer noch inkompetent.

Und die Beschneidung der Rechte Dunkler Kreaturen half in keinster Weise. Eher im Gegenteil... doch die Zustimmung

der Bevölkerung, welche vor Angst unrational dachte, gewannen die Gesetzgeber damit.

Der einzige richtige Lichtblick war Dumbledore, welcher sich auf die Suche nach den Horcruxen begeben hatte. Alles

war streng geheim, und so wusste auch Lily nicht viel darüber, was sie wieder sehr unsicher machte.

Sorgen über Sorgen pressten Lilys Kopf... was würde nur aus ihr und ihrer kleinen Familie werden? Vor allem wegen der

Prophezeiung? John würde gegen Voldemort kämpfen müssen, aber er war dafür nicht bereit, wenn er es denn je sein

würde. Sie war auf der einen Seite froh, dass Dumbledore Extratraining für ihn in den Ferien angeboten hatte, auf der

anderen Seite, machte dies deutlich, was das Schicksal ihres Sohnes war.

"Lily?", fragte eine dunkle Stimme sanft. Sie sah auf:

"Entschuldige Remus, ich bin wohl ein wenig in Gedanken gehangen." Sie seufzte. "Es ist eine schwere Zeit, nicht?

Voldemort gewinnt immer mehr an Macht und wir können nur zusehen."

"Wir sehen nicht nur zu.", bestritt der Werwolf. "Der Orden versucht alles und wir schaffen es auch immer mehr Leute

von unserer Sache zu überzeugen. Wir dürfen die Hoffnung nicht aufgeben."

"Ich weiß." Sie wandte sich wieder ihrer Teetasse auf dem Küchentisch vor ihr zu. "Du erledigst viel in letzter Zeit für den

Orden. Ist es gefährlich?"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. Er sah älter und erschöpfter aus, als früher. "Nicht mehr, als es ist, ein Werwolf zu sein.

Mit den neuen Gesetzen haben wir wirklich Probleme... da wo ich hingehe, bin ich im Moment sicherer als in der

Winkelgasse."

"Womit verdienst du eigentlich dein Geld?" Sie sah ihn forschend an. "Ich weiß, dass es nichts legales sein kann, mit

dem Gesetz, welches letztes Halloween erlassen wurde."

"Legal ist es ja im Moment für mich kaum mehr zu atmen!", schnaubte Remus frustriert. "Aber ich versuche mich über

Wasser zu halten... ich schmuggle seltene Tiere und Informationen."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich. "Informationen? Auch welche vom Orden?"

"Es ist so gut wie überall bekannt, dass ich was mit euch zu tun habe. Also mache ich meine Geschäfte anonym unter

dem Denknamen Moonwalker. Aber das heißt noch lange nicht, dass ich geheime Informationen verkaufe. Nur hier ein

bisschen und dort ein bisschen... es ist riskant, aber ich habe es in letzter Zeit geschafft, das Vertrauern meiner Kunden

zu gewinnen."

"Sind deine Kunden auch... Todesser?", fragte sie zögernd.

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber wahrscheinlich schon. Viele wollen sich auch nur zum Schutz gefährliche Tiere oder Pflanzen

anschaffen... aber über so etwas redet man eben nicht, Lily."

Und damit war das Gespräch beendet. Die rothaarige Hexe seufzte, was sie wirklich viel zu oft tat. Ihr tat Remus leid. Er

war ein hervorragender Zauberer und doch, nur weil er ein Werwolf war, war er zu einem Schattenleben gezwungen.

Und wenn schon ein Werwolf, der sich absolut der Lichtseite verschrieben hatte, soweit ging, was taten dann nur die

anderen Werwölfe?

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Es war Mai, als das Schicksal beschloss dem Spiel eine neue Richtung zu geben.

Es war kein schöner Tag, eher im Gegenteil. In London gab es das nass nebelige Wetter, für das die Stadt so berühmt

war und ein gewisser Werwolf stand wartend, dicht an eine Hausmauer gepresst, in der Winkelgasse. Die Leute

hasteten vorbei, ohne die leicht schäbige Gestalt einem Blick zu zuwerfen. Sie alle wollten nur möglichst schnell weg von

dem Regen und ein möglichst kleines Angriffsziel für mögliche Todesser bieten. Der Krieg hatte die einst friedliche Gasse

sehr verändert.

Remus Lupin nahm dies alles gleichmütig hin. Schlecht fand er nur, dass er nun nichts hatte, um seine Gedanken damit

zu beschäftigen. Wo blieb auch nur sein Kontakt? Manchmal verfluchte er sein Leben und noch mehr die Tatsache, was

er war. Trotzdem er musste sich nur abends hier umsehen und wusste, dass er Glück gehabt hatte.

Remus Lupin ging es besser, als den meisten Werwölfen. Er hatte gute Freunde, die ihm halfen, war ein ausgebildeter

Zauberer und im Orden des Phönix. Für diesen erledigte er immer wieder Aufträge und bildete die Verbindung zur

Werwolfkommune. Aber auch er kam nicht ohne ein paar andere Wege aus. Und so war er ein Schmuggler geworden,

ein Beruf auf den er immer herab gesehen hatte. Natürlich versuchte ihn das Ministerium zu schnappen, doch der

Untergrund war groß und das Ministerium hatte hier kaum etwas zu sagen.

In einer gewissen Weise war es erschreckend, wie sehr sich das Leben innerhalb kurzer Zeit verändern konnte.

Eine dunkle Gestalt kam durch den Regen genau auf ihn zu. Das musste er sein. Remus löste sich von der Wand und

setzte einen kühlen geschäftsmäßigen Gesichtsausdruck auf. Interesse war hier nur gefährlich und Schwäche sogar

tödlich.

"Herr Moonwalker?", fragte der Neuankömmling ruhig.

"Ja.", antwortete Remus einsilbig.

Der Mann, welcher schon recht alt war, blieb vor ihm stehen. Er strahlte Macht und eine gewisse Grausamkeit aus, sein

schwarzer langer Mantel gab ihm eine dunkle Aura. Remus erkannte ihn, der Mann hieß Rosier.

"Man hat mir gesagt, sie könnten viele Dinge beschaffen?"

"Das ist richtig." Remus bemühte sich, kalt zu bleiben. Aber ein Teil von ihm war nervös geworden, Rosier wusste, was

er tat. Warum fragt er also? "Was suchen sie?"

"Ich möchte, dass sie für mich in Erfahrung bringen, wer im Moment den Ring der La Irla besitzt." Rosier zog einen Zettel

aus der Tasche. "So sieht er aus."

Remus nahm das Blatt in die Hand. Darauf war ein Silberring zusehen, welcher etwas weniger als einen Zentimeter breit

war. Der einzige Schmuck waren mehrere eingeritzte Zeichen, die er nicht verstand. Er sah von der Machart recht alt

aus und war sicherlich wertvoll. Remus Neugier war geweckt.

"Der Ring hat besondere magische Kräfte.", erzählte Rosier. "Ich habe schon andere Leute mit der Suche beauftragt und

doch bisher hat keiner auch nur eine Spur finden können. Und das obwohl der Lohn bei Erfolg 750Galleonen beträgt!"

Daher kam Rosier also zum ihm. Er erwartete wohl keinen richtigen Erfolg, aber dem Werwolf war klar, dass wenn er es

schaffte, mehr Vertrauen und somit größere Aufträge bekommen würde. Aber auch für den Orden war dies sicherlich

interessant. Es war fast Allgemeinwissen, dass Rosier ein Todesser war und wenn er so sehr hinter einem Ring her war,

dann war das immer auffällig. Natürlich war auch das Geld ein netter Gewinn...

"Ich werde mein Bestes geben.", sagte Remus und steckte das Blatt ein. "Wie soll ich sie kontaktieren?"

"Schicken sie eine Eule an den Gringotts Safe 543."

"Gut."

Das Treffen war beendet und alles abgemacht. Remus seufzte und sah sich noch mal das Bild an. Das würde keine

einfache Suche werden und er würde viel Glück brauchen...

Zwei Tage später hatte sich dieses Glück noch nicht eingestellt. Er hatte fast alle seine Kontakte befragt und war von

einem nun hier her weiter geleitet worden. Die schmuddelige alte Frau vor ihm sah nicht so aus, als würde sie

irgendetwas wissen, aber Aussehen täuschte oft. Schließlich schüttelte auch sie den Kopf:

"Kan' dir net woaterhelfen, Bursch.", erklärte sie. "Des is' a magischer Ring und die Zeicha san aus dem Hebräischen.

Oanes bedeut' Vampir."

"Danke." Das war immerhin mehr, als die davor ihm sagen konnten.

Da blieben dann wohl nur die Vampire übrig... Er ging tiefer hinein in die Nokturngasse und steuerte direkt eine kleine

versteckte Kneipe an. Sie war berühmt berüchtigt, dass hier das schlimmste Gesindel angetroffen werden konnte, doch

Remus war unbesorgt. Er wusste, dass er nicht so wirkte, als könnte man ihn übertölpeln. Natürlich hatte er aber auch

mehrere Schutzzauber gegen Taschendiebe auf sich gesprochen.

Er trat ein. Es war dunkel wie immer und nicht wenige verhüllte Gestalten saßen hier. Es war einer der wenigen Orte, wo

wirklich alle zusammen trafen, unter anderem eben auch Vampire. London hatte eigentlich wenige, aber viele kamen von

außerhalb ebenfalls hier her.

Die Gerüche der Kneipe gaben dem Werwolf genügend Aufschluss, dass einige Menschen hier seit Tagen sich nicht

gesäubert hatten, mehrere andere Werwölfe, von denen er einige kannte, anwesend waren und dass irgendwo

dazwischen Vampire und noch zwei, drei Leute von einer anderen Rasse saßen.

Rasch fragte er beim desinteressierten Wirt nach und ging in eine Ecke.

Dort fand gerade um einen größeren Tisch ein Kartenturnier statt. Es waren vielleicht um die fünfzehn Leute, sieben

erkannte er gleich als Menschen und zwei konnte er als Werwölfe aussondern. Einer war dann zu seiner Überraschung

noch ein Zwerg und ein zweiter wohl eine Elfe. Doch die restliche vier waren Vampire.

"Moonwalker!", grüßte ihn einer der Menschen, der wohl schon ausgeschieden war und nur noch so daneben saß. "Was

führt dich hierher, mein Freund?"

Sie waren nicht richtige Freunde, aber das war auch eher der Code gewesen, dass er nicht gefährlich war. Remus zog

sich einen Stuhl vom Nachbartisch heran und setzte sich.

"Arbeit, es ist immer die Arbeit... ich suche gerade ein paar Personen, die mir weiter helfen können. Und im Moment

sieht es so aus, als könnten dies nur deine Freunde hier." Er wedelte zu den vier Vampiren rüber, von denen nur einer

den Kopf hob.

Der Vampir war braunhaarig und hatte ein hübsches, wenn auch unauffälliges Gesicht. Im Moment sah er seinen

Gegenüber misstrauisch an:

"Was willst du?"

"Ich suche einen magischen Ring, der anscheinend etwas mit Vampiren zu tun hat. Mehr konnte man mir nicht darüber

sagen. Aber er muss wertvoll sein. Wenn ihr mir helfen könnt, bekommt ihr 100 Galleonen.", versuchte Remus den

Vampir zu überzeugen.

Der Vampir sah ihn ernst an und nickte dann kurz. Er sprach leise zu seinen drei Begleitern. Einer schüttelte den Kopf

und deutete auf das Spiel, die zwei anderen nickten. Remus erhob sich und bedeutete ihnen, dass sie ihm folgen sollten.

Sie gingen hinaus und er führte sie in eine Passage zwischen zwei Häusern. Etwas unwohl war ihm dabei schon,

immerhin war er nun allein gegen drei. Doch er hoffte, dass dies nicht sein Pechtag war, außerdem hatte er nichts

übermäßig Wertvolles dabei.

"Ich bin Simon", stellte sich nun der Erste, mit dem er gesprochen hatte, vor. "Das hier sind Lucas und Richard." Er

zeigte auf die Personen. "Und wie ist dein Name?"

Richard war ein muskulöser Vampir, der eindeutig gefährlich wirkte. Ihm traute Remus durchaus Mord zu. Lucas

hingegen... er blinzelte. Konnte das sein? Lucas sah aus wie ein harmloser zierlicher Jugendlicher. Seine langen

schwarzen Haare umrahmten ein schmales blasses Gesicht und die grünen Augen wirkten fluoreszierend. Moment...

grüne Augen? Vampire hatten immer gelbe, was war der Junge? Er roch nochmals. Lucas war kein Mensch, aber auch

kein Vampir. Doch überall an ihm hing Vampirgeruch, der darauf hinwies, dass er sich vor allem in ihrer Gesellschaft

aufhielt- Doch warum? Und warum wurde er akzeptiert? Remus war verwirrt.

Der Vampir, Simon, räusperte sich. Remus riss sich aus seinen Gedanken und sah ihn wieder an. Wie sein Name war?

Ihm war klar, dass die Vampire kaum mit seinem erfundenen Alias zufrieden waren. So antwortete er mit der Wahrheit:

"Remus Lupin."

Richard nickte. "Ich habe von dir gehört. Hast du nicht vor ein paar Jahren in Hogwarts unterrichtet?"

"Ja." Der Werwolf seufzte. "Daher kennen mich die meisten..."

"Du bist also ein Lehrer?", fragte Simon mit neuem Interesse. "Die Kinder sind schwierig, nicht?"

"Äh...ja. Sie waren mal ein Lehrer?", fragte Remus und stellte unangenehm fest, dass er der einzige war, der Sietzte.

"Bin.", antwortete der Vampir mit einem Lächeln.

"Würden wir vielleicht zur Sache kommen?", unterbrach der junge Mann. "Du kannst mit ihm später noch stundenlang

darüber reden, wie schrecklich deine Schüler sind, Simon."

"Ich habe nur einen.", verteidigte sich der Vampir. "Und das bist du!"

"Leider." Lucas spielte, als ob er schmollen würde, doch seine zwei Vampirgefährten grinsten nur.

Remus Verwirrung steigerte sich. Das war eindeutig nicht das typische Verhalten von Vampiren! Außerdem, wer war

dieser Lucas? Er sah nochmals genauer zu dem Jungen. Es war seltsam. Auf der einen Seite wirkte er wie ein Kind,

dass vollkommen unschuldig war. Aber war da nicht irgendetwas anders? Irgendetwas was ihn ebenbürtig machte zu

seinen Begleitern? Was seine Instinkte warnte? Remus war sich ziemlich sicher, dass ein kleiner Teil in ihm Angst hatte

vor Lucas und wie ein verwundeter Wolf wegrennen wollte.

"Kannst du uns diesen Ring mal zeigen?"

"Sicherlich." Er holt das Blatt hervor und gab es dem Vampir. Der musterte den Ring eingehend.

"Das ist Hebräisch und heißt soviel wie 'Bannen des Vampires Schattenweg in Finsternis'.", erklärte Simon. "Der Ring

selber dürfte um die 2000Jahre alt sein... doch mehr weiß ich leider nicht."

"Ist schon in Ordnung..." Remus zuckte mit den Schultern, obwohl er enttäuscht war.

"Lucas? Richard? Wisst ihr noch etwas?" Simon reichte das Blatt zu ihnen.

Lucas nahm das Blatt und sah für einen Moment überrascht aus, dann wurde sein Blick ernst. "Ich kenne den Ring, ja.

Sein Name ist La Irla. Er hat eine außergewöhnliche Fähigkeit..."

"Wirklich?", fragte Richard. "Welche?"

"Er verhindert shiften.", erklärte Lucas. "Es ist ideal, um Vampire zu fangen... Lupin, sag, wer hat dir den Auftrag

gegeben?"

Remus war ein wenig überrascht über die befehlende Art des Jungen. Wer war das nur? Und warum hatte er das Gefühl

etwas zu übersehen? Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Ich verrate nichts über meine Kunden."

"Es war nicht das Ministerium?", fragte Lucas.

"Nein." Remus grinste. "Es würde mich überraschen, wenn die überhaupt so weit denken."

"Wahr...", murmelte Richard. "Ist es vom Orden?"

"Orden? Der Orden des Phönix?", fragte Lucas interessiert. "Ist das nicht diese eine Organisation, die sich gegen Lord

Voldemort und seine Todesser stellt?"

"Genau der.", antwortete Remus, der ein wenig verblüfft war, dass Lucas nicht vom Orden wusste. "Aber ich darf nicht

sagen, für wen der Ring ist. Das müsst ihr verstehen, sonst würde ich meine Kunden verlieren..."

Lucas nickte und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Plötzlich erlebte der Werwolf mehrere Erinnerungen und stolperte

aufkeuchend zurück. Vor seinen Augen durchlebte er nochmals das Treffen mit Rosier, dann war es vorbei.

"Du bist ein Legilimens!", rief er geschockt aus.

Der Junge nickte. "Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so rüde war... Richard kennst du jemanden namens Rosier?"

"Todesser.", antwortete der Vampir. "Das ist schlecht..."

"Sehr." Lucas schien besorgt. "Allerdings gibt es keinen Weg für sie an den Ring zu kommen."

"Ich benachrichtige besser unsere Meister." Und schon war der Vampir verschwunden.

"Warum kann ich den Ring nicht bekommen?", fragte Remus, der das Gefühl hatte, dass so langsam alles aus dem

Ruder lief. "Ist er nicht verkäuflich?"

"Exakt." Lucas nickte und wurde mit eine Spur kälter. "Er gehört Letifer."

Das klang, als wäre alles gesagt worden. Remus hatte auch kurz die Verblüffung auf Simons Gesicht gesehen, als

dieser Letifer genannt wurde, dachte sich aber nichts dabei.

Lucas lächelte Remus zu und in diesem Moment traf es den Werwolf, was ihn die ganze Zeit gestört hatte. Und nun fiel

auch alles andere auf seinen Platz. Seine Sinne warnten ihn vor Lucas, aber gleichzeitig fühlten sie sich hingezogen und

beschützend, fast als würde er zu seinem Rudel gehören. Lucas erinnerte ihn an seine Freunde, die Potters und vor

allem an John. Die grünen Augen waren fast genauso wie Lilys und wenn man die Haut ein wenig dunkler nahm und die

Haare kürzer... man hatte einen Potter vor sich. Aber konnte das sein?

Unmöglich. Remus schüttelte innerlich den Kopf über seine eigene Dummheit. Wie groß war die Wahrscheinlichkeit,

dass ausgerechnet nun, er auf ihn traf? Ausgerechnet hier? Wirklich, er war ein dummer Werwolf.

"Ich würde diesem Rosier und dem Dunklen Lord empfehlen die Suche aufzugeben, außer sie wollen Ärger mit den

Vampiren.", meinte Lucas freundlich, als würde er über Alltägliches reden und gab das Blatt zurück. "Und ich glaube

kaum, dass sie sich diesen im Moment leisten können."

"Sicherlich..." Remus starrte Lucas an, nur halbwegs das Gehörte verarbeitend. Sein Kopf, sein Verstand lachte ihn aus,

aber seine Instinkte... und war da nicht ein ganz schwacher Geruch, den auch John hatte?

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Simon wachsam, weniger um Remus, als um sich selbst und Lucas besorgt.

"Ja... ja..." Der Werwolf lachte etwas. "Ich dachte nur für einen Moment, dass ich Lucas kennen würde... oder genauer

seine Eltern. Das ist natürlich Unsinn."

"Meine Eltern?", fragte Lucas mit zusammen gezogenen Augenbraunen. "Wie kommst du auf diese Idee?"

Remus zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es waren meine Werwolfinstinkte fürs Rudel... ich glaube, sie haben dich mit

jemanden verwechselt und dann noch der Geruch... er erinnerte mich an jemanden."

"Wen?", fragte Lucas knapp. Sein Gesicht war eine Maske, bar aller Gefühle.

"Harry Potter...", murmelte Remus, der sich etwas dumm fühlte im Moment.

"Potter?", fragte Simon scharf. "Wie mit den Potters? Und John Potter?"

"Ja... Harry Potter war der ältere Bruder von John Potter. Er wurde zum Schutz zu Verwandten gegeben. Dort

verschwand er, als er als er fünf war. Wahrscheinlich von Todessern entführt... seine Eltern haben es erst bemerkt vor

etwas mehr als sechs Jahren, als sie ihn für Hogwarts abholen wollten.", erzählte der Werwolf traurig. "Als sie erfuhren

was geschehen war, waren sie absolut zerstört. Sie gaben sich die Schuld und später dann Albus Dumbledore, der sie

überredet hatte, Harry dort zu lassen."

"Und wieso wäre Harry Potter in deinem Rudel?", bohrte Simon weiter, während Lucas still, fast wie erstarrt, daneben

stand.

"Ich bin der Pate von John Potter, dass ist kein sehr bekannter Fakt. Aber ich bin auch sehr nahe mit der Potterfamilien

befreundet..." Remus bracht ab, sich innerlich fragend, warum er das alles überhaupt erzählte. Doch er wusste es, die

Instinkte, dass der Junge zu ihm gehörte, wurden immer stärker. Sie hatten keine Zweifel mehr, anders als seine

rationalen Gedanken.

"Ich verstehe..." Simon sah zu seinem Schützling. "Gibt es eine Art, um das definitiv festzustellen?"

"Was?" Remus sah ihn fassungslos an. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass der Junge seine Eltern nicht kannte?

Doch er traf nur auf einen stahlharten und sehr protektiven Blick. Er beschloss, wenn es auch nur den Hauch einer

Chance gab, musste er sie nun nutzen und mitspielen. Sollte das unmöglich zutreffen, dann würde er alles noch früh

genug erfahren.

Eine schnelle Art um Harry Potter eindeutig festzustellen? Er überlegte. War da nicht...? Doch, er erinnerte sich. Der

Junge war damals im Krankenhaus mit vielen Schnittwunden eingeliefert worden. Eine war ihm besonders aufgefallen

und er hatte sich das gemerkt, da dies es das letzte mal gewesen war, dass er das Kind gesehen hatte. Es war eine

blitzförmige Wunde auf der Stirn gewesen, wo sie gemeint hatten, die würde vernarben.

"In der Nacht, als Du-weißt-schon-wer angriff, hat er Harry mit einem Schneidefluch verletzt. Eine der Narben, die daraus

entstanden, war einzigartig. Sie war direkt in der Mitte seiner Stirn und hatte die Form eines Blitzes..."

Lucas blinzelte und schien Farbe zu verlieren. Simon sah zu ihm:

"Hast du eine solche Narbe?"

Lucas sah zu ihm hoch, immerhin war der Vampir einen Kopf größer als er. Vorsichtig strich der Vampir ein paar

Haarsträhnen aus der Stirn. Tatsächlich, dort war blass eine blitzförmige Narbe zusehen.

Remus zog zischend die Luft ein, er fühlte sich ein wenig überrannt. Doch das war nichts im Vergleich zu was Lucas zu

fühlen schien. Der junge Mann war nun so blass, dass er in der Finsternis beinahe leuchtete und schien einen Schock zu

haben.

"Geh nach Hause, Lucas.", meinte der Vampir sanft. "Ich regle das hier, okay?"

"Danke..." Lucas drehte sich einfach um und ging hinaus in die Nokturngasse.

Remus wollte ihm hinterher rufen, aber ein Kopfschütteln des Vampirs ließ ihn stoppen.

"Lass," meinte dieser. "Er muss den Schock erstmal verarbeiten..."

Remus nickte verstehend und auch ein wenig mitleidig. "Aber ist es nicht gefährlich für ihn, so alleine?"

"Niemand wird ihm auch nur ein Haar krümmen.", versicherte der Vampir. "Lucas ist ein besonderes Kind, Lupin. Wenn

er wirklich das Kind der Potters ist und ich zweifle kaum daran, dann könnte das Probleme geben."

"Probleme welcher Art?", fragte der Werwolf.

"So ziemlich jeder Art." Simon sah ihn fast müde an. "Ich glaube nicht, dass er den Potters verzeihen wird..."

"Verzeihen?"

"Ihr hättet wirklich besser nachforschen sollen. Aber das ihr noch nicht einmal das gemacht habt... trotzdem, ich glaube,

er wird mit seiner Familie Kontakt aufnehmen wollen. Falls dies der Fall ist, schicken wir dir eine Eule."

Remus nickte, ein wenig überwältigt von all den Ereignissen. Und bevor er noch ein Wort sagen konnte, shiftete der

Vampir. Der Werwolf stand nun allein in der Gasse nun und versuchte seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Dann riss er sich

zusammen. Es war im Moment Mitternacht, aber die Potters würden ihm dieses Mal sicherlich nicht böse sein, wenn er

sie wecken würde. Er apparierte und tauchte direkt vor dem Haus auf.

Mehrmals drückte er auf die Klingel. Er sah, wie das Licht anging und hörte, dank seiner etwas feineren Sinne, wie

jemand laut fluchte. Dieser jemand lief die Treppe hinunter und öffnete mit einem Ruck die Tür.

"Was um Himmels Willen ist um halb eins in der Früh so wichtig...?", begann James, erkannte dann aber seinen Freund.

"Remus?"

"James! Lass mich rein." Der Werwolf grinste breit. "Ich habe die besten Neuigkeiten der letzten zehn Jahre!"

"Was...?" Etwas verblüfft öffnete der Schwarzhaarig komplett die Tür und Remus drängte sich an ihm vorbei.

"Ist Lily wach?", fragte er, nur um dann zu rufen. "LILY! Komm runter!"

"Remus!", zischte James. "Was ist denn los?"

"Warte.", winkte der Werwolf ab.

Einige Sekunden später erschien Lily Potter oben an der Treppe. Verschlafen kam sie hinunter geeilt und sah besorgt zu

dem Werwolf.

"Ist was passiert?"

"Ja, aber was wunderbares." Remus schob sie in die Küche. "Setz dich, Lily."

"Remus!" James war anscheinend der Geduldfaden gerissen. "Du sagst auf der Stelle, was los ist, oder ich vergesse

mich!"

Der Werwolf richtete ich auf uns sah ernst das Ehepaar an. Dann meinte er ganz nüchtern:

"Ich habe Harry gefunden."

James Augen weiteten sich und er starrte seinen jahrelangen Freund nur an. Seine Ehefrau hingegen stockte

schlichtweg der Atem und fragte dann leise:

"Bist du dir sicher?"

"Ja."

James umarmte Lily, welche sie gegen ihn schmiegte. Sie spürte wie Tränen der Erleichterung in ihren Augen brannten.

Endlich, endlich hatten sie die Antwort auf die Frage, ob er lebte oder tot war. Es hatte die beiden Eltern innerlich

zerrissen, weder für ihren Sohn trauern zu können, noch zu wissen, wie und wo er lebte. Sie waren in der Schwebe

gewesen. Den einen Tag überzeugt, dass sein Skelett in einer Müllhalde war, den nächsten das er bei einer

Adoptivfamilie glücklich lebte.

So standen sie da und spürten wie ihnen ihre größte Bürde genommen worden. Nun endlich konnten sie handeln und

vielleicht ihr drittes Kind erneut kennen lernen.

Remus lächelte glücklich, ihre Gefühle erratend. Egal wie dunkel die Zeiten waren, es gab immer irgendwann eine gute

Nachricht.

Rose und ihr Bruder John in Hogwarts würden zwei Tage später diese besondere Nachricht zum Frühstück in Form

eines Briefes bekommen. Beide konnten es erst nicht glauben, dass sie nun plötzlich einen großen Bruder bekommen

würden.

Dies war nun der Beginn von Teil II. ^-^

Vielleicht ist einigen der Codename von Lupin aufgefallen, Moonwalker. Ja, ich habe es an Star Wars und den Namen

Skywalker angelehnt. Warum?

Anakin Skywalker und seine Geschichte. Doch alles andere wäre verraten.

Ich hoffe, dass Kapitel konnte aufklären was inzwischen passiert ist.

Das nächste Kapitel heißt "Erster Kontakt".

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil II: Erster Kontakt**

Zum letzten Kapitel sind ja einige Fragen aufgetaucht, ich möchte sie hier kurz beantworten:

- Die Potters erschienen mir etwas sehr übertrieben...

Wirklich? Mir selber ist das nicht so aufgefallen, aber ich las es mir nochmals durch und empfand die Stelle als etwas

ungenügend beschrieben. Ich habe sie nun geändert. ^-^

- Remus Lupin (Moonwalker) und Anakin Skywalker?

Ja. Keine Panik, Remus bekommt weder einen komischen Anzug, noch Asthma oder einen Adoptivsohn.

(Werwölfe können ja keine Kinder bekommen- Ergänzung Band 7: Offensichtlich können Werwölfe doch, aber ein Teddy

Lupin wird leider hier nicht vorkommen).

- Wann erfahren alle, dass Harry der Prophezeihte ist?

Gegenfrage: Warum sind sich alle so sicher, dass sie es überhaupt erfahren? ^.~

- Pairing zum Schluss?

Nicht existent. Letifer hat andere Sorgen, als die Liebe.

- Werden Ron, Hermine und Harry Freunde?

Vielleicht.

- Ist Umbra Ginny?

Nein.

- Rin La Irla: Kann Harry shiften? Und woher hat er den Ring? Wie funktioniert der Ring?

Nein, er kann nicht shiften.

Den Ring hat er von Dominik geerbt, er wurde sogar in einer Randzeile erwähnt.^^"

Der Ring funktioniert in dem er die Blutmagie der Vampire blockiert und dabei vor allem das Shiften. Der Ring muss dazu

aber mit Magie stimuliert werden, also Magie zugeführt bekommen (egal Blutmagie oder andere).

- Warum hat keiner Harrys Verschwinden gemerkt?

Es hat keiner Nachgesehen, da ja Schirme dafür da waren, die extra den Zustand von Harry usw. überwachen sollten...

und was mit denen war, erfährt man noch ^^

- Wird Harry aggressiv auf seine Eltern reagieren?

Das ganze Potter-Drama wird ohne Gewalt (größtenteils) zwischen den Familienmitgliedern ausgetragen. Aber es gibt

Wut, Hass, Schuldgefühle und Vorwürfe. Aber vielleicht am meisten gibt es Enttäuschung und zwar auf allen Seiten.

Und es wird keine glückliche Potterfamilie geben.

Aber auf eines möchte ich hinweisem - das Potter-Drama geht bis zum letzten Satz dieser FF. Ich sehe immer die

gesamte FF... und darauf kann man auch meine Einschätzung des Potter-Dramas beziehen.

Ich hoffe, alle Fragen wurden beantwortet.

Kritik, Vorschläge, Meinunten, Lob werden wie immer gerne empfanden.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

19. Erster Kontakt

"Letifer?", fragte eine männliche Stimme sanft. "Ich habe gerade von Simon gehört, was geschehen ist."

Letifer drehte sich nicht um und sah stattdessen weiter aus dem Fenster hinaus in die Nacht. Es war ein bewölkter

Nachthimmel und bald würde es regnen, doch ihn interessierte dies nicht. Sein Blick ging weiter und immer wieder

echote der eine Name durch seinen Kopf: Harry Potter.

Konnte es wirklich sein, dass nach so langer Zeit er auf seine Eltern treffen würde? Auf die Personen, die ihn bei dieser

anderen Familie gelassen und kein einziges Mal nach seinem Wohlbefinden gefragt hatten?

Er hatte versucht alles zu verdrängen, einfach nur zu vergessen. Er hatte sich eingeredet, dass er nun eine neue Person

war, dass die Vergangenheit nicht existierte und er einfach weiter machen müsste. Und nun hatte die Vergangenheit ihn

eingeholt.

Jemand umarmte ihn von hinten. Für einen Moment erstarrte er, doch dann entspannte er sich wieder und lehnte sich an

seinen Vater. Dieser war die einzige Person auf der Erde, die dies bei ihm tun durfte... Er seufzte leise. Er wünschte so

sehr, dass alles nicht real war und er morgen Nacht aufwachen und über den dummen Traum lachen würde. Doch das

würde nicht passieren und er war erwachsen und erfahren genug, um sich der grausamen Wahrheit zu stellen.

Das hieß aber nicht, dass er sie mögen musste.

Vielleicht sollte er einfach wieder England verlassen... doch das ging nicht, er hatte dem Konzil versprochen, für sie die

Leibwächter anzuführen.

"Letifer..." Meradin drückte ihn einfach nur an sich, in eine liebevolle Umarmung. "Weißt du schon, was du tun

möchtest?"

"Nein." Seine Stimmte klang seltsam heißer.

"Es sind deine Eltern. Sie wollten dich nur schützen, wenn dieser Remus Lupin die Wahrheit gesagt hat. Und du hast

Geschwister. Möchtest du sie treffen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, Dad." Er schloss seine Augen. "Auf der einen Seite hasse ich sie. Sie haben mich da gelassen, haben

mich vergessen, haben alle einfach..." Er brach ab und holte zitternd Luft. "Sie haben mich einfach verlassen, für meinen

angeblichen Schutz! Ich habe sie jahrelang gehassst, verstehst du? All den Ärger habe ich auf sie geschoben, solange

ich mich erinnern kann. Es ist so schwer..."

"Vielleicht findet sich für alles eine Erklärung?", meinte der Vampir.

"Vielleicht... aber warum haben sie dann nicht zumindest halbwegs nachgeforscht? Es stand in den Mugglezeitungen

richtig drinnen, warum haben sie diese nicht einfach gelesen?!" Es klang eher wie ein Flehen, als wie ein Wutausbruch.

"Ich war nur die Last... nicht mehr."

"Ich bin sicher, sie haben dich nicht als Last gesehen, sondern wollten nur deine Sicherheit." Meradin drehte seinen

Sohn um, so das dieser ihn nun ansah. "Sie lieben dich."

"Wie willst du dir so sicher sein?!", fauchte Letifer, bloß damit Sekunden darauf Tränen seine Wangen hinunter rollten.

"Wenn sie mich lieben, dann macht das alles nur schlimmer... welche liebenden Eltern lassen ihr Kind in solche eine

Hölle für die eigene Sicherheit? Als ich da raus war, wollte ich nur vergessen... wusstest du, dass ich mich an meinen

richtigen Namen die ganze Zeit über erinnert habe?"

"Wir haben es vermutet.", gab Meradin zu.

Letifer nickte, während seine Tränen langsam wieder versiegten. "Ich wusste, dass wenn jemand Harry rief, ich gemeint

war. Ebenso wenn sie mich Nichtsnutz, Freak, Hure oder ähnliches riefen... Ich war erst fünf, als ich begriff, dass Harry

mein Name war und die anderen Dinge Bezeichnungen waren. Fünf! Davor hatte ich noch nicht einmal für mich selber

eine Identität."

Meradin drückte einfach seinen Sohn wieder an sich. Es schockte ihn, den kühlen Letifer so aufgewühlt zu erleben, doch

er verstand es. Letifers Welt brach gerade zu einem Teil zusammen und er wusste es absolut nicht zu handhaben. Es

war für den Halbvampir, als wäre er in einer Fortsetzung seines Albtraumes von damals hinein geworfen worden.

Meradins gelbe Augen schienen fast zu leuchten vor Liebe und Entschlossenheit. Er würde seinem Sohn zeigen, dass

dies nicht der Fall war!

"Letifer?" Der Halbvampir sah auf und Meradin lächelte ihm zu. "Deine Eltern haben große Fehler gemacht, aber du

solltest zumindest sie kennen lernen. Und was ist mit deinen Geschwistern? Sind sie nicht unschuldig?"

"Schon..." Letifer schien unwillig, aber er musste zugeben, dass sein Vater recht hatte. Wie immer...

"Siehst du. Du solltest sie zumindest mal treffen und mit ihnen reden."

"Aber was ist, wenn sie mich als überflüssig ansehen?", zweifelte der Jüngere.

"Dann kommst du zurück und wir regen uns gemeinsam über diese Idioten auf."

Er sah etwas beruhigt aus. "Aber was, wenn sie mich nicht mögen? Wenn sie... wenn sie nicht verstehen, wer ich bin?"

"Mmmh..." Der Meistervampir sah nachdenklich aus. "Deine Identität als Letifer zu akzeptieren, dürfte wirklich schwer für

sie sein, vor allem da sie starke Verfechter des Lichts sind. Sie haben ihre Herzen am rechten Fleck, könnten aber unter

Umständen kein Grau sehen... es wäre vielleicht besser, wenn du ihnen nicht sagst, dass du Letifer bist und dich nur als

Lucas Turmkönig vorstellst."

Letifer antwortete nicht, sondern haderte mit seinen eigenen Gedanken. Sollte er es wirklich wagen? Konnte er es

wagen ohne wieder so sehr wie damals verletzt zu werden? Er hatte Angst. Nie in seinem Leben hatte er Angst um sein

Leben gehabt, oder vor physischen Schmerzen. Aber seelische Schmerzen waren etwas anderes. Er konnte mit ihnen

umgehen, ja. Doch sie vernarbten nur und er hatte bereits viel zu viele... konnte er es wirklich riskieren, dass die größte

aller Narben aufgerissen wird und vielleicht nie wieder heilen würde? Andererseits, vielleicht würde sie endlich heilen

und ihn von der Schuld damals befreien?

"Wenn du sie triffst, werden Simon und ich dabei sein.", erklärte Meradin bestimmt und nahm in diesem Moment jegliche

Entscheidungsgewalt aus Letifers Händen. "Möchtest du, dass auf ihrer Seite andere Leute außer deinen Eltern dabei

sind?"

"Du bist mein Vater... sie sind nur meine biologischen Eltern. Nenn sie bitte Potters.", meinte Letifer langsam. "Und ich

möchte niemanden mehr dabei haben."

"Wie du wünscht."

Meradin wartete noch einige Sekunden und verließ dann den Raum, um alles vorzubereiten.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Es waren vielleicht um die Fünfzehn Personen, die in ihren Stühlen verteilt vor Albus Dumbledore saßen. Diese Leute

vor ihm, waren alles enge Freunde und Mitstreiter fürs Licht von ihm. Ihnen vertraute er vollkommen und um so mehr

freute es ihn, dass ein Ehepaar glücklich aussah.

"Warum sind wir hier?", fragte Arthur Weasley fragend. "Wir hatten doch erst letzte Woche ein Treffen und haben dabei

das Training für John besprochen. Wo ist also das Problem?"

"Keines.", antwortete Lily Potter amüsiert. "Oder vielleicht doch? Es ist wunderbar!"

Fragende Gesichter im Raum sahen sie an. Es war selten, dass man alle beide Potters so vollkommen froh erlebte, als

hätten sie kaum Sorgen in der Welt. Zwar war das Gegenteil der Fall, aber was auch immer so wunderbar war, musste

gut sein. Und gute Nachrichten waren wirklich eine Seltenheit geworden, seitdem Voldemort zurück war.

"Lily, James.", schaltete sich Albus lächelnd ein. "Würdet ihr den anderen bitte erklären, was geschehen ist, dass ihr so

dringend ein Treffen einberuft?"

"Sicherlich." James Potter grinste. "Ich mache es kurz. Harry wurde gefunden!"

Was sofort erhob sich Gemurmel im Raum und mehrmals konnte man Fragen hören. Ihr Anführer hob eine Hand. "Ruhe

bitte, ich bin sicher sie erklären alles." Es wartete kurz und sah dann auffordernd zu den Potters.

"Also gestern Nacht klingelte es plötzlich an unsere Haustüre. Es war zu meiner Überraschung Remus, welcher absolut

froh aussah. Er drängte sich an mir vorbei, rief Lily und meinte dann, er hätte Harry gefunden."

So gut wie alle Blicke im Raum wanderten zum Werwolf, der still in einer Ecke saß. Er war nicht sonderlich beliebt,

einfach wegen seinem 'Beruf' und seinem Umgang. Es schmerzte, doch er konnte sie verstehen. In ihren Blicken war er

eine Dunkle Kreature, mit einem schattigen Beruf und unbekannten Kontakten, die aber nicht selten zu Voldemort

gehörten. Doch was sollte er tun? Überleben war halt seine oberste Priorität und so lange er nicht gezwungen war, den

Orden zu verraten, würde er weiter machen.

Er blieb unter den vielen Blicken nun stoisch stehen und sagte nichts.

"Und wie hast du ihn gefunden, Remus?", fragte der größte Zauberer des neueren Zeitalters freundlich nach.

Der Werwolf holte Luft und bemühte sich niemanden in die Augen zu sehen. Es war ein Instinkt von ihm, der ihn schon

oft vor Auseinandersetzungen bewahrt hatte.

"Ich hatte einen neuen Auftrag bekommen und es handelte sich darum, einen Gegenstand zu finden."

Nicht wenige warteten darauf, dass er näher darauf einging, doch er tat ihnen diesen Gefallen nicht. Auch wenn sein

Auftragsgeber ein Todesser war, er hatte dennoch einen Berufskodex.

"Es war ein seltener Gegenstand und so gut wie unmöglich aufzuspüren. Ich hatte kaum Informationen bekommen, doch

mehr durch Glück, als alles andere, führte mich die Spur zu Vampiren. Ich spürte also welche in der Nokturngasse auf

und sprach mit dreien."

"Und was hat das nun mit dem Jungen zu tun?", fragte ein Mann kalt.

Remus sah ihn für einen Moment an. Der Mann, Amos Diggory, mochte keine Werwölfe und eigentlich überhaupt kaum

etwas. Seit dem Tod seines Sohnes war er sehr gereizt und sah überall Verräter, besonders in ihm, Remus Lupin.

"Nun einer der drei war kleiner und jünger als seine Begleiter. Dank meiner etwas ausgeprägteren Sinne stellte ich dann

fest, dass er entgegen meiner ersten Annahme kein Vampir war. Doch er war gefährlich... und gleichzeitig so vertraut.

Dieser junge Mann wurde mir als Lucas vorgestellt. Er war es auch der meinen Gegenstand identifizierte und den

Besitzer kannte. Am interessantesten war aber, dass er Legilimentik beherrschte und meinen Kopf nach meinem

Auftraggeber durchsuchte."

"Was?!" Mehrere sahen ihn fassungslos an und schließlich meinte sein guter Freund Sirius Black. "Aber sind denn

Werwolfköpfe nicht anders aufgebaut?"

"Ja.", gab er zu. "Aber man kann in sie trotzdem einbrechen, wenn man darin Übung hat. Und diese hatte er sicherlich,

mit der Leichtigkeit mit der er alles fand, was er wissen wollte... wie auch immer. Sie wussten, was der Gegenstand war

und er kannten meinen Auftraggeber, einen Todesser."

Das war der Moment, den Remus Lupin hatte so lange wie möglich vermeiden wollen, aber keine Chance darin hatte,

wenn er alles wichtige erzählen wollte. Und so reagierte er kaum, als die Reaktionen über ihn herein brachen.

"Was? Ein Todesser?" Amos Diggory war aufgsprungen. "Verräter!"

"Wie kannst du...?" Molly Weasley sah ihn streng an.

"Remus..." Sirius lehnte sich einfach zurück und betrachtete ihn müde.

"Stupor!" Ein roter Lichtstrahl raste durch den Raum und traf den wehrlosen Mann. Remus Lupin sackte ohnmächtig

zusammen. Severus Snape steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder in die Tasche.

"Severus!" Der Direktor von Hogwarts sah ihn ärgerlich an. "Das war nicht nötig."

"Nicht? Er hat praktisch zugegeben für einen Todesser gearbeitet zu haben!", rief eine Frau von hinten. "Wenn das kein

Geständnis ist, dass er ein Spion ist, was dann?"

"Wenn er ein Spion wäre, hätte er dies dann gesagt?", fragte Dumbledore und fragte sich innerlich müde, warum

Menschen immer so schnell handelten, um jemanden zu verurteilen.

Mehrere nickten mit ihren Köpfen und gaben ihm recht, während manche zweifelnd aussahen. James Potter und seine

Frau waren derweil aufgestanden und knieten nun neben ihrem Freund. Ein rasches Enervate und der Werwolf war

zurück im Land der Lebenden.

"Wie geht es dir?", fragte Lily besorgt.

"Geht schon.", wehrte Lupin ab und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um seine Gedanken frei zu bekommen. Trotz der

besorgten Blicke seiner Freunde, hatte ihm der Stupor wirklich kaum Schaden angetan. Anders jedoch sah es in seiner

Gefühlswelt aus. Was hatte er nur getan, dass selbst seine Freunde ihm so wenig vertrauten?

"Also Lupin, warum hast du Geschäfte mit einem Todesser gemacht?"

"Ich wusste nicht, dass er einer ist.", log der Werwolf. "Ich erfuhr es erst, als einer der Vampire verschwand und

jemanden benachrichtigen wollte. Und Lucas meinte dann, dass er dem Todesser und dessen Meister empfehlen würde,

die Suche aufzugeben, würden sie nicht Ärger mit den Vampiren wollen."

"Ärger mit den Vampiren?", fragte Sirius erstaunt. "Die haben sie doch bisher heraus gehalten, oder?"

"Bisher.", antwortete Alastor Moody grimmig. "Doch wir befürchten schon seit längerem, dass du-weißt-schon-wer

Gespräche mit ihnen führen könnte. Das scheint sich ja jetzt bestätigt zu haben... Lupin, was war das für ein

Gegenstand, der gesucht wurde und wem gehört er?"

Remus sah ihn kurz an und überlegte, ob er einfach sich weigern sollte, die Frage zu beantworten. Immerhin würde er

damit seinen Kodex aufgeben, nicht? Doch wenn er dich Gesichter in dem Raum sich so ansah, wusste er, dass er keine

andere Wahl hatte. Er musste es halt ungenau halten.

"Es handelte sich um einen Ring, der anscheinend Vampire beeinflusst. Und laut Lucas, gehört er einem gewissen

Letifer..."

Die meisten konnten mit diesem Namen nichts anfangen, oder zumindest noch weniger als Remus. Dieser hatte

zumindest seit gestern über den Namen nachgedacht und sich an die Gerüchte oder eher schon Legengen erinnert,

welche sich immer gegenseitig versuchten zu überbieten in der Verherrlichung dieser Person. Doch in Wirklichkeit

wusste niemand etwas genaues über ihn.

"Letifer?" Dumbledore sah ihn an. "Kennst du ihn?"

"Nein." Das war nicht gelogen soweit, er kannte ihn nicht persönlich.

"Moody?", wandte sich der alte Zauberer an seinen Freund.

"Sagt mit nichts, aber irgendetwas klingelt bei dei dem Namen..." Der Auror verzog das Gesicht. "Ich werde

nachforschen. Ich mag es nicht, wenn jemand Unbekanntes mächtige Gegenstände besitzt."

"Gut, gut." Emeline Vance sah unruhig in die Runde. "Aber was ist nun mit Harry? Was hat er mit allem zu tun?"

Remus grinste sie humorlos an. "Nun, erinnerst du dich an Lucas?" Sie nickte. "Gut. Ich sagte doch, er kam mir bekannt

vor... Lucas ist Harry."

"Oh.", war ihr überraschter Kommentar.

"Harry ist ein Vampir?!", rief Sirius aus.

"Nein. Er war nur in ihrer Begleitung.", stellte Remus richtig. "Und die anderen zwei Vampire waren sehr beschützend zu

ihm... es könnte sein, dass sie ihn aufgezogen haben."

"Vampire?" Sirius sah ihn fassungslos an, wandte sich dann zu den Potters, die alles ruhig angehört hatte. Ihnen hatte

Remus noch in der gleichen Nacht alles erzählt gehabt. "Glaubt ihr das auch?"

"Ich weiß nicht..." James sah ihn unkomfortabel an. "Ich meine, wenn er wirklich von ihnen aufgezogen wurde... warum?

Wie kam er zu ihnen? Und wie wird er sich verhalten? Oder ist alles nur Zufall?" Er seufzte. "Wir haben übrigens heute

Nachmittag einen Brief erhalten..."

Unter den neugierigen Blicken des Ordens holte Lily ein Blatt aus ihrer Tasche, entfaltete es und begann vorzulesen:

An die Potters

Wie sie vielleicht bereits wissen, besteht eine hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Lucas Turmkönig, ihr vermisstes Kind Harry

Potter ist. Um letzte Zweifel aus dem Weg zu räumen und zu klären, wie man zueinander steht, schlagen wir ein Treffen

vor. Dabei sein, wird von unserer Seite aus, Simon, welcher sein Lehrer ist und ich, meinen Namen möchte ich nennen.

Eingeladen für dieses Treffen sind Lily und James Potter. Dieses Treffen hat absolut nichts mit dem Krieg zu tun, ein

Hinterhalt wird gerächt.

Treffpunkt: Edinburgh; Hotel Falcon Zimmer 24

Zeit: Sonntag, 22:00 Abends.

"Das war's?", fragte Sirius skeptisch. "Die sind sehr vorsichtig."

"Nicht besonders.", wandte Mad Eye Moody ein. "Aber sie machen zumindest ihre Ansichten klar und sie haben Macht...

vielleicht sollten wir Leute mitschicken?"

"Besser nicht." James schloss die Augen. "Wenn es ein Hinterhalt ist, gehen wir das Risiko ein. Doch wenn nicht... wir

wollen Harry nicht noch mal verlieren."

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Es war ein schmales, aber modernes Hotel mit Neonlampen und einer langweiligen Rezeption. Auf dem ersten Blick

machte es einen seriösen Eindruck, aber Letifer wusste es besser. Dem Besitzer war es egal, was in seinen Zimmer

passierte, solange er weder die Polizei rufen musste, noch um sein Geld geprellt wurde. Es war ideal für sie.

Nervös sah Letifer zu seinen zwei Begleitern. Simon saß in einem Sessel vor ihm und las ein Buch, während Meradin, in

einen schwarzen Umhang gehüllt, an der Wand lehnte. Kein Wort war schon seit mehreren Minuten gefallen und er

fühlte sich nicht danach, diesen Zustand zu ändern. Zu sehr waren seine Gedanken mit wichtigeren Dingen beschäftigt.

In den letzten Tagen hatte er nachgeforscht und alles versucht lernen, was über die Potters heraus zufinden war. Zu

seiner Überraschung war das wirklich eine Menge. Nicht nur waren sie relativ reich, sondern ebenso bekannt und

beliebt. Das ihr Sohn, John Potter, der Junge der lebt war, hob ihre Berühmtheit nur noch mehr an. Alles in allem waren

sie sehr einflussreich und absolut der Lichtseite verschrieben. Ziemlich sicher waren sie auch Mitglieder in einem

versteckten Geheimbund, dem Orden des Phönix, der von Albus Dumbledore geführt wurde.

Albus Dumbledore... diesem Namen war er in seinen Nachforschungen so oft über den Weg gelaufen, dass er sich

langsam wirklich fragte, wo der alte Mann seine Finger nicht drinnen hatte. Er war ein mächtiger Zauberer, der alt und

klug war, und ebenso angesehen und einflussreich. Sein Wort galt viel und hatte Gewicht. Für die Potters schien er fast

so etwas wie ein Großvater zu sein und es hieß, er versuchte die Potters als seine Nachfolger aufzubauen. Das war

sicherlich leicht zu glauben, wenn man die politischen Aktionen so ansah.

Potter und Dumbledore waren zwei Namen, die gleichberechtigt nebeneinander für die Lichtseite und gegen Lord

Voldemort standen. Mit ihnen tauchten manchmal noch andere Namen auf wie Weasley, Bones oder Black. Alles

einflussreiche Familien, alle mächtig. Der Orden war sicherlich nicht zu unterschätzen, wenn diese wirklich alle in einer

Organisation waren.

Letifer seufzte. England verwirrte ihn, auch wenn er es ungern zugegeben hätte. Er kam von Schlachtfeldern, wo man

Streitereien mit Schwerthieben und Flüchen austrug. Doch hier war ebenso ein Bügerkrieg kurz vorm losbrechen und

kaum einer starb, wenn man mal ein paar unglückliche Muggle beiseite ließ (zumindest wenn er es an seiner Skala

maß). Was war los?

Er konnte es kaum glauben, dass die Leute, die in allen Einstellungen wie Tag und Nacht waren, sich freundlich

unterhielten. Nun gut, vielleicht nicht freundlich, aber ohne Beleidigungen und öffentlichen Anfechtungen. Stattdessen

musste man nur den Tagespropheten aufschlagen und schon auf der ersten Seite konnte man Diskussionen über

unterschiedlichste Themen lesen, bei denen sich die Parteien stritten.

Alle wussten es ging nicht darum, ob Drachen ein größeres Reservat brauchen oder nicht, es war klar, dass es in

Wirklichkeit um die Tatsache von Drachen als mögliche Kriegswaffen ging. Doch dieses Thema, Krieg, schien

vollkommen vermieden zu werden, außer von ein paar wenigen, deren Vorreiter Dumbledore war.

Meradin hatte gesagt, dies sei Politik und die Leute versuchten Sympathien zu gewinnen. Letifer war dies alles ein

Rätsel. Bekam man denn nicht am meisten Sympathien, wenn man etwas gegen die Gefahr tat? Wenn man nicht wie

das Ministerium einfach herum sitzt?

"Sicher," hatte sein Vater ruhig geantwortet. "Aber um etwas zu tun, muss man erstmal akzeptieren, dass eine Gefahr

existiert. Und genau davor haben die Zauberer Angst. Sie wollen nicht wissen und sie mit dem Schicksal anderer

belasten."

"Aber sie wissen doch, dass der Dunkle Lord wieder da ist! Es herrscht Krieg!", hatte Letifer gerufen.

"Ja und nein. Lord Voldemort führt bisher seine Fronten nicht offen in die Schlacht, er greift immer noch aus dem

Schatten an, schwächt seine Feinde und verschwindet wieder." Meradin hatte in dem Moment fast seinem Alter

entsprechend ausgesehen. So müde und nachsichtig, wie jemand der Kinderspiele betrachtete. "Und die Angriffe sind

fast nur gegen Muggle und Auroren. Was die Menschen hier Krieg nennen, ist in Wirklichkeit nur eine Terrortacktik. Und

die Zauberer haben sich daran gewöhnt, sie wollen nicht daran erinnert werden. Deshalb wird der Dunkle Lord auch

einen unglaublichen Vorteil haben, wenn er wirklich dann angreift."

Letifer konne dieses Gespräch nicht vergessen. Hatte Meradin wirklich recht? Konnten Menschen so dumm sein? Doch

in einem Punkt war er sich ebeno sicher, wie sein Vater: Der Krieg würde noch schlimmer werden, daran führte kein Weg

vorbei.

"Sie kommen.", riss ihn Simon sanft aus seinen Gedanken. Der Lehrer hatte das Buch auf den kleinen Tisch vor ihm

gelegt und stand nun auf. "Von den Schritten her zu urteilen, sind es zwei Personen, wie abgemacht."

"Gut." Meradin nickte zu seinem Kind. "Du öffnest die Tür."

In Momenten wie diesen, beneidete Letifer die Vampire. Obwohl er ebenfalls besser hörte wie ein Mensch, konnte er nun

erst die Schritte ausmachen und hätte nie sagen können, wie viele Personen es waren.

Es klopfte und Simon öffnete. Er musterte kurz die Personen, trat dann aber zurück und ließ sie hinein. Für einen

Moment hatte Letifer das Gefühl die Welt anhalten zu müssen. Passierte das hier wirklich? Konnten das wirklich seine

Eltern sein?

Zuerst trat ein Mann, James Potter, ein. Der Halbvampir erkannte ihn sofort, immerhin hatte er genügend Fotos

gesehen.

Der Mann hatte schwarze Haare und trug eine Brille, hinter denen intelligente und selbstsichere braune Augen versteckt

waren. Nun aber zeigten sie Unsicherheit, aber auch kaum unterdrückte freudige Aufregung. Seine Kleidung war

mugglemäßig, Jeans, ein rotes Hemd und eine Jacke. Insgesamt konnte Letifer eine gewisse Ähnlichkeit sehen, auch

wenn der Mann deutlich kräftiger gebaut war, als er.

Eine rothaarige Frau trat neben ihn, sie reichte ihrem Ehemann nur bis zur Schulter. Sie war recht zierlich, was ein

eindeutige Gemeinsamkeit mit ihm war. Ihre grünen Augen waren aber eindeutig die größte Gemeinsamkeit, welche

Letifers Augen für ein paar Sekunden fesselten. Sie hatten das gleiche strahlende seltene Grün wie seine eigenen. Auch

sie trug Mugglekleidung, ein schlichtes weißes Kleid mit Blumenmuster.

Für ein paar wenige Sekunden durchströmte Letifer Wut. Wie konnten sie! Sie, seine Eltern?! Wie konnten sie so normal

aussehen! Als wäre nichts geschehen, als wäre er nie passiert? Als hätte er nie existiert...? Warum waren sie so normal,

während ihm Normalität für immer genommen worden war? Es war nicht fair, aber das war das Leben selten.

Er atmete ein und bekam sich in den Griff. Er hatte es seinem Vater versprochen neutral alles anzuhören und darauf hin

sein Urteil zu bilden. Letifer würde sein Versprechen halten...

Denn irgendwo hoffte er ja, dass alles nur ein großer böser Albtraum war. Und wenn es jemand gab der ihm dies

versichern konnte, der sagen konnte, alles war nur ein Versehen, alle lieben dich... dann waren es die Potters.

"Hallo, du bist Lucas?", begann der Mann einfallslos. Nichts destotrotz nickte Letifer. "Mein Name ist James Potter und

das ist meine Frau Lily."

"Sehr erfreut." Letifer stand auf und reichte ihnen die Hand. "Lucas Turmkönig."

Beiläufig stellte er fest, dass er etwas kleiner war, wie Lily Potter. Und er wusste, dass er nie größer werden würde... für

einen Moment traf ihn so etwas wie Reue, doch ließ er das Gefühl gleich wieder fahren. Was geschehen war, war

geschehen und nun konnte man nichts mehr tun.

James schüttelte sie, ebenso Lily. Simon trat vor und gab ihnen ebenfalls die Hand. "Ich bin Simon, ein Vampir, wie sie

sicher wissen. Ich gehöre zu den Londoner Vampiren und bin der Lehrer von Lucas. Erfreut sie kennen zu lernen."

"Ebenfalls." Lily lächelte etwas und sah zur letzten Person im Raum. Sie verengte etwas die Augen, als sie nicht das

Gesicht ausmachen konnte. "Und sie sind...?"

"Der Anführer der Vampire von London.", antwortete Meradin. "Ich habe die Verantwortung für dieses Treffen, da Lucas

sich zur Zeit in unserer Gesellschaft befindet."

"Oh..." James und Lily wechselten einen Blick. Damit hatten sie nicht gerechnet. Der Anführer der Vampire! Ein mehrere

Jahrhunderte alte mächtige Dunkle Kreatur in einem Raum mit ihnen und ihrem wahrscheinlichem Sohn. Schlimmer! Ihr

Sohn lebte mir ihnen. Unglaublich...

"Nun, da wir alle uns vorgestellt haben, möchte ich gerne einen Test durchführen. Er wird die Verwandschaft

nachweisen." Simon langte in seine Tasche und holte zwei Phiolen, sowie ein Messer, hervor. "Würden sie bitte hier ihr

Blut hinein füllen?"

James Potter nahm ihm die Gegenstände ab und reiche eine Phiole seiner Frau. Beide betrachteten das Messer

unsicher. Sie hatten, wie jeder geistig gesunder Mensch, etwas Angst sich selber zu schneiden, aber ihrem Sohn zu

liebe würden sie es tun. Schließlich überwand sich James und machte einen schnellen Schnitt in seine Handfläche. Zu

seiner Überraschung tat dies kaum weh und er schnitt aus Versehen tiefer als notwendig.

Während er sein Blut vorsichtig in das Glasgefäß laufen ließ, tat es ihm seine Frau nach. Beide reichten dann die nun

blutbeschmierten Gegenstände Simon.

"Danke, dass sie soviel Vertrauen in uns haben. Nicht viele geben freiwillig ihr Blut her, aus Angst, dass wir sie damit

verfluchen.", lächelte Simon.

James Potter schluckte. Daran hatte er nicht gedacht! "Wie gehen das Risiko gerne ein.", meinte er dann bemüht ruhig

und fasste seine verletzte Hand.

"Lassen sie mich." Simon, der die Phiolen wieder eingesteckt hatte, nahm einfach seine Hand und biss sich selbst in den

Daumen. Dann strich er sein Blut über die Wunde des erstarrten Mannes, welche sich fast sofort schloss. "Auch bei

ihnen, Mrs. Potter?"

"Hat das Nebenwirkungen?", fragte sie nervös, ihren sprachlosen Mann betrachtend.

"Nein. Das Blut brauchte ich nur, damit ich Magie benutzen konnte. Vampirmagie basiert auf Blut, somit war das nötig."

Simon zuckte mit den Schultern. "Mit Zauberstäben ginge es natürlich einfacher."

Danach heilte er die Hand von der rothaarigen Frau. Lily und ihr Mann James ahnten kaum, was all diese Handlungen

bedeuteten. Blutheilen, wie die Vampire diese Handlung nannten, drückten den Respekt eines Vampires gegenüber

eines anderen aus. Allein durch diese kleine Heilung hat Simon sowohl Letifer als auch Meradin ein eindeutiges Zeichen

gegeben, dass er den Menschen vertraute und sie als würdig empfand. Der Halb- und der Meistervampir entspannten

sich etwas, Simons Urteil war zu vertrauen und fast immer richtig. Der Vampir, sich vollends bewusst, was er gerade

getan hatte, meinte nur:

"Ich mache nun die Tests im Schlafzimmer neben an. Sie brauchen ungefähr eine halbe Stunde, wenn sie mich

entschuldigen würden."

Der Vampir verbeugte sich leicht und verschwand ins Nebenzimmer. Stille legte sich über den Raum, als keiner wusste,

was er sagen sollte. Die Potters begannen unruhig von einem zum anderen zusehen und Meradin stand einfach da.

Letifer fasste sich ein Herz und deutete auf die Couch, die seinem Sessel gegenüber stand.

"Setzen sie sich doch."

"Danke." Sie kamen der Einladung nach und verfielen wieder in Schweigen.

Lily und James musterten den Jungen vor ihnen nun zum erstenmal richtig. Er war jung und sah aus seine Art und Weise

beinahe wehrlos aus. Aber eben nur beinahe. Irgendetwas in seinem Blick warnte sie ihn nicht zu unterschätzen. Lucas

kannte offensichtlich seine Fähigkeiten. Auffallend an dem Jungen waren natürlich die Farben. Seine Haut weiß, die

Haare und die Kleidung schwarz und die Augen grün... Er wirkte beinahe wie ein zerbrechlicher Schatten und die weiße

Haut ließ ihn kränklich aussehen. Sie konnten sich nicht anders helfen, als ihn beschützen zu wollen. Sie waren seine

Eltern. Doch in diesem Moment beschlossen beide, dass selbst wenn der Test negativ sein sollte, sie diesen Jungen

mitnehmen würden. Vampire waren einfach kein guter Umgang.

Schießlich räusperte sich James:

"Du wirst also von Simon unterrichtet, warst du schon mal auf einer richtigen Schule?"

"Für ein paar Monate.", erwiderte Letifer ruhig, froh etwas sagen zu können. "Ich habe in Durmstrang meine OWLs

absolviert."

"Wirklich?" Lily lächelte, obwohl ihr eigentlich die Idee das ihr Sohn an einer schwarzmagischen Schule gewesen war,

gar nicht gefiel. "Hat es dir gefallen?"

"Ja... ich hab ein paar Freunde gefunden. War recht nett."

"Und wie sind die Lehrer dort?", fragte die rothaarige Frau interessiert weiter.

Das Trio hielt in den nächsten zwanzig Minuten Smalltalk über Durmstrang und seine Lehrerkapazitäten im Vergleich zu

anderen Schulen. Es war ein einfaches Thema, dass keine der Parteien auf unsicheren Grund führte.

"Wir zwei sind auf Hogwarts gegangen, dort haben wir uns auch kennen gelernt.", erzählte James gerade. "Es ist in vier

Häuser unterteilt. Ich war in Gryffindor, das Haus für Mut und habe im Quidditchteam Jäger gespielt. Lily war in

Ravenclaw."

"Und wir waren Schulsprecher, was auch der Grund war, warum wir das erstemal zivilisiert mit einander zu reden

begannen." Sie warf ihrem Ehemann einen halb frustrierten und halb amüsierten Blick zu. "Aber er denkt nur an

Quidditch."

James grinste. "Warum auch nicht? Hast du schon mal Quidditch gespielt?"

"Ja, ich war Sucher." Letifer lächelte etwas, als ihn Erinnerungen überrollten. "Was seid ihr eigentlich von Beruf her?"

"Ich arbeite im Ministerium für Internationale Zusammenarbeit, welches ich seit zwei Jahren leite. Und James ist

Anwalt.", erzählte Letifers Mutter.

Das wusste Letifer zwar beides schon, trotzdem aber fühlte er sich besser gefragt zu haben. Was war nur los mit ihm?

Er hatte doch so gut wie nie ein schlechtes Gewissen, Informationen über andere Leute zu haben, warum also jetzt? Lag

es daran, dass sie so absolut ehrlich waren und voller Hoffnung und Freude? Freude über ihn? Nein... er würde sein

Herz nie an sie hängen. Liebe, Vertrauen konnte hier zwischen ihm und den Potters nie wieder existieren.

'Aber vielleicht zwischen dir und deinen Geschwistern?', flüsterte eine Stimme.

"Fertig!" Simon kam herein. Fast sofort lagen alle Blicke auf ihm. Die gespielte Entspanntheit von gerade eben war wie

weggeblasen. Simon holte Luft und sagte ein kleines Wort: "Positiv."

James grinste und Lily bewegte sich so schnell, dass selbst die Vampire nur eine verwischten Abdruck ihrer Bewegung

zu sehen bekamen, bevor sie ihren Sohn umarmte.

"Ich bin so froh, dich zurück zu haben."

Beide Vampire sahen alamiert zu der Szene, was würde passieren? Nur zu gut erinnerten sie sich noch an die Zeiten,

wo Letifer sie jetzt schon in mehreren Teilen auf dem Teppich verteilt hätte. Andererseits hatte er sich nun besser unter

Kontrolle und immerhin war das seine Mutter! Trotzdem... sie hofften, dass es nicht in einem Drama enden würde.

Letifer versteifte sich, als sich die Arme plötzlich um ihn schlangen und fest an die Frau drückte. Seine Magie wollte

eingreifen, aber mühsam hielt er sie zurück. Er presste seine Zähne aufeinander und versuchte sie zu enspannen. Das

war eine Unschuldige! Sie wollte nichts von ihm, außer nett sein... Trotzdem breitete langsam in seine Brust Panik aus

und zerrte an ihren Ketten, um seine tödliche Magie zu erwecken. Flehend sah er zu Simon und seinem vampirischen

Vater, während er gleichzeitig versuchte die Frau – seine biologische Mutter! - von ihm wegzudrücken. Endlich ließ sie

von ihm, Erleichterung schwappte über ihn.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Lily besorgt, doch Letifer nickte nur schnell.

Nie im Leben würde er Fremden gegenüber, und wenn sie dreimal seine biologischen Eltern waren, zugeben, dass er

Probleme hatte... Probleme an denen sie Schuld waren zudem!

Wie hatte er nur seine Wut vergessen können? Er war so sehr nervös gewesen, dass er die Vergangenheit liegen hatte

lassen. Er trat einen Schritt von seinen Eltern zurück und atmete tief durch. Er sollte auf Meradin hören, sie hatten es nur

gut gemeint... sicher?

Vielleicht würden sie ihn wieder verlassen, in eine Hölle stecken, die zu grausam ist, um ihr wahres Ausmaß von außen

zu begreifen? Nie wieder würde das passieren. Nie! Das hatte er sich geschworen und nun standen die Verursacher vor

ihm und waren... unschuldig. Von allen Dingen, war dies wohl das schlimmste.

Letifer drehte sich abrupt um und rannte aus dem Raum, auf den Flur und schließlich aus dem Hotel. Er hatte Eltern...

und er begriff plötzlich, dass er sie nicht vollkommen hassen konnte, nun, da er sie kennen gelernt hatte. Warum hatte er

nur zugestimmt? Warum mussten die alten Wunden erneut bluten? Er wollte doch nur Frieden und Vergessen, doch dies

war wohl einfach nicht sein Schicksal.

Die Geschehnisse verarbeitend, durchstreife er die Straßen in dieser Nacht. Nachdenkend und all die Gefühle

einordnen. Auch wenn er es Hass genannt hatte, so war es dies nicht... Es war Enttäuschung und die Wut des Verrates,

die ihn beseelte.

"Stop."

Lily Potter erstarrte und wandte sich zu dem Meister von London um. Besorgnis war auf ihrem Gesicht zu sehen, aber

auch ebenso Ärger das man sie aufhielt, ihren Sohn zu trösten.

"Was?", fragte sie scharf.

"Er braucht die Zeit alleine.", erklärte Meradin knapp. "Das hier hat ihn mehr mitgenommen, als sie vielleicht begreifen."

Lilys Wut verflog wie Blätter in einem Herbststurm und sie sah mit einemmal traurig aus. "Wahrscheinlich haben sie

recht... es ist nur..."

"Er ist einfach seltsam, dass er unser Sohn ist, wir ihn aber einfach nicht kennen!", half ihr James. "Ihr kennt ihn

wahrscheinlich besser wie wir."

"Wahrscheinlich.", gab Simon zu. "Und deshalb helfen wir ihnen auch... weil er uns etwas bedeutet."

"Wir werden sie morgen wieder benachrichtigen.", meinte Meradin. "Wir sind der Meinung, er muss sich mit den Potters

konfrontieren und endlich darüber hinweg kommen... und aus diesem Grund gebe ich ihnen ein paar Hinweise."

"Hinweise?", echote Lily überrascht.

"Ja. Als erstes drängt ihn nicht. Er ist sehr sehr unabhängig. Seht ihn auch nicht als Kind, denn das ist er kaum.

Zweitens, versucht nicht Körperkontakt herzustellen, er mag das nicht." Meradin sah das Ehepaar starr an. "Und am

wichtigsten, lasst ihn gehen, wann er will und wohin er will."

"Das müsste bedeuten, er käme erst einmal mit uns!", erinnerte der schwarzhaarige Anwalt.

"Ja... doch wir glauben, dass er nichts dagegen hätte, ein paar Tage mit ihnen zu verbringen." Simon lächelte etwas und

zeigte dabei seine Fangzähne. "Er weicht seinen Problemen nie aus."

"Wenn sie meinen." James stand auf.

"Wir meinen es so. Auf Wiedersehen, Mr. und Mrs. Potter."

Die zwei Vampire nickten ihnen zu und waren dann in weniger als einer Sekunde aus dem Zimmer geshiftet. Die Potters

seufzten. Insgesamt waren die Gespräche nicht sonderlich gut gelaufen, aber vielleicht hatten sie zuviel erhofft.

Gemeinsam traten wenig später in die Nacht hinaus und kehrten nach Hause zurück.

Sie hatten ihren verlorenen Sohn wiedergefunden... doch nun würde der schwierige Teil kommen. Ob sie es je schaffen

würden, eine richtige Familie zu sein?

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Letifer betrat müde das Haus, in dem die Vampire lebten. Es war kurz vor Sonnenaufgang und er war die ganze Nacht

non stop gelaufen. Er brauchte Blut, richtiges Essen, so wie ein weiches Bett und Ruhe.

"Letifer?" Vor ihm stand Mirlan und sah in lächelnd an. "Gut, dass du endlich zuhause bist, ich fürchtete schon, dich

suchen zu müssen."

Er nickte. "Entschuldige..."

"Nichts zu entschuldigen." Sie musterte ihn rasch. "Meradin ist im Saloon, ich werde dort das Essen hinbringen." Damit

ging sie direkt in Richtung Küche.

Letifer lächelte leicht. Es war schön, dass ihn Leute so gut kannten, dass sie sofort wussten, was er brauchte. Kurz

darauf betrat er den Saloon und blieb hinter dem Sessel seines Vaters stehen, der das Kaminfeuer betrachtete.

"Vater?"

"Du darfst.", war die knappe Antwort.

Erleichtert umrundete ihn Letifer, und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. Liebevoll zog Meradin ihn näher, bis ihre Lippen sich

berührten. Bald schon spürte Letifer das Blut in seinem Mund und er trank gierig. Gesättigt ließ er dann von seinem

Vater ab und legte seinen Kopf einfach an dessen Brust. Manchmal hatte es Vorteile nicht groß zu sein.

"Letifer, ich habe den Potters gesagt, dass du sie besuchen wirst.", verkündete Meradin und erwartete vehementen

Protest, doch zu seiner Verblüffung kam keiner. "In zwei Wochen beginnen die Sommerferien, da kannst du dann deine

Geschwister kennen lernen."

"Gut..."

Letifer schloss die Augen und genoss einfach die Sicherheit seines Vaters. Er wusste, dass dies nur kurze Zeit möglich

war. Bald würde er wieder gerufen werden vom Schicksal. Doch wo würde er kämpfen? Mit den Vampiren? Auf der Seite

Voldemorts? Oder doch Seite an Seite mit seiner menschlichen Familie?

Ich mag dieses Kapitel gerne, weil es angekündigt, was kommen wird. Es ist kein Schlüsselkapitel, eher ein...

Wegweiser.

Das nächste Kapitel heißt "Potter Residenz" und es kommen viele bekannte Harry Potter Charaktere vor.

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil II: Potter Residenz**

Ein neues Kapitel... nur schnell die zwei Antworten auf Fragen^^

- War Lily nicht in Gryffindor?

Laut einem Interview mit Rowling ja. Aber ich fand es immer seltsam, dass die zwei Schulsprecher aus einem Haus

(Gryffindor) kommen sollten. Da könnten dann andere Häuser Nachteile erhalten.

Zudem sind ja die Bücher die Hauptquelle, in denen kein spezifisches Haus angegeben ist. Das Interview ist eine

Nebenquelle. So kann ein Fanfic-Autor hier auch andere Häuser wählen, ohne dass es explizit falsch ist.

- Warum haben die Potters nicht mehr nach Harry gesucht?

Sie suchten, nur eben in der falschen Richtung. Sie waren ja überzeugt, dass er entführt wurde... und warum die

Misshandlungen geschehen konnten und niemand nachsah, dass wird auch noch in Teil II erklärt.

Ich wünsche viel Vergnügen mit dem Kapitel!

20. Potter Residenz

Es war eine Woche vergangen, als wieder ein Brief der Potters bei den Vampiren eintraf. Er enthielt eine offizielle

Einladung für Lucas die Ferien über bei ihnen zu wohnen. Meradin schrieb zurück, dass Lucas das Angebot freudig

annähme, dann erst erzählte er seinem Sohn davon. Dessen letzte Möglichkeit abzulehnen, hatte sich somit in Luft

aufgelöst.

So stand er nur fünf Tage später mitten in London vor einem alten Lokal mit der Aufschrift 'Der Tropfende Kessel'.

"Und warum muss ich das nochmal tun?", fragte er fast kindisch.

Mirlan grinste. "Weil es deine menschliche Familie ist und du es tief in dir drinnen auch willst."

"Sicher?"

"Ja.", antwortete sie amüsiert und schubste ihn einwenig aus dem Schatten der Gasse. "Nun geh."

"Wiedersehen...", murmelte er. "Grüß auch Meradin, ja?"

"Sicher, Letifer. Gute Jagd." Damit verschwand sie und er war alleine.

Seufzend nahm er seinen riesigen Koffer und trug ihn zu dem Gasthaus. Dank seiner übermenschlichen Stärke wog

dieser für ihn kaum etwas, obwohl der Größenvergleich jeden Nichtwissenden zum Starren bewog.

Wie hatte ihn Meradin nur dazu überredet? Die Wahrheit war gar nicht. Er war überrumpelt worden und hatte sich

beschämenderweise auch noch kaum gewehrt. Mirlan hatte recht, er wollte es wohl wirklich.

Selbstsicher trat er ein. Das Gasthaus war kaum mehr voll, da es schon sehr spät war. Aber im Sommer ging die Sonne

nun spät unter und so konnten ihn die Vampire nun erst herbringen. In einer Ecke spielten ein paar düstere Gesellen

Karten, doch sie störten ihn kaum. Er war sehr viel gefährlicherer Personen gewöhnt.

"Hey, Junge. Suchst du jemanden?", fragte ein dicker Mann hinter dem Tresen, welcher ihn neugierig musterte.

Erstaunlicherweise schaffte er es irgendwie so sehr mit dem Ambiente zu verschmelzen, dass Letifer sich das Lokal

ohne ihn kaum vorstellen konnte.

"Nein." Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich brauche ein Zimmer, da ich morgen Leute treffen möchte."

"Ah, ich verstehe. Alleine? Gut, dass macht dann acht Galleonen und fünf Sickel, Frühstück ist mit dabei." Er nickte ihm

freundlich zu und überreichte ihm, nach dem Empfang des Geldes, einen kleinen Schlüssel mit der Nummer 44. "Ist die

Treppe rauf und am Ende des Flurs."

"Danke. Gute Nacht."

Letifer nickte dem Wirt noch kurz zu und ging den beschriebenen Weg zum Zimmer. Es war klein, aber freundlich

eingerichtet. Denn Koffer einfach stehen lassend, warf er sich ins Bett. Er war noch nicht müde und wusste, er würde es

auch eine Zeit lang nicht sein. Immerhin hatte er die letzten Monate den Tages- oder eher Nachtrythmus eines Vampires

angenommen und war auch davor nicht gerade tagaktiv gewesen. Was sollte er also nun tun?

Nach zehn Minuten war er sich sicher, er würde vor Langweile sterben, wenn er noch länger hier bliebe. So stand er auf

und verließ sein Zimmer, um wieder hinunter zu gehen. Im Gastraum setzte er sich an den Tresen.

"Schön dich wiederzusehen, Junge. Konntest nicht schlafen, was?", meinte der Wirt verstehend.

"Der Schlaf kommt heute nur schwer zu mir.", antwortete Letifer lächelnd. "Kann ich was zu trinken haben?"

"Sicher, wir sind ja ein Wirtshaus, nicht?" Er kramte von irgendwoher einen Karte mit Getränken darauf heraus. "Wähl dir

was aus, ich bin übrigens Tom, der Besitzer."

"Lucas Turmkönig. Erfreut sie kennen zu lernen."

"Sei nicht so formal, wir sind hier unter Freunden!"

Dies bezweifelte Letifer sehr. Er kannte den Mann kaum und auch keinen anderen in dem Raum. Alle waren potenzielle

Feinde, denen er nicht vertrauen konnte, zumindest teilten ihm dies seine Instinkte mit. Natürlich war rational gesehen,

er nur ein unwichtiger Junger alleine in einem Wirtshaus, aber das half nicht sehr viel.

"Ich möchte einen Wodka.", bestellte er.

Tom blinzelte überrascht. "Du bist doch noch minderjährig, nicht? Dann darfst du keinen Wodka trinken."

"Oh..."

Der Wirt hatte recht. Mit wann war man nochmals in der englischen Zaubererwelt volljährig? 17? Dann waren es zwar

nur noch zwei Monate bis dahin, aber es war tatsächlich illegal, auch wenn er seit Jahren Alkohol trank. Er hatte

tatsächlich vergessen, wie alt er war... wenn er so nachdachte, zweifelte er daran, dass ihm je einer in seinem Leben

Alkohol verwehrt hatte. Aber für alles gab es ein erstes Mal, nicht?

"Stimmt, ich werde erst in zwei Monaten 17. Also... dann nehme ich bitte ein Butterbier."

"Kommt sofort. Aber es ist wirklich kaum zu glauben, dass du schon so alt bist, Junge. Das sieht man wirklich erst auf

dem zweiten Blick." Er stellte das Getränk vor ihm und Letifer nickte.

Das Gespräch erstarb und Letifer trank ab und zu von dem Butterbier, starrte aber ansonsten ziellos in die Gegend,

offenbar tief in Gedanken.

Tom fragte sich noch ein paarmal in der Nacht, wer dieser Lucas Turmkönig war. Der Name klang Deutsch, aber er

sprach akzentfrei Englisch. Und es war seltsam, wie jung er aussah und man dennoch kaum sein Alter schätzen konnte.

Etwas, wie er das Bier hielt oder die anderen Gäste betrachtete, passte eher zu einem alten Mann, als zu einem Kind. Er

war ein Rätsel... Tom zuckte mit den Schultern. Wenn man in seinem Beruf war, lernte man schnell nicht nachzufragen.

Und so ließ er den Jugendlichen in Ruhe, bis Sperrstunde war. Da erhob sich Lucas stumm und ging in sein Zimmer.

Letifer hätte es nicht gerne zugegeben, aber er verbrachte an dem Morgen eine halbe Stunde vorm Spiegel, um sein

Aussehen zu verbessern. Am Ende brachte es so gut wie nichts, außer das seine Haare glatter fielen als sonst, doch

immerhin hatte er einige Zeit tot und einen Spiegel in Scherben geschlagen.

Warum den Spiegel würde jetzt einer fragen? Nun, Letifer konnte sich nicht helfen, aber als der Spiegel zum viertenmal

Perfüm, eine Maniküre und Wimperntusche vorschlug, um seine Weiblichkeit zu betonen, war es einfach aus! Er war

männlich und das war auch gut so!

Leicht angesäuert verließ seinen Raum und ging hinunter zu Tom. Es war exakt zehn Uhr, also müssten sie da sein oder

gleich kommen. Sie, dass waren die Potters und sonst jemand... wer auch immer.

"Morgen Tom.", grüßte er den Wirt. "Der Spiegel im Bad... ich fürchte, er muss ersetzt werden."

"Wirklich?" Der Mann betrachtete ihn wissend. "Ich hoffe, er war nicht zu direkt... er mag es halt nur Kosmetiktipps zu

vergeben."

"Ja, habe ich gemerkt... und 'Reparo' wirkt an dem Spiegel nicht."

"Du hast einen Spiegel zerschlagen?", fragte eine Stimmte hinter ihm amüsiert.

Letifer wirbelte herum, die Hand da, wo er normalerweise das Schwert trug. Glücklicherweise für die Potters und ihre

Begleitung hatte er keine Waffen an sich. Der Junge ärgerte sich sehr, wie hatte er sie nicht hören können? Andererseits

der Tropfende Kessel war recht voll und es liefen dauernd Leute hindurch. Wie auch immer, er sollte besser aufpassen.

Sein Blick fiel auf den Sprecher, ein hübscher Mann, Ende dreißig mit schwarzen Haaren und Lederjacke. 'Eindeutig

single und glücklich damit,', dachte Letifer ironisch. Rechts von dem Mann standen die Potters.

"Hallo, Harry.", grüßte Lily Potter lächelnd.

Letifer unterdrückte den Drang bei dem Namen eine Grimasse zu schneiden und nickte ihr kurz zu. Er hatte beschlossen

höflich zu sein, aber mehr auch nicht. Er wollte nur seine Geschwister kennen lernen und nicht die Leute, die ihn in diese

Hölle geschickt hatten. Aber vielleicht war alles nur ein Versehen gewesen... Er verdrängte diesen Gedanken sofort.

Hoffnungen, so wusste er, waren meistens nur da, um enttäuscht zu werden.

"Hallo.", grüßte er zurück. "Wer ist das?"

"Das," begann James pompös. "Ist mein bester und langjähriger Freund Sirius Black!"

"Erfreut." Sirius streckte grinsend eine Hand aus, die Letifer zögernd schüttelte. "Ich bin dein Patenonkel übrigens. Ist

super, dass du wieder da bist."

Was sollte man darauf antworten? Gar nichts, entschied der Halbvampir und nickte somit nur. Er fühlte sich unwohl und

bereute bereits seine nichtgetroffene Entscheidung, aber es gab nun kein zurück mehr.

"Ist dein Gepäck oben?", fragte James, bemüht fröhlich. "Ich werde es holen, welche Zimmernummer?"

"Nicht nötig.", winkte Letifer ab. "Ich hole es. Wartet hier."

Er drehte sich ohne ein weiteres Wort um und ging, obwohl es für sich ihn eher wie eine Flucht anfühlte. Es war

erstickend, um sie herum zu sein, mit ihrer Fröhlichkeit, als wäre nichts passiert!

Viel zu schnell hatte er seinen Koffer und war wieder zurück. Er spürte die Blicke der Drei auf sich und wartete auf die

Frage, die kommen musste und kam.

"Ist der Koffer nicht ein bisschen zu schwer für dich?", fragte sein angeblicher Patenonkel.

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Ich bin gut trainiert."

Das entsprach vielleicht nicht der ganzen Wahrheit, aber immerhin log er auch nicht ganz.

"Äh, gut..." Sirius schien sich schnell zu erholen. "Da du zu jung zum Apparieren bist, dachten wir an das Flohnetzwerk.

Du weißt wie es funktioniert? Gut. Die Adresse ist Potter Residenz, okay?"

Letifer nickte. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl in der Nähe dieser Leute noch zu einer sehr wortkargen Person zu werden,

aber er konnte sich nicht helfen. Wenn er unsicher war, sprach er nicht gerne und damit hatte es sich.

Lily reichte im Flohpulver und er warf es in die Flammen. Sofort loderten sie grün auf und er trat in den Kamin.

"Potter Residenz.", sprach er laut und deutlich und schon war er verschwunden.

Die Potters sahen zu ihrem Freund. James seufzte müde. "Ich glaube, er mag uns nicht..."

"Ach was, dass wird sicher noch. Warum sollte er sonst kommen?", versuchte ihn sein Freund aufzuheitern. "Er ist

sicherlich ein stiller Junge, aber wir wissen ja nicht, was für ein Leben er geführt hat."

"Genau das macht mir Sorgen." Lily sah aufgewühlt aus. "Wir wissen so gut wie nichts über ihn..."

"Wir müssen ihm vertrauen." James runzelte seine Stirn. "Aber es wäre besser, wenn wir sicher gehen und nochmals

einen Verwandschaftstest durchführen. Nicht, dass er doch ein Spion ist."

Lily und Sirius nickten, wissend, dass es rational nötig war. Die Bitterkeit blieb jedoch, dass sie nun im Krieg selbst

Kindern nicht vertrauen konnten. Warum war Leben so kompliziert?

Sekunden später apparierten sie und erschienen in dem Flohraum, vor dessen Kamin Letifer stand. Dieser betrachtete

seit längerem, wo er war und wartete auf seine Begleitung, dass Gesprächsthema erratend. Er nahm es ihnen nicht

übel, dass sie ihm misstrauten, es war besser so. Immerhin war ja Krieg und mit dem kannte er sich aus. Krieg war ein

Feld auf dem er brillierte, Familie war keines. Aber vielleicht würde es eines werden... er war sich unsicher, ob er sich

bemühen sollte oder nicht.

Der Raum in den er gestolpert war, war recht klein und ohne Fenster, jedoch repräsentativ eingerichtet. Es hingen zwei

Landschaftsbilder an der Wand, ein riesiger roter Teppich schmückte den Boden und in der Ecke standen zwei Sessel

und ein kleiner Tisch. Man konnte aber leicht sehen, dass dies alles selten benutzt wurde, wahrscheinlich nur zu

offiziellen Anlässen.

Letifer kannte solche Empfangsräume aus den Adelshäusern und wusste nur zu gut, dass sie meistens sehr gut

geschützt waren. Kein Risiko eingehend, wartete er somit auf seine biologischen Eltern und seinem Patenonkel.

"Ah, schön das du gewartet hast, Harry." Sirius lächelte.

"Keine Ursache.", erwiderte er höflich.

"Gut." Lily Potter öffnete die Tür und gestikulierte sie alle durch. Sie standen nun in einer Halle. "Das hier ist die Potter

Residenz oder Potter Manor. Früher lebten wir an einem anderen Ort, aber dort wurden wir gefunden und das Haus

zerstört."

"Leider... Voldemort wurde damals auch besiegt." James Stolz konnte man hören, Letifer blieb vorsichtig unemotional.

"So sind wir hier her gezogen. Das Manor ist in Familienbesitz seit mehreren Hundert Jahren, aber war dann fast Fünfzig

Jahre unbewohnt. Es ist nicht sonderlich groß und durch aus gemütlich."

Sie waren den Gang entlang gegangen und standen nun in der Küche. Letifer konnte nicht anders und musste James

zustimmten, es war sicherlich gemütlich. Es war hell, und alles strahlte eine gewisse Liebe aus, die einen wärmte.

"Setz dich, Harry." Lily schob ihn beinahe zum Küchentisch und sah zu den zwei Männern. "Ihr auch. Also ich glaube

kaum, dass du bereits gefrühstückt hast. Was möchtest du?"

"Ein Brot mit Marmelade..." Gut, dass war nicht unbedingt was er möchte, aber die rothaarige Frau begann es glücklich

vorzubereiten.

"Lucas Turmkönig haben dich doch die Vampire genannt, nicht?", fragte James. "Du bist doch sicherlich einverstanden,

wenn wir dich Harry nennen, oder?" Letifer nickte."Wunderbar. Erzähl mal ein bisschen von dir, lebst du schon lange bei

den Vampiren?"

Letifer starrte ihn an. Wurde das hier nun eine Verhörung? Nun gut, wenn es so sein sollte... er spielte mit. "Ich kenne sie

schon lange, aber ich lebe nicht immer mit ihnen. Nur die letzten Monate."

"Hier, fertig." Lily stellte das Brot vor ihm auf dem Tisch. "Guten Appetit."

"Danke."

James Potter war etwas erleichtert, dass sein Sohn, wenn er dies wirklich war, nicht nur von Vampiren aufgezogen

worden war. Immerhin, wer weiß, was hätte rauskommen können! Ein mörderischer Jungvampir zum Beispiel!

"Und wo hast du davor gelebt?", drängte er weiter.

"Hier und da... überall in Europa.", antwortete Letifer extra wage. Was ging die das auch an?

"Überall?" James so ihn interessiert an. "Du hast in Durmstrang deine OWLS gemacht."

"Ja."

"Warum da? Warum nicht an einer anderen Schule, wie... Hogwarts?"

Letifer biss von seinem Brot ab, kaute und schluckte, sich extra Zeit lassend, bevor er antwortete. Diese Fragerei machte

ihn einfach furios. Wer war James Potter, dass er ihm hier Rede und Antwort stehen musste?!

"Hogwarts war außer Frage, da dorthin keine Verbindungen bestanden und keine Dunklen Künste gelehrt wurden.

Gleiches galt für Beauxbaton."

James zuckte von dem leicht aggressiven Ton in der bisher neutralen Stimmte zurück. War er zu weit gegangen? Er

beschloss, dass Thema fallen zu lassen, immerhin konnte Harry das ja auch später noch zu ihm erzählen, nicht? ...wenn

das Harry war.

"Gut. Harry... ich hoffe, du siehst das als falsch, aber wir möchten gerne einen Extra-Bluttest machen. Nicht das wir den

Vampiren nicht vertrauen, es ist nur... wir trauen ihnen nicht."

James kam sich unglaublich dumm vor, als er den eisig grünen Blick seines Sohnes traf. Letifer sagte nur: "Ich verstehe.

Sagt mir, wenn ich helfen kann."

"Wir bräuchten dein Blut und ein paar Haare.", schaltete sich Sirius ein, der sich von seiner uncharakteristischen

Schweigsamkeit einwenig erholte.

"Gut."

Nach dem Marmeladenbrot wurde Letifer in dem Haus herum geführt. Unten waren das Wohnzimmer, die Küche, ein

Esssaloon, die Eingangshalle. Oben war eine Bibliothek, Wohnräume, Baderäume. Er sprach nicht viel, immer noch

unsicher wie er sich verhalten sollte. Halb absichtlich, halb zufällig erschuf er damit ein Bild von einem kühlen jungen

Mann, der niemanden an sich heran lässt.

"Und hier ist dein Zimmer!" Sirius öffnete eine Tür und machte eine einladende Geste. "Wir wussten nicht, was du magst,

so haben wir einfach selbst ein wenig entschieden."

Letifer trat ein und sah sich um. Es war ein großer lichter Raum, welcher zwei Fenster durch die Licht herein flutete,

einen großen Schrank für Kleidung und ein rot-goldenes Himmelbett hatte. Der Boden war mit einem weichen braunen

Teppich belegt und an der Wand hingen zwei Bilder. Das zwischen den Fenstern hatte einen Zauberer, der ihn neugierig

ansah, dass andere war ein Landschaftsbild ohne Person.

"Danke.", meinte er knapp und fügte nach kurzen Zögern hinzu. "Es ist wirklich hübsch."

Sirius sah ihn fast überrascht an, nickte dann aber nur. "Freut mich, dass es dir gefällt. In einer Stunde gibt es

Abendessen, wahrscheinlich werden noch andere Gäste kommen. Danach wird dann nochmals der Test gemacht... ich

werde dich jetzt allein lassen."

"Okay."

Hinter ihm schloss sich die Tür. Nach kurzem Suchen entdeckte Letifer neben dem Bett bereits seinem Koffer und

begann alles zu entpacken. Innerlich war er wegen dem zweiten Bluttest nervös, aber er tat alles um ruhig zu werden.

Immerhin war der Erste von seiner Familie, den Vampiren, gemacht worden und die würden nie in solch einer Sache ihn

anlügen!

'Und überhaupt,' dachte er fast belustigt. 'Ich habe Armeen in Schlachten geführt, die das Schicksal einer ganzen Nation

bestimmten, da werde ich mich hier kaum unterkriegen lassen!'

Die Stunde verging rasch, für seinen Geschmack fast zu schnell. Aber Aussuchen konnte man es sich nie und gerade

als er hinunter gehen wollte, hörte er ein 'Plop' neben sich. Alarmiert sprang er zurück und hatte sofort seinen

Zauberstab in der Hand, sowie einen potenziell verletzenden Fluch auf den Lippen. Doch was er dann sah, ließ ihn inne

halten.

Vor ihm stand eine kleine Kreatur, die gerade mal bis zu seinem Oberschenkel ging und ihn nun furchvoll aus

tennisballgroßen gelben Augen anstarrte. Die Ohren hingen weit hinunter und die Kleidung bestand aus einer Art

Geschirrtuch mit einem Wappen drauf. Das Wappen zeigte zwei silberne Schwerter gekreuzt auf roten Untergrund.

Etwas klingelte in seinem Hinterkopf, war das nicht das Potterwappen?

Egal. Wichtiger war die Kreatur an sich... nun konnte er es einordnen. Ein Hauself!

"Junger Meister...?", wagte nun schließlich der Hauself zu fragen.

"Ja?" Er steckte, leicht peinlich berührt, den Zauberstab weg.

Wirklich vor einem Hauself Angst zu haben! Allerdings erinnerte er sich an die wenigen, die er bisher getroffen hatte.

Zweimal hatte er einen Hauselfen kämpfen sehen und beide Male war es verdammt hart für ihre Seite geworden. Doch

die Adligen im Osten hatten nur selten solche Kreaturen, sie mochen richtige Sklaven lieber, welche auch noch billiger

waren.

Hauselfen mussten ja aus Westeuropa importiert werden. Aber sie hatten eindeutig ihre nützlichen Seiten, dass musste

Letifer zugeben. Ein wenig rührte sich in ihm wieder die Anti-Sklavenhaltung und er beschloss keine Misshandlungen

hinzunehmen. Aber der Hauself vor ihm sah gut und gesund aus.

"Das Abendessen ist fertig, junger Meister. Sie werden im Esssaloon erwartet." Sie zitterte etwas, beruhigte sich aber,

als er ihr eines seiner seltenen Lächeln schenkte.

"Danke."

"Hilly hat nur ihre Pflicht getan, nur ihre Pflicht!" Und damit verschwand sie.

Letifer starrte noch kurz auf die Stelle, an der sie eben noch gestanden hatte, dann beschloss er hinunter zu gehen. Ein

Teil von ihm wunderte sich, warum im Esssaloon gegessen wird, während beim Rundgang ihm noch erzählt wurde, dass

normalerweise alle Essen in der Küche statt fanden. Doch er war wirklich nicht in der Position zu fragen, nicht? Aber

dann erinnerte er sich wieder unglücklicherweise an die 'Gäste'.

"Harry!"

Er sah auf. Einen Moment fragte er sich, wen sie meinte, dann traf es ihn wieder. Er nickte Lily Potter, seiner Mutter, zu.

"Gut, dass du da bist, alle warten bereits auf dich."

'Alle?', fragte er sich still. 'Wer ist alle?' Aber da wurde er auch schon von seiner Mutter in den Esssaloon geschoben.

Alle waren eine Menge Leute oder zumindest mehr, als er erwartet hatte. Vor ihm stand ein langer Tisch, der fast voll

besetzt war. Gerade eben hatten sie sich noch alle angeregt unterhalten, aber nun schienen die Gespräche mit einem

Schlag zu ersterben.

"Und das ist er, Lily?", fragte einer der Männer interessiert.

"Ja, dass ist Harry oder Lucas." Lily lächelte alle an. "Harry, dies hier sind unsere engsten Freunde."

Sie deutete auf den nächsten, einen Mann der sehr vernarbt war und ein wirklich seltsames Auge hatte. "Alastor Moody,

einer der besten Auroren des Ministeriums. Neben ihm sitzt Albus Dumbledore, ich bin sicher du hast von ihm gehört."

'Das ist nun interessant.', dachte sich Letifer und musterte den weisen Lichtzauberer genauer. Mit seinen langen weißen

Haaren und seinen purpurenen Roben sah er wirklich aus, wie einer der legendären Zauberer aus den Büchern. Er

verlange Respekt alleine bei seiner Präsenz und Letifer brauchte ihn nicht anzugreifen, um zu wissen, dass der Mann

sehr sehr stark war.

"Daneben sitzt Severus Snape, der beste Zaubertrankmeister Europas oder gar der ganzen Welt."

Der Mann mit der Hackennase, den stechenden schwarzen Augen und den pechschwarzen Roben war Letifer fast sofort

unsympathisch, aber er zeigte es nicht. Doch es schien auf Gegenseitigkeit zu beruhigen und war da tatsächlich Hass in

diesem Blick? Warum sollte ihn jemand hassen, der ihn noch nicht einmal kannte?

"Die nächsten Zwei kennst du ja bereits." Sie sah kurz zu James und Sirius, welche beide kurz grinsten. "Neben ihnen

sitzt Remus Lupin, aber ihn kennst du ja ebenfalls schon."

Das war Tatsache, aber das letzte Mal das Letifer ihn gesehen hatte, war in einer dunklen Gasse gewesen. Nun hier im

Licht zwischen all den anderen Zauberern konnte man deutlich die ärmliche Kleidung und die Müdigkeit sehen. Letifer

rechnete schnell im Kopf nach. Tatsächlich war vorgestern erst Vollmond gewesen.

"Setzt du dich zwischen Sirius und Remus, Harry?" Lily schob ihn zu dem leeren Stuhl zwischen den beiden. "Das Essen

kommt gleich."

Ergeben setzte sich Letifer auf dem ihn vorgeschriebenen Stuhl und versuchte all die Blicke bestmöglich zu ignorieren.

"Schön dich wiederzusehen.", grüßte ihn der Werwolf zurückhaltend. "Es ist viel passiert, seit dem Tag in der

Nokturngasse. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du heute mit uns sitzen würdest."

Letifer starrte den Werwolf an und überlegte einen Moment ob er ihn einfach ignorieren sollte. Doch dies wäre erstens

unhöflich und zweitens war der Mann ihm sympathisch. Und drittens musste er dann mit keinem anderen reden.

"Ja... es kam alles etwas plötzlich. Wie hat dein Auftraggeber das mit dem Ring aufgefasst?"

Lupin zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich habe ihm die Informationen geschickt, ein paar Galleonen bekommen und das

war's."

"Ich verstehe."

Letifer starrte gerade aus, während die anderen langsam wieder ihre eigenen Gespräche aufnahmen. Das Essen

erschien mit einem Schlag vor ihnen und Letifer vermutete dahinter Hauselfenmagie.

Überhaupt schienen die Hauselfen eine interessante Rasse zu sein und warum hießen sie überhaupt Elfen? Waren sie

mit den Elfen und Alben verwandt? Er bezweifelte es irgendwie, aber man konnte nie wissen. Magie machte vieles

möglich...

Und ihre Magie war sicherlich interessant. Er würde fragen, nur wen? Die Hauselfen hatten Neugier in ihm geweckt.

Nachdem er seinen Teller unauffällig auf Gift kontrollierte, wie mit jedem Essen deren Zubereitung er nicht gesehen

hatte, sah er sich um.

Lupin? Nein, der schien zu sehr in einem Gespräch mit Li... seiner Mutter.

Sirius? Der redete begeistert über Quidditch mit seinem Vater. Wirklich, was fanden die alle in diesem Sport? Obwohl er

zugeben musste, dass Quidditch Spaß machen konnte.

Dieser Professor, Snape? Ein Blick zu dem Mann und die Antwort war Nein. Der würde ihm eher in einem Zaubertrank

verwenden, als ihm eine Frage zu beantworten.

Moody? Er schien nett... wenn man mal die Narben außen vor ließ. Aber wusste er viel über Hauselfen? Eher nicht.

Letifer seufzte und betrachtete den letzten Teilnehmer am Tisch. Sicherlich wusste Dumbledore viel darüber. Er wusste

über fast alles viel und in Hogwarts gab es angeblich Hunderte Hauselfen. Also warum nicht?

"Sind alle fertig?" James sah sich um. "Wunderbar." Er klatschte in die Hände und das Essen verschwand. "Gehen wir

doch alle ins Wohnzimmer." Dann sah er mit offensichtlicher Missgunst zu Snape. "Du kannst dann dort auch den Test

durchführen."

"Sicherlich, Potter."

Letifer blinzelte überrascht. Snapes Wörter trieften nur gerade so vor Hass. Da gab es wohl auch eine Geschichte

dahinter.

Die ganze Gesellschaft stand auf und wanderte hinüber ins Wohnzimmer. Dort verteilte man sich über die Couchs und

Sessels, wobei Letifer darauf achtete, neben Dumbledore einen Platz zu bekommen.

Innerlich musste er zugeben, dass Dumbledore seltsam war. Alle mächtigen Personen, die er bisher getroffen hatte,

hatten ihre Macht gezeigt und klar gemacht, dass sie besser waren. Er selber hatte es ebenfalls so gemacht!

Doch Dumbledore war anders... war der Mann so mächtig, dass er es nicht brauchte? Oder so dumm? Vertraute er

wirklich allen Anwesenden wie seiner Familie? Bei den Potters hätte es ihn nicht überrascht, aber mit Snape? Der Mann

sah kaum wie ein Freund aus.

Doch er schwieg und hob sich die Fragen für später auf.

"Kind, ich brauch dein Blut und deine Haare!", schnappte Snape in seine Richtung und deutete auf den kleinen Tisch vor

Letifer.

Dieser sah hinunter, entdeckte ein Messer und zwei Phiolen. Unter den wachsamen Augen der sieben Erwachsenen

nahm er das Messer und schnitt sich in die Hand. Ruhig wartete er, bis etwas Blut das erste Glasröhrchen füllte. Dieses

verschloß er dann und schnitt sich eine Haarsträhne ab, welche er in die zweite Phiole tat. Beides gab er Snape, welcher

sofort aus dem Raum rauschte.

Dumbledore hatte das Kind, Harry, die ganze Zeit beobachtet. Es hatte keiner gesehen, doch darin war er gut, mehr zu

sehen als andere. Und er hatte viel über Harry gelernt. Als er den Raum betrat, war er etwas unsicher gewesen und

hatte sich führen lassen, ebenso wie er einen Moment überlegt hatte mit Remus zu sprechen. Auch hatte er gesehen,

wie klein er war für sein Alter und wie blass. Doch zumindest letzteres konnte man sehr wohl auf den vampirischen

Lebensstil schieben.

Der Lichtzauberer hatte das alles gesehen und sortiert. Trotzdem hatte wohl kein Moment mehr über Harry verraten, als

gerade eben. Albus wusste, dass es schwer war, sich selbst Schmerzen zu zufügen und doch hatte Harry es mit dieser

Leichtigkeit vollbracht.

Er war überrascht bei dem Anblick, dass Harry so leichtherzig die Schmerzen hinnahm. War er Rituale und

Blutzaubertränke so sehr gewohnt? Das konnte er nicht glauben. Das WOLLTE er nicht glauben.

Trotzdem die andere Möglichkeit gefiel ihm noch weniger. Das Harry einfach Schmerzen gewohnt war. Was hatten die

Vampire getan? Waren es wirklich sie gewesen?

Doch was ihn wirklich sorgte, was sein Herz wirklich schmerzte, war die Art, wie Harry sich selbst trug. Er war immer

wachsam und selbstsicher. Er kannte seine Fähigkeiten aus Erfahrung und wusste sich zu verteidigen.

Es war nicht die Art, wie ein Kind in seinem Alter sich verhalten sollte. Sie war zu still, zu kontrolliert, zu... zu was? Albus

konnte es nicht sagen, aber vielleicht traf es zu Erwachsen am Besten. Es war fast so, als wäre Harry zu schnell

Erwachsen geworden.

Was war nur mit dem Kind passiert?

"Professor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore blinzelte kurz und sah dann zu dem besagtem Kind. "Ja? Kann ich dir helfen?"

"Hoffentlich... vorher bin ich in meinem Zimmer einem Hauselfen begegnet und als das Essen erschien, war das

sicherlich ebenfalls Hauselfenmagie." Letifer zögerte für einen Moment. "Da wo ich bisher lebte, waren Hauselfen nicht

alltäglich... und ihre Magie interessiert mich."

Dumledore war gleichzeitig überrascht und erfreut. Harry schien ein scharfen Verstand zu besitzen, wenn er wirklich

bisher kaum oder keine Erfahrung mit Hauselfen hatte. Auch, musste der alte Zauberer zugeben, verringert dies die

Chance von einem Spion. Immerhin waren alle in Voldemorts Reihen mindestens Halbblut, wenn nicht Purblut. Und bei

beidem erfuhr man genügend über Hauselfen, um nicht neugierig zu sein. Und wichtiger noch, Todesser sahen

Hauselfen als noch niedrigerer Kreaturen an, als muggelgeborene Zauberer.

"Und ich soll dir nun mehr erzählen über sie?"

"Ja, ich dachte, sie könnten mir am meisten erzählen."

Letifer fühlte sich ein wenig... ja, seltsam. War es das, wie Albus Dumledore seine Leute kontrollierte? Einfach indem er

weise und mächtig wirkte? Es hatte seinen Effekt selbst auf ihn. Oder war das bei dem Mann natürlich?!

"Nun Hauselfenmagie ist sehr mächtig, wie du vielleicht weißt."

"Ja... ich habe mal einen Kämpfen sehen."

Dumbledore nickte, als wäre ein kämpfender Hauself das Normalste auf der Welt und fuhr fort: "Dann hast du sicher

gesehen, dass sie Magie ohne Zauerstab einsetzen. Sie sind mächtig genug es ohne zu tun, allerdings brauchen sie

trotzdem einen Fokus, wie wir Menschen. Diesen benutzen sie, dass sie ihre Magie kontrollieren können. Dieser Fokus

ist dann hier Besitzer."

"Interessant...", murmelte Letifer. "Und ein Hauself ohne Fokus, was passiert mit ihm?"

"Sie werden in einer gewissen Weise wahnsinnig.", erzählte Albus mit etwas Traurigkeit. "Nur die mit dem stärksten

Willen schaffen es ohne Meister, aber diese hassen dann auch meistens ihr Sklaventum. Doch solche Hauselfen werden

selten geboren...

Wenn ein Hauself auf die Welt kommt, bindet er sich automatisch an den gleichen Meister wie seine Mutter. Dieser

Vertrag kann nur aufgehoben werden, wenn der Meister den Elfen Kleidung gibt. Warum es ausgerechnet Kleidung ist,

weiß keiner."

"Und sie sind nicht mit den Elfen oder Alben verwandt?", fragte Letifer.

"Nicht das ich wüsste. Die Menschen haben sie in Ignoranz zu ihren spitzen Ohren einfach Hauselfen genannt." Der alte

Mann lächelte leicht. "Das war vor langer Zeit und es gibt wenig, was man noch von damals lernen kann. Einige sagen,

dass Hauselfen zum Dienen verfluchte Wesen seien, doch das gehört wohl ins Reich der Legenden."

Letifer lächelte ebenfalls schwach. Albus Dumbledore war mit seiner Fröhlichkeit schlichtweg ansteckend. "Danke, für's

Erzählen."

"Ich bin der Direktor einer Schule, dass ist meine Berufung."

"Hogwarts, wenn ich mich richtig erinnere."

"Ja, ich liebe sie. Du warst ja auf Durmstrang, richtig? Recht düster, für meinen Geschmack."

Düster? Letifer zuckte etwas mit den Schultern. Er hatte jahrelang ohne Sonnenlicht gelebt, da ist eine düstere Schule

nichts mehr für ihn.

"Ich vermute..."

"Hähem.", versuchte Snape mit Erfolg die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. "Potter, der Junge ist leider wirklich dein

Sohn. Es gibt also wieder eine Person mehr von dieser unausstehlichen Familie."

James und Lily sahen erleichtert aus, während Remus und Sirius nur nickten, als hätten sie nie gezweifelt. Moody,

Letifer konnte es fast nicht glauben, musterte ihn immer noch mehr als zweifelnd und Albus lächelte schon wieder:

"Schön, dass dies nun sicher geklärt ist."

"Simon hätte eh nie gelogen.", meinte Letifer ruhig.

"Sicher? Vielleicht wollten sie dich hier einschleusen?" Moodys beide Augen waren direkt auf ihn gerichtet.

"Nein, wollten sie nicht." Letifer sah ihn starr an. "Es gibt nämlich absolut keinen Grund."

"Keinen Grund!", bellte der Auror. "Vampire sind Dunkle Kreaturen, die du-weißt-schon-wer unterstützen."

Letifer spürte Wut ins sich brodeln. Dunkle Kreaturen? In Ordnung, aber mussten sie deshalb gleich für eine Seite sein?

Kaum. Er hasste solche Vorurteile, doch zwang sich zur Ruhe. Als er wieder sprach war seine Stimme eisig und sein

Gesicht zeigte kaum Gefühle.

"Vampire sind wie sie sind und wenn sie den Dunklen Lord unterstützen müssen, weil sie das Ministerium so oder so

jagt, dann soll es wohl so sein. Doch das ist dann der Fehler der Menschen und deren Untergang."

Moody wollte etwas erwidern, doch Dumbledore kam ihn zuvor. "Alastor, Harry, bitte... wir wollen hier doch keinen Streit,

nicht? Und Harry, unterstützen die Vampire Voldemort?"

Mist, was sollte er darauf antworten? Ja? Nein? Keine Ahnung? Letzteres war die Wahrheit und es war am Besten

immer nahe an ihr zu bleiben.

"Ich weiß es nicht, dass wird unter den obersten Vampiren ausgemacht und ich kenne nur Gerüchte. Die Sache mit dem

Ring könnte alles gegen eine Allianz verschoben haben, aber die Verhandlungen haben noch nicht einmal begonnen...

und ich werde auch erst die Entscheidung mit dem Rest der Welt erfahren."

Albus Dumbledore nickte verstehend, während Moody ihn nun immer noch misstrauisch beobachtete, aber nicht mehr

ganz so stark.

Letifer sah zu den anderen. Seine Potters sahen unentschlossen aus, was sie tun sollten. Sirius schien wütend, während

Lupin das ganze ruhig beobachtete. Severus Snape aber starrte ihn direkt an... was hatte der Mann nur?

"Danke Harry, dass ist eine gute Information."

Moody schüttelte grummelig den Kopf. "Wenn sie wahr ist."

Dumbledore fuhr fort, als hätte der Auror nie etwas gesagt: "...und versteh bitte, dass wir Krieg haben und dein Bruder

John eine wichtige Rolle spielen wird. Deswegen müssen wir sicher gehen."

"Bitte?" Letifer gefiel gar nicht die Richtung in die das Gespräch wanderte.

"Sieh Harry, es gibt vieles, was du nicht weißt..." Dumbledore sah fast etwas müde aus, fuhr aber voller Stärke fort.

"Geheimnisse, Personen, für die Voldemort alles tun würde. Du bist ab jetzt eine dieser Personen..."

Worauf wollte Dumbledore hinaus? Er sah zu den anderen Erwachsenen. Moody Blick war stählern, ebenso Snapes,

aber dessen war immer so. Sirius sah ein wenig schuldig, aber entschlossen aus, während Remus still stand, aber ihn

freundlich ansah. Seine Eltern sahen ebenfalls schuldig aus, aber auch ein wenig... fröhlich?

Letifer war verwirrt, aber er konnte in etwa Ahnen, was kommen würde. Er hoffte nur, es würde nicht weh tun.

Ein recht ereignisloses Kapitel, aber eines, dass gut die Positionen und Gefühle der drei Potters, Dumbledores, Sirius

usw. zeigt. Ich hoffe, dass die eher zurückhaltende und abweisende Haltung von Harry rüber kam, er aber dennoch

höflich ist und tief in sich drinnen noch Hoffnungen hat...

Aber natürlich ist der Tag noch nicht vorüber. ;)

Das nächste Kapitel trägt den Titel "Unbekannte Familie".

Für Lob, Kritik und Fragen bin ich immer offen.^^

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil II: Unbekannte Familie**

Beim letzten Kapitel haben ja viele gefragt, warum Snape nichts merkt beim Test.

Gegenfrage: Wie hätte er etwas merken sollen?

Das Blut sieht absolut gleich aus, wenn man kein Mikroskop hat. Und Snape sucht ja nicht nach nicht-menschlichen

Eigenschaften, sondern nach Übereinstimmungen zwischen Letifer und den Potters.

Die Haare (es erstaunt mich, dass keiner danach gefragt hatte ^^) sind nicht für den eigentlichen Test dagewesen,

sondern sollten nachweisen, dass Letifer nicht vor kurzem an seinem Blut/Aussehen/Genen etc. rumgspielt und somit

den Test beeinflusst hat.

- Wann werden sie dies und jenes erfahren?

Lasst euch überraschen. Aber Letifer ist in dieser Beziehung sehr slytherinhaft... die besten Geheimnisse sind die, die

nur einer weiß ;-)

- Bleibt Snape wie in den Büchern?

Mmh, ja. Aber natürlich verändert auch er sich, da nun andere Umstände vorhanden sind.

- Kommt er nach Hogwarts?

Ja. Teil 3 beginnt damit, dass er nach Hogwarts geht.

- Ist Voldemort/Snape/etc. böse? (oder Dumbledore/Potters/etc. gut?)

Ich bin der Ansicht, dass es kein Gut und Böse gibt. Von den meisten wird man erfahren, warum sie handeln wie sie es

tun.

- Woher bekommt Letifer nun Blut?

Per Post. Keiner durchsucht seine Post und er braucht ja nur immer sehr kleine Mengen, die sich leicht verstecken

lassen. Zudem bekommt Letifer später auch Bücher, etc. zugeschickt, weil ein gewisser Vampir darauf besteht, dass er

lernt.

Ich wünsche viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel!

21. Unbekannte Familie

Letifer widerstand dem Drang von der Couch aufzustehen und anzugreifen. Er bewegte sich nicht, allein schon weil er

Moody keinen Grund geben wollte, ihn zu verhexen. Wenn nötig, konnte er sich später noch wehren.

"Harry, würdest du bitte beide Unterarme uns zeigen?"

Letifer starrte Albus Dumbledore verständnislos an. "Warum denn das?"

"Weil Todesser dort ihre Male haben.", knurrte Moody, als ob das jeder wüsste. Nun, in England wusste es vielleicht

jeder.

"Der Dunkle Lord markiert seine Todesser?", fragte Letifer ungläubig. Dann grinste er kurz amüsiert. "Wie Hundemarken,

wie?"

"So ähnlich. Und jetzt mach oder muss ich dich zwingen?"

Moody meinte es ernst und Letifer kam der nicht ganz so freundlichen Aufforderung nach und krempelte seine Ärmel

hoch. Wie erwartet waren beide Unterarme frei von jeglichen Marken, wenn man mal die blassen Narben wegließ.

Penibel begann Moody die Arme zu untersuchen und beugte sich dicht über sie. Er drückte hier und dort mit seinem

Zauberstab, fuhr mit seinem Finger über die Haut und berührte mit seiner Nasenspitze beinahe den linken Arm.

Letifer hielt sich zurück, spürte aber wie innerlich seine Magie sich vorbereitete den Menschen ins Nirvana zu schicken.

Eisern hielt er sie fest und meinte schließlich damit der Auror endlich weg gehen würde:

"Wie groß ist denn dieses Mal? Vielleicht würde eine Lupe helfen."

Letifer hörte leises Gelächter von hinten, bei dem er jede Wette einging, dass dies Sirius und sein Vater waren.

Dumbledores Augen glitzerten amüsiert, während sich Moody aufrichtete und, zu Letifers Überraschung, auch leicht

belustigt aussahe.

"Ne, Bursche, dass schafft mein Auge auch ohne. Albus?"

Der Lichtzauberer nickte und hob den Zauberstab. Vorsichtig tippte er an Letifers Kopf und dieser fühlte einen leichten

Magieschauer über sich. Der alte Zauberer schüttelte den Kopf:

"Keine aktive Dunkle Magie an ihm, auch wenn seine Magie recht dunkel ist..."

'Übersetzung,' dachte Letifer sarkastisch. 'Kein Mal, aber er hat Dunkle Magie ausgeführt.'

Dementsprechend sah ihn auch der ganze Raum intensiv an, aber das kümmerte ihn kaum. Damit mussten sie halt

leben und wirklich, selbst in seiner stark gekürzten Lebensversion war er in Durmstrang gewesen! Anscheinend

erinnerten sich daran die anderen auch und schrieben es ab.

"Würdest du dich bereit erklären ein paar wenige Fragen unter Veritaserum zu beantworten?", fragte Dumbledore

freundlich. Jedoch ließ sich kaum einer davon täuschen, ein "Nein" würde kaum akzeptiert werden.

"Wenn es sein muss...", meinte Letifer langsam. Immerhin konnte er wirklich kritsche Fragen mit Okklumentik

abblocken... aber dies würde schwierig werden und Schmerzen hervor rufen. Anscheinend dachte aber keiner in dem

Raum, dass jemand in seinem Alter diese Kunst beherrschen würde.

Kaum hatte er ausgesprochen, da stand schon Snape vor ihm. "Zunge raus."

Letifer gehorchte und spürte wie drei Tropfen einer klaren Flüssigkeit darauf landeten. Er schluckte und nur Sekunden

später hatte er bereits das Gefühl, als sei sein Kopf mit Holzwolle ausgestopft.

"Spionierst du für jemanden oder eine Organisation?, begann Snape das Verhör.

"Nein.", kam Letifers sofortige Antwort.

"Hast du Kontakt mit Todessern?"

"Nein."

"Welche Seite würdest du unterstützen im Krieg?"

"..."

"Er hat sich noch nicht entschieden.", erklärte Snape den Zuhörern. "Warum hast du dich noch nicht entschieden?"

"Ich bin erst vor ein paar Monaten nach England zurückgekommen und lerne erst die Seiten kennen."

Snape nickte zufrieden. "Gut...würdest du Geheimnisse verraten für Geld?"

"...Nein." Dies ging einfach gegen Letifers Ehre und Erziehung. Zudem hatte er selbst genügend Geld, um nicht zu solch

Taten herabzusteigen..

Snape machte eine Bewegung mit dem Zauberstab und die Wirkung des Wahrheitsserums wurde aufgehoben. Der

junge Mann blinzelte kurz, dann wurde sein Blick wieder fixiert und er stöhnte leicht:

"Das Kopfweh ist normal?"

"Ich fürchte..." Dumbledore sah zu Snape, der den Raum verließ. "Auf Wiedersehen, Severus."

"Auf Wiedersehen, Direktor." Snape ließ mit Absicht alle anderen in dem Raum aus und ging.

Die anderen setzten sich wieder alle in die gemütliche Runde zusammen und vor ihnen erschienen ein paar Plätzchen.

Letifer nahm welche und musste zugeben, dass sie recht gut waren. Das Serum verließ anscheinend nur langsam

seinen Körper und er fühlte sich ein wenig zittrig. Er wollte aber nicht nachfragen, ob dies eine Nebenwirung auf Vampire

hatte, immerhin hatte er vor, seine vampirische Seite so lange wie möglich zu verstecken.

"Harry... was hältst du davon, wenn wir uns gegenseitig erzählen, was passiert ist in all den Jahren?", schlug James vor.

Letifer zuckte mit den Schultern: "Wenn ihr beginnt..."

"Gerne. Als du geboren wurdest, war Voldemort schon auf der Höhe seiner Macht und terrorisierte die Bevölkehrung.

Trotzdem waren wir überglücklich dich zu haben. Als du allerdings neun Monate alt warst, wurde eine Prophezeiung

gemacht..." Lily fasste, während sie erzählte, nach der Hand ihres Ehemannes. "Da war ich schon wieder schwanger

und John wurde einen Tag vor deinem Geburtstag geboren."

"Mein Geburtstag?", fragte Letifer überrascht.

"Ja... du kennst deinen nicht? Er ist am 31.7."

"Danke, Remus."

Irgendwie war es ein seltsames Gefühl sein Leben lang an einem falschen Datum gefeiert zu haben. Es war, als wäre

ein großer Stein in seinem Magen aufgetaucht und je weiter die Erzählung ging, desto mehr verkrampfte sich sein

Inneres.

"Wie auch immer... er wurde einen Tag davor geboren und es gab drei Jungen, auf die sich die Prophezeiung hätte

beziehen können, aber es war John. Wir versteckten uns unter dem Fidelius Zauber, doch unser Geheimnisträger verriet

uns. Voldemort kam und griff euch zwei an, John wurde von dem Avada Kedavra getroffen, warf diesen zurück und

zerstörte so Voldemort. Doch die Todesser waren immer noch aktiv und jagten euch beide. So überredete uns Albus

einen alten Blutzauber durchzuführen."

Sie sah abwartend zu Dumbledore, welcher ansetzte alles zu erklären.

Letifer konnte sich nicht helfen, aber etwas in ihm wurde kalt. Eine Prophezeiung? Das würde einiges erklären. Sollte

das wirklich bedeuten, dass sein ganzes Leben, wegen ein paar Worten ruiniert worden war? Nein, sicherlich konnten

alle nicht so dumm sein, oder?

'Bitte... lass es ein wirklich wichtiger Grund gewesen sein.', flehte er in Gedanken.

"Der Blutzauber war umso stärker, auf je weniger Kinder er sich bezog, deswegen wurdest du zu den Dursleys gegeben.

Sie hatten ebenfalls noch das Blut deiner Mutter und somit war der Schutz zwar nicht ganz so gut, aber besser, als wenn

zwei Kinder an einem Ort waren. Und das Risiko für John war einfach sehr hoch, verstehst du?" Dumbledore sah ihn

bittend an. Doch Letifer hatten den Kopf gesenkt, so dass seine Haare sein Gesicht verdeckten. "Wir dachten nicht, dass

Todesser es schaffen, dich zu entführen..."

"Wir wollten dich abholen, als unseren Sohn und dich nach Hogwarts begleiten.", erinnerte sich James. "Doch Petunia

erzählte uns, dass du nicht da warst und ihr Ehemann ermordert worden war. Ab da taten wir alles, um dich zu finden,

aber ohne Erfolg. Wir sind nur froh, dass es dir gut geht."

Froh? Letifer hätte fast gelacht. Sein Inneres schmerzte und er wusste nicht ob er wütend sein oder einfach nur weinen

sollte.

Hier saßen sie und erklärten ihm mal freundlich, dass sie ihn wegen einer Prophezeiung und für etwas mehr lächerlichen

Schutz für seinen Bruder in die Hölle verdammten? Das sie sich um ihn kümmerten?! Das sie ALLES getan hatten, um

ihn zu finden? Wohl kaum, sonst hätten sie zumindest heraus gefunden, dass NIE Todesser dabei gewesen waren.

Er war ihnen egal... es ging ihnen nur um die Prophezeiung. Nicht mehr... warum sonst hätten sie ihn alleine gelassen,

wo doch offensichtlich zwei Kinder unter einem Schutz sein können? Immerhin gab es ja auch noch die kleine

Schwester, Rose Potter, nicht?

Verraten... verlassen... gleichgültig... geopfert zum Schutze einer Prophezeiung.

Die Wunde von früher war mit einemmal wieder aufgerissen und schmerzte wie eh und je...plötzlich waren die Jahre mit

den Dursleys zum Greifen nah. Er war wertlos... für seine Blutverwandten war er ein Nichts...

NEIN!

Fast wie in einem Weckschrei erinnerte er sich an seine neue Blutfamilie, an all die Leute die sich um ihn gekümmert

hatten.

Meradin, sein liebender Vater... Mirlan, seine fürsorgliche Tante... Dominik, sein Mentor und freundschaftlicher Bruder...

Kamilla... Kamilla, seine stolze Frau...

Für sie und die Erinnerungen an Kamilla und Dominik war er stark.

Er war Letifer.

Er würde sich nicht verletzten lassen. Nicht wieder von seiner angeblichen Familie. Nie wieder. Mühsam tötete er seine

Gefühle ab und ein Teil von ihm versank wieder in der Kältestarre seiner Seele. Der Schmerz... der Verrat... es bedeutete

nichts. Nur Überleben bedeutete etwas, die Leute um ihn herum konnten ihm nichts tun. Sie waren nicht wichtig... nicht

seine Familie.

Trotzdem wollte er sie nicht töten... doch mit jeder Sekunde wurde es härter.

"Lucas?", fragte Remus vorsichtig.

Letifer stand aprupt auf und starrte auf die sitzenden Erwachsenen hinunter. Jede Wärme, jede Freundlichkeit war aus

seinem Gesicht verschwunden. Es hätte einer Statue gehören können, wären da nicht die Augen gewesen, die tiefgrün

an einem Avada Kedavra erinnerten.

"Ich gehe in das mir zugewiesene Zimmer und möchte nicht gestört werden." Seine Stimme war beinahe emotionslos

und verstörte die Anwesenden noch mehr. Er musste hier raus... oder es würde Tote geben!

Letifer ging an den starren Personen vorbei zur Tür. Dort hielt er nochmals an und meinte leise:

"Hättet ich euch wirklich irgendetwas bedeutet, dann wäre es nie soweit gekommen."

Damit verließ Letifer das nun totstille Zimmer und schloss sich für die nächsten 24 Stunden in seinem Zimmer ein. Für

ihn war jede Möglichkeit einer normalen menschlichen Familie gestorben.

Es blieb noch ganze fassungslose fünf Sekunden länger still, dann brach Lily in Tränen aus und Albus seufzte so tief wie

schon lange nicht mehr. Selten hatte er sich so hilflos gefühlt und gewusst, dass im Endeffekt es doch alles seine Schuld

war.

James legte einen Arm um seine Frau und zog sie näher an sich, verbarg sein Gesicht in ihrem feurigem Haar. Niemand

außer den beiden wusste, ob er ebenfalls weinte. Sirius und Remus saßen einfach nur da, ein wenig verloren und voller

Mitgefühl für alle Beteiligten.

"Etwas, scheint ihn aufgeregt zu haben...", meinte dann der alte Zauberer langsam.

Der Werwolf schüttelte den Kopf. "Nicht aufgeregt, sondern verletzt. Aber das war zu erwarten... wenn auch seine

Reaktion ein wenig extrem war."

"Oder nicht.", begab Sirius zu bedenken. "Wir wissen nicht, was die Todesser ihm angetan oder erzählt haben. Es könnte

daher kommen."

"Du hast recht, Sirius." Albus nahm sich eines der Plätzchen und biss ab. "Es muss etwas sein, was wir nicht ahnen

konnten..."

Und genau dies fürchtete das Albus Dumbledore. Denn was auch immer heraus kommen würde, es war sicher nicht gut

für das Kind gewesen, dass Harry mal gewesen war. Und eine kleine Stimme frage immer wieder:

'Bist denn nicht du Schuld?'

Ddbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Letifer warf sich in seinem Zimmer ins Bett und weinte. Doch nur nach einer Minute versiegten die Tränen wieder und er

lag still. Sein Blick traf auf die Wand, doch sah sie nicht. Immerwieder wiederholte er das Gespräch mit seiner Familie in

seinem Kopf.

Und etwas kam heraus: Er bedeutete seinen Eltern was. Vielleicht nicht viel... vielleicht war es nur die Schuld und das

Gewissen, welches die Potters antrieb, aber es war besser als nichts. Es war besser als Gleichgültigkeit, als das Opfer

für den Prophezeihten.

Es war besser... ja, aber nicht genug. Es reichte gerade mal, dass er ihr Nähe tolerieren konnte. Er atmete tief ein.

Warum? Warum er? Warum nur er?

Aber vergessen konnte er einen nicht – Albus Dumbledore. Der Mann hatte den Blutschutz errichtet und vergessen, oder

aus Gleichgültigkeit, Zauber einzufügen die auf Misshandlung hindeuten. Oder zumindest darauf, ob er verletzt war!

Oder... oder er hatte Zauber dran und hatte es einfach ignoriert. Selbst wenn das mit den Zaubern nicht möglich war,

doch Letifer fiel kein einziger Grund ein warum nicht, so hätten doch Leute vorbei geschickt werden müssen, um einfach

mal nachzusehen ob alles in Ordnung war! Einfach allein um die Schirme zu kontrollieren! War das alles nicht

geschehen?

Das konnnte alles kein Versehen sein. Er wollte nicht glauben, dass Dumbledore ihn einfach als so unwichtig und zum

Vergessen gesehen hatte.

Auf welchem Weg auch immer, er hatte Dumbledore absolut nichts bedeutet, solange er ein Opfer war für seinen Bruder,

den Auserwählten. Der Direktor von Hogwarts hatte seine Eltern ÜBERREDET ihn wegzugeben und zu vergessen. Auch

wenn seine Eltern ja gesagt hatten, so war es doch seine Schuld. Seine ganz alleine.

Er hatte ihn abgeschoben in eine Hölle, deren Dunkelheit nun für immer in Letifers Leben war. Nie würde er sich

komplett von dem erlebten Horror lösen können... aber er würde dafür sorgen, dass die Verantwortlichen seinen

Schmerz spüren konnten.

Rache war vielleicht ein zu harsches Wort... aber eines Tages, dies wusste er, würde Gerechtigkeit walten. Egal was

passieren würde...

Letifer würde Albus Dumbledore nicht vergeben.

Ddbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Keiner sah Letifer in den nächsten 24 Stunden und er versuchte sich zu sammeln. Auch erreichte die erste Eule mit

seinem Blut von dem Vampiren und schrieb einen Brief, mit einer kurzen Zusammenfassung was geschehen war,

zurück.

Doch dann wurde es wieder Nachmittag und Letifer musste erkennen, dass es absolut keinen Sinn hatte, sich für immer

in dem Raum einzusperren. Er würde den Potters begegnen müssen. Wie hieß noch mal der Hauself von gestern?

Holly? Hilly? Es war einen Versuch wert.

"Hilly?" Ein leises Plop und sie stand vor ihm. "Kannst du mir sagen, wann meine Eltern Abendessen werden und etwas

für eine dritte Person zubereiten?"

"Sicherlich, junger Meister. Hilly gerne für mehr Leute kocht! Meister James und seine Frau werden um 18Uhr essen."

"Danke."

Ein Plop und sie war wieder verschwunden. Er seufzte und nahm das Buch wieder auf in dem er gelesen hatte. Er würde

noch etwas warten. Punkt 18 Uhr betrat er dann die Küche und stellte ohne größere Überraschung fest, dass Hilly

tatsächlich für drei Leute gedeckt hatte und seine Eltern bereits da saßen.

"Harry...", sprach ihn Lily leise an.

Er nickte nur knapp und setzte sich an den noch leeren Platz. Schweigend begannen sie alle zu essen. Die

Athmosphäre war unangenehm, doch keiner tat etwas dagegen. Schließlich waren alle fertig und Hilly deckte den Tisch

ab. Letifer erhob sich und wollte bereits den Raum verlassen, doch die Stimme seines Vaters ließ ihn inne halten.

"Harry...bitte warte kurz und setze dich nochmals."

Er tat wie geheißen und wartete stumm. Interessiert registrierte er den kurzen Blickwechsel zwischen seinen Eltern,

dann setzte James wieder zum Reden an:

"Morgen kommen John und Rose nach Hause, wir werden sie am Bahnhof vom Hogwarts Express abholen. Möchtest du

mitkommen?"

Darum ging es also. Wollte er wirklich mitkommen? Seine Geschwister kennen zu lernen war ja der Sinn der ganzen

Aktion, also warauf wartete er? Er nickte langsam.

"Harry... " Lily sah verzweifelt aus. "Wir wissen nicht, was dich so aufgeregt haben könnte, aber möchtest du es uns nicht

erzählen? Nur damit wir es zumindest verstehen?"

Erzählen? Für einen Moment war er versucht, doch dann setzen wieder seine normalen Verhaltensmuster ein und er

hatte den Kopf geschüttelt, bevor er es richtig registriert hatte. Immerhin waren sie technisch gesehen Fremde zu ihm

und er hatte niemanden, außer Meradin, irgendetwas von damals erzählt. Also was ging es sie an?

Aber es waren seine Eltern... und das machte es fast nur noch schlimmer. Sie sollten es wissen, sie sollten ihn nicht

fragen, sie sollten ihn nie dort gelassen haben! Es war ihr Schuld... ihr Fehler... und diese Unwissenheit, ihre verletzten

Blicke machten alles für ihn nur noch soviel schwerer. Es zerstörte in ihm jedes Mitleid für sich und antwortete kühl:

"Wenn ihr es jetzt noch nicht versteht, dann ist es schon um Jahre zu spät!"

Dann drehte er sich um und floh beinahe aus dem Raum. Die Potters liefen ihm nicht hinterher, sie wussten einfach

nicht, wie sie ihm helfen sollten oder ob sie es überhaupt konnten.

Der nächste Morgen war schnell da und Hilly weckte Letifer früh auf. Dieser hatte damit nicht gerechnet und griff

automatisch den weiblichen Hauselfen an. Hilly zitterte noch die ganze Zeit, auch als er sich immerwieder entschuldigte.

Das Frühstück war wieder eine schweigsame Angelegenheit, doch Letifer war es recht so. In der Eingangshalle wagten

es die Potters ihn wieder anzusprechen.

"Kannst du apparieren?", fragte Lily. Er nickte. "Hast du auch eine Lizens?"

"Nein."

"Du hättest das Ministerium in deinem Land darum bitten sollen.." James seufzte. "Komm her, ich nehme dich mit."

Letifer dachte für einen Moment an die Gesichter der Fürsten, wenn er, einer der gesuchtesten Anführer des

Widerstandes, plötzlich vor ihnen aufgetaucht wäre und um eine Appartationslizens gebeten hätte. Fotos von ihnen

wären sicherlich einiges an Geld wert gewesen!

Natürlich nur, wenn er solch eine Begegnung überlebt hätte...

James Potter sah kurz so etwas wie Belustigung bei seinem Sohn und fragte sich wieder einmal, was er alles nicht über

Harry wusste. Er legte eine Hand auf die Schulter von Harry und apparierte.

Kings Cross war sicherlich ein Bahnhof mit regen Betrieb. Interessiert sah sich Letifer um und betrachtete auch die

verschiedenen Züge. Hier würden die Schüler kommen? Vor all den Mugglen? Er bezweifelte das. In der Menge um ihn

herum, konnte er einige seltsame Gestalten ausmachen. Manche wettete er darauf, dass sie Zauberer waren, andere

waren Muggle und einfach nur... seltsam.

Er folgte seinen Eltern hinterher und versuchte ruhig zu bleiben in der Menge. Er hasste einfach so viele Leute, auf

einem unberechenbarem Haufen, von denen jeder einzelene ihn angreifen könnte. Seine Magie war auf höchster

Alarmbereitschaft und er versuchte auch mit seinen erhöhten Sinnen jede Sache außerhalb der Normalität zu

registrieten, gab aber bald auf.

Die Geräusche waren einfach zu laut, es waren zu viele Leute und viel zu viele Gerüche.

"Wir sind da." Lily blieb stehen und sah direkt zwischen die Bahnsteigen 9 und 10.

"Hier?" Fragend sah er seine Mutter an. Hier war nichts!

"Ja. Siehst du da die Mauer? Es ist eine Illusion, man kann einfach durchlaufen und kommt auf den Bahnsteig 9 ¾. Dort

steht der Hogwartsexpress." Ihre grünen Augen glitzerten fröhlich, als ob sie sich an alte Zeiten erinnern würde. "Wenn

du nervös bist, kannst du rennen."

"Clever...", gab Letifer zu.

Solch eine Illusion zu halten, während Hunderte von Leuten hindurch gingen, war sicherlich alles andere als einfach.

Und natürlich mussten dann auch andere Zauber gewirkt werden, dass die Muggle nicht bemerkten, dass hier dauernd

Leute verschwanden.

"Gehst du vor, Harry? Die Barriere funktioniert nur, wenn du sicher bist, dass du durch kommst.", erklärte sein Vater.

Letifer nickte und ging los. Er ließ sich kurz mit den Mugglen treiben und ging dann direkt auf die Absperrung zu. Doch

selbst er musste zugeben, dass es irgendwie seltsam war, direkt auf eine Mauer zu zugehen. Aber es war ja keine

Mauer, sondern eine Illusion, richtig?

Falsch. Es konnte keine Illusion sein, immerhin war das eine Mauer und dahinter Mugglezüge. Letifer war nun wirklich

beeindruckt. Immerhin hatten die Magier mitten auf einem Mugglebahnhof den Raum verändert!

Er hatte die Mauer erreicht. Fast stoppte er, doch dann ging er einfach weiter, hoffend, dass er nicht in einigen Sekunden

eine riesige Beule hatte. Die Mauer kam näher, verschwamm... dann wurde alles kurz schwarz. Als er wieder sah, stand

er auf einem Bahnhof und um ihn herum Hunderte von Hexen und Zauberern, dazwischen einige Muggle.

"Der Zug müsste gleich kommen."

Letifer drehte sich nicht um, als er seine biologische Mutter hörte, sondern ging weiter. Sie würden ihm schon folgen.

Der Bahnsteig selber, sah seiner Meinung nach fast langweilig normal aus. Allerdings... soweit es halt normal war, Sofas,

Stühle, Sessel und alles mögliche aus Luft zu erschaffen, damit man sich die Wartezeit verkürzen konnte. Hinter sich

konnte Letifer sehen, wie ein stetiger Strom von Leuten aus dem gleichen Portal kam, wie sie gerade eben.

'Ein Anti-Apparatios-Zauber muss hier ebenfalls sein. Wahrscheinlich ebenfalls ein Schild gegen Portschlüssel und was

weiß ich was. Die Sicherheit ist hier hoch...', dachte er anerkennend und sah sich weiter aufmerksam um.

Plötzlich schallte ein Ruf durch die Menge: "Er kommt! Ich kann ihn sehen!"

Die Möbelstücke und alles andere verschwand innerhalb von Sekunden, als die Eltern, Geschwister und restlichen

Abholer gespannt auf die Gleise sahen. Und tatsächlich, in der Ferne wurde ein kleiner roter Punkt mit einer Rauchwolke

darüber immer größer. Es war der Hogwarts Express.

Unter den Augen der fröhlichen Menge fuhr er in den Bahnhof ein und alle versuchten so schnell wie mögliche ihre

Lieben zu entdecken. Es gab ein riesiges Chaos, indem Letifer still stand wie ein Fels in der Brandung.

"War das gerade Rose?", fragte Lily und zeigte in eine Richtung, doch die Person war auch schon wieder verschwunden.

"Nein... Da sind sie! ROSE! JOHN!" James winkte aufgeregt und zwei Jugendliche kämpften sich durch die Menge auf

ihn zu, schweres Gepäck im Schlepptau.

"Mum! Dad!", kam der Ruf zurück und kurz darauf fand sich ein rothaariges Mädchen in fester Umarmung von ihrer

Mutter. Sie dauerte nur kurz, denn Lily entließ ihre Tochter und an ihre Stelle trat ein schwarzhaariger Junge mit Brille.

Unzweifelhaft war dies John. Der protestierte leise: "Mum!"

Doch seine Mutter ließ sich nicht von der Handlung abbringen und selbst Letifer, welcher kaum war über seine

Geschwister wusste, sah, dass es ihm im Grunde gefiel.

Überhaupt sah Letifer der Wiedersehenszeremonie mit mehr als gemischten Gefühlen zu. Er fühlte zwei starkte

Emotionen und keine gefiel ihm besonders. Neid und Enttäuschung. Beide waren für ihn fremd in solch einer

Beziehung.

Neid empfand er für Rose und John. Sie fielen ihren Eltern in die Arme, kannten nie das Gefühl der Einsamkeit und

hatten Personen denen sie absolut vertrauten. Er vertraute niemanden, außer vielleicht Meradin und Mirlan... doch auch

dort wollte er sein Vertrauen nicht proben. Zu groß war die Furcht verraten zu werden. Die Zwei jedoch kannten diese

Furcht nicht und waren, wie er hätte sein sollen. Leicht konnte er imaginär den Platz mit John tauschen, aber so leicht

das auch war, es wollte einfach nicht das Gefühl des Vertrauens und der Liebe aufkommen. Sie waren alle Fremde für

ihn und er fühlte sich wie ein Ausgestoßener.

Das zweite Gefühl war Enttäuschung, etwas was er rational nicht erklären konnte. Er hatte gehofft, dass seine

Geschwister ihm ähnlich wären und ihn verstehen würde. Stattdessen sah er nun ein rothaariges absolut unheilsam

fröhliches Mädchen und einen etwas stilleren, aber unerwachsenen Jungen. Keiner der Zwei konnte auf irgendeinem

Gebiet, welches wichtig für ihn war, mit ihm mithalten.

Rose hatte ihn, während ihr Bruder John seine Mutter begrüßte, entdeckt. Sie starrte ihn mit großen neugierigen Augen

an und fragte:

"Ist er das?!"

Ist er das? Letifer war nicht begeistert. Sie tat ja fast so, als wäre er irgendein neues Haustier zum anfassen! Fast

automatisch wurde seine Antipathie ihr gegen über stärker und seine Enttäuschung und Neid verschwanden, um leichten

Ärger Platz zu machen.

"Ja." James sah, dass auch sein jüngster Sohn nun Aufmerksamkeit zollte. "Kinder, dass ist Harry, euer älterer Bruder."

"Hallo.", meinte Letifer, ohne Idee etwas besseres zu sagen.

Rose starrte ihn weiter an, doch in ihrem Kopf rasten die Gedanken. Das war ihr älterer Bruder! Sie hatte es nicht

glauben können, als sie der Brief erreichte, doch nun war es offensichtlich. Sie hatte zwei Brüder! Harry war... anders. Er

hatte lange Haare! Das war so cool, vor allem das er sie nun in einem Pferdeschwanz trug! Er war etwas größer wie sie,

sah aber recht zierlich aus, fast feminin. Mit der schwarzen Kleidung wirkte er düster und mysteriös. Und die Aura der

Ernstheit um ihn herum, gab ihn noch einen erwachsenen Touch. Sie grinste. Das war ihr Bruder! Schade eigentlich,

dass sie somit verboten war, ihn zu daten... aber ihre Freundinnen würden sich sicherlich über Fotos freuen.

Letifer erriet nicht die Gedankengänge seiner Schwester und das war wahrscheinlich auch besser so. Trotzdem gefiel

ihm ihr Gesichtsausdruck nicht und machte ihn irgendwie unangenehm in seiner Haut. So blickte er zu seinem Bruder,

dessen Gesichtsausdruck vollkommen unleserlich war.

Der Ärger wuchs mit einem Mal wie eine unaufhaltsame Lawine. Wut erfüllt ihn, wie noch nie in seinem Leben. Es juckte

ihn nach seinem Zauberstab zu fassen und den Jüngeren zu verfluchen... ihm das anzutun, durch war er hatte gehen

müssen. Jede Unze seiner jahrelangen Qual spüren zu lassen, ihm die Kindheit mit beiden Händen zu entreissen und

mit Genuss zu zerstören.

Er, Letifer, war für dessen dumme und überflüssige Sicherheit vergessen worden... damit John ein Leben mit Eltern,

Freunden, Wohlstand und Ruhm hatte? Hatte John jemals gedacht, dass jemand anderes den Preis hatte zahlen

müssen?! Nein... sicher nicht. Fast so etwas wie Hysterie bemächtigte sich seiner. Er hatte alles nur genommen und es

genossen. Sah nicht die dunklen Seiten, wie ein naives Kind... er wollte Rache nehmen, schreien und loslachen aus

Verzweiflung über die Ironie seines Lebens...

Da ertönte hinter ihm Kinderlachen und seltsamerweise riss ihn dieses heraus. Es war, als würde das glockenreine

Geräusch ein Stolpern in seine Gedanken bewirken und ihn wieder rational denken lassen. Nüchtern geworden, schloss

er für einige Sekunden die Augen und zählte langsam bis zehn. Eine sicherlich altmodische aber trotzdem effektive

Beruhigungsmethode.

Erneut sah er zu John... und dieses Mal sah er nicht den Dieb seines Lebens, sondern die Wahrheit.

John war ein Kind. Zwar lag nur ein Jahr Altersunterschied zwischen ihnen, aber er geistig waren Lichtjahre dazwischen.

Und ein Teil von Letifer wusste, dass er ihm nie die Erfahrungen wünschte, die er hatte machen müssen. John sah ihm

sogar recht ähnlich, wie Brüder halt, wenn man es wusste... doch sein Art war weicher, vertrauensvoller.

'Hätte ich so sein können, wie John?', dachte er plötzlich. 'So... kindlich und normal?'

Ja... fand er. Er hätte so sein können, doch es war nicht so. Johns Schuld war dies sicher nicht, ein paar Monate altes

Baby hatte keine Entscheidungskraft. Trotzdem... in John sah er etwas von dem Kinde, dass er in sich schon so lange

verloren hatte.

John Potter war enttäuscht. Irgenwie hatte er sich unter großem Bruder einen muskulösen, großen Mann vorgestellt, mit

schwarzen Haaren, einem Witz auf dem Lippen und guter Laune. Was er bekommen hatte, war ein zierlicher Junge, mit

schwarzen langen Haaren, ernstem Verhalten und ohne erkennbaren Gefühle. Kurz, es war das exakte Gegenteil, was

er sich gewünscht hatte. Wunderbar... John Potter seufzte innerlich. Er hatte gehofft, entgegen aller Vernunft, dass mit

einem großen Bruder alles etwas leichter werden würde. Nun sah er, wie kindisch diese Hoffnung gewesen waren, aber

seine Enttäuschung konnte er sich nicht unterdrücken.

"Hi," antworteten schließlich die Geschwister gemeinsam. Rose streckte ihm die Hand aus, welche er zögernd nahm.

"Du bist Harry? Mein Name ist Rose Potter und ich bin Dreizehn. Das neben mir ist mein Bruder, John Potter." Ihr

Gesicht verdüsterte sich etwas. "Aber das weißt du sicher schon..."

Letifer beschloss ehrlich zu antworten. "Ja, ich weiß das schon. Nachdem ich erfahren habe, dass ich mit den Potters

verwandt bin, habe ich Nachforschungen über die Familie angestellt."

Nun, dass kam ein bisschen überraschend zur ganzen Potterfamilie. James fragte:

"Aber warum?"

"Warum nicht?" Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich muss zugeben, dass ich verblüfft war, über die Position der Potter

Familie in der Zauberergemeinschaft und das John, der Junge der lebt ist."

Rose war verletzt. Wieder hatte jemand ihren Bruder vor sie gezogen, dabei versuchte sie alles um besser zu sein! Sie

war nett, freundlich, hatte gute Noten, viele Freunde und war im Quidditchteam. Ihr Bruder hingegen hatte nur einen

Freund, wollte immer alleine sein, war sarkastisch und meidete jede Form von Aufmerksamkeit. Und doch liefen John die

Leute hinterher und nannten seine Schweigsamkeit Intelligenz und ähnliches... und nun sogar ihr neuer Bruder!

"Verständlich." Lily lächelte. "Aber ich hoffe, du hast nur ein gutes Bild von uns bekommen?"

"Wäre ich sonst hier?", fragte er rethorisch zurück.

"Wohl nicht..." James versuchte die rasch entgleisende Situation zu retten. "Warum gehen wir nicht erstmal? Die Hälfte

der Leute sind schon weg."

Die Potters kämpften sich durch die sich lichtende Menschenmenge und warfen immer wieder kuriose Blicke zu ihrem

lang vermissten Familienmitglied. Der Wachmann am Ausgang winkte sich rasch hindurch und sie verließen den

Bahnhof Kings Cross.

Letifer bemerkte mal wieder, wie sehr er solche Ansammlungen hasste. Und das jeder Zweite seinen Zauberstab in der

Hand hatte, einige sogar zufällig in seine Richtung deutete, setzte seine Instinkte nur noch mehr in Alarmbereitschaft.

Leicht belustigt registrierte er jedoch den Wachmann, der zuvor noch nicht dagewesen war und nun dafür sorgte, dass

nie zuviele gleichzeitig in den Mugglebahnhof strömten. Da hatten sie all diese fantastischen Zauber auf diesen Ort, aber

etwas so einfaches hatten sie immer noch nicht geschafft, ohne menschliche Hilfe zu kontrollieren.

In einer einsamen Ecke aktivierte die Familie dann einen Portschlüssel, welcher aus einem Notizzettel bestand, und

verschwanden.

Letifer verzog während der Flugreise das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. Er mochte wirklich keine Portschlüssel, egal wie

praktisch sie waren. Und das einer der Koffer schmerzhaft gegen sein linkes Bein hämmerte, machte es nicht besser.

Als sie landeten, ließ er rasch los und sah auf sein Bein hinunter. Das würde sicherlich einen blauen Flecken geben... es

war ja nicht so, als hätte er nicht bereits schlimmeres gehabt.

"Endlich wieder zu Hause!", rief Rose aus und sah wirklich glücklich aus. Auch John lächelte, Freude war in seinen

Augen zu sehen.

"Ihr tragt die Koffer hoch und packt sie aus. Inzwischen richten wir alles für ein Festmahl!", kommandierte James und

sah dann kurz zu Letifer. "Du kannst immer helfen, wenn du möchtest..."

"Ich bin in meinem Zimmer." Letifer drehte sich um und ging. Für seinen Geschmack hatte er genug Zeit mit ihnen

verbracht.

In seinem Zimmer sah er sich nur eine halbe Stunde später mit einem Problem konfrontiert. Langweile. Er hatte zwar

mehrere Bücher dabei, aber entweder hatte er sie bereits gelesen oder sie waren so langatmig, dass er fürchtete, dass

ihr gesamter Inhalt auch auf eine Seite gepasst hätte. Natürlich gab es dann noch das eine Buch über die neuesten

Gesetze der Zauberer von Groß Britannien, aber er glaubte, dass dies wohl noch eher seine Langweile steigern würde.

Plötzlich fiel ihm etwas ein, hatten denn die Potters nicht eine Bibliothek? Vielleicht würde er sie ja benutzen dürfen...

allerdings sollte er dafür zuvor seine biologischen Eltern fragen, oder? Für einige Sekunden schwankte er, dann

entschied er sich, einfach Lesen zu gehen. Immerhin gehörte er ja auch zur Familie, richtig?

Als er die schwere Eichentür zur Bibliothek öffnete, traf ihn gleich ein Geruch aus alten Büchern und Holz. Es war ein

beruhigender Duft und er trat ein. Stille umfing ihn, so dass er automatisch versuchte die Tür so leise wie möglich zu

schließen.

Dann sah er sich um. Links und rechts von ihm standen Regale voller Bücher, an den Wänden waren ebenfalls Bücher

bis unter die Decke. Die Decke war in einem dunklen Holz getäfelt, der Boden war etwas helleres Parkett. Vor ihm war

eine gemütlich aussehende rote Sitzgruppe, in der zu seiner Überraschung John saß und las. Der Junge hatte ihn noch

nicht bemerkt.

Lautlos von jahrelanger Übung begann er die Bücher anzusehen. Es gab eine Romanecke, eine schmale aber gute

Zaubertranksektion, mit einem angefügten Regal nur für Kräuterkundebücher. Daneben wiederum fand er Kochbücher

und gegenüber war die Magische Tierwelt zuhause. Dort wurde er schließlich auch fündig und entschied sich für das

Thema 'Magische Wesen Groß Britanniens und ihre Lebensarten'.

Immerhin schadete es nie, sich über die anderen Wesen bewusst zu sein. Mit dem Buch bewaffnet, kehrte er zur

Sitzecke zurück, wo John nun von seinem Text aufsah.

"Kann ich mich dazu setzen?", fragte Letifer höflich.

John nickte zögernd und las fast sofort weiter. Letifer setzte sich ihm gegenüber in einen Sessel und klappte das Buch

auf. Minuten später war er regelrecht gefesselt.

Die Themen Vampire und Werwöfe übersprang er zum großen Teil, da er sich dort bereits bestens auskannte. Jedoch

musste er zugeben, dass es die Übersicht über alle Gesetze, welche diese Rassen betrafen, interessant war. Wer hätte

auch gedacht, dass vor 500Jahren der damalige Minister überzeugt war, dass Werwölfe durch Kreuzung von Mensch

und Hund entstanden?

John hasste es, wenn jemand ihm beim Lesen unterbrach. Leider war dies häufig der Fall. Sowohl sein Vater, als auch

seine Schwester, verstanden nicht die Freude am Bücherlesen. Seine Mutter war da schon eher tolerant, versuchte ihn

aber immer abzulenken, da er angeblich zu oft alleine in der Bibliothek war. Aber er fühlte sich dort eben wohl und hatte

so viele Bücher zum Lesen.

Wieder verließen seine Augen kurz den Text und wanderten zu Harry. Vielleicht war sein großer Bruder doch nicht so

schlecht... immerhin hatte er ihn bisher nicht gestört, wenn man mal von der einen Frage absah.

Der Jugendliche entspannte sich etwas und vertiefte sich wieder in seinen Text. Er vertraute darauf, dass nicht das Gen

seines Vaters bei Harry durchkam und er ihm einen Streich spielen würde. Aber irgendwie, konnte er sich so ein

Verhalten einfach nicht bei Harry vorstellen.

Nach einer längeren Zeit wunderbaren Friedens und entspannten Einverständnisses wurde dieser Zustand abrupt

unterbrochen. Die Tür sprang auf und mit schnellen Schritten kam Rose rein.

"John! Das Essen ist fertig und weißt du, wo Harry ist?" Sie stoppte, beide Brüder sehend. "Harry, da bist du da! Nun

kommt, beide! Mum wartet sicher schon und Dad hat sogar gedroht euch holen zu kommen."

Letifer und John warfen ihr einen ärgerlichen Blick zu, als sie so untaktvoll herein kam. Nach ihrer Ansprache legten sie

seufzend ihre Bücher auf den kleinen Tisch und standen auf, die Ruhe bereits vermissend.

"Wir kommen ja schon..."

"Wird auch Zeit, John!" Sie sah ihn herausfordernd an, er reagierte jedoch kaum. "Ich gehe vor!"

Damit drehte sie sich um und verließ laufend den Saal. Letifer sah ihr emotionslos hinterher. Seine Ohren rangen noch,

als er leise murmelte:

"Sie hat Energie..."

John hörte das und sah leicht amüsiert aus. "Allerdings... und zwar zuviel."

Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg und betraten den kleinen Speißesaal, wo die anderen drei schon tatsächlich

warteten. Letifer hatte irgendwie erwartet, dass das Abensessen eine ebenso schweigsame Gelegenheit wird, wie die

vorherigen alleine mit seinen Eltern. Doch er hatte sich geirrt.

"Und ich habe mit ihm Schluss gemacht, nach nur einer Woche. Er war süß ja, aber so nur nervend! Dauernd wollte er

mich küssen oder anfassen, dass hält einfach kein Mädchen aus.", erzählte Rose. "Er war dann so traurig, aber ehrlich...

was hatte er erwartet? Das wir heiraten? Kaum. Nur zwei Tage später hat mich dann sein Erzfeind aus Slytherin gefragt,

ob ich mit ihm in Hogsmeade ausgehe und ich habe ja gesagt. Es war ein toller Tag, doch hinterher haben sich die zwei

absolut gestritten und sich sogar in der Eingangshalle duelliert!"

James lachte. "Das erinnert mich an meine Schulzeit, nur war ich da der Duellant. Und bei dir John, irgendwelche

Mädchen?"

Rose winkte ab. "Keine Chance, Dad. John blieb wieder die ganze Zeit bei seinem Freund Ian oder in der Bibliothek."

John warf ihr einen warnenden Blick zu, sagte aber nichts. Sein Vater hingegen schien enttäuscht.

"Wieder, John? Warum machst du nicht mehr Freunde?"

"Weil sie keine Freunde wären." John starrte ihn düster an. Sie wollten alle nur seinen angeblichen Ruhm, verstanden

das seine Eltern denn nicht?

Lily lächelte und versuchte die Situation zu retten: "Und wie geht es mit euren Schularbeiten voran?"

Wieder begann Rose zu reden, mit Einwürfen von John. Letifer sagte nichts und wurde auch ignoriert. Trotzdem hörte er

zu, es war irgendwie interessant soviel über andere Leute zu lernen... auch wenn Rose zu einem gewissen Grad

nervend war.

Nun ist die Familie endlich komplett.^^ Alle versuchen Spannungen zu vermeiden, welche aber wohl vorprogrammiert

sind. Und wie Letifer erkannte, Rose und John sind Kinder...

Das nächste Kapitel heißt "Kriegsalltag", mit einer neuerlichen Konfrontation zwischen Dumbledore und Letifer.

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil II: Kriegsalltag**

Wieder ein neues Kapitel...

Danke für all die unterschiedlichen Meinungen über das letzte Kapitel.^^ Ich finde es unter anderen wunderbar, dass ihr

denkt, dass die Charakter alle sehr natürlich dargestellt sind.

Und zu Letifer und seinen Gefühlen... wenn nicht jetzt, dann nie.

Ansonsten ist jetzt die Begegnung mit Dumbledore... hoffe es wird allen gefallen.

- Kommen Ron, Hermine, Draco vor?

Ja, ja, ja. ^^ wenn Draco auch erst in Teil 3.

- Bleibt Letifer dark?

Ja. Oder eher, er bleibt wie er ist.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

(Ich habe das Kapitel umbenannt, da der Titel nicht wirklich den Inhalt traf)

22. Kriegsalltag

Der nächste Tag verging eigentlich ruhig. Letifer verbrachte die meiste Zeit in der Bücherei, wo er für ein paar Stunden

die Gesellschaft von John hatte, obwohl keine Wörter ausgetauscht wurden. Nach dem Abendessen jedoch, forderte ihn

jedoch Rose zu einem Schachspiel heraus. Er wog die Idee vorsichtig ab und warnte sie schließlich:

"Ich würde gerne mit dir spielen, aber ich bin nicht sonderlich gut."

"Kein Problem, ich auch nicht."

Rose war erleichtert, dass er angenommen hatte. Ihre Eltern hatten sie vor einem möglichen antisozialen Verhalten

gewarnt, aber sie konnte so etwas nicht entdecken. Er war halt etwas still und noch öfters als John in der Bibliothek,

aber ansonsten...

Im Wohnzimmer hatte sie bereits das Schachbrett aufgestellt und setzte sich auf die Seite mit den schwarzen Figuren.

Er nahm auf der Couch gegenüber Platz. Er sah kurz das Brett an und machte dann den ersten Zug.

"Ich habe dich nicht für einen Schachspieler gehalten, Rose."

"Bin ich eigentlich auch nicht." Sie grinste verlegen. "Doch ich wollte einfach ein wenig mit dir reden."

"Verstehe."

Sie starrte ihn an. Das war es? Wortkarg war er anscheinend auch noch... Sie seufzte innerlich. Dann würde sie halt das

Gespräch bestreiten müssen und möglichst viel von ihm erfahren. Soweit sie mitbekommen hatte, wusste niemand, wo

er die letzten Jahre gewesen war! Und ihre Eltern hatten noch nicht einmal erzählt, wo sie ihn fanden!

"Wie hast du eigentlich gelernt, dass wir deine Familie sind?", fragte sie direkt ihre vorsichtig überlegte Frage.

Er sah auf und sah sie aus dunkelgrünen Augen an. "Remus Lupin erkannte mich."

"Der Werwolf?", rief sie überrascht aus.

"Ja."

"Aber er ist eine Dunkle Kreatur und obwohl er nett ist, er ist gefährlich! Er treibt sich sogar in der Nokturngasse herum

und macht dort Geschäfte!"

Letifer fühlte Ärger aufkommen. Waren ihre Vorurteile gegen den Mann wirklich so stark oder versuchte sie ihm nur

einen Skandal zu geben? Was waren ihre Absichten? Es waren Gespräche wie diese, die das Image von Nicht-

Menschen so sehr schädigten.

"Ich weiß," sagte er sanft. "Dort hat er mich auch gefunden."

Rose öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn dann aber wieder. Mit einschlagender Klarheit wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie Harry

gerade zu tiefst beleidigt hatte. Sie schluckte ihren Stolz und murmelte:

"Entschuldigung."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Schon gut... denke aber auch daran, dass zwischen dunkel und böse ein großer

Unterschied ist."

"Sicher... aber die meisten dunklen Kreaturen sind gefährlich!", versuchte sie ihren Standpunkt zu stärken. So leicht

würden nicht ihre Überzeugungen über Bord gehen!

Mit entnervender Ruhe erwiderte Letifer: "Sie werden dunkel von den Menschen genannt, weil sie gefährlich sein können

und meistens ohne gute Ausbildung es zu Unfällen kommen kann."

"Aber manche sind auch einfach nur böse."

"Wenn es gut und böse gibt."

"Es gibt es!", fauchte sie. "Du kannst du-weißt-schon-wer nicht einfach gut nennen! Er tötet, zerstört und foltert alles was

in seinem Weg ist."

"Und doch folgen ihm Menschen und andere Wesen.", wandte Letifer ein. "Sie sehen in ihm ein Mittel, etwas zu

verändern. In ihren Augen zerstört er die falschen alten Strukturen und gibt ihnen mehr Freiheiten."

Sie schnaubte. "Und wenn sie dann erkennen, wie böse er ist, sind sie bereits auf ewig seine Sklaven mit dem Mal."

"Dieses Mal bindet sie an den Dunklen Lord, nicht?", fragte er interessiert. Dies konnte eine wichtige Information für die

Vampire sein.

"Ja." Sie seufzte. "Manche sagen auch, dass die Träger dann vom purem Bösem geleitet werden... was du-weißt-schonwer

sicher ist. Hör zu, ich weiß, dass du anscheinend eine Weile außerhalb Englands warst. Du hast nicht gesehen, was

er alles tun kann, du hast es nicht erlebt! Wenn er nicht böse ist, dann kenne ich einfach kein anderes Wort, das ihn

beschreiben kann."

Letifer sah sie stumm an. Er hatte in seinem Leben viel gesehen und viel erlebt und konnte bis zu einem gewissen Grad

ihre Angst und auch Hilflosigkeit im Angesicht des Krieges verstehen. Doch auch kannte er die Seite, wenn man selber

plötzlich von anderen als böse gemarkt wurde.

Wie wurde er nochmals genannt? Dämon des Todes und Gefallener Engel. Von manchen wurde er als Dunkler Lord

gesehen und das obwohl er für die richtige Sache kämpfte! Doch es war nötig gewesen. Zum Schluss hin hatte er die

Szenen der Angst, welche allein durch sein Erscheinen ausgelöst wurden, lächerlich dank seines morbiden Humor

empfunden... nicht das diese Tatsache seinen Gegnern das Leben gerettet hätte.

Er würde kein Urteil über diesen Lord Voldemort fällen, welches er nicht mit seinen eigenen Erfahrungen decken konnte.

Wieder setzte er eine seiner Figuren auf dem Brett, nur um zu sehen, wie sie Sekunden später geschlagen wurde. So

war es auch im Krieg... man opferte Lebewesen für das Endziel und man konnte nur hoffen, dass dieses Ziel all die Tode

aufwog. Hatten die Tode seiner Freunde und Kamilla sich gelohnt? Vielleicht für das Land, doch nie für ihn selber. Im

Krieg lernte man schnell sich selber besser kennen, als nirgendwo anders.

Rose fehlte diese Erfahrung und Einsicht. Sie sah alles klar und deutlich aus ihrer einen Perspektive. Er hatte gehört,

dass manche dies Unschuld nannten, er sah es aber eher als gefährliche Dummheit.

Rose sah, wie sie immer näher an seinen König kam und jubelte innerlich. Um ihn abzulenken, begann sie ein

neuerliches Gespräch:

"Warum verbringst du soviel Zeit in der Bibliothek? Da sind nur Bücher... und manchmal John."

"Ich habe nichts Besseres zu tun, außerdem ist lernen immer gut. Wissen ist Macht, so heißt es, nicht?" Er lächelte leicht

und schlug mit seinem Turm ihr Pferd.

"Sicher, aber reicht es nicht in der Schule zu lernen? Die Lehrer stopfen uns dort eh die ganze Zeit mit Wissen und

Zaubersprüchen voll."

Sie war wirklich ein Kind... Letifer schüttelte den Kopf ein wenig. "Für dich mag es reichen, aber ich bin nur für ein paar

Monate auf Durmstrang gegangen und hatte ansonsten variierende private Lehrer. Dadurch war ich in meinen Studien

immer auf mich alleine gestellt. Ich bin es gewohnt so."

Rose lächelte etwas. Immerhin sie lernte etwas über ihren Bruder und seine Ansichten, sicherlich wusste sie jetzt schon

mehr, als der Rest ihrer Familie! Aber was noch wichtiger war...

"Schach!"

Er blinzelte und sah auf das Brett. Mit einem leichten Lächeln bewegte er den König ein Feld hoch, wo er von ihrem

Springer geschlagen wurde.

"Schach matt!" Sie grinste.

"Glückwunsch." Letifer klang beinahe teilnahmslos. Warum auch nicht? Aus seiner Sicht war es nur ein Spiel und das

Gespräch war um einiges wichtiger gewesen.

Rose dachte genau anders herum und hatte das Gespräch schon beinahe wieder über den Sieg vergessen. Es war

selten, dass sie in Schach gewann und nun das sie es tat, war ein wunderbarer Moment.

"Willst du nochmal spielen?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll.

"Nein, danke. Vielleicht morgen..." Er stand auf und drehte sich nochmals zu ihr. "Gute Nacht."

Damit verließ er das Zimmer, doch seine Gedanken kreisten weiter um seine Schwester. Wäre er auch so geworden,

wenn er mit den Potters gelebt hätte? Er verstand sie nicht. Es war, als wäre er auf eine fremde Spezies gestoßen.

Ddbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Beim Frühstück erwartete die Potters eine Überraschung, als ein verschlafener Letifer sich zu ihnen setzte und zu Essen

begann. Auf die 'Guten Morgen' Grüße reagierte er mit einem Nicken und setzte sich direkt auf den freien Stuhl neben

James Potter, etwas, was er bisher immer vermieden hatte.

"Er ist ungewöhnlich für dich, dass du so früh aufstehst.", versuchte Lily ein Gespräch zu beginnen.

"Ich habe meinen Wecker gestellt." Letifer sah nicht einmal auf, als er antwortete.

John lächelte leicht. "Du bist ein echter Langschläfer, wie?"

"Nicht wirklich.", erwiderte Letifer um einiges freundlicher, wie bei seiner Mutter. "Ich bin es nur gewohnt, dass ich Tags

über schlafe. Mein Körper braucht einige Zeit, um sie umzugewöhnen."

Lily und James warfen sie einen raschen Blick zu, beide die vorsichtigen Andeutungen ihres ältesten Sohnes verstehen.

Harry war normalerweise nachtaktiv, wie die Vampire. Es war nicht überraschend, wenn sie so darüber nachdachten,

aber trotzdem machte es ihnen mit einem Mal klar, wie sehr die Vampire Harry beeinflusst hatte. Auch freute es sie in

gewisser Weise, dass er sich extra für sie, oder eher für Rose und John, umgewöhnte.

"Ehrlich?", meinte Rose ahnungslos. "Du bist wirklich seltsam..."

Knock! Knock!

Alle fünf Personen sahen auf und zur braunen Eule, die ans Fenster klopfte. James stand auf, ließ die Eule herein und

nahm die Zeitung ab. Letifer beobachtete ihn neugierig, während die anderen mit ihren Tätigkeiten fortfuhren.

"Ist das der Tagesprophet?", fragte Letifer.

"Ja." Er hatte die Eule bezahlt und setzte sich mit der Zeitung in der Hand wieder hin. "Willst du ihn auch lesen, Harry?"

"Nein." Letifer bereute in einer absurden Weise gefragt zu haben.

"Wie du willst..." James schlug die Zeitung auf. Nach nur ein paar Minuten lesen wurde sein Gesicht weiß. "Mein Gott...

Lily! Amelia ist tot!"

"Was?" Sie riss ihm die Zeitung regelrecht aus der Hand. "Amelia Bones?"

"Ja, der Artikel steht auf der zweiten Seite, oben." Er zeigte es seiner Frau. "Ermordet. Einer nach dem anderen..."

Lily nickte abwesend und las mit Tränen in den Augen den Artikel. Rose und John sahen stumm zu, ähnliche Szenen

hatten schon mehrfach in der kleinen Küche sich zugetragen. Beide erinnerten sich an die alte Frau, von denen ihre

Mutter oft erzählt hatte. Und gab es nicht eine Susan Bones ein Jahr über John in Hogwarts?

Letifer sah ebenfalls zu und lernte. Er studierte die Reaktionen und kombinierte blitzschnell. Amelia Bones war für die

Lichtseite gewesen und wahrscheinlich von Voldemort oder einem Todesser ermordet worden.

Und in dem Moment war es, als würde alles kristallklar werden. Er verstand nun den Krieg und seine Strategie. Es

herrschte Krieg, aber nur gegen die Personen, die sich gegen Voldemort auflehnten und Führungspersönlichkeiten

waren. Einer nach dem anderen würde ausgeschaltet werden, bis wenn der wahre Krieg kam, es keine gefährliche

gegnerische Seite mehr gab. Es war eine wahrhaftige Terrortaktik.

James legte einen Arm zum Trost um seine Frau und las über ihre Schulter weiter mit. Die rothaarige Hexe legte, als sie

fertig war, die Zeitung auf den Tisch. Ein schwacher Seufzer entkam ihren Lippen. Wann würde es vorbei sein? Sie

saßen da und warteten darauf, dass er sie ebenfalls erwischte. Und sie konnten nichts tun!

Am Rande bemerkte sie, wie eines nach dem anderen ihrer Kinder die Küche verließ. Als nur noch sie und James da

waren, drehte sie sich um und umarmte ihn ebenfalls. Ein paar Sekunden Sicherheit in einer Welt, die vor ihren Augen

zerbrach.

Letifer schrieb einen Brief an Meradin und Mirlan in seinem Zimmer, indem er alles knapp zusammenfasste, was

geschehen war. Nachdenklich sah er den Brief an und ihm wurde bewusst, dass er keine Eule oder ein anders Flugtier

hatte.

Er nahm den Umschlag in die Hand und ging hinunter in die Küche, wo sein Vater wichtige Papiere durchlas und seine

Mutter mit dem Hauselfen Hilly den Essensplan besprach.

"Hilly wird beim Abendessen als Beilage Reis machen.", rief sie enthusiastisch.

"Genau." Lily lächelte. "Und das Dessert ist..." Sie entdeckte ihren Sohn. "Hallo, Harry. Kann ich dir helfen?"

"Ich bräuchte eine Eule.", erklärte er knapp.

"Ich verstehe." Sie stand auf und sah entschuldigend zu Hilly. "Ich zeige dir die Eulerei."

Er nickte und folgte ihr hinaus in den Garten. Er fühlte sich einwenig seltsam, dass ihn bisher noch nicht einmal die Idee

hatte, hier heraus zu kommen.

Der Garten war groß und recht simple gehalten, mit Sträuchern, die allem ein wenig Struktur gaben, und alten

Obstbäumen. Im hinteren Bereich waren Nadelbäume, die anscheinend in einen Wald führten. Insgesamt war der

Garten mit überraschend wenig Magie angelegt, aber dies lag wahrscheinlich an Lily, welche seines Wissens

mugglestämmig war.

Die Eulerei war anscheinend direkt neben dem Wald gelegen und stellte sich als Miniaturturm heraus, der insgesamt

vielleicht vier Meter hoch war. Außen führte eine Wendeltreppe mit Gitter in die Höhe.

Exakt diese erklommen sie und er stand nun vor einer Tür, welche Lily sanft mit ihrem Zauberstab antippte und etwas

murmelte. Sie öffnete sich ohne einen Laut und gab Einblick in das Innere des Turmes.

Als erstes traf Letifers empfindliche Nase naturgemäß der Geruch. Mit purem Willen ignorierte er ihn und trat in. Es war

ein relativ kleiner Raum, indem drei Querstangen befestigt waren. Auf der oberen Stande saßen zwei Eulen und auf der

unteren ebenfalls noch eine. Mit neugierigen und wachsamen Augen musterten sie die menschlichen Neuankömmlinge.

Links in der Wand war ein Fenster eingelassen, welches entgegen der Windseite ausgerichtet war und durch das

bequem die Vögel fliegen konnten.

"Die obere Eule mit den hellbraunen und weißen Federn gehört mir. Sie heißt Artemis, nach der griechischen Göttin der

Jagd.", erklärte Lily. "Das daneben ist Johns Eule und darunter ist Kamion, eine sehr alte Eule, welche bereits nicht mehr

fliegt. Die Eulen von Rose und James sind gerade weg, ebenso wie das Habichtpaar, welches wir zur Hochzeit

geschenkt bekommen haben."

Letifer nickte nur. Seine biologische Mutter schien wirklich freundlich zu sein, wenn er sie so betrachtete... aber er wollte

sie nicht kennen lernen. Und so sah er gerade aus, auf die Eulen.

"Du kannst meine nehmen. Artemis?" Die weibliche Eule flog herüber und setzte sich auf Lilys Schulter. "Würdest du

bitte Harrys Brief überbringen? Danke." Sie sah zu ihrem Sohn. "Du kannst ihn dran binden und du solltest den

Bestimmungsort sagen."

"Der Bestimmungsort ist die Vampirvilla 37, London."

"Guten Flug, Artemis." Der Vogel verließ die Schulter der Hexe und glitt mit einem leisen 'Schuhuu' aus dem Fenster.

Letifer wartete darauf, dass Lily irgendetwas zu dem Bestimmungsort sagte und dass er Kontakt mit gefährlichen

'Dunklen Kreaturen' hielt. Doch sie ging stumm ins Haus zurück und sagte nie etwas zu diesem Thema.

Ddbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

"Harry?" John kam vorsichtig in die Bibliothek hinein. "Vater meinte, ich sollte dich fragen, ob du mit Quidditch spielen

möchtest, weil doch heute der letzte Tag ist?"

Letifer sah von seinem Buch auf und überlegte kurz. Letzter Tag von was?

"Ich komme.", meinte er schließlich.

Im Wohnzimmer warteten bereits James und Rose, welche ihn fröhlich ansah, als sie eintraten. "Wunderbar, du spielst

mit! Bisher waren wir immer nur zu dritt und konnten keine Mannschaften bilden, aber nun können wir

Zweiermannschaften haben. Welche Position spielst du?"

"Sucher."

Sie dachte nach. "Vater ist Jäger, ich kann alles spielen und John ist ebenfalls Jäger."

"Ich bin mit John in einem Team.", schnitt Letifer ihre Denkvorgänge ab.

James war innerlich wieder einwenig verletzt über die Art, wie ihn sein ältester Sohn behandelte, lächelte aber tapfer.

"Kommt ihr? Die Besen warten bereits."

Sie liefen in den Wald hinein und folgten einem recht alten Trampelpfad, bis sie zu einer Lichtung kamen. Dort waren auf

beiden Seiten Stangen mit je einem Ring angebracht, die sehr einem richtigen Quidditchfeld ähnelten. Auf der Seite war

sogar eine kleine Zuschauertribüne mit drei Reihen und darüber eine Anzeigentafel. Hinter der Tribüne war ein kleiner

Schuppen, zu dem nun Rose und John eilten.

"Wir haben Jahre gebraucht, um das so zu bauen." Stolz sah James Harry an. "Doch wir gaben nicht auf. Die Besen

sind alle Nimbus 1700. Zwar nicht das aller Neueste auf dem Markt, aber sehr gut. Rose besitzt auch noch einen

Sauberwisch 11 für die Quidditchspiele in Hogwarts, aber da der besser ist, benutzen wir ihn hier nicht."

Letifer antwortete, mal wieder, nicht. Rose und John kamen zurück, jeder mit einem Besen in der Hand. Die Regeln

waren rasch klar. Es gab Quaffeln und einen Schnatz. Die Punkte wurden danach zusammen gezählt.

Nur Minuten später wurde das Spiel gestartet. Es war schnell klar, dass Letifer ein wenig eingerostet war in seinen

Spielleistungen. Zudem hatte er so gut wie noch nie auf der Position eines Jägers gespielt. Ohne John wäre er

wahrscheinlich bereits in den ersten Minuten gegen das eingespielte Vater-Tochter-Team unterlegen. So aber hielten sie

ihren Mann, wenn es auch schließlich 120 zu 30 stand.

Doch dann sah Letifer den Schnatz und begann einen senkrechten Flug nach oben. Nur Sekunden später schloss sich

seine Hand um den kleinen goldenen Ball. Er hatte gewonnen! Der automatische Punktestand auf der Tafel zeigte nun

120 zu 180 Punkten.

Die anderen drei Spieler erstarrten und alle sanken langsam der Erde entgegen. Als sie alle festen Boden unter den

Füßen hatten, meinte Rose:

"Als Jäger bist du nicht besonders, Harry. Aber als Sucher...traumhaft!"

"Sie hat recht.", stimmte auch James zu. "Du bist ein geborener Sucher. Aber kann es sein, dass du schon länger nicht

mehr geflogen bist?"

"Zwei Jahre. Auf Durmstrang.", meinte Letifer knapp.

Sie packten alles wieder zusammen und gingen zurück. John und Rose stritten sich über eine der Szenen des Spieles,

während Letifer sich mit seinem Vater zurück fielen ließ.

"Von was ist heute der letzte Tag?"

"Haben wir dir das nicht erzählt?", fragte James erstaunt.

"Nein."

"Oh..." Der Mann seufzte. "Heute ist der letzte Tag der normalen Ferien für John. Danach beginnt ein spezielles Training,

wegen der Prophezeiung und all dem."

"Ein Training? Geht nur er oder die gesamte Famile Potter?", fragte Letifer näher nach.

James gefiel es zwar nicht, dass Harry sich anscheinend nicht als Teil der Familie sah, aber konnte er was dagegen tun?

Ihm fiel nichts ein, außer vielleicht Liebe...

"Lily und ich werden danach wieder uns öfters um die Arbeit kümmern müssen, so dass Rose und John gehen werden.

Und du Harry, wenn du möchtest."

"Und wenn ich darf." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Der Orden ist sehr vorsichtig gegenüber Fremden."

James gab ihm stumm Recht.

Ddbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Es war draußen bereits dunkel, als die zwei alten und teilweise gefürchteten Zauberer sich zu einem freundschaftlichem

Essen trafen. Die Gespräche hatten viele Themen, ernste und informative, heitere und bedrückende.

"Ist morgen alles für die Sicherheit von John vorbereitet?", fragte Dumbledore.

"Natürlich." Alastor Moody sah ihn fast beleidigt an. "Aber ein Sicherheitsrisiko besteht noch. Auch wenn er unter

Veritaserum gesagt hat, dass er nichts mit Voldemort zu tun hat, so kann immer noch alles mögliche passieren. Und

wahrscheinlich ist er ein geübter Okklumens, dass heißt er kann unter dem Veritaserum lügen!"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass er gegen das Veritaserum jemals trainiert wurde.", erwiderte der Lichtzauberer ruhig. "Trotzdem

gebe ich dir Recht, ich werde mich darum kümmern und einen magischen Schwur von ihm verlangen."

"Und wenn er sich weigert?"

"Dann muss er gehen."

"Gut." Moody lehnte sich zurück. "Du kennst mich, Albus. Ich habe nichts gegen Harry. Doch etwas an ihm... etwas ist...

ich kann es nicht richtig fassen."

"Ich weiß. Er ist erwachsen in einer Weise, in der niemand erwachsen sein sollte."

Die Wörter hangen schwer in der Luft, wie eine düstere Vorahnung. Denn noch schüttelte Moody den Kopf:

"Erwachsen mag er sein, doch das ist es nicht. Albus, der Junge... er erinnert mich an mich selbst."

"In welchem Sinne?", fragte Dumbledore interessiert.

"Er hat genau verstanden, warum wir vorsichtig waren. Er war wachsam, immer aufmerksam. Und hast du bemerkt, wie

er ohne Nachzudenken das Essen auf Gift kontrollierte?" Moody seufzte. "Vielleicht bilde ich mir auch alles nur ein."

"Vielleicht, mein Freund. Vielleicht..."

Ddbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Am nächsten Tag packte Letifer alles in seinen Koffer, bereit für was auch immer kommen würde. Durch die Geräusche

und Gespräche auf der Treppe konnte er ausmachen, dass seine Geschwister das Gleiche taten. So trug auch er seinen

Koffer hinunter und wartete.

Um Punkt halb zehn kamen aus dem Kaminzimmer Albus Dumbledore und Alastor Moody.

"Ah, ich sehe, ihr seit schon alle bereit." Dumbledore lächelte großväterlich. "Geht ihr schon mal vor, Rose und John? Ihr

wisst ja wohin."

Die zwei Kinder nickten und verschwanden mit ihren Eltern im Kaminzimmer. Nur kurz warfen die Potters neugierige und

auch besorgte Blicke zum letzten Mitglied ihrer Familie, welches anscheinend unberührt da stand.

Innerlich spürte Letifer jedoch allein beim Anblick von dem Direktor Hogwarts Wut und Abneigung an einer ungeahnten

Skala. Er zwang sich zur Ruhe und sein Blick bekam die Wärme Sibiriens.

Albus bemerkte natürlich das neue Verhaltensmuster und mied direkt in die grünen Augen Harrys zu sehen. Er wusste,

was er darin finden würde und wollte sein altes Herz nicht auch noch damit belasten. Nach den Berichten der Potters

hatte er geahnt, dass Harry wahrscheinlich nicht so freundlich sein würde, wie bei ihrem ersten Treffen, doch es nun

selbst zu erleben, war etwas anderes.

Schließlich sah er doch in die Augen von Harry und entdeckte eine unmögliche Kälte und Wut. Er unterdrückte einen

Schauder, als er daran dachte, dass dieser Blick ihn so sehr an Tom Riddle erinnerte. Doch er wollte und konnte nicht

glauben, dass dieses Kind so war wie der von allen gefürchtete Lord Voldemort.

Mit Jahrzehnte alter Erfahrung spielte er so, als wäre nichts geschehen und meinte geschäftsmäßig:

"Harry, du weißt, dass Johns Training geheim ist, sowie der Ort an dem es statt findet. Du verstehst sicherlich, dass wir

absolut sicher sein müssen, dass du uns nicht verrätst."

"Ihr vertraut auch meinen Eltern und meinen Geschwistern.", wandte Letifer kalt ein.

"Ja, aber deine Eltern haben mehr als genug bewiesen, wo sie stehen und John hat genügend Feinde durch die

Prophezeiung.", erklärte Moody. "Rose vertrauen wir einfach, da ihre Familie ihr wichtig ist."

"Da bleibe ich also als natürlicher Risikofaktor übrig." Er klang ein wenig bitter, aber dies verschwand unter der kaum

versteckten Aggression.

"Ich fürchte, mein Junge." Albus holte seinen Zauberstab heraus. "Aus diesem Grunde würden wir gerne einen

Unbrechbaren Schwur von dir abnehmen."

Letifer erstarrte innerlich. Das war ernst, sehr ernst. Ein Unbrechbarer Schwur würde ihn mit seinem Leben zu etwas

verpflichten, was er unter Umständen später nicht wollte. Sein Blick wurde warnend und möglichst unauffällig griff er mit

seiner Hand zu dem Zauberstab.

"Was soll ich schwören?"

"Das du nie ein Geheimnis des Ordens verrätst." Moody hatte beide Augen auf ihn gerichtet und beobachtete jede

Bewegung.

"Nein."

"Du wirst den Schwur nicht annehmen?" Albus sah ihn bekümmert an.

"Exakt."

Letifer hatte nun seinen Zauberstab locker in seiner Hand. Ein wenig vermisste er sein Schwert, da er wusste, dass er

gegen die zwei alten Zauberer vor ihm wenig Chancen hatte. Moody hätte er alleine aufnehmen können und vielleicht

auch Albus Dumbledore mit seiner Todesmagie, aber zu Zweit... Der alte Lichtzauberer wirkte nun nicht mehr wie der

harmlose Großvater von neben an, sondern wie der mächtige Zauberer, der jedes normale magisches Wesen ohne

einen Gedanken besiegen kann.

"Kann dich wirklich nichts umstimmen?" Albus Dumbledore wollte nicht, dass etwas geschah und wollte schon gar nicht

nachdenken, was dieses 'etwas' war, wenn er bedachte, dass inzwischen jeder von ihnen den Zauberstab in der Hand

hatte.

Letifer starrte ihn fest an. Seine Gedanken rasten und dann nickte er langsam. Er wollte bei seiner Familie bleiben, auch

wenn das einen Schwur beinhaltete...

"Ich bin bereit zu schwören, dass ich kein Geheimnis des Ordens, welches ich bis zum Ende der Sommerferien von

Hogwarts erfahre, weiter verrate."

Moody und Dumbledore wechselten schnell einen Blick. Das war nicht, was sie wollten, aber doch besser als nichts.

Moody nickte knapp.

"Einverstanden. Ich bin der Besiegler. Du weißt, wie die Zeremonie abläuft, Junge?"

"Ja." Misstrauisch, die Zwei immer im Blick behaltend, steckte Letifer wieder seinen Zauberstab weg, ebenso wie Albus.

Beide traten vor und der alte Mann kniete sich zuerst nieder, Letifer folgte. Beide fassten sich an der jeweils rechten

Hand an, wobei Letifer sich fast geweigert hätte es zu tun.

Was tat er hier auch? Er machte einen Unbrechbaren Schwur mit der Person, die ihn verraten hatte?! Doch er hatte

keine Wahl, wenn er noch länger seine Geschwister sehen wollte. Er hoffte nur, dass es sich lohnte. Er konnte nicht

seine Augen von dem Gesicht seines Gegenübers lenken und spürte, wie ihn der Drang überkam, den Zauberer in

seiner nun missgünstigen Pose anzugreifen.

Albus konnte die Gefühle hinter der eisigen Schicht gerade so erraten und das auch nur, weil er sie wiedererkannte. Es

waren die gleichen Emotionen, die Severus immer zeigte, wenn es um Sirius Black oder James Potter ging. Harry

musste seine Familie in der Tat wichtig sein, wenn er solche Emotionen verdrängte. Dieser Gedanke erfreute ihn

einwenig.

"Seid ihr bereit?", fragte Moody. "Gut." Er hielt seinen Zauberstab über die beiden ineinander verschränkten Hände.

"Wirst du, Harry James Potter, schwören, dass du alles was du in den Sommerferien von Hogwarts über den Orden des

Phönix erfährst nicht weiter gibst?"

"Ich werde es."

Keiner von ihnen zuckte zusammen, als aus dem Zauberstab eine Flammenzunge kam und sich um die Hände wand.

Das Gesagte wiederholten sie noch zweimal, und jedes mal verschmolz sich eine neue Flammenzunge mit der alten, bis

eine Kette aus Feuer die Hände aneinander band.

Dann war es vorbei, dass Feuer verschwand und alle Beteiligten standen auf. Letifer sah sich rasch um, sein Koffer hatte

seine Familie anscheinend bereits mitgenommen.

Moody reichte ihm einen Zettel, welchen er las:

Grimmauldplatz 12

Ein Fidelius-Zauber also, erkannte er beeindruckt. Die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen waren wirklich hoch. Noch in seinen

Händen zerfiel das Blatt zu Staub, ein für sein Alter beeindruckendes Zeichen von zauberstabloser Magie. Doch im

Moment waren seine Gefühle genug in Tumult, dass es ihm nur leichte Genugtuung brachte.

Albus Dumbledore sah dieses kleine Kunststück und beschloss es sich zu merken. Immerhin verriet es wieder etwas

über Harry und zeigte, dass er ohne Zweifel mächtig war. Wer hatte ihn trainiert? Was hatte er getan und welche

Verbindungen hatte er? Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf und stoppte seine Gedankengänge. Was sollte schon ein

16jähriges Kind so wichtiges erreicht haben, dass es denn Ausgang des Kriegs betreffen konnte? Nein... das einzige

wichtige an Harry Potter war seine Verbindung zu der Familie Potters und zu John, dem Prophezeihten, sowie sein

Potenzial, was er werden könnte. Im Moment war er ein Kind... richtig?

Er nickte zu seinem alten Freund, ihre Arbeit ihr war getan. Es mussten noch einige Berichte von verschiedenen

Ordensmitgliedern diskutiert und ausgewertet werden.

Ohne auch nur die leiseste Regung des Dankes verschwand Letifer in dem Flohzimmer und Sekunden später

verschwand er in einer grünen Flamme. Er stolperte aus dem Kamin und fühlte sich schwindlig. Mit dem Kamin zu

Reisen war ganz sicher nicht seine Lieblingsreiseart.

Anscheinend befand er sich in einer Küche, wo anscheinend John auf ihn gewartet hatte.

"Harry, da bist du ja endlich." Der Junge stand von seinem Küchenstuhl auf. "Rose und unsere Eltern bringen bereits das

Gepäck hoch in die Schlafzimmer. Was haben den Dumbledore und Moody von dir gewollt?"

"Sie waren besorgt um die Sicherheitslücke, welche ich darstelle.", antwortete Letifer knapp. "Sie forderten einen

Unbrechbaren Schwur."

Johns Augen weiteten sich etwas. Einen Unbrechbaren Schwur! John kannte diese teilweise dubiose und hochmagische

Methode Personen an ihre Versprechen zu binden. Ein Teil von ihm hatte dies immer als Beschneidung der Freiheit

empfunden. Das zu verlangen... und es auch noch zu tun...!

Bisher hatte er alles nur aus seinem Blickwinkel gesehen, aber nun erkannte er, wie sehr es auch Harry schwer fiel und

was alles sein plötzliches Auftauchen bewirkte. Es war kein Wunder, dass er jetzt gerade ein wenig schroff und

abweisend wirkte. Wenn sie wirklich das von ihm verlangt hatten, dann kannte John auch den Grund. Er seufzte:

"Entschuldigung."

"Bitte?" Letifer sah ihn fragend an.

"Es ist wegen mir, nicht? Weil ich der Junge der lebt bin. Deswegen haben sie es von dir verlangt, ansonsten hätten wir

jetzt einfach Ferien und sonst nichts."

Letifer starrte seinen Bruder an und spürte wie die Sekunden vergingen. Schließlich schüttelte er den Kopf.

"Ja, es war wegen dir, aber du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen. Konzentriere dich lieber darauf, dass du das

Richtige tust, wie auch wir anderen es tun."

John nickte, sagte aber nichts. Er erinnerte sich, dass seine Eltern ihm erzählt hatten, dass sie mehrere Tests

durchgeführt hatten, ob er auch wirklich ein Potter war. Nun fragte er sich, ob diese Tests nicht doch etwas anderes

gewesen waren. Er kannte die Standart Prozedur, um einen Verräter auszuschließen, doch sie hatten Harry nicht

wirklich Veritaserum gegeben, oder? John konnte nicht anders und fühlte sich schrecklich schuldig.

Lily kam in die Küche und entdeckte zu ihrer Erleichterung beide Söhne. "Das Gepäck ist oben. John, du wirst ein

Zimmer mit Ron teilen. Rose teilt sich eines mit Hermine und Harry... möchtest du ein Einzelzimmer oder möchtest du es

teilen?"

"Einzelzimmer.", war die prompte Antwort.

"Gut. Du weißt ja, wo dein Zimmer ist John..." Der Junge nickte und verließ die Küche. Sie sah wieder zu Harry. "Das mit

dem Schwur... sie haben darauf bestanden."

"Es ist Krieg. Ich verstehe das." Damit ging Letifer an ihr vorbei und folgte John die Treppe hinauf.

"Harry, dein Zimmer ist am Ende des Ganges, rechts.", rief sie ihm noch hinterher.

Lily seufzte. Er verstand... das war doch gut, oder? Warum machte sie es dann nur noch mehr traurig? Vielleicht war es

einfach die Tatsache, dass er nicht verstehen sollte. Sie schüttelte den Kopf. Sie hatte wichtigeres zu tun, als sich

nutzlose Gedanken zu machen.

Letifer fand sein Zimmer rasch und fand es recht annehmbar. Ein Bett, ein Schreibtisch und ein Schrank. Alles nicht

sonderlich groß, aber für jemanden der Jahre lang mehr oder weniger in einem Zelt lebte, erschien so etwas fast wie

Luxus. Er packte rasch aus und in sein Blick fiel dann ein vielleicht Handflächen großes Kästchen.

Er lächelte und platzierte es vorsichtig auf dem Boden und vergrößerte es, bis es die Größe einer Truhe hatte. Er öffnete

sie und sah zufrieden, dass alles noch da war, wenn auch noch ein wenig verkleinert.

In dem Kasten lag das komplette Waffenset, welches er von Dominik zum Geburtstag bekomme hatte und noch einige

andere Waffen, welche er über die Jahre gesammelt hatte. Jede einzelne war tödliche und jede einzelne konnte er mit

Leichtigkeit führen.

Er schloss wieder die Truhe und legte mehrere Zauber darüber. Immerhin sollte er niemanden etwas von seiner nicht

ganz so harmlosen Seite erfahren. Auch wenn er es ihnen eines Tages erzählen müssen würde.

Er hörte, wie Lily zum Mittagessen rief und ging hinunter.

Keine Flüche sind geflogen, aber ich denke innerlich hat sich nun einiges gewandelt. Die Unterschiede zwischem dem

letzten Treffen zwischen Dumbledore und Letifer sind nun offensichtlich...

Vielleicht sind einige verwundert, warum Letifer Moody und Dumbledore als so gefährlich einstuft. Sie sind gefährlich...

Moody zählt als bester Auror und ist ein sehr starker Zauberer.

Letifer hingegen hatte das Problem, dass seine Lieblingswaffe nicht da war und er gleichzeitig nicht auffliegen sollte.

Zudem war er alleine, während die zwei sicherlich schon mal zusammen gekämpft hatten.

In der Situation war also Letifer schwächer.

Ansonsten danke das ihr das Kapitel gelesen habt und sagt mir eure Meinungen sie sind mir immer wichtig ^-^

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil II: Training und Treffen**

Viel Spaß nun mit diesem Kapitel!

23. Training und Treffen

Mittagessen hatte zu Letifers Überraschung Hilly gekocht, welche mit der Familie Potter gekommen war. Am Tisch saßen

Sirius Black und die Potters, Moody und Dumbledore waren wieder zu wichtigeren Dingen gerufen worden.

"Johns Lehrer und andere Ordensmitglieder werden nach dem Essen eintreffen. Am Abend ist dann eine Versammlung.",

berichtete gerade Sirius den Potters. "Ich weiß aber nicht, ob Harry teilnehmen darf."

Letifer sah ihn an. "Ich soll teilnehmen?"

"Normalerweise darf man ab 17 beitreten.", erklärte Lily. "Aber du musst natürlich nicht..."

"Ich würde aber gerne.", versicherte er. Immerhin gab es bei solch einer Versammlung sicher Informationen und diese

waren immer gut.

"Wir werden mit Dumbledore darüber reden, er führt den Orden an.", versprach James und nahm deutlich den

Gemütswechsel bei der Erwähnung des Mannes wahr. "Heute werden zum erstenmal auch Hermine und Ron

teilnehmen, zwei sehr außergewöhnliche Jugendliche."

Letifer sah düster wieder auf sein Essen. Er hatte wirklich Albus Dumbledore für ein paar Sekunden vergessen und nun

kam er so direkt zurück. Er wollte nicht Teil einer Organisation sein, die von solch einem betrügerischen Mann geführt

wurde! Allerdings... er hatte sich ja zu nichts verpflichtet, richtig?

"So außergewöhnlich sind sie auch nicht...", widersprach Rose.

"Sie haben uns auf alle Fälle schon sehr geholfen und haben ein ungewöhnlich großes Wissen über Magie.", versuchte

Lily ihre Tochter zu beschwichtigen. "Und sie werden wahrscheinlich ebenfalls bei Johns Training mitmachen."

"Wirklich?", freute sich John. "Ich hatte bereits gefürchtet alleine zu sein."

"Keine Chance, Bruder. Ich mache auch mit." Rose sah ihn schalkhaft an. "Immerhin muss einer die armen Lehrer

vorwarnen."

"Wer werden denn die Lehrer sein?", fragte Letifer mitten drinnen.

Sirius grinste. "Als erstes ist Remus dabei. Ich glaube, er kann einfach den Lehrerjob nicht lassen. Er übernimmt

magische Kreaturen und Abwehrzauber. Mad-Eye Moody bringt ihnen Duellieren bei und dann haben wir einen Elfen

namens Zosho, welcher Schwertkampf lehrt."

"Schwertkampf?" Rose verzog das Gesicht. "Ist das nicht einwenig altmodisch?"

"Nicht unbedingt.", meinte Letifer, bevor jemand anderes etwas sagen konnte. "Schwertkampf ist für den Nahkampf

gedacht, während Zauberstäbe auf Entfernung am Besten sind. Auch kann man mit Schwertern viele Flüche abblocken.

Wahre Meister benutzen beides gleichzeitig in der Schlacht und sind extrem gefährlich auf diese Art."

Nun erst bemerkte Letifer, das die anderen ihn ansahen. Er seufzte innerlich, er hätte nicht soviel preis geben dürfen.

Nun, der Schaden war getan. Das war nun halt einmal das Gebiet, wo er sich auskannte und es war schwer, hier

Unwissenheit vorzutäuschen. Zumal er das jetzt kaum mehr konnte.

"Wow.", fasste Sirius dann die Gedanken der anderen zusammen. "Das traf es auf den Punkt, woher weißt du das?"

Letifer überlegte schnell seine Antwort. Er beschloss möglichst nahe an der Wahrheit zu bleiben. "Die Vampire von

London haben mehrere Schwertmeister."

"Vampire?!" Rose sah ihn fassungslos an. "Aber das sind gefährliche Kreaturen!"

Letifer starrte sie an. Am Rande bemerkte er, wie John einwenig nickte und ihr Recht gab. Er seufzte innerlich.

"Die Vampire von London sind meine Freunde und ich habe auch längere Zeit bei ihnen gewohnt." Er sah seine

Schwester scharf an. "Es würde mich übrigens sehr freuen, wenn du endlich aufhörst, alles nicht-menschliche als

gefährlich, dunkel und böse einzustufen. Ich glaube nicht, dass du, außer Remus, je einen von ihnen getroffen hast."

Rose saß da und er konnte sehen, dass seine Wörter langsam in ihr einsanken. Für einen Moment dachte er, sie würde

weinen, doch stattdessen schnappte sie zurück:

"Und du kennst sie so gut, wie? Du hast sicher mit all deiner Erfahrung Werwölfe bei Vollmond sich verwandeln

gesehen und Vampire dein Blut trinken lassen?"

"Wenn du es unbedingt wissen willst," erwiderte er kühl. "Dann ist die Antwort, ja. Ich habe genau dies getan und noch

einiges mehr."

Dies schloss nun wirklich ihren Mund und sie sah ihn nur mit großen Augen an, wie auch der Rest des Tisches. Er aß

ungerührt weiter und meinte dann:

"Was habt ihr alle? Eine allzu schockende Enthüllung war dies nicht."

Vor allem wenn man in Bedacht zog, was er ihnen alles noch nicht erzählt hatte. Aber wenn er sie sich so ansah, war er

nicht sicher, ob er es ihnen je erzählen wollen würde. James sah ihn ernst an:

"Das, was du gerade erzählt hast, kam nur ein wenig überraschend."

Letifer zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es gibt gefährlichere Dinge."

"Sicher..." Sirius gab ihm innerlich recht. So gefährlich war es nicht, wenn man bedachte, was sie in ihrer Jugend jede

Vollmondnacht getan hatten. "Und es ist ja auch gut ausgegangen, du bist kein Werwolf?"

"Nein, ich bin keiner." Letifer seufzte etwas und wechselte das Thema. "Wo wird denn das Training statt finden?"

"Die Blacks haben einen alten Duellierraum nur für diesen Zweck. Der wurde neu hergerichtet und gesäubert.", meinte

Lily. "Es hat zwar viel Mühe gekostet, aber es hat sich gelohnt."

"DU DRECKIGES HALBBLUT! DU WAGST ES INS NOBLE HAUS DER BLACKS EINZUDRINGEN UND ALLES MIT

DEINER ANWESENDHEIT ZU BESCHMUTZEN! VERSCHWINDE, DU..."

Letifer hatte sobald das Geschrei begann seine Hände auf seine Ohren gelegt und sah nun mehr als überrascht zu der

Küchentür, durch die nun Remus gestolpert kam. Der Werwolf warf die Tür zu und legte mehrere Zauber darüber, die

das Gekreische aussperrten.

"Was war das?!", schaffte er es dann fassungslos zu fragen.

"Das war meine Mutter." Sirius sah ein wenig melancholisch aus. "Oder genauer ihr Bild. Sie hängt in der Eingangshalle

und immer wenn sie aufgeweckt wird, passiert was du gerade beobachtet hattest."

"Ein Bild?! Warum hängt ihr das nicht ab?"

"Wir haben es versucht, aber nichts wirkte. Die Gegend um das Bild herum hat Zauber, die die besten Fluchbrecher von

Gringotts Jahre beschäftigen würden!" James stand nun auf und ging zu seinem Freund. "Hallo, Remus. Schön, dass du

da bist."

Remus nickte. "Ich hatte versucht, sie nicht zu wecken, aber wie ihr seht... habe ich euch beim Essen unterbrochen?"

"Ja." Lily lächelte. "Aber wir sind eh gleich fertig, warte nur kurz."

Ein paar Minuten später waren wirklich alle satt. Der Werwolf sah zu John:

"John? Sehen wir uns doch mal, den Trainingssaal an."

"Ich komm mit!", rief Rose und sprang mit ihrer gewöhnlichen Energie auf.

Letifer schloss sich ihnen auch an und folgte durch einen recht dunklen Gang zu einem der versteckteren Räume des

Black Anwesen. Remus öffnete eine alte Tür und deutete ihnen, dass sie hinein gehen sollten.

Neugierig sahen sie sich um. Licht kam durch Deckenfenster hinein und erhellten die Halle gleichmäßig. An den Ecken

des Glases konnte er noch etwas Schmutz entdecken, welcher bei der Putzaktion, wohl übersehen wurde. Die Halle

selber war geräumig und in zwei Teile geteilt. Einer war eindeutig für Schwertkampf und Bogenschießen, was man an

den Waffen, welche an den Wänden montiert waren und den Zielen beziehungsweise den Trainingspuppen erkannte.

Die andere Hälfte war für magische Duelle gedacht, sowie hatte ebenfalls Ziele für Genauigkeitstraining. An der

Kopfseite der Halle konnte Letifer unterschiedliche Gewichte erkennen.

"Wow..." Rose und John sahen sich begeistert um. "Das erinnert überhaupt nicht mehr, an den dunkeln Saal von früher!"

"Ja, hier haben einige Leute sich sehr bemüht.", gab Remus zu. "Moody selbst hat dann die Halle ausgerüstet und mit

einigen magischen Neuerungen ausgestattet. Aber die werdet ihr noch im Training kennen lernen."

John sah auf einmal wieder etwas unglücklich aus und sah zu den Gewichten. "Die sehen schwer aus..."

"Das ist auch der Sinn, Brüderchen!" Rose sah ihn heraus fordernd an, aber wie schon zu oft für ihren Geschmack

ignorierte John sie.

"Gehen wir wieder? Die anderen Ordensmitglieder müssten bald eintreffen.", erinnerte Remus.

Die zwei nickten und gingen zurück, während Remus die Tür verschloss. Als jedoch Letifer an ihm vorbei ging, starrte

der Werwolf ihn für einen Moment misstrauisch an, folgt ihm dann aber ohne etwas zu sagen.

In der Küche waren in der Tat neue Personen eingetroffen, welche alle rote Haare hatten. Letifer stand ein wenig

verloren in der Ecke und sah den sechs Personen zu. Zwei waren deutlich älter, er vermutete, dass dies die Eltern

waren. Zwei sahen sich so gleich, dass sie Zwillinge sein mussten und die anderen zwei waren beide dunkler gebräunt

und recht muskulös. Einer hatte auch einen Pferdeschwanz und einen Ohrring.

"Harry!", rief Lily und er ging langsam zu ihr hinüber. "Das sind die Weasleys. Dies hier sind Arthur und Molly Weasley."

Sie deutete auf die Eltern. "Die Vier anderen sind ihre Söhne Bill und Charlie und die Zwillinge Fred und George."

"Nett dich zu treffen, Harry.", grinste einer der Zwillinge und der andere fuhr fort. "Wir haben schon einiges von dir

gehört."

"Das ist... schön." Letifer sah das Duo ein wenig überwältig an. Gehört von ihm? Über den Orden?

"Wo sind den Ron und Hermine?", fragte John. "Wollten die nicht kommen?"

"Sie sind bereits hier, doch sie wollten etwas in der Bibliothek nachschlagen.", erklärte der Mann, der Letifer mit Charlie

vorgestellt worden war. "Sie wollen irgendetwas nachprüfen... wie immer."

"Yeah. Unser kleiner Ron..." "Wird immer mehr wie Percy." , erklärte Fred und George.

"Percy?", fragte Letifer ahnungslos.

"Unser jüngerer Bruder, jedoch älter als die Zwillinge." Bill sah ein wenig betrübt aus. "Er war immer sehr studierend und

lerneifrig. Er arbeitet beim Ministerium, aber hat sich mit unserer Familie zerstritten. Nun mit fast allen, aber er hält noch

Kontakt zu Ron."

Plötzlich loderte das Feuer in dem Kamin auf und heraus kamen Moody mit einem Elfen als Begleitung. Der Elf hatte

blonde Haare, spitze Ohren und blaue Augen. Sein Gesicht war länger ud schmaller als bei Menschen, ebenso seine

Nase. Entgegen vieler Elfenlegenden hatte er breite Schultern und kräftige Muskeln, war aber ebenfalls nur so groß wie

Letifer. Auf dem Rücken hatte er ein großes Schwert geschnallt und auch seine restliche Kleidung war einfach, aber zum

Kämpfen gedacht.

Ein wenig wunderte sich Letifer über ihn, immerhin waren die Elfen nicht gerade als kämpferische Rasse bekannt. Aber

Ausnahmen gab es wohl überall und nicht jeder Elf musste sich ja mit Kunst und Natur beschäftigen.

"Wunderbar, da nun alle Lehrer da sind, können wir ja mit dem Unterricht beginnen. John, holst du bitte Ron und

Hermine?"

"Sicher, Remus." John lief eilig zur Treppe und die Stufen hoch in die Bibliothek.

"Das hier ist Zosho, wie ihr sicher schon alle erraten habt.", meinte Moody und deutete auf den Elfen. "Er übernimmt den

Schwertkampf... Harry, wirst du Mitmachen beim Unterricht?"

"Nein, aber ich möchte zusehen."

"Wie du willst."

Wieder hörte man Schritte auf der Treppe und John kam herunter, gefolgt von zwei Jugendlichen, welche beide ein Buch

in der Hand hatten. Das Mädchen war ohne Zweifel diese Hermine. Sie lief links und hatte buschige Haare, sowie eine

Jeans mit einem einfachen T-Shirt an. Ihre braunen Augen nahmen alles aufmerksam auf und verrieten Intelligenz.

Neben ihr lief ein hochgewachsener Junge mit kurzen roten Haaren und ruhigen blauen Augen. Auch er war in Jeans

und T-Shirt gekleidet, wobei beides schwarz war.

Sie sahen sich beide kurz um und entdeckten mehrere neue Gesichter. Hermine ging auf Letifer und Zosho zu.

"Hallo, mein Name ist Hermine Granger und dies ist mein Freund Ron Weasley."

"Noch ein Weasley...", sagte Letifer, bevor er es verhindern konnte.

"Unglaublicherweise ja. Was dagegen?", fragte Ron beinahe zynisch.

Letifer blinzelte etwas bei der aggressiven Tonart, zuckte dann aber nur mit den Schultern. "Nein. Ich war nur überrascht,

dass ist alles."

Ron sagte nichts mehr, sondern drehte sich einfach nur weg. Letifer sah ihm kurz hinterher, schrieb ihn dann aber

einfach als Idiot ab. Seine Freundin jedoch sagte leise, so dass es der Rotschopf es nicht hörte:

"Er meint es nicht so... es ist nur, dass seit ihrem Tod er sich schuldig fühlt."

Damit folgte sie ihm auch schon und Letifer wandte sich dem Gespräch zwischen seinen Eltern, Remus und den

anderen in der leicht überfüllten Küche zu. Ihrem Tod? Er würde später fragen. Nun gerade stand Moody auf und befahl,

sie sollten das Training endlich beginnen lassen. Minuten später standen Letifer, Remus und Zosho in dem

Trainingsraum und sahen zu, wie Moody die Grenzen der vier Schüler austestete.

Dazu begann der Auror mit Dauerlauf, denn Rose durch ihre Quidditchkondition und ihren andauernden

Bewegungsdrang am Besten bewältigte, wenn auch nicht gerade gut, in Letifers Meinung. Etwas hinter ihr kam Ron,

welcher auch noch Kondition aufwies. John lief hinter dem anderen Jungen mit viel Abstand und war eindeutig erschöpft,

aber am Miesesten war Hermine, welche nach einer gewissen Anzahl Runden aufgeben musste.

"Der Rothaarige hat einen guten Körperbau. Mit Training wird er sicherlich ein passabler Schwertkämpfer.",

kommentierte Zosho ruhig.

Remus beobachtete den Jungen genauer. "Ron spielt auch Quidditch und ist Torhüter. Seine Reaktionszeiten dürften

sehr gut sein. Hermine, die Braunhaarige, ist eine Denkerin. Sehr intelligent, aber ich glaube nicht, dass ihr Feld der

Schwertkampf wird."

"Wir werden sehen, wie sie sich schlagen wird." Der Elf lenkte seinen Blick auf seinen Hauptschüler. "John Potter wird

unbedingt Ausdauertraining brauchen, aber er ist recht drahtig und hoffentlich auch flink."

Letifer hörte abwesend zu und musste zugeben, dass sie etwas von ihrem Handwerk verstanden. Moody selber wirkte

wie einer der Befehlshaber in den Kompanien, die er kannte und erinnerte an ihn selber, als er einer der Anführer war.

Der Auror war nicht einfach einer der harmlosen Strafverfolger des Ministeriums, nein. Er war erfahren im Krieg, was

auch die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen erklären würde. Moody spielte nach den Regeln, die auch Letifer kannte und war

somit für den Halbvampir auf einmal fast eine verwandte Seele.

Die vier Jugendlichen wurden nun mit abwechselnden Fragen von Moody zu Flüchen, Dunklen Tränken und Duellregeln

befragt.

Jetzt stach Hermine in der Tat mit einem außergewöhnlichen und genauen Wissen hervor, auch wenn es manchmal wie

Wort für Wort auswendig gelernt klang. Interessanterweise war ihr Freund Ron in dieser Beziehung nur etwas schlechter,

da er sich nicht an alles erinnern konnte. Es war klar, dass die Zwei seit Jahren zusammen studierten.

John brachte ein gutes Allgemein Wissen hervor, mit mehreren speziellen Ausnahmen. Doch dies war kaum erstaunlich,

wenn man bedachte, dass er der Junge der lebt war und somit sicher von klein auf besonders genau alles auf diesem

Gebiet erklärt bekam. Seine Schwester hingegen war eine Enttäuschung. Sie hatte in ihrem ganzen Leben wohl nur

wenig Interesse in Verteidigung gegen Dunkle Künste aufgebracht und konnte mit ihrem Wissen von zwei Jahren

Hogwarts kaum mit den anderen mithalten.

Remus und Zosho unterhielten sich nun nicht mehr und Letifer meinte leise zu dem Werwolf:

"Hermine hat vorher einer Frau erwähnt, deren Tod Ron sehr getroffen hatte..."

"Frau?" Der Werwolf runzelte die Stirn. "Du meinst Ginny, seine jüngere Schwester. Sie wurde in ihrem ersten Jahr auf

Hogwarts getötet, er und Hermine haben Jahre damit verbracht herauszufinden wie. Daher kommt übrigens auch das

großes Wissen über Dunkle Magie. Ron gibt sich die Schuld und denkt, er hätte es bemerken müssen, dass sie langsam

von einem Geist besessen wurde... was natürlich Unsinn ist. Er veränderte sich nach dem Tod und wurde sarkastisch,

sowie er nun Abstand zu anderen hält. Er hat geschworen den Geist zu finden und zu vernichten. Deshalb ist er heute

wohl auch hier."

Letifer nickte. Er selbst hatte oft gesehen, es aber auch an sich selber festgestellt, wie der Tod die Menschen, Vampire

und alle anderen Wesen veränderte. Er machte sie scharfer, zielgerichteter und nahm einen gewissen Teil ihrer

Unschuld für immer hinweg. Das schwierigste aber war, den Tod vollkommen zu akzeptieren und Energie daraus zu

schöpfen. Ron und Hermine schien dies gelungen zu sein.

Moody hatte nun beschlossen, dass die Fragerei genug der Pause gewesen war und hetzte seine Schützlinge zu einem

Reaktionstest, gefolgt von Gewichtheben.

"Der Rothaarige ist wirklich am Besten." Zosho beobachtete Ron genau. "Bei den anderen Dreien würde ich sagen, dass

sie gut sein können, aber Schwertkampf nicht ihr Gebiet sein wird."

"Auch nicht Johns?"

Der Elf schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Aber er könnte sehr gut mit Dolchen oder Leichtschwertern werden... wenn er

Trainieren will."

Stumm sahen sie weiter zu und Letifer musste dem Elfen Recht geben. John fehlte es in einem wichtigen Gebiet und

dies war einfach Kraft. Letifer hatte dieses Problem dank seiner vamprischen Seite nie gehabt, aber John war ein

Mensch. Er war zwar genauso groß und sah äußerlich robuster aus, wie sein lang vermisster älterer Bruder, doch Letifer

hatte einfach den übermenschlichen Bonus.

Letifers Blick wanderte zu seiner Schwester. Keiner der Männer hatte sie wirklich einschätzen wollen und er konnte sie

verstehen. Rose konnte gut sein, ja, aber die Hauptsache war Wille und so frustriert wie sie umher sah, schien sie

diesen nicht zu besitzen.

Hermine schien zwar am wenigsten Talent zu besitzen, dafür aber den größten Willen gepaart mit Intelligenz. Dies war

eine interessante Kombination mit Potenzial.

Endlich entließ dann der Auror die erschöpfte Gruppe, welche sich einfach nur auf den Boden setzte und dort blieb.

Moody kam auf die kleine Dreiergruppe zu:

"Es sieht nach viel Arbeit aus..."

"Ja, aber es wird sich lohnen." Remus lächelte etwas. "Machen wir einzelne Stundenpläne?"

"Ich bin dafür, dass sie ein paar Tage lang gemeinsam trainieren und wir es dann aufteilen nach dem jeweiligem Talent.",

offenbarte der Elf seinen Plan.

"Ganz meiner Meinung." Moodys magisches Auge wirbelte herum und sah durch seinen Hinterkopf hindurch. "Machen

wir die Pläne nach dem Ordenstreffen. Bis zum Abendessen mache ich Ausdauertraining mit ihnen, ihr müsst nicht hier

sein."

"Einverstanden."

Remus, Letifer und Zosho verließen den Trainingssaal gerade noch rechtzeitig um die entsetzten Gesichter der

Jugendlichen zu sehen, als sie ihre nächste Übung erfuhren. Zosho verschwand mit schnellen Schritten den Gang

hinunter, aber Letifer wurde von Remus aufgehalten:

"Wir müssen reden."

"Warum?" Fragend sah ihn Letifer an, war aber gleichzeitig auf der Hut.

"Nicht hier. Komm mit." Remus führte ihn etwas tiefer in den Gang, dann scharf nach rechts und öffnete eine Tür.

Es war dunkel in dem Raum, der stark einer Gerümpelkammer ähnelte. Jedoch interessierte Letifer dies kaum, als er

herum wirbelte, da Remus die Tür geschlossen hatte. In dem nun stockdunklen Raum, in dem keine Nachtkreatur auch

nur irgendetwas gesehen hätte, geschweige denn Letifer, versuchte der Halbvampir anhand der Atemgeräusche den

Werwolf auszumachen.

"Was soll das, Remus?!", fragte er drohend.

Statt einer Antwort flüsterte der Werwolf "Lumos". Die Spitze seines Zauberstabes erleuchtete nun den Raum.

"Harry... ich will nur das du mir eine Frage beantwortest. Bist du ein Vampir?"

"Natürlich nicht, ansonsten könnte ich kaum bei Tageslicht herum wandern.", antwortete Letifer gespielt belustigt, war

innerlich aber zu tiefst besorgt. "Warum fragst du?"

"Weil du das Sonnenlicht zwar verträgst, aber ihm ungern ausgesetzt bist. Du hast eindeutig blasse Haut und wenn man

darauf achtet, dann wird deine Haut mal getönter und mal weißer. Aber der Hauptgrund ist, du riechst schwach wie ein

Vampir und das, obwohl der Geruch inzwischen lange verflogen sein müsste!", erklärte der ehemalige Lehrer und war

immer drängender und intensiver geworden. Er wirkte fast wie ein Bollwerk, welches niemanden ohne Antworten aus

dem winzigen Raum hinaus lassen würde.

Letifer starrte den Mann dessen Gesicht nun in ein bizarres Schatten und Lichtgebilde gehüllt war an. Er konnte es nicht

leugnen, wurde ihm bewusst, Remus hatte jeden Fehler in seiner Tarnung aufgedeckt. Wie viel wusste der Mann über

ihn? Was hatte er alles noch zu erkennen geben? Er würde vorsichtiger sein müssen...

Die Werwölfe in dem Widerstand hatten ihn nie als Halbvampir oder Vampir erkannt. Wie auch? Immerhin roch dort alles

nach Vampiren. Es war eher schon ein Hinweis auf einen Verräter, wenn man es nicht tat.

"Harry...", wiederholte Remus nun sanfter. "Bist du ein Vampir?"

Letifer schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. ... Ich bin ein Halbvampir."

"Ein Halbvampir? Ich dachte, die seien nur Mythen." Es klang verblüfft und auch ein wenig fasziniert. "Warum haben die

Vampire dich verwandelt?"

"Sie wollten mir ein zuhause geben und mich adoptieren, sodass niemand mich wegholen kann. Es fiel ihnen als der

beste Weg ein..." Letifer sah ihn fest an. "Und sie fragten mich zuvor."

"Ich verstehe... deine Haut?"

"Ist schneeweiß." Letifer ließ seine Metamorphfähigkeiten frei. "Ich bin zum Teil ein Metamorphmagus und kann unter

anderem die Haut etwas beeinflussen. Es kommt mehr oder weniger natürlich über mich, nun im Sonnenlicht meine

Haut als Schutz zu verändern. Natürlich wanken meine Fähigkeiten, wenn ich emotional bin oder es Nacht wird..."

Remus betrachtete den leichenblassen Jungen vor sich. Er konnte den Atem hören und wusste, dass er tatsächlich kein

Vampir war. Kaum einer der Blutsauger konnte diesen so perfekt nachahmen. Harry hatte wohl wirklich diese

Veränderung freiwillig auf sich genommen, um seiner adoptierten Familie näher zu sein. Das erklärte nun auch die

unnatürliche Besorgnis der Vampire zu ihm. Für sie war er mehr oder weniger das Baby des Clans, auch wenn es zu

Remus seltsam vorkam, von Harry als 'Baby' zu denken.

"Es tut mir Leid, dass ich es aus dir heraus gezwungen habe.", entschuldigte er sich. "Doch ich war einfach besorgt..."

Letifer zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es gibt schlimmere Methoden, als jemanden zur Rede zu stellen. Remus... wirst du es

den Potters sagen?"

Der Werwolf sah den anderen ein wenig traurig an, dass er von seiner Familie immer noch als den 'Potters' redete. Hatte

Harry Angst, dass ihn seine Eltern nicht mehr mochten, wenn sie erfuhren, dass er ein Halbvampir war? Doch er

schüttelte den Kopf:

"Nein, es ist deine Sache. Jedoch solltest du wissen, dass James und Lily dich lieben werden, egal was du bist. Selbst

bei Rose hege ich keinen Zweifel, dass sie ihre Ansichten für sich überkommen würde."

"Es ist schön, dass du dir so sicher bist..."

"Sie haben es ja auch für mich getan." Er lächelte. "Und auch du solltest ihnen die Wahrheit über dein Leben sagen,

dass wird viele ihrer Sorgen lindern."

Letifer gab ihm einen langen fast traurigen Blick. "Ich glaube nicht, dass die Wahrheit ihre Sorgen verstummen lässt."

Remus war zu überrascht, um etwas zu sagen oder ihn gar aufzuhalten, als Harry an ihm vorbei hinaus aus dem

Kämmerchen lief. Das schwache Licht des Ganges strömte nun hinein, als der Junge sich immer mehr entfernte. Die

Schritte, die nie zögerten, verhallten langsam an den leeren und düsteren Wänden.

Er seufzte und löschte mit "Nox" das Licht. Was war das nur gerade gewesen? In Gedanken versunken schloss der

Werwolf die Tür der Gerümpelkammer hinter sich. Es war fast... ja, fast als wolle Harry die Wahrheit enthüllen, hat aber

zuviel Angst vor den Reaktionen? Warum nur, wenn es nicht sein Status als Halbvampir war? Welches dunkle

Geheimnis verbarg das Kind nur?

Sein Herz füllte sich erneut mit Sorge. Statt Antworten zu erhalten, war es, als hätte er den ersten Schritt auf einer

dunklen Straße gemacht.

Letifer war von dem Gespräch mehr aufgebracht, als er sich gerne eingestand. Remus hatte all seine Sehnsüchte nach

Frieden, Glück und Familie an die Oberfläche gebracht, wo sie die Unsicherheit, Angst und seine Taten der

Vergangenheit erbarmungslos zerstörten. Seine Familie würde ihn nicht akzeptieren und seine Furcht lag nicht darin,

dass sie ihn als Dunkle Kreatur verurteilten. Mit all seinen Taten, wie konnte er da nicht dunkel sein?

Seine Furcht war die Furcht selber... er würde es nicht ertragen können, wenn seine eigene Familie ihn nun fürchten

würde. Hass, Abscheu, Vorurteile, als dies konnte er vertragen, aber er wollte nicht die gleiche Angst in ihren Augen

erkennen, die er in seinen hielt, als sein... als Vernon Dursley sich seiner 'annahm'.

"Da bist du ja, Harry. Komm doch mit in die Küche.", schlug Bill Weasley vor. Er hatte den Jungen hier mitten in der Halle

nachdenkend gesehen und beschlossen, dass Harry eine Abwechslung brauchte. "Charlie erzählt zwar gerade wieder

von seinen Lieblingsdrachen, aber es kann recht interessant sein... wenn man es zum ersten mal hört."

Letifer nickte etwas und ging neben ihm her. "Er arbeitet mit Drachen?"

"Ja. Er ist absolut vernarrt in sie." Sie betraten die Küche. "Hey, Charlie! Ich habe hier jemanden, der gerne mehr von

deinen Drachen erfahren würde."

"Wirklich?" Der Rothaarige sah begeistert aus. "Setz dich neben mich, Harry. Also ich bin in Rumänien in einem

Drachenreservat beschäftigt und wir haben allerlei von Drachen. Du würdest kaum glauben..."

Letifer setzte sich neben ihn und schoss Bill einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. Er hatte in keinster Weise vorgehabt mehr über

Drachen zu wissen! Aber es sah ganz so aus, als könne er nicht weg... dann konnte er auch gleich zuhören.

Die Unterhaltung zwischen Charlie und ihm stellte sich als eine interessante heraus. Letifer erfuhr vieles über Drachen,

dass er nicht wusste und der Drachenpfleger war nur froh, dass ihm endlich jemand mal zuhörte.

Bald gab es Abendessen und sie unterhielten sich weiter, die vier todmüden Jugendlichen ignorierend. Es schien als

wäre Moodys Konditionstraining wirklich hart gewesen, da kaum einer von ihnen sprach. Als das Essen abgeräumt

wurde, waren bereits mehrere Personen durch den Kamin gestolpert und dann sofort in dem Zimmer in dem das Treffen

statt finden würde verschwunden.

Lily sah zu ihren zwei jüngeren Kindern:

"Das Treffen beginnt gleich. Würdet ihr also bitte hoch gehen?"

"Mum...", versuchte Rose bettelnd einzulenken, aber ihre Mutter schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein und nun hoch. Los!"

Leise murrend verschwanden Rose und John, während Ron und Hermine immer aufgeregter aussahen. Lily hingegen

sah überrascht zu James und dann zu Moody:

"Was ist denn mit denen passiert? Normalerweise wehren sie sich mit Händen und Füßen!"

"Training." Der Auror grinste leicht.

"Gehen wir auch? Sie fangen sicher gleich an.", warnte Sirius.

Die anderen nickten und alle liefen in den Versammlungsraum. Letifer war noch nie zuvor darin gewesen und sah sich

interessiert um. Es war ein großer Raum, der ohne Zweifel magisch vergrößert worden war. Es standen drei lange und

dünne Tische drinnen, an denen zu beiden Seiten Stühle waren. An deren Kopf stand ein weiterer Tisch quer, ebenfalls

mit Stühlen an dem sich nun Lily und James Potter setzen.

Unsicher, wo er hin musste, sah er zu den Beiden und Lily winkte ihn näher:

"Dieser Tisch ist nur für die Gründungsmitglieder. Such dir irgendwo einen Platz an den anderen Tischen, ja?"

Er nickte und schlenderte zur Mitte des linken Tisches. Dort nahm er einen Stuhl und setzte sich. Insgesamt waren in

dem Raum vielleicht Dreißig Personen, welche sich alle angespannt untereinander unterhielten.

"Können wir uns hier dazu setzen?", fragte jemand höflich.

Er sah auf und entdeckte Ron und schräg hinter ihm Hermine. Anscheinend waren auch sie unsicher, ob es

Platzreservierungen gab, oder nicht. Einen Moment lang fragte sich Letifer, warum der Rotschopf nicht bei seiner Familie

saß, entdeckte dann aber den Grund. Ron sah immer wieder verärgert zu den Zwillingen, welche nur grinsten. Ein

Streich?

So nickte er. "Sicher, setzt euch einfach."

Ron antwortete knapp "Danke" und setzte sich. Dann sah er stur gerade aus.

"Du bist auch das erste Mal hier?", fragte das braunhaarige Mädchen neugierig. "Wir wollten schon früher, aber sie

hatten diese Altersbeschränkung... nun sind wir aber endlich dabei. Oh! Da kommt Dumbledore!"

"Was?!" Letifer hatte ganz vergessen, dass dieser auch hier war.

Tatsächlich groß und pompös wie immer hatte Albus Dumbledore den Raum betreten. Langsam erstarben die

Gespräche, als er langsam in die Mitte des Gründertisches ging und in die Runde lächelte. Die meisten erwiderten

dieses Lächeln mit wenigen Ausnahmen, darunter Letifer und Snape.

"Willkommen zum heutigen Treffen. Wie ihr sicher bereits wisst, hat Voldemort," Der Raum schauderte unter dem

Namen. "eine Mitstreiterin fürs Licht, Amelia Bones, ermordet. In Frieden möge sie ruhen..." Dumbledore sah traurig über

die Menge. "So bedrückend dieses Ereignis ist, um so besorgniserregender sind die Folgen. Wir vermuten seit längerem

das Todesser im Zaubrerergamot sitzen und nun haben sie eine tatkräftige Gegenspielerin verloren. Mit anderen Worten,

der Einfluss von Voldemort auf das Gesetz wieder stärker geworden."

Mehrere der Ordennsmitglieder sahen traurig und betrübt aus, während einige andere die Wut packte. Die letzteren

wurden immer mehr, wie Letifer bemerkte und bald brummte der Raum vor Entschlossenheit. Albus Dumbledore hatte in

der Tat mit seiner Rede neue Tatenkräfte geweckt, wie Letifer grummelnd eingestehen musste.

Albus Dumbledore... er wollte nicht wissen, was der Mann gerade tat oder sagte. Am liebsten wäre er woanders

gewesen, doch dieses Geschenk gab ihm das Schicksal wohl nicht. Sah er den alten Mann auch nur an, loderte in ihm

die Wut auf und er hatte das Gefühl zu explodieren. So sah er einfach gerade aus in die Menge hinein und studierte

deren Emotionen - alles um sich abzulenken.

"Doch es gibt auch positive Nachrichten. Im letzten Monat wurde die Auroren unter Alastor Moody umstrukturiert, sodass

sie nun schneller die Überfälle abwehren können. Auch wurde dank unserer Mithilfe insgesamt sieben Attacken

abgewehrt und drei Todesser gefasst." Albus lächelte, als er merkte, wie sich die Stimmung im Raum wieder hob. "Lasst

uns mit unserer Arbeit weiter machen. Bill, möchtest du beginnen?"

"Sicherlich." Der Älteste der Weasley Söhne stand auf. "Die Kobolde von Gringotts sind ärgerlich auf das Ministerium,

dass dieses versucht hat, die Bank zu beeinflussen. Auch sehen einige unter ihnen die Dunkle Seite als Chance für

mehr Einfluss. Die Mehrheit aber lehnt du-weißt-schon-wer komplett ab und will unter keiner Flagge der Menschen

kämpfen."

"Keine Überraschung.", meinte James Potter. "Sie waren schon immer in Menschenkriegen neutral."

"Zum Glück.", stimmte Bill zu und setzte sich. Dafür stand sein Bruder Charlie auf:

"Ich habe in Rumänien viele Unterstützer gefunden, aber vielen ist es auch einfach egal und einige sind für die Dunkle

Seite. Dennoch bin ich sicher, dass ich ein Netzwerk von Hilfsgütern aufbauen kann, wenn wir sie benötigen sollten."

Man sah dem Rothaarigem an, dass er sich wünschte es würde nie soweit kommen. "Ebenfalls werden sie alle Todesser

in ihrer Nähe sofort eliminieren."

"Das sind gute Neuigkeiten. Moody?"

"Ich war mit der Umstrukturierung beschäftigt. Aber Minister Scrimgeour ist nervös. Er weiß, dass er im Moment nur

reagieren kann und nicht mehr." Moody wendete sich an die Zwei, die neben ihm saßen. "Ist euch was aufgefallen?"

Eine junge Frau mit bonbonfarbenen Haare und einem T-Shirt auf dem 'Weird Sisters' drauf stand, nickte etwas: "Viele

junge Auroren wenden sich immer mehr vom Ministerium ab."

"Das ist die allgemeine Stimmung, Tonks.", seufzte Arthur Weasley. "Bei mir ist es nicht besser... viele sind frustriert und

haben Angst, doch sie sehen keine Alternative als das Ministerium."

"Exakt, wie bei mir.", meinte eine Hexe. "In meiner Abteilung sind viele unsicher. Ich versuche sie zur aktiven Hilfe an der

Lichtseite zu gewinnen, aber ebenso versucht es du-weißt-schon-wer."

Letifer wurde klar, dass der Orden des Phönix bei weitem keine Organisation war, wie der Widerstand, den er kannte.

Der Orden war subtiler, aber sicherlich ebenso wirkungsvoll. Unter Albus Dumbledores Leitung sammelten sie

Informationen und Geheimnisse und versuchten diese einzusetzen. Teilweise fütterten sie die Auroren damit, von denen

anscheinend sehr viele den Orden unterstützten oder lenkten Gerichtsurteile.

Der Orden war eine stille Macht, aber eine Macht ohnehin. Nun, da das Ministerium ohne überzeugende Führung war,

lenkte der Orden es wie einen Hund an der Leine. Letifer bezweifelte, dass dem Minister bewusst war, Wie viel von

seinem Ministerium nur offiziell in seiner Hand war. Vor allem wenn man die gerechtfertigte Annahme mache, dass die

Todesser ebenso manipulierten.

Der Orden war eines der besten Spionagenetzwerke von denen Letifer je gehört hatte. Die Mitglieder waren in den

unterschiedlichsten Schichten der Gesellschaft und hielten die Augen auf. Bis auf wenige Aufgaben gaben sie

anscheinend alles an die Auroren weiter, die dann behaupteten es durch Spione heraus gefunden zu haben.

Es war zum Teil wahr... den wie man es auch drehte und wendete, der Orden des Phönix war das unabhängige

Spionagenetzwerk des Ministeriums.

Der Orden des Phönix war die Antwort auf die Todesserzirkel und Albus Dumbledore der Gegenspieler für den Dunklen

Lord. Das Ministerium war nur die offizielle Bühne und der Minister Scrimgeour eine Figur, die einfach nur eine unwillige

Puppe war.

Und nun saß er, Letifer, hier drinnen. War auch er dabei, nur eine Puppe zu werden? Er schüttelte innerlich ärgerlich den

Kopf. Das würde nicht passieren. Der Orden war für die Erhaltung der alten Ordnung... welche Letifer mit ihren Gesetzen

gegen magische Wesen verabscheute.

Also das Training hat begonnen und Remus Lupin weiß mehr als die anderen.^^

Auch ist nun eine neue Rasse aufgetaucht - Elfen. Sie sind nicht typisch wie in den Märchen bei mir, aber Zosho ist auch

nicht wirklich ein typischer Elf...

Und natürlich kamen nun Ron und Hermine vor, leicht verändert durch andere Erfahrungen.

Das nächste Kapitel heißt "Die Hölle ist gleich neben an", John erfährt mehr über Letifer.

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil II: Die Hölle ist neben an**

- Weiß Letifer das er Parsel reden kann?

Noch nicht.

- Freundet er sich mit Ron und Hermine an?

Er respektiert ihr Wissen und mag sie. John ist aber in seiner Liste von Leuten die er mag weiter oben, aber die zwei

kommen dicht dahinter. Weit abgeschlagen liegt dann der Rest...

Aber das richtige Trio wie im Buch wird wohl nicht wieder entstehen.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

24. Die Hölle ist neben an

Letifer verfolgte das Treffen genau und stellte zu seinem Ärger fest, dass Dumbledore vor allen Leuten von den

Verhandlungen zwischen Voldemort und den Vampiren erzählte. Eine Information aus einer 'zufälligen Quelle'.

Das er die Quelle gewesen war, erwähnte Dumbledore mit keinem Wort. Zum Glück... ebenso hatte er bisher keine

neuen Informationen verlangt. Er musste Letifer geglaubt haben, dass dieser nicht mehr wissen würde.

Ansonsten verlief das Treffen ruhig. Es wurde zusammen gefasst, was sie erfahren hatten. Dann wurden einzelne

Theorien aufgestellt, was der Dunkle Lord vorhaben könnte und Gegenstrategien entwickelt. Letifer vermutete stark,

dass sie mindestens einen Spion in den Reihen der Todesser hatten, aber dieser war nicht anwesend. War es wegen

ihm, oder war es Zufall gewesen?

Später wurden die neuen Richtlinien heraus gegeben, auf was die Einzelnen besonders achten sollen und wann das

nächste Treffen war.

Dann war es vorbei.

Die nächsten drei Tage Letifers entwickelten sich zu einer ruhigen Routine. Er sah sich das Training der anderen

Jugendlichen an oder ging in die Blackbücherei, welche sich als wahre Fundgrube herausstellte. Während die

Potterbibliothek für ihre Umfassenheit in allen Gebieten überzeugen konnte, war diese hier Vor allem für Rituale, Duelle

und Kampfmagie ausgelegt. Interessanterweise war die Englische Sektion von fast allen Dunkle Magie Büchern

gereinigt worden, aber die meisten waren eh in einer anderen Sprache verfasst und standen weiter hinten.

Vor allem in Arabisch war ein ganzer Bücherserie vorhanden, die er las. Nun war er wirklich dankbar für seine Stunden in

den verschiedenen Sprachen.

Wenn das Training aus war, kamen auch John, Ron und Hermine in die Bibliothek. Die zwei Älteren waren still und

durchsuchten wie er die Abteilungen der Dunklen Magie, sowie sie sich auf Kampfmagie konzentrierten.

John kam nur eher selten herein und suchte wenn dann Bücher übers Duellieren oder las einen seiner Romane. Doch

meistens schien er in seinem eigenen Zimmer zu lesen, wenn er frei hatte. Der Junge schien in der Nähe von Ron und

Hermine immer etwas nervös zu werden, obwohl Letifer einfach keinen Grund dafür sehen konnte.

Letifer selber machte es sich zur Angewohnheit aus der Bibliothek zu gehen und die Bücher mitzunehmen, wenn das

Training aus war. Er konnte ja schlecht die Zauberstabbewegungen für eindeutig schädigende Zauber vor ihnen üben

und zudem hatte er das Gefühl Ron und Hermine zu stören.

So gingen sie sich alle mehr oder weniger aus dem Weg, doch dies sollte nicht so bleiben.

Ddbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Letifer stand in der Mitte seines Zimmers und hob den Zauberstab. Ein paar schnelle Bewegungen und ein gelbroter

Strahl aus Magie schoss auf die herbei beschworene Zielscheibe. Treffer. Die Zielscheibe hielt stand.

Letifer lächelte und lies die Scheibe verschwinden. Nach etlichen Versuchen beherrschte er diesen Illusionsfluch perfekt.

Der Fluch selber war sicherlich wirksam in direkten Duellen, wenn auch nicht in der Schlacht. Er erzeugte Spukbilder im

Kopf des Opfers, welche dieses kontinuierlich angriffen, störten und verspotteten. Ein tief dunkler Fluch, welcher nach

nur drei Minuten aufhörte. In diesen Minuten war das Opfer allerdings hilflos.

Klopf! Klopf! "Harry?"

Letifer sah auf und ging zur Tür. Er öffnete sie und entdeckte jüngeren Bruder, welcher ihn nervös ansah.

"Hallo... ich wollte fragen, ob ich rein kann?"

Letifer seufzte. Was sollte denn das? Hatte John kein eigenes Zimmer? Doch er öffnete die Tür weiter und gewehrte

seinem Bruder die Bitte. Als er die Tür schloss, fragte er:

"Was ist los, John? Du hast mich noch nie gestört."

Das war wahr. Weder John, noch sonst eine andere Person, hatte in all den Tagen auch nur angeklopft, geschweige

denn sein Zimmer betreten. Er hatte es gemocht und auch den Abstand gepflegt, indem er keine einlud – bis jetzt. Das

Zimmer war seine Rückzugsstätte, sein Territorium.

"Es tut mir Leid. Es ist nur... Rose, sie will unbedingt mit mir 'Snape explodiert' spielen, doch ich mag nicht." John

seufzte. "Und sie stört mich immer beim Lesen..."

"Du willst also deine Ruhe und kommst deshalb zu mir?"

"Ja. Das ist der einzige Raum, in den sie nicht einfach so hinein rennt.", meinte der Jüngere schulterzuckend. "Und ich

muss heute wirklich noch dieses Buch auswendig lernen."

Letifer betrachtete das Buch 'Tausend Flüche nützlich in einem Duell'. "Moodys Hausaufgabe?"

"Ja. Ab Morgen wollen sie jeden speziell trainieren, aber ich weiß nicht, wem ich zugeteilt werde.", erzählte John und

verlor seine anfängliche Scheu. "Ron bekommt als Hauptlehrer Zosho und Hermine wird wohl mit Vor allem Remus

lernen. Beide zusammen werden dann noch Unterricht mit Moody haben, da dieser meinte, ihre Teamarbeit wäre so

gut."

Letifer nickte. Die letzten zwei Tage hatte er nur kurz in dem Training vorbei gesehen, so wusste er nicht alles, was

passiert war. Jedoch überraschte ihn die Aufteilung nicht, da Ron und Hermine zusammen ein tödliches Duellantenteam

bildeten. Es war fast so, als ob sie ihre gegenseitigen Gedanken lesen konnten. Ein Blick zwischen ihnen und die neue

Strategie war klar. Überraschenderweise war von den beiden Ron der Strategieexperte, während Hermine das

Sprüchegenie war.

"Zosho hatte bereits in der ersten Stunde gemeint, dass Ron ein guter Schwerkämpfer werden könnte.", erzählte Letifer.

"Wie steht es mit Rose?"

"Ich glaube, sie will aufgeben. Aber im Moment ist sie noch zu stolz, um es zu tun."

"Auch keine Überraschung, sie hat kein starkes Motiv, das sie antreibt. Bei dir ist es die Prophezeiung und bei Ron und

Hermine der Tod von Ginny. Doch ihr fehlt diese persönliche Nähe zum Unglück...", analysierte Letifer.

John blinzelte. Er hatte nicht gedacht, dass sein Bruder in den wenigen Tagen in denen er bereits hier war, die

Menschen so gut kennen lernen würde. Er wusste nicht alles, nein, aber es war eine sehr gute Analyse aus seiner Sicht

gewesen, vor allem da sie sich fast vollkommen mit dem deckte, was Remus mal zu ihm gesagt hatte.

"Das mit Ginny treibt mich auch an.", gab John düster zu. "Ron gibt sich vielleicht selbst die Schuld, aber die wahre

Schuld lag bei uns, ihren Freunden. Ich meine, wie konnten wir es nicht sehen? Sie war mit uns beim Essen, im

Unterricht, auf den Gängen..." Er seufzte gepeinigt bei den Erinnerungen. "Wir waren es auch, die einfach nur da

standen, als plötzlich die Nachricht kam, sie sei entführt worden. Hermine und Ron hatten zu dem Zeitpunkt bereits

herausgefunden, welches Wesen es war UND wo der Eingang war! Sie war sogar dabei versteinert worden... nur wir

waren hilflos."

"So ist das Schicksal. Manchmal kann man nur zusehen und es erdulden"

John fesselten für einen Moment die Augen von Harry. Sie waren so grün und zum ersten mal sah er die erstaunliche

Ähnlichkeit in ihnen zu denen seiner Mutter. Sie waren ebenso grün und feurig, wenn die Person voller Gefühle war.

Bei seiner Mutter war dies häufig der Fall, wenn sie glücklich war oder ihre Kinder ansah. Immer funkelten ihre Augen

wie Smaragde. Harrys Augen dagegen waren still wie Jade gewesen und ebenso kalt. Nun war das erstemal, das John

die Gefühle direkt heraus lesen konnte.

Und er las kein Mitleid, wie er erwartet hatte. Er las tiefes Verständnis, Traurigkeit und die dunkle Akzeptanz von

jemanden, der zu oft die Räder des Schicksals nicht hatte aufhalten können. Und John verstand, dass dies sein Bruder

war, ohne Masken und Fassade.

Letifer ging während des Gedankenganges seines Bruders zu dem Bett und setzte. "Du kannst dich ruhig irgendwohin

setzten."

"Danke." John ließ sich in den Schreibtischstuhl fallen und besaß sich zum erstenmal das Zimmer.

Es war ungefähr so groß wie sein eigenes, welches er sich mit Ron teilte, hatte aber nur ein Bett und dafür einen

Schreibtisch. Nach den Blättern und der Tinte auf dem Tisch zu urteilen, benutzte Harry ihn auch, um Briefe zu

schreiben. Ansonsten gab es noch einen Kleiderschrank und eine komische Kiste mit einem Schloss. Es interessierte

John brennend, was in der Kiste war, doch er wagte es nicht nachzufragen.

Er sah wieder zu Harry, welcher sein Buch heraus genommen hatte und nun auf dem Bett lesend lag. John schlug,

erleichtert das er bleiben durfte, sein eigenes Buch auf und begann es ihm nach zu tun.

Am nächsten Morgen beschloss Letifer wieder dem Training beizuwohnen und zu erfahren, wie der neue Stundenplan

aussah. Lautlos glitt er in den Saal und lehnte sich an die Wand, die Gruppe immer im Blick behaltend.

"Also," begann Zosho. "Ron wird mich als Hauptlehrer haben, für Hermine hat sich Remus bereit geklärt und Moody

wird sich auf John konzentrieren. Rose wird uns alle gleichmäßig verteilt haben und wird Vor allem in Büchern

nachlernen. Noch Fragen?"

"Ja, werden wir auch zusammen Stunden haben?", fragte das braunhaarige Mädchen gespannt.

"Ja, Ron und du werden zusammen duellieren üben, sowie jeden Tag zusammen eine Stunde mit Remus lernen.",

erklärte Moody. "Aber das steht alles auf diesen Plänen." Er reichte sie ihnen. "Natürlich können Änderungen auftreten,

falls einer von uns nicht kann. Aber wir werden versuchen diesen Stundenplan einzuhalten. Verstanden?"

Alle vier Jugendliche nickten. Sie hatten verstanden und starrten auf die Zettel relativ unbegeistert. Ihre Tage waren voll

mit lernen, trainieren und nochmals lernen! Wann sollten sie zur Ruhe kommen? Rose sah unzufrieden zu ihren Lehrern:

"Warum habe ich hier als Einzige Bücherstunden?"

"Weil du nachlernen musst. Die anderen besitzen bereits ein größeres Wissen über Flüche, Zauber und Wesen. Dieses

solltest du einfach nachlesen, dafür brauchst du keinen speziellen Lehrer." Remus sah sie streng an. "Du wirst eine

Bücherliste bekommen, und diese durcharbeiten."

"Und was ist, wenn ich nicht will?" Sie war alles andere als begeistert von der Aussicht ihre Zeit in einer alten

langweiligen Bibliothek zu verbringen.

"Dann werden wir dich rauswerfen, so einfach ist das."

Sie sah den Werwolf geschockt an. "Aber..."

"Kein Aber," schnitt ihr Moody das Wort ab. "Es ist so und nicht anders. Du musst vollkommen dabei sein, oder du

solltest besser aufgeben. Es ist nicht gleich, was du hier lernst und es ist nur im Krieg notwendig oder wenn du Auror

wirst. Wie auch immer, du wirst das Wissen kaum in naher Zukunft gebrauchen, so werden wir dich auch nicht

zwingen..."

Es war allen klar, dass auch Hermine und Ron nicht gezwungen wurden, doch John hatte nie eine Wahl gehabt. Dieser

starrte nur den Boden an und kam seiner Schwester nicht zu Hilfe. Er wusste, dass dies eine Entscheidung war, die sie

selbst zu treffen hatte.

Rose nickte nur und sagte nichts mehr. Es war offensichtlich, dass der Ausstieg in ihren Gedanken lag, aber der Stolz sie

noch da behielt.

"Dann fangen wir nun an!", rief Moody.

Sie verteilten sich alle zu ihren Lehrern. Hermine verließ mit Remus den Raum und Rose ging kurz darauf ebenfalls,

nachdem sie von Zosho ihre Buchliste überreicht bekommen hatte. Letifer nahm den Plan, welcher John beiseite gelegt

hatte und überflog ihn schnell.

John wurde anscheinend vor allem aufs Duellieren trainiert, eine gute Entscheidung wie er fand. Für Waffen war der

Junge einfach nicht gebaut, außer vielleicht für Dolche und Kurzschwerter. Doch John war flink und dachte gut mit,

etwas was man in einem Duell immer nutzen konnte.

Letifer sah noch eine Weile zu. Ron machte sich wirklich gut mit den Schwertern, er schien fast ein Naturtalent zu sein.

Auch verstand er sich wohl mit Zosho sehr gut, wenn er ihre Körpersprache richtig deutete. Der Rothaarige würde rasch

Fortschritte machen, wenn er erst einmal das passende Schwert für sich gefunden hatte. Es dauerte manchmal lange,

bis ein Schwertkämpfer seine Schwertart kannte.

Moody hingegen trainierte John, indem er Bälle warf und der Junge diesen ausweichen musste, während er in einem

Kreis stand. Eine Übung, die Letifer selber gemacht hatte, als er klein gewesen war.

Er kam sich etwas vor wie ein Erwachsener, welcher Kinder beobachtete. Er war so viel älter, als die anderen

Jugendliche... er war anderes, als sie alle. Keiner, den er kannte, hatte ähnliche Erfahrungen gemacht, war durch

ähnliche Höllen gegangen, hatte ähnliche Prüfungen überwunden.

Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich plötzlich unendlich alt und einsam.

Am Abend ging er hinunter in die Küche, um sich noch etwas zu Trinken zu holen. Am Küchentisch saß jedoch bereits

Rose und vor ihr zwei dicke Bücher, welche sie ohne Zweifel lesen sollte. Stattdessen schrieb sie aber mit einem

leichten Lächeln einen Brief auf rosanem Papier.

Letifer nahm sich ein einfaches Glas Wasser und beschloss die Gelegenheit für ein kurzes Gespräch wahrzunehmen. So

setzte er sich auf einen freien Stuhl ihr gegenüber und nahm einen Schluck, darauf wartend, dass sie etwas sagte. Es

dauerte nur sehr kurz bis sie mit zusammengezogenen Augenbraunen aufsah:

"Was willst du?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Nichts, eigentlich... aber solltest nur nicht lernen?"

"Ich habe heute bereits genug gelernt.", wehrte sie heftig ab. "Außerdem muss ich noch diese Briefe erledigen. Den hier

hätte ich bereits vor zwei Tagen beantworten sollen!"

"Ahja..." Letifer sah zwar nicht die Wichtigkeit eines Briefes auf rosanem Papier, fragte aber trotzdem. "An wen schreibst

du denn?"

"Oh, der ist an meine Freundin. Sie wohnt in Cornwall und da ich leider in einem geheimen Hauptquartier bin, kann sie

nicht kommen." Sie klang frustriert. "Und ich darf nicht zu ihr, da es dort angeblich keinen Schutz gibt... nur weil ich eine

Potter bin!"

"Es könnte ja auch etwas passieren..."

"Ich kann mich verteidigen, und für was gibt es auch ansonsten Auroren?"

Letifer betrachtete das Kind. "Auroren sind oft langsam. Sie kommen nur, wenn alarmiert."

Das rothaarige Mädchen machte eine gelangweilte Handbewegung. "Jaja... Dad sagte das gleiche."

"Dann dürfte er wohl Recht haben." Letifer sah zu den Büchern. "Warum liest du sie nicht?"

"Sie sind langweilig..."

"Aber wichtig und lehren einem viel." Er nahm eines in die Hand. "In der Schule musst du doch so etwas auch lesen,

nicht?"

"Schon," gab sie zu. "Nur sind da meine Freunde und es macht Spaß. Doch hier ist nichts los, außer dem Training. Aber

das habe ich mir auch besser vorgestellt."

"Wie denn? Das man nach einer Woche Aurorenlevel hat?", scherzte er. "Das wird nicht passieren. Auroren trainieren

jahrelang, um so gut zu sein. Auch manche Todesser machen dies."

"Ich weiß..." murmelte sie.

Das Gespräch erlahmte und Letifer stand auf. "Viele Grüße an deine Freundin und Gute Nacht."

Als er sein Zimmer erreichte, spielte er sich das Gespräch nochmals durch. Sie war wirklich noch ein Kind... doch warum

auch nicht? Sie war erst Dreizehn und hatte das Recht dazu. Letifer durchzuckte für einen Moment, wie er in dem Alter

gewesen war, verbannte den Gedanken aber wieder. Immerhin war er kein Maßstab für eine normale Kindheit.

Ddbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Letifer sah von seinem Buch auf und zum Fenster. An dieses klopfte eine Eule mit einem weißen Brief am Bein. Erfreut

öffnete er dem Vogel und ließ ihn herein. Vorsichtig band er den Umschlag vom Fuß und brach das Siegel der Vampire

von Armand.

Was seine Familie ihm wohl schrieb?

An Letifer

Wir freuen uns, dass du nun anscheinend besser mit deiner Familie zu recht kommst. Das mit dem Unbrechbarem

Schwur hat uns allerdings etwas geschockt. Wir verstehen aber, dass du nun nichts genaues mehr schreiben kannst.

Bleibe auf der sicheren Seite in dieser Sache, Letifer und sprich lieber zu wenig, als zuviel.

Bei uns ist eine Nachricht des Konzils eingetroffen. Am 17.6 wird die Vampirdelegation London erreichen und ab da,

sollst du deine Aufgabe als Anführer der Leibwachen versehen. Wir verstehen, dass du ärgerlich sein magst, dass du die

Potters nun verlassen musst, doch lass dich nicht von deinen Gefühlen leiten.

Sei ein Armand und stehe zu deinem Wort. Sowohl zu dem Schwur, als auch zu dem Versprechen zum Konzil (Wir

wissen, dass niemand dem Konzil etwas abschlägt, aber es ist ein Versprechen!).

Die Eule wird wieder auf deine Antwort warten.

In Liebe

Meradin und Mirlan

Die Vampire und die Verhandlungen... er hatte es fast vollkommen vergessen!

Seufzend legte er den Brief auf den Tisch, unbesorgt das ihn jemand lesen konnte. Das Pergament war mit Blutmagie

geschützt, ein Zauberer würde lange brauchen, um diese Magie zu brechen.

Unter dem Text war eine Zeile mit speziellen Runen. Vorsichtig nahm er einen Dolch und schnitt sich über den Daumen,

um dann mit eben diesen über die Zeichen zu fahren. Er hinterließ eine Blutspur und die Runen leuchteten kurz Golden

auf. Über ihnen materialisierte sich eine kleine hölzerne Kiste, welche er behutsam öffnete. In ihr lag eine Flasche mit

Blut. Auf ihr waren ebenfalls Runen, welche das Verdicken verhinderten.

Fast gierig nahm er das Glasgefäß, entkorkte es und schüttete den Inhalt in sich hinein. Er hatte schon die letzten Tage

seinen Hunger stark gefühlt und dies war nun pure Erleichterung. Bis auf den letzten Tropfen trank er alles aus.

Die Eule schuhute leise, ungeduldig eine Antwort verlangend. Er sah zu ihr. Nachdem er die Eule der Potters

ausgeliehen hatte, sorgten die Vampire dafür, dass die Vögel immer warteten. Das zwang ihn zu einer schnellen Antwort.

Behutsam legte er die nun leere Flasche wieder hinein und schnitt seinen Daumen, welcher bereits durch die frische

Bluteinnahme geheilt war, erneut an. Er strich das Blut auf eine einzelne Rune und die Kiste verschwand wieder in dem

Brief. Diesen faltete er zusammen und legte ihn neben sich.

Die Runen waren unter Vampiren ein gut gehütetes Geheimnis und wer sie kannte, war geachtet unter den Clans. Letifer

war sich seines Glücks wohl bewusst, dass die Zwillinge diese Kunst beherrschten und somit die unauffällige

Überbringung des Blutes ermöglichten. Er selber wusste nicht genau, wie es funktionierte. Doch es war offensichtlich,

dass es auf Blutmagie basierte und nur der dafür bestimmte Empfänger, sowie der Absender, es aktivieren konnte. Einen

besseren Weg Geheimnisse zu versenden, gab es nicht.

Der einzige Nachteil war, dass man wieder den Brief zurückschicken musste, da die Herstellung der Kästchen äußerst

schwer war.

Er nahm Pergament und Feder in die Hand. Langsam begann er zu schreiben:

An Meradin und Mirlan

Danke für euren Brief, ich habe mich gefreut. Das die Vampirdelegation eintrifft, habe ich fast vergessen, soviel ist

geschehen. Es könnte schwer werden, hier wegzugehen, doch dies wird mich nicht aufhalten. Ich werde am 17.6 bei

euch sein.

Wütend bin ich nicht, es musste so kommen und sicherlich kann ich nach den Verhandlungen wieder zurückkehren.

Ich freunde mich immer mehr mit John an, welchen ich wirklich fast als kleinen Bruder sehen kann. Doch irgendwie

fehlen mir die innigen Gefühle... doch die kommen wohl nicht so schnell. Ich sollte keine Wunder erwarten.

In Liebe

Letifer

Es klopfte. Er schrieb noch seinen Namen darunter und rief abwesend: "Herein."

Es konnte er nur einer sein, John. Dies war der einzige, der das Zimmer betrat. Letifer drehte sich nun um und sah zu

ihm.

"Solltest du nicht Training haben?"

Es waren zwei Tage vergangen, seit dem Trainingsplan und bisher war alles glatt verlaufen, auch wenn Rose immer

lustloser wurde.

"Schon, aber Mad Eye Moody ist zu einem Todesserangriff weggerufen worden." John setzte sich aufs Bett. "Und er

hatte keine Zeit mir etwas zu tun zugeben."

"Verstehe und nun bist du gekommen, weil du nichts besseres zu tun hast..."

"So in etwa."

Ein wenig verlegen sah ihn John an. John hatte sich mit Harry immer mehr angefreundet und fand langsam aber sicher

seinen großen Bruder... nun, großen Bruder mäßig. Ihn ihm hatte er Verständnis und Ruhe vom alltäglichem Stress

gefunden. Denn so sehr John seine Familie liebte, sie war nicht ruhig. Selbst Lily war meist voller Energie, wenn auch

gebündelter als bei dem Kopf der Potterfamilie, James.

Letifer nickte. "Ich weiß nicht, was du lesen sollst... oder üben. Aber wenn du möchtest, helfe ich dir."

Innerlich fragte sich der Halbvampir, was ihn zu diesem Angebot bewogen hatte, doch es waren wohl mehrere Faktoren.

Er war es gewohnt, andere zu lehren, langweilte sich und wollte seine Gedanken von dem Brief ablenken. Außerdem

sah er ihn John seinen kleinen Bruder... oder eher, was er selber hätte sein können, wäre alles nur ein bisschen anders

gekommen.

"Das würdest du tun?", fragte John begeistert. "Danke... du kannst die Flüche auch wirklich?"

"Ja. Ich war in Durmstrang und war selbst dort für meine umfassenden Kenntnisse auf dem Gebiet bekannt.", meinte

Letifer nebenbei, während er beide Briefe an das Bein der Eule band. Er streichelte ihr noch rasch über die Federn und

stupste sie an. "Los, überbring den Brief."

Die Eule warf ihm einen undeutbaren, wohl aber mit deutlicher Arroganz versehenden, Blick zu und spreizte ihre Flügel.

Sekunden später schloss Letifer mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes das Fenster wieder.

John hatte interessiert zugesehen, konnte aber keine Anschrift entdecken. Wem wohl sein Bruder schrieb? Es ging ihn

nichts an, doch die Neugier war stark, immerhin wusste er so gut wie nichts über Harry. Doch er fragte nicht, da der

Ältere sich nun zu ihm wandte:

"Duellieren mit Moody stände also jetzt auf dem Plan?", fragte er rethorisch. "Dann werden wir heute deine

Zielgenauigkeit erhöhen." Mit einem Flick seines Zauberstabes beschwor Letifer an der Wand eine Zielscheibe. "Schieß

die Flüche einfach darauf, sie wird davon nicht zerstört werden."

John nickte und hob den Zauberstab. Vorsichtig, nervös unter den Blicken seines Bruders, ging er in die von Moody

erlernte Duellierhaltung. Diese war mit dem Zauberstab locker nach vorne, die andere Hand nach hinten und den

Körperschwerpunkt möglichst weit nach unten. Ein paar rasche Bewegungen und John rief:

"Photos fulguris!"

Ein blendend helles Licht sprang vom Zauberstab und traf dann auch schon die Zielscheibe, wo sie einen schwarzen

Fleck hinterließ. Letifer, welcher in einem instinktivem Moment die Augen bedeckt hatte, senkte den Arm und meinte

trocken:

"Ein Spruch, um Vampire zu vernichten... und zwar perfekt ausgeführt."

John nickte, dann fiel ihm ein, dass Harry eindeutig positiv zu Vampiren eingestellt war. "Es ist nicht so... ich meine, ich

habe nichts gegen Vampire! Nur Moody hat mir den Fluch beigebracht und..."

Letifer hob die Hand. "Es ist gut. Immerhin werden die Vampire, falls sie wirklich auf der Seite des Dunklen Lords

kämpfen werden, auch Zauberstäbe haben und sie werden keine Skrubel haben, Sprüche zu benutzen, welche für

Menschen tödlich sind."

"So siehst du es?"

"Ja." Letifer säuberte mit Magie die Zielscheibe. "Es ist immer gut Waffen zu haben, denn dann hat man auch

Möglichkeiten. Aber du solltest diese nur einsetzen, wenn es nicht anders geht und du dir sicher bist, es später nicht zu

bereuen."

"Moody hat etwas ähnliches gesagt." John lächelte etwas. "Nur meinte er, ich könnte auch immer in etwas getrixt werden

und muss deshalb aufpassen. Der Mann ist paranoid!"

Letifer schmunzelte. "Paranoid ist er mit Sicherheit, aber er ist auch gut und hat genügend Feinde, dass Paranoidität

eher ein Vorteil ist. Was mir mehr Sorgen bereitet ist, dass er ausgerechnet diesen Spruch lehrt. Er ist wohl überzeugt,

dass sich die Vampire der Dunklen Seite anschließen."

"Ja... er meinte, dass einige ihn sicher unterstützen werden. Ist das wahr?"

Letifer zuckte mit den Schultern. "Einige junge und dumme vielleicht, aber alle anderen werden auf den Befehl des

Konzils warten. Und was sie entscheiden werden, weiß niemand..."

"Das Konzil?", fragte John nach. Er hatte noch nie von solch einer Organisation gehört. Es war seltsam, wie wenig er

wusste und insgesamt in der Bevölkerung über Vampire gekannt war. Es herrschte die Meinung von wilden

blutsaugenden Horden vor. Dieses Konzil klang aber nach einer richtigen Organisation.

"Die ältesten aller Vampire, die Anführer.", erklärte Letifer. "Aber nun feuere lieber einen weiteren Fluch, am besten

vielleicht einen stechenden, sodass man die Marke auf der Zielscheibe gut sehen kann."

Die nächste halbe Stunde verlief mit dem Rhythmus, dass John Flüche feuerte und Letifer ihm Tipps gab seine Technik

zu verbessern. Für John war es ein anderer Unterricht, wie er gewohnt war, aber er sah selbst als Anfänger schnell, dass

Harry gut war. Schließlich hatte er aber genug und ließ sich aufs Bett fallen. Nachdenklich beobachtete er seinen Bruder,

welcher einfach aus dem Fenster sah.

Er war nett, hilfsbereit und freundlich. Vielleicht ein wenig distanziert, aber trotzdem überwogen die guten Seiten in

Johns Sicht. Warum also war er so kalt zu seinen Eltern? Und vor allem zu Dumbledore? Der alte Mann hatte seit dem

Ordenstreffen einmal vorbei gesehen und da war Harry absichtlich die ganze Zeit in seinem Zimmer gewesen.

Schließlich sammelte er seinen Mut.

"Harry? Ich weiß, dass du es vielleicht nicht erzählen möchtest... aber was ist passiert? Ich meine zwischen Mum und

Dad und dir?" John sah ihn bittend an.

Letifer erstarrte für einen Moment, bevor er zu seinem kleinen Bruder sah. Sollte er es erzählen? Eine Geschichte, die

so wenige kannten und ihn so sehr verletzte? Doch er fühlte, dass John ein Anrecht darauf besaß und er selber wollte es

jemanden erzählen, der direkt oder indirekt etwas damit zu tun hatte.

"Willst du es wirklich wissen?", fragte er ernst.

"Ja! Sonst hätte ich nicht gefragt. Ich habe genug davon, dass alle mir ausweichen und du gar nicht darüber sprichst.

Mum und Dad sind immer deprimiert, wenn es um dich geht, als ob..." John fehlten die Worte. "Auf jeden Fall stimmt

etwas nicht und ich will wissen, warum!"

Die Rede war emotional gewesen und feurig. Letifer nickte langsam. "Ich werde es dir erzählen unter einer Bedingung...

dass du schwörst es niemanden zu verraten."

"Schwören? Auf was?", fragte John nervös. Schwören war mit Magie verbunden, und somit, auch wenn es kein

Unbrechbarer Schwur war, etwas ernstes.

"Auf..." Er überlegte. "Auf deine Jungfräulichkeit."

John wurde puterrot und öffnete seinen Mund, doch es kam kein Ton heraus. Letifer grinste zuerst und lachte dann

tatsächlich leise los. Es dauerte nur kurz, trotzdem war für John dies das erste Mal, dass er Harry lachen sah. Es war

kein großartiges, volles und lautes Lachen, aber ein Lachen.

"Willst du doch lieber auf etwas anderes schwören?", trietze ihn der Halbvampir.

"Nein." Heftig schüttelte John den Kopf. "Machen wir nur, dass es schnell vorüber ist... Ich, John Paul Potter, schwöre

hier mit auf meine Jungfräulichkeit, nichts zu verraten, was Harry James Potter, mein Bruder, mir nun erzählen wird. Bei

Magie!"

Kurz konnte man die Magie fühlen, dann verebbte sie. Letifer lächelte: "Sobald du das richtige Mädchen gefunden hast

und du deine Unschuld verlierst, wirst du in der Lage sein, darüber offen zu reden. Doch da, soweit ich weiß, in Hogwarts

Sex verboten ist, wird das wohl noch eine Weile dauern..."

John holte Luft, er wollte nur von diesem privatem Thema weg! "Ja, aber was ist nun mit der Geschichte?"

"Nenn es nicht Geschichte, als wäre es irgendein unwahres Märchen!", fauchte Letifer, nur um sich fast sofort wieder zu

beruhigen. "Ich weiß nicht, wo ich beginnen soll..."

"Am Anfang?", schlug John nicht sonderlich hilfreich vor. Doch er war vorsichtig mit seinen Worten, der kurze Ausbruch

hatte gezeigt, wie sehr Harrys Gefühle in Aufruhr waren.

"Der Anfang? Welcher?" Letifer sah aus dem Fenster. "Du musst wissen, dass ich mich mein Leben lang gefragt habe,

wer meine Eltern sind. Ich hatte keine Bilder, keine Briefe, nichts. Nur leere Ungewissheit und das Wissen, dass mich

meine Eltern aufgegeben hatten. Das hatte mit Petunia Dursley mal voller Hohn erzählt." Letifer bemühte sich seine

Stimme unemotional zu halten, doch man konnte die bebenden Gefühle darunter hören. "Ich fand neue Familien,

Freunde und führte mein Leben, doch die eine Frage blieb mir immer erhalten: Hatten mich meine Eltern mit vollem

Wissen zu den Dursleys gegeben?"

John starrte seinen Bruder an, nicht wagend ihn zu unterbrechend. Er spürte – wusste! -, dass dies die Spitze eines

Eisberges war, der noch viel tiefer ging. John umschlang seine Beine mit seinen Armen und lauschte andächtig.

"Doch ich fand immer nur eine Antwort, ja. Sie hatten mich weggegeben. Warum? Wieso? War ich nichts wert? Auch auf

diese letzte Frage kannte ich die Antwort, immerhin hatte man sie mir gezeigt. Ich war absolut nichts wert." Letifers

Augen wurden dunkel unter erinnerten nun an grünes Eis. "Die Dursleys hatten mich gehasst. Dieser Hass überschritt

die Grenzen der Humanität, des Gesetzes und des Anstandes, er kannte keine Grenzen. Ich wuchs auf, ohne zu wissen,

was und wer ich war..."

"Was...was haben sie getan?", fragte John zittrig. Letifer sah mit einemmal so resigniert aus, dass es ihm weh tat in der

Seele.

"Frag lieber, was sie nicht getan haben."

John schluckte. Bilder durchströmten seinen Kopf. Bilder die ihm den Magen umdrehten, die Albträume verursachten

und von denen er nur gehört hatte. Konnte es wirklich sein? Konnte es sein, dass sein Bruder all dies erlitten hatte?

"Die Dursleys - ich erfuhr erst durch die Nachforschungen der Vampire ihren Namen, nachdem sich heraus gestellt hatte,

dass ich mit den Potters verwand war - taten mit Dinge an, John, die du dir kaum denken kannst.

Als ich Fünf war, war ich seelisch und körperlich ein Wrack, um es kurz auszudrücken. Ich hatte ungefähr in dem Alter

auch erst begriffen, dass 'Harry' mein Name war. Ich war nicht in der Lage, diesen und die Beschimpfungen zu

unterscheiden... Doch wie auch immer, als ich fünf war, sollte erneut eine Grenze überschritten werden, aber diese

Grenze war anders. Ich erinnere mich nur schwach, an den Tag..."

John hatte die Augen geschlossen. Er verstand, dass Harry die Details ausließ, um sowohl ihn, als auch sich selbst zu

schonen. Doch dies half wenig... und würden gleich die Todesser kommen, richtig? Hatten sie Harry auch etwas

angetan?

"Meine Magie rettete mich, doch gleichzeitig zersplitterte mein Verstand.", fuhr Letifer fort. "Ich war nicht mehr in der

Lage Gefühle zu empfinden oder zumindest keine Todesangst mehr."

John war verwirrt. "Was ist mit den Todessern?"

"Todesser!" Letifer spie das Wort regelrecht aus. "Hast du nicht verstanden, John? Es gab nie welche! Ich war es der sie

getötet hatte, ohne Gnade. Und ich würde es jeden Tag wieder tun!"

Er riss die Augen auf. Harry hatte die Menschen getötet? Mit fünf Jahren, all die Männer?! Plötzlich fiel alles an seinen

Platz. In dem Haus waren nur Männer und ein Hund gewesen, alle wurden in einem Schlafzimmer gefunden. War es

möglich, dass die Dursleys Harry verkauft hatten? Er las in dessen grünen Augen die grausame Wahrheit.

"Nein... "

"Doch." Letifer begann im Zimmer umher zu wandern. "Todesser! Diese hätten mich vielleicht gefoltert und dann getötet,

was für eine Schande! Ich wäre damals liebend gerne gestorben, um Erlösung zu erfahren... Die Dursleys waren

schlimmer, als Todesser. Jede einzelne Erinnerung die ich an sie habe, ist schmerzvoll auf die eine oder andere Weise.

Schmerz, war das Einzige was ich kannte, selbst das Wort 'Liebe' war für mich Schmerz."

John wagte es nicht seinen Bruder, welcher aufgewühlt im Zimmer auf und ab lief, anzusehen. Sie hatten ihn tatsächlich

misshandelt und vergewaltigt. Wie konnten sie nur...? Und so wie es sich anhörte, war es absolut grausam gewesen.

John verstand nun...

"Ich floh, nachdem ich sie getötet hatte und lebte eine Weile auf der Straße. Dort gab es wieder Leute, die sich an

Kindern vergnügten, doch ich war bereit dafür. Ich tötete jeden, der mich anfasste." Er wirbelte herum und blieb direkt vor

John stehen. "Es stand in jeder verdammten Mugglezeitung, dass die getöteten Männer in dem Haus Pädophile waren!

Die Potters und Dumbledore hatten behauptet alles getan zu haben, um mich zu finden. Und dann waren sie nicht in der

Lage einen dieser Artikel zu finden?!"

"Vielleicht..." John suchte nach Worten, um seine Eltern zu verteidigen, wurde aber ignoriert.

"Auch war ich angeblich sicher bei den Dursleys. Sicher vor was? In all den Jahren habe ich nur eine negative Sache

gefunden, was ich bei den Dursleys nicht begegnet war und das war der Tod. Doch mit dem Tod kommt die Erlösung und

wäre somit positiv gewesen...

Sicher, dass ich nicht lache! Dumbeldore wollte mich aus dem Weg haben. Warum auch sonst, hatte er nicht daran

gedacht, einen Zauber in die Schutzschirme einzufügen, der meinen Zustand überwachte? Oder zumindest hätte er

Leute vorbei schicken können, einmal im Jahr. Nichts, absolut nichts..."

Letifer ließ sich in den Stuhl fallen. "Als ich von den Potters erfuhr, war ich wütend und fühlte mich betrogen. Allerdings

war da auch Hoffnung... zwar wenig und irrational, aber doch da. Ich wollte wissen, wie ihr ward, immerhin hätte ich ein

Teil der Familie sein sollen... und ich mochte die Potters. Doch dann erzählten sie mir diese Geschichte! Todesser!

Vor allem Dumbledore kann ich nicht verzeihen. Er hat sie überredet, es ist sein Fehler."

Letifer war immer leiser geworden und schwieg nun, vor sich hin starrend. In ihm wirbelten die Erinnerungen

durcheinander und er versuchte sie wieder zu zähmen und zur Ruhe zu legen. Doch nun, da der Damm der

Erinnerungen gebrochen war, überrollten sie ihn.

Aber es waren nicht die Erinnerungen, die er fürchtete, sondern die Gefühle. Diese lauerten hinter ihnen und kamen

langsam hervor.

Gefühle, die er hatte vergessen wollen oder als überwindet abgetan hatte. Nun waren sie wieder da, als Echo aus der

Vergangenheit und prasselten auf ihn ein.

Dunkelheit... Sklave... Nutzlos... Wertlos... Puppe... Freak!

Wortfetzen, die für ihn so vieles beinhalteten und doch auf eines reduziert werden konnten:

Schmerz

Wieder sprürte er ihn an seiner Seele und an seinem Körper. Es war unreal... doch dies half wenig. Er versank

regelrecht in ihnen, wie ein Durstiger der ertrinkt.

Zu lange, hatte sich Letifer geweigert sich dem Horror zu stellen und jetzt kam der Horror zu ihm. Er brauchte es,

verlangte es und fürchtete es, wie nichts Zweites auf dieser Welt. Es war heilend und schmerzhaft. Es war der gute

Schmerz einer Wunde, die gerade desinfiziert worden war.

Es war der erste Schritt zur Heilung...

Johns Inneres war in Horror verkrampft.

Er erinnerte sich, wie seine Eltern oft melancholisch wurden und auf Harry warteten.

Er erinnerte sich, wie zerstört sie waren, als sie erfuhren, dass Harry verschwunden war.

Seine Mutter, wie sie weinte, bei der Vorstellung, was die Todesser getan haben könnten.

Sein Vater, wie er wochenlang nicht mit Dumbeldor redete.

Seine Schwester und er, wie sie fragten, wer Harry war und ihnen bewusst wurde, dass sie zu Dritt sein sollten.

Er selber, wie er sich wünschte, einen Bruder zu haben, der ihn beschützte, anstatt selber der Beschützer einer ganzen

Nation zu sein.

Dumbledore, wie er um Vergebung bat und versprach alles zu tun, was möglich war.

Die Zeitungen, wie sie Artikel über seinen verschwundenen Bruder druckten...

So viele Gedanken schwirrten durch seinen Kopf und jeder einzelne hatte plötzlich eine besondere bittere Note bei sich.

Er wusste nun, was geschehen war und alles bekam ein Doppelbild. Um vor allem ihn, John, zu schützen, war er

weggegeben worden, wie ein Kind zweiter Klasse. Das bedeutete nicht weniger Liebe seiner Eltern, aber weniger

Wichtigkeit im großen Schema. Ein Fakt, welchen Harry viel zu teuer bezahlt hatte.

Ihm wurde klar, dass es auch anders hätte laufen können, dass Harry der Auserwählte hätte sein können und John der

Missbrauchte.

Plötzlich, wie aus dem Nichts, hatte sich vor ihm ein Abgrund aufgetan, der seine Welt spaltete. Wie sollte er nun seinen

Eltern normal gegenübertreten? Wie Dumbledore verzeihen können? Wie Harry behandeln nach alle dem?

War es denn nicht wegen ihm gewesen? Seine Schuld?

Er erinnerte sich an die Frage zu Beginn, ob er es wirklich wissen wolle. Er wollte es wissen, aber nun war er sich nicht

mehr sicher. Nun kannte er die Wahrheit und Antwort auf so viele Fragen, welche vielleicht besser unbeantwortet

geblieben wären.

Wie schaffte Harry es nur überhaupt hier zu sein? In der Nähe der Leute, die ihn dort hinschickten? Hatte er erkannt,

dass es nicht ihr Fehler gewesen war, sondern eine logische Handlung zu der Zeit?

Vielleicht... und John wollte daran glauben, dass Harry über seine eigenen irrationalen Gefühle siegen konnte, obwohl es

sicherlich schwer war.

"Wissen Mum und Dad was wirklich geschah?", fragte er mühsam.

"Nein... John... bitte geh.", kam es leise von Harry.

Er stand auf und lief so leise wie möglich zur Tür. Er schlüpfte hindurch und schloss sie lautlos hinter sich. Kurz starrte er

auf das Holz, hinter dem sein Bruder in seiner eigenen privaten Hölle saß.

'Die Hölle ist gleich neben an...', erinnerte er sich an einen aufgeschnappten Spruch. Es war manchmal grausam wahr.

John weiß es also nun... oder zumindest einen Teil davon. Letifer hatte zum zweiten Mal (und letzten Mal in dieser FF)

seine Gefühle nicht unter Kontrolle.

Das nächste Kapitel heißt "Dunkle Ahnung" und ist das letzte für ne Weile mit den Potters und dem Orden.

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil II: Dunkle Ahnungen**

- Finden die Potters raus, wer Harry wirklich ist?

Klar. Aber wir haben hier nicht mal fast die Hälfte der FF erreicht... er muss ja noch spannend bleiben. ^.~

- Wird John sich von den Potters abwenden?

Nein, den John kann relativ objektiv die Situation einschätzen und weiß, dass die Potters Harry lieben. Aber er hat ein

anderes Bild auf seine Familie bekommen... und wird nun selbst mit der neuen Situation klar kommen müssen.

- Wird Dumbledore für seine Fehler büßen?

Das eigentliche Drama ist ja eigentlich, dass Dumbledore zu dem damaligen Zeitpunkt vielleicht die falsche

Entscheidung traf. Aber er konnte das nicht wissen. Alles was geschehen ist, sind ja Ketten unglücklicher Ereignisse und

Entscheidungen... und diese Kette geht weiter und fällt auch wieder auf Dumbledore zurück.

- Kommen nochmal Hamelie, Daniel, Armin und Zaschil vor?

Alle vier kommen nochmals vor. Zaschil und Armin sogar noch in Teil 2, Hamelie und Daniel in Teil 3.

- Wie viel wissen die Vampire über Letifers Vergangenheit mit den Dursleys?

Meradin und Mirlan wissen mehr als John, da sie auch noch gewisse Details kennen. Simon weiß soviel wie John und

die anderen Vampire wissen von schweren Misshandlungen und Vergewaltigungen, aber nichts genaues.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

25. Dunkle Ahnungen

Zum Frühstück kam Letifer nicht hinunter und ebenso nicht zum Mittagessen. Dies war unnormal, da er doch einen

großen Wert darauf gelegt hatte. Auch fiel es auf, dass John sich anders benahm. Er war oft still, aber nun sah er fast

permanent auf den Boden und antwortete einsilbig. Auch konnte Moody vom Duellieren bestätigen, dass der Junge

abgelenkter als je zuvor erschien.

Normalerweise hätten sie Lily und James dieses Problem überlassen, doch beide waren in der Arbeit. Sirius war

ebenfalls unterwegs und so blieb nur Remus, welcher eh der Patenonkel des Jungen war. Er passte ihn kurz nach dem

Mittagessen ab:

"John!", rief er und stoppte den Jungen auf seinem Weg ins eigene Zimmer. "Was ist los, du benimmst dich so anders?"

"Wirklich?" John versuchte ein Lächeln. "Es ist nichts, ich muss nur viel nachdenken."

"Über was denn?" John schüttelte den Kopf. "Hat es mit Harry zu tun?"

"Ja... aber ich habe geschworen, es niemanden zu erzählen!" Nervös sah ihn John an.

"Wirklich?" Remus erinnerte dies an sein eigenes Gespräch mit dem Halbvampir. "Um was ging es? Um ihn selber?

Seine Vergangenheit?" John senkte den Blick. "Seine Vergangenheit also..."

"Ich habe nichts verraten!"

"Nein, hast du nicht, der Schwur ist intakt." Remus wunderte sich kurz, worauf John geschworen hatte. "Ich werde wohl

mit Harry reden müssen... willst du dir den Nachmittag frei nehmen?"

"Nein, ich will mich ablenken." John seufzte. "Es ist nur... das plötzlich alles etwas anders ist, verstehst du? Wenn du mit

Harry redest, bitte sei nett, ja?"

"Immer doch, versprochen."

Und nun stand Remus vor der Tür und klopfte. Er war nervös. Noch nie war er hier hinein gegangen und außer dem

einen Gespräch war kein weiteres intensives mehr gefolgt. Er klopfte nochmals, aber wieder bekam er keine Antwort, so

beschloss er einfach einzutreten. Langsam öffnete er die Tür und steckte den Kopf hinein:

"Harry?"

Dort, auf dem Bett, lag er, anscheinend schlafend. Er sah außergewöhnlich friedlich aus, und viel jünger als sonst. Doch

fast schien ihn eine Aura der Traurigkeit zu umgeben. Remus zögerte kurz, sollte er ihn wecken? Doch da lief ein kaum

wahrnehmbares Zucken durch den Körper und in einer einzigen Bewegung setzte sich Harry auf.

"Remus? Was machst du hier?"

"Du bist nicht aufgetaucht und wir haben uns Sorgen gemacht..."

Harry war angenehm überrascht. Sie hatten sich wirklich Sorgen gemacht? "Danke, aber ich bin okay. Ich brauchte nur

einige Zeit, um mich zu fassen."

Remus kam ganz herein und schloss hinter sich die Türe, immer unter den aufmerksamen Blicken des Halbvampirs.

"So etwas ähnliches hat auch John gesagt, dass er nachdenken müsse." Remus stockte kurz und fragte dann neugierig.

"Hast du ihm eine der Wahrheiten erzählt?"

"Du meinst, ob ich ihm das gleiche erzählt habe wie dir?"

"Nein... ich konnte erraten, dass du ihm etwas aus deiner Vergangenheit erzählt hast.", gab Remus zu. "Er war recht

nervös wegen dem Schwur... auf was hast du ihn schwören lassen?"

Belustigung flog über Letifers Gesicht. "Seine Jungfräulichkeit."

Remus starrte ihn einen Moment an und lachte dann laut los. "Da kommt dein Vater bei dir durch! Der hätte auch so

etwas gemacht!"

Letifer war nicht sicher, ob er dies als Kompliment nehmen sollte oder nicht und so sagte er nichts, sondern wartete, bis

der Werwolf sich beruhigt hatte.

"Zu deiner ersten Frage... ich habe ihm etwas aus meiner Vergangenheit erzählt, aber nicht alles. Er weiß nicht, was ich

bin."

"Gut..."

Remus suchte verzweifelt nach einem Weg, wie er das Gespräch fortführen konnte oder einem weiteren Grund warum

er gekommen war. Ihm fiel nichts ein und so verabschiedete er sich wieder. Innerlich nahm er sich vor alles zu tun, um

das Mysterium Harry zu klären.

Ddbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Es war eine erlesene Runde, die sich in Dumbledors Büro in Hogwarts eingefunden hatte. Es waren die Potters, Alastor

Moody und Hestia Jones, welche alle in den letzten Tagen und Wochen wichtige Erkenntnisse gesammelt hatten.

"Wunderbar, dass ihr alle hier seid." Albus lächelte. "Ich hoffe, ihr bringt gute Neuigkeiten?"

"Wie man es nimmt.", brummte Moody. "Ich habe wegen diesem Letifer nachgeforscht und es hat verdammt lange

gedauert. Zuerst dachte ich, es wäre irgendein Sammler in England und fragte verschiedene Personen. Entweder sie

wussten nichts, oder sie erzählten mir Legenden."

"Legenden?", fragte Lily interessiert nach.

"Ja. Hauptsächlich zwei. Letifer hieß anscheinend der Vampirstammvater. Die andere von einem sehr starken Zauberer,

welcher in Fraternia im Widerstand kämpfte und entscheidend mithalf, die Revolution zu gewinnen... viele der Vampire

halten ihn für die Widergeburt des ersten Letifers."

Albus starrte ihn an. "Aber das ist doch nicht wahr, oder?"

"Ich weiß es nicht." Moody zog einen einzigen Zettel heraus. "Das ist alles was ich auftreiben konnte. Das erste mal

tauchte Letifer 1990 in Begleitung von Dominik Silberdegen, einem exzellentem und äußerst bekanntem Söldner sowie

Sammler, auf. Er stiegt als Lehrer von den Kämpfern in den Widerstand ein, wurde aber rasch höher befördert.

Zusammen mit sechs anderen, wurden er als das Siebengestirn bekannt und sie rissen ganze Festungen nieder." Moody

sah auf seinen Zettel. "Naturgemäß starben ein paar von denen und die Führung des Widerstandes wurde in der Gruppe

immer weiter gegeben. Am Schluss waren nur noch drei übrig, eine Albin, Letifer und ein Vampir. Sie teilten sich den

Hauptangriff auf und besiegten die Fürsten. Im Moment herrscht der Vampir Achim in dem Land, will aber bald eine

Demokratie einführen."

"Vampire führen Demokratien ein?", rief Hestia überrascht aus.

"Diese anscheinend schon. Sie schaffen auch Sklaverei ab..."

"Das ist alles schön und gut Alastor, aber was ist mit Letifer?", drängte James. "Aussehen, Fähigkeiten, Macht?"

Moody sah ihn an. "Aussehen ist nicht bekannt, er ist aber um die 1,60 groß. Seine Fähigkeiten... nun sie werden als

absolut tödlich beschrieben. Sowohl mit dem Zauberstab, als auch mit verschiedenen Waffen, und ohne Waffen. Er

beherrscht mehrere Magiearten, unter anderem anscheinend eine, die speziell für ihn ist."

"Bitte?" Seine Zuhörer sahen leicht verwirrt aus.

"Er beherrscht eine Magieart, die kein anderer hat.", erklärte Moody genauer. "Aber zusammenfassend kann man sagen,

dass er als einer der tödlichsten Wesen der Erde eingeschätzt wird."

"Das ist schlecht..." Albus lehnte sich zurück. Er hatte von dem Krieg im Osten nur am Rande gehört und nie

aufmerksam verfolgt... ein Fehler, wie er nun wusste. Aber er konnte ja auch nicht immer alles wissen und hatte nur 24

Stunden pro Tag. Zwischen Hogwarts, dem Orden und seinen Posten beim Ministerium blieb einfach keine Zeit, um

Dinge in irgendwelchen Ländern zu verfolgen. Der Osten hatte in den letzten 500 Jahren die Innenpolitik Englands nur

schwach beeinflusst... keiner hatte sich für die abgeschotteten Gebiete der Zwölf Fürsten wirklich interessiert. Sie alle

hatten Fraternia und Letifer unterschätzt.

"Wo ist der jetzt und würde er uns den Ring verkaufen?"

"Niemand kennt seinen Aufenthaltsort, obwohl es anscheinend Gerüchte unter Vampiren über das Konzil gibt." Der Auror

sah besorgt aus. "Wenn die wahr sind, ist das schlecht. Letifer würde uns auch nie den Ring verkaufen, soweit ich es

mitbekommen habe... zuerst müsste man ihn finden, dann lange genug überleben, um mit ihm zu reden und dann

genügend bieten."

"Unmöglich also...aber nicht nur für uns, sondern auch für den Dunklen Lord."

"Exakt."

"Und wie steht es mit der politischen Macht?", fragte Albus nach.

"Sie ist vorhanden..." Moody zuckte mit den Schultern. "Auf den ersten Blick hat er keinen Rang, und ähnliches.

Allerdings hat er sehr gute Verbindungen mit dem Konzil, einige halten ihn sogar für ein Mitglied, und er wird bei so gut

wie jeder magischen Rasse respektiert. Auch hat er Anhänger und ist als der 'Dunkle Lord des Ostens' oder 'Gefallener

Engel' bekannt. Wenn Voldemort ihn auf seine Seite bekäme... unvorstellbar."

"Wir können aber nichts tun." James sah ihn an. "Wir wissen nicht, wen wir wo suchen sollen. Letifer ist anscheinend ein

Genie im Verstecken."

"Sieht so aus." Albus lächelte beschwichtigend. "Hestia, wie läuft es bei dir?"

Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich habe bisher noch keinen Weg gefunden, wie du-weißt-schon-wer's geheimes

Informationsnetzwerk funktioniert. Um ehrlich zu sein, mir gehen die Ideen aus..."

"Versuch weiter zu machen..." Aufmunternd nickte ihr der alte Lichtzauberer zu. "Lily, James?"

"Harry lebt sich ein.", informierte ihn der Ehemann. "Vor allem mit John scheint er sich anzufreunden, was uns alle etwas

überrascht hat. Immerhin ist John normalerweise nicht so der offene Typ... andererseits ist Harry das ebenfalls nicht. Sie

sehen sich immer mehr als Brüder. Das Training läuft exzellent, außer bei Rose... sie hat keine Lust mehr."

"Ihr sind halt ihre Freunde wichtiger, die sich auch alle normal verhalten." Lily lächelte. "Sie und Harry hatten einige

Diskussionen über Dunkle Kreaturen, wobei Harry sehr für Werwölfe und Vampire einstand. Insgesamt finde ich, dass

Harry auftaut, allen gegenüber."

James nickte. "Er wird offener und verliert auch zu uns Kälte..."

"Das ist gut. Vielleicht sollte ich auch mal wieder mit ihm reden...", überlegte Dumbledore laut. "Sonst noch etwas

wichtiges?"

"Remus meinte, dass viele Vampire angespannt sind und neue in London auftauchen.", berichtete noch der

Schwarzhaarige. "Es hat wohl mit den Verhandlungen zu tun."

"Dann werden sie wohl bald anfangen oder haben es bereits..."

"Ja." Lily sah nervös zu ihrem Mentor. "Glaubst du, sie werden Harry mit hinein ziehen?"

"Ich weiß es nicht, aber möglich wäre es..." Dumbledore seufzte. "Wir werden ihn dann nicht aufhalten können."

Ddbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Letifer beschloss aus seinem Zimmer und in die Bibliothek zu gehen. Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, bekam er

langsam Gefühle des Eingesperrtseins. Doch er wusste bereits, dass es nur noch eine Frage der Zeit war, bis er gehen

musste und so beschloss er zu warten.

Aus der Bibliothek hörte er bereits von ferne Stimmen, die er ohne Schwierigkeiten als die von Hermine und Ron

unterschied. Nur um was ging es?

"Nein!", rief Hermine nun frustriert. "Das ist der falsche Spruch..."

"Aber warum?", konterte Ron. "Hier steht alles genau so drinnen."

"Bis auf die Kleinigkeit, dass es auch bei Kaazen funktioniert. Und ein Spruch, welcher bei Dementoren, Lethifolds und

Kaazen klappt, gibt es nicht. Die ersten zwei und der Kaaze haben eine völlig verschiedene Basisstrucktur." Hermine

klang genervt.

Letifer sah sich das kurz an und trat dann neben sie. "Wenn ich helfen kann..."

Ron sah ihn für einen Moment misstrauisch an, warf einen Blick zu Hermine und nickte dann knapp. Er nahm ein Buch

und hielt es ihm unter die Nase. "Wir suchen einen Spruch, der Lethifolds und Dementoren aus einem Gebiet fern hält.

Jedoch ist dies das einzige, was wir gefunden haben... ich bin der Meinung es klappt, Hermine sieht das aber anders."

"Das klingt schwierig.", gab Letifer zu und nahm ihm das Buch aus der Hand. Unter den gespannten Blick der zwei las er

es und wurde selbst immer interessierter. "Das ist sehr außergewöhnlich... doch ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob es

funktioniert. Nicht wegen dem Kaazan, sondern weil es ein Spruch ist."

"Was meint du?"

Letifer setzte sich zu ihnen. "Nun, was ihr sucht, ist ein anhaltender Bann oder eine 'Vergiftung' des Gebietes für diese

Wesen. Dies kann man durch Sprüche, Tränke, Rituale oder eine Reinigung des Landes erreicht werden. Natürlich

funktioniert nicht alles gleich gut bei allen Wesen und bei Dementoren habe ich eh noch nie von so etwas gehört..."

"Aber was ist gegen Sprüche einzuwenden?", führte ihn Hermine auf den Punkt zurück.

"Ahja. Ihr seht, es gibt den Expecto Patronum, ihr kennt ihn wahrscheinlich." Sie nickten. "Gut. Der Spruch selber fordert

viel Energie und positive Gedanken, doch um solch einen Spruch länger zu halten, reicht das nicht aus. Also müssen

andere Ressourcen angezapft werden, was bei einem Spruch nicht geht..."

"Verstehe. Wir sollten die Natur nutzen.", schlug Ron vor. "Diese hat neutrale Energie und ist fast überall vorhanden. Der

Nachteil dürfte sein, dass bei einem Fehler es schreckliche Nebenwirkungen gibt."

Keiner der drei brauchte genauer darauf eingehen, was Ron meinte. Wenn man die Natur benutzte, dann konnte man

dies nur in Ritualen oder, in abgeschwächter Form, mit Zaubertränken machen. Während in Zaubertränken diese

Energie sich bei einem Fehler von heilend in tödlich verwandeln konnte, ist bei Ritualen alles ein wenig größer. Hier

handelte es sich um keine Flüssigkeit, sondern um rohe Magie. Diese konnte bei Fehlern explodieren, Erdbeben

verursachen oder einen Landstrich sogar im schlimmsten Fall verseuchen.

Doch die Gewinne eines solchen Unternehmens wogen selten diese Gefahren auf, weshalb das Ministerium Rituale als

solche komplett verboten hatte. Sollten sie es wirklich wagen?

"Zumindest wenn wir es theoretisch tun, gehen wir keine Risiken ein.", löste Hermine das Problem. "Harry, wie gut

kennst du dich mit dieser Materie aus?"

"Ich bin kein Dementorenfachmann, allerdings kenne ich mich gut in Dunklen Künsten und deren Ritualen aus." Er

lächelte. "Auch beherrsche ich mehrere Sprachen, so dass wir hier auch auf andere Bücher zugreifen werden können."

"Du willst mitmachen?", fragte Ron unbegeistert.

"Ja." Letifer sah ihn herausfordernd an. "Ich glaube, dass mein Wissen ein Vorteil bringen könnte."

Ron erwiderte den Blick ebenso fest. "Gut. Aber bei Problemen gehst du!"

"Abgemacht."

Zwei Stunden suchten sie alleine in all den Büchern nach Hinweisen auf Naturrituale und welchen Einfluss Magie auf

Dementoren hatte. Es gab vor allem zum zweiten Thema bedrückend wenig Literatur. Allerdings könnte dies zu einem

Großteil daran liegen, dass die meisten Menschen es nicht schafften, lange genug in der Nähe der Dementoren zu

bleiben, um wissenschaftliche Analysen zu machen. Die meisten flohen, kämpften, wurden ohnmächtig, wahnsinnig oder

hatten das Schicksal des Kusses erlitten.

Dafür gab es einschlägige Literatur über Lichtnaturrituale. Hier war Letifer kaum überrascht, dass er so gut wie alle

bereits kannte, sagte aber nichts. Immerhin wäre er damit aufgefallen und das wollte er nicht. Stattdessen half er

einfach, wo er konnte und das hieß Bücher blättern.

Bald hatte jeder von ihnen einen Arm voll.

"Ich glaube, dass reicht.", meinte Letifer. "Ihr habt auch noch Training, wann wollt ihr das alles lesen? Ich habe ja Zeit...

doch bei euch, werden Moody und Remus Wutanfälle bekommen."

"Remus nicht, der wird begeistert sein." Hermine sah schon zur nächsten Buchreihe. "Allerdings sollten wir es keinem

sagen, wir könnten es verboten bekommen."

"Einverstanden." Letifer nickte, Ron sagte nichts. Der Rothaarige kannte die Regel anscheinend schon von früher. "Ich

bin eigentlich auch überrascht, dass ihr euch so sehr für Dunkle Künste interessiert."

"Bekämpfe Feuer mit Feuer." Ron legte seine Bücher auf den Tisch und setzte sich auf die Couch. "Wenn man seinen

Feind nicht kennst, ist man hilflos. Außerdem ist vieles was das Ministerium als Dunkel gebrandmarkt hat, eigentlich nur

gefährlich. Lernen zu töten, tun wir sowieso... warum also auch nicht Dunkle Künste dafür benutzen?"

"Wir wollen ja nicht foltern oder mordend herum ziehen.", fügte Hermine hinzu. "Wir wollen nur, dass unsere Familien in

Sicherheit sind. Aber auch in der Schule kann es hilfreich sein."

"Ja, vor allem wenn Malfoy auftaucht." Ron verzog das Gesicht. "Der wagt es nicht, sich mit uns direkt anzulegen und so

meidet er uns. Stattdessen beherrscht er die Schule hinter unserem Rücken mehr oder weniger offen... es ist

erstaunlich, wie viele Anhänger er hat."

"Erstaunlich und besorgniserregend. Immerhin kommt er aus einer bekannten Todesserfamilie..." Hermine seufzte. "Ich

bin Mugglegeboren und langsam bekommt man einen schweren Stand."

"Den du gut verteidigst." Ron grinste sie aufmunternd an.

"Danke." Sie sah lächelnd zu Harry. "Wirst du auch nach Hogwarts gehen?"

Letifer blinzelte. Die Idee war ihm noch nicht gekommen. Er, in Hogwarts? "Ich weiß es nicht. Es kam alles etwas

plötzlich..."

"Verständlich. Sag uns aber, wenn du dich entschieden hast, ja? Immerhin wirst du dann in unserer Jahrgangsstufe

sein."

Letifer fand die Arbeit mit den beiden Jugendlichen extrem produktiv. Sie waren die ersten in seiner Altersklasse, mit

denen er ernsthaft reden und Gemeinsamkeiten hatte. Sein Wissen über die Dunklen Künste und Kriegszaubersprüche

war um einiges größer als ihres, doch über die Magie an sich und deren Verhalten kannten sie mehr. Insgesamt

balancierten sie sich bei diesem Projekt wunderbar aus und studierten den Tag und den nächsten in ihrer Freizeit

gemeinsam. Da Letifer ja kein Training hatte, organisierte er vor allem die Nachforschung, was sehr half. Sie kamen

rasch mit dem Thema voran.

Es war noch vor dem Frühstück, dass sie sich wieder trafen. Hermine lächelte siegesgewiss:

"Ich bin mir nun sicher, dass die Dementoren vor dem Patronus aus verschiedenen Gründen flüchten. Der erste ist, dass

sie empfindlich auf Licht reagieren. Zweitens ist der Patronus so etwas wie eine 'Gefühlsbombe'. Dementoren saugen

aus ihrer Umgebung die Gefühle, Essenzen die eine Seele mehr oder weniger erzeugt, ab und nehmen es in sich auf.

Oder sie neben gleich die ganze Seele..." Sie sah ein wenig düster bei dem Gedanken daran aus, fuhr aber fort. "Ein

Patronus ist eine Verbindung aus Gefühlen und Magie und erschafft somit ein Seelen ähnliches Verhältnis, welches

ebenfalls Gefühle abgibt. Nur sind diese dank der Magie für die Dementoren mehr oder weniger 'vergiftet'."

"Klingt logisch.", nickte Ron. "Nur das bringt uns nicht weiter."

"Doch!", rief sie triumphierend. "Denn wir müssen nur herausfinden, wie sie vergiftet werden und dann können wir etwas

ähnliches erschaffen."

"Rein theoretisch.", dämpfte Letifer ihre Euphorie. "Zumindest müssen wir den Patronus können. Ihr könnt beide welche?

Gut." Er zog seinen Zauberstab heraus. "Expecto Patronum!"

Aus seinem Stab sprang ein reiner weißer Thestral und wiehrte leise. Fasziniert starrten ihn Ron und Hermine an. Sie

meinte dann leise. "Ich wusste nicht, dass magische Tiere als Patronuse überhaupt benutzt werden können!"

"Doch können sie.", wandte Ron ein. "Aber ein Thestral... und wir können ihn sehen!"

"Stimmt, dies muss ein weiterer Nebeneffekt sein." Hermine war aufgeregt. "Das ist ein völlig neuer Punkt! Das bedeutet,

dass Patroni trotz ihrer unterschiedlichen Form alle die gleichen Fähigkeiten haben."

Der Rothaarige nickte. "Ja...aber ein Thestral als vertrauteste Tierform ist sehr seltsam." Er blickte bohrend zu Letifer,

welcher mit den Schultern zuckte.

"Mag sein, aber sie hatten für mich immer bereits eine besondere Bedeutung." Er bezog sich auf seine Animagusform

und auch das sie als schlechtes Omen gesehen wurden, trotz ihres friedlichen Wesens. "Zeigt ihr auch eure?"

Sie sprachen gleichzeitig den Spruch und sofort erschienen ein strahlender Otter und ein eleganter weißer Fuchs. Ron

kniete sich neben seinen Fuchs-Patronus und lächelte leicht.

Letifer betrachtete ihn nachdenklich. In den letzten Tagen hatte er Ron besser kennen gelernt und achtete ihn nun. Der

Rothaarige hatte einen schnellen Kopf, wenn auch ein böses Temperament. Amüsant war vor allem sein treffender

Sarkasmus. Das Beste an ihm war aber wohl seine Loyalität, die Letifer sehr an ihm schätze und hoffte eines Tages zu

bekommen.

Sie trennten sich nur Minuten danach und Letifer kehrte wieder in sein Zimmer zurück. Dort zögerte er kurz, ging dann

aber zu seiner Kiste. Er hatte regelmäßig geübt, seitdem er hier war, aber nur wenn er sicher war, keiner würde

kommen. Auch so konnte er in dem kleinen Platz seines Raumes nicht viel tun und in die Halle hinunter zu gehen, wagte

er nicht. An dem Tag wählte er ein paar kleine Dolche und beschwor verschiedene Zielscheiben über all dem Raum. Die

Möbel, außer seiner Kiste, schrumpfte er und steckte sie in seine Hosentasche.

Dann konzentrierte er sich nochmals und Sekunden später bewegten sich alle Zielscheiben mit verschiedenen

Geschwindigkeiten an den Wänden entlang. Er entspannte sich, wartete kurz und nahm die Ziele ins Visier und begann

dann zu werfen.

Etwa zwei Stunden später klopfte John an die Tür, doch er hörte dies nicht. So trat der Junge einfach ein, darauf

vertrauend, dass sein Bruder noch nie etwas dagegen gesagt hatte und erstarrte.

In der Mitte des Zimmers stand Harry. Die langen Haare hingen in sein leicht erschöpftes Gesicht, er atmete etwas

schneller und an mehreren Stellen war seine Kleidung zerrissen. In der linken Hand hielt er zwei Dolche, in der Rechten

lag sein Zauberstab.

"Harr...", wollte John fragen, doch in dem Moment flogen aus dem nirgendwo des Raumes plötzlich kleine Dinger auf

Harry zu.

John stand geschockt da. Er konnte sie kaum sehen, geschweige denn reagieren! Doch sein Bruder warf sich in einer

fließenden Bewegung auf den Boden, rollte zur Seite und warf einen Dolch in die Richtung aus dem die Dinger kamen.

Die Spitze des Messers traf etwas unsichtbares, was an der Wand gewesen war und blieb darin stecken.

Nun sah Harry zu John und seine grünen Augen verengten sich. Er hob den Zauberstab und machte eine komplizierte

Bewegung. Mit einemmal fiel das Messer wieder auf den Boden. Harry hielt seine Hand auf und durch Magie wurde der

Dolch zurückgerufen. Er fing ihn perfekt.

"John... was machst du hier?"

John schluckte. Er hatte das Gefühl etwas beobachtet zu haben, was er nie hätte erfahren sollen. "Es ist morgen

Vollmond und Remus..."

"Ist ein Werwolf und krank. Ich weiß." Letifer verfluchte seine eigene Unvorsichtigkeit und ging zur Kiste. Er öffnete sie

und legte wieder die Dolche hinein.

John erhaschte einen Blick hinein und sein Atem stockte. Darin waren Waffen! Dutzende der unterschiedlichsten

Mordwerkzeuge, die er je gesehen hatte, manche verkörperten geradezu das Wort tödlich. Schwerter, Dolche, eine Axt,

selbst einen Morgenstern konnte er ausmachen!

Das war Wahnsinn! Die Waffen mit denen sie bei Zosho übten, waren Übungsschwerter, welche extra dumpf gezaubert

worden waren. Die einzige echte Waffe, die er gesehen hatte, war das Schwert von dem Elfen gewesen, welches ihn

schon sehr beeindruckt hatte. Doch gegen diesen Anblick war das Schwert absolut harmlos.

Warum nur hatte sein Bruder solch eine Waffensammlung mit sich? Die war sicherlich wertvoll. John erinnerte sich an

das, was er eben gesehen hatte. Diese flüssigen Bewegungen, diese Konzentration und Professionalität...

Harry konnte mit den Waffen umgehen!

Deswegen hatte er auch so oft bei dem Training zugesehen, er war einfach an den Techniken interessiert gewesen.

Deswegen hatte er auch damals erklären können, warum Waffen in einem magischen Kampf nützlich waren. Deswegen

hatte er auch das Training abgelehnt, er konnte einfach schon alles!

Alles fiel mit einemmal an seinen Platz und von der Erkenntnis überwältigt, stand John einfach da. Unfähig zu sprechen,

nur mit seinen Gedanken beschäftigt.

Letifer schloss derweil die Kiste und dann die Tür hinter John. Er wartete kurz, bis John sich wieder gefasst hatte und

irgendetwas sagte. Er war nicht begeistert, dass sein Bruder dies wusste. Das war nicht nur für ihn etwas persönliches,

sondern auch ein großer Hinweis, wer er wirklich war und was er die letzten Jahre getan hatte. Es zeigte, dass er mehr

war als der harmlose Siebzehnjährige, den er seinen biologischen Eltern gezeigt hatte, wenn auch mit recht wenig

Erfolg.

Zudem hatte John erst vor zwei Tagen seine Vergangenheit mit den Dursleys erfahren. John wusste langsam für seinen

Geschmack einfach zuviel über ihn.

"Warum... woher..." John schüttelte den Kopf, versuchend sich auf eine Frage zu einigen. "Wieso kannst du das?"

"Das? Du meinst mit Dolchen kämpfen?" Letifer zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich hatte Lehrer und die Leute, die sich um

mich kümmerten, wollten das ich es lerne."

"Aber warum...?"

"Mein Leben war nicht immer friedlich, John.", erwiderte der Halbvampir fast traurig.

John fühlte sich, als wäre er wieder vor dem Abgrund wie nach dem letzten geheimnisenthüllendem Gespräch mit Harry.

Doch dieses mal war der Abgrund bereits da und wurde nur länger und dunkler. Er nickte langsam, irgendwie war er

nicht mehr so richtig geschockt. Sein Blick auf seine Welt hatte sich bereits geändert und wenn er ehrlich war, dann hatte

kein Kind, nachdem was Harry erlebt hatte, eine zu gute Zukunft. Außer es hatte sehr viel Glück...

Der Junge, welche als 'der Junge, der lebt' gepriesen wurde, empfand aber noch etwas anderes. Er fühlte, dass Harry

noch eine oder mehrere weitere Tragödien erlebt hatte. Und wenn er ehrlich war... wollte er sie gar nicht wissen.

Zumindest nicht jetzt.

Er wollte das Bild eines normalen Bruders, soweit es es noch besaß, behalten. So nickte er nur und wechselte abrupt

das Thema:

"Rose ist heute morgen ausgestiegen. Sie wollte nicht mehr... ebenso verlässt sie Grimmauld Place und will bei uns

zuhause ihre Freunde einladen."

Letifer war etwas über die fehlende Neugier überrascht. Jedoch kam ihm dies sehr gelegen und so ließ er es einfach

sein. "Das ist auch besser für sie. Sie kann ja später noch alles lernen."

"Das hat auch Moody gemeint, als sie es ihm sagte." John lächelte etwas. "Nur Remus ist jetzt weg und... ich weiß nicht.

Vielleicht hat Rose das Richtige gemacht. Ich fühle mich trotz all dem Training irgendwie unvorbereitet und nervös.

Verstehst du?"

Letifer wusste, dass Moody immer wieder weggerufen wurde. Das Training fiel somit häufig aus. Und mit unvorbereitet...

es war kein Wunder, das John sich ein wenig mit den von ihm verlangten Pflichten überfordert fühlte. John war kein

Draufgänger und Anführer, sollte aber einer sein, beim Willen des Ordens. Es musste wohl etwas mit dieser seltsamen

Prophezeiung zu tun haben...

Plötzlich traf ihn eine Idee. Und warum nicht? John kannte eh schon seine Fähigkeiten.

"John, wenn du niemandem sagst, dass ich ein Waffenmeister bin, kann ich dir helfen."

"Helfen? Du meinst in Trainieren?" John sah für einen Moment skeptisch aus. "Okay... Ich, John Paul Potter, schwöre

hiermit niemanden über Harry James Potters Fähigkeiten irgendetwas zu verraten. Bei Magie!"

Letifer sah ihn amüsiert an. "Ich hätte dieses mal keinen Schwur verlangt... aber danke." Der Jüngere wurde rot. "Mit

deinem Unvorbereitetsein... Ich schätze, ich weiß, was dir fehlt."

"Und das wäre?"

"Strategie, Charisma und Selbstbewusstsein.", zählte er auf. "Die drei wichtigsten Dinge für einen Anführer. Anführer sind

mehr als gute Kämpfer, sie sind Ikonen und Helden. Du wurdest von den Menschen als ihr Held auserwählt und wirst

entweder einer werden oder untergehen. Es ist grausam, aber so ist das Leben."

John nickte etwas. Es war die Wahrheit, ohne jeden Zuckerguss, welchen ihn bisher alle gegeben hatten. Er hatte keine

Wahl und sein Schicksal war bereits vorgeschrieben... nur warum er? Es gab nur zwei Wege, überleben oder sterben.

Und er wollte überleben und hatte sich vorgenommen, alles dafür zu tun.

"Und wie soll ich ein Held werden?", fragte John niedergeschlagen. "Ich kann mich doch nicht komplett ändern!"

Letifer sah ihn freundlich an. "Musst du auch nicht. Wir müssen nur einiges verbessern. Entgegen der landläufigen

Meinung ist es für Anführer nicht gut, mehr als eine Hand voll treurer Freunde zu haben. Denen solltest du absolut

vertrauen, anderen nicht. Einzelgänger wie du sind ideal.

Auch ist es gut Wissen zu haben und im Kampf besser zu sein, aber da helfen die anderen bereits. Deswegen werde ich

dir etwas Unterricht in der Wirkung geben..."

Und den gab ihm Letifer. Fasziniert hörte John zu, wie Letifer ihm von den verschiedenen Reaktionen auf verschiedene

Tonlagen und Handlungen beschrieb. Dann führte er selber das Verhalten vor und zu Johns großer Überraschung

konnte er bei sich selber fühlen, obwohl er wusste das es gespielt war, wie er nervös oder ängstlich oder aufgeregt

wurde!

Letifer verlangte dann, dass er es ihm nachmachte. Zuerst war er schüchtern, fand dann aber einigen Spaß und

Selbstbewusstsein darin.

Erst als es Mittagessen gab, hörten sie auf.

Letifer versprach John, dass er morgen nochmals kommen könne und er nahm erfreut an. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl,

dass ihm Harry das zeigte, was ihm immer gefehlt hatte. Ein Anführer und Held zu sein war vieles, doch vor allem war es

Manipulation. Diese Erkenntnis war dunkel und zerstörte erneut einige Bilder, aber John hatte dies schon lange geahnt.

Er erinnerte sich, wie Albus Dumbledore manchmal mit wenigen Worten Streite beruhigte und die Leute an sich band.

Nun ahnte er, wie der Mann dies machte und wusste gleichzeitig, dass es ein sehr langer Weg sein würde, auch nur

annähernd zu gut zu werden. Aber es war der richtige Weg und seine Frustration und Unsicherheit war nun etwas

gewichen.

John hatte wohl die wichtigste Waffe der Menschheit gefunden und wusste das auch.

Den restlichen Tag verbrachte Letifer wieder mit Nachforschungen für die Dementorenabwehr. Am nächsten Tag wartete

er bereits auf John und brachte ihm dieses mal bei, wie man bei einem Duell einem Gegner verunsichern konnte

und/oder bei einem Kampf allen Mut zusprach. Dies stellte sich als komplexer heraus, als John dachte, dennoch nahm

er jede Einzelheit wie ein Schwamm auf.

Letifer sah auf die Uhr:

"Wie sollten aufhören, es gibt bald Mittagessen."

"Dann machen wir morgen weiter, ja?", fragte John hoffnungsvoll, doch Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Nein, ich muss für einige Tage woanders sein." Er ging zur Tür. "Komm, ich werde es allen beim Essen sagen."

Der kleine Bruder lief ihm fassungslos hinterher. "Du kannst nicht einfach so gehen!"

"Ich habe hier nichts wichtiges zu tun." Letifer betrat die Küche, wo bereits alle warten.

James und Lily Potter, welche wie jeden Samstag ebenfalls hier aßen, spürten das etwas nicht stimmte. Ebenfalls

anwesend waren an dem Tag Molly Weasley, Ron und Hermine, Sirius, Zosho und Moody. Remus ging es noch zu

schlecht, um aufstehen zu können.

"Was ist los?", fragte James, und betrachtete seine zwei Söhne. Es war selten John so emotional zu erleben.

"Ich reise morgen ab.", erklärte Letifer ruhig.

So gut wie alle am Tisch sahen ihn mit dem gleichen Ausdruck an, wie John kurz davor. Mehrere riefen gleichzeitig

durcheinander und Letifer hob seine Hand in der befehlendenweise, die schon so viele Leute zum Schweigen gebracht

hatte. Auch dieses mal versagte sie nicht und John musste anerkennen, dass sein großer Bruder wirklich ein Meister in

der Manipulation von Personen war.

"Ich werde wiederkommen, jedoch habe ich ein Versprechen vor Monaten gegeben, welches ich nun einhalten muss. Ich

werde für maximal zwei Wochen weg sein.", schätzte er vorsichtig. "Danach werde ich wiederkommen, versprochen."

"Wirklich?" John sah ihn bittend an.

"Ja." Letifer lächelte. "Zumindest wenn alles nach meinem Willen geht."

"Wohin gehst du denn?", forschte Moody nach. "Hat es etwas mit Vampiren zu tun?"

Letifer sah ihn fest an. "Nicht alles in meinem Leben dreht sich um Vampire."

"Wo auch immer du hingehst, sei vorsichtig..." Lily sah ihn traurig an. Sie hatte nach den Worten des Meistervampirs

geahnt , dass Harry mal weggehen würde.

"Immer doch."

Beim Essen stellten sie noch viele Fragen, doch er blockte immer ab. Schließlich akzeptierten es fast alle, dass er gehen

würde, ohne zu sagen warum und wohin. Still nahmen sie an, dass er Freunde besuchte, auch wenn die Erwachsenen

bezweifelten, dass diese Freunde menschlich waren... warum sonst sollte er über sie nicht reden? Doch Harry hatte klar

gemacht, dass sie ihn bestenfalls mit Gewalt aufhalten konnten und so ließen sie ihn Lily und James in Ruhe, aus Angst

ihre eh schon belastete Beziehung würde noch mehr leiden.

Nur Moody kontaktierte misstrauisch wie immer nach dem Essen Dumbledore.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Albus Dumbledore war ein beschäftigter Mann, was vor allem daran lag, dass immer etwas unvorhergesehenes

passierte. So wie die Abreise von Harry Potter. Wohin wollte er überhaupt? Und warum? Albus glaubte nicht an einen

Zufall, nun, da die Vampirzahl in London anscheinend ihren Höhepunkt erreicht hatte.

So eilte der alte Zauberer schnellstens in das Haus von Sirius Black. Dort begrüßte er die vielen Einwohner und

besuchte zuerst Remus Lupin. ER hatte zwei Gründe dazu. Der Erste war Besorgnis und Anteilnahme, der Zweite

jedoch die feines Nase des Werwolfs, sowie dessen großes Wissen über Dunkle Kreaturen.

"Remus?", fragte er leise, als er das Zimmer betrat. "Wie geht es dir?"

"Normal mies." Remus lächelte ihm entgegen. "Was treibt sie hier her, Direktor?"

Albus seufzte. "Harry will weggehen und ich fürchte, es hat etwas mit den Vampiren zu tun. Ich wollte dich fragen, ob dir

etwas an ihm aufgefallen ist."

"Sie meinen, ob er ein Vampir ist? Da kann ich sie beruhigen, er ist es nicht." Remus zögerte etwas. Er hatte nur

versprochen, den Potters nichts zu sagen, richtig? "Albus, jedoch ist er ein Halbvampir."

"Was?! So etwas gibt es?"

"Ja, sie haben ihn anscheinend adoptiert, da er keine andere Familie hatte. Die Vampire kümmern sich um ihn wirklich.

Er ist mehr oder weniger das Baby des Clans." Remus lächelte bei dem Babygedanken, wurde dann aber ernst. "Bitte

versprechen sie mir, es niemanden zu sagen, vor allem nicht James und Lily. Ich weiß, sie wären tolerant, aber er soll es

ihnen selbst erzählen!"

Albus nickte langsam. "Einverstanden, ich werde es niemandem erzählen. Doch du weißt, dass ich nicht diese Quelle

der Informationen gehen lassen kann? Außerdem könnte er gefährlich sein."

"Gefährlich?" Remus schnaubte. "Weniger als ein normaler Werwolf. Er hat ein paar besondere Fähigkeiten und wird

auch etwas Blut brauchen, aber nicht mehr. Die Vampire schicken ihm wohl Blut mit der Post, so ist er völlig harmlos."

"Wenn du meinst... ich vertraue auf deine Einschätzung, Remus."

"Danke." Der Werwolf freute sich über das gezeigte Vertrauen, es war in solchen Zeiten selten.

"Gute Besserung."

Albus verabschiedete sich und ging den Gang hinunter zu dem Zimmer in dem Harry wohnte. In seinem Kopf versuchte

er die Informationen zu verarbeiten, wobei der wichtigste Fakt war, dass Harry Verbindungen zu den Vampiren hatte.

Damit wäre er ein grandioser Spion und Helfer oder eben eine Gefahr für den Orden.

Er klopfte an die Tür und wartete gar nicht ab, sondern trat ein. Harry lag auf dem Bett und las, eine Tätigkeit die er oft

durchführte, nach den Erzählungen der anderen.

"Hallo, Harry.", grüßte er freundlich.

"Dumbledore...", war die eisige Antwort. "Gehen sie!"

Der alte Lichtzauberer schloss einwenig traurig hinter sich die Tür. Harrys Verhalten zu ihm hatte sich anscheinend

verschlimmert... da half nur die Schockmethode. "Remus hat mir erzählt, dass du ein Halbvampir bist. Ich hoffe dir ist

klar, dass du mir dies hättest erzählen müssen?"

"Warum? Weil sie es wissen wollten? Hätte ich ihnen auch erzählen müssen, wie mein Leben war? Wenn ich mag,

hasse und liebe?" Harry legte das Buch bei Seite und stand auf. Seine grünen Augen loderten mit Wut. "Sie haben kein

Recht zu wissen!"

"Aber du musst doch sicherlich einsehen, dass du eine Gefahr...", versuchte es Albus.

"Gefahr?", unterbrach ihn Harry rüde. "Kaum. Habe ich jemanden angefallen? Nein. Hätten sie es überhaupt bemerkt

ohne Remus? Ebenfalls nein. Ihnen geht es doch nur darum, wie sie mit allen Mitteln den Krieg gewinnen können!"

Albus war in der Defensive und fragte sich, warum der Jugendliche ihn so zu hassen schien. "Das ist nicht wahr..."

"Sicher? Und warum haben sie mich dann zu den Dursleys gegeben?" Harry lachte bitter. "Doch nicht für meine

Sicherheit! Sie haben meine Eltern überredet, sie haben die Schutzschirme errichtet und sie haben jeglichen Kontakt

verboten!"

Albus Dumbledore fühlte wie in ihm etwas plötzlich schmerzte. Er erkannte es instinktiv, es war sein Herz unter Schuld

und Mitleid. Er war so alt, dass er in dem Jungen vor ihm wie in einem Buch lesen konnte, doch dies half ihm nun nur

bedingt. Denn er las Schmerz und Wut über dem Maß, was Menschen zumutbar war. Für einen Moment empfand er fast

etwas Respekt für Harry, dass dieser ihn nicht einfach angriff, da er anscheinend ihn als Sündenbock auserwählt hatte.

Die meisten hätten keinen Moment gezögert und dieses Nicht-tun gab Albus die Überzeugung, dass Harry ein guter

Junge war, welcher sehr verletzt worden war.

Doch von wem? Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, warum gab Letifer nicht den Todessern die Schuld?

"Sie sind der Puppenspieler und ich war nur ein überflüssiger Stein auf der Straße! Wenn sie mich loswerden wollten,

warum haben sie mich nicht einfach getötet? Doch nein, dass ging ja nicht, ihr Ruf, oder?"

Von was sprach, Harry? Albus konnte es nicht fassen, obwohl er das Gefühl hatte, es lag direkt vor ihm. Harry war blind

vor Wut und konnte nicht sehen, dass Albus wirklich nur das Beste gewollt hatte. Ein verbreiteter Fehler der Menschen,

wie er wusste, dennoch machte es dies nicht besser.

Was hatte Harry so überzeugt, dass man ihn hatte loswerden wollen? Es musste an diesem Abend gewesen sein, als sie

ihm erzählt hatten, was geschehen war. Davor war Harry anders gewesen, freundlicher und offener. Aber vor allem

friedlicher und bereiter zu akzeptieren. Was hatten sie nur falsches gesagt? Und plötzlich traf es Albus. Was wusste

Harry, was sie nicht wussten?

"Mein Ruf wiegt keine Menschenleben auf, Harry...", versuchte er es. "Ich hätte nie..."

Harry grinste spöttisch. "Nie, was? Nie ein Kind geopfert? Nie ihre Feinde beseitigt? Sie haben es getan, ich kenne die

Wahrheit!" Plötzlich wurde Harry ruhig und starrte ihn an. "Was wollen sie jetzt eigentlich? Mit was haben sie Remus

gezwungen, es ihnen zu erzählen?"

"Ich habe ihn in keinster Weise gezwungen!", verteidigte sich der alte Mann. "Remus vertraut mir und dachte, es wäre

das Beste für alle. Er ließ mich versprechen, niemanden sonst von deiner besonderen Natur zu erzählen."

Ein nachdenklicher Blick huschte über Harrys Gesicht. "Remus..."

"Remus vertraut mir, weil ich ihm mit seinem Werwolfleiden geholfen habe.", erklärte er. "Harry, ich weiß nicht, was

damals passiert ist, doch ich schwöre, ich meinte nur das Beste für alle!"

"Nur leider war ich nicht in das 'alle' miteinbeschlossen." Harrys Stimme war voller Sarkasmus und Melancholie.

"Dumbledore, wollen sie mir wirklich weiß machen, dass sie so viele zufällig Fehler machen konnten?" Harry wartete

eine Sekunde und fuhr dann fort. "Aber nun ist es egal, was geschehen ist, ist geschehen."

"Wenn du meinst..." Albus beschloss dieses Gespräch in seinem Denkarium zu versiegeln, er musste es sich nochmals

ansehen. "Eigentlich bin ich hierher gekommen, um zufragen, ob du etwas über die vielen neuen Vampire in London

weißt? Die Zahlen sind besorgniserregend, auch wenn sie sich alle friedlich verhalten."

Letifer zuckte mit den Schultern. "Die Verhandlungen."

"Die Verhandlungen? Sie laufen?", versuchte Albus mehr zu erfahren.

Harry antwortete nicht. Dumbledore seufzte. Harry war ein Halbvampir und zumindest zum Teil von ihnen aufgezogen

worden. Es war kein Wunder, dass er mehr loyal zu ihnen war, als zu den Menschen. Nur ahnte der Junge, dass wenn

die Vampire eine Allianz bildeten, er selber auch seine Seiten wählen musste? Vielleicht... doch er war ein guter Junge

und Albus konnte die sanfte und freundliche Seele fast spüren. Er war überzeugt, dass Harry unter Voldemort

zerbrechen würde.

"Du willst es mir nicht sagen?" Wieder keine Antwort. "Wie du willst... was hat Voldemort den Vampiren angeboten und

wie haben diese darauf reagiert?"

Die grünen Augen des Jungen wurden zurückhaltender. Albus wusste, er betrat gefährliches Gebiet, doch solche

Informationen waren wichtig! Mit ihnen gewann oder verlor man den Krieg. Innerlich hoffte er, dass Harry eines Tages zu

den anderen Potters stehen und freiwillig alle Informationen hergeben würde.

Dumbledore konzentrierte sich auf die Augen und griff direkt mit Legilimentik an.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich kurz unter der unerwarteten Attacke. Albus Dumledore war gut, besser als er! Bevor er sich

versah, waren seine Schutzwälle zerschmettert und der Eindringling in seinen tiefsten Gedanken. Die Erinnerungen

begannen an ihm vorbei zufliegen.

Dumbledore sah die Erinnerungen, welche aber zu schnell waren, um sie zu erkennen. Was war das gewesen?

Leichen?! Egal, er brauchte Vampire!

Plötzlich tauchte eine Szene auf. Harry war jung, sehr jung und schien von einem Vampir etwas gelehrt zubekommen.

Eine zweite, sie konnte nur ein paar Monate alt sein, wo Harry mit Vampiren durch die Straßen ging. Er brauchte

genauere Informationen.

Hatten die Vampire ihm etwas angetan? Er suchte negative Informationen im Zusammenhang mit den Nachtwesen.

Albus war verwirrt, was war dies für eine Erinnerung?

Harry schien durch einen dunklen Gang zu Zellen zulaufen. Er öffnete sie und darin lag ein verletzter, angeketteter

Vampir mit einem Dolch im Bauch... war dieser tot?

"Stop.", grollte Letifer leise und warf Dumbledore aus seinen Gedanken. Der stolperte zwei Schritte zurück. "Wie können

sie es wagen...?!"

"Harry..."

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und sammelte sich wieder. "NEIN! Ab heute bin ich bestenfalls Mr. Potter für sie, Dumbledore!

Und nun gehen sie!"

"Aber..."

"RAUS!", explodierte der Junge und zog den Zauberstab. "IMPEDIMENTA!"

Albus Dumbledore wartete nicht ab, sondern floh aus dem Zimmer. Der Fluch flog nur knapp über seinen Kopf hinweg.

Auf den Gang hörte er wie hinter sich die Tür mit zerstörerischer Kraft ins Schloss fiel, oder war es ein zweiter Fluch

gewesen? Er seufzte und drehte sich nicht um, um diese Frage zu klären.

Dieses Gespräch war nicht gut verlaufen, es war eher eines der miesesten seines Lebens. Und das wollte was heißen!

Nur... trotz des betrübenden Ausganges hatte er wichtiges erfahren.

Die Vampire hatten sich in der Tat um Harry gekümmert und ihn unterrichtet. Doch was war diese seltsame letzte

Erinnerung gewesen? Sie schien eine schlechte zu sein, wegen dem Vampir? Wo war er da gewesen? Es war eindeutig

ein Gefängnis gewesen und Harry schien nicht gerade zum Wachpersonal gehört zu haben.

Es war alles sehr seltsam. Dumbledores Herz wurde plötzlich schwer. Konnte es sein, dass dies einer der

Todesserfolterkeller gewesen war? Diese Erkenntnis würde einiges bedeuten, auch wenn Harry selber sich noch nicht

für eine Seite entschieden hatte... doch wie war er dann dort hingekommen?

Und noch eine zweite Tatsache trieb Dumbledore rum. Harry schien wütend zu sein, dass er zu den Dursleys gehen

musste und nicht auf die Leute, die hin dort wegholten. Warum? Was hatten sie alle so sehr übersehen? Konnte es sein,

dass Harry bei den Dursleys etwas geschehen war? Nein... es waren doch Zauber gesetzt worden, oder?

Plötzlich überlief es Albus Dumbledore kalt und er eilte den Gang hinunter. Er musste die Belege finden über die

Schirme... Eine Ahnung hatte ihn befallen, die ihn nicht mehr loslassen wollte.

Hier war nun vieles aus der Sicht von Albus Dumbledore geschrieben.^^ Ich denke, nun kann man den alten Mann

besser verstehen.

Das nächste Kapitel heißt "Die Leibgarde des Konzils" und endlich kommt auch Voldemort vor...

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil II: Die Leibgarde des Konzils**

26. Die Leibgarde des Konzils

"Dumbledore?", fragte Molly Weasley überrascht, als der Direktor direkt auf den Kamin zusteuerte. "Sie wollen schon

gehen?"

"Ja, ich muss noch... nachforschen." Er lächelte entschuldigend.

Sirius sah von dem Buch auf, welches er gerade las. "Was war das vorher für ein Lärm? Der Luftzug oder hat Moody mal

wieder einen neuen Zauber zu enthusiastisch vorgeführt?"

"Nein. Es war Harry, er war ein wenig wütend..." Dumbledore warf das Pulver in den Kamin. "Ich wünsche euch einen

schönen Tag noch. Hogwarts!" Der Zauberer verschwand in den grünen Flammen.

Er konnte nichts tun, um zu verhindern, dass Harry wegging. Ohne Zweifel reiste Harry zu den Vampiren und wenn er da

nicht ankam, würden mindestens ein Clan wütend reagieren. Und das konnte dann unter Umständen der entscheidende

Ausschlag sein, an wessen Seite die Vampire im Krieg standen. Zudem war das Risiko eines Kampfes des Ordens mit

den Clans einfach zu groß.

Seufzend stolperte Dumbledore aus dem Kamin in sein Büro.

Harry würde ja wiederkommen und dank des Schwures nichts verraten... vielleicht legte er sogar ein gutes Wort ein...?

Nein. Nicht nach dem Angriff mit Legilimentik. Er hoffte, dass Harry seine guten Absichten hatte sehen können. Er

wusste es besser.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Wütend packte Letifer innerhalb von nur zehn Minuten alles zusammen, was auch einige der Bücher aus der

Blackbibliothek beinhaltete und polterte die Treppen hinunter. Den Koffer hinter sich her fliegen lassend, durchquerte er

die Eingangshalle ohne auf das Porträt der alten Frau zu achten.

Wie konnte es Dumbledore auch wagen, Legilimentik an ihm zu probieren? Er hätte wissen müssen, dass der alte Mann

sich auf solche Methoden herunter lassen würde, wenn er seinen Willen nicht bekam. Wie viel hatte er gesehen? Welche

Erinnerungen genau? Letifer fühlte sich innerlich unsicher über den Fakt, dass jemand einfach so in der Lage war

einzubrechen, nur weil er nicht aufgepasst hatte! Er war über die letzten Monate wirklich lasch geworden... das würde

sich ändern müssen.

"BLUTBESCHMUTZER! VERRÄTER! IHR BRINGT SCHANDE ÜBER DAS HAUS BLACK! VERSCH-"

Ein kränklich lilaner Fluch traf sie und plötzlich begann ihr Rahmen zu verfaulen. Der junge Mann vor ihr sah sie

grinsend an:

"Ich verschwinde liebend gerne, Madame. Dieses Haus ist meiner Anwesenheit nicht wert."

"Was..." Plötzlich packte sie die Angst. "HILFE! SO HELF DOCH! SIRIUS, MEIN SOHN, RETTE MICH! BITTE!

AHHHH!"

Sie schrie, als das Bild sekundenschnell zu Kompost zerfiel. Letifer sah auf die Überreste. "Ich dachte mir, dass du dich

nicht gegen den skandinavischen Kompostfluch geschützt hast."

"Wie hast du das gemacht?" Mit Bewunderung in den Augen stand Sirius in der Halle, hinter ihm strömten voller Neugier

die anderen herein. Sie waren durch die Schreie nun doch neugierig geworden, zumal Dumbledore äußerst unzufrieden

ausgesehen hatte und mit nur einem kurzen Gruss sich verabschiedete.

"Ein Fluch, mehr nicht." Letifer sah zu ihnen. "Ich gehe - jetzt! Dumbledore und ich hatten eine kleine

Auseinandersetzung, die meine Pläne vorzog. Auf Wiedersehen!"

Er ging ohne einen Blick zurück weiter zur Tür. Dumbledore hatte bei ihm verspielt. Und wenn dessen Motive noch so

gut waren, wie konnte er rechtfertigen, was er falsch gemacht hatte?

Eine kleine Stimme in seinem Kopf wandte ein, dass jeder Anführer mal etwas falsch machte und er sich nur seine

eigenen Fehler ansehen sollte, doch er hörte nicht darauf. Immerhin, was von der einen Seite aus rational und

notwendig aussah, war oft von der anderen Seite ausgesehen nur grausam.

"Warte!", rief jemand hinter ihm, doch er gehorchte nicht. Mit Magie öffnete er die Tür und trat hinaus auf die Straße.

Ohne sich um die Personen hinter sich zu kümmern, apparierte er.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Meradin und Mirlan saßen gerade mit den anderen Vampiren ihres Clans in einer wichtigen Besprechung, als Letifer den

Raum betrat. Es war eine Wut in sein sonst so ruhiges Gesicht geschrieben, die so ziemlich jeden Vampir dazu

veranlasste, ihm einen fragenden Blick zu zuwerfen.

"Letifer... du wolltest doch erst morgen kommen?", fragte Mirlan.

"Meine Pläne haben sich geändert." Letifers Blick schweifte über die Anwesenden. Es waren nicht alle Vampire vom

Clan Armand da, sondern nur die, welche sich für Politik interessierten oder sehr gut im Kampf waren. "Störe ich?"

"Nein, überhaupt nicht.", meinte Meradin. "Setz dich, wir sind gerade dabei alles zu besprechen." Letifer kam der

Aufforderung nach und ließ sich an einen der leeren Stühle des Tisches fallen. "Also, wo waren wir? Genau, die

Leibwache wird gut zu einem Drittel aus unseren Leuten bestehen und sie werden nach dem Willen des Konzils von

Letifer angeführt werden. Wir dürfen uns hier auf keinen Fall blamieren!

Irma, die Seherin und Wulfrim werden die Vertreter des Konzil sein, wie ihr sicher bereits wisst. Beide sind mit eurem

Leben zu beschützen. Der Dunkle Lord wird versuchen die Verhandlungen zu lenken, und wir wissen nicht, was zu

erwarten ist. Meldet alles Letifer oder einem der Konzilmitglieder, wenn euch etwas auffällt."

"Warum Letifer?", fragte Thomas ein wenig unwillig. "Er ist jung... ich verstehe die Entscheidung des Konzils nicht."

"Es ist mein Ruf.", klärte ihn Letifer auf. "Sie wollen dem Dunklen Lord zeigen, dass sie mächtig genug sind, um

Personen wie mich zu kontrollieren. Zudem halten mich einige anscheinend für einen Dämon, dank meiner besonderen

Fähigkeit und meines Namens."

"Sie halten dich nicht für einen Dämon, sondern für die Wiedergeburt des legendären Letifers.", korrigierte ihn Elisabeth.

"Ich verstehe, warum sie das denken."

"Das glaube ich erst, wenn ich es von einem Zentauren höre!", grinste Letifer über das, aus seiner Sicht, lächerliche

Gerücht. "Immerhin sind sie die Spezialisten in solchen Dingen."

Die Vampire am Tisch nickten, obwohl sie es ausließen dem jungen Halbvampir zu erklären, dass auch Vampire

normalerweise in solchen Dingen gut waren. Wie auch nicht, wenn man Jahrhunderte Zeit hat diesen Zirkel des Lebens

zu beobachten? Natürlich waren Zentauren besser... nur es war wirklich seltsam. Keiner von ihnen konnte sich Letifer

unter einem anderen Namen auch nur vorstellen und seine Fähigkeiten waren einfach nur furchterregend.

"Dann solltest du mal mit ihnen reden.", lächelte Meradin. "Aber wir müssen uns weiter konzentrieren. Die Vampire

erreichen morgen Abend direkt nach Sonnenuntergang hier, während sich die bereits in London versammelten Vampire

sich dort treffen. Wir alle gehen dann..."

Aufmerksam sah Letifer zu, wie Meradin alles auf der Karte erklärte. Es war viel Aufwand, aber es würde sich lohnen –

hoffte er. Er würde alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, damit alles einen guten Ausgang nehmen würde. Wobei das 'gut'

natürlich Ansichtssache war.

Es dauerte nicht sehr lange, dann war das Gespräch vorüber. Anscheinend war dies nur das letzte Treffen gewesen,

viele ähnliche waren dem bereits voraus gegangen. Dies überraschte Letifer nicht, immerhin war allein die

Blutversorgung ein größeres Problem zu bewältigen.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Etwas mehr als 24Stunden später stand Letifer in seinem bekannten Umhang mit allen Schattenzaubern und

versteckten Waffen in der lauen Sommernacht. Sie waren am Rande Londons, in einem alten verlassenen

Industrieviertel. Niemand verirrte sich zufällig hier her und somit war es der ideale Ort für Wesen wie die Vampire. Letifer

ignorierte den sanften Wind, welcher durch die verfallenen Mauern Fenster der Halle kam und an seiner Kleidung zerrte.

Irgendwo weiter südlich empfing seine Vampirfamilie gerade die Konzilmitglieder und leiteten sie unter Clanwächtern zu

dem Sammelpunkt.

Seine Aufgabe als Anführer der Leibwächter war es, mit Thomas und Elisabeth hinter ihm, seine zukünftigen

Untergebenen zu erwarten. Es waren alles exzellente und tödliche Kämpfer, eine Tatsache die Vorsicht gebot. Denn mit

Können kam Stolz und Unbeugsamkeit.

Einer nach dem anderen tauchte nun aus den Schatten in der leeren Lagerhalle auf. Sie sahen sich mit wachen Blicken

um und entdeckten meist bereits bekannte Gesichter. Es bildeten sich kleine Gruppen, aber bemerkenswert viele blieben

einfach alleine in den Schatten stehen. Diese letzteren waren Einzelgänger, welche zuviele Schlachten gesehen hatten

und Meuchelmörder, welche von dem erarbeitetem Geld schon längst sich ein feines Leben machten konnten. Sie waren

wahre Schattenwesen, denn sie hatten das Töten zu einer Kunst erhoben.

Soviel und viel mehr las Letifer auf einem Blick. Er brauchte sich nicht umdrehen, um zu wissen, dass Thomas und

Elisabeth nervös waren. Beide waren Vampire mit großem Talent, jedoch würden sie gegen diese Masse völlig hilflos

sein.

Zudem war es eine Masse, die alles andere als leicht kontrollierbar aussah. Eher im Gegenteil, bei den meisten hätte

wohl jeder mit klarem Verstand nur bei Sichtentfernung bereits die Straßenseite gewechselt. Das einzige was diese

Gruppe zusammenhielt, war die gleiche Philosophie des Tötens und der Befehl des Konzils.

Letifer beobachtete sie ruhig. Er würde stark, als die unmittelbare rechte Hand des Konzils auftreten müssen und am

Besten auch noch jegliches Gerücht über ihn stärken, ansonsten war er verloren. Nun verstand er, warum er ausgewählt

wurde. Es waren nicht wegen seinen Schwertfähigkeiten oder weil er ein paar lächerliche Jahre, zumindest aus

Vampirsicht, Erfahrung hatte... es war, weil er Fähigkeiten hatte, die keiner von ihnen besaß und als das Mysterium bei

den Vampiren eingestuft wurde.

Einwenig erfreut, erkannte er auch hier wieder einige Vampire des Widerstandes in Fraternia und nickte zufrieden. Dies

würde es nur leichter machen, diese Vampire würden ihm bedingungslos gehorchen. Zumindest hoffte er das.

Sie waren nun alle da, so weit er es sehen konnte. Er trat aus den Schatten in die Mitte der Halle, seine zwei

Clankameraden folgten ihm.

"Ihr seit hier hergekommen auf den Befehl des Konzils zwei seiner Mitglieder zu bewachen bei Verhandlungen. Nach

ihrer Wahl werde ich ab jetzt euer Anführer sein. Ihr werdet gehorchen ohne zu fragen und ihr werdet mir alles wichtige

mitteilen.", begann er die Rangfolge klarzustellen. "Mein Name ist Letifer, damit sprecht ihr mich an. Wir werden uns auf

meinem Signal in eine Höhle 70Kilometer südlich von hier begeben und ab dort unsere Aufgabe erfüllen. Wer Fragen

hat, stellt sie jetzt."

"Letifer," begann zu seiner Überraschung einer der Vampire des Widerstandes. "Hat das Konzil euch befohlen uns

anzuführen?"

Letifer hätte fast gelächelt. Versuchten sie also immer noch seine Identität zu klären!

"Nein, ich bin nicht gezwungen dem Konzil zu gehorchen. Allerdings schuldete ich ihnen noch etwas..."

"Warum du?", rief ein Hüne von Vampir aggressiv. "Du bist klein und schwach!"

"Wirklich?" Letifer sah ihn stechend an. "Richte Leute nicht nach ihrer Höhe, sondern nach ihren Fähigkeiten. Und bisher

fanden alle Personen, die ich traf, diese mehr als ausreichend. Leider können die meisten davon nicht mehr erzählen."

Der Hüne gab sich noch lange nicht geschlagen. "Bloß weil du getötet hast, denkst du, dass du in der Lage bist, uns

anzuführen, Zwerg?"

Letifer sah ihn starr an. Sollte er ihn töten? Er gefährdete den Erfolg der Mission. "Noch eine Beleidigung und es wird

deine letzte gewesen sein."

"Ha! Das möchte ich sehn, du Möchte-gern-Vampir. Warum trägst du eigentlich diesen Mantel, Angst davor dein Gesicht

zu zeigen?!"

Letifer drehte sich nun voll zu ihm und machte einen Schritt nach vorne. Diese Handlung war alles was es brauchte, um

den Vampir in seine Reichweite zu bringen. Er sandte seine Magie aus und der Hühne wurde von mehreren

unsichtbaren Magiemessern in seine Brust getroffen und gewaltsam nach hinten geschleudert. Er kam an der Wand auf,

doch bevor er die zwei Meter zum Boden hinunter rutschen konnte, hatte Letifer ihn mit Dolchen an die Wand gepinnt.

Dort hing er nun regelrecht gekreuzigt und halbtot.

Letifer hingegen stand da, als hätte er sich nie bewegt und schien noch nicht einmal die anderen Vampire richtige zu

bemerken. Diese starrten furchtsam auf ihren Freund und dann auf den neuen, nun unangefochtenen, Anführer.

"Es liegt nicht an dir, mich zu richten.", meinte Letifer eisig. "Hier mit entlasse ich dich aus der Leibgarde des Konzils und

schicke dich zu deinem Meister zurück."

Er hob die Hand und rief die Dolche zurück. Beinahe in Zeitlupe fiel der blutende Vampir auf den Boden, wo er

schmerzhaft aufkam. Doch keiner der anderen wagte es, ihn aufzufangen. Niemand wollte der Wut Letifers ausgesetzt

sein.

Letifer sah auf den Vampir. Er war schwer verletzt und die meisten Vampire würden an den Wunden sterben. Allerdings

als der erstklassige Soldat, der er sein sollte, müsste es schaffen zuvor noch zu shiften und sich Blut zu besorgen. Wenn

nicht... nun, schade für ihn.

Letifer selber war zufrieden. Die anderen waren nun vorsichtig und vielleicht sogar ängstlich in seiner Nähe. Doch das

würde sich rasch legen, wenn sie heraus fanden, dass er fair war. Die ehemaligen Widerstandskämpfer würden den

Prozess nur beschleunigen und dann hatte er wieder eine Truppe mit der er gut arbeiten konnte. Und das alles hatte er

ohne einen einzigen Mord geschafft, eine erfreuliche Tatsache.

"Gehen wir!", befahl er und apparierte, während die anderen Shifteten.

Sie erschienen vor dem Eingang einer Hölle. Letifer wartete kurz, drehte sich dann um und erwartete mit einer inneren

Arroganz, die geborenen Führern so eigen war, dass ihm alle folgen würden – was sie auch taten.

Die Hölle war rechts und links durch Fackeln erhellt und alte Bannkreise schützen sie vor Eindringlingen. Nur jemand mit

Vampirblut konnte sie durchqueren, was viele wussten und aus diesem Grunde Letifer fragende Blicke zuwarfen. War er

doch ein Vampir? Doch ihr neuer Anführer schwieg und sie erreichten die Haupthöhle. Von dieser zweigten mehrere

Gänge und zwei in Stein gemeißelte Treppen ab, welche tiefer hinein führten. Dies war und ist als Unterschlupf gedacht

gewesen, falls wieder einmal Vampirjagden zu einer echten Gefahr werden würden.

Doch an diesem Tage war es der Treffpunkt und auch ein Machtbeweis der Londoner Vampire, des Clans Armand.

Der Hauptraum war nicht durch Fackeln, sondern durch die seltenen Magiekristalle erleuchtet, welche nur durch hohe

Geschicklichkeit, Wissen und Macht in der Blutmagie erschaffen werden konnten.

Am Rand standen die verschiedenen Vampire des Clans Armand, während direkt in der Mitte die Zwillinge und

Konzilmitglieder sich leise unterhielten. Nun aber sahen sie auf und musterten die Neuankömmlinge. Letifer trat ohne zu

zögern zu ihnen, während die Leibwächter selber sich an den Rand stellten.

"Du bist spät," meinte Meradin besorgt. "Gab es Probleme?"

"Ja und nein. Einer wollte mir nicht gehorchen, doch nach einer kleinen Demonstration, war dieses Problem behoben."

Er wandte sich den Konzilmitgliedern zu. "Willkommen im Clan Armand."

Sie nickten nur knapp. Wulfrim, welchen Letifer als den schweigsamen Meistervampir neben Azara erkannte, sah kurz zu

den anderen Neuankömmlingen. "Du hast sie also unter Kontrolle. Wird das auch so bleiben und wie schätzt du ihre

Effizienz ein?"

Letifer, welcher zu dem viel älterem Vampir aufsehen muss, überlegte kurz. Wulfrim wartete geduldig, immerhin war eine

gute Einschätzung auf solch wenigen Momenten schwer zu erstellen.

"Es könnte kleine Probleme geben, aber nicht, was ich nicht in den Griff bekommen werde. Meine Demonstration hat die

meisten überzeugt und mit dem Willen des Konzils im Rücken dürften die meisten sich unterordnen."

"Und ihre Effizienz?"

"Sie sind absolut keine Truppe." Letifer zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich würde einen guten Haufen aus ihnen formen

können, aber wir reisen ja heute bereits zu den Verhandlungen und mehr Zeit hatten wir nicht, dank der

Sicherheitsmaßnahmen." Er erinnerte sich, wie der Orden bei einigen Vampiren schon das Richtige vermutet hatte. "So

sind das alles Einzelkämpfer, aber auf einem sehr hohem Niveau. Auch haben mit Sicherheit fast alle Erfahrung im

Truppenkampf... es ist ein schlagkräftiger Haufen, der gegen normaler Todesser leicht ankommt. Einfache Befehle

werden sicherlich ausgeführt und spätestens übermorgen wird es flüssig laufen."

"Das ist gut." Irma, die rothaarige Seherin der Vampire, lächelte leicht. "So früh wird der Dunkle Lord sicher nichts

versuchen. Letifer, du wirst immer direkt bei uns bleiben, mit wechselnden Wachen. Die anderen sollten sich ausruhen,

beobachten und wenn möglich trainieren."

Letifer verstand das letzte erst nach kurzem Nachdenken. Trainieren würde auch heißen Stärke zeigen. Und Stärke war

in solchen Verhandlungen absolut notwendig. Er nahm sich vor, wenn möglich, das Training selbst in die Hand

zunehmen und Teamarbeit zu fördern. Doch feste Pläne konnte er nicht machen, einfach aus der Unsicherheit heraus,

wie die Situation vor Ort sein würde.

"Verstanden, ansonsten werde ich mich an den Plan halten." Letifer wandte sich zu seinen Leuten, zu denen nun auch

die wenigen aus dem Armand-Clan gestoßen waren. "Ihr wurdet bereits, bevor ihr hier hergekommen seid, ihn zwei

Gruppen aufgeteilt. Gruppe A wird mit den Konzilmitgliedern und mir kommen, Gruppe B wird beim Clan Armand bleiben.

Gruppe B wird der Nachschub sein, wenn etwas unvorhergesehenes passiert. Für diese Aufgabe werdet ihr Teamarbeit

trainieren und zwar unter den Meisterzwillingen von Armand. Fragen?"

Alle Vampire schüttelten den Kopf. Sie waren nervös, gleich würde es beginnen. Letifer nickte zu seinen zwei

Vorgesetzten. Wulfrim sagte nur zwei Wörter:

"Geht vor."

Sofort shifteten die Vampire. Letifer sah nochmals kurz zu den Zwillingen, fing ihren besorgten Blick ein und apparierte.

Nur zwei Sekunden nach ihm shifteten die Konzilvampire.

Letifer erschien vor den Leibwachen, hinter ihm tauchten Irma und Wulfrim auf. Sie waren in einem dunklen Raum ohne

Fenster, welcher von vier magischen Großfeuern in jeder Ecke, die Kupferschüsseln brannten, erhellt wurde. Vor ihm

selbst standen drei Todesser, wobei einer einen Schritt nun weiter vor ging – der Anführer.

"Seid ihr einer der Konzilvampire?", fragte der Todesser Letifer. Der musste zugeben, dass der Todesser gut trainiert

war. Er bewahrte Haltung und Sicherheit selbst in einem Raum, der mit potenziellen mörderischen Feinden voll war.

"Nein." Letifer war wieder kleiner als der Todesser, doch das wurde langsam normal. "Mein Name ist Letifer, ich bin der

Anführer der Leibwache. Führt uns zu eurem Lord!"

"Sehr wohl."

Die Todesser drehten sich um und führten sie aus dem Raum hinaus in einen düsteren, aber mit dunkelgrünen Stoffen

verhangenen Gang. Sofort fragte sich Letifer, ob da hinter Feinde oder Gänge waren, konnte aber nichts entdecken. Es

war auch etwas unhöflich, dass der Dunkle Lord sie nicht sofort selber empfing, aber Vorsicht musste wahrscheinlich

auch hier vor Höflichkeit gehen...

Zwei der Todesser öffneten nun eine schwere Flügeltür weit und der Dritte führte sie hindurch. Vor ihnen lag ein großer

Saal, dessen Wände nun wieder verhangen waren. Er wurde durch mehrere der Großfeuer beleuchtet, insgesamt war

der Raum recht bar. Vorne war ein Podest mit drei Stufen auf dem ein Thron stand.

Auf diesem hatte dieser Lord Voldemort gesessen, welcher sich nun aber erhob.

Neugierig musterte Letifer den Dunklen Lord und fand ihn erstmal hässlich. Seine roten Augen und blasse Haut störten

ihn eher weniger, immerhin war er ähnliches mit gelben Augen von den Vampiren her gewöhnt. Doch seine Nase,

welchen Schlitzen glich und seine skelettartigen Finger, die aus den langen Ärmeln der schwarzen Roben hervor sahen,

stießen ihn etwas ab. Die Glatze vervollständigte das Bild.

Dazu vollkommen im Gegensatz stand jedoch die Art wie er sich bewegte. Sie war gleitend, fließend und voller

Selbstsicherheit. Keine einzige Bewegung wurde ohne Sinn ausgeführt, keine einzige Augenbewegung war ohne

Nutzen. Letifer nahm nur aus dem Unterbewusstsein wahr, dass diese roten Augen etwas länger auf ihm verweilten.

"Ich grüße euch, Wesen der Nacht, in meiner Stätte," begann der Dunkle Lord mit einer tiefen und angenehmen Stimme.

"Man sagte mir, man würde mir die obersten Vampire schicken. Der Fairness halber, frage ich nun nach euren Namen."

Die Konzilmitglieder antworteten nicht und nach kurzem Schweigen begriff Letifer, dass dies wohl noch seine Aufgabe

war. "Rechts von mir steht Wulfrim, ein Meistervampir und Mitglied des Konzils. Links von mir ist Irma, ebenfalls

Meistervampirin und Mitglied des Konzils."

"Und du?" Voldemort sah ihn direkt aus seltsam analytischen Augen an.

"Mein Name ist Letifer, ich führe nur die Leibwache an und habe keine andere Bewandnis." Letifer trat zwei Schritte

zurück, sodass er nun direkt hinter den zwei uralten Vampiren stand.

Voldemort wandte genau diesen Zweien wieder seinen Blick zu, jedoch ohne Letifer zu vergessen. Irgendetwas sagte

ihm, dass diese Person wichtig war... und das war nicht nur die Tatsache das ein Umhang sein gesamtes Gesicht

verhüllte. Dennoch waren die beiden Konzilmitglieder nun wichtiger, vielleicht würde er später mehr erfahren.

"Ich freue mich euch begrüßen zu dürfen, Irma und Wulfrim. Möchtet ihr mit den Verhandlungen gleich oder erst nach

einer Erfrischung beginnen?"

"Gleich.", antwortete Wulfrim knapp.

Letifer konnte verstehen, dass er aus dem Raum wollte. Ihm selber war es in diesem Saale etwas unheimlich, was

sicherlich an dem vielen Stoff an den Wänden lag. Er wettete, dass zumindest einige der Überraschungen ein

unverhoffter Besucher nicht mögen würde. Doch nun konnte er kaum dahinter nachsehen oder fragen, ob er einen

seiner Leute später hinschicken sollte? Zu gefährlich, dann müssten eben Todesser ausgefragt werden.

Lord Voldemort stimmte dem Willen Wulfrims zu und stieg von dem Podest herab.

"Eure Leibwachen werden zu ihren Quartiere geführt." Voldemort zog seinen Zauberstab und einer der Stoffvorhänge

glitt beiseite um eine weitete Flügeltür zu enthüllen. "Kommt."

Letifer sah zu seinen Leute. "Ihr fünf kommt mit. Die anderen gehen in diese Quartiere. Seid wachsam!"

"Jawohl.", murmelten einige, während sie schnell den Befehlen nachkamen.

Die sechs Leibwächter, Voldemort und die zwei Konzilvampire gingen in den Nebenraum. Die Tür schloss sich

automatisch wieder hinter ihnen. Lord Voldemort setzte sich an einen der Tische, neben ihm zwei andere Todesser und

hinter ihm nochmals vier. Letifer bereute nun keine Sekunde seine Entscheidung die Leibwächter mitgenommen

zuhaben.

Irma und Wulfrim setzen sich Voldemort gegenüber. Die Verhandlungen hatten begonnen.

"Lord Voldemort, wir haben Nachricht erhalten, dass ihr mit uns eine Allianz bilden möchtet.", erzählte Wulfrim, als

würde er das jeden Tag machen. "Wie soll diese Allianz aussehen und welche Bedingungen soll sie haben?"

"Ich möchte, dass die Vampire voll und ganz unter meinem Befehl stehen."

"Nein.", kam die knappe Antwort von beiden Konzilmitgliedern gleichzeitig.

Voldemort war nicht überrascht. Der Preis war zu hoch angesetzt und er wusste es, doch so war es nun mal bei

Verhandlungen. Der Klügere und taktisch Bessere gewann. Es hing alles von der Strategie ab... in einer Disziplin, in der

alle drei Teilnehmer Meister waren.

"Ich verstehe... dann nennt mir eure Vorstellungen."

"Wir wollen, dass nach dem Krieg die Vampire ganz Schottland und Wales nach ihrem Belieben beherrschen, sowie

Gleichberechtigung in allen Gebieten und die Beherrschung des Polizeiapparats."

"Nein.", war nun Voldemorts prompte Antwort.

Irma nickte leicht, Wulfrim zeigte keine Reaktion. Auch sie kannten die Regeln und hatten nichts anderes erwartet. Nur

probieren konnte man es immer...

"Aber wir riskieren viel, wenn wir auf eure Wünsche eingehen..."

"Der Preis ist zu hoch und habt nicht ihr selber erst meine Forderungen abgelehnt?", erinnerte Voldemort. "Ich denke, ich

werde unter keinen Umständen Land an die Vampire abgeben."

"Nun, dass könnte unsere Hilfsbereitschaft drastisch kürzen.", warnte Wulfrim.

"Aber seht nur, was ihr gewinnen könnt! War euer zweiter Punkt nicht die Gleichberechtigung? Diese werdet ihr

bekommen."

"Dies ist uns zu wenig. Wir leben seit Jahrhunderten auch ohne, so können wir es auch einwenig länger." Irma lächelte.

"Im Gegensatz zu euch, sind wir nicht auf auf diesen Vertrag angewiesen."

"Ich bin auch nicht darauf angewiesen. Meine Todesser stehen gut, doch mit den Vampiren wäre es zugegeben besser.

Dennoch ist der Vertrag nicht absolut notwendig... und seit nicht ihr es, die nur diese eine Chance auf

Gleichberechtigung haben?"

"Vielleicht... aber im nächsten Jahrhundert kann alles wieder anders aussehen. Es ist beinahe ungaublich, was sich in

der Zeit alles verändert... doch zum Vertrag. Ihr werdet auf keinen Fall uns Land geben?"

"Richtig.", zischte Voldemort.

"Ihr seht aber auch, dass wir nicht so einfach euren Forderungen nachgeben werden..." Wulfrim lehnte sich zurück. "Die

Vampire werden nicht absolut unter eurem Befehl sein."

In dieser Nacht kamen sie nicht mehr weit und Letifer entdeckte ungeahnte Ausmaße von Geduld an sich. Dennoch war

heute nur die erste Nacht, in welcher die Grundprinzipien ausgehandelt wurden und diese stellten sich als schwer genug

heraus! Im Grunde wurde die Nacht mit der einen Frage, was die Vorteile einer Allianz waren, verbracht.

Schließlich stand der Dunkle Lord auf:

"Es ist spät und wir haben viel besprochen. Lasst uns die Verhandlungen später weiter führen."

"Wie ihr wünscht." Auch die beiden Konzilmitglieder standen nun. "Wir wünschen einen erholsamen Schlaf."

Voldemort nickte und winkte einem der Todesser. "Führe sie in die Quartiere."

Die erste Verhandlungsnacht war vorbei und sie wanderten in ihrem Quartier, was sich erfreulicherweise als kompletter

Flügel heraus stellte. Letifer orderte zwei Leute ab den Eingang des Korridors zu bewachen und wollte sich zur Ruhe

legen, wurde aber von Irma gerufen.

"Letifer.", meinte sie leise und hielt ihn zurück. "Komm mit mir..."

Sie führte ihn, unter den vielen fragenden und überraschend neidischen Blicken, in ihr Zimmer, welches direkt neben

seinem lag. Es war eher eine kleine Wohnung, mit Wohn-/Arbeitszimmer, von dem ein Schlaf- und ein Badezimmer

abzweigte. Er setzte sich auf die Couch und erinnerte sich daran aus Höflichkeit sein Gesicht zu enthüllen – jedoch nicht

ohne zuvor das Zimmer auf Abhörsprüche und ähnliches geprüft zu haben.

"Du wirst bald 17, nicht?", begann Irma das Gespräch und setzte sich in den Sessel. "Und du weißt sicher, dass das Blut

in deinen Adern von zwei Zwillingen je 1000 Jahren stammt. Diese Kombination macht dich sehr stark in der Blutmagie,

nahezu so stark wie ein echter Vampir und mit zunehmendem Alter vielleicht sogar stärker."

Letifer nickte langsam. Das wusste er alles, worauf wollte sie hinaus?

"Ich weiß nicht, ob es dir bewusst ist, aber Simon Silberdegen hat regelmäßig Berichte über dich geschickt. Diese habe

ich nun nach deinen Fähigkeiten durchsucht und bin darauf gestoßen, dass du ein Metamorphmagus bist, sowie ein

Animagus." Sie strich eine rote Haarsträhne aus ihrem Gesicht. "Manchmal erweckt Vampirblut Gaben, wie in deinem

Fall die Metamorphfähigkeit oder in meinem die Seherfähigkeit. Je älter man wird, desto stärker wird die Gabe, dass ist

nun einmal so bei Vampiren. Bei dir müsste dies nun aber schneller geschehen... wie gut ist inzwischen deine

Fähigkeit?"

Letifer zuckte etwas verlegen mit seinen Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht... ich habe immer nur das getan, was ich konnte.

Dies war meine Haare zu verändern, meine Hautfarbe, meine Augenfarbe und die Länge meiner Nägel."

"Also alles bereits natürlich veränderbare Stellen, bis auf die Augen, aber diese waren immer schon für die Magie am

empfänglichsten." Sie schien nachzudenken. "Hast du Veränderungen festgestellt?"

"... ich weiß nicht.", antwortete er zögerlich. "Ich habe ja nie mehr versucht, aber bei meiner Haut ist meine Kontrolle

gewachsen. Früher konnte ich nur etwas weniger blass werden und nun kann ich eine tiefbraune Farbe annehmen,

welche mich auch vor der Sonne schützt. Es kommt nun schon fast automatisch, wenn ich tagsüber herum laufe."

"Perfekt." Sie lächelte. "Wie gut bist du in Blutmagie?"

"Nun ja... ich wurde etwas von Armin unterrichtet und habe Bücher bekommen. Davor bekam ich intensiven Unterricht

bei den Zwillingen von Armand. Ich würde sagen durchschnittlich."

"Und wie steht es mit den eher definierten Fähigkeiten wie Empathie, Telepathie, Shiften, Verbesserung des Körpers

oder Heilen?"

"Ich kann meinen Körper für etwas eine Viertelstunde verbessern, dies ist in den letzten zehn Jahren um etwa fünf

Minuten gestiegen. Heilen kann ich mich selber fast so gut wie ein Vampir, aber das steigt und sinkt mit der Blutzufuhr,

andere Personen jedoch gar nicht." Er stoppte kurz und sah dann zu Boden. "Von den anderen Fähigkeiten beherrsche

ich keine."

"Das ist nicht weiter schlimm. Auch Vampire beherrschen sie erst ab einem gewissen Alter. Das kommt vielleicht noch

bei dir..." Sie stand auf. "Darf ich?"

"Äh... ja?" Was wollte sie tun? Verwirrt sah er sie an, aber da hatten sich bereits zwei Finger an seine linke Schläfe

gelegt.

Ein stechender Schmerz durchzuckte seinen Kopf und sein Körper erzitterte unter einer anderen Macht. Abrupt wallte

seine Todesmagie auf, nur um unbegreiflicher Weise beschwichtigt zu werden. Ein Teil von Letifer wurde panisch ohne

seinen Rückhalt, dann war es, so plötzlich wie es gekommen war, auch wieder vorbei.

Zischend zog er die Luft ein und atmete sie wieder an. Sich mit purem Willen beruhigend (immerhin konnte er sie nicht

auf der Stelle töten), fragte er ärgerlich:

"Was war das?"

"Ich habe eine Technik an dir angewand, die Empathen angreift.", erklärte sie fast entschuldigend. Doch Konzilmitglieder

entschuldigten sich nie, so tat auch sie es nicht. "Du hast darauf eindeutig reagiert, so hast du eine gewisse Begabung

bereits."

Letifer war nicht in der Lage sich darüber zu freuen, sondern erholte sich immer noch. "Und was war mit meiner

Todesmagie? Warum hat sie nicht eingegriffen?"

"Die habe ich mit Empathie gestoppt. Doch ich glaube nicht, dass dies viele andere können, selbst welche aus dem

Konzil. Vielleicht noch Silvius, aber ansonsten..." Sie wurde leiser und fasste sich wieder. "Zum Thema. Ich werde deine

Fähigkeiten trainieren und dich wieder in Topform bringen. Du wirst stärker denn je sein."

"Warum?", schaffte es Letifer heraus zu bringen. Er verstand nicht, warum er? Warum war es nötig?

Sie lächelte nur und antwortete nicht. Sie kannte den Grund wohl selber nicht oder erahnte ihn nur, immerhin war sie

eine Seherin! Wie auch immer, ihr Wille war sein Befehl und er konnte nichts dagegen sagen. Wieso sollte er auch? Er

würde stärker werden und das konnte nicht schlecht sein. Zumindest war das seine Philosophie der Dinge. Und wenn er

ehrlich war, dann hatte er in den letzten Jahren sein Vampirerbe sehr vernachlässigt. Dies würde ihm vielleicht zu

seinem Traum verhelfen – Shiften zu können!

Irma lachte leise. "Du willst so gerne Shiften?"

"Du hast meine Gedanken gelesen.", murmelte Letifer ärgerlich.

"Ja. Aber sieh es so... ich kann dir vielleicht Shiften beibringen. Immerhin hängt dies nur von der Menge der Blutmagie,

die du fokusieren kannst, ab. Da du ein Halbvampir bist, ist das einfach weniger, als bei anderen Vampiren es natürlich

ist und Shiften wird dich immer sehr anstrengen..."

"Aber ich kann es lernen?", fragte er begeistert.

"Ja."

Sie begannen gleich darauf mit der Erlernung der Fähigkeiten oder genauer mit dem Training seiner Blutmagie. Sie war

wirklich nicht gerade auf dem neuesten Stand und er brauchte länger als er sollte, um sie sowohl zu sammeln, als auch

zu aktivieren. Doch Irma war eine gute Lehrerin und versprach, dass er bald besser werden würde. Müde verließ er

später das Zimmer und betrat sein eigenes mit dem Versprechen, dass sie ihm Morgen zeigen würde, wie er seine

Metamorphfähigkeit mit Blutmagie unterstützen konnte.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Lord Voldemort hatte sich ebenfalls in seine Gemächer zurück gezogen und lag nun in seinem Bett. So sehr er seine

eigene Menschlichkeit und Schwäche verachtete und oft Schlafen als unnütz ansah, war er nicht dumm genug, einfach

wach zu bleiben. Doch auch Dunkle böse Lords waren vor einem Phänomen nicht immun – Schlaflosigkeit.

Eine Unruhe hatte von ihm Besitz ergriffen, die er sich einfach nicht erklären konnte. Ja, er führte gerade eine der

wichtigsten Verhandlungen seines Lebens, doch so etwas hätte ihm nicht den Schlaf geraubt. Oder?

Immerhin waren es nicht nur Verhandlungen, sondern nur ein paar Mauern und Gänge weiter beherbergte er Elitekrieger

und Zwei der mächtigsten Wesen auf der Welt. Sollten diese beschließen sich mit auf einmal gegen ihn zu wenden,

hatte er in der Tat ein Problem.

Das musste es sein... er hasste es, einer unbekannten Macht gegenüber zu stehen und diese zwei alten Vampire

gehörten sicherlich dazu. Wie stark waren sie? Welche Kräfte besaßen sie? Wie konnte er sie besiegen?

Alles Fragen zu denen er die Antworten nicht kannte, aber vor hatte sie heraus zu finden. Auch das war einer der

Gründe für die Verhandlungen.

Fähigkeiten... der Lord in seinem Bett erinnerte sich an die Stunden zuvor zurück. Es lief wirklich gut und er hatte

deutlich mehr Schwierigkeiten erwartet. Aber es war nur der erste Tag gewesen... trotzdem hatten sie nicht sofort

Erklärungen verlangt, wie in etwa für diesen einen Ring I ra la, oder wie der hieß.

Es war auch wirklich peinlich gewesen, dass Vampire selbst ihnen sagten, wer den Ring besaß! An dem Tag hatte Rosier

ein paar schöne neue Flüche zu spüren bekommen. Und er hatte Moonwalker gefragt von allen Leuten! Moonwalker!

Von allen Leuten der einzige Werwolf der dem Orden treu war oder zumindest noch half. Voldemort war sich ziemlich

sicher, dass Lupins Treue wankte... naja, natürlich war dies geheime Information, aber solche Pannen waren ärgerlich.

Und dann hatten sie auch diesen Ring nicht bekommen. Dabei hatte Voldemort geplant, ihn als Rückversicherung zu

den Verhandlungen zu benutzen, oder gar die Magie des Ringes zu kopieren und neue Schutzschirme gegen Shiften zu

errichten!

Doch nein, von allen Leuten war Letifer der Besitzer. Eine Person, die ein lebendes Mysterium war. Keine

Vergangenheit, keine Rasse, kein Aussehen, kein Alter, keine politische Ambition, nichts! Selbst die Fähigkeiten wurden

verdammt ungenau angegeben, was aber auf der verblüffenden Tatsache zu beruhen schien, dass nur zwei Gruppen

von Leuten Letifer haben Kämpfen sehen:

Gegner, die waren nun tot und Verbündete, die waren lebenslang treu.

Letifer... der Dunkle Lord des Ostens, der Gefallene Engel, Dämon des Todes und wie man ihn noch benannt hatte.

Voldemorts Gefühl der Unruhe wurde stärker. Was übersah er nur? War er heute so langsam...

Er sprang aus dem Bett. Das konnte nicht sein! Letifer! So hatte sich dieser Chef der Leibwache vorgestellt. Konnte das

ein Zufall sein? Er wog rasch die Wahrscheinlichkeit ab. Kaum. Der Name Letifer war ein Symbol, wie sein eigener

Name, keiner hätte das gewagt. Zudem hatten seine Spione berichtet, dass für die Vampire der Name etwas besonderes

bedeutete. Sie hätten niemanden sich einfach so als Letifer ausgeben lassen.

Voldemort lief raschen Schrittes zum Schreibtisch und kritzelte seine Erkenntnis auf ein Blatt. Darunter setzte er dann

die Befehle, die unbedingt durchgeführt werden mussten.

Kein Wunder, dass er sich rastlos gefühlt hatte... Er hatte nicht zwei der mächtigsten Wesen als Gast, sondern drei!

Voldemort wandte sich wieder um und ging zu seinem Bett zurück. Wie hatte er es nur so lange übersehen können? War

es das Alter? Dann musste er unbedingt wieder eines seiner Rituale durchführen, dass konnte er einfach nicht zulassen.

Denn auch wenn es keiner wusste, dass einzige was Voldemort mehr fürchtete als den Tod, war das Altern. Er konnte

sich nicht damit abfinden, dass der Körper langsamer und weniger leistungsfähiger wurde, für ihn war es wie ein

langsames Sterben.

Zu sehen wie Albus Dumbledore fröhlich älter wurde, drehte ihm den Magen um. Er verstand seinen alten Lehrer nicht.

Langsam zu verrotten, dass erfüllte den Dunklen Magier mit Panik.

Sein Geist wanderte wieder zu seinen Gästen. Vampire verrotteten nicht, aber sie waren bereits tot und von ihrem

Meister abhängig. Zwei Faktoren die Voldemort für unakzeptabel hielt.

Nein, Voldemort war auf der Suche nach der wahren Unsterblichkeit, denn mit ihr würde Freiheit und Leben kommen.

Ohne den Tod würde er sich gesetzt, aus dem ewige Kampf sich ausgeschlossen haben und einfach sein.

Freiheit und Friede... mehr wollte auch ein Dunkler Lord nicht.

Letifer wird noch etwas brauchen Shiften zu lernen, ebenso wird es mit der Empathie noch lange kein Meister sein. ^-^

Alles braucht seine Zeit.

Das nächste Kapitel heißt "Spiel der Geheimnisse."

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil II: Spiel der Geheimnisse**

27. Spiel der Geheimnisse

Nur wenige Stunden später wachte Letifer wieder auf, wie er es noch von seinen Tagen im Krieg gewohnt war. Kurz blieb

er liegen. Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass er wieder an einem der Punkte in seinem Leben angelangt war, in denen er sich

für einen Weg entscheiden musste. Noch sah er nicht die Kreuzung, aber sie kam unaufhaltsam auf ihn zu...

Um sich von den düstern Gedanken zu befreien, duschte er sich und zog sich dann wieder normal an. Als er hinaus auf

den Gang trat, waren schon mehrere Vampire in einer Ecke versammelt und redeten leise. Sie sahen gelangweilt aus.

Letifer ging zu den Wachposten, die er in der Nacht dorthin befohlen und zu seinem Scham vergessen hatte. Rasch

nickte er ihnen zu:

"Ihr könnt gehen und euch ausruhen."

Kurzes Nicken, doch er konnte sehen, dass die Zwei erleichtert waren. Er sah zu den versammelten Vampiren, welche

ihn neugierig beobachteten.

"Wie lange seid ihr bereits wach?"

"Seit zwei Stunden.", antwortete einer von ihnen knapp. Letifer war immer noch nicht ganz akzeptiert worden.

"Weckt alle, die noch schlafen und weiß einer, wo die Trainingsräume sind?", fragte Letifer in typischen Befehlston.

Rasch gehorchten ihm alle und er wartete ruhig, bis alle Leibwächter in dem Korridor vor ihm versammelt waren. "Gut.

Wir gehen nun zum Trainieren, außer ihr zehn."

Die Gruppe, auf die er deutete, sah ihn ärgerlich an. "Warum wir nicht?", rief einer aus und ein zweiter fügte warnend

hinzu. "Wenn das eine Strafe ist..."

"Es ist keine Strafe und benutzt euren Verstand.", unterbrach Letifer genervt. "Wir sind als Leibwächter hier, doch wenn

keiner mehr da ist, wie sollen wir Irma und Wulfrim beschützen?"

Das zerschlug jedes ihrer Argumente. Mehrere Minuten später fand sich Letifer in einem Trainingssaal wieder. Dieser

war eine große Halle aus Stein, welche ab und zu durchbrochen wurde von Säulen. Spezielle magische Fackeln tauchte

das Gebiet in ein fast Tag helles Licht. Die Halle war in der linken Hälfte mit Zielscheiben und Puppen ausgestattet,

während die rechte Seite Waffen und abgesteckte Duellfelder enthielt. Bei den Dummys waren vereinzelt Todesser,

deren Leistungen allerdings nicht gerade hervorragend waren. Letifer interessierte dies aber nicht, genauso wenig wie

es ihn interessierte, dass immer mehr Todesser sich am Rande versammelten und zusahen.

"Wie viele von euch haben einen Zauberstab?"

Ungefähr drei Viertel hielten eine Hand hoch in denen ein Zauberstab war. Letifer war zufrieden, dies war wirklich eine

hohe Quote, vor allem da Zauberstäbe von Vampiren nur für kleineren Sprüche benutzt werden konnten. Meistens

hatten nur die Vampire Zauberstäbe, die auch vor ihrer Verwandlung Zauberer oder Hexen waren. Es gab ihnen ein

Stück Sicherheit.

Vampire, die allerdings Muggle gewesen waren, verstanden nicht wirklich den Nutzen hinter Zauberstäben. Meistens

konnten sie auch noch weniger damit vollbringen, als die anderen Vampire. Zwar bündelt die Blutmagie die schwache

Magie die jeder Mensch hatte auch in Muggle-Vampiren zu einer halbwegs nutzbaren Quelle. Aber es war in den

meisten Fällen zu mühsam oder einfach vollkommen erfolglos, sie anzuzapfen.

"Wie viele sind im Kampf mit Zauberstäben ausgebildet?"

Einige senkten ihre Hände, sodass die Hälfte übrig blieb.

"Ihr werdet nun an diesem Dummys eure Zielgenauigkeit unter Beweis stellen. Es ist mir egal, welche Flüche ihr benutzt,

so lange der Dummy hinterher 'tot' ist. Alle anderen werden sich bitte Partner suchen und mit denen ihre Waffen

trainieren oder alleine. Dies alles bitte ohne aktiven Einsatz von Blutmagie."

Sie taten wie geheißen und Letifer beobachtete sie genau. Sie waren gut... sehr gut. Von den Fähigkeiten hergesehen,

konnten sie alle mit Letifer mithalten. Natürlich gab es Spezialisten in einem der Gebiete und diese schafften dann sogar

noch minimal bessere Leistungen. Doch auf diesem Level war jeder feine Unterschied schon jahrelange Arbeit. Letifer

wusste dies und konnte sagen, dies waren Experten.

Er sah kurz zu den Todessern, welche ihre Masken und Umhänge anhatten. Denn noch konnte er regelrecht spüren, wie

beeindruckt sie waren. Es war auch schwer, es nicht zu sein.

Er wandte sich wieder seinen eigenen Leuten zu. Die Waffen waren eindeutig ihr Element, Zauberstäbe reagierten

einfach nicht so gut mit ihnen. Keiner der Vampire schoss einen Unverzeihlichen auf die Dummys schlicht aus dem

Grunde, dass sie es nicht konnten. Trotzdem überlebte keine der Puppen länger als zehn Sekunden. Was an Macht

fehlte, wurde mit Präzision und Wissen wett gemacht.

Immerhin, wer brauchte schon einen Schneidezauber der ganze Körper auseinander schnitt, wenn die Kehle reichte?

"Letifer?", fragte eine Stimmte hinter ihm und er drehte sich um. Vor ihm stand ein Todesser und man konnte

naturgemäß dank deren Kleidung kaum mehr erkennen. "Ihre Männer sind beeindruckend."

"Es sind auch Frauen darunter.", korrigierte er. "Ansonsten danke, auch wenn es kaum mein Verdienst ist."

"Natürlich... sie führen diese Truppe noch nicht lange an?"

"Kaum. Immerhin wird die Leibgarde des Konzils jedes Mal unterschiedlich zusammengestellt und das kaum häufiger als

zweimal in einem Jahrhundert."

Irgendwie konnte sich Letifer nicht helfen und war kalt zu dem Mann. Vielleicht lag es an der nichtssagenden Kleidung,

vielleicht aber auch an der glatten Stimme voller Arroganz und Hochmut – obwohl der Mann im Moment versuchte

freundlich zu sein!

"Nur so selten? Nun, ich schätze häufiger werden auch keine Verhandlungen geführt."

"Zumindest nicht mit Menschen.", stimmte Letifer zu. "Wollen sie etwas Bestimmtes?"

"Nein..." Der Todesser schien plötzlich unkomfortabel. "Ich bin nur der Zuständige für die Sicherheit des Lords."

"Verstehe." Letifer verstand tatsächlich. Der Mann hatte ihn subtil nach wichtigen Informationen ausfragen wollen. Der

Halbvampir dachte zwar nicht, wichtiges preis gegeben zu haben, trotzdem nahm er sich vor ab jetzt seine Worte

vorsichtig zu wählen.

"Ich werde jemanden schicken, wenn die Verhandlungen weiter gehen. Kann ich ihnen sonst noch helfen, Letifer?"

"Nein."

Der Todesser nickte und drehte sich um. Letifer sah ihm nur kurz hinterher, wandte sich dann wieder seiner eigentlichen

Aufgabe. Ob er auch trainieren sollte? Nach kurzem Überlegen kam er zu der Antwort, ja. Aus den angebotenen

mittelmäßigen Waffen suchte er sich eine aus. Wer war gerade frei?

Er winkte einen rothaarigen, kräftig gebauten Vampir zu sich, der sich von einem Duell gerade etwas ausgeruht hatte

und fit wirkte.

"Ich möchte ebenfalls trainieren. Bist du ausgeruht genug, um gegen mich zu kämpfen?"

"Sicher." Der Vampir grinste erfreut. Nun würde er bald erfahren, wie stark ihr Anführer wirklich war.

"Du beherrschst Zauberstabmagie, die magst du einsetzen. Jedoch werden wir dies ohne aktive Blutmagie und meine

Todesmagie durchführen.", entschied Letifer. "Das wäre eine Verschwendung von Magie."

Der Rothaarige nickte, dass hörte sich logisch an. Er folgte Letifer zu einer freien Stelle in der Halle und begann

Aufwärmübungen.

Letifer beobachtete ihn interessiert. Er selber hatte das nie so richtig benötigt, obwohl ihm das erst Jahre später bewusst

geworden war. Seine Muskeln hatten die Flexibilität eines Kindes behalten und waren somit leichter vor Muskelkater,

Muskelrissen und ähnlichem gefeit. Dies waren wohl die positiven Nebenwirkugen des Wachstumtrankes und seines

Halbvampirstatus gewesen.

Inzwischen fiel anderen auf, dass ihr Anführer selber sich einem Übungskampf hingab und begannen sich in einer

Menge um die Fläche herum zu versammeln. Auch die Todesser kamen neugierig näher.

"Letifer? Darf ich fragen, warum sie nicht ihre eigenen Waffen genommen haben?" Der Vampir schien ein wenig nervös

über die persönliche Frage. Er war wohl noch nicht sonderlich alt, entschied Letifer, umso beeindruckender war es, dass

er bereits in der Elite war.

"Sicherlich. Erstens habe ich mein Schwert in meinem Zimmer gelassen und zweitens kann man nicht immer mit seinem

Meisterschwert kämpfen. Üben sollte man regelmäßig mit normalen Schwertern." Er ging in Kampfhaltung. "Bereit?"

"Immer.", kam die selbstsichere Antwort.

Letifer griff an. Das Schwert lag leicht in seiner Hand und er führte es direkt gegen das gegnerische Schwert. Mit einem

Klirren trafen sie aufeinander. Jedoch bevor der Ton auch nur einmal durch die große Halle war, hatten sich die Klingen

gelöst und Letifer drehte sich und seine Waffe. Nun bückte er sich unter dem Schwert des Vampires hindurch, während

die Spitze seines eigenens auf die rechte Schulter des Gegners zuraste.

Der Rothaarige wich nur dank seiner übermenschlichen Reflexe und der jahrhundertelangen Erfahrung nach hinten aus.

Aber damit hatte Letifer gerechnet und zog nun das Schwert auf der anderen Seite der Waffe des Vampirs hoch und

stieß vor, direkt zum Herzen.

Wieder wich der Vampir aus, doch er war komplett in der Defensive, sein Schwert ein Spielball von Letifer. Der Vampir

verengte seine gelben Augen und setzte nun zum erstenmal sein Schwert gegen Letifers, drückte es überraschend leicht

zur Seite.

"Stupor!" Der rote Strahl traf den Vampir direkt in der Brust und er brach zusammen.

Die anderen Vampire, und umso mehr die Todesser, waren von Letifers Vorstellung fasziniert gewesen. Die meisten

hatten mit einem längeren Kampf gerechnet oder zumindest mit mehr Gegenwehr. Doch es hatte nur einige Aktionen

gegeben, die zu schnell waren, um mit einem ungeübten Augen zu verfolgen, und dann hatte Letifer gewonnen. Zudem

kam noch die Tatsache, dass Letifer mehr oder weniger absolut keine Probleme gehabt hatte... Er hatte nicht einmal kurz

die Kontrolle über das Duell verloren!

Es war dieser Moment, dass keiner der Vampire mehr protestierte Letifer, als Anführer zu haben.

Letifer sah auf seinen Gegner hinunter. Warum hatte er so leicht gewonnen? Doch dann wusste er es, sein Gegner hatte

ihn vollkommen falsch eingeschätzt gehabt und wahrscheinlich zusätzlich diese Technik nicht gekannt. Nun, beschweren

wollte sich Letifer über sein eigenes Glück nicht. So hatte er Stärke gegenüber seinen Untergebenen zeigen können,

hoffentlich würden sie ihm nun ohne Diskussionen gehorchen.

Er machte eine Bewegung mit der linken Hand und flüsterte "Enervate."

Der Vampir setzte sich langsam wieder auf. "Ich habe verloren?"

"Ja.", antwortete Letifer leicht amüsiert und steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder in den Umhang. "Du hast anscheinend die

Zauberstabregel vergessen gehabt... schau immer darauf, was dein Gegner mit der freien Hand macht, es könnte

wichtig sein."

"Ja, Letifer." Ein wenig in seiner Ehre verletzt stand der Kämpfer auf.

Bevor aber jemand noch etwas sagen konnte, entstand eine Bewegung in der Menge und ein Todesser drängte sich vor.

"Meister Letifer?"

Dieser war ein wenig über die höfliche Anrede verblüfft, antwortete aber: "Ja?"

"Die Verhandlungen werden in einer halben Stunde weiter gehen..."

"Danke."

Wieder war Letifer bei den Verhandlungen dabei und beobachtete, wie sich die zwei Parteien langsam annäherten. Die

unmöglichen Forderungen des Vortags waren nun mehr oder weniger begraben und es wurde kaum mehr um das

wesentliche getanzt. Mehr oder weniger hatten beide Seiten nur zu gewinnen – zumindest auf den ersten Blick.

Auf den zweiten war es natürlich sehr viel komplizierter, was auch dazu führte, dass jede Seite mehrere Absicherungen

einfügen wollte. Das meiste bekommen mit dem geringsten Risiko... das war das Ziel.

Zum Abschluss des Verhandlungstages oder eher Verhandlungsnacht, hatte man die gemeinsame Linie gefunden. Nun

wollte man sich in den nächsten Tagen den Details widmen.

Irma winkte wieder Letifer in ihr Zimmer und gab ihm Unterricht. Es war erstaunlich, wie sehr Letifer sich unter ihrer

Hand in Blutmagie verbesserte. Häufig brauchte er nur einen Hinweis in die richtige Richtung und es funktionierte.

Mit seiner neuen Fähigkeit der Empathie ging es nicht so schnell, aber laut Irma war diese auch nicht so wichtig. Wichtig

war, dass er Gefühle ausblocken konnte, wann er wollte. Letifer verstand dies nicht so richtig:

"Warum ausblocken?", fragte er. "Ich fühle keine anderen Gefühle!"

"Du wirst aber." Irma sah ihn ruhig an. "Du hast meinen Angriff gespürt und wirst spätestens in einem halben Jahr ein

voller Empath sein. Durch den Angriff habe ich diese Entwicklung beschleunigt... man könnte sagen, ich habe die

Dämme weggesprengt."

"Es hat dafür auf alle Fälle genug weh getan...", murmelte Letifer. "Doch warum muss ich Gefühle blocken?"

"Weil sonst eine Überladung des Gehirns übersteht.", erklärte sie. "Die meisten Vampire haben diese Fähigkeit komplett

ausgeblockt, ein paar wenige haben sie trainiert und noch wenigere sind wahre Meister darin. Diese Meister haben

Jahrzehnte darauf verwendet ihr Gehirn zu trainieren, sodass sie Empathie permanent nutzen können."

"Sind sie dann stark?"

Sie nickte. "Sehr. Vielleicht nicht im direkten Kampf, aber sie können die Gefühle anderer manipulieren und verändern,

bis sie richtige Puppen haben. Doch das wirst du lange nicht können... du wirst erst einmal das Ausblocken lernen und

danach das Erkennen und Ordnen verschiedener Gefühle. Das kann man zum Beispiel benutzen, ob jemand die

Wahrheit sagt, oder nicht... wenn man auch dafür schon viel Übung braucht."

Letifer dachte nach. "Sind sie solch eine Meisterin?"

"Nein." Sie sah fast ein wenig bereuend aus. "Ich wollte, aber ich war zu beschäftigt mein Sehertalent unter Kontrolle zu

bekommen."

"Oh..." Letifer wusste nicht, was er hätte sagen sollen. Immerhin war das sehr persönlich und er hatte sie gerade daran

erinnert!

"Kein Problem. Lass uns weiter machen."

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Am nächsten Morgen war wieder allgemeines Training angesagt. Letifer beobachtete seine Leute und wie sie sich

gegenseitig langsam besser kennen lernten. Es war ein langsamer Prozess, aber er hoffte, dass sie sich bald

gegenseitig vertrauen würden.

Plötzlich sah er eine Bewegung aus den Augenwinkeln, die ihn aus irgendeinem Grund alarmierte. Sie war nicht wirklich

anders, als all die anderen. Es war die Bewegung eines schwarzen Umhangs. Also, was war anders? Doch bevor er die

Frage richtig beantworten konnte, hatte er bereits hingesehen und entdeckte den Dunklen Lord persönlich. Und

Voldemort kam direkt auf ihn zu!

Letifer entschloss höflich zu sein. So senkte er kurz den Kopf als Zeichen der Anerkennung und fragte:

"Was führt sie so früh hierher, Lord Voldemort?"

Voldemort war ein wenig überrascht, dass sein eigener Name mit soviel Normalität ausgesprochen wurde, doch dies war

immerhin Letifer. Und auch die anderen Vampire schienen sich kaum von Namen beeindrucken lassen... er würde es

akzeptieren, solange sie ihm gehorchten.

"Ich dachte mir, dass ich mich ein wenig mit der Kampfkunst der Vampir beschäftige. Und da kam mir naturgemäß das

Training hier in den Sinn, welches anscheinend gut verläuft." Voldemort ließ seinen Blick über die Kämpfer wandern. "Sie

scheinen sehr von Waffen abhängig zu sein."

"Waffen sind und waren schon immer die Disziplin für Vampire.", erklärte Letifer neutral. "Vampire sind schneller, haben

mehr Kraft und bessere Reflexe. In einem Kampf mit Waffen sind sie immer überlegen, während ihre Magie selber nicht

besonders ist. Blutmagie wird vor allem auf den eigenen Körper angewandt... aber dies sind alles bekannte Tatsachen,

nicht?"

"In der Tat. Aber etwas aus einem Buch zu Studieren und zu Sehen sind zwei unterschiedliche Dinge."

Voldemort war innerlich amüsiert und gleichzeitig begeistert. Amüsiert war er über Letifer, dessen Art ihm gefiel.

Intelligent, stolz, höflich und den Rang nie vergessend... Viel wichtiger war aber die Begeisterung, die er fühlte bei dem

Gedanken, dass all diese Krieger bald unter seinem Kommando stehen würden!

Letifer war ein wenig verwirrt. Ohne Grund fühlte er sich plötzlich froh und belustigt? Er konnte die Emotionen nicht so

richtig einordnen, aber sie störten ihn sehr. Woher kamen sie? Er erkannte keinen Grund... waren es überhaupt seine?!

Unruhe erfasste ihn. Waren die vielleicht diese Empathiekräfte von denen Irma gesprochen hatte? Egal, wichtig war nun

vor allem der Dunkle Lord vor ihm, die anderen Probleme konnte er später beheben.

"Dies ist wahr. Doch Bücher haben auf mich noch nie solch eine Faszination auf mich ausgewirktl Ich war immer eher

eine Person, die reiste."

"Ich habe ebenfalls mehrere Jahre auf Reisen in der Welt verbracht.", gestand Voldemort. "Überall habe ich die

interessantesten Dinge erfahren..."

Voldemort was irritiert, irgendetwas wollte nicht aufhören ihn zu stören... Es war wie ein unsichtbarer Geist gerade

außerhalb seiner Wahrnehmung. Er konnte ihn nicht fassen, nicht bestimmten, aber er war da. Er sah zu den Vampiren.

Es musste an ihnen liegen, anscheinend vertrugen sich ihre Fähigkeiten nicht mit seinen Okklumentikschilden. Das

musste es sein, er hatte gehört, dass Vampire Empathen waren, wenn auch nur wenige diese Fähigkeit aktiv einsetzten.

"Man lernt nie aus." Letifer hätte beinahe gelächelt. Beinahe. Seine Gefühle stimmten wirklich nicht mehr... oder waren

es nun doch seine?

"Ein wahres Wort." Voldemort sah Letifer wieder direkt an. "Wie viele dieser Vampire sind eigentlich Empathen?"

Letifer war über diese kühne und vorstoßende Frage überrascht, überschlug aber schnell. "Alle dürften diese Fähigkeit

haben, aber die meisten unterdrücken sie einfach nur. Empathie ist selten besonders nützlich mit vielen anderen

Personen herum."

"Verstehe... und kann es Okklumentikschilde beeinflussen? Meine scheinen gestört zu werden..."

"Schilde? Eigentlich nicht." Letifer überprüfte seine eigenen, dort fand er das gleiche Phänomen. Irgendetwas stimmte

hier nicht, er beschloss aber nichts zu sagen. "Ich werde aber die Konzilmitglieder deswegen befragen. Sie sind die

erfahrendsten und wissen sicherlich die Antwort."

Voldemort nickte. Ihm gefiel es überhaupt nicht auf die Antwort warten zu müssen oder von jemand anderem auch nur

etwas abhängig zu sein, doch er war neugierig. Und Neugier hatte ihn schon immer angetrieben.

"Tut das. Die Verhandlungen beginnen bald, ich muss gehen."

"Wir werden uns dort sicher sehen, Lord Voldemort.", verabschiedete ihn Letifer.

Kaum war Voldemort außer Sicht, verteilte Letifer Befehle und eilte zu Irma und Wulfrim. Da stimmte etwas nicht, er

fühlte es. Ihm war unwohl... Seine Schilde waren so gut wie noch nie gestört worden und dann schon gar nicht in der

Nähe eines Dunklen Lords, welcher die gleichen Probleme hatte! Sie waren Meister in Okklumentik, so etwas sollte nicht

passieren. Er klopfte an die Tür von Irma, und hörte ein "Herein".

"Letifer?", fragte Wulfrim interessiert. Er saß Irma gegenüber und hatte wohl gerade eine Diskussion mit ihr gehabt. "Ist

etwas passiert?"

"Ähm..." Letifer fühlte sich dumm. Da war er hier einfach hinein geplatzt, wegen solch einer Kleinigkeit! "Ich hatte gerade

ein Gespräch mit Lord Voldemort."

"Und?", fragte Irma.

"Er... nun er wollte wissen, wie stark Vampire waren und redete etwas. Nur... dann erwähnte er, dass seine

Okklumentikschilde anscheinend gestört werden und vermutet dahinter die Empathie der Vampire. Bei meinen Schilden

ist es ebenfalls so, nur ist das noch nie zuvor geschehen."

Wulfrim sah kurz zur Uhr an die Wand. "Wir haben noch Zeit... setzte sich Letifer." Er deutete auf den Platz auf der

Couch neben sich. "Es gibt Dutzende von Möglichkeiten, warum die Schilde gestört sind, aber ich vermute stark, dass

Lord Voldemort fast recht hatte."

Er setzte sich. "Fast?"

"Ja." Wulfrim trank einen kleinen Schluck aus einer Tasse, die mit Blut gefüllt war. "Irma meinte, sie hätte deine

Empathiekräfte aufgerüttelt und trainiere dich nun darin, wenn auch im Moment mit wenig Erfolg, richtig?"

"Wir hatten erst zwei Abende...", murmelte Letifer, dem das 'mit wenig Erfolg' gar nicht gefiel.

Wulfrim machte eine wegwischende Handbewegung. "Wie auch immer, Empathie kann in der Tat Schilde stören, wenn

sie unkontrolliert ist. Aber da nur wenige Okklumentik beherrschen, ist dieser Effekt selten."

"Kann man mit trainierter Empathie einen Okklumens angreifen?", fragte Letifer interessiert.

"Nein. Aber mit trainierter Telepathie kombinierter mit Empathie...", meinte Irma lächelnd. "Deine Empathie hatte sich

wohl einfach in die Gefühle des Lords wegen der körperlichen Nähe eingeklinkt. Halte Abstand zu allen Menschen, dann

wird dies nicht passieren."

"Danke." Letifer sah zur Uhr und stand wieder auf. "Ich muss die Leute zusammen ziehen, wenn ihr mich

entschuldigt...?" Mit eilenden Schritten verließ er das Zimmer.

Wulfrim trank wieder aus seiner Tasse und stellte sie dann auf den Tisch. "Da stimmt etwas nicht."

"Ich weiß nicht, von was du sprichst.", antwortete Irma unschuldig.

"Nein? Du weißt genau, dass solche Zwischenfälle normalerweise erst auftauchen, wenn die Empathie stärker ist. Die

Antworten, die wir ihm gaben, waren richtig, aber ich fürchte sie sind nicht wahr." Wulfrim war ehrlich besorgt. "Zudem

unterrichtest du ihn und hast seine Fähigkeiten früher erweckt. In solch einer Situation! Warum?"

"Es war nötig..." Irma sah fast ein wenig schuldig aus. "Du weißt, dass ich es mir nicht immer aussuchen kann, oder?"

Wulfrim lehnte sich vor. "Du hast also die Zukunft gesehen?"

"Ja und Letifer ist wichtiger, als du dir vielleicht vorstellen kannst."

"Aber warum dann Empathie? Warum jetzt?", drängte er weiter. Wulfrim wollte nicht akzeptieren, dass sie mit Leben und

Schicksalen spielte, auch wenn er an ihre guten Beweggründe glaubte.

Irma seufzte. "Er ist ein Okklumens und damit wird es ihm schon leichter fallen, die Empathie zu blocken. Nur hätte ich

es nicht jetzt erweckt und würde ihn nicht lehren...würde es später zu einem sehr schlechtem Zeitpunkt erwachen."

"Du sprichst wieder in Rätseln...", sagte Wulfrim genervt.

"Verzeih mir." Irma stand auf. "Ich kenne nur bereits den Ausgang der Verhandlungen und sie sind unabänderlich. Wir

beide wissen, wer Letifer ist. Harry Potter ist wichtig... und die vollkommen erwachte und unkontrollierte Empathie ohne

Lehrer würde Lord Voldemort die Möglichkeit geben ihn zu kontrollieren."

Wulfrim starrte sie an. Kontrollieren? Unmöglich, dass konnte nur ein Meister Empathe, oder? Was übersah er? John

Potter... Harry Potter und der Dunkle Lord. Prophezeiungen... Er atmete tief ein.

"Der Avada Kedavra der versagt hatte! Das war Seelenmagie... du spielst auf einen Bund zwischen zwei Seelen an?!"

"Ja." Irma sah an ihm vorbei auf einen unbestimmten Punkt ins Nichts.

"Aber ist denn nicht John Potter das Opfer gewesen?" Wulfrim war nur gezwungenermaßen ruhig. Dank seiner

Erfahrung schaffte er dies, auch wenn er wegen eben dieser Erfahrung gerade die riesigen Auswirkungen dieser

Tatsache erkannte.

"Irren ist menschlich... und auch in allen anderen Rassen verbreitet."

"Also nein... bei den Göttern." Wie lange war es her, dass er sie das letzte Mal angerufen hatte? Nun konnte er ihren

Beistand wirklich brauchen. "Eine Seelenverbindung und wenn der eine ein unkontrollierter Empathe ist und der andere

ein Meister Okklumens..."

"Ich sehe, du hast verstanden." Irma sah ihn fest in die Augen. "Es darf absolut niemand davon erfahren, hörst du? Wir

müssen Letifer beistehen, aber mehr dürfen wir nicht tun."

Wulfrim seufzte und stand auf. "Gut... ich werde dir mit dem Unterricht helfen. Wir sollten nun aber gehen, bevor man

uns holt."

Zusammen verließen die zwei alten Vampire das Zimmer, nun beide mit einer schweren Last vereint.

Voldemort bekam eine kurze Erklärung von unkontrollierter geballter Empathie, die Okklumentikschilde nur in hohen

Konzentrationen stört. Voldemort akzeptierte dies, obwohl er das Gefühl hatte, dass ihm etwas verschwiegen wurde.

An diesem Tag liefen die Verhandlungen besser denn je und Letifer freute sich über seinen zweiten Lehrer ohne viel zu

fragen.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

"WAS?!", hallte Voldemorts Ruf über den Frühstückstisch. Fassungslos starrte er auf die Titelseite des Tagespropheten.

Dort stand es aber schwarz auf weiß:

/ Harry Potter, Bruder von John Potter, wieder gefunden!

Eine freudige Überraschung wurde uns durch eine anonyme Quelle mitgeteilt. Harry Potter ist wieder da! Harry Potter,

welcher in der schicksalshaften Nacht am 31.10.1981 bei seinem Bruder dem Jungen der lebt war, wurde bereits als tot

erklärt und die Potters haben ihn jahrelang beweint. Doch anscheinend war er nur entführt worden und hatte durch ein

Wunder überlebt! Nach all den Jahren ist er dann durch Zufall auf seine Familie getroffen...

Seite 2: Die Geschichte des Falls von du-weißt-schon-wer

Seite 3: Das Verschwinden und die Suche von Harry Potter

Seite 4-5: John Potters jahrelanges Warten auf seinen Bruder /

Rasch durchblätterte der Dunkle Lord die Zeitung warf sie dann aber einfach auf den Frühstückstisch. Wutentbrannt rief

er:

"WURMSCHWANZ!"

Die Ratte, nun in der Form eines Mannes, wobei der Unterschied dennoch nicht sonderlich groß war, kam zitternd näher.

"M...Meister?"

"Ja, was hat das zu bedeuten? Warum wusste ich davon nichts und muss es aus der ZEITUNG erfahren?!", schnappte

Voldemort.

Wurmschwanz erschauderte und kauerte sich so weit zusammen, wie es stehend nur ging. Ohne den Blick seines

Meisters wagend zu treffen überlegte er fieberhaft nach einer Antwort. "Weil...weil unsere Spione nichts wussten?"

"Unsinn!" Voldemort starrte ins Leere. "Snape hätte etwas davon wissen müssen... Streck den Arm aus, Wurmschwanz."

Der Mann wimmerte, tat aber wie geheißen und zeigte sein Dunkles Mal vor. Voldemort legte einen seiner langen Finger

darauf und spürte sofort die Dunkle Macht in seinen Venen. Die Schreie seines Dieners ignorierend, fasste er die Magie

und rief Severus Snape, seinen Spion und Tränkemeister.

Dann lehnte er sich wieder zurück und entließ die Ratte, welche schluchzend vor Schmerz zu Boden sank. Voldemort

starrte Gedanken verloren auf ihn und fühlte Befriedigung. Solche Personen wie Wurmschwanz widerten ihn einfach

an... aber sie waren nützlich und solange würde er sie nicht töten – zumindest wenn er gute Laune hatte.

Er wandte sich dann aber wieder der Zeitung zu. In der gesamten Zeitung gab es kein einziges Foto von Harry Potter

oder eine Beschreibung dessen Aussehens. Es war so, als hätte die Zeitung nur erfahren, dass Harry Potter zurück war

und den Artikel gedruckt. Das war aber nun halt der Stil für den Tagespropheten... und mitunter benutzte er diese

Tatsache für Manipulationen. Doch nun hinderte es ihn sehr.

Harry Potter... der Junge der damals dabei war. Erinnerte das Kind sich an die Nacht? Nein, er war auch erst ein Jahr

gewesen, oder so... Voldemort fluchte in Gedanken. Er selber hatte Erinnerungslücken von dieser Nacht,

unüberraschend wenn man bedachte, was er alles verloren hatte. Seinen Körper und fast sein Leben hatte ihn dieses

Kind gekostet...

Die Frage war eben nur, was war passiert?

Und exakt diese Frage hätte nicht existieren dürfen, kam aber immer wieder in seinen Kopf. Es war wie ein Hinweis

seines Unterbewusstseins und er forschte nun Jahre nach dem Grund, nach dem, was er vergessen hatte.

Er erforschte, wie es gelungen war, den Avada Kedara zu überleben. Er erforschte, wie es passierten konnte, dass

dieser Fluch reflektiert worden war. Er erforschte alle Rituale, Sprüche und magische Anomalien, um die Erklärung für

die Unmöglichkeit dieser Nacht zu finden. Und um zu finden, was ihn so vehement störte.

Er hasste den Fakt, dass er sich an nichts erinnerte, was passierte, nachdem er den tödlichsten aller Flüche gesprochen

hatte. Der Spruch flog in Richtung John Potter und musste ihn auch getroffen haben, wie alle Quellen besagten.

Die größten Zauberer der heutigen Zeit, Albus Dumbledore, die Potters, die Ärzte, und all die anderen, konnten sich ja

nicht irren, dass John Potter der Prophezeihte war.

Warum nur fühlte sich dann Voldemort in dieser Frage so unsicher?

Es klopfte und eine in der üblichen Todesserrobe verhüllte Gestalt trat ein, offensichtlich außer Atem. Sie verbeugte sich

tief vor dem Dunklen Lord:

"Mein Lord?"

"Severus..." Voldemort zischte den Namen fast wie eine Schlange. "Kannst du mir das hier erklären?" Er zeigte auf die

Zeitung.

Severus Snape nur kurz hin, er ahnte wohl schon, um was es sich handelte. "Albus Dumbledore nahm von jedem einen

Unbrechbaren Schwur, dass wir nichts darüber sagen... mir ist unbekannt, wie es in die Zeitung gelangte. Der alte Mann

wollte es aus Sicherheitsgründen möglichst lange geheim lassen."

Voldemort war nicht befriedigt und er hatte bereits ein halbes Dutzend schmerzhafter Flüche auf der Zunge, hielt sich

aber noch zurück. "Und nun, was kannst du mir nun über den Jungen sagen?"

Der Zaubertrankmeister schluckte, als er antwortete: "Nichts... der Schwur schloss jegliche Informationen über Harry

Potter mit ein."

"CRUCIO!"

Schreiend brach der stolze Todesser zusammen und wälzte sich in hilfloser Agonie auf dem Boden. Mit krankhafter

Freude genoss der Dunkle Lord das Schauspiel, hob dann aber wieder den Fluch auf. Schwer atmend lag Mann auf dem

Boden, sein Körper gehorchte ihm im Moment kaum.

"Severus, Severus..." Voldemort stand auf, ging zu seinem Diener und sah auf ihn herunter. "Du bist brilliant in deinem

Kopf... also, warum bist du diesen Schwur eingegangen? Soll ich dich wirklich zwingen, es zu sagen und gleichzeitig

dein Leben verwirken?"

"N...nein, mein Lord." Severus wagte es nicht, sich auf zu richten.

"Gut, dann was hast du dir dabei gedacht?!"

Die Wut in der sonst so kalten Stimmte jagte neue Schauder durch den geschwächten Körper des Todessers. "Ich

wollte... wollte das Vertrauen von dem alten Mann bekommen."

"Hast du das nicht bereits?"

"Ich hätte es verloren, hätte ich 'nein' gesagt." Snape schloss die Augen. So ungern er es zugeben wollte, er hatte Angst.

Angst vor neuen Schmerzen.

"Mmh..." Voldemort trat in seiner Unzufriedenheit dem Liegenden in die Rippen. "Was kannst du mir sonst über den

Orden berichten?"

Snape hatte sich auf die Lippe gebissen, um bei dem Tritt nicht zu schreien, richtete sich nun aber soweit auf, dass er

wieder mit gesenktem Haupt kniete. "Sie vermuten von den Verhandlungen mit den Vampire, können sie aber nicht

stoppen."

Voldemort starrte für einen Moment auf seinen Diener und hob den Zauberstab. In einem weiteren Wutanfall flog dieses

Mal der Tränkemeister, von einer unsichtbaren Hand gehoben, gegen die Wand. Dort knackte etwas und er schrie kurz

auf, bevor er zu Boden sank.

"Irgendwelche guten Nachrichten?", zischte der Dunkle Lord.

Severus japste, hustete aber nur Blut. Seine Lunge musste beschädigt sein. "Der Orden..." Ein Hustenanfall. "Viele vom

Ministerium sind unzufrieden und wollen sich dem Orden oder uns anschließen..."

Das war nichts Neues für Voldemort. "Was ist mit dem Werwolf?"

"Remus Lupin?" Severus Gesicht zeigte kaum verhülltes Erstauten. "Der wird vom Ministerium gejagt... wie alle anderen

Werwölfe und verliert im Orden immer mehr Vertrauen... Aber sein enger Freundeskreis schätzt ihn höher denn je..."

"Warum denn das?"

"Er... hat den Vermissten gefunden.", antwortete Severus wage.

Wieder wollte Voldemort den Zauberstab heben, nickte dann aber nur, als er die Bedeutung verstand. "Exzellent... fragt

sich nur, wo ausgerechnet ein Werwolf so jemanden finden konnte..." Voldemort lächelte. Dies war eine gute Information,

wage vielleicht, aber vielversprechend. Und Lupin... bei seinem ersten Aufstieg hatte der Werwolf abgelehnt und

erwidert, dass er nie das Vertrauen betrügen würde, dass die Leute in ihn setzten. Aber nun? Der Orden vertraute ihm

nicht mehr, aber Voldemort würde ihm mit all den anderen Werwölfen alles geben, was er wollte. Vertrauen...

Anerkennung... Respekt... Familie...

"Versuche ihn auf unsere Seite zu ziehen. Wir brauche einen guten Anführer noch für die Werwölfe."

"Greyback...?"

"Zu verrückt.", kam die abschätzige Antwort. "Geh Severus, und wage es nicht, mich noch einmal so zu hintergehen..."

"Ja, mein Lord." Unter grausamen Schmerzen verbeugte sich der Todesser und floh aus dem Raum.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Auch Letifer war gerade beim Frühstück in seinen Räumen, als jemand ohne zu Klopfen eintrat. Jahrelanges Training

ließ ihn sogar bei solch einer kleinen unerwarteten Störung kampfbereit, doch dieses Mal war es nur Wulfrim. Er

entspannte sich wieder, betrachtete den alten Vampir aber intensiv.

"Womit kann ich helfen?", fragte er.

"Gar nicht." Der alte Vampir reichte ihm die Zeitung. "Ich denke, dies wird dich nicht erfreuen..."

Letifers sah ihn verwirrt an, las dann aber die Überschrift. "Verdammt!"

"In der Tat. Nun wird alles ein wenig komplizierter werden..." Wulfrim verschränkte die Arme. "Du hast nun drei

Möglichkeiten. Entweder du gibst eine Identität komplett auf, also entweder du bist Letifer oder Harry Potter und nicht

beides... oder du wirst versuchen wie bisher weiterzumachen, was wahrscheinlich irgendwann scheitern wird."

Letifer starrte ihn an. "Woher wisst ihr davon?"

"Von was?", fragte Wulfrim leicht belustigt. "Das du Harry Potter bist? Das wissen wir gar nicht, Irma hat es mir gesagt

und sie wusste es dank ihrer Kräfte. Also kannst du beruhigt sein, dein Clan hat dich nicht betrogen... obwohl es besser

gewesen wäre, uns davon mitzuteilen."

"Gut..." Letifer war irgendwie dieses Detail wichtig gewesen, wichtiger als es sein sollte. Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Muss

ich mich jetzt entscheiden?"

"Besser wäre es."

Letifer schloss die Augen. Irgendwie war ihm schlecht... hatte er etwas Falsches gegessen? Er vermutete, dass es eher

diese schlechte Nachricht es gewesen war.

Was sollte er tun? Sein Leben aufgeben wie er es kannte? Nicht mehr Letifer sein? Unmöglich, er war Letifer, dass war

sein Leben. Doch was dann? Weiter Harry Potter sein und seine Familie kennen lernen, trotz der Risiken eines

Doppellebens? Trotz der Gefahr eines mehr als dramatischen und vielleicht sogar tragischen Ausganges?

Seine Eltern... Rose... John... Sie brauchten ihn nicht und würden auch ohne ihn fröhlich weiterleben. Rose sicher und

seine Eltern, was kümmerten sie ihn? Sie hatten ihn verlassen, nun konnte er doch das gleiche tun.

Doch da fiel ihm John ein. Der Junge, sein kleiner Bruder, der ihm so ähnlich war. John ging durch ein Training, dass ihm

zwar helfen würde, aber er fehlte die innere Stärke dafür. Sah denn keiner das? Wenn John in seinem Zimmer war und

Bücher las oder ihr Unterricht, dann war das seltsam... zufriedenstellend, wie Letifer fand.

Ihm bedeuteten die Potters nicht soviel wie die Vampire, oder sogar Armin und Zaschil. Aber er wollte sie noch nicht jetzt

aufgeben und die Illusion der Normalität zerstören. Für immer. Denn das war seine erste und einzige Chance normal zu

sein... wenn auch nur auf Zeit.

"Doppelleben.", sagte Letifer knapp.

Wulfrim nickte nur und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum. Er war nicht überrascht, Irma hatte ihm bereits gesagt,

wie er sich entscheiden würde. Auch hatte sie ihm gesagt, dass von nun an, es nicht mehr aufzuhalten war.

Wulfrim betete, dass die Götter ein gutes Ende planten.

Ich hoffe, wie immer, dass euch das Kapitel gefallen hat.

Letifers und Voldemorts Verbindung ist also vorhanden, wird aber von beiden Seiten durch permanente Okklumentik

zufällig geblockt.

Das nächste Kapitel heißt "Seelenhandel".

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil II: Seelenhandel**

- Wie alt ist Letifer und wie alt sieht er aus?

Er ist 16, wird aber demnächst 17. Er hat einen Wachstumstrank bekommen, keinen Alterungstrank. Also obwohl er

größer war, hatte er seine kindlichen Züge. Nur hat der Vampirteil in ihm dafür gesorgt, dass er die Maximalform erreicht.

Diese liegt bei einem normalen Körper um die 20, darüber kann man sich streiten.

Er hat also körperlich gesehen seine Maximalform von den Muskeln und der Größe her, aber alles andere altert mit

normaler Geschwindigkeit.

Er sieht also durchaus seines Alters angemessen aus, vielleicht nur etwas blass und etwas durchtrainiert. Aber er hat

immer langärmeliges an, wegen seinen Narben.

- Kann es sein, dass Letifer schwächer wird?

Ja und nein. Er ist schwächer im Vergleich zu den neuen Personen, also Voldemort, Dumbledore und das Konzil. Aber

an sich ist er immer noch deutlich stärker als der normale Zauberer.

Keine Sorge, Letifer wird aufholen ;) Er ist ja erst 16. Stellt euch Voldemort und Dumbledore mit 16 vor und dann gebt

mal Letifer 50 Jahre...

- Wo sind die bekannten Todesser? Warum trifft Letifer sie nicht?

Keiner der Todesser hat bisher vor Letifer seine Maske abgenommen. Und da es aus Letifers Sicht ist, erkennt man sie

natürlich nicht.

Aber der Anführer der Leibwache, welcher vorkommt, ist ein Todesser und zwar ein bekannter und beliebter.

- Wird Letifer wieder... naja, mehr Letifer?

Ja. Jetzt kommt das letzte Verhandlungskapitel, dann noch ein, zwei Kapitel so verrate nichts ^.~ und dann kurz zurück

zu den Potters. Es neigt sich ja bald dem Ende zu Teil II.

Aber Letifer bleibt erst einmal ruhig, das Morden kommt erst wieder richtig im Krieg.

- Weiß Voldemort das Harry der Prophezeihte ist, oder hat er Zweifel?

Zweifel? Ja, etwas. Aber ahnen? Nein. Doch er sieht John nicht als so große Gefahr, wie im Buch Harry. So lässt er ihn

erstmal bei Seite und erobert lieber England.

- Lupin ist ein Diener Voldemorts?

Nun, erst mal wird er angeworben... ob er annimmt oder nicht ist die Frage aller Fragen.

- Warum hat er keine Schmerzen in Voldemorts Nähe?

Hat Voldemort Schmerzen in Harrys Nähe? Nein. Ich denke, dies liegt daran, dass er Okklumentik kann und somit die

Nebenwirkungen blockiert.

Sicher, dass Blut (im Buch) half auch, aber dieses musste er ja nur überwinden, weil er

a) Harry hasste

b) den Jungen versuchte zu ermorden.

Da er dies nicht tut (und Lily lebt), fällt der Schutz und somit der extreme Schmerz erst einmal weg.

- Wie war das nun mit der Empathie und der Okklumentik und der Telepathie?

Alles verschiedene Eingänge in den Geist, aber ich erkläre es später in diesem Kapitel nochmals genauer.

- Warum liest Voldemort nicht einfach Snapes Gedanken, um den magischen Schwur zu umgehen?

Der Unbrechbare Schwur ist an Snapes Magie und folglich sein Leben gebunden. Somit versucht auch seine Magie das

Geheimnis mit allen Mitteln zu schützen, was folglich eher den Tod von dem "Opfer" zur Folge hätte.

Zudem ist Snape ein Meister-Okklumens, der wahrscheinlich automatisch erstmal abblockt.

- Trifft Snape auf Letifer?

Ja, in Teil III.

- Warum erzählen sie zwei Konzilmitglieder Letifer nicht die Zukunft?

Genau mit dem erzählen würde man die Zukunft verändern. Und sobald man sie verändert, kennt man sie nicht mehr

und hat den Vorteil verloren. Lieber versuchen sie Letifer in die richtige Richtung zu kontrollieren... aber am Ende kennen

sie einfach das Ende der Verhandlungen und wissen, dass danach alles möglich ist.

Irma hat viele verschiedene Visionen. Aber das Ende des Krieges kennt sie nicht.

- Wird der Dunkle Lord senil? Dumbledore langsam?

Beide sind Genies. Dumbledore mehr so als Voldemort, aber trotzdem... aber auch sie machen manchmal Fehler oder

sind langsam. Doch wenn sie mal eine Spur haben, oder einen Pfad eingeschlagen haben, dann sind sie so gut wie

nicht mehr aufzuhalten.

Viel Spaß mit dem nächsten Kapitel!

Wieder wurde verhandelt... Voldemort warf einen Blick zu Letifer. Dieser stand wie ein warnender Schatten hinter den

beiden alten Vampiren. Der Dunkle Lord konnte nicht sagen, warum er immer wieder auf Letifer zurück kam. War es, da

dieser ebenfalls ein mächtiger Dunkler Magier war? War es etwas anderes?

"Dann sind wir uns also in der Versorgung einig.", meinte Wulfrim abschließend. "Keiner von uns wird die andere Partie

mit Essen, Medizin oder ähnlichem versorgen, Ausnahme ist der Unterschlupf."

"Exakt." Voldemort nickte. "Wenden wir uns dem Punkt der..." Er stoppte und sah zur Tür, welche nun aufgegangen war.

Eine mehrere Meter lange Schlange kam herein geglitten und hielt direkt auf den Dunklen Lord zu.

"Meisssster..."

"Nagini...", antwortete er drohend. "Ich hoffe für dich, dass es wichtig ist!"

"Esss issst dringend, Meisster."

Voldemort sah zu seinen nicht-menschlichen Gästen. "Ihr entschuldigt?" Die Vampire nickten leicht und er wandte sich

wieder seiner Schlange zu. "Was ist los?"

"Das Netzssswerk hat neue Informationen... Dasss Minisssterium weißsss von den Verhandlungen. Wie, issst

unbekannt.", zischelte die Schlange.

"Das ist schlecht...", murmelte Voldemort. "Sonst noch etwas?"

Letifer beugte sich zu den zwei Vampire vor, die mit gleichgültiger Mine das Gespräch beobachteten. Sie hatten wohl so

etwas schon öfters gesehen, doch für ihn war es etwas vollkommen neues.

"Das ist wirklich außergewöhnlich... eine Schlange, die sprechen kann!"

Beide Vampire versteiften sich und drehten sich synchron zu ihm. Sie sahen ihn an, wie eine Mutter ihre dreijähriges

Kind betrachten würde, hätte dieses ihr gerade voller Freude von dem wundervollen Wachstmalstift-Kunstwerk an der

Tapete im Kinderzimmer erzählt. Doch sie fassten sich wieder schnell.

"Tu so, als würdest du ihn nicht verstehen!", befahl Wulfrim knapp.

Letifer nickte hektisch. Wie jedes dreijährige Kind hatte er das Gefühl etwas schrecklich falsch gemacht zu haben – ohne

zu wissen, was es war. So gehorchte er lieber und lauschte wieder dem seltsamen Gespräch.

"... unruhig, Meissster."

"Unüberraschend. Wie kommt er voran?"

"Gut... Die Dementoren ssssind bald vollkommen unter unsssserer Kontrolle, die Exsssperimente ssssind ein voller

Erfolg."

Voldemort sah etwas erfreut aus. "Gehe nun, Nagini und schließe dich ihm an. Melde alles auffällige."

"Ja...ssss Meissster..." Nagini wendete und verschwand wieder durch die Tür. Einer der Todesser schloss sie hilfreich

hinter ihr.

"Ich hoffe, ihr musstet nicht allzu lange warten.", meinte der Dunkle Lord ungewöhnlich höflich zu den Vampiren. Aber es

war ja auch ungewöhnlich unhöflich in solch einer Verhandlung plötzlich mit einer Schlange zu reden.

"Keine Ursache.", kam die ebenso höfliche Antwort vom männlichen Konzilmitglied. "Es scheint, als wäre es wahr, dass

sie ein Parselmund sind."

"Ja. Ich bin der Erbe von Salazar Slytherin!" In Lord Voldemorts Stimme klang Stolz mit.

Wulfrim nickte abwesend. "Ich kannte ihn... Interessanter Mann mit starkem Willen. Einer der besten Saufkumpanen, die

ich je hatte."

Letifer hielt sich nur mit Mühe zurück zu lachen. Das Gesicht von Voldemort war wirklich auch einmalig, anscheinend

hatte er noch nie solch eine Beschreibung von seinem Ideal gehört. Nun, wahrscheinlich hatte er noch nie mit jemanden

geredet, der Salazar Slytherin persönlich kannte... nicht weiter verwunderlich, aber bei Konzilmitgliedern musste man auf

alles gefasst sein.

Dankbar für die vielen Zauber, die sein Gesicht verdeckten, grinste Letifer über den gefürchtesten Dunklen Lord den es

je gab.

"Wirklich?", versuchte Voldemort interessiert zu klingen.

Nun erst traf es Voldemort, was für Wesen das waren, die vor ihm saßen. Sie waren alt, mächtig, ja... aber sie waren vor

allem die Anführer der Vampire und all dies und noch mehr. Hatte Wulfrim wirklich mit Salazar Slytherin ein Bierchen

getrunken? Oder gar mit Merlin? Eigentlich war dies egal für die Verhandlungen, nur konnte Voldemort nicht anders und

fühlte sich schrecklich jung. Ein Gefühl, das er hasste.

"Ja." Wulfrim kam wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. "Doch es ist Vergangenheit, fahren wir fort."

Und das taten sie. Knapp eine Stunde später erhob sich Voldemort:

"Ich werde morgen den Vertrag ausarbeiten lassen. Übermorgen wird er sicherlich bereit sein..."

Irma und ihr Begleiter standen auf. "Wir freuen uns auf diesen Moment."

"Ebenso wie ich." Voldemort verließ das Zimmer. Es nervte ihn, mit diesen zwei Vampire so höflich sprechen zu müssen!

Aber was sollte er tun? Nichts. Dies war halt eines der Hindernisse auf dem Weg zur Macht...

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

"Du konntest also die Schlange verstehen? Weißt du, was das heißt?" Streng sah Wulfrim Letifer an, welcher mit den

Schultern zuckte.

Sie waren in Irmas Räumen. Die alte Vampirin saß entspannt auf der Couch. Ein Kontrast zu ihrem Kollegen, welcher

unruhig auf und ab ging. Letifer stand einfach nur da, unsicher was zu tun war.

"Ihr habt Nagini nicht verstanden?"

"Nein.", sagte Irma. "Das können nur Personen, die Parsel beherrschen und es ist ein eindeutiges Zeichen, dass jemand

ein Nachfahre von Salazar Slytherin ist... und der einzige Erbe ist momentan Lord Voldemort."

Letifer nickte langsam. Nun begann alles ein wenig Sinn zu machen... oder auch nicht. Mit einem mal war ein Kopf voller

Fragen:

"Aber wie kann ich ein Erbe sein?"

"Entweder über deine Eltern, die Potters...doch das ist sehr unwahrscheinlich." Wulfrim sah fragend zu Irma. Was sollten

sie tun? Alles erklären mit der Seelenverbindung bis zur Prophezeiung? Doch war es weise, was würden sie

heraufbeschwören?

"Oder?", dränge Letifer.

"Oder es könnte etwas Magie von dem Abend sein, indem Voldemort versuchte deinen Bruder zu töten."

"Keiner weiß, wie der Avada Kedavra überlebt werden konnte," sagte Irma. "Also kann es gut möglich sein, dass es

Nebeneffekte gab."

Letifer nickte und konzentrierte sich wieder aufs wesentliche. "Aber warum bei mir und nicht bei John?"

"Vielleicht auch bei John... nur weiß dieser davon nichts, oder sie sind anderer Natur, als bei dir. Auf alle Fälle halt Lord

Voldemort wohl einige seiner Fähigkeiten auf dich übertragen.", erklärte Irma. "Das deine erwachenden

Empathiefähigkeiten die Schilde des Dunklen Lords so sehr stören, könnte auch damit zusammen hängen."

Letifer nickte langsam. Es war alles etwas viel zu verarbeiten. Nie zuvor hatte er sich überlegt, dass es etwas

besonderes war, der Bruder von John Potter zu sein. Er hatte gedacht, dass er mit diesem Krieg und den Personen darin

verwickelt wenig zu tun haben würde, doch anscheinend hatte er falsch gedacht.

Nun hatte er irgendeine seltsame Verbindung mit dem Anführer der Dunklen Seite, welcher ihn ermorden wollte, wohnte

mitten im Hauptquartier des Anführers der Lichtseite, welcher ihn zu Jahren voller Hass verdammt hatte und war der

Bruder des Auserwählten. Nicht davon zu sprechen, dass er irgendwie auch noch der Chef der Leibwache des Konzils

war und seine eine Familie, die anführenden Vampire Englands, während seine biologische Famile die stillen Anführer

der Lichtseite waren.

Wo war nur sein ruhiges Leben hin?

Vor allem störte ihn das mit den Fähigkeiten von Lord Voldemort. Nicht das neue Fähigkeiten je schlecht waren... nur

was bedeutete das? Eine kurze Übertragung und alles war vorbei gewesen, oder war da mehr? Und was war mit John?

"Was bedeutet das nun insgesamt?", fragte er seine zwei Vorgesetzen.

"Nur, dass du es verbergen solltest... es wäre nicht gut, wenn Lord Voldemort jetzt eine Verbindung zwischen Harry

Potter und Letifer herstellt." Wulfrim sah ihm fest in die Augen, bis er sicher war, dass sein Befehl akzeptiert worden war.

"Ansonsten wäre es nett, wenn du uns sagst, was du verstanden hast."

"Es ging darum, dass ein Netzwerk berichtete, dass das Ministerium von den Verhandlungen weiß. Doch ich denke nicht,

dass dies uns noch beeinflusst, immerhin sind sie fast vorüber.", analysierte er. "Dennoch zeigt es, dass ein gutes

Spionagenetzwerk existiert."

Die zwei Vampire sahen nicht amüsiert aus. "Ja, und zudem eines von dem wir nichts wussten."

"Dann wurde noch ein Mann erwähnt, welcher wichtig zu seinen scheint. Er führt die Dementoren an, welche angeblich

bald unter der Kontrolle des Lords sind."

"Dementoren...", murmelte Irma und ihr Gesicht verdüsterte sich.

"Wir wussten zwar davon, aber mich stört das mit der Kontrolle." Wulfrim seufzte. "Dementoren lassen sich nicht

natürlich kontrollieren..."

"Im Moment können wir aber nichts tun." Irma war wieder ihr altes Selbst, ruhig und gesammelt. "Letifer, los, beginnen

wir dein Training."

Der Halbvampir unterdrückte ein Stöhnen. Nicht das der Unterricht nicht gut war... nur er war müde und die zwei

Konzilmitglieder forderten viel von ihm. Widerwillig gehorchte er.

Seine Fortschritte auf dem Gebiet der Empathie waren groß, oder zumindest schienen sie ihm so. Die beiden

Konzilmitglieder nahmen in Wirklichkeit die kürzeste aller möglichen Methoden, um ihn zu lehren seine Empathie zu

unterdrücken und zu verschließen. Sie griffen ihn mit ihrer Empathie an und probten ihn, ob er den Empathiegang

verschließen konnte. Natürlich hätten sie selbst bei einer perfekten Unterdrückung einbrechen können, aber das war

nicht das Ziel.

Das Ziel war Letifer immun zu Voldemort zu machen oder zumindest die Empathieschwingungen davon abzuhalten, die

Okklumentik und Legilimentikfähigkeiten zu beeinflussen.

Okklumentik/Legilimentik und Empathie, sowie übrigens auch Telepathie, konnte man sie als verschiedene Eingänge in

das Gehirn eines Wesens vorstellen. Während das eine mehr die Erinnerungen betraf und bei sehr begabten Anwendern

auch die Gedanken (bei Telepathie exakt anders herum, nur bei begabten die Erinnerung und normal die Gedanken),

waren bei der Empathie vor allem Gefühle betroffen.

Es waren zwei verschiedene Ebenen der Magie und des Geistes, die sehr nahe beieinander lagen und somit sich

gegenseitig bis zu einem gewissen Grade beeinflussen konnten.

So war ein Okklumens immer offen für Empathie und ein verschlossener Empathe offen für Legilimentik. War allerdings

die Empathie vollkommen unkontrolliert und frei, wie bei Letifer nach der Erweckung, beeinflussten Auswüchste der

Magie auch die anderen Felder des Geistes und stelle so eine Art Autobahn direkt in das Gedankennetz eines Wesens.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Der nächste Tag begann mit dem üblichen Training der Vampire, trotz des Verhandlungs Stopps. Danach beschloss

Letifer alleine mit dem Zauberstab zu üben. Dafür beschwor er wieder seine kleinen Zielscheiben und stattete sie mit

den magischen Fallen aus.

Bald schon wirbelten sie um ihn und er wich immer wieder einem Fluch oder kleinen Projektilen mit einer

unmenschlichen Geschwindigkeit aus. Er brauchte lange, aber dann schaffte er es auch die letzte Scheibe zu treffen und

zu zerstören.

Außer Atem richtete er sich auf, war aber äußerst zufrieden. Kein einziges Mal war er getroffen worden.

"Beeindruckend.", sprach eine männliche Stimme hinter ihm.

Letifer wirbelte herum, den Zauberstab erhoben und einen schmerzhaften Fluch auf den Lippen.

"Lord Voldemort?", sprach er die Gestalt vor ihm einwenig erstaunt an. "Ich wusste nicht, dass Sie kommen würden..."

"Mir wurde gesagt, Ihr trainiert hier und ich wollte es mir ansehen." Voldemorts roten Augen verbargen jedes Gefühl. "Ich

muss sagen, es ist keine Entscheidung, die ich bereut habe."

"Danke für dieses Kompliment.", antwortete Letifer einwenig steif. Er wusste einfach nicht, wie er auf den Dunklen Lord

reagierten sollte... und wieder erinnerte er sich an ihre gemeinsamen Fähigkeiten. Er zwang sich ruhig zu bleiben, nur so

hatte er seine Empathie unter Kontrolle.

"Es war nur die Wahrheit. Kommt, begleitet mich in meine Gemächer und esst zusammen mit mir Mittagessen."

"Gerne." Letifer folgte Voldemort einwenig zurückhaltend aus dem Saal hinaus. Das war keine Bitte gewesen, eher ein

Befehl. Jede Ablehnung wäre als rüde oder sogar beleidigend aufgefasst worden.

Die Todesser und einzelnen Vampire in den Gängen wichen den Zweien sofort aus. Niemand wollte Letifer oder Lord

Voldemort in dem Weg stehen. Einer war schlimm genug, aber beide? So erreichten die in ihre schwarzen Roben

gekleideten Gestalten Voldemorts Räume ohne jegliches Hindernis.

Letifer bemerkte, dass Voldemort nachdenklich aussah. Und aus irgendeinem Grund störte ihn genau das.

Letifer setzte sich Voldemort gegenübe an einen dunklen Tische aus einem edlem Holz, welches er nicht kannte.

Neugierig sah er sich in dem Raum um.

Über ihnen hing ein Kronleuchter, welcher sanft sein Licht durch den in dunklen Farben gehaltenen Raum verteilte. Die

Wände waren mit Holz vertäfelt und an ihnen hingen Bilder, welche alle exzellent gemalt waren und Landschaften

darstellten. Die Rahmen waren dünn und vergoldet. Auf der einen Seite des Raumes gab es einen Kamin aus

schwarzem Marmor, in dem munter ein Feuer flackerte und knisterte. Der Boden war ein einziger weicher beiger

Teppich, in dessen Mitte eine grün-schwarze Schlange einen Kreis bildete, da sie sich selbst in den Schwanz biss.

'Insgesamt ein sehr ansprechender, aber düsterer Raum.', dachte Letifer.

Plötzlich erschienen vor ihnen verschiedene Speisen, was ohne Zweifel Hauselfenmagie war.

"Guten Appetit," wünschte Letifer und Voldemort tat dasselbe.

Das Essen verlief größtenteils schweigend, abgeräumt wurde auf die selbe Art und Weise wie aufgetischt. Ein Hauself

erschien neben ihnen und verbäugte sich tief:

"Möchte der gnädige Lord und sein Gast noch etwas?"

"Ein Glas Wein für mich..." Voldemort sah zu seinem Gast. "Und Sie?"

"Ein Glas Menschenblut.", antwortete Letifer ohne zu Zögern.

"Sehr wohl." Der Hauself verschwand und nur Sekunden später waren beide Getränke auf dem Tisch.

"Ich dachte, Vampire essen keine feste Nahrung.", bemerkte Voldemort interessiert.

"Ich bin auch keiner." Letifer hätte fast gelächelt. Beteiligte sich nun sogar Lord Voldemort an dem Spiel seine Identität

heraus zufinden? "Dennoch weiß ich aber Menschenblut hin und wieder zu schätzen."

"Ein sicherlich ungewöhnlicher Geschmack."

Letifer konnte fast die Gedanken des Lords hören und war wieder einmal dankbar für seine Kapuze, die seinen Ausdruck

versteckte. Er würde mehrere Galleonen darauf wetten, dass Voldemort gerade überlegte, ob er eine besondere Art

Vampir, ein anderes seltenes Wesen oder ganz einfach ein Wahnsinniger war.

Schließlich brach Lord Voldemort die Schweigsamkeit:

"Was halten Sie von den Todessern? Ich möchte Ihre ehrliche Meinung hören."

Verblüfft sah ihn Letifer an. "Ehrlich, wirklich?"

"Ja."

"Gut..." Etwas zögerlich lehnte er sich zurück. "Es gibt verschiedene Todesser, soweit ich gesehen habe. Einige gehen

sofort auf den Tod, einige wollen ihre Opfer noch Foltern und einige Kämpfen überhaupt nicht gerne, sie wollen vor allem

den Gegner kampfunfähig machen.

Diese drei Gruppen sind völlig normal und man sollte die Kämpfer auch nach diesen Fähigkeiten oder eher Neigungen

einsetzen, damit sie nicht rebellieren. Doch das scheint nicht zu geschehen.

Viele stehen sehr treu hinter Ihnen, Lord, doch noch mehr sind zwar für die Ideale, aber weniger für die Organisation

selber. Ihnen fehlt..."Er suchte nach einem passenden Wort.

"Das Feuer?", half Voldemort aus. Er hatte Letifer die gesamte Zeit genau beobachtet und gab zu, dass Letifer ein guter

Beobachter war.

Letifer nickte. "Ja. Das Feuer... Ihnen fehlt das Feuer der Gemeinschaft, dass sie zusammen schmiedet und bindet. Die

Todesser sind alles Einzelkämpfer und werden dadurch geschwächt."

Voldemort sah ihn nachdenklich an. "Und was kann man dagegen tun?"

"Ihnen ein Idol geben." Letifer zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ideale geben... alles mögliche, aber vor allem positive

gemeinsame Erlebnisse und ein Ehrenkodex."

"Ein Ehrenkodex?!", echote Voldemort fassungslos.

Nie hatte ihm jemand ins Gesicht gesagt, dass er so etwas braucht. Man hatte gesagt, er hatte keine Ehre, keinen Stolz,

halte sich nicht an die Regeln, alles... aber das war neu. Letifer sagte nicht, was er nicht hatte, sondern was er brauchte.

Oder genauer, was seine gesamte Organisation brauchte und das sollte ausgerechnet ein Ehrenkodex sein?!

"Ja.", bestätigte Letifer, die Gefühle seines Gegenübers nicht bemerkend. "Das würde die Todesser zusammen

schweißen, ihnen Regeln geben und das Ganze zu einem festen Verband machen. Es würde auch die eher Unsicheren

überzeugen, immerhin könnte man dann die Ziele und alles weitere einfach darin nachlesen."

Das klang irgendwie vernünftig, dass musste auch Voldemort zugeben. Und noch etwas bemerkte der alte Zauberer

leicht überrascht – er hatte nicht das Verlangen Letifer zu verfluchen. Normalerweise wollte er immer seine

Untergebenen über den Jordan schicken und seine Berater überlebten bisher nie ihren ersten Arbeitstag.

Was machte Letifer so besonders? Und da war auch wieder diese Störung in seinen Schilden, die nur um Letifer herum

auftauchte... lag das etwa an ihm und nicht an der Empathie der Vampire? Hatte das Konzil gelogen? Möglich war es.

Voldemorts Augen verengeten sich. Letifer war ein rätselhafter und mächtiger Charakter. Jemand, der es schaffte von

ganzen Ländern bewundert zu werden... jemand, der absolut tödlich und kalt war und trotzdem mit Leichtigkeit einen

Verband wie die Leibgarde des Konzils zusammenhalten konnte.

Wie hatten sie es genannt? Das Feuer fehlte seinen Todessern? Es war die Wahrheit gewesen. Auch wenn Voldemort

gut darin war, Personen zu überzeugen, zu manipulieren und ihn anhimmeln zu lassen, so war er nicht gut ein

Gruppengefühl zu wecken.

Oder um es metaphorischer auszudrücken: Voldemort war das Wasser, der Strom der andere mitriss, aber er war nicht

das Feuer, dass sie aneinander schmiedete.

Nein, dieses Feuer in seiner reinsten Form war Letifer! Letifer... rätselhaft, begabt, mächtig, intelligent... mit Letifer an

seiner Seite, würde er einen unschlagbaren Vorteil haben. Selbst wenn man den Bonus mit den vielen Verbindungen im

Osten übersah.

Voldemort fasste einen Plan. Er würde Letifer haben, koste es, was es wolle!

"Deine Analyse ist wirklich gut.", lobte der Dunkle Lord, in das vertraulichere Du übergehend. "Ich hatte schon länger

eine Erklärung für die Ineffiziens meiner Leute gesucht... und nun habe ich sogar eine Lösung gefunden."

"Eine Lösung?", fragte Letifer verständnislos.

"Ja." Voldemort lächelte vielsagend. Er erinnerte Letifer auf einmal an eine Schlange kurz vor dem Biss. Der Zauberer

stand auf. "Es war ein schönes Gespräch, aber ich habe noch viel zu tun."

Auch Letifer erhob sich. "Verständlich."

Voldemort nickte und eilte aus dem Raum, während Letifer ihm fragend nachsah. Warum nur hatte er das Gefühl etwas

übersehen zu haben, dass überhaupt nicht gut war?

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Es war Abends und Letifer lag in seinen Gemächern auf dem Bauch, lesend. Keine Sorgen trübten seine Gedanken, als

er sich weiterbildete, dass Gespräch am Mittag war größtenteils vergessen. Wenn überhaupt war er stolz auf seine

neuerungene Kontrolle über die Empathie.

"Letifer!", rief eine Stimme und eilige Schritte kamen zu seinem Raum.

"Ja?" Der Halbvampir setzte sich auf.

Wulfrim öffnete die Tür und trat ein. Er hielt sich weder mit einer Begrüßung, noch sonstige Höflichkeiten auf, sondern

kam direkt zum Punkt. Ärgerlich starrte er den Jungen an:

"Was hast du zum Dunklen Lord gesagt? Hast du deine Fähigkeiten offenbart?!"

"Nein!", verteidigte sich Letifer. Ein wütender Altvampir schüchterte so gut wie jeden ein. "Er hatte mich nur zum

Mittagessen eingeladen..."

"Und?"

"Und er fragte, was man bei seinen Todessern verbessern könnte und ich antwortete. Mehr nicht, ehrlich!"

Wulfrims Wut schien etwas zu schwinden, nur um einen hohen Grad an Stress zu offenbaren. "Du hast keine Ahnung,

was du getan hast, oder?"

"Getan?" Verwirrt sah ihn Letifer an. Er hatte nichts getan! Was ist daran so falsch, solch eine Frage zu beantworten?

Wulfrim holte tief Luft. "Er hat den Vertrag gekippt, Letifer und verlangt nun, dass du als Anführer der Vampire agierst.

Nicht irgendein anderer Vampir, nein, du!"

"Ich? ... Aber warum?"

"Weiß ich nicht.", fauchte Wulfrim, obwohl er mehrere Ideen hatte. Doch er war genervt und genervte Vampire waren

nicht nett. "Entweder du sagst ja, oder er drohte den gesamten Vertrag zu vergessen."

"Das kann er nicht machen!"

"Er ist wahnsinnig... Wahnsinnige können alles machen." Wulfrim fuhr sich durchs Haar. "Natürlich ist der Vertrag für uns

zu wichtig, um ihn jetzt noch zu kippen. Aber wir können dich nicht zwingen..."

Letifer schüttelte leicht den Kopf, versuchend die Informationen zu ordnen. "Ich will kein Todesser werden!"

"Wärst du auch nicht.", beruhigte ihn Wulfrim. "Du wärst dann ein gleichgestellter Berater zu dem Dunklen Lord. Er kann

dich nicht bestrafen, dennoch müsstest du seinen Befehlen folgen. Aber nur du kannst die Befehle an die Vampire

geben. Verstanden?"

"... ja." Letifer erinnerte sich an den Part des Vertrages. "Aber wie kann ich sicher sein, dass der Vertrag eingehalten

wird?"

"Ein altes Ritual aus Blutmagie und Menschenmagie. Es wurde nur für solche Zwecke entwickelt.", erklärte Wulfrim.

"Also, wie entscheidest du dich?"

"Ich soll mich JETZT entscheiden?" Letifer starrte ihn fassungslos an. "Ich brauche Zeit und den Vertrag..."

"Gut." Wulfrim wurde etwas ruhiger und in seinen gelben Augen zeigte sich nun so etwas, wie Besorgnis. "Entscheide

dich gut, Letifer. Es ist wahr, dass wir viel aus diesem Vertrag gewinnen können, aber wir kommen auch ohne aus."

Letifer nickte etwas und war dann allein. Nur eine Viertelstunde später erschien ein Hauself und überreichte ihm den

kompletten ausgearbeiteten Vertrag. Neugierig begann Letifer ihn durchzulesen und versuchte jede einzelne Passage zu

begreifen. Was bedeuteten die Wörter für die Vampire? Was für Voldemort? Und was für ihn, wenn er ja sagte?

Rasch konnte er die verschiedenen Hauptpunkte ausmachen und merkte sie sich.

Die verschiedenen wichtigsten Punkte waren:

Gegenseitige Hilfe, wenn eine Partie angegriffen wurde

Vampire greifen nie alleine, sondern nur zusammen mit Todessern, an

Vampire töten keine Muggle zum Spaß

Die Vampire (und deren Führer), sowie auch die Todesser (mit Lord Voldemort) sind eigenständig Wesen und nur

innerhalb des Vertrages gebunden

Hilfreiche Informationen für die andere Seite werden weitergegeben

Keine Weitergabe von Informationen über die andere Seite

Die Vampire gehorchen nur ihrem Führer

Der Führer gehorcht nur Voldemort, kann aber von diesem (wie die Vampire) nicht bestraft werden

Kein Heilen oder versorgen mit Nahrung der jeweils anderen (außer Unterbringung)

Kein Trinken/Verwandeln von Todessern

Kein Töten/Angreifen der jeweils anderen Partei

nach dem Krieg sind haben die Vampire die gleichen Rechte wie die Menschen in England vor dem Krieg

Und schließich die wichtigste Tatsache:

Wird einer der Punkte missachtet, wird der Vertrag sofort aufgelöst

Es gab noch viele kleine Nebenregeln, doch dies war der Kern, die großen Übereinkommen. Letifer verstand, dass

Voldemort sich verhoffte eine Söldnerarmee zu gewinnen, während das Konzil als Gegenleistung die Gleichberechtigung

der Vampire zu den Menschen forderten. Insgeheim wollten die Vampire aber auch Rache für die vielen kleinen und

großen Ungerechtigkeiten und Demütigungen, die ihnen die Menschen angetan hatten und natürlich Einfluss, sowohl auf

Voldemort als auch auf die gesamte Politik Englands.

Doch wo kam er ins Spiel? Er sollte offensichtlich dieser Führer werden, eine möglichst unabhängige Figur im Dienste

Voldemorts. Warum aber gerade er? Hatte Voldemort seine Fähigeiten heraus gefunden? Oder lag es wirklich nur an

ihm selber?

Irgendwie freute er sich innerlich, dass er von solch einer Person so anerkannt wurde, dass sie alles tat um ihn zu

bekommen. Andererseits machte ihn dies sehr sehr besorgt.

Würde er 'Nein' sagen, wäre tatsächlich der Vertrag gelaufen? Die einzige Chance seit langem Gleichberechtignung zu

erlangen? Er wollte dies nicht zulassen und fühlte, dass er den Vampiren verpflichtet war. Vielleicht nicht dem Konzil,

aber zumindest seinem Clan.

Er wollte sie nicht weiter im Schatten der Gesellschaft und unter größtenteils ärmlichen Bedingungen leben lassen. Dafür

brauchten sie diesen Vertrag.

Würde er aber 'Ja' sagen, wäre er einem Führer verpflichtet, der schattige Motive hatte und nicht immer nett spielte.

Doch es war Krieg und 'nett' war da wirklich eher ein Risiko als alles andere. Trotzdem kam sich Letifer so vor, als würde

er sich verkaufen.

Er war kein Vampir und nun sollte er in die Dienste von jemanden nur für sie treten? War er so leicht erpressbar? Etwas

in ihm sträubte sich dagegen. Nein, dass wollte er nicht.

Doch trotzdem blieb die Frage, konnte er es sich leisten 'Nein' zu sagen?

In dieser Nacht fand Letifer so gut wie keinen Schlaf.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Mit beinahe lautlosen Schritten ging Letifer durch den Flur zu den Räumen der alten Vampire. Er spürte die Blicke der

anderen Vampire auf sich, wusste sie es alle schon? Er konnte ihre Anspannung sehen und verstand, dass sie sich um

die Zukunft ihres Volkes Sorgen machten,. Letifer hob die Hand und wollte an Irmas Tür klopfen, doch diese schwang

nach innen auf. Innerlich schüttelte er den Kopf. Ob Konzilvampir oder nicht, Irma gab ab und zu gerne mit ihren

Seherkräften an.

"Komm rein, Letifer.", hörte er sie und er folgte der Aufforderung und betrat den Raum. Dort war unüberraschenderweise

bereits Wulfrim. "Wie hast du dich entschieden?"

"Ich bin ein Söldner, als solcher wurde ich jahrelang erzogen. Ich würde es machen... wenn ich bezahlt werde." Intensiv

sah er die Zwei an. "Was bietet ihr?"

"Du hattest recht, meine Liebe...", murmelte Wulfrim leise, während Irma lächelte.

"Wir würden dir vieles bieten, doch was interessiert dich? Geld, hast du. Seltene Gegestände, hast du ebenfalls. Macht?

Du strebst nicht wirklich danach."

"Nun, dann scheint es, als müsste meine Antwort 'Nein' sein..." Letifer war sich nicht sicher, was er tat, aber er hatte ein

gutes Gefühl und folgte diesem einfach.

"Das können wir leider nicht zulassen.", kam es beinahe unbekümmert von Irma. "Wir bieten dir den Botschafterposten

des Konzils. Alles was du als Botschafter tust oder sagst, ist so, als hätte es einer von uns gesagt oder getan."

Letifer atmete tief ein. Das war... das war Wahnsinn! Wussten sie, was sie ihm da anboten? Macht, Ruhm, Ehre... das

war ein Posten für die jeder Vampir mit einem Lächeln Hundert Jahre seines Lebens opfern würde! ... Eine dumme

Frage natürlich wussten sie, was sie taten. Und Letifer wusste ebenso, dass er nicht ablehnen konnte. Dieses Angebot

des Vertrauens und Wertschätzung abzulehnen, war in der Vampirwelt mit einem Sündenfall zu vergleichen.

Letifer lächelte fast traurig, als ihm klar wurde, dass er keine Wahl hatte, dass Konzil hatte jegliche Eventualitäten

abgehakt. Wie lange hatten sie dies geplant? Wie lange hatte Irma davon als Sehenrin gewusst?

Nun fiel alle an seinen Platz:

Warum er ausgerechnet die Leibwache anführen sollte. Warum er erlaubt worden war, früher nach Hause zu gehen.

Warum er Unterricht von den Beiden bekommen hatte.

Nun war alles kristall klar. Sie hatten ihn manipuliert... und er konnte ihnen noch nicht einmal zu böse sein, denn sie

hatten ihm große Geschenke gegeben, statt es einfach zu befehlen oder zu drohen. Trotzdem blieb etwas Bitterkeit in

ihm.

Nur wenige Minuten später stand Letifer mit den Konzilmitgliedern vor Lord Voldemort, welcher ein triumphierendes

Lächeln trug.

"Ich sehe, ihr seid meinem Angebot nachgekommen."

"Vielleicht." Wulfrims Stimme war stählern. "Doch Letifer ist der Botschafter des Konzils und sehr wichtig zu vielen

mächtigen Vampiren. Wir möchten eine angemessene Gegenleistung..."

Bedeutungsschwanger hingen die Wort in der Luft und Letifer fragte sich, was gespielt wurde. Hatte das Konzil noch

etwas in der Hinterhand? Nein... sie versuchten etwas herauszuschlagen, was ansonsten unmöglich gewesen war. Nur

was? Voldemort ahnte dies auch, denn seine blutrote Augen verengten sich.

"Was?", fragte der Dunkle Lord knapp.

"Eine Seele gegen eine Seele, klingt das nicht fair?" Es war keine Frage, die keine Antwort verlangte. "Wir wissen, Lord

Voldemort, dass sie verschiedene Horcruxe haben. Wir bieten uns an, eines dieser Horcruxe zu bewachen und zu

schützen."

Letifers Augen weiteten sich etwas. Horcruxe! Er hatte von dieser pechschwarzen und menschenverachtenden Technik

gehört, dachte aber nicht, dass sie wirklich durchgeführt werden würde. Doch er hatte wohl falsch gedacht.

Deshalb hatte das Konzil anscheinend darauf bestanden, ihn bis zu diesem Punkt hier zu bringen. Sie wollte ein Horcrux

des Lords haben – oder? Oder wollten sie wirklich eine angemessene Gegenleistung dafür, dass er sie so in die

Defensive gedrängt hatte? Wie auch immer, irgendwie freute es Letifer, dass er den Vampiren soviel wert war...

Voldemorts Reaktion war eine ganz andere. Er erstarrte, zückte dann aber den Zauberstab und sah kurz zu seinen

eigenen Todessern und den Leibwachen, welche unbewegt dastanden.

"Keine Sorge, um uns ist ein Bannkreis. Kein Ton kommt hinaus, oder hinein." Wulfrim wirkte immer mehr wie eine

Raubkatze vorm Sprung. "Und woher wir es wissen... das ist ein Geheimnis."

"Ich verstehe.", knurrte Voldemort offensichtlich wütend. "Ein Horcrux gegen Letifer?"

"Ein Horcrux gegen den fähigsten und gefährlichsten Söldner dieser Welt, sowie dem Botschafter des Konzils.",

korrigierte Irma. "Mit ihm gehorcht jeder Vampir und er bringt Respekt zu Freunden und Furcht zu Gegnern."

Das sahen sie in ihm? Letifer verglich dieses Bild, mit der Meinung, die er von sich selber hatte, und stellte fest, dass es

massive Unterschiede gab. Sicher übertrieb es Irma im Moment, aber war er trotzdem so fähig? Er erinnerte sich an die

Situationen, in denen er schon alles war und gab zu, dass er besser war als viele... aber so gut?

"Und zudem ist das Horcrux bei uns absolut sicher, solange der Vertrag besteht.", fügte Wulfrim hinzu. "Also, wie

entscheidet ihr euch, Lord Voldemort?"

Voldemort zögerte etwas, aber dann nickte er. "So sei es, wenn dies der Preis ist..."

Er machte mit dem Zauberstab einige komplizierte Bewegungen und der Vertrag erschien, welcher eine lange Rolle

Pergament war. Diese tippte er mit dem Zauberstab am Ende an, wo nun neue Buchstaben erschienen, ohne Zweifel

das Horcrux und die neue Abmachung betreffend. Dann reichte er das Pergament den Vampiren zum lesen.

"Zufrieden?"

Wulfrim holte seinen eigenen Zauberstab hervor, sehr zum Erstaunen Letifers, der diesen noch nie gesehen hatte. Auch

der Konzilvampir fügte eine Zeile hinzu und reichte es zurück. "Jetzt ja, es ist exzellent. Wir sollten mit dem Ritual

beginnen..."

"Ganz meiner Meinung."

Sie betraten den Raum neben an, wo bereits alles vorbereitet worden war. Es war eine einfache Ritualkammer, aber

mehr würden sie nicht brauchen. In jeder Ecke stand eine kleine kupferne Feuerschüssel und auf den Wänden waren

verschiedene Runen gezeichnet. In der Mitte des Raumes war das Siegel aus einfacher weißer Kreide, allerdings

hochmächtig und relativ kompliziert. Das Ritual stammte aus einem der ehemaligen Königreiche Afrika, welches

überraschenderweise lange Zeit Vampire als Gesandte der Götter sahen... nicht das es in dieser Gegend viele Vampire

gegeben hatte. Es war ursprünglich eines der höchsten und geehrtesten Lichtrituale gewesen, wurde aber später

verboten und geriet in Vergessenheit, dank der Beteiligung von Blut und Vampiren.

Letifer wusste dies alles und wie das Ritual ablief, da er es mal dank Dominik auswendig hatte lernen müssen. Im Geiste

dankte er nochmals dem toten Söldner dafür.

Das Pergament wurde auf den Boden ins Zentrum eines magischen Siegels gelegt. Um es herum stellten sich alle

teilnehmenden Personen, in diesem Fall die zwei alten Vampire, Letifer und Voldemort. Voldemort und Wulfrim stellten

sich gegenüber, während Irma und Letifer jeweils eine Seite einnahm.

"Im Namen der Magie, versammelt in Eintracht, erflehen wir den Beistand der Götter.", sprach Voldemort als

Zeremonienmeister der Magie langsam. "In Blut und Magie wollen wir uns binden und stärken, wie die Fasern der Magie

einen starken Strang bilden."

Voldemorts Stimme verhallte langsam an den dunkelgrauen Steinwänden und einige Runen im Siegel leuchteten kurz

auf. Dann setzte Wulfrim als Zeremonienmeister des Blutes an:

"Im Namen des Blutes, versammelt in Eintracht, erflehen wir den Beistand der Götter. In Blut und Magie wollen wir uns

mischen und stärken, wie nur die Vielfalt des Blutes Bestand verspricht."

Wieder reagierten einige Zeichen und zusammen sagten sie nochmals:

"In Namen des Blutes und der Magie, versammelt in Eintracht, erflehen wir den Beistand der Götter!"

Nun schimmerten alle Runen des Siegels in einem sanften weißen Licht. Irma reichte Wulfrim einen Zeremoniedolch.

Diese speziellen Dolche waren aus purem Silber und mit verschiedenen Runen ausgestattet, sowie mit alten Mustern

verziert.

Der alte Vampir hob den Dolch und schnitt sich rasch in seine Handfläche. Ein langer und sehr tiefer Schnitt entstand,

aus dem zügig Blut tropfte. Wulfrim hielt seine Hand über das Pergament und sprach, während die rote Flüssigkeit auf

den Vertrag tropfte:

"Als Führer der Vampire schwöre ich bei Magie und Blut mich an diesen Vertrag zu halten!"

Das Pergament erstrahlte kurz in dem gleichen Licht wie das Siegel, wurde dann aber wieder normal. Das Blut jedoch

war verschwunden. Wulfrim reichte Irma den Dolch zurück, welche die exakt gleiche Prozedur ausführte und dann weiter

an Voldemort gab.

Auch dieser schnitt sich ohne zu Zögern in seine linke Handfläche und hielt sie über den Vertrag:

"Als Führer meiner Leute schwöre ich bei Magie und Blut mich an diesen Vertrag zu halten!"

Wieder geschah das Leuchten, dann war schließlich Letifer an der Reihe. Der Dolch fühlte sich in seiner Hand

angenehm kühl an und er bemerkte geistesabwesend, dass magischerweise ein tropfen Blut an der Klinge hing. Mit dem

Schmerz zu vertraut um zu Zögern, tat er es den vorherigen Dreien nach:

"Als repräsentativer Führer der Vampire und Botschafter schwöre ich bei Magie und Blut mich an diesen Vertrag zu

halten und die Position darin geschrieben einzunehmen, so lange er in Kraft ist!"

Überrascht bemerkte er, dass er spürte, wie mit jedem Tropfen seines Blutes, welches das Pergament berührte, die

Verbindung stärker wurde. Es war, als würde ein Sturm in ihm toben, welcher dann mit dem Leuchten urplötzlich abstarb.

Ohne Zweifel wusste er mit einem mal, dass er bei jedem Wort auf dem Pergament gebunden war und nichts dies mehr

ändern würde. Selbst die Zerstörung des Pergaments war nun überflüssig, nun da die Worte in ihrer Magie selber

eingepresst waren. Wie ein eigenes Wesen konnte nun der Vertrag bei einer Missachtung selbst die schwere Strafe

wählen. Die Zerstörung der Magie oder gar der Tod waren Möglichkeiten.

Voldemort winkte mit seinem Zauberstab und das Schriftstück kam in seine Hand geflogen. Das Ritual war offiziell

beendet.

Letifer trat aus dem Siegel heraus, noch ein wenig schwindelig von dem Magiesausbruch. Uninteressiert sah er zu, wie

Voldemort und die zwei Vampire noch Höflichkeiten – oder eher versteckte Drohungen – austauschten und dann das

Dokument verdoppelten.

Es war vorbei und Letifer hatte nun seine Position im Krieg, als rechte Hand Voldemorts. Innerlich fragte er sich

nochmals, wie es in den wenigen Tagen dazu hatte kommen können, fand aber keine Antwort.

Das seltsame Gefühl, als hätte er gerade einen Fehler begangen und seine Seele verkauft, blieb.

Letifer ist nun auf Voldemorts Seite. Ob es die richtige Entscheidung war... wer weiß.

Voldemort und Letifer sind an den Vertrag gebunden und die Strafe für eine Tat gegen den Wortlaut ist schwer. Aber ob

der Vertrag trotzdem erhalten bleibt, ist fraglich.

Insgesamt hat Letifer bei Wulfrim und Irma gelernt, die Empathie zu unterdrücken und seine Blutmagie besser zu nutzen.

Hört sich unwichtig an (zumal er hat die Empathie nur unterdrücken kann), aber damit hat er nun seine Ausdauer in den

Kämpfen als auch seine Heilkräfte, seine Kraft, etc. sehr erhöht.

Das nächste Kapitel heißt "Kriegsschwur". Letifer geht zur Bank und nach Griechenland. ^-^

Freu mich über eure Meinungen.

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil II: Kriegsschwur**

Frage:

- Muss Letifer nun wirklich von Voldemort alle Befehle ausführen oder kann er sich auch weigern?

Letifer muss alle Befehle ausführen, so lange sie

a) den Krieg betreffen und

b) nicht das Wohl der Vampire negativ beeinflusst.

Das heißt Voldemort kann von Letifer nicht verlangen, das er sich wie ein Sklave verhält oder die Vampire einfach alle in

den Tod schicken... aber ansonsten kann er von Letifer durchaus verlangen die Potters zu töten.

Und Letifer würde es tun.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen! ^-^

Nach dem Vertragsschluss ging alles recht schnell. Voldemort überreichte Irma eine kleine blau-bronzene Kiste, dann

kamen noch einige Abschiedsworte und die Gäste verschwanden aus Voldemorts Hauptquartier. Sie shifteten vor die

Höhle des Clans Armand.

Es war nur noch wenig Zeit vor Sonnenaufgang und am Rande graute schon der Himmel. Doch noch leuchteten die

Sterne über die Landschaft und auf die wartenden, bereits von einem Boten informierten, Vampire.

Meradin und Mirlan traten vor und eilten auf die eintreffenden Vampire zu. Man konnte sehen, wer sie gut kannte, dass

sie erleichtert waren, das nichts schlimmes geschehen war.

"Willkommen zurück.", begrüßte sie Meradin. "Es scheint alles gut gelaufen zu sein?"

"Ja, Lord Voldemort war höflich und es gab keine Zwischenfälle.", antwortete Irma. "Der Vertrag steht. Können wir uns

etwas Blut gönnen, während Letifer die Leibwache verabschiedet?"

"Sicher."

Letifer ließ das Quartett alleine und ging stattdessen zu den wartenden Vampiren, welche ihn aufmerksam beobachteten

und auf Befehle warteten. Er stellte sich einige Meter vor sie hin.

Mit einem mal wurde ihm klar, dass Irma 'verabschiedet' gesagt hatte, statt entlassen. Er war nun der Botschafter der

Vampire, der sie in den Krieg führen wird und der ihr Anführer war. Letifer war für sie verantwortlich und somit gebührte

ihm die Ehre.

"Vampire!", begann er. "Der Vertrag wurde mit Erfolg geschlossen und wir ziehen in den Krieg, Seite an Seite mit den

Todessern und dem Dunklen Lord. Als Leibwache habt ihr das Konzil hier beschützt und als eine Gruppe habt ihr unsere

Macht demonstriert. Als Rasse werden wir den Vertrag erfüllen. Nun jedoch ist es Zeit, dass wir wieder auseinander

gehen und neue Kräfte schöpfen.

Ruht euch aus, trainiert, denn die Schlachten werden kommen und die Schwachen werden vernichtet werden! Gebt

diese Nachricht auch an eure Clanbrüder und -schwestern weiter, sodass auch sie bereit sind für die Ehre der Vampire

zu kämpfen.

Wenn der Ruf für den Krieg kommt, werden wir gehorchen und uns erneut versammeln..."

Letifer besah sich die Truppe und lächelte in den Schatten. Es war Zeit... Zeit die Ehre anzunehmen und der Erste zu

sein, der Erste von allen. Er unterdrückte seine Aufregung und ignorierte sein Herzklopfen, als er seine Hand hob und

sie mit der offene Handfläche zu den Vampiren in Brusthöhe vielleicht zwanzig Zentimeter von sich weg streckte.

Feierlich hob er seine Stimme und sprach den Schwur aus, für den jeder in einer anderen Situation getötet worden wäre.

"Für die Ehre der Clans! Für den Ruhm des Konzils! Für das Blut der Vampire!"

Die Krieger taten es ihm ohne zu zögern nach und hielten ihre Hände ein wenig von sich weggestreckt. Gleichzeitig

wiederholten sie die Worte, als die Ersten von vielen:

"FÜR DIE EHRE DER CLANS! FÜR DEN RUHM DES KONZILS! FÜR DAS BLUT DER VAMPIRE!"

Der Ruf hallte über das Land, über die Schutzschirme hinweg, in die Felder und Wälder der Umgebung. Die Tiere,

welche es hörten, sahen verständnislos auf, dachten sich aber nichts dabei und gingen ihren Beschäftigungen nach.

Eine alte Hexe aber, welche seltene Kräuter gesammelt hatte, erreichten die leise Worte und ihre Augen weiteten sich.

Ein Schauder lief ihren gebrechlichen Körper hinab und sie nahm den Kräuterkorb, um mit schnellen Schritten zurück zu

eilen. Sie fasste ihn fest, bis sie ihr kleines Haus erreichte, welches sie von innen nervös verriegelte. Sie hatte ihn

erkannt, den Ruf, welcher in Legenden umher spukte und der Schrecken vergangener Tage bis jetzt gewesen war.

Es war offiziell, die Vampire zogen in den Krieg und der Kriegsschwur erhob sich erneut überdie Schlachtfelder.

Kaum waren die Worte verhallt, drehte sich Letifer um und ging zurück. Hinter ihm shifteten die Vampire, ohne Zweifel

die Nachricht und den Schwur verbreitend.

Sie würden zu ihrem Clan zurück kehren und dort mit ihren Brüdern den Schwur wiederholen. Diese würden auf die

Straßen gehen und mit jedem Vampir, den sie trafen, es erneut vollziehen. Bald würde jeder Vampir die Nachricht

erfahren haben und entsprechend handeln.

Die Meistervampire würden ihre Kinder rufen und sich in die Schutzorte zurückziehen, neue Regeln verteilen und

beschließen, wer dem Befehl in die Schlacht folgt. Die Vampire selber würden ihre Waffen blank polieren, trainieren und

ihren Freunden und Geschwistern 'Lebe wohl' sagen.

Letifer sah zum Himmel, welcher heller geworden war und lächelte. War dies ein Omen? Würde nun die Nacht enden

und eine neue Ära der Gleichberechtigung anbrechen? Er hoffte es sehr, doch ahnte, dass noch vieles überwunden

werden musste.

Er sah zu, während die übrigen Vampire in die Höhle flohen und ihm fragende Blicke zuwarfen, wie die Sonne aufging

und den Himmel pink und orange färbte. Er war froh aus den Räumen des Dunklen Lords zu sein, er hatte über allem

den Himmel vergessen. Ohne Sonne konnte er leben, aber nicht ohne Wind, Wolken, Mond und Sterne. Ein wenig hatte

er sich wie tot im Untergrundlager gefühlt.

Als die Sonne ganz aufgegangen war, drehte es sich um und ging in die Höhle hinein. Dort zeigten ihm ein paar Vampire

den Weg und gratulierten ihm auch gleich ungewohnt höflich für seinen neuen Posten, als Botschafter des Konzils.

Er stieg eine kaum ausgeleuchtete steinerne Treppe hinauf und erreichte den kleinen Gesprächssaal. Als er eintrat,

hießen die vier Vampire ihn auch schon willkommen.

"Schön dich zu sehen, Letifer. Wir haben gerade gehört, was alles geschehen ist.", begrüßte ihn Meradin. "Du kannst

jetzt also deine Empathie unterdrücken?"

"Ja." Letifer schob seine Kapuze zurück und lächelte. "Zwar bin ich noch etwas unsicher, doch das wird sich bessern." Er

sah zu den Konzilmitgliedern. "Der Kriegsschwur wurde gesprochen."

Die Zwei nickten lobend. Die Zwillinge sahen jedoch ein wenig überrascht aus, bis es in sie einsank, dass ihr jüngstes

Kind der Botschafter war. Zu sagen, dass es sie störte, dass ihr Baby in den Krieg ziehen sollte, wäre eine Untertreibung

gewesen. Doch auch sie wussten, dass Letifer nun nach menschlichen Standarts erwachsen war und das Konzils sich

sicher etwas dabei gedacht hatte.

Trotz ihrer unterschiedlichen Gefühle standen die Zwillinge auf. Ihr Kind war nun der Botschafter und stand über ihnen.

So schworen auch sie zu ihm:

"Für die Ehre der Clans! Für den Ruhm des Konzils! Für das Blut der Vampire!"

Sie setzten sich wieder. Mit dem Schwur waren sie nun ein Teil des Krieges und hatten sich verpflichtet, jedem Befehl

von Letifer zu gehorchen. Die Konzilmitglieder hatten unbewegt zugesehen und kommentierten das Geschehen nicht.

"Letifer, du wirst hoffentlich weiter mit deinem Vater und deiner Tante Blutmagie üben." Wulfrim sah ihn streng an und

Letifer widerstand den Drang die Augen zu rollen. Alle wollten immer nur das er lernte, lernte und nochmals lernte... "Du

musst besser werden, Lord Voldemort ist ein sehr kluger Mann und das du Harry Potter bist, erhöht das Risiko."

"Ja... was habt ihr da eigentlich noch in den Vertrag geschrieben?", wagte Letifer zu fragen. Immerhin ging auch ihn das

etwas an.

"Nur, dass er deine Identität niemandem enthüllen darf, falls er sie heraus findet und er schrieb hinein, dass wir das

Horcrux nicht zerstören dürfen."

Letifer nickte etwas, dass klang vernünftig. Doch er hatte noch andere Sorgen. "Ich habe gehört, es gibt über John Potter

eine Prophezeiung... kann es sein, dass sie mich beeinflusst?"

Sie alle sahen zu Irma, welche immerhin die Expertin in solchen Dingen war.

"Ja," antwortete sie. "Allerdings sind Prophezeiungen interessant. Manche gehen in Erfüllung, obwohl man sie nicht

kennt. Ich bin dafür, dass du einfach abwartest. Wenn du die Prophezeiung erfährst, ist es gut...wenn nicht, mach weiter

wie du denkst. Aber auf eines würde ich dich noch hinweisen. Erinnerst du dich an meine Worte beim Konziltreffen?"

Worte? Verwirrt sah Letifer sie an. Er erinnerte sie an nichts, was meinte sie? Doch anscheinend waren die anderen

nicht ganz so erkenntnislos, denn Mirlan, seine Tante, sah nachdenklich aus:

"Das mit den Spinnen, oder? Eine blinde Spinne im Netz..."

"Fast.", gab Irma zu. "Die Spinnen im Netz beginnen zu tanzen und weben ihre Fallen. Doch von einer Blinden gehen

Fäden überall hin und ihr Tanz gehört dem Schicksal und dem Tod.", wiederholte sie die Worte von damals. "Die Netze

sind die verschiedenen Organisationen, die sich überschneiden und insgesamt ein einziges großes Netz bilden, welches

wird im allgemeinen als Gesellschaft sehen. Die Spinnen sind die Anführer, also Dumbledore, Lord Voldemort,

Scrimgeour und vielleicht nun du Letifer und dieser eine, welcher die Dementoren hat."

"Aber wir unterstehen dennoch dem Dunklen Lord.", erinnerte sie Letifer.

"Ja und nein. Ihr habt eure eigenen Netze und deshalb seit ihr wichtig... es gibt noch sicherlich andere Personen wie

euch im Ministerium und wo anders. Und kleine Netzte können sich von großen trennen, vergiss das niemals."

Worauf spielte sie an? Letifer dachte angestrengt nach und kam nur zu einem Ergebnis. Dachten sie etwa jetzt, so kurz

nach dem Vertragsabschluss, bereits an Verrat?!

"Wie auch immer... die Blinde Spinne ist die wichtigste.", fuhr sie fort. "Sie muss Kontakte überall hin haben... ich wäre

sehr geneigt zu sagen, dass Letifer diese Spinne ist, aber er hat keine Verbindung zum Ministerium."

"Doch.", gab Letifer zu und fühlte sich einwenig unruhig. "Lily arbeitet dort."

"Das könnte als Verbindung dienen..." Irma strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Wenn du die Blinde Spinne

bist, dass wirst du wichtig sein. Dann werden deine Entscheidungen alles beeinflussen, kleiner Halbvampir." Er sah sie

bohrend an, bei dem Namen, aber sie reagierte nicht. "Dem Schicksal und dem Tod... dieser Teil zeugt noch von

anderen Prophezeiungen, die sich vielleicht sogar gegenseitig ausschalten. Die Spinnen-Prophezeiung ist nur eine

kleine von vielen. Ihr müsst wissen, es gibt verschiedene Stärken oder eher Grade bei Prophezeiungen und diese hier ist

eine allgemeine..." Sie schüttelte etwas den Kopf. "Wir müssen abwarten."

"Aber wie es auch kommt, Letifer ist mitten drinnen, oder?" Meradin sah nicht froh aus.

"Ja.", erwiderte diesmal Wulfrim. "Es tut mir Leid... doch egal wie es gekommen wäre, Letifer wäre verwickelt worden."

Konzilmitglieder entschuldigen sich nicht. Das war eine goldene ungeschriebene Regel... oder zumindest war sie das

gewesen. Wulfrim musste es sehr stören, was sie taten, wenn er sich soweit herunter ließ. Oder waren die Zwillinge ihm

soviel wert? Irma war unbeeindruckt, aber alle drei vom Armand Clan sahen ihn mehr als verblüfft an. Mirlan nickte dann:

"Wenn dies wahr ist, hattet ihr keine Wahl."

"Gut gesprochen." Wulfrim lächelte.

"Ähm..." Letifer zog die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich, doch er wollte sich nicht aus den Takt bringen lassen. Er wollte

dies und der Gedanke daran, war nun schon länger mit ihm gewesen. Vor allem nun da er erneut in den Krieg ziehen

sollte, wollte er noch einmal tun, was er wollte. "Ich möchte für ein paar Tage weg."

"Weg?", wiederholte Meradin langsam.

"Ja, Vater." Letifer war ein wenig nervös, die Blicke der vier waren unleserlich. "Ich möchte noch ein paar Leute

besuchen und noch ein paar Dinge erledigen... bevor... nun vorm Krieg."

Meradins Blick wurde weicher. "Wie lange wirst du brauchen?"

"Nur ein paar Tage. Ich habe den Potters gesagt, dass ich nach circa zwei Wochen zu ihnen zurückkehre ."

"Du weißt, dass du unter Umständen die Potters und deren Freude als Feinde auf dem Schlachtfeld triffst?", warnte

Mirlan. "Willst du wirklich das Risiko eingehen, jemanden den du magst, verletzen zu müssen?"

"Das Risiko ist immer da. Aber... ich möchte einfach sehen, wie sie sind, versteht ihr?" Er sah sie bittend an. "Nicht die

Potters an sich, welche mich einfach weggegeben haben, aber Rose und vor allem John. Sie sind meine Geschwister,

ich möchte zumindest sagen können, dass sie keine Fremden für mich sind."

"Wenn du dir sicher bist..." Meradin schloss die Augen. "Tu was du möchtest, aber gehorche, wenn die Zeit kommt." Er

sah auf. "Komm her."

Letifer lächelte leicht, als er zu seinem Vater ging und sich zu ihm runter beugte. Er fühlte dessen sichere Umarmung

um ihn und dann den Kuss, welcher vor so vielen Jahren in ihm Angst wach gerufen hatte, aber nun Liebe und

Sicherheit bedeutete. Vorsichtig trank er einige Schlucke des Blutes und löste sich dann wieder.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Vater... Tante..." Er sah zu den zwei Konzilmitgliedern.

"Gute Jagd, Letifer." Freundlich sah ihn Wulfrim an. "Vergiss nicht, rechtzeitig zurück zukommen und deinen Platz

einzunehmen.

"Mach ich nicht. Gute Jagd." Froh endlich wieder den Druck los zu sein, verließ Letifer den Raum und apparierte vor der

Höhle.

Zwischen den vier alten Vampiren breitete sich Schweigen aus, als all ihre Gedanken um den jungen Halbvampir

kreisten. Gerade eben, als er sie um Erlaubnis gebeten hatte, war ihnen wieder schmerzhaft bewusst geworden, wie

jung er war. Ein Kind... ein Kind, dass sie in den Krieg schicken und somit für das größere Bild opferten. Doch nur weil

sie gute Gründe hatten, wurde die Sünde nicht leichter.

Denn auch wenn Irma und Wulfrim es nicht gerne zugaben, in den Tagen mit Letifer hatten sie den Jungen in ihr Herz

geschlossen und konnten nun mit den Zwillingen fühlen.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Wenige Stunden später konnte Letifer in der Schweiz gesehen werden, wie er dort zügig das magische Viertel von Bern

durchquerte. Es waren helle Straßen und nun am Vormittag hatten sie eine erfrischene Beschäftigkeit, die ihm seine

Sorgen für einige Momente vergessen ließ. Auch wenn er normalerweise nur zu gut mit den eher dunkleren Orten in der

magischen Welt vertraut war, so gab er diesesmal den Seitengassen keinen zweiten Blick. Sein Ziel war klar und ragte

nun hoch und majestätisch vor seinen Augen auf.

Die Hauptbank der Kobolde war wirklich ein imposantes Bauwerk. Während die anderen Banken der Kobolde in allen

Hauptstädten der Welt Gebäude waren, so war dieses eher eine Gasse oder Hof, welches von einer Glaskuppel

überdacht war. Ein großes goldenes Tor musste durchschritten werden und dann konnte man den Weg entlang gehen.

Links und rechts waren die jeweiligen kleinen Filialen zu den anderen Banken überall auf der Welt, wo man in die

Währung wechseln, in Wertpapiere anlegen oder einfach die neuesten Entwicklungen der Finanzmärkte erfahren

konnte.

Die Wände waren aus weißen Marmor und mit Goldornamenten verziert. Weiß und Gold bestimmten überhaupt die

ganze Kulisse, in der Hunderte von Kobolden, Zauberern und anderer Rassen, welche sonst nur selten gesehen

wurden, herum liefen.

Letifers Schritte trugen in an den kleinen Filialen vorbei zum Ende des Hofes, wo erneut ein goldenes Tor in erwartete.

Hier nun war die Bank der Schweiz, die eigentliche Hauptbank der Welt.

Er trat ein.

Es gab mehrere Schalter für die verschiedensten Anliegen, viel mehr als in London. Immerhin wurden hier auch die

Probleme mit den anderen Banken selber behandelt und, zumindest meistens, gelöst. Letifer steuerte einen der

Normalschalter für den alltäglichen Gebrauch einer Bank an.

Der Kobold sah mit wachem Blick auf und musterte ihn. Vor ihm stand eine verhüllte Gestalt, deren Gesicht dank Magie

vollkommen im Schatten lag. Die Kreatur schluckte, eindeutig nervös geworden. In der heutigen Zeit waren verhüllte

Gestalten nie gut... er wollte schon den Alarmknopf drücken, als die Gestalt sprach:

"Mein Name ist Letifer. Ich möchte meine Verließe inspizieren."

Letifer... Der Name ließ irgendetwas in dem Kopf des Kobolds erklingen, doch er wusste nicht was. Er nahm eine Hand

vom Knopf, immerhin schien der Mann wirklich auch nur das zu wollen.

"Wie sie wünschen. Schlüssel?"

"Kein Schlüssel. Hochsicherheitsverließ 49, 312 und 211."

Der Kobold tat sein Bestes nicht überrascht zu sein. Immerhin besaßen die wenigsten Personen EIN

Hochsicherheitsverließ, geschweige denn DREI! Die Kobolde gaben diese Verließe nicht für Geld, sondern der Besitzer

musste seine Gründe gut und stichhaltig erklären. Rasch blätterte er die Verließe nach.

Verließ 49 war die unterste Ebene und mit so ziemlich allem gesichert, was es gab. Da hinein zukommen war selbst für

den Besitzer gefährlich, wenn ein kleiner Fehler ihn töten konnte.

Die anderen zwei Verließe waren beides normale Hochsicherheitsverließe, wobei das Wort "normal" die magischen

Sicherungen bei weitem untertrieb.

"Ich komme mit euch, mein Herr. Welches Verließ zuerst?"

" ist dein Name?"

Der Kobold konnte nun seine Überraschung nicht verbergen. "Hakoth, mein Herr."

Der Kobold führte ihn an den anderen Schaltern vorbei, zu den Eingängen in den Untergrund. Der Kobold pfiff und auf

dünnen Gleisen kam ein Karren heran gerollt.

Letifer stieg ohne zu Zögern ein. Hinter ihm konnte er ausmachen wie Hakoth den Schalter betätigte und schon rasten

sie den dunklen Gang hinunter zu den Verließen. Die ersten Stockwerke waren die mit den normalen Safes, an denen

sie einfach vorbei fuhren. Letifers Robe wehte ihm Fahrtwind und er hielt eine Kapuze rein zur Vorsicht fest, obwohl

normalerweise Zauber ein Herunterfallen verhinderten.

Irgendwo in der Ferne meinte er das Feuer von einem der Drachen sehen zu können, konnte es aber nicht mit Sicherheit

sagen. Rechts, links, hoch und dann so steil hinunter, dass es Letifer für einen Moment den Magen umdrehte. Warum

nur hatte er nochmals Hochsicherheitsverließe so tief unten? Ach ja, wegen der Sicherheit... doch war diese wirklich die

Unannehmlichkeiten wert?

"Wir sind da.", verkündete Hakoth und der Karren hielt. "Ihr kennt die Prozedur?"

"Ja." Letifer stand auf und ging vor die Tür. Zuerst musste er seine Identität sichern, dies wurde mit einigen Tropfen Blut

gemacht, welche er auf einen kleinen Stein in der Mitte der Tür schmierte. Der Stein leuchtete kurz auf und Hakoth

nickte zufrieden. Der Kobold fuhr mit seinem Finger an der Seite entlang und die Tür verschwand. Letifer trat ein.

In jedem seiner verschiedenen Verließe hatte Letifer unterschiedliche Dinge verstaut. Es war fast alles noch so, wie

Dominik es angeordnet hatte und er hatte es nicht ändern wollen. Nun aber brauchte er bestimmte Dinge, welche er

schon viel zu lange aufgeschoben hatte.

In 312 lagen Bücher, Waffen und Ausrüstung für verschiedene Labors.

211 enthielt Geld, magischen Schmuck und andere hochmagische Gegenstände.

In 49 aber, lag das wichtigste, die Dinge, die extreme Sicherheit brauchten und vor allem von verschiedenen Leuten

missbraucht werden konnten.

Das Verließ in dem er gerade war, 312, war das Größte. Die Wände zierten Buchregale und überall lagen verschiedene

Kisten. Letifer interessierten diesesmal nicht die Waffen – sie konnten sein eigenes etxtra für ihn angefertigtes Set nicht

übertreffen -, sondern nahm sich die Bücher vor.

Er erinnerte sich an einige, welche sich über die seltene Gabe der Empathie bei Menschen beschäftigten und fand, dass

diese ihm sicherlich helfen konnten. Wer wusste schon, worin sich seine Empathie von denen von reinen Vampiren

unterschied? Einen Versuch war es sicher wert. Auch nahm er noch verschiedene Bücher aus anderen Sparten

(hauptsächlich Verwandlung), verkleinerte sie und stopfte sie in einer magisch vergrößerte Tasche in seiner Robe.

"Das sind viele Waffen...", bemerkte Hakoth.

"Ich bin kein friedliches Wesen.", kam die fast reuevolle Antwort. "Und wir leben auch nicht in friedlichen Zeiten. Ich bin

fertig, Hakoth. Gehen wir zu 211."

"Gut." Der Kobold, der die Antwort zwar seltsam fand, aber innerlich mit den Schultern zuckte, schloss die Tür. Und

schon ging die wilde Fahrt weiter. Diesesmal hätte Letifer schwören können, dass ein Looping dabei war und

entsprechend schwankte er etwas, als er ausstieg.

"Die können nicht langsamer fahren, was?", fragte er den Kobold leicht gequält.

"Nur eine Geschwindigkeit."

Warum hatte Letifer nur das Gefühl, dass der Kobold ihn sadistisch angrinste?

Sie erreichten 211 und es erfolgte die gleiche Prozedur, bis Letifer eintreten konnte. In 211 lagen kleine Hügel von Gold

(nicht einmal soviel, da dies alles von Letifer selbst erarbeitet wurde), in einem Glasschrank konnte man verschiedene

Schmuckarten bewundern und hinten standen noch mehrere Kisten, sowie einige Schränke und zwei Teppiche. Hakoth

machte ein seltsames Geräusch und Letifer drehte sich fragend zu ihm um.

Der Kobold hatte einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck, irgendwo zwischen verblüfft, ärgerlich und verständnislos.

"Ein Hochsicherheitsverließ, um darin Geld aufzubewahren?!"

Letifer blinzelte. Das war das Problem? "Warum nicht? Hier war noch Platz drinnen und so muss ich nicht extra einen

anderen Safe mieten."

"Aber... das ist ein Hochsicherheitsverließ!"

"Ja und mein Geld ist hier ja auch sehr sicher, oder?" Letifer lächelte, schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Nein, Hakoth. Das

Verließ ist hauptsächlich für die anderen Dinge. Komm mal mit."

"Wa... gut." Kein Kobold würde jemals eine Einladung in ein Hochsicherheitsverließ ablehnen. Sein Kunde führte ihn vor

den Glasschrank, welcher mehr als offensichtlich nochmals schwer geschützt war. "Was ist das?", fragte Hakoth fast

ehrfüchtig vor den Kostbarkeiten.

"Die Sammlung, für die ein Freund von mir alles tat. Sein Lebenswerk.", antwortete Letifer fast ein wenig traurig. "Das

hier sind die magischsten Schmuckstücke der Welt, Hakoth. Sei es nun in reiner Magie, dass sie Einzelexemplare sind,

oder etwas anderes."

Hakoth nickte leicht und ließ seine Augen über die Diademe, Ringe, Medaillions, Ketten, Ohrringe und anderen Dingen

schweifen. Ein oder zwei Stücke erkannte er sogar. Sie waren in den Koboldbüchern als sündhaft teuer und extrem

magisch gekennzeichnet. Dies alles in einer einzigen Sammlung zu finden, war schlicht unglaublich.

Letifer tippte mit seinem Zauberstab das Glas an und murmelte das Passwort. Das Glas verschwand und fast sofort

füllte sich die Luft mit einem magischen Prickeln. Unbeeindruckt fasste Letifer hinein und nahm einen Ring heraus. La

Irla... vielleicht konnte er ihn im Krieg gebrauchen.

Er hatte das Gefühl, dass der Ring noch wichtig sein würde... Auf langer Sicht würde das Schmuckstück den Vampiren

helfen, da war er sich sicher. Er dachte nicht daran, dass es vielleicht einen Preis zum Zahlen galt. Und selbst wenn... er

hatte einen Weg gewählt und im Krieg verlor man immer wichtiges und geliebtes. Kurz betrachtete er den schlicht

aussehenden Ring, dann steckte er ihn einfach in die Tasche.

Sekunden später war alles wieder, wie es gewesen war.

Letifer bückte sich, beschwor einen Beutel und nahm sich einige Galleonen.

Hakoth hatte sich wieder gefangen und hatte draußen gewartet. "49, Herr?"

"Ja." Letifer hielt sich diesesmal besonders gut fest, Schlechtes ahnend.

Er behielt recht. Nicht nur gab es irre Kurven, verrückte Streckengänge, die ohne Magie nie funktioniert hätten und diese

wahnwitzige Geschwindigkeit, nein, es gab die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen noch hinzu. Sprich eine Sphinx und zwei

Höhlendrachen. Die Sphinx wollte zwar nur das Passwort, welches in einem Rätsel versteckt wurde, die Drachen aber

waren einwenig aggressiv...

Bewundernd starrte Letifer vor sich, wo in der Ferne ein schwarzer Schatten sich bewegte. Sie hatten angehalten und

Hakoth sah in die gleiche Richtung.

"Höhlendrachen... und es ist Brutzeit."

"Ich hoffe, dass es einen Weg gibt, ohne einen Kampf vorbei zukommen.", meinte Letifer trocken. "Ich habe gehört,

Drachen sind sehr aggressive Eltern."

"Stimmt auch." Und der Karren raste los.

Die zwei schwarzen Drachen schrien, während Hokath in voller Fahrt Koboldmagie vollführte. Der ganze Raum schien

unter den Rufen der zwei Dracheneltern zu erzittern und dann kamen aus der Dunkelheit heraus eine Feuersäule direkt

auf sie zu.

Letifer hob panisch seinen Zauberstab, wissend, dass es zu spät war. Das Feuer kam näher und prallte ab. Ein

unsichtbares Schild hatte sich um den Karren gebildet und sie rasten weiter, bis sie die Drachen hinter sich gelassen

hatten.

"Was. War. Das.?", fragte Letifer gepresst seinen Begleiter.

"Koboldmagie."

Letifer beschloss nicht weiter nachzufragen und stattdessen die Kobolde auf seine Liste der seltsamen Kreaturen zu

setzen. Endlich hielten sie vor Verließ 49 und Letifer konnte sagen, dass Hakoth ein wenig nervös war... nicht das es

Letifer besser ging. Dies war ein zweistelliges Hochsicherheitsverließ und dort ging man nur rein, wenn es absolut nötig

war.

"Ward ihr schon mal dort drinnen?"

"Ja, einmal.", gab Letifer zu. "Es ist nicht so schwierig, wie es aussieht..."

Der Kobold antwortete nicht, sondern gab stattdessen sein Blut auf den Stein in der Tür. Der Stein leuchtete gelb auf und

nun gab Letifer sein eigenes hinzu. Der Stein wurde blau und aus der Tür schossen dünne Stricke, die sich um Letifer

wandten.

"Passwort.", erklang eine kalte Stimme aus dem Nichts.

"Für den Flug der Freiheit.", antwortete Letifer in Erinnerung an Dominiks Grabinschrift. Er wusste, dass Hakoth dank

spezieller Zauber das Passwort nicht verstanden hatte und konnte somit immer noch dessen Anspannung sehen. Und

noch war es auch nicht vorbei.

"Grund des Besuches?"

"Inspizierung und möglicherweise Entnehmung einiger Gegenstände."

"Patronus bitte gegen die Tür ausführen."

Die Stricke ließen ihn los und er hob den Zauberstab: "Expecto Patronum."

Ein Thestral kam heraus und gallopierte geradewegs in die Tür, welche nun grün aufleuchtete. Hakoth trat vor, fuhr mit

dem Finger am Rand entlang und die Türe verschwand. 49 war offen.

49 war das kleinste aller Verließe und das sicherste. Hier drinnen waren nur eine handvoll Bücher, drei schwer

gesicherte Schmuckschatullen, extrem seltene und teilweise verbotene Zaubertrankzutaten, zwei Zwillingsdolche,

Pflanzensamen und zwei Eier. Und diese Eier waren es, die Letifer interessierten. Nirgendwo hatte er heraus finden

können, was sie enthielten, noch hatte Dominik etwas über sie erzählt gehabt. Sie waren ein einziges Geheimnis.

Sie waren etwa faustgroß, pechschwarz und hatten keine Magie, wehrten aber gleichzeitig auch jegliche Magie zur

Untersuchung ab. Zudem fühlt sich die Schale seltsam an, aber in keiner Weise, in der es Letifer hätte beschreiben

können. Er nahm die zwei Eier in ihrer Box, schloss sie und steckte sie verkleinert ein.

"Ich bin fertig, Hakoth.", rief er den Kobold, welcher sich neugierig umgesehen hatte. "Etwas interessantes entdeckt?"

"Wie man es nimmt... die Dinge dort drinnen sind allesamt extrem gefährlich." Hakoth schloss das Verließ. "Und das

einzige Buch, das die Bücher dort drinnen an dunkler Magie übertrumpfen könnte, ist das Nekronomikum!"

"Ich weiß..."

Letifer seufzte etwas. Manchmal fragte er sich, wo Dominik das alles her hatte, aber er kannte nicht die Antwort und

würde sie wahrscheinlich auch nie kriegen. Er wusste nur, dank der Aufzeichnungen, die er beim Erbvorgang gesehen

hatte, dass Dominik nicht der erste Besitzer der drei Verließe war und sie ebenfalls geerbt oder geschenkt bekommen

hatte.

Nach einer weiteren wilden und verrückten Fahrt stolperte Letifer oben wieder in die Empfangshalle. Eine kurze

Verabschiedung von Hakoth und er betrat die Bankgasse. Dort fielen ihm dann für sein trainiertes Augen fast sofort die

Unterschiede auf.

Vorher waren die Stände gleichmäßig besetzt gewesen, nun drängten sich alle um einen einzigen und diskutierten laut

und erregt. Leute liefen rasch hin und her. Wo vorher die Hoffnung auf Gewinne die Schritte beschleunigt hatten, so war

es nun Hektik und Besorgnis.

Ein zweiter Blick zeigte, dass der eine Stand der Stand von Großbritannien war und unter der Menge kein einziger

Vampir mehr war. Letifer verstand mit einemmal: Der Kriegsschwur der Vampire war hier eingetroffen.

Unwillig mit den Leuten zu verhandeln, drehte er sich um und lief zu der Grenze der Schilde. Er wollte nicht das man

sich erinnerte, wer er war und ihn fragte. Sobald es ging, apparierte er.

Hakoth hatte sich wieder an seinen Schalter gesetzt und dachte weiter über seinen Kunden nach. Letifer war sein Name

gewesen... und er hatte so viele Hochsicherheitsverließe! Hakoth war ein junger Kobold und dies war das erstemal

gewesen, dass er in einem Hochsicherheitsverließ mit einer zweistelligen Nummer gewesen war. Stolz und Freude

darüber füllten ihn, vor allem da ihm Letifer auch noch diese eine außergewöhnliche Sammlung gezeigt hatte.

Er sah auf, als einer seiner Kollegen an ihm vorbei rannte und fragte ihn, was los sei. Der sah ihn an und rief:

"Du weißt es noch nicht?! Die Vampire haben sich mit dem Dunklen Lord in England verbündet und haben den

Kriegsschwur gesprochen!"

Hakoths Augen wurden weit. Er hatte von den alten Geschichten über den Kriegsschwur gehört und seine nächste

Fragen kam automatisch:

"In wessen Namen?"

Es gab immer nur einen, der den Kriegsschwur startete und dieser war normalerweise aus dem Konzil oder der extra

ernannte Botschafter. Dieser hatte die Macht im Kriegsfall über alle kämpfenden Vampire.

"Im Namen des Botschaftes Letifers.", antwortete der Kobold und rannte weiter.

Hakoth starrte ihm nach. Letifer... es gab nur EINEN Letifer, wie hatte er das vergessen können?! Und noch vor wenigen

Minuten hatte er ihn die Verließe gezeigt, mit ihm geredet... Hakoths Welt war mit einemmal surreal geworden, als er

aufsprang und dem Kobold hinter her lief. Er brauchte mehr Informationen, um es glauben zu können.

Kurz zuckte die Szene vor seinen Augen, als er naiv sagte, dass dies viele Waffen seien und Letifer antwortete, er wäre

keine friedliche Person. Wie hatte er so blind sein können und nicht erkannt, wer das war?

Während Hakoth durch die Hallen fetzte und seinen Vorgesetzten informieren wollte, nahm er sich vor, den Tag in den

Kalender einzutragen und morgen freizunehmen. Immerhin hatte er Letifer getroffen und war einer der wenigen, die

seine freundliche Seite gesehen hatten.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Es war Mittag, Sommer und sehr sehr heiß, als Letifer in Griechenland wieder auftauchte. Er hatte mehrere

Zwischenstopps hinter sich und Hunger. So ging er, wie der normale Teenager, der er nicht war, in das nächst beste

Restaurant und bestellte sich etwas.

Durch seine Kleidung erregte er in dem Mugglerestaurant etwas Aufmerksamkeit, sodass er gezwungen war, die Kapuze

abzunehmen und zu erklären, dass er für ein Schauspiel übte. Auf Englisch, da er kein Griechisch konnte, wie ihm

verspätet einfiel.

Wie auch immer, satt und zufrieden apparierte er wieder und zwar direkt zu seinem eigentliche Ziel, der Magieuniversität

von Athen. Es war ein großes und recht neues Gebäude, gerade mal etwas über Zweihundert Jahre alt. Vor dem

Gebäude kam ein großer Platz, dann Gras und Bäume, hinter denen dann das magische Athenerdorf begann.

Er hatte nicht daran gedacht, dass er zu früh war und nun sah er sich einem leeren Hof gegenüber auf dem keine

Menschenseele war. Der Nachmittagsunterricht würde noch eine Weile dauern und Letifer überlegte, was er derweil tun

sollte.

Die Entscheidung wurde im großzügigerweise abgenommen.

Ein Fluch raste aus seinen Augenwinkeln heran und er sprang nur dank seins jahrelang geformten Instinktes zur Seite.

Der Fluch landete hinter ihm, während er herum wirbelte und sein Schwert zog. Der Angreifer war irgendwo in einer

Baumkrone gewesen, aber nun ertönte ein leises 'Plop'. Letifer hielt sich vom Fluchen zurück und sprach rasch einen

Zauber, der die Fährte auf nahm. Nur Sekunden später apparierte er ebenfalls.

Er erschien auf einem Flachdach und bevor er irgendetwas tun konnte, traf ihn ein Fluch auf der rechten Seite. Sein

magisches Schild aus Todesmagie wehrte zwar den größten Teil ab, aber nicht alles. Es war eine Falle gewesen! Die

Schmerzen ignorierend, warf er sich wieder zur Seite und zog einen seiner geliebten Dolche.

Blind, wie er es so lange geübte hatte, war er in Richtung des Angreifers, nur ein leises Geräusch bestätigte den Treffer.

Vorbei war es aber noch lange nicht, nun hagelten von anderen Richtungen Flüche auf ihn ein. Wie viele waren es nur?

Den tödlichen Zaubern wich er aus und sprach selber eine lange Formel. Fast hätte er gestockt, als ein Schmerzfluch

durch seinen Schutz kam, doch er machte eisern weiter.

"Entfessle dich und zeige mir den Weg!", rief er den Schlusssatz.

Aus seinem Zauberstab entwich ein gelbes Licht, welches sich kugelförmig von ihm ausbreitete. Bevor die angeheuerten

Mörder etwas tun konnten, hatte der Zauber sie erreicht und eingehüllt. Letifer konnte hören, wie einer versuchte in einer

nutzlosen Panik zu fliehen, wusste aber, dass er es nicht schaffen würde. Und dann verschwand wieder das Licht und

alles war wie sonst.

Nun, fast alles. Denn nun konnte Letifer seine Mörder überall finden, bis sie den Zauber entfernen würden. Was lange

dauern konnte, da er recht unbekannt war.

Die Angreifer erholten sich von dem Schock, doch Letifer griff bereits an. Bevor einer auch nur reagieren konnte, hatte

der Halbvampir ihn erreicht und einen weiteren Dolch benutzt. Tot fiel der Körper zu Boden.

Nun packte die Angst die überlebenden Meuchelmörder und sie apparierten hinfort.

Letifer blieb stehen und wedelte kurz mit seinem Zauberstab, über dem eine gelbe Fläche mit drei blauen Punkten

erschien. Drei. Drei waren geflohen und standen nun zur Jagd frei.

Er sah zu dem ersten Angreifer, welcher von dem Dolch in der Brust getroffen worden war. Er war zwar nicht sofort tot

gewesen, aber inzwischen war alles Leben aus ihm gewichen. Letifer rief seine zwei Dolche von den Leichen zurück und

säuberte sie rasch.

Nochmals holte er Luft und apparierte. Die Angreifer hatten sie das falsche Ziel ausgesucht. Er würde dafür sorgen, dass

sie das verstanden. Er bezweifelte, dass sie daraus noch lernen würden.

Er erschien hinter dem Ersten und tötete ihn ohne einen zweiten Gedanken. Es war vollkommen undramatisch und

dementsprechend verschwand Letifer schnell wieder aus der Gasse.

Der Zweite hatte sich in einem Haus versteckt und Letifer apparierte vor ihm. Erschrocken hob der Mann seinen

Zauberstab, nur um zu erstarren und einige gurgelnde Geräusche von sich zugeben. Dann brach er tot zusammen.

Der Dritte aber war eine Herausforderung. Er hatte anscheinend verstanden, dass ein Verfolgungszauber auf ihm lag

und floh in eine hochmagische Gegend, wo die Magie das Signal störte. In der bekanntesten Einkaufsstraße von Athen,

mitten unter vielen anderen Personen, lief er frei herum. Lange braucht Letifer, um ungfähr die Stelle auszumachen und

dann konnte er zwischen gut Fünfzig Personen wählen, die sich auch noch dauernd bewegten.

Doch Letifer war nicht dumm und wartete. Der Mann würde nervös werden und etwas auffallendes tun, außer er war

perfekt trainiert. Doch darin hatte Letifer Zweifel... Zweifel die mit der Zeit schwanden, als nichts geschah. Der

Halbvampir gab dem Mann wirklich Kredit und nahm sich vor, ihn vielleicht am Leben zulassen.

Vielleicht...

Er sah wie eine Frau sich aus der Menge löste und in eines der Gechäfte ging. Das Signal bewegte sich ebenfalls.

Konnte es sein, dass einer der Angreifer eine Frau war?! Warum nicht? Letifer sprach auf sich einen Chamäleonzauber

und einen Übersetzungszauber für Griechisch, dann folgte er ihr ins Geschäft. Dort verhielt sich die Frau wie eine

normale Hexe und Letifer kamen erneut Zweifel, trotz der neuen Stärke des Signals.

Doch dann ging sie in eine der Umkleidekabinen und Letifer warf – nur zur Vorsicht – darüber einen

Antiapparationszauber, welcher auch prompt aktiviert wurde.

Keine der Verkäuferinnen bemerkte die dunkle Figur, die in eine der Kabinen eindrang.

"Keine Bewegung, wenn du nicht sterben willst.", sprach Letifer drohend zu ihr. Sie hatte den Rücken zu ihm, konnte

aber in einem Spiegel ihn sehen.

"Was...was ist mit den anderen?" Ihre Augen betrogen sie um die Sorge und Angst, die sie fühlte.

"Tot."

"Du... du..."

"Ich, was?", fragte er nach, ließ ihr aber keine Zeit zum antworten. "Du beantwortest mir ein paar Fragen und du wirst

leben. Wenn nicht..." Sie nickte. "Gut. Wer hat euch angeheuert?"

"Zwei reiche Männer, aber ich weiß nicht mehr, wirklich!"

"Überlass es mir, darüber ein Urteil zufällen.", fuhr Letifer sie an. "Wie sahen sie aus? Akzent?"

"...vornehm. Und sie sprachen Russisch."

"Euer Ziel?"

"Letifer und danach den Jungen."

"Ihre Namen?"

Sie schüttelte vehement den Kopf. "Das geht gegen unsere Ehre."

"Diffindio." Kleine Messer schnitten ihre Haut auf und sie schrie leicht auf. Die Frau krümmte sie zusammen. "Also,

Namen?"

"Nein..." Sie sah auf und grinste. "Nie!"

"Wa...?" Da brach sie aber auch schon ganz zusammen und ihre Atemzüge wurden schwächer, ihre Augen rollten wild.

"Gift.", begriff Letifer und verließ die Kabine, wissend, dass er nichts mehr tun konnte.

Die Frau war eine Professionelle gewesen, hatte vielleicht sogar irgendeiner Gilde angehört und die anderen angeführt.

Die Informationen, die er bekommen hatte, hatte sie nur gegeben, damit sie eine Möglicheit bekam, an das Gift

zukommen. Er hatte sie ihr auch noch wie ein Anfänger gegeben. Er war ärgerlich auf sich selbst und frustriert.

Irgendwie hatte sich Letifer seinen Besuch in Athen so nicht vorgestellt und apparierte. Minuten später schrie eine der

Verkäuferinnen blutgefrierend auf, als sie die Leiche entdeckte.

Der alte Letifer ist zurück... ^^

Das nächste Kapitel trägt den Titel "Wesen der Schatten". Zaschil und Armin kommen vor, ebenso erneut Voldemort...

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil II: Die Wesen der Schatten**

der Schatten

Auf dem Hof vor der Universität tummelten sich die Studenten. Die meisten waren schon nach Hause geeilt, oder eher

appariert, doch eine nicht zu verachtende Anzahl hatte sich in einer Ecke versammelt und veranstaltete einen gewaltigen

Lärm.

Es waren vielleicht Zwanzig an der Zahl, die zwei junge Männer umringten und sie anfeuerten. Beide wälzten sich am

Boden und mal hatte er eine, mal der andere die Oberhand. Wut und Anstrengung war in ihre Gesichter geschrieben, als

sie in dem Kräftemessen alles gaben.

Letifer näherte sich langsam und sprang dann in einen der Bäume, um von oben hinunter zu sehen. Wo war nur Zaschil?

Vorher war er zu früh gewesen und nun zu spät? Doch als sich wieder die Kämpfenden drehten, konnte er sehen, dass

einer von ihnen sein Schützling Zaschil war. Er runzelte die Stirn. Was sollte das? Hatte Zaschil nichts besseres zu tun

und erinnerte er sich denn an keine seiner Erziehungen? Wenn er schon kämpfen musste, dann ernsthaft, aber dies war

unter seiner Würde. Und – um einiges wichtiger – Letifer wusste, dass die Gefahr von mehr Meuchelmördern bestand.

Zu solch kindischen Prügeleien hatten sie nun wirklich keine Zeit!

"Zaschil!" Keine Reaktion, jedoch drehten sich einige andere Studenten um. "ZASCHIL!"

Er sprang von dem Baum und ging auf die Zuschauer zu. Der Übersetzungszauber von früher an dem Tag war noch

aktiv und so konnte er die getuschelten Fragen verstehen, ignorierte sie aber. Stattdessen stand er nun neben den

Kämpfenden, und Zaschil hatte immer noch nicht reagiert.

"Zaschil...", wiederholte er nochmals und dieses mal bar von jeden Emotionen. Sein Markenzeichen, welches so gut wie

allen Furcht einjagte. So auch den Studenten, die vor ihm zurückwichen.

Zaschil, welcher gerade oben lag, erstarrte und sein Gegner sah an seiner Schulter vorbei direkt auf Letifer. Seine Augen

weiteten sich kurz und Zaschils Herz schlug schneller. Es konnte nicht sein... was sollte er hier machen? Angespannt

drehte es sich um und begegnete einer verhüllten Gestalt, deren Gesicht im Dunkel der Kapuze lag.

Vielleicht war es, dass er am Boden war und hinauf sah, vielleicht war es die Gewohnheit, vielleicht auch einfach, dass

Zaschil in Letifer nichts anders mehr sehen konnte. Das Erste was er auf alle Fälle sprach, war das Wort "Meister...".

"Zaschil, schön das du mich auch zur Kenntnis nimmst." War das Spott? "Erklärst du mir mal, was du hier tust?"

"Ich..." Zaschil suchte nach Worten, der junge Mann, auf dem er saß, vergessend. "... er hat angefangen."

Am liebsten hätte der ehemalige Adelssohn und Ex-Sklave aufgestöhnt. Das klang nun wirklich wie der mehr als lahme

Rechtfertigungs-Versuch eines Kindes. Sein Gegner rührte sich nun unter ihm und Zaschil ließ ihn gehen.

Der Student sprang auf und blaffte Letifer an:

"Hey, wer bist du, dass du hier einfach reinplatzt?!" Die Figur starrte ihn nur an... oder zumindest wurde das vermutet,

immerhin sah keiner Letifers Gesicht. "Willst du auch Ärger? Häh? Na dann komm her!"

Der Student holte aus, um Letifer in den Magen zu schlagen. Bei Letifer übernahmen die antrainierten Instinkte. Als die

anderen wieder mit den Bewegungen mitkamen, kniete Letifer auf dem ächzenden Angreifer und hatte einen Arm auf

den Rücken verdreht.

Zaschil war nur überrascht, dass der andere noch lebte.

Die Menge war totenstill.

"Hör zu." Letifers Stimme klang dunkel. "Ich habe einen sehr stressigen Tag hinter mir. Ich habe Verträge unterschrieben,

mit Dunklen Lords verhandelt, ein Land in den Krieg gestürzt, für eine komplette Rasse den Kriegsbefehl gegeben und

vor nur einer Stunde fünf angeheuerte Mörder getötet." Er holte Luft. "Ob du mir jetzt auch noch in die Quere kommst

oder nicht, ist mir egal, aber wisse... du bekommst keine zweite Chance!"

Und damit stand Letifer auf und ignorierte das zitternde Bündel von Schläger. Die anderen bildeten nun einen großen

Kreis um ihn, waren zum Teil verunsichert, zum Teil extrem beeindruckt. Kaum einer hatte in dem Moment richtig die

Worte von Letifer registriert und ihre Bedeutung erkannt. Letifer war das alles egal, stattdessen wandte er sich an

Zaschil.

"Komm." Dann drehte er sich weg und ging.

"Zaschil!" Einer der Zuschauer hielt ihn am Ärmel fest. "Kann ich mitkommen?"

Der Ex-Sklave sah von Letifer, der einfach weiter ging, zurück zu seinem Freund. Dann nickte er und rannte los. Der

andere folgte ihm. Als sie ihn einholten, fragte Letifer ohne sich umzudrehen:

"Wer ist das?"

"Mein bester Freund, Vassilikos.", stellte Zaschil vor.

Letifer drehte etwas den Kopf und musterte Vassilikos. Es war ein großer Mann, etwas älter als Zaschil mit schwarzen

Haaren, Augen und gebräunter Haut.

"Mein Name ist Letifer."

"Angenehm.", antwortete Vassilikos automatisch, bevor er innerlich den Schock seines Lebens bekam. Letifer? "DER

Letifer?"

"Ja."

Vassilkos starrte den Mann/Engel/Dämon/Mörder/Kriegsheld und was Letifer angeblich noch alles war, ehrfürchtig an.

'Mein Gott...', dachte er nur.

"Was ist passiert?", fragte Zaschil besorgt. "Warum seid ihr hier?"

Letifer schüttelte den Kopf. "In deiner Wohnung." Dann war er appariert.

Vassilikos sah zu seinem Freund und grinste schwach. "Das ist wirklich Letifer, oder?"

"Ja... verärgere ihn nicht, okay?" Zaschil lächelte kurz, als Vassilikos nickte. "Er ist nicht so schlimm, wie alle sagen...

solange du auf seiner Seite bist."

"Beruhigend.", murmelte der Grieche. So richtig hatte er noch nicht verstanden, was los war. Vorher erst war es ein

normaler Schultag mit einer Schlägerei gewesen und nun hatte er eine Gesprächsrunde über Leichen und alles

mögliche mit 'dem' Letifer.

Überhaupt, Letifer! Der unheimliche Kämpfer, über den alle nur kaum mehr als Legenden wussten. Über eines waren

sich aber immer alle einige: Seine Tödlichkeit. Und was er gerade eben beobachtet hatte, war er geneigt, es zu glauben.

Die Wohnung war klein, jedoch gemütlich und für seine zwei Bewohner vollkommen ausreichend. Letifer setzte sich auf

die Couch und wartete, nur Sekunden später erschienen die zwei Studenten und setzten sich ihm gegenüber.

"Also?", drängte Zaschil nervös. "War das vorher mit den fünf Auftragskillern wahr?"

"Ja. Anscheinend haben sie dich überwacht, in der Erwartung, dass ich auftauche."

"Stopp." Vassilikos sah von einem zum anderen. "Zaschil, was um Himmels Willen hast du mit Letifer zu tun?!"

Zaschil vermied seinen Blick zutreffen und sah zu Boden. So antwortete Letifer:

"Zaschil war mal ein Sohn der zwölf Fürsten. Als Umerziehungsprogramm war er für ein paar Jahre mein Sklave, doch

seit Kriegsende ist er frei und ich bin nur noch sein Vormund."

"Sklave..." Mit einem seltsamen Blick sah Vassilikos zu seinem Freund. Das hatte er nun wirklich nicht erwartet. Hatte

nicht der Widerstand gegen das Sklaventum gekämpft? Aber sie hatten Zaschil ja auch offensichtlich wieder gehen

lassen... Er fühlte, dass hinter der Geschichte noch einiges mehr war.

Zaschil war es nur unangenehm. Er wollte weg. Er schämte sich, mal ein Sklave gewesen zu sein... mit diesem Teil

seiner Vergangenheit hatte er zwar Frieden geschlossen, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass es alle wissen mussten.

"Wie auch immer... die Fünf sind tot, und für dich wird es hier zu unsicher. Zaschil, du packst am Besten gleich. Wir

warten nur noch auf deine Schwester, dann sind wir außer Landes."

"Was?" Zaschil starrten ihn an, sprang dann auf. "Das geht nicht! Ich KANN hier nicht einfach weg. Was wird aus meinen

Studienfächern? Aus meinen Freunden?! Ich will nicht, Meister, dass müssen sie verstehen!"

"Du musst mich nicht mehr Meister nennen.", wies Letifer ihn ruhig zurecht und Zaschil wurde leicht rot. "Und was ist mit

deinem Leben? Die Fünf waren Professionelle und während ich ihr erstes Ziel war, warst du das Zweite. Es gibt nur

wenige, die die Auftraggeber sein könnten..."

Die Worte hingen im Raum und Zaschil fiel zurück auf die Couch. Jetzt erst wurde ihm die Tragweite der Situation

bewusst. Es waren Killer hinter ihm her! Wäre nicht zufällig Letifer vorbei gekommen... er hätte es nie bemerkt, dass sie

da waren. Und was wenn sie einfach nur das zweite Ziel genommen hätten? Er wäre tot gewesen! Und wenn er das

richtig verstand, auf was gerade Letifer hindeutete, hatten sie ein zusätzliches Problem.

"Sie meinen... Sie meinen die Fürsten?"

"Es sind nur noch drei am Leben, aber ja." Letifer empfand etwas Mitleid für Zaschil. "Ich will dich auch nicht hier

rausreißen, aber gib mir eine bessere Idee..."

"Die Auroren?" Zaschil und Letifer sahen so abrupt zu Vassilikos, dass dieser sich sicher war, dass sie ihn vergessen

hatten. "Könnten die nicht auch Schutz gewähr leisten?"

"Vielleicht...", gab Letifer zu. Er würde es ihnen ungern übergeben, immerhin hatte er selten gute Erfahrungen mit

Auroren gemacht. Aber es gibt für alles ein erstes Mal. "Wie gut sind die in Griechenland? Ich hatte selten mit welchen

von hier zu tun."

"Gut?" Vassilikos klang sich nicht sonderlich sicher.

"Wenn es geht, möchte ich lieber Aurorenschutz, trotz aller Risiken.", meinte der Adelssohn. "Ich möchte einfach nicht...

wegrennen und alles zurücklassen."

"So sei es denn..." Es klang wie ein Seufzen von Letifer.

Plopp. Plopp. Plopp.

"Ich hatte sie schon erwartet." Letifer war amüsiert und zeigte auf die Couch. "Setzen sie sich."

Die drei Auroren, eine Frau und zwei Männer zielten auf die verdächtige Gestalt. Die Frau, offensichtlich die Anführerin,

rief: "Wer sind Sie?"

"Letifer."

Das half nicht zur Beruhigung bei und Vassilikos machte sich bereit aus der Schusszone zu fliehen, als er einen Blick auf

Zaschil erhaschte. Dieser war locker, beobachtete die Szene aber genau, aber relativ unbesorgt. So entspannte er sich

wieder. Er würde seinen Freund dazu überreden, ihm mehr über Letifer zu erzählen, wenn alles vorbei war. Und vor

allem wie gut der Mann war...

"Der Letifer?"

"Fragen das inzwischen alle?" Letifer war eindeutig belustigt. "Ja. Und ich nehme an, sie haben die Leichen gefunden,

die Herkunft überprüft und gehen nun zu allen Zauberern, die etwas damit zu tun haben könnten?"

"Ja...", gab die Frau missmutig zu.

"Gut und jetzt setzten sie sich, ich werde alles erklären." Er sah zu den Auroren. "Und entspannen sie sich, wollte ich sie

töten, würde ich nicht hier sitzen."

Den Wahrheitsgehalt der Worte erkennend, setzte sich die Frau in einen der Sessel, während die Männer hinter ihr

stehen blieben. "Also, was ist passiert?"

"Es waren fünf Professionelle, die angeheuert waren Zaschil und mich zu töten. Zaschil möchte deshalb unter

Aurorenschutz. Können sie das schaffen?"

"Natürlich!" Sie klang beleidigt. "Aber warum?"

"Zaschil und seine Schwester sind die Kinder eines der zwölf Fürsten. Sie gelten unter den Adligen als Verräter, weil sie

frei sind und Zaschil uns half." Letifer stand auf. "Meine Zeit läuft, noch Fragen?"

"Ja!", riefen gleich mehrere Personen im Raum und sahen sich dann gegenseitig an. Schließlich fragte aber die Aurorin:

"Wissen sie zufällig, was mit den Vampiren los ist? Wir haben in Athen zwar nur einen Clan, aber es ist ungewöhnlich sie

bei Tageslicht zu sehen und sie bewegen sich über ganz Griechenland."

"Sie sind wirklich gut..." Letifer sah sie direkt an. "Ich weiß nicht, ob sie einfach jeden fragen oder nicht, aber sie haben

es immerhin bemerkt. Die Vampire sind im Krieg und heute früh kurz vor Sonnenaufgang wurde der Kriegsschwur vom

Botschafter der Vampire ausgesprochen."

"Der Kriegsschwur? Gegen wen..." Sie, Zaschil und noch einer der Auroren waren bleich, die anderen zwei verstanden

nicht.

"Das Ministerium von England."

"Woher wissen sie das?", fragte einer der Auroren nun.

Zaschil begriff aber nur ein paar Sekunden später: "Meinten sie das mit 'ein Land in den Krieg gestürzt' und ... und 'einer

Rasse den Kriegsbefehl' gegeben?"

"Ja."

Die Frau sprang auf. "Damit sind sie der..."

"Noch andere Fragen?", schnitt ihr Letifer das Wort ab, wandte sich dann aber ohne Abzuwarten zu Zaschil. "Ich

wünsche dir Glück, Zaschil. Melde dich, wenn es Probleme gibt." Zaschil nickte gehorsam. "Auf Wiedersehen." Und er

apparierte.

"Sollen wir hinter her?", fragte einer der Auroren.

Die Frau schüttelte besiegt den Kopf. "Wenn er auch nur halb so gut ist, wie ich denke, dann finden wir ihn nie."

Vassilikos sah von einem zum anderen und die Welt war irgendwie unwirklicher als je zuvor. Nur langsam baute er alles

zusammen... Zaschil würde ihm ALLES genau erklären!

Zaschil schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Letifer war wieder im Krieg, dieses mal gegen England. Er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl...

und als Botschafter der Vampire? Wahnsinn. Sicherlich konnte das Konzil jeden ernennen, aber Letifer war doch kein

Vampir... oder?

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

"ARMIN!" Letifer stürmte in den Regierungspalast hinein. Die ersten Wachen waren einfach zu perplex gewesen und

hatten ihn durchgelassen. Wirklich, wofür hatte er diese Leute trainiert? Doch nun kam es ihm gelegen, doch da

stoppten in die zweiten Wachen.

"Wer sind sie?"

"Letifer.", antwortete er knapp. "Wo ist Armin? Ich muss mit ihm sofort sprechen!"

"Das geht leider gerade nicht...", versuchte der Soldat ihn abzuwehren.

"Ist schon okay." Durch eine Flügeltüre kam der Vampir hinein. "Ich hätte ihn sowieso im ganzen Haus gehört. Letifer,

kommst du?"

Armin führte seinen Freund ein paar Gänge entlang, in einen gemütlichen Besprechungsraum. Hinter sich schloss er die

Türen, dann setzte er sich.

"Letifer... also was ist so schlimm, dass du alles zusammen schreist?"

Letifer begann hin und her zu laufen. "Zaschil und ich wurden heute von bezahlten Killern angegriffen, die von den

Fürsten oder anderen Adligen geordert wurden. Ich dachte, du hättest dich darum gekümmert!"

"Ich habe mich darum gekümmert." Armin sah ihn ärgerlich an. "Es ist halt nicht so leicht... uns sind immerhin bisher

zwei ins Netz gegangen."

"Vor Monaten." Letifer starrte ihn an. "Drei sind immer noch weiß-Gott-wo und machen Pläne gegen uns."

"Ich habe ein Reich zu verwalten." Armin lehnte sich zurück und beobachtete seinen Freund. "Und du bist auch nur so

wütend, dass es deinen Zaschil getroffen hat."

"... Mag sein."

Der Vampir seufzte. "Ich versuche mein Bestes, aber mehr kann ich nicht tun. Möchtest du sonst noch etwas?"

"Nein... oh, ja!" Innerlich beschämt es vergessen zu haben, stellte sich Letifer direkt vor Armin. "Steh auf."

Mit einem fragenden Gesicht gehorchte der Vampir. Letifer streckte die linke Hand in der Kriegsschwurhaltung aus und

nach Begreifen tat es ihm Armin gleich.

"Für die Ehre der Clans! Für den Ruhm des Konzils! Für das Blut der Vampire!"

"Für die Ehre der Clans! Für den Ruhm des Konzils! Für das Blut der Vampire!", wiederholte Armin und meinte dann

langsam. "Wir sind im Krieg?"

"Ja und rate dreimal, wer sie anführen darf." Der Sarkasmus tropfte nur so von den Worten.

"Du?!"

"Ja... komm setz dich. Ich erzähle dir, was alles passiert ist."

Den restlichen Nachmittag verbrachten sie redend. Alle die stören wollten, wurden mit den Worten 'wichtige

Besprechung' weggeschickt. Armin konnte es kaum glauben, dass das Konzil ausgerechnet Letifer ausgewählt hatte,

akzeptierte es aber. Erleichtert nahm er zur Kenntnis, dass von ihm nicht erwartet wurde, sein Land gegen England in

den Krieg zu führen. Fraternia war dafür noch viel zu instabil. Er versprach die Fürsten weiter zu suchen und Letifer

beschloss die Nacht in dem Palast zu verbringen.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Am nächsten Tag überlegte er rasch, was er zu tun hatte und kam zu einem unerfreulichem Ergebnis. Als Botschafter

musste er erneut mit Voldemort reden. So kehrte er nach England zurück, direkt in das Todesserversteck.

Die Todesser fackelten nicht lange, sondern führten ihn direkt zu ihrem Lord.

"Lord Voldemort?" Letifer neigte respektvoll den Kopf.

"Sprich." Der Dunkle Lord saß auf seinem Thron und sah mit einem seltsamen Vergnügen auf den Halbvampir hinunter.

Es machte ihn immer seltsam euphorisch, wenn er mächtige Personen zu seinem Willen beugen konnte.

"Die Vampire bereiten sich alle auf den Krieg vor, die ersten werden heute bereits ankommen. Ebenso dürfte es

spätestens in wenigen Stunden überall bekannt sein, dass ich der Botschafter und somit Anführer der Vampire bin. Wo

soll das Kriegslager errichtet werden? "

"Der Vertrag ist dann ebenfalls bekannt?"

"Ja."

Voldemort war nachdenklich. War dies nun gut oder schlecht für seine Pläne? Er kam zu dem Ergebnis, dass es egal

war. "Das Lager kann bei den Werwölfen sein, dass wäre ideal."

"Gut." Letifer zögerte innerlich kurz, wagte es dann doch. "Ich selber möchte für die nächsten paar Monate nicht direkt im

Dienst sein. Es wird eine kompetente Vertretung vorhanden sein, doch ich möchte mich lieber noch um einige private

Angelegenheiten kümmern."

Die blutroten Augen verengten sich ärgerlich. "Warum sollte ich zustimmen?"

"Ich denke nicht, dass in den nächsten Monaten ein Großangriff sein wird... ich werde nicht unbedingt gebraucht sein.",

versuchte Letifer ihn zu überzeugen.

"Das ist egal!" Warum nur hatte er zugestimmt, dass er die Vampire nicht bestrafen durfte? Voldemort hatte wirklich nicht

gedacht, es so schnell zu bereuen. "Du bist im Vertrag!"

"Ich weiß..." Letifer wollte wirklich mit den Potters sein, da half dann wohl nur noch eine Strategie. Er hatte sie sich

sorgfältig zurecht gelegt und war sich fast sicher, dass die zwei Konzilmitglieder dies geplant hatten. Fast. Nun würde er

halt das Beste aus der Situation herausholen und dabei den Vertrag vollends benutzen.

Eine Stimme in ihm flüsterte ungläubig: 'Und das alles nur für die Potters?!' Aber er ignorierte sie. Es war nicht für die

Potters oder John, dass wusste er. Es war auch für ihn selber, um einmal Normalität zu erleben. Letifer war stolz, tödlich,

unbeugsam und vieles mehr... und wenn er etwas wirklich wollte, dann ging er zu überraschenden Längen um es zu

erreichen.

"Ich werde spionieren."

"Was?" Verblüffung breitete sich auf Voldemorts Gesicht aus.

"Ich werde in Hogwarts, die Potters und Dumbledore ausspionieren.", verdeutlichte er. "Und zwar als Harry Potter."

Voldemort ballte die Faust bei dem Namen 'Potter'. "Du willst ihn töten und seinen Platz einnehmen?"

"Unnötig." Letifer sah sich um. Niemand außer ihnen war da und er bezweifelte, dass Voldemort hier Abhören ließ. "Ich

bin Harry James Potter."

Wie viele Leute hatten in ihrem Leben zuvor Lord Voldemort derart fassungslos erlebt? Nicht viele und noch weniger

konnten davon erzählen. "Du...?!"

"Ja. Ich habe es erst vor kurzem heraus gefunden.", gab er zu. "Im Moment hat mich der Orden unter einem Schwur,

aber der geht nur bist zum Ende des Sommers."

Voldemort fasste sich wieder und stieg langsam die Stufen hinab, auf Letifer... nein, Harry Potter zu. Sollte er ihn einfach

hier und jetzt töten? Nein, dass wäre der Vertrag hinüber. Ebenso, wenn jemand anders über die Identität Bescheid

wusste... er konnte nichts tun. Aber wollte er wirklich überhaupt etwas tun? Er stellte sich vor dem Jugendlichen auf und

sah auf ihn hinab.

"Ich will dein Gesicht sehen."

Letifer blinzelte, gehorchte aber. Mit einem leisen Rascheln gab die Kapuze seinen Kopf frei. Stolz und unbeugsam

erwiderte er den Blick des Zauberers.

Voldemort blickte auf Letifer, Harry, hinunter. Ein Kind... ein Kind und doch so tödlich. Er hatte gedacht, dass er selber in

seiner Jugend darin das Maximum erreicht hatte, doch hier hatte er die tödlichste Waffe in einer unschuldigen

Verpackung. Nur die Augen... die Augen waren von der Farbe des Todes. Grün. Avada-Kedavra-Grün.

"Du bist also Harry Potter... nicht gerade das, was man erwartet." Voldemort lächelte. "Wer bist du, Harry Potter oder

Letifer?"

"Beide, denn Harry Potter ist Letifer." Er blickte in die roten Augen. Worüber war der Dunkle Lord so erfreut?

"Wird dich die Nähe der Potters nicht... wie soll ich sagen, stören?"

"Stören?" Letifer beschloss auf sicher zu Spielen. "Sie haben mich zu den Dursleys geschickt. Nie werde ich ihnen

verzeihen. Ich will nur... meine Geschwister kennen lernen."

"Und dann? Was passiert, wenn ich den Befehl gebe, John Potter zu töten?" Und er würde den Befehl geben, dass war

so sicher, wie die Arktis kalt war.

"Dann werde ich gehorchen." Und es war die Wahrheit.

Zufrieden nickte Voldemort. "Du bist ein Kind..." Vorsichtig strich er eine pechschwarze Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Er

spürte die Magie unter seinen Fingern prickeln. Was war das...? Die Empathie der Vampire...? Nein. Es musste die

Todesmagie von ihm sein, immerhin hatte Letifer nichts von den Vampiren. "Und doch mordest du ohne Gewissen. Ich

denke, ich mag dich."

Was sollte man nun darauf antworten? Unsicher beschloss er zu schweigen und abzuwarten.

Voldemort trat schließlich einen Schritt zurück. "Du wirst als mein Spion nach Hogwarts gehen, doch wenn ich dich rufe,

kommst du sofort zurück. Verstanden?"

"Ja, Lord Voldemort."

"Du kannst gehen..." Voldemort beobachtete, wie er sich zurückzog. "Und Letifer? Es ist mir egal, wer du bist und wie alt

du bist. Die Resultate zählen."

Der Halbvampir lächelte. "So war es in meinem Leben schon immer."

Letifer verschwand und Voldemort starrte an die Wand. Harry James Potter... der Junge den er vor so vielen Jahren

angegriffen hatte, und sich nicht mehr daran erinnerte. Der gleiche, der nun in seinen Diensten steht und für den er einen

Teil seiner eigenen Seele gezahlt hatte.

Zufall? Er glaubte nicht daran... Doch Harry Potter existierte bestenfalls als Schatten, den nun Letifer warf. Letifer, nicht

Potter. Eine Illusion, die die Familie Pottter und Dumbledore anscheinend noch hatten. Voldemort grinste.

Er wusste, zu wem Letifer loyal war und es würde ein böses Erwachen für die Lichtseite geben. Dafür würde er sorgen.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

In keinster Weise war er sich sicher, was er getan hatte. Soviel war geschehen... soviel mehr, als er für den ruhigen

Ausflug geplant hatte. Es war Abend. Keiner seiner Familie würde bereits wach sein und zu den Potters wollte er noch

nicht zurückkehren. Nein, er wollte sich einen vollkommen normalen Abend machen. Nicht mehr.

Die Frage war natürlich, was war ein völlig normaler Abend? In den Kreisen in denen er verkehrte, konnte dies schon

mal der Überfall auf Muggle, Mord oder andere eher schattige Dinge sein. Doch heute wollte er nicht. Also was taten

Siebzehnjährige in seinem Alter? Shoppen?

Nun, dass konnte er nicht so richtig im Moment tun. Erstens war es etwaas spät und zweitens war es nun immerhin

bekannt, dass Harry Potter zurück war. Zwar ohne Foto, aber eine Personenbeschreibung war dabei gewesen. Also fiel

Zaubererwelt raus...

Er ging in die Villa der Vampire und schnappte sich neue Klamotten aus seinem Koffer, welche er wie immer verkleinert

mit sich herumtrug. Noch immer in Schwarz, war er nun in normale Mugglesachen, Jeans und T-Shirt, gekleidet. Er

hinterließ seiner Familie einen Zettel mit einem kurzen Bericht was geschehen war und wohin sie die Vampire schicken

konnten bzw. wo das Lager war. Mit dem festen Entschluss normal zu sein, machte er sich auf den Weg ins Muggle-

London.

Da dies auch eines der Jagdreviere für Vampire war, kannte er sich hier gut aus. Etwas später fand er sich in einem Cafe

wieder, dass ein bekanntes Jugendtreff war. Überall saßen Leute und er setzte sich einfach an einen einsamen Tisch in

der Ecke. Es wurde langsam voller und nicht lange dauerte es, bis sich Muggle zu ihm setzen.

Es war eine gemischte Gruppe von sieben Personen und er fühlte sich wohl in ihr. Es dauerte nicht lange und sie luden

ihn ein, mit ihnen zu kommen. Es wurde spät, die richtige Zeit für Disco! Lachend und scherzend kamen sie an. Es

waren bereits recht viele Leute da, die Tanzfläche locker gefüllt. Bunte Lichter flogen durch den Raum und der Alkohol

wurde an einer Bar freizügig ausgeschenkt. Dennoch, Letifer hatte eines vergessen.

"Uh, was ist los?", fragte ihn eines der Mädchen.

Er lächelte gezwungen. "Nichts, ich mag nur das Lied nicht..."

"Wirklich, es ist ganz oben in den Charts!"

Egal wie weit es wo-auch-immer oben war, die Lautstärke tat in seinen Ohren höllich weh. Er suchte einen etwas

dunkleren Ort und holte seinen Zauberstab raus. Ein kurzer Spruch und es folgte pure Erleichterung! Es war manchmal

wirklich nervtötend, bessere Ohren zu haben als normale Leute. Einer der Gründe warum in Discos trotz der vielen

Möglichkeiten selten Vampire jagten.

"Komm, tanz mit mir.", rief jemand weibliches auffordernd.

Das ließ er sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er war leider nicht sonderlicht gut darin... die einzige Erfahrung, die er je gemacht

hatte, war in Durmstrang gewesen. Und war nicht wirklich hiermit zu vergleichen. Glücklicherweise sagte niemand

etwas, vielleicht wurde aber auch einfach alles von den schnellen Lichtern verschluckt.

"Lucas, setz dich doch zu uns."

"Gerne." Er setzte sich an zu der Gruppe auf die Eckbank. Vor ihnen standen ein Tisch und mehrere Getränke.

"Willst du auch was trinken?", bot jemand an. "Ich geh gerade zur Bar."

"Nein, danke." Trinken wollte er schon, aber doch nicht Alkohol. Nein, sein Durst war eher in die Richtung von etwas

Rotem gelenkt.

"Mist.", fluchte der Junge gegenüber von ihnen unterdrückt. "Da sind SIE!"

"Sie?", fragte Letifer ahnungslos und folgte dem Blick. Was er sah, waren acht junge Männer, hauptsächlich in Leder

gekleidet, die die Menge mit düsteren Blicken bedachten. "Was ist mit ihnen? Kennst du die?"

"Du kennt sie nicht?" So ziemlich jeder starrte ihn an. "Die sind von der Zerstörer-Gang, die kontrollieren hier das

Gebiet... Sie sind skrupellos und extrem gefährlich."

Letifer nickte und besah sie sich noch mal. Skrupellos? Gefährlich? Für ihn stellten sie eine genau so große Gefahr dar,

wie für einen Orca eine Seerobbe. Doch auch Seerobben waren Jäger und wenn die, mit denen er gerade saß,

tatsächlich normale Fische waren... nun, es war nicht sein Problem. Die Party ging weiter, er ignorierte die Gang und so

taten die anderen.

Letifer war rasch gelangweilt und folgte er irgendeiner leicht betrunkenen Truppe hinaus. Alleine lief er dann die Straße

hinunter, auf der Suche nach einem Blutspender. Wirklich, waren diese Trinkgelage notwendig? Er selber hatte ich

zurückgehalten, gab es da doch einige schlechte Erinnerungen. Alkohol bedeutete betrunken sein, was zur Folge hatte,

dass er schwach und hilflos war... etwas, was er hasste und fürchtete.

Es war dunkel, warm und Letifer versuchte Sterne am Himmel auszumachen. Doch er war in London und stellte etwas

traurig fest, dass der Smog der Muggle-Autos vieles verdeckte. Trotzdem entdeckte er einige Sternzeichen und erinnerte

sich an die Legenden, die ihm die Zentauren erzählt hatten. Sie waren schön gewesen, hatten von Liebe, Hass und

Eifersucht gehandelt, häufig auch vom Krieg.

Er bog in eine Seitenstraße ab, als Abkürzung zu einem Park in dem oft Pärchen waren. In der Gasse entdeckte er

mehrere Männer, vielleicht zehn. Ein wenig belustigt wartete er ab, als ihm drei den Weg versperrten. In einem Halbkreis

umstellten sie und versuchten bedrohend zu sein. Einige kamen ihm bekannt vor.

"Die Zerstörer-Bande... so heißt ihr doch, oder?", fragte er fast spöttisch.

"Ganz recht. Wir wollen dir keine Probleme machen.", begann der Anführer der Bande zuckersüß. "Wenn du uns all dein

Geld gibt, bist du sicher."

"Und wenn nicht?"

"Dann wirst du als Beispiel dafür dienen, warum man uns Geld geben sollte..." Er grinste unfreundlich. "Natürlich wird ein

Krankenhaus dann das mindeste sein, ein Friedhof dürfte schon eher in Frage kommen."

Letifer sah er den Anführer direkt in die Augen. "Du drohst mir also mit Tod?" Er konnte nicht anders und lächelte etwas.

"Bist du dir ganz sicher?"

"Du hast es verstanden." Der bullige Anführer zog sein Messer aus dem Gürtel und hielt des drohend hoch. Dieses

Lächeln... dieser sichere Blick... es beunruhigte ihn auf einem Gebiet, dass ganz und gar instinktiv war.

"Gut, dann sind die Regeln klar. Ihr bedroht mich, ich verteidige mich, dass ist alles..." Letifer bemerkte, dass noch nicht

einmal seine Todesmagie diese Typen als ernsthafte Gefahr einstufte. Er war wirklich weit gekommen, von dem kleinem

Kind das er einmal war, zu dem Krieger von heute.

"Versuch es ruhig. Du wirst es nicht schaffen!" Die anderen der Gang bewegten sich zu Letifer. "Stirb!"

"Du hast keine Idee, wie viele das schon zu mir gesagt haben...", meinte Letifer nachdenklich und wich dann dem

Messerstich aus. "Amateur."

Spätestens zu diesem Moment sollten die Gangleute mitbekommen haben, dass etwas schief lief. Wenn man fair war,

dann bemerkten es auch die meisten, doch sie griffen so oder so an. Immerhin waren sie a) mehr und b) konnten sie

ihren Stolz nicht schlucken.

Letifer musste zugeben, dass er das als normaler Mensch nicht geschafft hätte. Aber er war ein Halbvampir, selbst ohne

Blutmagie schneller und stärker, und zudem sehr gut ausgebildet. So war der Kampf recht schnell vorbei. Stöhnend

lagen fünf Leute ohnmächtig am Boden, zwei weitere konnten sich nicht mehr bewegen und drei waren geflohen. Der

Anführer kniete zitternd und Blut spuckend vor ihm.

"Wer... wer bist du?"

"Lucas, aber das ist kaum deine Sache." Letifers Stimme war ruhig, ohne Hass und ohne Mitleid. Als wäre dies eine

vollkommene normale Unterhaltung.

Wieder hustete der Anführer. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an Gerüchte und wie der Jugendliche perfekt darauf passte.

"Lucas...? Von den Schatten?"

"Schatten?"

"Der Gang...", erklärte der Mann. "Sie sind angeblich überall in London, sind aber desinteressiert in fast allen

Geschäften, greifen aber hin und wieder Banden einzeln an... und gewinnen!"

Letifer begriff plötzlich. Also waren den Muggle die Vampire aufgefallen, nur hatten sie die nächst logische Erklärung

genommen. "So nennt ihr uns also. Interessant."

"Wollt ihr unser Gebiet übernehmen?" Angst, aber auch Respekt, konnte man in seinem Gesicht lesen.

"Nein. Was sollten wir damit?" Lucas schüttelte den Kopf. "Solche Kleinigkeiten mit denen ihr euch rumschlagt,

interessieren uns nicht."

Denen von der Straßengang stand der Unglaube ins Gesicht geschrieben. Kleinigkeiten? Drogenhandel, Prostitution und

alles andere, was unter die Revierrechte fiel, waren Kleinigkeiten?! Wer waren die... und mit was handelten diese

Schatten?

"Lucas."

Letifer wirbelte herum. "Richard!"

Der Vampir trat aus den Schatten und besah sich die Szene, die sich ihm bot. Er lachte leise. "Spaß gehabt, wie ich

sehe... die Nacht ist noch jung und deine Familie meinte, du solltest zu 'ihnen' zurückkehren."

"Verstehe." Zudem hatte er Hunger auf Blut... die Nacht war in der Tat noch jung. Er drehte sich um und lief die Straße

hinunter. "Richte meiner Familie schöne Grüße aus, okay?", rief er noch über die Schulter zurück.

"Sicher."

Der Anführer der Straßengang sah zu Richard auf. "Du bist auch einer von ihnen... Was macht ihr?"

"Jagen." Richard lächelte, doch es beruhigte keinen der Menschen. "Dafür sind wir da. Menschen sind unsere Beute."

"Ihr seid... Mörder?!", rief ein Jugendlicher und als Richard nickte, jemand fügte zögernd hinzu. "Lucas auch?"

"Lucas ganz besonders." Richard amüsierte sich königlich über die Menschen, behielt aber eine undeutbare Fassade

aufrecht. "Tatsächlich bin ich überrascht, dass ihr noch lebt... das ist selten für ihn. Er muss euch mögen."

Die Menschen sagten nichts. Was sollte man auch darauf sagen? Richard nahm die Gelegenheit war und verschwand in

den Schatten, wo er shiftete. Die Straße war bis auf sie leer, als wäre nichts geschehen. Es war fast so, als wären Lucas

und Richard nur Geister gewesen... oder Schatten.

Die Menschen starrten sich ungläubig an. Dann lachte plötzlich einer der Männer der Zerstörer-Gang hysterisch los.

"Wir leben... wir leben, obwohl wir den Schatten begegneten!"

Nichts ist sicher, hinter allem ist neues. Niemand ist das, was er auf dem ersten Blick zu sein scheint. Das hatten sie alle

gelernt, als der nette harmlose Junge plötzlich zu einem Auftragsmörder wurde und die gefährliche Zerstörer-Gang zu

besiegten Angsthasen reduziert wurde.

Londons Straßen waren leer... doch Schatten waren überall, oder so schien es ihnen zumindest.

Kapitel 31 trägt den Titel "Stoß der Veränderung". Letifer kehrt zu den Potters zurück.

Ich wünsche allen schöne Ferien (und mein Beileid an die, welche schon wieder in die Schule oder in die Arbeit

müssen).

Grüße

silberstreif

**Teil II: Stoß der Veränderungen**

ß der Veränderungen

Der Orden des Phönix hatte ein Nottreffen. Es dauerte schon mehrere Stunden und es kam einfach keine Ruhe auf.

Immer wieder verschwanden Mitglieder, um mit neuen Informationen wieder zukommen, welche aber nur mehr Chaos

verursachte.

Albus Dumbledore hasste solche Tage und war überzeugt, dass er eine ausgewachsene Migräne entwickelte. Das

Pochen in seinen Schläfen war eine eindeutige Warnung, dass er dies möglichst schnell enden sollte.

"RUHE!", schrie mit einemmal Sirius Black. Es wurde leiser und er sah sich um. "Lasst uns einfach alles kurz zusammen

fassen, okay?" Zustimmendes Gemurmel. "Hervorragend. Also heute Nachmittag kam Mundungus mit Gerüchten, dass

die Vampire in Aufruhr seien. Wie forschten nach und sind zum Schluss gekommen, dass die Vampire in den Krieg

ziehen. Ergo wurde der Kriegsschwur ausgegeben. Remus, erklärst du denn nochmals kurz?"

"Sicher." Der Werwolf nickte kurz. "Soweit ich von meinen Kontakten weiß," Mehrere dunkle Blicke trafen ihn, aber er

ignorierte es. "Kann der Kriegsschwur nur von den mächstigsten aller Vampire ausgeführt werden, also dem Konzil. Wie

viele Mitglieder es hat, wissen wir nicht, aber es dürften zwischen sechs bis zwölf sein... wie auch immer, derjenige, der

den Kriegsschwur ausspricht, führt die Truppen an. Der Kriegsschwur wird von Vampir zu Vampir mündlich weiter

gegeben und bindet sie daran, dass sie in dem Krieg teilnehmen. Der Kriegsschwur wird auch als Schlachtruf

verwendet... Aber viel ist nicht bekannt darüber."

"Danke, Remus." Albus stand auf. "Da die Vampire sich uns nicht angeschlossen haben, und das Ministerium offen

hassen, ist es höchst wahrscheinlich, dass sie sich Voldemort unterworfen haben. Wir wissen nicht wie, oder zu welchen

Konditionen, aber es ist eine Gefahr. Damit hat nun Voldemort mindestens an die Hundert Vampire, welche alle

exzellente Kämpfer sind, an seiner Hand. Mit den Vampiren hat Voldemort eine Armee, die seines gleichen sucht. Die

Frage ist nur, was tun wir als nächstes?

Das Ministerium scheint noch nichts davon mitbekommen zu haben, aber spätestens morgen ist dies jedoch der Fall. Ich

denke, so sehr es mich traurig stimmt, dass wir nichts tun können."

"Wir könnten versuchen, einzelne Vampire zu uns rüber zu ziehen!"

"Das geht nicht. Vampire sind mit ihrem Blut an ihren Clan und Erschaffer gebunden. Nur einzelne Vampire könnten

vielleicht... aber die würden sich auch nie gegen das Konzil stellen."

Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Das mag sein, aber wie haben eine Möglichkeit." Er starrte dem alten Zauberer fest in die

Augen. "Wir brauchen ja keine aktuellen Vampir, nur jemand der ihnen nahe steht..."

Plötzlich verstand Albus. Harry... aber erst, wenn er ihnen wirklich vertraute. "Das wäre eine Möglichkeit, Remus. Wir

müssen unbedingt selber Allianzen bilden, so kann..."

Er brach ab, als sich die Tür öffnete und ein Jugendlicher den Kopf hinein steckte.

"Ein Treffen?" Letifer sah sich um. "So spät? Es ist nach Mitternacht..."

"Harry!" Lily sprang auf und rannte auf ihn zu. "Wo warst du? Woher kommst du?"

"Ich komme aus der Disco.", antwortete Letifer etwas ungehalten und war wieder verschwunden.

"Entschuldigt mich kurz." Albus stand auf und ging auf die Zwei zu, welche nun in die Vorhalle liefen. "Harry..."

"Dumbledore... sollten sie mich nicht Mr. Potter nennen?" Letifer starrte eisig ihn an, dann drehte er sich abrupt um und

ging zu den Treppen. Doch eine Hand auf seiner Schulter hielt ihn fest.

"Ich denke, du hast ein paar Fragen zu beantworten.", meinte Dumbledore langam und versuchte Letifer umzudrehen,

war aber überraschenderweise zu schwach dafür.

"Ich denke das nicht." Letifer riss sich ärgerlich los und ging die Treppe hinauf, bevor er was tun konnte, dass alle am

Schluss bereuen würden. "Bis morgen."

"Harry..." Traurig sah er ihm hinterher.

Lily hatte die Unterhaltung fragend verfolgt und spürte, wie Tränen sich in ihr hoch kämpften. Da hatte sie sich tagelang

Sorgen gemacht und nun da ihr Sohn zurück war, redete er noch nicht einmal mit ihr.

"Gehen wir zurück.", sagte der Schulleiter sanft und führte sie ins Zimmer.

Beiläufig wischte er seine Hand an einem Taschentuch ab und betrachtete die rote Substanz. Das war ganz sicher kein

Wasser und der Junge hatte erschöpft gewirkt... Doch Lily war zu labil, um ihr noch mehr aufzubürden. Er beschloss

alleine nachzuforschen und über die kleine Tatsache zu schweigen. Zumindestens für jetzt.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Letifer schlief über sechzehn Stunden, dass war aber auch nach dem Tag wirklich kein Wunder gewesen. Als er

aufwachte, war es bereits Nachmittag. Mit neu erwachten Lebensgeistern ging er hinunter in die Küche.

"Guten Nachmittag, Harry." Lily lächelte ihn an, doch er konnte spüren, dass sie damit nur ihre Unsicherheit überspielen

wollte.

"Morgen.", murmelte er und setzte sich. "Kann ich bitte ein paar Brote haben?"

"Sicher." Rasch richtete sie alles her. "Wenn du nicht willst, musst du uns nicht erzählen, was passiert ist.", begann sie

zögernd. "Ich habe mir nur solche Sorgen gemacht! Auch wenn du nun früher zurück bist, als du gesagst hast... Du warst

weg! Dumbledore wollte nichts sagen und dann die ganzen Entwicklungen mit den Vampiren..."

"Ich bin unter Vampiren sicher.", schnitt Letifer sie rüde ab. Sie sah ihn angesichts seines harschen Tones traurig an.

"Das freut mich. Ich habe mir einfach nur Sorgen gemacht... aber wenn du sicher bist... der Meister von London

beschützt dich, nicht?"

Er sah sie an und begriff mit einem Mal wie wenig Menschen von der Hierarchie unter Vampiren verstanden. Sicherlich

beschütze ihn Meradin, als er halt klein war. Aber nun war er trainiert und zählt als ein Teil eines Clans. Der gesamte

Clan beschütze ihn, obwohl er inzwischen eigentlich keinen Schutz mehr brauchte.

"So in etwa...", antwortete er wage und fuhr fort. "Ich war hier und da... und bei den Vampiren. Aber ich kam gestern

wirklich von einer Disco."

Lily blinzelte und lächelte dann ehrlich, über diese unverhoffte Öffnung von Harry. "So lange du sicher bist... Rose ist zu

Hause, in der Potter Residenz und John ist mit Ron und Hermine beim Trainieren. Sie haben große Fortsschritte

gemacht."

"Wirklich? Schön für sie... wie geht es Rose?"

"Gut, sie ist glücklich, wieder mit ihren Freunden zusammen zu sein." Lily stockte kurz. "Harry, du musst uns glauben,

dass wir es nicht wollten..." Er sah sie abwartend an. "Der Artikel im Tagespropheten... hast du ihn bereits gelesen?"

"Du meinst den, wo für alle Welt zu lesen stand, dass ich wiedergefunden wurde?" In seiner Stimme lag mehr als nur

etwas Wut.

"Ja..." Lily setzte sich ihm gegenüber ihn. "Wir wollten es eigentlich ebenfalls geheim halten und Albus Dumbledore war

sehr ungehalten darüber... Sei Rose bitte nicht zu böse, sie wusste es nicht besser. Sie erzählte in einem ihrer Briefe

einer Freundin davon, dass du wieder da bist und diese leitete es weiter."

"Rose, also..." Ärger wellte in ihm auf. Konnte dieses kleine Mädchen denn nicht besser aufpassen, wenn es andere

Leute Leben so mal kurz ruinierte?! Ohne sie hätte Voldemort nie heraus gefunden, dass Harry Potter noch lebt! Es wäre

so viel einfacher gewesen... und vor allem hätte ER entscheiden können, wer wann was erfährt.

"Sie kommt zum Abendessen hier her, zusammen mit James." Lily tat so, als würde sie den Zorn ihres Sohnes nicht

sehen. "Ich habe mir etwas frei genommen, da ich mit meiner Familie sein wollte. Es ist nicht leicht, in diesen Zeiten

Urlaub und ich fürchte, dass das Ministerium für Internationale Zusammenarbeit im Moment etwas im Chaos liegt."

Wenn das stimmte, dann konnte dies der Grund sein, warum das englische Ministerium am langsamsten von allen auf

den Kriegsschwur reagiert hatten. Auf dem Tisch lag noch der heutige Tagesprophet und da war noch nicht einmal eine

Erwähung, soweit er sehen konnte!

"Mit dem Kriegsschwur der Vampire solltest du zurückkehren.", empfahl er ihr.

"Du weißt davon?!"

"Sicher, ich war mit Vampiren, als er eintraf." Das war zwar nicht die ganze Wahrheit, aber nah genug.

Lily sah ihn fast schockiert an, entdeckte dann aber etwas in einiger Entfernung.

"Oh, die Zeitung?" Durch das offene Fenster kam tatsächlich eine braune Eule und legte eine Zeitung ab. Lily bezahlte

sie und nahm dann den Tagespropheten. "Eine Extra-Ausgabe..."

Letifer stand auf und stellte sich hinter sie. Über ihre Schulte las er mit:

/Eine neue Allianz der Dunklen Mächte!

Wie uns eben brandaktuell zu Ohren kam, hat du-weißt-schon-wer es geschafft, dass nun auch die Vampire ihm folgen.

Vampire sind schreckliche und gnadenlose Kämpfer, welche aber selten als Armee in der Geschichte aufgetreten sind.

Dies tun sie nur, wenn der Kriegsschwur von einem der Boss-Vampire ausgesprochen wurde und gehorchen dann einem

einzigen Anführer. Zu unserer Panik dachten wir zu erst, dass Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt werden-darf dieser Führer

ist, doch dies wurde rasch dementiert. Jedoch besteht kein Grund zur Erleichterung, da angeblich Letifer nun diesen

Posten inne haben soll. Letifer ist eine legendäre Gestalt aus den Kriegen im Osten, über den kaum etwas bekannt ist.

Er ist nun der Anführer einer Armee von Vampiren und der direkte Berater von IHM.

Seite 2: Folgen der Ausweitung der Armee

Seite 3-4: Vampire, Fähigkeiten und der Kriegsschwur

Seite 5-8: Alles über den Dunklen Magier Letifer!/

"Brandaktuell und Boss-Vampire?" Abwertend schenkte er dem Blatt Papier noch einen letzten Blick und aß dann den

Rest seines Brotes. "Der Standart dieser Zeitung erreicht neue Tiefen."

Lily nickte abwesend. "Letifer... ich habe von ihm gehört."

Letifer sah auf und plötzlich war scharfes Interesse in seinem ganzen Wesen. "Wann?"

"Mmmh?" Sie sah ihn an, schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Ist wahrscheinlich eh egal, er besaß einen Ring... Aber nun das er

auf Voldemorts Seite steht, ahne ich schlimmes."

La Irla, der Ring würde ihn wohl weiter verfolgen. Nun, da er oben sicher in seinem Koffer verstaut war. Egal... er würde

unauffällig sein und die Zeit genießen. Er stand auf, nickte seiner Mutter kurz zu und ging aus dem Raum.

Richtig tief würde er wahrscheinlich nie zu ihr fühlen, aber er... er wollte ihr nicht mehr weh tun und das war ein

eindeutige Verbesserung. Die Potters bereuten wirklich und hatten das Beste gedacht, er sollte es Ruhen lassen. Sollte,

ob er es konnte... Dumbledore hingegen...

Er betrat die Trainingshalle.

Hermine und Ron waren wohl gerade mit Ron in der Bibliothek zum Lernen, da er sie nicht sehen konnte. Dafür aber

zeigte Moody gerade ein paar recht schmerzhafte Zauber John, welcher versuchte sie nachzuahmen. Am Rande saß

Zosho, welcher gelangweilt zusah.

"Hallo.", grüßte Letifer ihn und setze sich neben ihn.

"Hallo.", erwiderte der Elf und sah ihn kurz an. "Du warst weg..."

"Ja, ich hatte noch andere Dinge zu erledigen." Sie schwiegen kurz und dann fragte er plötzlich. "Auf welcher Seite

stehen eigentlich die Elfen in diesem Krieg? Da du ja hier bist, heißt es, dass ihr den Orden unterstützt?"

"Nein." Zosho warf ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu. "Was weißt du über Elfen?"

"Nicht viel... nur das sie mit den Alben verwandt sind, gerne am Rande von Wäldern und Wiesen leben und Menschen

generell vermeiden. Dazu haben sie es irgendwie geschafft, ganze Landstriche in England, Irland, Frankreich und

teilweise Deutschland zu verstecken. Zudem sind sie sehr fortgeschritten in der Kunst und dort vor allem in der

Architektur.", erinnerte er sich, was er so aufgeschnappt hatte. "Kämpferisch gesehen, seid ihr gut, aber nur wenn ihr

gezwungen werdet."

"Da ist um einiges mehr, als der normale Zauberer weiß."

Ein schmales Lächeln zierte das Gesicht von Letifer. "Danke."

"Ich bin ein Botschafter der Elfen und normalerweise ein Offizier in der Palastwache.", erzählte er plötzlich. "Vor ein paar

Monaten kam mein Freund Dumbledore zu mir und bat mich um einen Gefallen. Ich schuldete ihm noch etwas und sagte

ja. Die Elfen insgesamt aber, wollen neutral sein zu diesem Krieg."

"Das werden sie kaum schaffen, wenn die Dunkle Seite gewinnt...", verkündete Letifer düster. Es stimmte. Voldemort

würde niemanden neutral sein lassen. Für ihn gab es nur Untergebene und Feinde... und ein Volk wie die Elfen zu

ignorieren oder zu vergessen war unmöglich. Die Elfen würden sich entscheiden müssen.

"Und wem sollen wir uns dann anschließen?", fragte Zosho scharf, beruhigte sich dann aber wieder schnell. "Wir

standen schon immer alleine und werden es auch nun tun. Die Elfen werden alles tun um sich aus diesem Krieg heraus

zu halten, wir sind neutral und kümmern uns nur um uns selber... nicht das wir andere Alternativen sehen.

Das Zauberei-Ministerium erkennt uns nicht einmal als gleichrangig an, obwohl wir eigene Reiche haben! Der Dunkle

Lord sieht uns auch nicht viel besser und wird früher oder später uns zerstören. Und der Orden... der Orden ist gut, aber

einfach zu konzentriert. Sie sehen nur den Dunklen Lord, gut und böse und verstehen nicht, dass auch andere Rassen

in Gefahr sind. Zudem sind sie zwar exzellente Spione, aber keine Krieger. Es gibt keine Seite, der wir uns anschließen

möchten und mit der nicht mehr Nachteile als Vorteile kämen."

Letifer überdachte diese Worte ernsthaft und konnte sie verstehen. Doch das war beängstigend, wenn man bedachte,

dass er nun die rechte Hand Voldemorts war! Voldemort hatte doch Gleichberechtigung versprochen, oder? Also warum

nahmen die Elfen nicht an? Weil sie es nicht so brauchten wie die Vampire, die jeden Tag damit konfrontiert wurden. Die

Elfen würden sich schon irgendwann entscheiden und dann sicherlich für die Seite, die ihnen am meisten bot. Letifer war

sich recht sicher, dass dies Voldemort sein würde.

"Ich sehe euer Problem... Aber zumindest habt ihr den Vorteil in euren eigenen Reichen zu sein und den Krieg auf euch

zukommen lassen zu können. Ihr werdet die letzten sein, die berührt werden... vielleicht wird es gar nicht soweit

kommen. Es ist in weiter Zukunft, denn nach Briannien seid ihr dran, dann Europa... Wer entscheidet bei euch eigentlich

über die Gesetze?"

"Der Alte Rat. Dieser besteht aus zwölf magisch ausgewählten kompetenten Führern, die jeweils in einem Gebiet absolut

herausragend sind. So können wir sicher sein, gut regiert zu werden." Zosho sah ihn fragend an. "Haben die Alben

immer noch ihre Fürsten?"

"Ja." ... Verdammt. Letifer bemerkte erst zu spät, dass er das normalerweise nicht wissen durfte. Auch wenn Alben mehr

als die Elfen mit anderen Rassen Kontakt aufnahmen,,so waren sie über ihre eigenen Strukturen recht verschwiegen.

"Interessant.", sagte der Elf dazu nur.

Letifer nickte und verlegte das Thema etwas. "Was denkt ihr, wird demnächst in diesem Krieg passieren?"

"Schwer zu sagen. Ich denke, dass der Dunkle Lord erst einmal seine Machtstrukturen neu ordnen wird, nun da die

Vampire bei ihm dabei sind. Dann wird er wahrscheinlich abwarten, die Ruhe vor dem Sturm... tja, und dann der Sturm.

Was denkst du?"

"Ich bin der gleichen Meinung." Letifer seufzte etwas. "England ist kompliziert... Lord Voldemort hat Dementoren, Riesen,

Vampire und mehrere Werwölfe auf seiner Seite, dazu noch die Todesser." Er bemerkte Zoshos überraschten

Gesichstausdruck. "Was?"

"Du hast seinen Namen ausgesprochen."

Letifer zuckte mit den Schultern. "Man hat es mir nie anders beigebracht."

"Erfreulich." Zum ersten Mal sah der Elf etwas freundlicher aus. "Nun kann ich zumindest mit diesen lächerlichen

Umschreibungen aufhören."

"Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, welche Furcht er in alle treibt, nicht?" Letifer stand auf. "Ich werde Ron und Hermine suchen

gehen, die Stunde ist gleich aus. Vielleicht reden wir später weiter."

"Sicherlich."

"Harry!", scholl der Ruf durch die Halle und John kam auf ihn zu gerannt. "Seit wann bist du wieder da? Wolltest du nicht

zwei Wochen wegbleiben?"

"Gestern Nacht und es ging halt schneller. Was ist inzwischen passiert?" Lächelnd ging er aus der Halle, Seite an Seite

mit seinem kleinen Bruder.

"Viel. Rose hat es an den Tagespropheten verplappert, dass hast du sicher schon gehört, nicht? Und dann haben

Hermine und Ron es geschafft eine neue Theorie in Dementorabwehr aufzustellen. Zudem haben sich die Vampire mit

du-weißt-schon-wer verbündet! Außerdem ist vorgestern Moodys Augen beim Duellieren rausgefallen..."

"Stop, stop.", lachte Letifer. "Immer nur langsam. Wie ist denn das mit dem Auge passiert?"

"Nun, dass war so..."

Und obwohl Letifer eigentlich Ron und Hermine hatte suchen wollen, fand er sich in der Küche wieder, wo ihm John die

großen und kleinen Vorkommnisse der letzten Tage schilderte.

"Sieht so aus, als wäre er wieder da...", meinte jemand missmutig hinter Letifer. Dieser drehte sich um und erkannte Ron

Weasley, welcher neben seiner Freundin stand. "Wo warst du denn?"

"Freunde, Famile, ein paar wichtige Dinge tun, die ich versprochen hatte zu erledigen...", antwortete er wage. "Ich habe

gehört, ihr habt die Theorie für den Schutzbann gegen Dementoren fertig?"

"Ja." Hermine sah ihn glücklich an. "Also zumindest fast fertig. Wir haben es geschafft, dass dafür notwendige Ritual zu

erstellen und sind sehr zuversichtlich! Probleme breitet nun nur der Zaubertrank, für den sind wir beide nicht gut genug."

"Das ist fantastisch! Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass ihr es so schnell schafft. Könnt ihr mir es erklären?"

"Gerne.", rief Hermine und setzte sich an den Tisch. "Ron kam auf die Idee, dass der traditionelle Fokus für Naturrituale -

nämlich Erde - extrem unvorteilhaft wäre."

"Yeah... die Patroni sind zwar solid, aber keinesfalls erdähnlich." Ron tat es seiner Freundin nach und wärmte langsam

zu Letifer auf. Die nächsten Stunden redeten die drei über das Projekt.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Albus Dumbledore ging einer seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen nach, während er auf seinen wichtigen Kontakt wartete.

Diese Beschäftigung war seinem Phönix beim Singen zuzuhören. Es gab einfach nichts entspannenderes auf der Welt,

dass ihn mit mehr Hoffnung erfüllt hätte.

In den letzten Tagen, vor der Nachricht des Kriegsschwurs, hatte er sich alle Erinnerungen, die er an Harry Potter hatte,

immer wieder in seinem Denkarium angesehen. Die ersten, wo er auf einen intelligenten höflichen jungen Mannn traf,

welcher an allen magischen Rassen interessiert war, zu der letzten, bei dem er das störende Blut entdeckt hatte.

Und er kam zu einer Folgen schweren Erkenntnis: Harry Potter war wütend, weil er bei den Dursleys gewesen war und

sie anscheinend es nicht geschafft hatten, ihn zu finden. Das folglich ließ nur einen Schluss zu, dass er sich nie versteckt

hatte. Und somit stimmte etwas nicht mit der Todessertheorie. Denn wie auch immer, sie hätten ihn versteckt. Aber Harry

schien die Todesser völlig in seinen Ausbrüchen zu ignorieren.

Und so hatte Albus einer seiner vielen Leute losgeschickt ins Ministerium, um ein paar Kleinigkeiten zu prüfen. Es wäre

deutlich unauffälliger gewesen, hätte niemand gewusst, dass Harry Potter inzwischen zurück war... aber er konnte es

sich nicht aussuchen. Er hatte vergessen Rose unter den Schwur zu nehmen und nun war es halt geschehen.

Der Kamin flammte auf und eine kleine Frau in schreiend gelbe Roben und kirschroten Haaren trat heraus. Fawkes Lied

verstummte, und der Direktor herhob sich.

"Schön, dass du es geschafft hast, Silvia. War es schwer, an die Informationen zu kommen?"

"Ja und nein, Albus. Wir reden über Harry Potter und dafür waren sie schwer zu bekommen. Aber für einen Skandal der

England erschüttern könnte? Dafür waren sie leicht." Sie setzte sich in den Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch. "Ich bin ehrlich

gesagt erstaunt, dass es niemand bisher herausgefunden hat!"

"Was meinst du, meine Liebe?"

"Die Schutzschirme!", rief sie. "Das Ministerium hat bei den Schutzschirmen nicht nur geschlampt, sondern hat sie

komplett vergessen!"

Albus Augen wurden weit. "Alle?"

"Ja... ich kann mir nur denken, dass du das übernehmen solltest. Aber du meintest ja, du hättest dich nur um die

Sonderschirme gekümmert?" Anklagend sah sie ihn an.

"Ja... wir haben es damals aufgeteilt.", erinnerte er sich. "Ich habe den Blutschutz erschaffen und mehrere Warn- und

Schutzschirme falls Todesser auftauchten. Das Ministerium sollte die normalen Schirme für magische Kinder bei

Mugglen errichte, die den Zustand des Kindes überwachen und die Unfallmagie aufzeichnen."

Es war eine allgemeine bekannte Tatsache, dass wenn junge magische Kinder bei Mugglen lebten, überwacht wurden.

Dies passierte, um Übergriffe von Mugglen zu verhindern, die Magie gleichermaßen hassten und fürchteten. Heutzutage

hatten diese Fälle abgenommen, aber sie kamen immer noch teilweise vor, doch nie wieder in dem Ausmaß wie damals

zu Zeiten der Hexenverbrennungen.

Der zweite Grund für die Überwachungen war harmloser, aber nicht weniger gefährlich. Bekamen Kinder Angst oder

andere extreme Gefühle, wurde ihre Magie unberechenbar und machte die unmöglichsten Sachen. Dabei konnte es

dann vorkommen, dass die Eltern verwandelt wurden oder in andere Notsituationen gerieten. Da wurden dann auch die

Schirme alarmiert und spezielle Teams würden dann kurz darauf eintreffen.

"Nur haben die genau das nicht getan!" Sie seufzte. "Die haben wohl damals alle noch seinen Sturz gefeiert..."

"Danke, für die Informationen, Silvia. Ich bin sicher, du musst wieder zurück...?"

"Meine Güte, ja!" Sie lief zurück zum Kamin. "Ich hoffe, dass unser Ministerium sich bald bessert, Albus. Das ist

unerträglich. Bei wie vielen Kindern hatten sie es noch so einfach 'vergessen'?"

Ärgerlich betrat sie die Feuerstelle und war in den grünen Flammen schnell verschwunden. Albus Dumbledore lehnte

sich zurück und holte tief Luft.

"Fawkes... sagte Lily nicht, dass die Dursleys Magie hassten?" Der Vogel pfiff zustimmend. "Und absolut keine

Überwachung... könnten sie Harry misshandelt haben?" Wieder ein positiver Pfiff. "Und Harry weiß nur, dass ich für

seinen Schutz verantwortlich war und macht mich deshalb für alles schuldig?" Eine ganze Serie freudiger Pfiffe. "Ich

wollte doch nur seine Sicherheit..."

Albus schloss die Augen, während Fawkes erneut ein Lied anstimmte. Was sollte er nun tun? Und wer hatte nun all die

Männer ermordet, wirklich die Todesser? Wie sehr wurde Harry misshandelt? Er würde es heraus finden, dessen war er

sich sicher.

Albus wünschte sich nur, dass die Zeitungen nicht gebracht hätten, dass Harry zurück war... nun konnte er Petunia

Dursley nicht ihrer gerechten Strafe zuführen, weil es wohl einfach zuviel emotionaler Ballast für Harry sein würde. Und

es wäre nicht auszudenken, wenn Voldemort direkt versuchen würde Harry anzuwerben... immerhin hatten sie nun eine

ähnliche Kindheit. Beide von Mugglen misshandelt und von ihren Familien verlassen.

Nein, erstmal würde er das direkte Gespräch mit den Potters suchen...

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Remus Lupin sah von seinem absolut fesselnden Buch über die Geschichte der Magie in Japan auf, als die Tür sich

öffnete. Erstaunen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus und er legte das Buch, so gut es auch war, beiseite. Wenn er

kam, musste es wichtig sein.

"Lupin.", grüßte Snape widerwillig und schloss hinter sich die Tür. "Wir müssen reden."

"Sicherlich, Severus. Setz dich doch." Er wartete bis der Tränkemeister in dem Sessel gegenüber Platz genommen

hatte. "Womit kann ich dir helfen?"

"Der Dunkle Lord will dich haben." Severus Snape genoss den Moment des Schocks auf dem Gesicht des Werwolfs. "Du

sollst ein Ausbilder in der Werwolfarmee werden."

"Ich? Warum ich? Warum jetzt?" Lupin spürte, wie sich in ihm eine eisige Kälte breit machte. Angst. "Warum hast du das

nicht bei einem Ordenstreffen zur Sprache gebracht?"

Auf Severus Gesicht breitete sich ein fieses Grinsen aus. "Sollte ich? Immerhin bist du eine Dunkle Kreatur und wenn du

wirklich ein Todesser werden wolltest... ich würde dich nicht aufhalten."

"Du... du bietest mir an, ein echter Todesser zu werden, nicht nur ein Spion?!"

"Falsch. Spion stand nie zur Auswahl."

Remus schluckte. "Was meinst du damit?"

"Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass du mit dem Orden bist... aber ebenso bekannt ist es inzwischen, dass sie dir im Orden

nur noch wenig vertrauen.", legte Snape die Fakten offen. Und so sehr es Remus schmerzte, er hatte Recht. "Der

Dunkle Lord gibt dir nun also eine neue Möglichkeit... du könntest Todesser werden, und dann bestenfalls ein Schläfer.

Denn die Überwachungen wären schlichtweg zu streng."

Remus nickte langsam. Das war alles eine völlig neue Entwicklung. Er erinnerte sich an damals, als schon mal alle ihn

für einen Spion gehalten hatten und es dann Peter – diese Ratte! - es gewesen war. Es waren keine schöne Zeiten

gewesen, doch sie hatte ihm eines gelehrt, so ironisch es aus gewesen sein mag: Im Krieg halten Werwölfe zusammen.

Dies half aber nicht seine eigene nächste Frage für absolut absurd und falsch zu halten:

"Was würdest du tun, wenn ich wirklich den Orden verraten würde?"

"Nichts." Es war die Wahrheit. "Ich würde dich gehen lassen und es ihnen dann irgendwann sagen."

"Du bist ein Doppelspion." Eine weitere Feststellung.

"Ich bin ein Slytherin." War da Stolz in der Stimme des Tränkemeisters? "Ich halte mir alle Seiten offen und bisher hat es

keiner außer dir, Lupin, gemerkt."

Remus nickte langsam. Manchmal dachte er wirklich, dass Severus ihn mit allem was er besaß hasste... dann

wiederrum gab es Momente wie diese, wo der Spion ihm so etwas wie Respekt entgegen brachte. Er verstand nicht

warum, so akzeptierte er es einfach.

"Du spielst ein gefährliches Spiel."

"Es wird auch dein Spiel sein, wenn du annimmst.", erinnerte ihn Snape. "Aber wenn du mal Todesser bist, tue alles was

der Dunkle Lord befiehlt und lasse dich von deinem 'Wolf' leiten. Ansonsten wirst du untergehen."

Das Wort Wolf war mit solch einer Abscheu ausgesprochen worden, dass Remus nur mit Mühe ein Schaudern

unterdrücken konnte. Snape stand auf. "Ich erwarte deine Antwort Morgen. Überlege sie dir gut."

Sekunden später schloss sich wieder die Tür und der Werwolf war alleine. Sicherlich hatte er schon früher, im ersten

Krieg, solche Angebote erhalten und immer hatte er sie abgelehnt. Doch dieses Mal... Sie verloren den Krieg und sein

Überlebensinstinkt war stark, musste stark sein, um jeden Monat die Schmerzen zu überleben. Und hatte Severus nicht

gesagt, als einer der Ausbilder?

Der Wolf in ihm heulte mit Sehnsucht nach anderen Kameraden und nach der Möglichkeit der Alpha-Wolf zu sein.

Wieder respektiert zu sein... den dunklen Blicken auszuweichen... für die eigenen Fähigkeiten anerkannt zu werden...

Ja, die Versuchung war groß.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Es war Abend und alle hatten sich zum Abendessen gesetzt. Alles waren hier wirklich viele und sie benutzen bereits den

Essensaal. Letifer betrat den Speißesaal. Vorher hatte er bereits John getroffen und ihn beruhigt, dass alles zwischen

ohnen okay war... anscheinend hatte der Junge fast schon gedacht, dass es in dem Streit zwischen Dumbledore und

Harry um ihn gegangen war.

"Harry! Du bist zurück!"

Bevor Letifer etwas tun konnte, wurde er umarmt. Automatisch versteifte er sich und drückte dann den Mann weg. "Sirius

Black... ja, ich bin zurück. Ich hatte einfach nur einige Dinge zu erledigen."

"Sicher, sicher." Sirius löste sich von seinem Patensohn, auch wenn er innerlich enttäuscht war, dass er so abgewehrt

worden war. "Die Jugend hat immer einige Dinge zu erledigen. War diese Sache zufällig weiblich und hübsch?"

"Ähm... nicht so richtig." Letifer wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte. Was sollte man darauf sagen.

"Hast ein paar heiße Nächte gehabt, wie?"

James Potter betrat mit seiner Tochter den Saal. "Lass ihn in Ruhe, Sirius! Siehst du nicht, dass der Junge schon ganz

verlegen ist?"

"Oh Mann... musst du mir jeden Spaß verderben?" Mitleidsheischend sah ihn Sirius an.

Letifer atmete erleichtert aus. Gerettet! Moment... war er gerade erleichtert gewesen, dass James Potter gekommen

war? Er wurde wirklich weich zu dieser Familie. Aber wie konnte einer auch nicht?

Er ließ seinen Blick über die Menge schweifen. James und Sirius, welche theatralisch miteinander stritten... Molly

Weasley die ihrem Sohn Bill schon wieder die Haare schneiden wollte... Charlie Weasley der seinem Vater von der

neuesten Ausgabe irgendeiner Drachenzeitung erzählte...

Ron und Hermine die in einer Ecke ohne Zweifel irgendeine magische Theorie diskutierten... Moment, hatte Ron nicht

gerade gelacht? Dann vielleicht nicht, vielleicht redeten sich über etwas anderes. Es ging ihn nichts an, aber er war sich

sicher, dass die Beiden sich mehr mochten als bloße Freunde. Wann sie wohl heiraten würden?

Remus redete in einer anderen Ecke mit John und erklärte ihm anscheinend was, während neben ihnen Lily Potter

immer wieder was dazu warf. Wo waren die Zwillinge? Anscheinend waren sie heute nicht da, dafür eine andere Hexe,

sie war ihm vorher vorgestellt worden. Hestia Jones war ihr Name.

"Setzt euch bitte alle!", rief nun Lily. "Das Essen kommt gleich."

Man gehorchte und Letifer fand sich zwischen Rose und Remus wieder. Rose sah nur auf ihren Teller und vermeidete

mit ihm Blickkontakt. Das kam ihm gerade recht, er war sich wirklich nicht sicher, wie er auf sie reagieren würde.

Das Essen erschien und eine Weile wurde kaum gesprochen. Letifer war als einer der ersten fertig, hatte er ja erst am

Nachmittag gegessen. Überraschenderweise schien auch Rose nicht viel zu essen.

"Harry... es tut mir Leid.", kam es dann leise von ihr.

"Was tut dir Leid?" Er sah sie aus seinen grünen Augen fest an. "Das es nun alle Welt weiß, dass ich gefunden wurde

oder dass du dich gegen den Befehl von Dumledore gestellt hast oder dass ich nun von Dutzenden von Reportern

verfolgt werde?"

"Alles..." Rose schluckte, sah ihn dann aber aufrichtig an. "Ich dachte wirklich nicht, dass sie es weiterleiten würde! Sie

war meine Freundin."

"War?"

"Ja... wir haben uns deswegen gestritten."

"Hat sie ihren Fehler verstanden?" Letifer konnte nicht anders, denn nur diese Frage war ihm wichtig. Rose hatte

offensichtlich verstanden, was für ein Schaden angerichtet worden war oder eher welch großer Eingriff in die

Privatsspähre dies gewesen war. Aber ihre Freundin...?

"Nein. Sie schrie mich an, ich würde dich doch gar nicht kennen und alle hätten ein Recht es zu wissen..." Rose seufzte.

"Sie sagte sogar, dass John nicht seine Pflichten erfülle, weil er vor den Reportern und den Zeitungen flüchte!"

"Es gibt halt solche Leute. Sie sind voller Neid." Letifer sah nachdenklich in die Essensrunde. "Es kann immermal

passieren, dass Leute einen verraten, denen man vertraut, Rose. Diese sind dann meistens überzeugt das Richtige

getan zu haben oder sahen keinen Ausweg für sich selber. Aber am Schluss kommt es nicht auf das 'Warum' an,

sondern was die Entscheidungen sind und deren Ergebnis. Deine Freundin hat ihr Ergebnis bekommen und hat dafür

dein Vertrauen und deine Freundschaft geopfert. Verräter sind die, die alles opfern um an ihre Ziele zu kommen.

Vergiss deine Freundin, sie war nicht deine Zeit wert."

"Danke." Rose lächelte etwas. "Das macht alles wohl etwas besser... diese Sichtweise. Aber bin ich nicht auch ein

Verräter?"

"Nein, nur jemand der einen Fehler gemacht hat.", sagte Letifer sanft.

Sie nickte glücklich. Neben Letifer sah Remus nachdenklich ins Nichts. Würde er alles opfern, um an seine Ziele

zukommen? Nie. Seine Ziele waren es, seine Freunde, sein Rudel, so sicher wie möglich zu halten. Sirius und die

Potters... das war sein Ziel. Er konnte sie nicht opfern und von John hing ja alles ab... Er würde alles tun, um sie zu

beschützen und wenn es hieß, dafür Todesser zu werden, so sei es.

Es war ein volles Risiko, doch sein Wolf wollte es und auch er verlangte nach dem Respekt. Zudem wollte er einfach

wieder einmal nützlich sein und nicht als der Haus-Werwolf der Potters angesehen werden.

Es war sein Weg... und er würde ihn wagen.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

"Bist du dir sicher, Remus?", fragte Sirius besorgt, ihn aus einer letzten Umarmung freigebend. Doch sein Freund nickte

nur.

"Ja, ich habe viel darüber nachgedacht. Ich werde ein Schläfer werden."

"Pass auf dich auf, ja?", bat Lily und fasste nach der Hand ihres Ehemanns. Dieser drückte sie leicht: "Du musst das

nicht tun..."

"Es ist besser so. Was, wenn Severus etwas passiert? Wir brauchen mehr Spione und im Moment bin ich nicht von viel

Nutzen." Der Werwolf schüttelte den Kopf. "Es ist riskant, aber mit etwas Glück kann es viel bringen."

"Da stimme ich dir zu, Remus." Albus Dumbledore legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Viel Glück, du wirst es

brauchen können."

"Danke." Er lächelte traurig. "Dann heißt es wohl Lebewohl." Er drehte sich um und ging zur Tür. Er stockte kurz. "Passt

auf John auf, ja? Und wegen Harry... James, Lily, akzeptiert einfach, dass er anders ist als John oder Rose."

Die beiden Potters sahen sich an. Was meinte ihr Freund damit? "Auf Wiedersehen, Remus."

Der Werwolf nickte kurz und schloss die Tür hinter sich. In der Eingangshalle des Grimmauld Place wartete bereits

Severus Snape auf ihn.

"Du hast dich also entschieden."

"Ja." Remus wartete nervös. Würde Severus ihn etwas bestimmtes fragen? Der Mann war ein Doppelagent... plötzlich

traf es den Werwolf, warum hatte er das nicht Dumbledore gesagt?

"Gehen wir."

Mit einem beeindruckenden Wallen seines Mantels trat der Tränkemeister über die Schwelle und der Werwolf folgte ihm

in die kühle Nacht hinaus.

Nie fragte Severus Snape nach, ob Remus nun ein Schläfer war oder nicht. Er wusste es bereits von dem Moment an,

als er in das Zimmer getreten war, um das Angebot des Dunklen Lords dem Werwolf zu unterbreiten. Denn so sehr er

den Wolf in Remus auch hasste und verabscheute, so sehr wusste er auch, dass auf einigen Gebieten Lupin und er sich

wie Zwillinge glichen. Und das Hauptgebiet war wohl die Kunst des Überlebens in dem Spiel zwischen den Fronten...

Es kam instinktiv, das Informationen zurückhalten, das Warten für den richtigen Moment und das Spielen mit den

Meinungen der anderen. Ja... Remus ahnte es noch nicht, aber es hatte bereits begonnen.

Dumbledore ist dabei alles rauszufinden und Remus... Remus hat wohl die folgenschwerste Entscheidung seines

Lebens getroffen.

Das nächste Kapitel trägt den Titel "Kampfstrategien". Es werden die unterschiedlichen Seiten (Orden, Ministerium,

Voldemorts Truppen) verglichen und Zosho schlägt einen Übungskampf vor...

Auf Fragen wird natürlich wie immer geantwortet (solange es keine Spoiler sind), ebenso auf Reviews, wenn sie wichtige

Punkte ansprechen.

Bis nächste Woche!

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil II: Kampfstrategien**

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Am nächsten Morgen bekam Letifer einen nicht sehr freundlichen Brief von einem gewissen Lehrer und Vampir namens

Simon. Dieser forderte ihn unmissverständlich auf zu Lernen, oder er würde es bereuen... und in diesen Dingen war

Simon schon immer sehr kreativ gewesen.

So verbrachte Letifer den Vormittag und den größten Teil des Nachmittages wie ein gelehriger und braver Schüler und

lernte. Bis zum Abendessen meditierte er dann, erstens zur Stärkung seiner Okklumentikschilde und zur Unterdrückung

seiner Empathie. Letzteres hatte er inzwischen recht gut unter Kontrolle. Bis Anfang September würde er ohne Zweifel

es beherrschen und keine Störung mehr bei Voldemort bewirken.

Empathie war etwas seltsames, wie Letifer fand. Es war kein Wunder, dass so wenige Wesen außer den Vampiren

empathisch begabt waren, immerhin hatte dieses Talent deutliche Nachteile. Es konnte einen in den Wahnsinn treiben,

wenn man es nicht lernte zu unterdrücken.

Es war fast wie eine Rutsche. Man selber stand unten und konnte hinauf sehen, was auf einen alles zu kam, aber man

konnte es, wenn es erst einmal kam, nicht mehr aufhalten. Man musste den Eingang der Rutsche zu bauen, dann war

man sicher. Es war Letifer vollkommen rätselhaft, wie man Empathie allerdings kontrollieren konnte, geschweige denn

andere beeinflussen! Man selber bekam ja etwas dazu, fing die Gefühle der anderen auf, also wie sollte es gehen?

Aber das es ging, hatte ihm ja Irma genug bewiesen... trotzdem würde er es nicht wagen, irgendetwas auf diesem

Gebiet auszuprobieren.

Seine Blutmagie hingegen hatte sich sehr gebessert und war nun vor allem effizienter. Wenn er zurückblickte, kam er

sich vor wie ein unerfahrener Tölpel, der einfach immer alle Magie nahm, weil er die Menge nicht wusste.

Am interessantesten hatte sich wohl gestaltet, dass er mit der Blutmagie seine Metamorphfähigkeiten unterstützen

konnte. Normalerweise war dies nicht möglich, aber da die Blutmagie diese Fähigkeiten erst erweckt hatte, konnte er sie

damit manipulieren. Er hatte zwar nichts neues hinzu gewonnen, bei seinen vorhandenen Veränderungen aber deutlich

mehr Stabilität und auf Wirkung erreicht.

Leider konnte er nicht nur seine Fähigkeiten trainieren... sondern durfte auch Vokabeln und Grammatik der

verschiedensten Sprachen lernen und neue Zaubersprüche, die ihn nicht interessierten. Man konnte es sich wohl nie

aussuchen.

Am nächsten Tag wurde seine Ruhe von John durchbrochen, der ihn noch vor dem Frühstück besuchen kam.

"Harry...", begann er langsam.

Letifer starrte ihn verschlafen an. Er war ein Halbvampir und als solcher in der Früh extrem langsam und müde... warum

zwang man ihn jetzt überhaupt aufzustehen?

"Könntest du mir bitte wieder Unterricht geben?"

"Sicher..." Letifer gähnte. "Wenn du mich jetzt ihn Ruhe lässt..."

"Danke!" Glücklich rannte John wieder raus und Letifer blinzelte. Was hatte gerade versprochen?

Das erfuhr er recht schnell am Nachmittag nach dem offiziellen Training, als John zu ihm kam und sein Training

verlangte. Wer war Letifer, dass er ablehnte? Zudem hatte er selber dann einen guten Vorwand nicht mehr weiter zu

lernen.

"Also John, wir hatten ja bisher Körperhaltung, was uns fehlt ist die Sprache.", begann Letifer. "Nichts gegen dich, aber

du sprichst wie ein Jugendlicher und wirst dann auch wie einer eingeordnet. Hast du dir schon einmal berühmte Reden

angehört?"

"Nein...", gab John zu. "Die sind langweilig."

"Kaum, sonst wären sie nicht berühmt." Letifer erlaubte sich ein schmales Lächeln. "Versuch mal ein paar gute zu finden

und sprich sie nach. Aber zuerst die Grundsätze. Wenn wir normal sprechen, senken wir unsere Stimme am Punkt, also

am Ende eines Satzes. Bei einer Rede gelten andere Regeln, hier senkt man die Stimme, wenn man die Menge

bremsen möchte und sie zum Nachdenken anregt."

"Ist das gut, wenn man sie zum Nachdenken anregt?", fragte John.

"Wenn die Leute auf der Seite deines Gegners sind, ja. Allerdings musst du ihnen dann eine extrem stichhaltige Rede

liefern. Wenn sie bereits auf deiner Seite sind und nur noch in eine bestimmte Richtung gelenkt werden müssen, nein.

Dann solltest du ihnen möglichst viele Bilder und Gefühle geben, und auf keinen Fall inne halten. Man muss sie

überrollen und mitreissen."

"Klingt logisch... Dumbledore ist aber nicht so der mitreißende Typ.", erinnerte sich John an die Ordenstreffen. "Er ist

eher langsam und nachdenklich."

"Wirklich?" Letifer dachte kurz an das eine Ordenstreffen zurück, welches er erlebt hatte. "Dumbledore ist ein sehr

erfahrener Redner und hat bereits seinen eigenen Stil entwickelt. Wie er auftritt, was er sagt... er ist der großväterliche

Ratgeber und der allmächtige Kriegsherr. Dadurch braucht er nicht mitreißend wirkend, sondern er hat lieber die Position

als erster Stein einer Lawine... verstehst du, was ich meine?"

"Ja." John nickte langsam. "Und was ist mit du-weißt-schon-wer?"

"Er ist sehr mitreißend, auf dem Gebiet einer offenen Rede könnte er wahrscheinlich Dumbledore ausstechen."

"Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein?", fragte John ärgerlich. Dumbledore war eines seiner Idole.

Ich habe sie beide erlebt? Nein, dass war sicherlich keine gute Antwort, gab Letifer zu. "Was glaubst du, warum

Voldemort so viele Anhänger hat?"

"Sag seinen Namen nicht..."

Letifer ignorierte ihn. "Dumbledore ist der weise Ratgeber, aber nicht ein Anführer. Er ist einfach zu alt und zu lange in

seiner ruhigen Rolle. Es würde lächerlich aussehen und er wäre auch nicht gut darin. Nur die Helden halten solche

Reden... und John, der Held bist du."

John holte tief Luft. "Ich weiß..."

"Dann solltest du zumindest lernen, seinen Namen auszusprechen. Sprich mir nach, Vol-de-mort!"

"Harry...!"

"Kein Aber!" Letifer benutze seine ganze Autorität. "Vol-de-mort!"

"V-Vo..." John nuschelte etwas.

Letifer ließ das nicht durchgehen. Die gesamte restliche Stunde übten sie, bis John tatsächlich zwar zögerlich aber

immerhin es sagte:

"V... Voldemort."

"War das so schwer?" Letifer lächelte etwas. "Wir hören besser auf, es ist spät."

"Danke." Mit einem schwachen Lächeln verließ John den Raum.

Nachdenklich sah ihm Letifer hinterher. Was um Himmels Willen tat er hier?! Er war Letifer, der Botschafter der Vampire,

der Feind des Ordens und Ministerium, die rechte Hand von Voldemort... und er unterrichtete den Jungen, der angeblich

mal die Lichtseite in den Krieg führen sollte? War er komplett wahnsinnig geworden?

Nein. John erinnerte ihn einfach etwas an sich selber, wie er hätte sein können. Und er konnte keine noch so

andersartige Version von sich selber erlauben schwach zu sein. Er würde John alles geben, was der Junge brauchte, um

zu überleben... und dann würde er zusehen, was geschah.

Richtig?

An dem Tag ließen ihn diese Gedanken nicht mehr in Frieden.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Besorgt sah Letifer in seine Tasche. Dort unschuldig in einem Kästchen lagen zwei pechschwarze Eier. Er hatte sie in

den letzten Tagen mit allem möglichen Sprüchen untersucht, hatte in der Back-Bibliothek nachgesehen, kam aber auf

keine Übereinstimmung. Die Eier blieben ein Rätsel und nur eines war sicher – in ihnen war Leben. Wie das sein konnte,

nach Jahren in einem Kästchen mehrere Kilometer unter der Erde in seinem Safe, war ihm ein Rätsel.

Wen konnte er nur fragen? Die Vampire waren sicherlich eine Möglichkeit, doch vor nur wenigen Minuten hatte er die

Antwort von Simon erhalten. Der hatte sich gefreut, dass er nun seine Studien ernster nahm, wusste allerdings auch

nichts über die Eier. Und wenn Simon, der Professor, nichts wusste, war es unwahrscheinlich, dass die anderen eine

Idee hatten.

Vorsichtig schloss er das Kästchen wieder. Die Eier waren magisch, auch wenn nicht auf die normale Art. Er verstand

nicht, es war als stammen sie aus einer anderen Welt. Vielleicht taten sie das ja auch... er war langsam für alles offen.

Gelangweilt verließ er das Zimmer und ging zum Trainingsraum hinunter. Dort konnte er einen Übungsschwertkampf

zwischen Zosho und Ron Weasley beobachten. Ron hatte sich sehr verbessert, musste auch Letifer zugeben. Trotzdem

verlor er gegen seinen Lehrer.

"Gut gemacht, Ron!", lobte Zosho. "Unsere Zeit ist fast zu Ende, denkst du wir können morgen zu deiner Schwertart

gehen?"

"Was?" Ron wirkte, als hätte man ihm erzählt Weihnachten sei morgen. "Ich darf endlich mich auf eine Schwertart

festlegen?! Ja!"

Der Elf lächelte. "Ja, du bist gut genug und es ist Zeit."

"Danke." Ron hängte sein Übungsschwert in die passende Aufhängung und sah kurz zu Letifer. "Hi, willst du es auch

einmal ausprobieren?"

"Vielleicht... die Vampire haben mir etwas Schwertkampf beigebracht.", gab er zu. "Du hast dich sehr verbessert. Welche

Schwertart wirst du nehmen?"

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher. Eher etwas schweres, denke ich, aber Zosho meinte, ich sollte unbedingt leichte Schwerter

nehmen." Ron seufzte. "Ich verstehe nicht warum."

"Sagte er leichte, oder kleinere?"

Er runzelte die Stirn. "Schmalere... warum?"

"Du hast einen sehr drahtigen Körperbau, der – zumindest im Moment – für großen und schwere Schwerter ein zu

kleines Gegengewicht hat.", erklärte Letifer. "Allerdings brauchst du schwere Schwerter, da du stark genug bist. Ich

denke, Zosho hat vor dir ein schmales Schwert zugeben, welches magisch beschwert ist."

"Das könnte sein... du verstehst wohl etwas mehr als ein bisschen davon?" Neugierig sah Ron ihn an.

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht."

"Na dann... ich freue mich mal, gegen dich zu kämpfen." Winkend ging Ron weg, um zu duschen und sich umzuziehen.

"Er hat recht, Harry. Du verstehst mehr, als du dir anmerken lässt." Zosho war näher gekommen und da war ein Glitzern

in seinen Augen, dass Letifer gar nicht gefiel. "Was hältst du von einem Schwertkampf?"

Letifer zögerte. Jetzt und hier einen Schwertkampf? Es war riskant, allerdings reizte es ihn, dass er noch nie gegen

einen Elfen gekämpft hatte. So nickte er langsam. "Aber nur, wenn sie keinem erzählen, wie gut ich bin."

"Versprochen. Aber dann darf ich auch alles einsetzen."

"Alles, wie in auch Magie?"

"Exakt."

"Einverstanden." Letifers Blick glitt an den Schwertern entlang. "Habt ihr ein Meisterschwert?"

"Ja, aber es ist zu Hause und sicher verwahrt. Also kämpfen wir auf der gleichen Ebene." Der Elf folgte seinem Blick.

"Sind die Schwerter dort nicht etwas zu schwer?"

"Vielleicht...", kam die mysteriöse Antwort und Letifer probierte sein erstes Schwert aus.

Dieses war tatsächlich etwas zu schwer, so nahm er das etwas weiter rechts. Fast, es sollte etwas länger sein. Er nahm

das weiter oben. Perfekt... natürlich nicht so perfekt, wie sein Meisterschwert, aber doch hervorragend.

Der Elf hatte die Schwertauswahl interessiert verfolgt. Das war kein Anfänger, soviel war klar. Nur verblüffte es ihn ein

wenig, dass jemand mit solch einem schmalen Körperbau, ein solch schweres Schwert nahm. War Harry vielleicht doch

nicht so gut? Oder... unterschätzte ihn Zosho gerade gewaltig?

Beide gingen in die Mitte der Duellfläche und begannen sich zulockern. Aufs Aufwärmen verzichtete Letifer, dank seines

speziellen Körpers, und Zosho, da er bereits warm genug war von Training mit Ron. Beide sanken dann in ihre

Kampfstellung und starrten sich Sekunden lang, abwartend an.

Letifer griff an. Zwei schnelle Schritte war er bei dem Elfen und versuchte einen Querschlag von rechts, welcher sofort

abgelockt wurde. Die Schwerter berührten sich nur sanft, fast wie ein Kuss, denn beide wussten, dass ein aufeinander

Treffen Zeit- und Kraftverschwendung war. So griffen beide nun gleichzeitig an und beide Schläge gingen ins Leere, als

die Krieger auswichen.

Der Elf drehte sich und schlug mit seinem Bein zu, jedoch schaffte es Letifer sich mit seinem Arm hochzukatapultieren

und noch im Fallen trat er in Richtung des Kopfes von Zosho. Dieser blockte mit seinem rechten Unterarm ab.

Letifer bemerkte gerade noch rechtzeitig, dass nun in der rechten Hand nicht mehr das Schwert war und konnte den

Schwung von der linken Hand mit dem Schwert mit seinem eigenen abfangen. Zoshos Schwert einhackend und zu

Boden drückend, drehte er sich und versuchte mit seiner Ferse das Genick des Elfen zu treffen. Etwas zu spät erinnerte

er sich an ein zwei Dinge:

1)Er hatte Schuhe an

2)Mit seiner Kraft war dies für Elfen oder Menschen tödlich

Zu spät. Doch Zosho schaffte es nach unten wegzuducken und mit seinem Schwert zur Seite zu rollen.

"Das... war gefährlich." Anklagend sah ihn Zosho an.

"Entschuldige, ich bin nur Kämpfe mit Vampiren gewohnt, denen macht so etwas nichts aus." Dies und das seine

anderen Kämpfe meistens auf Leben und Tod waren.

Zosho schien aber mit der Erklärung zufrieden und griff erneut an. Es wurden mehrere Schläge mit den Schwertern

ausgetauscht, als der Elf plötzlich mit seiner geöffneten flachen linken Hand, das Schwert hatte er wieder in die Rechte

gewechselt, direkt auf die Brust von Letifer zielte. Eher aus Instinkt, als aus dem Erkennen echter Gefahr wich er nach

hinten aus und spürte wie sich seine Todesmagie bereit gemacht hatte, den Elfen zu zerreißen.

Mit jahrelanger Übung beruhigte er sich rasch und griff mit einem Tritt an. Dabei musterte er unauffällig die Hände des

Elfen. An beiden waren am Mittelfinger ein breiter silberner Ring. Letifer wettete darauf, dass dieser magisch war und

nicht gerade nette Nebeneffekte hatte.

Wieder griff Zosho mit der flachen Hand an und dieses mal war Letifer nicht schnell genug. Die Hand traf ihn am rechten

Oberarm. Schmerz durchzuckte Letifer und nur die Jahre im Krieg ließen die Schmerzen ignorieren. Statt wie die

meisten Krieger zurück zuzucken, oder für Sekundenbruchteile zu stoppen, wechselte er ohne zu Zögern den

Schwertarm und griff erneut an.

Mit dem linken Arm war er zwar nicht ganz so exzellent, aber immer noch mehr als ein gefährlicher Gegner. Sein rechter

Arm fühlte sich derweil an, als sterbe er langsam ab. Er musste etwas tun!

Letifer sprang zurück und musterte den Elfen. "Elfenmagie, was?" Zosho grinste nur als Antwort. "Gut, Magie gegen

Magie." Nun grinste auch Letifer.

Letifer aktivierte seine Blutmagie, welche sich sofort daran machte die Nervenverletzungen in seinem Arm zu heilen.

Zosho wartete nicht ab, was Letifer gemeint hatte, sondern wollte anscheinend es nun schnell beendenden.

Doch Letifer hielt ihn für auf Abstand und er landete keinen kritischen Treffer mehr, bis der Arm soweit geheilt war, dass

er wieder bewegungsfähig war. Letifers Hand glitt in seine Tasche und er holte den Zauberstab heraus.

"Stupor!"

Der Elf riss erneut die linke Hand hoch und ein rundes weißes Schild entstand darum, an dem der Fluch reflektiert

wurde. Nun schneller als ein normaler Mensch, rannte Letifer zu seiner Seite und mit einem Flick seines Zauerstabes

wickelten sich Fesseln um Zosho. Bevor dieser wieder etwas machen konnte, spürte er das kalte Metall von Letifers

Schwert am Hals.

"Ich denke, ich habe gewonnen." Letifer lächelte und trat von dem Elfen einen Schritt weg.

Zosho löste mit seiner Magie die Fesseln selber und erwiderte dieses Lächeln. "Du bist gut."

Plötzlich applaudierte jemand. "Das war wirklich einer der besten Schwertkämpfe, die ich je gesehen habe!"

Sie blickten zur Tür, wo Mad Eye Moody stand und nun auf sie zugehumpelt kam. "Du hast einiges versteckt, Junge." Er

sah zu Harry, auch mit seinem magischen Auge. "Das war einfach faszinierend."

"Danke...Erzählen Sie bitte niemanden davon. Sie, die Potters und der restliche Orden, sind schon so nervös genug,

dass ich Verbindungen zu den Vampiren habe." Letifer versuchte stolz auszusehen für das Lob, war aber in Wirklichkeit

nervös. Hatte einer der beiden seine Blutmagie bemerkt? Das ausgerechnet der paranoide Auror den Kampf gesehen

hatte, war schon alleine ein riesen Problem.

Alastor Moody warf ihm einen langen Blick zu, der deutlich sein Misstrauen kund tat. Er hatte schon lange vermutet,

dass Harry etwas versteckte, dies war nun nur der Beweis gewesen. Sollte er ihm den Gefallen tun, oder nicht? Es gab

tausende Gründe dafür... nein, sollte es Albus entscheiden, im Zweifel wusste sein Freund eh mehr über Harry.

Schließlich nickte er knapp:

"Wenn du es unbedingt willst, Junge. Dumbledore wird aber davon erfahren. Ich lade euch morgen Abend für eine

besondere Unterrichtsstunde ein. Ich denke, ihr solltest da sein.", meinte Moody und sah dann zu dem anderen Lehrer.

"Ich hätte nie gedachte, dass du so gut bist... und dass du besiegt werden kannst."

"Es war knapp.", verteidigte Zosho, aber nur etwas. "Auf diesem Level, macht es keinen Unterschied mehr, wer etwas

schneller ist und wer verliert. Es ist fast nur noch Glück."

"Ja... ich bin geehrt mir ihnen gekämpft zu haben, Zosho."

"Ich ebenfalls."

Mit neuem Respekt sahen die zwei Schwertkämpfer sich gegenseitig an. Es war selten auf einen gleichguten Gegner zu

treffen und dann genoss man es. Letifer wusste, dass er mit seiner Todesmagie gewonnen hätte... jedoch wäre das

einfach nur geschummelt gewesen.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Letifer sah sich um. Er war zu dem Unterricht gekommen, zudem Moody ihn eingeladen hatte. Ron, Hermine und John

waren da, ebenso Zosho. Remus fehlte, aber dieser schien schon seit Tagen nicht mehr da gewesen zu sein und Letifer

wusste, dass es nichts mit dem Vollmond zu tun hatte. Seine Unterrichtsstunden fielen einfach aus, oder wurden hier

und dort provisorisch von den verschiedensten Ordensmitgliedern übernommen.

Es klopfte und Lily sah herein. "Sind wir noch rechtzeitig?"

"Ja." Sie waren in dem Versammlungsraum des Ordens und Moody zeigte knapp auf die vielen leeren Stühle. "Setzt

euch."

Letifer beobachtete verwirrt, wie die Potters mit Rose, mehreren Weasleys und anderen Ordensmitglieder, die er ein

paar mal gesehen hatte, herein kamen. Sie alle setzten sich aufgeregt miteinander redend hin. Zosho und Letifer

wechselten verständnislose Blicke. Waren sie die einzigen, die nicht wussten, was hier los war?

Moody räusperte sich ein paar mal und es wurde still:

"Also ein paar haben mich gebeten, das Fähigkeitenlevel der Todesser zu bestimmen. Ich denke, dies ist mir nun ganz

gut gelungen." Mit dem Zauberstab klopfte er zweimal auf einen etwa fussballgroßen pechschwarzen Quader. Dieser

wurde plötzlich von silbernen Linien wie Adern durchzogen. "Ich führe es euch heute vor."

Es flackerte kurz, dann entstanden mehrere rauchig silberne Figuren über dem Quader. "Dies ist ein

Todessergeschwader, wie sie Muggle angreifen. Anfänger, Amateure, Frischlinge, Neulinge, Kanonenfutter... Sie werden

vieles genannt und ihr Können ist Hogwartsniveau und darunter. Sie greifen vor allem Muggle an, sind im Krieg vorne,

landen am häufigsten in Azkaban und machen auch sonst die Drecksarbeit."

Mehrere Figuren in langen Umhängen griffen andere mit Flüchen wie 'Stupor', 'Petrificus Totalus' und den

Unverzeihlichen an. Letifer konnte es nicht anders und stufte es Duelltechnisch ins Kindergartenniveau ein.

"Wir ihr seht, stützen sie sich vor allem auf die Unverzeihlichen und werden von Auroren leicht ausgeschaltet." Wieder

klopfte Alastor Moody auf die Schüssel. "Dies hier sind nun die Alten Todesser, die Kämpfer, Schwarzmagier, die

gemeinen Soldaten. Sie haben grundlegende Duellerfahrung, sind skrupellos und greifen meistens in organisierten

Trupps an. Eins zu eins gegen einen Auroren können sie sich halten, verlieren aber meistens... allerdings ist es halt

leider oft eher zwei zu eins und so haben wir viele gute Leute verloren."

Man konnte sehen wie die Gestalten in den Umhängen auf eine andere Gruppe von Zauberern, Auroren, trafen und sie

bekämpften. Für Letifer erinnerte das etwas an den Krieg in Fraternia, zumindest zu Beginn. Auch hier waren die eher

unausgebildeten, dafür aber mit der Mehrheit, die aus dem Widerstand gewesen.

"Und nun die Dritte Gruppe der Todesser, der Innere Zirkel." Neue Gestalten erschienen. "Der Innere Zirkel besteht aus

vielleicht Zwanzig Todessern, dass verändert sich häufig, obwohl mehrere Mitglieder seit Jahren dabei sind. Sie sind

exzellente Kämpfer, selten alleine und kennen sich hervorragend in den Dunklen Künsten aus. Sie sind die Elite und

jeder von ihnen hat seine eigenen Fähigkeiten, für die Du-weißt-schon-wer sie schätzt."

Dieses mal kämpften sie gleich auf gegen Auroren – und gewannen! Letifer analysierte mit jahrelanger Leichtigkeit den

Grund, es waren die Sprüche. Auch wenn die Auroren tödliche Sprüche benutzten, so waren sie doch dafür ausgebildet,

worden normale Zauberer auszuschalten, und nicht Dunkle Zauberer zu töten. Sie hatten alle ungefähr das gleiche

Fähigkeitenlevel, aber die geistige Einstellung schaffte den entscheidenden Unterschied.

"Es geht weiter mit Werwölfen. Sie sind nicht nur bei Vollmond gefährlich, sondern können unter bestimmten Drogen

auch am Tag in Raserei geraten, wobei sie übermenschliche Kräfte entwickeln." Ein Bild erschien, wo ein Mensch

gebückt rannte und im Laufen jemanden den Kopf abriss. "Dann die Dementoren. Sie sind nicht bei sonnigen Tagen

unterwegs, aber ansonsten immer. Ihren Effekt kennen wohl alle hier, die schlimmste Waffe ist der Kuss."

Mehrere Gestalten tauchten auf, ihre Mäntel löchrig und weit, ab und zu konnte man eine knochige Hand darunter

erkennen. Man konnte mehrere Menschen sehen und beobachten, wie sie immer zittriger und hilfloser wurden. Einige

gingen auf die Knie, andere hoben den Zauberstab und murmelten 'Expecto Patronum'. Ihnen gelang nur eine silberne

Wolke.

Letifer runzelte die Stirn. "Moody, warum reagieren einige schlimmer, als andere?"

"Je schlimmer die Erinnerungen von jemanden sind, desto deutlicher die Reaktion.", erklärte der Auror ruhig, während

sie zusahen, wie jemanden der Kuss verabreicht wurde. Letifer verstand und nahm sich vor von Dementoren einen

GROßEN Abstand zu halten. Für jemanden mit seinen Erinnerungen waren Dementoren sicherlich die Hölle.

"Die nächsten sind die Riesen. Sie sind groß, haben eine Haut die Magie abwehrt und lieben Zerstörung."

Das fasste es ziemlich gut zusammen. Ein Riese lief durch eine Straße und zerstörte alle Häuser, die in seinen Weg

kamen. Zweifellos waren Leute darinnen.

"Und die letzten der magischen Kreaturen und vielleicht die gefährlichsten, die Vampire." Erneut erschienen drei silberne

Gestalten, sie griffen einen Muggle an und tranken sein Blut. "Normalerweise lassen sie ihre Opfer leben und löschen

ihre Erinnerungen. Im Krieg jedoch verwandeln sie sich zu einer hochtrainierten Einheit unter einem Anführer. Sie sind

so gefährlich, weil sie jede Nacht jagen und seit Jahrhunderten Kampfkünste trainieren. Sie sind körperlich schneller und

stärker wie wir. Mit Waffen sind sie ebenfalls höchstwahrscheinlich besser."

Moody sah kurz mit einem bedeutungsvollen Blick zu Letifer, dann spielte er eine erneute Sequenz ab.

Diesesmal konnte man sehen, wie ein weiblicher Vampir von drei Auroren einkesselt wurde. Die Auroren versuchten

Abstand zu halten und Flüche auf sie zu schießen, welchen sie aber auswich. Schließlich zog die Vampirin ein paar

Dolche, warf und traf zwei der Ministeriumsangestellten. Der Dritte murmelte einen Vampirvernichtungsfluch und sie fiel

als verbrannter Klumpen Fleisch zu Boden.

Mehrere im Raum schienen guten Mutes, dass die Guten gesiegt hatten, während die Potters alle zu Letifer sahen.

Dieser hatte mit immer dunkler werdender Mine das Schauspiel verfolgt.

"Tamara Chalvin."

"Wie bitte?" Moody sah ihn fragend an.

"Das war ihr Name. Sie starb im Jahre 1976, der Clan betrauerte ihren Tod sieben Jahre lang. Sie war gerade mal 40

Jahre alt geworden und die Jüngste." Letifer sah nicht auf, um die Reaktionen zu sehen. "Wäre es nach dem Armand

Clan gegangen, hätten sie nach ihrem Tod der Zaubererwelt den Krieg erklärt, doch die Regeln hielten sie zurück. Sie

warteten... und nun ist es Krieg." Mit funkelnden Augen sah er auf. "Bloß falls ihr euch wundert, warum die Vampire so

wütend auf euch sind."

"Aber... aber das ist doch nur ein Clan!", protestierte Rose. "Und es sind alle Vampire zu diesem Monster übergetreten."

"Vampire denken anders. Der Armand Clan trauerte für sieben Jahre.", erinnerte er sie. "Für sie ist es, als wäre es erst

gestern geschehen. Und auch all die anderen 'Vampirzwischenfälle', wie es immer so schön in der Ministeriumssprache

heißt... Vampire vergessen nicht und sie sehen nur die Regeln und Gesetze des Staates. Solange es die gibt, greifen sie

weiter an."

Die Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönis starrten ihn an. Konnte es wirklich sein, dass die Vampire sie für einen Mord an

einer Vampirin, die es wahrscheinlich eh verdient hatte, vor über zehn Jahren zur Rechenschaft zogen?! Aber wenn man

so nachdachte, war es aus ihrer Sicht vollkommen logisch...

"Wie auch immer, dass war ein einzelner, und wie wir gerade hörten, junger Vampir. Es gibt keine Aufzeichnungen von

einem richtigen Krieg. Wenn es mehr Vampire sind als ihr Kämpfer habt, empfehle ich eines:" Moody sah ihn die Runde.

"Rennt." Tödliches Schweigen.

"Nun zu den letzten die es einzuschätzen gildet - die Anführer. Von Du-weißt-schon-wer konnte ich eines bekommen,

dies ist im ersten Krieg gegen Dumbledore."

Dieses mal erschien ein ganzes Schlachtfeld. Auroren gegen Todesser, vielleicht Zwanzig insgesamt. Plötzlich erschien

in ihrer Mitte eine neue Gestalt, mit schlangenartigem Gesicht – Voldemort. Er machte einige Bewegungen mit dem

Zauberstab und fassungslos beobachteten die Leute, wie gute die Hälfte aller Auroren zu Boden gingen. Einige griffen

ihn direkt an, aber ein einziger Explosionszauber und sie waren gegangen.

Letifer schluckte. Das konnte er nicht, zumindest nicht den ersten Spruch. Das war beeindruckend.

"Wow..." Ron sah blass aus. "Er hat sich nicht einmal angestrengt."

"Genau und deshalb ist er so gefürchtet." Moody zeigte auf das Bild. "Achtung, Dumbledore."

Von der Seite kam Dumbledore herein geschritten und redete kurz. Dann duellierten sich die beiden Zauberer. Innerlich

feuerte Letifer Voldemort an. Sollte er doch diesem manipulierenden alten Mann zeigen, wo die Harke hängt! Es war

unglaublich zuzusehen. Avada Kedavra, abgeblockt mit einem Flamingo, welcher früher ein Stein gewesen war. Ein

Feuerinferno kesselte Dumbledore ein, doch dieser befreite sich. Ein seltsamer Blitzzauber...

Letifer sah, dass in diesem Duell kaum Kampfsprüche vorkamen, sie hätten wie Kinderspielzeug gewirkt. Es waren vor

allem Verwandlungen und hier und da Beschwörungen. Der Halbvampir entdeckt plötzlich seine eigene Schwäche und

wusste, dass er gegen beide in einem Fernkampf verlieren würde. Nahkampf hingegen war eine andere Sache... hoffte

er zumindest.

Dumbledore verlor, da er schließlich alleine gegen Todessern und den Dunklen Lord stand. Er apparierte und die

Gestalten verschwanden alle.

"Das ist seine Macht. Ihr habt sicher alle inzwischen gehört, dass Letifer dem Dunklen Lord beigetreten ist."

Zustimmendes Gemurmel, während Letifer etwas verblüfft aussah. "Wir konnten keine solche Aufzeichnung über ihn

bekommen, deshalb habe ich mir seine Fähigkeiten beschreiben lassen. Er ist ein Nahkampfspezialist und hat für den

Fernkampf eine seltsame Magie, Todesmagie genannt. Aber seht euch das an, um einfach nur ein Bild zubekommen,

wie gut man in Schwertkampf werden kann. In etwa auf diesem Level ist Letifer auch, und vielleicht einige der Vampire."

Interessiert beuge sich Letifer vor... um fassungslos die neuen Gestalten zu beobachten. Wie auch vorher, waren die

Gesichter wenig erkennbar... aber das war eindeutig der Kampf zwischen Zosho und ihm selber! In etwa auf Letifers

Level, tatsächlich. Er konnte sich der Belustigung nicht verwehren.

Dann war es auch wieder vorbei.

"Das ist absoluter Wahnsinn gewesen!" Ron war voller Bewunderung. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass so etwas möglich ist!"

"Sie waren so schnell...", meinte Bill Weasley. "Ein normaler Zauberer hätte die ersten drei Sekunden nicht überstanden.

Das waren Experten auf dem höchsten Niveau."

"Kannst du uns sagen, wer das war?", fragte Lily.

"Einer von ihnen, der Verlierer, war Zosho." Der Elf rutschte unkomfortabel, als die vielen ehrfürchtigen Blicke ihn trafen.

"Der andere dürfte eine Überraschung sein..."

Letifer sah ihn scharf an. Moody würde doch nichts erzählen, oder?!

"Wer war es?"

Moody schüttelte den Kopf. "Er hat es mir nur erlaubt, hier abzuspielen, wenn ich seinen Namen nicht sage." Er lächelte

zu den enttäuschten Menschen. "Das war es auch schon..."

"Ich fand ja das letzte irgendwie am beeindruckendsten.", meinte Ron. Und schon war eine lebhafte Diskussion über die

gezeigten Erinnerungen, denn was anderes war es nicht, entbrannt.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

"Zosho!" Letifer tat es nicht gerne, aber er fürchtete es war eine der letzten Chancen je etwas mehr über die zwei Eier zu

erfahren. "Ich möchte dich etwas fragen. Die Elfen haben doch eine etwas andere Fauna und Flora, oder?"

"Ja.", bestätigte er Elf. "Wir leben seit so langem hinter den Barrieren, die uns von dieser Welt trennen, dass sie so gut

wie alles in Magie getränkten und mutieren ließen. Warum?"

"Du siehst, ich bin vor kurzem an zwei Eier gekommen... und ich kann sie weder ausbrüten, noch wirken irgendwelche

Analysezauber. Ich weiß nur, dass sie leben."

"Wie sehen denn die Eier aus?", fragte Zosho nachdenklich.

"Sie sind in etwa faustgroß und schwarz. Ihre Schale fühlt sich seltsam an... und sie blocken jede Magie, haben aber

keine eigene." Letifer klang etwas verzweifelt.

"Zeig sie mir." Dies war ein Befehl.

Kurz darauf waren sie ihn Letifers Zimmer, und dieser holte die kleine Kiste hervor. Er öffnete sie und zeigte sie den

Elfen. "Weißt du, was sie sind?"

"Ja... Rabeneier."

"Rabeneier?!" Letifer sah von den Eiern zu dem Elfen. "Das sind nie im Leben Rabeneier!"

"Doch, so sehen sie bei uns aus... Raben haben bei uns etwas, war wir negative Magie nennen. Sie blocken alles, was

mit Magie zu tun hat, außer negativer. Unsere Wissenschaftler arbeiten seit Jahren daran, dieses Rätsel zu lösen." Sanft

nahm Zosho eines in die Hand. "Sie sind selten geworden bei uns, weil viele sie wegen ihrer Federn jagten. Diese haben

die Eigenschaft der negativen Magie und sind in vielen Experimenten, Ritualen und sogar Kleidungsstücken notwendig

oder begehrt. Anscheinend wollte jemand hiermit sie züchten... wie hast du sie nochmal bekommen?"

"Geerbt."

Der Blick des Elfen forschte in seinem Gesicht nach dem kleinsten Anzeichen von Lüge, fand aber keines. So wandte er

sich wieder den Eiern zu. "Sie sind rechtmäßig deine Eier, aber es könnte Schwierigkeiten geben mit dem Rat... wirst du

sie ausbrüten?"

"Wenn ich weiß wie..."

"Einfach, du musst sie in warmes Wasser legen, in etwa 35° Grad, denke ich. Wenn sie schlüpfen, musst du sie

allerdings herausholen." Er legte das Ei zurück.

"Danke." Letifer sah auf die Eier. "Wenn ich dir mal helfen kann, sag es."

"Sicher, junger Krieger.", antwortete Zosho formal. "Wenn die Zeit kommt, werde ich es tun. Ich wünsche dir viel Glück

mit dem Ausbrüten."

"Das werde ich gebrauche können."

Zosho verließ den Raum und Letifer schlich sich in die Küche. So ganz hatte er das Prinzip nicht verstanden mit der

negativen Magie, aber er nahm an, dass es ähnlich war wie mit Magneten... oder Elektrizität, wenn er nachdachte. Beide

hatten Plus- und Minusladungen, warum also nicht auch Magie? Es war alles nur Energie, in irgendwie der gleichen Art...

zumindest empfand er es so.

In der Küche war zum Glück niemand. Es war auch mitten untertags und alle hatten ihre Arbeit zu tun. Rasch

durchsuchte er sie und fand eine passende Schüssel. Diese trug er zurück in sein Zimmer. Diebstahl war weder fein

noch nett, aber er hoffte, dass niemand es bemerken würde.

Zuerst belegte er die Schüssel, welche aus irgendeinem Metall war, mit verschiedenen Sprüchen.

Einer war, dass das Wasser immer 35,5° Grad hatte, ein anderer, dass kein Wasser auslaufen konnte und der nächste

dafür, dass die Eier nicht zerbrachen. Der letzte und überraschenderweise komplizierteste Spruch war, dass er es

wissen würde, wenn sie schlüpften.

Dies alles verankerte er in der Schüssel mit verschiedenen Runen und füllte dann im Bad Wasser ein. Es dauerte

wenige Minuten, dann konnte er zufrieden sehen, wie es sich aufwärmte.

Vorsichtig nahm er dann die Eier aus dem Kasten und setzte sie in die Schüssel. Sie schwammen kurz, sanken dann

aber ab und ruhten unschuldig, wie zwei große schwarze Kieselsteine, am Grunde.

Hoffend, dass sie bald schlüpfen würden, verstaute er wieder alles in seinem Koffer.

Das nächste Kapitel heißt "Lenkende Vergangenheit" und es kommt wieder Viktor Krum vor... sowie Remus Lupin.

Über eure Meinungen werde ich mich freuen und wenn möglich darauf antworten.

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil II: Lenkende Vergangenheit**

Vergangenheit

"Harry?"

Er sah auf. Er war gerade in der Küche und vor ihm standen nun seine biologischen Eltern, die Potters. Beide setzten

sich ungefragt zu ihm an den Tisch und schwermütig legte er seinen Tagespropheten weg.

"Ja?"

"Wir sind uns nicht sicher, ob du es weißt," Er sah kurz zu seiner Frau. "Aber morgen ist Johns Geburtstag und

übermorgen deiner. Wir dachten, wir könnten die Feiern zusammenlegen. Morgen findet ein Quidditchspiel statt, zudem

wir zur Feier des Tages gehen wollten und dann am Abend bis zum nächsten Morgen ist eine Party. Um Mitternacht

bekommt ihr beide eure Geschenke."

Er, Geschenke von den Potters? Irgendwie war ihm dieser Gedanke nie so richtig in den Sinn gekommen und schien

einfach zu abwegig. Aber es war wahr und sie waren seine Eltern... und versuchten ihn tatsächlich wie einen Sohn zu

behandeln... Außerdem Geburtstagsparty. Wie viele hatte er davon in seinem Leben? Keine richtige und die letzten

Geburtstage waren alle mitten in einen Krieg gefallen.

"Danke...", murmelte er.

"Du bist unser Sohn.", sagte Lily nur, als würde das alles erklären. Was es für sie wahrscheinlich tat.

"Harry... wir wollten immer nur das Beste für dich." James klang ernster, als je zuvor in seinem Leben. "Wir wollten, dass

du in einer glücklichen Familie aufwächst, dich nicht um Kriege zu sorgen hast und jeden Tag mit Freunden spielst. Wir

wollten, dass du mit elf nach Hogwarts kommst und dort auf uns triffst... wir gaben dich auf, weil wir überzeugt waren,

dass wir dir kein sicheres und schönes Leben bieten konnten."

"John, Rose und du sind aus unserer Sicht gleichwertig. Nur zählt halt leider in Kriegen nicht nur unsere Sicht.", erzählte

Lily traurig. "John war bei uns am sichersten und als Rose kam, wollten wir dich holen... nur konnten wir da nicht mehr

die Schutzschirme stören und außerdem dachten wir, du wärst glücklich bei Petunia und ihrer Familie."

"Ich war nicht glücklich." Letifer sah auf den Tisch. Warum nur fühlte er sich, als müsse er weinen? "Und... und ich werfe

euch nicht einmal vor, dass ihr mich weggegeben habt. Ich werfe euch vor, dass ihr mich nicht gefunden habt."

Verwirrt sahen sich die Potters an. Was meinte ihr Sohn damit? Trotzdem... warum war er nicht glücklich bei den

Dursleys gewesen? Er war ein Rätsel.

"Aber... vielleicht wart ihr einfach dumm. Jeder ist mal dumm, nicht?" Letifer sah sie fragend an. "Wir werden nie die

Familie sein, die wir sein sollten. Doch ich freue mich... dass ihr mich als euren Sohn seht. Danke."

Letifer stand auf und verließ die Küche, die plötzlich irgendwie zu klein geworden war. Er ging hinauf in sein Zimmer.

Langsam rollten die Tränen seine Wangen hinab, welche er nicht mehr hatten halten können. Warum weinte er? Weil er

wusste, dass er sie verraten würde?

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

"Ich glaube es nicht!" Aufgeregt sah sich John um und nahm alles in der bunten Menschenmenge auf. Es herrschte eine

euphorische Stimmung und überall wehten Fahnen und priesen Händler lautstark ihre Waren an. "Das ist der absolute

Wahnsinn! Bulgarien gegen England und wir sind dabei."

Rose grinste. "Es hat eindeutig etwas positives, wenn zwei Brüder fast gleichzeitig Geburtstag haben. Mum, bekomme

ich eines von diesen Omniocularen?" Sie deutete auf einige Messingferngläser mit vielen Knöpfen und einem

merkwürdigen Ziffernblatt. "Damit kann man sicher alles sehen!"

"Unnötig." James Potter holte aus seiner Tasche einige heraus und vergrößerte sich. "Hier für jeden eines."

"Danke." Die drei Kinder der Potters nahmen gleichzeitig eines der Onmiocularen.

Letifer betrachtete es neugierig. So ähnliche hatte er auch im Krieg benutzt, um Feinde zu beobachten. Sie schienen

nach dem gleichen Prinzip zu funktionieren. Mit seiner Familie drängte er mit den restlichen Leuten zum Stadium.

Irgendwie war es seltsam, solch einen richtigen Familienausflug zu machen. Er fühlte sich wie ein Zentaur im Meer, also

wirklich fehl am Platze.

Sie fanden ihre Sitze rasch. Sie waren hoch oben auf der Seite und laut John 'wirklich gut'. Auf einer großen Leinwand

wurden verschiedene Werbesprüche angezeigt, dann wurde es jedoch stiller.

"HERZLICH WILLKOMMEN ZU DEM LÄNDERSPIEL BULGARIEN GEGEN ENGLAND.", hallte die Stimme des

Ansagers durch das Stadion. "BULGARIEN LIEGT AUF DER TABELLE DEUTLICH VORNE, DOCH VIELLEICHT

GELINGT DEM GASTLAND JA EIN ÜBERRASCHUNGSSIEG! UND HIER KOMMT ES, DAS BULGARISCHE TEAM!

DIMITROW, IWANOWA, LEWSKI , VULKANOW, VOLKOW UUUUUUUUND KRUM!"

"Krum?", wiederholte Letifer überrascht. Krum wie in etwa Viktor Krum, sein Freund? Ja, dass war er, die kleine Gestalt

auf dem Besen!

"Du kennst ihn nicht?" Entgeistert sah ihn Rose an. "Er ist einfach fantastisch! Der beste Sucher der Welt und spielt

schon seit mehreren Jahren in der Profiliga. Er hält den Schnatzrekord beim Fangen!"

"Ahja..." Letifer konnte sich nicht so ganz von dem Schock erholen, seinen Freund so plötzlich wieder gesehen zu

haben. Dadurch hatte er den Einflug der englischen Mannschaft verpasst.

"NUN SCHÜTTELN SICH DIE KAPITÄNE BITTE DIE HÄNDE... FANTASTISCH! AUF EIN FAIRES SPIEL! MÖGE DER

BESTE GEWINNEN! UUUUUUND LOS!"

Auf das Kommando hin schossen die Spieler in die Luft und es begann ein rasantes Spiel, wie es Letifer noch nie zuvor

in der Qualität und dem Tempo gesehen hatte. Das war Weltklasse und er fühlte sich von der Menge mitgerissen. Bevor

er es sich versah, feuerte er die Bulgaren an... sehr zum Missfallen der Potterfamilie, welche die Engländer favorisierten.

"Warum feuerst du nicht uns an?", fragte John genervt.

"Warum sollte ich? Ich fühle mich Bulgarien näher..." Bevor er mehr sagen konnte, schrie alles was Schreien konnte:

"TOOOOOR!"

"Wir gewinnen!" James grinste. Tatsächlich lag England vorne.

"Vielleicht... Krum ist die Stärke von Bulgarien.", konterte Letifer.

"Dann sollte er sich aber beeilen."

"Tut er..." Letifer grinste. Viktor hatte den Schnatz entdeckt.

Krum stürzte hinab, der andere Sucher knapp auf den Fersen, fast mitten in die Zuschauer hinein, welche aufschrieen,

obwohl über ihnen ein dünnes Schutzschild war... Der bulgarische Suche bremste dann plötzlich ab und bog nach links,

dann kam er zum Halten. Er hob den Arm in die Luft mit seinem triumphierenden Lächeln. Bulgarien hatte gewonnen,

Krum hatten den Schnatz gefangen und die Menge jubelte.

"Er ist so gut..." Rose sah ihn bewundernd an. "Auf dem Besen ist er ein Gott. Was würde ich nur für ein Autogramm

geben!"

"Vergiss es. Der gibt keine, dass weiß jeder." Doch auch John sah enttäuscht aus.

Letifer überhörte dies und spürte innerlich, wie er weich wurde. Und immerhin hatte er John noch nichts zum Geburtstag

geschenkt. Er sah zu seiner Familie. "Wartet ihr hier kurz? Ich komme gleich wieder."

Bevor sie etwas sagen konnten, verschwand er durch die Sitzreihen und war nicht mehr gesehen. Unten auf dem Feld

bedankten sich gerade die Mannschaften gegenseitig und gingen redend zum Rande. Letifer sprang über eine

Absperrung, brach zwei Zauber, welche unbefugte Leute zurückhalten sollten und verschaffte sich zu Gang in die

Spielerräume. Diese durchquerte er und stand Sekunden später auf dem Feld.

Da waren sie. Am Rande im Schatten des Einganges, unterhielten sie die Spieler.

"Hey Viktor!"

Viktor und auch die anderen zwei Mannschaften sahen auf. Viktors Gesicht zeigte Überraschung und Unverständnis.

Letifer erinnerte sich an einen kleinen Fakt... achja... er setzte seine Metamorpfähigkeiten und verwandelte sich in Lucas

Turmkönig.

"Besser?"

"Lucas...", flüsterte Viktor. Freude war zu sehen, welche rasch von Ärger ersetzt wurde. Dann rannte er auf ihn zu. "Du

undankbarer Iltis! Da schreibt man dir die Briefe und Briefe und du?! Du schreibst gerade mal jeden dritten zurück! Und

dann macht dein wager Inhalt einen verrückt vor Sorge!"

"Äh... sorry?" Damit hatte nun Letifer nicht gerechnet gehabt. Er nahm wieder sein natürliches Aussehen an.

Viktor kam vor ihm zu stehen. "Sorry?! Das ist ja das mindestes, was du sagen kannst." Dann entspannte sich der

Sucher etwas. "Also, was machst du hier? Und warum veränderst du dein Aussehen?"

"Nun..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Du weißt, dass ich ein schwacher Metamorphmagus bin... Das hier ist meine

wahre Form. Lucas war nur..." Er brach ab.

Viktor sah ihn wissend an. Er hatte viel aus den Briefen, so wage sie auch waren, gelernt und meinte leise, dass die

anderen es nicht hörten. "Eine Verkleidung?"

"Ja." Letifer war ärgerlich mit sich selber. Warum hatte er seine Fähigkeit verraten? Aber er wusste es eigentlich. Er

vertraute Viktor, mehr noch als in den Tagen auf Durmstrang. Die Briefe des Älteren waren immer freundlich und besorgt

gewesen, auch wenn er nur auf einige geantwortet hatte.

"Was ist dann dein richtiger Name?"

"Im Moment Harry Potter, aber verrate bitte niemanden das mit der Verkleidung." Der berühmte Sucher nickte und er

seufzte erleichtert.

"Aber wieso nun Harry Potter, eine neue Verkleidung?"

"Nein. Ich bin vor einiger Zeit auf der Straße als Potter erkannt worden und habe herausgefunden, dass mein richtiger

Name Harry Potter ist."

"Wow. Du meinst die Potters, nicht wahr? Du weißt schon, John Potter?" Viktor schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, als der

Kleinere nickte. "Nur du... wie ist so eine neue Familie voller Prominenter?"

"Stressig." Er lächelte. "Morgen ist auch mein Geburtstag, anstatt am ersten August. Das Ticket zu diesem Spiel war ein

Geschenk... nur dachte ich nicht, dass du Sucher sein würdest!"

Viktor lachte. "Typisch. Ich erzähle dir ein Dutzend mal das ich Sucher für mein Land bin, aber du vergisst es. Komm

mit." Er drehte sich um. "Jungs, darf ich euch einen Freund vorstellen. Lucas Turmkönig oder Harry Potter... wie soll ich

dich jetzt nennen?"

"Lucas ist gut."

"Ein Freund?" Die Männer von beiden Mannschaften sahen ihn an. "Wie bist du hierher aufs Feld gekommen?"

"Eingebrochen."

Mehrere grinsten bei der Antwort. "Die Sicherheit war immer viel zu lax... bist du ein Quidditchfan?", fragte ein blonder

Ire.

"Äh... nicht so richtig.", gab Letifer zu.

"Nicht so richtig!", rief Viktor. "Die Untertreibung des Jahrhunderts. Darf ich euch vorstellen, der Junge, der es schaffte

mit Fünfzehn nicht zu wissen, was Quidditch ist. Ich musste es ihm beibringen."

Letifer schoss ihm einen Blick zu. "Müssen hast du gar nichts."

"Sicher..."

"Da'z ist eaine groze Ehre von Viktor trainiert zu werden.", meinte ein Bulgare gebrochen. "Wa'r er gut?"

"Der einzige der mich je auf dem Besen geschlagen hat!" Viktor klang stolz. "Und wenn du nun ein Engländer bist..." Er

blickte amüsiert zu der Mannschaft. "Hätte er für euch heute gespielt, ihr hättet gewonnen!"

"Er ist so gut?" Sie sahen ihn zweifelnd an.

"Mr. Krum, Harry Potter ist ihr Freund und fast genauso gut wie sie auf dem Besen?"

Simultan drehten sich die vierzehn Spieler und Letifer um. Ein Gedanke war in ihren Köpfen: 'Mist, Reporter.' Tatsächlich

standen gut zehn hinter ihnen und sahen ekstasisch über die Neuigkeiten aus. Viktor zog eine Grimasse, nickte aber:

"Ja. Er ist ein absolutes Talent, aber leider völlig uninteressiert."

"Ich kann nicht glauben, dass er besser ist wie ich!", rief der englische Sucher, Gales, laut und meinte mit einem

Seitenblick zu den Reportern: "Ich will das testen."

Ein etwas dicklicher Mann im Anzug und Krawatte kam hinzu, der irgendwie schleimig wirkte. Er hatte eine Glatze und

war sicher in den Sechzigern, wenn nicht älter. Beschwichtigend hob er die Hände:

"Jungs, keinen Streit. Was haltet ihr von einem Sucher-Wettbewerb? Ihr alle habt Feuerblitze und sicher kann jemand

dem guten Harry einen leihen... und die Menge würde es freuen!"

Nicht nur die Menge, sondern auch den Reportern, die damit dem Mann Geld bringen würden. Denn wenn sich Letifer

nicht sehr täuschte, war das der Veranstalter. Noch bevor Viktor oder er etwas sagen konnten, hatte Gales zugestimmt

und es war fest. Dann ging alles ganz schnell. Letifer wurde herum geschoben und fand sich dann auch schon in der

Startposition.

"OHH! ICH BEKOMME GERADE EINE INTERESSANTE NACHRICHT! ES GIBT EINEN SUCHER-WETTSTREIT. DA

KRUM AUF EINEN FREUND TRAF UND BEHAUPTETE DIESER SEI EIN BESSERER SUCHER GALES. WARTET!

ICH ERFAHRE GERADE DIESER FREUND IST DER WIEDERGEFUNDENE HARRY POTTER! Und KRUM HAT

WÖRTLICH BEHAUPTET 'hätte er heute für England gespielt, ihr hättet gewonnen!'" Die Menge schrie mit den

verschiedensten Gefühlen. "ICH SEHE, SIE MACHEN SICH BEREIT. DER SCHNATZ IST FREI... ACHTUNG, FERTIG,

LOS!"

Letifer stieg mit den anderen bei seiner Seite in die Lüfte. Er machte sich keine Illusionen, er hatte die meisten Nachteile.

Er war weder trainiert, noch mit dem Besen vertraut... Aber er würde sein Bestes geben. Einige Sekunden kreisten sie

wie drei Adler über den Spielfeld, als Viktor abtauchte. Gales und Letifer folgten ihm ohne zu Zögern. Letifer suchte nach

dem Schnatz, fand aber keinen Wronski Bluff, verstand er plötzlich. Einer von Viktors Lieblingsmanövern.

Kurz vor der Erde rissen beide den Besen weg und taumelten erneut in die Höhe. Gales hatte nicht soviel Glück und

krachte auf die Erde.

"AUTSCH! DAS TAT SICHER WEH! POTTER SCHEINT IN DER TAT EIN NATURTALENT ZU SEIN..."

Da! Etwas Goldenes. Gales, welcher noch niedriger flog, nachdem er sich aufgerappelt hatte, war näher dran. Drei

Sucher stürzten los. Gales hatte die Nase vorne, doch Krum und Letifer holten auf. Sie flogen Seite an Seite und man

sah, dass diese Formation bei diesem Tempo den Engländer nervös machte... und er hatte jedes Recht dazu, hier

konnte alles passieren. Auch Krum konnte man die Konzentration ansehen, doch Letifer genoss den Rausch des

Adrenalins. Es machte keinen Unterschied ob auf dem Besen oder in der Schlacht, er genoss das Gefühl der Gefahr.

Dann passierte es. Letifers Besen berührte Gales, dessen wiederum Krums und sie wurden aus der Bahn geworfen. Zu

dritt trudelten sie in der Luft auseinander und fingen sich langsam wieder. Der Schnatz war weg.

Gales flog zu Letifers:

"Du bist wirklich gut.", gab er zu. "Willst du Profi werden?"

"Danke. Aber ich fürchte, ich habe bereits andere Ziele in meinem Leben." Wie zum Beispiel Revolutionen, Krieg... aber

es war immer schön zu wissen, dass man auch in anderen Dingen gut war.

"Wie du meinst. Oh!"

Krum stieg schräg an und erhöhte sein Tempo. Ohne Zweifel der Schnatz. Die anderen, Gales und Letifer, begannen ihn

zu jagen. Da schraubte sich der Schnatz hinunter und nun war Krum hinten. Letifer legte sich flach auf den Besen und

streckte den Arm aus. Gleich... gleich... Wusch.

Gales hatte ihn abgedrängt und der Schnatz war erneut weg. Alle drei kehrten in die Adlerposition zurück. Das Toben der

Menge, die Rufe des Kommentators... alles war ausgeschaltet. Nur der Goldene Schnatz zählte.

Diesesmal war Letifer der Erste. Er stieg steil nach oben in die Wolken, verfolgt von den anderen zwei. Letifer grinste. Es

gab hier keinen Schnatz... der war unten, nahe dem Pfosten für die Stangen. Nur konnte er sie nun ablenken. Er wurde

etwas langsamer, tat als würde er in dem Nebel suchen und sie holten auf. Dann ohne eine Vorwarnung wirbelte Letifer

den Besen herum und ging in einen der rasantesten Steilflüge, der Geschichte.

Als Krum und Gales reagierten, waren sie schon mehrere Meter dahinter. Als alle Drei aus dem Wolken in einem

schlichtweg wahnwitzigen Sturzflug herauskamen, schrie die Menge und der Kommentator hatte den Tag seines Lebens:

"DAS IST WAHNSINN! BEI DER GESCHWINDIGKEIT; IN DEM WINKEL KRACHEN ALLE AUF DIE ERDE UND ZWAR

UNGEBREMST! DAS IST SELBSTMÖRDERISCH!"

Letifer sah den Schnatz. Perfekt... Die Torstange kam näher und er konnte sie fast fühlen, als er an hier hinunter raste.

Hinter ihm hatten Krum und Gales aufgeholt, sie waren halt doch mehr trainiert und besser mit dem Besen. Der Schnatz

kam näher, er streckte einen Arm aus, fasste die Stange und bremste ab, in dem er darum flog. Er ließ mit der zweiten

den Besen los und fing den Schnatz!

Seine Energie war aber trotzem noch so groß, dass er auf die Erde traf und sich zweimal überschlug, bevor er liegen

blieb.

Zwei andere dumpfe Geräusche sagten ihm, dass der Bulgare und der Engländer es auch geschafft hatten,

abzubremsen und eher unelegant gelandet waren.

Mit schmerzendem Rücken richtete er sich auf und hielt die rechte Faust mit dem Schnatz in die Höhe. Er hatte

gewonnen!

"Alles okay bei dir, Lucas?", fragte Viktor, als er die Stange benutze, um Halt zu finden.

"Ja, nur mehrere blaue Flecken. Und meine linke Hand brennt etwas. Gales?" Er sah zu ihm.

Der Sucher, welcher auf dem Bauch gelandet war, grinste und stand auf. "Das war ein genialer Trick von dir."

"Danke. Ich wusste, dass ihr mehr trainiert ward und euch besser mit den Besen auskanntet... also brauchte ich einen

Trick." Er grinste ebenfalls, als er leicht wackelig aufstand.

"Das... war mit die beste Schnatzsuche meines Lebens.", verkündete Viktor. Gales und Letifer nickten zustimmend.

Blitz! Jemand hatte ein Foto gemacht.

"Mr. Potter!" Ein Reporter kam auf die Drei zu gerannt. "Wie fühlen sie sich, solch heraus ragende Sucher besiegt zu

haben?"

"Gut?", antwortete er unüberzeugt. "Ich habe gegen Viktor schon ein paar mal gespielt..."

Nun hatten sie auch die anderen Journalisten umringt:

"Mr. Krum! Was dachten sie als..." "Mr. Potter, wieso haben sie diesen Trick ausgeführt?" "Mr. Gales, wie fanden sie es,

ihre Leistungen so direkt zu vergleichen?"

Hilflos sah Letifer zu den zwei anderen Suchern. Was sollte man gegen die tun? Töten ging ja schlecht. Viktor schien

zum Glück nicht zum ersten Mal in dieser Lage zu sein:

"Wir müssen zu den Kabinen."

"Leichter gesagt, als getan.", murmelte Gales. Er behielt Recht.

Eine halbe Stunde später, nachdem sie von Reportern, den anderen Spielern und dem dicken Mann für verrückt erklärt

worden waren, saßen sie in den Spielerkabinen. Wie viele Interviews Letifer genau gegeben hatte, wusste er nicht mehr.

Zuviele, da war er sich sicher.

Krach! Die Tür sprang auf.

"Harry!" Rose und John kamen herein gerannt, dahinter Lily und James. "Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass du KRUM

kennst! ... Wie geht es dir?"

Sie bremsten dann ab und entdeckten eben diese Person. Rose wurde rot, immerhin hatte sie das gerufen.

"Alles dran." versicherte er. "Viktor, Gales... das sind die Potters."

"Angenehm." Viktor musterte sie. Sie sahen wie eine nette Familie aus. Er gönnte es seinem Freund.

Gales schüttelte die Hände von James und Lily. "Sehr erfreut."

"Das war ein genialer Flug, Harry.", lobte ein begeisterter James. "Du hast dich bei unserem Spiel zurückgehalten,

oder?"

"Nicht wirklich... nur hatte ich vergessen, wie sich ein Besen anfühlt." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ach, fast hätte ich es

vergessen... Viktor, gibst du den beiden bitte ein Autogramm? Sie haben mich den halben Tag vollgejammert, wie sie

eines bekommen können."

Viktor Krum lachte. "Sicher."

Irgendwie schaffte es Lily, die gesamte englische und bulgarische Mannschaft zu der Geburtstagparty einzuladen. Da

zuvor auch recht wahllos jeder eingeladen wurde (John hatte nur wenige Freunde, und Letifer hatte den Potters keine

gesagt, so mussten ja Bekannte und andere Freunde her), machte es nicht mehr viel aus...

Dennoch war Letifer es schleierhaft, wie die Potters 300 Gäste zusammen gebracht hatten und wie diese alle in die

Potter Residenz passten. Er wettete, dass sie magisch vergrößert worden war.

"Ich hätte wirklich nie gedacht, dass du Harry Potter bist.", gab Viktor nachdenklich zu. "Du hattest zwar mal deine

Fähigkeiten als Metamorphmagus in einem der Briefe erwähnt, aber es zu sehen ist etwas anderes. Und warum hast du

dein Aussehen versteckt? "

"Ich... ich hatte meine Gründe."

"Da bin ich mir sicher." Viktor nahm einen Schluck. "Ich weiß, dass du ein schattiges Leben führst und du in viele illegale

Dinger verwickelt bist. Das konnte ich mir aus deinen Andeutungen zusammen reimen... nur... pass auf dich auf, okay?"

Letifer sah zu der Tanzfläche und antwortete langsam: "Ich wäre nicht hier, würde ich das nicht tun."

"Mach einfach dein Ding. Was wissen eigentlich die Potters?"

"Weniger als du."

Viktor trank das letzte bisschen Bier aus seinem Glas und seufzte. "Sie werden es erfahren, Lucas. Wie wirst du dann

reagieren?" Er stockte und drehte sich von der Tanzfläche ganz zu seinem Freund. "Lucas, egal was passiert, du kannst

zu mir kommen. Okay?"

Letifer schenkte ihm einen zweifelnden Blick. "Selbst wenn ich ein blutliebender Mörder wäre, auf den ein irrsinniges

Kopfgeld ausgesetzt ist?"

"Selbst dann."

"...Danke."

Die Party war wirklich gut und Letifer genoss es mit Viktor zu reden und mit einigen anderen Gästen zu tanzen. Um

Mitternacht gab es Geschenke. Letifer bekam vor allem Bücher, wogegen er nichts hatte und von John einen kleinen

Dolch mit einem Löwenkopf aus Silber am Griff. Zosho und Moody schenkten ihm noch das Buch '101 Kampfstile und

deren Geschichte'.

Letifer würde sich für immer an diesen Tag erinnern. Nicht für die Feier, oder das Sucherduell... Nein, für das schönste

aller Geschenke: Viktors Versprechen. Er hatte einen wahren Freund in dem Sucher gefunden.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Von dem nächsten Tag verschlief er fast alles, auch wie die Leute nach Hause gingen. So verpasste er auch die

Zeitungsberichte, welche die ersten Fotos von ihm druckten. Tags darauf, am 1. August bekam er mehrere Eulen mit

Geschenken von den Vampiren und anderen Leuten, die ihn als Letifer oder Lucas kannten.

Als er allen geantwortet hatte, oder zumindest allen die er persönlich kannte, die anderen bekamen nur eine kurzes

Dankeskarte, ging er in die Bibliothek.

"Harry," begrüßte ihn Hermine. "Ich habe dich gar nicht seit deiner Party gesehen."

"Ich war müde und dann antwortete ich auf meine Karten.", antwortete er wahrheitsgemäß. "Was ist mit euch beiden

los? Ron, du siehst aus, als wärst du von einer Herde Hippogreife überrannt worden."

Ron, welcher halb auf dem Tisch lag, seufzte. "Wir kommen nicht mit dem Zaubertrank weiter, dafür bräuchten wir einen

Zaubertränkemeister. Aber der einzige, denn wir kennen, ist Snape! Und der hasst uns... außerdem vertrauen wir ihm

nicht."

"Aber wir wollen weiter machen..." Hermine sah traurig aus. "Was sollen wir tun?"

"Andere Meister suchen."

"Denen könnten wir dann auch nicht vertrauen.", meinte Ron abweisend. "Wir sind aufgeschmissen."

Letifer überlegte schnell. Sollte er sie zu Snape schicken? Snape schien treu zum Orden sein... allerdings... er mochte

ihn nicht. Und war es nicht gut, wenn Voldmort von dem Projekt erfuhr? Irgendwie war sich Letifer nicht sicher, was er

tun sollte. Er wollte dein Zweien helfen, da sie ihm ja so sehr vertrauten, wollte er sie nicht betrügen. Aber er sollte sie

verraten!

Nein... wie hieß es in dem Vertrag? Hilfreiche Informationen für die andere Seite werden weitergegeben. Wortwörtlich. Im

Moment war es eine unwichtige Information, da es unfertig, war. Er würde ihnen helfen und es dann weiterleiten. Egal,

wie falsch es ihm schien.

Nur wie helfen? Er erinnerte sich an Armin, der hatte doch sicher einige Zaubertrankexperten.

"Ich hätte da einen Freund..." Er stockte. Das ging nicht. Armin war ein Vampir und somit ebenfalls an den Vertrag

gebunden.

"Was?", fragte Ron. "Sag schon, egal wie dumm es war."

"Nun ihr habt sicher von dem neuen Staat Fraternia im Osten gehört, ich kenne seinen Regierungspräsidenten. Nur er ist

ein Vampir und somit an den Dunklen Lord gebunden." Letifer zuckte bei ihren beeindruckten Blicken mit den Schultern.

"Wisst ihr was, es wird früher oder später eh irgendein Todesser erfahren, wenn es klappt... Ihr müsst nur aufpassen,

dass es beide Seiten wissen. Soweit ich mitbekommen habe, ist das Schild, wenn es einmal errichtet ist, sehr schwer zu

zerstören. Also vielleicht wäre Snape doch gut."

"So habe ich es noch nicht gesehen..." Hermine sah deprimiert aus. "Selbst wenn keiner es mitbekommt, werden sie

früher oder später das Prinzip entschlüsseln... aber wir sollten es trotzdem machen."

"Ich wette, dass Snape ein Doppelspion ist.", knurrte Ron ärgerlich. "Aber uns bleibt wohl keine Wahl."

"Ihr müsst ihm halt etwas bieten. Die Frage ist nur, was?"

"Er interessiert sich nur für seine verdammten Tränke und Dunkle Künste." Der Gryffindor schnaubte, sah dann aber

plötzlich auf. "Wissen... das ist es! Ein Buch und zwar ein seltenes." Er sah sich um. "Er darf hier wegen Sirius nicht

hoch, aber wenn wir eines stehlen..."

"Sirius wird es sicher verstehen." Hermine stand auf. "Nur welches?"

"Wo ist Sirius eigentlich? Er war noch nicht einmal gestern auf der Party.", bemerkte der Halbvampir. "Ich habe ihn seit

Wochen nicht gesehen..."

"Er ist ein Auror und zwar ein verdammt guter. Ich vermute er hat irgendeine Aufgabe."

"Ron hat Recht. Sirius ist immer derjenige für die langen und gefährlichen Missionen. Er liebt das Risiko und ist bisher

immer zurück gekommen." Hermine zog ein Buch heraus. "Was haltet ihr hier von? 'Zaubertränke des Altertums, wie

man mit einem Tropfen Heere vernichtet'."

"Wenn er Todesser ist, dann ist so etwas exzellent. Er kann uns mit einem Tropfen alle killen...", meinte der Rothaarige

sarakstisch. "Besser ist so etwas: 'Manipulation mit allen Mitteln'. Passt zu dem Slytherin, der er ist."

"Macht eine Kopie von dem Buch, bevor ihr es ihm gebt. Nur als Tipp."

"Gute Idee, Harry."

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Die nächsten paar Tage verliefen, neben Johns Training mit Letifer, eigentlich ereignislos, wenn man die Briefe, von einer

pechschwarzen Eule gebracht, ausklammerte. Es entwickelte sich ein reger Schriftwechsel:

An Letifer

Einer meiner Todesser erinnerte mich daran, dass sich angeblich in deinem Besitz ein gewisser Ring namens La Irla

befindet. Ich würde es gerne sehen, wenn du mir den überlässt, für wissenschaftliche Studien.

Lord Voldemort

An Lord Voldemort

La Irla befindet sich tatsächlich in meinem Besitz, doch denke ich nicht, dass ich ihn einfach für unbekannte Studien

aufgeben kann. Ich bitte um Verständnis.

Letifer

An Letifer

Die Studien würden umfassende Erkenntnisse über neue Magiearten und der Verwendung von Runen bringen. Auch

würde natürlich mit äußerster Vorischt vorgegangen werden und der Ring käme nach Abschluss in deinen Besitz zurück.

Lord Voldemort

An Lord Voldemort

Die Vampire führen seit Jahrtausende Studien durch und wissen fast alles über dieses Thema. Falls sie sich dafür

interessieren, sollten sie an das Konzil schreiben, welches ihnen sicher Antwort gibt. Es ist nicht in meiner Macht solch

ein Artefakt einfach so zu Studien freizugeben.

Letifer

An Letifer

Ich würde es dir empfehlen mir den Ring zu geben, sonst könnte dein Ausflug bei den Potters abgekürzt werden. Die

Vampire brauchen eine starke Führung.

Lord Voldemort

An Lord Voldemort

Möchten Sie das ich zurückkehre, so sei es. Aber ich weiß, wo ich nützlicher bin im Moment. Auch werde ich mich nicht

erpressen lassen, seien Sie vorsichtig damit der Vertrag weiter existiert. Ich werde demnächst im Lager vorbei sehen

und mögliche Probleme beseitigen.

Letifer

An Letifer

Das Konzil verweigert jede Auskunft, du kannst erstmal bei den Potters bleiben. Was sollte das eigentlich mit dem

Quidditch? Kümmere dich bald um die Vampire, sie brauchen eine Struktur.

Lord Voldemort

Quidditch? Letifer blinzelte. Das war nun unerwartet. Nun eigentlich nicht, immerhin stand es wirklich in fast jedem

Klatschblatt Europas, nur hatte er nicht gedacht, das ihn ausgerechnet Voldemort darauf ansprechen würde.

Das Ringproblem war auf alle Fälle nun erledigt und er konnte ihn sicher in seinem Koffer behalten. Wer wusste, für was

er noch nützlich was? Er würde sich wirklich bald um die Vampire kümmern müssen. Zwei Wochen schätze er, würde er

mindestens weg sein.

Auch hatte er bewiesen, dass er nicht irgendeine Puppe war, sondern auch Befehle verweigern konnte. Ein großer

Gewinnpunkt in seiner imaginären Liste.

"Harry! Kommst du bitte mal?", rief Lily, seine Mutter.

Seufzend stand er auf und ging hinunter, bloß um zu erstarren. "Dumbledore..."

"Hör ihm bitte erst einmal zu, ja?", bat Lily.

"Gut, aber nur wenn er etwas wirklich gutes zu sagen hat!" Letifer war innerlich angespannt, als er sich mit seinen Eltern

und Dumbledore im Wohnzimmer niederließ. "Also?"

"Nachdem du mich bei unserem letzten längerem Gespräch hinaus warfst...", begann Dumbledore vorsichtig, während

Letifer kalt abwartete. "Stellte ich erneut Nachforschungen an. Ich fand heraus, dass das Ministerium nicht die

Überwachungsschirme errichteten, die Misshandlung und ähnliches verhinderten."

James spürte, wie eine Frau seine Hand umfasste. Er drückte sie leicht. Bitte Gott... bitte lass es nicht wahr sein... die

Dursleys waren doch Familie! Wenn auch ungeliebte, selten besuchte und gemiedene Familie.

"Ich hingegen war nur für die Schutzschirme gegen Todesser zuständig. Ich wollte nur erklären, dass wir wirklich

Vorkehrungen in diese Richtung getroffen hatten..." Dumbledore wusste, dass er mit der nächsten Frage gefährliches

Terrain betrat, aber es musste sein. "Harry, haben dich die Dursleys misshandelt?"

Der Blick der Dumbledore traf, war entgegen der Erwartung nicht wütend und voller Emotionen. Nein, er war

zurückhaltend und nach innen gerichtet. Albus brauchte weder ein Empath noch ein Seher zu sein, um zu erkennen,

dass er sich erinnerte.

"Ja."

Dies war es, die Antwort, die sie gesucht hatten, die einiges erklärte. Nicht alle Fragen waren nun beantwortet, aber sie

waren auf dem richtigen Weg. Er blickte zu dem Potters, welche nur steif da saßen.

"Es tut mir so Leid, Harry..."

"Es ist vorbei."

Ein kurzer Satz, der sovieles meinte. Was war vorbei? Es gab viele Antworten, zuviele. Die Dursleys... vorbei. Die

Chance, dass die Potters eine heile Familie waren... vorbei. Der Hass? Vorbei. Albus sah vorrangig nur noch

Resignation gegenüber dem Schicksal, aber dahinter lag sovieles... Wut, Neid, Enttäuschung. Vorbei. Nichts konnte

verlorene Unschuld und eine zerstörte Kindheit zurückgeben.

"Ob es ihnen Leid tut oder nicht, ändert nichts für mich. Auch wenn sie vielleicht nicht dafür zuständig waren, so hätten

sie doch einmal nachsehen können." Letifers Stimme war klinisch kalt und präzise, wie ein Skalpell. "Ich vertraue ihnen

nicht. Ich weiß nicht, ob sie die Wahrheit sagen. Und um ehrlich zu sein... es interessiert mich nicht. Sie hätten so vieles

tun können und haben es nicht getan. Wer nun wo genau versagt hat, ist egal.

Das Ministerium hat sowieso meine tiefste Abscheu und Ihnen gegen über, Albus Dumbledore, empfinde ich einfach zu

große Enttäuschung und Gefühle des Verrats.

Und den Potters, meine Familie... ich kann ihnen verzeihen, ich kann ihre Liebe akzeptieren, ich kann sie mögen... Doch

ich kann sie nicht lieben. Rose und John sehe ich als Kinder, als Möglichkeiten meiner Selbst, aber nicht als

Geschwister." Er stand auf. "Ich tue das, was ich kann und tun muss. Ihr tut das, was ihr könnt und tun müsst. Ich

verstehe und akzeptiere das. Ich hoffe, ihr tut es auch."

Er sah die drei Erwachsenen an und empfand nichts außer Trauer über das, was hätte sein können. Und er sah in ihren

Blicken, dass sie auch langsam erkannten, dass es immer die Vergangenheit geben würde.

"Können wir nicht... neu anfangen?", fragte Lily zittrig.

"Nein, denn wir können nicht vergessen. Ich kann es nicht." Er seufzte. "Kann ich gehen?"

Dumbledore schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir wollten dich fragen, ob du nach Hogwarts gehen möchtest?"

Letifer zögerte kurz und nickte dann. "Ja."

"Gut..." Der alte Mann stand nun ebenfalls auf. "Auch wenn wir nicht vergessen können, so können wir die Erinnerungen

mit guten bedecken. Wir müssen nur daran arbeiten, Harry."

"Vielleicht, Dumledore." Er drehte sich um und ging hinaus.

Vielleicht... wäre es nicht Krieg, wäre er kein Halbvampir, wäre er nicht Letifer und mit einem Vertrag bereits an

Voldemort gebunden. Dann könnte es klappen, doch Letifer wusste, dass es nicht so sein würde. Irgendwie fühlte er

Reue, dass er den Vertrag unterschrieben hatte... Irgendwie.

Dumbledore setzte sich wieder. "Wir müssen heraus finden, ob er etwas mit Todessern zu tun hat."

"Todesser...!" Lily brach endlich in Tränen aus. "Ich wünsche sie alle zu Petunia. Wie konnte sie?"

"Wir wissen doch gar nicht, wie schlimm es war...", versuchte James sie zu beruhigen. "Vielleicht war es nur etwas..."

Er wusste, wie lächerlich er klang. Etwas war bereits katastrophal genug und er konnte seine schrecklichen

Vorstellungen nicht stoppen. Sie hatten gewusst, sie würden ihren Sohn verlieren, als sie ihn weggaben. Sie hatten

gewusst, er würde sie nie richtig als Familie lieben, weil er bereits eine hatte... Aber trotzdem traf es sie hart, nun ihren

Sohn an den Folgen ihres Handelns leiden zu sehen.

Harry war anders wie John und Rose. Er war wie ein Schatten, während die zwei Sonnen waren. Auch wenn Harry eher

unschuldig und freundlich wirkte, so war er ruhig und dunkel.

"Er ist unser Mondkind, Lily. Wir helfen ihm einfach..."

Lily fragte nicht nach, was er mit Mondkind meinte, sie wusste es. Er war ihr Ehemann, ihre große Liebe und ihr

Seelenpartner. Sie konnte seinen Gedankengängen ab und zu folgen, wie jetzt. Sie schloss die Augen und lehnte sich

gegen ihn.

"Morgen kommt Sirius zurück." James sah zu Dumbledore. "Soll er es auch erfahren?"

"Nein. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob Harry das möchte." Der mächtige Zauberer stand auf. "Ich hoffe, dass Harry euch

trotzallem lieben lernt. Vielleicht nicht als Familie, aber als Freunde und Ratgeber. Auf Wiedersehen."

Dumbledore stieg in den Kamin und war Sekunden später in seinem Büro.

"Severus?", fragte er erstaunt.

"Direktor.", erwiderte er steif. "Es wird nur kurz dauern."

"Sicher. Um was geht es, mein Junge?"

"Ich fürchte, ich werde dieses Jahr nicht in der Lage sein, hier als Professor zu arbeiten. Der Dunkle Lord möchte immer

mehr Tränke und bezahlt mich auch dafür... Er verlangt, dass ich meine Arbeit hier aufgebe." Es war schwer zu

erkennen, ob sich der Zaubertrankmeister darüber freute oder nicht. "Um es kurz zu machen: Ich kündige."

"Ich verstehe..." Besorgt sah Dumbledore ihn an. "Ich habe so etwas schon befürchtet. Sei vorsichtig, Severus. Man

weiß nie, was in seinem Kopf vor geht."

"Ich bin immer vorsichtig. Der Dunkle Lord denkt von mir positiv, da bin ich mir sicher. Meine Tätigkeit als Spion wird dies

allerdings erschweren."

"Du wirst mit Remus zusammen arbeiten müssen."

"Ich weiß..." Unwillen war deutlich erkennbar. "Auch scheint Letifer verschwunden. Entweder er ist auf einer besonderen

Mission oder er kann nur für Angriffe vom Dunklen Lord gerufen werden und ist ansonsten unabhängig."

"Interessant." Dumbledore überlegte. "Letifer und die Vampire scheinen Voldemort nicht vollen Beistand zugeben. Das

ist positiv. Sonst noch etwas?"

"Miss Granger und Mr. Weasley kamen zu mir mit einer extrem schwierigem Aufstellung für einen Trank. Sie versuchten

mich zu bestechen und ich nahm an. Der Trank ist für ein Ritual, ich bin mir nicht sicher, welches. Aber muss es mächtig

sein."

"Danke, Severus. Ich denke, du hast noch daran zu arbeiten? Du kannst bis Ende des Sommers, das Labor benutzen."

"Wie großzügig.", antwortete der Spion zynisch und ging.

Er hatte nun einige Wochen Zeit, diesen verdammten Trank für die Kinder heraus zu finden, zu überlegen, ob er die

Ergebnisse dem Dunklen Lord gab und seine Wohnung, sowie in Hogwarts, alles auszuräumen. Er hasste es, wenn sein

Leben eine neue Wendung ins Ungewisse nahm.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Remus Lupin wischte sich das Blut an seiner Robe ab. Er hatte gewonnen und sein Gegner war tot. Er hatte es nicht tun

wollen, sagte er sich und fühlte sich abgestoßen von seiner Tat, aber dennoch... der größte Teil von ihm fühlte sich

seltsam zufrieden... Das war ohne Zweifel der Wolf. Zumindest redete er sich das selber immerwieder ein.

Äußerlich war nichts von diesen Gefühlen zu sehen, behielt er seine gleichgültig Fassade.

Er ging durch den Burghof zu dem Heiler. Die linke Schulter war ausgekugelt und der Arm vielleicht gebrochen. Er war

sich nicht sicher, der Kampf war weniger mit Magie, als eher purer Körperkraft gefochten worden. Bis jetzt hatte er nicht

gewusst, dass er seinen Wolf genügend rauslassen konnte, um mit bloßen Händen jemanden zu zerfleischen.

Er hatte es nie wissen wollen...

Die anderen Werwölfe machten Platz vor ihm. Er konnte die Furcht und den Respekt in ihren Gesichtern sehen. Der

Wolf steckte ihn mit dem Stolz an.

Er erreichte den Heiler, welcher ihn wortlos auf die Bank dirigierte. Die Überreste des Ärmels wurden einfach

weggerissen und der Arm lag frei. Er sah übel aus, und voller Blut. Vorsichtig wurde dieses weggewaschen und gab auf

dem Unterarm ein hässliches Tatoo frei.

Das Todesser-Mal.

Remus hatte es zuerst vermieden darauf zusehen, nun aber war es fast schon ein Teil von ihm. Man gewöhnte sich wohl

an alles. Als Voldemort ihm das Mal gab, wollte er für einen Moment sterben, bevor ihn wieder sein Bewusstsein

einholte.

"Argh!" Der Heiler hatte die Schulter eingerenkt. "Muss das so weh tun?", blaffte er.

"Entschuldigung!", rief der Heiler hektisch und mit etwas Angst.

Verständlich, wie Remus fand. Immerhin hatte er gerade eben den Titel des Alpha-Werwolfes erkämpft. Er sah durch die

halboffenen Tür und lächelte leicht. Draußen trugen zwei Männer auf einer paar eine Leiche vorbei. Sie war kaum noch

als Mensch/Werwolf erkennbar.

Fenrir Greyback.

Der Mann, der Remus gebissen hatte. Der Mann, welcher der Alpha-Werwolf gewesen war. Der Mann, der ihn zum

Kampf gefordert hatte.

Der Mann, den Remus mit all seiner Kraft und voller Genuss zerrissen hatte.

Das nächste Kapitel heißt "Gesichter der Zauberwelt". John und Rose werden lernen, dass der Krieg viele Gesichter

hat...

Ich freue mich auf eure Meinungen zu dem Kapitel.

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil II: Gesichter der Zauberwelt**

34. Gesichter der Zauberwelt

"So?" John stand auf dem Bett und hob die Faust. "Wir müssen dieses Land von der Pest der Todesser, den Schatten in

unseren Herzen befreien und Friede bringen in unsere Häuser!"

"Schon viel besser.", lobte Letifer. "Hören wir auf..."

"Ja! Sirius soll heute kommen und er hat versprochen länger zu bleiben." Er sprang von dem Bett. "Er ist wirklich gut,

weißt du? Nicht nur in normalen Sachen, sondern auch den Dunklen Künsten... Das liegt in seiner Familie und ihm

wurde es als Kind beigebracht. Deshalb soll er auch Remus Unterricht übernehmen."

"Wirklich? Das hätte ich nicht gedacht, dass er die Dunklen Künste beherrscht."

"Er hat Hermine und Ron das meiste beigebracht und ihnen immer wieder Hilfestellungen gegeben." John zuckte mit den

Schultern. "Er hat eine seltsame Einstellung. Er sagt, Dunkle Künste sind schlecht, aber in schlechten Zeiten müssen sie

benutzt werden. Er glaubt, wer einen starken Geist und ein gutes Herz hat, ist perfekt für die Dunklen Künste... Er will sie

mir aber trotzdem nicht beibringen."

"Vielleicht, wenn du älter bist.", meinte Letifer, obwohl er das bezweifelte. Hermine und Ron hatten ein Ziel und würden

weitermachen. Bei ihnen war es besser, ihnen zu helfen, als sie alleine da durchgehen zu lassen. John fehlte dieser

Wille.

Sie flohten zurück in die Potter Residenz.

"Autsch! Junge Frau, ich bin da sehr empfindlich!"

"Stell dich nicht so an Sirius, ich bin dir nur auf die Füße getreten!", meinte Lily amüsiert. "Und jetzt... Harry! John!

Schön, dass ihr da seid."

Das Gespräch mit den Potters und Dumbledore war nun eine Woche her. Seltsamerweise, obwohl zuerst das Verhältnis

zwischen den Eltern und Letifer angespannt war, gingen sie nun freier miteinander um. Die Potters konnten nun

verstehen, weil er so handelte, wie er es tat und vermieden Körperkontakt, welchen sie zuerst immer versucht hatten

herzustellen.

"Hi Mom, hi Sirius.", grüße John sie. "Sirius, wie war deine Mission?"

"Geheim, geheim, dass weißt du doch." Der Mann grinste. "Deine Schwester hat mich das auch schon gefragt. Wie geht

es mit eurem Training voran?"

"Gut. Rose ist zwar ausgestiegen und Remus ist nicht mehr da, aber ich denke, ich habe echte Fortschritte gemacht. Ich

bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass ich nun so gut wie jeden im Gryffindortrum schlagen kann! ... Wenn man Ron und Hermine

wegnimmt zumindest."

"Hört sich fantastisch an. Und du Harry? Wie geht es dir?"

"Kann mich nicht beschweren. Wir hatten eine Geburtstagsparty, die war wirklich toll."

Letifer gratulierte sich selber dazu, wie geschickt er das Thema auf die Party gelenkt hatte. Innerhalb von Minuten

erzählte John begeistert, von der Party und dem Sucherduell. Sirius nickte und hörte geduldig zu, dann wandte er sich

wieder an Letifer:

"Schade, dass ich dich da nicht gesehen habe. Du musst wirklich fantastisch gewesen sein!"

"Danke." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Mich hat nur das mit den Zeitungen hinterher gestört."

"Warum?" Rose betrat die Küche. "Ich meine, ist es nicht toll überall bewundert zu werden?"

"Nein.", sagten gleich zwei Stimmen. John und Harry sahen sich an und lächelten.

"Jungs!" Schmollend setzte sie sich auf den Stuhl.

"Könnt ihr bitte nach den Vögeln sehen?", bat Lily. "Ab und zu muss das trotz der Sprüche gemacht werden."

"Sicher." Die drei Kinder standen auf und machten sich auf den Weg zu der Eulerei. Schon aus der Ferne konnten sie

den Miniaturturm sehen.

"John, sag mal stimmt es, dass Remus nun ein Todesser ist?" Rose sah ihren Bruder neugierig an.

"Was?" John blieb stehen. "Wer hat denn das gesagt?"

"Ich habe ein paar Brocken einer Unterhaltung zwischen unseren Eltern gehört." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern. "Er war

ein Werwolf, da war es nur eine Frage der Zeit."

Letifer, welcher ebenfalls stehen geblieben war, runzelte die Stirn. "Vielleicht... vielleicht ist er auch ein Spion, wenn

deine Eltern es wissen."

"Hörte sich nicht so an.", meinte Rose abwehrend. "Er ist eine Dunkle Kreatur und nun endlich unter anderen. Er war eh

ein Risiko für den Orden mit seinem Beruf."

"Meinst du nicht, dass du da etwas zu weit gehst?", fragte Letifer eisig. "Er ist ein Werwolf, ja. Und mit den momentanen

Gesetzen, konnte er gar keinen anderen Beruf wählen."

"Und?! Unsere Eltern haben ihm geholfen und andere sicher auch! Oder er wäre ausgewandert. Stattdessen trieb er sich

in Gegenden rum, wo JEDER ein Todesser ist! Es war zu erwarten."

Innerlich war sie wütend auf Remus... den Mann den sie als Onkel angesehen hatte. Wie hatte er sie nur einfach so

verlassen können? Sie wollte nicht sehen, dass es die Schuld des 'guten' Ministeriums war, sie wollte das alles wieder so

war wie früher... vorm Krieg. Das Remus bei ihnen war, ihr netter Onkel, dem man vertrauen konnte und nicht ein

Todesser! Schlimmer, ein Verräter!

Letifer konnte nicht anders und sah seine kleine Schwester ärgerlich an. "Auswandern oder von anderen Betteln ist nicht

gerade eine schöne Wahl, findest du nicht auch?"

"Sie ist immer noch besser, als Todesser zu sein!" Rose verschränkte die Arme. "Todesser sind böse und Mörder. Wage

es nicht, sie auch noch zu verteidigen."

"Ich wage, was ich will, wenn ich es für richtig halte!" Nun verlor auch Letifer langsam seine Zurückhaltung. "Und mit

'böse' kannst du nichts auf der Welt so einfach erklären."

"Mord IST böse! Sie töten ganze Familien, vergewaltigen und brandschatzen!", rief Rose. "Wenn das nicht böse ist,

was dann?!"

"Beruhigt euch bitte...", versuchte es John, aber wurde vollkommen ignoriert.

"Denkst du wirklich, sie tun das ohne Grund? Das die Werwölfe, Vampire und Menschen ihm einfach nur folgen, weil er

Zerstörung verspricht?" Seine grünen Augen bohrten sich regelrecht in ihre. "Dann bist du ein naives dummes kleines

Mädchen."

"NENN MICH NICHT SO!"

"Warum nicht?", kam die kühle Antwort. "Gehen wir, wir haben noch etwas zu tun."

"Vollidiot.", murmelte Rose. "Was weiß er schon?"

Der Tag verflog rasch und es war kurz nach dem Abendessen, als sich John und Letifer in die Bibliothek zurückzogen.

Plötzlich kam Rose in die Bibliothek gestürmt mit einem stolzen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Sie warf eine Zeitung auf den

niedrigen Tisch vor Letifer:

"Lies das und dann verteidige sie immer noch!"

Er las nur die Überschrift des Artikels: Todesser ermorden respektierten Anwalt Turner!

Letifer legte die Zeitung wieder auf den Tisch.

"Anwalt Turner war jemand, der Todesser ins Gefängnis brachte. Natürlich versuchen sie ihn auszuschalten."

"Natürlich?!", kreischte Rose fassungslos. "Das ist Mord."

"Ja, habe ich je was anderes gesagt? Er schickt sie nach Azkaban und sie töten ihn dafür. Hat eine Art Fairness, nicht?"

Herausfordernd sah er sie an. Sie enttäuschte ihn nicht.

"Fairness!", wiederholte sie und spie das Wort aus, als wäre es was besonders ekeliges. "Er hatte Familie und Kinder,

was ist mit denen?"

"Die haben Todesser auch.", konterte Letifer.

"Todesser töten aber zuerst, natürlich muss man sie einsperren." Rose ballte ihre Fäuste, es war offensichtlich, dass sie

ihn am liebsten angreifen würde. "Vampire greifen auch zuerst Leute wegen ihres Blutes an und Werwölfe haben sich

absolut nicht unter Kontrolle, sondern sind blutrünstige Bestien! Aber Todesser sind am schlimmsten. Sie tun es nur für

den Spaß und..."

"Stop." Letifer stand auf. "Vampire greifen an, aber meisten erinnern sich Menschen nicht daran. Sie brauchen das zum

Leben. Du tötest doch Tiere für Fleisch, oder? Sind dann Vampire nicht humaner?"

"Tz." Rose sah ihn abfällig an. "Menschen sind keine Tiere. Und Vampire könnten auch ihr Blut kaufen."

"Das tun sie auch. Nur sind solche Handel vom Ministerium verboten worden, weil sie fürchteten, es würde dann mehr

Vampire geben. Und die Todesser... die meisten tun es nicht, wie du so schön gesagt hast, für 'Spaß'." Er betonte das

Wort und sah wie sie unkomfortabel wurde. "Sie wollen etwas ändern, sind Revolutionäre."

"Warum ändern?", mischte sich John vorsichtig ein. "Sie wollen doch nur Muggelgeborene vernichten?"

"Ihr habt echt keine Ahnung, oder?" Er sah von einem zum anderen. "Mein Gott, ihr wisst noch nicht einmal, warum

dieser Krieg geführt wird!" Sie schwiegen und Letifer fasste einen spontanen Beschluss. "Wartet hier kurz, ich komme

gleich wieder."

Nur zwei Minuten später kam er wieder. Er selbst trug nun eine leichte schwarze Jacke, blaue Jeans und rotes T-Shirt.

Er warf ihnen zwei braune Umhänge mit Kapuze zu. "Zieht sie an und passt darauf auf, dass man euer Gesicht nicht

sieht."

"Was hast du vor?!" Rose sah unsicher von dem Umhang in ihrem Arm zu ihm.

"Wir machen einen kleinen Ausflug in die Nokturngasse. Ich werde euch zeigen, warum dieser Krieg existiert!"

"Bist du wahnsinnig?", rief John. "Es ist Nacht, da sind Todesser und was weiß ich. Es ist dort gefährlich... und die

meisten wollen wahrscheinlich meinen Kopf!"

"Solange du mit mir bist, bist du sicher.", versprach Letifer kurz angebunden. "Aber um Zwischenfälle zu vermeiden, sollt

ihr eben die Kapuzen anziehen."

Sie gehorchten und er schob sie eher als alles andere zum Kamin. "Sagt einfach Nokturngasse. Ich komme gleich nach."

Er beobachtete, wie sie Flohpulver nahmen, es in den Kamin warfen und verschwanden. Dann folgte er ihnen... mal

wieder diese Reiseart verfluchend. Als er aus dem Feuer stolperte, lief er direkt in John.

"Was steht ihr hier wie angewurzelt rum? Angst?" Er bekam keine Antwort und wusste, dass er Recht hatte. "Keine

Panik. Ich bin bei euch, keiner wird euch anfassen."

"Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein?" Rose stutzte. "Du siehst irgendwie... anders aus."

Letifer gab darauf keine Antwort, stattdessen ging er einfach an den Zweien vorbei. Er hatte seine Metamorphfähigkeiten

aufgehoben und seine Hautfarbe war nun wieder schneeweiß wie früher.

Der Flohpunkt der Nokturngasse war interessanterweise fast so etwas wie ein Lagerfeuer am Ende der Gasse. Es

brannte immer dank seiner Magie und versuchte vergeblich die dämmrige Stimmung zu durchdringen.

Letifer ging voran. Vor ihnen tauchten die ersten Läden auf, doch sie waren keineswegs so hübsch wie in der

Winkelgasse. Sie waren schäbig, halb zerfallen und dunkel. Immer wieder gingen rechts und links dünne Schluchten ab,

durch die kleine Schatten rannte. Ratten.

Personen gingen an ihnen vorbei. In Lumpen und schäbigen Roben gekleidet, eilend, ohne jemanden in die Augen zu

sehen. In einer Ecke, zwischen Mauer und einer Treppe, saß ein Bettler. Klapperdürr und bewegungslos.

"Es ist unheimlich hier.", flüsterte Rose und rutschte enger an ihre Brüder. Sie sah den Bettler. "Ist er tot?!"

Letifer sah hinüber. "Wahrscheinlich. Das hier ist der ärmste Teil der Nokturngasse, aber nicht der gefährlichste."

"Wie beruhigend..." John fasste die Hand seiner Schwester. "Diese Menschen, warum leben sie so? Haben sie keine

Magie?!"

Letifer blieb stehen und drehte sich um. "Sicher haben sie. Viele sind teilweise Nicht-Menschen und verboten Magie zu

benutzen. Andere sind einfach arm und konnten nicht zu einer Schule gehen. Wieder andere sind verarmt, weil sie

Schulden hatten und ihnen wurde der Zauberstab weggenommen."

Ein Kind rannte sie auf sie zu. Vielleicht acht. "Mister, haben sie etwas Geld? Bitte, ich habe Hunger und..."

Letifer hörte gar nicht weiter zu, sondern Griff in seine Tasche und gab ihm einen Apfel. "Hier."

"Danke!" Glücklich rannte es wieder weg.

"Warum hast du ihm nicht Geld gegeben?" Traurig sahen die zwei Potterkinder dem Kleinen hinterher.

"Banden. Von dem Geld würde das Kind mindestens die Hälfte abgegeben müssen, während es so etwas essen kann."

Letifer sah auf. "Wir kommen gleich in den besseren und gefährlicheren Teil der Nokturngasse. Hier sind vor allem

Lokale und ähnliches. Jugendliche, die das Abenteuer suchen, kommen öfters hierher."

Vor ihnen tauchten immer mehr Lichter von kleinen Feuern auf und sie konnten verschiedene Türen sehen. Lokale war

wirklich zu hochtrabend, um diese zu benennen. Ein Kenner wusste, dass jede Bar für etwas anderes gut war. In der

einen konntest du Trinken, in der anderen gab es Informationen und in der dritten Huren. Wobei sich dies manchmal

vermischte.

Von links kam keine Gruppe heran, verschiedene Männer, die Hälfte ungefähr mit schwarzen Roben. Diese hatten dann

auch weiße Masken am Gürtel hängen.

"Todesser.", flüsterte John geschockt. Er war noch nie welchen direkt gegenüber gestanden und dann schon gar nicht so

mitten in der Öffentlichkeit!

"Die Nokturngasse ist inzwischen völlig aus der Hand des Ministeriums. Hier sind Todesser normal und werden auch

nicht gefürchtet."

Das stimmte. Die Todesser liefen einfach unter der Menge und wurden ignoriert. John und Rose konnten es einfach nicht

glauben. Todesser waren Menschen, die lachten und mit anderen normal redeten. Irgendwie zerstörte dies das Bild des

unmenschlichen Monsters.

"Lucas, schön dich zu sehen." Ein Mann kam auf sie zu. "Wer sind denn die?"

"Meine Geschwister." Letifer lächelte. "Gibt es etwas Neues, Richard?"

"Nichts, was du nicht schon wüsstest." Der Vampir war einen Blick zu den Beiden. "Aber das du Touristenführungen

machst, ist neu."

"Ich wollte ihnen zeigen, warum es den Krieg gibt." Er drehte sich um. "Rose? John? Darf ich euch Richard vorstellen,

ein Vampir."

Die zwei Potters nickten schwach und mit weiten furchterregten Augen. "Sehr erfreut...?"

"Ebenfalls... Lucas, deine Bilder als Harry Potter waren in vielen Zeitungen, dank deines Quidditchabenteuers. Ich denke

zwar nicht, dass es Probleme geben wird, hier lesen zu wenige diese Klatschblätter und selbst wenn, sie wissen, dass

du unantastbar bist... aber sei besser vorsichtig."

"Immer." Letifer lächelte etwas. Er vorsichtig? Eher sollte man der anderen Seite diesen Tipp geben.

"Naja, man sieht sich... ich muss noch jagen gehen." Richard grinste kurz. "Übrigens solltest du mit Simon reden. Eine

gute Jagd!"

"Eine gute Jagd, Richard." Noch bevor Letifer den Gruß beendet hatte, war der Vampir geshiftet.

"Das... das war ein Vampir?" Ihm, Richard, ging wirklich die gefährliche Ausstrahlung ab. Das irgendwie blutige... ja,

Richard war groß, muskulös, aber das war es gewesen.

"Ja. Ich kenn ihn schon lange."

"Warum hat er dich Lucas genannt?", wunderte sich John laut.

Letifer starrte ihn an. "Denkst du wirklich, ich habe mein ganzes Leben lang Harry Potter geheißen?"

"Oh..." Beide Geschwister fühlten sich mit einemmal unheimlich dumm. Sie hatten wirklich nicht daran gedacht, dass ihr

Bruder vor ihnen auch noch ein Leben gehabt hatte. Und überhaupt anscheinend kannte er sich sehr gut hier aus. Hatte

er hier etwa gewohnt?

"Er meinte, es würde keine Probleme geben... warum?"

"Ich stehe unter dem Schutz des Vampirmeisters von London. Ich verstehe, wie ihr Leben ist und deswegen verstehe

ich, warum sie so handeln." Letifer seufzte. "Die Vampire wollen Gleichberechtigung, dass sie Zauberstäbe haben

dürfen. Ähnliches wollen die meisten magischen Rassen. Werwölfe zum Beispiel wollen nur normal arbeiten. Und die

Menschen... ihr habt je gesehen, was Armut anrichten kann. Das Kind von eben, wird mit Sicherheit in spätestens zehn

Jahren ein Todesser sein. Warum? Weil der Dunkle Lord ihm eine Zukunft und sogar eine Schulausbildung bietet."

"Zu Kampfmaschienen.", vermutete John und erschauderte bei dem Gedanken, gegen dieses Kind einmal kämpfen zu

müssen.

"Ja.", gab Letifer zu. "Aber trotzdem lernen sie lesen, schreiben und rechnen. Sowie einfache Sprüche. Das ist mehr, als

in jedem anderen Fall." Sie gingen weiter. "Wir kommen nun zu den Läden. Hier gibt es die meisten erwachsenen Bettler

und mehr Dunkle Magie, als das Ministerium in den letzen Hundert Jahren gefunden hat. Außerdem ist so ziemlich jeder

wahnsinnige Zauberer Englands hier, der nicht Todesser ist...Seid wachsam."

Letifers Worte bewahrheiteten sich. Es war nun recht sauber und man sah auch viele vornehm gekleidete Leute von

Laden zu Laden gehen. Es wirkte fast wie die Winkelgasse, wenn man den Dreck und die angebotene Ware ignorierte.

Allerdings konnte man, wenn man genauer hinsah, bei allen den aufmerksamen Blick sehen, der die anderen als Gefahr

einschätze oder nicht. Hier waren so gut wie alle trainierte Schwarzmagier oder einfach hochgefährliche Irre... der

Unterschied war teilweise auch schon nicht mehr vorhanden.

"Sind das echte menschliche Schädel dort?" Angeekelt wandte sie sich ab, nur um einen Laden zu sehen, der alle

Innereien von Tieren anbot. "Scheußlich!"

Letifer folgte ihrem Blick. "Wolltest du nicht, dass Vampire Blut kaufen? Das ist eine getarnte Blutbank... natürlich kann

der Besitzer nicht davon alleine leben und verkauft auch alles andere."

Fast eine Stunde später kamen sie aus der Nokturngasse heraus in die Winkelgasse. Doch auch diese war Nachts nicht

wie normal. Stattdessen rannten verhüllte Gestalten herum, schliefen Bettler auf den Bürgersteigen und es waren

streunende Tiere zu sehen.

Schweigend gingen sie die Gasse hinunter, wurden zweimal von Bettlern angehalten, denen Letifer etwas Kleingeld gab

und gingen schließlich in den Tropfenden Kessel. Dieser war fast leer und sie liefen zu dem Kamin, wo sie flohten.

Wieder in der Bibliothek zogen John und Rose die Umhänge aus und setzten sich auf die Couch. Beide sagten erst

einmal nichts, und wiederholten die Eindrücke vor ihrem inneren Auge.

"Das ist die wahre Zaubererwelt, oder?", fragte John dann langsam. "Wir gehören zu den Reichen, gehen nach

Hogwarts und haben eine hervorragende Ausbildung. Und sie... sie verstecken sich in den Ecken und bekommen Hilfe

von Voldemort, wofür sie ihm Unterstützung geben."

"Sie sind es, die diese Revolution möglich machen.", bestätigte Letifer. "Todesser sind nicht böse... sie wollen nur

überleben und sind überzeugt, dass die Leute, die sie töten, dieses Land und sie selber verarmen lassen."

"Aber nicht alle Todesser sind so...", versuchte Rose es noch einmal schwach.

"Nicht alle, nein. Einige sind rassistisch, sadistisch und verrückt. Doch diese Leute gibt es auch unter den Auroren... nur

sind sie dann auf der Seite des Gesetzes. Was ihr aber gerade gesehen habt, hält Voldemorts Armee am laufen." Letifer

schloss die Augen. "Ich sage nicht, dass alles was Voldemort tut und sagt richtig ist. Ich sage nur, dass es Gründe dafür

gibt, warum der Krieg passiert."

"Hast du da mal gelebt?", fragte Rose leise. "Du kennst da Leute, weißt wo alles ist..."

"Nein. Aber ich bin viel gereist und habe dabei so gut wie alle Lebensumstände kennen gelernt." Er vermied es, sich zu

erinnern, dass er selber mal auf der Straße gelebt hatte. "Es ist kein leichtes Leben, die diese Leute führen."

Rose und John schwiegen nur, ihm stumm recht geben. Sie hatten es mit eigenen Augen gesehen, hatten sich ihr

eigenes Urteil gebildet und hatten endlich verstanden. Ein Krieg hatte mehr als nur ein Gesicht und sie sahen nun ein

kleines Bild von der anderen Seite.

"Wenn man den Krieg verhindern will..." Letifer sah nachdenklich zur Decke und sprach fast mehr zu sich selber, als zu

jemand anderem. "Dann muss man die Gründe dafür beseitigen. Die ungleichen Behandlungen, die Armut und die

Willkür mancher Auroren. Ansonsten kann der Dunkle Lord sterben und an seiner Stelle tritt einfach nur ein anderer."

"Wie zum Beispiel dieser Neue... wie hieß er? Letifer, genau.", sagte Rose düster.

Letifer lächelte kalt und nickte. "Ja. Wie zum Beispiel er."

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

"Lily? James?" Letifer war in der Potter Residenz und ging auf seine Eltern zu. "Ich möchte nach Hause... ich habe mich

entschieden nach Hogwarts zu gehen und möchte nun etwas Zeit mit meine Familie verbringen."

Lily schluckte bei dem Wort 'Familie', bemühte sich aber nichts anmerken zu lassen. "Sicher, die Vampire? Sie sorgen

sich sehr um dich, ich denke nicht wir haben ihnen je dafür gedankt."

Er blinzelte überrascht. Sie wollten sich bei Meradin und Mirlan bedanken? Ein ehrliches Lächeln schlich sich auf seine

Lippen. "Ich werde es ihnen ausrichten."

"Danke." James konnte nicht anders und bemerkte, dass sein Sohn nun sehr viel lockerer in ihrer Gegenwart wirkte.

Das letzte tiefgehende Gespräch hatte auf beiden Seiten geschmerzt, aber die klaren Linien aufgezeigt. Sie waren

keine Familie... sie waren aber auch keine Freunde. Sie waren Blutsverwandte, die sich versuchten kennen zu lernen,

nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

"Ich habe vor, für in etwa zwei Wochen wegzubleiben... und dieses mal komme ich nicht früher zurück.", ergänzte er

sicherheitshalber.

James und Lily teilten sich einen Blick. Sie waren nicht glücklich darüber, Harry gehen zu lassen und schon gar nicht zu

Leuten die nun auf Seiten Voldemorts standen. Sie mussten darauf vertrauen, dass die Vampire Harry beschützen

würde...

"Wo warst du eigentlich letztes Mal?"

"Ich habe ein paar Freunde in Osteuropa besucht und war auch einige Tage bei meiner Familie." Das war die Wahrheit,

auch wenn er mehr als die Hauptsache ausließ. "Aber dieses Mal bleibe ich in England. Ihr könnt mir Briefe schreiben,

wenn ihr wollt."

"Das wird John und Rose sicher freuen." James lächelte. "Wir werden am 30. August in der Winkelgasse die

Schulausrüstung einkaufen. Kommst du dann mit uns?"

"Einverstanden. Ich..."

Wusch! "Harry!", rief Sirius Kopf im Feuer. "Wir haben dich gesucht, willst du in unserem Schachturnier mitmachen? ...

oh, was macht ihr hier?"

"Pläne. Harry reist morgen zu seiner Familie zurück, um mit ihnen den Rest der Ferien zu verbringen.", erklärte Lily.

Seltsamerweise störte sie inzwischen der Gedanke, dass ihr Sohn die Vampir als Familie bezeichnete wenig.

"Was?!" Geschockt sah der Auror seinen Patensohn an. "Aber wir haben uns kaum kennen gelernt!"

Das stimmte, aber Letifers Entscheidung stand. "Ich bin sicher, dazu ergibt sich noch eine andere Möglichkeit... und bei

dem Turnier kann ich sicher noch mitmachen, oder?"

"Klar. Komm rüber." Sirius grinste und verschwand wieder.

"Da ihr beide wieder in die Arbeit müsst, denke ich, wir sehen uns erst wieder in zwei Wochen...", meinte Letifer. "Auf

Wiedersehen bis dahin."

"Auf Wiedersehen.", meinte James und Lily zögerte, dann fragte sie: "Darf ich dich umarmen?"

Etwas zögerlich nickte Letifer. Er mochte es nicht, wenn ihn Fremde anfassten, doch sie waren nicht wirklich mehr

fremd... und er wusste, dass sie ihm nur Gutes wollte. Er spürte wie sie ihre Arme um ihn legte und kurz an sich drückte,

dann war es auch wieder vorbei.

"Auf Wiedersehen, Harry. Pass auf dich auf, ja?"

Er nickte und trat in den Kamin, wo er zum Grimmauld Place flohte. Dort erwarteten ihn seine Geschwister, Sirius, Ron

und Hermine. Sie alle erwarteten ihn und wussten anscheinend bereits auch die Neuigkeiten.

"Du gehst schon wieder?", fragte John mit einem Hauch von Ärger.

"Ja. Ich reise gegen Abend ab. Aber ich komme ja auch wieder zurück und gehe mit nach Hogwarts...", versuchte er ihn

zu beschwichtigen. "Ihr seit mich also nicht los."

"Wenn du es sagst...", murmelte Rose. Sie hatte sich mir ihrem Bruder nicht so sehr angefreundet und somit war es ihr

eher egal.

"Spielen wir?", fragte Ron grinsend. "Ich möchte heute noch gewinnen."

Sie waren zu sechst. Das erste Spiel war Rose gegen Letifer, welcher gewann. Siriuis siegte knapp in einem

spannenden Denkduell gegen Hermine und John wurde gnadenlos von Ron an die Wand gespielt.

In der zweiten Runde war es zuerst Letifer gegen Sirius, welcher angestrengt auf das Brett sah:

"Du bist gut."

"Danke. Ich habe früher recht oft gespielt." Zwischen den Schlachten, wenn nichts besseres zu tun war... aber das sagte

er nicht.

"Das merkt man. Uff." Sirius lehnte sich zurück. "Ich gebe auf!"

"Schon?" Überrascht sah er ihn an.

"Ja, ich sehe keinen Weg zu siegen... und gegen Ron habe ich bisher immer verloren. Dieses mal möchte ich jemanden

anderen verzweifeln sehen." Sirius grinste und stellte die Figuren erneut auf. "Viel Glück, gegen unseren Champion."

"Das wird er brauchen." Ron setzte sich. "Also dann... beginnen wir!"

Letifer verlor, was zu erwarten gewesen war. So gut war er doch nicht in diesem Spiel. Glücklich über seinen Sieg,

versuchte Ron die anderen zu einem weiteren Turnier zu überreden – ohne Erfolg. Stattdessen schaffte es Rose den

Auroren dazu zubekommen, lustige und spannenden Geschichten aus seinem Leben und Job zu erzählen.

Vor diesem Abend hatte sich Letifer die Todesser noch nie in einem regenbogenfarbenen Umhang mit eleganter pinker

Maske vorgestellt.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Letifer apparierte nach London und lief die letzten Meter zur Vampirvilla. Dort trat er ohne größere Probleme ein. Die

Vampire schliefen alle, da es Vormittag war und so sah er bei den 'Plätzen' nach. Die Plätze waren das System, falls

wichtige Informationen einem Mitglied des Clanes gegeben werden mussten, aber dieses nicht da war. Kam es dann

vorbei, konnte es die Information, die auf seinem 'Platz' hinterlegt worden war, lesen und dann entscheiden was zu tun

war.

Auf seinem Platz lag eine Rekordmenge und er überflog sie schnell. Simon hatte anscheinend die Organisation des

Lagers übernommen und alle bisherigen Hürden gemeistert. Dies war wohl auch der Grund, warum Richard damals in

der Nokturngasse meinte, er sollte mit ihm reden.

Es gab mehrere Daten und weitere Informationen, aber man konnte sagen, dass es höchste Zeit war, dass er als

Anführer auftauchte. Inzwischen waren alle Krieger eingetroffen und nur Meradin sowie Mirlan hielten Ordnung in dem

Lager.

Als er alles gelesen hatte, hinterließ er ihnen einen kurzen Zettel:

Bin im Lager. Könnte eure Hilfe gebrauchen. Letifer

In seiner typischen Letiferkleidung, schwarzer Umhang, Kapuze und Gesicht im ewigen Schatten, apparierte er. Den Tag

verbrachte er damit, sich den Vampirteil des Lagers anzusehen, welcher streng von dem Werwolfteil getrennt war. Die

Unterkunft hatte sich als verlassene Burg heraus gestellt, welches von vielen magischen Mitteln versteckt worden war.

Es war groß, hatte Hallen, Waffenkammern und Sääle, wo sich die Männer zusammen setzten konnten. Es war nahe zu

ideal. Die Vampire hatten den zweiten und den dritten Stock, dank des Fakts das sie Shiften konnten. Die Werwölfe

nahmen das Erdgeschoss und den ersten Stock ein.

Letifer war sehr zufrieden und durchsuchte die Burg. Rasch fand er die stockdunklen Schlafsäle und in einer Ecke

Simon. Diesen rüttelte er leicht:

"Simon, ich bin es, wach auf!"

"Mhh," Der Vampir schlug die Augen auf. "Letifer! Endlich... ich dachte schon, du würdest gar nicht mehr kommen. Wir

brauchen dich hier!"

"Ich bin ja jetzt da." Er sah zu, wie sein Lehrer aufstand. "Erklärst du mir alles?"

"Sicher..." Müde stand der Vampir auf. "Hör gut zu..."

Dies dauerte auch dann fast den ganzen restlichen Nachmittag. Als es dämmerte, wachten auch die anderen Vampire

auf. Letifer befahl ihnen in die große Halle zu kommen, ein ehemaliger Tanzsaal. Als er sie vor sich stehen hatte,

beschwor er ein Podest und stieg darauf.

"Vampire. Wie ihr es sicher euch denken könnt, ich bin Letifer. Ich konnte leider die letzten Wochen nicht anwesend sein

und werde in naher Zukunft auf wieder gehen, da eine spezielle Mission es so verlangt. Ich werde euch in den folgenden

zwei Wochen in kleine agile Kampftruppen einteilen und euch in diesen Gruppen dann trainieren lassen.

Das Training wird überwacht von den Meistervampiren Londons, später werden andere Meistervampire von England

dazu stoßen. Über die nächsten Wochen werden die Kampftruppen einzeln immer wieder Angriffe ausführen, dann wird

ein Großangriff erfolgen. Spätestens bei diesem bin ich wieder da. Fragen?"

"Nach was werden wir eingeteilt?", rief jemand.

"Die Gruppen werden sieben bis zwölf Personen haben. Bei einer siebener Gruppe wird es in etwas so aussehen: Vier

Waffenexperten, Zwei Zauberstabbenutzer oder Blutmagiexperten, ein Experte in Empathie oder Legilimentik.", zählte er

auf. "Doch ihr werdet auch nach eurem Charakter und eurer Stärke eingeteilt, so dass es möglichst ausgewogen sein

wird. Das war es dann... in dieser Nacht, geht bitte alle in Paare zusammen und übt. Ich und Simon, welchen ihr alle

bereits als den Verwalter kennt, werde euch beobachten und mir Notizen machen. Beginnt!"

Die Vampire stellten sich alles ziemlich gleich gute Masse heraus. Die Meistervampire hatten wirklich darauf geachtet,

keine Anfänger zu schicken. Rasch hatten sie die ersten Gruppen zusammen und schoben noch etwas hin und her.

Später in der Nacht kamen Meradin und Mirlan, welche das frische Blut für die Vampire brachten... in Form von

lebendigen und gefangenen Mugglen. Diese wurden in einem Akt der Zusammenarbeit von Vampiren in ganz

Großbritannien entführt und hergebracht.

Die ersten drei Nächte verliefen so, dann brach die vierte an. Letifer hatte gerade allen ihre Truppen bekannt gegeben,

als Simon zu ihm trat:

"Der Anführer der Werwölfe möchte mit ihnen reden.", berichtete er höflich in seinem Status al Sekretär zum Botschafter

der Vampire.

"Danke, Simon. Schick ihn in das Büro." Er selber apparierte und tauchte dort auf. Wenige Minuten später ging die Tür

auf und Simon führte ihn herein. "Remus Lupin?"

"Sie kennen mich?", fragte der Werwolf erstaunt.

"Flüchtig... ich dachte, Sie wären im Orden?" Letifer musterte den Mann vor ihm.

Die Gerüchte waren also wahr, Remus Lupin war ein Todesser und zwar ein hochrangiger dazu. Wo aber beim Orden

seine bernsteinfarbenen Augen freundlich gewesen waren, so waren sie nun wachsam und strahlten die Ruhe eines

Jägers auf der Lauer aus. Er wirkte wie ein Wolf, aber kontrolliert und klug, aber immer angriffsbereit. Ein Jäger.

"Ich bekam vom Orden nur Misstrauen und teilweise offenen Hass. Als ich das Angebot bekam, griff ich zu." Es war

echte Bitterkeit in der Stimme zuhören. "Seitdem ich den ehemaligen Alpha-Werwolf besiegt habe, bekleide ich nun

diese Position. Ich möchte nur das Beste für die Werwölfe, alles andere ist mir egal."

"Interessant...Setzen Sie sich." Letifer ging um den Schreibtisch herum und setzte sich, während Lupin davor Platz

nahm. "Was wollten Sie mit mir besprechen?"

Remus zögerte kurz, schluckte dann aber seinen Stolz zum Wohle seiner Leute. "Viele der Werwölfe sind sehr

unausgebildet. Ich habe gehört, Sie hätten viele fähige Kämpfer... könnten Sie uns vielleicht beim Training helfen?"

Der Halbvampir überlegte nur kurz. Remus wollte nur 'das Beste für die Werwölfe' und er sah, dass der Mann die

Wahrheit sprach. Wusste Remus, dass er die Werwölfe nun über wirklich alles stellte? Vielleicht nicht, doch Letifer

erkannte in ihm jemanden, der in der gleichen Situation wie er war-. Sie taten unschöne Dinge für die Leute, für die sie

verantwortlich waren.

"Ja, ich werde, immerhin kämpfen wir für die gleiche Sache und wir können sicherlich beide Seiten davon profitieren."

"Da stimme ich voll und ganz zu." Remus lächelte. Der Geruch um Letifer war alles Vampir, aber die Gerüchte sagten

etwas anders. "Aber ihr seid kein Vampir?"

"Ich bin ihr Botschafter und somit für sie verantwortlich. Ich bin sicher, sie wissen was ich meine."

"Allerdings... das weiß ich." Die zwei Repräsentanten ihrer Rassen in diesem Krieg sahen sich an. "Kommen Sie morgen

zu uns, dann können Sie sehen, wo wir Hilfe benötigen."

"Sicherlich."

Am Nachmittag kam Letifer der Aufforderung nach und besuchte die Werwölfe. Es gab insgesamt fast vierhundert

Werwölfe, hauptsächlich aus Großbritannien und Europa. Diese waren in keinem Maße auch nur halb so gut versorgt

wie die Vampir, von wem auch? Sie waren von Voldemort abhängig, was Remus anscheinend zu ändern versuchte.

Letifer machte sich Notizen, redete mit den Werwölfen und stellte die Probleme fest.

Remus Lupin hingegen lernte Letifer besser kennen und auch mögen. Er konnte sehen, wie der Mann ein kompetenter

Anführer war und seine Leute zu Höchstleistungen trieb. Zuerst hatte er einen zweiten Voldemort erwartet, jedoch war

nur auf einen radikalen aber fairen Krieger getroffen. Er wusste nun, dass Letifer ein Kämpfer für die Gleichberechtigung

war, sowie er selber.

Nie hätte er gedacht, dass er eines Tages in Letifer einen Verbündeten sehen würde, doch es war so.

"Ich denke, wir kommen zu einem Handel.", meinte Letifer. Sie standen gerade im Burghof und sahen zu, wie die Sonne

unterging. "Die Werwölfe lassen die Vampire ihr Blut trinken, während wir für Essen und Ausbildung sorgen."

"Ist es für die Vampire nicht schwer, Essen zu bekommen?", meinte Remus zweifelnd.

"Nicht so schwer wie Menschenblut. Essen kann man immerhin auch kaufen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Die meisten

Vampirclans sind recht reich, wie auch nicht über die Jahrhunderte? Allein die Zinsen... Es wird unser Leben viel leichter

machen."

"Dann ist es abgemacht." Sie schüttelten sich gegenseitig die Hände.

In den nächsten zwei Wochen wuchsen die zwei Lager unter der Führung von Letifer und Lupin zu einer Streitmacht

zusammen.

Wo anfangs Abneigung und Misstrauen herrschte, entstanden Freundschaften und gegenseitiger Respekt. Sie kämpften

gemeinsam, aßen gemeinsam, lebten gemeinsam, lernten gemeinsam und würden unter Umständen gemeinsam

sterben. Alles für die Gleichberechtigung. Und sie erkannten, dass sie gleich zu den anderen waren. Sie erkannten in

ihnen einen Zerrspiegel ihrer selbst.

Und am Ende der zwei Wochen gaben sie sich gegenseitig Titel, die ausdrückten, dass die anderen mehr als nur

Vampire und nur Werwölfe für die anderen waren:

"Brüder der Nacht" und "Brüder der Wölfe"

Dies war der Beginn einer Allianz, die Europa erschüttern würde.

Letifer ahnte jedoch nichts von der Tragweite der neuen Bindungen, als er oben auf den Zinnen der Burg stand und ein

lauer Wind seinen Mantel wallen ließ. Der Mond am Himmel würde in wenigen Tagen sein volles Rund zeigen und

beleuchtete sanft das Gelände. Unten im Burghof saßen die Werwölfe und Vampire um Lagerfeuer und feierten ihre

erste erfolgreiche Attacke auf ein paar Auroren. Gelächter drang herauf und die ersten Lieder erklangen.

Letifer lächelte... denn er fühlte für einen Moment Frieden.

Es war die Ruhe vor dem Sturm.

Das ist das Ende von Teil 2 - "Wechselnde Gezeiten"!

Teil 2 war ohne Tote, allerdings haben einige Charakter eine weitreichende Entwicklung durchgemacht und teilweise die

Seiten gewechselt. Remus und Letifer sind da wohl die zwei deutlichsten.

Teil 3 wird den Titel "Fallendes Recht" tragen und ja, es kommt der Krieg in vollen Stücken. Wer stirbt, verrate ich nicht...

zuerst einmal, geht es aber nach Hogwarts. ^-^

Während Teil 1 und 2 jeweils 17 Kapitel hatten, wird Teil 3 wohl mehr haben.

Kapitel 35 besitzte den Titel "Hogwarts". Letifer geht mit den Potters shoppen und wird in Hogwarts sortiert.

Ich freue mich auf eure Reviews zum Kapitel und zum gesamten Teil 2.

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil III - Fallendes Recht: Hogwarts**

FRAGE vom letzten Kapitel:

- Warum erkennt Remus Letifer nicht am Geruch?

Letifers Geruch war zu diesem Zeitpunk der eines Vollvampires, da er sich bereits mehrere Tage bei den Vampiren

befand... Remus kam da einfach auf keine weitere Idee. Zudem war es für ihn einfach absurd und achtete somit gar

nicht auf diese Richtung.

Aber: Gut aufgepassst hier an alle Leute.^^ Der Geruch wird noch wichtig.

Zu Teil 3:

- Hat sich was geändert?

Nun, außer das es nun definitiv mehr Kapitel hat als 17, nicht.

- Was kann man erwarten?

Leider sehr viele Tote, aber es ist halt Krieg. Einige werden beliebte Leute sein, aber ich kann nur sagen, dass ich jeden

einzelnen Tod sehr genau mir überlegt habe. Also nicht böse sein.

- Wird es ein Happy End geben?

Ich denke, je weiter Teil 3 fortschreitet, desto schwieriger wird es sein, überhaupt an ein Happy End zu denken. Wird

alles gut? Nein, unmöglich nach einem Krieg. Werden die einzelnen Personen selber glücklich sein? Ich denke, ja.

- Die Stimmung in Teil 3?

Zuerst fröhlich, wird dann immer düsterer und ernster...

Ich hoffe, damit nun niemanden verschreckt zu haben.

Also: Viel Spaß!

Wie viel braucht es, um eine Seele zu zwingen ihre dunkelsten Abgründe zu öffnen? Sie hinunter zu stoßen in Bereiche,

die ihre Besucher umfangen und ewig behalten? Orte die grausam, animalisch sind, durch Schmerz gedeihen und vom

puren Überlebenswillen gespeist werden?

Wie viel braucht es, damit eine reine Seele, ein Kind des Lichtes, zu seinem natürlichen Feind flieht? Schutz suchend

und zerschmettert die Ordnung aushebelt, um sich zu vereinigen mit den Feldern der Dunkelheit...

DIE FELDER DER DUNKELHEIT

Teil III – Fallendes Recht

"Albus, er ist eine Gefahr und zwar nicht nur informativ, sondern auch was er tun kann." Moody sah seinen Freund ernst

an. "Du hast den Kampf in dem Denkarium doch auch gesehen... er ist hoch trainiert und ich schaudere bei der

Vorstellung, dass alle Vampire so gut sind."

Der Lichtzauberer schloss die Augen und lehnte sich in seinem Sessel zurück. "Er ist ein Kind... willst du wirklich sagen,

die Vampire würden ihn in den Krieg hinein ziehen?"

"Was wissen wir schon über Vampire? Und bald kann er wieder jedem jede Information erzählen, die er bekommt. Ich

mag den Jungen ja auch..." Der Auror seufzte und brach ab.

"Er ist faszinierend, nicht?" Er lächelte. "Harry ist ein Mysterium, über das wir wenig wissen. Er wurde wahrscheinlich

von Vampiren aufgezogen, war lange im Ausland, ist ein Experte im Schwertkampf und wurde in seiner frühen Kindheit

misshandelt."

"Was unser Fehler war." Grimmig sah der Auror zu dem Fenster hinaus, auf den Verbotenen Wald. "Zumindest zum Teil

war es unsere Schuld... und ich fürchte, die kann er nicht vergessen."

"Ich glaube fest daran, dass wir ihn an die Lichtseite binden können. Er ist ein guter Junge, voller Neugier und

Freundlichkeit. Ich kann ihn mir nicht an Voldemorts Seite vorstellen, er würde darunter zerbrechen.", sagte Dumbledore

leidenschaftlich. "Er muss erkennen, dass Voldemorts Absichten nicht so wahr sind, wie er sie erscheinen lässt, dann

können wir weiter sehen."

"Denkst du wirklich, er würde je auf unsere Seite kommen?"

"..."

"Nein, also." Alastor Moody schüttelte langsam den Kopf. "Wenn es hart auf hart kommt, wird er mit den Vampiren sein."

"Ich weiß." Albus zögerte kurz, sagte dann: "Er ist immerhin ein Halbvampir."

"Was?!" Alastor starrte ihn an. "So etwas gibt es? ... Das ändert dann vieles. Und wie kann jemand ein halber Vampir

sein?"

"Ich weiß es nicht.", gab er zu. "Nun hat er zwischen zwei Familien und zwei Seiten wählen... Ich will nicht wissen, was

heraus kommt, wenn Voldemort ihn bricht. Er würde ein Monster sein..."

"Natürlich passiert das nur, wenn wir annehmen, dass die Dursleys ihn nicht bereits gebrochen haben.", erinnerte ihn

Moody düster.

Dumbledore gab keine Antwort.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

"Seid ihr bereit?" James sah sich um und erhielt mehrere genervte Blicke. "Gehen wir!"

Desinteressiert sah Letifer zu, wie sein Vater das Flohpulver in den Kamin warf, welcher grün aufloderte. Es war der

Einkauftag und sie gingen alle in die Winkelgasse. Richtige Freude wollte in ihm nicht aufkommen, aber er kam so oder

so mit.

Vor zwei Tagen war er zurückgekommen und hatte die neugierigen Fragen der Potterfamilie und Sirius Black abgewehrt.

Dies gelang ihm recht gut, dennoch streiften seine Gedanken immer wieder zu seinen Vampiren und Remus' Werwölfen.

Remus... Wer hätte das von dem stillen Werwolf erwartet? Aber stille Wasser sind tief und Letifer konnte es dem Mann

vielleicht am ehesten nachfühlen, wie es ihm ging. Das einzige, was Remus hat die Lichtseite gebunden hatte, waren die

Potters und Sirius Black gewesen... nun aber standen die Werwölfe, deren Anführer Remus war, dagegen. Eine ganze

Rasse gegen ein paar Menschen? Es war keine Frage, wer gewann.

"Winkelgasse!" Rose verschwand in den Kamin. Nun waren nur noch James und Letifer übrig. "Kommst du?"

"Ja." Er trat in den Kamin. "Winkelgasse!"

Oh, wie sehr er diese Reiseform hasste! Seiner Meinung nach war keine auch nur annähernd komfortabel außer

Shiften... aber diese konnte er ja nicht. Leicht genervt stolperte in den Gastraum des Tropfenden Kessels und krachte

direkt in John. Zusammen fielen sie auf den Boden, wobei der Ältere oben lag.

"Autsch...", beschwerte sich der Held der Zaubererwelt.

"Entschuldige." Letifer richtete sich mühsam auf und hielt ihm eine Hand entgegen.

"Schon gut..." John nahm die Hand und stand auf. Er sah zu seiner inzwischen voll versammelten Familie. "Wohin gehen

wir zuerst?"

"Gringotts, dann Floorish und Blots.", antwortete Lily die Buchlisten durchlesend.

"Na dann los!", rief Rose enthusiastisch und sie traten aus dem Gasthaus.

Die Potters bemerkten rasch die Blicke die ihnen folgten, ignorierten sie aber gekonnt. Letifer tat sich dabei schon um

einiges härter und rutschte eher unbewusst näher zu seiner Familie. Schließlich flüsterte er zu John:

"Ist das normal?"

"Das Starren?"

"Ja, was sonst? Ich meine, sehen die uns wegen dir an oder wegen mir? Oder wegen unserer Eltern?" Letifer wurden

erst bei der Auflistung der Möglichkeiten bewusst, dass die Blicke fast unvermeidlich waren. Mit diesen Gedanken

beschäftigt, bekam er gar nicht mit, dass er sie 'Eltern' genannt hatte.

"Eher nicht wegen Mum und Dad... Sie sind zwar sehr bekannt und berühmt, aber da wäre nicht dieses Starren." John

zog eine Grimasse. "Ich denke, es ist wegen uns beiden. Dem Helden der Zauberwelt und dem lang vermissten und

gesuchten Quidditchstar!"

"Ich bin kein Quidditchstar!", zischte Letifer.

John zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Sehe ich wie ein Held aus? Bin ich einer? Nein... du kannst wenigstens das, was sie

von dir verlangen."

Letifer fiel darauf keine Antwort mehr ein. In der Gringottsbank gingen nur die erwachsenen Potters hinunter in die

Verließe, die Jugendlichen warteten. Als sie zurückkamen, stellte Letifer eine einfache Frage:

"Wer zahlt?"

"Wie bitte?" Lily sah einen Moment verwirrt aus, bevor sie Begriff. "Wir zahlen natürlich für dich!"

"Das ist nicht nötig.", versichterte er. "Ich habe mein eigenes Geld und..."

"Bist unser Sohn.", unterbrach James. "Selbst wenn du Millionär wärst, würden wir zahlen."

Damit war wohl so gut wie jedes Gegenargument beseitigt und Letifer zuckte mit den Schultern. Wenn sie Geld

ausgeben wollten, war das ja nicht sein Problem, richtig?

Mit gesenktem Kopf folgte er seiner Familie aus der Bank, die Gasse hinunter in den Buchladen. Lily Potter bestellte

rasch die Bücher und der Mann nickte:

"Ah ja, drei für Hogwarts dieses Jahr nicht? Glückwunsch, Frau Potter..." Es war keine Frage, mit dem vielsagenden

Blick, den er auf Letifer richtete, was er meinte. Doch da redete er auch schon weiter. "Die Lehrer dieses Jahr scheinen

durchaus kompetent zu sein, besser als in den letzten Jahren von dem was man so gehört hat..."

"Das freut mich." Lily lächelte. "Albus Dumbledore hatte immer Probleme mit der Position des Professors für

Verteidigung gegen Dunkle Künste. Aber nicht dieses Jahr."

Der Mann sah neugierig aus. "Sie wissen etwas, darüber?"

"Nur das normale." Es war eindeutig, dass sie nichts sagen wollte. Sie nahm die Bücher und nickte. "Auf Wiedersehen."

Vor dem Laden sahen sie sich an. Wohin jetzt? Letifer nahm den Zettel in die Hand. "Tiere habe ich nicht... doch ich

denke, dass ich neue Roben brauche und auch die restliche Ausrüstung."

"Ich brauche auch welche.", erinnerte Rose. "Gehen wir!"

Bei Madam Malkins, der Besitzerin des Ladens, wurden ihnen alle rasch professionelle Roben angepasst. Letifer stieg

gerade von dem Hocker hinunter, als er ein leises "Oh nein" hörte. Fragend drehte er sich um und erkannte ohne

Schwierigkeiten, was los war.

John atmete tief durch. "Ich muss doch nicht etwa DA raus, oder?"

Sein Vater betrachtete die Reportermenge vor dem Fenster und antwortete, ohne sich umzudrehen: "Ich fürchte, John.

Aber ich bin sicher, sie wollen auch Harry..."

Ob das jetzt aufmunternd gemeint war für John oder nicht... für Letifer machte es die Situation nicht besser. Ja, er hatte

vor Menschenmassen Reden gehalten, doch dann war er deren Chef gewesen und dies war eher eine hungrige Meute

von Raubtieren. Er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf:

'Du kannst das, benimm dich nicht wie ein Kind!'

"Ihr könnt die Kleidung in etwa drei Stunden abholen.", meinte Madame Malkins. "Das mit dem Reportern..." Sie sah

besorgt zu ihrer Tür und zu den Schaufenstern vor denen sich nun auch neugierige Leute sammelten.

"Wir gehen raus.", entschied Letifer. "Einmal müssen wir es tun, warum nicht jetzt?"

"Wenn du meinst..." John sah nicht glücklich aus.

"Ich versteh euch nicht, geht raus! Jetzt! Dann werden wir sie auch wieder los.", sagte Rose ärgerlich. "Genießt halt die

Aufmerksamkeit, andere arbeiten jahrelang um sie zu bekommen."

"Du kommst mit raus." Lily sah zu ihr. "Wir sind eine Familie."

"Es wird mich eh keiner bemerkten..."

Die Familie Potter öffnete die Tür und trat auf die Straße. Sofort wurden sie von Leuten mit selbstschreibenden Federn

umringt:

"John Potter, was sagen sie dazu, dass sie einen großen Bruder haben?"

"Harry Potter, stimmt es, dass bis vor wenigen Monaten nicht wussten, wer ihre Eltern sind?"

"Mr. und Mrs. Potter was haben sie gedacht, als sie erfuhren, dass ihr Sohn gefunden wurde?"

"Harry, wie fühlst dich mit deiner neuen Familie?"

"Was haben sie all die Jahre davor gemacht?"

"Haben sie Probleme damit, dass ihr Bruder, der Junge der lebt ist?"

"Erinnern sie sich an das, was damals geschah?"

Letifer war einen Moment lang überrumpelt gewesen, dann verengten sich die Augen. Wer waren diese Leute, dass sie

es wagten, ihn so sehr herum zu Schubsen? Konnten die nicht einzeln fragen und in Ruhe? Er holte tief Luft:

"RUHE!" Tatsächlich verstimmten sie alle, nur um dann erneut den Mund aufmachen zu wollen. "Nein, jetzt rede ich.",

befahl er in seinem typischen Befehlston. "Ja, es ist wahr, dass ich bis vor einigen Monaten nichts von den Potters

wusste. In den Jahren davor bin ich durch verschiedene Länder gereist und habe unter verschiedenen Leuten

Ausbildungen gemacht. Und jetzt kann sich jeder melden der eine Frage hat." Er pauste kurz. "Und derjenige der einfach

dazwischen schreit, wird kein Interview haben, das verspreche ich. Kapiert?"

Hastiges Nicken und die ersten hoben ihre Hände. Er zeigte auf einen älteren seriös aussehenden Mann etwas weiter

hinten. Dieser räusperte sich kurz und fragte:

"Wie kommen sie mit ihrem plötzlichen Ruhm zurecht?"

Plötzlich? Der Mann wusste nichts über ihn und wer er war... allerdings wollte Letifer dies ja auch so. Er lächelte und

zuckte mit den Schultern:

"Von dem Ruhm habe ich bisher nichts mitbekommen, wenn man mal von Überfällen von Reportern in magischen

Einkaufsgassen absieht."

Mehrere in der Menge schienen amüsiert und Letifer rief dieses mal eine recht junge Reporterin auf.

"Ihr Bruder ist der Junge der lebt und ihre Eltern berühmte Personen, die sich gegen du-weißt-schon-wer stellen. Wie

stehen sie zu diesem Krieg?"

"Ich war lange Zeit nicht in England und war gezwungen mir eine Ansicht über diesen Krieg zu bilden." Er pauste etwas

und fuhr dann fort. "Das stellte sich als sehr schwer heraus... wenn ich die Wahl hätte, würde ich mich einfach heraus

halten."

"Warum?", versuchte die Reporterin weitere zu erfahren.

"Weil das Ministerium so die magischen Rassen viel zu sehr unterdrückt und ich ihm einfach nicht meine Unterstützung

geben kann." Letifer gratulierte sich innerlich selber. Er hatte nicht direkt gelogen, nein, aber trotzdem würde niemand

auf ihn, Letifer alias Anführer der Vampire, schließen.

Der nächste machte seine Frage kurz: "Haben sie eine Freundin?"

"Nein."

Die nächste war wieder eine Frau. Letifer schien ein gewisses Muster zu entwickeln.

"Was denken sie über den Ruhm ihres Bruders und darüber, dass er der Auserwählte ist?"

"Der Ruhm und der Auserwählte... wenn sie mich fragen, vollkommener Unsinn." Mehrere sahen ihn ungläubig an.

"Allerdings wurde mir auch vielleicht nicht alles erklärt.

Wie auch immer... Der Dunkle Lord soll unsterblich sein und hat magische Duellfähigkeiten, die John sicherlich nicht

besitzt. Mit dem Avada Kedavra kann man ihn nicht töten und mein Bruder hat keine Superkräfte oder irgendein

Geheimnis von dem niemand etwas weiß. Vielleicht ist er dazu bestimmt den Dunklen Lord zu töten... vielleicht nicht.

Aber soweit ich weiß, hat die Prophezeiung keine Zeit beinhaltet, wann was passiert.

Also wenn etwas passiert kann es in Fünfzig Jahren sein, dass John ein Koch ist und dem Dunklen Lord aus Versehen

einen noch giftigen Kugelfisch vorsetzt. Vielleicht... Vielleicht duellieren sie sich auch in drei Jahren und durch ein

Wunder siegt John.

Ich will eines sagen... es interessiert mich nicht. Er ist mein Bruder, ich werde das mit ihm tun, was jeder Bruder tut und

ihm helfen mit seinen Hausaufgaben, Lehrerproblemen, Freundinnen und was weiß ich..."

"Aber was, wenn es zum Duell kommt?"

"Was Duelle auf Leben und Tod wegen irgendwelchen Prophezeiungen anbelangt, sind seine Entscheidungen und ich

werde meine machen." Er zuckte etwas mit den Schultern. "Am Schluss gibt es kein Schicksal, sondern nur

Entscheidungen, dass ist mein grundlegender Glaube."

Mehrere Reporter schrieben wie besessen und wieder hoben mehrere ihre Hände in die Luft. Ergeben deutete er wieder

auf jemaden:

"Erinnern sie sich an diese eine Nacht?"

"Nur an grünes Licht, allerdings habe ich noch nichts bei Dementoren ausprobiert."

"Was ist damals passiert, wie konnten sie als Kind den Todessern entkommen?"

Er versteifte sich. "Ich verweigere die Antwort."

"Aber..."

"Nein!", schnappte er und wandte sich dem nächsten Reporter zu. "Ja?"

"Wie stehen sie zu Viktor Krum? Stimmt es, dass er ihnen Quidditch beigebracht hat?"

"Ja, er ist einer meiner besten Freunde."

"Wie stehen sie zu den vielen Artikeln über sie nach dem Sucherduell zwischen ihnen, Krum und Gales?"

Er grinste. "Gar nicht, ich habe sie nie gelesen."

Die Reporterin, die gefragt hatte, starrte ihn ungläubig an, schrieb dann aber seine Antwort auf. Der nächste war wieder

ein Mann und man konnte seinem Gesicht ablesen, dass er eine wichtige Frage stellte:

"Wer glauben sie, wird gewinnen?"

Viele sahen ihn nun an und Letifer entschied sich ehrlich zu antworten.

"Der Dunkle Lord."

Mehrere atmeten tief ein und der Reporter schluckte: "Warum?"

"Er hat alle Vorteile. Oder wie man es beim Pokern sagen würde... er hält ein Straight Flash in der Hand. Er hat einfach

die fünf Säulen, auf die er seine Macht stützt, das Ministerium nur eine."

"Säulen?"

"Vampire, Werwölfe, Riesen, Todesser und Dementoren. Fünf. Das Ministerium hat die Auroren. Eins. Erklärt?"

Zustimmendes Nicken. "Sie da, was wollen sie wissen?"

"Haben sie schon mal einen Wombelkriecher gesehen?"

Er blinzelte und starrte den etwas verträumt aussehenden Mann an. "Einen was?"

"Wombelkriecher. Sie leben in Höhlen, sind nachtaktiv, haben Fell..."

"Nein, ich fürchte, ich habe keinen gesehen.", antwortete Letifer hastig. Von welcher Zeitung war denn der? Er hielt eine

in der Hand... Glitterer. Klang nicht sehr viel versprechend. Seltsame Personen liefen wirklich in England herum. "Ich

denke, die dringendsten Fragen wurden beantwortet. Sie können nun jeweils Fragen an meine Familie stellen, allerdings

gelten die Regeln auch weiterhin, sonst gehen wir einfach." Ruhiges Nicken. "Wunderbar!"

Letifer trat zur Seite und lehnte sich an die Wand des Ladens und beobachtete das Interview. Die Reporter hatten sich

aufgeteilt zwischen John und den restlichen Potters.

"Hatten sie schon einmal Sex?", fragte eine vorwitzige Reporterin grinsend.

"Äh... nun..." John wurde rot.

"Ich denke, dass ging nun weit genug." Letifer hatte sich von der Wand gelöst und war wie ein Schatten neben seinem

Bruder aufgetaucht. "Meinen sie nicht auch, dass solche Fragen sehr privat sind und mit Sicherheit niemanden

interessieren?"

Sie blinzelte und erröte unter ihrem dicken Makeup. "Nun... sicher... nur, manche junge Mädchen interessiert es halt

doch und... uh."

"Ich verstehe. Diese jungen Mädchen sollten dann versuchen ihn persönlich kennen zu lernen und solch ein Detail ist

nicht wichtig. Aber mein Rat an sie... John kann nur eine haben und die anderen sollten sich lieber in ihrer Nähe nach

einem guten Freund umsehen." Er lächelte sie kalt an. "Möchte noch jemand etwas wissen? Nein? Gut, dann gehen wir.

Komm John."

Er schob seinen Bruder einfach zu der Potterfamilie, die deutlich früher fertig geworden war. Rasch gingen sie die Straße

hinunter, weg von den Leuten. Die Reporter standen nur kurz da, rannten dann zu ihren jeweiligen Redaktionen. Morgen

würde das in jeder Zeitung stehen!

"Das war... toll!" John sah bewundernd zu seinem Bruder. "Die Reporer waren noch nie so zurückhaltend. Ich wünschte,

wir hätten dich früher dabei gehabt."

"Ich muss John zustimmen, dass war wirklich beeindruckend, wie du mit ihnen fertig geworden bist.", meinte Lily. "Hast

du so etwas schon früher gemacht?"

"Ich habe früher ein paar mal Leute unterrichtet." In Kriegskünsten, dass sagte er aber lieber nicht. "Ich habe sie einfach

behandelt wie eine dieser Schülergruppen."

Rose lachte. "Stell dir das vor! Die Reporter behandelt wie eine Gruppe Achtjähriger und dann mit diesem Erfolg! So

groß ist der Unterschied wohl doch nicht, zwischen Erwachsenen und Kindern."

Alle lachten leicht, wurden aber schnell wieder ernst, als James fragte: "Hast du das ernst gemeint, als du sagtest, wir

würden nicht den Krieg gewinnen?"

"Ja." Letifer sah keinen von ihnen an. "Ich habe mehrere Kriege studiert und ich sage euch, wenn der Dunkle Lord nicht

einen großen Fehler macht, hat die Lichtseite verloren."

Keiner der Potters antwortete darauf. Es war als hätte sich ein dunkler Schatten über sie gelegt.

Der Rest des Einkaufes verlief unspektakulär. Zwei Tage später hieß es dann Abschied nehmen. Es war der 1.

September und sie standen am Bahnhof 9 ¾.

"Passt gut auf euch auf...", bat Lily traurig.

"Sicher Mum." John umarmte sie kurz. "Der Zug fährt gleich ab, wie müssen gehen."

"Viel Spaß in Hogwarts. Nicht zu viele Streiche, keine Massenzerstörung und keinen Leute, die therapeutische Hilfe

brauchen, hörst du Rose?", warnte James spielend. "Und du John... keine Dunklen Lords, keine Todesser und nicht zu

viele Extra-Hausaufgaben."

"Was haben die drei Dinge miteinander zu tun?" John sah seinen Vater fragend an.

Dieser zuckte mit den Schultern. "So halt... und nun lauft! Sonst verpasst ihr ihn wirklich noch."

"Tschau Mum and Dad!" Die zwei liefen los mit ihren Trollies. Letifer sah noch kurz zu seinen Eltern.

"Dir wünschen wir einfach viel Spaß.", sagte James schließlich. "Hogwarts ist ein wundervoller Ort, du wirst es dort

lieben."

"Danke." Letifer konnte nicht anders und lächelte. "Auf Wiedersehen."

"Auf Wiedersehen, Sohn.", antwortete er und Lily fügte hinzu: "Wir lieben dich, vergiss das nie."

Letifer schenkte ihnen einen langen Blick. "Nein, dass werde ich nicht tun.", versprach er schließlich.

Das Pfeifen der Lok erinnerte ihn daran, dass er höchste Zeit war. Er nickte ihnen noch schnell zu und rannte los. Zum

Glück waren seine Sachen wie üblich verkleinert in seiner Hosentasche, sonst hätte er es nicht geschafft. Er stieg ein

und direkt hinter ihm schlossen sich die Türen und der Zug fuhr los.

Er machte sich auf die Suche die Kabine seiner Geschwister oder Ron und Hermine zu finden. Immer wieder sah er in

welche durch die Fenster hinein und sah Kinder verschiedensten Alters.

"Hey, bist du nicht Harry Potter?"

Er sah auf. Vor ihm stand ein blonder Junger, dessen Gesicht voller Arroganz und Selbstsicherheit war. Neben ihm

standen zwei Gorillas von Menschen und wirkten wahrscheinlich absichtlich wie Leibwächter.

"Der bin ich.", bestätigte er. "Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?"

"Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Der Junge streckte die Hand aus und Letifer nahm sie, schüttelte sich aber nur äußerst kurz.

Er erinnerte sich. Ron und Hermine hatten von diesem Jungen sehr abwertend gesprochen und davon, wie er regelrecht

Hogwarts beherrschte.

"Erfreut."

"Ich bin sicher, du hast von deinem Bruder und dessen Schwester abwertende Geschichten über Slytherin gehört, habe

ich Recht?"

"Nein, eigentlich nicht.", widersprach er ihm. "Jedoch habe ich unerfreuliche Geschichten über dich im Speziellen

gehört."

Er schnaubte. "Das war von Gryffindors zu erwarten. Du wirkst aber nicht gerade wie einer und ich hörte, du warst auf

Durmstrang?"

"Dann hast du richtig gehört." Letifer fragte sich, was Draco Malfoy wollte.

"Wenn du nach Slytherin kommst, dann bist du willkommen." Draco lächelte, jedoch schien es eher das Lächeln eines

Jägers zu sein, der seine Beute gesichtet hatte. "Ich bin sicher, wir werden uns verstehen."

Letifer bezweifelte dies doch etwas. "Wenn du meinst..."

"Ich meine. Gehen wir, Crabbe, Goyle." Draco und die beiden Gorillas gingen an ihm vorbei und ließen Letifer

kopfschüttelnd zurück.

Das musste gerade Schulpolitik gewesen sein... er verstand es nicht, was Malfoy gewinnen wollte. Es gab nichts, oder?

Schließlich fand er die Kabine mit John und einem anderen Jungen darinnen. Er trat ein.

"Hallo, ich hatte etwas Schwierigkeiten, dich zu finden."

"Ich habe schon gedacht, du hättest es nicht mehr auf den Zug geschafft!", rief John erleichtert. "Ian, dass ist mein

Bruder Harry. Harry, dies ist mein bester Freund Ian Conker."

Sie schüttelten kurz die Hände und Letifer setzte sich. Über die Fahrt wurde etwas geredet, wobei Letifer eher schwieg.

Ian war ein Ravenclaw und war sehr intellektuell. John und er verstanden sich eindeutig hervorragend und Letifer

verbrachte die meiste Zeit mit damit, aus dem Fenstern zu sehen.

"Harry, was denkst du... in welches Haus wird der Hut dich sortieren?", fragte John.

Letifer dachte kurz nach. "Ich weiß es nicht, um ehrlich zu sein. Ich lasse mich überraschen."

"Wahrscheinlich ist es Gryffindor.", spekulierte Ian. "Immerhin sind Rose und John dort."

"Aber ich bin nicht sie."

"Stimmt, Harry ist anders Ian..." Wenn auch John nicht den Finger darauf legen konnte, wo anders. Er war es einfach.

"Wenn ihr meint." Ian zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir sind eh fast da."

Sie zogen sich um und als der Zug hielt stiegen sie aus. Letifer sah sich um. Wohin sollte er gehen? Von links hallte die

Stimme "Erstklässeler hierher! Alles zu mir!", nur war er ja eigentlich keiner, oder?

So wandte er sich von dem herausragenden Mann ab, um den sich die vielen kleinen Kinder versammelten und folgte

der großen Schülermenge. Wenn er so über diesen Mann nachdachte... war der wirklich menschlich mit dieser Größe?

"Harry!" John winkte. "Steig bei uns ein, die Kutsche ist noch frei."

Kutschen? Tatsächlich. Vor ihm standen endlos lange Kutschen und wurden gezogen von...

"Thestrale!"

Vollkommen überrascht blieb er stocksteif stehen. Thestrale. Sie waren sehr selten und noch nie hatte er eine komplette

Herde gesehen. Und hier, vollkommen unerwartet, waren Dutzende von ihnen, welche Kutschen zogen! Er fühlte sich zu

ihnen hingezogen, wollte sie berühren und mit ihnen rennen und ein Teil der Herde sein...

"Harry, kommst du?"

Ein anderes Mal... Mit schwerem Herzen sah Harry nochmals zu den Thestralen und stieg ein. John und Ian sahen ihn

fragend an.

"Was hast du denn dort gesucht? Du sahst aus, als hättest du einen Toten gesehen.", scherzte Ian.

'Bei einem Toten wäre ich weniger geschockt gewesen.', dachte Letifer im Stillen. "Ich habe mir die Thestrale

angesehen. Ich hatte wirklich nicht gedacht, hier welche zu sehen."

"Thestrale?", fragend sah John zu seinem Freund, welcher nickte. "Ja, sie wurden mal in 'Hogwarts: Eine Geschichte'

erwähnt. Du kannst sie sehen?"

"Ja."

"Wirklich?" John sah ihn neugierig an. "Aber ich dachte, man könnte sie nur sehen, wenn man jemand hat sterben

sehen!"

Letifer starrte ihn nur an. Er hatte natürlich jemanden sterben sehen! Ian betrachtete den Blickaustausch verwirrt und

sah, wie sein Freund plötzlich blasser wurde und zur Erde sah.

Wie hatte er nur die Vernon Dursley vergessen können? John verstand es nicht und fühlte sich schlecht, solche

Erinnerungen hochgebracht zu haben:

"Sorry, Harry..."

"Schon gut. Es ist lange her."

Ian sage nichts, nahm sich aber vor seinen besten Freund nach dem Fest auszuquetschen.

Sie kamen an und auf der Treppe stand eine halte Hexe. Als sie Letifer sah, kam sie auf ihn zu:

"Da sind sie ja endlich, Mr. Potter. Kommen sie."

Ein kurzes Nicken zu John und er eilte ihr hinterher. Sie führte ihn durch einige Gänge zu einem Raum voller

Erstklässler. "Ich in Professor McGonagall und die Stellvertretende Direktorin an dieser Schule. Stellen Sie sich alle bitte

in zweier Reihen. Mr. Potter, Sie stehen neben mir. Folgen sie mir!"

Die Türen sprangen auf und bevor Letifer es sich versah, war er an der Spitze des Zuges der Hogwarts Neulinge. Ohne

auf die vielen Schüler rechts und links zu achten, liefen sie direkt auf den Lehrertisch zu.

In dessen Mitte saß, wie war es anders zu erwarten, Albus Dumbledore. Letifer ignorierte ihn völlig sobald er ihn

gesehen hatte. Er mochte vielleicht über den Drang hinweg gekommen sein, den Mann non stop verhexen zu mögen,

doch leiden konnte er ihn noch lange nicht.

Die anderen Gestalten an dem Tisch erkannte er nicht... Stopp! Korrektur. Er erkannte zwei.

'Was zum Kuckuck machen die hier?', fragte er sich innerlich geschockt, als er Sirius Black und Viktor Krum

nebeneinander sitzend und redend vorfand. Am Lehrertisch von Hogwarts! Sie waren Lehrer? Seit wann und warum?

Und wieso wusste er nichts davon?!

Die Zwei hatten ihn nun bemerkt und erwiderten seinen ärgerlichen Blick, indem sie kurz wanken. Das würden sie ihm

später genauer erklären, schwor sich Letifer.

Die Hogwartsschüler betrachteten den Jungen der neben der Professorin ging. Er war nicht sonderlich groß, sicherlich

zu klein für einen Siebzehnjährigen und doch war da etwas in seiner Art, die keine andere Altersangabe zuließ. Seine

langen Haare rahmten ein Gesicht ein, welches irgendwie fremd und uneinordbar war. Es war nicht kindlich und nicht

erwachsen, weder ernst noch fröhlich oder gar ausdruckslos. Es war eher so, als wäre er wie sie alle nur ein Kind... aber

während sie verschiedene Farben hatten, war er nur schwarz-weiß. Wie ein Schatten der Nacht... und dann fingen

mehrere den Blick aus seinen grünen Augen auf.

Die Mädchen begannen untereinander zu tuscheln. Sie alle stimmten zu, dass er gut aussah und dennoch konnte keine

richtig sagen, dass sie ihn unbedingt zum Freund haben wollte.

Die Jungen hingegen beobachteten ihn und sahen eindeutig, dass dies jemand mit Willen und Selbstbewusstsein war.

Ansonsten wäre er gar nicht in der Lage gewesen, vor all den Leuten so unberührt auszusehen. Die Jungen waren

neugierig, irgendwie war er ein Geheimnis.

Sie hatten den Lehrertisch erreicht und Letifer konnte nun auf einem Stuhl einen Hut liegen sehen. Was um Himmels

Willen hatten sie mit dem denn vor? Doch er ließ sich nichts anmerken und stellte sich einfach neben Professor

McGonagall. Alle sahen erwartungsvoll zu dem Hut...

Welcher auch tatsächlich eine Spalte öffnete und zu singen begann:

In alten Zeiten wurde Magie anders gelehrt,

doch bei den Meistern lief damals viel verkehrt.

So trafen sich die mächtigsten Vier

und erschufen über Jahre Hogwarts hier.

Alle Kinder durften ab da kommen

in denen die Funken der Magie glommen.

Jeder der Vier aber wählte aus

die Passenden für ihr eigenes Haus.

Godric Gryffindor schätzte über alles Krieger,

die kämpfen für ihre Sache wieder und wieder.

Helga Hufflepuff nahm die gerechten Richter,

ihre Schüler sind treu und im Streite Schlichter.

Salazar Slytherin liebte die ruhigen Strategen,

die geduldig abwarten und ihre Pläne weben.

Rowena Ravenclaw aber wählte die Gelehrten

die Wissen sammelten und sich mit ihm wehrten.

Vereint lehrten sie an Hogwarts die Magie,

doch was würde sein ohne sie?

Ein Einfall Godrics, dagewesen noch nie,

erschuf ein Wesen zum Sortieren, ein Genie,

der jedes Jahr hier sitzt

und euch sagt welches Haus eures ist!

Nun setzt mich schon auf, mich alten Hut,

damit ich euch sortieren kann, gut.

Das Lied endete und die Schüler, sowie die Lehrer, klatschten. Letifer folgte ihrem Beispiel, während er innerlich den

Kopf schüttelte. Ein sprechender und singender Hut... wer hätte das gedacht? Was kommt als nächstes, dass er

Gedanken lesen kann? ... Mist, dass konnte er ja, wenn er das mit dem Sortieren richtig verstanden hatte. Also ein

wirklich außergewöhnlicher Hut.

Warum nicht? Es war Magie... trotzdem mussten diese Gründer einen seltsamen Humor gehabt haben, vor allem dieser

Godric Gryffindor.

McGonagall beschwor eine Liste herauf:

"Wenn euer Name aufgerufen wird, setzt den Hut auf.", befahl sie kurz und las den ersten Namen auf der Liste vor:

"Alcort, Theresa."

Erstaunt beobachtete Letifer, wie sie deutlich nervös vortrat und den Hut aufsetzte. Es dauerte kurz dann öffnete sich ein

Spalt im Hut und schrie: "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Ja, der Hut war eindeutig alles andere als normal...

Es folgten noch viele andere Namen, bis zum letzten Kind, welcher ein Gryffindor wurde. Dann stand Albus Dumbledore

auf:

"Durch mehrere außergewöhnliche Umstände haben wir dieses Mal noch einen Schüler zu sortieren, welcher bisher

nicht auf Hogwarts ging. Viele haben es schon erraten, es ist Harry Potter. Ich bin sicher, ihr habt alles schon etwas über

ihn gehört, so fahren wir einfach fort. Setzt du bitte den Hut auf?"

Ohne den Direktor anzusehen, trat er vor und nahm den Hut. Er war etwas zu groß und rutschte zwar nicht wie bei den

Erstklässlern völlig über die Augen, schaffte es aber doch die mit Krempe das Blickfeld fast völlig zu verdecken.

"Harry Potter, wie? ... oder sollte ich sagen Letifer?", fragte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf.

'Durch meine Okklumentikschilde... Also wirklich ein außergewöhnlicher gedankenlesender Hut.', dachte Letifer

unerfreut. Noch nie waren seine Schilde mit dieser Leichtigkeit durchdrungen worden.

"Ich fürchte." Ein leichtes Lachen. "Du hast eine unschöne Vergangenheit... wirklich. Sie macht mich traurig und ich habe

viele Kinder mit unschönen Erfahrungen hier sitzen gehabt."

'Sortiere mich einfach, okay?', bat Letifer. 'Ich weiß selber, dass ich kein Heiliger bin.'

"Ein Heiliger nicht, nein, doch das hättest du sein sollen... nun richtest du die Leute, statt zu helfen." Bevor Letifer fragen

konnte, was er meinte fuhr der Hut fort. "Guter Kopf, voller Neugier, aber nur für Dinge, die man im Krieg verwendet...

Ravenclaw scheint nichts für dich zu sein.

Mut? Ohja... viel Mut, aber du setzt ihn nicht ein. Du fürchtest die Angst so sehr, dass du dich aller Gefühle im Kampf

entledigst, auch der Mut... du wärst ein Gryffindor ohne deine Vergangenheit."

'Ich habe sie aber, und ich kann sie nicht ändern.', sagte er aggressiv. 'Ich würde es, wenn ich es könnte, okay? Ich

weiß, dass ich nicht wie meine eigentliche Familie, die Potters, bin...'

"Du wünscht aber, wie sie zu sein. Aber du kennst du Realität... Slytherin vielleicht? Sehr sehr begabt im Reden und eine

gewisse Neigung zum Regeln brechen... oder sollte ich sagen Gesetze? Dennoch Slytherin begehren Macht, während

du es nie wolltest...

Hart arbeitest du... Treue? Oh! ... Ja, sehr treu..." Und mit einem Mal wurde der Hut enger. "Bist du eine Gefahr für

Hogwarts?", fragte er drohend.

Letifer biss die Zähne aufeinander. 'Hogwarts? Nein... nicht das ich wüsste.'

"Ich spüre keine Lüge." Der Hut wurde wieder weiter. "Aber es ist nicht gut, was du vor hast."

'Ich musste mich entscheiden, es ist Krieg.', verteidigte er sich. 'Und ich habe mich für die Vampire entschieden. Sie

brauchen mich. Ist das so falsch?'

"Nein...", gab der Hut zu. "Aber verlier deinen Pfad nicht. Es gibt keine richtige Seite und das weißt du auch. Letifer, oder

Harry, du hast eine großartige Zukunft vor dir... du bist nicht das, was du bestimmt warst zu sein, nein, dafür bist du zu

dunkel... aber vielleicht brauchen wir genau dich... einen Richter..."

'Richter?' Der Hut ignorierte ihn, sondern tat so, als wäre nie etwas geschehen.

"Du passt nur dort hin, die anderen Häuser sind vollkommen außer Frage... Gryffindor und Slytherin wäre ursprünglich

etwas für dich, aber für beide bist du zu verdreht und treu...

Nein, du bist gerecht und ein Richter. Meine Wahl steht fest, du gehst nach HUFFLEPUFF!"

Letifer stand auf und legte den Hut wieder auf den Stuhl. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass der Hut mehr gelesen hat,

als seine Gedanken. Irgendetwas hatte ihn bis auf den Grund seiner Seele durchleuchtet. Und was war das mit dem

Richter gewesen? Es erinnerte ihn irgendwie an die Zentauren, welche gesagt hatten, er hätte eine reine Seele... er und

eine reine Seele? Im Traum. Niemand konnte jemals all das Blut an seinen Händen wegwaschen, es war zwar ein

schöner Gedanke... doch er konnte ihn nicht so richtig glauben.

Er hätte ein Heiliger sein sollen, tatsächlich... doch er war keiner, darin hatte der Hut Recht. Ein Richter... er ein Richter,

statt einer reinen Seele? Sein Schicksal?

Jede reine Seele hat ihr Schicksal, hieß es. Vielleicht hatte der Hut dies mit der 'großartigen Zukunft' gemeint?

Tief in Gedanken bewegte er sich zum Hufflepufftisch, den Applaus ignorierend.

Nicht Slytherin, nicht Gryffindor... Hufflepuff ist sein Haus. Ich persönlich fand Hufflepuff schon immer "cool" und das mit

den "nur Flaschen sind dort" ein böses Vorurteil, genauso wie das Slytherin alle böse sind.

Hufflepuff haben meiner Meinung nach, die wichtigste Eigenschaft der Welt: Sie sind loyal.

Zudem bewundere ich einfach Leute die fleißig sind... meiner Selbst ist das leider nicht so oft.

Danke an arra, die mich daraufhin gewiesen hat, dass ich es vergaß: Das nächste Kapitel heißt "Schulintrigen"

Ich freue mich auf eure Reviews... hab euch alle in dem Monat vermisst.

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil III: Schulintrigien**

Und das neues Kapitel...

Es freut mich, dass fast alle von der Auswahl mit Hufflepuff begeistert ward.

Leena:

-Erzählt Letifer seiner Familie noch von Kamilla und kommt Kamillas Familie nochmals vor?

Die Vampire wissen bereits von dir, die Potters... Überraschung ^.~ Kommen die Veelas nochmals vor? Ja. Vielleicht

dann aber nur Jafael...

- Wie lange wird die FF noch dauern?

Mindestens wird es noch bis Kapitel 60, max. 66. (EDIT: ca. 70)

- Wird Letifers Leben nach dem Krieg in England noch erzählt?

Wenn er überlebt.

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel!

Letifer setzte sich neben ein Mädchen, welches ihn freundlich anlächelte: "Hallo, ich bin Hannah Abbot. Willkommen in

Hufflepuff."

"Danke." Er sah wieder hoch zu dem Lehrertisch, wo Dumbledore aufstand.

"Ich will es kurz machen.", meinte er lächelnd. "Da Professor Snape sich leider gezwungen sah, zu kündigen, ..."

Tosender Jubel brach aus. Harry fühlte sich ein wenig ausgeschlossen, als er nicht verstand, warum sich alle so freuten.

Was hatte dieser Professor nur getan? Snape... war da nicht jemand gewesen? Er erinnerte sich jemanden mit diesem

Namen zu Beginn der Ferien vorgestellt worden zu sein. Snape hatte ihm auch das Veritaserum bei der Befragung

verabreicht und er war wie eine unfreudliche Person erschienen.

Er blickte hinüber zu den anderen Tischen. Gryffindor und Ravenclaw schien ebenfalls im Freudentaumel zu sein,

während die unter dem Banner der Schlange eher traurig und ärgerlich zu ihren Mitschülern sahen.

"Jaja, ich bin sicher, dass einige diese Nachricht positiv aufnehmen..." Dumbledore lächelte. "Als Ersatz hat sich

Professor Slughorn darzu bereit erklärt, hier wieder zu Unterrichten."

Ein beleibter Mann mit einem beeindruckenden grauen Walrossbart und einem kahlen Kopf stand auf und winkte zu den

Schülern. Diese klatschten höflich und er setzte sich wieder.

"Allerdings gab es auch noch andere Veränderungen und so ist der neue Lehrerr für Verteidigung gegen Dunkle Künste

Sirius Black."

Sirius stand auf und sah grinsend zuerst zu dem Gryffindortisch und dann zu Harry. Dieser schüttelte nur den Kopf. Ein

Auror, welcher jetzt Professor war... war das ihre Art sich auf den Krieg vorzubereiten?

"Und als letztes bitte Viktor Krum." Dieser stand auf und die Schüler klatschten begeistert. Dumbledore hob die Hände.

"Ruhe bitte! Ich bin sicher, dass ihn noch viele vom Trimagischen Turnier und seinen Erfolgen beim Quidditch kennen.

Was allerdings wenige wissen ist, dass er Europäische Geschichte studiert und hier in Hogwarts Nachforschungen

betreibt, sowie den Geschichtsunterricht etwas beleben wird."

Viele der Schüler lachten und Harry sah fragend zu Hannah. Sie grinste:

"Beleben... Der Lehrer in Geschichte ist ein Geist und er ist totlangweilig."

"Oh..." Ein Geist als Lehrer? Warum nicht...

Trotzdem er hatte nun Viktor als seinen Geschichtslehrer? Eine sehr gewöhnungsbedürftige Vorstellung, wie er fand.

Aber ändern konnte man wohl im Moment nichts daran. Doch vielleicht würde er seinen Freund doch nicht haben,

immerhin war er bei den OWLs in Geschichte gnadenlos durchgefallen.

Plötzlich erschien vor ihnen das Essen und Letifer nahm sich etwas. Es schmeckte köstlich und er hatte keine Zweifel,

dass Hauselfen dahinter waren. Diese waren wirklich wunderbare kleine Geschöpfe.

Nach dem reichhaltigen Essen stand Hannah auf:

"Kommst du? Ich zeige dir unseren Gemeinschaftsraum."

Er nickte und folgte ihr. "Ich habe gehört, es gibt Vertrauensschüler?"

"Ja, für unsere Jahrgangsstufe aus Hufflepuff sind es Ernie Mcmillan und ich. Du wirst ihn noch kennen lernen, er ist

mein bester Freund.", erzählte sie. "Morgen werden wir dich auch zu den Klassen bringen. Welche Fächer hast du

gewählt?"

"Ähm... gar keine.", gab er zu. "Wird das nicht mit den Ergebnissen der Tests nach der fünften Klasse entschieden?"

"Ja, aber ich dachte, da du nicht in Hogwarts warst..."

"Ich habe sie in Durmstrang gemacht."

"Durmstrang?" Sie sah ihn für einen Moment starr an. "Warst du gut?"

"Eher durchschnittlich." Er versuchte sich abwesend den Weg zu merken. Erdgeschoss, Eingangshalle, Treppe,

Untergeschoss, Gang... Hogwarts war wie ein Labyrinth und er war jetzt schon dankbar für die angebotene Hilfe.

Schließlich erreichten sie ein Bild und Hannah blieb davor stehen:

"Wespennest."

Das Bild schwang zur Seite.

"Passwort?", fragte Letifer interessiert, als er eintrat.

"Ja, so etwas haben alle Häuser." Hannah bewegte sich geradewegs auf eine kleine Gruppe in Sesseln beim Kamin zu.

Der Hufflepuffgemeinschaftsraum war hübsch, fand Letifer. Obwohl sie im Untergeschoss waren, gab es auf der Seite

hoch oben Fenster, ohne Zweifel zumindest zum Teil magisch, die Licht hinein ließen. Am Boden lag ein großer schwarzgelber

Teppich und auch die Wände waren mit Wandteppichen verschiedenster Szenen und Bilder von Landschaften

behangen. Sie alle bewegten sich und im Schein des flackernden Feuers, ergab dies einen seltsamen unheimlichen

Effekt.

Am Rande weiter hinten waren Tische mit Lampen, doch dort waren nun weniger Leute. Die meisten hatten sich auf ihre

Zimmer verzogen oder sich in den verschiedenen Sesselgruppen gemütlich gemacht. Die Sessel waren ein einfaches

Braun und zwischen vielen Gruppen standen kleine Tischchen.

Sie hatten die Schüler erreicht. Sie waren alle in ihrem Alter, anscheinend die Siebtklässler.

"Da seid ihr ja.", meinte ein Mädchen und sah zu ihm. "Harry, richtig? Ich bin Susan Bones. Das hier neben mir ist Ernie

Macmillan, dann Justin Finch-Fletchley und Hopkins Wayne. Links neben mir ist Megan Jones und Zacharias Smith."

"Schön, euch kennen zu lernen.", meinte Letifer höflich und musterte jeden von den vorgestellten Schülern. Sie schienen

eine eng zusammenhängende Gruppe zu sein, welche nichts zu ernst nahm. Er gab zu, dass sie ihm sympathisch

waren.

"Setz dich doch einfach zu.", schlug Zacharias Smith vor. "Wie findest du bisher Hogwarts?"

"Labyrinthartig." Letifer lächelte leicht.

"Wahr, die meisten brauchen gut zwei Monate, bevor man sich ohne Schwierigkeiten zurecht findet.", erzählte ein

Mädchen... Megan? "Die Lehrer fassen es trotzdem nicht gut auf, wenn man zu spät kommt. So helfen wir den

Erstklässlern meistens."

Ein anderer Junge, Ernie, schaltete sich ein: "Ich habe das Interview mit dir in der Winkelgasse gelesen. Hast du das

erst gemeint mit dem Krieg?"

"Ja." Letifer zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sorry, wenn es euch stört... aber es ist meine ehrliche Meinung."

"Es stört uns nicht... du bist nur der Erste gewesen, der soetwas öffentlich gesagt hat!", rief Ernie. "Ich denke, davor

waren solche Aussagen vom Ministerum zensiert worden und du hast es auch noch begründet... ich fand es gut und es

war etwas, was den meisten ja schon klar war."

"Fürchtet ihr euch nicht, wenn der Krieg von ihm gewonnen wird?", fragte Letifer.

"Ich werde dann Auswandern." Alles sahen zu Justin. "Ich bin Mugglegeborener und somit in Gefahr. Meine Eltern haben

sich jetzt schon ins Ausland abgesetzt, aber ich wollte einfach noch mal hierher kommen und mein letztes Jahr

beenden."

"Mugglegeboren?" Letifer überlegte rasch. "Voldemort hat was gegen sie, ja, aber wollte er die nicht einfach nur mit einer

Steuer oder so belegen?"

Sie sahen ihn fassungslos an und er fühlte sich unkomfortabel. Natürlich hatte er eine ziemlich genaue Ahnung, was mit

den Leuten passierte, die Voldemort nicht mochte. Doch nun wollte er wie der intelligente, teilweise ahnungslose, neue

Schüler erscheinen.

"Du bist wirklich noch nicht lange in England.", sagte Susan trocken. "Du-weißt-schon-wer tötet Mugglegeborene und

deren Familien. Er hält sie für minderwertig, da sie keine Ahnenreihe von Magienutzern haben und so angeblich die

wahren Zauberer kontaminieren."

Letifer saß etwas gespielt überrascht da. Innerlich fühlte er sich seltsam. Sicherlich hatter er gewusst, dass Voldemort

nicht gerade der netteste Typ war und er die Rassen über die Mugglegeborenen stellte. Das war in Letifers Ansicht

ebenfalls falsch. Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Das Land brauchte Voldemort, sonst würde sich nie etwas bewegen. Nur...

wie weit konnte man den Mann gehen lassen? Irgendwie wurde ihm mit einem Mal die Auswirkungen von Voldemort

Plan gegen die Muggelgeborenen bewusst, mit welchen er nun Gesichter verbinden konnte.

"Ich habe von den Morden gehört, aber ich dachte, dass wären alles Vergeltungsaktionen oder so..." Er hatte sich auch

wirklich nicht dafür interessiert, welcher Zauberer gerade getötet worden war. "Macht er wirklich systematisch Jagd?"

"Fast." Wayne zuckte mit den Schultern. "Man versucht einfach die Namen deiner Verwandschaft, ob sie magisch sind

oder nicht, und alles andere geheim zu halten."

"Und dann sagt ihr mir einfach, dass Justin Mugglegeboren ist?", wunderte sich Letifer.

"Es wissen eh alle, seit dem Zwischenfall im zweiten Jahr."

"Zwischenfall?"

"Ja, als ein Basilisk Mugglegeborene jagte und dann schließlich Ginny Weasley verschleppte." Hannah sah düster ins

Feuer. "Es wurde nie offiziel gemacht, was mit ihr geschah, doch es ist fast allgemein bekannt, dass irgendetwas sie

übernommen und getötet hat."

"Ron und Hermine haben mir davon erzählt.", erinnerte er sich. "Seine kleine Schwester, erstes Jahr, richtig? Beste

Freunde mit John und Ian..."

"Genau.", stimmte Justin zu. "Dafür, dass Hogwarts der sicherste Ort nach Gringotts in England sein soll, ist hier sehr

viel passiert. Doch wir" Er machte eine Bewegung zu den anderen. "bleiben hier, denn wir glauben daran, dass Hogwarts

mehr ist als nur eine Schule. Wenn wir Hogwarts verlassen, haben wir verloren."

"Sieht der Dunkle Lord das ebenso?", fragte er ruhig.

"Ja, zumindest denken wir es." Wayne lehnte sich zurück und meinte langsam: "Seltsam, dass du Dunkler Lord sagst,

wie einer der Todesser."

Letifer zuckte mit den Schultern. Was sollte er sagen? Ich bin kein Todesser, ich bin die rechte Hand Voldemorts und

könnte alle hier alle töten? Schlechte Wahl, besser war das:

"Ich habe eine Weile bei den Vampiren gelebt und diese nennen ihn so. Es hat sich inzwischen einfach auf mich

übertragen."

"Vampire?" Wayne sah ihn fasziniert an. "Erzähl mir darüber, sie haben mich schon immer interessiert! Stimmt es, dass

sie Rangfolgen haben, wenn sie Blut trinken?"

Letifer lachte etwas und schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein. Obwohl aus Respekt die Meistervampire häufig als Erste trinken..."

Der Rest des Abens verbrachten sie mit Reden.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

"Sie sollten zufrieden sein, ", meinte Professor Sprout sanft. "Mir ist jedoch bewusst, dass es schlimm sein, muss gleich

drei Fächer, für die man sich qualifiziert hat, nicht nehmen zu können."

"Ich habe mir nie viel aus Noten gemacht.", sagte Letifer abwehrend. "Ich finde es nur schade, dass ich nicht in

Transfiguration und Zauberkunst dabei bin."

"Da Durmstrang eine andere Schule ist, mit anderen Standarts kann es passieren, dass Sie hochgestuft werden..."

"Wird nicht passieren." Letifer schüttelte den Kopf. "Im letzten Jahr ist mein Lehrer dafür... ausgefallen und ich hole erst

seit ein paar Monaten auf, was ich verpasst habe."

"Verstehe."

Letifer sah nochmals auf seinen Plan, welcher ihm seine Hauslehrerin Professor Sprout gegeben hatte. Er war in den

NEWT-Kurs in Runen, Verteidigung gegen Dunkle Künste, Zaubertränke, Kräuterkunde, Astronomie und Pflege

magischer Geschöpfe. Qualifiziert hätte er sich auch noch in den Fächern Geographie, Mugglekunde und Dunkle

Künste, aber zwei wurden hier gar nicht unterrichtet und der dritte, Mugglekunde, hatte keinen NEWT-Kurs.

Etwas trauerte er auch dem Fakt hinterher, dass er weder in Verwandlung noch in Zauberkunst in einem der NEWTKurse

war... aber er musste einsehen, dass er dort wahrscheinlich auf den geforderten Gebieten wirklich zu schlecht

war. Kriegsverwandlungen waren natürlich eine andere Sache.

Geschichte wurde tatsächlich nicht in den oberen Klassenstufen unterrichtet, wenn man es nicht freiwillig nahm. Er

schüttelte den Kopf bei dem Gedanken und entschuldigte sich geistig bei seinem Freund, nie seinem Unterricht

beizuwohnen.

"Der Unterricht beginnt gleich, Professor..."

"Sie können gehen, Mr. Potter."

Er verließ den Raum. Erste Stunde war der NEWT-Kurs in Tränke, irgendwo in den Verließen... hatten die Hufflepuffs

nicht versprochen ihm den Weg zu zeigen? Aber wahrscheinlich wären sie sonst auch zu spät gekommen. Toller erster

Schultag. Nach langem Suchen und Irren fand er schließlich den Raum, klopfte und trat ein.

Professor Slughorn, welcher durch die Reihen der Schüler wanderte, sah auf:

"Ah, Mr. Potter! Darf ich fragen, warum sie so spät sind?"

"Mrs. Sprout wollt noch mit mir reden, wegen der Auswahl der Fächer. Es wurde später und leider konnte mir dann

niemand mehr den Weg zeigen." Er ließ seinen Blick über die anwesenden Schüler schweifen. Ron, Hermine und dieser

Draco waren ebenfalls hier.

"Ausnahmsweise ziehe ich Ihnen dann keine Punkte ab." Slughorn zeigte sich großzügig. "Setzen Sie sich einfach zu

der Gruppe von Mrs. Granger."

Letifer nickte und ging zu ihnen rüber. "Hi," grüßte er sie leise. "Was machen wir gerade?"

"Einen Trank, damit man Glück hat.", klärte ihn Hermine kurz auf. "Felix Felicis."

Er nickte. Den Trank hat er früher mal bei einem Gegner im Krieg angetroffen... zu Beginn, als es noch die Vorräte und

die Leute gab, die so etwas herstellen konnten. Sehr nützlich und extrem gefährlich.

Die Unterricht stellte sich als interessant und lehrreich heraus. Nach der Stunde rief er noch Draco Malfoy, Ron, Hermine

und Letifer zurück.

"Wie ihr vielleicht wisst, hatte ich früher einen Klub. Diesen möchte ich wieder aufleben lassen.", begann der Professor.

"Er fördert bestimmte Schüler und zeigt ihnen die Möglichkeiten nach der Schule... ich denke, ihr Vier würdet euch gut

darin machen."

"Warum gerade wir?", frage Hermine mit einem Hauch von Misstrauen.

"Ah, ich wähle Schüler aus, die mir gefallen." Slughorn lächelte. "Sie zum Beispiel, Mrs. Granger, sind eine äußerst

begabte junge Hexe und ihr Freund zeigt ebenso Anzeichen von Großartigem. Mr. Malfoy hingegen hat einfach eine

gewisse Ausstrahlung, die Leute zu ihm hinzieht..."

"Und ich habe einen Bruder und eine Familie, die berühmt ist, sowie bin mit Viktor Krum befreundet und habe in

Quidditch Talent.", unterbrach ihn Letifer, welcher seine Absichten durchschaut hatte. "Richtig?"

"Äh... ja. Sie könnten zu der Liste aber auch gute Denkfähigkeiten hinzufügen." Slughorn schien sich nicht entscheiden

zu können, ob er ärgerlich oder erfreut über Letifers Ausbruch sein sollte.

"Wann ist der Klub?" Malfoy klang gelangweilt, man konnte aber etwas Interesse sehen.

"Jeden Samstag um 20Uhr Abends. Keine Angst um die Zeiten, aber drei von euch sind ja eh Vertrauensschüler, oder in

Mrs. Grangers Fall sogar Schulsprecher..." Slughorn sah sie an wie ein Sammler, der liebevoll neue Stücke begutachtet.

"Ich hoffe, ihr werdet kommen."

"Vielleicht." Ron schien nicht sonderlich begeistert zu sein. "Können wir gehen, Professor?"

"Sicher, sicher, ich kann euch ja nicht aufhalten, oder?" Er lachte zu sich selber und die Vier gingen hinaus.

"Geht ihr hin?", fragte Letifer zu niemanden bestimmtes, als sie zu der nächsten Stunde eilten.

"Ich mag ihn nicht, er ist zu schleimig." Ron grinste. "Wie eine Schnecke... Slug."

"Halt die Klappe Weasley. Du solltest geehrt sein, dass jemand wie du dort überhaupt eingeladen wurde.", sagte Malfoy

giftig.

"Jemand wie ich, der wirkliche Magie kann, im Gegensatz zu dir.", konterte der Rothaarige. "Du bist nur eine Schlange,

die Leute bedroht und Schüler als Sklaven um sich scharrt."

"Du hast keinen um dir außer Granger. Keine Freunde und selbst deine Familie, habe ich gehört, nimmt Abstand von dir.

Außerdem bedrohe ich niemanden, dass ist meine natürliche Ausstrahlung als Anführer!"

"Wir sind da.", unterbrach Letifer den beginnenden Streit und klopfte an die Tür des Klassenzimmers für Verteidigung

gegen Dunkle Künste. Er trat ein und die anderen folgten ihm. "Entschuldigen Sie, Professor Black, dass wir zu spät

kommen. Doch Professor Slughorn wollte noch mit uns reden."

"Ich weiß, ich weiß... Slug-Klub, oder?" Sirius winkte sie herein. "Setzt euch in Paaren an einen der Tische."

In Paaren? Letifer sah, wie Hermine und Ron an den vorderen Tisch setzten. Wunderbar, dann war er nun mit Malfoy

verflucht. Dieser sah das aber anscheinend anders und begann leise zu reden:

"Ich habe gehört, Black soll wirklich gut sein. Muss er ja, als Auror."

"Er ist mein Patenonkel, aber ich kenne ich kaum. Ich weiß nicht, wie gut er ist, nur das er sich in allen Sparten der

Magie auskennt." Letifer sah gerade nach vorne und versuchte Sirius zu zuhören.

"Alles Sparten?" Draco hob eine Augenbraune. "Auch Dunkle Magie? ... Natürlich, er IST ein Black. Egal, auf welcher

Seite im Krieg ersteht."

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy, hören Sie bitte mir zu.", schnitt Sirius Stimme durch den Klassenraum. "Ich weiß ja, dass Schule

langweilig sein kann, aber es ist der erste Tag und noch sollten Sie genügend Aufmerksamkeit besitzen."

Er räusperte sich. "Wo war ich? ... Ahja. In meinem Unterricht wird es kaum Bücher geben, sie sind langweilig und nur

für Leute gedacht, die Angst vor dem Stoff haben... wenn ihr mich fragt, war diese Umbridge vor zwei Jahren eine

Schande.

Um das zu Beweisen möchte ich, dass ihr nun aufsteht, die Tische an die Wände rückt und euch gegenüber eurem

Partner aufstellt. Einer von euch feuert einen Fluch, der andere soll ihn abwehren... und das bitte alles ohne, dass ihr

den Spruch laut aufsagt!"

Draco Malfoy stellte sich extrem selbstsicher vor ihm hin: "Du warst auf Durmstrang, du musst die Dunklen Künste

kennen..." Als Letifer nicht antwortete, redete er weiter. "Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass du von allen Häusern nach Hufflepuff

kommst."

"Der Hut meinte Slytherin wäre besser für mich, dass ich dort aber nicht hinein passe.", antwortete Letifer bedächtigt.

Ihm war schleierhaft, worauf Malfoy hinaus wollte.

"Wirklich? Und warum dann Hufflepuff?"

"Ich arbeite hart und halte treu zu den Leuten, die ich gewählt habe." Letifer lächelte leicht. "Sind so nicht auch

Slytherin? Auch sie arbeiten hart, um ihre Ziele zu erreichen und bleiben treu bei ihnen."

"Vielleicht..." Der Blonde schien etwas zurückhaltend. "Aber Slytherins haben Ziele für sich selber und sind ernster, als

Hufflepuffs."

"Wirklich? Ich kenne mich hier noch nicht gut genug aus..." Er hob den Zauberstab. "Du beginnst."

Draco nickte und der erste Fluch flog. Mit Leichtigkeit errichtete Letifer einen Schild und schoss einen Fluch zurück.

Auch der Slytherin hatte nicht große Probleme und so steigerten sich beide langsam hinein. Zurück blickend konnte

Letifer sagen, dass er vergessen hatte, dass der andere nur ein Hogwartsschüler war, doch so passierte es.

Der Fluch von Draco traf sein Schild. Mit einer Schnelligkeit und Leichtigkeit, die nur Jahre von Training erlaubte, ließ er

das Schild fallen und schoss einen Fluch zurück. Er dachte nicht weiter nach, er war darin trainiert und der Fluch war nur

zum Trainieren gedacht.

Zum Trainieren unter Söldnern, Vampiren und anderen Profis.

Der Slytherin war nichts davon.

Von der Schnelligkeit, mit der der Fluch kam, völlig überrascht, schaffte er es nicht ein Schild zu errichten. Der Zauber

traf ihn direkt in der Brust und warf ihn zurück.

Es waren als hätte jemand mehrere Tausend Volt einfach so durch seinen Körper gejagt. Er schrie auf und krachte

gegen den Tisch mehrere Meter hinter ihm. Kraftlos knallte er auf den Boden und sah noch wie der Hufflepuff auf ihn zu

lief, dann wurde er ohnmächtig.

Letifer kniete sich besorgt neben seinen Klassenkameraden, während um ihn herum sich die Schüler scharrten. Er

drehte Malfoy auf den Rücken und kontrollierte seinen Puls. Regelmäßig und stark, dass war gut.

Hinter ihm drängte sich Sirius durch die Menge:

"Was ist hier passiert?"

Letifer sah zu ihm und seufzte. "Malfoy gelang es nicht, einem Fluch von mir abzublocken und hat ihn voll abgekommen.

Er wurde mehrere Meter zurück geworfen und durch den Fluch geschockt. Er ist ohnmächtig, dürfte aber bald wieder

aufwachen."

Sirius sah mit ernstem Gesicht von Malfoy zu seinem Patensohn. Dann zeigte er auf zwei andere Slytherin. "Bringt Mr.

Malfoy in den Krankenflügel... und Mr. Potter, welchen Fluch haben sie benutzt?"

Letifer stand auf und sah zu wie der Slytherin zwischen den zwei Schülern wegschwebte. "Den Fulmen-Fluch, einer aus

der Blitzreihe von..."

"Ich weiß, was der Fulmen-Fluch ist!", schnappte Sirius. "Ich will wissen, warum du solch einen dunklen und in Hogwarts

verbotenen Fluch an einem Schüler benutzt hast!"

Mehrere sahen Letifer geschockt und ärgerlich an, während dieser eher verwirrt war. "Verboten? Warum? In Durmstrang

war er erlaubt... ich dachte nicht, dass hier die Regeln von Flüchen anders wären."

"Sie sind es aber." Der Professor seufzte. "Jeder dunkle Fluch ist in Hogwarts verboten, außer der Direktor erlaubt es

ausdrücklich. 30 Punkte Abzug von Hufflepuff. Ich hoffe, dass kommt nicht wieder vor!"

Nicht wenige mieden danach Letifer, was diesen etwas verletzte. Er hatte das wirklich nicht gewusst und gedacht, dass

Malfoy ausweichen könnte! Doch nun war er auch sicher, dass sie nie sein wahres Ich annehmen würden.

John hörte schnell von dem Zwischenfall und konfrontierte Letifer damit:

"Ich wusste ja, dass du gut bist im Kämpfen und Malfoy ist ein Vollidiot... aber musstest du ihn in den Krankenflügel

bringen?"

"Ich wollte es ja nicht, okay? Ich dachte, er würde Ausweichen." Gestresst sah er seinen kleinen Bruder an.

"Wahrscheinlich hat Sirius schon zu unseren Eltern nach Hause geschrieben..."

"Rose auch. Sie ist wütend auf dich." John zuckte mit den Schultern. "Sie denkt, dass die Dunklen Künste gefährlich sind

und sie zu erlernen eine Sünde ist."

"Ich war auf Durmstrang, dass wusste sie."

"Aber ihr war es davor nicht richtig bewusst."

Tatsächlich bekam Letifer zwei Tage später einen Brief von den Potters, der ihre Meinung zu dem Zwischenfall

ausdrückte. Sie konnten ihm nicht richtig Drohen oder Bestrafen, sagten aber, dass sie enttäuscht waren und er seine

Sprüche besser wählen sollte.

Am Verändertsten war aber wohl Draco Malfoy selber. Dieser wich zuerst ihm aus, begann dann aber bei jedem

möglichen Treffen abfallende Worte über ihn zu reden. Das fiel schließlich allen auf und Ron sagte nach einer Stunde

kopfschüttelnd:

"Harry, du hast es geschafft. In sieben Jahren habe ich es nicht dazu gebracht, dass er mich hasst... du hast dafür zu nur

zwei Tage gebraucht, Glückwunsch!"

"Das ist nicht zum Witze machen, Ron", rief Hermine. "Malfoy könnte Harry wirklich etwas antun."

"Und was soll er mir antun? Bis jetzt sind es nur seltsame Beleidigungen, die zugegebenermaßen kreativ sind." Letifer

war unbesorgt. "Er soll nur kommen."

"Er wird kommen." Hermine sah ihn besorgt an. "Pass einfach auf dich auf."

"Und vergiss nicht, er ist ein Slytherin, die kämpfen nie fair.", fügte Ron düster hinzu.

Trotzdem fand sich in der Woche noch etwas erfreuliches... oder eher seltsames. Denn seine erste Stunde 'Pflege

magischer Geschöpfe' stellte sich als Einzelstunde heraus.

"Du bist Harry Potter?" Der riesige Mann sah auf ihn hinunter. "Freut mich, ich bin Hagrid. Da wir anscheinend nur zu

Zweit sind, können wir das formelle Professor und so sein lassen."

"Wie du möchtest, Hagrid. Was machen wir heute?" Letifer erinnerte sich an die seltsamen Blicke, die ihm die anderen

zuwarfen, als er ihnen von seinem Fach erzählt hatte. Was erwarteten sie, dass Hagrid anschleppen würde? Einen

Drachen?!

"Nun, du bist ja schon alt... und ich habe nicht wirklich erwartet, dieses Jahr einen Schüler, der die NEWTs macht, zu

haben.", gab der Hüter zu. "Ich denke, wir konzentrieren uns einfach auf den Verbotenen Wald und was darin lebt."

Das hörte sich doch nicht schlecht an. So nickte er: "Was lebt darin?"

"Nun... also man kann alles mögliche finden. Zentauren, Einhörner, Acromantulas, zu Vollmond ein paar Werwölfe..."

Hagrid zuckte mit den Schultern. "So gut wie alles, außer Drachen." War da Enttäuschung auf seinem Gesicht?

"Wirklich, ein interessanter Wald."

"Finde ich auch." Hagrid zögerte. "Kannst du Thestrale sehen?"

"Ja." Innerlich machte Letifers Herz einen Hüpfer. Thestrale, würde er sie sehen können? Die ganze Herde? "Kann ich

die Herde sehen?"

"Sicher. Komm nur mit."

Zu Zweit drangen sie in den düsteren und wilden Wald voller Bäume und Geräusche vor. Hagrid bemerkte, dass sein

Schützling keine Angst hatte wie die Kinder, die er normalerweise unterrichtet und war zufrieden. Vielleicht würde das

kein Schüler sein, sondern eher ein Lehrling...

Sie erreichten die Lichtung und Hagrid zog aus seiner Tasche ein Stück Fleisch. Es dauerte nicht lange, da tauchten die

Thestrale auf und fraßen davon.

"Schön, nicht?", fragte Hagrid und sah zu Harry. Dieser nickte lächelnd:

"Wunderschön..." Vorsichtig machte er einige Schritte zu den Thestralen und streckte die Hand aus. Das Tier

beschnüffelte ihn kurz, kam dann die letzten Zentimeter und ließ sie streicheln. Bewundernd fuhr Letifer die einzelnen

knochige Kurven nach und fühlte die ledernen Flügel. So fühlte er sich also an, wenn er in seiner Animagusform war.

Vielleicht mochten ihn einfach die Thestrale, vielleicht spürten sie die verwandte Seele und seine Animagusform, auf alle

Fälle umrundeten ihn bald die Thestrale und er streichelte sie alle.

Hagrid sah verblüfft zu und brummte: "Ich habe sie noch nie so zutraulich erlebt..."

"Ich liebe Thestrale.", antwortete Letifer. "Selbst in meinem Zauberstab ist ein Teil von ihnen verarbeitet."

Hagrid nickte verstehend und in seinem Kopf bildete sich ein Plan.

Stunden später, lange nach dem die eigentliche Stunde aus war, kam Letifer zurück ins Schloss. Dort erwarteten ihn

John, Ron, Hermine und einige Hufflepuffs. Er winkte und lief zu ihnen:

Die Gruppe sah ihn erleichtert an. "Du lebst!"

"Natürlich... Was macht ihr den alle hier?"

"Auf dich warten!", rief John. "Was sonst?"

"Wie geht es dir?" Susan stand auf und ging um ihn herum. "Keine Brandspuren, zerrissene Kleidung... nur etwas

Schlamm. Erstaunlich!"

"Warum denn?" Letifer verstand sie nicht.

"Hagrid ist berühmt dafür, gefährliche Tiere zu lieben.", erklärte Hermine und Ron fügte hinzu: "Er hat Acromantulas

unter seinem Bett und einen Drachen in einer Holzhütte aufgezogen!"

"Gar nicht zu reden von diesen Mischlingen in unserem Vierten Jahr..." Ernie erschauderte. "Also wie fandest du deine

erste Stunde?"

Letifer grinste. "Fantastisch! Wir waren im Verbotenen Wald und haben eine Thestralherde gefunden. Sie haben mich

gemocht und nun erlaubt mir Hagrid, dass ich mich das ganze Jahr um sie kümmere!"

Die anderen warfen verschiedene Blicke zu, die alle das gleiche meinten: 'Harry ist irre.'

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

In den nächsten Tagen lebte er sich gut ein. Seine Erwartungen in den Fächern Verwandlung erfüllten sich teilweise und

er musste stark arbeiten, um aufzuholen. Doch mehrere seiner neuen Freunde in Hufflepuff halfen ihm gerne. In

Zauberkunst war er erfreulicherweise nicht so schlecht und gut im Durchschnitt seiner Nicht-NEWT-Klasse.

Insgesamt gesehen war es wie in Durmstrang, doch sein Lieblingsfach war eindeutig diesesmal Pflege magischer

Geschöpfe. Fast immer konnte er mit Hagrid in den Verbotenen Wald gehen und dort einige seltene magische Wesen,

und vor allem die Thestrale, sehen.

Es war nach dem Unterricht und Letifer war frustriert. Er hatte sich auf den Weg zu der ihm exakt beschriebenen

Bibliothek gemacht und war etwas von diesem Weg abgekommen... oder wenn er ehrlicher war, hatte er sich grandios

verirrt.

Und nun hatte er einen Gang irgendwo im zweiten Stock erreicht, der auch noch halb überschwemmt war. Er konnte

sein Glück nicht richtig glauben und begann langsam am Rande der Pfütze entlang zu gehen.

"Was..." "... überleben..." "... Spion..." Und ein leiser Schluchzer.

Letifer erstarrte und sah zu der Tür, aus der die Laute kamen. Geübt und ohne ein Geräusch zu verursachen, schaffte er

es die Tür zu öffnen und in den Raum zu sehen. Er hatte nicht wirklich ein Mädchenklo erwartet, vor allem da zumindest

eine der Stimmen männlich geklungen hatte.

Dieser Fakt machte ihn noch neugieriger und er sprach einen Chamäleonzauber auf sich selber, der seine Gegenwart

verbarg.

"Ich weiß nicht... wie soll ich das schaffen?", fragte nun jemand. "Ich bin ein Schüler, dass ist einfach nur Wahnsinn!"

"Du hast keine Wahl.", antwortete die Stimme eines Mädchens. "Gib einfach dein Bestes, du hast ja eigentlich alles

zusammen, nicht wahr?"

"Ja... aber was, wenn es nicht klappt?!"

"Dann hast du es wenigstens versucht."

"Und dann bin ich tot."

Letifer war näher geschlichen und sah nun in einem der Spiegel einen Geist schweben. Es war der von einem Mädchen

und sie zuckte mit den Schultern:

"Tot sein, ist auch nicht so schlimm..."

"Danke und dass von einem Geist!"

"Ich versuche zu helfen, also stell dich nicht so an!", fauchte sie. "Alle sagen Tod dies, Tod das, was regst du dich so auf

Myrthe? Sie sagen 'Du bist nur ein Geist', was verstehst du schon? Das ich vielleicht bald Hundert Jahre alt werde,

interessiert niemanden..."

"Schon gut, schon gut." Der Junge klang genervt. "... Ich habe einen Brief von meinem Vater bekommen."

"Und? Ist er nicht eine Todesser?"

"Ja... er meinte, dass der Dunkle Lord auf mich zähle und ich ihn nicht enttäuschen soll, damit unsere Ehre und Position

als Malfoys uner den Todessern absolut ist." Ein leises Lachen. "Für ihn bin ich nur jemand, der auch dem Dunklen Lord

treu dient. Kein Sohn, nichts... mein Vater oder meine Tante Bellatrix würden mich wahrscheinlich selber töten, wenn ich

versage."

Myrthe schien nicht zu wissen, was die darauf sagen sollte und sah nur mitleidig in die Ecke, in der der Junge saß.

Dieser schluchzte erneut auf und flüsterte kaum hörbar:

"Ich habe Angst..."

Der heimliche Zuhörer hatte sich nun um die Ecke geschlichen und sah auf das Häufchen Elend hinunter, welches er als

unfühlenden Eisklotz kennen gelernt hatte. Draco Malfoy. Plötzlich wirbelte der Geist herum:

"Wer ist da?"

Wie hatte sie ihn bemerkt? Letifer wandte sich um und wollte wegrennen, als ihn von hinten ein Fluch traf. Dieser prallte

gegen sein automatisches Schild aus Todesmagie, aber er tat so, als sei er mit dem Petrificus Totalus getroffen worden.

Versteinert fiel er zur Erde und sah nun über sich Malfoy stehen.

Dessen Kleidung war feucht und zerknittert, seine Augen gerötet und seine Haare durcheinander. Er bot ein sehr

anderes Bild, als normalerweise, vor allem wenn man seinen gehetzten Gesichtsausdruck dazu nahm.

Zweimal klopfte der Slytherin mit seinem Zauberstab gegen Letifers Kopf und löste somit den Verhüllungszauber.

"Potter!"

Letifer sagte nichts, sondern wartete ab. Was würde Malfoy tun? Was wurde hier gespielt und was war der Auftrag den

Voldemort ihm gegeben hatte?

"Was tust du hier? ... Stimmt, du kannst ja nicht sprechen." Malfoy starrte ihn an, unsicher was zu tun war. Schließlich

löste er den Kopf des Gefangenen aus der angeblichen Versteinerung. "Was hast du gehört?"

"Das du Angst hast, deine Tante oder dein Vater dich töten würden und der Dunkle Lord auf dich zählt." Letifer sah ihn

ernst an. "Du hast Probleme, Malfoy."

"Das weiß ich auch!", schrie dieser, fasste sich dann aber. Trotzdem zitterte der Zauberstab, als er auf Letifer hinunter

grinste. "Du weißt, dass ich dich hier nicht einfach gehen lassen kann?"

"Was hast du vor?" Letifer spürte, wie alles in ihm sich bereit machte zu Kämpfen.

"Ich werde wohl dein Gedächtnis löschen mü..." Weiter kam er nicht, denn Letifer hatte ihn an der Gurgel gefasst.

"Ich werde hier jetzt gehen und wir werden beide vergessen, was passiert ist. Verstanden?" Er sah dem Blonden direkt

ins Gesicht.

Malfoy starrte ihn nur mit schreckensgeweiteten Augen an und Letifer ließ los. Während der Todesser, denn was anderes

war er wohl kaum, nach Luft schnappte, stand er auf und blickte zu dem Geist. Sie erwiderte seinen Blick voller Wut. Er

drehte sich einfach um und ging hinaus.

In Gedanken lief er die Gänge hinunter und fand am Ende die Bibliothek. Was war der Auftrag von dem Neuling und

warum hatte ihn nicht Letifer bekommen? Vielleicht der Vertrag... Es war egal. Am Abend ging er in die Schuleulerei und

schickte drei Briefe los. Einen an die Potters, einen an die Vampire und einen an Voldemort, fragend, welchen Auftrag

der Malfoyerbe hatte.

In den nächsten Tagen sah man, dass Malfoy deutlich gestresst und wachsam immer wieder zu Letifer sah. Dieser

erzählte nicht, was vorgefallen war und auch der Blonde schwieg, als niemand auf ihn zuschoss und als Todesser

verhaftete.

Draco Malfoys Angst und Unsicherheit schwand... während sein Hass stieg. Zweimal hatte dieser andere Junge ihn nun

ausgetrixt und zum Besten gehalten, konnte ihn nun sogar erpressen! Das würde er nicht ungesünd lassen.

Voldemorts Antwort traf eine Woche später ein:

An Letifer

Das du von dem Auftrag weißt, zeigt dein Können und Draco Malfoys Dummheit. Sein Auftrag ist nur einer meiner Pläne

im Krieg und du wirst dabei keine Rolle spielen. Jedoch solltest du eine Gefahr für den Erfolg der Mission sehen, greife

ein nach deinem Ermessen.

Bisher hast du übrigens keine wichtigen Informationen geben können, welche ich nicht bereits durch Lupin und Snape

bekommen habe. Ich erwarte Resultate.

Lord Voldemort

Letifer verbrannte den Brief genervt, den Mann konnte er immer weniger ausstehen. Interessant war aber, dass Snape

ebenfalls ein Spion war. Waren die beiden zusammen? Doppelspione? Doch in Remus Fall kamen inzwischen die

Werwölfe vor allem... doch an was hing Snapes Herz?

Fragen über Fragen, während sein Leben an Hogwarts voran schritt.

Die ersten zwei Wochen waren vorbei und schon war er in einem Netz voller Intrigien gefangen.

Tja, die ersten zwei Wochen sind rum und es hat sich einiges entwickelt...

Das nächste Kapitel heißt "Nevilles Kokon", indem Neville etwas mehr Selbstbewusstsein bekommt.

Freue mich auf eure Meinungen und Fragen.

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil III: Nevilles Kokon**

Miu

- Wird Harry/Letifer Dumbledore umbringen?

Das würde ja nun die Spannung nehmen, wenn ich es sage, oder?

anna

Danke für den Rechtschreib-Hinweis mit dem Verlies, ich werde es verbessern.

- Wie viel stand von Letifers erwachsenem Verhalten in der Presse?

Im Tagespropheten weniger (klar, keiner der Reporter schreibst, dass sie mit ein paar Worten domestiziert wurden), in

den Klatschblättern mehr... wobei letztere eher für junge Mädchen seine super Eigenschaften hervorhoben. Somit macht

keiner eine Verbindung zu Letifer.

- Ist Malfoys Auftrag wie in Band 6?

Ja. Es ist eine AU, und erzählt die HP-Jahre anderes neu. Aber einige Ereignisse bleiben einfach bestehen... nur Harry

hat sich eben verändert und alles andere sind die Folgen davon.

- Wird Letifer die Kammer des Schreckens öffnen?

Ein klares Nein, hierzu.^^

Soviel zu den Fragen und Antworten.^^ Wo keine Namen stehen, haben die betreffenden Personen bereits ausführliche

Antwort-mails von mir erhalten.

Ich wünsche viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel!

Kokon

"Du...du... bist Harry?"

Letifer sah von seinem Platz in der Bibliothek auf. Vor ihm stand ein Junge in seinem Alter, etwas mollig und sehr

schüchtern. Er nickte leicht:

"Ja, was kann ich für dich tun?"

"Professor Sprout sagte, wir sollten dieses Projekt... aber wenn du nicht willst..."

"Setz dich hin." Letifer deutete auf den freien Stuhl. Was war nur mit diesem Jungen los? Besaß er absolut kein

Selbstbewusstsein? "Ich bin Harry und du bist?"

"Neville... Longbottom." Er legte die Blätter an denen er gearbeitet hatte auf den Tisch. "Ich habe schon alles vorbereitet,

du musst es nur noch lesen... dann bin ich wieder weg und..."

"Danke." Letifer nahm den Stapel. "Aber sollten wir das nicht gemeinsam machen?"

"Ja... aber ich dachte..." Neville zuckte mit den Schultern und starrte nur die Tischplatte an.

Letifer überflog die Blätter. "Du bist gut... magst du Kräuterkunde?"

"Ja..." Er lächelte kurz, dann war es wieder verschwunden. "...nicht viele mögen es..."

"Es ist ein interessantes Fach, ich bin darin aber nicht so gut... für Heiler ist es aber unbedingt nötig." Er dachte kurz

nach. "Du bist nicht in dem Zaubertränkekurs, oder?"

"Nein... nein... ich ... der Lehrer..."

"Snape?"

"Ja... ich hatte Angst... und war nicht gut..."

"Willst du Heiler werden?" Letifer sah ihn direkt an. Irgendwie gefiel ihm der Junge, oder zumindest wollte er wissen, was

unter dieser ängstlichen Schale war. Ein Blick auf das Wappen bestätigte, dass er ein Gryffindor war... allerdings

benahm er sich nicht gerade sehr mutig.

"Wollte... doch mit meinen Noten..." Große Traurigkeit konnte man aus der Stimme heraus hören. "Doch ich denke...dass

der Beruf des Gärtners auch ganz gut ist..."

Letifer nickte leicht. "Die meisten erfolgreichen Gärtner haben allerdings auch Erfahrung in Zaubertränke. Vielleicht

solltest du es unter einem anderen Lehrer nochmals probieren?"

Endlich sah Neville auf. "Anderem Lehrer...?"

"Ja... ich bin sicher in England gibt es auch Leute die Gehilfen oder Lehrlinge brauchen. Da kannst du es dann lernen

oder an eine der Magieuniversitäten oder meinetwegem im Selbststudium. Es geht alles." Letifer grinste leicht. "Ich sollte

es wissen, meine Lehrer waren jahrelang sehr... interessant und recht durcheinander."

Neville entspannte sich und nickte. "Das wird aber leider meine Großmutter nicht erlauben. Dafür müsste ich weg und

sie möchte mich da behalten..."

"Es ist dein Leben." Letifer hatte keine Ahnung, warum er sich für Neville einsetzte. "Ich habe auch immer wieder Leute

verlassen, da ich weiter musste. Ich wollte weiter ziehen, hatte andere Dinge zu erledigen und habe sie oft vermisst.

Dennoch, ich sage auch heute noch, es war die richtige Entscheidung."

"Alle Entscheidungen?"

"... nein.", gab Letifer zu. "Die eine Entscheidung, als mich die Potters weggaben, die war falsch." Er sah Neville direkt

an. "Sie hat soviel ausgelöst, es ist beinahe unglaublich und mir hat sie soviel... Leid gebracht. Doch ich habe nicht die

Entscheidung getroffen, sie waren es gewesen und sie haben es bereut."

"Du bereust es aber auch, nicht bei ihnen gewesen zu sein.", sagte Neville leise.

Tat er? Er tat es. "Ja... ich bereue, was ich bin, weiß und vor allem was ich nicht haben kann. Verstehe mich nicht falsch,

ich bin sicher, dass ich die richtigen Entscheidungen getroffen habe und den bestmöglichen Weg gehe... doch es tut

weh."

"Ich verstehe." Neville sah ihn traurig an. "Meine Eltern sind in St. Mungos, dem magischen Krankenhaus, seitdem ich

ein Jahr halt bin. Sie erkennen mich nicht, wenn ich komme... und trotzdem komme ich, jedes Jahr. Ich vermisse auch,

was hätte sein können, nur denke ich... dass ich mehr sein könnte und zu schwach bin, meine Eltern stolz auf mich zu

machen. Granny will mich sicher wissen und ich kann sie nicht enttäuschen."

Letifer schwieg einige Sekunden, dann meinte er: "Dann mach dich sicherer, also besser, damit du mit jeder Situation

fertig wirst."

Neville lachte, es klang hohl und bitter. "Und wie? Ich laufe weg vor Snape, bin der Fußabtreter für Malfoy und die

gesamte Schule sieht mich als den schwächsten Schüler aller Zeiten an!"

"Keine Angst, ich sorge dafür." Letifer lächelte.

Aus irgendeinem Grund fühlte er sich Neville zugetan.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Vier Tage später klingelte es zum Ende der Kräuterkundestunde, in der sie das Projekt abgeben mussten. Neville sah

Letifer nicht an, überzeugt, dass der Junge ihn verlassen würde, nun da das Projekt vollendet war. Die letzten Tage

waren schöne gewesen und er hatte sich selber vorgegaukelt einen Freund gefunden zu haben. Besser ihn nun gehen

zu lassen, als es ins Gesicht gesagt zu bekommen, dass man nicht erwünscht war...

"Neville? Kommst du, wir haben noch etwas zu tun heute."

Neville trete sich um und sah den Hufflepuff mit einem belustigten Lächeln vor sich stehen. Er spürte wie Erleichterung in

ihn flutete und lächelte zurück. "Ich komme... aber was haben wir vor?"

"An deiner Sicherheit zu arbeiten, was sonst?" Sie gingen mehrere Treppen hoch. "Ron und Hermine haben von dem

Raum erzählt, in dem solch ein Klub statt fand..."

"DA, Dumbledores Armee." Auch das waren damals für Neville gute Zeiten gewesen.

"Genau."

"Potter!" Sie blieben stehen und Malfoy mit zwei Gorillas an seiner Seite kam näher. "Was machen du und dieser

Jammerlappen in einem Gang? Willst du etwa dein Ego aufpolieren, indem du noch Schlechtere suchst, als du es bist?"

Neville zitterte, fürchtend, dass die Worte wahr waren. Letifer hingegen sah den Blonden wütend an. "Wenn ich

Schlechtere suchen würde, dann würde ich bei dir anfangen, Malfoy."

"Bloß weil du mich mit einem Fluch getroffen hast, denke nicht, dass du in einem Duell gewinnen würdest."

"Wirklich? Genau das denke ich aber." Letifer sah ihn an, innerlich lachend.

"Warum greifst du nicht an? Angst, Potter?"

Letifer lächelte selbstbewusst. "Träum weiter. Nicht jeder hat Angst nur weil man dich, wegen deiner Blässe, mit einem

Vampir verwechseln kann."

Statt einer Antwort zog Malfoy den Zauberstab und öffnete den Mund.

"Jungs! Was ist hier los?" Viktor kam den Gang hinunter geeilt und sah von Einem zum Anderen. Er wusste, dass er

gerade eben den Slytherin gerettet hatte.

"Viktor..." Letifer sah ihn an. "Schade, dass du ausgerechnet jetzt vorbei kommst."

"Professor Krum, Mr. Potter." Doch er grinste kurz. "Was haltet ihr davon, dass bevor ich euch allen Punkte abziehe, ihr

euch einfach trennt?"

Malfoy zögerte kurz, nickte dann aber. "Viel Spaß mit deinem Freund.", zischte er und wirbelte herum.

Die Drei warteten schweigend, bis kein Slytherin mehr zu sehen war.

"Wie hast du es eigentlich geschafft, dir einen Malfoy als Feind zu machen?", fragte Viktor.

"Ganz leicht." Letifer grinste. "Ich bin selbst überrascht, wie aggressiv er ist. Es ist beinahe, als wäre er von mir

elektrisiert worden und kann es nun nicht lassen."

Viktor lachte kurz, wurde dann aber ernst. "Benutze bloß keine Dunklen Sprüche, okay? Hier in Hogwarts reagieren sie

sehr empfindlich darauf."

"Habe ich schon bemerkt..."

"Ein Zwischenfall reicht."

"Gut, ich verspreche ich tue nichts mehr. Zufrieden?" Letifer sah ihn erwartungsvoll an und Viktor nickte seufzend. "Dann

zu den wichtigeren Dingen... wann reden wir endlich wieder, wie es sich für sein gute Freunde gehört?"

"Du weißt, dass ich beschäftigt bin und da du kein Geschichte hast..." Viktor sah ihn an, als sei das eine persönliche

Beleidigung. "Morgen Nachmittag?"

"Einverstanden." Letifer legte eine Hand auf die Schulter von Neville. "Wir zwei haben noch etwas vor..."

Viktor, es absichtlich falsch verstehend, grinste. "Dann lasse ich euch zwei Turteltäubchen besser..."

Er wirbelte herum. "Renn, du hast drei Sekunden.", knurrte Letifer gespielt wütend. "3... 2... 1... Tarantallegra!"

Der Fluch traf nur noch die Ecke, hinter der sich Viktor in Sicherheit gebracht hatte. Letifer zuckte mit den Schultern und

sah zu Neville, welcher etwas geschockt war von den Geschehnissen. Der Gryffindor sah zu Letifer:

"Meinte er das ernst?"

"Wäre besser für ihn, wenn nicht."

Sie erreichten den Raum, welchen Neville "Raum der Wünsche" nannte und sich immer in alles verwandelte, was man

gerade benötigte. So fand auch Letifer einen Trainingsraum mit mehreren Menschenpuppen vor und nickte zufrieden:

"Hervorragend!" Er drehte sich zu Neville. "Ich bringe dir Selbstverteidigung bei."

Neville nickte unsicher und sah sich im Raum an. "Bist du sicher, dass ich...?"

"Klar, jeder kann es." Letifer winkte ihn näher. "Zuerst wärmen wir uns auf..."

Die erste Trainingsstunde war ermüdend. Letifer musste zugeben, dass Neville Talent haben könnte... jedoch war dieses

dann sehr tief unter seiner Unsicherheit begraben. Der Gryffindor traute sich kaum zuzuschlagen, war unsicher in seiner

Zauberstabhaltung und sprach seine Sprüche ohne Überzeugung. Positiv war nur seine Reaktionszeit beim Ausweichen

von Schlägen, doch dies kam wohl aus Erfahrung.

Am nächsten Tag traf sich Letifer mit seinem alten Freund in dessen Büro.

Stolz führte ihn Viktor in seine kleine Zwei-Zimmer-Wohnung. "Hogwarts ist eindeutig gemütlicher wie Durmstrang,

findest du nicht auch?" Sie setzten sich. "Also, was hast du mit diesem Jungen gemacht...?"

"Du hast doch sicherlich auch gemerkt, wie wenig Selbstbewusstsein er hat. Ich bringe ihm einfache Selbstverteidigung

bei.", erklärte Letifer. "Sowohl körperliche, als auch magische."

"Ein Haustier-projekt also."

"Wenn du es so nennen willst..." Da war kein Sinn darin, über so etwas zu streiten. "Warum bist du hier? Das letzte Mal

als ich von dir hörte, wolltest du Etruskische Magie studieren."

"Das habe ich auch getan, nur habe ich es auf allgemeine antike Magie ausgedehnt. Mein Lehrmeister meinte daraufhin,

dass ich besser zu einer der großen Nachschlagquellen für keltische Magie gehe... nun und die größte Bibliothek

darüber hat Hogwarts."

"Du kamst hierher und dann?"

Viktor grinste. "Dann beschloss der alte Direktor, dass sein Geschichtsunterricht etwas... langweilig ist und ich genau der

Richtige bin, um die Begeisterung für Geschichte erneut anzuheizen."

"Begeisterung?" Letifer sah ihn zweifelnd an. "Niemand kann sich dafür begeistern."

"Ich schon."

"Du bist verrückt."

"Ich weiß. Welcher normale Mensch stürzt sich auf einen Besen mit irrwitzigen Geschwindigkeiten der Erde entgegen

und das nur für einen kleinen goldenen Ball?"

Erwartungsvoll sah Viktor ihn an und Letifer begriff plötzlich worauf er anspielte:

"So wahnsinnig war der Flug von mir auch nicht bei dem Duell..."

"Kam ja nur als einer der selbstmörderischsten Sucherflüge aller Zeiten in so gut wie jede neue Auflage der

Quidditchbücher!" Viktor lachte. "Mach dir nichts vor, du bist wie ich."

"Wunderbar...", stöhnte er Halbvampir. Er wollte nicht berühmt sein!

"Übrigens dein Patenonkel will auch noch mit dir reden."

"Sirius?", fragte Letifer überrascht. "Warum?"

"Weil er dich kaum kennt, vielleicht..." Viktor zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß es nicht."

"Ist ja auch egal..." Letifer interessierte sich nicht wirklich für seinen Patenonkel, auch wenn er nett war. Eher im

Gegenteil, der Mann war ein Auror und konnte ihn vielleicht Auffliegen lassen.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Es war das erste Treffen des Slug-Klubs und Letifer war langweilig. Er saß auf einem Stuhl an der Wand und lehnte sich

halb auf den kleinen Tisch neben ihm. Müde sah er sich in dem Raum um, wo mehrere andere Schüler aus den

verschiedensten Jahrgangsstufen miteinander redeten und die angebotenen Kleinigkeiten aßen.

Ein Mädchen kam auf ihn zu und sprach ihn an: "Hi, mein Name ist Melinda Bobbin. Ich bin in Ravenclaw. Wie findest du

es hier?"

"Harry Potter.", stellte er sich lakonisch vor. "Langweilig."

"Ich weiß, aber man lernt neue Leute kennen." Sie sah sich um und faltete ihre Hände vor sich nervös. "Du weißt schon,

dass Draco Malfoy schlechte Dinge über dich erzählt und behauptet, du wärst grausam und ein Schwarzmagier?"

"Wirklich?" Letifer konnte sein Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Malfoy ahnte gar nicht, wie nahe er an der Wahrheit war...

und sicherlich war es auch für die Nerven des Blonden besser so. "Wenn ich so böse bin, warum kommst du dann extra

zu mir und wagst es auch noch mit mir zu sprechen?"

"Ich... ich mag Malfoy nicht. Ich finde es gut, dass du ihm seinen Platz zeigst."

"Verstehe." Er richtete sich auf. "Irgendwie mögen ihn viele nicht."

"Das liegt an seiner Slytherinclique. Sie haben einfach..." Sie brach ab und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es kam über die

Jahre, verstehst du? Wir haben es nicht bemerkt, bis es zu spät war, dann hatten alle Angst vor ihnen in Ungnade zu

fallen."

Letifer sah hinüber zu dem blonden Slytherin, der wirklich von allen anderen Slytherin und auch Personen aus den

anderen Häusen umringt war. "Du dürftest gerade in Ungnade gefallen sein."

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ein Jahr kann ich damit leben... doch ich gehe besser. Auf Wiedersehen Harry."

Er sah ihr hinterher, wie sie wieder zu den anderen Ravenclaws trat. Letifer schloss die Augen. Aus seinem Jahrgang in

Hufflepuff war kein einziger hier und er verstand es nicht. Hielten sie alle in Hufflepuff für schlechter oder waren sie

wirklich nicht so gut? Aber er war doch auch hier...

"Harry? Schläfst du?" Er öffnete die Augen. Vor ihm standen Ron und Hermine. "Ah, gut, du bist doch noch wach. So

langweilig hier?"

"Etwas.", gab er zu. "Wo seid ihr gewesen?"

"Wir hatten noch etwas mit Professor Dumbledore zu bereden, da ich ja Schulsprecher bin und Ron Vertrauensschüler.",

wehrte Hermine ab und Ron nickte:

"Yeah, eine uninteressante Besprechung... doch das hier scheint nicht besser zu sein."

Letifers innere Alarmglocken schellten. Ron und Hermine waren keine normalen Schüler und ein rascher Blick in die

Runde bestätigte, dass alle anderen Vertrauensschüler da waren. Haben sie also die Wahrheit gesagt? Vielleicht hatte

es aber auch mit dem Orden zu tun... würde er es jetzt erfahren, konnte er es weiterleiten. Das Zeitlimit für den Schwur

war ausgelaufen.

Auch wenn es wage war... er brauchte Resultate, um seine Anwesenheit hier zu rechtfertigen. So handelte er:

"Mag sein. Aber dort hinten gibt es Getränke. Was möchtet ihr haben?"

Ron grinste. "Irgendetwas mit Alkohol, wir sind ja inzwischen alt genug."

"Ron!" Warnend sah Hermine ihn an, seufzte dann nur. "Ich nehme Butterbier."

"Kommt sofort." Er ging zur Bar und füllte die Getränke ab, sich selber ebenfalls ein Butterbier. Auf die Gläser von den

beiden Gryffindors jedoch legte er einen Zauber, der den jeweiligen Alkoholgehalt erhöhte und einen zweiten, der Durst

auslöste. Er ging zurück: "Hier bitte, für euch."

"Danke." Sie tranken ohne etwas zu vermuten. "Kannst du uns noch etwas holen?"

"Sicher."

Sie saßen in einer Eckcouch und rasch wurden die beiden betrunken. Letifer achtete darauf, dass er nicht zuviel selber

trank, doch brauchte er sich kaum Sorgen zu machen. Hermine beschwerte sich nicht, als er das Butterbier mit

Hochprozentigem eintauschte, sondern trank munter weiter.

Letifer spürte wie er ein schlechtes Gewissen bekam, als er sie so betrachtete. Hermine lag angelehnt an Ron, welcher

wiederum durch ihr Haar fuhr. Sie kicherten nun über irgendetwas Banales und waren fast wie ein Liebespaar. War da

etwa mehr zwischen ihnen?

Letifer war sich sicher, dass morgen beide einen ausgewachsenen Kater haben würden und kaum ein paar unwichtige

Erinnerungen vermissen würden... falls es ihnen überhaupt auffiel. Er sah sich rasch um, keiner achtete auf sie und

inzwischen hämmerte der Bass einer Band durch den Raum.

Zufrieden wandte er sich zu ihnen und hob den Zauberstab:

"Legilimens!"

Zuerst war Hermine dran. Dumbledore... Büro... Hand... Die Erinnerungsfetzen wurden zu einem stetigen Strom, welcher

wie Wasser vor ihm Floss. Erinnerungen waren wie ein großes Labyrinth und je frischere du suchtest, desto leichter

konnte man sie finden. Man musste in den vielen Gedankenwegen, nur die richtigen Abzweigungen erwischen und diese

dann einfach entlang gleiten. Es klang leichter, als es war und man brauchte viele Jahre Übung darin. Übung, die Letifer

sicherlich hatte. Er tauchte in den Fluss ein:

"Wie schön das hier gekommen seid." Dumbledore ließ sie herein. "Wir haben wichtiges zu besprechen."

"Natürlich sind wir gekommen.", antwortete Ron. "Um was geht es?"

"Um die Horcruxe." Der Sieger über Grindelwald hob seine linke Hand hoch. Sie schimmerte leicht und wurde plötzlich

schwarz. Die Jugendlichen atmeten scharf ein. "Ich legte eine Illusion darüber, ansonsten hätten die Zeitungen darüber

wieder unmögliche Gerüchte in ganz Europa verbreitet. Das ist die Folge gewesen, als ich das Erste zerstörte. Der

Gaunt-Ring war mit einem Fluch belegt... ohne die rechtzeitige Hilfe von Severus Snape wäre ich nicht mehr am Leben."

"Snape..." Rons Blick verdunkelte sich, offensichtlich vertraute er dem Tränkemeister nicht.

"Das heißt er hat nun nur noch ein Horcrux, richtig?", fragte Hermine freudig.

"Ich fürchte nicht." Dumbledore schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. "Ich konnte aus Horace, eurem Zaubertrankprofessor, mit

einigen Tricks eine wichtige Erinnerung entlocken..."

Riss. Die Erinnerung wurde durch eine andere ersetzt:

"Du-weißt-schon-wer hat eine Schlange und diese soll auch noch ein Horcrux sein?", fragte Ron ungläubig. "Das ist irre,

selbst für jemanden der die Welt erobern möchte und ein Parselmund ist."

Riss.

Das mugglegeborene Mädchen nickte. "Wir werden sicherlich helfen, vertrauen sie auf uns."

"Gut... achtet bitte auf John Potter und gebt an ihm das Wissen weiter, wenn ihr es als nötig empfindet." Der

Schuldirektor sah aus dem Fenster über die Ländereien von Hogwarts. "Ich fürchte, der Junge ist nicht in der Lage, mit

den Erwartungen die an ihn gestellt werden, umzugehen."

Ron zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir helfen ihm und in den letzten Wochen wurde er besser."

"Ja.", stimmte Dumbledore zu, sein Gesicht gedankenvoll. "Vielleicht die Folge, dass er nun einen großen Bruder hat."

"Ja, Harry hat viel Zeit mit ihm verbracht."

Letifer spürte, wie die natürlichen Barrieren eines jeden Kopfes auf ihn reagierten und sich vorbereiteten den Eindringling

rauszuwerfen. Statt dieses Geschehen abzuwarten, glitt er sanft heraus und war wieder in der Realität.

"Uh?" Hermine blickte ihn mit verklärtem Blick an. "Was war das...?"

"Was war was?" Ron kicherte. "Deine Haare waren schon immer sehr buschig..."

Letifer sammelte sich wieder. Er spürte, dass dies gerade wichtig gewesen war. Es ging um Horcruxe und zwar von

Voldemort. Mehrere! War der Mann irre seine Seele in so viele Teile zu spalten? Wenn er es da noch nicht gewesen war,

war die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß, dass er es nun war.

"Machen wir bald Schluss nicht?", rief Slughorn über die Menge.

Er biss die Zähne zusammen. Zeit zum Denken hatte er später noch genug. Er hob den Zauberstab und zielte diesesmal

auf Ron.

"Legilimens!"

Die Gedankenflüsse bei Ron waren deutlich unklarer als bei Hermine. Sie hatten kleine Ausbuchtungen, viele

Wegleitungen und sogar ein oder zwei Strudel. Wo Hermine eindeutig logisch und geradlinig war, herrschte hier eher das

normale Chaos vor. Doch während sich Letifer mit dem Terrain bekannt machte, bemerkte er, dass das große Bild von

Rons Gedanken, sehr wohl zu einem hohen Grad geordnet war. Ron hatte fast so etwas wie Netze zu bestimmten

Personen, Ereignissen und Plätzen.

Letifer erkannte dieses Bild für das was es war: Ron war ein Stratege.

Doch die war nun zweitrangig. Er machte sich auf die Suche nach dem richtigen Netz und fand es. Es war noch sehr

neu, vollkommen ungeordnet und aufgewühlt, was Rons mannigfaltige starke Emotionen dazu zeigte. Er ließ sich hinein

gleiten:

Der temperamentvolle Gryffindor war mehr als wütend, er war furios. "Ich werde diesen verdammten Schatten, diese

Erinnerung töten! Ein Avada Kedavra ist zu gut für dieses Teil!"

"Beruhige dich Ron..."

"Nein, Hermine. Das DING hat meine Schwester getötet." Der Rothaarige atmete tief durch. "Ich will verdammt sein,

wenn es sehr viel länger auf diesem Planeten frei herum laufen soll."

"Es wird nicht lange herumlaufen.", versicherte Dumbledore beruhigend. "Ich werde all meine Kräfte daran setzen Tom

auszuschalten."

"Tom Riddle..." Ron schüttelte den Kopf in hilfloser Belustigung. "Wir benutzen also Voldemorts alten Namen, um das

erste Horcrux zu benennen?"

Riss.

"Es ist schwer die Horcruxe ausfindig zu machen. Noch schwerer ist es zu ihnen hin zu kommen, Voldemort hat sie

durchaus mit gefährlichen Zaubern beschützt.", erklärte Dumbledore langsam.

"Wie der Fluch, der ihre Hand...?"

"Genau wie der."

"Wir helfen trotzdem."

Riss.

"Wir kennen also von nur einem Horcrux weder den Aufenhaltort, noch seine Form...", fasste Hermine zusammen.

"Nicht ganz.", erinnerte sie ihren Freund. "Es muss etwas von Ravenclaw oder Gryffindor sein, wobei von Gryffindor nur

der Sprechende Hut bekannt ist. Und ich glaube kaum, dass dieser ein Horcrux ist."

"Stimmt. Er will das Quartett, Horcruxe von allen vier Gründern, wie ein Sammler."

Riss.

"Wann?"

"Wenn es am wenigsten auffällt.", meinte der alte Zauberer. "An Halloween, nach meiner Eröffnungsrede beim Fest."

Ron hatte die Arme verschränkt und nickte knapp. Hermine sah nachdenklich aus: "Wird auch keiner der Lehrer...?"

Dumbledore schüttelte leicht den Kopf. "Ich denke nicht. Außer Professor McGonagall. Aber sie wird nur wissen, dass ich

weg bin und es wichtig ist."

"Aber nichts Genaues?"

"Nichts Genaues, nein."

Rons mentale Verteidigungen waren aggressiver, was ohne Zweifel an dem emotionalen Thema für ihn lag. Letifer zog

sich zurück. Jetzt blieb nur noch eines zu tun... Sie zu überzeugen, dass die letzten zehn Minuten nie geschehen waren.

Hinter ihm begannen die ersten Schüler die Party zu verlassen.

"Obliviate." Zwei Mal und beide hatten den Zwischenfall vergessen.

Letifer beugte sich zu ihnen und lächelte: "Hey Freunde, ihr habt euch wohl etwas übernommen? Ich helfe euch zurück

zum Turm, wenn ihr das wollt und nicht lieber in eine Besenkammer geht... zu Zweit... alleine..."

"Besenkammer... Wir?" Hermine kicherte und wurde rot.

"Warum net? Schö'ner Abend...", lallte der Rothaarige.

"Ich denke, ihr beide habt deutlich mehr getrunken, als gut für euch ist." Der Halbvampir hielt sich gerade noch zurück,

sich von ihrer Fahne sich wegzudrehen. Er zog beide von der Couch und hielt sie am Arm. "Kommt besser..."

"Vielleicht wird ihnen einer meiner Tränke helfen?"

Letifer wirbelte herum. Er musste müder, betrunkener oder unaufmerksamer gewesen sein, als er dachte und es gut für

ihn war. "Professor Slughorn! ... Ich habe sie nicht bemerkt."

"Schon gut." Er sah zu den zwei Betrunkenen. "Gryffindors waren schon immer gut im Feiern, konnten aber selten ihr

Maß halten."

"Mag sein..." Letifer fiel nun ein wichtiger Punkt ein. "Ich weiß nicht, wo der Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum ist."

"Kein Problem. Ich denke, es ist besser, wenn sie heute hier schlafen. Sie werden es eh kaum in den Turm hoch

schaffen." Mit einem leichten Lachen vergrößerte er kurzerhand die Couch. "Du solltest nun aber gehen, Harry. Ich

kümmere mich hier um alles."

"Danke. Auf Wiedersehen."

Auf dem Weg zurück in den Hufflepuffgemeinschaftsraum ging er die neuen Informationen durch.

Wichtig war, dass Voldemort mehrere Horcruxe hatte. Wie viele, wusste er nicht genau... oder? Gab es einen logischen

Weg es doch herauszufinden.

Er spürte, dass er Kopfweh bekam.

Eines war eine Schlange... Nagini vielleicht, die bei den Verhandlungen mal unterbrochen hatte? Er hatte sie einfach

nicht vergessen können. Es war damals von einem Netzwerk gesprochen worden und er wettete darauf, dass es ein

Spionnetzwerk war. Aber was hatte eine Schlange damit zu tun? Aber wenn die Schlange ein Horcrux war... konnte es

sein, dass sie intelligenter und gehorsamer war als normale Schlangen. Das würde auch zu dem belauschten Gespräch

passen.

Also eine intelligente Horcrux-Schlange die Informationen brachte... sie konnte außer mit Voldemort nur noch mit

anderen Schlangen reden. Doch wie sollte sie dann die Informationen bekommen haben?

Letifer hatte fast den Gemeinschaftsraum erreicht, als er stocksteif stehen blieb. Das war es! Das war einer von seinen

Trumpfkarten, ein Spionagenetzwerk, das keiner vermuten würde und auf das nur ein Parselmund zugreifen kann – ein

Netzwerk aus Schlangen!

Dafür war natürlich dann ein Horcrux zum Kontrollieren ideal. Ein Spionagenetzwerk das niemand erwartete,

vollkommen treu war und von dem niemand etwas wusste. Die Idee eines Genies.

Er trat in den Gemeinschaftsraum und grüßte kurz die Leute die er kannte, ging aber direkt zu Bett. Der Halbvampir

wollte und musste nachdenken. Aus seinem Koffer holte er Papier, Feder und Tinte und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Er

schloss die Vorhänge. Nach ein paar Zaubern sah niemand mehr von außen das Licht, oder hörte die Geräusche. Sie

würden annehmen, er schliefe.

"Was haben wir also nun...", überlegte er laut und begann alles was er wusste, aufzuschreiben.

Horcruxe (insgesamte Anzahl unbekannt):

Ring – Herkunft etc. Unbekannt – von Albus Dumbledore zerstört

(Nagini?) – wahrscheinlich Kopf eines Schlangennetzwerks

3.Mörder von Ginny...?

Ron hatte sich da sehr aufgeregt, erinnerte er sich. Er tat so als würde der Mörder herumlaufen, während er es früher

nicht getan hatte. Letifer verstand nicht, wie dies ging, aber ihm wurde eines bewusst. Wer auch immer diese Horcrux-

Person war und sie schien männlich zu sein, war ohne Zweifel wichtig für Voldemort und absolut treu. Wurde er ebenso

wie Nagini eingesetzt?

3. Mörder von Ginny – männlich – hohe Position in Voldmorts Reihen?

von Hufflepuff

von Slytherin

von Ravenclaw

selber

Sieben... es waren genau sieben Hinweise, die er erhalten hatte. Zufall, dass es ausgerechnet eine so hohe magische

Zahl war? Natürlich konnten auch einige Horcruxe sich überschneiden. Wie zum Beispiel das der Gaunt Ring etwas mit

den Gründern zu tun hatte oder der Mörder...

Aber eines der Horcruxe hatte er selber gesehen, bei der Übergabe an die Vampire, die Gegenleistung für ihn. Es war in

einer kleinen blau-bronzenen Kästchen gewesen... inzwischen wusste er, dass dies Ravenclawfarben waren. Er würde

bei den Vampiren nachfragen müssen. Nachdenklich setzte hinzu:

von Ravenclaw – bei den Vampiren?

Morgen würde er sich daran machen, einige seiner neuen Informationen mit Voldemort zu teilen... Allerdings ohne zu

exakt erzählen, wie viel er inzwischen über die Horcruxe wusste.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

"Gut gemacht, Neville!", lobte Letifer und reichte dem verschwitzten Jungen ein Handtuch. "Du machst große

Fortschritte."

"Findest du? Danke!" Der Gryffindor freute sich wirklich. Nach knapp einer Woche war er in dem Training aufgeblüht und

inzwischen kaum wieder zu erkennen, wenn sie nur zu Zweit waren. "Du bist auch ein wirklich guter Lehrer."

"Danke." Der Halbvampir nahm das Kompliment an, wusste aber selber, dass er natürlich ein guter Lehrer mit seiner

Erfahrung war... doch das konnte Neville mit seinem jetzigen Können noch nicht einschätzen. Letifer jagte ihn durch

einen Crashkurs, welcher für die Kämpfer des Widerstandes entwickelt worden war. Bis jetzt machte sich der blonde

Junge ganz gut und entwickelte eine Verbissenheit, die selbst Letifer überraschte.

Als er jedoch Neville danach gefragt hatte, meinte dieser nur:

"Ich will stark genug werden, dass ich Lestrange fertig machen kann."

Wer auch immer diese Frau war... Neville hasste sie aus vollem Herzen. Irgendetwas hatte sie mit seinen Eltern

gemacht, doch er redete nicht gerne darüber und Letifer akzeptierte dies. So fragte er nicht weiter nach.

Nach der Verwendung von Säuberungssprüchen an sich selber – Duschen konnten sie später -, gingen sie hinunter in

die Große Halle zum Abendessen. Sie waren früh dran und so begegneten ihnen nicht viele Schüler.

"Oh... Malfoy..." Neville schluckte. "Meinst du, er will etwas von uns?"

"Mit Sicherheit." Der Halbvampir ging einfach weiter und blieb vor dem blonden Slytherin stehen, welcher nun mit seinen

zwei Gorillas die Tür blockierte. "Malfoy..."

"Potter." Es klang wie eine Beleidigung. "Schleppst du immer noch diese lebende Inkarnation der Inkompetenz mit dir

herum?"

Der Älteste der Pottergeschwister sah ihn kühl an. "Ich sehe nicht, wie dich meine Freunde betreffen."

Dracos Gesicht verdüsterte sich. "Ich will dich nur warnen... Longbottom ist allgemein als extreme Gefahrenquelle

bekannt. Immerhin wäre es schade, wenn der gerade wiedergefundene Sohn eines Unfalls stirbt, nicht?"

"Ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst... ist das eine Drohung?" Letifers Hand bewegte sich langsam zum Zauberstab.

Hinter ihnen stauten sich die ersten Schüler und es wurden sekündlich mehr. Flüsternd sahen sie zu, wettend, wer

zuerst angreifen würde.

"Nein, eine Warnung." Malfoy hob sein Kinn höher. "Longbottom ist verflucht, dass wissen sogar seine Eltern. Sie haben

lieber ihn vergessen und sind wahnsinnig geworden, als mit ansehen zu müssen, was aus ihrem Versager von Sohn

wird. Wer würde solch eine Flasche auch schon haben wollen? Wie dumm von ihnen sich für eine eh verlorene Sache

opfern und dann noch um dieses überflüssige Stück Mensch zu beschützen! Das machte sie selber wertlos und sie

verdienen es für immer in St. Mungos zu..."

"REDE NIE WIEDER SO ÜBER MEINE ELTERN!", schrie Neville vollkommen außer sich. Und bevor einer ihn aufhalten

konnte, hatte er sich auf den Slytherin gestürzt und rammte ihm ein Knie in den Bauch.

Darauf, dass Longbottom angreifen würde, hatte keiner gewettet.

Die zwei Gorillas bewegten sich langsam, um ihrem Boss zu helfen, doch Letifer hatte nun seinen Zauerstab in der

Hand. Gekonnt zielte er auf sie:

"Helft ihm und ihr müsst zuerst an mir vorbei... was ihr nicht schaffen werdet."

Unsicher sahen sie sich an und blieben dann einfach stehen. Wieder wandten sich alle dem Faustkampf zu. Malfoy hatte

es geschafft ein Handgelenk von Neville zu umklammern, was ihm aber wenig nutzte. Er hatte keine Chance an seinen

Zauerstab zu kommen, während der Gryffindor auf ihn einschlug.

Schließlich ließ der Slytherin los und versuchte wegzukommen, ein schwerer Fehler. Neville fasste seine Kleidung und

rammte erneut ein Knie in den Magen, nur um dann ins Gesicht zuschlagen. Der Tyrann Hogwarts schnappte nach Luft

und schwarze Flecken tauchten vor seinen Augen auf.

Malfoy wurde an die Wand gedrängt und versuchte halb blind den anderen abzuhalten. Der einzige Erfolg war, dass er

von dem Gryffindor den Ärmel erwischte. Neville, längst nicht mehr auf solche Kleinigkeiten achtend, machte eine

gewaltsame Bewegung und der Ärmel zerriss.

Der letzte Widerstand Malfoys war gebrochen und er rutschte an der Mauer hinunter, unfähig noch sein Gleichgewicht zu

bewahren. Neville war wie eine entfesselte Naturgewalt, die kein Erbarmen kannte. Inzwischen hatte er das Erlernte

vergessen und schlug mit seinen Fäusten nur immer weiter ins Gesicht. Malfoy war inzwischen am Rande der

Ohnmacht.

Letifer drehte verblüfft den Kopf, als er hinter sich die ersten Anfeuerungsrufe und Pfiffe hörte. Es waren Gryffindors,

welche anscheinend den Anblick genossen. Langsam fielen auch andere eine und es entwickelte sich ein Sprechchor:

"Neville! Neville! Neville! Neville!"

Dieser kam langsam wieder zu Sinnen. Schwer atmend stand er vor seinem Opfer und starrte fassungslos auf seine

Hände. Sie waren blutig, was aber in keinem Vergleich zu Malfoy stand.

"Neville?", fragte Letifer vorsichtig und trat vor. "Alles okay?"

"Was... war ich das?"

"Ja." Letifer fasste seine Schulter. "Gut gemacht."

"Was ist hier los?!" Am anderen Ende des Ganges kam Professor McGonagall heran geeilt. "Mr. Malfoy, was... oh mein

Gott!" Die Schüler machten ihr Platz und sie sah das Geschehen. "Mr. Goyle, Mr. Crabbe, bringen sie ihren Freund in

den Krankenflügel... Mr. Potter, waren sie das?!"

"Nein, Madam."

Sie runzelte die Stirn und sah zu Neville. Man sah Verblüffung, als sie seine blutigen Hände, den zerrissenen Ärmel und

den insgesamt unordentlichen Eindruck aufnahm.

"Mr. Longbottom?! ... Warum haben sie das getan?"

"Er hat meine Eltern beleidigt."

Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde weicher. "Ich verstehe... wie auch immer, 20 Punkte Abzug von Gryffindor und den nächsten

Monat sitzen sie jeden Freitag bei mir nach. Verstanden?"

"Ja, Professor." Neville sah auf den Boden.

Die stellvertretende Direktorin zögerte, lächelte dann aber. "Es ist gut, dass sie endlich für sich selber aufstehen.", sagte

sie kurz und ging dann weg.

"Sie mag dich." Letifer sah seinen Freund an. "Sie hätte dir eigentlich mehr abziehen sollen."

"Ja..." Neville lächelte, zum ersten Mal vollkommen Stolz auf sich selber.

Er war aus seinem Kokon der Selbstzweifel und Unsicherheit ausgebrochen. Heraus gekommen ist vielleicht im Moment

noch kein wunderschöner Schmetterling, aber noch mussten erst die Flügel trocknen, bis er Fliegen konnte. Aber

Fliegen würde er.

Ich bin schon immer ein heimlicher Neville-Fan gewesen und mit den Jahren wurde das nur stärker. Ich bin überzeugt, er

hat Potenzial zu viel mehr, als er bisher gezeigt hat.

(EDIT: Band 7: Go Neville!)

Das nächste Kapitel heißt "Die Ehre eines Witwers". Letifer und Malfoys Fehde steigert sich immer weiter...

Einen schönen Sonntag!

silberstreif

**Teil III: Die Ehre eines Witwers**

- Wann kommt die Wahrheit ans Licht und wenn ja wie viel?

Ein Teil der Wahrheit bald... ^-^ Aber es soll ja spannend bleiben, nicht?

Ziemlich viele von euch haben es eh schon erahnt, wer dieser Witwer ist... ich denke weitere Worte kann ich mir sparen.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

eines Witwers

An Letifer

Die Neuigkeiten über die Horcruxe sind in der Tat interessant. Bisher hatten wir keinerlei Hinweise, welcher Art und wie

viele es tatsächlich sind. Das Horcrux in unserem Besitz ist ein lederner Frauenhandschuh, welcher in der Tat ungefähr

Tausend Jahre alt ist. Wir sind uns sicher, dass er Rowena Ravenclaw gehörte.

Falls der Vertrag bricht, musst du dafür Sorge tragen, dass alle Horcruxe möglichst schnell eliminiert werden, bevor wir

uns Lord Voldemort selbst zuwenden können. Natürlich nur falls es passiert, was wir alle nicht hoffen. Allerdings sind die

neuen Entwicklungen seiner recht radikalen Meinungen über Mugglegeborene bedenklich.

Wir stimmen hierbei zu, dass Lord Voldemort anscheinend doch nicht der ideale Allianzpartner ist. Jedoch ist er unser

einziger möglicher Partner und als solcher können wir uns es nicht leisten, ihn einfach zu verlieren.

Bau die Beziehungen mit den Werwölfen aus, finde möglichst viele Unterstützer.

Das Konzil

"Von wem ist der Brief?", fragte Ernie, während er sein Frühstücksbrot aß.

"Von ein paar Leuten, die ich kenne...", war die wage Antwort.

"Wenn du es nicht sagen willst,,." Desinteressiert wandte sich der Hufflepuff ab. Er konnte mit dem Potterjungen eh nicht

wirklich etwas anfangen, er war anders als sie. Aber er konnte nicht direkt seinen Finger darauf legen, in welcher

Beziehung Harry Potter anders war.

Nochmals las Letifer den Brief. Unterstützer finden? Das war eindeutig leichter gesagt als getan, er hatte nicht einmal

eine Ahnung, wo er beginnen sollte! Und diese Hinweise auf den Vertrag waren bedenklich... er spürte, dass das Konzil

nicht dachte, es würde ewig halten. Nur wie lange waren die Vampire und die Todesser Kämpfer, die Seite an Seite

standen?

Zeit... das war die Frage. Wie viel hatte er? Wie lange konnte er hier in Hogwarts bleiben? Als Vorbereitung musste er

möglichst viel über die Geheimnisse Voldemorts und die Horcruxe herausfinden. Dagegen stand nichts im Vertrag, eine

gute Lücke, welche er nun ausnutzte.

Wissen war Macht. Wissen bedeutete den Sieg in diesem Krieg.

Sieben Horcruxe gab es also laut Irma... unwahrscheinlich dann, dass sich seine Hinweise überschnitten, dennoch sollte

er die Möglichkeit nicht ausschließen. Er musste mehr über den Gaunt Ring erfahren, dann erst konnte er sicher sein.

Am nächsten Morgen kam erneut ein Brief:

An Letifer

Dumledore weiß also, dass ich Horcruxe habe, nun es wird ihm nicht sehr viel weiterhelfen. Am wichtigsten war jedoch

die Tatsache, dass sie Halloween etwas geplant haben, ohne Zweifel wollen sie eines der Horcruxe zerstören.

Halte dich in dieser Nacht bereit, der Auftrag des jungen Malfoys wird dann ausgeführt.

Ich habe keine Beschwerden über die Vampire, dennoch solltest du bald zurückkommen. Ich habe dich nicht als Spion

gewollt, sondern als Befehlshaber.

Lord Voldemort

Diesesmal fragte niemand genau nach, wofür er dankbar war. Es wäre sehr schwer geworden einen Brief von Voldemort

selber zu erklären... aber auf dem Blatt lagen mehrere Sicherheitszauber. Er hörte einen leisen Aufschrei und sah auf.

Schräg gegenüber hatte Hannah die Zeitung, den Tagespropheten, und nun begannen Tränen ihre Wangen hinunter zu

laufen.

"Hannah?", fragte Zacharias besorgt, dann griff nach der Zeitung. Fast sofort verdüsterte sich sein Gesicht und er legte

den Tagespropheten auf den Tisch. "Hier, lest!"

/St. Mungos gefallen!

Gestern Abend um exakt 22:30 Uhr griffen mehrere Todesser von außen das Gebäude an. Allerdings hielten sie mehrere

Schutzschilde und eilig herbei gerufenen Auroren ab, weiter vorzudringen. Womit allerdings niemand gerechnet hatte,

war das die Vampire in das Gebäude shifteten und von hinten begannen anzugreifen. Eingekesselt mussten die Auroren

und Heiler aufgeben. Sie apparierten. Um 23:56 Uhr erklärte das Ministerium St. Mungos als verloren.

Glücklicherweise konnten mehrere Sektionen noch geräumt werden, so dass die Todesquote nur 33 Personen beträgt.

Davon sind zwölf Patienten, zehn Heiler und elf Auroren.

Die Todesliste finden sie auf Seite 6...

Seite 2: Wichtigkeit des St. Mungos

Seite 3: .../

Letifer las nicht weiter, er wusste genug. So setzte also Voldemort seine Vampire bei Großangriffen ein, ihm gefiel die

Taktik. Sie war für ihre Seite schmerzlos. Doch Letifer war klar, dass nicht alle Ziele so leicht zu besiegen waren.

Wichtige und alte Gebäude aus den früheren Kriegen waren mit Sicherheit mit Anti-Shift-Schilden versehen. Leicht

konnte man unter ihnen Azkaban, Hogwarts und das Ministerium selbst zählen. Sie würden erst einmal Inseln bilden,

bevor alles fiel.

Höchst wahrscheinlich würden die Ministeriumsleute versuchen, mehr Schilder zu errichten. Letifer lächelte, ohne die

verwunderten Blicke der anderen zu bemerken. Sie würden es nicht schaffen, oder zumindest nicht an mehr als maximal

zwei Orten in einem Jahr.

Anti-Shift-Schilde mussten Blutmagie blocken. Das allerdings Zauberermagie oder reine Magie, durch Zauberstäbe

fokussiert, eine völlig andere Magieart blockt, ist schwer zu erreichen. Dazu brauchte man fast die achtfache Menge der

normalen Magie, sowie spezielle Rituale, die auch Blut beinhalteten. Der Aufwand war einfach immens.

Es gab nur einen Gegenstand, der es schaffte innerhalb von Sekunden solch einen Schirm zu erstellen, welcher dann

einen um Kreis von 20 Metern bedeckte. Dies war vielleicht nicht viel, aber konnte in einer Falle, der entscheidende

Punkt sein.

Doch das Ministerium wusste nicht von diesem Gegenstand und hatte auch keine Hoffnung darauf, ihn zu bekommen.

Der Ring La Irla lag sicher in Letifers Koffer.

Wayne fasste nun die Zeitung und knüllte sie ärgerlich zusammen. "Wir sehen zu, wie dieses Land zerfällt... und können

nichts tun!"

"Was würdest du denn tun?", fragte Letifer ruhig.

"Ich würde... würde Du-weißt-schon-wen und all seine Todesser töten!"

"Und dann?"

Wayne runzelte die Stirn. "Was dann?"

"Dann würde ein anderer Dunkler Lord kommen." Letifer zuckte mit den Schultern. "England ist auf seinem

momentanen Weg verdammt."

Keiner der anderen Hufflepuffs widersprach und es legte sich eine dunkle Stimmung auf ihre kleine Gruppe. Auch in der

restlichen Halle hatten sich inzwischen die Neuigkeiten herum gesprochen, alles wirkte gedämpfter. Gelächter fehlte.

An diesem Tag hatte Letifer wieder Verteidigung gegen Dunkle Künste. Sie übten weiter duellieren, Flüche und

Heilzauber, alles was man im Kampf gebrauchen konnte. Letifer hielt sich mit seinen Zaubern zurück, war aber leider

jedes Mal mit Malfoy gepaart... und dieser ließ all seinen Ärger aus.

"Occaeco!"

Letifer blockte den Fluch, welcher ihn für mehrere Stunden hätte erblinden lassen, und sah ärgerlich zu seinem Partner,

welcher nur arrogant grinste. Er zwang sich wieder ruhig zu werden und erwiderte den Blick ohne eine Reaktion. Malfoys

Grinsen schwand.

Innerlich war der Halbvampir langsam wirklich wütend. Non stop stichelte der Blonde und nun begannen auch noch die

anderen Slytherin mit einzufallen. Die Lehrer sahen nicht, was hinter ihren Rücken passierte. Nur dank seiner

Ausbildung hatte Letifer bisher alles vermeiden können, was ihn verhext, verzaubert oder gar verflucht hätte... obwohl

die Grenzen dazwischen fließend waren.

"So, die Stunde ist beendet!", rief Sirius. "Harry kommst du kurz zu mir?"

Alle sahen ihn an, während Letifer langsam nickte. "Sicher."

Die Schüler strömten aus dem Klassenzimmer, als Letifer etwas am Rücken traf. Er drehte sich um, konnte jedoch nichts

sehen. War es ein Fluch gewesen? Er atmete tief durch, wenn ja, hatte seine Todesmagie den abgeblockt. Gut... aber

das sie jetzt von hinten angriffen, war einfach nur katastrophal.

"Viel Spaß, Potter, bei eurem Gespräch!", flüsterte Malfoy im Vorbeigehen. "Vielleicht will er dir ja DAS Gespräch über

Blümchen und Bienchen geben?!" Lachend ging Draco hinaus.

'Nicht verfluchen...', dachte Letifer und konzentrierte sich auf seinen Paten. "Was ist?"

Sirius zuckte mit den Schultern:

"Ich wollte dir fragen, wie es dir so geht und wie dir Hogwarts gefällt..."

"Gut. Nur die Slytherins haben sich anscheinend gegen mich verschworen." Letifer versuchte beruhigend zu lächeln.

"Yeah... weiß du, dass du aus deiner Familie der Erste seit Ewigkeiten in Hufflepuff bist?" Sirius grinste etwas. "War eine

ganz schöne Überraschung..."

"Ja..." Letifer fragte sich, was der Mann von ihm wollte. Er spürte, wie in seinem Kopf ein leichtes Pochen immer stärker

wurde und hoffte, er bekam kein richtiges Kopfweh. Hogwarts stellte ihn unter Stress... unter mehr als jeder Krieg es je

gekonnt hatte. Er musste seine Verkleidung aufrecht erhalten, Spionieren, Neville trainieren, Slytherins Flüchen und

Fallen ausweichen und sollte sich dann noch anfreunden...

"Spielst du in deinem Hausteam mit?"

Letifer zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich wurde bisher nicht gefragt, dass Team scheint ein ziemliches durcheinander zu

sein. Anscheinend sind letztes Jahr viele gegangen."

"Das kann passieren. Sie werden schon noch zu dir kommen, keine Sorge." Sirius zog einen Zettel aus der Tasche und

reichte es dem Halbvampir. "Morgen Nachmittag haben deine Geschwister und ich eine kleine Teestunde... du kannst

auch kommen."

"Danke." Er überflog das Papierstück. Darauf waren der Weg zu Sirius Räumen, die Uhrzeit und das Passwort

angegeben. "Ich komme."

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Es war fünf Uhr Nachmittag und er stand vor einem Wandteppich. Seufzend klopfte Letifer an und sagte gleichzeitig das

Passwort: "Rumtreiber!"

Wer oder was auch immer diese Rumtreiber waren, dass Bild schwang auf alle Fälle zur Seite und er trat ein. Die

anderen waren bereits da. Es war ein gemütliches und großes Wohnzimmer, auf dessen einen Seite durch hohe Fenster

helles Licht den Raum flutete. Bei den Fenstern stand eine Couchgruppe, an einer anderen Wand war ein Kamin. Die

Möbel waren in dunklem Holz gehalten und es gab ein Regal voller Bücher. Der Boden war mit einem Teppich belegt,

dass die Gryffindorfarben hatte.

"Hi," grüßte er sie. "Was ist das für ein Passwort?"

"Du weißt das nicht?!" Sirius starrte ihn geschockt an. "Das sind wir! Dein Dad, Remus und ich... naja, und

Wurmschwanz, diese Ratte."

Wurmschwanz? Letifer konnte sehen, dass auch Rose und John, welche gegenüber von Sirius auf der Couchgruppe

saßen, ärgerlich wirkten. "Ich fürchte, ich kenne keinen Wurmschwanz."

"Setz dich." Letifer kam der Aufforderung nach und setzte sich in einen Sessel. Sirius seufzte. "Wurmschwanz war unser

bester Freund und der Geheimniswahrer für den Fidelius Zauber, der euch damals beschützen sollte...Wir dachten, es

wäre Remus, aber zu spät merkten wir, dass er der Verräter war. Sein wirklicher Name ist Peter Pettigrew."

Also ein Todesser. Was sie wohl sagen würden, dass Remus nun auch einer war? Und zwar mit vollem Herzen? Obwohl

Letifer sich nicht sicher war, ob Lupin wirklich für Voldemort war... kaum, aber er war für die Werwölfe und so lief es auf

das gleiche hinaus.

Von einem Peter Pettigrew hatte er nie zuvor gehört, allerdings Wurmschwanz... er erinnerte sich an einige Gerüchte aus

dem Todesserquartier. War er da nicht einmal erwähnt worden? Vielleicht spielte ihm auch nur seine Imagination einen

Streich, es war eh nicht wichtig.

"Er ist ein Todesser." Roses Stimme war voller Abscheu. "Er entkam vor ein paar Jahren Azkaban und war die Ratte, die

Voldemort zurückbrachte."

"Oder zumindest mithalf.", korrigierte John.

"Warum nennt ihr ihn Ratte und Wurmschwanz?" Letifer sah sie neugierig an.

Sirius lächelte schwach. "Weißt du, als wir jung waren, wurden James, Peter und ich unregistrierte Animagi. Für Remus,

damit wir, wenn es Vollmond war, bei ihm sein konnten. Wir haben uns inzwischen registrieren lassen... dein Vater ist ein

Hirsch und ich ein großer schwarzer Hund."

"Und Wurmschwanz eine Ratte.", folgerte Letifer. "Beeindruckend, dass ihr es geschafft habt."

Was sie wohl dazu sagen würden, dass er ebenfalls ein Animagi war? Und das seit gut acht Jahren? Ein Teil von ihm

wünschte sich, dass sie stolz auf ihn waren... wie es Meradin und Mirlan gewesen waren. Ihre Briefe von damals waren

voller Lob gewesen. Genau, die Vampire, warum sollte er wollten, dass die Potters auf ihn stolz sind? Er brauchte sie

nicht... sie waren inkompatibel.

So überlegte er vor allem, wie nützlich solch eine Form war und verstaute sie in seinem Gedächtnis. Man wusste nie,

wann man so etwas gebrauchen konnte.

"Hat fast zwei Jahre gedauert, aber wir haben es ohne Erwachsene geschafft...", gab Sirius zu und zuckte dann mit den

Schultern. "Lasst uns über etwas fröhlicheres reden!"

"Ohja." Rose kicherte. "Wie zum Beispiel dem Zwischenfall mit Neville und Malfoy..."

"Denkst du nicht, die Schule hat das schon breit genug getreten?", fragte Letifer genervt. "Alle wollten davon wissen, wie

das passieren konnte, und, und, und,..."

"Aber das du Neville trainierst, ist das wahr?" Rose sah nicht so aus, als würde sie sich einfach abspeisen lassen und so

nickte er. Sie lächelte. "Ich wusste, dass du mehr drauf hast, als zu zeigst."

Letifer musterte sie kurz forschend, beschloss dann, dass sie nichts wichtiges wusste. Sirius sah nachdenklich aus:

"Es war aber wirklich cool... der ruhige Neville, du hast wirklich etwas in dem Jungen geweckt.", lobte er. "Ich habe

bemerkt, dass die Slytherins ziemlich unfreundlich zu dir sind."

John nickte, anscheinend war er besorgt. "Sie werden sich rächen wollen, Harry."

"Ich weiß, du bist nicht der Erste, der mich warnt." Er lächelte. "Aber ich denke nicht, dass sie mir etwas antun können."

"Du bist immer Mr. Cool, wie?", stichelte Rose. "Mr. Cool versus Mr. Iceprince. Wer wird gewinnen?" Sie schüttelte den

Kopf und lachte leicht. "Wetten werden jeder Zeit angenommen."

"Ich wette auf Harry!", rief John.

"Ebenfalls.", stimmte Sirius zu.

Es wurde noch ein paar vergnügliche Stunden in dem Raum. Schließlich jedoch stand John auf:

"Wir sollten gehen, sonst verpassen wir das Abendessen."

"Du hast Recht." Sirius sah zu seinem Patenkind. "Ich habe gehört, du kümmerst dich um die Thestrale. Kann ich mal

mitkommen?"

"Sicher, ich gehe jedes Wochenende zu ihnen.", erklärte Letifer.

Als Letifer mit den anderen Drei in die Halle hinunter ging, fühlte er sich froh und glücklich. Der Gedanke daran, was

Halloween geschehen mochte, machte ihm Angst. Er wusste, dass dieses Gefühl wohl nie so wiederkommen würde...

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

"Gehen wir." Mit selbstsicheren Schritten ging Letifer in den bereits düsteren Wald hinein. Die Sonne sah nur noch etwas

über den Horizont und der Himmel über ihnen bot ein farbenprächtiges Schauspiel. Neben ihm lief Sirius, Hagrid war

dieses Mal nicht mitgekommen.

"Ich erinnere mich, hier haben wir uns ein paar Mal verwandelt..." Sirius sah die hohen Bäume an und doch durch sie

hindurch, zu vergangenen Tagen. "Es war schön damals."

"Ohne Zweifel. Habt ihr auch die Thestrale gekannt?"

"Ja, allerdings haben wir uns nie mit ihnen näher beschäftigt. Remus war immer Beschäftigung genug." Der Professor

lächelte. "Er war oft recht wild."

Oft? Letifer musste noch den Werwolf treffen, der bei Vollmond nicht wild oder eher gewalttätig war... aber er sagte

nichts. Stattdessen konzentrierte er sich. Hörte man schon das erste Hufgetrommel auf dem weichen Waldboden?

Rechts, ja, dort war es...

"Ich kann sie hören... sie kommen.", sagte er leise. "Sie kennen dich nicht, so komm nur langsam näher.

Einverstanden?"

"Ja." Er blieb stehen und der Jugendliche ging ein paar Schritte weiter. Letifer trug zwei Eimer voll mit frischem Fleisch.

Bewundernd sah Sirius zu, wie die ersten der albtraumhaften Gestalten aus den Gewirr der Bäume trat und voller

Vertrauen näher kam. Es folgten ein, zwei und dann eine ganze Herde. Sogar Fohlen, konnte der Ex-Auror ausmachen.

"Ihr bekommt ja alle was..." , verteidigte Letifer sich vor dem immensen Ansturm. Er nahm das blutige Fleisch aus dem

Eimer und reichte es ihnen. Sofort wurde es ihm aus den Händen gerissen.

Er achtete darauf, dass jeder Thestral etwas abbekam. Seltsamerweise hatte er kaum Schwierigkeiten sie zu

unterscheiden, doch er schob es auf seine Animagusform.

Das letzte und eines der besten Stücke hatte er für das jüngste und kleinste aller Fohlen aufgehoben. Es war vielleicht

gerade mal zwei Monate alt und so süß wie ein Thestral jemals sein konnte.

"Verdammt!"

Letifer sah auf. "Was ist los, Sirius?"

"Ich habe vergessen, dass ich heute eine Besprechung habe mit den anderen Lehrern..." Er sah bittend zu ihm.

"Kommst du hier alleine zurecht? Ich weiß, normalerweise bräuchte man einen Lehrer, aber du bekommst eine

Sondererlaubnis... Geh einfach rasch zurück, du kennst den Weg, ja."

"Ich verstehe. Viel Spaß bei der Konferenz."

"Wenn ich den auf dieser eingestaubten Konferenz habe, ist der Nordpol geschmolzen.", erwiderte der andere

sarkastisch. "Pass auf dich auf! Auf Wiedersehen..."

Sirius rannte los, durch die nun dunklen Waldpfade, auf direktem den Weg zurück ins Schloss. Letifer sah ihm nur kurz

nach, dann wandte er sich wieder zu den Thestralen. Freude breitet sich in ihm aus, als es ihm langsam dämmerte... Er

konnte nun endlich das tun, was es ihm dauernd verlockt hatte, seitdem er die Herde sah! Rennen, einfach nur rennen,

zwischen den anderen Thestralen. Einer von ihnen sein. Einer von vielen, einer ohne Namen und ohne Bestimmung...

ohne Verpflichtungen.

Die Thestrale spürten, dass sich etwas geändert hatte bei ihm und sahen ihn an. Erwartungsvoll oder nur neugierig,

konnte Letifer nicht sagen. Stattdessen gab er einfach seine innere Gestalt frei und wurde einer von ihnen – ein Thestral.

Zuerst stolperten sie zurück und ein großer bulliger Thestral stellte sich zwischen ihm und der Herde. Ohne Zweifel war

dies der Leithengst, welcher nun misstrauisch auf den beinahe noch kindlichen Thestral hinunter sah.

Letifer wieherte leise und beugte den Hals, dass Zeichen, dass er unter dem Leithengst stand und es akzeptierte. Dieser

wiederum zögerte, gab dann aber das Entwarnungszeichen für seine Herde.

Auch wenn der Mann/Junge nun ein junger Thestral war, er blieb anders als sie... und war doch einer von vielen

Thestralen. Die Herde wusste dies, akzeptierte ihn aber in ihrer Mitte. Und mehr verlangte der junge Thestral auch nicht.

Das letzte Fleisch war verschwunden und sie prüften den Wind. Wo gab es neues Blut, wo neue Beute?

Die Sonne war gesunken und die Dunkelheit hatte ihr Territorium, den Wald, erneut fest im Griff. Doch die Augen der

Pferdeähnlichen Wesen nahmen das kleinste Licht der Sterne und des Mondes auf und nutzten es. Schwarz-weiß

erschien ihnen nun die Welt, die einzigen Nuancen Grau- und Silbertöne.

Der leichte Nachtwind trug einen vielversprechenden Geruch heran, irgendwo im Westen tief im Wald, lag der Ursprung.

Die Herde rannte und ein junger Thestral, ohne eine Sorge der Welt, war unter ihnen.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

"Geht es dir gut?", fragte Ernie Macmillan.

Letifer nickte. "Ja... nur etwas müde... und Verwandlung war noch nie mein Lieblingsfach."

"Wenn du meinst..." Er klang zweifelnd und Letifer konnte das verstehen.

In der Nacht mit den Thestralen hatte er sich völlig verausgabt und war knapp, bevor jemand aufstand,

zurückgekommen,. Er war blasser als normal, da er seine Metamorphfähigkeiten nicht wirklich jetzt aufrecht erhalten

konnte, hatte Ringe unter den Augen und sah einfach aus wie eine wandelnde Leiche... von seinem Gähnen wollte er

lieber gar nicht erst reden.

Müde schleppte er sich durch den Schultag, sich selbst dabei erwischend, wie er um einen Energietrank betete...

vollkommen unter seiner Würde. Er brauchte Blut und nochmals Blut, daran gab es kein vorbei kommen. Bisher hatten

es ihm die Vampire, wie auch über den Ferien, heimlich in kleinen getarnten Paketen zugeschickt. Niemand hatte

wirklich nachgefragt, was mit absoluter Sicherheit hat den Sprüchen darauf lag.

Doch erst Morgen würde erneut ein solche Packet kommen und er musste halt bis dahin durchhalten. So unangenehm

es auch werden würde.

Rumps! Er stolperte ein paar Schritte zurück.

"Du solltest darauf achten, wo du hingehst Potter!", hörte er eine ihm leider bekannte Stimme sagen. "Oder bist du seit

neuestem zu blind um andere Personen zu erkennen? Blind UND dumm, was für ein trauriges Schicksal."

"Halt den Mund, Malfoy." Letifer betrachtete den blonden Jungen gelangweilt. Er brachte an solch einem Tag wirklich

nicht die Energie zu Gefühlsausbrüchen auf. Zudem wettete er, dass der andere Junge absichtlich in ihn hinein gelaufen

war.

"Was neues fällt dir nicht ein, wie? Gehen wir Leute." Malfoy warf ihm noch einen siegessicheren Blick zu, dann ging er

mit seinen Freunden den Gang weiter hinunter.

"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hannah.

Letifer nickte und Zacharias blickte den Schülern des Schlangen Hauses wütend hinterher. "Sie halten sich für die

Besten und sind immer so arrogant! Ich hasse sie..."

Die anderen Hufflepuffs stimmten ihm zu.

Letifer bemerkte es erst am Abend, als er sich fürs Bett alleine im Bad umzog. Er war unkomfortabel sich vor anderen

umzuziehen und ihnen auch noch seine vielen Narben zu zeigen... so war es besser. Es war ein Blick in den Spiegel, als

das gewohnte goldene Aufblitzen fehlte.

Eine Kleinigkeit war anders, das Medaillon um seinen Hals fehlte.

Es war das Medaillon, dass er nun seit über einem Jahr jeden Tag trug in Erinnerung an Kamilla. Sie hatte dort sein Bild

und Gift drinnen gehabt... Gift, dass sie am Ende selber genommen hatte, um das Gefängnis von Kamalsk zu

vermeiden. Eine verständliche Entscheidung, wenn man bedachte, dass sie eine Veela war.

Er selber hatte an der Stelle, wo sein Bild gewesen war, ihres hingetan, damit er sie immer ansehen konnte, wenn er

wollte. Auf der anderen Seite hatte er ebenfalls tödliches Gift hingetan und mit mehreren schweren Zaubern versteckt.

Man wusste ja nie, wofür es nützlich war.

Und nun fehlte es.

Er begann eine beinahe panische Suche durch seine Kleidungstücke, alles umsonst. Dann kehrte er, im Schlafanzug zu

ihrem Zimmer zurück und suchte dort. Wieder ohne Erfolg.

Wo konnte es nur sein? Die Kette war magisch, diese fielen nicht einfach herunter. Sie wurden entweder abgelöst oder...

Er stockte. Oder abgerissen.

Malfoy!

Das Anrempeln war kein Zufall gewesen. Dieses Mal würde der Slytherin dafür bezahlen.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Mehrere Hufflepuffs wunderten sich, was diesen Morgen mit dem Potterjungen los war. Er saß nur halb auf der Bank und

warf immer wieder mehr als zornige Blicke zu dem Slytherintisch quer über die Halle. Sowohl der Slytherin-, als auch der

Hufflepufftisch standen an den Wänden der Halle, mit Ravenclaw und Gryffindor dazwischen.

"Was ist heute dir denn über die Leber gelaufen?", fragte Megan.

"Er war gestern Abend auch schon so.", warf Wayne ein. "Also, was ist los?"

Letifer antwortete nicht, sondern beobachtete, wie ein gewisser Blonder mit zwei sehr großen Schülern zu ihnen herüber

kam. Er stand auf und vor ihm blieb der Malfoyerbe stehen.

"Gib es zurück.", verlangte Letifer ruhig.

Malfoy grinste. Diesesmal hatte er es geschafft, dieses Mal war er unter die Haut des eiskalten Hufflepuffs gekommen!

Und er genoss es.

"Warum? Willst du etwa, dass keiner dein kleines Geheimnis weiß?"

Letifer blinzelte kurz. Kleines Geheimnis? Dann dämmerte es ihm, wie hatte der Draco das Gift finden können? Unter

all den Zaubern hätte es sicher sein müssen, unentdeckbar, außer man wusste, wonach man suchte! Das war nicht gut

und er war sich fast vollkommen sicher, dass dieses Gift in England verboten war. Wenn Draco ihn jetzt auffliegen ließ,

musste er fliehen... oh, die Ironie von einem Spion der gleichen Seite enttarnt zu werden!

"Gib es mir einfach!"

"Nein." Wenn möglich steigerte sich Malfoy Laune sogar. "Ich meine, wir wussten allen das du anders bist... aber wer

hätte gedacht, dass du du darauf abfährst?"

Was meinte er jetzt schon wieder? Letifer verstand nichts mehr. Vielleicht redete er doch nicht vom Gift? Aber was dann?

Wie auch immer, inzwischen hing ihm gut und gerne die halbe Schule an den Lippen und einige waren sogar

aufgestanden, um besser zuhören zu können.

"Ich verstehe nicht, was du meinst."

"Sicher nicht." Der Sarkasmus war greifbar. "Du hast auch absolut keine Ahnung, was sich in diesem Medaillonbefindet,

richtig?"

Er zog seine Hand aus dem Umhang und an einer zerrissenen Kette schwang das goldene Medaillion. Mühsam hielt

Letifer sich zurück, einfach zu zugreifen. Malfoy öffnete nun das Schmuckstück und man sah das wunderschöne Bild von

Kamilla. Der Slytherin und seine Freunde mussten Stunden daran gearbeitet haben, den Sichtzauber zu brechen.

"Potter, Potter... du brauchst nicht mehr den Dummen spielen, ich habe dich enttarnt!", rief er triumphierend und seine

Stimme war in der gesamten Halle zuhören. "Das du deine eigene Sexualität nicht unter Kontrolle hast und so sehr auf

sie stehst, dass du sie immer mit dir herum trägst... du holst dir wohl jede Nacht einen runter, wenn du dieses Bild siehst,

wie? Kann man dir nicht verübeln, manche müssen halt mit den Bildern leben, während andere das Original bekommen.

Küsst du das Bild auch? Hast du Fantasien, wie du mir ihr schläfst?"

Er lachte. "Das ist eine Veela, nicht? Stöhnst du, wenn du das..."

KRACH!

Mehrere der weiblichen Anwesenden waren errötet, bei Malfoys Ausführungen. Nun jedoch starrten alle fassungslos auf

Letifer. Dieser hatte sich so schnell bewegt, dass kaum einer mitgekommen war und presste nun Malfoy an die Wand.

Eine Hand hatte er an der Kehle und drückte langsam zu, ein Knie hatte sich in seinem Bauch platziert und hielt Malfoy

fest, während die zweite Hand das Schmuckstück aus seiner Hand nahm.

"Malfoy..."

Innerlich erschauderte Draco an seinem eigenen Namen, noch nie hatte ihn jemand SO ausgesprochen. So voller Wut,

Gift, Zorn... er konnte es nicht genau beschreiben, aber es war gefährlicher. Longbottom war verglichen dazu, ein

harmloses Nichts... mit einem Mal erinnerte sich Malfoy an die Gerüchte, dass Potter Longbottom trainierte. Er hatte sie

nicht geglaubt, bist jetzt. Potter war anders... und nichts an ihm sprach von Zögern oder Unsicherheit. Nur wenige

Zentimeter von dem Blonden entfernt, konnte dieser nur lodernde Wut im Gesicht des ehemals vermissten Potter lesen.

Letifer holte mit dem Knie aus und donnerte es mit voller Kraft in Malfoys Magengrube. Nach Luft schnappen krümmte er

sich zusammen, aber da traf ihn von rechts eine Faust direkt im Gesicht. Der Blonde flog zwei Meter weit und landete

am Boden neben dem Hufflepuff Tisch.

Schritte... Dracos Inneres verkrampfte sich vor Angst. Potter würde ihn umbringen! Panisch sah er auf und versuchte

sich aufzurichten. Er sah noch die schwarze Hose, da traf ihn auch bereits ein Tritt gegen die Rippen. In dem

verzweifelten Versuch Luft zubekommen, war er wehrlos, als er am Kragen gepackt wurde und erneut gegen die Wand

knallte.

Letifer wollte zuschlagen, als ein Ruf ihn erstarren ließ.

"MR. POTTER!" Dumbledore und Professor McGonagall kamen beide auf ihn zugeeilt.

Malfoy empfand in diesem Moment tatsächlich so etwas wie Dank zu den beiden Lehrer, als seine misshandelte Lunge

schmerzhaft wieder Luft bekam. Ihm war schwindlig, er hörte fast nur Rauschen und seine Sicht war auch irgendwie

unklar. Am Rande wurde ihm nur bewusst, dass er in weniger als einer halben Minute vollkommen

zusammengeschlagen worden war...vor der ganzen Schule!

Letifer hatte den Kopf gedreht und starrte den alten Mann voller Wut an. Was mischte sich der alte Mann ein? Aber er

saß hier wohl am längeren Hebel.

Der Halbvampir ließ den Kragen los und der Malfoyerbe fiel überrascht und schwach zu Boden. Mit seinem übrig

gebliebenen Stolz richtete sich der Slytherin sofort auf seine Knie auf, blieb dort aber erstmal und wartete, bis der Boden

nicht mehr schwankte.

"Mr. Potter! Gewalt ist doch keine Lösung, dafür muss es einen anderen Weg geben.", sagte der Direktor ernst.

Der Blick aus den grünen Augen war beunruhigend. Dann nickte Letifer langsam, zur Überraschung von Dumbledore. Er

wusste, dass der Junge ihn hasste, warum gab er ihm jetzt so einfach Recht? Sein schlechtes Gefühl sollte bestätigt

werden.

"Sie haben Recht, Direktor." Er wandte sich erneut zu Malfoy. "Steh auf!", zischte er.

Malfoy sah verwirrt hoch. Warum das nun...? Er schluckte und stand zittrig auf. Alles schmerzte, aber er konnte stehen

und erwiderte den Blick seines Widersachers.

Zur Überraschung aller verbeugte sich Letifer vor Malfoy. Mehrere Studenten sahen sich verwirrt an, während die aus

alten Zaubererfamilien fassungslos zusahen. Dumbledore und die anderen Lehrer standen daneben und beteten

innerlich, dass es nicht das war, was sie dachten... umsonst.

Letifer richtete sich wieder auf. "Draco Lucius Malfoy. Für die Beleidigung und in Fragestellung der Ehrhaftigkeit meiner

Person Harry James Potter vor den hier Anwesenden, sowie dem Diebstahl eines für mich extrem wertvollen

Schmuckstücks, fordere ich einen Schadensersatz."

Die Ersten wollten bereits Aufatmen, doch er war noch nicht fertig:

"Jedoch für die Beleidigung meiner toten EHEfrau Kamilla, fordere ich dich zu einem Zaubererduell!"

Die Stille in der Halle war betäubend. Letifer trat einen Schritt zurück und musterte den verletzten Jungen von oben bis

unten.

"Du brauchst mir keinen Schadensersatz geben, dich vor der gesamten Zaubererwelt zu besiegen, wird mit genug sein.

Damit du deine Wunden heilen kannst und in Höchstform bist, wird das Duell in drei Tagen, um 17 Uhr Nachmittags statt

finden. Waffen und Siegesbedingungen kannst du entscheiden."

Draco hätte sich am liebsten an das andere Ende der Welt gewünscht, oder zumindest die Augen geschlossen. Aber

ersteres war unmöglich und zweiteres ging gegen seine Reinblutehre als Malfoy:

"Sekundanten?"

Letifer sah zum Lehrertisch. Viktor Krum nickte. "Viktor Krum."

"Ich wähle Theodore Nott."

Letifer drehte sich einfach um und ging zwischen Dumbledore und McGonagall hindurch hinaus.

Die Sekunden vergangen, dann brachen überall die Gespräche aus.

Dumbledore seufzte und seine Stellvertretende Direktorin sah ihn an:

"Wusstest du, dass er verheiratet war, Albus?"

"Nein, Minerva..."

"Können wir nichts tun, um dieses Duell zu verbieten?"

Flitwick war näher gekommen und schüttelte denn Kopf. "Nein. Er hat Mr. Potter und seine Ehefrau tödlich beleidigt,

sowie anscheinend etwas gestohlen. Da gibt es nichts zu deuten, vor allem da der Beleidiger nun wählen kann, wie weit

er das Duell gehen lassen möchte."

Der Zauberkunstprofessor sah mit einem bedeutsamen Blick zu Malfoy.

Am Gryffindortisch war Rose zu ihrem Bruder geeilt:

"Wusstest du etwas davon?!"

"Nein." John schüttelte den Kopf.

Ron grinste. "Malfoy verdient es, hoffentlich gewinnt Harry."

"Wie kannst du dir so sicher sein, dass er sich nicht lebensgefährlich verletzt?!", rief Hermine.

John sah an ihnen allen vorbei zu Malfoy. "Harry wird gewinnen."

Kein Zweifel war bei ihm zuhören.

Malfoy war hingegen anderer Ansicht. Er schüttelte den Kopf.

"Für wen hält er sich? Er fordert mich heraus, soll er sehen, was er davon hat! Es wird nur einer lebend von der Plattform

steigen!"

"Sind sie sich sicher, Mr. Malfoy...?" Flitwick sah sehr zweifelnd aus.

"Professor Flitwick hat Recht, Draco." Slughorn kam heran und mit ihm im Schlepptau Viktor Krum und Sirius Black.

"Überlege gut, wie weit du das Duell gehen lassen möchtest."

"Potter ist nicht so gut, wenn alles erlaubt ist, kann ich ihn schlagen!"

Inzwischen war es wieder ruhiger geworden und die Diskussion hörten immer mehr Schüler gespannt mit. Sirius Black

schüttelte den Kopf:

"In meiner Klasse seid ihr immer miteinander gepaart und dort hat nur Harry einmal einen Treffer gelandet."

"Glück.", schnaubte Draco verächtlich.

Viktor Krum lachte. Die Schüler verstummten komplett und alle starrten ihn an, als sein er wahnsinnig geworden.

"Draco Malfoy... das war dein Name, nicht? Ich will dir jetzt etwas wichtiges über Harry Potter oder wie ich ihn kenne,

Lucas Turmkönig, erzählen." Viktor grinste. "Er kam auf Durmstrang und wie die meisten wissen, werden dort Dunkle

Künste UND Verteidigung gegen Dunkle Künste gelehrt. Wir sind also sozusagen besser im Angriff, als ihr..."

"Ich weiß auch meinen Teil an Dunklen Künsten.", unterbrach Malfoy rüde. Immerhin war er von seiner Tante Bellatrix

über den Sommer trainiert worden. Es war hart gewesen, aber hatte sich gelohnt.

"Sicher, dass bestreite ich gar nicht.", stimmte der Quidditchspieler ihm viel zu höflich zu. "Nur Lucas ist eine vollkommen

andere Sache. Er ist ein Genie, was Duellieren und Dunkle Künste, sowie Verteidigung gegen Dunkle Künste

anbelangt."

Mehrere sahen ihn fragend an und einige begannen leise zu Tuscheln. Schließlich war es Dumbledore, der fragte:

"Was meinen sie damit? Er hatte zwar ein Ohnegleichen ihn Dunkle Künste und Verteidigung gegen Dunkle Künste, aber

in einem Duell dürfte dies nur ein Vorteil sein."

"Ein Vorteil!" Er lachte kurz auf. "Lucas Turmkönig wurde auf Durmstrang nur einmal herausgefordert und zwar von dem

besten Duellanten seiner Altersklasse. Lucas brauchte nicht einmal drei Minuten, um mit ihm fertig zu werden. Es war,

als würde man einen Professionellen Duellanten und einen Anfänger beobachten.

Lucas ist besser als Mr. Malfoy, wenn es zum Duellieren kommt. Er ist schnell, kennt die außergewöhnlichsten Zauber

und Flüche und hat Erfahrung."

"Was für außergewöhnliche Flüche?", warf Flitwick ein.

Sirius Blach erinnerte sich plötzlich daran, wie Harry das Bild seiner Mutter erledigt hatte: "Der skandinavische

Kompostzauber!"

"Genau, dass ist ein Beispiel." Viktor sah an diesem Beispiel amüsiert aus. "Die Lehrer haben ihn in der Fünften für sein

enormes Fachwissen auf diesem Gebiet geschätzt! Er war der ungekrönte beste Duellant Durmstrangs und hat sich bis

jetzt sicherlich noch verbessert." Er wandte sich zu Malfoy. "Du hat keine Chance."

Malfoy schluckte und schwankte hin und her. Dann nickte er langsam. "Bis zur Ohnmacht..."

"Weise Entscheidung." Viktors Lächeln war nicht freundlich.

Das nächste Kapitel heißt "Das letzte Duell". Ich denke, der Titel ist Zusammenfassung genug ^.~

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil III: Das letzte Duell**

39. Das letzte Duell

Die fünf Gryffindors hatten endlich den Gesuchten gefunden. Letifer stand an einem Fenster und sah gedankenverloren

über die Ländereien, ohne ein Anzeichen zu zeigen, sie bemerkt zu haben.

Sie alle waren etwas geschockt von der enthüllten Heirat gewesen, aber Hermine war es dann, die ihnen und dem

gesamten Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum erklärte, dass Veelas ihre Partner selber aussuchen. Und das manchmal das

Alter keine Rolle spielte. Nun standen sie vor dem jungen ehemaligen Ehemann, und wussten nicht so recht, wie sie

anfangen sollten...

"Harry?" Rose näherte sich vorsichtig und er sah auf. "Warum hast du uns das nicht mit Kamilla erzählt?"

Er sah von ihr, zu seinem Bruder, zu Ron und Hermine und dann zu dem unauffälligen Neville. Er zuckte mit den

Schultern:

"Sie ist tot. Warum über Tote reden?"

"Sie war deine Frau.", meinte Ron leise. "Eine Veela?"

"Ja."

"Sie war schön." Hermine lächelte und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Woran starb sie?"

Der Halbvampir wandte sich hier zu und für einen Augenblick fühlte er wieder, was ihm der Krieg alles gekostet hatte. Er

hatte die Leere nur vergessen und verdrängt... Er schloss die Augen und wandte sich wieder von ihr ab.

"Selbstmord."

Er hörte wie sie überrascht Luft holten. John war es, der es wagte zu fragen:

"Warum?"

"Weil sie eine Veela war." Letifer seufzte. "Wir waren in einem... Kriegsgebiet. Sie wurde gefangen genommen und

beging Selbstmord, bevor man ihr etwas... antun konnte."

"Das ist schrecklich!"

"Das ist das Leben, Hermine.", antwortete er traurig. "Hat Malfoy sich bereits für die Konditionen entschieden?"

"Ja." Ron lehnte sich an die steinerne Wand. "Zauberstab und bis zur Ohnmacht. Er wollte zuerst anscheinend bis zum

Tod, aber Flitwick und Slughorn versuchten ihn umzustimmen..."

"Geschafft hat es dann aber, Professor Krum!", berichtete Rose weiter. "Er erzählte, wie gut du in Durmstrang warst und

das du ein Genie im Duellieren wärst und du Durmstrangs ungekrönter Duellierkönig warst."

"Wirklich?" Letifer lächelte. "Dann hat er etwas übertrieben... aber ich BIN besser als Malfoy."

"Dann zeig ihm das." John sah seinen großen Bruder voller Vertrauen an.

"Viel Glück..." Neville war nun endlich auch zu ihm getreten. Sein Selbstbewusstsein war immer noch nicht

erwähnenswert groß. "Ich werde dich anfeuern..."

"Danke." Irgendwie fühlte er sich besser, wenn er sie an sah und wusste, dass sie für ihn einstanden... zumindest jetzt,

als Harry Potter, war er ihr Freund.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Dumbledore seufzte. Harry Potter hatte sich als Mysterium heraus gestellt und er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass er

nachforschen musste... Was wusste er über den Jungen?

Das er ein Halbvampir war.

Eine Tatsache deren Auswirkungen sehr deutlich wurden, als er den jungen Malfoy in der Großen Halle verprügelte. Es

war subtil gewesen, aber wenn man es wusste, kaum zu übersehen. Jemand von dieser Statur konnte einfach

niemanden mit solch einem Gewicht einfach vom Boden aufheben.

Albus glaubte nicht daran, dass Viktor Krum genau wusste, WAS Harry Potter war. Viktor sah nur seinen Freund Lucas

Turmkönig und war überzeugt, dass dieser gut war.

Seine Informationen über das Sprüchewissen waren aber interessant gewesen. Mehr als die Noten hatten diese

wenigen Sätze dem alten Zauberer verraten, dass Harry Potter für den Krieg ausgebildet worden war. Anders ging es

gar nicht.

Und dann dieser Schwertkampf... dieses Können mit solch einer tödlichen Waffe sollte kein Siebzehnjähriger erreichen

können. Doch der Übungskampf mit dem Elfen Zosho hat vieles gezeigt. Vor allem dieser versehentliche Tritt ins Genick.

Zosho hatte zum Glück ausweichen können... war Harrys Entschuldigung mit den Vampiren wahr gewesen?

Und diese Veela namens Kamilla? Er war sich sicher, schon mal von ihr gehört zu haben. Irgendwo in seinen Notizen

und es war noch nicht allzu lange her...

Die Hauptfrage mit allen Antworten jedoch war:

Welche Identität hatte der Junge außerhalb von Harry Potter und Lucas Turmkönig?

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

An dem Morgen des Tages konnte man bereits die Besonderheit spüren. Das Ereignis rückte näher und so gut wie jeder

Hogwartsbewohner war nun vollends aufgeklärt über die Regeln eines Duells. Und beinahe ebenso war allen bewusst,

dass Harry Potter die besseren Karten in der Hand hatte.

Die Spannung stieg während des Tages und am Nachmittag summte das ganze Schloss mit ihr. Das Duell würde im

Quidditchstadium stattfinden, sodass möglichst alle einen guten Blick hatten. In den verschiedenen Kabinen bereiteten

sich die Duellanten mit ihren Sekundanten vor.

Viktor Krum lehnte an der Wand und sah genauso gelangweilt aus, wie Letifer sich fühte. Es wollte einfach keine

Aufregung auftauchten, kein Lampenfieber... er fürchtete, dass es ihn später um so härter treffen würde.

Umgezogen hatte er sich bereits, anscheinend hatte Hogwarts tatsächlich eine offizielle Duelluniform aus irgendeinem

vergangenen Jahrhundert. Es war eine schwarze Robe mit einem Überwurf auf dem das Hauswappen war. Anscheinend

hatte der Desinger kaum einen Gedanken an Hufflepuff verschwendet, deren Hausfarben bereits gelb und schwarz

waren. So sah er nun sehr schwarz mit einem weiß-schwarzen Dachs und gelben Rändern aus.

Zumindest konnte er sich darin gut bewegen und das war die Hauptsache.

"Kamilla lag dir wirklich am Herzen, nicht?" Der bulgarische Spieler sah ihn an. "Du brauchst nicht zu antworten, es ist

offensichtlich mit dem Kampf. Du bist Siebzehn und bereits ein Witwer... was sagt das über dich aus?"

"Das ich Pech habe?", fragte er ironisch.

"Unter anderem. Aber vor allem, dass du kein normaler Junge bist." Viktor seufzte. "Weder normal, noch Junge stimmt

bei dir... warst du je ein Kind?"

Letifer antwortete zuerst nicht, dann zuckte er mit den Schultern. "Vielleicht... ich hatte ein Jahr mit den Potters, dass

muss schön gewesen sein und dann später... noch zwei Jahre mit dem Vampirclan."

"Klasse Kindheit. Besser geht es gar nicht.", kommentierte der Bulgare zynisch. Dann sah er auf, jemand hatte geklopft.

"Herein?"

Sirius öffnete die Tür. "Entschuldigt, dass ich störe... ihr wollt sicher Strategien besprechen oder so." Beide Ex-

Durmstrangschüler sahen ihn abwartend an. "Nun ich wollte nur schnell Glück von den anderen und mir wünschen und

hier." Er hielt dem Halbvampir einen Umschlag hin. "Von deinen Eltern."

"Danke." Zögerlich nahm er den Umschlag, während Sirius wieder ging.

"Ich mag deinen Patenonkel." Viktor kam zu ihm herüber. "Was schreiben sie?"

"Ich lese es vor.", sagte er. Und begann:

"Lieber Harry,

Lily und ich wissen nicht, worüber wir mehr geschockt sind. Das du Draco Malfoy zu einem Duell herausgefordert hast

oder das du bereits in deinem Alter verheiratet warst! Kamilla, so schrieben sie uns, hätten wir gerne kennen gelernt

und so sind wir betrübt über deinen Verlust.

Wir können beide verstehen, warum du das Duell bestreitest, auch wenn wir nicht stolz darauf sind. Wir wünschen dir

Glück und versuchen vorbei zukommen, um zu zusehen. Es werden sicherlich auch viele andere Schaulustige kommen.

In Liebe

James und Lily."

"Sie sind tolerante und offene Menschen." Viktor drückte kurz die Schulter seines Freundes. "Ich denke, wir müssen

gleich raus."

"Gehen wir."

Nebeneinander öffneten sie die Türen, gingen den Gang entlang und auf das Quadrat zu, durch welches Licht herein

schien. Beide hatten ihre Augen für einen Moment zu bedecken, als sie hinaus auf das Feld traten. Das Erste was sie

hörten, waren die verschiedenen Anfeuerungsrufe der Hogwartsschüler. Als sich Letifers Augen an das Licht gewöhnt

hatten, sah er sich um.

Vor ihm war eine Duellplattform aufgebaut worden, die Zuschauerreihen für die Schüler waren voll. Der Turm auf dem

die Lehrer und Gäste sitzen war ebenfalls da, allerdings konnte er von der Entfernung aus, keine Personen deutlich

ausmachen.

"Da sind sie ja." Professor Flitwick auf sie zu. "Lassen sie mich kurz alles kontrollieren..." Mehrere Kontrollsprüche später

nickte der kleine Mann zufrieden. "Alles sauber, ich denke Madame Pomfrey ist nun auch mit Mr. Malfoy fertig... Folgen

sie mir, bitte."

Er führte die zwei zu einem Ende der Duellplattform. Letifer konnte Draco Malfoy in seiner Duelluniform aus Grün, Silber

und Schwarz sehen. Die Farbkombination war deutlich besser, als Letifers. Aber darauf kam es nicht an. Um sie herum

jubelte die Menge und Professor Dumbledore erklärte nochmals kurz die Regeln.

Der Halbvampir stieg auf die Plattform und sah seinen Gegner das Gleiche tun. Er atmete tief ein, mit einemmal traf ihn

das erwarteten Lampenfieber... er unterdrückte es, wie immer und konzentrierte sich nur auf den anderen. Malfoy war

deutlich nervöser als Letifer, wenn man wusste, wonach man zu Suchen hatte. Für alle anderen sah er aber eiskalt und

unberührt aus.

Flitwick derweil stellte sich an den Rand und hielt den Zauberstab hoch. "Verbeugt euch!" Malfoys verbeugung war eher

ein kurzes Nicken und auch Letifer ging nicht sonderlich tief hinunter.

"3... 2... 1... LOS!"

Aus dem Zauberstab entwich eine große Stichflamme, doch keiner der Duellanten kümmerte dies.

"Catena!", schrie Draco und aus seinem Zauberstab schossen eiserne Ketten auf Letifer zu. Sie waren langsamer als

der normale Zauberspruch, aber deutlich schwieriger aufzuhalten

Letifers Gedanken blieben glasklar. Wenn Draco seine Sprüche noch laut aussprach, konnte das Duellierlevel hier kaum

höher sein. Blitzschnell entschied er sich, dass gleiche zu tun, um nicht seine wahre Meisterschaft zu enthüllen.

Immerhin sah Dumbledore zu, der sicherlich misstrauisch ihm gegenüber war. Laut rief er:

"Contego!"

Um Letifer erschien eine rote Kuppel aus Magie, die knisterte und aus der Nähe konnte man kleine Blitze sehen, die auf

dem Schild tanzten. Die Ketten krachten dagegen und schmolzen vor den verblüfften Augen der Zuschauer. Letifer

zeigte auf die Ketten, die noch auf ihn zuflogen, nur um gegen seinen Schutz zu prallen: "Fulguris."

Ein Blitz löste sich aus seinem Zauberstab und traf die Ketten. Malfoy hatte sie aber von seinem Zauberstab gelöst, als

er sah das Letifer diese anvisierte. Kalkulierende betrachtete er das Schutzschild: "Tempesta glacialis!"

Mit einemmal wurde es eiskalt und der Boden vereiste rapide direkt auf Letifer zu. Auch begannen Hagelkörner auf das

Schutzschild einzuhämmern und es zu schwächen. Malfoy sah freudig aus, seinen Gegner in Schwierigkeiten zu sehen.

Doch dieser war bei weitem nicht wehrlos: "Ignis!"

Eine riesige Feuerwolke brach aus dem Zauberstab heraus und schmolz in sekundenschnelle alles Eis. Doch noch

während Wasser und Schnee zur Erde fielen und Malfoy sich vor dem Feuer schützte, schrie er den nächsten Fluch:

"Fyr zehris!"

Der weiße Fluch flog durch die rote Materie hindurch direkt zu Malfoy und traf! Der Blonde blinzelte kurz, als nichts

geschah, nahm er an, dass der weiße Strahl nicht getroffen hatte. Derweil grinste Letifer kurz an seinem Erfolg. Nun

würde das Duell nicht mehr lange dauern.

Malfoy nun zeigte mit dem Zauberstab aufs Wasser:

"Liquidus letificus!"

Damit hatte nun Letifer zugegebenermaßen nicht gerechnet. Bevor er etwas tun konnte, spürte er, wie sich die Muskeln

in seinen Beinen, welche im Wasser standen, entspannten. Diese Gefühl der Ruhe und Freude klettere seinen gesamten

Körper hinauf und speziell in der Lendengegend erreichte es einige interessante Effekte.

Seine Konzentration brach dank des einfachen Spruches und sein Schutzschild flackerte, dann verschwand es. Für

einen kurzen Moment verlor er seine Ruhe und das war genug. Seine Todesmagie griff ein und blockte den Spruch ab,

sowie es alles restliche Wasser um ihn herum zerstörte.

Kaum einer sah wie Dumbledore, welcher den Kampf mit dem Fernglas beobachtete, seine Stirn in Falten legte und

näher zoomte. Die Szene würde er im Denkarium noch oft ansehen...

"Schluss mit lustig.", murmelte er zu sich selber. und sah zu seinem Gegner. Er konnte nicht anders und fühlte für einen

Moment Belustigung. Malfoy hatte nun dank des babylonischen Fluches zuvor Eselsohren. Mit jedem Stück Magie das

er wirken würde, bevor er den Gegenzauber sprach, würde sich Malfoy weiter in einen Esel verwandeln.

Malfoy hatte dies offensichtlich noch nicht bemerkt:

"Auis submergi!"

Ein relativ mächtiger Spruch, welchem Letifer schlicht nach rechts auswich und zusah, wie dem Blonden nun ein

Schwanz wuchs. Dieser bemerkte nun auch das etwas nicht stimmte und griff beiläufig neben sein Gesicht – und

erwischte seine neuen Ohren. Entsetzt starrte er sie an, dann sah er wieder zu seinem Gegner:

"Was hast du getan?!"

"Ein Spruch, was sonst?" Letifer lächelte. "Mach weiter."

Der Slytherin explodierte vor Wut und Scham: "Minuo!"

Letifer ließ sich flach auf den Bauch fallen, um diesen Fluch auszuweichen. Er fluchte innerlich. Der Fluch war extrem

schnell und gefährlich. Nicht in dem Sinne, dass er tötete, sondern in dem Sinne, dass er eine kleine unschließbare

Wunde verursachte. Man brauchte einen speziellen, wenn auch relativ einfach zu brauenden, Trank, um die Verletzung

zu schließen... wenn man es nicht in der Zeit schaffte, verblutete man einfach. Um das ganze zu verschlimmern, konnte

der Fluch bei geübten Zauberern auch noch die Gegend um die Wunde herum schmerzunempfindlich machen. Der

Kämpfer bemerkte dann nicht einmal mehr, dass er verblutete.

Diesesmal hatte Malfoy seinen linken Fuß in einen Huf verwandelt. Letifer ging in die Hocke, während der Slytherin

erneut das Gleichgewicht suchte und rief:

"Expelliarmus!"

Simpel, aber war häufig effektiv. Nicht in diesem Falle, da Malfoy in letzter Sekunde ein Schild beschwor. Doch dies half

nicht mehr. Obwohl die meisten Duellier- und Kampfsprüche viel Magie verbrauchten und somit zur größeren

Genauigkeit laut ausgesprochen werden mussten, war dies nicht bei allen der Fall... Letifer war in den lautlosen

Sprüchen ein Meister, auch wenn er bisher aus Tarngründen keine verwenden hat wollen. Doch das würde sich nun

ändern.

"Stupor!", rief Letifer. Doch während der rote Zauber auf den Blonden zuraste, machte er eine kurze Bewegung.

Malfoy wich dem Fluch aus, doch um ihn herum erschien ein blau schimmerndes Netz. "Diffindio!", rief er.

Letifer nicht glücklich, als das Netz von Sylfris zerriss. "Pallus Pillium!"

Es wurde dunkel, niemand sah mehr etwas. Die gesamte Plattform war von einer schwarzen Kuppel umhüllt. Letifer

wartete ab, wenn er sich nicht irrte...

"Lumos!"

...dann würde Malfoy in Panik geraten. Der Zauber selber war recht erschöpfend, aber sehr oft extrem nützlich. Wie

jetzt.

"Solaris! Ignis! Lumos Maximus!" Und dann sogar: "Incendio!"

Nichts wirkte und niemand sprach mehr. Neugierig ließ Letifer den Zauber weichen und sah nach Malfoy. An Malfoys

Platz jedoch stand nun ein Esel-Mensch. Mit blonder Mähne, grauem Fell und vier Hufen, aber noch auf beiden

Hinterbeinen stehen. Der Zauberstab lag nutzlos auf dem Boden.

"I-AAAaaaahhh."

Die Schüler und auch einige Erwachsene lachten wie auf Kommando los. "Stupor!"

Der Esel-Mensch wich nicht mehr aus, erkennend, dass er verloren hatte. Vielleicht wollte er auch einfach dem

Gelächter entfliehen... Ohnmächtig fiel er auf den Boden.

Unter dem Gejubel der Schüler kletterte Letifer siegreich die Plattform herunter

"Gut gemacht. Du hast aber recht lange gebraucht..." Viktor sah ihn fragend an.

"Ich wollte ihn nicht töten und er war gut.", gab Letifer zu und er hatte keinerlei seiner besonderen Talente und zu

gefährliche Sprüche eingesetzt. Er hatte schon früher festgestellt, dass hier einige Leute auf ein paar interessante

Zauber aggressiv und misstrauisch reagierten. "Ganz sicher nicht der normale Durchschnittsschülerduellant und einige

Sprüche waren auch sehr gefährlich. Mit dem Minuo-Fluch hätte er mich fast gehabt."

"Aber auch nur fast und das ist es, was zählt." Viktor zeigte auf mehrere Schüler. "Da wollen dir ein paar gratulieren."

Die nächste halbe Stunde brachte er damit zu, die vielen Glückwünsche entgegen zunehmen. Zwei blieben ihm aber

besonders in Erinnerung. Er ging da bereits mit Viktor von der Hauptmenge weg, zurück in die Umkleideräume.

"Harry?" Er drehte sich um und sah das Ehepaar Potter. Sie kamen auf ihn zu. "Wir wollten dir zu diesem wirklich

grandiosen Kampf und deinem Sieg gratulieren. Du hast dich gut geschlagen."

"Danke." Er nickte ihnen zu. "Wo ward ihr?"

"In der Ehrenloge, bei Dumbledore und einigen anderen Professoren." Lily lächelte. "Und so bewundernswert das Duell

auch war... ich habe mir schreckliche Sorgen gemacht. Mache so etwas bitte nicht wieder, zumindest nicht in naher

Zukunft."

"Werde ich nicht, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt.", versprach er.

"Gut..." James zögerte. "Wir haben bemerkt, dass du einige recht dunkle Sprüche eingesetzt hast." Letifer versteifte sich

in der Erwartung was kommen würde. "Aber wir, also Lily und ich, sind zu der Ansicht gekommen, dass du sie gewählt

und verantwortungsbewusst einsetzt. Wir werden zwar davon nicht begeistert, aber wir vertrauen dir."

Dem Halbvampir wurde es innerlich warm. "Danke.", sagte er wieder, doch dieses Mal lächelte er und meinte es wirklich

so.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Nach dem Duell hielt Draco Malfoy weiten Abstand von Letifer und dieser versuchte auch einen Bogen um ihn

zumachen. Er konnte die Wut und den Hass bei dem Malfoyerben sehen, doch dies war sein kleineres Problem.

Wichtiger war, dass Halloween sich näherte und der Botschafter der Vampire immer noch keine Ahnung hatte, was der

Auftrag war.

Er beschloss einfach, dem Blonden unauffällig zu folgen und abzuwarten, mehr konnte er nicht tun.

Das Hufflepuff-Hausteam hatte sich in der Tat gesammelt und es wurde beschlossen nach Halloween Auswahlkämpfe

zu veranstalten, wer neu in die Mannschaft kommt. Die größte Schwierigkeit war aber, dass Hufflepuffs Kapitän, welcher

eigentlich ein sehr gute Sucher für die Mannschaft war, jedoch nicht mit Letifer mithalten konnte. Auf anderen Positionen

war er nicht so hervorragend... Schließlich wurde da Problem gelöst, dass Letifer nur als Reserve-Spieler eingetragen

wurde, da er einfach nicht die nötige Disziplin und Begeisterung mitbrachte. Somit war zwar die Hufflepuff-Mannschaft

nicht so stark, wie sie sein könnte, aber alle waren zufrieden.

Dies geschah zwei Tage vor Halloween und war im Moment eines der letzten Dinge in Letifers Kopf. Er hatte am

Nachmittag seine Koffer unauffällig gepackt und geschrumpft. Ihren Platz hatte er durch Illusionen ersetzt, die ungefähr

einen Tag halten würden. Es war knapp gewesen zeitlich, dass er es zu dem Fest schaffte. Es war spät abends dunkel

und alle amüsierten sich.

Er sah sich aufmerksam in der festlich dekorierten Halle um. Dumbledore hatte gerade eine kurze Rede gehalten und

unterhielt sich nun enthusiastisch mit Professor Flitwick und Madame Hooch. Die Schüler aßen das exzellente Essen,

wobei auch noch all seine Ziele, Ron, Hermine und Draco, da waren. Er musste aufpassen.

Die Halle gefiel ihm in ihrer Dekoration, wobei er sich fragte, wie sie die Kürbisse so groß bekommen hatten. Ein

Schwellzauber vielleicht? Er fragte Wayne und der zuckte mit den Schultern:

"Die züchtet immer Hagrid. Du hast die Kürbisse doch auch in seinem kleinen Vorgarten gesehen, oder? Er früher durfte

er keine Magie benutzen, und auch jetzt sieht es das Ministerium ungern... aber es verhindern können sie es nicht."

"Außerdem sehen sie doch einfach toll aus.", meinte Susan. "Nur mit den Spinnweben haben sie dieses Jahr etwas

übertrieben... ich bekomme sie gar nicht mehr aus meinem Haar!"

"Ist immer noch besser als damals mit dem Streich der Weasley-Zwillinge..."

"Ja. Deren neuer Laden, hast du denn schon gesehen?"

Er sah wieder gelangweilt zum Lehrertisch. Diese verschwand in Augenblicken.

'Verdammt.' fluchte er in seinen Gedanken. Dumbledores Platz war leer. Ron und Hermine? Waren ebenfalls bereits

verschwunden... Draco? Er sah den Blonden aus der Halle schlüpfen.

"Ich habe gehört, dass Trelawney eine neue Höhe in ihrem Wahnsinn erreicht hat." Zacharias grinste. "Sie warnt

dauernd nun vor irgendeinem vom Blitz getroffenem Turm..."

Letifer stand abrupt auf. "Ich muss kurz gehen... ich denke, ich habe etwas verloren...", entschuldigte er sich reichlich

lahm und rannte aus der Halle. Die Hufflepuffs sahen ihm verwundert nach.

Wohin war Malfoy? Da, die Treppe... Letifer sprach mehrere Zauber auf sich, bis er sicher war, dass man ihn nicht durch

Zufall bemerken würde. Dann folgte er in großem Abstand. Die Treppe hinauf... Gang... Gang... Treppe... Er runzelte die

Stirn. Kannte er den Weg nicht? War er diesen nicht immer mit Neville zu ihren Trainingsstunden gegangen?

Exakt. Zu Letifers Verblüffung hielt Malfoy vor dem Raum der Wünsche und trat schließlich ein. Kurz zögerte Letifer,

sollte er hinter hergehen? Doch er entschied sich dagegen und setzte sich stattdessen still in eine Ecke. So lange er sich

nicht bewegte, war er unsichtbar.

"Wie findest du diese neue Haarfarbe?" Eine Hexe mit lilanem Haar mit pinken Streifen kam um die Ecke. Neben ihr

folgte ein großer muskulöser Mann, mit dunkelbrauner Haut.

"Schön Tonks... sehr originell?" Der Mann seufzte und sah sich um. "Ich verstehe nicht, warum Dumbledore uns das

Schloss patrouillieren lässt... denkt er wirklich, es wird etwas geschehen?"

"Anscheinend ja." Die Frau, Tonks drehte sich um. "Gehen wir zum Nordturm, da sollten wir uns mit den anderen

treffen..."

Sie gingen weg und Letifers Gedanken rasten. Patroullien in Dumbledores Auftrag? Hatte er sie nicht auch schon

gesehen im Grimmauld Platz? Sie mussten im Orden des Phönix sein, wobei diese zwei aber durchaus kampferfahren

wirkten. Es war etwas in ihm Schritt gewesen, woran Kämpfer beinahe instinktiv andere Kämpfer erkannten... genau,

dass waren zwei der Auroren gewesen.

Irgendwie spitzte sich die Lage gerade zu, doch Letifer wartete still. Niemand der ihn gesehen hätte, hätte ihn in diesem

Moment für Siebzehn gehalten. Er wirkte bei weitem älter und gefährlicher.

Die Zeit verging und die Tür ging auf. Malfoy kam heraus und ihm folgten... Todesser?! Letifer war milde überrascht. Wie

kamen diese nach Hogwarts? Malfoy hielt eine seltsame Hand... welche Letifer als eine Hand des Ruhmes erkannte,

welche nur für den Besitzer leuchtete. Wofür war das denn gedacht?

"Niemand da.", flüsterte Draco zu den Todessern. "Folgt mir, es sind Ordensleute hier. Schaltet sie aus, so schnell und

leise wie möglich."

Die Todesser nickten, waren aber nicht allzu schnell damit. Keiner von ihnen war anscheinend froh, dass sie einem Kind

gehorchen mussten. Letifers geübter Blick flog über die Gruppe. Zehn Leute, Draco, keine Vampire. Werwölfe? Er roch

leicht, seinen verbesserten Geruchssinn benutzend. Ein Werwolf... er roch irgendwie familiär.

Keine Zeit den Geruch näher einzuordnen, die Todesser rannten los. Letifer folgte ihnen in den Schatten. Er kannte den

Weg nicht, doch er stellte fest, dass sie sich auf dem Weg zu einem Turm machten. Er war richtig gelegen, es war der

Astronomieturm, an dessen Fuße die Todesser halt machten.

"Gibbon, feuer das Dunkle Mal über den Turm in die Luft. Ihr anderen alle beschwört die Barriere..", befahl Draco den

Todessern. Mehr als einer sah ihn kurz mordküstern an, bevor sie ihre Magie bündelten. Vor der Tür waberte kurz die

Luft, dann war alles wieder normal. Die Magier traten zufrieden ein Stück zurück. "Gut gemacht.", lobte der Slytherin.

Ein blone Hühne war ihm einen ärgerlichen Blick zu. "Hör auf so zu reden. Es ist der Befehl des Lords und du bist nur

unser Führer. Noch eine falsche Bemerkung..."

Gibbon war wiedergekommen und sah dem Austauch interessiert zu. Malfoy schluckte. "Schon gut, wir dienen alle nur

dem – verdammt!"

"Todesser!" Jemand mit roten Haaren war auf der anderen Seite des Ganges aufgetaucht... Bill Weasley. "Stupor!"

Dei Todesser begannen sofort zurück zufeuern. BOOM! Eine Explosion erschütterte die Mauern des alten Schlosses und

Staub wirbelte auf. Als alle wieder sehen konnten, war der einzige Gang zum Astronomieturm halbwegs blockiert. Durch

den Staub erschienen aber erneut Gestalten, andere Ordensmitglieder. Letifer konnte nicht sagen, welche Seite zuerst

reagierte, innerhalb von Sekunden war der gesamte Gang ein Schlachtfeld.

Er sah Tonks, den anderen Auror, Sirius und von hinten kamen nun Lehrer hinzu. Der Orden war von der Anzahl her

etwas schwächer, jedoch benutzten sie den Schutt als Schutzschild, was es wieder etwas ausglich.

"Haltet sie vom Turm fern!", schrie Malfoy und duckte unter ein paar Sprüchen hinweg.

Die Magieblitze rasten nur dicht an Letifer vorbei und er wusste, es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis jemand in

bemerkte. Langsam drückte er sich an der Wand entlang näher zum Aufgang des Turmes... wo war Draco? Die Tür zum

Turm war offen.

Letifer atmete tief durch. Was auch immer geschah, es musste auf dem Turm sein. Die Sekunden vergingen wie Jahre,

als näher ging er. Er erstarrte, einer der Todesser hatte ihn entdeckt. Die schwarzgekleidete Gestalt feuerte aber nicht

Flüche auf ihn oder schrie, sondern starrte nur. Was sollte das?

In dem Moment nahm seine Nase nahm einen Geruch auf, der Todesser... das war der Werwolf! Und zwar... Remus

Lupin.

Der hatte sich nun von seinem Schock erholt und einen Entschluss gefasst. Ohne Zögern sich wieder der Schlacht zu

und schoss mehrere schwerverletzende Flüche über die Köpfe der Ordensleute hinweg. Kurz sah er zu seinen Kollegen,

aber niemand achtete auf ihn. Gut.

Der Werwolf machte mehrere komplizierte Zauberstabbewegungen, auf welche seine Magie in der Barriere reagierte.

Die magische Wand wehrte sich zuerst etwas, gab dann aber nach und veränderte ihre Bedingungen dazu, dass jeder

durchkam. Es war geschafft...

Er sah zu Harry. Was machte der Junge auch hier? Wieder verfluchte er den Umstand, dass er erst vor einer halben

Stunde über diese Attacke informiert worden war. Unauffällig versuchte er mit seiner freien Hand zur Tür zu zeigen, was

sich zwar als leichter erwieß als die Veränderung, aber doch ihn von der lebensgefährlichen Schlacht ablenkte.

Letifer beobachtete all ein Verhalten und rätselte, was diese Barriere bewirkte. Schließlich verstand er trotzdem. Er

konnte hindurch... Remus war ein Spion für den Orden, wie er vermutet hatte und Harry Potter zählte zu seinem Rudel,

somit half und vertraute Remus ihm. Letifer biss die Zähne aufeinander. Er sollte nicht jetzt daran denken, wer wen

warum verriet und ausspionierte!

Er schlich sich näher ran und hatte bald die Tür erreicht.

"HEY!" Das war einer der Todesser. "Du da... Verdammt."

Letifer brauchte sich nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, dass sie jeden Moment Flüche auf ihn feuern würden. Er glitt

durch den Türbogen und es kitzelte... ein Schutzschild, dass nach irgendwelchen Kriterien funktionierte.

Krach! Ein Fluch hatte nur Zentimeter von ihm entfernt die Mauer getroffen. Vor ihm lag eine Treppe, er sprintete sie

halbwegs hinauf. Nur Sekunden, dann würden die Todesser die Sprüche des Ordens genug abgeblockt haben, um ihn

zu verflogen... wenn sie durch Remus Bann kamen.

Letifers Gedanken rasten, was sollte er tun? Remus war ein Spion und nur Draco war im Moment für was auch immer

auf dem Turm. Er würde es verhindern wollen, dass mehr Todesser kamen. Das Schild musste verhindern, dass

Personen mit dem Dunklen Mal hindurch konnten.

Der Halbvampir lächelte, dann musste er das Gegenteil tun. Geübt beschwor er ein Schild und nur wenige Sekunden

später war ein Duplikat von Remus Schild da... nur war es auf der Treppe errichtet. Keiner ohne dem Dunklen Mal würde

hindurch kommen.

Er drehte sich um und rannte die Treppe hinauf. Was auch immer los war, er würde es heraus finden! Irgendwie war es

ironisch, dass er sowohl die Todesser, als auch den Orden hier austrickste... und gleichzeitig von beiden Seiten gejagt

und beschützt wurde, je nachdem unter welchen Identität er gerade sich vorstellte. Das Leben war kompliziert und er

wusste, dass es nicht einfacher werden würde. Immerhin, er war Letifer.

Wieder eine Tür, dieses Mal führte sie ohne Zweifel auf den Turm. Sie war angelehnt.

Durch die kleine Spalte sah er hinaus...

"Das war sehr klug von dir, Draco.", sprach Dumbledore. "An das Verschwinde Kabinett hatte niemand gedacht."

"Ja..." Draco hatte den Rücken zu Letifer zugewandt, aber auch so konnte dieser sehen, dass er nickte. "Ich bin so weit

gekommen..."

Soweit Letifer sehen konnte, waren nur zwei Personen auf dem Dach. Ein zauberstabloser Dumbledore und ein reichlich

blasser Draco Malfoy.

"Lass uns deine Möglichkeiten diskutieren."

Der Blonde verstreifte sich, es war nicht schwer, sich das fassungslose Gesicht vorzustellen: "Möglichkeiten?! Ich stehe

hier, bin dabei sie zu töten..."

Letifer hätte am liebsten aufgestöhnt, als er begriff. Voldemort selber war nicht in der Lage gewesen, Dumbledore zu

töten. Vielleicht war es an uraltem Respekt gelegen, vielleicht auch an geistigen Attacken in denen der alte Mann so gut

war... und so hatte er Draco geschickt. Der dumme Junge war wahrscheinlich in die Möglichkeit voller Freude

gesprungen, eine Möglichkeit sehend, sich selbst zu beweisen und dann war es zu spät gewesen. Er war mit einem

Auftrag dagestanden, der über seine Fähigkeiten ging... aber der Slytherin hatte es bis hierher geschafft, dass musste

ihm Letifer geben. Nur es gab einen Fehler in dem Plan, welcher nun schreiend offen dalag...

Malfoy hatte noch nie getötet und war kein geborener Killer.

"Wenn du mich töten wolltest, hättest du es längst getan." Von seinem Platz aus, konnte Letifer das Gesicht von dem

Lichtzauberer halb sehen. Es war voller Mitleid, ohne Zweifel war er zu den selben Schlussfolgerungen gekommen. "Du

würdest nicht gestoppt haben und hier mit mir reden..."

Draco zitterte und beschloss die Flucht nach vorne anzutreten: "Ich habe keine Möglichkeiten! Ich muss es tun! Er würde

mich töten... meine ganze Familie bestrafen...!"

"Du bist kein Killer, Draco." Leicht schüttelte der Anführer des Ordens des Phönix den Kopf. "Wenn die Zeit richtig ist,

könnten wir dich schützen... und vielleicht sogar deine Familie, doch ich bezweifle das Voldemort treue Todesser töten

würde."

Letifer schloss die Augen. Ja, Dumbledore war ein Meister der Manipulation und Beruhigung. Es klang so logisch... kein

Wunder, dass die Potters damals auf ihn gehört hatten, und eines ihrer Kinder zu den Dursleys gaben. Doch

Dumbledore war halt auch nur ein Mensch... und diese machten Fehler.

Mit kaltem Schrecken wurde Letifer klar, dass Draco die Mission nicht ausführen konnte. Er hatte nicht das, was er

brauchte, um Dumbledore zu ermorden... und in diesem Fall hatte er, Letifer, den Befehl bekommen, den Mord

auszuführen. Aber was war mit ihm? Würde er es tun können?

Seine Familie... die Potters, sie würden ihm nie verzeihen. Er wusste hier und jetzt, dass er einen Weg zu wählen hatte.

Vor nur wenigen Monaten hatte er sich für ein Doppelleben entschieden und nun musste er ein Leben für immer hinter

sich lassen... und er war Letifer.

Harry Potter war ein Traum gewesen, ein Traum wie es hätte sein können...

Er konnte den Befehl nicht ablehnen. Würde er es tun, war der Vertrag mit den Vampiren null und nichtig. Er war der

Repräsentant und Botschafter der Vampire, er konnte nicht weg. Sein Kopf hing an dem Vertrag, zerbrach dieser durch

seine Schuld... war er tot. Er musste die Mission übernehmen und ausführen.

Egal, was die Folgen waren.

"Aber ich bin so weit gekommen... nicht?" Malfoys Stimme klang unsicher und gefährlich nahe an Hysterie. "Ich habe

den Zauberstab, du bist auf meine Gnade angewiesen..."

Letifer öffnete die Augen. Er spürte, dass das Gespräch sich einem Ende näherte, Dumbledore hatte unüberraschend

mental die Oberhand gewonnen.

"Nein, Draco.", widersprach Dumbledore ruhig. Er bewegte einen seiner Füße leicht nach hinten, um sein Gleichgewicht

besser zu Verlagern. "Du bist von meiner Gnade abhängig."

Letifer stand auf. Seine Kleidung raschelte und Draco wirbelte herum. Er öffnete die Tür und trat auf die Plattform,

Zauberstab zu allem bereit in der Hand. Harry Potter... ein Traum zerschlagen in Tausend Teile bei der Realität. Übrig

war nur Letifer...

Draco Malfoy konnte es nicht fassen. Er war soweit gekommen und dann scheiterte er... er scheiterte an einem

wehrlosen altem Mann! Ein Rascheln und er drehte sich herum. Es mussten die Todesser sein... oder Ordens

Mitglieder... Die Tür schwang auf und zu seinem großen Erstaunen, trat kein Mitglied der zwei genannten Gruppen aus

dem Schatten. Es war stattdessen Harry Potter. Er öffnete den Mund, doch schloss ihn wieder. Etwas warnte ihm, auf

einer subtilen Ebene, dass dies nicht der Junge war, den er kannte.

Seine Schritte, seine Bewegungen, sie alle waren flüssig und zielbestimmt, wie von einem Jäger. Die grünen Augen

überblickten den leeren Turm und kehrten dann zu Dumbledore und ihm zurück.

"Ich denke," sagte Letifer langsam. "Wir können dies hier beenden." Er sah zu dem Slytherin. Es war der Blick von

jemanden, der zu viel erlebt hatte. "Dumbledore hat Recht, Malfoy..."

"Harry..." Dumbledore wirkte fast, als hätte Letifers Auftreten allein ihm Kraft geraubt. Sein altes Gesicht war voller

Emotionen von Trauer, Bedauern und einer seltsamen Akzeptanz.

Doch Letifer ignorierte ihn und sprach weiter: "Du bist kein Killer, Draco... und das ist es, was uns unterscheidet."

"Was soll das, P-" Der Fluch traf ihn, bevor er das Wort beendet hatte. Nun war Dracos Körper erstarrt und er konnte nur

noch zusehen.

Der Halbvampir sah noch kurz zu seinem Mitschüler, dann konzentrierte er sich auf seinen Hauptgegner Albus

Dumbledore. Sein geübtes Auge und leicht übermenschliche Fähigkeiten nahmen fast sofort winzige Kleinigkeiten wahr:

Unsicherer Stand, kein Zauberstab, Schwitzen, beschleunigter Atem, Erschöpfung, Zittern.

"Gift?", fragte er halbwegs interessiert.

"Eine Falle.", gab Dumbledore zu. "Es enttäuscht mich, dich hier zusehen und meine schlimmsten Vermutungen

bestätigt zu haben... Deine Wut darüber, dass wir dich nicht fanden, war berechtigt... es war teilweise offensichtlich."

Albus atmete ein. Er wusste, es waren die letzten Atemzüge seines Lebens.

"Wirklich?" Letifer schien emotionslos. "Etwas spät... finden sie nicht auch? So, wie viel haben sie herausgefunden?

Wissen sie wer und vor allem was ich bin?"

"Ja." Dumbledores blaue Augen glitzerten nicht, er sah den jungen Mann nur direkt an. "Nur verstehe ich nicht, warum

du diese Position angenommen hast. Du hättest dem Konzil nicht gehorchen müssen."

Letifer nickte. Wie hatte Dumbledore entdeckt, dass er Letifer war? Und dennoch in einem seltsamen Sinn, beruhigte es

ihn. Er konnte als der, der er war, Dumbledore ins Jenseits schicken.

"Ehre, ich konnte diesen Posten nicht ablehnen."

"Verstehe. Für dich machen wahrscheinlich ein paar Tote mehr oder weniger keinen Unterschied mehr..."

"Nicht wirklich.", stimmte der Junge zu.

Dumbledore erinnerte sich an die letzten Wochen zurück, wo er voller Neugier versucht hatte, das Rätsel um Harry

Potter zu lösen. Er wusste, dass dieser ein Halbvampir war und somit sicherlich irgendwo mit seinen besonderen

Fähigkeiten aufgefallen war... doch dies war nicht der Fall. Dann verschwand Harry und das zu dem Zeitpunkt der

Verhandlungen. In diesem Moment wusste Dumbledore, dass der schlimmste aller möglichen Fälle wahrscheinlich

eingetroffen war. Harry hatte sich für die gegnerische Seite entschieden. Warum? Ehre, Pflichtgefühl und das er selber

ein Halbvampir war... Dumbledore konnte es ihm fast nachempfinden, warum.

Ab da wäre es ein hoffnungsloser Versuch gewesen, Harry zu einem weiteren Schwur zu überreden, oder gar in den

Orden einzuladen. Nichts hätte mehr die Entscheidung des Jungens gegen Familie, Recht und ein normales Leben

ändern können.

Danach suchte er intensiver, vor allem in Europa. Gleichzeitig bekam er alle Informationen über Letifer. Und ihm fiel auf,

dass von Letifer seit einigen Monaten niemand etwas gehört hatte. Zufall sagte er sich, zudem waren die Zeitangaben

ungenau.

Doch dann kam Moody und zeigte die Erinnerung... Dumbledore sah einen ausgebildeten, extrem gefährlichen Krieger,

für den Mord kein Fremdwort war. Solch ein Mann musste bemerkt worden sein.

Nochmals besah er sich die Erinnerungen, die er aus Harrys Geist gestohlen hatte... diese Gänge, der tote Vampir... das

alles war ein Gefängnis. Doch in den letzten zehn Jahren waren nur wenige Gefängnisse angegriffen worden,

geschweige denn waren Vampire mit im Spiel gewesen. Schließlich schaffte er es auf Kamalsk und die Namen Letifer

und Dominik einzukreisen ... das ungefähre Geschehen dort würde zu den Bildern passen.

Dumbledore sagte sich, dass dies nicht sein konnte und überzeugte sich selber, dass es kein Gefängnis war, sondern

ein geheimer Stützpunkt... von irgendjemanden.

Ohne Draco Malfoy wären nie die letzten Hinweise gekommen. Kamilla... Oh, Dumbledore hatte von ihr gehört! Der

Geliebten Letifers, eine ebenso schöne wie tödliche Veela... die Ehefrau von Harry Potter? Es war die gleiche Veela,

dass war bis zum Duell einwandfrei bewiesen und der alte Mann kannte sehr wohl die Heiratsbestimmungen für

Gefährten bei Veelas. Letifer und Harry würden sie kaum geteilt haben.

Das Duell... Dumbledore war sich sicher, dass niemand anderes es bemerkt hatte. Aber der eine Fluch, der Harry hätte

treffen müssen durchs Wasser, hatte keine Effekt. Er wurde automatisch von Magie abgeblockt.

Und Dumbledore kannte nur eine Person deren Fähigkeiten auf diese Beschreibung passte. Die schneller und stärker

war wie ein Mensch, jugendlich und unschuldig aussah, selbstständige Magie hatte und mit einer Veela verheiratet

gewesen war.

Und doch hatte er geschwiegen und wider Erwartungen gehofft, dass sein damaliger Fehler nicht diese fatalen Folgen

hatte. Umsonst, wie er nun wusste.

"Du wirst an Voldemort zerbrechen.", versuchte der alte Mann eine neue Strategie.

Ein bitteres Lächeln zierte das Gesicht des Halbvampirs. "Es ist nichts mehr übrig zum Brechen, Direktor."

"Mein Fehler..." Er atmete rasselnd ein. "Hasst du mich so sehr dafür, dass du mich töten willst?"

Er hätte beinahe genickt. Beinahe. Es hätte vieles einfacher für ihn gemacht, hätte den Mord begründet. Doch er

schüttelte den Kopf:

"Es ist egal, ob ich sie hasse... Es ist egal, ob sie Schuld waren, oder das Ministerium. Wenn der Morgen graut, wird ihre

Todesnachricht in der Zauberwelt bekannt gegeben. Mit ihnen fällt die Lichtseite, die Hoffnung und bald das

Ministerium... würde ich mich rächen wollen, wäre dies der ultimative Weg. Doch auch wenn ich es nicht wollte, würde

sich absolut nichts ändern.

Ich würde sie immer noch töten, da sie der Veränderung im Weg stehen und es mein Befehl ist. So lange sie leben, kann

Veränderung noch abgewendet werden."

Dumbledore sah zum Nachthimmel hinauf. War das die Schulderleichterung gewesen, die er sich erhofft hatte? "Du bist

weise..."

"Ich bin erfahren.", widersprach Letifer. "Sind sie bereit? Nehmen sie bitte ihren Zauberstab... ich töte keine wehrlosen

Männer."

Dumbledore streckte die Hand aus und in einem letzten erschöpfenden Akt wandloser Magie, sprang sein Zauberstand

zu ihm. "Tod ist nur das nächste große Abenteuer. Dies wird von dir mehr kosten, als von mir..."

Letifer glitt langsam in den Duellstand. Er hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass Dumbledore auf die Verletzung der Seele

anspielte, die bei jedem normalen Mord entstand. Der Grund, warum Letifer noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben dem

Todesfluch benutzt hatte... Er war immer in seinem 'anderen' gefühlslosem Zustand gewesen und seine Todesmagie

hatte alles übernommen. Aber heute... heute wollte seine Todesmagie niemanden angreifen und war seltsam ruhig. Dem

Halbvampir war klar, dass er sie nicht benutzen konnte... Dumbledore war teilweise unschuldig und so konnte er ihn nur

auf die alte Methode töten.

"Vielleicht."

"Harry... Wähle weise, ob Voldemort wirklich der einzige Weg für dich ist. Er bringt nur Zerstörung."

"Sowie sie nur zur Harmonie fähig waren.", konterte Letifer ironisch.

"Ja. Man könnte sagen, wir haben ein Gleichgewicht gebildet, bis du kamst... Es gab nie Todesser, oder?" Schweigen.

"Das dachte ich mir, ich habe so gut wie alles heraus finden können."

"Das konnte ja nicht mehr so schwer gewesen sein."

Erneutes Schweigen, es streckte sich über Sekunden zur angespannten Unendlichkeit.

"Es tut mir Leid..."

Mit einem simplen Satz entschuldigte sich Dumbledore für all seine vergangenen Fehler. Er entschuldigte sich für die

Vergangenheit und das er nun niemals mehr diese Fehler, vor allem bei seinem Gegenüber, ausbessern würde. Es war

zu spät dafür.

"Mir auch.", war Letifers ruhig Antwort.

Er entschuldigte sich für die Zukunft, für einen Mord und den Krieg, den er führen würde. Er entschuldigte sich, für die

Entscheidungen, die er treffen würde und ohne Zweifel Leute unter Dumbledores Schutz verletzten würden.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Dumbledore vernahm die Worte und wusste, dass der Tod auf ihn zu flog. Tausende von Gedanken jagten durch seinen

Kopf. Wer würde ihn vermissen? Wie würde die Zauberergemeinde auf seinen Tod reagieren? Was würde aus Draco

werden...?

Die Gedanken klärten sich und er nahm wieder seinen Sehnerv auf. Vor ihm war Harry... seine grünen Augen, seine

blasse Haut und auf der Stirn eine blitzförmige Narbe. Harry... Blitz... Avada Kedavra...

Und Dumbledore erkannte endlich den wahren Fehler, zwei Brüder verwechselt zu haben.

Der Fluch traf ihn und er wurde nach hinten geschleudert, jedoch verlor Zeit nun jegliche Bedeutung. Sie war Äonen und

Zehntelsekunden lang, während er über die Schwelle zum Tod trat.

Harry... Dieser Junge hatte in seinem kurzen Leben mehr erreicht, als jeder andere. Er hatte das Potenzial, den Willen

und die Ressourcen, es zu schaffen... Das, an dem Dumbledore und Tom Riddle scheiterten, an sich selber und der

Welt, gab es für Harry nicht. Harry hatte sich selbst überwunden und eroberte nun die Welt.

Dumbledore war in der Tat ein Mensch der Harmonie gewesen und Voldemort ein Wesen der Zerstörung... Letifer aber

war der Richter, der die kranken Stellen heraus schneidete und das Gesunde gedeihen ließ.

Ja, davon war Albus Dumbledore in diesem Moment überzeugt. Harry hatte alles was es brauchte, um die Zauberwelt

neu zu gestalten und einen Einfluss auszuüben, wie seit Merlin keiner mehr.

Und als das Leben Albus Körper entschlüpfte, war sein letzter Gedanke:

'Viel Glück, Harry.'

Der Hogwarts-Teil ist nun aus offensichtlichen Gründen zu Ende... *seufz* und der größte Direktor den Hogwarts jemals

hatte, ist tot... ab hier beginnt wirklich der Krieg zu toben, vor allem da die Lichtseite nun keine großartigen Magier mehr

hat.

Ich habe lange überlegt, ob ich Albus Dumbledore töten soll, aber ich denke, es war unvermeidlich. Und aus

irgendeinem Grunde ist diese Tötungsszene vielleicht die Szene, welche ich mir am meisten durchgelesen habe...

Das nächste Kapitel heißt "Die Folgen des Verrats". Die Potters erfahren von Harrys Tat und Voldemort erhält Letifer

zurück... nur ist der nicht wirklich der unterwürfige Diener.

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil III: Die Folgen des Verrats**

40. Die Folgen des Verrats

Für einen Moment war es, als stände auf dem Turm die Zeit still. Nichts hielt Albus Dumbledore jedoch auf, als er fiel...

"Reducto! Wir müssen hier durch! REDUCTO!"

Letifer kam wieder zu sich, der Orden! Ein plötzliches Geräusch hinter ihm, ließ ihn instinktiv handeln. Er sprang zur

Seite, rollte sich ab und stoppte. Dort war niemand, oder? Er strengte seine Sinne an. Ein schwacher Geruch und

ebenso schwache Atemgeräusche... er hatte sie gefunden.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Der Fluch traf die unsichtbaren Personen und ließ sie erneut erstarren. Letifer griff nach vorne und

riss den Unsichtbarkeitsumhang von den Zweien herunter. Beinahe uninteressiert sah er sie an. "Ich hatte mich schon

gewundert, wo ihr seid."

Einen Moment zögerte er, dann überwand er sich. So vieles würde ungesagt bleiben, so vieles ungeschehen, aber eines

wollte er noch klarstellen: "Sagt den Potters, dass es mir Leid tut, dass alles so enden musste. Es war eine schöne Zeit

mit ihnen..." Er hob seinen Stab und sah die steigende Panik in den Augen der zwei Gryffindors. Er machte eine

schneidende Bewegung und in seiner linken Handfläche erschien ein tiefer Schnitt. Nachdenklich sah er zu, wie das Blut

zur Erde tropfte.

"Bei meinem Blut und meiner Magie, bei den feurigen Fesseln meiner Seele, John Potter ist hiermit jedem Schwur

entbunden, den er mir gegenüber je gemacht hat."

Die Wörter verklangen und er ballte seine verletzte Hand zur Faust. Wortlos drehte Letifer sich um und löste von Malfoy

den Fluch. Dieser starrte ihn nur versteinert an. Letifer sah nochmals zu Hermine und Ron, deren Blicke voller Wut und

Unglauben war. Letifer konnte beinahe die Fragen in ihren Gedanken fassen und schüttelte leicht den Kopf:

"Ich bin nicht böse... aber auch nicht gut." Er suchte kurz nach Worten und fand sie: "Ich bin nötig."

"Potter..."

"Was ist, Malfoy?" Mit einem Flick seines Zauberstabes fesselte er die zwei Gryffindors und ließ sie in einen tiefen Schlaf

fallen. Fluchexplosionen erschütterten den Turm von unten. Das war schlecht, er musste auch Malfoy hier rausbringen,

sonst war der Lord sicher unerfreute und wichtige Informationen könnten an den Orden und das Ministerium gehen.

Dieses Kind machte aber auch immer alles komplizierter.

"Wir haben keine Zeit mehr! Komm."

Er fasste den überraschten Blonden am Arm und rannte zur Tür, die Treppe hinunter. Dort sah er den Orden des Phönix

vor seinem Schild stehen, welche sie verblüfft entdeckten.

"Harry!", rief McGonagall, dumpf drang ihre Stimme durch Letifers Schild. "Was ist passiert?"

Der Hufflepuff gab sich die beste Mühe, verzweifelt auszusehen. "Todesser! Sie haben... haben Dumbledore... Malfoy

weigerte sich..." Er rang nach Fassung. "Ron und Hermine sind verletzt. Der Mörder ist geflohen."

"Geflohen?!", rief der eine Auror. "Wie?"

Wie? Da traf ihn eine Idee, immerhin wäre er ebenso geflohen, wäre nicht Malfoy gewesen, immerhin war es allgemein

bekannt, dass der Thestral Letifers Animagus war.

"Animagusform eines Raben." Letifer zeigte auf das Schild. "Machen wir es gleichzeitig."

"Gut." Sie hoben alle die Zauberstäbe. Einen raschen Blick zur Seite bestätigte Letifer, dass Malfoy verstanden hatte,

was er tat. "REDUCTO!"

Das Schild zerbrach als die vielen Flüche ihn trafen. Bruchstücke wurden überall hin geschleudert und trafen auch

teilweise die Magier. Letifer bekam einen Schnitt an der Wange, welcher sofort begann zu Bluten.

"Hermine...", sagte er besorgt und die Erwachsenen nickten.

Die Mitglieder des Ordens liefen an ihnen vorbei auf die Plattform. Letifer zerrte den Todesserjungen die Treppe hinunter,

wo nur noch Sirius Black und ein ihm unbekanntes Mitglied des Ordens neben einem liegenden Körper knieten.

"Harry!" Sirius hatte ihn gesehen "Was tust du hier?"

"Später, Sirius! Malfoy ist verletzt." Ohne weiter zu erklären, fasste er den Slytherin wieder am Ärmel und begann zu

Rennen.

Sirius starrte den Zweien verwirrt hinterher. Da hassten sie sich und duellierten sich sogar, und nun dass... es würde sich

alles klären. Nur was hatten Harry und Draco überhaupt erst hier gemacht?

Die Zwei rannten nun direkt auf das Schlossportal zu, doch in der Eingangshalle erwartete sie eine unangenehme

Überraschung. Eine Gruppe Hufflepuffs, welche alle nervös aussahen. Ernie Macmillan entdeckte ihn:

"Harry, was ist los? Wir hörten Explosionen... und..."

"Keine Zeit!" Er rannte an ihnen vorbei, zum Portal.

"Ist das Malfoy...?" Ernie hielt den Slytherin am Ärmel fest. "Was hat er damit zu tun?!"

"Stupor." Ernie brach bewusstlos zusammen. "Komm Malfoy," befahl Letifer kalt. "Sonst erwischen sie uns noch!"

Die anderen Hufflepuffs sahen auf ihren bewusstlosen Freund, dann zu ihrem Mitbewohner, welcher durch die Tore

Hogwarts entkam. Sie begriffen nicht, was war hier los?

Letifer und Malfoy rannten über die Wiese zu den Außentoren. Niemand hielt sie auf und sie passierten die

Schutzschirme. Letifer sah direkt zu Malfoy:

"Appariere sofort vor den Dunklen Lord und erzähle exakt, was geschehen ist."

"Und du?"

"Ich habe meine eigenen Probleme."

Malfoy zögerte, gehorchte dann aber. Er wollte es nur ungern zugeben, aber er hatte Angst vor dem Hufflepuff. Letifer

drehte sich um und sah, wie die ersten Zauberer sich am Fuße des Turmes versammelten. Die Lichter ihrer Zauberstäbe

waren gut zu erkennen und er wusste, was oder eher wer in ihrer Mitte lag.

Traurigkeit traf ihn für einen Moment.

"Alter Mann... du bist wohl der einzige Mord, den ich bereue." Er sah zum Nachthimmel. "Ihr alle... Lebt wohl."

Er apparierte.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Mit raschen Schritten betrat Letifer das Schloss der Vampire. Er hatte wieder einen langen schwarzen Umhang mit

Kapuze an und die ersten Werwölfe und Vampire in seinem Weg erkannten ihn. Er ging geradewegs zu der großen

Trainingshalle, wo er die anderen vermutete.

"Letifer!" Simon entdeckte ihn als erstes. Neben ihm stand Mirlan, beide schienen überrascht. "Was machst du hier?"

"Ich habe meine Mission beendet." Mit gemäßigterem Tempo kam er auf sie zu. "Zwar nicht unbedingt so, wie ich es

wollte, aber immerhin."

"Was ist passiert?" Mirlan war besorgt. "Wissen sie, dass du...?"

"Nein, sie wissen nicht, dass ich Letifer bin.", antwortete er leise. "Ich muss gleich zum Dunklen Lord... was ist hier

inzwischen passiert?"

"Aufträge, Überfälle, Missionen..." Simon zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das Ministerium wurde immer weiter geschwächt,

da mehrere Auroren einzeln attackiert und eliminiert wurden."

"Keine Probleme mit dem Vertrag oder den Werwölfen?"

"Doch." Mirlan war ärgerlich. "Ich habe das Gefühl, dass Lord Voldemort sich nicht wirklich um die Vampire kümmert...

doch es ist nur ein Gefühl, keine Beweise. Und die Zusammenarbeit mit den Werwölfen war exzellent. Ich denke..."

Sie stoppte, als sie Letifers plötzliche Versteifung bemerkte. Der Halbvampire schüttelte leicht den Kopf: "Warum jetzt?",

murmelte er und sah zu seiner Tante und Lehrer. "Sagt dem Dunklen Lord, dass ich in einer Stunde zu ihm komme."

Er drehte sich um und rannte aus dem Saal hinaus. Der Zauber, den er auf die Raben gelegt hatte, hatte ihn

benachrichtigt. Sie schlüpften.

Simon sah ein wenig ratlos zu seiner Mutter und Clanchefin:

"Hat er gerade den Dunklen Lord versetzt?!"

"Ja..." Mirlan lachte leise auf. "Es ist gut, dass er zurück ist. Er wird Lord Voldemort zeigen, dass wir nicht wie brave

Hunde mit einer Leine um den Hals an seiner Seite laufen!"

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Letifer war in seinem kleinen Büro und starrte die zwei pechschwarzen feuchten Eier vor sich an. Warum jetzt? Warum

nicht später oder früher? Nein, sie hatten den unpassendsten aller Zeitpunkte ausgewählt. Fantastisch...

Dünne Linien zogen sich durch die Eierschale und Letifers düstere Gedanken verschwanden, um freudiger Spannung

Platz zu machen.

Das linke Ei war das erste. Die Schale krachte und ein dünner Kopf mir riesigen schwarzen Augen streckte sich hervor.

Der Körper war rose, nass und strampelte mitleidserregend gegen die Eierschalen. Es kämpfte und kämpfte... Letifer

griff schließlich hin und packte es vorsichtig bei dem zerbrechlichen Körper und zog die Schale hinunter.

Das frisch geschlüpfte Kücken piepste und er lächelte. Es war ein fantastisches Gefühl neues Leben in der Hand zu

halten. Es flatterte und versuchte wegzukommen, so setzte er es auf den Boden vor sich.

Krach.

"Sieht so aus, als käme da dein Partner..."

Wieder sah er zu, wie das zweite kleine Geschöpf seinen Weg auf die Welt erkämpfte. Dieses Mal brauchte Letifer nicht

zu helfen und das Küken piepste kräftig. Der Halbvampir nahm es auf und setzte den Jungvogel ebenfalls auf den

Boden.

"Nun muss ich euch nur noch Namen geben..." Er überlegte. "Ihr seit Raben? Die einzigen Rabennamen die ich kenne

sind Hugin und Munin..." Beide Vögel sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an. "Gefallen sie euch?"

Zustimmendes Gepiepse.

"Schön...wer ist Hugin?" Das linke Küken piepste erneut. Es war ein wenig größer, als sein Partner oder Partnerin... wie

erkannte man an Vögeln überhaupt das Geschlecht?

"Dann bist du Munin... die zwei Vögel des germanischen Götterherrschers Odin. Ganz schon hochtrabende Namen,

nicht?"

Klopf Klopf. "Meister Letifer? Seid ihr da?"

Ärgerlich über die Störung stand Letifer auf und riss die Tür auf. "Was ist?!", blaffte er den Todesser an. "Ich hoffe, es ist

wichtig."

Der Todesser war etwas zurückgegangen und schluckte. "Der Dunkle Lord verlangt eure Anwesenheit... er ist sehr

ungehalten."

"Nicht so ungehalten wie ich, wette ich." Letifer drehte sich um. "Sag ihm, dass ich bald komme."

Und schon war die Tür wieder zu. Der Todesser starrte etwas fassungslos darauf. Noch nie hatte jemand einen

ungehaltenen Dunklen Lord WARTEN lassen! Er erschauderte. Wie gefährlich war Letifer, wenn er sich das erlauben

konnte?

Besser niemanden ärgerlich machen. Er war nur der Bote...

Letifer sah wieder auf seine neuen Haustiere. Was jetzt? Sie waren frisch geschlüpft, brauchten Wärme und etwas zu

essen. Was aßen Jungvögel? Würmer? Er musste die zwei erst einmal ruhig stellen. Vorsichtig, damit er den Spruch ja

nicht zu stark machte, webte er um sie einen Schlafzauber. Rasch waren sie im Land der Träume. Noch einige

Wärmesprüche, perfekt.

Nur was danach? Er würde die Vögel füttern, Würmer besorgen und alles andere? Er hatte nicht die Zeit. Oh, wann war

er auf die dumme Idee gekommen, zwei Raben auszubrüten?

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Remus Lupin wünschte sich weit weg. Angeblich war Albus Dumbledore tot, die Dunkle Seite hatte einen wichtigen Sieg

errungen und im Moment waren nur wenige hochrangige Todesser in dem Raum, die er allesamt unsympathisch fand.

Was gab es besseres, um den Tag zu beginnen? Draußen graute sicherlich im Moment der Morgen.

An einer Mauer angelehnt war ein junger hübscher Mann mit stahlharten grauen Augen, dunklen Haaren und einer

kalten Aura. Es war, als würde er den Tod mit sicher herum tragen und war völlig unbeeinflusst dabei. Bei jeder normalen

Person, außer Voldemort, erweckte er Unwohlsein, Unruhe und schlichtweg das Gefühl, aus seiner Nähe fliehen zu

müssen. Dabei war er nicht uncharmant, sondern im Gegenteil recht nett. Wäre da nur nicht dieses Gefühl gewesen und

der Fakt, dass Remus an ihm einfach keinen Geruch feststellen konnte. Aber der Werwolf konnte zumindest die Kälte

verstehen... der junge Mann wurde 'Umbra' genannt, warum wusste niemand so genau.

Remus Lateinkenntnisse ließen aber zu, sich zu fragen, warum jemand Schatten hieß.

Sich im Moment leise mit Voldemort unterhaltend, war Tybalt Rosier. Er war aus reichem Reinblutadel, jedoch kam er

etwas gemäßigter als die meisten herüber. Rosier hatte bereits graue Haare, einen kurzen Vollbart und ein kantiges

Gesicht. Auffallend war seine fast natürliche dunkle Aura und der Blick der von vollkommener Rücksichtslosigkeit sprach.

Er war hoch intelligent und führte das Spionage- und Informationsnetz des Dunklen Lord an. Fast nichts geschah in

England, ohne sein Wissen.

Dann war da noch Lucius Malfoy. Ebenfalls aus sehr altem Reinblutadel, hatte er platinblondes Haar und einen

verschlagenen sowie sehr selbstsicheren Blick. Ein eindeutig kluger und hochgefährlicher Mann, dessen Herz aus Eis zu

sein schien. Selbst nun, da sein einziger Sohn und Erbe von mehreren Flüchen getroffen verletzt auf dem Boden lag,

machte er keine Geste, um ihm zu helfen...

Jedoch musste Remus zugeben, dass solch eine Geste im Moment eher schlechte bis tödliche Folgen haben würde,

wenn man Voldemorts Gemütszustand hinzunahm.

Das letzte Lebewesen in dem Raum war Nagini, welche ab und zu leise zischelte. Ansonsten lag sie zufrieden vor

Voldemorts Thron und wartete.

Wie alle anderen.

Remus konnte es einfach nicht glauben, dass Letifer sie alle versetzt hatte.

KRACH! Das Warten war vorüber und die Türen sprangen aus ihren Angeln. Letifer kam herein und dessen Laune

schien sogar minimal schlechter zu sein, als die des Dunklen Lords.

"Was ist so wichtiges passiert, dass ich kommen muss?"

"Letifer..." Voldemorts Augen verengten sich gefährlich. "Wenn ich sage, du sollst kommen..."

"Dann komme ich, sobald ich kann.", unterbrach Letifer. "Ich habe ein wichtiges Projekt."

"Ich denke, dieses Projekt kann warten!", blaffte Voldemort. Was hatte der Bengel nur? Oh, ein Crucio und er würde

ganz anders sein... "Hast du gehört, dass Dumbledore tot ist?"

"Natürlich. Immerhin gehört Harry Potter zu meinen Leuten und berichtet zu mir."

Remus schloss die Augen. Alles war ein eingefädelter Plan gewesen? Er hatte es irgendwie nicht so richtig glauben

wollen, als Draco Malfoy die Geschehnisse erzählte. Nun aber bestätigte Letifer die Meinung. Natürlich, Harry war ein

Halbvampir...

Letifer sah sich nun im Raum um und seufzte:

"Nun da ich schon mal hier bin... sollten wir arbeiten. Wie sehen die neuesten Fakten aus, hat der Orden schon einen

Verdacht? Was sagt das Ministerium?"

"Letifer, dies ist Tybalt Rosier. Chef meines Spionage- und Informationsnetzes. Also?" Voldemort sah zu Rosier. Dieser

nickte.

"Der Orden weiß, dass es Harry Potter und Draco Malfoy waren. Sie sind in Panik, ebenso das Ministerium. Ich erwarte,

dass rasch Stimmen laut werden, damit die Schule geschlossen wird."

"Interessant...", murmelte Letifer und sah zu den übrig gebliebenen zwei Männern. "Und die sind?"

Voldemort hätte beinahe geseufzt. Letifer war beinahe unkontrollierbar, aber extrem gut. Trotzdem... er würde ihn

zähmen müssen! Und was war dieses Projekt gewesen? "Lucius Malfoy, Anführer meiner Leibwache und Vater von

Draco Malfoy. Und Umbra, Anführer der Dementoren."

Letifer nickte. Anführer der Leibwache? Hatte er mit dem Mann nicht bereits einmal bei den Verhandlungen geredet und

hatte ihn, trotz der Maske, als extrem unsympathisch in Erinnerung? Er sah zu dem unbeweglichen Draco. Dessen

Kleidung war zerfetzt, seine Haut zeigte Fluchspuren auf und das leichte Zittern ließ auf den Cruciatus Fluch schließen.

Er konnte sehen, dass der Junge noch bei Bewusstsein war, da er sich bei der Erwähnung seines eigenen Namens noch

mehr zusammen krampfte.

"Was ist mit ihm?"

"Er hat versagt... und es noch nicht einmal geschafft, jemanden zu töten!" Voldemort kam zu Letifer, deutlich wütend.

"Wäre nicht durch Zufall Harry Potter auf Hogwarts gewesen, würde Dumbledore noch leben!"

"Tut er aber nicht." Letifer sah den Dunklen Lord an. "Ihr wollt ihn töten?"

"Ja, als Abschreckung."

"Das ist nicht gut, für den Todesser-Ehrenkodex.", meinte Letifer ernst. "Das könnte die Todesser unwillig und

verräterisch machen."

Remus starrte die zwei Dunklen Magier ungläubig an. Todesser-Ehrenkodex?! Was war das denn? Anscheinend wusste

auch sonst niemand im Raum damit etwas anzufangen.

"Das Projekt solltest du doch leiten." Voldemorts rote Augen waren unleserlich.

"Tatsächlich..." Letifer sah nochmals auf den Slytherin. "Dann existiert also bisher nichts? Wir könnten ja mit Draco

Malfoy anfangen."

"Und was hast du vor?" Ehrliches Interesse war in Voldemorts Stimme.

Letifer überlegte nur einen Augenblick, dann hatte er es. "Wie es der Zufall so will, befinde ich mich im Moment in

dringender Not eines Dieners für mein Projekt."

"Das ist das zweite Mal, dass du dieses Projekt erwähnst..."

Letifer nickte. "Es hat keinerlei Einfluss auf den Krieg, allerdings sind sie sehr selten und ungern von Elfen außerhalb

ihrer Reiche gesehen."

"Es ist aus den Elfenreichen?", fragte Umbra erstaunt. Seine Stimme klang wie gefrorenes Eis. Schön, aber eiskalt.

"Was sind das für Gegenstände?"

"Nicht Gegenstände, Raben.", korrigierte Letifer. "Ich bräuchte vielleicht auch ein paar Tränke für sie..."

"Raben, Letifer?", fragte Voldemort gefährlich ruhig. "Du hast uns alle für ein paar lausige Raben warten lassen?!"

Der Botschafter der Vampire sah ihn unbeeindruckt an. "Da sie die einzigen Negativ-Magie-Raben außerhalb der Reiche

sind und gerade schlüpften, ja. Hätte ich sie früher verlassen, wären sie gestorben."

Voldemort nahm sich vor, nach diesem Treffen einige seiner Gefangenen zu Tode zu Foltern. Wie schaffte es Letifer nur

ihn innerhalb von Sekunden beinahe in Raserei verfallen zu lassen und dann wieder zu beruhigen? Vielleicht war es

einfach der Fakt, dass er den jungen Letifer respektierte.

"Gut, soll sich Draco Malfoy um deine Raben kümmern. Doch Abends soll er mein Diener sein."

"Euer Diener?", fragte Letifer überrascht. "Wenn ihr meint... verletzt ihn nur nicht zu stark, zwei Jungvögel brauchen

einen Babysitter."

Remus wechselte einen Blick mit Lucius Malfoy. Der Todesser war nun etwas entspannter, eine minimale Veränderung.

Also hatte er sich doch Sorgen um seinen Sohn gemacht... das dieser aber als Babysitter für Rabenbabys, sowie Diener

zu Voldemort UND Letifer endete... Remus unterdrückte seine Heiterkeit. Letifer hatte wirklich einen eigenen Weg mit

Situationen umzugehen.

Kurz sah er zu Tybalt, welcher es auch etwas verwundert war, aber still hinnahm. Wahrscheinlich war es ihm egal... und

Umbra? Umbra zeigte wie meistens keinerlei Regung.

"Natürlich nicht. In verkrüppelten Opfern liegt keine Freude mehr."

"Wenn sie meinen, Lord Voldemort." Letifer schwieg kurz. "Harry Potter berichtete mir, dass Dumbledore von einem Gift

geschwächt war und darf ich fragen, was nun mit diesem... Gegenstand ist?"

Voldemort war nicht begeistert, dass Letifer so vor allen nach dem Horcrux fragte. Aber es konnte keinen Schaden

anrichten.

"Dank deiner und anderer Informationen konnte ich Hinweise auslegen, wo der Gegenstand ist. Doch dieser war in

Wirklichkeit schon vor langer Zeit von einem Verräter gestohlen und vernichtet worden... dies wusste Dumbledore jedoch

nicht und um den Gegenstand zu bekommen, trank er das Gift. Er wollte wohl diese zwei Schüler nicht dem Risiko

aussetzen." Voldemort grinste. "Das war immer schon sein Fehler."

"Ein guter Plan." Letifer rechnete rasch. Das bedeutete das ein Horcrux zerstört war... oder? Welches? Es musste

entweder das von Hufflepuff oder das von Slytherin gewesen sein.

Er kniete sich nieder und nahm den Malfoyerben auf den Arm. Mit einer Leichtigkeit, die die anwesenden Menschen

etwas überraschte, stand er wieder auf.

"Ich denke, ich werde nicht mehr länger gebraucht... ist das Treffen beendet?"

"Ja... aber das nächste Mal kommst du pünktlich.", erinnerte Voldemort.

"Wie ihr wünscht, Lord Voldemort."

Voldemort freute sich über die Höflichkeit in Letifers Stimme, bis ihm klar wurde, über was er sich freute. Was sollte das?

Nur weil Letifer ihn mit 'Lord' ansprach, wurde er gut gelaunt? War er nun komplett des Wahnsinns zum Opfer gefallen?!

Er würde wirklich zur Entspannung ein paar neue Flüche ausprobieren müssen... vielleicht an der einen jungen Frau?

Wie reagierte ein ungeborenes Kind auf den Cruciatus Fluch?

"Das Treffen ist beendet.", verkündete er.

Letifer nickte leicht mit dem Kopf und ging durch die weit geöffneten Türen hinaus. Die anderen Todesser küssten den

Umhang und verschwanden, bis nur noch Umbra, Voldemort und Nagini übrig waren.

Nagini schlängelte auf sie zu und beschwerte sich:

~Ssssss endlich issst essss zsssuuuu Ende...~

~So lang war es nun auch nicht...~, zischelte Umbra zurück.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum herrschte Aufregung. Sie waren am weitesten von den Explosionen entfernt gewesen

und als sie hinaus wollten, hatte sich das Bild nicht bewegt. Zudem waren Hermine Granger und Ron Weasley

verschwunden, ein besorgniserregendes Zeichen. Was war geschehen? Es war nun sicherlich mehrer Stunden

vergangen und bald würde die Sonne aufgehen.

Endlich bewegte sich das Bild und Professor McGonagall kam herein geklettert. Sie sah müde und gestresst aus, ihre

Robe hatte Brandspuren. Die Schüler begannen sie mit Fragen zu bestürmen, doch sie hob die Hand:

"Ruhe bitte! Ich weiß, dass ihr alle aufgeregt und nervös seit, doch eins nach dem anderem."

"Was ist geschehen?", fragte Dean Thomas. "Ron und Hermine sind auch weg."

"Mr. Weasley und Mrs. Granger hatten den Direktor auf einem Ausflug begleitet.", antwortete sie. "Als sie

zurückkamen..."

"Was dann?", rief Dean. "Haben sie etwa bei einem ihrer Experimente die Explosion ausgelöst?"

Die meisten schafften es zu schwachen Grinsen, doch McGonagall schüttelte nur traurig den Kopf.

"Nein.", antwortete sie. "Als sie zurückkamen wurden sie in eine Falle gelockt. Auf dem Astronomieturm war das Dunkle

Mal. Madame Rosmerta erzähle ihnen von einem Todesserangriff und lieh den Drei Besen. Sie flogen direkt auf den

Turm."

"Madame Rosmerta?", riefen mehrere erstaunt.

"Ja, sie war unter dem Imperius Fluch." McGonagall seufzte. "Als sie auf dem Turm ankamen, bemerkte Professor

Dumbledore anscheinend, dass keine Leiche vorhanden war und es somit eine Falle sein musste. Mr. Weasley und Mrs.

Granger befahl er sich unter einem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang zu verstecken und ließ sie dann erstarren, bevor sie sich

protestieren konnten."

Mehrere Rufe der Überraschung und des Unverständnisses konnte man hören, doch die Lehrerin redete weiter: "Genau

in diesem Moment kam ein Todesser auf die Plattform und schaffte es ihn zu entwaffnen."

"Unmöglich!" Eine Zweitklässlerin schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist Dumbledore, der lässt sich nicht einfach entwaffnen."

"Er war bereits geschwächt durch ein Gift.", erklärte McGongall. "Anscheinend war selbst der Ausflug davor schon Teil

der Falle... wie auch immer..."

"Wer war der Todesser? Und wie kamen sie hier herein, nach Hogwarts?!", fragte jemand.

"Der Todesser war ein Schüler... Draco Malfoy."

"WAS!" "Ich wusste schon immer, dass man ihm nicht trauen konnte." "Todesser...!"

"RUHE!" Sie hatte heute wirklich keine Nerven mehr für so etwas. "Professor Dumbledore und Draco Malfoy unterhielten

sich miteinander, wobei Mr. Malfoy enthüllte, dass er es geschafft hatte, die Todesser durch das Verschwinde Kabinett zu

lotsen. Professor Dumbledore überzeugte Mr. Malfoy, dass Mord keine Lösung war..."

"Das heißt alles ist gut?", fragte Lavender Brown. "Und die Explosionen?"

"Die Explosionen stammten von dem Kampf zwischen den Lehrern und den Todessern im Gang vor dem Turm, sowie

von unseren Versuchen ein Schild zu brechen."

"Und Draco Malfoy? Ist er im Gefängnis, was passiert mit ihm?"

"Ich fürchte, Mr. Potter, dass dort es noch nicht endete. Denn es kam ein weitere Person auf den Turm. Wir kennen nicht

ihre Identität in den Reihen von du-weißt-schon-wer, aber Professor Dumbledore kannte sie... und erkannte in diesem

Moment das er den Turm nicht mehr lebend verlassen würde." Wieder Rufe, doch sie ignorierte sie. "Diese Person

vermuten mittlerweile, dass es sich bei der Person um einen extrem gut ausgebildeten Auftrags-Mörder handelt."

"Und Dumbledore...?", fragte jemand zögerlich.

"Sie redeten kurz und dann sprach der Auftragsmörder den Todesfluch aus. Albus Dumbledore ist tot."

Innerhalb von Sekunden brach Chaos aus. Einige begannen zu Weinen, andere waren einfach nur fassungslos, wieder

andere beinahe erstarrt. Es dauerte mehrere Minuten, bis wieder halbwegs Ruhe eingekehrt war, wenn man von

gelegentlichen Schluchzern absah.

"Wer war dieser Meuchelmörder?", fragte ein braunhaariger hochintelligenter Viertklässler. "Sie sagten, sie kennen seine

Identität nicht in den Reihen von du weißt-schon-wer... aber normal...?"

McGonagall wusste, dass nun der schwerste Part kam. Sie suchte die zwei Potters, welche nebeneinander standen.

Rose war offenbar voller Wut, während John eher verloren aussah. Mitleid regte sich in der Professorin für sie und ihre

Eltern:

"Rose... John..." Es war ungewöhnlich, dass sie sie mit Vornamen ansprach. "Es tut mir Leid. Der Mörder war Harry

Potter."

Diesesmal war einfach nur Schweigen. Und dann lachte John leise und schüttelte den Kopf: "Sie müssen sich irren, dass

kann nicht sein!"

Neville rief von weit hinten, völlig charakteruntypisch für ihn: "Er kann nicht... er ist ein Hufflepuff und half allen!... und

mir."

"Irrtum ist ausgeschlossen. Harry Potter, ihr Bruder, ermordete Albus Dumbledore, verletzte Mr. Weasley und Mrs.

Granger, floh danach mit Draco Malfoy durch Hogwarts hindurch und verletzte Ernie Macmillan." Sie schüttelte den Kopf.

"Er hat eine Nachricht für euch übergeben..."

"Eine Nachricht...?", flüsterte Rose.

"Ja. Er meinte, dass er die Zeit mit den Potters genossen hätte und es ihm Leid täte, dass es so ende... und das John

Potter jeglichem Schwur entbunden wäre." Sie warf dem Jungen einen fragenden Blick zu, aber dieser schien ihn nicht

zu bemerken. "Sein letzter Satz jedoch ist die einzige Erklärung für das Motiv, dass wir haben:

'Ich bin nicht böse... und auch nicht gut. Ich bin nötig.', waren seine Worte."

Rose brach in Tränen aus und John umarmte sie, sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren versteckend. Wie konnte das sein? Ihr

Bruder... ihr Fleisch und Blut, mit dem sich gelacht hatten... ein Verräter und Mörder.

Hinten stand ein blasser Neville Longbottom. Sein einziger Freund... ein Mörder? Ein Verräter? Er wollte es nicht

glauben. Nein... ihm fiel Professor Krum ein. Vielleicht wusste dieser mehr?

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

"Wach auf.", befahl jemand kalt.

Mühsam öffnete der Blonde die Augen. Was war geschehen...? Der Auftrag... Voldemort... Letifer... Genau, er war ja nun

ein Diener! Wie demütigend. Er war ohnmächtig geworden, als Letifer ihn so ohne Mühe hochgehoben hatte. Der Mann

war stark.

"Gut, dass du wach bist."

Er drehte den Kopf. Anscheinend lag er auf einem Bett in einem kleinen dunklen Raum. Neben ihm stand eine schwarze

verhüllte Gestalt... Letifer. Er schluckte. Furcht wallte in ihm hoch.

"Hier." Letifer reichte ihm Bücher. "Deine neue Aufgabe ist es, über meine Raben zu wachen. Sollten ihnen etwas fehlen,

werde ich dich dafür zur Rechenschaft ziehen. Dir geht es so gut, wie es den Raben gut geht. Verstanden?"

"Ja..." Draco sah auf die Bücher. 'Vögel Aufzucht' und 'Magischer Ratgeber für alle Rassen' konnte unter anderem er

lesen.

"Der Dunkle Lord hat dich für die Abende als Diener verlangt. In dieser Zeit wirst du die Vögel bei mir lassen dürfen. Falls

du verletzt zurückkehrst, wirst du dir von den Werwölfen wohl oder übel einen Heiltrank ausleihen." Letifer klang absolut

gleichgültig. "Die Trainingshallen sind tabu für dich, wenn ein Vampir von dir Trinken will, lehne ab. Du stehst nur zu

meiner Verfügung."

"Ihr... ihr werdet mein Blut trinken?!", fragte Draco entsetzt.

"Wenn mir danach ist, ja." Letifer drehte sich um. "Vor deinem Zimmer ist ein Gang. Am linken Ende des Ganges liegen

mein Büro und meine Räume, sowie die Räume von anderen Leuten. Die Vögel werden dir bald gebracht. Wenn du den

Gang verlassen möchtest, komm zuerst zu mir und frage um Erlaubnis. Essen bringt dir jemand."

Und dann war er weg. Draco sah sich um. Außer dem Bett war in diesem Raum so gut wie nichts. Er wirkte ärmlich und

wie eine Dienstbotenkammer... Diener, dass war er nun auch. Er sah an seinem Körper hinunter. Seine Wunden waren

anscheinend versorgt worden, aber ohne jegliche Magie. War er zu weit unten, dass sie ihm diesen schmalen Komfort

bieten wollten?

Und wo war er...? Vampire, Werwölfe, Letifer? Sein Vater hatte ihm davon erzählt, dass diese zwei Lager in einem

Schloss untergebracht waren. Und er war nun mitten drinnen... alleine... als einziger Mensch unter Wesen, die ihn eher

noch als Futter sahen!

Draco hatte Angst.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

"Letifer?" Remus Lupin trat in der Großen Trainingshalle an Letifer heran. Es war kurz nach Mittag und der einzige

Vampir der herumlief, war Letifer. Wenn dieser ein Vampir war. "Wie geht es euren Jungraben?"

"Hervorragend. Malfoy wird sich sicherlich gut um sie kümmern.", antwortete Letifer. Er sah wie der Werwolf ein

seltsames Gesicht machte. "Was ist?"

"Nichts... ich hatte nur gerade gedacht..." Das er einen bekannten Geruch an Letifer wahrgenommen hatte. Einen

Geruch... Hogwartsgeruch... "Der Geruch an euch, er erinnert mich an etwas..."

"An Harry Potter?" Letifer wurde unangenehmerweise klar, dass er es nicht länger vor dem intelligenten Werwolf geheim

halten konnte. Spätestens Morgen würde er auf die einzig logische Lösung gekommen sein und wer wusste, was er

dann tat.

"...ja." Lupin prüfte den Geruch erneut. Das war es, Harry Potter und Hogwarts. Nur...warum roch Letifer danach?

"Ich denke, wir sollten reden. Folgen Sie mir." Letifer ging ohne Abzuwarten aus der Halle hinaus. Auf dem Weg zum

Büro fiel kein weiteres Wort. Der Botschafter schloss die Tür sorgfältig hinter ihnen, womit mehrere Schutzzauber

automatisch aktiv wurden. Letifer sah den Werwolf an:

"Was halten Sie von Harry Potter?"

"Was?" Remus verstand nicht. Dafür all die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen? "Ich weiß nicht..."

"Seien Sie ehrlich."

Der Werwolf seufzte. Er wusste, dass Letifer ähnliche Ansichten wie er selber in dem Krieg hatte und sicherlich tolerant

sein würde. Letifer war so, gnadenlos doch tolerant.

"Er hat Dumbledore ermordet, einer der wenigen Gönner die ich je hatte. Ich weiß nicht, warum und... andererseits... es

ist kompliziert."

"Sie können Harry Potter nicht richten, bevor sich seine genauen Gründe wissen?" Letifer klang erfreut. "Das ist sehr

ehrenhaft, und genau die Antwort, auf die ich gehofft habe."

"Wie bitte?"

"Remus... denk nach. Du hast mich schon einmal gefunden."

Der Werwolf erstarrte. Gefunden? Das konnte nicht sein. Unmöglich! Ausgeschlossen! "Harry...?"

"Ja." Letifer griff zu seiner Kapuze und streifte sie hinunter. Es war eine Enthüllung seines wahren Ichs und tief drinnen

war er sehr nervös wie Remus darauf reagieren würde. Er nahm den mit einem Schlag blass gewordenen Werwolf am

Arm und führte ihn zu zwei Sesseln.

Der Anführer der Werwölfe ließ sich widerstandslos führen und musterte jede Linie in Harrys Gesicht. Die Haut war

weißer, viel zu blass für einen Menschen, ohne Zweifel sein vampirisches Erbe. Die Bewegungen waren ruhiger,

bestimmter und gefährlicher... nun, da Remus wusste, wer Harry war, bekam alles an ihm eine neue Bedeutung. Und er

begriff, dass Harry sein wahres Ich immer versteckt hatte... das war auch der Grund gewesen, warum er Lily und James

nicht hatte beichten wollen, dass er ein Halbvampir war.

"Ich denke, wir sollten uns aussprechen."

Remus setzte sich in das Möbelstück und antwortete ironisch: "DAS denke ich allerdings auch. Wie kannst du Letifer

sein? Du bist zu jung!"

"Ich habe früh genug begonnen." Letifer sah ins Feuer. "Ich... ich fühle mich nun nicht danach dir mein gesamtes Leben

zu erzählen, aber eines sei gewiss: Ich bin Letifer, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.."

Der Werwolf starrte ihn nur ungläubig and und der Halbvampir lächelte:

"Harry Potter... die Potters waren etwas, was ich mir immer gewünscht hatte. Nun weiß ich, wer sie sind und warum sie

mich in diese Hölle weggegeben hatten. Harry Potter ist vielleicht der Teil in mir, der immer nur normal sein wollte."

Remus schloss für einen Moment überwältigt die Augen und lehnte sich im Sessel zurück. Seine Gedanken rasten.

Letifer war Harry... Harry war Letifer. Letifer war ein Halbvampir... Er stoppte und öffnete wieder die Augen. Es alles kam

auf eine Frage hinaus:

"Warum Dumbledore?"

Letifer hatte sich in den anderen Sessel gesetzt und wirkte alles andere wie ein Schuljunge.

"Weil sonst der Vertrag zwischen den Vampiren gebrochen wäre. Der magische Bund des Vertrages hätte mich

zumindest schwer bestraft, dass Konzil hätte mich dann wohl hingerichtet." Es war kaum Emotionen in dieser Erklärung

zu hören. "Zudem ist es gut, dass Dumbledore tot ist. Nun ist das Ministerium verunsichert, die so genannte Lichtseite

schwer geschwächt. Wir können mit weniger Blutvergießen unser Ziel erreichen."

"So siehst du das also?"

Remus hatte keine Ahnung, wie er reagieren sollte. Hysterisch lachen? Weinen? Schreien?! So tat er nichts. Es klang

irgendwie aus Letifers Sicht so schrecklich logisch und er wusste, dass der Junge vor ihm innerlich kalt rechnete, was

besser war. Für das größere Wohl... hatte das nicht auch immer Dumbledore getan? Und doch, bei Harry war es mit so

wenig Menschlichkeit. Remus wusste, dass Harry nicht gefühllos war... nur anscheinend hatte er zwei Seiten.

"Ja." Letifer sah ihn direkt an. "Aber was mich heute überrascht hat, war deine Position Remus. Im Kreise der höchsten

und besten Todesser. Du bist nicht mehr treu zum Orden des Phönix."

"Ich bin treu, ich...", protestierte der Mann.

"Du hast das Schild gegen die Todesser errichtet, ja. Aber das war zum Schutz von Dumbledore, nicht für den Orden."

Letifer lächelte. "Denn an dem liegt dir nichts."

Remus schüttelte vehement den Kopf. "Sirius..."

"Sirius und die Potters sind die einzigen Personen, welche dir außerhalb der Werwölfen etwas bedeuten. Und Lord

Voldemort weiß das. Er weiß, dass du für die Werwölfe alles tun würdest."

"Ich hatte mich schon gefragt, warum er mir so vertraut..."

"Er kann deine Gedanken lesen, Remus. Legilimentik, erinnerst du dich?" Letifer beschwor einen Wodka und zwei

Gläser. "Der Dunkle Lord weiß, dass er das Beste für die Werwölfe ist und sie nicht von ihm weg können. Und somit bist

du an ihn gebunden." Er reichte ihm ein volles Glas. "Hier, du siehst aus, als könntest du es gebrauchen."

"Danke." Remus trank kurz. Sich jetzt so richtig zu betrinken, war eine verlockende Alternative zur Realität, die gerade

den Irrsinn seiner wüstesten Albträume sprengte. "Aber bei dir ist es auch nicht viel anders, oder?"

"Nicht viel...", gab Letifer zu. "Der Vertrag sichert uns eine bessere Stellung, zudem sind die Vampire mehr organisiert.

Ich meine, bei den Werwölfen... Wie viele unabhängige Anführer gibt es momentan?"

"Mich... zwei in Irland, einen in Cornwall und nochmals zwei nahe Schottland.", zählte er sie auf.

"Also sechs. Würdet ihr euch alle zusammen tun, würdet ihr eine große Macht haben." Letifer sah auf. "Du hast das

größte Pack... vielleicht solltest du es tun. Ob mit Gewalt oder Diplomatie."

"Was meinst du?"

"Du solltest mehr Werwölfe zusammen kriegen." Letifer dachte nach. "Das könnte es überhaupt sein..."

"Wovon redest du?! Harry!"

"Letifer.", korrigierte der ihn kalt. "Harry war ich, aber das ist Vergangenheit."

Remus konnte die Traurigkeit bei ihm fast spüren und so nickte er ergeben. Er war nicht mehr rational und er wusste es.

Doch es war einfach zuviel... Harry, der Junge, war Letifer. Er konnte nicht wirklich in dessen Gesicht sehen und so tun,

als wäre alles normal! Fragen konnte er noch später stellen... es war schön, dass ihm Harry... Letifer überhaupt soweit

vertraute. Er kannte zu gut den Wert des Gutes Vertrauen in diesen Zeiten, um es nicht so hoch zu schätzen.

"Wenn du meinst... Letifer. Aber rede bitte nicht in Rätseln."

Letifer stand auf und ging zum Fenster. "Im Widerstand in Osten hatten wir eine Vielzahl von Rassen, im Gegensatz zu

jetzt. Was, wenn wieder diese Rassen unter einer Flagge arbeiten?" Remus antwortete nicht und er redete weiter: "Den

Vertrag werden die Vampire nicht brechen, doch wir fürchten, dass es sich der Dunkle Lord anders überlegt. Es gibt ein

Schlupfloch, nämlich was man plant NACH dem Vertrag."

"Du willst eine Armee zusammenziehen, falls euer Vertrag bricht?", begriff der Werwolf äußerst schnell, seine Intelligenz

mal wieder beweisend.

"Es ist nur eine Idee... aber wenn der Vertrag nicht bricht, bekommen wir Gleichberechtigung und Land. Das können

dann über längere oder kürzere Zeit auch die anderen Rassen bekommen." Er drehte sich um. "Wenn er aber bricht...

dann ist alles umsonst. Dann wird keine der magischen Rassen gewinnen."

Remus erkannte plötzlich, worauf er hinaus wollte. "Natürlich... aber wenn die Vampire aus der Armee wegfallen, dann

ist es auch für die Werwölfe umsonst."

"Ja. Aber falls wir Verträge hätten mit anderen Rassen für diesen Fall..."

"... hätten wir eine eigene Armee und müssten uns nicht irgendjemanden anschließen.", schloss Remus Lupin lächelnd.

Er hatte verstanden... Harry Potter war schon lange tot. Übrig war nur Letifer, ein Genie im Krieg und Kampf. Vielleicht

das, was sie brauchten. Ihre Beziehung würde nie wieder vollkommen entspannt sein, wie vor dem Mord an Albus

Dumbledore... aber Remus verstand ihn und dies weckte auch gleichzeitig etwas Furcht in ihm.

An Letifers Stelle hätte er genau so gehandelt.

Der neue Plan für den Fall das der Vertrag bricht, ist nun enthüllt... und Remus weiß nun, wer Letifer ist. Der Krieg hat

eine neue Richtung bekommen, und das Ministerium ist schwächer denn je...

Das nächste Kapitel heißt "Das Dunkle Trio". Die Zauberwelt lernt einen neuen Schrecken kennen...

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil III: Das Dunkle Trio**

Danke, für all die positiven und bestärkenden Reviews zu den letzten zwei Kapiteln!

Und hier geht es weiter, viel Spaß! ^-^

41. Das Dunkle Trio

Es war Vormittag, noch nicht einmal zwölf Stunden lagen zwischen dem Mord an Albus Dumbledore und diesem Treffen.

Doch die Nachricht hatte sich in der Zauberwelt wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet. Spätestens am Abend wusste es jeder. Nun

aber war es wichtig, alle Fakten zusammen zutragen und den weiteren Kurs zu bestimmen. Aus diesem Grunde hatten

sie sich nun im ehemaligen Büro von Dumbledore zusammengefunden.

Ron und Hermine standen neben einander, sie waren blass, aber äußerst gefasst. Beim Schreibtisch waren die drei

Hauslehrer, nur Slughorn war abwesend und vor ihnen schritt Sirius Black den Raum auf und ab. Die Potterfamilie

bildete einen Kreis um Lily, welche in dem Bürostuhl saß und leise schluchzte.

Das Denkarium stand an der Seite. Kurz war diskutiert worden, ob man die Erinnerung von Albus Dumbledore nach

einem Hinweis durchsucht, doch vielen war dies wie ein Frevel erschienen. So hatten sie sich nur die letzten zwei

angesehen, welche Gedankenstränge aus längst vergangenen Jahrzehnten waren und nichts mir ihrer Sache zu tun

hatten. In allgemeinen Einvernehmen leerten sie dann das Denkarium aus. Zwar waren für sie dann vielleicht wichtige

Informationen verloren, aber ebenso für die Gegner und zudem hatten sie die Privatsspähre des alten Mannes gewahrt.

Dennoch schwamm nun einwenig silbrige Masse darin. Nur wenige Minuten davor hatten sie sich alle in den

Erinnerungen der Nacht befunden. Der Schock saß tief...

"Ich kann es... Ich WILL es nicht glauben!", rief Sirius. "Harry, der Mörder von Dumbledore... absurd!"

"Du hast es doch auch in den Erinnerungen gesehen, Sirius." Professor McGonagall seufzte. "Es besteht kein Zweifel,

dass er..."

"Aber warum?!" Sirius fuhr sich durch seine Haare. "Ich verstehe es nicht."

"Er hat sich halt für die andere Seite entschieden."

"John, hat Recht.", sagte Rose bitter. "Harry hat uns verraten."

"Ja." Ron nickte, sein Gesicht war hart. "Aber warum? Dumbledore wusste es anscheinend oder hat es geahnt."

"Vor allem kannte er offensichtlich eine andere Identität von Harry.", warf Flitwick ein. "Diese würde all unsere Fragen

sicher lösen..."

Wush! Flammen flackerten auf und eine Gestalt manifestierte sich. Aus dem Kamin hinkte sie schwerfällig heraus. "Ich

kam so schnell ich konnte, Minerva." Er sah sich um und entdeckte die traurigen Gesichter. "Es ist also wahr?"

"Ich fürchte, Alastor..." McGonagall sah ihn traurig an. "Wir haben gerade die Erinnerungen angesehen, Harry ist der

Mörder."

Alastor Moody schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Reue durchflutete ihn. "Ich hatte Albus gewarnt... Er war immer

schon zu nett gewesen."

"Was meinen sie damit?", fragte Hermine, neugierig wie eh und je. "Ich meine... wir alle wussten, dass Harry seine

Vergangenheit versteckte, aber..."

"Wir hatten es mit Veritaserum geprüft.", unterbrach James. "Ganz zu Beginn und er sagte nur, dass er sich keiner Seite

angeschlossen hätte, da er noch zu neu in England war."

"Ja, damals." Moody schüttelte den Kopf. "Das war vor den Vampirverhandlungen..."

"Was haben die damit zu tun?", fragte Professor Sprout, aber Lily nickte leicht.

"Ja, die Vampire... sie hatten ihn aufgezogen." Sie erinnerte sich zurück. "Und sie waren sehr beschützerisch, dass hatte

auch Remus gesagt."

"Was kein Wunder ist." Moody lächelte grimmig. "Warum sollten sie zu einem Clanmitglied nicht freundlich sein?"

Rose war die Erste, die verstand: "Harry ist ein Vampir?!"

Mehrere sahen sie geschockt an, Moody korrigierte sie lakonisch: "Halbvampir."

"Aber wie... wann...?", stotterte Professor Sprout, fasste sich dann aber. "Seit wann wusstet ihr das?"

"Der Erste, der es wusste, war wohl Remus. Er konnte es riechen und stellte ihn zur Rede.", berichtete der Auror. "Dieser

sagte es Albus und beide wollten warten, bis Harry den Potters genug vertraute... nur dann kamen die Verhandlungen,

und ab da muss Harry diesen Fakt einfach unterschlagen haben. Albus erzählte es mir kurz vor Beginn des Schuljahres."

"Was dies das Einzige, was ihr unterschlagen habt?", fragte Sirius ruhig... zu ruhig, für einen Mann mit seinem

Temperament.

"Nein.", gab der alte Kämpfer zu. "Erinnert ihr euch noch an die Vorstellung der verschiedenen Kämpfer?" Allgemeines

Nicken bei den damals Anwesenden. "Nun... Harry war der Zweite."

"HARRY?!" Diesesmal waren es Ron, John und Rose, die schrieen. "Unmöglich!"

"Aber wahr."

"Er ist als ein Halbvampir, ein Genie im Schwertkampf und hat uns verraten, weil..." James zögerte kurz, etwas Hoffnung

keimte in ihm auf. "Weil der Vertrag der Vampire ihn dazu zwang?"

"Kaum." Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. "Dumbledore redete davon, dass Harry es nicht tun müsste und dem Konzil nicht

gehorchen muss... wahrscheinlich weil er eben nur ein halber Vampir war, hätte er auch 'Nein' sagen können."

"Und dieser antwortete mit Ehre." Sprout lächelte verzerrt. "Er war ein Hufflepuff, diese tun für ihre Familie alles. Und

wenn die Vampire seine Familie waren..." Sie sah zu den Potters. "Es tut mir so Leid für euch..."

"Ist schon gut." Lily versuchte zumindest nach Außen hin stark zu wirken. "Er ist unser Sohn..."

James nickte. "Genau. Daran ändert nichts... allerdings..." Er sah scharf zu John. "Was war bitte mit den Schwüren

gemeint?"

"Schwüre?" Moody hinkte hastig zu den Jungen. "Du hast wahllos Schwüre zu einem Verräter..."

"Sei still!", rief John. "Er war damals kein Verräter und diese Schwüre waren nicht gefährlich!"

"Warum hat er sie dann dir abverlangt?", fragte McGonagall fordernd. "Das ist eine gefährliche Magie!"

"Weil... weil es mir wert war." John atmete tief durch. "Ich denke, ich kann es euch erzählen..."

Rose verzog den Mund. "Wir brennen vor Interesse."

John ignorierte sie. "Den ersten Schwur verlangte er, als ich in sein Zimmer ging, da der Unterricht ausfiel. Er erklärte

sich bereit mir bei ein paar Sprüchen zu helfen und das tat er auch... dann fragte ich, warum er so wütend auf Mum und

Dad war. Und er erzählte es mir."

Die anderen hörten stumm zu. Niemand wagte es John zu unterbrechen. Endlich würden sie erfahren, was genau

damals passiert war. "Die Dursleys misshandelten ihn in anscheinend jeder Form, die existiert. Er meinte, Todesser

wären gegen sie vorzuziehen gewesen, da diese ihn zumindest getötet hätten..."

"Was haben sie getan?", fragte Flitwick leise, den wachsenden Horror in sich spürend.

"Geschlagen, beschimpft, ihn wie einen Hauselfen behandelt..." John stockte und schloss dann leise: "Und verkauft

als..." Er kämpfte mit dem Wort. "Hure."

"Er war ein KLEINKIND!"

James starrte seinen Sohn fassungslos an und wurde dann plötzlich grün. Er drehte sich abrupt um und ging zum

Fenster. Lily hingegen sah einfach nur gerade aus und hatte die Augen geschlossen. Keiner im Raum mochte in dieser

Minute mit ihnen tauschen. Die Schuldgefühle waren beinahe unerträglich.

Doch wie hätten sie damals, vor so vielen Jahren, das ahnen können? Solch eine kleine Entscheidung... weil sie ihre

beide Söhne liebten. Sie wollten nur das Beste! Und nun hörten sie, dass sie ihren Sohn an einen Ort schlimmer als die

Todesser geschickt hatten. Ihr unabsichtlicher Verrat an ihrem Ältesten Sohn war unverzeihbar, schlimmer – unsühnbar.

"Ich weiß, Dad." John schüttelte den Kopf. "Diese toten Männer waren die... Vergewaltiger."

"Und die Todesser?", fragte Ron.

Hermine wurde blass. "Dumbledore! Der hatte doch etwas ähnliches gefragt..."

"Dumbledore hat genau das gefragt, was ich damals gesagt hatte." John starrte auf den Boden, so dass niemand sein

Gesicht sehen konnte. Doch seine Stimme war eben und voller düsterer Akzeptanz der grausamen Wahrheit. "Und die

Antwort war beide Male gleiche... es hat nie Todesser gegeben, der Mörder war Harry." Stille. Niemand sagte es... was

sollte man auch darauf sagen? Der Schock saß zu tief. Wie hatten sie alle es nicht sehen können?

"Harry meinte, dass er danach für eine Weile wahnsinnig wurde und auf der Straße gelebt hatte. Auch dort hat er Leute

getötet, ebenfalls Pädophile. Die Muggelpolizei schaffte es die Verbindung herzustellen... wir mit unserer Magie nicht.

Und deshalb war Harry wütend, weil es offensichtlich war, wo er zu finden war."

Keiner im Raum wagte es direkt zum Potterehepaar zu sehen. Stattdessen versuchten sie alles nicht als das Schicksal

eines kleinen Jungens zu sehen, sondern als herzlose Fakten:

"Klingt verdammt logisch.", knurrte Moody. "Wenn die Vampire ihn dann fanden und ihn trotz seines Zustandes

aufnahmen, ist es kein Wunder, dass er eher zu ihnen wechselt."

Sprout nickte. "Während er in uns die Verräter sieht."

"Aber warum Dumbledore! Malfoy! Und was sollte der dritte Name?!", brauste Sirius auf.

Er war gestresst und da wurde er immer laut. Innerlich fühlte er sich zerrissen und zutiefst verletzt. Sein eigener

Patensohn, Harry, war ein Killer und anscheinend waren sie alle schuld daran. Ein Blick zu James und Lily reichte, um zu

sehen, dass für sie eine Welt zusammengebrochen war. Selbst wenn sie sich wieder mit Harry vertragen würden, wenn

alles aus unglaublichen Gründen gut werden würde, dem Ehepaar würde es nicht mehr die Schuld erleichtern. Sie

hatten ihr Erstgeborenes in die Hölle geschickt und leideten nun mehr unter dieser Tatsache, als an jeder anderen

möglichen Folge. Es war grausam die Beiden in ihrer hilflosen schuldigen Liebe zu sehen. Fast wünschte Sirius ihnen,

dass sie einfach Harry verurteilen und hassen könnten... es würde sie befreien.

"Lucas Turmkönig war wohl nur ein Name, um normal unter Menschen zu wirken." McGonagall sah alt aus. "Der dritte

Name muss der sein, dem ihm die Vampire gaben..."

"Vermutungen, wir wissen nichts!"

Ron seufzte und Hermine schüttelte den Kopf: "Selbst wenn er ein Spion war... warum bildete er dann Neville aus, um

Malfoy niederzuschlagen? Dieser war doch ebenfalls ein Spion."

"Sie wussten wohl nichts voneinander... oder zumindest wusste Malfoy nichts von Harry. Und Harry mochte ihn wohl

wirklich nicht.", meinte Sprout. "Immerhin hatte Malfoy Harry sehr beleidigt."

Rose zuckte mit den Schultern. "Es ist keine Kunst, Malfoy nicht zu mögen... ich denke, Harry tat das einfach, weil er

wusste, dass Neville eh schwach war."

"Nein, dass stimmt nicht." John sah seine Schwester streng an. "Es gab nämlich einen Zweiten den er trainierte... mich.

Dafür war der zweite Schwur da."

"Wie viele hast du denn gemacht, du dummer Junge?!" Moody war angespannt, misstrauisch sah der John an. "In was

wurdest du trainiert, Dunklen Künsten?"

"Nein... in den Verhaltensweisen eines Anführers." John wurde leicht rot. "Er hatte nicht viel Zeit... aber er war ein toller

Lehrer und ich denke, es hat mir etwas gebracht."

"Das ergibt wirklich keinen Sinn.", seufzte McGonagall. "Harry ist ein Rätsel."

Lily sah zum erstenmal wieder auf. Sie wirkte etwas abwesend und zerschlagen."Vielleicht war es Bruderliebe?"

Unglauben breitete sich auf den anderen Gesichtern in dem Raum aus und selbst Rose, sowie John war unüberzeugt.

Doch ihr Ehemann deckte sie: "Denke ich auch, Schatz... sonst hätte er auch nicht die Schwüre aufgehoben."

"Ich weiß nicht..." John war unkomfortabel. "Ich denke, er sah mich eher als eine Art... Gegenpart?"

Lily stand auf, ihre Tränen waren getrocknet und langsam kehrte ihre alte Fassung wieder. Die Schuld konnte sie nicht

brechen, aber sicherlich hatte diese Enthüllung etwas grundlegendes in ihr verändert. Kurz blickte sie jedem Einzelnen

ins Gesicht, dann sagte sie:

"Ich denke nicht, dass wir hier noch etwas heraus finden." Sie sah zu ihrem Ehemann. "Das heißt dann wohl, wir

machen so weiter wie bisher... ohne Harry."

James ergänzte: "Und hoffen, dass Harry nicht stirbt."

Sie waren beide für immer in ihrer unglaublichen Schuld vereint. Wie ironisch, dass ihre Qual umso höher war, je mehr

sie ihren Sohn liebte... und ihre elterliche Liebe war nahezu grenzenlos, hätte in einer anderen Zeit vielleicht sogar den

Tod überwinden können. Nur hier und jetzt brachte ihnen diese Liebe nur die Schuld und den Verlust eines Sohnes, dem

sie das Beste hatten geben wollen-

Für die meisten Erwachsenen im Raum, da sie alle kinderlos waren, war es nur schwer nachvollziehbar, wie die beiden

immer noch für Harrys Wohlergehen beteten. Sie selber hatten da teilweise ganz andere Gefühle.

Sirius sah zu Ron und Hermine... er würde genau heraus finden, warum sie weg waren und sehen, wie er ihnen helfen

konnte. Und er würde Harry wiedersehen und ihm genau zeigen, was er von seinem Verrat hielt!

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

"Ein Angriff?", fragte Letifer ungefähr zur gleichen Zeit. "Ziel?"

Voldemort lächelte. So gefiel ihm Letifer schon viel besser. "Die Aurorenschule in Newent, im Südwesten von England.

Schon mal davon gehört?"

"Nein.", gab Letifer zu. Er sah Umbra, doch dieser sah so unberührbar wie immer aus. "Angreifer sind Todesser, Vampire

und Dementoren?"

"Exakt.", stimmte Voldemort zu. "Die Werwölfe, ein paar andere Todesser und Riesen werden gleichzeitig unter meiner

Führung die Geburtstagsfeier eines bekannten Autors überfallen."

Die Schule zu überfallen, war ein guter Zug, verstand Letifer. Nicht nur fehlte danach der Nachschub mit Auroren, auch

würde dies eine tiefe weitere Verunsicherung geben. Denn wenn noch nicht einmal ein Gebäude voll mit Auroren ihnen

standhalten kann, wer oder was konnte es dann?

"Ihr zwei werdet zusammen arbeiten.", befahl Voldemort. "Ich gebe euch beiden circa Vierzig Todesser mit. Die könnt ihr

aufteilen oder was auch immer... ich will nur Erfolgsmeldungen haben, klar? Die Daten zu den Angriffszielen sind hier."

Er reichte ihnen jeweils eine Mappe. "Angriffsbeginn ist heute um Mitternacht. Noch Fragen?"

"Ja.", sagte Umbra. "Wie viele Gruppenleiter bekommen wir bei den Todessern?"

"Vier. Sonst noch was?"

"Ja.", meinte diesmal Letifer. "Wie unterscheidet man uns?"

Umbra und Voldemort sahen ihn fragend an. "Unterscheiden?"

Letifer seufzte. "Wir alle drei tragen während der Angriffe schwarze Umhänge. Ebenso tragen die Todesser welche und

die Dementoren... wie soll man da noch wissen, wer was ist?"

Voldemort seufzte innerlich. Letifer hatte natürlich Recht, aber Kleidung war nun wirklich nicht sein oberstes Problem.

Man sollte die Lösung kurz machen...

"Die Dementoren bleiben wie sie sind. Die erkennt man eh an ihrer Kälte. Umbra, du wirst ab jetzt auf dem Rücken

deines Umhangs silberne eine Schlange mit blauen Augen haben, die sich in den Schwanz beißt. Letifer, deine Schlange

wird grüne Augen haben und meine Schlange rote. Die Werwölfe werden einen Vollmond bekommen und die Todesser

das Dunkle Mal. Die Vampire... da kannst du es selber auswählen, Letifer."

"Danke, Lord Voldemort."

Der Dunkle Lord drehte sich um. "Enttäuscht mich nicht." Er lief aus der Thronhalle hinaus.

Umbra sah zu Letifer und ging ohne ein Wort in den angrenzenden Raum, in dem vor Monaten die Verhandlungen statt

gefunden hatten. Er legte die Informationen auf den Tisch und las sie durch. Letifer tat es ihm nach. Beide wurden

ungefähr gleichzeitig fertig.

"Die Vampire werden kämpfen wollen. Wenn deine Dementoren die Auroren zuvor bereits schwächen, werden sie

ärgerlich sein."

"Meine Dementoren brauchen aber Nahrung und wollen Seelen." Umbra sah ihn gefühllos an. "Die Todesser werden

sich sicher bereit erklären sich zurückzuhalten."

"Wir erwarten um die 150 gut ausgebildeten Zauberer. Wir sollten lieber auf Nummer sicher gehen." Letifer sah auf den

Gebäudeplan. Die Schule war eine relative neue Kaserne mit viel Land herum. Es gab zwei Gebäude, ein Wohn- und ein

Schulhaus. Sie waren an der Ecke verbunden und bildeten einen Neunzig Grad Winkel.

"Was ist, wenn wir es uns aufteilen?", fragte er und tippte auf ein kleineres alleinstehendes Gebäude etwas weiter weg.

"Dort leben die Verwaltungsleute und Lehrer. Wenn die Dementoren diese übernehmen, sind die Schüler

orientierungslos und wir haben leichtes Spiel, aber dennoch einen Kampf."

"Ich habe 50 Dementoren, dass sind 23 erwachsene Personen..." Umbra zögerte, nickte dann aber. "Einverstanden.

Dann führst du auch die Todesser an?"

"Sieht so aus." Letifer sammelte wieder die Papiere ein. Genauere Pläne würde er alleine machen.

Er sah zu Umbra. Der junge Mann war sicherlich nicht älter als Anfang Zwanzig und doch war er in diese Position...

Letifer war sicherlich der letzte, der jemanden wegen des Alters wenig zutrauen würde, doch er konnte nicht anders, als

sich zu wundern. Es war offensichtlich, nun nach der Kleiderfrage, dass Umbra gleich gut mit Letifer eingestuft wurde.

Warum? Und warum führte er ausgerechnet dieser die Dementoren an? Und was sollte sein Name, Schatten? Es war

alles sehr geheimnisvoll.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Es war kalt. Nun Anfang November konnte man kurz vor Mitternacht bereits den nahenden Winter spüren. Doch Letifer

wusste, dass es noch kälter werden würde... wenn die Dementoren da waren.

Hinter ihm standen die Vampire und warteten, etwas weiter davon entfernt die Todesser.

Die vier Anführer der Todesser waren zwei Männer und eine Frau namens Lestrange und ein Mann Dolohow. Letifer

konnte ihre Gesichter hinter den Masken nicht sehen, doch auch so wusste er, dass alle Vier leichten Hang zum

Sadismus hatten. So standen sie jetzt auch in einer Gruppe und beredeten leise, was für Flüche sie verwenden und wie

lange sie mit jemanden 'Spaß' haben würden.

Letifer hätte sie am liebsten umgebracht. Spaß... dieses Wort in diesem Zusammenhang brachte für ihn nur sehr

schlechte Erinnerungen. Aber er konnte nun jetzt nicht tun... doch er schwor, dass sobald der Vertrag weg war, dafür zu

sorgen, dass sie unter der Erde lagen.

Die anderen Todesser waren Neulinge und alle durch gehend nervös. Letifer überlegte ob er ihnen Mut zusprechen

sollte. Schaden konnte es sicher nicht...

Eine Böe kam und seine Robe flatterte leicht, als er sich umdrehte und zu den Todessern ging. Sie standen in einer

Senke zwischen zwei Hügeln versteckt, nur Letifer war kurz auf einen empor gestiegen.

"Todesser!" Es war still genug, dass alle ihn ohne großen Aufwand hörten. "Für viele von euch ist das euer erster Angriff.

Es wird nicht erwartet, dass ihr perfekt seit... es wird erwartet, dass ihr genau das tut, was man euch befohlen hat. Haltet

euch daran und ihr werdet sicher sein. Verstanden?"

Sie nickten. Letifer öffnete nochmals kurz den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, spürte es dann aber. Eine

knochenzerfressende eisige Kälte, die immer mehr anstieg. Er sah sich um, keiner der anderen schien betroffen zu sein.

Warum er dann? Er stieg wieder auf den Hügel hinauf. Dank seiner Kälte, konnte er relativ leicht die Richtung

ausmachen und entdeckte die schwarzen Gestalten.

Dementoren.

Doch sie waren noch weit weg... Letifer begriff. Dadurch das er so schlechte Erinnerungen hatten, litt er besonders

schwer unter ihnen. Ein Blick hinunter bestätigte, dass nun langsam die ersten ebenfalls Anzeichen zeigten, wie häufiges

Umsehen.

Letifer begann inzwischen bereits schwindlig zu werden. Er fluchte innerlich... dass konnte nicht sein! Er konnte nun

nicht mitten vor einem Angriff, dem ersten Angriff den er anführte, ohnmächtig werden.

"Kleiner... willst du nicht Spaß haben?", hörte er, dann Schreie... seine Schreie... jemand fasste ihn an...

Letifer presste die Zähne aufeinander und beruhigte seine Atmung. Er hatte nichts damit zu tun... es zählte nicht... nur

Überleben zählte... Als er wieder die Augen öffnete, waren sie eiskalt und ohne Gefühle. Er sah hinunter zu seine

Leuten:

"Wartet hier."

Dann apparierte er direkt vor Umbra, welcher von Zwei Dementoren flankiert wurde. Im normalen Zustand wäre Letifer

schon längst ohnmächtig geworden, aber nicht jetzt. Nun war seine Seele von einem Eispanzer umgeben und völlig

abgeschirmt.

"Guten Abend, Umbra. Alles wird nach Plan gehen?"

"Ja." Umbra Stimme und Blick glichen erstaunlich dem gefühllosen Letifer. "Der Angriff wird gleichzeitig Punkt Mitternacht

erfolgen."

"Bei Schwierigkeiten sind meine Leute angewiesen das Dunkle Mal zu sprechen, sodass es rot leuchtet."

"Gut." Umbra hob eine Augenbraue. "Es ist übrigens erstaunlich für einen Mann wie sie, auf so viele Dementoren keine

Reaktion zu zeigen."

"Jeder hat so seine Tricks wie es scheint." Letifer betrachtete Umbras eigene gefasste Haltung. "Gute Jagd."

Er apparierte wieder zurück. In der Senke warteten seine Leute. Auf ihren Umhängen konnte man schwach im Mondlicht

die neuen Zeichen ausmachen. Auf dem Rücken der Todesser war das Dunkle Mal, währen die Vampire ein

Runenzeichen hatten. Letifer hatte ursprünglich auf die Umhänge der Vampire Thestrale drucken wollen, doch irgendwie

war damit niemand zufrieden gewesen. So war es nun Torak, die Vampirrune für Blut.

Er hob die Hand:

"Die Dementoren gehen in Stellung." Er sah zu zwei Vampiren. "Ihr zwei sehr nach, ob bei der Schule alle schlafen und

nach Auffälligkeiten."

Sie taten es. Nach zehn Minuten waren sie wieder zurück. "Keine Auffälligkeiten. Das gesamte Gelände liegt still da."

"Gut. Tempus." Vor ihm erschien in dünnen Zahlen die Uhrzeit. "Macht euch bereit." Er sah zu seinen Leuten: "Gebt euer

Bestes, haltet euch an den Plan, dann werden wir es heute schaffen." Er hob den Arm und ließ ihn dann abrupt fallen.

"Los!"

Der Plan war erstaunlich einfach. Die Vampire shifteten direkt auf das Gelände, während Letifer noch mit den Todessern

an die Antiapparationsschilde heran apparierte, welche ungefähr einen zehn Meterkreis um das Gebäude bildeten. Die

Zauberer würden sich daran entlang verteilen und jeden der weglaufen wollte, töten.

Letifer beobachtete die Verteilung, während anscheinend die ersten Alarme ihre Anwesenheit bekannt gegeben hatten.

Lichter flammten auf in dem Gebäude und die ersten Fenster klirrten. Ohne Zweifel waren dies Vampire, die eindrangen.

Die Todesser ließen sich davon nicht aus der Ruhe bringen und noch waren keine Auroren aufgetaucht.

Schreie klangen herüber und Letifer lief zu dem Hof der Kaserne. Aus einem Raum brannte es bereits lichterloh, das

Feuer beleuchtete flackernd die Szenerie.

Die mehrstöckigen Gebäude mit Ziegeldächern zeigten bereits deutliche Anzeichen von Flüchen. Vor ihnen kämpften

mehrere Leute gegen die Vampire und immer mehr liefen aus den Türen hinaus. Doch noch standen mehrere Vampire

abseits und suchten... Letifer wusste auch nach was. Nach Personen die es wert waren, sich mit ihnen zu duellieren.

Innerhalb des Hauses konnte man nun ein Krachen hören, auch da tobten Kämpfe.

Ein neues Feuer brach aus und die Gruppe der bisher inaktiven Vampire wurde von ein paar tollkühnen Männern

attackiert.

Ein Fluch jagte in Letifers Richtung heran, die Todesmagie blockte ihn ab und zerriss die junge Frau. Letifer sah wieder

zu den Kämpfen. Es schien im Moment ausgeglichen, doch er konnte sehen, wie einige Vampire nur spielten. Mehrere

Opfer versuchten zu apparieren, nur um fest zustellen, dass es zwecklos war.

Letifer war zufrieden und zog sich wieder in die Schatten der Nacht zurück. Langsam joggte er zurück zu dem

Todesserring. Hatten welche versucht zu entkommen?

"Stupor!"

Seine Todesmagie blockte den Fluch ab und er sah nach rechts. Mehrere dunkle Gestalten konnte er wahrnehmen, aber

nicht mehr. Das brauchte er auch nicht, es waren so oder so Auroren oder Aurorenschüler. Wo waren die Todesser?

Kurz überlegte er, wohin er rennen sollte, entschied sich dann aber für den Todesserring. Er lief los, sein Mantel flatterte

hinter ihm. Ein paar Sprünge und er hatte den Ring erreicht. Nur war da niemand mehr. Er sah auf den Boden.

Tatsächlich dort lagen die Todesser. Wie hatte das passieren können?

Er kniete sich neben dem nächsten nieder und prüfte den Puls. Er existierte noch, also hatten die Auroren sie nur

betäubt.

Wieder blockte seine Magie einen Fluch und er erkannte, dass die Gestalten nun den Weg zu Gebäude blockten. Das

waren keine Anfänger... Er sah auf den Todesser hinunter. Würden sie in dieser Gegend kämpfen, könnte das Verluste

bei seinen eigenen Leuten bedeuten.

Er drehte sich um und bewegte sich rasch weiter vom Gebäude weg. Hinter sich konnte er an den Fußschritten

erkennen, dass sie ihm folgten. Er blieb stehen.

"Achtung! Er will apparieren!", rief jemand, wahrscheinlich der Anführer.

Letifer drehte sich zu ihm um. "Keine Angst, dass will ich nicht."

Die Männer hatten ihn nun eingekreist und Letifer konnte die Kleidung erkennen. Das waren ausgebildete Top-Auroren,

jemand musste sie verständigt haben. Er zog sein Schwert, dass würde interessant werden.

Der Mann, der vorher gesprochen hatte, trat vor:

"Sind sie der Anführer von den Todessern, Dementoren und Vampiren?"

"Nein. Nur von den Todessern und Vampiren.", antwortete Letifer höflich. "Die Dementore stehen unter Umbras Befehl."

Er konnte sehen, wie die meisten von der freundlichen Antwort verunsichert waren. Doch der Sprecher ließ sich nicht

aus dem Konzept bringen:

"Nenn uns deinen Namen, damit wir dich im Namen des Ministeriums der Magie verhaften können! Bei Widerstand

werden wir jegliche Mittel anwenden, um dich zu besiegen!"

"Wunderbar." Letifer war gelangweilt. Auch wenn das vielleicht Protokoll war... das war einfach lächerlich. "Mein Name ist

Letifer... und ihr werdet mich kaum verhaften."

Er griff an. Die Auroren hatten diese plötzliche Attacke nicht erwartet, jeglichen hastig gesprochenen Sprüchen konnte er

ausweichen. Schon hatte er den Ersten erreicht und enthauptet. Letifer hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen

Explosionszauber direkt auf einen Mann.

Bumm! Der Unglückskämpfer wurde zerrissen und für einige Sekunden war das Feld hell erhellt. Mehrere Auroren

mussten sich die Augen bedecken, wenn sie nicht von der Druckwelle aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht wurden. In

Augenblicken war Letifer bei ihnen und sie fielen tot zur Erde.

"Sammelt euch!", rief der Anführer.

Letifer wirbelte herum und rannte zu ihm. Auf dem Weg schoss er zwei Flüche in die Richtung von ein paar Männern.

Dann war er nahe genug an dem Anführer und zerriss ihn mit seiner Todesmagie.

Zwei Sprüche trafen Letifer im Rücken. Der eine war recht schwach gewesen und wurde vollständig abgeblockt, der

zweite aber verletzte ihn. Es war, als hätten Krallen seinen Rücken aufgerissen.

Eher instinktiv als bewusst, aktivierte er seine Blutmagie. Nun konnte er besser sehen, hören und riechen, sowie seine

Wunden heilten und er war schneller.

Der nächste Auror viel mit einem ewig überraschten Gesichtsausdruck zu Boden.

Vier kreisten ihn ein, doch sie waren zu nahe. Letifer war ein Nahkampfspezialist und schnell. Die Flüche trafen ihn nicht,

im Gegenteil, gefährdeten die anderen Ministeriumsleute. Einen erledigte Letifer durch einen Tritt ins Genick, welches

mit einem lauten Knacken brach. Einer bekam einen Dolch in die Brust, der Dritte starb durchs Schwert und den Vierten

übernahm die Todesmagie.

Letifer pauste für einige Sekunden. Mehrere der Angreifer waren links von ihm, einige schräg rechts. Er hatte bisher in

etwa zehn Auroren getötet, ungefähr die Hälfte dieser Gruppe. Sein Rücken heilte immer noch langsam und sein Atem

ging schneller.

Er sprach rasch einen Verhüllungszauber auf sich und rannte wieder los. Die Auroren waren inzwischen panisch und

vollkommen unorganisiert. Sie hatten sich in Grüppchen von zwei bis vier Personen zusammen getan. Es half ihnen

nichts.

Es war als würde der Engel des Todes selber sie jagen und immer wieder aus der Dunkelheit sie angreifen und treffen.

Die Angriffe waren schnell, kurz und tödlich.

Ein letztes Gurgeln und der Auror fiel auf die Knie. Letifer sah mitleidslos zu, wie er nach Luft rang und starb. Die letzten

Überlebenden apparierten, dann war es still.

Von der Kaserne her hörte man das Knistern der inzwischen großen Flammen. Letifer stand da, der kalte Nachtwind

fegte über ihn, und um ihn herum die Leichen.

Klick.

Letifer schnellte herum. Was war das gewesen? Neugierig ging er durchs Grass. Geräusche, schnell... sich klangen

nervös und hektisch, nun konnte er eine kniende Person ausmachen, die etwas aufsammelte. Er blieb vor ihr stehen und

die Frau sah auf. Sie hatte einen braunen Pferdeschwanz und große dunkle Augen, die voller Angst waren. Sie bewegte

die Lippen, konnte aber nichts hervor bringen.

Letifer sah von ihr zu den Gegenständen. Eine magische Kamera lag dort, sowie zwei kleinere, ebenfalls magische

Fotoapparate. Dahinter war eine Tasche mit einem Riss und davor mehrere kleinere Gegenstände. Diese Frau konnte

nur eine Reporterin sein und hatte anscheinend alles aufgenommen. Ein abgeblockter Fluch musste ihre Tasche

zerrissen haben.

"Bitte... bitte, tötet mich nicht!", flüsterte sie nun.

Er sah sie kalt an. Sollte er sie töten? Doch warum? Sie hatte nur einen absoluten Sieg für die Dunkle Seite

aufgenommen.

"Was ist dein Name und deine Zeitung?"

"... Keine Zeitung...ei- eine Nachrichtenagentur... Gina Walters." Sie zitterte.

"Gut." Letifer drehte sich um und ging. Es würde morgen in allen Zeitungen sehen, sie würde dafür sicherlich sorgen. Er

konnte den verwirrten Blick von Gina Walters in seinem Rücken spüren, als er auf die Kaserne zulief. Er sah einen der

Vampire.

"Alles unter Kontrolle hier?"

"Ja, Letifer.", antwortete der Vampir und blickte auf den leicht desolaten Zustand seines Anführers, sagte aber nichts.

"Alle Auroren sind tot."

"Gut. Weckt die Todesser, welche ohnmächtig sind und sagt ihnen, dass sie die Leichen von unseren Leuten mitnehmen

sollen." Letifer sah sich in dem Hof um. Bei Morgengrauen würde das Gebäude niedergebrannt sein... und das

Ministerium schwer geschwächt.

Der Tagesprophet druckte eine Sonderausgabe zu diesem Thema:

/Mitternachtsangriffe!

Exakt um Mitternacht geschahen zwei Angriffe. Einen führte Er-der-nicht-genannt-werden-darf selber an, in Bristol (Seite

2). Todesser, Werwölfe und zwei Riesen verwüsteten dort eine Party und töteten viele Gäste. Sofort wurden dorthin alle

Auroren gerufen. Sie schafften es den Schaden einzudämmen, zu spät bemerkend, dass alles nur eine Ablenkung

gewesen war.

Denn nur kurz darauf erreichte die, nun leere, Aurorenzentrale die Meldung, dass die Aurorenausbildungskaserne in

Newent angegriffen wurde. Die Angreifer bestanden aus zwei Truppen, Dementoren welche das Nebenhaus der Lehrer

übernahmen, sowie Vampiren und Todesser, welche die Kaserne mit den Schülern zerstörten. Ziel war es offensichtlich

so viele der Aurorenanwärter wie möglich zu töten.

Viele Minuten nach dem Angriff traf ein zwanzigköpfiges Aurorenteam ein. Sie schafften es den Anführer der Truppe auf

die Kaserne abzusondern und wollten ihn nach Protokoll festnehmen. Der Mann antwortete höflich, dass sein Name

Letifer sei und griff an.

Innerhalb von Minuten wurden alle Auroren getötet, nur drei entkamen!

Zitat von einem der Drei: "Er war wie der unaufhaltsame Tod. Wir wussten nicht wo er war, wir wusste nur, dass er kam.

Ich habe noch nie solch eine Effizienz und Leichtigkeit beim Töten gesehen... Du-weißt-schon-wer, Umbra und Letifer...

ich erzittere beim Gedanken an sie."

Seite 2: Angriff in Bristol

Seite 3: Genauer Ablauf der Angriffe

Seite 4: Neue Ordnung (Anführer: Umbra, Letifer und ER)

Seite 5: Berichte einer Reporterin /

Auf Seite 5 hatte die Reporterin alles über ihre Begegnung mit Letifer gedruckt und auch die Fotos, sowie den Film

abgedruckt. Dort sah nun ganz Europa, wie Letifer von den Auroren umzingelt wurde, ein kurzes Gespräch stattfand und

dann das Massaker.

Es brachte Furcht in ihre Herzen. Sie standen nun nicht mehr einem unsterblichem Dunklen Lord gegenüber, sondern

drei absolut tödlichen Schwarzmagiern. Nach diesem Tage war es offiziell: Umbra und Letifer waren die rechte und linke

Hand von Voldemort.

Das Dunkle Trio.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Letifer stand müde in einem der Bäume auf dem Hogwartsgelände. Desinteressiert sah er zu dem Schloss hinauf,

welches unter dem klaren Herbsthimmel lag. Wie viel Zeit war vergangen, seitdem er dort ein Schüler gewesen war?

Vorgestern... zwei Nächte... nicht mehr. Und schon fühlte er, als wäre die Zeit Jahre her.

Er blickte zum See, wo sich Hunderte von Zauberern und Hexen versammelt hatten. Sie strömten aus ganz Europa

herbei, um dem großartigen Mann die letzte Ehre zu erweißen. Auch Letifer war aus diesem Grunde hier.

Er hörte wie das traurige Lied des Phönix über die anwesenden Personen schwebte und wusste, dass dieser

Dumbledore gehört hatte. Was war in den Daten gestanden? Falkes? Nein, Fawkes, hieß er. Der Gesang des Phönix

endete und die Reden begann. Letifer sah derweil durch die Reihen der Gäste. Weit hinten saßen Ron und Hermine, sie

sahen ernst und traurig aus. In der Mitte entdeckte er die gesamte Potterfamilie, und weit vorne Minister Scrimgeour und

Professor McGonagall.

Die restliche Menge bestand aus den unterschiedlichsten Zauberern. Alt und jung, arm und reich, bei allen war der alte

Mann gleichermaßen beliebt gewesen. Das machte Letifers Herz nur schwerer.

Er schaffte es nicht einige ihm bekannte Schüler zu finden und fragte sich, ob er sie nur nicht sah, oder sie abgeholt

worden waren. Er hatte von den plötzlichen Reaktionen der Eltern im Tagespropheten gelesen, aber ebenso von den

Plänen des Ministeriums Auroren auf die Schule zu schicken. Er war sich sicher, dass über kurz oder lang, mehrere

Eltern ihre Schüler wieder nach Hogwarts schicken würden.

Die Reden endeten und erneut erklang Musik. Diesesmal aus dem See, wo die Meermenschen begannen in einer

seltsamen Sprache zu singen. Sie kribbelte in Letifes Bauch, war aber nicht unangenehm.

Hagrid kam und der Halbvampir sah traurig auf den Leichnahm in den Armen des weinenden Halbriesens. Dieser lief

durch die Stuhlreihen und legte ihn auf den Tisch, um wieder zurück zu laufen. Leicht fassungslos sah Letifer wie ein

Riese - zwar ein kleiner aber immer noch ein Riese! - in hinaus geleitete. Vielleicht waren Riesen doch intelligenter als

angenommen?

Er nahm sich vor, etwas darüber nachzuforschen und vielleicht sogar Hagrid zu befragen.

Erneut redete jemand und selbst die Meermenschen hörten zu. Er sprach von einem 'großen Herzen' und 'unerreichter

Intelligenz'. Letifers Inneres verkrampfte sich etwas bei diesen Worten. Nach der Rede stieg er wieder die Stufen

hinunter auf seinen Platz.

"Es ist wohl Zeit..." Er hob den Arm und konzentrierte sich auf seine Blutmagie. Mit einer übermenschlichen Kraft holte er

aus und warf.

Mehrere der Gäste schrieen erschrocken auf , als über sie etwas Schwarzes hinweg flog und den Tisch traf, auf den

Dumbledore lag. Exakt über seinem bedeckten Körper steckt nun eine schwarze Tulpe.

Doch bevor jemand etwas tun konnte, brachen helle, weiße Flammen um den Körper von Dumbledore und den Tisch

aus. Sie wuchsen höher und höher und für einen Moment bildeten die Flammen und der Rauch einen Phönix der in die

Wolken flog.

Das Feuer erlosch und Letifer wusste in diesem Moment, dass Dumbledores Geist gegangen war.

Plötzlich, ohne Warnung, kamen links von Letifer aus dem Wald Pfeile geschossen. Sie trafen die Wiese... der Tribut der

Zentauren. Letifer konnte einen von ihnen durch das Geäst sehen. Sie gallopierten in den Wald zurück und nur

Sekunden danach verschwanden die Meermenschen unter Wasser.

"Gehen wir?"

Letifer sah von seinem Baum hinunter, wo Remus Lupin stand. Der Einzige, dem er genug vertraut hatte, ihn zu

begleiten. Er nickte: "Ja."

Während Remus und er durch den Wald bis zur Grenze der Schutzschilde gingen, dachte er daran, dass Dumbledore

einen Phönix in allem sehr, sehr ähnlich gewesen war. Er hatte einen Phönix als Familiar, angeblich einen Phönix als

Patronusform und nun diese Beerdigung... Dumbledore war im Geiste ein Phönix gewesen, das Omen für Freude, das

Gute und Unsterblichkeit.

Er hatte dem unsterblichen Geist den Körper genommen... aber der Geist war nun frei.

Letifer dachte kurz an sich selber. Was war wohl er? Doch er kannte die Antwort. Er war ein Thestral, ein Omen des

Unglücks, der Dunkelheit und des Todes. In seinem Zauberstab war Thestralhaar, seine Animagusform war einer,

ebenso sein Patronus und wie die Herde auf ihn reagierte... Er war im Geiste einer von ihnen.

Selbst sein Name... Letifer... konnte man von Luzifer ableiten. Aber mit etwas Fantasie konnte man daraus auch

Todesbringer übersetzen.

Das tat er. Der nahm den Dingen das Leben... um zu richten und Größeres zu erschaffen. Er befreite von den Fesseln...

selbst, wie in Dumbledores Fall, von den Fesseln der Pflicht und der Sterblichkeit.

Über ihm flog ein Phönix mit einem Trillern in den Himmel.

Das Dunkle Trio... Umbra, Voldemort und Letifer. Drei Personen die mehr gemeinsam haben, als es auf den ersten Blick

scheint. Drei Personen, die Furcht in ihre Gegner bei ihrer bloßen Präsenz pflanzen. Drei Personen, die gemeinsam die

Zauberwelt in die Knie zwingen wollen...

Remus ist nicht im Dunklen Trio, weil er für mich immer der Freiheitskämpfer war. Er passt einfach nicht zu den Dreien.

Das nächste Kapitel heißt "Formen neuer Bindungen". Mehrere Personen beginnen sich neu zu orientieren...^-^

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil III: Formen neuer Bindungen**

42. Formen neuer Bindungen

"Wie geht es ihnen?" Letifer trat von hinten an Malfoy heran, welcher zusammenzuckte. Zwei Wochen lang war der

Junge nun ein Diener und hatte sich so weit recht gut gemacht.

"Gut..." Malfoy sah zu den zwei kleinen Vögeln, die er gerade fütterte. Sie hatten einen weichen Flaum und inzwischen

konnte er sie wirklich gut leiden. "Sie wachsen schnell."

"Der Dunkle Lord verlangt nach dir."

Der Blonde sah den anderen entsetzt an. "Schon wieder...?", sagte er, bevor er sich fasste. "Wie ihr befehlt." Er stand

auf und ging.

Letifer sah ihm hinterher. Zweimal hatte Voldemort bisher Malfoy verlangt und beide Male war der Blonde geschwächt

und zittrig zurückgekehrt. Auffallend waren vor allem, dass inzwischen der Junge Abstand von allem hielt und die

einzigen Lebewesen denen er nahe kam, Hudin und Mudin waren. Er lächelte, als er die zwei Babyraben betrachtete.

"Was denkt ihr... braucht er Hilfe?"

Sie piepsten lautstark. Letifer seufzte. "Er braucht sie also... doch was soll ich tun?"

Er erwartete nicht wirklich eine Antwort. Stattdessen nahm er das kleine Kissen, auf dem sie saßen und trug es in sein

Büro. Dort machte er sich an die längst überfällige Papierarbeit, während er sie im Auge behielt. Irgendwie war er sich

sicher, dass Simon ein Vergnügen darin fand, sie ihm durcharbeiten zu lassen. Musste er denn wirklich wissen, welcher

Clan was leistete? Anscheinend ja. Später las er in einem seiner Bücher, als er klopfte.

"Herein."

"Letifer..." Draco kam herein und schloss hinter sich die Tür. "Ich kann wieder die Raben nehmen."

Er nickte, doch ein wohl bekannter Geruch stieg in seine Nase. "Du blutest."

Der Blonde zuckte zusammen. "Es... geht schon."

Letifer legte das Buch beiseite und stand auf. Er transfigurierte den Sessel in Sekundenschnelle in eine Bahre. "Leg dich

ihn."

"Aber...!"

"Ich sagte, leg dich hin." Letifer mochte gar nicht, was er roch. Blut... Schweiß... und Sex. Er brauchte nicht seine eigene

Kindheitstrauma, um zu wissen, was das bedeutete. Doch er hatte dieses Trauma und so konnte er erahnen, was in

Malfoys Gedanken war, als er sich auf den Rücken legte.

"Zieh dein Hemd aus und dreh dich auf den Bauch.", befahl Letifer ohne sich umzudrehen, als er kurz hinaus ging. Es

war nur ein kurzer Weg, dann hatte er die Heiltränke gefunden und kam mit ein paar ausgewählten zurück. Der Blonde

hatte sich nicht bewegt.

Er wusste, dass er hier nicht weiter kam, wenn er nicht klare Befehle gab. Malfoy würde sonst noch gegen ihn

Kämpfen... und er müsste ihn dann bestrafen. "Was ist? Worauf wartest du?"

Malfoys zitterte stärker und man konnte die Angst seinem Blick sehen. Doch er gehorchte. Letifer machte sich

gedanklich eine Notiz, dass Malfoy sich anscheinend schon mal gewehrt hatte... die Folgen waren sicherlich nicht schön

gewesen, dass er es nun so bereitwillig tat.

Malfoys Atem war schneller, als Letifer neben ihn trat. Dieser betrachtete den Rücken. Peitschenspuren.

"Du hast dich geweigert?", fragte er nüchtern, erhielt aber keine Antwort.

Dracos Hände waren verkrampft, ebenso sein ganzer Körper. Ein Schatten huschte durch seine Sicht und fast wär er

aufgesprungen, bis er erkannte, das Letifer eine kleine Flasche vor ihn hielt.

"Trink.", hörte er den Botschafter der Vampire sagen. "Das ist ein Heiltrank."

Malfoy betrachtete diesen misstrauisch. Er hatte beim zweiten Mal bei Voldemort bereits einen "Heiltrank" bekommen,

dieser hatte unschöne Nebenwirkungen gehabt. Doch er spürte, wie Letifer die Geduld verlor und nahm die Flasche.

"Was tut er?"

"Die offenen Wunden verkleinern." Er bekam eine zweite Flasche und eine Salbe gereicht. "Der zweite Trank ist gegen

Entzündungen und die Salbe für das Verheilen an Stellen, wo es häufig erneut aufgerieben werden kann."

Malfoy sah fassungslos zu Letifer. Half dieser ihm gerade? Zögerlich setzte er den ersten Heiltrank and schluckte. Es

war kühl und fast wie Eis mit Kräutern, doch in seinem Magen wurde es dann abrupt warm. Schon spannte er sich an, in

der Erwartung von Schmerzen, doch sie kamen nicht. Im Gegenteil. Sein Körper entspannte sich und die Schmerzen

wurden weniger.

"Ich habe wohl ein leichtes Mittel zur Muskelentspannung vergessen zu erwähnen." Letifer sah auf seinen Diener

hinunter. "Trink das Zweite."

Malfoy wusste, dass er es nicht tun sollte, aber er fühlte sich gut. Zum ersten Mal seit zwei Wochen, seit dem er in diese

Hölle eingetreten war, fühlte er sich gut. Er hatte geschluckt, bevor sein Gehirn die Warnungen schreien konnten.

Entspannen! Er verschluckte sich und hustete. Letifer sah teilnahmslos zu.

Das Husten verebbte, und Malfoy saß nun auf der Bahre. Langsam sah er auf, seine grauen Augen voller Misstrauen

und Angst. Wollte Letifer auch...? Nur eben jetzt, dass er wie neu war?

"Geh in dein Zimmer. Ich kümmere mich diese Nacht um Hudin und Mudin." Letifer ging zum Schreibtisch.

"Ja..." Malfoy konnte sein Glück nicht fassen und rannte beinahe hinaus.

Letifer umrundete seinen Schreibtisch und sah aus dem Fenster in die Nacht. Innerlich war er ärgerlich. Sehr ärgerlich

und seine Wut wuchs. Wie konnte jemand andere Leute einfach so vergewaltigen? Wie konnte Voldemort es wagen?

Er konnte nichts dagegen tun, außer Malfoy die übrige Zeit für sich zu verlangen und so zu helfen. Doch Voldemort war

nicht besser als sie... sie, dessen Namen er nicht nennen wollte... sie, die Dursleys. War es deshalb, dass die

Zauberwelt Voldemort Er-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf getauft hatte?

Er konnte nicht anders und begann Voldemort zu verabscheuen. Doch er würde es verstecken, hinter einer Maske aus

Intelligenz und Undefinierbarkeit.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

"Sie haben sich sehr verbessert, nicht?" Letifer überwachte die trainierenden Werwölfe. "Viele von ihnen haben eindeutig

Talent."

"Die Vampire sind gute Trainer.", bestätigte Remus. "Es sind ein paar Neue hinzugekommen."

"Neu gebissen?"

"Zwei, aber die anderen sind offiziell bisher Einzelgänger gewesen."

"Und inoffiziell?"

"Berichterstatter von anderen Rudeln." Remus sah zu Letifer. "Ich habe mit ihnen Kontakt aufgenommen. Das in

Cornwall und das in Nordirland sind bereit sich uns anzuschließen."

Letifer bekam ein schlechtes Gewissen. Remus hatte sich um den Plan gekümmert und er? Er hatte nichts getan. "Die

anderen drei?"

"Wollen abwarten, wer noch mitmacht."

"Verständlich." Letifer seufzte leise. "Wir brauchen auch erstmal eine Struktur."

"... die habe ich mir bereits überlegt."

"Was?" Letifer sah ihn überrascht an. "Wirklich?"

"Ich bin kein Teenager und vergesse solche Kleinigkeiten.", trietze der Werwolf, wurde dann aber wieder ernst. "Ich

denke, die verschiedenen Rassen sollten jeweils eine Stimme bekommen. Egal wer oder Wie viele diese Rasse anführt,

sie müssen sich erst einmal einigen oder es über die Hälfte der Zustimmungen in ihrem Volk bekommen."

"Hört sich gut an..." Letifer runzelte die Stirn. "Aber ab wann hat eine Rasse eine eigenen Stimme? Sind Trolle oder

Riesen intelligent genug?"

"Ich denke nicht. Die müssen halt dann unter die Aufsicht des Vorsitzenden gestellt werden. Das heißt, wenn es

Probleme gibt, wird dieser für sie die Stimme einbringen."

"Klingt gut. Nur wie bekommt man einen Vorsitzenden? Wahlen?"

"Wollte ich vorschlagen.", gab Remus zu. "Wir können nicht die Gesellschaft der Zauberer komplett zerstören. Nur sollte

diese Vereinigung eben ein Wächter über die magischen Rassen sein. Also eher ein Rat, als alles andere, immerhin hat

so gut wie jede Rasse eigene Regierungsformen."

Letifer nickte. "Stimmt. Du versuchst also die Werwölfe dazu zubringen? Dann frage ich bei ein paar Freunden an und

berichte dem Konzil."

"Tu das." Remus wartete kurz und wollte gehen, als er eine Hand am Ärmel spürte. "Was?"

"Wie kannst du so einfach tun, als hätte ich nicht Albus Dumbledore getötet und den Orden verraten? Ich weiß, dass dir

der Mann und die Potters etwas bedeuten..." Schmerz lag in Letifers Stimme.

Remus lächelte und schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich bin gestern auf einer Mission gewesen und tötete eine junge Frau und ihr

Kleinkind. Sie waren beide vollkommen unschuldig und ich werde ihre Blicke nie vergessen..."

Der Werwolf drehte sich um und ging. Letifer sah ihm noch kurz verwirrt hinter her. Was meinte Remus damit? Wie war

der Mord an einer Frau und einem Kind mit Albus Dumbledore messbar? Aber irgendwie ließen ihn die Worte Frieden

finden. Remus verstand. Sie waren beide mit Schuld getroffen worden, weil sie unschuldige und gute Menschen töteten.

Sie hatten ihre Gründe, ja, aber manchmal waren Gründe einfach nicht genug.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Müde kam Letifer in seine Räume. Leise hörte das Piepsen der Raben, aber er war sich sicher das Draco Malfoy sich

darum kümmerte. Dieser hatte ihn in den letzten zwei Tagen gemieden. Er klopfte und innerlich seufzte er. "Herein?"

"Letifer?" Simon kam herein. "Ich soll dir vom Clan für die letzten gelungenen Angriffe gratulieren."

"Danke." Letifer sah ihn neugierig an. "Wie geht es Vater und Mirlan?"

"Gut. Sie kümmern sich immer noch um die Nahrungsversorgung für die Werwölfe, doch das weißt du ja." Der Vampir

griff in seine Tasche und hielt ihm einen Brief hin. "Vom Konzil mit einem Boten überbracht."

Letifer nahm den Brief. Mit einem Boten? Dann hatten sie es wirklich eilig gehabt, auf seinen Brief zu antworten. Er

öffnete den Umschlag und entfaltete das Papier:

An Letifers

Als wir meinten, du solltest Unterstützung suchen, dachten wir nicht an diese Größenordnung. Doch wir geben dir

vollkommene freie Hand. Die Vampire stehen hier mit absolut hinter dem Projekt.

Das Konzil

Letifer sah zu Simon. "Ich brauche sofort drei Vampire. Sie sollten Erfahrung in Diplomatie haben und vielleicht

Verbindungen mit magischen Rassen haben. Fällt dir jemand ein?"

Simon blinzelte überrascht. "Ja... soll ich sie hierher schicken?"

Letifer nickte und sah nochmals auf den Brief. Welche magischen Rassen würden sie überzeugen können? Wenig

später kamen zwei männliche und ein weiblicher Vampir herein. Die Frau war hübsch, mit dunkler Haut und einer roten

Kampfrobe. Der rechte Mann war muskulös, hatte aber einen wachen intelligenten Blick, während der linke recht schmal

dagegen wirkte. Er sah sie an:

"Wie sind eure Namen?"

"Bernardrice.", stellte sich die Frau vor. "Oliver.", der Schmalere und zuletzt "Brian."

"Habt hier eine Idee von Diplomatie?" Zwei nickten kurz, während Oliver, welcher blonde Haare hatte, unsicher mit den

Schultern zuckte. "Seid ihr mit einer magischen Rasse nahe befreundet?"

Zwei schüttelten den Kopf, während der vorher noch unsichere nickte: "Ja. Ich studiere seit fast einem Jahrhundert die

Nymphen und lebe auch mit ihnen."

"Exzellent." Letifer drehte sich um und suchte in seinen Unterlagen, während er weiter redete. "Euch ist sicherlich

aufgefallen, dass der Dunkle Lord Seiten gezeigt hat, die Zweifel aufkommen lassen."

"Ja... aber wir dachten..." Die Frau verstummte.

"Ihr dachtet was?"

"Das ihr... nun das der Vertrag erfüllt werden muss.", meinte sie. "Oder das ihr euch nicht darum kümmert... ihr ward so

lange weg."

"Ich war auf einer Mission." Wo waren diese verdammten Papiere? ... Und war sein Ruf wirklich inzwischen so mies?

"Und natürlich kümmere ich mich darum, ich bin dafür verantwortlich." Da waren sie! "Und deshalb seid ihr auch hier. Ich

möchte, dass hier drei zu den Feen, den Nymphen und den Sphinxen geht."

Er konnte den Unglauben auf ihren Gesichtern sehen, doch sie nickten nur. "Was sollen wir dort tun?"

"Ich sollt einen Kriegsvertrag aushandeln."

"Mit zwei Völkern, die nie kämpfen und eines das immer Rätsel stellt?", rief Brian.

"Genau." Letifer sah zu ihnen. "Den Feen haben die besten Schutzzauber und Nymphen sind gut im Heilen. Sowie

Sphinxe sehr wohl kämpfen mit der richtigen Motivation. Doch es geht hier nicht nur um das Kampfpotenzial, sondern

auch einfach um die Stimme."

"Ahja." Brian sah zweifelnd aus, doch Oliver nickte begeistert. "Ein Bündnis?"

Letifer nickte. "Die Feen wird Bernardrice übernehmen. Die Feenvölker haben eine Großkönigin und mehrere Neben-

Königinnen für jede Kolonie. Ich hoffe, dass Frauen sich untereinander verstehen."

"Sehr wohl." Sie schien es akzeptiert zu haben. "Was geben wir den Feen im Gegenzug zu ihrer Hilfe?"

"Rechte gegenüber anderer Rassen, Friede in Europa, Gleichberechtigung.", antwortete Letifer. "Ich denke, dass hört

sich gut genug an... Oliver, ich denke es ist klar, dass du die Nymphen übernimmst? Sie leben, soweit ich weiß, in

weitverzeigten Kolonien mit Territorien. Gibt es bei ihnen Herrscher und wenn ja, Wie viele?"

"Nur die Kolonieanführerinnen und das wären europaweit 22..."

"Soviele? Das könnte schwer werden..." Letifer war nicht darüber beglückt. "Glaubst du, du kannst sie alle überzeugen?"

"Ich kann es probieren. Aber ich denke, wenn ich eine bestimmte Zahl überzeugt habe, kommt auch der Rest." Oliver

schien zuversichtlich.

"Gut. Brian du übernimmst die Sphinxe. Ich vermute, dass du einige Rätsel lösen wirst... wenn du schlecht bist darin, sag

es lieber jetzt." Doch der Vampir schüttelte den Kopf. "Wie du willst... Sphinxe leben einzeln und bewachen etwas. Als

Herrscher und Berater haben sie mehr oder weniger immer den Ältesten, auch kann nur dieser etwas für die gesamte

Rasse bestimmen. Du wirst sie Ägypten finden."

"Wie denkt ihr, werden die Gespräche aussehen?" Brian wirkte nicht allzu sicher.

Letifer konnte es ihm nicht verübeln. Mit Sphinxen zu reden war schon interessant und gefährlich. Mit ihnen zu

verhandeln, durfte eine ganz neue Ebene sein. "Ich denke, sie werden vor allem deine Intelligenz und vielleicht auch

Kraft prüfen. Sphinxe sind Wesen, die sehr auf Schönheit, Weisheit und Kraft fixiert sind."

Er verdreifachte die Papiere und gab sie ihnen. "Hier sind die offiziellen Vertragsvorschläge, unsere ungefähren Ziele,

was wie passieren würde... sprich alles was ihr braucht."

"Bei neuen Entwicklungen und Fragen?"

"Ich erwarte täglich Bericht, Oliver." Letifer sah zu ihm. "Das hier sind wichtige Verhandlungen. Wenn sie schief gehen,

verlieren nicht nur wir vielleicht einen Krieg, sondern auch die Werwölfe."

"Das heißt sie sind schon dabei?", fragte Brian angenehm überrascht.

"Ja, die Werwölfe in der Burg und Vampire arbeiten hier zusammen. Wobei Remus Lupin seid einiger Zeit versucht die

verschiedenen Werwolfrudel Britanniens zu einigen." Letifer sah zu den Dreien. "Das hier ist eine geheime Mission,

keiner darf davon erfahren. Und alles was ihr verhandelt, muss NACH dem Vertrag mit Lord Voldemort geschehen,

verstanden? Sonst brechen wir diesen Vertrag.

Ihr seit gut, sonst wäret ihr gar nicht hier... gebt einfach euer Bestes."

Bernardrice nickte. "Wie lange haben wir Zeit?"

"Solange ihr braucht, oder bis wir verloren haben." Letifer sah einen vom anderen. "Vergesst nie... Für die Ehre der

Clans! Für den Ruhm des Konzils! Für das Blut der Vampire!"

Sie wiederholten den Schwur und er nickte leicht mir dem Kopf. "Gute Jagd."

"Gute Jagd.", kam dreimal die Antwort und sie gingen hinaus.

Letifer sah wieder zu seinen, nun durcheinander geratenen, Papieren. Er hoffte, er würde sie alle dazu bewegen zu

unterschreiben. Bei den anderen Rassen würde er selbst dafür sorgen können... hoffte er.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Sirius nickte langsam, innerlich fühlte er sich traurig. "James hat mir mal von den Horcruxen erzählt, nur falls ich bei

meinen Aurormissionen auf was stoßen sollte. Und ihr habt also eines holen wollen? Habt ihr es geschafft?"

Er war hoffnungsvoll, doch diese Hoffnungen zerbrachen in Stücke, als Hermine den Kopf schüttelte. "Nein. Ron?" Sie

sah zu ihm.

Dieser nickte und zog aus seiner Hosentasche ein Medaillonmit einer Schlange darauf. "Es war eine Kopie... ich

bemerkte es erst nach allem..." Der Rothaarige wirkte wütend. "Dumbledore ist umsonst gestorben!"

Sirius ging nicht näher darauf ein, er wollte den Jungen nicht weiter verstören. "Irgendeinen Hinweis was mit dem echten

H-orcrux ist...?"

"Hier." Ron hatte das Schmuckstück geöffnet und Sirius ein Blatt gereicht. "Hermine und ich haben versucht heraus

zufinden, wer dieser R.A.B. war, aber ohne Erfolg..."

"Er muss ein Todesser gewesen sein und zwar wahrscheinlich vor dem ersten Fall von Voldmort.", fügte die

braunhaarige Hexe hinzu.

Sirius hatte das Schriftstück überflogen und las es nochmals... es war da, zum Greifen nah... dann machte es Klick.

"R.A.B. ... Regulus Alphard Black..."

"Was?" Die zwei Schüler sahen sich fragend an.

"Mein kleiner Bruder... er war ein Todesser." Sirius sah traurig auf das Blatt. Es dürfte das letzte gewesen sein, was

Regulus in seinem Leben schrieb. "Ich dachte immer, er wäre einfach nur von den Todessern weggerannt, weil er Angst

hatte. Aber anscheinend hatte er mehr Mut, als ich dachte."

"Dein Bruder?", echote Ron und Hermine nahm dem Auroren vorsichtig das Papier aus der Hand. "Du meinst er... denkst

du, er hat es geschafft, dass Medaillonzu zerstören?"

"Nach dem was ihr mir erzählt habt..." Sirius dachte nach. "Regulus brauchte auch zwei Leute... Kreacher... er könnte

den Hauselfen benutzt haben, dann wäre er auch nicht geschwächt gewesen. Ja, ich bin mir sicher, dass Regulus das

Medaillonzerstört hat."

"Und wenn nicht?", fragte Hermine. "Wohin hätte er es getan?"

"Grimmauld Platz.", antwortete er ohne zu Zögern. "Aber da habe ich bereits vor Jahren aufgeräumt und alles

Schwarzmagische vernichtet. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass kein solches Medaillondabei war." Er stand auf. "Aber das

könnten wir prüfen... KREACHER!"

Plopp. Ein Hauself tauchte vor ihnen auf.

"Oh... Der verräterische Sohn ruft Kreacher zu sich, aber Kreacher nicht will..."

"Kreacher.", unterbrach ihn Sirius. "Hast du Regulus geholfen solch ein Medaillonzu holen?" Er zeigte zu Ron, welcher

das ausgetauschte Horcrux hoch hielt.

Kreacher krümmte sich. "Oh ja! Kreacher helfen letzten wahren Meister, letzten Herrn! Kreacher guter Hauself... alte

Herrin stolz auf Kreacher gewesen wäre!"

"Hast du das Medaillonversteckt oder weißt du, was Regulus damit getan hat?"

"Oh... junger Meister Regulus fliehen musste... wollte nicht dienen... kein Black dienen! Zerstörte es, nur kleine Teile

übrig blieben... er selber aber schwer verletzt! Blutend! Todesser kamen..." Kreacher schluchzte leise. "Er sie verraten

haben. Töteten ohne Gnade! Alte Meisterin hätte geschrieen vor Zorn! Kreacher hatte nichts tun können... gegen

Befehl..."

"Du kannst verschwinden.", unterbrach ihn Sirius. Der Hauself warf ihm einen bösartigen Blick zu, tat es dann aber. Er

wandte sich an die zwei Jugendlichen. "Regulus hat es also wirklich geschafft..."

"Sieht so aus." Hermine sah zu ihm. "Wirst du uns bei der Suche helfen?"

"Ich kann nicht einfach meinen Lehrerposten aufgeben..." Sirius war zweifelnd. "Aber wenn ihr mich braucht, ruft mich

sofort, okay? Ich helfe euch."

"Danke." Ron sah zu Hermine. "Wo beginnen wir mit der Suche?"

"Wir müssen heraus finden, was mit der Tasse geschah und wo sie nun ist...", beschloss Hermine.

Ron seufzte. "Aber dann werden wir Ginnys Mörder zur Strecke bringen!... Ich denke, dass dieser Tom Riddle junior

Umbra ist..."

Sirius starrte ihn mit geweiteten Augen an. "Das wäre die Erklärung!" Er lächelte grimmig. "Wir werden diese Horcurx

jagen, finden und zerstören. Egal was oder wer sie sind."

Hermine nickte entschlossen. Sie hatten ein Ziel und nichts würde sie aufhalten, dieses zu erreichen.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

"Du sollst mir also helfen, ein paar Neulinge zu unterrichten, da ich absolut keine Ahnung davon habe?"

Severus Snape presste die Zähne aufeinander. "Nein, Meister Letifer, so war das nicht gemeint... Der Dunkle Lord

dachte nur, dass es vielleicht besser wäre, wenn euch jemand unterstützt."

"Meinetwegen." Letifer war nicht darüber erfreut, einen möglichen Ordensspion an seiner Seite zu haben, der ihm zudem

schon mal Veritaserum eingeflösst hatte. Doch er hatte wohl keine Wahl. "Dann komm mir."

Schweigend marschierten sie durch die vielen dunklen Gänge in Voldemorts Hauptquartier. Dann erreichten sie die

Trainingshalle, deren Türen Letifer mit Magie öffnete. Sie krachten an die Wand und er lief wie der Todesengel persönlich

in die Halle. Die Todesserschüler machten hektisch vor ihnen Platz, als er durch sie hindurch zu auf die erhöhten

Plattform zu steuerte. Die meisten waren so von ihm fasziniert, dass sie den Zaubertrankmeister gar nicht bemerkten.

Letifer stellte sich auf die Plattform und sah auf die vielleicht Fünfzig Personen vor ihm hinunter.

"Ihr habt euch entschlossen Todesser zu werden, habt das Dunkle Mal erhalten und denkt vielleicht jetzt, dass ihr toll

seid, Leute foltern könnt und von allen Respekt bekommt... Vergesst es!" Letifers Stimme war wie ein Peitschenknall und

mehrere zuckten darunter zusammen. "Todesser sein ist mehr und es muss sich alles erarbeitet werden. Im Moment

sind unter euch Hogwartsabsolventen, bishin zu fast komplett untrainierten Zauberern. In meinen Augen seid ihr alle

gleich, da ich für keinen von euch mehr als drei Sekunden brauche, um zu töten. Und DAS ist das einzige, was hier

zählt, verstanden?"

Die Todesser nickten stumm.

"Gut. Ihr werdet hier lernen, wie man jemanden verletzt, foltert oder umbringt. Denn das sind große Unterschiede.

Ihr alle werdet mich verabscheuen, verfluchen und hassen... ihr werdet mein Blut sehen wollen. In einer Woche werden

wütende Duellanten versuchen mich zu überfallen. Bei Weihnachten werden skrupellose Soldaten sich zusammen rotten

und in die Enge treiben. Beim Ende der Ausbildung erwarte ich hochbezahlte Killer, die ihre Lebensaufgabe darin sehen,

mich unter der Erde zu haben. Kapiert?"

Severus Snape musste zugeben, dass Letifer seine Ausbildungskriterien deutlich macht. Aber war dem Mann auch

bewusst, dass er gerade ein Todessern die Erlaubnis gegeben hatte, ihn anzugreifen? War er sich so sicher? Snape war

neugierig, was hatte Letifer vor...?

Letifer musterte rasch die Menge. "Hat jemand fragen?"

Eine Frau meldete sich. "Sollen wir sie wirklich angreifen...?"

"Ja, aber nur wenn ihr euch sicher seid, dass ihr mich besiegen könnt." In Letifers Stimme lag keine Freundlichkeit. "Ihr

müsst eure Gegner genau einschätzen können und wissen, warum ihr das tut. Ich werde euch ausbilden zu den

gefährlichsten Männer und Frauen, die in Europa herum laufen... doch vergesst nie, es gibt immer Personen die besser

sind als ihr."

"Was wenn wir euch nicht besiegen können?"

"Dann passiert das Normale. Ihr werdet von mir noch an Ort und Stelle exekutiert."

Snape verstand nun. Zuerst zeigte Letifer ihnen die Möglichkeiten auf... nur um sie Sekunden danach rücksichtslos zu

zerstören. Er erschaffte in ihnen Furcht, aber auch Respekt vor ihm. Und zwar nur vor ihm. Es war riskant, doch ging die

Rechnung aber auf, war in ein paar Monaten jeder dieser Todesser ein williges Werkzeug in Letifers Händen. Alle

Rebellen hatten ihn bis dahin nämlich sicherlich angegriffen und waren gestorben.

"Wir werden hier auch euren Körper verbessern, also legt euch auf den Boden und beginnt Liegestützen zu machen.

Zwanzig und zwar jeder hier!"

Alle legten sich auf den Boden, wenn auch zögerlich. Einige begannen rasch, andere langsam... und einige versuchten

zu schummeln.

"Ihr da!", rief Letifer. "Ihr zwei, rechts hinten. Steht auf, los und stellt euch an die Wand."

Die zwei Männer schluckten, und machten sich langsam auf den Weg zur Wand. Plötzlich schossen von der Wand

Ketten auf sie zu, schlossen sich um ihre Hand- und Fußgelenkte und verkleinerten sich wieder, bis die zwei gegen die

Mauer knallten. Nun gefesselt, sahen sie mit etwas Angst zu Letifer.

"Ich hasse Trödelei.", war Letifers einzige Erklärung und sah zu den anderen. Die meisten waren fertig. "Heute beginnen

wir mit einfachen Flüchen, die alle hier kennen dürften. Wir werden sehen, welche Folgen sie an den Menschen haben

und wie sie eingesetzt werden können... keiner von den Flüchen sind tödlich. Seht nun alle bitte zur Wand, wo sich

unsere zwei Mitstreiter freundlicherweise zur Verfügung gestellt haben..."

Drei Stunden später war alles vorbei und Severus Snape ging mit Letifer zurück.

"Ihr seid es gewohnt zu unterrichten?"

"Ja.", war die einsilbige Antwort.

"Darf ich fragen, warum ihr diese Arbeit übernommen habt?" Snape sah ihn fragend an. "Es hätten andere machen

können."

"Es ist ein Projekt. Lord Voldemort und ich sind der Meinung, dass unter den Todessern der Zusammenhalt fehlt. Die

Lösung dafür dürften einheitliche Ehrvorstellungen sein, welche ich hier in dem Training vermittle. Ein Ehrenkodex für

Todesser, also."

Ein Ehrenkodex für Todesser? Ein toller Witz... doch Snape sah die Wahrheit dahinter. Kurz dachte er an Lupin. Der

Werwolf hatte ihn überrascht, gab er zu. Er hatte sich sehr schnell in die Todesserhierachie eingefügt und innerhalb

kürzester Zeit die Werwölfe übernommen, sowie Voldemorts Vertrauen gewonnen. Severus bezweifelte sehr, dass Lupin

noch dem Orden treu war... am interessantesten war aber die Freundschaft zwischen Letifer und Lupin. War Letifer etwa

der Grund, dass der Werwof so radikal die Seiten wechselte?

"Ein interessanter Gedanke. Was wird dieser Kodex beinhalten?"

"Das Magie über alles steht und Foltern wie Morden nur Mittel zum Zweck sind."

"Das ist in der Tat anders, als es bisher praktiziert wurde."

"Mag sein." Letifer sah kurz zu ihm. "Aber nun sind die Todesser nicht mehr irgendeine Rebellenorganisation, sondern

eine Armee. Sie brauchen Regeln und müssen wissen, für was sie kämpfen."

Snape verstand. "Was dann auch den Zusammenhalt erhöht und es folglich weniger Verräter gibt."

"Exakt. Immerhin haben wir im Moment deutlich zuviele Doppelspione, nicht wahr Snape?" Etwas wie eine Drohnung lag

ihn Letifers Stimme. "Man muss sich entscheiden in diesen Zeiten, was man wirklich möchte."

"Da stimme ich euch zu." Severus war es innerlich kalt. Er war sich plötzlich sicher, dass Letifer wusste... woher? Lupin.

Hatte der Werwolf ihn etwa verraten?!

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Remus Lupin ahnte nichts von den Gedankengängen bei dem Tränkemeister. Er hingegen war froh. Das Training für die

Werwölfe lief besser denn je und langsam konnte er übergehen ihnen auch andere Sachen außer Kämpfen

beizubringen... Dinge, die man normalerweise in der Schule lernte. Auch liefen die Verhandlungen mit den anderen

Werwolfrudeln gut, keines hatte totale Ablehnung verkündet.

Remus hatte zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder Hoffnung auf eine bessere Zukunft.

"Lupin?"

Er drehte sich um. Remus hatte gerade seine neuen Befehle von Voldemort abgeholt und wollte rasch wieder aus dem

Hauptquartier der Todesser. Viele der Zauberer und Hexen reagierten nicht gut auf Werwölfe, obwohl es niemand wagte

es deutlich zu machen, wie es früher im Orden oder noch schlimmer im Minsterium, geschah.

"Severus? Was kann ich für dich tun?"

Snape packte ihn am Arm und zog Remus den den Gang runter, wo er dann in eine dunkle Ecke abbog. Dort ließ er los

und zischte drohend:

"Hast du Letifer verraten, dass ich ein Spion des Ordens bin?"

Ah, dass war also das Problem des Zaubertrankmeister. Remus schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, wir haben nie über dich

geredet. Letifer hat mich ein paar mal auf meine Treue hingewiesen, aber... er weiß, zu wem ich treu bin."

"Letifer weiß es?" Severus klang leicht erstaunt. Er selber wusste es nicht. "Und zu wem bist du es?"

"Zu den Werwölfen." Die Stimme des Werwolfs klang beinahe sanft. "Ich kann sie nicht alleine lassen... und Letifer

versteht das."

"Erpresst er dich etwa?"

Remus schüttelte vehement den Kopf. "Nein, aber es gibt uns eine gemeinsame Basis... Letifer ist für die Vampire

verantwortlich und ich für die Werwölfe."

"Meinetwegen... und warum lässt Letifer dann Andeutungen über meine Spionagetätigkeit fallen?"

"Weil ihm bekannt ist, dass du im Orden warst.", gab Remus zu. "Ich denke, Letifer vermutet nur und ist sich nicht sicher,

auf welcher Seite du bist. Aber Severus... Letifer könnte dich verraten."

"Ich weiß!", schnappte der dunkelhaarige Mann. Er war gestresst. "Ich muss nun auch jeden zweiten Tag mit ihm diese

Todesserneulinge unterrichten. Letifer beherrscht ohne Zweifel Legilimentik..."

"Diese beherrscht er, ja.", bestätigte der andere. "Severus... versuch den Orden zu kontaktieren, dass sie dich raus

holen, okay? Nur falls... Letifer doch mehr als Vermutungen hat."

"Gut." Severus sah zu Lupin. "Und du hast..."

Der bernsteinfarbene Blick war hart. "Ich werde dich nicht verraten, dass schwöre ich."

"...Danke." Snape drehte sich um und verschwand mit bauschender Robe in dem Gang.

Remus Lupin sah ihm nachdenklich hinter her, dann machte er sich wieder auf seinen Weg. Nun wusste er, für welche

Seite sich Severus Snape entschieden hatte... interessant. Vielleicht konnte er das mal nutzen, wenn er einen seiner

Werwölfe, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, wegbringen musste. Doch er konnte sich keinen Grund denken, warum sie

Voldemort so sehr verärgern würden... die neuen Missionen waren eh recht einfach und leicht zu erledigen. Hoffentlich

starb dabei niemand von ihnen. Doch sie hatten die Masse auf ihrer Seite, wenn auch nicht die Fähigkeiten... doch

letzteres stieg von Tag zu Tag. Inzwischen konnten alle lesen und schreiben, rechnen war zwar noch nicht so gut, aber

das würde kommen...

In Gedanken über seine Werwölfe versunken kehrte Remus Lupin in die Burg zurück.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Es waren zwei Wochen vergangen, seitdem er die drei Vampire auf die diplomatische Aufträge gegeben hatte. Er war

bisher zufrieden, als er die neuesten Berichte las. Sie waren kurz gehalten, aber interessant.

Brian hatte mit den Sphinxen Probleme, sie stellten sich äußerst stur und fast das gesamte Gespräch bestand aus

Rätseln. Waren sie nun offen gestellt oder nicht, der Vampir musste jedes Wort auf die Goldwaage legen und erhielt

meistens gleich drei Bedeutungen, was die Sphinx meinen könnte.

Letifer hoffte, in ein bis zwei Monaten erste Erfolge zu bekommen... wenn Brian bis dahin nicht wahnsinnig geworden

war.

Oliver hingegen war auf Zustimmung, Zweifel und auch Angst gestoßen. Die meisten Nymphen weigerten sich zu

kämpfen, wollten aber Schutz und auch Rechte... er war zuversichtlich, dass sie zustimmen würden, musste aber mit

jeder Kolonie einzeln reden. Es war mühsam und verbrauchte sehr viel Zeit.

Letifer bezweifelte, dass es hier sehr viel rascher gehen würde, wie bei den Sphinxen, eher noch langsamer.

Die besten Erfolge kamen bei den Feen. Er öffnete den Brief und überflog ihn. Es war eine Kurzusammenfassung von

den Gesprächen der Woche, welcher damit abschloss, dass Bernardrice die Antwort am nächsten Tage erfahren würde.

Erfreut legte er den Brief zur Seite. Natürlich konnten die Feen noch 'Nein' sagen, aber es sah so gar nicht danach

aus...

Er machte sich auf den Weg, mit Severus Snape die Todesser zu trainieren. Sie gaben sich Mühe und lernten schnell,

wenn sie auch teilweise noch rebellisch waren. Vor allem zwei hatte er in dem Verdacht, dass sie ihn bald heraus fordern

würden... wenn das geschah, musste er tun, was er zu tun hatte.

Irgendwie machte ihn dies traurig, aber er wusste, dass er keine Wahl hatte. Er hatte sie gewarnt, hatte ihnen die

Konsequenzen gezeigt und ihnen klar gemacht, dass sie Jahre brauchen würden, bis sie auf seinem Level waren...

wenn überhaupt jemals. Forderten sie ihn trotzdem heraus, dann war es besser hier, als mitten auf dem Kampffeld.

Severus Snape war eine gute Hilfe und Letifer gab zu, dass dieser Mann ein Genie war. Nicht nur mit Zaubertränken

konnte er umgehen wie kein Zweiter, sondern auch im Duellieren war er ein mehr als beeindruckender Gegner. Sein

einziger Fehler war, dass seine Treue nicht vollkommen sicher war... aber darüber konnte der Halbvampir hinweg sehen,

solange Snape das tat, was er tun sollte.

Drei Stunden später kam er wieder zurück und wurde von Simon erwartet. Der Vampir war inzwischen vollkommen

unentbehrbar geworden, für das tägliche Leben in der Burg.

"Letifer?", sprach ihn Simon an. "Im Büro wartet auf euch die Vampirin Bernardrice vom Clan..."

"Danke.", unterbrach ihn Letifer. Er hatte nie den Clannamen gelernt, da er vermeiden wollte, Vorurteile zu haben. Als er

in sein Büro eintrat, sah sie bereits seinem Schreibtisch gegenüber.

"Gute Jagd gehabt, Bernardrice?"

"Letifer!" Sie sprang auf und neigte kurz respektvoll den Kopf. "Ich bringe gute Neuigkeiten, die Feen haben sich bereit

erklärt, dem Bündnis beizutreten."

"Exzellent." Letifer freute sich. Die erste Hürde war geschafft.

"Ja... hätte das norwegische Ministerium nicht exakt zwei Wochen davor zugelassen, dass eine komplette

Feengemeinde für einen Mugglestraßenbau zerstört wird, wären sie nicht so schnell gewesen." Sie lächelte. "Aber so lief

es zu unseren Gunsten."

"Verständlich. Du kannst gehen." Letifer ging an ihr vorbei zum Schreibtisch. "Dein Name wird erinnert werden."

Das war eines der größten Huldigungen, die jemand einem Vampir geben konnte und so verbeugte sich Bernardrice

auch leicht.

"Danke."

Letifer sah zu, wie sie ging. Werwölfe, Vampire, Feen... seine Gedanken drehten sich bereits um die nächsten Rassen

und Kämpfe.

Heute etwas später...^^

Das nächste Kapitel heißt "Weihnachten". Passend, nicht wahr? ^-^

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil III: Weihnachten**

Fragen:

- War der passende Titel Absicht?

Nein. Im Gegenteil, ich hatte mich sogar verzählt und dachte heute käme ein anderes...

- Auf welcher Seite steht Snape?

Wird noch genau geklärt, allerdings nicht in diesem Kapitel.

- Wer ist Umbra?

Siehe dieses Kapitel.

- "Du wirst erinnert werden." Warum ist das eine Ehrung?

Ah...dahinter stecken einige Gedanken. Im Grunde haben Vampire am meisten Angst vergänglich zu sein und zwar nicht

vorm Tod, sondern einfach keine Spur zu hinterlassen. Vergessen zu werden. Das kommt daher, dass sie im Schatten

leben und zusehen wie Leute sterben, Gebäude zerfallen, etc. Somit ist das die Garantie, dass man nicht vergessen

wird, dass man was so großatiges geleistet hat, dass sich Generationen an dich erinnern werden.

- Warum kann Voldemort Draco so etwas antun?

Letifers einzige Bedingung war, Draco nicht so schwer zu verletzten, dass er sich nicht mehr um die Raben kümmern

kann.

Und von der Psyche... Voldemort ist ein Psychopath. Solange er von dir was haben will, ist er der netteste Mensch der

Welt, hat er dich in der Hand, zeigt er seine wahren Seiten.

- Hast du in dem Kapitel etwas weggelassen?

Diese Kapitel wurden teilweise sehr häufig umstruckturiert. Es können also Unstimmigkeiten auftreten und ich wäre sehr

dankbar, darauf hingewiesen zu werden.

- Wann erfährt der Orden, wer Letifer ist? Wann bricht der Vertrag?

Nicht zu bald. Immerhin muss noch das Ministerium unterworfen werden, und das kann dauern.

Ich wünsche allen viel Freude mit diesem Weihnachtskapitel! (welches auch länger ist =D)

(Die Felder der Dunkelheit sist nun länger als Familienkrieg! 250 000 Wörter! -freu-)

43. Weihnachten

Wochen waren vergangen. Bald würde es schneien und draußen war es bitterkalt. In nur einer Woche würde

Weihnachten sein und Letifer fragte sich bereits, ob er überhaupt die Zeit haben würde zu Feiern. Sollte er auch etwas

den Potters schenken?

Doch die Fragen waren nun nebensächlich. Wichtiger war die taktische Besprechung zwischen dem Dunklen Trio... und

diese lief nicht gut.

Sie hatten zwar das Ministerium stark geschwächt, aber ihnen fehlte Informationen über die Sicherheitsmaßnahmen in

dem Ministeriumsgebäude selber. Tybalt Rosiert hatte alles, was er wusste, aufgeschrieben und dies lag nun vor ihnen.

Es war ein großer Stapel Papier, doch die Hälfte war Vermutungen und die andere Hälfte stammte noch vor dem Beginn

des ersten Kriegs!

"So kommen wir nicht weiter.", sagte Letifer schließlich und legte den Plan des sechsten Stockwerkes weg. "Wir

brauchen Spione und zwar am Besten Schläfer."

"Schläfer..." Voldemort schüttelte den Kopf. "Wir haben welche, aber niemanden bei Sicherheitsdienst. Und sich

einzuschleichen würde zu lange brauchen." Er wandte sich um. Hinter seinem Stuhl lag Naginia, welche nun müde

hochsah. ~Nagini?~

~Meisssster?~, zischelte die Schlange. ~Wasss kann ichsss tun?~

~Ich werde Sssschlangen in ein Gebäude einssschleußsssen. Sssie müssssen in ein paar Stunden allessss wichtige

herausss finden.~

~Wie Ihrssss wollt...~ Naginis Schwanz schwang leicht hin und her. ~Wann?~

Voldemort zögerte und drehte sich um. Das mit den Schangen war riskant, er konnte sie nur einmal einsetzen. ~Wann

wäre der Bessste Angriffssszeitpunkt?~

~Je sssschneller desssto besssser.~, antwortete Letifer nachdenklich. ~Ohne dem Gebäude kann sssich das

Minissterium nicht mehr sammeln...~

Umbra nickte. ~Ja. Aber wir müssssen darauf achten, dassss an diesssem Tag das Minisssterium möglichssst voll issst

und dasss niemand die Ssschlangen bemerkt.~

Voldemort nickte und sah wieder zu Nagini. ~Hassst du genügend Schlangen, die fähig sind übermorgen das Manöver

auszuführen?~

~Jasss. Aber Ssschutzzauber und Portssschlüsssssel zur Flucht ausss dem Minisssterium sssind nötig...~, zischelte

Nagini.

~Ja.~ Voldemort stutzte.

Irgendetwas war hier gerade gewaltig schief gelaufen. Nur was...? Er hatte Parsel geredet, dann hatte er die Zwei

anderen gefragt und muss Umbra verstanden haben, da sie das mit dem Ministerium wusste. Folglich hatte Umbra

Parsel geredet.

Das war schlecht... Es sollte doch noch nicht mal Letifer wissen, dass Umbra Parsel konnte! Schon so dachten viele,

dass Umbra sein Sohn war...

Dann überlief ihm ein kalter Schauder. Nicht nur hatte Nagini Umbra verstanden, Letifer hatte auf ihn, Voldemort,

geantwortet! Aber er hatte doch Parsel gesprochen!

Voldemorts Augen verengten sich zu Schlitzen, als Verwirrung und Mordwut in ihm aufflammten. Seine Hand

umklammerte seinen Zauberstab, während Nagini vorsichtshalber Abstand gewann. Sie hatten seinen Blick gesehen

und das war mehr als genug gewesen, um zu beschließen, dass weniger Aufmerksamkeit besser für sie war.

Voldemort sah auf und fixierte Letifer, diesesmal darauf achtend zu Englisch zu wechseln.

"Letifer..."

Der Botschafter der Vampire hatte schon kurz davor gespürt, wie sich etwas änderte und seine Hand glitt zu seinem

Zauberstab. Er schluckte, als er den puren Mordwillen in Voldemorts Stimme hörte. So hatte er den Dunklen Lord noch

nie erlebt.

Doch bevor er seinen Stab erreichen konnte, hatte er einen eben solchen auf seinen Hals gerichtet. Er erstarrte und

spürte zum erstenmal seit langem Todesangst. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass Voldemort sicherlich einen Weg kannte durch

seine Todesmagie... wenn er nicht gleich den Todesfluch abbekam.

Nur... warum verhielt sich Voldemort so aggressiv? Letifer erinnerte sich nicht daran, etwas falsch gemacht oder gar den

Vertrag gebrochen zu haben.

"Letifer...", grollte Voldemort nochmals. "Was ist es, dass ich über dich nicht weiter verraten darf?"

Eine Erkennungsfrage, verstand Letifer. Er linste kurz zu Umbra rüber. Was würde er tun? Wüde Umbra es weiter

verraten, oder Nagini? Voldemort war misstraurisch, er musste ein Risiko eingehen.

"Der Vertrag.", wieß er auf seine einzigen momentanen Vorteil hin. "Aber ich werde es nur sagen, wenn du Nagini und

Umbra befiehlst bei ihrem Leben darüber zu schweigen."

Der Dunkle Lord nickte. "Umbra.", zischte er. "Schwöre." Sein Untergebener stand auch sofort auf und schwor es bei

seinem Namen und seiner Magie. Letifer entspannte sich etwas, während Voldemort das gleiche von seiner Schlange

verlangte. Dann wandte er sich wieder zu dem Rätsel vor ihm: "Also Letifer? Was ist dein Geburtsname?"

"Harry James Potter." Er war stolz darauf, dass seine Stimme nicht wankte.

Voldemorts Stimme senkte sich zu einem barem Flüstern, welches in der totenstillen Steinkammer aber laut widerhallte.

"Dann erkläre mir eines... warum kannst du Parsel?"

Parsel?! Letifer atmete leicht aus. Das war es also. Er musste Parsel geredet haben, ein Versehen, dass dadurch zu

stande kam, dass ein Parselmund Englisch nicht von der Schlangensprache unterscheiden konnte. Die Vorfälle

passierten aber nur, wenn man eine Schlange sah, kurz vorher mit ihr geredet hatte und nicht darauf achtete oder auf

eine Parselfrage antwortete... Doch warum konnte er Parsel? Letifer beschloss wahrheitsgemäß zu antworten:

"Ich weiß es nicht."

"Du weißt es also nicht?" Äußerlich wirkte der Dunkle Lord wie ein Tier kurz vorm Angriff, innerlich aber rasten seine

Gedanken.

Potter, wie hatte er nur denken können, dieser Name brächte keine weiteren Schwierigkeiten? Er biss seine Zähne

aufeinander, um zu verhindern einfach alles wahllos zu verfluchen.

Hatte sich Dumbledore und die gesamt Zaubererwelt geirrt? War etwa nicht John Potter der Prophezeihte, sondern

dessen Bruder?! Er zwang sich, seine Gedanken zu stoppen und ruhiger zu werden.

Seine Erinnerung konnte ihm keine Hinweise von dieser schicksalshaften Nacht geben. Er hatte damals ein Horcrux

erschaffen wollen, was offensichtlich misslang. Er hat später dann Nagini genommen.

Nur wenn Harry das misslungene Horcrux war – und er musste sein, warum konnte er sonst Parsel? War er dann der

Prophezeihte? Wenn er nur wissen würde, was in der komplette Prophezeiung drinnen stand! Es konnten ja beide

Brüder wichtig sein... oder?

Er musterte Letifer, welcher stoisch immernoch vor seinem Zauberstab saß. Der Dunkle Lord konnte es nicht riskieren

ihn zu früh los zuwerden, aber nach dem Krieg lagen die Karten anders.

Er hatte schon eine gute Idee. Und Letifer konnte ihn bis dahin nicht verraten, folglich ihm auch nicht gefährlich werden

und irgendwelche Prophezeiungen erfüllen - exzellent.

Mmh... ein misslungenes Horcrux, welche Verschwendung seiner Seele! Aber auch welch ein Resultat seines eigenen

Einflusses!

Das würde auch das seltsame Kribbeln bei seinen Schilden erklären, sobald Letifer da war. Hatte Letifer in der Tat etwas

Magie oder gar ein Seelenstück von ihm in sich, war es kein Wunder, dass sie aufeinander reagierten.

Doch zuerst würde er wieder das Dunkle Trio konnte es sich nicht leisten, dass die beiden sich misstrauten.

Also musste er wohl die Wahrheit sprechen... ein Fakt, der eigentlich gegen sein gesamtes Wesen verstieß. Wissen war

immerhin Macht, aber nur solange es nicht alle wussten.

So richtete er sich auf und steckte den Zauberstab wieder weg.

Letifer zog in dieser Sekunde seinen eigenen Zauberstab und richtete ihn, nicht wie erwartet auf Voldemort, sondern auf

Umbra:

"Du kannst Parsel, wer bist du?!"

Umbra hatte die ganze Zeit ruhig dagesessen und keinen Muskel bewegt, nun aber erwiderte er Letifers anklagenden

Blick. Der einzige Hinweis, dass er etwas tat, war die rapide fallende Raumtemperatur...

"Umbra, Letifer, schluss!", befahl Voldemort kalt. Zögernd wandten sich beide zu ihm. "Ich werde alles erklären... aber

zuerst, warum hast du mir nichts von deiner Fähigkeit erzählt, Letifer?"

"Das Konzil verbot er mir." Letifers Stimme war monoton und näherte sich dem absoluten Kältepunkt, bei dem Umbra

immer residierte. "Aber warum kann Umbra Parsel? Ist er dein Sohn?"

Umbra verlor zum erstenmal seine starre Haltung und sah Letifer überrascht an. Was sollte er antworten? Nur keine

Informationen, dass könnte Voldemort wütend machen.

" ... Vielleicht bist du etwa ja sein Sohn? Aber warum trägst du dann den Namen Potter?" Und zum erstenmal seit

langem kam etwas wie Sarkasmus durch. "Vielleicht bist du ja ein unlegitimer Sohn des Lords?"

"Kaum..." Allein der Gedanke verursachte ihm Bauchschmerzen. Er sah zu dem Zauberer. "Aber wie steht es mit dir?

Bist du ein Bastard oder doch ein legitimer Sohn?"

Voldemort bekam Kopfweh. Genau wann nochmal hatte er entschieden zwei Jungspunde zu seinen Vizegenerälen zu

machen? Er musste betrunken gewesen sein... oder besessen.

"Ihr seid beide nicht meine Söhne und soweit ich weiß, habe ich auch keine. Ich bin nämlich seit gut Dreißig Jahren

zeugungsunfähig, dank eines Rituals.", antwortete er nahe seiner Selbstbeherrschung.

"Gut... doch was ist er dann?" Letifer sah Umbra genau an. "Er reagiert auch nicht auf Dementoren..."

"Wie du!", zischte dieser.

"Umbra, Letifer... lasst mich erklären." Er hatte nun alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. "Letifer, darf ich dir Umbra vorstellen?

Er ist eines meiner Horcruxe und hat sich aus meinem 16-jährigem Alter Ego entwickelt."

"Ein Horcrux also..." Letifer musterte ihn. Umbra sagte nichts, sondern war wieder zu seinem alten stoischem Selbst

zurückgekehrt.

"Umbra, darf ich dir Letifer vorstellen? Auch bekannt als Harry Potter, welcher damals in der Nacht vor Siebzehn Jahren

offensichtlich mein misslungenes Horcrux war. Du kannst nun auch deine Kapuze runter nehmen, Letifer."

Voldemort musste zugeben, dass sein jüngeres Ich noch nie so dämlich ausgesehen hatte wie jetzt, als er Letifer ansah.

Schade, dass man dessen Gesicht unter der Kapuze nicht sah...

"Er ist ein misslungenes Horcrux?", echote Umbra. "Dann hat ihn damals der Avada Kedavra getroffen, oder war sein

Bruder das Opfer und er das Gefäß?"

"Ich erinnere mich nicht." , antwortete er ehrlich und verfluchte seine Erinnerungslücke.

Einfach so ein Horcrux zu vernichten, selbst ein misslungenes, war gefährlich. Aber wenn es Harry Potter gewesen war...

dann hatten sich die Trottel vom Licht die ganze Zeit geirrt und ihm in die Hände gespielt! Er lächelte unmerkbar. Besser

hätte es eigentlich nicht kommen können.

Zudem war es beachtlich, was seine kleine Seelenstücken für Veränderungen in Harry Potter im Vergleich zum

schwachen Rest seiner Familie hervorgerufen hat. Todesmagie! Wahrhaft beeindruckend. Aber es war auch nur ein

weiterer Beweis, dass er etwas besonderes war.

Letifer griff mechanisch zu seiner Kapuze und schlug sie nach hinten. Innerlich war er erschüttert. Er war ein Horcrux?!

Voldemorts Horcrux? Was machte ihn das? Was bedeutete dies? Er war nur der Teil einer Seele von einem

Massenmörder, welchen er verabscheute? Nein... Ihm wurde schlecht. Nur mit Mühe unterdrückte er seine Panik.

Um sich abzulenken sah er zu Umbra:

"Was macht uns das nun? Brüder?"

Der zuckte mit den Schultern. "Seelenbrüder? Aber dann wäre Voldemort unser Vater..."

Letifer nickte, obwohl in der Gedanke abstieß. Nun da all seine Gefühle verdrängt waren, blieb nur noch schwerer

Zynismus und Galgenhumor übrig.

Voldemort war also sein Vater? Immerhin besser, als sein anderes Ich oder gar sein Meister. Was würden nur Meradin

oder James Potter sagen? Nun hatte er einen biologischen, einen seelischen und einen Blut-Vater. Seine gesamte

Familie war verkorkst... wenn er darüber nachdachte, nicht nur seine Familie, sondern auch sein Leben. Warum er?

Er unterdrückte ein Aufstöhnen und antwortete stattdessen:

"Und mögliche andere Horcruxe wären unsere Geschwister? Aber sind das nicht normalerweise Gegenstände...?"

"Ja. Aber Lord Voldemort ist halt besonders mächtig."

Kurz sah Umbra zu Voldemort, welcher eine wegwerfende Handbewegung machte. Nun war es auch schon egal. So

etwas wie Freude glühte schwach in dem jungen Mann auf, ging aber gleich wieder aus. Endlich hatteer wieder mehr

Familie. Familie... das einzige, was zu Umbra auch nur etwas wichtig war. Voldemort, Nagini, die Dementoren und nun

Letifer... sie alle waren ein Teil von ihm und waren über die Seele verbunden. Seine Familie. Und für die tat Umbra alles.

"Nagini ist auch ein Horcrux, sie wäre dann unsere Schwester..."

Voldemort hatte nicht die Energie sich darüber aufzuregen, dass Umbra und Letifer über so eine Nichtigkeit diskutierten.

Sollten sie doch... er hatte wichtigeres zu Planen. Vielleicht half das sogar, Letifers Treue zu ihnen zu ziehen. Es war ein

großes Vielleicht.

Er bemerkte, dass Letifer nicht überrascht aussah, dass Nagini ein Horcrux war. Hatte er es bereits vermutet? Voldemort

wurde darüber ärgerlich. Wie schlecht waren seine Geheimnisse versteckt?! Oder... wie gut war Letifer? ... zu gut. Letifer

war die perfekte Waffe für den Krieg, aber danach konnte er ihn nicht mehr gebrauchen.

~Ichsss?~, zischte die Schlange, die nur ihren Namen gehört hatte. Das einzige Wort, welches sie auch in der

Menschensprache verstand.

~Ja.~ Umbra begann ihr in Kurzform zu erzählen, was passiert war.

Nagini klang begeistert: ~Brudersss?~

Voldemort schüttelte innerlich etwas den Kopf. In Momenten wie diesen kam wieder etwas Menschlichkeit in ihm durch.

Wann waren all seine Pläne aus dem Ruder gelaufen? Und seit wann hatte er drei Kinder? Richtig, seit einer Minute...

Er musste Letifer nach dem Krieg töten, so sehr er es nicht wollte. Irgendwie mochte er den Jungen... Sohn, vielleicht

war das wirklich kein schlechter Gedanke? Nein, er würde ihn töten. Er war unsterblich und brauchte keine Mitstreiter

und schon gar keine Erben. Außerdem war da sowieso noch Umbra, welcher schon Problem genug war.

Er räusperte sich:

"Wie auch immer, schließen wir die Sitzung. Ich denke, wir haben alle über einiges nachzudenken."

"Ja, Lord Voldemort.", stimmten die zwei Jungen zu.

"Ab jetzt halten wir alle geheimen Gespräche in Parsel.", befahl Voldemort noch. Immerhin war es ein großer Vorteil so.

"Die Schlangen werden übermorgen abgesetzt. Sie werden versuchen Dokumente zu stehlen und Gespräche

aufzeichnen. Vielleicht erfahren wir so mehr. Geht jetzt zurück zu euren Truppen und erzählt nichts über das

Vorgefallene. "

Noch am gleichen Abend schickte Letifer einen Brief an das Konzil ab, wo er um genauer Erklärung oder zumindest

Hilfe, wie er sich verhalten sollte, bat.

Ansonsten führte er ein sehr langes Gespräch mit seinem Vater und seiner Tante. In knappen Worten berichtete er, dass

die Erklärung für seine Parseleigenschaften anscheinend in einem misslungenem Horcruxritual lag. Bewusst ließ er es

so klingen, als ob das Ritual schief gegangen wäre und nicht der Tod des Opfers, John Potter. Er konnte es einfach nicht

über sich bringen ihnen zu erzählen, dass er mehr oder weniger ein Teil von Voldemort war, den beide Vampire hassten.

Was wenn sie ihn dann hassten? Alles mit der Seelenverbindung, seiner von ihm empfundenen Ähnlichkeit zu Umbra,

bis hin der verrückten Idee mit der "Seelenfamilie" ließ er aus.

Am Ende klang es, als wäre nur seine Magie verändert worden und nicht er selber in seiner tiefsten Essenz.

Die zwei Meistervampire waren dennoch erschrocken, versicherten aber, dass er für immer ihr Sohn und ein

Clanmitglied war. Er beruhigte ihn sehr, auch wenn seine Zweifel ihn nicht vollkommen verließen. Aber was ihm neuen

Antrieb gab, waren diese Worte am Ende ihres Treffens:

"Und selbst wenn du ein Stückchen seiner Magie hast... wichtig ist, dass du es beherrscht.", sagte Mirlan. "Du siehst es

als bösen Samen in dir, aber vielleicht ist es anders, vielleicht ist es ja eine Chance?"

Meradin nickte zustimmend. "Deine Seele ist mehr als stark genug, damit fertig zu werden. Der Dunkle Lord kann dich

nicht beherrschen, so lange zu es nicht zulässt. Jeder Sieg und jede Niederlage ist deine eigene."

Das würde er nie vergessen: Jeder Sieg und jede Niederlage war sein eigener Verdienst. Die kürzeste Definition von

Freiheit.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Nur drei Tage später waren Umbra und Letifer gemeinsam auf einem Einsatz, welcher aus ihrer Sicht relativ kompliziert

war. Letifer hatte mehrere Vampire dabei, aber Umbra war alleine. Von ihm brauchten sie auch nur das Wissen.

Sie standen gemeinsam am Rande eines Kliffs und sahen auf das wilde Meer hinaus. Der Himmel war bedeckt und das

Wasser unter ihnen schäumte. Am Horizont war ein kleiner schwarzer Punkt zu erkennen, Azkaben.

"Warum erobern wir es nicht gleich?", fragte Letifer genervt. "Stattdessen holen wir alle halbe Jahre Todesser aus

diesem Gefängnis heraus."

"Wir könnten es im Moment noch nicht gegen die Auroren halten.", antwortete Umbra. "Du weißt, dass Azkaban mit die

stärksten existierende Schirme gegen die Blutmagie deiner Vampire hat."

"Instabile Schirme, die man leicht für ein paar Minuten deaktivieren kann. Zumindest seit dem vorletzten Ausbruch. Fällt

dir noch etwas ein, dass deine Dementoren über Azkaben erzählt haben?"

"Sie erzählen nichts." Umbra klang fast etwas ärgerlich. "Wir sind ein Wesen, ich weiß es."

"Einfach so?" Erstaunt sah ihn Letifer an. "Wie funktioniert das?"

Umbra zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wir sind ein Kollektiv. Verschiedene Körper, aber ein Führer und ein Ziel."

"Und du bist der Führer?"

"Ja."

"Ich verstehe immer noch nicht, wie das funktioniert.", gab der Jüngere zu.

Umbra seufzte und meinte sarakstisch: "Es können ja nicht alle so genial sein wie ich, verehrter Seelenbruder." Seit dem

Parsel-Vorfall hatte er sich immermehr geöffnet und wirkte fast menschlich. "Es ist eines der größten Geheimnisse

Voldemorts... Es ist ein Geniestreich in der Magie."

"Wirklich?" Der Halbvampir wusste, dass Umbra eigentlich so etwas nicht mit ihm besprechen sollte... aber zu lange

schon niemanden hatte davon erzählen können. Fast fühlte er sich schlecht, dass er ihn so ausnutzte um Informationen

zu bekommen.

"Ja. Stell dir einfach ganz viele kleine Wesen vor, die einzeln nicht denken können. Doch in einer Gruppe entwickeln

Dementoren eine eigentümliche Intelligenz. So ähnlich wie in einem Ameisenstaat, jeder hat eigene Aufgaben. Da gibt

es Wächter, Jäger und das Zentrum. Dieses Zentrum kann jeder in der Gruppe sein, ist aber normalerweise der älteste

Dementor. In ihm konzentriert sich die Intelligenz und er kann Befehle erteilen und das Kollektiv lenken. Und wie du

sicher erraten hast, bin ich das Zentrum, der Führer, von dem Kollektiv in England."

Letifer war beeindruckt. "Wie hast du das geschafft?!"

"Geheim, aber es war sehr kompliziert und wäre ich ein Mensch, hätte ich es nicht überlebt."

"Klingt irgendwie vernünftig... Dementoren sind ja auch keine Menschen und du musstest wohl dementorähnlich

werden." Er erinnerte sich an den eigentümlichen Kältesturz beim Parsel-Vorfall.

"Exakt." Umbra drehte sich um und ging zurück zu den Vampiren. "Lass uns den Auftrag ausführen, wir haben genug

Zeit vertrödelt."

Letifer schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf und folgte ihm. Seit dem Zwischenfall vor zwei Tagen behandelte Umbra ihn anders,

freundlicher. Er konnte nur vermuten, warum, aber vielleicht sah der Führer der Dementoren in ihm tatsächlich einen

kleinen Bruder. Der Halbvampir hatte nichts dagegen, den netten Umbra begann er zu mögen.

Aber Brüder? Er schauderte. Das würde er nie akzeptieren können, denn dann würde er Voldemort als Teil von sich

akzeptieren müssen...

Es brauchte etwas Kreativität die Schirme für die paar Minuten auszuschalten, aber zum Glück waren Floße mit Magie

recht leicht herzustellen. Diese mussten sie nur noch unsichtbar machen und in die richtige Position für das Hindern der

Schirme gebracht werden. Waren sie in Position, ging alles sehr schnell. Vampire, welche hervorragend in Blutmagie

waren, shifteten auf die Floße und deaktivierten alles was Blutmagie behinderte. Früher war das nicht gegangen, aber

den Ministeriumsleuten war es nicht mehr gelungen die äußere Schalte, den Schutz der Schirme vor Angriffen, zu

errichten, da alle Fachleute geflohen waren.

Andere Vampire shifteten direkt in die Zellen hinein, in denen, nach Umbra und den Informationen eines Spions, die

Todesser waren. Die Vampire nahmen sie und shifteten mit ihnen wieder hinaus, direkt aufs Festland, wo die Todesser

Portschlüssel bekamen. Das Shiften mit Menschen kostete zwar eine Unmenge an Blut, war aber dieses Manöver wert.

Bevor sich die Auroren auch nur gesammelt hatten, waren als einzige Überbleibsel der Aktion nur noch die Floße übrig.

Diese wurden langsam weit aufs Meer hinaus gespült.

"Das nächste mal sollten wir Azkaban wirklich übernehmen." Sie waren auf dem Rückweg vom Bericht für Voldemort und

liefen durch die Gänge des Hauptquartiers.

Umbra nickte. "Ja. Ohne ein Gefängnis ist die Zauberwelt schwer geschlagen. Aber zuerst kommt die Winkelgasse noch

dran." Sie blieben bei den Apparationspunkten. "Ich übernehme den Bericht für Lord Voldemort, danach bin ich bin bei

meinen Dementoren."

"Ich weiß, danke. Auf Wiedersehen."

Umbra nickte und war eine Sekunde später appariert. Letifer tat es ihm nach und erschien in der Burg. In Gedanken lieg

er die Gänge zu seinem Büro, da hörte er Stimmen.

"... Spielzeug des Lords! Nun sag mir, wo Letifer ist, oder du wirst es bereuen."

"Ich... ich weiß es nicht..."

Letifer erkannte die zweite Stimme und lief schneller. Er rannte fast, als er um die Ecke bog und aburpt stehen blieb.

Dort war ein eher kleinwüchsiger Todesser, welcher mit einem Zauberstab Draco bedrohte. Auf der Wange des Blonden

konnte er einen Handabdruck ausmachen.

"Lüg nicht!", bellte der Mann und machte eine Zauberstabbewegung. Draco flog krachend gegen die Mauer. Der

Todesser beugte sich über ihn. "Du arrogantes kleines Stück Dreck... du stehst so weit unter mir, dass du dich

verbeugen solltest, wenn ich vorbeikomme!" Er hob den Zauberstab. "Das wirst du nicht noch einmal machen, du Hure!

Cru..."

"Expelliarmus." Der Todesser stolperte nach hinten und fiel auf seinen Rücken, während Letifer elegant den Stab fing.

"Was ist hier los? Draco?"

"Meister Letifer..." Draco sah ihn erleichtert an, als er sich zitternd aufrappelte. "Der Mann wollte wissen, wo Ihr seid und

ich habe geantwortet, ich wüsste es nicht. Darauf griff er mich an."

"Von wegen!" Auch der Todesser war wieder aufgestanden. "Ich fragte höflich, wo Ihr seid. Er lachte hämisch und sagte,

dass solch eine Ratte von Todesser keine Antwort verdiene."

"Und du wärst?", fragte Letifer ruhig.

"Peter Pettigrew, der Leibdiener des Lords."

"Auch bekannt als Wurmschwanz.", fügte Draco hinzu.

Letifer dachte kurz nach. Irgendetwas klingelte bei dem Namen und es war nichts Gutes... wo hatte er ihn schon mal

gehört? Bei den Verhandlungen? Bei den Besprechungen? Bei den Potters? Das war es... Potters! Wurmschwanz, der

Verräter.

Er schluckte. Er durfte jetzt nicht seine Selbstbeherrschung verlieren... egal, ob der Mann Schuld war oder nicht an

seinem Leben. Mit einem letzten Blick auf die Ratte wandte er sich zu Draco. Seine Rache würde er irgendwann

bekommen...

"Draco? Sie mir in die Augen... Gut. Legilimens!"

Er brauchte nur einige Sekunden um festzustellen, was passiert war. Wurmschwanz war gekommen, hatte grob gefragt

und Draco hatte tatsächlich die Antwort mit der Ratte gegeben. Danach war der Streit eskaliert und der Verräter hatte zur

Gewalt gegriffen. Letifer wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, war mit Draco passiert wäre, hätte er nicht eingegriffen.

Dennoch... es störte ihn sehr, dass Malfoy wieder in seine alten Verhaltensmuster der Arroganz zurückkehrte. Kurz

suchte er nach anderen Erinnerungen und wurde fündig. In den letzten Tagen und Wochen hatte Draco während seiner

Abwesenheit anscheinend immer wieder Personen beleidigt und einmal sogar eine junge Werwölfin mit einem

harmlosen Zauber angegriffen.

"Und? Er war Schuld, richtig?", rief Wurmschwanz.

"Er war unhöflich und unangemessen, dafür wird er bestraft werden.", stimmte ihm Letifer zu. "Aber deine Reaktion

darauf, Wurmschwanz, war ebenfalls nicht gut. Nach den Regeln sind die Unverzeihlichen ausschließlich gegen Feinde

anzuwenden."

Wurmschwanz schluckte, als Letifer auf ihn zu kam. Er hasste den Anführer der Vampire... unter dessen Kapuze konnte

man nie sein Gesicht und seine Emotionen sehen.

"Deine Strafe ist diese." Letifer ließ seine Todesmagie los und Wurmschwanz stolperte mit langen tiefen Schnittwunden

nach hinten. Er ging vor Schmerz in die Knie und sah ängstlich zu Letifer auf. Dieser sprach: "Sag mir nun deine

Nachricht und dann geh... bevor du hier verblutest oder die Vampire sich nicht mehr zurückhalten können."

"Der... der Dunkle Lord verschiebt den Angriff auf die Winkelgasse auf Silvester... Kann ich gehen?"

"Ja." Letifer wartete gar nicht darauf, dass Wurmschwanz aus seinem Blickfeld verschwunden war, sondern wandte sich

stattdessen zu Draco. "Komm."

Der ehemalige Slytherin folgte seinem Herrn. Er hatte Angst... Was würde Letifer tun? Würde er ihn auf die gleiche Art

bestrafen wie Lord Voldemort? Der Gedanke ließ ihn erschaudern und automatisch Fluchtwege suchen. Oder würde er

ihn den Vampiren zu essen geben? Das wäre... akzeptabel, fand er. Es würde zumindest nicht weh tun... und nicht

Voldemort dabei haben. Es war beinahe zum Lachen, wie sehr sich seine Prioritäten geändert hatten, seitdem er hier

war!

Sie betraten Letifers Büro und Draco schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er hatte das Gefühl sich gerade selber mit einem Tiger

eingesperrt zu haben.

Er erwartete sofort Befehle oder Flüche, stattdessen ging Letifer zum Schreibtisch und holte ein Stück schwarzes Tuch

aus der Schublade. Dann ging er wieder zu dem Blonden:

"Verbinde dir die Augen."

"Nein...", murmelte Draco erstarrt, zu leise für Menschenohren.

Letifer war kein Mensch und erwiderte: "Doch."

Der Halbvampir warete, als der Junge langsam die Binde nahm und sie über seinen Augen befestigte. Er konnte sehen,

dass Draco beinahe vor Angst panisch war. Und hob den Zauberstab, er murmelte etwas und Dracos Hände flogen

erschrocken zur Binde:

"Was...!"

"Ein Zauber, der nichts mehr verrutschen lässt." Letifer fasste Draco an der Schulter und führte ihn durch den Raum. Er

konnte die Steifheit des Blonden spüren, tat aber nichts dagegen. "Vor dir ist nun eine Mauer. Dreh dich um und lehn

dich dagegen."

Draco gehorchte. Angespannt lauschte er auf die nächsten Bewegungen seines Herrn. Was würde er tun? Was

verlangen? Dann spürte er eine Hand an der Schulter und zuckte instinktiv zurück. So sehr, dass sein Kopf gegen die

Mauer stieß.

"Entspann dich, Draco.", sagte Letifer beinahe freundlich. "Es wird kaum weh tun."

Dieser hätte fast aufgelacht, schloss stattdessen aber trotz der Binde die Augen. Das hatte Voldemort auch gesagt und

wie hatte es geendet? Er war vor Schmerzen beinahe gelähmt gewesen, doch das war nicht das schlimmste gewesen.

Nein... das schlimmste war die Demütigung, die absolute Hilflosigkeit nicht einmal 'dies' schützen zu können.

Wieder berührte ihn Letifer an der gleichen Stelle und obwohl er nicht wegzuckte, erschauderte er. Draco hatte keinen

Zweifel mehr, was Letifer wollte. Sie waren alle gleich... alle. Bloß weil Letifer freundlicher gewesen war, hatte er anders

gelaubt... wie dumm war er gewesen? Letifer hatte ihn nur dem Dunklen Lord überlassen wollen, immerhin war er ja hier

nur für die Vögel zuständig.

"Draco..." Letifer sah ihn fast traurig an. "Vertrau mir." Er lehnte sich vor und die Kapuze fiel nach hinten.

Ihm vertrauen? Draco begriff nicht... für Sex brauchte man kein Vertrauen und schon gar nicht Liebe. Das hatte er auf die

harte Tour gelernt.

Dann spürte er es und ein Keuchen entrang sich seiner Kehle. Ein kurzer scharfer Schmerz an seinem Hals, dann

erreichten die Glücksstoffe seinen Kopf und er entspannte sich. Wie viel Zeit verging konnte er nicht sagen, aber als sich

Letifer löste, gaben seine Beine nach. Doch wider Erwarten begrüßte ihn nicht der Boden, sondern wurde von zwei

Armen ohne Mühe aufgefangen.

Langsam wurde alles wieder klar und er fand sich in einem der Sessel wieder. Dracos Hände gingen zur Binde und

bevor er wirklich begriff, hatte er sie herunter gerissen. Vor ihm stand Letifer, wieder mit Kapuze, und sah auf ihn

herunter.

"Ich hoffe, du wirst ab jetzt Höflichkeit zu allen Leuten praktizieren und nie wieder jemanden grundlos angreifen.", meinte

Letifer ruhig, als wäre nichts geschehen. "Du kannst gehen."

"Das... das war alles?!"

"Ja... oder willst du eine schwere Strafe?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf. "Das dachte ich mir. Deine Angst und dein Blut war

genug. Betrachte dies jedoch als Warnung."

"Ja, Meister Letifer."

"Du kannst gehen."

Draco stand zittrig auf, als Letifer zu seinem Schreibtisch hinunter ging. Als er aus dem Büro war, ließ er nochmals alles

Geschehene in seinen Gedanken wiederholen. Letifer hatte offensichtlich seine Erinnerungen gelesen und all seine...

Ausschreitungen gesehen. Kurz war er wütend für die Verletzung der Privatsspähre, dass verschwand aber wieder. Er

wusste, Letifer würde es niemanden erzählen, da er es nun als erledigt betrachtete.

Viel wichtiger aber war die Erkenntnis, dass Letifer vielleicht das Gleiche sagte wie der Dunkle Lord, aber nichts das

Gleiche tat. Und nur das Letztere zählte wirklich.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Es war Weihnachten. Es gab keinen Schnee dieses Jahr, obwohl die Temperaturen durchaus kalt genug waren. Letifer

vermied es an die Obdachlosen zudenken, sondern war eher erleichtert, dass heute doch nicht der Angriff auf die

Winkelgasse war.

Stattdessen hatte er nun frei und apparierte aus der Burg weg. Es war früher Nachmittag, in der Nacht konnte er mit den

Vampire feiern... etwas. Normalerweise taten sie es nicht, aber da sie nun mit den Werwölfen zusammen lebten, blieb

ihnen keine Wahl. Letifer lächelte. Es würde eine großartige Party werden, denn sowohl er, als auch Remus, hatten noch

Einladungen an die anderen Rudel beziehungsweise Clans geschickt. Vielleicht nicht ganz ohne Hintergedanken,

immerhin wollten sie diese Allianz, aber das war nun zweitrangig.

Doch das alles würde erst später sein. Nun lief er die Straße hinunter und bog in den Waldweg ab. Nach mehreren

Metern verließ er diesen und wanderte quer durch den Wald. Nach vielleicht zwei Kilometern traf er auf die ersten

Schutzschirme, welche ihn ungehindert hindurch ließen.

Warum auch nicht? Er war ein Potter.

Die Potterresidenz konnte er bald zwischen den Bäumen ausmachen. Er legte einen Verhüllungszauber auf sich und

schlich zur Fronttüre. Es rührte sich nichts und es gab auch kein Zeichen, dass er entdeckt worden war.

Etwas traurig zog er aus seinem Umhang vier kleine Geschenke. Zuerst hatte er nur John etwas schenken wollen, als

Entschuldigung... dann auch Rose, immerhin war sie seine Schwester. Dann hatte er für beide etwas gehabt, und ihm

fielen Lily und James ein. Beide hatten sich nur bemüht und waren freundlich gewesen... Warum sollte er nicht...?

Und nun stand er hier mit vier Geschenken.

"Fröhliche Weihnachten," murmelte er, als er die Geschenke auf die Türstufe legte.

Dann drehte er sich um und lief den Weg zurück den er gekommen war, bis zu den Schilden. Dort apparierte er.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

"Fröhliche Weihnachten!", rief Sirius und grinste Lily an, welche die Tür geöffnet hatte. "Warum lasst ihr seit neuestem

die Geschenke hier draußen? Suchen Rose und John schon so sehr?"

"Nein...ich weiß nicht, von wem die sind." Lily sah verblüfft zu den vier Päckchen die der Zauberer in der Hand hielt.

"Komm erstmal rein."

Dies tat Sirius und schon fanden sie sich in der Küche wieder. Dort aßen die zwei Jugendlichen Kekse, während James

versuchte eine Spielbox so zu verzaubern, dass sie Weihnachtsmusik von sich gab.

"Fröhliche Weihnachten.", grüßten sie ihn.

"Ebenfalls." Grinsend legte Sirius die Geschenke auf den Tisch. "Das ist meines... und das ist von einem Unbekannten,

der sie auf die Türstufe gelegt hat."

Das weckte Interesse in den Potters. "Einem Unbekannten?", fragte Rose.

"Sieht so aus..." John runzelte die Stirn. "Da ist kein Kärtchen dran."

"Wir öffnen sie später, okay?" Lily lächelte. "Geht doch mal ins Wohnzimmer und legt eure Geschenke für die anderen

dazu." Sie sah bedeutungsvoll zu den zwei Männern, als die Kinder weg waren. "Kein Kärtchen?"

"Nichts," bestätigte James. Er machte einige Bewegungen mit seinem Zauberstab. "Soweit ist nichts gefährliches

drinnen..."

"Es könnten Tausende von Flüchen...", begann Lily, doch Sirius schüttelte den Kopf.

"Da ist nichts magisches drinnen oder dran."

"Nichts?" Lily war verblüfft. "Vielleicht bin ich nur etwas paranoid..."

"Es ist Weihnachten, lass uns die Erklärung einfach später heraus finden." James lächelte und trug die vier Geschenke

zu den kleinen Haufen ins Wohnzimmer.

Am Abend gab es ein hinreißendes Essen und die Atmosphäre war freundlich. Dennoch dachte jeder ein oder zweimal

etwas verstohlen an Harry und auch an Remus, welcher eigentlich jedes Weihnachten da gewesen war. Aber dieses

Jahr nicht.

Dieses Jahr war er ein Spion in Werwolfslager und sie bekamen einmal im Monat Berichte von ihm. Die Zettel waren

kurz gehalten und erzählten, was die Werwölfe und deren Anführer machten. Remus erwähnte immer wieder mal, dass

dieser neue "Ober-Anführer" ihm nicht traute, erwähnte aber nie seinen Namen oder wo das Lager war, was einige

misstrauisch hatte werden lassen.

Sirius vertraute immer noch seinem Freund bedingungslos. Remus würde sie nie für Voldemort verraten. Doch er

machte sich Sorgen... schon lange hatte er den Werwolf nicht mehr gesehen. Die Informationen die sie von Remus

bekamen, waren nicht sonderlich hilfreich. Sie erklärten fast nur das Training der Werwölfe, welches Remus

anscheinend zum Teil übernommen hatte.

Spät in der Nacht schliefen alle ein. Es war Rose die am Morgen zuerst aufwachte und alle weckte... wie jedes

Weihnachten. Müde sammelten sich alle unter dem Weihnachtsbaum und wurden dann schnell war, als es an das

Geschenke auspacken ging.

Unter anderem Sirius bekam neue Drachenlederstiefel, Lily ein Zauberspruchbuch, James ein Buch für magische

Papierorganisierer, Rose ein Besenpflegeset und John ein Brettspiel namens Triwizard Turnier. Remus hatte ihnen alle

ein Armkettchen geschenkt, mit einem Ortungsspruch. Dann waren nur noch die vier unbekannten Packete übrig...

"Hier stehen Namen drauf... John, Lily, James und Rose...", meinte Sirius und reichte es ihnen. "Passt auf, okay?"

"Jaa~a...", war die einhellige Antwort.

Rose war die Schnellste, da risikofreudigste und entdeckte ein Buch. "Es ist ein Buch...", sagte sie enttäuscht, las dann

aber den Titel. "Andere Rassen und Magien."

"Hört sich interessant an.", kommentiert James. Er war der Zweite und entdeckte ein Foto. Schon wollte er fragen, was

dies sollte, da sah er sich es genauer an. Darauf war ein Junge von vielleicht sechzehn Jahren abgebildet, welcher aber

sehr zart und jung aussah. Er war an einem Baum angelehnt, neben ihm lag ein Schwert im Gras und er schien zu

schlafen. Er drehte das Foto um:

"Ich war Vierzehn, Harry.", las er langsam vor.

"Harry?!", rief Rose und Sirius riss seinem Freund das Foto aus der Hand: "Tatsächlich... aber er wirkt recht alt für 14.

Fast so wie jetzt."

"Eine Nebenwirkung davon, dass er ein Halbvampir ist?", vermutete James.

"Kann sein.", stimmte Sirius zu. "Vielleicht ist es aber auch einfach nur normal für ihn."

Lily hatte inzwischen ihr Geschenk ausgewickelt. "Hier schreibt er: Ich war acht und studierte Deutsch." Ihr Foto zeigte

einen schmalen Jungen, der ruhig ein Buch las.

"Die Geschenke sind also von Harry...", meinte Rose erstaunt. Der Verräter... Sie sollte wütend sein, nur warum fühlte sie

sich, als müsste sie gleich weinen? "Was hast du, John?"

"Ein Buch... oder eher ein Heft." John schluckte und hielt es hoch. Darauf stand 'Hundert Verhaltensregeln für einen

Anführer'. Irgendwie war John plötzlich traurig. Er hatte versucht, sich in den letzten zwei Monaten sich klar zu machen,

dass Harry ein Mörder war, ein Monster... und nun kam es mit aller Härte zurück, dass Harry sein Bruder war. "Er hat

auch einen Brief..."

"Lies vor.", befahl Lily leise. Sie hatte einen Kloß in der Kehle und war dankbar als sie die Hand ihres Ehemannes in ihrer

fühlte.

"An John und, falls Rose, Lily und James zu hören, auch an euch.

Ich habe lange überlegt, ob ich euch Geschenke geben soll oder nicht, schließlich tat ich es. Ich hoffe, die Geschenke

wurden nicht aus Vorsicht verbrannt oder vernichtet, doch dann würdet ihr auch kaum diesen Brief hier lesen.

John, du wirst die Regeln in dem Heft sicherlich hilfreich finden. Ich selber habe sie über lange Jahre erlernt und

zusammen getragen.

Die Fotos hingegen sind zwei, der vielleicht insgesamt vier Fotos, die von mir gemacht wurden, als ich ein Kind war und

auf denen man mich erkennen kann. Auf den anderen bin ich verhüllt und leider auch meistens mit eher unschönen

Dingen oder in schlechten Situationen zusehen.

Rose, dein Geschenk, war wohl das schwierigste zu finden und das einzige, das ich gekauft habe. Es ist ein Buch damit

du erkennst, dass andere Rassen nicht immer dunkel und böse sind.

Wisst ihr inzwischen, wer ich bin? Wenn nicht, bin ich froh. Ich tue nur das, was getan werden muss, dennoch glaube ich

kaum, dass ihr mit dem, was ich bin, leben könntet. Falls ihr es wisst... ich würde nichts an meinen Taten ändern, denn

ich bin überzeugt, es ist für das Gute.

Falls ich euch eines Tages wiedersehe, kann es sein, dass ich euch töten muss oder ihr mich. Das ist Krieg. Und ich

werde nicht zögern, dafür habe ich schon zuviele getötet. Doch ich werde es versuchen zu vermeiden... wie ich

Dumbledore nicht töten wollte. Er war ein großartiger Mann und sein Mord ist der erste und einzige, den ich bereue.

Fröhliche Weihnachten, Harry."

Schweigen senkte sich über den kleinen Wohnraum. Lily brach es, als sie leise aufschluchzte:

"Wir haben kein Geschenk für ihn besorgt..."

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Wenn es seines gab, was Letifer an seinem Job manchmal hasste, dann war es nicht das Töten. Nein, es war um

einiges schlimmer – Verwaltung. Man sollte meinen, dass man als gefürchtete Magier, Anführer von Heeren, besseres zu

tun hatte... nun, dem war leider nicht so. Deshalb hatte Letifer die Tage nach der Weihnachtsfeier mit dem Ordnen der

Belege über die Ausgaben verbracht. Die wichtigste gewonnene Erkenntnis war bisher, dass seine Vampire deutlich

zuviel Sonnencreme und Zahnseide benutzten... Dinge, die er eigentlich nicht hatte wissen wollten.

Seufzend wollte er sich dem nächsten Stapel zuwenden, als es klopfte. Dann trat Simon ein, welcher eine kleine Kiste in

der Hand hielt.

"Verzeiht, Letifer. Aber dies kam gerade von dem Konzil an..."

Letifer stand sofort auf. "Endlich! Danke." Er nahm die Kiste. "Du kannst gehen."

Simon nickte, auch wenn er etwas über den Rauswurf verletzt war. Aber er kannte Letifer gut genug, um zu wissen, dass

diese Kiste, oder eher ihr Inhalt, wichtig war.

Alleine in dem Raum öffnete der Halbvampir gespannt das kleine hölzerne Kästchen mit seinem Blut, welches er über

die Runen strich. Es sah von außen nicht spektakulär aus und innen war es leider auch nicht besser... Letifer sah

enttäuscht auf die silberne Münze, welche eingebettet in blauen Samt vor ihm lag. Wo war die Antwort auf seinen

dringenden Brief, den er vor Tagen losgeschickt hatte?

Keine Antwort finden, nahm er die Münze in die Hand, da er sie untersuchen wollte. Plötzlich spürte er etwas in seinem

Bauchnabel – ein Portschlüssel!

Aber da war es schon zu spät und seine Umgebung verwischte. Lange schien er zu Fliegen, dann fand er wieder feste

Boden unter seinen Füßen. Seine Todesmagie bereit haltend jeden Fluch abzublocken, sah er sich um.

Zumindest konnte er eines rasch sagen, er war nicht in irgendeinerweise in einem Gefängnis gelandet. Außer diese

waren seit neuestem sehr hell und wertvoll ausgestattet. Er stand in einem weiten Raum, der aus der auf den ersten

Blick römschen Zeit zu stammen schien. Die Wände aren weiß, links von ihm war der Raum offen und ging in eine

Terasse mit Säulen über. Dahinter erstreckte sich ein künstlicher glatter See und Grünflächen darum.

Im Raum selber waren Kissen ausgebreitete und die rechte Wand war mit Mosaiken geschmückt, welche ein Bild

einrahmten. Das Bild war eindeutig römisch-griechisch, aber die Verzierungen konnte er erst auf den zweiten Blick

zuordnen. Sie waren arabisch.

"Ich sehe, mein zuhause scheint bei dir Anklang zufinden, junger Krieger.", meinte jemand hinter ihm.

Er wirbelte herum. Wie war das möglich? Letifer hatte absolut niemanden wahrgenommen und doch stand nun wie aus

dem Boden gewachsen eine Frau vor ihm. Sie hatte lange weiße Haare und einen erfahrenen, sowie entschlossenen

Blick. Sie war schlank und wirtkte wie Ende Vierzig. Etwas sagte ihm aber, dass dies nicht sein konnte...

"Erinnerst du dich noch an mich, Letifer?", fragte die Frau und ging dann einfach an ihm vorbei zu den Kissen. "Setz

dich."

"Nein, ich erinnere mich nicht.", antwortete er, während er der Aufforderung nachkam. Es gab keinen Grund unhöflich zu

sein, dennoch blieb er angespannt. "Wer bist du? Und wo bin ich hier?"

"Mein Name ist Fatima und du bist in meinem bescheidenen Heim, mehr brauchst du nicht wissen." Sie lächelte etwas.

"Wir haben uns vor Jahren mal getroffen... ich gab dir einen Hinweis mit auf den Weg."

Letifer runzelte die Stirn. Die Frau machte ihn wahnsinnig! Da wurde er regelrecht entführt und nun Rätselraten? Also

wirklich, er hatte besseres zu tun. Nur war da etwas an dieser Frau... Fatima. Woher kannte er sie nur? Er schüttelte den

Kopf:

"Ich fürchte, ich weiß es immernoch nicht... und nun möchte ich wissen, warum du mir diesen Portschlüssel geschickt

hast!"

"Ungeduld führt selten zum Ziel", meinte sie amüsiert. "Aber das ist ein Recht der Jugend... ich bin Fatima und eine der

Prüferinnen in Durmstrang gewesen. Erinnerst du dich nun, Kind der Engel und des Todes Protege?"

Er starrte sie an. "Ja... aber die Prüferin war älter."

"So?" Und in sekundenschnelle alterte sie. Nun saß vor ihm exakt die alte Frau von damals. "Ich finde diese Fähigkeit

äußerst nützlich manchmal, aber jüngere Körper sind einfach bequemer." Und schon schmolz ihr Anlitz wieder zu seiner

jüngeren Form.

"Sie sind ein Metamorphmagus?"

"So nennt man das heute? Kann sein."

Letifer hatte das Gefühl, dass diese Frau ihm noch viel Kopfweh bescheren würde. "Also nochmal, wer sind Sie? Warum

haben sie mir einen Portschlüssel geschickt, und dabei behauptet, er wäre vom Konzil? Sie wissen, dass das Konzil

dafür die Todesstrafe verhängt?"

"Sicherlich...aber ich gehöre ja zu dem Konzil."

War die Frau wahnsinnig? Letifer war sich nicht sicher, ob er Mitleid mit ihr haben sollte oder nicht. "Sie könnten kein

Konzilmitglied sein. Das Konzil besteht aus acht..."

"Neun."

"Was?"

"Es besteht aus neun Mitgliedern. Nur gehe ich meistens nicht hin."

Letifer sah zur Frau und seufzte. Es war immer gut mit Wahnsinnigen ruhig und vernünftig zu sprechen. "Sie wollen also

ein Vampir sein... wie halten Sie dann die Sonne aus?"

Beläufig zeigte er auf die Terasse. Nun da er es erwähnte, merkte er auch, dass es wirklich warm hier war... War er auf

der Südhalbkugel des Planeten, wo gerade Sommer war?

"Alter. Ab 3500Jahren oder so macht einem die Sonne nichts mehr aus..." Dann war sie mit einem mal vor ihm

verschwunden. "...Als Vampir bekommt man mit dem Alter interessante Talente, nicht?"

Er wirbelte herum, wo sie nun lächelnd hinter ihm auf einem Bein kniete. Er konnte für einen Moment die typischen

Fangzähne der Vampire sehen.

"Allerdings.", meinte er trocken. Langsam kamen ihm Zweifel. Was wenn sie die Wahrheit sagte? Das würde dann aber

bedeuten, dass er dem ältesten aller lebenden Vampire auf dem Planeten gegenüber stand!

"Richtig, Kleiner. Ich bin die älteste Vampirin..." Sie stand auf und ging zu ihrem Platz zurück. Dort setzte sie sich hin und

zeigte auf ihre Augen. "Sie sind gelb, siehst du? Ich bin so alt, dass die meisten meiner vampirischen Schwächen fast

völlig verschwunden sind..."

"Wie alt bist du?", wagte er zu fragen. Irgendwie war das surreal... Er riss sich innerlich zusammen.

"Ich weiß nicht. Ich habe irgendwann aufgehört zu zählen, Jüngling. 4000Jahre? "

So alt sah sie nun wirklich nicht aus, gab er zu. "Du bist also Fatima, das neunte Mitglied des Konzils?" Sie nickte.

Er erinnerte sich an die Legenden des neunten Mitglieds... hatte er nicht selbst schon häufig gelernt, dass meistens

mehr hinter Legenden steckte? Nun saß er ihr gegenüber.

Sie konnte Gedankenlesen, war unglaublich schnell, veränderte ihren Körper einfach so, Tageslicht machte ihr nichts

aus, was noch alles? Die Fähigkeiten waren die eines sehr alten Vampires... Letifer schluckte. Er hoffte wirklich, dass er

sie nicht beleidigt hatte... bei den normalen Konzilmitgliedern war das schon tödlich, aber bei ihr erst?

"Keine Sorge, Kind. Ich habe schon längst die launischen Enscheidungen der anderen hinter mir gelassen.", beruhigte

sie ihn belustigt. "Ich wurde von Irma kontaktiert, da du anscheinend ein kleines Seelenproblem hast..."

"Klein?" Er schnaubte. "Meine Seele scheint ein Puzzle aus vollkommener Reinheit und Dunkelheit zu sein, dass von

Schicksal zusammengesteckt wurde... und nun scheint ein Teil von mir auch noch zu Voldemort zu gehören."

"Wie gesagt, ein kleines Problem." Sie schnippte mit den Fingern und vor ihnen erschienen zwei Gläser mit einer roten

Flüssigkeit. "Etwas Blut? Es ist garantiert gut, ich habe Jahrhunderte von Forschung auf die Haltbarkeit verwendet..."

"Danke." Skeptisch kostete er. Aber das Blut überraschte ihn angenehm, es schmeckte wirklich gut.

"Also zu deiner Seele... du hast nicht einfach irgendwie Teil nun von diesem Voldemort in dir, der aus irgendeinem Grund

seine Seele spalten wollte. Dieses Stück, das du hast, wurde von deiner Seele aufgenommen, isoliert und gereinigt."

"Gereinigt?"

"Ja. Aber nichts kann eine Seele von seinen Sünden befreien, deshalb blieb es schwarz. Aber deine Seele passte es an

und machte so das Teil zu einem Stück von dir... das ist die gute Nachricht."

"Wirklich?" Er hob ungläubig eine Augenbraune. "Ich hab also ein Teil von einer dunklen Seele in mir und habe es mit

meiner ach so sündenfreien Seele gereinigt. Und das ist gut?"

"Exakt." Sie nahm ihr Glas in die Hand und sah gedankenverloren in das Blut. "Leider bleibt dieses Stück für immer ein

Teil von Voldemorts Seele, auch wenn du es aufnahmst. Somit besteht zwischen seiner und deiner Seele eine

Verbindung... welche euch gegenseitig in den Tod ziehen könnte."

Letifer wurde blass. "Das heißt, ich kann ihn nicht töten?"

"Vielleicht. Andere Nebenwirkungen sind, dass deine Empathie ihm leichten Zutritt zu deinem Bewusstsein geschaffen

hätte. Das wurde aber verhindert, da Irma und Wulfrim dir ja das Blocken der Kräfte beibrachten. Zudem würdet ihr ohne

eure permanenten Okklumentikschilde Gefühle, Gedanken und Träume teilen."

"Das ist eine Katastrophe...", murmelte Letifer.

Er konnte Voldemort nicht töten, aber dafür hatten sie eine Verbindung, die mehr teilte, als ihm lieb war. Sicher, diese

war nun geblockt, aber das war Glück gewesen. Und was sollte aus den Verträgen werden? Solange Voldemort lebte,

konnte nie eine sichere neue Regierung entstehen.

"Ich verstehe es nicht... warum ich? Warum nicht John, der Auserwählte? Soviele sagen immer, dass ich eine reine

Seele habe, doch ich denke das nicht... wie kann ich rein sein, nachdem was ich getan habe?"

Sie trank einen Schluck. Fatima war entspannt und doch... wie hatte es Letifer vorher übersehen können? Die versteckte

Macht in jede ihrer Bewegungen, das Alter hinter der Fassade? Wenn er noch gezweifelt hatte, dann verschwand das in

diesem Moment. Man konnte vieles vortäuschen, aber Weisheit gehörte nicht dazu.

"Du musst verstehen, Kind." Ihre gelben Augen sahen ihm fast bittend an. "Du wurdest mit einem Schicksal geboren,

aber jedes Lebewesen hat ein Schicksal. Es ist nichts außergewöhnliches. Prophezeiungen, reine Seelen und auch

Wiedergeburten sind Dinge, die Menschen und andere Wesen sich einfallen lassen, um die Wege der Magie zu

verstehen. Meistens schaffen sie das auch, aber bei dir..."

"Ich?", fragte Letifer leise. "Was ist mit mir? Bin ich nun in einer Prophezeiung wie John?"

"Ist das wirklich so wichtig?", stellte sie die Gegenfrage. "Die Magie und die großen Mächte, viele nennen sie Götter,

lenken und bewahren Zeit und Raum. Manche Wesen haben nun eine Verbindung zu ihnen und einige wenige

empfangen winzige Bruchstücke, welche sie in Worte kleiden. Das sind Prophezeiungen. Menschen, Vampire,

Zentauren und all die anderen versuchen etwas auszudrücken, was jenseits ihres Verständnisses liegt.

Deshalb hat jede Prophezeihung ihre Seltsamkeit und hunderte von Möglichkeiten. Es wird nur eine zutreffen..."

"Und die wird dann durchs Schicksal bestimmt."

Ihren uralten Augen voller Verständnis. "Schicksal ist ein ungenaues Wort. Manche sagen, dass man immer wieder

zwischen hunderten von Wegen wählen kann, aber am Schluss aus unterschiedlichen Gründen auf die gleiche Position

kommt... junges Blutkind, dein Schicksal mag vorher bestimmt sein, aber nicht wie du es erreichst und was du sonst aus

deinem Leben machst."

"Und was ist dann mein Schicksal?"

"Balance. Die Herstellung der Balance, doch die Regeln haben sich geändert. Du wurdest geschickt um auszugleichen,

aber die Unterschiede zwischen Voldemort, Dumbledore, dem Ministerium und all den Rassen waren zu groß geworden.

Auf ihre Weise haben alle Seiten viel Schlechtes und Gutes gebracht... nun aber vernichten sie sich nur noch

gegenseitig und alles was sie beschützen wollten. Letifer, begreifst du nun, was deine Aufgabe ist?"

Er sah sie an. Begreifen? Seit Tagen, nein Jahren, wälzte er die Gedanken und versuchte eine Antwort zu finden. Die

Antwort, warum er da war... so speziell war und nie Normalität erreichte. Warum es immer ihn traf und seine Fäden das

Schicksal selber in der Hand zu halten schien...

"Du, Blutkind, bist die Person, die das reinigende Feuer legt, welches alles verzehrt. Aus der Asche wird die neue

Balance entstehen, mit neuen Personen.

Du bist schon längst nicht mehr die reine Seele, welche das Böse besiegen soll. Du bist mehr. So viele Namen...

Messias, Auserwählter, Erretter, Zerstörer, Prophezeihter... haben deine Vorgänger gehabt. Auch du hast einen Titel,

eine Aufgabe, Letifer..."

Einen Titel? Er? Und dann kannte er die Antwort, sie kam automatisch zu ihm und doch hatte er sie bereits mehrfach

gehört: "Richter."

"Ja, das bist du." Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. "Du warst dazu bestimmt, die Balance zu retten...

aber dafür ist es zu spät. Nun wirst du sie neu erschaffen. Und so weit ich weiß, hast du bereits erste Anstrengungen

unternommen?"

"Ja... Die Verträge?" Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf, um seine Gedanken frei zu bekommen. "Was ist mit der

Prophezeiung?"

"Die mit John? Sie wird sich erfüllen, die Seher sehen seit Jahren diese Ereignisse voraus. Aber du brauchst dich nicht

darum zu kümmern... das Schicksal selbst leitet dich auf deinem Pfad."

"Wenn du meinst..." Was hatte er nur vergessen? Etwas wichtiges? "Voldemort..."

"Genau, die Seelenverbindung. Deswegen sind wir hier." Sie streckte die Hand aus und er erkannte die Münze, welche

ein Portschlüssel war. Wann hatte sie ihm die gestohlen? "Es wird spät, sie werden dich vermissen. Komme immer wenn

du Zeit hast hierher, ich werde dir helfen."

Neugierig nahm er die Münze. "Was ist das Aktivierungswort? Und wie willst du mir helfen?"

"Es ist kein Zufall, dass du die Seelenverbindung hast.", antwortete sie ausweichend. "Sieh es als Waffe... aber das

nächstemal erfährst du mehr. Das Aktivierungswort ist 'Richter'."

Bevor er noch etwas sagen konnte, wurde er bereits weggerissen. Kurz darauf fand er sich in seinem Büro wieder, als

wäre nichts geschehen. War alles nur ein Traum gewesen?

Er sah auf die silberne Münze in seiner Hand. Nein, es war Realität, sowie auch sein Leben... und seine Aufgabe. Der

Richter? Er ballte eine Faust um die Münze und fasste diese fester.

Er legte Feuer, tötete und kämpfte.

Was war sein Schicksal? Er spürte wie die Kanten des Metalls in seine Handfläche schnitt und wurde lockerer. Sollte das

Schicksal tun was es wollte, er ging seinen Weg.

Ohne Kompromisse.

Ohne Reue.

Dieses Kapitel löst in mir sehr gemischte Gefühle aus. Die erste Szene, wo heraus kommt, dass alle drei Parsel können,

hat mir sehr lange überhaupt nicht gefallen. Dafür liebe ich die Weihnachtsszene und bin zufrieden mit der Szene mit

Fatima.

Fatima-Thema: Vielleicht erinnern sich einige, ich sagte, dass Fatima nicht wieder vorkommen würde. Ich entschied mich

dann doch anders, da Letifer einfach einen Lehrer braucht.

Wie mächtig ist Fatima? Sagen wir es so... sie dürfte das mächtigste Wesen des Planeten sein.

Richter-Thema und Co.: Der Richter kam ja immer mal wieder vor und nun wurde auch aufgelöst, was genau damit

gemeint ist.

Horcrux-Thema: Ja, ich bin der Meinung, dass Harry ein Horcrux ist oder zumindest etwas ähnliches. Beeinflusst es

Letifer nun oder nicht? Ich denke, dass muss jeder selbst nun entscheiden. Es gibt hier wohl keine klare Linie, wobei ich

hier mich daran halte, es beeinflusst ja, aber minimal.

(EDIT: Band 7: Jetzt ist es sogar Canon...wow.)

Das nächste Kapitel wird "Zu Kommen und zu Gehen" heißen. Es ist Silvester und die Allianz der Rassen wächst...

Fragen sind immer Willkommen.

Ansonsten wünsche ich allen Frohe Weihnachten und ein schönes Fest.

In diesem Sinne "Frohe Festtage".

Gruss

silberstreif

EDIT:

1) Dank eines Hinweises von Medusa, wurde in diesem Kapitel der Beginn leicht verändert. Nun schwören Nagini und

Umbra Stillschweigen, bevor Letifer etwas verrät. So wird der Vertrag nicht beeinflusst.

2) Dank zwei weiterer Hinweise von Sitopanaki1987 wurde jeweils ein Fehler in Kapitel 13 und 41 ausgebessert.

Vielen Dank an beide.

**Teil III: Zu Kommen und zu Gehen**

44. Zu Kommen und zu Gehen

Er stand auf und ging zu Draco, welcher gerade mit Hugin und Mudin in einer Ecke des Burghofes spielte. Beide Vögel

waren inzwischen so gut wie ausgewachsen und konnten bereits Fliegen. Doch sie vermieden dies meistens, da alles

was sie brauchten auf dem Boden zu finden war. Letifer wusste, dass normale Raben maximal 35 Tage bis zu diesem

Entwicklungsstand brauchten, doch anscheinend waren magische Raben in dieser Beziehung langsamer.

Nun aber glänzte ihr schwarzes Gefieder prachtvoll in der untergehenden Sonne und ihre Schreie waren kräftig und

verlangend.

"Draco..." Der Blonde sah hoch. "Sie kommen heute Nacht mit mir."

"Sehr wohl." Draco stand auf und die Raben schrieen zu seinen Füßen protestierend.

Letifer musterte den Blonden und verglich ihn mit dem arroganten Jungen in der Schule. Es war als hätte man zwei

verschiedene Menschen vor sich. Dieser Draco war inzwischen gehorsam, leise und zurückhaltend. Er erledigte seine

Aufgaben gewissenhaft und beschwerte sich nicht... wie auch, er wusste, dass er gut weggekommen war.

"Der Dunkle Lord hat dich für diesen Abend erneut verlangt." Letifer versuchte den Schrecken auf seinem Gesicht zu

ignorieren. "Und ich brauche dich nicht mehr für die Vögel."

Der Schrecken verwandelte sich in puren Terror. "Ihr... schickt mich für immer zu ihm?!"

Draco wusste inzwischen, dass Letifer ein durchaus freundlicher Mann war, wenn man ihm gehorchte. Er hoffte, nein

betete, dass der Anführer der Vampire irgendetwas gemacht hatte, um ihn aus dem Fängen dieses Mannes zu halten.

Und er wurde nicht enttäuscht, Letifer nickte.

"Nein. Ich war dafür, dich vollkommen in deinen alten Status einzustellen und dich zu den neuen Rekruten zu tun. Lord

Voldemort aber meinte, dies wäre eine Verschwendung von Potenzial und das du kein Mensch für den Kampf bist. Ich

musste ihm zustimmen."

Draco senkte beschämt den Kopf. Kein Mensch für den Kampf... das hieß nur, dass er nicht töten konnte! Warum hatte

er es damals nicht getan? Es wäre soviel einfacher gewesen und das Ergebnis wäre das gleiche... außer das er

wahrscheinlich dann in Askaban wäre. Was war überhaupt aus seinem damaligen - Er hasste dieses Wort! - Retter

geworden? Harry Potter schien verschwunden.

"Deshalb wirst du nun in die Verwaltung und Spionage versetzt. Du hast ein gutes Köpfchen und kennst bereits viele

Vampire und Werwölfe hier. Ab morgen wirst du Simon von Armand aushelfen und manchmal zu Tybalt Rosier gehen.

Verstanden?"

"Ja." Das war nicht schlecht, wirklich. Letifer musste sich Mühe gegeben haben, dass für ihn auszuhandeln, wurde Draco

klar. Er schuldete dem Mann etwas. Inzwischen hatte die Idee für einen Vampir unter Vampiren und Werwölfen zu

arbeiten, all seinen Schrecken verloren. Niemand rührte ihn an und er selber hatte gesehen, wie die Werwölfe sich sogar

freiwillig beissen ließen. Es schien sogar recht angenehm zu sein... und wenn er es mit seinen eigenen Erfahrungen mit

Letifer verglich, dann war es durchaus ein interessantes Erlebnis.

Letifer kniete sich nieder und streckte den Arm aus, die Raben hüpften darauf und saßen kurz darauf auf seiner Schulter.

Draco hatte es ihnen so bei gebracht und Letifer wusste, dass die Raben nur dem ehemaligen Slytherin und ihm

gehorchten.

"Geh Draco, sonst wird er ungeduldig."

Der Blonde nickte kurz und rannte los. NIEMAND ließ dem Dunklen Lord warten... niemand außer Letifer.

Kurz sah ihm der Halbvampir noch nach, dann begab er sich auf seinen Weg aus der Burg heraus. Er spürte die vielen

Schutzschirme ihn kontrollieren, doch ignorierte es. Diese Burg war sicher, man kam nur heraus und rein wenn man

shiftete. Für die Werwölfe konnte kurzeitig die Schirme aufgehoben werden, aber das war es. Ansonsten musste man

immer zu Fuß gehen, oder zuerst in Voldemorts Festung apparieren.

Doch das war jetzt alles nebensächlich. Er rief die zwei Raben zu sich und drückte sie an seine Brust. Sie waren noch

nie auf diese Art gereist und er wollte lieber keine Risiken eingehen. Die Proteste der Vögel ignorieren, konzentrierte sich

Letifer und apparierte.

Letifer tauchte mehrere hundert Meilen weiter im Norden auf, im Verbotenen Wald. Der Wald erstreckte sich weit über

die Schutzschirme von Hogwarts hinaus und die gefährlichen Tiefen waren auch erst wirklich dahinter. Doch dorthin

wollte Letifer nicht, sein Ziel waren die Thestralherden.

Hugin und Mudin flogen über ihn, immer wieder krächzend rufend. Letifer betrachtete sie nachdenklich, bald würde er

das Ritual vollführen, welches sie an ihn band. Er freute sich darauf, wollte es aber erst machen, wenn er auch sicher

sein konnte, dass ihr Magie ausgewachsen war.

Nachdem sich Letifer sicher war, im Territorium der Herde zu sein. Zog er aus seiner Tasche etwas Fleisch und

vergrößerte es. Es war blutig... und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis die erste der düsteren Pferde kamen.

Die zwei Raben flatterten aufgeregt und beäugten die seltsamen Kreaturen von einem sicheren Ast aus.

"Keine Angst, Hugin und Mudin. Das sind Thestrale... für mich die perfektesten Tiere der Welt." Sie sahen ihn empört an.

"Das ist keine Beleidigung für euch zwei," meinte er lächelnd. "Nur sind sie meine Animagusform... ihr wisst sicher nicht

was das ist, oder?"

Sie krächzten in Zustimmung.

"Nun das ist eine Form in die sich ein Zauberer verwandeln kann und sie ein Inneres ich darstellt. Ihr werdet es gleich

sehen."

Letifer war nur froh, dass niemand ihn so sah... sprechend mit zwei Raben. Aber es schien wirklich so, als würden sie ihn

verstehen. Die Herde war nun um ihn herum und er beobachtete, wie sie das Fleisch aßen. Mehrere sahen ihn

erwartungsvoll aus weißen Augen an und er nickte. Er wusste, was sie wollten...

Hugin und Mugin stürzten sich von ihrem Ast unf flogen um den Kopf des Thestrals, der vor wenigen Momenten noch

Letifer gewesen war. Der Thestral whierte leise und die Raben landeten auf seinem knochigem Schädel.

Die Herde gallopierte los. Vielleicht fragten sich einige Bewohner des Waldes, was zwei Raben bei der Thestralherde

machten, doch sie wurden nicht aufgehalten.

Letifer war glücklich. Hier war er nur er selber... Ohne Name, ohne Pflicht...er hätte sein gesamtes Leben so verbringen

könnten. Doch spätestens bei Morgengrauen würde er zurückkehren.

Die Herde hielt irgendwann auf einer Lichtung und begann Gras zu essen. Auch wenn sie zum Teil Fleischfresser waren,

so hatte Gras dennoch seinen Platz in ihrer Ernährung.

Letifer enthielt sich des Gras und sah stattdessen einfach nur der Herde zu. Es war friedlich so in der Nacht...

Geräusche, Hufe. Er drehte seine Ohren etwas. Ja... und sie waren nur zu Zweit. Letifer zögerte etwas, dann

verwandelte er sich zurück und setzte seine Kapuze erneut auf. Man konnte nie wissen, wer das war.

Er versteckte sich in dem Schatten eines Baumes und wartete. Hugin und Mudin setzten sich auf seine Schulter.

Anscheinend hatten sie verstanden, dass sie nun leise sein sollten, denn sie gaben keinen Ton von sich.

"Glaubst du, die Ältesten haben die Stimmen der Vorfahren missgedeutet?", fragte jemand.

"Sie haben sich noch nie geirrt, solange die Sternne ihrem Laufe folgten. Bei den Thestralen ist Letifer..."

"Die Wahrheit der Zukunft wird erst enthüllt, wenn Zeit und Ort übereinstimmen."

Zwei Zentauren betraten die Lichtung und sahen sich um. Beide waren noch relativ jung. Einer hatte rote Haare und

einen rotbraunen Pferdekörper, der andere braune Haare und hatte weiße und braune Flecken.

"Ich sehe Saturns Jäger nicht.", meinte der Rothaarige nörgelnd.

"Sei still, er könnte uns hören."

"Nicht nur könnte, sondern hat." Letifer trat aus dem Schatten heraus und ging zu ihnen. "Was wollen die Ältesten von

mir?"

Beide Zentauren musterten ihn überrascht, dann die zwei Raben, welche auf je einer Schulter saßen.

"Letifer..." Der Fuchs schluckte. "Wir wusste nicht..."

Doch sein Partner schnitt ihm das Wort ab:

"Die Ältesten in ganz Europa haben in den letzten Jahren oft diskutiert und die Sterne neu gedeutet. Sie alle kamen auf

das gleiche Ergebnis, nämlich dass es Zeit ist."

"Zeit? Für was..."

"Das jemand alle Bahnen der Sterne vereint.", antwortete der Fuchs.

"Das alles wieder zusammen fällt und Ordnung kommt.", meinte der andere Zentaur. "Nicht nur wir sehen diese

Anzeichen... jeder Seher spürt es und sagt es voraus."

"Die Spinnen beginnen zu tanzen und weben ihre Fäden. Doch von einer blinden Spinne gehen die Fäden überall hin

und ihr Tanz gehört dem Tod.", murmelte Letifer. "Das sagte Irma die Seherin des Konzils zu mir."

"Das klingt nach solch einer Prophezeiung.", bestätigte der Braune. "Ihr seid ohne Zweifel die blinde Spinne, der Jäger

des Saturns... und auch bei uns vereinigt ihr alle Sterne auf einem neuen Pfad."

"Worauf wollt ihr hinaus?", fragte Letifer. "Seit ihr nur da, um mir von Andeutungen zu erzählen?"

"Nein. Wir sind da, um ihnen zu sagen, dass die Zentauren es an der Zeit finden, Einigkeit zu beweisen..."

"Stärke zu beweisen.", warf der Rothaarige ein.

"... und somit werden wir ihnen helfen, wenn Sie es brauchen, Letifer. Sie sind der Veränderer, dass ruft das Firmanent

voller Erwartung und bald werden Sie selbst den Gesang der Sterne verändern. Mars zeigt, dass es Zeit ist, dass auch

wir unsere Stimme erheben."

Letifer blinzelte. Konnten sie das meinen, was sie gerade gesagt hatten? Das wäre zu schön, um wahr zu sein, eine

erneute Rasse für sein Projekt.

"Sind alle Zentauren bereit einen Vertrag zu unterschreiben, der die Verbindung aller magischen Rassen darstellt zu

einer Armee, sodass niemand mehr sie unterdrücken kann?"

"Ja.", kam von beiden die Antwort.

"Gut." Letifer nickte langsam. "Ich werde morgen Nacht einen Vampir mit dem Vertrag schicken, damit ihr wisst auf, was

ihr euch eingelassen habt."

"Die Zentauren werden euren Namen besingen."

Letifer lächelte. "Nein, ich bin euch zu Dank verpflichtet. Mir eurer Stimme bekomme ich neue Hoffnung, dass mein Plan

funktioniert... so unwahrscheinlich und größenwahnsinnig er auch ist."

"Das wird er!", meinte der Fuchs voller Überzeugung. "Mars und Jupiter scheinen voller Gunst auf dich."

"Das freut mich." Letifer wusste genug über Zentauren, dass dies gerade mehr oder weniger bedeutete, dass sie in ihm

den neuen Anführer sahen.

"Mögen die Sterne günstig euren Weg beleuchten, großartige Dinge liegen vor uns, doch Mars wird uns nicht von der

Seite weichen."

"Saturn wird Mars von seiner Bahn verdrängen, doch die Botschaft ist noch ungewiss.", antwortete der Braune. "Mögen

auch auf dich die Sterne günstig leuchten."

Der Rote nickte kurz und zusammen gallopierten sie zurück in die Dunkelheit. Die letzte Botschaft war interessant

gewesen... nach dem Krieg würde ein neues Zeitalter anbrechen, doch von welcher Art wussten die Zentauren wohl

nicht. Letifer sah zu Hugin:

"Na, was meinst du? Eine erfolgreiche Nacht, nicht wahr?"

Der Rabe krächzte und flog auf. Letifer sah zu Mugin: "Folgst du ihm nicht?"

Mugin blieb in der Tat sitzen, als auch Letifer nach eine Weile die Thestralherde beobachtete. Dann begann er zurück

zulaufen, immer zwei Raben über sich fliegend habend.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Es war das erste wieder wirkliche Ordenstreffen. James Potter ließ seinen Blick traurig über die Reihen gleiten. Ohne

Dumbledore war es, als würde ein wichtiger Teil fehlen, dass was sie bisher immer ausgemacht hatte. Vor etwas über

einen Monat waren seine Frau und er als neue Vorsitzende gewählt worden. Zwei gleich, damit sie nie wieder das

hilflose Chaos durchstehen mussten.

In einer Ecke unterhielt sich Professor McGonagall mit Mad Eye Moody. Die alte Hexe war seit dem Tod Albus

Dumbledores die neue Direktorin von Hogwarts, wo nun eine Aurorenbasis unter Alastor Moodys Aufsicht entstand.

Hogwarts wurde unter den Beiden hochgerüstet und würde bald die wohl sicherste Festung Europas sein.

Etwas weiter hinten redeten leise Ron, Hermine und Sirius miteinander. James seufzte.

"Was ist los, James?", fragte Lily besorgt.

"Ron, Hermine und Sirius.", antwortete er. "Albus hat den zwei Kindern anscheinend vor seinem Tod noch gesagt, wo die

Horcruxe sind und ich bin sicher, dass Sirius ihnen hilft. Ich weiß nicht, was der alte Zauberer sich dabei gedacht hatte...

aber nun werden die Zwei nach den Weihnachtsferien nicht nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob sie

es schaffen..."

"Albus hat wohl gehofft, dass sie John unterstützen können. Nun da er früher uns verlassen musste, haben sie halt die

Pläne geändert." Lily lächelte. "Und Sirius wird uns zur Hilfe rufen, wenn sie nicht weiter können. Mach dir keine

Sorgen."

"Tue ich aber..."

"Sieh es positiv. Wir haben neue Mitglieder, eine neue Ordnung und können Hogwarts sicherer denn je machen."

James lächelte und küsste sie kurz. "Was würde ich ohne dich machen...?"

"Dich wie ein Vollidiot benehmen.", antwortete sie schalkhaft.

Kurz wanderten ihre Augen hinüber zu einem abgesonderten Duo, Viktor Krum und Neville Longbottom. Beide waren

nach dem Desaster an Halloween in den Orden eingetreten und verteidigten die Meinung, dass Harry ein guter Freund

war. Es tat ihr gut zu sehen, dass sie nicht die einzige war, die Harry nicht als mordenden Psychopathen sah.

Dennoch bereiteten ihm die Zwei Sorgen. Sie hatten eine festen Freundschaft gebildet, in die niemand eindringen

konnte. Niemand wusste genau, was sie dachten... Er verdrängte die schlechten Gedanken. Immerhin war das Neville

Longbottom, der Sohn zweier absoluten Lichtzauberer. James bezweifelte, dass der Junge überhaupt zu einer eigenen

Meinung gegen Widerstand fähig war, wenn er sich nicht mindestens an eine Person anlehnen konnte. Und diese war

jetzt halt Viktor Krum...

Vollkommen alleine war nur eine Person in dem Raum, Severus Snape. Er sah düster wie immer aus, aber an diesem

Tag hatte er noch eine besondere schlechte Laune zu haben. Lily sah wieder weg. Sie hatte irgendwie das Gefühl, dass

er wieder keine guten Nachrichten bringen konnte.

"Mum? Dad?", meinte John leise. Es war sein erstes Treffen und eigentlich wäre er noch zu jung gewesen, aber sie

hatten die Regeln geändert... er war immerhin der Auserwählte und der Krieg schon viel zu nahe. "Ich denke, wir sollten

beginnen."

"Ja, du hast Recht." Lily und James standen auf. Es wurde leiser. "Herzlich Willkommen..."

Die Bilanz des Treffens war wie erwartet niederschmetternd. Voldemort hatte die momentane Unfähigkeit des Ordens

etwas zu tun gut genutzt und neue Mitglieder gewonnen. Zudem wurde die Ausbildung der Todesser immer besser, ganz

zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass sie sich nun öffentlich zeigten und langsam aber sicher die Gesellschaft

übernahmen. Es war inzwischen keine Gefahr mehr nur im militärischen Sinne, sondern auch im wirtschaftlichen.

Nicht wenige Ladenbesitzer hatten erste Drohungen erhalten, damit sie nicht an Ministeriumsangestellte und

Ordensmitglieder Essen und andere Dinge verkauften. Die Todesser konnten es sich leisten, immerhin wurden sie von

vielen Reichen Reinblut-Familien unterstützt, sowie konnten sie die anderen potenziellen Käufer einschüchtern, dass sie

dort nicht mehr einkauften. Die Besitzer konnten es sich nicht leisten ihrer Kunden zu verlieren und folgten den

Forderungen mit teils absurd erhöhten Preisen oder Ladenverbot.

Es ging rasant abwärts und die Potters beschlossen einige Gegenstrategien. Unausgesprochen blieb, dass diese nur

wie ein Tropfen auf dem heißen Stein waren.

Nach dem Treffen gingen Viktor und Neville gemeinsam in eine nahe Londoner Kneipe. Mit ein paar Sicherheitssprüchen

setzten sie sich in die Ecke und dachten an das Besprochene zurück, während sie ihre hochprozentigen Getränke

langsam leerten.

"Wir verlieren.", sagte Neville schließlich und sah abwartend zu seinem Freund. In den letzten Monaten hatten sie

überraschend viele Gemeinsamkeiten entdeckt, aber vor allem sahen sie den Krieg gleich. "Was meinst du, was wir tun

sollen?"

Viktor lächelte. Er war stolz darauf, dass sein jüngerer Freund endlich sein wahres Ich und Selbstbewusstsein zeigte.

Doch als er die Frage registrierte, wurde er sehr ernst und sah an die vom Zigarettenrauch eingedunkelte Decke.

"Das Ministerium wird fallen und der Orden... wir sind beide von alten reinen Familien..."

Und das bedeutete, dass sie mit einer milden Strafe bei der Dunklen Seite immer Aufnahme finden würden. Neville

senkte seinen Kopf.

"Sie sind unsere Freunde."

"Wirklich?"

Viktor ließ nicht mehr als mildes Interesse erklingen, aber die Frage schnitt in die Seele des Gryffindors. Waren sie

wirklich seine Freunde? Nein. Nur Harry... und Viktor. Während Harry offensichtlich auf der Dunklen Seite stand, hatte

Viktor mehrfach Sympathie erkennen lassen, aber auch, dass er nicht mit den meisten Idealen übereinstimmte. Konnte

er aber dennoch seine Eltern so verraten?

Er wechselte das Thema:

"Ron und Hermine planen etwas... sie... sie wollten mir nicht sagen was."

"Sie planen immer etwas. Mach dir wegen ihnen keine Gedanken." Viktor nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem

Wodka. "Vielleicht wäre es besser, wenn der Orden von Ausland her operiert."

Neville nickte. Sie sollten also Britannien aufgeben und lieber den Rest von Europa retten? Oder anderes gesagt, sie

sollten fliehen? Für Viktor sicherlich die beste Option...

"Willst du in Bulgarien etwa einen Orden aufziehen?"

"Ich habe es mir überlegt, aber nein." Viktor grinste plötzlich schief. "Weißt du Neville, nenn mich verrückt, aber ich will

hier bleiben und etwas tun. Ich mag die Leute, das Land und Hogwarts. Es würde sich wie Verrat anfühlen, nun einen

Rückzieher zu machen."

"Dein Fans wären dir sicherlich dankbar. Ich habe einige Artikel gelesen, wo sie dich anflehten zu fliehen."

"Nicht nur die Fans auch meine Manager. Aber ich bleibe. Vielleicht ist es Selbstmord, doch es ist das Richtige. Ich

möchte den Ausgang des Krieges mit meinen eigenen Augen sehen."

"Und dabei sterben?"

"Nicht, wenn es sich vermeiden lässt."

Neville nickte und fällte seine eigene Entscheidung. Er würde bei Viktor bleiben und weiter für den Orden kämpfen, wie

seine Eltern. So bekäme er auch vielleicht seine langausstehende Rache an Bellatrix Lestrange!

"Willst du Lucas wiedersehen?"

Er nannte ihn Lucas, weil Harry... Harry war nicht die Person, mit der sie befreundet waren. Harry, war der geliebte und

verlorene Sohn von den Potters, nicht ihr stolzer und mysteriöser Freund.

"Ja." Der Bulgare lehnte sich im Stuhl zurück. "Lucas wäre stolz auf deine Fortschritte, Neville. Ich bin sicher, dass er nie

erwartet hätte, dass du neben Kräuterkunde ausgerechnet ein Talent in den Dunklen Künsten zeigst!"

Neville lächelte sanft. Das Training mit Viktor in den Dunklen Künsten war das Geheimnis, welches sie untrennbar

verband.

"Eigentlich ist das nur natürlich. Für die Dunklen Künste braucht man Hass und Wut... beides habe ich genug, dank der

Todesser, welche meinen Eltern 'das' antaten und meiner lieben Mitschüler, welche mich ignorierten und schikanierten."

"Aber nicht mehr."

Das war wahr. Neville ließen die meisten nun in Ruhe. Der Junge hatte sich sehr weiterentwickelt. Seine Schüchternheit

wurde Schweigsamkeit, seine ängstliche Fluchtbereitschaft zu Unauffälligkeit. Selten war er nun ohne den

Durmstrangabsolventen zu sehen, nur zum Schlafen ging er noch in den Turm der Gryffindors zurück.

Zudem liefen Gerüchte herum, dass er ein paar Slytherins in den Krankenflügel verfrachtet hatte. Gerüchte, die niemand

glaubte, aber doch viele als Warnung auffassten.

Stolz wallte in Neville auf, als er sein Glas leertrank und an all dies dachte.

"Nein, nicht mehr..."

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Silvester. Der Beginn des neuen Jahres wurde in der Winkelgasse immer mit vielen Schaustellern, magischen Illusionen

und Feuerwerk gefeiert. In dieser einen Nacht war die magische Strasse bunter, fröhlicher und spektakulärer, als das

gesamte restliche Jahr.

Selbst nun in diesen schweren Zeiten des Kriegs hatten sich die Leute eingefunden, um das neue Jahr zu begrüßen.

Überall waren Auroren, um die Menge zu schützen, aber niemand dachte ernsthaft an einen Angriff.

Letifer konnte von seiner Position aus das Gelächter und die Musik hören. Immer wieder tauchten am Himmel neue

Feuerblumen und Illusionen auf, erhellten die Nacht für wenige Sekunden. So etwas war nur heute erlaubt, die Muggle

hielten es eh nur für ein besonderes Feuerwerk. Gerade eben hatte er die Nachricht bekommen, dass das Flohnetzwerk

unterbrochen und die Antiapparierschilde errichtet worden waren. Nun brauchte er nur noch das Zeichen.

BUMM!

Ein Feuerpilz stieg kurz empor und viel dann in sich wieder zusammen. Dort wo einmal der Eisladen gewesen war,

grüßte jetzt nur noch ein tiefes schwarzes Loch.

Das war das Zeichen gewesen. Letifer begann über zwei Dächer loszulaufen. Die ersten Menschen hatten ihn entdeckt,

aber das würde keinen Unterschied nun machen. Ein kurzer Blick auf die Menge unter ihm bestätigte, dass die ersten

versuchten zu fliehen und beim Apparieren scheiterten. Die Schutzmechanismen des Ministeriums wurden nun zur

tödlichen Falle. Hinter sich spürte er die Vampire herein shiften und sprang vom Dach.

Er landete direkt in einer Aurorengruppe, welche sofort angriff. Die Vampire nutzten die beschäftigten Auroren, liefen an

ihnen vorbei und begannen die Menge einzukesseln, sowie die verschiedenen Gassen zu blockieren.

Vom Tropfenden Kessel her kamen nun gleichzeitig Todesser unter der Führung des Dunklen Lords. Ihre Flüche trafen

gezielt die gefährlichen und kämpferischen Individuuen. Mit den neuen Regeln die Letifer und Voldemort gemeinsam

durchgesetzt hatten, waren sie um einiges disziplinierter und effizienter.

Die Truppen versperrten den Weg zum Kessel und begannen ebenfalls Auroren auszuschalten, aber der größte Teil

schloss sich den Vampiren an und trieben die Zivilisten vor sich her.

Letifer duckte sich unter einen Fluch hinweg und ließ seine Todesmagie den Rest übernehmen. Die Frau fiel tot zu

Boden – ihr Kopf etwas weiter dahinter.

Er stoppte, niemand griff ihn mehr an. Wie war die Lage?

So wohl die Todesser, als auch die Vampire hatten so gut wie jeden Widerstand ausgeschaltet. Der

Überraschungsangriff war ein voller Erfolg gewesen. Letifers Blick schweifte über die Leichen. Er seufzte, als er drei tote

Vampire erkannte, unterdrückte aber seine Gefühle sofort wieder. Er musste hier kalt und rational denken, Emotionen

waren jetzt falsch am Platze.

Die Menschen derweil flohen schreiend die Winkelgasse hinunter zum Gringottsgebäude, wohin die Auroren sie in

Sicherheit leiten wollten. Letifer schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Dachten die wirklich, dass sie eine komplette Seite der

Winkelgasse vergaßen? Oder hofften sie auf die Hilfe der Kobolde? Letifer wusste, dass dies nicht passieren würde. Die

Kobolde hielten sich neutral in diesem Krieg und daran würde selbst ein Massaker vor ihren Toren nichts ändern.

Er sah zu den Vampiren, welche auf ihn warteten: "Los! Treiben wir sie hinunter!"

Sie gehorchten und auch die Todesser setzten sich in Bewegung, um die Zauberer wie Schafe zu der Bank zu treiben.

Letifer ging zu Voldemort, welcher sich ebenfalls nicht hetzte und hinter den eigenen Männern hinter herlief. Vor ihnen

flogen Flüche, hallten Schreie an den Häuserwänden wider und begannen Geschäfte zu brennen. Hier hinten war es

seltsam ruhig, als sie durch die zerstörte Straße schlenderten.

"Alles läuft nach Plan, Lord Voldemort.", berichtete er.

Voldemort nickte kurz, offenbar zufrieden.

Und dann schwappte auch schon die Kälte der Dementoren über sie. Letifer lächelte. Die Falle war zu geschnappt. Von

unten kamen nun die ehemaligen Wächter Azkabans und empfingen die panische Menge.

Auf dem Platz vor der Bank der Kobolde waren die Zauberer eingekesselt. Auf der einen Seite Dementoren, auf der

anderen Todesser und Vampire. Es gab kein Entkommen.

Die Mütter umarmten ihre verstörten Kinder, von denen nicht wenige weinten. Die Männer hatten ihre Zauberstäbe

angriffsbereit, doch waren selber bereits zu verunsichert um richtige Duellgegner zu sein. Die Auroren hingegen wussten

nicht, was sie tun sollten. Mussten sie die Menge beschützen, oder sollten sie angreifen? Aufgegeben? So warteten sie.

Umbra kam zu Voldemort und Letifer hinüber. "Plan abgeschlossen. Die Dementoren wollen ihren Lohn..."

"Nimm dir von den Auroren, soviele du willst.", gab Voldemort den Freibrief.

"Und die Vampire?"

"Die können sich welche aus der Menge nehmen." Voldemorts rote Augen schweiften über die magischen Leute. Sie

warteten stumm, bis alle Auroren ausgesondert und die Leute aus ihren Häusern zu dem Platz geschleift worden waren.

"Beginnen wir."

Alle Drei gingen zu dem beschworenem Podium. Ein Schaudern ging nun durch die stille Menge, als sie das Dunkle Trio

sahen. Angst waren auf ihre Gesichter geschrieben und sie beobachteten jede einzelne Bewegung von ihnen genau.

Letifer seufzte innerlich. Er mochte nicht, wie ihn die Leute hier sahen, aber Lord Voldemort hatte darauf bestanden. Er

wollte es so und so würde es sein... egal was Letifer darüber persönlich dachte. Unwohl stellte er sich hinter das Podest,

auf welches nun der Dunkle Lord kletterte.

Dieser betrachtete mit einem zufriedenen Blick die Menge.

"Hexen... und Zauberer...", begann Voldemort. "Heute ist eine wundervolle Nacht, der Beginn des neuen Jahres..." Er

machte eine Pause und fügte dann mit einem dunklen Grinsen hinzu. "Der Beginn einer neuen Ära!"

Die Todesser und Vampire klatschten, die Bewohner der Winkelgasse sahen ihn nur verstört an.

"Die Winkelgasse, dass Zentrum des Alltags in der Zauberwelt, wird ab heute in einem gerechteren Reich florieren und

ein Vorzeigemodell für das werden, was die Magie alles bewerkstelligen kann. Viel zu lange war sie durch die

willkürlichen Beschränkungen untertrückt und regelrecht kastriert worden! Man braucht sich allein die alten

Familienrituale ansehen. Sie wurden alle verboten, nur weil einige eher zweifelhafte Inhalte hatten. Sie zwangen euch

freie Zauberer und Hexen die Bräuche der Vorväter zu vergessen und ließen die Magie langsam verkümmern!" Einige in

der Menge nickten beifällig und Voldemort wusste, dass er auf dem richtigen Pfad war.

"Aber jetzt nicht mehr! Die Auroren," Er winkte zu der beachtlichen Gruppe, welche inzwischen alle gefesselt und hilflos

waren. "Welche das korrupte Ministerium mit Gewalt aufrecht erhielten und euch zum Einhalt der Regeln zwangen,

werden nie wieder einen Fuß in diese Straßen setzten. Mit meinen Todessern werde ich einen freien und fairen Handel

garantieren, sowie dafür sorgen, dass keine Unterstützer des Ministeriums mehr diese Gasse betreten und eure neue

Lebensqualität unterwandern können.

Deswegen wird es an den Eingängen Wachen geben und für diesen Schutz werdet ihr eine minimale Extra-Steuer

zahlen müssen. Natürlich wird diese Steuer bei Risikopersonen, wie Mugglegeborenen höher ausfallen, aber ich bin

sicher, dass dies zu verkraften ist."

Irgendwo in der Menge heulte ein Kind laut auf und vergrub sich in den Armen der Mutter. Sie sah flehend zu den

drohenden Todessern, die zu ihr getreten waren. Diese tippten dem Kinde aber nur kurz auf den Kopf und versetzten es

so in den Tiefschlaf. Die Diener Voldemorts handelten exakt nach den Worten von Letifer, welcher verbot die

Zivilbevölkehrung, die keine Gegenwehr leistete, zu verletzten. Die Mutter umarmte erleichtert ihr Kind, während die

anderen Zuschauer den Todessern erstaunt nachsahen. Langsam begannen sich ihre Meinungen zu verändern...

"Ich weiß, dass viele verbreiten, dass ich böse und ein Tyrann bin. Doch ich will nur das Beste für diese Zauberwelt. Ich

möchte ihr neuen Reichtum und neue Pracht bringen, dafür sorgen, dass wir zurecht stolz sein können auf unsere

jahrtausende lange Tradition.

Ein Goldenes Zeitalter der Magie werden wir gemeinsam errichten, doch dafür müssen die alten Strukturen

verschwinden. Zu lange haben wir gezögert, zu lange habt ihr das Kränkeln eurer Kultur und Magie hilflos mit

angesehen, um es noch schmerzlos zu ändern.

Doch es wird bald enden. Heute ist nicht der erste und nicht der letzte Schritt, aber wir befinden uns auf dem richtigen

Weg!"

Letifer konnte weiter hinten zwei Rotschöpfe ausmachen. Er sah genauer hin. Er kannte sie doch... Nach dem roten

Haar waren das Weasleys und zwar diese Zwillinge. Gred and Forge? Nein, Fred und George, die mit dem Scherzladen.

Sie waren auch im Orden des Phönix und sahen im Moment höchst beunruhigt aus... nicht, dass er sie nicht verstehen

konnte.

Zwar hatten alle in der Menge noch ihre Zauberstäbe, aber es waren fast genauso viele Soldaten des Dunklen Lords wie

Zivilisten da. Es war keine Frage, wer gewann und sie mussten auch an die Kinder, Alten und Schwachen denken...

Voldemort hatte indes weiter gesprochen und kam nun langsam zum Ende:

"Die Winkelgasse ist ein Zeichen für die Welt, dass hier der Umbruch beginnt. Lasst ihn uns alleine erleben, wer mithilft

hat nichts zu befürchten. Es ist nur noch eine Sache der Zeit, bis ganz Groß Britannien die Wahrheit meiner Worte

erkennt und sich unter meinem Banner vereint.

Bald wird die Sonne aufsteigen, ein neuer Tag beginnen, und die neue Ära wird Gegenwart sein.

Dafür kämpfen wir, dafür nehmen wir alles in Kauf, in Hoffnung auf eine bessere Zukunft!"

Voldemort sah zu seinen Leuten, welche er gerade direkt angesprochen hat.

"Auf eine neue Ära!"

Er drehte sich um und stieg vom Podium, während noch hinter ihm Applaus aufbrandete.

Letifer konnte sehen, dass auch viele in der Menge mitklatschen, wenn auch mit Seitenblicken zu den Todessern. In dem

Moment wusste er, sie hatten gewonnen. Die Winkelgasse gehörte nun unveränderlich Lord Voldemort und der Dunklen

Seite.

Er drehte sich zu dem Vampir, der auserwählt worden war, einer der Truppenleiter zu sein:

"Haben alle bereits Blut getrunken?"

"So gut wie. Nur Truppe vier und sechs trinken später, da sie die Wachen an den Ausgängen übernommen haben."

"Gut." Letifer sah sich um. Die meiste Furcht war aus der Menge gewichen, nun da sie wussten, sie würden leben. Ob

sie bereits realisiert hatten, dass in nur wenigen Wochen viele von ihnen ihre eigenen Nachbarn an die Todesser

verraten würden? Ob aus Furcht, für eine Belohnung, oder weil sie dann wirklich an die Sache glaubten. Es war egal.

Doch wenn die Bevölkehrung selber nicht mehr gerettet werden wollte, dann konnte nichts und niemand sie ohne eine

wirkliche Übermacht wieder auf die Lichtseite holen.

Einzeln wurden die Personen in ihre Häuser zurückgelassen. Vampire und Todesser nahmen von jedem die Personalien

auf, eine erste Maßnahme der Kontrolle. Einige Vampire und Todesser trennten sich von den anderen und begannen

neue permanente Schilde zu weben. Es würde einige Tage dauern, aber dann würde die Winkelgasse nur noch durch

zwei oder drei Eingänge betretbar sein. So war es leicht zu kontrollieren.

Es dauerte bis früh in die Morgenstunden bis der Albtraum für die Zivilisten vorbei war. Dann verschwanden die

Dementoren und die Vampire zogen sich zurück. Die Todesser jedoch begannen von da an ihre täglichen Patrollien und

sahen zu, wie die Ladenbesitzer sich bemühten alles wieder aufzubauen.

Es war still in der sonst lebendigen magischen Einkaufsstraße, als würde sie erst wieder tief einatmen nach der

überstandenen Nacht. Und mit dem Dämmerlicht des Tages kam auch die Realisation des Geschehenen und dessen

Auswirkungen, aber auch die endgültige Akzeptanz vom Schicksal des Lebens unter Voldemorts Herrschaft.

Die Winkelgasse war gefallen.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Der Überfall auf die Winkelgasse erschütterte ganz Europa und machte es selbst den letzten Zweiflern deutlich, was das

Ziel des Krieges war.

Es war schwer zu entscheiden, wer von dem Trio am meisten gefürchtet wurde. Voldemort, der die Leute folterte und an

Ort und Stelle tötete? Umbra, der ihnen die Seele aussaugen ließ? Oder Letifer dessen Vampire immer wieder welche

auswählten und deren Opfer nie wieder gesehen wurden? Gerüchte über grausame Versuche machten die Runde.

Wenig wussten die Leute darüber, dass die entführten Personen in der Burg als Diener eingesetzt wurden. Sie putzten,

kochten, flickten, aber ansonsten ging es ihnen gut... auch wenn ein Vampir ab und zu von ihnen kostete.

Remus Lupin in dessen, als Anführer einer anderen Rasse erlangte immer öfter zweifelhaften Ruhm. Er wurde bei

weitem nicht so gefürchtet wie das Dunkle Trio, aber jeden Vollmond gab es keine größere Angst in der

Zaubererbevölkehrung als ihn... doch diese stammte fast nur aus Gerüchten, da in Wirklichkeit die Werwölfe fast jeden

Vollmond in dem Wald neben der Burg waren.

Ein paar Tage danach hatte ihn zur seiner Überraschung Umbra zu sich eingeladen. Dessen Räume wirkten verwaist,

als wäre er nur selten hier. Nach dem ersten Treffen jedoch, fanden sie eine gemeinsame Grundlage, ein Spiel: Go.

Letifer wusste nicht, wann und wo Umbra es gelernt hatte, fand aber selber großen Gefallen daran.

„Du gewinnst." Letifer lehnte sich lächelnd zurück. „Du bist wohl wirklich unschlagbar in diesem Spiel."

Umbra schüttelte den Kopf und begann die Go-Steine aufzuräumen. „Ich habe nur mehr Erfahrung, dass ist alles."

„Mag sein... wie geht es eigentlich bei dir im Moment? Die Vampire und Werwölfe sind kampffreudiger denn je."

„Die Dementoren sind wie immer." Umbra zuckte mit den Schultern. „Du vergisst, dass sie nicht wirklich für sich selber

denken. Aber sie bekommen genug Seelen und Gefühle, dass ist alles was wichtig ist."

„Wenn du es so sagst."

„Der Dunkle Lord hat mir eine Liste gegeben von Orten, die wir angreifen sollen." Es war schwer zu sagen, ob Umbra

glücklich darüber war oder eher genervt. „Die meisten Dementoren laufen jede Nacht durch die Dörfer und Städte, aber

einige haben direkte Ziele."

„Ich dachte, die direkten Zielen zum Ausschalten bekämen immer wir. Vertraut er uns nicht mehr?" Wenn das in der Tat

der Fall war, so war dies besorgniserregend. Ein Gedanke traf Letifer, hatte Voldemort etwa von den Verträgen gehört?

„Doch, aber er empfindet wohl den Verlust der Seele als effektivere Strafe für besondere Gegner."

„Welche Auroren sind?", riet der Halbvampir. Innerlich war er erleichtert, Voldemort ahnte nichts.

„Exakt."

„Schade, dass wir die Aufträge nicht haben. Meine Vampire würden für ein direktes und faires Duell gegen einen Auroren

so gut wie alles geben."

„Mmmh," Umbra sah ihn nachdenklich an. „Vielleicht kann ich ein oder zwei Vampire mitnehmen. Es ist stressig, die

Familie immer selber ausschalten zu müssen, bevor sie entkommen. Ich möchte keine Fehler machen, da könnte ich

einen weiteren Kämpfer brauchen."

Letifer hob erstaunt eine Augenbraune. „Bist du dir sicher?"

„Ja. Zudem sind die Gefühle, die bei einem Duell frei werden, eine Delikatesse. So gewinnen alle... außer natürlich,

deine Leute halten es nicht bei den Dementoren aus."

„Es müsste gehen... Vampire sind nicht ganz so anfällig wie Menschen." 'Und,' fügte er in Gedanken hinzu, 'Dementoren

greifen über Empathie an, welche Vampire alle lernen zu verschließen.'

Er selber hatte es gemerkt, als er seine Empathie weiter kontrollierte. Das Training mit den Konzilmitgliedern hatte es nur

auf das normale Level eines Menschen wieder runtergedrückt, so das es fast nicht existent war. Aber der Zugang

existierte trotzdem. In den letzten Wochen hat er geübt eben jenen zu versperren. Es reichte zwar nicht für eine völlige

Immunität gegenüber Dementoren, aber half doch immens.

„Das ist mir bereits aufgefallen." Umbra sah ihn kalkulierend an. „Ich suche immer noch den Grund, warum du so völlig

immun bist."

„Ich halte dich nicht auf. Viele Leute streiten sich bereits über meine Magie, meine Seele und mein Schicksal." Er sah

nachdenklich aus. „Vielleicht bist du es, der etwas neues entdeckt?"

„Vielleicht... immerhin bin ich auch nicht exakt normal."

„Wahr."

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Mitte Januar saß Letifer seiner Tante und seinem Vater gegenüber, der gerade die gute Neuigkeit las:

An Letifer

Die Sphinxe haben dem Vertrag zugestimmt, als sie erfuhren, dass auch die Zentauren dabei sind. Ich selber werde

noch hier bleiben und die genauen Details ausarbeiten, aber sie sind definitiv dabei.

Hochachtungsvoll

Brian

Meradin nickte und ließ den Brief auf seinen Schoß sinken. Mirlan, welches es bereits gelesen hatte, lächelte zu ihrem

Neffen:

"Du kommst wirklich schnell voran, Letifer."

"Meinst du?" Innerlich freute er sich über das Lob. "Wir haben die Vampire, viele von den Werwölfen, die Spinixe,

Zentauren und Feen. Die Nymphen werden auch bald komplett zustimmen... hoffe ich."

"Bis jetzt sieht es gut aus.", bestätigte Meradin. "Und Remus Lupins Einfluss auf die Werwölfe wächst beinahe täglich."

Seine Schwester nickte. "Ein beeindruckender Mann. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass er dazu fähig ist, als er hier im Lager

ankam. Er war eher ruhig und zurückhaltend."

"Er hat nun ein Ziel, für das er alles tun würde."

"Bist du dir sicher, Letifer, dass er wirklich alles dafür tun würde?" Mirlan betonte das 'alles' seltsam. "Früher hat er das

nach deinen Erzählungen auch über die Potters und diesen Sirius Black gesagt... deine Familie."

"Ich bin sicher." Letifer sah sie traurig an. "Er ist ein Mensch, der sein eigenes Glück für das Glück seiner Rasse opfert."

"Ich hoffe für Lupin, dass er einer direkten Entscheidung entkommen wird..." Meradin klang für einen Moment beinahe

düster und melancholisch, fing sich aber wieder. "Wie steht er eigentlich zu dir? Du bist auch ein Potter und gehörst zu

seinem Rudel."

Der Halbvampir blinzelte und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ich weiß nicht... ich vertraue und verstehe ihn und

anderesherum. Aber..." Er brach ab und dachte kurz nach. "Aber ob er mich wirklich als Sohn der Potters sieht... eher als

Stütze, dass er nicht alleine ist in seinen Entscheidungen."

"Ihr seid ihn einer ähnlichen Position und ihr habt euch beide gegen die Potters und Black entschieden.", nickte Mirlan

verständnisvoll.

"Ja..." Letifer wollte nicht wirklich über dieses Thema reden. So wechselte er es wieder. "Wegen den Rassen... die

Werwölfe und die Nymphen werden noch etwas brauchen, aber sie werden mächtige Partner sein."

"Unter anderem. Das die Werwölfe zum ersten mal irgendetwas wirklich organisiert gemeinsam machen...", sagte der

Meistervampir. "Remus Lupin wird, wenn er Erfolg hat, eine Legende werden."

Letifer nickte nur. "Die anderen sind komplett hinter uns, aber ich möchte noch andere Rassen ansprechen. Genauer

gesagt die Kobolde, Humani, Meermenschen und die Alben, sowie die Veelas und Elfen."

"Die Kobolde dürften leicht zu überzeugen sein... sie sind profitorientierte Wesen und haben schon oft den Stolz und den

Mut zu Aufständen bewiesen."

"Mirlan hat Recht." Meradin nahm das Glas, das vor ihm stand und trank einen Schluck. "Aber die Meermenschen... die

waren schon immer unzähmbar und sehr unabhängig. Warum sollten sie sich einer Allianz auf der Erdoberfläche

anschliessen?"

"Das ist das Problem.", gab Letifer zu. "Es gibt nur wenige Personen, die sich je damit beschäftigt haben. Ich habe Leute

nach ihnen forschen lassen... Leben tun nur noch wenige. Der mit den besten Verbindungen wäre Albus Dumbledore

gewesen, aber er ist nun tot." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Die anderen haben alle sich wenig Mühe gemacht... in Fakt

gibt es nur eine, die überhaupt für mich in Frage kommt."

Meradin und Mirlan wechselten einen Blick. Selbst ohne sich telepathische Gedanken zu zuschicken, konnten sie

hervorragend die Meinungen und Gedanken des anderen lesen. Nun wussten beide ohne eine Zweifel, was ihr jüngstes

Clanmitglied meinte... und notfalls als Botschafter des Konzils befehlen würde.

"Ist es nicht etwas ungünstig?", fragte Mirlan. "Die Vampire brauchen starke Anführer und..."

"Unsinn.", wurde sie unterbrochen. "Die Machtstrukturen sind inzwischen längst da, wir haben eingespielte Teams und

die Kontrollen können auch von einer Person weniger gemacht werden."

Meradin seufzte. "Und was ist mit unserem Clan?"

"Das ist der Vorteil." Letifer lächelte. "Ihr habt den einzigen Clan mit zwei Meistervampiren. Vater dürfte auch alleine

auskommen."

"Dann willst du mich also wirklich zu den Meermenschen schicken."

"Ja... es tut mir Leid, Tante. Aber ich habe sonst niemanden."

"Ich weiß..." Sie seufzte. Vor vielleicht nur ein paar Jahrhunderten hätte sie ihn angeblafft, geschrieen und ihm klar

gemacht, dass er als Kind ihr nichts befehlen kann. Nun war sie älter und konnte sehen, was nötig war und das er

vielleicht ein Kind war... aber deswegen keinen schlechter Anführer.

Trotzdem, Meermenschen! Die waren immer so nass und wenn man mit ihnen verhandelte, wurde man nie trocken.

Zudem war sie von ihrem Clan mitten in einem Krieg weg. Das sprach gegen so gut wie jeden Instinkt in ihr. Ihre Kinder

waren in Gefahr!

Aber sie hatte keine Wahl. Es musste getan werden... sie schwor sich, die Meermenschen möglichst schnell zu

überreden.

"Kannst du morgen bereits losreisen?", fragte Letifer. "Die Zeit drängt."

"Wie du wünscht..."

Wieder kam es zu einem Blickwechsel zwischen denn Vampiren. Diesesmal war sich Letifer sicher, dass ein paar

Nachrichten ausgetauscht wurden. Dies bestätigte sich, als Mirlan wieder redete:

"Letifer, wir wollten es dir nicht heute sagen, aber nun da ich weg muss... die anderen Vampire vertrauen dir wieder

bedingungslos und glauben auch an deine Stärke. Aber ist dir eigentlich klar, was von dir verlangt wird, wenn der Plan

mit den Rassen funktioniert?"

Er runzelte die Stirn. "Was meinst du?"

"Was wir meinen," begann Meradin. "Ist, dass du vielleicht die Todesser besiegen kannst. Aber wer besiegt Voldemort

und Umbra?"

"Bist du stark genug, Voldemort in einem fairen Duell zu besiegen?", fügte sie hinzu. "Sag die Wahrheit..."

War er stark genug? Natürlich hatten sie Recht. Voldemort war eine Gefahr für sich. Der Dunkle Lord musste sterben,

wenn sie nach dem Vertrag eine Chance haben wollten. Es wäre kein richtiger Sieg, würde er fliehen können... oder gar

ihn, Letifer, töten.

Er lächelte.

"Nein... aber ich habe das Potenzial und arbeite daran. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit."

"Und was ist dein Plan?" Meradins gelbe Augen zeigten tiefe Besorgnis. Es war typisch für ihn alles ruhig und gefasst

anzugehen.

Letifer sah sie schuldig an und schüttelte dann langsam den Kopf.

Die Zwillinge wusste nichts von der Seelenverbindung und dass er wahrscheinlich in irgendwelche Prophezeiungen

verwickelt war. Er wollte ihnen keine Sorgen machen, aber wichtiger war, dass er befürchtete für abnormal gehalten zu

werden... Er wusste, dass die Zwillinge Voldemort persönlich verabscheuten, was würden sie also dazu sagen, dass er

Voldemorts Gegenpart war? Oder Umbras Seelenbruder?

Natürlich vertraute er ihnen weit genug, dass er sich sicher war, dass sie es akzeptieren würden. Trotzdem hatte er nie

den richtigen Moment gefunden, es ihnen zu sagen.

Auch hatte er Fatima versproche nichts über sie und die Treffen zu erzählen. Diese waren teilweise relativ schwer

geheim zuhalten, da er immer wieder für ein paar Stunden fehlte. Meistens sagte er einfach, er würde mit seinen Raben

trainieren gehen... was ja auch eigentlich stimmte. Letifer selber konnte gar nicht glauben, wie viel Wissen die alte

Vampirin hatte. Sie wirkte fast wie eine Großmutter auf ihn...

"Das darf ich leider nicht erzählen."

"Aber das Konzil weiß davon?", fragte Mirlan misstrauisch. "Nur zur Sicherheit..."

"Sie müssten davon wissen." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Unter anderem schicken sie mir Bücher, wie ich meine

Blutmagie weiter verbessern kann."

"Bücher?", echote die Vampirin überrascht. "Welche?! Du weißt, wie selten Bücher über Blutmagie sind!"

"Ja, ich weiß..."

"Und kommst du mit dem Lernen voran?"

"Ja, Vater." Er zögerte kurz, fuhr dann aber fort. "Ich kann nun differenzieren, wie sehr ich meinen Körper verbessern

möchte. Das Gleiche bei der Heilung und den Sinnen. Auch macht es mir keine Mühe mehr, meine Empathie zu

unterdrücken... interessant ist, dass meine Metamorphfähigkeiten sich sehr verbessert haben."

"Beeindruckend, für so wenig Zeit.", lobte die Vampirin. Sie stand aus ihrem Sessel auf und ging zum Fenster. "Der

Morgen graut bald."

Letifer ging zu ihr. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und lächelte traurig. "Pass aber auf dich auf, ja?"

"Versprochen." Sie beugte sich vor und umarmte ihn rasch, bevor er sich wehren konnte. Einige Sekunden verharrten sie

so, dann löste die Vampirin sich wieder.

Letifer traf ihren sorgenden Blick und sah weg. Er hasste Abschiedsszenen. Und seine eigene Tante, Mirlan, welche ihm

soviel Unterstützung gegeben hatte, wegzuschicken, war schmerzhaft für ihn.

Sie wandte sich an Meradin. "Und du pass auf ihn und den Clan auf."

"Ich würde nicht davon träumen, etwas anderes zu machen.", versicherte er ihr.

"Danke."

Letifer straffte sich und stelle sich direkt vor sie.

"Mirlan, Meistervampirin des Clans Armand, nimmst du den Auftrag zum Wohle der Vampire an? Wirst alles in deiner

Macht tun, um ihn aufs vollste zu erfüllen? So sprich mit nach:

Für die Ehre der Clans! Für den Ruhm des Konzils! Für das Blut der Vampire!"

"Für die Ehre der Clans! Für den Ruhm des Konzils! Für das Blut der Vampire!", wiederholte Mirlan feierlich und sah

dann zu ihrer Familie. "Gute Jagd."

"Gute Jagd." Noch bevor die letzte Silbe ganz gesprochen war, shiftete die alte Vampirin.

Es dauerte nicht einmal eine halbe Stunde, bis sie alles gepackt hatte. Zuviel Erfahrung hatte sie darin und zu sehr

drängte die Zeit. Sie würde ihr Bestes geben, komme was wolle.

Als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen die alten Zinnen der Burg berührten, war sie schon weit weg.

Meine Geschichte "Familienkrieg" wude gestohlen, und zwar auf x-pert von einer Autorin namens Avanty16. Ich möchte

sagen, dass ich dies NICHT bin und ich im Moment Schritte dagegen einleite...

Zu dem Kapitel: Es ist der Beginn einer wichtigen Zwischengeschichte. Ich möchte hier mit warnen vor CHARACTER

DEATH! Es werden (in den nächsten 10 Kapiteln) beliebte Leute sterben.

Nächstes Kapitel: Wiedersehen alter Freunde

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil III: Wiedersehen alter Freunde**

Wie ich versprochen habe, werde ich hier über weitere Forschritte in dem Klaufall berichten... auch wenn es bisher leider

keine Fortschritte sind.

Ich habe verschiedene Leute angeschrieben, unter anderem das x-pert Team und die Autorin shira1111 von "A Kind Of

Magic" von . Diese hat mir inzwischen bestätigt, dass es sich bei Avanty16 nicht um sie selber handelt und

das sie auch nie die Erlaubnis zum Hochladen auf x-pert gegeben hat.

Sie wird sich heute ebenfalls an das Team wenden und Gegenmaßnahmen fordern.

Meine geforderten Gegenmaßnahmen sind bisher die Löschung ds Accounts von Avanty16, sowie eine mögliche

Übertragung meiner Fanfic mit den Kommentaren auf mich.

Bisher habe ich leider noch keine Antwort erhalten und es ist auch noch nichts geschehen.

Zu der Fanfic^^:

Ich habe zu den letzten Kapitel hier keine Fragen mehr reingestellt, dies wird nun nachgeholt... es wird also länger.

Umbra-Fragen:

- Hast du noch vor das Umbra, Letifer, Voldemort = Familie wichtiger zu machen?

Nein. Der einzige der Drei dem dieser Fakt irgendetwas bedeutet ist Umbra... und das ist zu wenig. Es ist nur eine

weitere Möglichkeit, was wäre wenn... sozusagen. Würde Voldemort mehr Menschlichkeit besitzen, wäre Letifer nicht so

sehr an die Vampir gebunden, dann könnte hier etwas entstehen.

- Umbra war so anders, warum?

Umbra ist ein sehr kompliziertes Wesen. Ihn kümmern nur wenige Dinge. 1) Seelen für seine Dementoren. 2) Familie

aka Letifer und Voldemort und Nagini... so gesehen ist Letifer von Umbra nun gerade erst überhaupt richtig bemerkt

worden.

- Könnte sie Umbra gegen Voldemort wenden?

Unwahrscheinlich. Nur wenn es dabei um seine Dementoren geht.

Horcrux-Fragen:

- Voldemort hat doch jetzt 8 Horcrux, oder? Ist das nicht gegen das Buch?

Jaein. Im Buch sagt Dumbledore das er so zählt: 6 Horcruxe + Voldemort... allerdings könnte Voldemort es so gemeint

haben: 7 Horcruxe + er selber... Es ist eine Theorie. Und mein "misslungenes Horcrux" ist mehr oder weniger eine

Homage an diese Theorie.

(EDIT: Band 7: Theorie bestätigt!)

- Letifer hat ein Stück von Voldemorts Seele... oder wie jetzt?

Jaein. Es war ein tiefschwarzes Seelenstück in einer reinen Seele. Die reine Seele versuchte es zu läutern, was

unmöglich war. Also machte es das nächst beste Ding und entzog ihm alle Bösarigkeit, alles Charakterartige und nahm

es auf. Aber da das Stück nie rein werden kann, wie die Seele, wird es nun immer hervor geholt, wenn Letifer es

braucht. Dieses charakterlose Seelenstück ist für den emotionslosen Kampfzustand von Letifer verantwortlich.

Andere Fragen:

- Weiß Letifer nun, dass er der Auserwählte ist und nicht John?

Nein. Er weiß, dass es Prophezeiungen gibt. Er weiß, dass er und John in welchen vorkommt. Aber es ist ihm egal, er

macht einfach sein Ding... Es ist ihm egal.

- Warum vergewaltigt Voldemort Draco? Ist das nicht untypisch für ihn?

Ja und nein. Er verabscheut alles menschliches, will aber Macht und Kontrolle. In dem er Draco vergewaltigt, lebt er

seine perverse Gier nach absoluter Kontrolle eines menschlichen Wesen aus. Er steigert aus sein Selbstwertgefühl

dadurch. Dieses Phänomen lässt sich relativ häufig an Kinderschändern und -misshandlern beobachten, daher kam

auch die Idee dafür.

- Wir lange wirst du noch schreiben?

Diese FF circa 70 Kapitel. Danach habe ich bereits was neues geplant, mein wahrscheinlich längstes Werk dann...

- Werden noch Draco, Armin, Hamelie und Daniel vorkommen? Und eine wichtigere Rolle spielen?

Vorkommen, alle ja. Wichtige Rolle:

Draco: Ja

Armin: Nein.

Daniel: Etwas jung für den Krieg... also nein.

Hamelie: Ja. (siehe das Kapitel)

Ich wünche viel Spaß beim Lesen!

45. Wiederehen alter Freunde

Fatima nickte langsam. "Du verbesserst dich sehr, Letifer."

"Danke... aber..." Er seufzte. "Denkt Ihr wirklich, dass es gegen Voldemort reicht?"

"Was du bisher weißt, nein.", gab sie zu. "Aber ich habe etwas, was ich dir beibringen möchte und dafür musst du die

Blutmagie absolut beherrschen."

"Etwas, dass mir im Krieg hilft?"

"Unter anderem." Sie zeigte auf die Kissen. "Setzen wir uns." Das taten sie und wieder erschienen vor ihnen die

Getränke. Letifer nahm einen kleinen Schluck. "Ich möchte, dass du mein Lehrling wirst."

"Was?!", rief er geschockt. "Ich meine... danke, aber sind Sie sich sicher?"

Lehrling zu sein, bedeutete bei den Vampiren mehr als einfach nur, dass jemand etwas lernte. Es bedeutete, dass der

Meister versuchte dem Schüler all sein Wissen zu vermitteln und später dessen Erbe war. Es war unerhört, dass jemand

aus dem Konzil noch Erben/Lehrlinge annahm, geschweige denn die Älteste aller Vampire!

"Natürlich bin ich mir sicher... ich möchte nicht, dass mein Wissen verloren geht und habe schon lange gesucht." Sie sah

ihn direkt an. "In dir habe ich alles gefunden, was ich suchte."

"Aber ich bin nicht mal ein voller Vampir...", protestierte er leise, wider besseren Wissens.

"Du hast Blutmagie, dass reicht mir. Zudem darfst du nicht vergessen, dass die Potenz deiner Blutmagie, dank des

Rituals der Zwillinge, gut und gerne das eines Konzilmitglieds ist. Oder warum sonst, denkst du, kannst du in Sachen

Geschwindigkeit und Stärke mit den meisten Vampiren mithalten, obwohl du weniger Blutmagie hast?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. Darüber hatte er nie wirklich nachgedacht, dass war halt immer so gewesen... irgendwo

dunkel erinnerte er sich, dass im sein Vater dies mal erklärt hatte, aber dann musste er bereits weg, auf seine jahrelange

Odysse. Und da hatte er nicht wirklich Training in Vampirdingen erhalten.

"Aber wichtiger ist noch ein anderer Faktor. Letifer, das einzige, was dich von Vampiren unterscheidet ist die

Konzentration der Blutmagie in deinem Blut." Sie schwenkte das Glas hin und her und betrachtete die Flüssigkeit darin,

als wäre das Gespräch komplett nebensächlich. "Du musst härter arbeiten, aber langsam erhöhst du die Konzentration...

wenn du nicht aufgibst, und dafür werde ich sorgen, wenn du mein Lehrling bist, dann wirst du in dreihundert Jahren

den Status eines vollen Vampires haben, und mindestens die Stärke eines Konzilmitglieds."

"Ich werde ein Vampir sein...?"

"Ja, Kleiner. Ich denke nicht, dass jemand außer mir von dieser Wirkung der Butmagie weiß... Das ist überhaupt meine

Theorie, wie der erste Vampir entstand. Ein Mensch hatte die Fähigkeit der Blutmagie und trainierte sie, bis er seinen

Körper deformierte."

"Letifer...", murmelte der Halbvampir seinen Namen. Den Vampir den alle Vampire verehrten, dessen angebliche

Wiedergeburt er war... ein einfacher Mensch? Es klang so einfach, so unspektakulär, aber auch gleichzeitig so logisch

und wahrscheinlich... es war irgendwie lächerlich, wenn er es mit den Legenden verglich.

Er fasste sich wieder. "Als euer Lehrling... würde ich Shiften lernen?"

"Du wirst das Level bald erreicht haben. Ich schätze Mitte April..."

"Wirklich!" Er war begeistert. Endlich würde er Shiften können wie sein Vater und musste nicht mehr Apparieren.

"Ja, aber davor werde ich dir Gleiten beibringen."

"Gleiten?", fragte Letifer verwirrt. "Ich habe nie davon gehört."

"Ich habe es auch erfunden. Es braucht mehr Kontrolle als Shiften, aber weniger Magie an sich... ich denke, es wird

Wunder an dir tun und du wirst es gegen Voldemort brauchen." Sie legte einen Arm auf das große blaue Kissen neben

ihr. "Also, nimmst du mein Angebot an...?"

Er brauchte nicht wirklich darüber nachzudenken. "Ja."

"Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet, Kind." Sie stand auf. "Komm, lass uns das Ritual durchführen..."

Ihr Haus war groß und weitgewunden gebaut. Über eine fast versteckte Tür kamen sie in den Keller, wo die

Ritualkammer war. Es war bereits alles vorbereit worden. In der Mitte der Rundenkammer, die mit Kristallen und Steinen

ausgelegt war, war auf glattem Steinboden ein Kreis aus Blut gezogen worden. Darum befanden sich mehrere Runen.

Sie stellten sich in den Kreis gegenüber.

Es wurde kein Wort mehr gesprochen, sie wussten beide, was zu tun war.

Im Grunde gab es zwei Arten für dieses Ritual. Die erste für die Variante, wenn der Lehrmeister auch der Vampirvater

oder -mutter für den Lehrling war, die zweite für die Situation von Letifer und Fatima.

Der Band, das dabei kreiert wurde, versicherte ein Pflicht- und Treueverhältnis, so wie einen gewissen mentalen Link,

dass man schneller lernen konnte.

Langsam begann Fatima in einer fremden Sprache zu Singen, welche Letifer nicht erkannte. Das überraschte ihn,

immerhin war es inzwischen üblich dies auf Latein zu tun... aber Fatima war deutlich älter und hatte es vielleicht noch

anderes gelernt.

In der kurzen Pause, wo noch die Worte in der Kammer widerhallten, reichten sie sich die Hände.

Die alte Vampirin zog aus ihrem Gürtel einen Dolch und Letifer hielt ihr die rechte Hand hin. Er verzog einwenig das

Gesicht, als sie die Vampirrunen für Wissen, Leben und Vertrauen hineinschrieb. Damit verpflichtete sie ihm genau diese

drei Dinge zu geben, und zwischen ihnen entstehen zu lassen. Sorgsam hielt er seine Blutmagie zurück, mit einer

Kontrolle, die er vor einem Jahr bei weitem noch nicht hatte, nicht wieder die Wunde zu heilen.

Das Lebenselixier tropfte leicht an seiner Hand hinunter, als sie ihm den Dolch reichte. Er kümmerte sich nicht darum,

diesen zu verschmieren, dass war bei solchen Angelegenheiten zu erwarten.

Auch sie hielt ihm ihre rechte Hand hin und er schnitt die Runen für Treue, Gehorsam und Blut. Während das Treue und

Gehorsam offensichtlich waren, bedeutete das Blutzeichen man mit dem Meister verbunden war im Blut... was auch

gleichzeitig für die Vampire in der Magie und geistig bedeutete. Man war mit Blut aneinander gebunden wie eine Familie

oder ein Clan.

Den Dolch benutze er nun, um seine bisher unverletzte Handfläche mit einem geraden Schnitt aufzuschneiden. Fatima

tat es ihm nach und warf dann das Messer achtlos in eine Ecke.

Sie reichten sich die Hände, wobei immer ein gerader Schnitt vom anderen die Runen trafen.

Leicht japste Letifer als er spürte wie ihre Blutmagie in seine floß. Sie war stark, unfassbar stark... Es war als würde ein

Feuer reiner Magie seine Hände umfassen und langsam seine Arme hochfließen. Das Prickeln wurde zu einem Ziehen,

welches unweigerlich zum Schmerz wurde.

Seine Todesmagie ballte sich, er versuchte wegzukommen, aber Fatima hielt in erbarmungslos fest. Die Magie schlug

regelrecht nach ihr, doch sie stand ungerührt da. Die Macht, die schon ganze Kompanien zerfetzte, schaffte bei ihr

gerade mal ein paar Schnittwunden.

Letifer schrie endlich auf, als die Magie langsam sein Herz erreichte und umfasste. Im Herzen war der Kern der

Blutmagie, dass Zentrum, welches nun explodierte.

Wärme. Hitze. Kälte. Wasser. Feuer. Strom. All das durchströmte ihn, ließ ihn wachsen und gleichzeitig klein werden. Für

einen Moment war er ein Teil des Universums, verstand alles, kannte die größten und kleinsten Bewegungen. War mehr

als ein Teil des Ganzen, er war das Ganze...

Dann war der Moment der Macht vorbei und er kam langsam zurück.

Sein Oberkörper lag halb auf etwas weichem, warmen, sein Unterkörper jedoch auf dem kalten Steinboden. Sein Kopf

war an eine Schulter gelehnt... Fatima umarmte ihn, wurde ihm plötzlich bewusst.

"Du bist wieder da, mein Lehrling. Das freut mich." Sie war ihm näher als je zuvor und zum ersten Mal sah er so etwas

wie Besorgnis bei ihr. "Ich fürchtete bereits, meine Blutmagie wäre zuviel für dich gewesen..."

"Du hättest mich warnen können!", krächzte er, außer Stande mehr zu tun. Sein gesamter Körper war wie zerschlagen.

"Ich wusste selber nicht genau, was geschehen würde... und deine Todesmagie war ja ein guter Schutz für dich." Sie ließ

ihn langsam auf den Boden gleiten. "Ich benachrichtige deine Familie, dass du beim Konzil bist und später erst

wiederkommst..."

"Danke."

"Hier." Mehr aus Reflex als aus allem anderen fing er den kleinen Gegenstand auf. "Ein Zeitumkehrer, damit deine

fehlenden Stunden nicht auffallen. Ab jetzt werden wir uns jeden Abend treffen..."

"Ja... Meisterin." Er hörte noch ihre Schritte aus der Kammer verschwinden, aber er war zu erschöpft um sich darum zu

kümmern. Müde fielen seine Augen zu. Er merkte nicht einmal mehr, wie später ihm die alte Vampirin ihn ins

Erdgeschoss trug und zudeckte.

Wer je gesagt hatte, dass Training mit ihr würde schön werden, hatte gelogen. Aber Letifer lernte mehr denn je, auch

wenn er keine seiner neuen Fähigkeiten einsetzte. Fatima und er waren sich nämlich einig, dass er sie erst im Kampf

gegen Voldemort brauchen würde und dann war es eine schöne Überraschung für den alten verrückten Zauberer.

Das gesamte Training wurde auf dieses eine Duell zugeschnitten und Letifer verbiss sich geradezu darin, alles zu lernen.

Die Runen der Vampire und Shiften waren die Dinge von denen er, seit er klein war, träumte sie zu beherrschen, doch

hier lernte er völlig neue Dimensionen der beiden Künste. Gleiten war nur der Beginn...und schon diese Kunst erhöhte

Letifers Tödlichkeit ins erschreckende. Doch die meiste Trainingszeit verpuffte in so etwas mondänem wie der Kontrolle

seiner Heilungskräfte.

Jeden Abend kämpfte er darum besser zu werden und kehrte dann zurück. Zu Beginn und nach dem Training bekam er

immer Blut, anders hätte er es wohl auch kaum täglich durchgehalten, zumal neben all seinen anderen Tätigkeiten.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

"Snape."

"Black... Was willst du?"

Sirius holte tief Luft, um zu verhindern, dass er den anderen Mann anschrie. Aber es war wichtig und er würde nicht der

Erste sein, der die Beherrschung verlor. Immerhin hatte er darum gebeten, dass Snape nun im Hauptquartier des

Ordens war. Heutzutage kam Snape nur noch selten vorbei... viele vermuteten, das er ein Spion war, doch zumindest

Lily war noch absolut überzeugt, dass er auf ihrer Seite stand. Sie hatte ihm auch Hilfe versprochen, sollte er endgültig

auffliegen.

"Ich möchte reden."

"Reden?" Snape hob eine Augenbraune und musterte den Mann vor sich, als hätte er ihn noch nie zuvor gesehen. "Über

was?"

Sirius zog seinen Zauberstab heraus und innerhalb von Augenblicken hatte auch der andere einen in der Hand. Er

schüttelte nur den Kopf und sprach mehrere Sprüche, die jegliches Abhören und Hereinplatzen von überraschenden

Personen, verhinderten.

Er sah wieder zu seinem Kindheitsfeind. Wie sollte er beginnen? Was genau konnte er enthüllen? War Snape wirklich

auf ihrer Seite?

"Also?"

Sirius seufzte und sprang ins kalte Wasser. "Wie du vielleicht weißt, sind Hermine und Ron nicht mehr in Hogwarts..."

"Das ist mir bekannt, ja. Die zwei dummen Kinder haben aus irgendwelchen fadenscheinigen Gründen ihre Ausbildung

abgebrochen." Er verengte die Augen. "Ich werde diese unter keinen Umständen übernehmen!"

"Wir brauchen dich auch nicht als Lehrer... sondern als Spion."

"Als das brauchen mich die meisten." War da Bitterkeit in seiner Stimme? "Was willst du genau?"

"Sind dir irgendwelche seltsamen Gegenstände aufgefallen? Welche, die massiv geschützt werden?"

"Ein gutes Dutzend. Könntest du es vielleicht noch ungenauer beschreiben, Black?"

Sirius war sich sicher, dass er nach diesem Gespräch Kopfweh haben würde. "Hermine und Ron haben Informationen

von Albus Dumbledore bekommen. Informationen, wie man den Dunklen Lord tötet."

"Tatsächlich..." Obwohl Snape versuchte sarkastisch zu klingen, kam es eher als nachdenklich herüber.

"Ja. Deshalb haben sie die Schule verlassen..."

"Sie wollten den Dunklen Lord alleine erledigen?!", blaffte der Spion fassungslos. "Was für idiotische herum träumende

Möchte-gern-Helden!"

"Die Beiden sind mutig und tun zumindest etwas!"

"Ach nein, und ich tue nichts?"

Sirius presste die Zähne aufeinander. Er hatte es den beiden erwachsenen Potters, sowie Ron und Hermine

versprochen, seine Selbstbeherrschung zu wahren. Es wussten nur fünf Personen im Orden von den Horcruxen und es

hing nun von ihm ab, ob sie Snape als Sechste haben würden oder nicht.

Doch selbst Lily und James wussten nicht alles über die zwei Kinder. Vor allem kannten sie nicht ihre Besessenheit die

Horcruxe auszuschalten und das auch selber zu tun.

"Wie auch immer... Snape. Wir suchen einen speziellen Gegenstand von den Gründern. Um genau zu sein, stammt

dieser Gegenstand von Ravenclaw oder Gryffindor."

"Wie wichtig ist dieser Gegenstand?"

"Er kann... nein, wird den Krieg entscheiden."

Snape starrte ihn an, schüttelte dann aber den Kopf. "Ich kenne keinen solchen Gegenstand."

Misstrauisch betrachtete ihn der Animagi, ließ es dann aber sein. "Was weißt du über Umbra? Und vor allem seine

Stärken und Schwächen? Ist er... nicht menschlich?"

Snape dachte rasend schnell nach, was die Fragen bedeuten könnten. Suchten sie nur nach mehr Informationen über

den Feind? Nein... da war mehr los. Instinktiv spürte er, dass nun der Moment gekommen war. Der Weg ohne zurück.

Sobald er diesen Raum verließ, hatte er eine Seite für immer verraten. Nur welche?

Er wusste, dass er früher mehr Voldemort zu getan war, da dieser Macht und Reichtum versprach. Die Reden des

Dunklen Lords waren faszinierend gewesen und er hatte aus seinem eigenen miesen Leben ausbrechen und die Welt

verändern wollen. Doch mit der Zeit war dies vor allem durch ein paar gezielte Cruciatus-Flüche abgekühlt und er

begann die Wahrheit zu sehen. Wie der Lord einfach Unschuldige tötete, seine Untergebenen als Schachfiguren sieht

und sich nur nach seiner eigenen Macht und Unsterblichkeit sehnte.

Das Feuer für die Revolution in ihm erlosch und bald war es nur noch eine kleine Flamme, kämpfend um ihr Überleben.

Dann kam die Prophezeiung und er hörte ein Stück davon. Und er rannte, aber nicht zum Dunklen Lord. Nein, er rannte

um Nachzudenken und kam zu einer Entscheidung. Er war gut, wenn nicht sehr gut in Okklumentik und wusste, er

würde sowohl Dumbledore, als auch Voldemort, die Wahrheit vorenthalten könnten.

Er ging zum Dunklen Lord und bot sich als Spion an. Voldemort stimmte freudig zu, schon länger hatte er versucht,

jemanden in den Orden einzuschleusen, scheiterte aber. Unter dem mageren Vorwand, dass er sich als Professor gegen

Verteidigung gegen Dunkle Künste bewarb, ging er nach Hogwarts.

Dumbledore empfing ihn misstrauisch und benutzte Legilimentik, sowie Veritaserum um seine Loyalität festzustellen.

Heraus kam die Wahrheit, dass er an der Dunklen Seite zweifelte, nach besseren Alternativen suchte und bei

Dumbledore landete. Aus diesem Grunde hatte er auch nicht die Prophezeiung verraten.

Von diesem Moment an, war er ein Doppelspion.

Dumbledore vertraute ihm, doch Voldemort schien Verdacht zu schöpfen. Schließlich verriet ihm Snape doch die Zeilen

und sagte, er hätte sie von Trelawney durch eine Tür gehört. Dumbledore erfuhr eine halbwegs erfundene Geschichte, in

der er seine eigene Haut gerettet hatte.

Voldemort wurde besiegt und er begann ein relativ friedliches Leben, aber für ihn hatte sich nichts geändert. Über die

Jahre mit dummen Schülern kehrte seine Sehnsucht nach einer Revolution, nach Veränderung zurück.

Er gab es zu, er war fast erleichtert, als Voldemort zurück war. Wieder war er der Doppelspion und heuerte Lupin an. Aus

der Ferne sah er zu, wie der Werwolf fand, was er im Orden immer vermisst hatte: Freiheit, Anerkennung, Respekt und

am wichtigsten - Hoffnung auf Veränderung.

Wieder begannen ihm die Leute, allen voran Letifer, zu misstrauen.

Er wollte es nicht zugeben, aber er war etwas geschockt von Lupin, dass dieser den Orden verriet. Lupin und er hatten

sich Schweigen über ihre Geheimnisse versprochen und so taten sie es. Ob aus praktischem Nutzen oder Respekt, es

war egal. Snape hatte sich entschieden über den Werwolf zu schweigen, so lange er nicht sein eigenes Leben damit

gefährdete. Lupin würde das Gleiche tun... sie waren verwandte Seelen.

Und so sah er weiter zu, spielte weiter das Spiel der Informationen, verriet jeden und keinen. Letifer ließ ihn wieder in

Frieden und er wurde sicherer. Bis heute. Bis Black ihn vollkommen unvorbereitet aus seinem Spiel warf und erwartete,

er würde mitmachen.

Er hasste Black dafür.

"Snape?" Sirius war sich unsicher, wie er sich verhalten sollte. War es ein gutes Zeichen oder ein schlechtes, dass er

nicht anwortete?

"Ich will alles wissen.", befahl der Tränkemeister. "Alles, was diese Gegenstände sind und was sie bewirken."

Sirius schluckte, dass hatte er befürchtet. Er schloss die Augen und nickte dann langsam. "Okay... aber wenn du es

jemanden verrätst..."

"Ich werde es niemanden verraten." 'Wenn es nicht zu meinem Nutzen ist.', dachte er.

"Gut... also das sind Horcruxe..." Sirius erklärte alles knapp, ohne einmal von dem anderen Mann unterbrochen zu

werden. "Und deshalb sind Ron und Hermine hinter denen her."

"Das ist keine Arbeit für Kinder."

"Sie hatten bisher Erfolg.", protestierte Sirius.

"Wirklich?" Snape sah ihn gelangweilt an. Er wusste so gut wie alles, was sie bisher herausgefunden hatten. Die Frage

war nun, was würde Snape Black verraten?

Snape wusste, dass er hier mit die Entscheidung traf. Er war des Spieles müde, wollte wieder wissen, was sein Leben

wert war. Es reichte nicht, dass er alleine sein Leben wertvoll schätzte, wenn alle anderen ihn ohne eine Sekunde

nachzudenken umbringen würden, weil er ein Spion war.

Nein... er fühlte die Sehnsucht nach der Gewissheit, dass er etwas erreichen wollte. Dass er ein Ziel hatte und wenn

dieses falsch war.

Er erinnerte sich an den Dunklen Lord, wie er Gefangene folterte und seine eigenen Leute bestrafte. An Letifer, wie der

Mann ihm mit ein paar ausgesuchten Wörten Angst einflösste. An Umbra, den er nie berechnen konnte... und die

anderen Todesser, die ihm nicht vertrauten.

Er dachte an die Veränderung, welche die Dunkle Seite versprach und all die Rassen, die dafür kämpften. Wie sie

langsam das Land zerstörten, um aus der Asche neue Städte aufbauen zu können.

Er dachte an Lupin... den Verräter, den Mann, der ihn verstand.

Aber vor allem dachte er an sich, wie immer. Was konnte er dort erreichen? Er war der Tränkemeister, der Spion, aber

das war alles. Nur einmal in seinem Leben wollte er eine großartige Tat vollbringen, wollte allen zeigen, dass es nur

einen Severus Snape gab.

Dafür war er bereit sein Leben zu geben, denn das war sein Traum. Von den Leuten für etwas respektiert zu werden,

was er getan hatte. Er alleine. Und sie sollten seinen Namen erinnern...ob in Furcht oder Anbetung, war im gleichgültig.

Er wollte Respekt.

Und der meiste Respekt kam durch Zerstörung und Mord. Dabei war es egal, welche Seite. Dumbledore war berühmt,

weil er Grindelwald tötete. Harry Potter, weil er Dumbledore ermordete. John Potter, weil er den Dunklen Lord zerstörte

und der Dunkle Lord, weil er einfach alles vernichtete. Es war immer das Gleiche.

Er wollte dazu gehören, seinen Namen in der Geschichte hinterlassen und ein einzigartiger Mord würde das Beste Mittel

sein. Er würde Umbra töten und die anderen Horcruxe beseitigen.

"Gut, hör mir zu Black...", begann er. "Umbra ist mehr als nur der Anführer der Dementoren. Du kannst ihn in etwa als

Mischling zwischen Dementor, Mensch und Magie beschreiben. Ich bin mir sicher, dass klappte nur, weil er kein richtiger

lebender Mensch ist, sondern ein Horcrux... Auf alle Fälle ist er wie ein Dementor..."

Und er begann alles zu beschreiben, was er wusste, während Black stumm zuhörte.

Seine Entscheidung war gefallen, dass Spiel aber nicht zu Ende. Nur war es nun weniger wie ein Tanz mit den

Informationen, als eine Münze, die sich drehte.

Würde er seinen Respekt als Held und Mörder bekommen? Oder würde er als weiterer unglücklicher Märtyrer enden?

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Es war kalt, nebelig und stockdunkel in dem Wald, trotzdem fand Letifer aber ohne Probleme seinen Weg. Er hatte nur

wenig Zeit, bis jemand seine Abwesendheit bemerkte, aber die Vampire und Werwölfe würden für erstmal jeden lästigen

Todesser abweisen. Schließlich hatte er sein Ziel gefunden, ein kleines Haus.

Es war Mitte Februar. Fast reuevoll dachte er daran zurück, dass er vor exakt einem Jahr hier, bei seiner Freundin

Hamelie, wohnte. In nur wenigen Tagen würde das Datum sein, an dem er sie verlassen und versprochen hatte, sie zu

besuchen.

Damals... als er nicht geahnt hatte, was alles in der Zukunft passieren würde. Die Potters, der neue Krieg, Voldemort...

alles war nicht existent gewesen. Das Leben war einfach gewesen.

Er hob die Hand und klopfte an. Es dauerte nicht lange, dann öffnete sich die Tür und die Albin stand vor ihm. Ihre Augen

weiteten sich, als sie die verhüllte Person sah und sie wollte zu den Waffen greifen, stoppte dann aber.

"Letifer?", fragte sie ungläubig.

"Ja. Kann ich rein kommen?"

"Sicher!" Sie öffnete die Tür ganz und er trat an ihr vorbei in das warme Haus hinein. Die Tür fiel mit einem lauten Knall

ins Schloss. "Was machst du hier?"

"Was, kein warmer Empfang für mich?" Er schlug die Kapuze zurück.

Sie seufzte, als wollte sie lieber seinen Schädel einschlagen, deutete dann aber in das Wohnzimmer. "Setzen wir uns

erstmal. Daniel schläft bereits."

"Es ist auch nicht gut, wenn er so spät wach wäre.", kommentierte er, ging aber in den Raum. Mit einem zufriedenen

Seufzer ließ er sich in die bequemen Sessel fallen. "Du weißt doch, warum ich hier bin. Es stand in meinen letzten

Briefen."

"Die Allianz...", murmelte sie und setzte sich ihm gegenüber. Ihre Augen waren hart. "Denkst du wirklich, du kannst damit

Erfolg haben?"

"Ja."

"Es ist riskant."

"Das ist alles im Leben.", konterte er. "Aber du bist die Einzige, welche die Fürsten überzeugen könnte. Wir brauchen die

Alben."

Sie antwortete nicht sofort und Letifer wartete geduldig, seine Freundin verstehend. Es war schwer, Entscheidungen für

eine gesamte Rasse und die eigene Zukunft zu treffen. Vor allem da sie sich ja auch noch um ihren Sohn kümmern

musste.

Er hatte ihr vor Wochen die Pläne des Vertrages und alle Einzelheiten zugeschickt. Sogar ein Vampir war für mehrere

Tage zu ihr gekommen und hatte die ersten Punkte verhandelt. Dies war der letzte Moment, in dem sie raus konnte.

"Ich habe mit den Fürsten gesprochen. Sie sind einverstanden.", sagte sie plötzlich.

"Was?!" Fassungslos starrte er sie an. "Davon hattest du nichts gesagt!"

"Ich muss dir nicht Rede und Antwort stehen." Sie grinste, wurde aber schnell wieder ernst. "Die vorgelegten Verträge

der anderen Rassen waren sehr hilfreich. Wie hatten kaum Probleme uns den Bedingungen anzuschließen."

"Die meisten Rassen haben fast identische Verträge.", wieß er sie darauf hin. "Nur bietet eben jede ihre besondere

magische Spezialität. Der Grund, warum die Verhandlungen so lange dauern, ist das Vertrauen."

"Und das war bei uns da." Sie stand auf und ging zu einem Schrank. Dort öffnete sie eine hölzerne Schublade und nahm

Blätter heraus, welche sie ihm gab. "Hier. Irgendwelche Einwände?"

Er überflog den Vertrag und schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Nein. Das heißt die Alben sind dabei?"

"Ja." Sie lächelte. "Wir werden uns also vielleicht wieder auf einem Schlachtfeld sehen..."

Er zog eine Grimasse, konnte aber auch nicht sein Lächeln verbergen. "Das war nicht mein Wunschtraum."

Ein Schulterzucken war darauf die einzige Antwort. "Musst du schnell wieder weg?"

"Ich habe noch einige Stunden Zeit..." Er zögerte. "Kann ich Daniel sehen?"

"Ich dachte schon, du würdest gar nicht mehr nach deinem Patensohn fragen." Er vermisste nicht, wie ihr Gesicht nur bei

der Erwähnung ihres Sohnes deutlich fröhlicher und weicher wurde. "Kommst du?"

Er nickte. Zusammen stiegen sie die Treppe hinauf in den ersten Stock. Die Stufen waren aus Holz, alt und knarrten

leicht, dennoch war kein einziges Geräusch zu hören. Beide bemühten sich instinktiv bei einem schlafenden Kind leise

zu sein und schafften dies, dank ihres Trainings, mühelos.

Der Gang war dunkel, doch Hamelie führte ihn sicher zu einer Tür.

"Ich brauche nicht das Licht anzumachen, oder?", fragte sie. "Du hast doch bessere Sicht."

"Es wird schon gehen.", beruhigte er die Albin.

Er drückte die Klinke hinunter und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Was war nur aus dem Baby geworden, das er damals sah?

Nervös machte er einen Schritt in den dunklen Raum. Vor dem Fenster waren schwere Vorhänge mit einem Muster, die

das Licht von außen abblockten. Er sah nichts, hörte aber etwas rechts von ihm langsame Atemgeräusche.

Er konzentrierte sich auf seine Blutmagie und führte sie in seine Augen. Fast sofort wurde die Umgebung schärfer und er

konnte nun die Kontraste sehen. Er trat an das Bett heran und blickte auf den friedlichen Jungen hinunter.

Daniel war offensichtlich ein aktiver Schläfer, seine gesamte Bettdecke lag in der linken unteren Ecke und hing halb

überm Rand. Der Junge selber hatte sich zu einem kleinen Ball zusammen gekauert.

Letifer erinnerte sich, dass er nur vor kurzem seinen ersten Geburtstag gefeiert haben konnte. Das nun einjährige Kind

hatte sich sehr verändert. Klein war er immer noch, aber nicht mehr ganz so. Nun hatte er schwarze kurze Haare, die

vollkommen wild einen Kranz um seinen kleinen Kopf bildete. Die Haut war bronzen wie bei Alben, die Ohren jedoch

waren kaum spitz. Er hätte sie mit etwas spitzeren Menschenohren leicht verwechseln können.

So wie er da lag, fand Letifer nur ein Wort für Daniel... süß. Er nahm die Decke und legte sie vorsichtig wieder über das

Kind.

Nach einigen Minuten drehte er sich wieder um und schloss die Tür leise hinter ihm. Schweigend standen sich Hamelie

und er im Gang gegenüber. Letifer fragte schließlich:

"Wann hatte er Geburtstag?"

"Heute."

"Oh..." Er hatte es vergessen. Er hatte tatsächlich den Geburtstag seines Patensohnes vergessen! Wie konnte er? "Tut

mir Leid, dass ich für die Feier nicht da war."

"Du warst beschäftigt, ich verstehe das."

"Trotzdem..." Er fasste in seine Tasche und holte etwas kleines heraus. Kurz tippte er es mit seinem Zauberstab an und

vergrößerte es zu einem kleinen Paket. "Ich habe ihm etwas mitgebracht."

Hamelie war gerührt. Sie war eine sehr stolze Albin und nie hätte sie es zugegeben, dass Letifers Vergessen sie verletzt

hatte. Aber die Tatsache war doch, dass der Halbvampir der Patenonkel war... der adoptierte kleine Bruder von

Dominik... der Mann, der bei Daniels Geburt dabei gewesen war!

Sie hatte nicht erwartet, dass er vorbei kommt. Das war lächerlich in einem Krieg und sie kannte seine Position in

England. Aber eine Glückwunschkarte wäre schön gewesen... Doch es war keine gekommen und so hatte sie die

Enttäuschung in sich reingefressen.

Bis er an der Tür gestanden war. Sie hatte sie nicht helfen können, als im ersten Satz etwas von ihrem Frust

rauszulassen. Es war unprofessionell von ihr gewesen, sie war sich dem bewusst. Sie hatte es sich danach nichts mehr

anmerken lassen.

Erst als er wirklich nach ihrem Sohn fragte, wurde sie etwas ruhiger. Hatte er sich doch erinnert?

Nein, er hatte es wirklich vergessen, wie seine Frage bewies. Sie wollte ihn beschimpfen, aber sein wirklich

schuldbewusstes Gesicht hielt sie davon ab. Letifer war jung und hatte wirklich wichtigeres zu tun, als sie um einjährige

Kinder zu kümmern. Das zumindest sagte ihre logische Seite, die andere war immer noch verletzt und wütend.

Doch nun hatte er dieses Geschenk in der Hand. Er hatte es mitgebracht, obwohl er nicht gewusst hatte, dass Daniel

heute Geburtstag hatte. Obwohl er jung war. Obwohl er mitten im Krieg war. Er hatte es mitgebracht, einfach um seinem

Patenkind eine Freude zu bereiten.

Ehrlich lächelnd sah sie auf das längliche Paket.

"Was ist das?"

"Ich habe es in der Winkelgasse gesehen.", begann er zu erklären. 'Bei der Eroberung.', fügte er geistig hinzu. "Ich

dachte, dass wäre etwas für Daniel und habe es ein paar Tage später gekauft."

Natürlich unter Verkleidung, damit in niemand erkannte. Es wäre auch ein bisschen lächerlich, wenn Letifer, der

Vampirmeister im Dunklen Trio, Kinderspielsachen kaufte.

"Es ist ein Besen."

"Besen?", blinzelte sie. "So wie diese, wo die Zauberer darauf fliegen?"

Alben hatten keine Besen und schon gar kein Quidditch. Überhaupt gab es in Fraternia und den angrenzenden Gebieten

nur wenig fliegende Besen. Als Sportart wurde es nicht betrieben und die anderen Wege der magischen Transportation

waren deutlich besser.

Zudem konnten viele magische Wesen, dank ihrer andersartigen Magie, keine Besen benutzen.

"Genau. Daniel ist zur Hälfte ein Zauberer, deshalb dürfte er nicht die gleichen Probleme wie ein Albe haben."

"Sicher?"

"Ja. Ich habe auch keine Probleme."

"Wenn du meinst..." Sie wusste zwar, dass er ein Halbvampir war, dennoch konnte sie sich nicht vorstellen, Letifer mit

ihrem Sohn in irgendeiner Weise zu vergleichen. "Ist es sicher?"

"Ja. Mit extra Sprüchen damit der Besen für Kleinkinder absolut keine Gefahr darstellt." Er lächelte. "Daniel wird es

sicher lieben."

Sie nickte. "Leg es auf den Tisch, da kann er es in der Früh nehmen."

Die restliche Nacht redeten sie miteinander, bis Letifer wieder gehen musste. Er umarmte Hamelia kurz und sah sie an.

"Sag es mir, wenn es Probleme gibt. Ich werde versuchen zu helfen."

"Das gleiche hat auch Armin gesagt." Sie lächelte. "Aber den Ratschlag könnte ich euch auch geben."

"Stimmt."

"Pass du besser in deinem Krieg auf..." Sie zögerte. "Ich weiß nicht, aber bist du dir sicher auf der richtigen Seite zu

stehen? Was ich von diesem Lord Voldemort gehört habe, war teilweise sehr grausam und brutal."

"Du weißt, dass der Krieg immer so ist."

"Ja... aber nutzlose Folter nur aus Spaß?", fragte sie zweifelnd. "Bist du dir sicher auf der richtigen Seite zu stehen?"

"... Nein.", gab er zu. "Aber im Moment ist es die beste Seite."

"Das ist nicht genug.", warnte sie ihn. "Du musst mit Überzeugung hinter der Sache stehen."

"Ich weiß." Er lächelte. "Dafür sind auch die Verträge da."

"Und deshalb habe ich die Fürsten überzeugt." Sie lächelte. "Viel Glück."

"Sag Daniel, dass ich ihm einen schönen Geburtstag wünsche. Wenn auch verspätet. Auf Wiedersehen... "

"Mache ich. Auf Wiedersehen, Letifer." Dann gab es ein leises 'Pop' und Letifer war verschwunden.

Hamelie seufzte. Sie würde morgen bereits beginnen, die Truppen der Alben zusammen zuziehen und zu trainieren. Als

die Anführerin der Armee im Kriegsfall musste sie nur zu den Fürsten Bericht erstatten. Eine Stellung mit großer Macht

im Albenreich und diese würde sie auch voll ausschöpfen... für das Wohle aller Rassen und aus Vertrauen in ihre

Freundschaft zu Letifer folgte sie ihm ins Ungewisse.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Mit einem Knall ging die Tür von Letifers Büro auf und ein grinsender Werwolf kam herein – Remus Lupin.

Letifer, welcher sich gerade von einer Stunde mit seiner Sklaventr... Meisterin erholt und einen Brief gelesen hatte,

starrte ihn an.

"Geht es dir gut?"

"Besser denn je!" Remus ließ sich in den Sessel gegenüber von Letifers fallen. "Ich habe es geschafft."

"Was...?" Plötzlich verstand Letifer, aber der Werwolf erklärte es auch schon.

"Die Werwölfe sind endlich vereint unter meinem Wort und unter meiner Führung!" Remus lehnte sich im Sessel zurück.

"Ich habe den letzten Anführer zwar etwas... erpressen müssen, aber ich bin sicher, nun hat er es verstanden."

"Bist du dir sicher, dass niemand etwas plant oder nur vorgibt oder..." Er versuchte jeglicher irreführender Euphorie oder

falschen Hoffnungen zuvor zukommen. Letifer war misstrauisch geworden mit den Jahren.

"Absolut. Die meisten Werwölfe in den Rudeln sind für mich, somit haben die Alpha-Werwölfe sowieso nicht viel

Handlungsspielraum."

"Das ist dann fantastisch!" Letifer legte den Brief auf die Lehne und stand auf. Er hatte das Gefühl als wäre gerade eben

ein Knoten in seinem Magen aufgegangen, der dort schon länger gelegen war. Wieder waren sie einen Schritt weiter im

Plan. Oft hatten ihn inzwischen Zweifel gepackt, ob nicht doch alles ein wahnwtziges Vorgehen ohne Chance war... jeder

Erfolg ließ diese Zweifel verstummen. Seine Erleichterung wurde dann von echter Freude verdrängt. Nicht nur für sich

selber und seinen Plan, sondern auch für die Werwölfe und Remus.

"Was kann ich dir anbieten als Siegestrunk?"

"Gar nichts, danke." Auch erhob sich. "Wir haben unten noch ein Fest... wenn du willst, kannst du auch kommen?"

Letifer musste lächeln, Remus war für ihn ein wirklich guter Freund geworden. "Nein, danke..." In seinem Zustand wäre

er wahrscheinlich eh nach nur einer Stunde im Stehen eingeschlafen. "Ich habe hier noch etwas zu tun und..."

Er brach ab, als er die zwei starken Arme um seine schmale Form spürte. Es dauerte nur ein paar Sekunden, dann war

der Kontakt wieder vorbei.

In Letifer breitete sich etwas warmes aus. Freude, begriff er mit einemmal. Remus stellte inzwischen für ihn die einzige

Verbindung zu den Potters da, Familie... er vertraute dem Mann und er genoss es zu wissen, dass dieser ihn auf seine

Art und Weise liebte, er ein Teil von seinem Rudel war.

Von draußen, dem Burghof her, konnte man die ersten Trommeln hören, sowie Stimmengewirr. Das Fest begann.

Remus Lupin lächelte traurig und besorgt. "Du weißt, dass du nicht soviel arbeiten solltest..."

"Wenn ich es nicht tue, wer dann? Ich kann mich ausruhen, wenn ich tot bin...", versuchte er einen Scherz, um den

Werwolf von dem Thema abzulenken. Lupin hatte ja auch irgendwo Recht...

"Du arbeitest dich noch zu Tode.", meinte dieser. "Hör heute einfach mal früher auf, okay? Oder komm mit Feiern. Oder

noch besser, besuche mal wieder dein Bett. Wann hast du es zuletzt gesehen? Vor einer Woche?"

"Ich gehe früher schlafen, versprochen." Letifer fühlte sich lächerlich. Hier war er der Chef der Vampire, Meister Letifer,

gefürchtet in ganz Europa... und wurde regelrecht ins Bett befohlen wie das Kind, das er war.

"Gut..." Remus war nicht wirklich darüber zufrieden, wusste aber, dass dies alles war, was er zu dem Thema bekommen

würde. "Ich muss runter, sie warten sicher schon..."

"Viel Spaß." Letifer griff wieder nach dem Brief.

"Werde ich haben... gute Nacht." Der Werwolf zögerte noch kurz, doch die nun einsetzenden Musikinstrumente riefen ihn

regelrecht. So verließ er den Raum und schloss die Tür mit einem letzten Blick auf die dunkle einsame Figur von Letifer.

Dieser las wieder den Brief durch:

An meinen Freund Letifer

Endlich kann ich dir eine gute Nachricht bringen, doch leider ist sie mit bitteren Fakten versehen. Das Gute zuerst: Wir

konnten einen der verbliebenen Lords mit seiner Familie festnehmen. Sie waren in Brasilien und genossen dort ein

komfortables Leben, so wie einen riesigen Wohlstand.

Seine drei Kinder, alle unter 12, werden in Waisenhäuser gegeben, den Eltern machen wir den Prozess. Der Ausgang

dürfte die Todesstrafe sein.

Nun jedoch, dass besorgniserregende. Anscheinend bekam er einen Hinweis, dass wir kommen. Er wurde beim

Verbrennen von Verträgen, Briefen und anderem Papier gefunden. Leider konnten wir nicht viel retten. Unsere besten

Leute konnten nur wenig noch zusammenstetzten.

Anscheinend handelte sich um Korrospondenz mit den anderen Lords und mehreren dubiosen Leuten, sowie dem

Dunklen Lord in England. Hier wurde anscheinend eine gewaltige Summe umgesetzt, allerdings wissen wir nicht für was

genau. Der Dunkle Lord hat ihnen etwas geboten und ich kann nur vermuten, dass es Adelssitze, Sklaven und Macht

ist... vielleicht ist es aber auch Rache, in den Verhören hat er alle vom Siebengestirn verflucht. Besonders dich, mein

Freund, und mich.

Pass auf dich auf, Letifer. Wenn ich mehr weiß, erfährst du es sofort.

Brauchst du Hilfe mit den Verträgen, ich bin da. Ich bleibe bei meinem Angebot und biete allen Rassen aus den

Verträgen in meinem Land Schutz. Zudem fördere ich mit verschiedenen Mitteln die Kommunikation, sowie den Handel

unter den Rassen mit teils großem Erfolg. Wir sind auf dem richtigen Weg, dass sehe ich in den Berichten täglich.

Viele Grüße

Armin

Letifer kannte seinen Freund bereits lange und selten hatte dieser so besorgt geklungen über solch eine Kleinigkeit. Und

je öfter er es durchlas, desto mehr bekam auch er das Gefühl der schlechten Vorahnung.

Das mit dem Geld konnte er verstehen, dass erklärte den Punkt, welchen ihn schon oft gestört hatte: Woher bekam Lord

Voldemort das viele Geld für die Ausbildung, das Essen und ähnlichem? Während viele der Gefolgsleute, wie Lucius

Malfoy, reich waren, so reichte dies kaum aus, vorallem wenn man die gewisse Inflation dazu rechnete. Wenn er aber

mit mehreren Leuten solche Handel abgeschlossen hatte...

Nur was bot er ihnen?

Letifer war überzeugter denn je, dass der Vertrag nicht bis zum Ende des Krieges halten würde.

Er stand auf und ging zu seinem Schreibtisch. Es wurde Zeit neue Rassen an den Gesprächstisch zu bringen.

Nachdenklich tippte er die Feder ins pechschwarze Tintenfass und schrieb im Lichte der Kerzenflamme:

An die Reichen der Kobolde

Einen Vertrag möchte ich bieten, mehr wert als Gold und Edelstein. Die Zukunft der Welt der Magie kann davon

abhängen. Wir möchten unter einem Banner kämpfen für die Gleichberechtigung aller Rassen mit Magie. Viele haben

sich uns bereits angeschlossen und wir hoffen, auch hier seid bereit, den Schritt in den unbekannten Stollen zu wagen.

Die Zeit drängt jedoch unruhiges Grollen durchzieht die festen Strukturen hier. So schlage ich ein direktes Treffen mit

Remus Lupin, mir und den Reichen vor.

Möge der Handel uns reich und wohlhabend machen.

Letifer

Botschafter der Vampire

Er las nochmals den Brief durch und nickte zufrieden. Morgen würde er ihn abschicken und auf das Beste hoffen. Zum

Glück hatte er sich mal die Arbeit gemacht, Kobolddiplomatie zumindest ansatzweise zu erlernen... es würde sicherlich

ihm jetzt einen großen Pluspunkt verschaffen.

Er faltete das Blatt und legte es so auf zwei andere.

Diese waren Briefe mit ähnlichen Angeboten an die Veelas und die Humani. Jedoch nicht gleich an die offiziellen

Anführer, sondern an Jafael, seinen Schwager, und Leanea Schneepfeil, die Humani, die ihn damals aufnahm.

Beide hatte er gleichzeitig mit Hamelie angeschrieben. Und während Jafael bereits von den Verträgen gehört hatte, aber

noch viel Skepsis hielt, war Leanea die gesamte Idee neu.

Nach vielen Briefen und mehreren Boten von Letifers Seite aus, waren sie bereit in ihren Völkern den Vertrag zu

vertreten und die Führer zu überzeugen.

Jafael hatte es hier leichter, die Veelas hatten immer nur drei Anführer, welche sie demokratisch wählten. Diese

herrschten gemeinsam und wurden Triria genannt.

Leanea hingegen musste das Anliegen zu vielen verschiedenen Stämmen vortragen, ein Haupttreffen von

Pflanzenfressern UND Fleischfressern organisieren, sowie diese auch noch überzeugen... keine leichte Aufgabe. Aber

sie und auch Letifer zählten auf den Wunsch der Humani, endlich gleichberechtigt zu sein.

Das war's auch schon wieder. Meine Lieblingsszenen sind die mit Hamelie und Snape...

Ich weiß, einige warten wegen der "Character Death"-Warnung auf Tote... sie werden kommen, allerdings wollte ich die

Warnung nur früh genug sagen. Zudem ist mir wohl bewusst, dass die meisten nicht sehr viel von diesen Aufbaukapiteln

halten, aber sie müssen rein... sonst gibt es einfach logische Lücken.

Das nächste Kapitel... ist ein Kapitel voller Aktion und mit den ersten Toten... Das Kapitel heißt "Verlorene Helden".

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil III: Verlorene Helden**

Zu den Diebstählen:

Ich habe eine kompetente Antwort von x-pert erhalten, welche durchaus einiges geklärt hat. Anscheinendhat das x-pert

Team erst besprechen müssen, was sie in diesem Fall (kam wohl noch nicht so oft vor) tun werden.

Das Team von x-pert wollte Avanty16 noch eine Chance geben und haben sie per PM angefragt... allerdings war das

letzte Login an dem Tag, wo sie eben diese PM las. So gesehen, wurden die Moderatoren und Admins überzeugt, dass

ich mit meinen Anschuldigungen recht hatte.

Wahrscheinlich wird nun der Account von Avanty16 gelöscht, ebenso ihre Fanfics.

"Harry Potter - Familienkrieg" und "Drachentage" werden wahrscheinlich mit den Kommentaren auf meinen Account

übertragen. Das heißt der Autorenname ist wiedereinmal "silberstreif", welches diesesmal sicherlich ich bin. ^_^

Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen!

46. Verlorene Helden

Zufrieden übersah Letifer die Menge der Todesser vor ihm. Sie übten gerade die Präzision der Flüche und Snape ging

durch die Reihen, mit seiner schneidenden Stimme immer wieder jemanden verbessernd.

Die Schüler hatten große Fortschritte gemacht und waren nun schon in mehreren Einsätzen gewesen. Dies war die

einzige Klasse, die er noch selbst überwachte. Die Neuen hatten nun interessanterweise qualifizierte Leute aus allen

Sparten übernommen, unter ihnen auch Werwölfe. Es war ein schöner Moment für Remus Lupin gewesen, als er endlich

zeigen konnte, dass seine Wölfe mehr konnten, als nur Leute zu zerreißen.

Es war nicht mehr zu übersehen, aber in den Monaten hatten sich Voldemorts Reihen gewandelt. Es war Sicherheit und

Selbstvertrauen eingekehrt, sowie auch eine gewisse Moral. Vergewaltigungen waren nun negativ gesehen, ebenso wie

Übergriffe in den eigenen Reihen nun streng bestraft wurden. Es gab eine klare Rangordnung, in der man immer seinem

Vorgesetzten gehorchte. Todesser sahen nun nicht mehr ihren Stolz darin, wer am grausamsten war, sondern wer die

Befehle des Lords am Genauesten erfüllen konnte.

Die Dunklen Truppen hatten an willkürlicher Grausamkeit verloren... dafür aber erschreckend an Effizienz gewonnen,

was sie in der Winkelgasse deutlich unter Beweis gestellt hatten.

„Meister Letifer!"

Er drehte sich um und sah zu dem Todesser der sich kurz verbeugte. „Was ist?"

Was auch immer er als Antwort erwartet hatte, es war nicht dies gewesen:

„Eure Räume... jemand ist in eure Räume eingebrochen und hat alles durchwühlt."

„WAS!"

Die trainierenden Todesser blickten auf, ebenso wie sich Snape zu Letifer umdrehte. Sie alle sahen verwundert zu, wie

Letifer ganz im Gegensatz zu seinem normalen ruhigen Selbst den Todesser beiseite schubste und hinaus rannte.

Letifer selbst konnte es nicht glauben. Eingebrochen! Wer hatte ihn so sehr verraten? Und schlimmer, was war

verschwunden? Hat jemand die Verträge gesehen und gefunden? Wenn ja, war das ein Albtraum.

In einer neuen Rekordzeit erreichte er in der Burg, wo ihn bereits ein Vampir erwartet.

„Letifer, Remus Lupin erwartet Sie bei euren Räumen."

„Gut." Er eilte weiter und sah wie bei dem Gang zu ihm mehrere Leute sich drängten, die von Meradin und Simon zurück

gedrängt wurden. Sie alle aber machten schnell Platz und ließen ihn durch. Niemand wollte einem wütenden Letifer im

Weg stehen.

Er nickte nur kurz als Gruss zu seinem Vater und seinem Lehrer, sowie Sekretär. Dann hatte er seine Räume erreicht

und trat durch die offene Tür.

Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass jemand hier gewesen war. Schubladen waren heraus gerissen, Papiere auf dem Boden

zerstreut. Der Dieb suchte offensichtlich nach etwas bestimmten. Nur was?

Vorsichtig, um nicht auf etwas drauf zusteigen, ging er zum Schreibtisch. Dort waren ebenfalls nur die Schubladen offen,

und er erkannte den Stapel der Briefekorrospondenz, die er wegen den Verträgen geführt hatte. Ein einziger würde

reichen, um Voldemort misstrauisch zu machen!

„Letifer!" Remus Lupin stand im Türrahmen, welcher Letifers Büro mit den Wohnräumen verband. „Was machst du hier?"

Ärgerlich sah er den Werwolf an. „Da bei mir gerade eingebrochen wurde, erübrigt sich die Frage doch wohl!"

„So meinte ich das nicht...", beschwichtige der Ältere. „Ich hätte wohl besser sagen sollen, was du hier in deinem Büro

machst. Deine privaten Zimmer sehen viel schlimmer aus."

„Mein Apartement?" Letifer konnte es nicht wirklich glauben. Was hatte der Dieb da gewollt?

„Ja, komm mit." Remus führte ihn in das bisher kaum benutzte Wohnzimmer. Es war bar und hatte eigentlich eher als

Stauraum für den Halbvampir gedient. Rechts ging es ins Badezimmer und gerade aus in sein Schlafzimmer.

Hier, im Wohnzimmer, hatte er jedoch eine Truhe und einen Koffer stehen gehabt. Beide waren mit schweren Zauber

geschützt gewesen, wie eigentlich auch die Tür zu seinem Apartement. Eigentlich, denn anscheinend hatten sie kein

Hindernis gebildet.

„Bastard...", murmelte Letifer.

In der Truhe waren seine Waffen gewesen. Seine Sammlung mit seinen Meisterwaffen, magischen Dolchen, seltenen

Schwertern und ungewöhnlichen Mordwerkzeugen. Vieles war für ihn zumindest unbezahlbar gewesen... und nun war

die Truhe angekokelt und die Waffen waren rücksichtslos im Raum verteilt. Teilweise konnte er an ihnen schwarze

Stellen sehen, sie waren beschädigt!

Das war jedoch nicht das Schlimmste. Nein, dass war der Koffer in dem er verschieden hochmagische Gegenstände

aufbewahrt hatte. Nicht ganz so schwer gesichert, war dort auch kein Schaden von Zaubern zu sehen. Aber das war

irrelevant zu dem Schaden, der bei der Durchsuchung getan wurde.

Sein privater Vorrat an Heiltränken lag zerbrochen am Boden. Die Flüssigkeiten waren auf einen Ritualdolch der Vampire

gelaufen und hatten dessen feine Magie für immer zerstört. Speziell verzauberte offizielle Duellkleidung lag in Stücke

zerrissen in der Mitte des Raumes. Bücher, extrem selten und mit Wissen für das mancher Zauberer Töten würde, waren

in eine Ecke geworden worden. Er wagte es sich gar nicht das Ausmaß der geknickten Seiten vorzustellen oder wie viel

von der Schrift durch die zerbrochenen Tränke zerstört wurde.

Seltene Zutaten waren überall verteilt auf dem Boden. Staubwolken aus Pulver flogen bei jedem Schritt auf.

„Letifer?" Remus sah zu ihm besorgt. „Weißt du, was fehlt?"

„Nein... wie soll ich in dem Chaos überhaupt etwas finden?!" Er seufzte. „Hol mir Meradin und Simon. Ich lasse das nur

von Leuten aufräumen, denen ich vertraue."

„Und der Dieb?"

Letifer zögerte, sagte dann aber: „Einer der Vampire soll Lord Voldemort unterrichten. Ich will den Dieb haben!"

„Verstehe."

Meradin seufzte, als er das Ausmaß der Zerstörung sah und Simon konnte gar nicht glauben, dass irgendjemand so

rüde zu Büchern gewesen war. Die einzige Erleichterung war wohl, dass das Schlafzimmert und das Bad unberührt

geblieben waren. Remus wollte ihn damit trösten, aber die alte Vampirin schüttelte den Kopf:

„Das bedeutet nur, dass der Dieb fand, wonach er suchte."

„Aber was?" Simon sah von dem Buch, welches er gerade säuberte, auf. „Die Verträge sind es nicht und in deinem Büro

fehlt auch nichts, oder Letifer?"

„Das habe ich zuerst geprüft und ja, es ist alles da.", bestätigte dieser. Er sah zur Truhe. „Oder zumindest konnte ich

nichts fehlendes feststellen, aber wenn Kopien gemacht wurden..."

„Dann ist das katastrophal." Remus hob ein paar Waffen auf.

Letifer sah auf die Gegenstände und zählte im Kopf. „Alle Bücher sind da und die Waffen wurden wohl eher in Wut

zerstört, ebenso wie wohl die Tränke. Das bedeutet..." Er ging zum Koffer und kniete sich nieder. „Magiesteine... da.

Schutzamulette... eins, zwei, drei... alle da. Geld? Sogar unberührt. Schmuckstücke... die Ketten... gut, sind da.

Moment..."

Er begann hektisch zu Suchen.

„Letifer?", fragte Meradin. „Alles da?"

„... nein." Letifer sah auf. „Der Ring La Irla ist weg."

Zuerst blinzelten die Drei, dann begannen sie zu verstehen. Meradin fluchte leise und meinte dann:

„Das ist schlecht, sehr schlecht."

„Ja. Und wir wissen nicht, wer es war!"

„Was macht der Ring eigentlich?", fragte Remus. „Ich weiß, dass der Dunkle Lord ihn einmal haben wollte... so traf ich ja

auf Harry. Aber ansonsten..."

„Der Ring ist der einzige bekannte Gegenstand, der innerhalb von Minuten einen Bannkreis gegen Blutmagie errichten

kann und hauptsächlich Shiften verhindert, sowie uns unfähig macht, unsere Körper im Kampf zu verbessern.", klärte ihn

Letifer düster auf. "Natürlich sind wir trotzdem noch stärker, als ein normaler Mensch, aber es bleibt dabei... Vampire

wären so gut wie hilflos."

„Könnte Lord Voldemort ihn gestohlen haben?"

„Ich weiß nicht, Simon."

Meradin schüttelte den Kopf. „Das wäre Diebstahl. Ich denke, dass wurde in einer Klausel des Vertrages

ausgeschlossen. Wie war das? Ohne deine Erlaubnis..."

„Du hast Recht.", unterbrach sich der Halbvampir. „Doch wer dann?"

Simon nickte grimmig. „Gute Frage, vor allem da sämtliche Schutzzauber an der Tür überhaupt nicht reagiert haben."

Nur eine halbe Stunde später stand Letifer vorm Dunklen Lord. Neben ihm waren Remus, hinter ihm standen Simon und

Meradin. Voldemort sah ernst zu Letifer.

„Und keiner der Zauber hat reagiert?"

„Nein." Letifer klang ruhig und vor allem kalt... und jeder der ihn kannte, wusste, dass er mehr als wütend war. Er wollte

den Dieb tot sehen.

„Hast du einen Verdacht, wer es war?"

„Nein, Lord Voldemort. Aber ich bin nicht ohne Feinde..."

„Die Werwölfe und Vampire?"

„Die Werwölfe, mein Lord, sind absolut treu und sehen Letifer als eine Art zweiten Anführer.", verteidigte Remus seine

Untergebenen. „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass einer seine Rasse und alles verraten würde, um einen Ring zu

stehlen."

Voldemort hatte einen seltsamen Ausdruck. „Du hättest es früher auch getan."

„Mag sein, aber man sieht ja, wo ich nun bin. Ein treuer Anhänger von euch." Remus ließ sich schon lange nicht mehr

von solchen Seitenhieben aus dem Gleichgewicht bringen. „Zudem hat nur eine Handvoll der Werwölfe überhaupt das

Fähigkeitenlevel die Sprüche zu brechen... aber vollkommen unbemerkt daran vorbei zu kommen? Selbst ich kann das

nicht."

Voldemort nickte nachdenklich. „Die Vampire?"

„Der Kriegsschwur." Meradin schüttelte den Kopf. „Kein Vampir ist so dumm... er weiß, dass das Konzil und Letifer Jagd

auf den Verräter machen werden."

„Ja... ich werde meine Todesser anweisen, ebenfalls zu suchen. Willst du den Dieb tot oder lebendig, Letifer?"

„Lebendig, wenn möglich."

„Gut..." Der Dunkle Lord überlegte für einen Moment. „Nur jemand sehr mächtiges oder speziell dafür ausgebildet, hätte

einbrechen können. Oder... wenn dieser jemand ein Animagus ist."

„Stimmt, die Sprüche reagieren nicht auf Tiere." Letifer war überrascht, dass er nicht selber daran gedacht hatte. „Zudem

muss er von dem Lager gewusst haben und somit mindestens in den oberen Ränken der Todesser oder aus dem Lager

sein. Wie viele der Todesser sind Animagi?"

„Wenige. Vier sind es insgesamt..." Voldemort verengte seine Augen. „Ich werde sie rufen."

„Tut das."

Sie brauchten nur zehn Minuten warten, dann waren alle der Animagi dem Eilruf Voldemorts gefolgt. Alle... bis auf einem.

Voldemorts Blick schweifte gefährlich über sie. „Wo ist Wurmschwanz?!", bellte er.

Die Todesser sahen sich unkomfortabel an. Sie wussten nicht genau, was passiert war, aber ein angespannter Lord, ein

unruhiger und ärgerlicher Letifer, sowie ein ernster Lupin und die zwei anderen Vampire, machten sie nervös.

Schließlich drehte sich Voldemort um und ging zurück zu Letifer:

„Es scheint, als ist Wurmschwanz nicht willends oder in der Lage ist, meinem Ruf zu antworten und das, obwohl er hier

in der Basis sein sollte."

„Dann wird er es wohl gewesen sein.", knurrte der Werwolf, aber in seinen Augen konnte man unschwer Freude

erkennen. Egal, ob er nun ebenfals Todesser war oder nicht... er hat seinem alten Freund den Verrat an den Potters nie

verziehen. Es war einfach ein Unterschied, ob man seine Freunde für sein eigenes Leben eintauschte, oder versuchte

eine komplette Rasse zu retten! Zudem hatte Remus nie Kinder getötet, worauf er stolz war. „Darf ich die Jagd

organisieren?"

Voldemort sah fast amüsiert zu ihm. „Wenn Letifer damit einverstanden ist..."

„Ich möchte ihn lebend, Remus."

„Sicher." Remus Blick in dem Moment war eine gute Erinnerung für jeden Anwesenden, warum Werwölfe unter

Zauberern so gefürchtet waren... und warum Remus der Rudelanführer war.

Es fand sich keine Spur mehr von der Ratte in der Basis oder in ihrer Nähe. Wenn Peter Pettigrew eines in seinen

Jahren als Ratte gelernt hatte, dann war es wie, man ohne eine Spur zu hinterlassen floh.

Remus Lupin gab die erste wirklich nützliche Information zum Orden und erzählte von dem Diebstahl, ohne zu

erwähnen, was genau verschwunden war. Die Antwort war, dass der Orden ebenfalls keine Ahnung hatte und Remus

versuchen sollte, den „Mondwolf" auf seiner Suche zu begleiten.

Mondwolf war es, wie inzwischen der unbekannte Anführer der Werwölfe im Ministerium und im Orden genannt wurde.

Remus fand dies in einer gewissen Weise lustig. Da hatte er monatelang als 'Moonwalker' also Mondgänger alle

möglichen Aufträge angenommen. Nun hatte er sich für die Werwölfe entschieden und das neutrale 'Gänger' wurde zum

bezeichnenden 'Wolf'.

Lupin verstand es immer noch nicht so ganz, warum Snape ihn nicht verriet... aber es war wohl die Ehre und das

gegenseitige Versprechen. Er wusste, dass der Tränkemeister nicht der Dieb sein konnte, er hatte mit Letifer die

Todesser trainiert.

Aber der Werwolf konnte sich des Gefühls nicht verwehren, dass der ehemalige Kopf des Slytherinhauses mehr wusste.

Aber dann wieder, wusste Snape fast immer mehr, als der normale Todesser...

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

Mehrere Tage, um genau zu sein fünf, vergingen ohne Zwischenfall. Letifer entspannte sich etwas. Vielleicht hatte ja

Pettigrew wirklich nur den Ring gestohlen und nichts kopiert. Aber warum?

Irgendwie konnte er nun Remus Hass auf den Mann gut verstehen. Wurmschwanz schien der geborene Verräter zu sein,

ohne Rückgrat und ohne Ehre. Er stieß Letifer ab.

Aber die Zeit verging, der Krieg ging weiter und auch wenn der Diebstahl alarmierend war, so mussten doch andere

Dinge erledigt werden. Niemand erwartete das kommende Desaster.

„Letifer!" Ein Vampir stürzte regelrecht in Letifers private Räume. Er stoppte abrupt.

Meradin, welcher mit Letifer ein paar friedliche Stunden hatte verbringen wollen, sah ihn fragend an. Er hatte sein

Rennen schon von weitem gehört, so dass Letifer seine Kapuze rechtzeitig aufsetzen hatte können. Nun stand Letifer

auf:

„Was ist passiert?"

„Oralia ist zurück, verletzt! Sie sollte mit Umbra und den Dementoren gehen, doch etwas ging schief."

Letifer nickte rasch. „Meradin, komm bitte mit." Er sah zu dem Vampir. „Gehen wir!"

Sie liefen den Gang und dann die Stufen hinunter. Der Vampir berichtete: „Es ist, als hätte etwas ihr Blut zum Kochen

gebracht. Alle Adern sind verletzt, ein Mensch wäre längst gestorben. Sie wird es wohl schaffen, aber was könnte so

etwas verursachen?"

„Etwas das Blutmagie blockt. Sie muss es knapp raus geschafft haben." Meradin sah zu seinem Sohn. „Du weißt..."

„Ja, der Ring." Sie hatten die große Halle erreicht, in der normalerweise das Training stattfand. Nun aber standen alle um

eine Gestalt am Boden herum. Er entdeckte Lupin. „Remus!"

„Letifer..." Remus begrüßte sie mit einem Nicken. „Weißt du, was...?"

„Wahrscheinlich der Ring La Irla... Aber das bedeutet es muss eine ausgeklügelte Falle sein. Wie viele Dementoren hat

Umbra dabei?"

„Nur drei oder vier, so weit ich gehört habe." Remus schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir müssen etwas tun."

Letifer nickte, der Verlust von Umbra würde die Truppen schwer schwächen. Er ging an ihnen vorbei zu der Vampirin die

am Boden lag. Sie war wirklich kein schöner Anblick. Es war eine Gnade, dass sie ohnmächtig war und nicht ihre

Schmerzen fühlte. Gleich fünf Vampire heilten sie mit Blutmagie und zwei Werwölfe wendeten einfache Heilsprüche an.

Sie würde überleben, wusste er. Aber psychisch würde es ohne Zweifel lange dauern, dass sie sich erholte.

Aber die Verletzungsspuren waren keine, die er kannte. Am schwersten war die Brust mit der Herzgegend getroffen, was

ihre Ringtheorie unterstütze. Er runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatten zu wenig Informationen... Er sah zu den Vampiren.

"Liegt sie in einem Koma?"

"Nein. Aber..."

"Gut, tretet bei Seite.", befahl er. Die Vampire gehorchten unwillig, er konnte sie verstehen. Aber im Moment hatten sie

keine Wahl. "Enervate!"

Die Frau schlug ihre Augen auf und wollte hochfahren, nur um mit einem Schmerzensschrei zusammen zusacken.

"Du bist in Sicherheit, niemand tut dir etwas..." Letifer kniete sich neben sie in. Mit tränengefüllten Augen sah sie ihn

voller Schmerz und Hoffnung an. Er schwor es sich, kurz zu machen. "Legilimens."

Es war nicht schwer die Erinnerung zu finden. Der Schmerz und Schock hatte sie an die vorderste Front des

Gedächtnisses gehoben.

Er sah, wie die kleine Gruppe über einen Trampelpfad gingen, an deren Ende ein Haus stehen müsste. Es waren vier

Dementoren und die Vampirin versuchte Abstand von ihnen zu halten. Deshalb ging sie weiter vorne. Plötzlich blieb sie

stehen.

"Was ist los?", fragte Umbra scharf.

"Ich weiß nicht..." Sie sah ihn fast ein wenig verwirrt an. "Ich habe das Gefühl, als würde meine Blutmagie sinken."

"Sinken?"

"Ja..." Sie wurde blass. "Aber das kann nicht sein."

Umbra war vieles, aber vor allem ein eiskalter analytischer Denker. "Wird sie beeinflusst oder unterdrückt?"

"Unterdrückt..." Sie schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich. "Es wird immer schneller, immer weniger!"

"Ein Schild, gegen Blutmagie.", verstand Umbra. "Aber warum hier und jetzt? ... Außer es ist eine Falle." Seine Augen

wurden noch etwas kälter. "Shifte, und bringe Hilfe."

"Aber..." Sie schluckte. "Ich weiß nicht..."

"Tu es." Das war ein klarer Befehl.

"Ja." Sie beugte ihren Kopf. Um ihre Angst zu verstecken oder sich zu konzentrieren, wusste niemand.

Dann wurde die gesamte Welt mit einem mal rot-schwarz und Letifer brach die Erinnerung ab.

Er sah auf die nun offen weinende Vampirin vor sich und sprach über sie einen Schlafzauber. Dann stand er auf und lief

zu Remus und Meradin zurück.

"Es ist der Ring und eine Falle. Wir brauchen Werwölfe.", berichtete er das Erfahrene. "Ich möchte nicht, dass Vampire

mitten in einen Schirm gegen Blutmagie shiften."

„Verstanden." Remus rief mehrere Befehle in die herumstehende Menge. Diese beeilte sich ihnen nachzukommen.

„Kommst du mit Letifer?"

„Du gehst selber? Dann bin ich auch dabei."

„Pass auf dich auf." Meradin war besorgt. „Du kennst die Regeln für Blutmagie?"

„Ich benutze nicht konstant Blutmagie wie Vampire und kann auch ohne Kämpfen. Ich müsste okay sein." Letifer sah zu

Remus, der nickte. Mit einem halben Ohr hatte er zugehört, wie Remus die Koordinaten bekam und sie seinen Leuten

zurief. Auch hatte jemand die Antiapparierschirme deaktiviert. „Gehen wir."

„3... 2... 1...", zählte der Anführer der Werwölfe hinunter. „Los!"

Sie apparierten.

Die gut Vierzig Werwölfe und der Halbvampir erschienen in einem stillen und etwas düsteren Laubwald. Es war Nacht.

Doch keine Kälte der Dementoren erfüllte nun die Luft. Letifer sah sich um und bemerkte das leichte Schimmern der

Luft.

„Die Reste einer Illusion. So haben sie Umbra von dem eigentlichen Pfad abgelenkt."

"Gut." Remus drehte sich um und winkte einem anderen Werwolf. Auf Letifers fragenden Blick erklärte er knapp: "Ein

Spurenleser."

Es war fast unheimlich, wie leise die Gruppe sich bewegte. Sie wussten nicht, wie viele Gegner sie hatten, was sie

erwartete... es hing alles vom Überraschungsmoment ab. Bald hatten sie den ursprünglichen Pfad aus den Augen

verloren und gingen nun direkt durch den Wald. Die Illusion schwand vollkommen, während sie liefen. Waren sie zu spät,

dass sich die Falle bereits auflöste?

Doch dann blieb der Spurenleser stehen, sowie die restliche Gruppe.

"Bannkreise...", flüsterte einer der Krieger.

Letifer nickte. "Ja. Einer ist der Ring, aber der andere..."

"Es ist nicht zum Verhindern von Apparation.", sagte Remus. "Aber die Dementoren können das gar nicht und Umbra...

ich habe ihn nie apparieren gesehen."

"Er kann, aber es braucht viel Konzentration und Magie von ihm." Letifer untersuchte den Schirm. "Das kommt mir so

bekannt vor..." Plötzlich verstand er. "Remus, erinnerst du dich, als du im Orden warst?"

Remus sah ihn ärgerlich an, und er spürte wie hinter ihm eine Unruhe entstand. Auch wenn ihm die Werwölfe vertrauten,

so war das noch immer ein delikates Thema. "Ja. Warum?"

"Denk nach. Da wurde an bestimmten Schutzschirmen gearbeitet... haben sie dir nichts davon erzählt?" Er sah seinen

Freund fest an. Sicherlich hatten Ron und Hermine es geheim halten wollen, aber nach der Vollendung hatten sie es

bestimmt dem Orden erzählt.

"Nein..." Remus Gedanken flogen. "Ich muss wohl davor gegangen sein."

"Kann sein." Letifer schüttelte den Kopf und fluchte innerlich. Und er war unter einem Schwur gefangen. Wie konnte

er...? "Denk nach Remus. Ein Bannkreis gegen Vampire und Umbra soll alleine sein. Für was ist der zweite Bannkreis?"

"Gegen Dementoren?", fragte Remus fassungslos. Letifer nickte. "Aber wo sind sie?"

"Gereinigt, fürchte ich und Umbra dürfte unter diesen Konditionen kaum Apparieren können." Letifer sah sich um. "Wie

müssen weiter. Achtet auf alles, dass hier ist eine gute vorbereitete Falle!"

"Jawohl"

Weiter sie folgten den Spuren im Laub und die Luft knisterte vor Magie. Letifer presste die Zähne aufeinander, als er

spürte wie seine Blutmagie unterdrückt wurde. Es war nicht schmerzhaft, nur unangenehm. Vampire, welche von

Blutmagie im Kampf abhängig waren, hätten hier wirkliche Probleme gehabt. Er war froh über seine Entscheidung.

Der Spurenleser blieb stehen und hob die Hand.

„Vor uns.", flüsterte er. Tatsächlich konnte man durch die Bäume die Schemen von Personen ausmachen.

„Umringt sie, dann greift zu.", befahl Remus. Er und Letifer warteten an Ort und Stelle ab. Minuten vergingen, dann

waren sie sicher, dass alle in Position waren. „ANGRIFF!"

Remus und Letifer sprinteten zu den Gestalten, welche sie gleichzeitig erkannte. Der Werwolf blieb geschockt stehen,

mit einemmal bleich:

„Sirius..."

Letifer war weiter gelaufen und erkannte mehr. Es war nicht nur Sirius Black, seine zwei Helfer waren Hermine Granger

und Ron Weasley! Alle drei saßen in einer Erdkuhle, weshalb die Werwölfe sie erst bei einer gewissen Nähe entdeckt

hatten.

Ron und Hermine knieten und sprachen langsam immer wieder dieselben Zeilen. Zwischen ihnen hielten sie eine flache

silberne Platte mit vielen verschiedenen Zeichen darauf, die metallisch-blau schimmerte. Sie vollzogen ein Naturritual,

erkannte Letifer. Ohne Zweifel war dies für den Bannkreis gegen Dementoren. Aber etwas stimmte nicht... diese

Zeichen, dass war kein reines Naturritual. Aber zu mehr Gedanken blieb keine Zeit mehr.

Sie sahen wie in Zeitlupe erschreckt auf, während Sirius bereits kampfbereit zum Zauberstab griff.

Gebannt beobachtete Letifer, wie die Wölfe angriffen und Flüche schickten. Doch Sirius Black war nicht umsonst einer

der besten Auroren des Ministeriums gewesen, bevor er den Lehrposten in Hogwarts annahm. Mit einer Schnelligkeit,

die sogar Letifer bewunderte, schaffte er es, eine Barriere um sie herum zu errichten.

Der Halbvampir erkannte den Zauber. Es war eine schnell zu errichtende, aber auch gleichzeitig sehr starke Barriere

gegen Zauber, Flüche und jeder anderen Magie. Selbst Gegenstände konnten nicht hindurch. Die Nachteile aber waren,

dass es einen riesige Menge an Magie verschlang und nur für wenige Sekunden hielt.

Die Sekunden waren genug für Sirius Black. Er warf den zwei Jugendlichen eine kleine runde Plakette zu, die sie fingen.

„Haltet sie!"

„Sirius, was...?", fragte Ron, während Hermine schneller begriff: „Du kannst uns nicht wegschi-"

„Letzte Rettung.", unterbrach sie der Auror und aktivierte den Portschlüssel. Die Zwei verschwanden mit der Silberplatte

und nur einen Moment später fiel die Barriere. Die Flüche trafen Sirius und er brach bewusstlos im Laub zusammen.

Der Halbvampir atmete tief ein und drehte sich um. Sein Freund stand starr vor Schreck da und sah aus, als würde er

gleich ohnmächtig werden. Letifer verstand ihn, aber dafür hatten sie nun keine Zeit!

„Reiss dich zusammen, Remus!"

„Ja..." Der Werwolf schloss die Augen. Er konnte, durfte nicht schwach sein! Seine Entscheidung, wer seine Treue hatte,

war schon längst gefallen... „Fesselt ihn, zehn Leute bleiben zur Bewachung hier!"

„Umbra muss hier irgendwo sein.", murmelte Letifer. In dem Moment erhellte ein gleißendes Licht den Wald und

verschwand. Geblendet blinzelte er mehrfach, begann dann aber ohne abzuwarten einfach loszulaufen. Er hatte keine

Zweifel, dort war Umbra!

Die Bäume flogen nur so an ihm vorbei und die Werwölfe blieben weit hinter ihm. Unbewusst nahm er wahr, dass er

Blutmagie benutzte und die Bannkreise gefallen waren.

Kurz waren seine Gedanken bei Ron und Hermine. Wie hatten sie das geschafft? Er hatte immer gedacht, sie würden

permanente Bannkreise gegen Dementoren errichten, aber das hier war anders gewesen. Wahrscheinlich hatten sie

deswegen den Bannkreis konstant neu besprechen müssen.

Es war totenstill im Wald, nur sein Atem und das Geräuch, wenn seine Stiefel auf dem Waldboden aufkamen, war zu

hören.

Da, vor ihm! Etwas Schwarzes lag auf der Erde. Umbra? Nein, zu groß... er konnte zwei Personen ausmachen, und

stoppte.

Langsam ging er näher, dass Blut auf dem Laub zu seinen Füßen ignorierend. Ein leiser Wind raschelte durch das Geäst

und die Laubbäume rund um ihn herum schienen fast wie stumme Wächter über das Paar am Boden.

Letifer brauchte nicht erst den Herzschlag und den Atem zu überprüfen, um absolut sicher zu wissen, dass Beide tot

waren. Ihre weißen Gesichter mit den offenen Augen ließen kaum einen Zweifel zu.

Jede Einzelheit nahm der Halbvampir in sich auf und er hörte, wie die anderen langsam ankamen. Auch sie würdigten

die fast heilige Stille über den Ort und blieben einige Meter entfernt stehen.

Letifer kniete sich nieder und schloss die Augen der beiden Duellanten.

Dabei rasten viele Fragen durch seinen Kopf, aber vor allem eine blieb hängen:

Was war bei dem letzten Duell zwischen Umbra und Severus Snape geschehen?

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

Severus rannte dem fliehenden Umbra, so schnell er konnte, hinterher. Der junge Mann war deutlch geschwächt von

dem Bannkreis und keuchte schwer, so konnte der Tränkemeister den Abstand rasch verkürzen. Er gab sich aber keinen

Illusionen hin, würde Umbra aus dem Bannkreis entkommen, hatte er ein Problem.

Er zog den Zauberstab: "Impedimenta!"

Ein relativ harmloser Fluch, der den Gegner lähmte. Trotzdem blieb Umbra nichts andere übrig, als herumzuwirbeln und

einen Schildzauber zu sprechen, an dem der Fluch harmlos abprallte.

"Snape.", sprach Umbra kalt, Severus erkennend.

"Umbra.", erwiderte dieser in der gleichen Tonlage. "Du wirst hier sterben."

"Kaum." Ein siegessicheres Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er in Duellposition glitt.

"Doch." Severus machte es ihm nach. "Ich weiß, dass du ein Horcrux mit Dementoranteil bist. Auch du kannst sterben."

"Du weißt es?" Nur für einen flüchtigen Moment war Überraschung zu erkennen. "Wie schön für dich. Dann solltest du

auch wissen, dass ich die jüngere Version des Dunklen Lords bin. Du kannst nicht gewinnen!"

"Doch. Denn ich bin älter und habe mehr Erfahrung, egal wer du bist." Severus schwarze Augenbraunen verengten sich.

"Und nur zu Erinnerung... ich bin ein Schwarzmagier, damit sind wir ebenbürtig."

"Tut mir Leid deine Träume zerstören zu müssen, Severus..." Umbra grinste. "Avada Kedavra!"

Snape wich mit nur einem minimalen Seitenschritt aus und warf nonverbal einen orangen Fluch zurück. Dieses Mal wich

Umbra aus.

Damit begann ein Duell, dass es verdient hätte, in den Geschichtsbüchern erwähnt zu werden. Die zwei Schwarzmagier

erster Güte boten all ihr Wissen und Können auf, um den anderen zu besiegen.

Snapes Vorteil war tatsächlich die Erfahrung, während Umbra schlichtweg schneller war. Der Anführer der Dementoren

hätte in seinem normalen Zustand sicherlich dank seiner puren magischen Überlegenheit gewonnen, aber dies war nun

halt anders.

Für einige Minuten gewann keiner die Oberhand, dann griff Umbra direkt mit Legilimentik an. Obwohl Severus ein

Meister in Okklumentik war, hatte Umbra den Vorteil seiner Dementorverbindungen mit denen er das menschliche

Gehirn auf eine besondere Art und Weise studieren konnte. Für einen Moment drang er durch die Wälle hindurch und

brachte Snape aus dem Rhythmus. Die Schwäche wurde sofort genutzt und ein Fluch traf den Tränkemeister an der

linken Schulter.

"Über kurz oder lang, du wirst verlieren...", verkündete Umbra triumphierend.

Snape antwortete nicht, sondern warf stattdessen einen Fluch. Er wusste, dass der Dementorführer die Wahrheit sagte.

Im Duell waren sie sich absolut ebenbürtig, aber geistig hatte Umbra trotz der Dämpfer durch die Bannkreise die

Oberhand. Snape erschauderte für einen Moment in dem Gedanken, was für ein Gegner Umbra ohne diese Bannkreise

wäre.

Wieder spürte er die Angriffe auf seinen Geist und dieses Mal traf ein Fluch die rechte Schulter. Umbra spielte mit ihm!

Wut loderte in dem Tränkemeister hoch. Niemand spielte mit ihm.

"Tut tut tut, Snape. Was ist los? Kannst du schon nicht mehr?"

"Merke dir meine Worte, Umbra. Du wirst diesen Wald nicht lebend verlassen."

Ein dunkles Lachen und ein erneuter Fluch war die einzige Antwort, die er darauf bekam. Snape blockte fast lässig mit

einem Schutzzauber.

"Sectumsempra!", schrie er und griff gleich darauf mit Legilimentik an, nur um diesen Geistesangriff sofort wieder

abzubrechen.

Umbra war ausgewichen und grinste. "Na, begreifst du nun, was ich bin? Mein Kopf ist anders aufgebaut."

So konnte man es ausdrücken, Snape würde eher vorschlagen, dass Umbras Geist wie eingefroren war. Jeder

Gedanke, jede Erinnerung war unmenschlich kalt und ließ Snapes eigene Magie und Gedanken kraft- und

widerstandslos zurück.

"Dementoren haben keine Gedanken, aber ich habe sie... ich bin eine der perfektesten Kreationen, die je auf dieser Erde

wandeln durften." Stolz und ein gewisser Wahn war aus der Rede heraus zuhören. "Noch nie zuvor war ein einfaches

Horcrux..."

Snape war ein Slytherin. Ein perfekter Slytherin mit einem Ziel. Wo andere zugehört hätten, tat er es nicht. Umbra hatte

einen typischen Anfängerfehler gemacht und sollte dafür bezahlen!

"Avada Kedavra!"

Der Todesfluch traf den jungen Mann genau in der Brust und verblüfft sah er zu seinen Gegner, als er nach hinten

stolperte. Doch zur absoluten Fassungslosigkeit von Snape fing er sich dann auch wieder und stand da, als wäre nie

etwas geschehen.

"Unmöglich..."

"Ich fürchte nicht. Ich bin kein Mensch und meine Seele... ist auch anders." Umbra lächelte. "Welcher Dementor kann

schon mit Avada Kedavra ermordet werden?"

"Verstehe... dann habe ich keine Wahl."

"Du willst immer noch nicht aufgeben?"

"Niemals." Sein gesamtes Leben hatte er alles getan, um berühmt zu werden, nie hatte es geklappt. Nun war seine letzte

Chance, er würde heute sterben. Nur die Frage war: Starb Umbra mit ihm oder nicht? "Luminis aligo!"

Aus seinen Zauberstab glitten hunderte von Lichtfäden und befestigten sich an den Bäumen, am Boden und selbst an

Umbra und Snape. Sie waren so schnell, dass es fast schien, als wären sie mit einemmal da. Kleine goldene Fäden

durchzogen nun den Wald.

"Was soll den der nutzlose Zauber, Snape?" Abfällig zerriss Umbra ein paar der Fäden mit seinem Zauberstab. "Was

willst du damit erreichen?"

Severus grinste. Er hatte gewonnen. "Deinen Untergang."

Tatsächlich war der Spruch so gut wie nutzlos und wurde meistens nur in Verbindung mit anderen Sprüchen verwendet.

Häufig verfestigte man die Fäden und baute daraus ein Zelt oder hängte Lampignons daran auf. Aber Snape kannte

noch einen weiteren Nutzen.

"Adipiscor luminis."

Umbra riss die Augen auf, als sich die Fäden mit einemmal zu verkürzen begannen. Er flog mehrere Meter nach vorne

und krachte regelrecht in Snape, welcher den Zauber gesprochen hatte. Zwischen ihnen war der Zauberstab, welcher

weiterhin die Fäden einzog. Fast schmerzhaft wurden sie gegeneinander gedrückt.

"Snape..." Umbra versuchte seinen Zauberstab zu bewegen, doch auch an diesem hafteten ein paar der nun

stahlharten Fäden. "Ich bring dich um!"

"Nicht, wenn ich schneller bin."

Snape sah auf den kämpfenden Jüngling, der nur wenige Zentimeter von ihm entfernt war und mit einemmal befiel ihn

soetwas wie Frieden. Er hatte es getan. Er würde Ruhm und Anerkennung haben... nach seinem Tod durch den Mord an

Umbra.

Langsam atmete er noch ein letztes mal ein. War es das alles wert gewesen? War es diesen Mord wert? Was tat er

damit? Etwas gutes... etwas schlechtes? Nie hatte er sich wirklich darüber Gedanken gemacht und nun war es zu spät.

Vielleicht würde er dafür sorgen, dass die Welt ein besserer Platz war in der Zukunft. Eine Zukunft, die er nie sehen

würde...

Und etwas bereute Severus sein Leben in dieser Sekunde. Nicht die Taten, seine Entscheidungen, sondern nur die

Tatsache, dass er sich nie Gedanken darüber gemacht hatte, was außerhalb von ihm die Leute für Ziele, Wünsche und

Vorstellungen hatten. Und vor allem, dass er sich selber über alles stellte... nie hatte er eine Moral gehabt und jetzt fühlte

er, als würde ihm diese fehlen.

Zu spät.

Er würde ein Märtyrer werden. Von allen für seine Selbstlosigkeit gepriesen oder verhasst, aber niemand kannte ihn gut

genug, um zu sagen, warum er es getan hatte. Um seine Wünsche zu sehen.

Um zu sehen, dass alles was er wollte, etwas Anerkennung war.

Severus sammelte die Magie in sich und entspannte sich. Er öffnete den Mund und sprach die letzten Worte seines

Lebens:

"Venus Occasus."

Der Wald explodierte in einem grellen Lichtblitz, in welchem sich all die kleinen goldenen Fäden auflösten. Als man

wieder sehen konnte, lagen nur zwei Körper nebeneinander im Laub.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

Ein leises Poltern war durch das Hauptquartier des Ordens zu hören, dann war es wieder still. Zu still. Etwas war falsch

und das spürten die anwesenden Personen nur zu deutlich. In der Küche warfen sich Molly und Arthur nur einen Blick

zu, bevor sie aufsprangen und hinaus in die Eingangshalle liefen. Von oben konnte man Fußgetrampel hören, dann kam

auch schon Charlie Weasley herunter. Aus der dritten Richtung vom Übungsraum her näherten sich Tonks und Kingsley.

Sie alle trafen mehr oder weniger gleichzeitig ein und blieben erstmal stehen.

"Ron!", brach dann Molly das Schweigen und stürzte nach vorne, zu ihrem auf den Boden liegenden Sohn. "Ron, was ist

mit dir?"

Schon kniete sie neben ihm und zog ihn in ihren Schoss. Besorgt starrte sie auf sein leichenblasses Gesicht und horchte

auf die flache Atmung.

"Mum...?" Rons Augen flatterten. "Haben wir es geschafft...? Hermine! Wo...?"

"Sie ist da.", antwortete die rothaarige Frau sanft. "Was habt ihr geschafft?"

"Umbra... ist er tot?"

Molly sah hilflos zu ihrem Ehemann, aber dieser war ebenso ratlos. Die beiden Auroren knieten auf je einer Seite von

Hermine und sprachen unterschiedliche Diagnosesprüche. Was auch immer sie fanden, es war nicht erfreulich.

"Ich weiß es nicht, Ron. Aber ich hoffe es... was habt ihr getan?"

"Wir... Sirius, Snape, und wir zwei... Wir..." Aber Ron verließen da die Kräfte. Einmal sah er nochmals ängstlich zu seiner

Mutter. "Bleib da ... bitte..."

"Ich bleibe da..." Tränen liefen ihre Wange hinab. "Wir alle bleiben da."

Erleichtert schloss Ron seine blauen Augen und seine Atmung wurde nochmals stiller. Weinend beugte sich Molly über

seinen Körper. Sie spürte wie Arthur sie von hinten umarmte, aber es war nur ein schwacher Trost. Ihr Baby, ihr Sohn,

lag im Sterben!

Charlie war immer einer der eher nüchternen der Familie gewesen, wenn es sich nicht gerade um Drachen gehandelt

hatte. Sich nutzlos fühlend, hatte er voller Sorge die Worte seines kleinen Bruders gehört. Nun sah er zu den Auroren:

"Was haben sie?"

"Hermine ist im Koma.", informierte Kingsley düster. Er sah zu Ron. "Ihm geht es wohl nicht besser... ich weiß es nicht

genau, aber anscheinend wurden ihre magischen Kerne überstrapaziert oder gar beschädigt."

Molly schluchzte laut auf und Charlie presste die Lippen aufeinander. Das war keine gute Nachricht, in der Zaubererwelt

war dies sogar eine der schlechtesten Nachrichten, die es gab. Im schlimmsten Fall starben die betroffenen Personen

und selbst wenn sie überlebten, endeten sie nicht selten als Squibs.

Tonks sah zu Charlie: "Holst du bitte Madame Pomfrey? Sie wird sicherlich genaueres sagen können."

Froh etwas tun zu können, eilte er davon. Die flippige Aurorin sah nochmals nachdenklich auf Hermine herunter:

"Ich wüsste zu gerne, was sie getan haben... und ist Umbra wirklich tot?"

"Mach dir besser darüber mal keine Hoffnungen." Für Kingsley war das zu schön, um wahr zu sein.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

Lord Voldemort war rasend vor Zorn, als er die Nachricht hörte. Noch niemals hatte Letifer ihn so haltlos erlebt und der

Halbvampir war froh, durch den Vertrag geschützt zu sein. So gut wie jeder andere bekam mindestens einen Fluch ab,

selbst Remus. Der Werwolf rappelte sich gerade keuchend wieder auf.

"Ich will, dass Black verhört wird, Letifer!", rief der Dunkle Lord.

"Natürlich, ich werde es selbst überwachen."

"Gut..." Voldemort starrte Lupin an und Letifer konnte sehen, wie dieser zusammen zuckte. Legilimentik. Langsam

verzog sich das Schlangengesicht zu seinem Lächeln. "Gut gut... Lupin, du findest raus, was das für ein Bannkreis war!"

"Wie ihr wünscht."

Der Lord lehnte sich etwas besänftigt in seinem Thron zurück. "Sie haben Umbra getötet... wir werden sie das bereuen

lassen!"

Letifer bezweifelte diese Worte keine Sekunde.

Snape, Umbra, Ron, Hermine und Sirius... zwei tot, zwei in Lebensgefahr und einer in den Händen des Feindes.

Verlorene Helden.

Wie immer werde ich Fragen zu diesem Kapitel beantworten.

Das nächste Kapitel trägt den Titel "Welch schöner Tag".

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil III: Welch schöner Tag**

Zu dem Diebstahl:

Mir wurde zwar versprochen, dass etwas passiert, aber nichts da... ich werde also nochmals nachfragen.

Zum letzten Kapitel:

Ich habe bisher keine Frage, Vermutungen, etc. beantwortet, da jegliche Antwort ein Spoiler für dieses Kapitel gewesen

wäre.

Somit wünsche ich euch allen nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!

47. Welch schöner Tag

"Letifer?"

"Was ist, Simon?", fragte dieser unwirsch zurück.

Er war nur vor einer Stunde bei Voldemort gewesen und saß nun hier in seinem Büro, sich mental darauf vorbereitend,

ein bekanntes und sympathisches Gesicht zu sehen, und am Ende zu töten. Unterbrechungen konnte er nun wirklich

nicht gebrauchen.

"Es sind zwei Briefe angekommen." Simon hielt ihm die schlichten weißen Umschläge hin. "Von Oliver, unserem

Botschafter bei den Nymphen und den Veelas."

Letifer blinzelte und meinte dann in einem deutlich freundlicherem Ton: "Danke, Simon. Darauf habe ich schon lange

gewartet."

Der Vampir nickte nur stumm, in aus seinen gelben Augen verstehend beobachtend. Er konnte nachempfinden, was in

seinem jungen ehemaligen Schüler vorging und nahm ihm die harschen Worte nicht übel. Mit dem Alter sah man über so

etwas hinweg. So verließ er den Raum, um Letifer wieder seine Privatssphäre zu lassen und sich innerlich darüber

freuen, Letifer zumindest eine gute Nachricht in diesen Zeiten überbracht zu haben.

Der Halbvampir riss unterdessen dem Umschlag auf und las die kurzen geschriebenen Worte:

An Letifer, den Botschafter der Vampire

Endlich, nach all den Monaten, ist es mir gelungen alle Nymphenhorste zu überzeugen. In seltener Einigkeit stimmen sie

nun dem Vertrag zu, wobei die Allianz mit Feen, Sphinxen und Zentauren sicherlich nicht schadete. Vampire und

Werwölfe standen sie allerdings eher misstrauisch gegenüber, aber für solch eine friedliche Rasse verständlich.

Der Ältesten aller Nymphen wurde die Vollmacht gegeben, den Vertrag zu unterschreiben und mit zwei Beratern bei

einem Treffen der Rassen die Nymphen zu vertreten.

Ich werde ebenfalls, mit eurer Erlaubnis, hier noch länger bleiben und die Beziehungen möglichst weiter verbessern.

In Hochachtung und Respekt

Oliver

Letifer lächelte, als er den letzten Absatz las. Nur zur Verbesserung der Beziehungen? Er wettete darauf, dass Oliver

sich wieder seinem Hobby, der Erforschung der Lebensweisen der Nymphen, widmete... aber solange es allen dienlich

war, würde Letifer es tolerieren.

So schrieb er kurz und knapp zurück:

An Oliver

Eine große und gute Tat hast du dort vollbracht und die Erlaubnis zur Weiterführung und Überwachung der Beziehungen

sei dir gegeben. Du wirst erinnert werden.

Letifer

Mit klopfenden Herzen sah er dann zum zweiten Umschlag. War das die Zustimmung oder die Ablehnung? Irgendwie

gingen die Veelas ihm emotional viel näher, als die anderen Völker. Vielleicht lag dies an Kamilla.

Grob überflog er den Brief in Jafaels feiner Handschrift geschrieben, dann machte sich Erleichterung in ihm breit und er

las erneut:

Lieber Letifer,

ich hoffe es geht dir gut.

Hier bei uns hat dein Angebot sehr viel Wirbel verursacht und viele waren zuerst sehr misstrauisch. Sicherlich erinnerst

du dich an die schlechten Erfahrungen mit den Fürsten und diversen anderen Menschen.

Doch bald nahm man das Angebot ernst und wir erkundigten uns... oder genauer legte ich ihnen die Fakten vor. Sie

waren sehr überrascht, dass bereits Völker wie die Feen zugestimmt hatten. Was aber wohl den entscheidenden

Ausschlag für das Vertrauen in dich gab, war die Tatsache, dass du mit Kamilla verheiratet warst.

Danach ging es sehr schnell und ich konnte durchweg eine positive Stimmung fühlen. Mein Volk will, dass sich etwas

ändert und will kämpfen. Und somit stimmte die Triria, unsere drei Herrscher, zu.

Letifer jedoch musst du eines wissen, die Veelas setzen ihr Vertrauen in dich. Nicht in den Vertrag, in die Einigkeit der

anderen Rassen, sondern nur in dich. Ich bin überzeugt, dass es bei den Alben, Vampiren, Werwölfen und Humani (sie

werden zustimmen, da bin ich sicher) nicht anders ist. Und wenn die Gerüchte stimmen, dass die Zentauren sich wegen

einer Voraussage angeschlossen haben, dann diese ebenfalls.

Enttäusche uns nicht! Es ist eine große Verantwortung und eine große Chance.

Wir, die Veelas und ich, sind überzeugt, dass du es schaffen kannst und uns zum Sieg und zur Veränderung leitest.

Viel Glück.

Dein Schwager Jafael

"Kein Erwartungsdruck, wie?", kommentierte der Halbvampir trocken, seufzte dann aber.

Im Grunde hatte der Veela nur geschrieben, was Letifer schon lange wusste. Alles stand und fiel mit ihm. Versagen war

keine Option mehr. Er konnte nicht mehr ausweichen, sondern musste seine Pflichten erfüllen, egal wie schlimm sie

waren.

Lieber Jafael,

Vielen Danke für das Vertrauen, welches ihr alle in mich setzt, ich werde mein Bestes tun, um dem gerecht zu werden.

Lasst uns gemeinsam für eine neue Zukunft kämpfen, als eine neue Gemeinschaft.

Richte meine Grüsse an die Familie aus.

Letifer

Der Botschafter der Vampire schickte den Brief los und atmete tief durch. Er wusste, es wurde Zeit. Es lag kein Sinn

darin, es noch länger aufzuschieben. So drehte er sich mit wallender Robe um und marschierte aus seinem Büro hinaus,

direkt in die Kerker.

Es wurde Zeit, einen gewissen Gefangenen zu Antworten zu zwingen...

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

Ein leises Stöhnen kämpfte sich die Kehle des an der Mauer geketteten Mannes hoch. Langsam öffnete er seine Augen

und nahm mehrere Dinge gleichzeitig zur Kenntnis: Er war gefesselt, in einer Zelle, der Ring La Irla war weg und vor ihm

stand eine verhüllte Gestalt – Letifer.

"Schön, dass du wach bist, Black.", begrüßte ihn dieser mit einer falschen Freundlichkeit.

"Wo bin ich?"

"In den Zellen des Lagers von den Werwölfen und Vampiren."

Zellen? Sirius gab zu, dass er immer gedacht hatte, dass Lager wäre aus Zelten. Das hatten die meisten gedacht,

warum hatte sie Remus nicht berichtigt? Remus...

"Die anderen?"

"Die zwei Kinder und Severus Snape? Snape ist tot und die Kinder sind entkommen."

Erleichterung durchflutete Sirius, wenigstens etwas. Etwas fühlte er sich schuldig, dass er keine Trauer über Snape

empfand, aber er hatte den Mann noch nie gemocht. Und nun hatte der schmierige Slytherin auch noch versagt. Aber

über Tote schimpfte man nicht.

"Das heißt Umbra..."

"Starb mit ihm."

"Gut." Sirius lächelte, sie hatten ihr Ziel erreicht! Zu spät fiel ihm ein, dass dies vielleicht die falsche Handlung sein

könnte. "Umpf." Reflexartig beugte er sich nach vorne und er spürte wie ihm der Atem weg blieb. Schmerz raste durch

seinen Körper.

Mitleidslos zog Letifer wieder seine Faust aus Sirius Magengrube und wartete, dass Sirius sich erholte. Etwas war er

selber über seine starke emotionale Reaktion überrascht. Nie hatte er besonders viel zu Umbra empfunden, aber der

Gedanke, dass sich Personen über sein Ableben freuten, entfachte Wut in ihm. Professionell zerstörte der Halbvampir

alle störenden Gefühle in sich und konzentrierte sich wieder auf seine Aufgabe:

"Ich denke, dir ist klar, was dich hier erwartet?", fragte der Halbvampir, um gleich fortzufahren. "Niemand wird dich retten.

Die Einzigen, die es vielleicht getan hätten, wären Snape und Lupin gewesen."

"Remus?!" Sorge war über Sirius Gesicht. "Ist er tot?"

"Nein." Letifer hob seinen Zauberstab. "Aber du wirst wahrscheinlich bald wünschen, er wäre es."

"Das würde ich nie tun!"

"Wir werden sehen... wichtiger ist nun etwas anderes: LEGILIMENS!"

Sirius Black war von der puren Gewalt, mit der Letifer in ihn eindrang, überrascht. Schon flogen die ersten Erinnerungen

an ihm vorbei, bevor er sich fasste und den Botschafter aus seinem Geist verbannte. Keuchend hing er in den Ketten.

"Du bist darin trainiert worden... ich habe das erwartet."

Sirius begann in diesem Moment Letifers Stimme zu hassen. Gespött, Drohung, hätte er einfach ignoriert, aber der

Anführer der Vampire war so verdammt kalt und ohne Gefühle. Als wäre er nur ein weiteres Instrument ohne einen Wert.

Sieben Legilimentik-Attacken später hatte der Ex-Auror seine Grenze erreicht. Letifer war gut, brutal und brachte ihn mit

seinen verwirrenden Reden immer wieder aus dem Takt, nur um ihn dann anzugreifen. Vollkommen erschöpft hörte er

wieder "Legilimens" und errichtete erneut seine Verteidigung. Vergeblich.

Letifer war erleichtert, als endlich die Verteidigung brach. Selten hatten welche so lange gegen ihn standgehalten. Er gab

zu, ein wenig beeindruckt zu sein. Es war schwerer als er dachte, seinen eigenen Patenonkel zu verhören. Er kannte

den Mann nur wenig, aber das wenige reichte, um ihm ein schlechtes Gewissen zu geben. So hatte er bisher auf Folter

verzichtet, welche den Geist sicher schneller gebrochen hätte.

Interessiert sah er, dass Sirius Blacks Geist ein einziges Labyrinth war. Gedanken, Erinnerungen und Gefühle sprangen

hin und her, wandten sich über und untereinander, ohne eine bestimmte Ordnung. Er begann zu Suchen, immerhin hatte

er alle Zeit der Welt...

Er fand viele Erinnerungen, aber nur einige merkte er sich. Unter ihnen waren Sirius erstes Gespräch mit Snape, diverse

Gespräche mit Ron und Hermine, sowie mit den Potters...

Lily sah ihren Freund besorgt an. "Ich weiß, dass Ron und Hermine gut sind... aber die Jagd nach den Horcruxen ist

gefährlich."

"Sie wissen, was sie tun.", meinte Sirius. "Und Dumbledore vertraute ihnen ebenfalls."

"Ich weiß." James seufzte. "Wir können jede Hilfe gebrauchen. Wie steht es eigentlich in der Schule?"

"Alle sind unsicher, viele Schüler wurden von ihren Eltern nachhause geholt. Aber es wird wieder besser, Alastor Moody

bildet nun auch Kinder ab der sechsten Klasse aus. Unter anderem John."

"Kinder..." Lily sah unglücklich aus, sagte aber nichts dazu. "Wie viele Horcruxe habt ihr bisher gefunden?"

"Das ist das Problem.", gab Sirius zu. "Zerstört ist der Gaunt-Ring und das Slytherin Medaillion. Der Dunklen Lord,

Nagini und Umbra sind dauernd von Wachen umgeben, da kommen wir nicht ran. Und Hufflepuffs Tasse..." Er seufzte.

"Dort haben wir die Spur verloren."

"Und das letzte Horcrux?"

"Da kennen wir noch nicht einmal den Gegenstand, Lily." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ron und Hermine suchen weiter,

aber vor allem Ron ist nicht mehr sehr enthusiastisch. Beide wollen sich an Umbra rächen."

Schade, dachte Letifer. Insgeheim hatte er gehofft, neues über die Horcruxe herauszufinden, aber dem war nicht so. Die

nächste Erinnerung war nur kurz:

"Das ist ein hochinteressanter Ring.", murmelte Hermine, während sie La Irla hochhielt. "Ich habe noch nie solch ein

Bannkreiskonzept gesehen. Vielleicht können wir das auf unsere Dementorbannkreise übertragen."

Letifer spürte Ärger in sich. So hatten sie also ihre eigene Erfindung umgewandelt, dass es auch als Falle funktionierte!

Deshalb waren ihm auch die Zeichen so bekannt vor gekommen, dass waren Vampirrunen! Aber Hermine war genial,

dass musste er ihr lassen. Doch da kam schon die nächste Sequenz:

Sirius starrte den Todesser vor sich voller Wut an: "Du hast WAS getan, Snape?"

"Ihn getötet.", war die gefühlslose Antwort. "Was hast du? Wolltest du ihn selber erledigen?"

Sirius ballte die Fäuste. "So meinte ich das nicht..."

"Er war unter dem Imperius-Fluch und hatte einen schwachen Willen. Es war ein leichtes, ihn den Ring von Letifer und

die Liste der Angriffsziele von Umbra stehlen zu lassen." Snapes Gesichtszüge wurden härter. "Allerdings hat er beim

zweiten Diebstahl viel zu viel zerstört, er wollte wohl Aufmerksamkeit erregen und sich finden lassen. Er kämpfte gegen

den Fluch an und wusste zuviel, Pettigrew war ein Risiko."

Der Animagi starrte ihn nur an. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er dies gewollt hatte oder nicht. Rückgängig machen, konnte

er es nicht mehr.

Die nächsten zwei Fetzen waren völlig uninteressant, der Dritte ab war schließlich der, nachdem er gesucht hatte:

"Da kommen sie!", flüsterte Hermine. Zu Viert beobachteten sie die kleine Truppe, die durch den Wald auf sie zu kam.

"Aktiviert!", befahl Sirius. Er konzentrierte seine Energie in den Ring La Irla an seinem Finger. Neben ihm begannen Ron

und Hermine den Dementor-Bannkreis zu aktivieren. Snape beobachte inzwischen und hielt die Illusion aufrecht.

"Da stimmt was nicht... Die Vampirin shiftet!", rief Snape. "Black, was machst du da?!"

"Ich musste den Ring auch erst aufladen.", zischte dieser ärgerlich zurück. "Es ging nicht schneller... sie wird Hilfe holen.

Was machen wir?"

Snape sah zu den zwei Jugendlichen und wieder geradeaus. In dem Moment dehnte sich von Zentrum, Hermine und

Ron, der helle weiße Bannkreis aus. Bevor Umbra oder die Dementoren reagieren konnten, waren sie getroffen. Die

Dementoren wurden unter schauerlichen Schreien gereinigt, während Umbra geschwächt auf die Knie sank.

"Perfekt, er ist wirklich beeinflusst.", murmelte der Tränkemeister. "Black, du hältst den Bannkreis und passt auf, dass

niemand kommt. Ich erledige Umbra."

"Moment! Du schaffst Umbra nicht alleine.", protestierte dieser leise.

"Tu es einfach, Töle." Snape auf und kletterte aus der Erdkuhle. In der Entfernung war Umbra nun aufgestanden, sah

sich um und begann zu Rennen. Ohne Zweifel versuchte er den Rand des Schutzschirmes zu erreichen. "Verdammt."

Snape rannte los und Sirius blickte ihm ein wenig verloren hinterher. Für einen Moment sah ihn Hermine an: "Glaubst du,

er wird den Fluch 'Venus Occasus' verwenden?"

"Ich hoffe nicht.", war Sirius Antwort.

Venus Occasus? Letifer erinnerte sich an den Fluch und seine speziellen Folgen. Er wurde selten benutzt, was leicht

dadurch zu erklären war, dass auch der Sprecher dabei starb. Der Spruch war von einem Ehemann entwickelt worden,

dessen Ehefrau ihn betrog. Er setzte sie unter Drogen und sprach den Spruch, welcher seine Seele von ihm nahm und

damit die Seele seines Opfers aus dem Körper vertrieb und sie in den Ebenen des Todes, zusammen mit der eigenen,

versiegelte. Beide starben daran.

Letifer dachte schnell nach. Die Voraussetzungen, dass der Spruch wirkte, war Körperkontakt, was die Nähe der Leichen

erklärte. Auch gab es einen Lichtblitz, welche durch Seelen- und Magieexplosion entstand.

Doch warum nicht Avada Kedavra? Letifer konnte nur vermuten, dass dieser nicht bei Umbra funktioniert hatte.

Entweder, weil er zu sehr ein Dementor war, oder weil er als Horcrux nicht die Voraussetzungen erfüllte. 'Venus Occasus'

hätte Umbra getötet. Immerhin hatte Umbra, als Horcrux, mindestens ein Seelenteilchen vom Dunklen Lord, welches

Snape mit sich nahm.

Letifer verließ die Erinnerungen seines Patenonkels und sah auf den Mann vor ihm. Obwohl dieser deutlich erschöpft

war, starrte er ihn unbeugsam an. Letifer erwiderte den Blick:

"Irgendwelche letzten Wünsche, Black?"

Sirius blinzelte, Angst stieg in ihm auf. "Du wirst du mich hier töten?"

"Nein, du wirst in zwei Tagen in der Winkelgasse hingerichtet werden."

Letifer sah, wie sich etwas in Blacks Blick änderte. Hatte er verstanden, dass er sterben würde? Die Stille dauerte an

und schließlich kam die Antwort:

"Ich möchte gerne Remus sehen..."

"Ist das alles?"

"Ich möchte freigelassen werden?", versuchte Sirius einen Scherz, der sehr an Galgenhumor erinnerte.

Letifer war allerdings nicht in der Laune dazu: "Unmöglich."

Sirius hatte keine andere Antwort erwartet. Das einzige, was ihn bisher verblüfft hatte, war seine Behandlung. Bis jetzt

hatte ihn kein Fluch getroffen und wenn man mal von der regelrechten Vergewaltigung seines Geistes absah, ging es

ihm relativ gut. Ein Gedanke traf ihn, vielleicht konnte er noch ein Rätsel lösen...

"Kann ich auch Harry sehen?"

Letifer starrte ihn still an. "Vielleicht." Er drehte sich um und ging zur Tür.

"Hey, warte! Du gehst, einfach so?"

Er drehte sich um und musterte den Animagi. "Soll ich dich noch Foltern?"

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, öffnete er die Tür und schloss sie mit einem metallenen Knallen hinter sich. Er ging eine

Schritte den Gang hinunter und lehnte sich dann geistig erschöpft gegen die Wand.

Gedankenverloren holte er den schmalen und doch so wichtigen Ring aus der Tasche und ließ ihn zwischen seinen

Fingern hin und her gleiten. Damals, als er ihn mitgenommen hatte, war er das Gefühl nicht losgeworden, dass der Ring

ihm helfen würde. Er war richtig gewesen, der Ring hatte seinen Part gespielt und Umbra, eines der Horcruxe, war

vernichtet. Nur... Letifer war alles andere als glücklich darüber.

Aber warum? Was ging ihn schon der Tod von Umbra, Snape oder Black an? ... der eine war doch nur das einzige

Wesen, dass eine ebenso verdrehte Seele hatte wie er. Umbra, dass gelungene Horcrux und er... das misslungene. Und

Black war sein Patenonkel, welcher immer nur nett zu ihm gewesen war, welcher ihn liebte, ihm eine Familie bot, ihm...

"War es so schwer?", fragte jemand und unterbrach damit die deprimierenden Gedankenflüsse.

"Remus...es ging." Er drückte sich wieder von der Mauer weg und steckte den Ring ein. "Was hast du aus dem Orden

heraus bekommen können?"

Der braunhaarige Mann zögerte kurz, deutlich sein schlechtes Gewissen verratend. Aber dann antwortete er dennoch:

"Sie feiern mit dem Rest von England Umbras Tod, auch wenn sie nichts von dem Plan der Vier gewusst haben... Sie

wollen, dass ich Sirius befreie."

"Du weißt, dass du das nicht machen kannst?" Ernst sah ihn Letifer an. "Voldemorts Zorn würde deine Leute treffen..."

"Ja, ich weiß!", schnappte Remus, nur um sich gestresst durch die Haare zufahren. Das war alles ein Albtraum, nur ein

schrecklicher Albtraum! "Ich kann nichts tun. Lily und James sind die einzigen, die mir noch vertrauen."

"Rose und John?" Es war irgendwie seltsam für Letifer nach so langen Monaten wieder die Namen seiner Geschwister

auszusprechen. Wieder traf ihn die Erinnerung von das, was hätte sein können... er verdränge sie rücksichtslos.

"Sind beide in Hogwarts und wissen kaum etwas. Ron und Hermine..." Er verstummte.

"Was?"

"Ich glaube, sie würden mir vertrauen." Es war schlimm für Remus zu wissen, dass er eben dieses Vertrauen betrog.

Vertrauen, für das er alles hergeben würde... außer eben seine Werwölfe.

"Würden?"

"Sie liegen im Koma.", verkündete der Werwolf düster. "Der Bannkreis war anscheinend zuviel und dass sie den auch

noch so unvermittelt abbrechen mussten, beschädigte ihre Magiekerne."

Das war ernst. In der Zauberwelt konnte vieles geheilt werden, aber bei Magiekernen waren die besten Heiler hilflos. Es

kam nur auf den Willen des Zauberers oder der Hexe an, ob sie jemals wieder Zaubern konnten, Squibs wurden oder

starben.

"Werden sie wieder...?"

"Es sieht gut aus.", bestätigte er. "Was hat Sirius gesagt?"

"Er hatte so etwas wie einen letzten Wunsch..."

Der Anführer der Werwölfe versteifte sich etwas. Er konnte den Wunsch erahnen. "Und?"

"Er will Remus Lupin und Harry Potter sehen." Bittere Belustigung erfüllte ihn. "Sollen wir ihm den Wunsch erfüllen?"

Der Werwolf wollte bereits 'Nein' sagen, nickte dann aber langsam. "Ich werde... und sei es nur, um seine

Beschimpfungen zu hören."

"Es ist deine Entscheidung."

"Ich weiß."

"Wann willst du ihn sehen?"

"Ich bin derjenige, der ihn für die Hinrichtung abholen wird."

"Verstehe... Lord Voldemort wird ihn noch verhören lassen..." Beide wussten, was dies bedeutete und so nickte Remus

auch nur.

"Dann werde ich besser mal ein paar Tränke mitnehmen."

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

Während Sirius Black nach dem kurzen Besuch von Letifer noch bis auf etwas Magenschmerzen unverletzt war, so

konnte nun davon keine Rede mehr sein. Die Todesser hatten ihn ohne Pause verhört. Zu Beginn waren es

Professionelle mit Legilimentik, Veritaserum und anderen Methoden gewesen, später ging es ihnen jedoch nicht mehr

um Informationen, sondern nur darum ihm Schmerzen zu zufügen. Die Todesser waren offensichtlich mehr als wütend

über Umbras Tod.

Wie viel Zeit nun vergangen war, wusste er nicht. Irgendwann hatte er sein Bewusstsein verloren und auch jetzt war er

kaum ansprechbar. Sein Körper fühlte sich an, als wäre er in Flammen und nur ein kleiner Teil von ihm interessierte sich

noch für die Vergangenheit... oder genauer, was die Todesser mit seinem Wissen machen wollten.

Am Rande registrierte er, dass etwas leise quietschte – die Tür. Jemand hob sein Gesicht hoch und setzte etwas Kühles

an seine Lippen. Ein Zaubertrank.

"Trink, Tatze."

Tatze? Das war er... sein Geheimname als Rumtreiber. Nur wenige wussten ihn... voller Vertrauen schluckte er. Wieder

bekam er einen neuen Trank, und auch hier gehorchte er. Er spürte wie sich an seinem Körper die Wunden schlossen

und langsam neue Kräfte zurückkamen.

Der andere Mann war indessen etwas zurückgetreten und wirkte ein paar Sprüche. Sie säuberten den Animagi und

reparierten dessen zerrissene Kleidung.

Die Zaubertränke zeigten nun ihre volle Wirkung. Sirius hob hoffnungsvoll den Kopf.

"Remus?"

"Hallo, alter Freund." Der Werwolf konnte nicht anders und musste etwas lächeln. "Wir haben uns lange nicht mehr

gesehen."

"Wahr." Sirius grinste. "Letifer hat so komische Bemerkungen über dich fallen gelassen. Ich befürchtete bereits, du wärst

tot oder schlimmer! Also, hauen wir von hier ab?"

Remus fühlte sich, als hätte ihm jemand ins Gesicht geschlagen. Hilflos starrte er seinen besten Freund, seinen

Seelenbruder, an und fragte sich, womit sie das Schicksal verdient hatten. War es so falsch gewesen, Anerkennung zu

suchen und helfen zu wollen? War es so falsch, dass er sein Rudel nicht in Gefahr bringen konnte? Die Zukunft aller

Werwölfe nicht riskieren wollte?

"Remus? Alles okay...?" Der schwarzhaarige Reinblut verspürte ein schmerzhaftes Ziehen im Magen, wie eine

Ankündigung von etwas sehr sehr schlechtem.

"Nein, Tatze. Es ist nichts okay... Wir können auch nicht abhauen.", antwortete er schließlich. "Ich bin hier, um dich in die

Winkelgasse zu bringen."

Remus konnte regelrecht sehen, wie Sirius Hoffnungen zerfielen und Unverständnis sich in dem Animagi ausbreitete.

"... warum?"

"Weil... " Was sollte er als Grund angeben? Es gab nur die grausame Warheit, keine Verschönerung konnte dieses

Gewicht erleichtern. "Weil ich ein Verräter bin, Sirius. Ich bin derjenige der Greyback tötete, der als Moonwolf Angst und

Schrecken verbreitet und die Werwölfe anführt."

Sirius starrte ihn nur an. In seinen Augen spiegelte sich absolute Fassungslosigkeit wieder. Dann zerrte er in hilflosem

Tun an den Ketten und rief:

"Das glaube ich nicht! Mein Freund würde mich nie einfach so verraten! Warum... mit was erpressen sie dich? Ist es der

Imperius?"

Lupin fühlte sich als müsse er Weinen und Lachen zugleich. Nichts wünschte er sich mehr als einfach zu grinsen und

Sirius zu sagen, dass alles nur ein Scherz war... Aber er konnte nicht, und so blieb er wie versteinert stehen.

Überzeugt von dem Mangel an Reaktion, dass es sich um den Imperius-Fluch handelt, redete Sirius auf ihn ein:

"Moony, komm schon. Du musst dagegen ankämpfen! Denk daran wen du alles im Orden hast... mich, die Potters... du

erinnerst dich sicherlich an James und Lily! Und was ist mit deinem Patensohn? John?"

"Sirius, ich bin nicht unter dem Imperius..."

"Papperlapp. Du würdest sonst nie so handeln!" Der Animagi hörte auf die Ketten zu malträtieren und starrte ihn,

unwillends die Wahrheit zu glauben, an. "Was haben diese Bastarde mit dir gemacht? Mein Freund würde nie..."

"Dein Freund hat aber...", unterbrach eine neue Stimme. Hinter sich schloss Letifer die Tür. "Ich wollte nur nachsehen,

Remus, wo du bleibst. Du darfst nicht zu spät sein, der Lord wäre darüber nicht sehr erfreut."

"Ich weiß..." Der Werwolf dachte bei sich, dass die Gründe eher andere waren. Letifer wollte noch mal seinen

Patenonkel sehen.

"Letifer!", schrie Sirius voller Wut. "Was habt ihr mit Remus gemacht?"

"Nichts. Remus tut dies für alle Werwölfe Britanniens, deren Anführer er ist. Sowie ich es für die Vampire tue..." Der

letzte Satz war fast unhörbar. "Noch Fragen, Sirius Black?"

Der Auror sah von einem zum anderen. Die Trauer und Zerrissenheit in Remus Gesicht überzeugte

ihn mehr als alles andere, dass es die Wahrheit war. Hier traf ihn keine rotglühende Raserei wie bei Harrys Verrat, nein.

Er wusste, er würde sterben und das mit der Hilfe seines besten Freundes neben James, Remus. Es war wie ein

tiefreichender Schock, der alles erstarren und unwirklich werden ließ. Plötzlich war die Welt eine andere und so konnte

er nur die letzte Frage stellen, deren Antwort nichts zu deuten übrig ließ:

"Dann... dann ist das hier das Ende... Moony?"

Das Ende von so vielem... Seinem Leben, aber viel schlimmer ihrer Freundschaft. Wollte er das Ende? Sirius klammerte

sich innerlich krampfhaft an den Glauben, dass alles irgendwie einen Sinn ergab. Ihn Remus nicht einfach so... kaltblütig

und ohne Gewissen verriet.

"Ich fürchte so." Der andere Rumtreiber lächelte verzerrt. "Glaub mir, ich würde meine Seele verkaufen, um dich zu

retten... aber ich kann einfach nicht alle Werwölfe ins Unglück stürzen. Ich kann einfach nicht. Verzeih mir..."

"Ich, als Opfer für die Zukunft aller Werwölfe?" Sirius lachte leicht. Es klang hohl und unecht, als es an den kahlen

Wänden widerhallte. "Dann versprich mir, dass diese Zukunft eine Gute ist..." Irgendwie konnte er nicht glauben, was er

hier tat. Und doch... er wollte einfach nicht, dass sein Leben und sein Tod umsonst waren. Sein Freund... der Verräter...

schuldete ihm wenigstens soviel.

"Versprochen."

"Die Zeit läut ab...", erinnerte Letifer.

Sirius sah abrupt zu ihm. "Wo ist Harry? Er ist doch einer von deinen Leuten!"

Schweigen hüllte die Zelle ein und dann drehte sich Letifer plötzlich um, blieb aber noch kurz stehen. "Remus, ich warte

draußen."

"Wo ist Harry!"

Sirius sah nur Letifers Rücken, als beinahe besiegt klingend, die Antwort kam: "In diesem Raum..."

Sirius starrte Letifer an. "Was...?" Er sah sich um. Hier war niemand mehr. Und es war zweifelhaft das jemand unter

einem Unsichtbarkeitsumhang herein geschlichen war... also...?

"Leb wohl, Patenonkel. Es war eine schöne Zeit mit dir." Letifer ging ohne sich umzudrehen aus der Zelle, den

fassungslosen Blick, der sich in seinen Rücken bohrte, ignorierend. Mit einem lauten metallenen Knall fiel die schwere

Eisentüre wieder ins Schloss.

Der Animagi schluckte krampfhaft. "Letifer... Harry... ist es wahr?" Er klang nicht gerade intelligent, aber das war dem Ex-

Auroren nun gerade egal.

"Ja...", war die schwere Antwort. "Letifer sagt, Peter sei tot?"

Vollkommen mit der Ordnung seiner eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt, antwortete Sirius abwesend: "Severus Snape

ermordete ihn, nach dem Diebstahl an Letifer... Harry."

"Schade, ich hätte ihn gerne selber gehabt." Nachdenklich sah er an die Decke. "Vielleicht ist es so besser. Ich werde

das Blut nur eines Freundes an meinen Händen haben."

"Remus, du würdest es nicht tun, wenn es einen anderen Weg gäbe, richtig?" Sirius lächelte, doch es war ein Lächeln

der Verzweiflung. "Nur... dienst du dem Dunklen Lord treu?"

"Ich bin meinen Wölfen treu und somit dem Lord."

"Wenn es hart auf hart kommt, was wirst du machen? ER oder die Wölfe?"

Remus zögerte, immerhin konnte es gut sein, dass die Zelle von Voldemort überwacht wurde. Dann lächelte er schwach.

"Du kennst mich und meine Moral am Besten."

Das war keine wirkliche Antwort, aber Sirius nickte erleichtert. Er kannte Remus und traute diesem zu, immer ein

Verfechter der richtigen Seite zu sein. Egal, ob sie Kinder waren, oder Jugendliche oder Erwachsene, Sirius wusste

immer, dass wenn Remus an seiner Seite stand, er im Recht war. Es schmerzte ihn, Remus hier zu sehen. Als

Todesser... war es soweit mit dem Orden bergab gegangen?

Er wusste, er sollte über den Verrat wütend sein. Aber er hatte gesehen, wie Remus im Orden behandelt worden war. Er

hatte dessen Schwierigkeiten gesehen, auch nur halbwegs legal zu überleben... und nun sah er dessen Zweifel, Ängste

und Schmerz tun zu müssen, was richtig war.

Sirius schloss die Augen.

Remus kämpfte für seine Rasse, für seine Leute. Es war ihr Fehler gewesen, dass sie den Werwölfen nicht geholfen

hatten, nun waren sie alle bei ihm, dem Bastard Voldemort.

Nicht nur die Werwölfe, erinnerte sich Sirius. Auch die Vampire... Letifer, Harry... Er hatte gesagt, er täte es für die

Vampire. Hatte er deswegen Dumbledore ermordet? Deswegen sie verraten?

'Ich bin nicht böse... und auch nicht gut. Ich bin nötig.'

War das nicht Harrys Erklärungssatz gewesen? Sirius hatte ihn nicht verstanden, nun aber sah er die Bedeutung. Gut

und Böse waren nur Meinungen. Nötigkeit zum Überleben war immer gleich. Zum Überleben der Werwölfe, der

Vampire... und all der anderen magischen Rassen.

Ja, für Wut war es jetzt einfach zu spät. Die Fehler waren getan und sein Schicksal entschieden.

"Harry... wie geht es ihm?" Es klang dumm, irgendwie und so setzte er gleich dahinter: "Bereut er, Dumbledore getötet zu

haben?"

"Es geht ihm gut und er sagte mal, dass Dumbledores Mord der Einzige ist, den er bereut." Remus hob den Zauberstab.

"Wir müssen gehen, Tatze. Ich werde da sein..."

"Bis zum bitteren Ende, wie?"

"Bis zum bitteren Ende.", bestätigte Remus.

"Leb wohl, Moony." Sirius sah ihn direkt an. "Ich hoffe, es ist nicht umsonst..."

"Ich weiß, dass dein Opfer nicht umsonst ist. Dafür werde ich sorgen", antwortete Remus leise. "Silencio! Du darfst nicht

reden oder schreien..." Mit einem Schwenk öffnete er die Eisenketten, nur damit unsichtbare Fesseln deren Platz

einnahmen. "Letifer wird bereits warten."

Der Werwolf drückte einen Portschlüssel an Sirius Stirn: "Kessel-Hinrichtung."

Bevor sich Sirius über das seltsame Passwort wundern konnte, erschienen sie vor dem Tropfenden Kessel. Da fand er

bereits die Erklärung, denn genau vor dem war die Hinrichtungsstätte. Ein nüchterner Bretterbau mit zwei einsam

stehenden Holzstangen. Sie waren bei einem Aufgang erschienen.

Rechts war ein langer Tisch an dem verschiedene Todesser, Voldemort und Letifer saßen. Dahinter waren ihre

Leibwächter, obwohl der hinter Letifer... Sirius war sich nicht sicher, aber nach James Beschreibungen konnte dies

durchaus der Meistervampir von London sein, Letifers Vampirvater.

"Passt auf ihn auf.", befahl Remus kalt.

Fast bewundernd betrachtete Sirius das veränderte Benehmen seines Freundes. So hätte er ihm sicherlich den

mitleidslosen Werwolf abgenommen, hätte er nicht die leicht verkrampfte Hand um den dünnen Zauberstab bemerkt.

"Zu Befehl, Meister.", erwiderten die Männer, welche sicherlich auch Werwölfe waren.

Sirius sah zu, wie Remus einen komplizierten Zauber auf sich sprach, welcher jegliche Aufmerksamkeit von ihm

ablenkte. Niemanden in der Menge würde es seltsam erscheinen, dass er nun die Treppe hoch und dann zu dem langen

Tisch ging. Keiner aus dem Orden würde so Verdacht schöpfen, dass er Mondwolf, der Anführer der Werwölfe, war.

Die Menge, welche Sirius von seinem Ort aus nicht sehen konnte, wurde leiser. Mit einemmal traf Sirius die geballte

Nervosität. Nein, korrigierte er sich, er war nicht nervös. Er hatte Angst, Todesangst.

Er schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch. Vielleicht würde ihn jemand vom Orden befreien? Der Animagi öffnete

wieder die Augen und sah sich um. Allein die Wachen um ihn herum waren über zehn Mann... nein, keine Chance.

Jeder, der hier etwas wagen würde, wäre selbstmörderisch. Lily und James konnten ihr Leben nicht riskieren und der

gesamte Orden war nicht groß genug, um auch nur wenige Minuten hier zu bestehen.

Das Ministerium war sowieso keine Option mehr, sie hatten schon vor Wochen verkündet, dass sie keine

Rettungsaktionen für einzelne Personen durchführen.

Zitternd holte er Luft. Er würde sterben, begriff er. Tod. Danach kam nichts mehr. Nichts. Nur Leere... oder? Himmel?

Hölle? Über was dachte er hier nach?

"Es beginnt.", meinte einer der Wachen. Die anderen nickten und sie legten wieder Eisenketten an Sirius an. Je eine pro

Arm. Danach lösten sie Remus Zauber.

Den Moment nutzte Sirius und versuchte einen verzweifelten, aber leider sinnlosen, Fluchtversuch. Er riss tatsächlich

dem einen die Kette aus der Hand, der andere hielt ihn aber fest, während die übrigen Wächter mit dem Zauberstab auf

ihn zielten.

"Petrificus Totalus.", rief einer und Sirius war wieder hilflos.

Er lag auf dem Boden und hörte zu, wie jemand undeutlich eine Rede hielt und die Leute immer wieder jubelten. Dann

war es vorbei. Es wurde ruhiger. Etwas wurde vorgelesen, was war es?

Oh, er erkannte es, seine angeblichen Taten für die er den Tod verdiente, die Anklageschrift.

Sirius wollte nicht sterben. Er war ein Black! Blacks sterben nicht einfach so... obwohl eigentlich sehr viele seiner

Vorfahren hingerichtet worden waren. Wunderbar. Nun führte er auch noch eine Tradition seiner verhassten Familie

weiter. Sie wären stolz auf ihn... wäre es das Ministerium, dass ihn hinrichtet und nicht der Dunkle Lord.

Jemand riss ihn hoch und löste den Zauber. Er stolperte ein wenig und wurde die Treppe hoch gezerrt. Bevor er es sich

versah, hatten sie ihn mit den Ketten auf der Bühne zwischen den zwei Holzstangen befestigt.

Vor ihm war die endlose Menge von Leuten. Er konnte nicht anders, als sie anzustarren.

Da! Gleich in der ersten Reihe. Bellatrix und Narcissa mit ihrem Sohn Draco. Er musste wegsehen. Das seine einzige

lebende Familie sich über seine Hinrichtung freute... Es ahnen und es erleben, waren zwei völlig verschiedene Dinge.

Rechts am Rande sah er viele komplett schwarz gekleidete Figuren. Zuerst dachte er an Todesser, erkannte dann aber

Vampire, die sich vor der Sonne schützten. Ob Harry die gleichen Probleme hatte? Wenn ja, wie umging er sie? Er

würde es nie erfahren.

Sein Blick schweifte weiter, und blieb an mehreren roten Haaren hängen. Weasleys. Leider waren sie sehr weit hinten, er

konnte nicht mehr ausmachen. So schloss er die Augen. Die Menge jubelte erneut über etwas Gesagtes.

Er sah zu dem Sprecher und fand, dass es Lucius Malfoy war. Dieser stand zwischen Remus und Voldemort, setzte sich

aber gerade hin.

Sirius suchte den Blick von Harry, welcher an der rechten Seite von dem Dunklen Lord saß. Doch dessen Schatten unter

der Kapuze machen dies ein nutzloses Unterfangen. So blickte er zu Remus und ihre Augen trafen sich kurz.

Der Werwolf war bleich, aber wirkte bemerkenswert gefasst. Sirius wurde mit einem mal klar, dass Remus das Ganze

fast schwerer nahm wie er. Er war auf seinen eigenen Tod vorbereitet... Als Top-Auror war dies eine ständige Gefahr

gewesen. Es war zu erwarten gewesen.

So nickte er ganz leicht.

Remus verriet ihn, ebenso Harry... aber es war verständlich. Hatte Peter die gleichen Gründe gehabt? Oder andere?

War er nur ein Verräter für Macht gewesen oder war da mehr gewesen? Er hatte sich nie die Zeit genommen

nachzufragen.

Irgendwie war alles so anders, wenn du wusstest, dass du nur noch Minuten zu leben hattest. Wut, Zorn, Neid, Stolz...

das alles verschwand und ließ eine bemerkenswerte Klarheit zurück

Verräter waren sie, ja. Aber wer hatte sie zuerst verraten?

Die Vampire, die Werwölfe... Sie, die Zauberer, schlossen sie aus der Gesellschaft aus, verdammten sie und erwarteten

dann, dass sie freudestrahlend zu ihnen hielten? Wie naiv...

Er atmete tief ein und aus. Es war falsch, dass er starb. Er sollte hier nicht sterben, dass wusste er. So vieles hatte er vor

gehabt... wollte er tun. Vergebens. Träume, nicht mehr.

Jemand trat neben ihn. Er blickte auf und sah, dass rechts und links zwei Todesser standen. Zauberstab auf ihn

gerichtet.

Er presste die Zähne aufeinander und verengte die Augen. Er war ein Gryffindor. Sein Stolz verbot es ihm, Angst zu

zeigen. So sah er sie herausfordernd an, in einem letzten Akt von Kühnheit.

Voldemort erhob sich:

"Nun lasst uns den Verräter des Blutes, der Magie und den Mörder Umbras seiner gerechten Strafe zuweisen! Die Götter

würden es so wollen und Magie verlangt den Ausgleich. In unserer Gnade geben wir ihm aber nicht den Kuss, da diese

Praxis barbarisch ist...

Als Exempel soll er dienen, auf dass nie wieder Zauberer seinen irreführenden Pfad wählen."

Der Dunkle Lord hob seinen Arm. "Todesser! 3... 2... 1..." Er ließ die Hand fallen.

"Avada Kedavra.", sagten vier Stimmen in perfekter Gleichheit.

Vier grüne Blitze rasten unisono auf Sirius zu, welcher stoisch geradeaus sah, über die Menge und den Häuserdächern

hinweg, zum strahlend blauen Himmel.

Die Blitze trafen gleichzeitig in der Brust und schleuderten ihn nach hinten.

Das letzte was er sah, war der endlose Himmel. Das letzte was er tat, war zu Lächeln.

Welch schöner Tag heute doch war...

Welch schöner Tag zum Sterben.

Nur wenige Meter entfernt schloss Letifer in hilfloser Scham die Augen. Das war sein Patenonkel! Und nur fünf Minuten

zuvor hatte er eine Rede darüber gehalten, wie außergewöhnlich Umbra gewesen war und warum sein Tod eine

Schande war... warum Black sterben musste.

Hatte er wirklich keine andere Wahl gehabt?

Er hatte es nicht einmal versucht! Verdammt noch mal... alles, was er getan hatte, war, Remus davon zu überzeugen,

dass es keinen anderen Weg gab. Hatte er das Richtige getan?

Erinnerungen durchzuckten ihn. Erinnerungen, wo Sirius mit ihm Schach spielte... wo sie einfach nur redeten oder im

gleichen Raum waren. Damals, als er ihn das erste mal sah... nur wenige Meter von hier im Tropfenden Kessel.

Hatte der Mann wirklich sterben müssen?

Eine Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und Meradin, welcher offiziell als sein Leibwächter fungierte, beugte sich vor.

"Er lächelt."

Letifer sah verblüfft zu ihm und dann abrupt zu Sirius. Tatsächlich. Ein feines Lächeln umspielte die Mundwinkel des

Toten.

"Was denkst du, waren seine letzten Gedanken?"

"Wer weiß..." Meradin klang unberührt. "Es muss etwas Gutes gewesen sein... du weißt, dass du keine Wahl hattest?

Jetzt ist es einfach zu früh zum Handeln."

"Aber..."

"Du hättest ihn nicht befreien können, dank des Vertrages und Lupin wäre sofort erwischt worden." Der Vampir schüttelte

den Kopf. "Black hat es auch verstanden und akzeptiert. Beeindruckend, für einen Mann von seinem lebenslustigen

Schlag."

"Wenn du meinst..."

Unten löste sich langsam die Menge auf. Ein Kind an der Hand seiner Mutter sang ein Lied von dem Letifer nur die

Hälfte verstand. Irgendetwas von der Sonne und dem Mond... hatte es die Hinrichtung beobachtet?

Die Mutter lächelte auf den kleinen Jungen hinunter.

"Ja, die Sonne ist heute da... und der Himmel hat ein einzigartiges Blau, nicht?"

"Ja, Mama.", krähte der Kleine. "Schöner Tag!"

Sie lachte leise, beugte sich hinunter und nahm ihn auf den Arm. "Ja, welch schöner Tag heute ist, nicht? Möchtest du

ein Eis?"

Die zwei verschwanden in der Menge. Letifer sah gedankenverloren zum Himmel, ihn das erste Mal richtig bemerkend.

Um ihn herum bewegten sich alle, doch er nahm sich die Sekunden Zeit und sah nur noch oben. Es war Frühling und

der Wind war frisch.

Jemand trug die Leiche von der Bühne und Remus befahl, sie an die Potters zu schicken. Er nahm es nur nebenbei

wahr. Alles was er sah, war der blaue Himmel. Seine Sorgen wurden leichter, was waren sie schon alle im Vergleich zum

ewigen Himmel?

In der Tat...

Welch schöner Tag heute doch war...

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

Der Orden hatte einen weiteren schwarzen Tag. Viele von ihnen waren zur Hinrichtung gekommen, welche groß im

Tagespropheten angekündigt worden war. Sie konnten es nicht fassen, dass Ministerium hatte NICHTS unternommen,

um einen seiner besten ehemaligen Auroren zu retten.

Hilflos standen sie daneben und mussten der Ungerechtigkeit ihren Lauf lassen.

Natürlich wäre es Wahnsinn gewesen anzugreifen. Trotzdem konnten sie sich ihrer Frustration nicht verwehren. Zwei

Kinder im Koma und zwei Männer tot... alles außerordentliche Köpfe und Talente. Das war der Preis von Umbras

Vernichtung gewesen.

War er zu hoch gewesen?

Vor allem da die Dementoren immer noch Voldemort zu gehorchen schienen.

"Was jetzt...?", fragte Dadälius Diggle. "Ich meine... hätte Lupin ihn nicht retten können?"

"Vielleicht war er zu schwer bewachtet?", schlug James vor.

"Unsinn.", unterbrach Bill leise. "Remus war derjenige, der Sirius mit dem Portschlüssel brachte. Es wäre ein leichtes

gewesen, diese zu vertauschen."

James schüttelte den Kopf. Er war blass und sah aus, als hätte er tagelang nicht geschlafen. "Nein. Remus würde uns

nicht einfach so verraten..."

Eine ältere Hexe seufzte: "Was, wenn er uns falsche Informationen gab?"

"Falsch? Er gab uns bisher so gut wie keine Informationen!", brauste einer auf.

Viele nickten zustimmend und James atmete einfach nur aus. "Soll Remus etwas wie Peter...?"

"Es wäre eine Möglichkeit."

"Aber warum?!", rief Lily. "Es ergibt keinen Sinn! James, sag ihnen das..."

James starrte ins Nichts. "Remus würde es tun, wenn er die richtigen Gründe hat. Ich weiß nicht warum, aber... Lily, sie

könnten Recht haben."

"Was...?"

"Remus gibt kaum Fakten heraus. Er weiß zu wenig für die Position, die er offensichtlich hat. Und warum half er Sirius

nicht? Warum nimmt er kaum Kontakt mit uns auf? Warum... wenn er das Richtige geboten bekommt, kann es sein, dass

er..." James fuhr sich durchs Haar. "Remus will nur Vertrauen, Freunde und eine Familie. Das könnte er unter den

Werwölfen finden."

"Und hier hatte er nur Misstrauen und Hass.", führte Hestia Jones den Gedankengang zu Ende.

"Ja.", bestätigte James besiegt. Er fühlte sich, als wäre ein Teil von ihm zerbrochen.

Was war nur aus der unbesiegbaren Freundschaft der Rumtreiber geworden? Einer ein Verräter, weil er Stärke sowie

Anerkennung suchte. Der zweite ein Verräter, da er Vertrauen und Familie wollte. Der Erste ermordet, der Zweite nun

einer der Generäle unter Voldemort und ein Dritter hingerichtet.

Wie hatte es soweit kommen können?

Er sah aus dem Fenster, nur um den leeren blauen Himmel zu sehen. Endlose Weite, er fühlte sich an Sirius erinnert.

Der Himmel war leer, ohne Wolke... und so fühlte er sich. Leer, ohne Freunde, ohne Mentor und ohne seinen ältesten

Sohn.

Welch ein schöner Tag heute doch war... dachte er voller Zynismus, als der Himmel sich langsam vom Sonnenuntergang

rot färbte.

Der Titel hat sich nun auch geklärt und mit ihm mehrere Rätsel aus dem Kapitel zu vor.

Übrigens Gratulation an alle, welche vermuteten, dass Hermines und Rons Ritual etwas mit dem Ring zu tun hatte.

Sirius Tod war überraschend einfach zu schreiben, allerdings wurde er einfach nicht traurig. ^^" Ein wahrer Gryffindor.

Tja und Peter der Verräter... im Grunde kann man nur Mitleid mit ihm haben, finde ich.

Das nächste Kapitel heißt "Brechen der Strukturen". Es kommen etwas seltener erwähnte Personen vor, wie Percy

Weasley und der Muggle Premierminister. Jeder der beiden erfreut sich gewisser Probleme.

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil III: Brechen der Strukturen**

In der Avanty16-Sache auf x-pert hat sich leider nichts mehr getan und ich bekomme auch keine Antwort mehr. Ich

werde es aber weiter versuchen.

Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

48. Brechen der Strukturen

Es waren nur zwei Tage vergangen seit der Hinrichtung und Voldemort hatte alles getan, um den Tod Umbras wie das

Öffnen der Büchse der Pandora erscheinen zu lassen. Noch nie waren so viele Personen angegriffen und getötet

worden, noch nie waren die Dementoren so außer Rand und Band gewesen.

Bei letzterem aber war es weniger Voldemorts Befehl, als viel mehr das die Dementoren-Kolonie nun keinen Führer

mehr hatte. Ziel- und Orientierungslos stahlen sie jede gute Emotion und jede Seele die sie bekommen konnten. Sie

waren beinahe unkontrollierbar geworden, doch Voldemort hatte wichtigeres zu tun, als sich darum zu kümmern, dass

ein paar Muggel die Seele verloren.

~Bereitsss...~, zischte Nagini und Voldemort nickte zufrieden. Aufregung und Nervosität waren beinahe greifbar, aber er

behielt seinen eiskalten Verstand. So sah er ohne erkennbare Gefühlsregung zu seiner rechten Hand, Letifer.

~Du weißt, was heute auf dem Spiel steht, enttäusche mich nicht.~

~Ja, Lord Voldemort.~, antwortete Letifer knapp. Heute war der Tag den die Kinder noch Jahrzehnte später in

Geschichte auswendig lernen würden... Die Zeit war gekommen, dass der große Schlag ausgeführt wurde.

~Dann los!~, rief der Dunkle Lord und schon waren die zwei Schwarzmagier appariert, während Nagini wartete. Ihre

Aufgabe der Infiltration war bereits getan.

Der Angriff auf das Ministerium konnte beginnen.

Es war überraschend schwer gewesen, Fehler in den Schutzschirmen zu finden. Es hatte lange gedauert, was vielleicht

auch an den Schlangenspionen von Nagini gelegen hatte. Doch die Fakten blieben: Eine kleine Gruppe war leicht durch

die Telefonzelle einzuschleusen, aber eine größere Gruppe so gut wie unmöglich.

Auch das direkte hinein Apparieren war keine Option, da es die so genannte Kammer gab. Wenn du hinein appariertes,

landete jeder erstmal in einer lang gezogenen Kammer. Dort wurde man kontrolliert und konnte erst dann weiter zu den

Apparationspunkten im Ministerium apparieren.

Das Shiften war sowieso unmöglich, da es extrem mächtige Schilde gegen Blutmagie gab. Vampire waren also in dem

Angriff so lange nutzlos, bis dieses deaktiviert waren.

Letifer tauchte bei seinen Vampiren auf, direkt neben Remus Lupin. Dieser sah ihn nur fragend an und er nickte:

"Es geht beim Signal los."

"Alles wie geplant?"

"Ja."

"Das wird ein Massaker..." Es war unmöglich aus der Stimme des Werwolfes zu lesen, wie er zu dem Überfall stand. Es

war eher, als würde er einen einfachen alltäglichen Fakt sagen.

"Absolut. Du hast den Orden nicht gewarnt...?"

"Nein. Sie vermuten mich sicherlich schon als Verräter und würden mich festhalten, Letifer." Remus zog etwas seinen

schwarzen Umhang zurecht, auf dem das Werwolfzeichen des Vollmondes silbern aufleuchtete. "Sie trauern sicher..."

Letifer hätte gerne noch antworten wollen, aber da kam das Signal, in Form eines kurzen Aufleuchtens eines Steines in

der Hand des Halbvampirs. "Die Mauer zwischen dem Londoner Untergrund und dem Ministerium ist zerstört."

"Viel Glück, Letifer."

Letifer nickte nur. Der Plan war simpel. Die Todesser bildeten mit Voldemort die Sturmfront und arbeiteten sich möglichst

schnell vom obersten Stockwerk, dem Aurorenhauptquartier, nach ganz unten in die Mysteriums-Anteilung. Dort unten

waren die wertvollsten Artefakte der Zauberwelt aufbewahrt und nur dort, konnte man die Schirme deaktivieren.

Hinter den Todessern kamen die Werwölfe. Sie würden die noch lebenden Auroren töten und die Angestellten gefangen

nehmen, sowie alles Interessante einsammeln. Die Wölfe sicherten unter die Stockwerke.

Remus würde bei seinen Leuten im zweiten Stockwerk bleiben und alles möglichst koordinieren. Letifer hatte hingegen

die Aufgabe die Säuberung der verschiedenen Stockwerke, nachdem die Todesser durchgerast waren, zu überwachen.

Seine Vampire blieben außerhalb des Ministeriums und blockierten jeden möglichen Fluchtweg auf die eine oder andere

Weise. Niemand würde entkommen.

Lupin sah zu seinen Werwölfen. Es waren nur um die Vierzig, die anderen im Lager hatten das Apparieren noch nicht

vollends gemeistert. "Gruppe A und B direkt in den Untergrund! Gruppe C zur Telefonzelle und dann ins Atrium.

Apparieren, jetzt!"

Mit mehreren 'Plops' verschwanden die Krieger. Letifer sah zu seinen Vampiren.

"Ihr kennt eure Pflicht, erfüllt sie mit all eurem Können und werdet nicht zu sicher.", mahnte er sie. "Viele der Zauberer

sind schwach, aber einige können sehr gute Gegner abgeben. Lasst niemanden entkommen."

Die Vampire nickten nur und nicht wenige sahen uncharakteristisch aufgeregt aus. Sie hielten bereits ihre Waffen fest in

der Hand und er konnte spüren, wie sie ihre Blutmagie sammelten. Ja, seine Truppe freute sich ohne Zweifel auf den

Kampf.

Letifer atmete tief durch. Er freute sich nicht so sehr. Es war unwahrscheinlich, dass sie versagten, aber im Krieg war

schon allerlei unwahrscheinliches geschehen. Doch daran sollte er nicht jetzt denken.

"Bleibt zusammen in den vorbestimmten Gruppen und sichert jeden Ausgang gewissenhaft. Für die Ehre der Clans! Für

den Ruhm des Konzils! Für das Blut der Vampire!"

"Für die Ehre der Clans! Für den Ruhm des Konzils! Für das Blut der Vampire!", scholl der Ruf von ihnen mit voller

Inbrunst und Kriegeslust zurück.

"Shiften.", befahl Letifer im Gegensatz zu seinen Untergebenen mit kühler Professionlität. Er schaltete wieder die

Gefühle ab, nur der Kampf zählte.

Letifer vertraute seinen Leuten und atmete noch einmal tief durch. Nun da er alleine war, sammelte er sich für die

bevorstehende Schlacht. Irgendwie hatte seine Aufgabe in der Besprechung mit Voldemort so großartig geklungen, aber

jetzt verfluchte er sie. Er sollte einfach nur als Feuerlöscher arbeiten, wenn es Probleme gab... und sollte er aus welchen

Gründen auch immer dann mal nicht da sein, gab es Ärger... und Tote.

"Perfekt.", murmelte er sarkastisch und apparierte in den Untergrund.

Hinter ihm war der Bahnsteig und vor ihm war noch gestern eine Plakatwand, mit irgendeinem Popsänger drauf, der

Haarpflegeprodukte vermarktete, gewesen. Heute war von dem Plakat nichts mehr zu sehen und die Wand war

bestenfalls noch zu erahnen. An ihrer Stelle klaffte nun ein riesiges Loch und dahinter konnte man Räume und Gänge

erkennen... die Mauern die normalerweise alles etwas abgrenzten, waren niedergerissen.

Keine Menschen- oder Werwolfseele war mehr zu sehen. Es war fast unheimlich, wenn man bedachte, dass eben noch

hier Menschen kämpften und sogar starben, wie die eine Leiche nur ein paar Meter von Letifer entfernt bewies.

Remus hatte wie immer exzellente Arbeit geleistet und alle noch lebenden Personen gefangen genommen und

weitergeschleift.

Ein dumpfer Laut erklang hinter Letifer und er drehte sich um. Ein Muggel war gegen die von Voldemort errichtete

unsichtbare Wand gelaufen und stolperte nun mehr als verwirrt einige Meter zurück. Der Halbvampir seufzte und sprach

noch schnell einen Zauber auf den Schutzwall, dass jeder Muggel unbewusst einen Bogen darum machen würde.

Dann wandte er sich wieder seiner eigentlichen Aufgabe zu. Er war sowieso schon zu spät dran.

Mit schnellen Schritten ging er in das völlig zerstörte Auroren-Hauptquartier hinein. Es gab kaum Kampfspuren. Die

Auroren waren selten an ihren Schreibtischen und wenn, dann waren sie fast alle völlig überrascht worden. Wer ahnte

auch schon damit, dass plötzlich eine Wand explodieren würde? Wohl gemerkt eine Wand, die mehr Schutzzauber hatte,

als Gringotts an seinen Türen?

Entsprechend lange hatte es auch gedauert sie zu brechen... aber gebrochen waren sie und das ist das einzige, was

zählte.

Er kam zu der Halle, dem Zentrum eines jeden Stockwerkes. Irgendwo weit unter ihm in Ebene Acht lag das Atrium. Hier

nun gab es viele Spuren von Gegenwehr und ohne Schwierigkeiten konnte er die Explosionen und Rufe von der Treppe

als Kampfgeräusche einordnen. Bei den Liften hatte es offenbar ein hartes Gefecht gegeben. Viele Türen hingen

verkohlt gerade noch in den Angeln, während ein oder zwei nicht mehr zu entdecken war. Stehend waren nur noch die

etwa zehn Werwölfe, aber mehr waren auch kaum nötig, um auf die vielleicht zwanzig Auroren und zehn

Ministeriumsangestellte aufzupassen. Sie alle waren gefesselt und ohne Zauberstab.

Im Raum lagen noch mehrere andere Körper auf dem Boden, viele waren nur ohnmächtig, viele aber zeigten auch

schwere Verletzungen. Drei konnte er als Lupins Leute erkennen. Einer der Werwölfe war gerade dabei, eine der

ohnmächtigen Personen zu fesseln und dann zu den anderen schweben zu lassen.

"Letifer, es wird Zeit, dass du kommst." Remus lief mit langen Schritten auf ihn zu. Die Werwölfe wichen respektvoll zur

Seite. "Wo warst du?"

"Muggel hatten die unsichtbare Mauer entdeckt.", erklärte er knapp, obwohl das nur die Halbwahrheit war. "Alles sicher

soweit?"

"Im obersten Stockwerk, wo die wichtigen Ministerangestellten sind, gibt es Kämpfe. Aber wir sind zuversichtlich..."

"Leibwächter?"

"Könnte maximal die normale Tageschicht sein, also vier. Die Auroren konnten wir größtenteils erwischen und gefangen

nehmen. Einige wenige sind nach unten geflohen, aber meine Leute sind ihnen bereits gefolgt, so wie ja auch mehrere

Todesser sie empfangen werden."

"Gut gemacht." Letifer sah sich um. Hier hatte man wirklich alles unter Kontrolle.

Eine Explosion ließ ihn aufsehen. Das Stockwerk über ihnen war wohl von Kontrolle noch weit entfernt.

"Wie viele deiner Leute sind dort oben?"

"Zwanzig."

"Ich werde mal nach ihnen sehen." Mit den Worten wandte sich zur Treppe und zog sein Schwert. Er hatte sie etwa zu

einem Drittel erklommen, als jemand in Panik herunter gesprintet kam. Spät erkannte dieser, dass unter ihm auf der

Treppe jemand war. Stocksteif blieb die Person stehen, als sie nun die dunkle Gestalt, Letifer, entdeckte.

Der junge Mann keuchte und Angst beherrschte ihn. Seine Kleidung war zerrissen und er blutete an der Brust. War er

dem Tod eben nur entkommen, um nun das Opfer von jemand anderen zu werden? Nein... der Magier unter ihm war

auch nur ein Zauberer, wie er. Er konnte es schaffen zu entkommen. Er schluckte und hob den Zauberstab: "Wer... wer

bist du?"

"Letifer und dein Name?" Letifer blickte nach oben und musterte den schlaksigen Mann interessiert. Normalerweise hätte

er nicht danach gefragt, aber diese Sommersprossen und das rote Haar erinnerten in an seinen Freund Ron...

ehemaligen Freund.

"Pe- Percival Weasley." Percy riss sich zusammen. Das vor ihm war Letifer! Der Letifer. Er war so gut wie tot. Unfähig

sich wirklich zu bewegen, starrte er einfach nur auf den Mann hinunter, so wie ein Hase manchmal hilflos hypnotisiert auf

seinen Feind starrt. Was sollte er tun? Er war tot... und dabei hatte er sich so sehr vorgenommen, seiner Familie zu

helfen. Ron... Ron, der nun im Koma lag. Er hatte es erst heute früh erfahren, dass Ron bei dieser wahnsinnigen Aktion

mit Umbra dabei gewesen war. Wut hatte er damals geführt, er hatte den Orden anschreien wollen... aber vor allem hatte

er bei seinem kleinen Bruder sein wollen. Ihn trösten und beschützen...

Er hatte Todesangst und seine normalerweise klar geschliffenen Gedanken waren ein einziger Schlammstrom ohne feste

Form.

"Nennt deine Familie dich nicht Percy?", fragte Letifer als handle es sich um eine alltägliche Situation. Aber der dumpfe

Schrei und der Ruf "Avada Kedavra" der von weiter oben herunter schallte, zerstörte diese Illusion mit Leichtigkeit.

"Ja..." Der Rothaarige machte ein paar Schritte rückwärts die Stufen wieder hinauf, ohne Letifer aus den Augen zu

lassen.

Trotzdem schaffte er es nicht zu reagieren, als Letifer mit schier unmenschlicher Geschwindigkeit den Zauberstab

hochriss und den Fluch auf ihn schickte. Percy spürte wie seine Arme an seinem Körper und seine Beine zusammen

klebten. Hilflos etwas dagegen zu tun, verlor er das Gleichgewicht und fiel nach vorne.

Damit hatte Letifer zugegebenermaßen nicht gerechnet. Der junge Zauberer flog direkt auf ihn zu. Kurz überlegte er

einfach nur auszuweichen, aber stattdessen fing er ihn auf. Der Aufprall zwang ihn zwei Stufen wieder hinunter zu

gehen.

"Sieht so aus, als hättest du die Dunkle Seite recht gerne.", scherzte er trocken. Hinter sich hörte er leises Lachen.

Percy schloss nur die Augen, glühend rot im Gesicht. Wie peinlich... vor seinem Tod wurde er auch noch ausgelacht.

Letifer drehte sich um und sah, das nicht wenige der Werwölfe, dass ganze interessiert beobachtet hatten und diejenigen

waren, die gelacht hatten. Er packte Percy am Kragen des Zaubererumhanges und warf ihn die Treppe hinunter, wo ihn

ein Mann auffing.

"Verwahrt ihn sicher. Er ist ein Reinblut und hat Verbindungen zum Orden."

"Zu Befehl, Meister Letifer." Im Hintergrund hatte Remus alles beobachtet und war etwas erleichtert. Etwas in ihm

widerstrebte der Gedanke einen Weasley zu töten.

Letifer eilte aber schon die Treppe wieder hoch und hatte die Antwort gar nicht gehört. Was sollte er nur mit Percy

machen? Etwas Schuld schlich sich in sein Herz, beim Gedanken ihn einfach zu eliminieren. Schuld, bei der er an Ron

dachte. Diesen hatte er ins Koma geschickt und nun sollte er den anderen Sohn töten, während die Weasleys ihn nur

nett behandelt hatten?

Nein... er würde dafür sorgen, dass Percy zur "belehrten" Gruppe gehört. Das waren die Leute, die Voldemort später

wieder freilassen würde, da sie schworen unter seinem Namen zu arbeiten.

Aber nun musste er sich auf wichtigeres konzentrieren... wie zum Beispiel seinem eigenen Leben. Gerade noch so

konnte er einem Querschläger ausweichen, welcher verdächtig nach einem sehr, sehr dunklen Fluch aussah.

Er hatte das Ende der Treppe erreicht und vor ihm lag nun ein langer breiter Gang, dessen Boden mit einem vornehmen

roten Teppich ausgelegt war. An den Wänden waren bis vor einer Stunde seltene magische Gemälde zu sehen

gewesen; die meisten von ihnen waren längst im Sprüchefeuer der beiden Seiten verbrannt und der Teppich lag direkt

vor den etwa sechs Ministeriumsangestellten in einem nassen Haufe. War der Teppich etwa als Waffe transfiguriert

worden? Kreativ, musste er zugeben.

Die Werwölfe hatten sich etwa in der Mitte des Ganges relativ offen hingestellt, während die Angestellten direkt an der

ersten bereits zersplitterten Doppeltür am Ende des Ganges verzweifelte Gegenwehr leisteten und hauptsächlich nur

Schutzschilder errichteten. Hinter dieser Abwehrmauer war das teilweise zerstörte Wartezimmer an dessen Ende man

eine zweite Flügeltür sehen konnte. Es war die einzige verschlossene Türe. Alle anderen standen weit offen, bei einigen

konnte man deutliche Gewaltanwendung sehen, bei anderen schienen die Angestellten geflohen zu sein.

Nur wohin?

Letifer begriff es in dem Moment, in dem er bemerkt wurde.

"Letifer!", keuchte ein beinahe fragiler aussehender grauer Büroangestellter, der völlig fehl am Platze wirkte. Die Frau

neben ihm schnaubte:

"Ja, und jetzt haben es die Werwölfe auch bemerkt. Gut gemacht." Sie war offensichtlich ein Auror, wahrscheinlich aus

der Leibwache des Ministers. Doch als erfahrener Krieger konnte Letifer ihr die Todesangst ansehen... sie wusste, dass

sie hier nicht lebend raus kam.

Er sah zu den Werwölfen. "Wir müssen das beenden. Auf mein Kommando feuert ihr alle gleichzeitig einen Fluch und

zerstört so das Schutzschild. Den Rest mache ich. Verstanden?"

Beinahe erleichtert wieder genaue Befehle zu haben, antworteten die Männer: "Jawohl!"

"Gut. Dann... Jetzt!"

Die Flüche flogen durch die Luft und Letifer rannte im gleichen Moment der Fluchwelle hinterher. Nur etwa einen Meter

vor ihm zersplitterte das Schutzschild und da schlüpfte er auch schon hindurch. Mit völliger Professionalität und Kälte

überlegte er keine einzige Sekunde lang, bevor er die Männer und Frauen mit nur wenigen gezielten Schwertschwüngen

killte.

Die Körper fielen noch auf den Boden, da rannte er bereits weder los, durch das Wartezimmer. Er sammelte er bereits

seine gesamten Vampirkräfte (ohne Blutmagie) und schlug aus dem Laufen ungebremst mit der Faust genau auf den

Spalt zwischen den Doppeltüren. Er spürte wie Zauber versuchten zu widerstehen, aber dann doch brachen. Wieder

einmal war er dankbar für all das Extra-Training, welches er sich bei seiner Meisterin unterzog. Trotzdem hätte er die Tür

nicht aufbrechen können, hätten sie mit solch brachialer Gewalt gerechnet... doch es waren Zauberer und so hatten sie

sich nur gegen Sprüche und normale Menschenstärke gewappnet.

Die Flügeltüren schwangen auf und gaben den Blick auf das Innere frei. Es war wie Letifer es befürchtet hatte...

Im Büro des Ministers standen gut Fünfzehn Leute in einem Kreis um etwas herum. Sie alle wirbelten nun herum und

starrten ihn an, während er einen Schritt herein kam.

Scrimgeour, immer der Aktionist, rief: "Betäubt ihn!"

Gehorsam hoben mehrere die Zauberstäbe, aber keiner von ihnen war ein wahrer Kämpfer. Sie waren zu langsam...

Letifer suchte sein Ziel in der Menge – den Minister – und erstarrte, als er eine wohlbekannte rote Mähne ausmachte.

Was machte SIE hier? Natürlich, arbeiten, was sonst? Trotzdem hatte er nie gedacht, sie ausgerechnet in dieser

Situation wieder zu sehen, hier, nur Sekunden entfernt vom Tod durch seine Hand... Lily Potter. Seine Mutter. Die Frau,

die von allen sich am meisten über sein Auftauchen gefreut hatte...

Hinter sich hörte er die Werwölfe nachkommen und sammelte sich:

"Ergeben sie sich, Minister. Dann lassen wir vielleicht einige ihrer Leute leben!"

"Niemals!", blaffte Scrimgeour. "Ich werde mich nicht solch Dunklen und Bösen Kreaturen wie euch ergeben! Lieber

sterbe ich!"

"Das lässt sich arrangieren." Letifer war, während der alte Mann redete, möglichst unauffällig näher gekommen. Wie er

gedacht hatte, der Minister und seine Leute hielten alle ein Seil in der Hand. Das Rettungsseil, ein Portschlüssel, der

immer funktionierte, da er mit viel Aufwand in die Schutzschilde eingewebt wurde und genau für diesen Fall gedacht war

- für die Flucht bei einer feindlichen Übernahme.

"Minister!", blaffte jemand. "Machen sie!"

Scrimgeour riss sich vom furchteinflössenden Anblick von Letifer los und öffnete den Mund. Aber Letifer hatte das

Kommando des Angriffes den Werwölfen gegeben, welche freudig gehorchten. Die ersten Flüche flogen und wurden von

einem Schutzschild aufgehalten. Zwei kamen durch.

Eine Frau fiel zuckend zu Boden, während ein Mann einfach ohnmächtig umfiel.

Mit etwas absurdem Stolz sah Letifer, dass es Lily gewesen war, welche das Schild gesprochen hatte. Für einen Moment

sah er in ihre Augen und konnte nur Entschlossenheit entdecken, sowie den eisernen Willen zu Überleben. Und es war

dieser unbeugsame Wille, welcher in ihm eine Saite erklingen ließ, in welchem er sich wieder erkannte. In diesem

Moment fühlte er sich ihr verbundener, als jemals zu vor... Sie war seine Mutter.

"Strategischer Rückzug!", schrie Scrimgeour ... und weg waren sie.

"Mist.", fluchte Letifer.

Er hatte sich ablenken lassen, wie konnte ihm solch ein Anfängerfehler passieren? Aber wenn er logisch dachte, hatte er

keine Chance gehabt. Vor Scrimgeour waren zehn Zauberer gestanden und bis sie die alle beseitigt hatten, wäre der

Minister längst mit dem Portschlüssel geflohen.

Trotzdem war es äußerst ärgerlich und Lord Voldemort würde alles andere als erfreut sein... Er sah zu den Werwölfen,

denen das gleiche bewusst war.

"Ich werde es dem Lord erklären.", beruhigte er sie. "Sichert hier alles und kehrt zu Lupin zurück."

Sie machten sich sofort an die Arbeit und durchsuchten alles nach versteckten Personen oder Fallen. Letifer wartete

nicht auf Ergebnisse, sondern rannte wieder die Treppe runter zu Remus. Dieser warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu,

welcher sich verdüsterte, als Letifer den Kopf schüttelte.

"Geflohen."

"Das wird ihn nicht erfreuen." Keiner brauchte fragen, wer 'ihn' war.

"Nein. Ich werde es ihm persönlich erklären. Ich werde mich jetzt um die unteren Stockwerke kümmern."

"Viel Glück, Letifer. Pass auf."

Dieser grinste nur unter seiner Kapuze. "Immer doch." Für einen Moment zögerte er, dann fügte er etwas leiser hinzu:

"Mit dem Minister waren mehrere Abteilungsleiter. Unter anderem Lily Potter."

Erleichterung glitt kurz über das Gesicht des Werwolfes, dann nickte er leicht. "Danke."

"Für was?", murmelte Letifer ironisch, in einem Versuch daran zu erinnern, dass für sie beide offiziell Lily Potter nur ein

Feind war.

Polternd lief er die Treppen hinunter und konnte das dritte Untergrund Stockwerk sehen. Hier war eigentlich die Abteilung

für magische Unfälle und Katastrophen zu finden, aber über diese Katastrophe waren sie nicht Herr geworden.

Überall waren Spuren des Kampfes, aber auch von deutlicher Flucht und Panik. Kleidungsstücke lagen herum, Löcher

grüssten in den Wänden und es roch nach verbranntem Fleisch. Auffallend war aber, dass es ansonsten menschenleer

war. Kurz blickte er sich suchend um, doch beschloss, dass er woanders dringender gebraucht wurde. Sicherlich hatten

die Todesser und später die Werwölfe hier bereits alles geregelt und die Personen anscheinend weiter unten

festgehalten.

Darunter war die Abteilung zur Führung und Aufsicht magischer Geschöpfe. Hier traf er auf ein Todesser-Duo, welches

die Gänge patrouillierte. Ein kurzes Gespräch bestätigte, dass in den weitläufigen hinteren Räumen die Angestellten

gefangen gehalten wurden. Nicht zuletzt deswegen, da hier besonders viele Schutzzauber und auch einige Käfige

vorhanden waren. Man wollte ja schließlich keine Acromantula durchs Gebäude rennen haben. Nun aber, erfüllten all

diese Einrichtungen einen etwas anderen Zweck...

Der Todesser grinste, als er dies erzählte. Letifer konnte es ohne Schwierigkeiten an der Stimme hören.

"... da waren dann noch einige seltene Tiere drinnen gewesen. Wir haben sie nur betäubt. Wenn die aufwachen, könnten

die armen 'Lichtzauberer' ein kleines Problem haben!"

"Wunderbar." Man brauchte kein Genie sein, um zu bemerken, das Letifer genervt war. So wurde der Todesser aus

merklich kleiner. "Kannst du mir jetzt vielleicht sagen, wo der Lord ist? Und wie viele Verluste es gab?"

"Der Lord geht genau nach Plan vor. Verluste... ungefähr zehn? Oder Fünfzehn?" Er sah Hilfe suchend zu seinem

Kollegen, welcher auch nur mit den Schulter zuckte.

"Seid froh, dass ich nicht der Dunkle Lord bin, der hätte euch für diese nutzlosen Antworten verflucht." Mit diesen Worten

drehte sich Letifer um und rannte wieder hinunter, beiläufig die Abteilung für Internationale Magische Zusammenarbeit

registrierend.

Nach viel zu vielen Treppen für seinen Geschmack hatte er endlich das Atrium auf Ebene acht erreicht. Hier traf er auf

die Werwölfe von Remus, welche mehrere Unsägliche und einige wenige normale Angestellten bewachten. Er warf ihnen

nur einen kurzen Blick zu, dann ging er die letzte Treppe hinunter, in die Mysteriumsabteilung.

Wenn er sich nicht irrte, verschanzten sich genau hier die meisten Unsäglichen und sicherlich noch einige Auroren. Sie

würden nicht diese Abteilung voller ungetesteter Magie mit so vielen Möglichkeiten so ohne weiteres in die Hände des

Feindes fallen lassen.

In der Halle vor den Fahrstühlen herrschte ein Gedränge. Einige der Todesser waren verletzt und ließen sich heilen,

machten aber trotzdem hektisch dem Botschafter der Vampire Platz. Dieser schritt geradewegs durch die teilende

Menge zum Dunklen Lord.

"Lord Voldemort.", grüßte er.

Voldemort drehte etwas den Kopf und musterte mit rotglühenden Augen seine rechte Hand. "Das bist du ja endlich,

Letifer."

Er nickte nur knapp. "Das gesamte Ministerum ist eingenommen. Wir haben kaum Verluste erlitten und viele Gefangene

gemacht. Allerdings konnte der Minister mit dem Köpfen der Abteilungen fliehen, dank eines Not-Portschlüssels."

Der Blick des Lords verdüsterte sich, aber er sagte nichts. Stattdessen sah er wieder gerade aus, den Kampf

beobachtend. Es war unerfreulich, dass der Minister hatte fliehen können... aber das wichtigste Ziel hatte er so gut wie

erreicht, das magische Machtzentrum Britanniens einzunehmen.

Letifer folgte dem Blick und sah den Gang hinunter. Rechts führte es in einen alten Gerichtssaal in dem ein regelrechter

Grabenkampf herrschte. Geradeaus konnte man den Weg in eine große runde Kammer mit vielen Türen finden – die

Mysteriumsabteilung. Die Tür dort glühte mit Magie, offensichtlich wurden dauernd Schildsprüche auf die Tür

gesprochen und von den Todessern kurz darauf gebrochen.

"Was ist das Ziel der Unsäglichen?"

Ein Todesser, welcher neben dem Dunklen Lord stand und von Letifer bisher ignoriert wurde, antwortete: "Sie versuchen

Zeit herauszuschlagen, damit sie alles von Wichtigkeit noch vernichten können."

"Sie vernichten lieber alles, als das es in unsere Hände fällt?", fragte Letifer. "Beeindruckend."

~Bewundere nicht den Feind, Letifer, wenn die gegen uns arbeiten!~, schimpfte der Dunkle Lord schlecht gelaunt auf

Parsel, sah dann wieder zu seinem Diener. "Rookwood, eine Idee?!"

Augustus Rookwood, erinnerte sich Letifer, hatte viele Informationen zu den Plänen beigetragen. Der Todesser war

früher ein Spion in der Mysteriumsabteilung gewesen und kannte sie somit sehr gut.

"Nur eine, mein Lord... dass die Vampire hinein shiften."

"Verhindern die Schirme gegen Blutmagie, welche vom Inneren der Mysteriumsabteilung gehalten werden.", schaltete

sich Letifer ein. "Wir werden wohl einfach direkt durch müssen."

"Der einzige Eingang ist die Tür. Selbst die Wände sind hier so gut geschützt, dass man Tage brauchen würde, um sich

durchzubrechen.", erklärte Rookwood. "Wir könnten es mit einem..."

Was genau er sagen wollte, sollten sie wohl nie erfahren. Eine laute Explosion mit einer kräftigen Druckwelle

erschütterte den Keller. Kurz hielt sich Letifer an der Wand fest, dann sah er wieder auf.

"Verdammt.", murmelte er. "Das dürften dann die wichtigen Dinge gewesen sein... Sie apparieren!"

Der letzte Satz war voller Verblüffung gesagt worden. Apparieren konnte nur eines bedeuten, die Unsäglichen hatten die

Schutzschirme und Bannkreise gelöst, um selber zu fliehen. Schon spürte er die Blutmagie in sich wieder voll

funktionsfähig.

"Stürmt, los!", schrie Voldemort außer sich vor Wut. So nah war er daran gewesen, die tiefsten Geheimnisse und

Forschungen des Ministeriums zu bekommen... nur das es jetzt direkt vor ihm in Flammen aufging?

Es folgten in der Tat noch mehrere kleine Explosionen, aber die Unsäglichen und die Auroren waren bereits weg, hatten

selbst die Verletzten mitgenommen. Das Manöver war sehr gut organisiert worden.

Voldemort sah zu Letifer, in mehr als nur einer gefährlichen Laune:

"Du bleibst hier und überwachst die Situation."

Letifer nickte kurz und sah Voldemort mit Rookwood nach, wie sie tief hinein in die Abteilung liefen. Dorthin, wo die

Explosionen gewesen waren. Er wandte sich seiner Aufgabe zu, dem letzten Kampfherd, dem Gerichtssaal. Leise

wunderte er sich, warum hier die Auroren nicht appariert waren... hatten sie es in der Hitze des Gefechtes nicht

mitbekommen?

Noch an der Tür errichtete er vorsichtshalber ein Schutzschild und sah sich um. Hinter den Geschworenensitzen lagen

mehrere Leichen, er schätze vier.

Es kämpften nur noch zwei Todesser, gegen einen ihm wohlbekannten Auroren – Alastor Moody. Warum war dieser nicht

geflohen? Dann bemerkte er das frische Antiapparationsschild auf dem Saal, welches der passive Todesser hielt... das

hier schien persönlich zu sein.

"Das ist für meine Frau! Crucio!", schrie gerade einer der Todesser. Moody fiel schreiend zu Boden. "Crucio! Crucio!

CRUCIO!"

"Rudolphus, beruhige dich..." Der Zweite legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

"Beruhigen?! Dieser Bastard hat Bella auf dem Gewissen!" Mit zitternder Hand umfasste er seinen Zauberstab. Der

Verlust stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Mühsam richtete sich der Auror auf und sah die Zwei mit unverholenem Hass an. "Sie hat nichts anderes verdient! Sie

war böse und irre! Ich habe der Welt einen Dienst getan!"

Der frische Witwer heulte auf und zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf ihn. Bevor Letifer etwas tun konnte, war der Spruch

auch schon gesprochen: "Avada Kedavra!"

Eine Chance auszuweichen, oder sich zu schützen, hatte der alte Veteran nicht. Leblos fiel er auf den Steinboden. Das

natürliche Auge schloss sich fast friedlich, während das magische geöffnet in endlose Weiten sah. Leise klappernd viel

der Stab auf das Gestein und rollte in eine Ecke.

Für ein paar Sekunden war es, als wäre die Zeit angehalten. Es war ein Tod, wie es sich der alte Moody wohl gewünscht

hatte. Sinnvoll, im Kampf und mit erhobenem Kopf.

Letifer beschloss einzugreifen:

"Die Zeit wird knapp..."

Rudolphus sah überrascht zu ihm, begriff dann aber, was die Warnung bedeutete, die endgültige Vernichtung des

Ministeriums stand bevor. "Verstehe, Meister Letifer... kommst du Rudolphus? Wir müssen Bella raus bringen."

"Ich weiß, Rabastan.", antwortete der Mann traurig. Es war, als wäre alle Kraft aus ihm gewichen.

Während sie Bellatrix Lestrange an Letifer vorbei herausschweben ließen, widmete dieser Moody einen letzten Blick. Er

hatte den Auroren nicht wirklich gut gekannt, aber dennoch löste sein Tod eine Art Melancholie in ihm aus. Er war nicht

dumm genug zu sagen, dass Alastor Moody unschuldig gewesen war... aber sicherlich hatte der Auror nicht den Tod

verdient. Aber wer hatte das schon? Gäbe es eine Umfrage machen, wer den Tod verdient hatte, dann würde sich Letifer

gute Chancen ausmalen unter den Top Zehn zu sein...

Abrupt drehte sich Letifer um, er hatte wichtigeres zu tun, als über die Toten nachzudenken. Dennoch... die Potters

würden den alten Kämpfer sicher vermissen. Ob sie ihn, Letifer, vermissen würden?

Erleichtert, dass alle Kämpfe zu ihren Gunsten gewonnen waren, ging Letifer wieder seiner Aufgabe nach und

beobachtete wie die Todesser das Ministerium plünderten und alles wichtige herausschafften.

Etwa eine Stunde später warteten Voldmort und Letifer auf dem Dach eines entfernten Gebäudes.

~Scrimgeour, Potter, und unzählige Unsägliche und Auroren geflohen.~ zischte Voldemort. ~Wie konnte das passieren?~

~Es waren die mit dem meisten Können und der besten Vorbereitung. Außerdem haben wir gut die Hälfte aller Auroren

töten oder gefangen nehmen können.~, erinnerte ihn Letifer vorsichtig. ~Aber das wichtigste ist ja die symbolische

Wirkung...~

Dieser Gedanke schien Voldemort zu gefallen. ~Ja... diesen Tag werden die Menschen nie vergessen. Wer sind die

Gefangenen?~

~Unter anderem Umbridge. Die Werwölfe waren sehr erfreut über sie.~

Voldemort lachte dunkel auf. ~Kann ich mir vorstellen!~

~Meisssster.~ Nagini schlängelte heran. ~Esss isssst allesss bereit.~

Der mächtigste Dunkle Lord seit einem Jahrtausend trat an den Rand des Gebäudes und schoss rote Funken in die

Luft.

Zuerst geschah nichts, dann hörte man ein tiefes und dunkles Grollen und der Erdboden erzitterte. Das ferne Krachen

wurde lauter und mit einemmal stürzten vor ihnen mehrere Gebäude wie ein überdimensionales Kartenhaus in sich

zusammen. Sie begruben für immer das Ministerium der Magie.

Riesige Staubwolken jagten durch die Häuserschluchten und erstickten alles in ihrem Weg. Aus der Ferne konnte man

die Schreie der Muggel hören. Feuer brachen aus und Sirenen heulten durch die Straßen. Es war ein einziges Chaos.

Ungerührt sahen die zwei in den schwarzen langen Umhängen gekleideten Gestalten zu.

Veränderung war nun unaufhaltsam, das neue Zeitalter würde kommen... unter ihrer Herrschaft.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdb

"Alastor ist tot..." Nymphadora Tonks weinte leise, als sie dies den versammelten Personen vor ihr sagte. "So haben es

auch Kingsley, Dawlish, Proudfoot, Savage und viele andere nicht geschafft... insgesamt wurde die Hälfte aller Auroren

getötet oder gefangen genommen."

"Und Todesser? Viele starben von denen?", fragte James gefährlich ruhig.

Tonks zuckte mit den Schultern. "Viele."

Die Stimmung war bedrückt und überall konnte man leise Schluchzer hören. Von der Weasleyfamilie war niemand dabei,

der nicht blass war und leicht rote Augen hatte. Arthur Weasley, sowie sein Sohn Percy, waren nur zwei von vielen, von

denen jede Spur fehlte.

Es gab große Löcher in ihren Reihen. Einige waren tot, einige verletzt, viele suchten noch nach ihren

Familienmitgliedern. Insgesamt gab der einst so stolze Orden ein jämmerliches Bild ab. Aber immerhin existierten sie

noch, was man vom Ministerium nicht mehr sagen konnte.

"Scrimgeour ist im Moment in Hogwarts.", berichtete Minerva leise. "Sie sind dorthin geflohen. Hogwarts wird wohl die

letzte Festung..."

Hestia Jones seufzte. "Das Ministerium wurde zerstört, ab jetzt sind die Auroren und Scrimgeour nichts mehr als eine

weitere Gruppe. Voldemort wird in seinen bisher eroberten Gebieten nun ungestört eigene Strukturen erschaffen

können."

"Wir verlieren. Und das so schnell!" Lily sah auf ihren Schoss, wo sie ihre Fäuste geballt hatte. Die Flucht und das

gesamte Geschehen hatten sie mehr mitgenommen, als sie es zugeben wollte. Der Moment, wo sie zum ersten Mal

Letifer gegenüber gestanden war, würde sie wohl nie vergessen. Für eine Sekunde hätte sie schwören können, dass er

sie direkt angesehen hatte... aber dann war dieser Moment vorbei, und Letifer war wieder ein Mann, der nur Tod

versprach.

"Wir können nicht mehr in ganz England operieren, wir müssen uns auf Gebiete beschränken und zumindest diese

halten.", äußerte sich Elphias Doge nüchtern.

"Wir müssen Hogwarts schützen.", warf eine Hexe ein. "Arbeiten wir mit dem Minister zusammen!"

Zustimmendes Gemurmel erhob sich. James hob die Hand. "Wer ist dafür, dass wir mit dem Minister zusammen

arbeiten?" Gut drei Viertel hoben die Hand. "Dagegen?" Die restlichen meldeten sich. "Dann ist es beschlossen, wir

arbeiten mit ihm zusammen."

"Ich werde mich offiziell als Kämpfer des Ordens eintragen lassen.", verkündete Tonks zur Überraschung vieler. "Das

zeigt vielen, dass es noch andere Möglichkeiten außer Scrimgeour und dem Dunklen Lord gibt."

"Gute Idee.", lobte Hagrid ruhig. Er öffnete den Mund um noch etwas zu sagen, als jemand herein gestolpert kam.

"Kingsley!", riefen gleich mehrere im Raum überrascht und erfreut aus. Sie hatten nicht erwartet den dunkelhäutigen

Mann jemals lebend wieder zu sehen.

Er blieb müde lächelnd im Türrahmen stehen. "Ich dachte, ihr würdet gerne erfahren, dass ich noch lebe..."

"Das ist die erste gute Nachricht des Tages.", rief Bill. "Setzt dich, ich hol dir etwas zu Trinken. Du siehst aus, als

könntest du es gebrauchen."

"Danke." Kingsley sah sich um. "Ich habe noch ein paar Nachrichten... Die Guten zuerst: Unter anderem fielen im Kampf

auf Todesserseite Crabbe senior, Crouch junior und Bellatrix Lestrange. Lestrange wurde von Moody ermordet." Hier sah

er viele zufriedene und stolze Blicke vom Orden.

"Bist du dir absolut sicher, dass sie tot ist?", fragte jemand.

Der Auror nickte. "Absolut. Wir konnten durch ein spezielles Gerät beobachten, was außerhalb der Mysteriumsabteilung

vorging. Wenn sie nicht zufällig John Potter heißt und den Todesfluch überleben kann, dann ist sie tot."

"Das ist erfreulich.", kommentierte Viktor. "Ich bin sicher, dass Neville die Nachricht interessieren wird..."

Der Orden nickte verständnisvoll und sah dann zu Kingsley, damit dieser fortfuhr:

"Die schlechten Nachrichten: Alastor Moody wurde als Rache von Rudolphus Lestrange getötet. Festgenommen wurden

von den Todessern unter anderem circa achtzehn Auroren und unzählige Ministeriumsangestellte, darunter Umbridge."

"Sie hat es verdient.", knurrte Hagrid. Viele sahen erstaunt auf den sonst sanften Halbriesen.

"Mag sein." Bill kam mit einem Glas Feuerwhiskey wieder und Kingsley trank es in einem Zug aus. "Unter anderem

plünderten Todesser das gesamte Ministerium nach Geburtenaufzeichnungen und ähnlichem, sowie die

Mysteriumsabteilung. Diese wurde aber von den Unsäglichen und einigen Auroren, zu denen auch ich gehörte,

größtenteils zerstört, vor allem die gesamten Abteilungen für Zeit und Prophezeiungen.

Die Unsäglichen haben davor bereits vieles in Sicherheit gebracht, aber ich weiß nicht wo. Fest steht, dass der Dunkle

Lord nichts brauchbares fand und nur wenig später das gesamte Gebäude in die Luft jagte."

"Wenigstens etwas..." Ein Zauberer in einer schrillen grünen Robe erschauderte. Wer etwas genauer hinsah, konnte die

Ähnlichkeit zu Albus Dumbledore erkennen. Es war sein Bruder Aberforth. "Ich möchte mir gar nicht vorstellen, was Duweißt-

schon-wer mit einem Zeitumkehrer tun könnte."

Alle Anwesenden nickten ernst. Ihre Situation war schlimm, aber zumindest machten ihnen diese kleinen Erfolge wieder

Hoffnung.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Downing Street 10 war in Aufruhr, ein einziges Chaos. Leute schrieen durcheinander und im Grunde wusste niemand,

was er tun sollte. Zu allem Überfluss hatte sich der Premierminister in seinem Büro zurückgezogen und wollte in der

nächsten halben Stunde nicht gestört werden... und sein Vize war heillos überfordert.

Doch der Premierminister hätte nur zu gerne mit seinem Vize getauscht. Nie hätte er sich träumen lassen, dass er

einmal freiwillig mit 'Denen' den Kontakt aufnahm, aber hier war er. Vorsichtig näherte er sich dem Porträt an der Wand

in seinem Arbeitzimmer und räusperte sich:

"Ähm, könntest du ein Treffen mit ihm, Scrimgeour, ausmachen? ... Bitte?"

Der Mann mit der langen silbernen Perücke in dem kleinen Bild sah ihn überrascht an, nickte dann aber und

verschwand. Geduldig wartete der Premierminister, aber nichts geschah. Mit jeder Minute die verging, wurde das Gefühl

des kommenden Desasters stärkte. Als ob nicht schon alles schlimm genug war... er wollte doch nur Erklärungen, nicht

mehr. Schaudernd erinnerte er sich an ihr letztes Treffen und Scrimgeours Satz:

"Das Problem ist, die andere Seite hat ebenfalls Magie."

Das war der Moment gewesen, wo er zum ersten Mal wirklich die Folgen dieses Krieges bei 'Denen' fürchete. Aber

entgegen seinen Erwartungen war es nicht zur riesigen Katastrophe gekommen. Die Mordzahlen stiegen etwas, die

Leute waren dank der Dementoren deprimiert und erst vor einer Woche hatte es aus unerklärlichen Gründen einen

Zusammenprall von zwei Zügen gegeben, aber allem war es nichts gewesen, was er nicht handhaben konnte. Es

machte ihn nur so verdammt hilflos hinter jedem Unfall, hinter jeder Seltsamkeit diese Zauberer zu vermuten und nichts

zu wissen. So hatte er sein Bestes getan und war, als wäre nichts gewesen, seinen täglichen Aufgaben

weitergegangen.

Bis heute. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo sein Sekretär panisch ins Büro gestürzt kam und schrie, dass mehrere Gebäude im

Zentrum von London ohne ersichtliche Grund zusammengestürzt waren. Dass Hunderte von Leuten darunter begraben

worden waren und es zu einer Massenpanik gekommen war.

Er hörte nur, dass sie gleichzeitig ohne Grund zusammenkrachten. Da wusste er, dass dies die 'Anderen' betraf. Und

hier war er... und bekam keine Antwort.

Endlich, nach mehr als Zwanzig Minuten kam der Mann im Bild zurück. Der Minister wollte ihn schon anfahren, sah dann

aber den beinahe ängstlichen Blick des gemalten Mannes.

"Was ist passiert?", flüsterte er heißer, und wollte es im Grunde schon gar nicht mehr hören.

"Ich weiß es nicht...", erwiderte das Porträt. "Aber ich kann keinen Kontakt herstellen, zu keinem meiner Bilder im

Ministerium."

"Das heißt?"

"Sie wurden alle zerstört."

Der Premierminister schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Was nun? Was sollte er tun? Was...? Er riss sich zusammen

und sah nochmals zu dem Mann:

"Wo steht euer Ministerium?"

"Dies ist eine Information, die ich Ihnen nicht geben kann."

Zorn wallte in dem Muggel hoch und mit beiden Händen umklammerte er den Rahmen des Bildes. "Ist es in der Nähe

des Alexandros Platzes? Ja oder Nein?!"

Der Mann im Bild schluckte und flüsterte: "Es liegt darunter..."

Es war, als wäre alle Kraft aus den Händen des Politikers gewichen. Das Bild ignorierend, lehnte er sich an die Wand.

Was sollte er tun? Er hatte ein unerklärliches Loch mitten in London und hunderte von Toten. Die Menschen forderten

Antworten und würden sicherlich kaum zuhören, wenn er plötzlich von einem magischen Krieg erzählte.

Das magische Ministerium hatte anscheinend verloren und er hatte keine Möglichkeit irgendwie Kontakt aufzunehmen.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass sie ihn fanden und er solange die Bevölkerung mit halbherzigen Erklärungen hinhalten

konnte... vielleicht ein altes Tunnelsystem, welches von Terroristen gesprengt wurde? Nein, besser, ein Kellersystem.

Genau, dass würde er tun, zumindest bis die Zauberer wieder kamen. Mit einer Lösung vor den Augen, drückte er sich

mit frischem Mute von der Wand weg. Er richtete seinen Anzug und öffnete die Tür seines Büros, um der Welt zu

erklären, dass bis jetzt unbekannte Terroristen England angegriffen hatten.

Und irgendwie... entsprach seine Erklärung ja auch der Wahrheit.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Schreie hallten durch die dunklen Gänge des Kerkers. In jeder der Zellen lag mindestens eine Person, in manchen mehr.

So gut wie alle waren im Ministerium gefangen genommen worden. Letifer schritt an ihnen vorbei, ohne sie genauer

anzusehen. Er wusste, dass er sich sonst gefragt hätte, ob dies richtig war... denn hier unten hatten Gesetze keine

Macht.

Die einzigen Worte, die etwas galten, waren die von den hohen Anführern, die von Voldemort und Letifer vor allem, aber

auch von Remus Lupin, Lucius Malfoy und wenigen anderen...

Er erreichte die letzte Zelle aus der die Schreie kamen und wartete. Schließlich wichen den Schreien gequälte

Schluchzer und eine Person trat heraus.

"Fertig? Ich hätte dich nie für einen Menschen gehalten, der gerne foltert."

Remus Lupin sah zu dem dunklen Schatten auf und lächelte traurig. "Ich auch nicht. Aber diese Frau..." Er ballte seine

Faust. "Was sie den Werwölfen und allen anderen magischen Rassen angetan hat, ist unglaublich! Wenn sie wenigstens

Reue fühlen würde... oder Zweifel..."

"Manche verwandeln sich halt nicht einmal im Monat in ein Monster, sondern sind im Herzen immer eines." Er wandte

sich um zu gehen.

"Wohl wahr." Der Werwolf warf einen letzten Blick auf die Zelle, dann schritt er neben Letifer her. "Was wird nun folgen?"

"Die Sicherung der Gebiete, die Jagd auf den Minister..." Letifer sah kurz zu Remus. "Du weißt, dass den Potters und

dem Orden nun besondere Aufmerksamkeit gewidmet wird?"

"Natürlich..." Der Ältere klang bei seiner Antwort heißer. "Ich kann aber meine Werwölfe nicht hängen lassen... ich...""Es

gibt viele Arten von Märtyrern. Du opferst das, was dir am wichtigsten ist, dein Herz, für deine Pflicht gegenüber deinem

Rudel." Letifer blieb stehen und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schultern. "Ich bin da, dass weißt du, richtig?"

"Ja... danke."

Zum diesem Kapitel:

Ich musste das Ministerium zweimal schreiben, weil ich zuerst das Atrium im obersten Kellergeschoss hatte, was falsch

ist (ja, ich schaute auch ziemlich dämlich drein^^").

Ansonsten mag ich die Szene mit dem Muggleminister sehr, da sie mehr oder weniger mein Tribut an das erste Kapitel

von Buch 6 ist, welches ich absolut liebe.

Das eine Zitat "Das Problem ist, die andere Seite hat auch Magie" könnte nicht richtig sein, da ich nur das Englische

Buch habe. Falls ich hier was falsch habe, wäre ich um Aufklärung dankbar.

Nächstes Kapitel hat den Titel "Entscheidungen zum Verrat".

Der Krieg geht weiter und nach der Winkelgasse, und dem Ministerium gibt es nur noch wenige Ziele, welche eines nach

dem anderen eliminiert wird. Zudem sieht Draco sich in der Position eine Entscheidung zu fällen, die vielleicht den Krieg

entscheidet...

Gruss

silberstreif

EDIT:

Ansonsten gibt es zwei Korrekturen auf die ich hingewiesen wurde:

1) Kapitel 44 "Winkelgasse": Die Rede von Voldemort wurde sehr verändert.

2) Kapitel 43 "Weihnachten": Meradin und Mirlan wurden nicht vollends darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass Letifer ein

misslungenes Horcrux ist. Er selber ließ es so klingen, als wäre nur seine Magie verändert worden, nicht seine Seele.

Danke an Salariel (1) und Rshiel (2)!

EDIT 2: Nun gebetat

**Teil III: Entscheidungen zum Verrat**

Gute Nachrichten zu Avanty16:

Nein, sie wurde leichter nicht gelöscht. Aber meine FFs (Familienkrieg und Drachentage) wurden auf meinen Account

verschoben, wo ich sie bereits überarbeitet habe. D.h. ich habe die Kommentare von Avanty16 rausgeworfen und meine

drinnen gelassen (ja, selbst die hatte sie kopiert).

Nun könnt ihr diese FFs als auch auf x-pert und der Autorennamen "silberstreif" finden!

Zudem wurde heute mein Thread im x-pert Forum Fanfiction freigeschalten, wo ich die beiden FFs vorstelle und

nochmals auf den Diebstahl hinweise.

Für Interessierte und Fans von shira1111 und ihrer FF "A Kind Of Magic", welche ebenfalls von Avaty16 gestolen wurde:

Diese FF wurde komplett gelöscht und ist wieder nur auf zu lesen.

Ich wünsche viel Spaß beim Lesen des Kapitels!

49. Entscheidungen zum Verrat

Nach dem Ministerium nahm sich Voldemort Azkaban vor... doch das war keine Eroberung. Die vielleicht ein Dutzend

Auroren auf der Insel sahen sich ohne Aussicht auf Nachschub oder Hilfe einer Armee von über Dreihundert Wesen

gegenüber. Zu allem Überfluss bewachten sie selber über Fünfzig potenziell gefährliche Personen, welche sich nur zu

gerne den dunklen Horden angeschlossen hätten.

Es war wahr, das Azkaban eines der besten Verteidigungssysteme hatte, die in der magischen Welt auch nur erdacht

worden sind. Für die Armee würde es Verluste bedeuten, einzudringen, aber sie würden es zu guter letzt schaffen, soviel

war offensichtlich.

Letifer nahm den bestmöglichen Weg in der Situation und rief seine zwei Raben. Mudin und Hudin waren nur zu gerne

gewillt, ihm den kleinen Wunsch zu erfüllen, durch die ansonsten undurchdringbaren Schutzschirme zu fliegen und eine

Nachricht zu überbringen. Jede Eule wäre an dieser Mission gescheitert, doch die Negativ-Magie-Raben schafften es

ohne Probleme.

Krächzend flogen sie zur Insel im Nordmeer und klopften beim Haupthaus mit dem Schnabel ans Fenster. Innen saßen

dicht bei dicht zusammen die Auroren. Die düstere Stimmung der Insel hatte sich in den Jahrhunderten nicht nur auf das

Gebäude, sondern auch auf die Bewacher gelegt. Sie waren traurige dunkle Gestalten, welche irgendwie ausgebleicht

wirkten. Aber vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass sie Todesangst hatten und nicht wussten, was zu tun war.

"Ergeben wir uns.", schlug einer mit mausbraunem Haar leise vor. "Vielleicht lassen sie uns am Leben."

Sein Vorgesetzter, der oberste Wärter des Gefängnisses, schüttelte den Kopf: "Kaum. Sie hassen uns, und wir haben

ihre Leute, Freunde, Kollegen, hier festgehalten..."

"Fliehen...", murmelte ein anderer leise, doch niemand schenkte ihm Beachtung. Er hatte die Hoffnung auf Entkommen

noch nicht aufgegeben und sich der Realität gestellt. Es gab keine Portschlüssel oder Flohanschlüsse in Azkaban, diese

hätte ja ein Verbrecher benutzen können. Und Apparieren funktionierte nur auf dem Festland, aber dort erwartete sie

bereits das dunkle Heer. Wahrscheinlich würden sie bereits auf dem Wasser abgefangen werden.

"Hört ihr das?" Der Jüngste unter ihnen stand zitternd auf. Ihm setzte das Azkabanleben noch am meisten zu und so

hatte er auch die tiefsten Augenringe. Doch in den grauen Augen lag purer Überlebenswille. Nun sahen sie zum Fenster.

"Zwei Raben?"

"Haben sie Briefe?", fragte der Boss schnell. Die Stille um sie herum hatte sich verdichtet.

Der junge Auror öffnete das Fenster und nickte. "Ja." Geübt sprach er ein paar Enthüllungszauber, aber nichts lies sich

feststellen. Es war eine einfache Pergamentrolle, welche die zwei zwischen sich in den Krallen getragen hatten.

Vorsichtig nahm er diese in die Hand und musterte sie: "Ein schwarzes Siegel... eine Schlange, welche sich selber in

den Schwanz beißt und in der Mitte ist die Rune für Blut."

"Letifer.", murmelten gleich mehrere, dann wurde es wieder still. Der Wind heulte um das Haus herum, aber alle die hier

lebten, hörten das schon lange nicht mehr. "Mach auf."

"Ja, Chef." Nervös zerbrach er das Siegel und begann vorzulesen.

"An die Auroren

Das Ministerium ist gefallen und ihr seid euch sicher eurer aussichtslosen Lage bewusst. Ich mache es kurz: Übergebt

uns Azkaban friedlich und wir werden euch gehen lassen. Falls ihr uns betrügt, werde ich persönlich euch zu

Versuchsobjekten der Rekruten machen und eure Familien, Freunde und Bekannten jagen und töten.

Überlegt es euch gut. Was ist euch mehr wert, euer Leben oder eure Pflicht einer Institution gegenüber, welche nicht

mehr existiert?

Botschafter der Vampire und Rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords

Letifer."

Viele waren im Raum unruhig geworden, als sie das Angebot hörten. Schweigen breitete sich aus, als jeder sich fragte,

ob er den Verrat am Ministerium begehen sollte oder nicht... und was da noch genau zu verraten war, seit dem das

Ministerium eine Ruine war. Konnten sie Letifer überhaupt vertrauen? Oder war es nur ein Trick?

Es war der junge Auror mit dem Überlebenswillen, der sich zuerst zu einer Entscheidung durchgerungen hatte: "Ich

nehme an."

Die Männer und Frauen musterten ihn kurz und akzeptierten den Entschluss. Würde sich die Mehrheit anderes

entscheiden, würden sie ihn als Verräter töten. Er kannte das Risiko, er tat es trotzdem.

Azkaban hatte eine effiziente, aber emotional äußerst kalte Aurorenstaffel. Das Leben in Azkaban formte einen so. Alles,

Kameraden, Dementoren, Gefängnisinsassen, wurde ausgeblendet für das eigene Wohl, nur so konnte man nicht dem

Wahnsinn verfallen. Man hing nur an sich selber, den Pflichten und der Aussicht irgendwann weg zu können.

Diese drei Dinge waren ihnen wichtig und jeder musste nun aushandeln, was für ihn das wichtigste war. Die meisten

kamen auf die Antwort, dass sie nicht in Azkaban sterben und nochmals die Welt, ihre Lieben sehen wollten... und so

nickten immer mehr in Zustimmung, bis nur noch einer übrig war.

Der Anführer, der Boss. Derjenige, vor dem sie alle den meisten Respekt hatten.

Er schüttelte seine schlohweißen Haare und über sein weißes wettergegerbtes Gesicht zog sich ein Lächeln. Ein

typisches Lächeln für Azkaban, voller Melancholie und Einsamkeit.

"Ich bleibe hier.", verkündete er ruhig und entspannt, als wäre dies nicht sein Todesurteil, sondern die Ablehnung für

einen Spaziergang gewesen. "Azkaban... ich bin hier so lange gewesen, dass es nun ein Teil von mir ist, wie ich von

ihm. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, in die äußere Welt zurückzukehren, mit all ihren Emotionen, ihren Möglichkeiten und

ihren schnellen Wechseln. Ich bleibe, als der letzte Wärter von Azkaban."

Die anderen sahen sich an und schließlich fragte eine, der nur zwei Frauen: "Bist du sicher, Rupert?"

"Absolut." Rupert lächelte immernoch, auch als die anderen langsam ihre Zauberstäbe gegen ihn erhoben.

Er war ein Teil von Azkaban, und das Gefängnis war ein Teil von ihm. Mit den Jahren hatte es ihn verändert. Seine

Kleidung verlor ihre Farben, seine Schritte hallten nicht mehr in den Gängen und die Dementoren machten ihm kaum

mehr etwas aus. Die Leute von draußen übersahen ihn leicht und wichen seinen Blicken aus. Sie beschrieben seine

Augen als einfangend, beunruhigend und dunkel wie zwei lange Tunnel. Er war zu einem Schatten geworden, zu einem

von Azkabans Kindern. Er hatte es nie anderes gewollt.

Es war sein Gefängnis, sein Schutz, sein Leben... und nun sein Tod. Er war nicht traurig, er hatte immer vor hier solange

zu arbeiten, bis er starb. Und Sterben war in Azkaban etwas alltägliches. Irgendwann hatte es all seine Angst verloren

und er hatte begriffen, dass Tod die Erlösung war. Das Tor in eine neue Zukunft.

Er sah dieser Zukunft entgegen.

"Avada Kedavra." Grüne Blitze schossen ihm aus jeder Ecke des Raumes entgegen und trafen ihn zielsicher in der

Brust.

Keine Abschiedsworte, in den langen dunklen Nächten Azkabans war bereits alles zwischen ihnen gesagt worden. Keine

Entschuldigung, sie hatten sich alle offen und bewusst entschieden. Keine Frage nach dem letzten Wunsch... denn sein

Wunsch war der Tod in Azkaban gewesen.

Wieder heulte der ewige Sturm um das Haus und die Auroren sahen sich an. Dann krächzte einer der Raben und sie

setzten sich in Bewegung. Nur wenige Minuten später flogen die zwei Raben zurück, um die Nachricht zu überbringen.

Der Brief war kurz und enthielt nur drei Wörter:

"Wir nehmen an."

Azkaban war gefallen ohne einen einzigen Kampf. Letifer hielt sein Versprechen und ließ die Auroren ziehen, auch wenn

dies Voldemort überhaupt nicht gefiel. Doch insgesamt war er zufrieden über Letifers Schachzug.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Voldemort blickte der dunklen Gestalt nachdenklich hinterher, als sie seine Gemächer verließ. Letifer war in der Tat ein

perfektes Werkzeug in so gut wie jeder Hinsicht. Charismatisch, stark, emotionslos, intelligent und am Besten: Er war

loyal.

Niemand war leichter vorherzusehen, als die, welche loyal waren. Diese konnte er leicht ausspielen und auf ihren

wahren Platz verweisen. Letifer war dafür sicherlich das spektakulärste Beispiel.

Trotz all seiner hervorragenden Eigenschaften diente er unter ihm, dem Dunken Lord! Der Grund dafür war seine naive

Loyalität zu den Vampiren. Wäre Letifer ungebunden, frei und ebenso ehrgeizig wie er selber... Voldemort würde ihn als

ernsthaften Gegner anerkennen. Aber so?

Der Dunkle Lord erhob sich von dem Thron. So, war Letifer der Botschafter der Vampire. Loyalität war eine Schwäche.

Letifer hatte sie offensichtlich, weil er die Vampire als seine Familie ansah... wie dumm. Die Vampire hatten ihn

wahrscheinlich eh nur wegen seiner speziellen Todesmagie aufgenommen, hatten ihn für den Krieg trainiert und

benutzten ihn nun. Hinterher würden ihn die Konzilmitglieder sicherlich diskret beseitigen, immerhin war er ein weiterer

Machtfaktor, und solche konnte man nie gebrauchen, wenn sie nicht in deiner Kontrolle waren.

Letifer wollte nur nicht diese Wahrheit sehen, dass er für die Vampire nicht mehr als ein Mittel zum Zweck war. Im

Tiefsten Inneren war er halt doch noch ein Kind und konnte nicht ohne Rückhalt durch andere existieren.

Und das war der Grund, warum er, Voldemort, ihm um so vieles voraus war. Er hatte keine Loyalität und brauchte zum

Leben nur sich selber. Das war wahre Stärke. Vielleicht hätte Letifer dies in zehn oder zwanzig Jahren ebenfalls

erreicht... in gewisser Weise war es eine Schande solch eine viel versprechende Blüte so früh abschneiden zu müssen.

Aber er konnte sich keine Fehler erlauben. Nicht so nahe vorm Sieg.

Und deshalb hatte er Letifer diesen einen Auftrag gegeben... Nun würde er die wahre Willensstärke und Kampfeskraft

seines Werkzeuges kennen lernen. Voldemort lächelte. Das Ergebnis würde sicherlich interessant sein...

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

"Letifer?", fragte Meradin erstaunt. Es war selten, dass der Halbvampir die Trainingsräume der Vampire aufsuchte. Zum

Glück war es im Moment leer und der Meistervampir kontrollierte nur die Qualität der Waffen. "Was ist passiert?"

"Ich hatte ein Treffen mit dem Lord." Letifer atmete tief durch und lief unruhig auf und ab."Ich habe einen neuen Auftrag."

"Welchen?" Doch Meradin ahnte es schon... nur wenig versetzte seinen Sohn in solch einen Zustand, der Nervosität und

der Angst.

"Den Überfall auf Potter-Manor und den Tod aller darin befindenden Personen." Letifer blieb stehen. "Ich bin der Beste

und Einzige für die Mission, da ich durch jeden Blutschutz von ihnen kann..."

Der Meistervampir seufzte, er hatte diesen Tag kommen sehen. Dennoch hatte er gehofft, dass Letifer es nie tun müsste.

Meradin hatte das Gefühl, als würde mit diesem Auftrag wieder etwas mehr von der Menschlichkeit seines Sohnes

zerstört werden.

Dieser sah zu ihm. "Was soll ich tun?" Es war irgendwie die Frage eines Kindes, aber die Situation war alles andere als

kindlich.

Der Vampir zögerte nur kurz und sah ihn dann fest an. Es war grausam in solch einer Situation zu sein, aber das Leben

nahm keine Rücksicht auf Fairness. Letifer konnte nicht ablehnen, sonst wäre der Vertrag hinfällig.

"Du weißt, was du zu tun hast."

"Ja. Ich weiß... denkst du, sie werden mich hassen?"

"Ja.", antwortete sein Vater ehrlich. "Wann wird es geschehen?"

"Heute Nacht. Laut einem Spion soll in Potter Manor ein geheimes Treffen stattfinden, da es so gut geschützt ist..."

Letifer schüttelte den Kopf und verbannte all seine Sympathien für seine Opfer. "Die zwei Kinder sind noch in Hogwarts."

Meradin bemerkte die Vermeidung von Namen, sagte aber nichts dazu. "Der Schlag wird den Orden schwer treffen."

Der Botschafter nickte knapp. "Vielleicht sogar auch die Überreste des Ministeriums... es gibt Hinweise, dass sie sich

verbünden."

"Wird auch mal Zeit, für die Lichtseite, ihre Kräfte zu vereinigen.", sagte Meradin sarkastisch. "Doch jetzt ist es einwenig

spät dafür."

"Ja. Es ist zu spät..."

Der Anführer des Clans Armand hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass Letifer das Gleiche wie er meinte.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Im Wohnzimmer der Potters waren die Anführer des Ordens und des restlichen Ministeriums versammelt, um die

Vereinigung zu einem einzigen Widerstand gegen Voldemort voranzutreiben. Schon den ganzen Nachmittag hatten die

Acht über eine gemeinsame Angriffsstrategie diskutiert, waren aber auf keinen grünen Zweig gekommen. Immer wieder

mussten ihnen Kingsley, der nun offiziell zum Orden übergelaufen war, oder Croaker, ein ehemaliger Unsäglicher,

welcher der Anführer der Resttruppen des Ministeriums war, sagen, dass dies aus diesem oder jenem Grund unmöglich

war. Schließlich beschlossen sie auf Anraten von McGonagall und den zwei anderen Ministeriumsangestellen erstmal

die Verteidigung zu besprechen.

"Hogwarts ist gerüstet.", endete sie und seufzte. "Ich hatte gehofft meine Schule nie für den Krieg nutzen zu müssen."

"Wir haben keine Alternativen...", erinnerte sie Kingsley.

"Ich weiß." Sie presste ihre Lippen aufeinander. "Trotzdem sehe ich es nicht gerne. Viele Kinder verlassen Hogwarts."

"Ja, aber es kommen auch viele Familien, um dort Schutz zu suchen. Am einzigen Ort des Landes, der noch sicher ist

vor den dunklen Truppen." Lily lächelte ihr aufmunternd zu. "Hogwarts ist der sicherste Ort Europas."

Einige lächelten bei diesen Worten, doch der Minister schüttelte den Kopf. "Aber wie lange wird Hogwarts standhalten?

Wie lange werden wir kämpfen können?"

Viele der Personen rutschten unruhig auf ihren Plätzen herum, doch James antwortete fest: "So lange wie nötig."

"Sicher? Das Ministerium, Azkaban... sie galten ebenfalls als sehr sichere Orte." Scrimgeours Blick war bitter. "Wir

müssen den Widerstand vom Ausland her lenken."

Eine ältere Hexe mit kurzen blonden Haaren schüttelte den Kopf. An ihren Ohren klimperten riesige Schmuckstücke.

"Dann haben wir bereits verloren.", sagte sie bestimmt. Scrimgeour sah sie streng an, aber sie ignorierte es. Sie hatte

die Wahrheit gesagt.

Leise hörte man von einem anderen Teil des Hauses ein leises 'Plop'. Ein Hauself, Hilly, war appariert, doch keiner der

Acht empfand dies als seltsam. Schließlich taten diese Wesen es die ganze Zeit, um sich zu bewegen. Sie vergaßen,

dass sonst beim Auftauchen in einem anderen Teil des Hauses ein zweites 'Plop' zu hören war. Es fehlte. Wo war der

Hauself hin? Konnte er doch nur weg, wenn ein Potter es ihm ausdrücklich befahl...

"Wie sieht es mit Verbündeten aus? Irgendwelche Fortschritte, Mr. Polinsky?", fragte die Leiterin von Hogwarts.

Ein Mann mit grauen Haaren und türkisfarbener Robe schüttelte den Kopf. "Die Kobolde sind misstrauisch. Die

Zentauren behaupten, eine Allianz mit uns sei gegen den Willen der Sterne. Die Meeresmenschen geben keine Antwort.

Die Riesen sind fasziniert von Ihr-wisst-schon-wem. Die Werwölfe hassen uns. Die Vampire haben einen unbrechbaren

Vertrag und hassen uns ebenfalls."

"Klingt schlecht.", kommentierte die Beraterin trocken.

Er schnaubte. "Eine Untertreibung. Sehen wir den Tatsachen ins Auge, eine Allianz mit uns will keine einzige der

magischen Rassen haben. Viele wollen uns im Gegenteil sogar vernichten. Das Beste, was wir erwarten können, ist

Neutralität."

Inzwischen war es draußen dunkel geworden und die Gemüter in der kleinen Runde waren gedrückt. Schweigend

schenkte Lily Tee aus und reichte Gebäck. Keine der acht Personen hatte bemerkt, dass eine dunkle Figur seit einigen

Minuten an der Tür gelauscht hatte und diese nun leise öffnete...

"Wie sieht es eigentlich mit Letifer aus?", fragte Croaker knapp. Die Figur an der Tür erstarrte und hörte nun wieder

bewegungslos zu.

"Was meinst du?", fragte Kingsley. "Ob wir ihn töten können?"

Der Mann nickte, die Kälte in seinem Blick schien seit der Schlacht im Ministerium nicht mehr gewichen zu sein. Einige

unsichere Blicke wurden zwischen den zivileren Leuten gewechselt. Scrimgeour und die Potters zeigten nur jedoch nur

leichte Überraschung.

"Ich denke, es wird schwer werden, aber nicht unmöglich.", brachte James es auf den Punkt.

Polinsky sah verbittert auf den Tee. "Soweit ist es also schon gekommen... wir werden zu Mördern hinterrücks aus dem

Hinterhalt!"

"Die werden uns auch nicht besser behandeln.", brummte die Ex-Beraterin. Sie war für die Flüchtlinge zuständig

gewesen und hatte daher gesehen, was die Todesser den Zivilisten antaten. Entsprechend deutlich war ihre Haltung

gegen sie.

"Das heißt noch lange nicht...", begann Lily, wurde aber unterbrochen.

Kingsley funkelte Polinsky an. "Haben wir sonst noch eine andere Chance?"

"Uns bleiben viele Chancen!"

"Von wegen!" "Sicher." "Wir müssen... "

Für einige Minuten redeten mehrere durcheinander, dann kehrte dank dem lakonischen Ruf "Ruhe" von Croaker eben

diese wieder ein. Er sah sie alle streng an: "Wir befinden uns im Krieg! Wir müssen klar und nüchtern handeln!"

"Was soll denn schon passieren?", fragte die rundliche Hexe sarkastisch.

"Ihr könntet hinterrücks überfallen werden, zum Beispiel."

"So ein Quatsch!" Sie lachte kurz auf, aber ihr Lachen gefror, als sie mitbekam, dass niemand aus ihrer Runde

gesprochen hatte. Mit weiten Augen sahen sie zur Tür, welche nun geöffnet war. Langsam trat aus dem Schatten eine

schlanke Gestalt hervor, welche vollkommen in Schwarz gekleidet war. An ihrem Gürtel schimmerte es silbern, Waffen.

Zögerlich wanderten ihre Blicke nach oben, fürchtend was sie sehen würden. Die langen schwarzen Haare und grünen

Augen ließen jedoch kaum einen Zweifel.

"Harry!", keuchte Lily überrascht.

Er lächelte kalt. "Hallo Mum. Hallo Dad. Tut mir Leid, eure Teestunde zu unterbrechen, aber ich habe meine Befehle."

Kingsley und Croaker waren gleich zu Beginn aufgesprungen, nun folgten ihnen die anderen. Lily und James taten es

nur mit schwerem Herzen, nie hatten sie sich erträumt jemals in solch eine Situation zu sein. Sie alle richteten ihre

Zauberstäbe auf ihn.

Scrimgeour grollte: "Und was sind deine Befehle?"

"Der Tod der Potters und eines jeden, der mit ihnen ist."

Als Letifer den Satz zu Ende gesprochen hatte, griff er ohne Vorwarnung an. Wie schon viel zu oft war er wieder nur die

eiskalte Mordmaschiene.

Mit einer vielfach geübten Handbewegung zog er einen Dolch und warf. Bevor Kingsley reagieren konnte, war er im Hals

getroffen worden. Unter den bestürzten Blicken sank er gurgelnd zu Boden. Diese Schrecksekunde nutzte der

Halbvampir aus und warf einen zweiten Dolch. Diesesmal traf er die ältere Hexe in der Brust. Sie schrie auf und hob

damit den Bann des Schreckens von den anderen Magiern.

Scrimgeour machte einen Satz zur Seite, direkt hinter einen Sessel. Es war eine Handlung aus seinen Aurortagen,

welche ihm nun das Leben rettete, denn nur eine Sekunde später flog ein dritter Dolch durch die Luft geradewegs

dorthin, wo er gestanden hatte. Harmlos schlug er in der Wand ein.

Polinsky war der einzige mit keinerlei Kampferfahrung. Geschockt blickte er auf den erkaltenden Körper seiner Kollegin,

dann wurde er von Panik erfasst und stolperte hilflos nach hinten, von dem Angreifer weg. Letifer hätte ihn als nächstes

ausgeschaltet, aber McGongagall stellte sich davor und es war deutlich, dass sie kein leichter Gegner war.

James errichtete ein starkes Schutzschild um sich und seine Ehefrau, während Lily halbherzig den Angriff übernahm. Es

war deutlich, dass dies nicht ihr erster Kampf zu Zweit war. Trotzdem sah sie auf und rief:

"Harry! Bitte..."

Letifer begann zu bereuen, dass es nicht in seiner normalen Letifer-Kleidung herein gekommen war. Doch er hatte

seinen Eltern als ihr Sohn gegenüber treten wollen. Er hatte ihnen das Privileg gegeben wollen, sein Gesicht zu sehen...

Dumm. Einfach nur dumm von ihm.

Nicht nur konnten sie sein Gesicht sehen, sondern er war nun auf normale Sprüche begrenzt. Er konnte seine

Todesmagie nicht einsetzen und wussten sie bereits, dass er ein Halbvampir war? Die Potters hatten es wahrscheinlich

von Dumbledore erfahren, aber sicher konnte er sich nicht sein. Und die Ministeriumsleute und McGonagall? Letifer war

sich nicht sicher, und ließ er auch erstmal Blutmagie weg. Vorerst. Es war immer gut einen Trumpf in der Tasche zu

haben.

Für einen Moment standen sie sich alle stumm gegenüber. Letifer sah für einen kurzen Moment zu seinen Eltern, dann

rief Scrimegour:

"Was willst du damit erreichen, Junge? Denkst du wirklich, dass du gegen sechs erwachsene Zauberer gewinnen

kannst?"

Letifers Antwort war kalt, monoton und jagte ihnen Schauer über den Rücken: "Ja."

"Dann irrst du dich!" McGonagalls Augen blitzen wütend. "Ich werde Albus Tod rächen!" Sie warf einen Fluch, welchem

aber Letifer mit einem Halbschritt zur Seite leicht auswich. "Lily, James! Alamiert den Orden!"

Es war klar, was sie meinte. Bei dem Wohnzimmer war direkt neben der Tür der Kamin und die Potters standen am

nächsten dazu. Trotzdem sahen die Zwei die Direktorin unwillig an:

"Aber..." "Das ist unser Sohn!"

Letifer blickte zu dem Kamin. Es war die einzige Fluchtmöglichkeit vor ihm. Ohne eine Sekunde weiter zu Zögern, warf

er einen starken Explosionszauber auf die Feuerstelle. Es war Croaker, welcher seinen Plan vereitelte, indem er einen

temporären aber sehr starken Schild beschwor und den Zauber aufnahm.

Schon wollte Letifer die Potters, sein Hauptziel, direkt angreifen, als er von der anderen Richtung unter Beschuss

genommen wurde. Gezwungenermaßen warf er sich flach auf den Boden und sprach einen Flammenzauber, welcher

die Couch, hinter der sich Croaker versteckte, in Brand steckte.

"Ich weiß! Und denkt ihr wirklich, ihr könnt voreingenommen gegen ihn kämpfen?", konterte derweil die Direktorin. "Nun

macht schon."

Lily und James wechselten einen langen Blick, während Letifer mit mehreren Flüchen aus Scrimgeours und Croakers

Zauberstab beschäftigt wurde. Minerva hatte Recht, dass wussten sie. Sie konnten ihrem Sohn nicht verletzten und

waren somit mehr ein Hindernis als alles andere.

Schweren Herzens taten sie, wie befohlen. Langsam zogen sie sich zum Kamin zurück.

"Nein!" Letifer hatte bemerkt, dass sie Fliehen wollten.

Bevor jemand reagieren konnte, wich Letifer allen Zaubern zur Seite aus und feuerte einen silbernen Fluch auf das

Ehepaar.

Mehr Instinkt, als alles andere, sorgte dafür, dass sie sich zur Seite warfen, obwohl der Schutzschirm noch existierte.

Doch diesen schien den Fluch nicht zu stören, als er hindurch raste und an der Wand einen großen Brandfleck

hinterließ.

McGongagall ließ die Bewachung des Büromenschen sein und sprang über den niedrigen Wohnzimmertisch, wie es ihr

niemand für eine Frau in ihrem Alter zugetraut hätte. Behände landete sie auf der anderen Seite, direkt in der

Schussbahn zwischen Letifer und seinen Eltern.

Ärgerlich betrachtete er sie, er hatte keine Zeit sie zu töten!

"Geh aus dem Weg.", befahl er kalt.

Sie antwortete nicht einmal mehr, sondern machte einige schnelle Zauberstabbewegungen. Der Wohnzimmertisch

verwandelte sich in einen Löwen und sprang auf Letifer zu.

Überrascht riss er schützend den Arm hoch und machte einen Schritt nach hinten, direkt an die Wand. Warum war auch

das Zimmer so klein?

Der Löwe kam auf seiner Brust auf und riss ihn nahezu auf den Boden. Mit seinen übermenschlichen Kräften hielt er sich

geradeso aufrecht und immerhin deckte ihn das Viech vor Flüchen. Trotzdem drangen die Krallen durch seine Kleidung,

zerfetzten sie und lange tiefe Kratzer entstanden auf seiner Brust. Sie brannten und er biss die Zähne zusammen, als er

das Tier wegdrückte.

Der Löwe sprang nach hinten, bereit für einen erneuten Angriff. Letifer hörte das Auflodern der Flammen im Kamin. Das

grüne Feuer erstarb bereits wieder, als er Zeit fand hinzusehen. Die Potters waren weg.

Mit einem Knurren, auf das der Löwe hätte stolz sein können, murmelte er: "Jetzt reicht es."

Halbvampir hin oder her, er würde zumindest Blutmagie nun benutzen. Der Löwe griff wieder an. Unter den

fassungslosen Blicken der vier übrig bleibenden Magier, duckte er darunter weg und packte den Löwen an der Kehle. Mit

einem neutralen Gesicht, als wäre dies etwas völlig normales, warf er den Löwen durch das Fenster hinaus. Das Jaulen,

als er durch das Glas krachte, war weithin zu hören.

Letifer richtete sich auf und sah zu der Verwandlungslehrerin:

"Noch ein paar neue Schosstierchen?"

Croaker hatte sich inzwischen so bewegt, dass er nun rechts von Letifer stand. Der Halbvampir war von den drei

Magiern eingekesselt und stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand. Jedoch wirkte er alles andere als in die Ecke gedrängt,

sondern wie ein wartendes Raubtier.

"Mo... Monster!", rief Polinsky voller Angst und Abscheu. Sofort richtete sich der kühle Blick des Halbvampirs auf ihn,

welchen er zuvor fast vergessen hatte. Nun aber, hatte er sein Todesurteil unterschrieben.

Die Flüche und Zauber vom Minister und McGonagall waren zu langsam, als er wie entfesselt nach vorne sprang. Noch

im Flug zog er sein Schwert und stieß es ihm mit der Wucht des Aufpralls durch die Brust. Die weiten blauen Augen im

Todeskampf regten nichts in ihm, als er das Metall wieder aus dem Körper entfernte.

"Polinsky!", zischte McGonagall entsetzt.

Croaker war zu abgehärtet, um sich davon nur eine Zehntelsekunde aufhalten zulassen. "Avada Kedavra!"

Nur mit Müh und Not konnte Letifer dem Fluch ausweichen, welcher zum Glück zu den langsameren zählte. Er sah zu

dem Trio von mächtigen Zauberern, welches nun vor ihm stand. Mit einem Unverzeihlichen hatte er nicht wirklich

gerechnet, aber es zeigte nur einen weiteren falsch eingeschätzten Punkt in dieser vermasselten Mission. Der Mann war

gefährlich. Gefährlicher als Kingsley oder Scrimgeour, welches beide hervorragende Auroren waren, beziehungsweise

gewesen waren.

Mit nur einem einzigen Versprechen im Blick musterte er den ehemaligen Unsäglichen, welcher ruhig blieb und

abwartete. Innerlich holte Letifer all seine Blutmagie hervor und brachte sie zum Einsatz. Gerade als drei Kampfhunde

und ein böse aussehender Fluch dabei waren ihn zu treffen, glitt er unter ihren fassungslosen Blicken einfach weg.

Es war als würde er sich verformen, verziehen und die Realität selbst um die Angriffe herumbiegen. Und dann wie ein

Gummiband schnalzte es zurück in die Normalität und Letifer war weg.

Der Minister und die Direktorin blinzelten und suchten ihn dann, doch ein Schmerzensschrei verkündete ihnen zu schnell

den Aufenthaltsort. Croaker stand dort, den Körper nach vorne verkrümmt, Augen und Mund weit offen... dann sank er in

sich zusammen. Das Schwert, dass einzige was ihn aufrecht gehalten hatte, wurde langsam herausgezogen.

In diesen Sekunden fasste Scrimgeour eine Entscheidung. Er war sich sicher, dass die Potters nur fliehen konnten, da

der Junge nicht wirklich absolut bei der Sache war. Dies hatte sich nun geändert und die lukrativste Beute war er, der

Minister. Er sah zu der alten Hexe, mit der er früher in die Schule gegangen war. Wenn er es sich recht überlegte, hatte

sie ihm sogar ein oder zweimal Nachhilfe in Verwandlung gegeben.

Es war sinnlos, dass sie ebenfalls ihr Ende hier treffen sollte. Polinsky, Shackelbolt, Croaker und Paulina, seine treue

Beraterin, reichten.

"Minerva!", rief er. "Renn zum Kamin, schnell!"

McGonagall sah verwirrt zu ihm, dann begriff sie. Emotionen glitten über ihr Gesicht, Dankbarkeit, Erleichterung, Schuld,

Wut, dann drehte sie sich um und rannte los. Scrimgeour schob sich entschlossen vor den jungen Killer und bildete

regelrecht eine Barriere zu der alten Hexe. Er würde diesen Jungen auf keinen Fall durchlassen!

Für einen Moment überlegte Letifer sie aufzuhalten, dann aber erinnerte ein Fluch ihn an eine sehr viel wertvollere Beute

– Scrimgeour. Sein Auftrag war so gut wie gescheitert, aber der Minister selber würde Voldemort sicherlich besänftigen.

Passiv sah er zu, wie die alte Hexe wegflohte.

"Nun sind wir alleine, wie?"

"Du lässt sie gehen?", fragte Scrimgeour überrascht und aufmerksam. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass dieses... dieses Kind

jeden Moment angreifen konnte.

"Ja. Die Potters sind durch meinen Fehler schon entkommen." Letifer sah ihn kalt an. "Ich hätte nicht sentimental werden

dürfen und gleich mit allem angreifen sollen. Der Lord wird nicht erfreut sein... du wirst ihn allerdings sicherlich ein wenig

aufheitern, vor allem wenn du noch lebst."

"Ich werde nicht so einfach mitkommen!" In Scrimegours Augen war blanke Wut. "Wie kannst du so etwas überhaupt

deinen eigenen Eltern antun?!"

"Weil es nötig ist." Letifer stand im krassen Gegensatz zum emotionserfüllten Minister. "Minister, duellieren wir uns. Ich,

ehemaliger Harry James Potter, nun besser bekannt unter dem Namen Letifer von Armand fordere sie zu einem Duell!"

Der Minister starrte ihn fassungslos an. Leise flüsterte er. "Du bist Letifer? Unmöglich..."

"Nichts in unmöglich in der Welt der Magie, Minister. Sollten Sie das nicht wissen?" Letifer lächelte. "Nehmen sie an?

Oder muss ihr letztes Duell ohne jede Etikette sein...?"

"Ich Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister von England, nehme die Herausforderung an.", bellte der Mann zornig. "Denk nicht,

dass ich es dir einfach mache. Thors Hammer!"

Letifer blockte den Blitz mit einem Schild ab. "Deutsche Flüche? Originell."

Danach hielt er in keinster Weise mehr zurück. Er machte sich nicht mehr die Mühe, den verzweifelten Flüchen

Scrimgeours auszuweichen, sondern ließ seine Todesmagie sie abblocken. Stattdessen tanzte er regelrecht in

übermenschlicher Geschwindigkeit um den Mann herum, welcher nicht mehr mitkam. Das Tempo war für sein Alter und

seine menschlichen Grenzen einfach zuviel.

Es dauerte weniger als dreißig Sekunden, dann schlug Letifer ihn mit einem gezielten Handkantenschlag ins Genick

ohnmächtig. Gekonnt fing er den Minister auf und warf ihn sich über die Schulter.

Missmutig sah er sich in dem inzwischen zerstörten Wohnzimmer um. Vier Leichen lagen verstreut im Raum und drei

Leute waren geflohen. Ausgerechnet die Potters und McGonagall! Letifer konnte sich nicht helfen, als zu fragen, ob er

seine Effizienz verloren hatte... so etwas passierte ihm doch sonst nie. Hatten die Potters ihn so sehr beeinflusst, dass er

sie unbewusst hatte fliehen lassen?

Er kannte die Antwort, ja.

Warum sonst hatte er nicht gleich Todesmagie und Blutmagie eingesetzt? Sein Auftrag lautete eh alle zu töten. Warum

sonst hatte er nicht den Kamin nochmals angegriffen und die gefährlichen Ziele zuerst eliminiert? Warum sonst hatte er

sich nicht verhüllt? Alles Fehler, die er sonst nicht machte... und er war nicht traurig darüber.

Der beste Krieger war schwach, wenn sein Herz und sein Verstand nicht bei der Sache waren.

Die Frage war jetzt nur, wie erklärte er das Voldemort?

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

"Letifer...", grollte Voldemort. Sie waren alleine in seinem Schreibzimmer. Der Halbvampir hatte gerade eben seinen

Bericht abgeschlossen und wartete nun auf seine Reaktion. "Du hast versagt."

Letifer antwortete nicht, sah aber auch nicht weg. Voldemorts wünschte sich, wieder einmal, ihn bestrafen zu dürfen.

Bald würde er es können, wenn alles nach Plan lief. Doch nicht jetzt. Jetzt musste er sich auf die Gegenwart

konzentrieren. So sah er zu dem gefesselten und ohnmächtigen Minister, welcher zu seinen Füßen lag.

"Zumindest hast du ihn gebracht... Lebendig sogar. Und die Pläne mit Hogwarts sind ebenfalls durchaus interessant...

wie auch immer. Du hast die einzige Chance die Potters auf die Schnelle zu Töten ungenutzt verstreichen lassen!"

Bei der Tonlage des Dunklen Lords hätten die meisten Todesser schon winselnd auf dem Teppich gelegen und um

Gnade gefleht. Nicht so Letifer. Er sah weiterhin stoisch zu Voldemort, als würde er ihm geistig zuschreien 'Das weiß ich

alles schon längst!'.

Es machte Voldemort rasend vor Wut. Vorsichtig ballte er die Hand zur Faust, um sich zu beherrschen. Noch brauchte er

die Vampire.

Zumindest hatte sein Test einige durchaus interessante Erkenntnisse erbracht. Letifer war willens für ihn selbst die

Potters zu killen, hatte aber anscheinend doch eine emotionale Schwäche, welche auch seine Kampfleistungen

beeinflusste. Es war bei einem Kind, selbst wenn es Letifers Kaliber hatte, zu erwarten gewesen. Für Voldemort selber

hatte dies Vor- und Nachteile, aber fürs erste würde er es auf sich beruhen lassen.

Wieder etwas beruhigt ging er um seinen Schreibtisch herum und setzte sich in den bequemen Ledersessel.

"Noch ein solches Versagen werde ich nicht dulden, ist das klar?"

"Ja. Es wird nicht wieder vorkommen." Letifers Stimme klang fest.

"Gut." Voldemort sah auf Scrimgeour. "Dann werden wir jetzt mal aus unserem Minister herausholen, was seine Leute so

machen." Er hob den Zauberstab: "Enervate."

Scrimgeour Augen flatterten, dann war er hellwach. "Was! Wo... Letifer!" Hasserfüllt sah er den jungen Mann - oder war

es doch Kind? - an und ließ dann den Blick durch den Raum schweifen. Beim Anblick des Dunklen Lords wurde er

deutlich blasser und schluckte.

"Wie schön, dass du nun bei uns bist..." Voldemorts Lächeln war das pure Böse. "Ich denke, wir werden nun ein paar

angenehme Stunden zusammen verbringen. Crucio!"

Unbewegt sah Letifer zu, wie sich der Minister schreiend auf dem Boden wälzte. Im Hinterkopf fragte sich die ganze Zeit

eine kleine Stimme, wie es dem Orden nun erging, aber er versuchte sie zu ignorieren.

Lieber beobachtete er die grausame Folter von Scrimgeour und merkte sich die Daten und Informationen, welche sie

über die gegnerischen Leute bekamen. Mehr als einmal musste er dem Mann Heiltränke verabreichen, dann ging es

wieder von vorne los. Sein Tod nach mehreren Stunden wäre fast einer Erlösung gleichgekommen, wäre er nicht durch

eine Häutung bei lebendigem Leibe geschehen.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Hogwarts. Die größte und glorreichste Schule Europas. Der Ort, wo Wissen gehortet und gesammelt wurde. Aber auch

die letzte Festung des Lichts.

In den Tagen nach Scrimgeours Tod veränderte sich hier radikal viel. Der Krankenflügel wurde ausgebaut, es gab neue

Trakte für die ankommenden Flüchtlinge, in der großen Halle wurden Tische dazu gestellt und das Lachen der Kinder in

den Gängen wurde seltener...

Im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum fehlten mehr als drei Viertel aller Schüler. Ihre Eltern hatten sie zu sich nach Hause

genommen, in den anderen Häusern war die Quote noch höher. Die Regeln, wer die anderen in ihren Häusern besuchen

durfte, hatten sich aufgelockert, und so war es eine recht bunte Gruppe, die hier am Feuer saß.

"Er ist böse, was soll er anderes sein?", murmelte Rose leise. "Er wollte Mum and Dad töten!"

"Harry hatte ohne Zweifel seine Gründe." Neville versuchte sie zu Trösten. "Ich bin sicher, er hätte diese Befehle auch

lieber nicht bekommen... wer weiß, was sie ihm angetan hätte, wenn er sich geweigert hätte?"

"Trotzdem...Mum meinte das auch, sie hält immer noch zu ihm!" Sie sah ins Feuer, ihr Gesicht spiegelte das

Unverständnis für ihre Mutter und die eigene Zerrissenheit wider. "Ich wünschte, es wäre kein Krieg."

"Ich auch.", seufzte ein Hufflepuff, Susan Bones. "Harry war schon immer anders gewesen, aber ich frage mich, warum

er das tut. Er war einer von uns Puffs, verdammt noch mal!"

John zuckte mit den Schultern, um seine eigene Traurigkeit zu überdecken. "Er ist loyal zu seiner Familie, was will man

mehr von einem Hufflepuff erwarten?"

Insgeheim lernte er jeden Tag aus dem kleinen Buch, welches ihm Harry zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Langsam,

zumindest hatte er das Gefühl, wurde er besser.

Schweigen senkte sich über die Gruppe, bis das Porträt bei Seite schwang und Viktor Krum eintrat. Zielstrebig bewegte

er sich zur niedergeschlagenen Truppe:

"Ich bringe gute Nachrichten. Ab morgen sollen alle hier Extra-Training in Duelltechniken bekommen."

"Von wem?", fragte Parvati mit einem neuentdeckten Zynismus. "Black? Hingerichtet. Moody? Wurde doch ermordet.

Kingsley? Oh warte, starb letzte Woche! Wieder DA mit Ron und Hermine? Verdammt, die liegen ja im Koma!"

Viktor seufzte. "Ich verstehe ja, dass es schwer für euch ist... aber dieses Mal übernehmen Flitwick und ich die Leitung,

einverstanden? Da lernt ihr sicher etwas hilfreiches."

"Ich will nicht sterben...", murmelte Rose so leise, dass sie kaum jemand hörte. "Aber dauernd passiert irgendjemanden

etwas..."

"So ist es halt einmal im Krieg." Viktor sah müde zu ihr, die ganzen Umbauten, sowie die ständige Angst forderten ihren

Tribut. "Wer weiß, was danach ist... du darfst nur nicht vergessen, dass es immer ein danach gibt."

Susan Bones sprach von allen den Gedanken dazu aus: "Leichter gesagt, als getan."

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Letifer kam gerade von der Besprechung mit Remus zurück. Er fühlte sich fast wie ein Verräter, als er die Erleichterung

des Werwolfs sah, wenn er berichtete, dass die Potters noch lebten. Er zog seine Kapuze tiefer ins Gesicht. Warum

konnte sein Leben nicht einmal einfach sein?

"Letifer!" Er drehte sich um, Draco kam auf ihn zu gelaufen. "Ich bringe eine Nachricht von Simon von Armand."

Freundlich nickte der Halbvampir ihm zu. "Komm etwas mit mir. Wie geht es dir in deiner neuen Position als Gehilfe bei

Rosier?"

Der ehemalige Slytherin entspannte sich etwas. "Wunderbar. Tybalt ist ein großartiger Lehrer und ich denke, dass mein

Vater auch langsam mir meinen Fehler verzeiht... anscheinend war es Tante Bellatrix, die ihn immer wieder aufgestachelt

hatte."

"Wirklich? Überrascht mich nicht." Ihre Schritte hallten in den dunklen und leeren Gängen wider. "Was ist nun mit der

Nachricht?"

"Ähm, ja. Ich soll euch ausrichten, dass die Mirlan von Armand, die Meistervampirin, zurückkehrt und Erfolg auf ihrer

Mission hatte."

Letifers Herz machte einen Sprung vor Freude. Die Meermenschen waren im Vertrag! Er hatte nach all den negativen

Berichten bereits die Hoffnung aufgegeben. Doch wichtiger war: Mirlan, seine Tante, kam endlich zurück! Er hatte sie

mehr vermisst, als er zugeben wollte. Seine Stimme hielt er aber neutral, als er antwortete:

"Wann genau ist ihre Ankunft?"

"Mitternacht." Draco zögerte, sie hatten die Gemächer von Letifer fast erreicht. "Meister, kann ich... kann ich mit euch

kurz unter vier Augen sprechen?"

Letifer warf ihm einen überraschten Blick zu, nickte dann aber: "Sicherlich. Komm."

Nur wenig später, saß Letifer in einem seiner Sessel, während Draco vor ihm stand und immer nervöser wurde. "Also,

was ist?"

"Ich..." Draco schluckte. "Ihr wisst sicherlich, dass Tybalt Rosier nicht nur für Spionage zuständig ist, sondern auch für

Nachrichten und Briefverkehr des Lords..."

"Ja, dessen bin ich mir bewusst. Obwohl Rosier nur das weniger wichtige regelt. Was ist damit?"

"Nun... ich... sie hatten wohl vergessen, dass ich da bin oder hielten mich für loyal, ich weiß es nicht." Der Blonde

schluckte. "Ich war im Nebenraum, als der Dunkle Lord kam, um mit Rosier über einige Verträge zu reden. Es ging mich

nichts an, so passte ich zuerst nicht sonderlich auf..."

"Und was änderte dann deine Meinung?"

Der Malfoy-Erbe sah zu Boden und atmete tief ein. Was er hier tat war Verrat. Verrat am Dunklen Lord. Er war so

erzogen worden, diesem immer zu dienen und gerade nun, dass sich alles zum Besseren für ihn wandte... wollte er so

etwas tun? Aber er hatte nun mehrere Tage mit sich gekämpft und gefunden, dass es richtig war. Er hasste Voldemort

und schuldete Letifer viel.

"Euer Name fiel."

"Mein Name?" Letifer richtete sich auf. "Was dann?"

"Sie redeten über einen Vertrag... dem Vertrag der Vampire mit dem Dunklen Lord und einem zweiten mit einem anderen

Lord..."

Letifer unterbrach ich: "Fiel ein Name des Lords, oder eine Charakteristik?"

"Nein... denke ich, nur dass dieser euch anscheinend hasst." Draco war von der scharfen Stimme Letifers verunsichert.

"Wisst ihr, wen sie damit meinten?"

"Ich vermute es." Die entkommenen Lords aus dem Osten würden ihn wohl nie in Ruhe lassen. "Also?"

"Der Dunkle Lord besprach mit Tybalt, wann sie die Vampire nicht mehr brauchen würden... wann der Vertrag gebrochen

werden könnte..." Draco sah auf zu Letifer und erwartete dessen Reaktion. "Der Lord erwähnte, dass die Vampire

dämliche unterbelichtete Wesen seien, da sie nicht bemerkt hätten, dass im Vertrag nirgends geregelt ist, was danach

ist; Sowie auch nirgends verboten wird, dass man Geld für eine noch ungetane Tat gegen den Vertrag bekommt."

Entgegen der Erwartungen vom Blonden blieb Letifer ruhig. "Ich sehe... und für was ist das Geld, dass Voldemort

bekommt?"

Draco zuckte leicht bei dem Namen zusammen, antwortete trotzdem: "Anscheinend für euch, tot oder lebendig."

Letifer konnte nicht anderes und spürte wie eine tiefe Belustigung in ihm hochstieg. Fassungslos bemerkte Draco wie

der Botschafter der Vampire zu Lachen begann. Voller Verwirrung wartete er, bis der Botschafter zu seinem alten kühlen

Selbst zurückgefunden hatte.

Der Halbvampir stand auf und schritt zu Draco. Lobend legte er ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. "Das hast du gut

gemacht, Draco."

"Danke." Er sammelte seinen Mut und fragte: "Was werdet ihr nun tun?"

"Gar nichts." Draco hätte wetten können, für einen Moment die Fangzähne von Letifer gesehen zu haben. "Das Konzil

der Vampire und ich waren uns immer über diese Lücke im Vertrag im Klaren. Ebenso haben wir schon lange so einen

Verrat erwartet... schön ist es nur zu wissen, dass es wahr ist."

Die grauen Augen von Draco wurden weit. "Aber... was habt ihr vor?!"

"Neugierig, wie?" Letifer grinste. "Aber das wird eine Überraschung bleiben. Das wichtigste ist nun, dass der Vertrag

bricht, wenn wir es brauchen können."

"Das heißt?"

"Das noch nichts passiert... aber wir Vampire können nun immer den Vertrag auflösen, da er mit uns, oder zumindest mit

mir, Geldgeschäfte macht. Das Verbot ist zwar nicht direkt im Vertrag enthalten, so dass er von selber bricht, wenn man

es tut. Aber wenn man den Vertrag anruft, dass er deswegen nichtig ist, hat es den gleichen Effekt."

Letifer lächelte. "Du hast uns gerade die Waffe in die Hand gegeben, die uns gefehlt hat."

"Verstehe..." So vollkommen verstand er noch nicht, aber er hatte das Gefühl, dass Voldemort die Vampire gewaltig

unterschätzt hatte. Darüber würde er noch nachdenken müssen.

"Geh nun. Rosier vermisst dich sicherlich schon."

Letifer sah hinterher, wie Draco durch die Tür verschwand. Dann ging er langsam wieder zum Sessel und setzte sich.

Ganz so selbstsicher wie er sich vor dem Jungen gegeben hatte, war er nicht. Reichte solch ein magerer Beweis wirklich

aus, um den Vertrag zu brechen?

Kaum.

Aber es würde genügen, um die Strafe des Vertrags beim Bruch zu mildern.

Der Dunkle Lord wollte den Vertrag anscheinend im richtigen Moment, durch einen deutlichen tätlichen Verstoß auflösen.

Gefährlich, wenn man den magischen Rückschlag bedachte. Aber Voldemort schien es in Kauf nehmen zu wollen, oder

hatte er da noch etwas in der Hinterhand?

Egal. Wichtig war nur, dass die Vampire nun die Möglichkeit besaßen, den Vertrag in einem akuten Notfall zu brechen,

wenn auch die Folgen schwer sein dürften.

Voldemort hatte wohl gedacht, dass das Ritual des Vertrages und die Vampire schon so alt waren, dass Geldgeschäfte

einfach übersehen wurden, mit reinzunehmen. Wie naiv. Es zeigte viel, was er von den Vampiren dachte.

In Wirklichkeit war dies eine weiteres Loch gewesen, wie die Tatsache, dass man immer Verträge für das 'danach'

abschließen konnte. Und solche Verträge beinhalteten halt oft Geldzahlungen, was nun der Dunkle Lord ausnützte.

Letifer wunderte sich etwas, wie viel Geld das wohl war, dass er dafür den Vampir-Vertrag aufs Spiel setzte... er hatte

sich eh schon immer gefragt, woher Voldemort das Geld nahm, um alles am Laufen zu halten.

Er sah aus dem Fenster hinaus über den Wald hinweg. Wie sollte er nur einen weiteren Beweis für eine aggressive oder

verräterische Handlung gegen die Vampire bekommen?

Zum Kapitel:

Ich liebe die Azkaban-Szene... während ich die Potter/Letifer-Szene hasse. Mehrfach überlegte ich sie zu löschen, ließ

sie aber dann drinnen, nachdem einige Leute sie durchaus als "gut" oder "sehr gut" befanden und ich mehrere Teile

änderte.

Für die Todes-Besorgten: In dieser Szene sollte McGonagall (und vllt. einer der Potters) sterben, aber irgendwie warf

sich Scrimgeour dazwischen. ^.~

Draco-Fans: Tja, hier ist es... Dracos wichtiger Beitrag zu der FF.

Wichtig: Diese FF wird 4 Teile haben! Warum? Nun, Fallendes Recht war einfach überlang. Nun wird es 19 Kapitel

besitzen und dann der letzte Teil beginnen.

Ansonsten bin ich weiter für alle Hinweise auf Fehler dankbar. Diese FF ist einfach riesig und teilweise sehr detailliert.

Selbst ich kann da den Überblick verlieren =)

Kapitel 50 heißt "Neue Mitstreiter".

Mirlan kommt zurück, ein weiteres wichtiges Puzzleteil taucht auf und Lupin bekommt einen neuen Sekretär!

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil III: Neue Mitstreiter**

50. Neue Mitstreiter

John lag still in seinem Himmelbett, die Vorhänge komplett zugezogen. Die Geschehnisse wollten seine Gedanken

einfach nicht verlassen.

Wie konnte Harry so etwas tun? Hatte er es getan? Wenn ja, warum?

Er musste gute Gründe gehabt haben, nur er sah sie gerade nicht.

Verzweifelt schloss er die Augen. Er fühlte sich verraten, verwirrt und verlassen. Vor allem das Letztere weckte eine

ganze Reihe von anderen Emotionen, wie Hoffnung auf einen Irrtum, Ärger, Neugier für die Gründe und eine

schmerzende Bruderliebe, welche mit jeder Sekunde stärker wurde.

Je länger er über Fakten nachdachte, desto klarer wurde es ihm: Harry hatte seine Eltern und McGonagall entkommen

lassen. Warum sonst hatten ausgerechnet nur sie überlebt?

Die Ministeriumsleute, welche die Vampire unterdrückt hatten, waren alle tot... und Kingsley, erinnerte er sich selber.

Aber vielleicht war es Harry egal gewesen, da dies ein Auror gewesen war?

Er brauchte Informationen... und jemand dem Harry gegenüber vertraut hatte. Nur wer...? Er kannte nur zwei mögliche

Personen: Viktor, Neville. Sie waren treue Freunde von Harry und hier in Hogwarts, sowie im Orden. Würden sie zu

Harry halten, trotz seiner Tat gegen die Potters? Er würde es erfahren. Sie würden ihm auf jeden Fall helfen, Harry und

seine Motive besser zu verstehen...

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Es war finster auf der Einfahrt vor der Burg, doch die zwei Wartenden störte das nicht. Sie sahen dank ihrer

verbesserten Augen immer noch genug, um unbesorgt zu sein. Über ihnen ballten sich die Wolken zusammen, als würde

es bald ein Gewitter geben, doch sie waren kraftlos und waberten nur vor sich hin.

"Kurz vor Sonnenaufgang wird es regnen.", sagte der Ältere.

Letifer nickte nur kurz. Er vertraute seinem Vater in solchen Dingen blind. Der alte Vampir wusste von was er sprach, er

hatte mehr als genug Zeit gehabt, das Wetter zu erforschen. Es war Ende April und die Wetterkapriolen wurden weniger,

dass sommerliche Wetter setzte sich langsam durch. Damit leider auch die, für die Vampire unangenehmen, längeren

Tageszeiten.

Wieder standen sie schweigend da. Letifer räusperte sich, um zu bemerkten, dass seine Tante sich verspätete, da

richtete sich Meradin auf und machte einen Schritt nach vorne. Sie kam, erkannte Letifer, und sein Vater hatte es bereits

über die Telepathieverbindung gespürt.

Tatsächlich, nur wenige Sekunden danach erschien aus dem Nichts vor ihnen eine Frau.

Ohne ein Wort zusagen, traten beide Vampire einen Schritt nach vorne und umarmten sich. Mehrere Sekunden hielten

sie sich einfach so fest und spürten die Wärme des Anderen. Über Empathie konnten sie die vielen positiven Gefühle

ihres anderen Zwilling wahrnehmen und beide waren erleichtert: endlich waren sie wieder zusammen.

Letifer wartete geduldig. Er wusste, dass sie es brauchten. Ihre enge Bindung war mehr als bekannt in den

Vampirkreisen und er respektierte diese. Als sie sich lösten, war er jedoch an der Reihe:

"Es ist schön, dass du wieder da bist.", begrüßte Letifer seine Tante voller Ehrlichkeit und umarmte sie. "Wie war es?"

Sie verzog das Gesicht und ließ ihn los. "Nass."

"Das war zu erwarten gewesen.", grinste Meradin. "Du hattest du Erfolg?"

Stolz sah sie zu den Beiden. "Ja. Nach mehr als zähen Verhandlungen haben die Meermenschen bereit erklärt sich

anzuschließen. Allerdings nur da sie erkannten, dass solch eine Vereinigung auch etwas gegen die Fortschreitende

Verschmutzung der Gewässer durch die Muggle etwas tun kann. Es war noch nicht einmal ich, der sie darauf hinwies,

sondern ein junger Meermann... ich denke, er wird einmal wirklich mächtig in ihrem Volk werden."

Sie wirkte etwas beschämt, dass sich bei den Verhandlungen nicht selbst an die Möglichkeit gedacht hatte, war aber zu

stolz und fair die Lorbeeren selbst einfach zu nehmen. Aber Letifer konnte sie verstehen. Er hätte auch nicht als erstes

daran gedacht, wie dann sie? Für einen Tausendjährigen Vampir war so etwas absolut neu und größtenteils vollkommen

uninteressant.

"Jedoch werden sie kaum in einer direkt Konfrontation an Land mitkämpfen, aus offensichtlichen Gründen. Aber bei

bestimmten Seen erklärten sie sich bereit zu helfen. Ihre größte Hilfe wird aber wohl in der Herstellung von Medizin und

in der Kontrolle der Gewässer liegen."

"Exzellent." Letifer lächelte. "Mehr konnte man nicht erwarten. Damit haben wir nun endgültig eine große Stimme."

Mirlan nickte zustimmend und sah von ihrem Neffen zu ihrem Bruder. "Ihr seht erschöpft aus und in euren Briefen stand

nicht sehr viel drinnen, aber ihr habt anscheinend viel durchgemacht."

Letifer seufzte. "Es waren stressige Wochen, doch das meiste weißt du eh schon und den Rest kannst du dir

wahrscheinlich denken..."

"Ja, dass mit der Hinrichtung Blacks tut mir Leid für dich, Letifer."

Für einen Moment wirkte er etwas trauriger. "Danke."

Meradin übernahm das Zepter, auch er wollte nicht zu lange bei diesem Thema bleiben. "Im großen und ganzen ist alles

in Ordnung. Die Dunklen Truppen kontrollieren inzwischen viel von Britannien, das Ministerium ist zerstört und der Orden

in der Defensive. Vorgestern gab es einen Angriff von Letifer alleine auf Potter Manor, wo er die Potters töten sollte..."

"Was?" Berunruhigt musterte Mirlan ihren Neffen. "Und?"

"Die Potters und McGonagall entkamen. Scrimgeour konnte ich gefangen nehmen und vier Leute tötete ich.", antwortete

er Halbvampir ruhig. "Voldemorts Reaktion war wütend, wurde aber durch den Minister besänftigt."

"Da hast du Glück gehabt.", kommentierte die Vampirin, sichtlich erleichtert. Auch sie mochte die Potters gerne und hätte

sie ungern tot gesehen... und wenn, dann auf keinen Fall durch Letifers Hand!

Dieser fragte sich innerlich, in welchen Zeiten er lebte, wenn ein solcher Bericht mit vier Toten als 'Glück gehabt'

eingestuft wurde. Es waren eine guten Zeiten, soviel war sicher.

Die Meistervampirin seufzte. "Ansonsten keine Katastrophen? Nein? Das Konzil?"

"Steht geschlossen hinter Letifer.", antwortete ihr Bruder. "Ebenso die Vampire und Werwölfe."

"Und die Verträge? Welche Rassen haben wir bis jetzt?"

"Werwölfe, Vampire, Feen, Zentauren, Alben, Sphinx, weißt du ja noch, richtig?" Sie nickte. Letifer fuhr fort: "Gut, dann

haben wir nun auch noch die Nymphen und Veelas, wobei die Werwölfe nun komplett unter Remus sind."

"Wirklich?" Mirlan lächelte. "Dann muss ich Remus noch gratulieren, aber dir auch. Mit den Meermenschen haben wir

eine gute Streitmacht."

Letifer nickte bestätigend und Meradin fügte hinzu: "Und ein großes Gewicht in der magischen Welt. Aber Letifer möchte

unbedingt noch die Humani und die Kobolde."

"Das sind auch die zwei Rassen die vielleicht am meisten noch Einfluss in der normalen Zauberergesellschaft haben.",

erklärte der Halbvampir. "Und zumindest bei den Kobolden bin ich zuversichtlich. Sie haben noch nicht zum Treffen

zugestimmt, aber positive Signale gegeben. Und wenn es zum Treffen kommt, ist es so gut wie unter Dach und Fach."

"Und die Humani?"

"Es gibt so viele Gruppen, was es schwieriger gestaltet. Leanea wirbt für Zustimmung, aber es ist kompliziert und nimmt

viel Zeit in Anspruch.", erklärte er. "Insgesamt stehen wir sehr positiv da. Seit kurzem haben wir ja sogar den Weg den

Vertrag zu brechen, wenn nötig."

"Das hast du mir geschrieben." Mirlan sah trotzdem besorgt aus. "Denkst du, wir können Voldemort und seine Horcruxe

besiegen?"

"Ja.", kam die feste Antwort. Sie und ihr Bruder blinzelten überrascht und Letifer sah sie amüsiert an. "Ich habe große,

sehr große Fortschritte gemacht in Blutmagie und habe viel nachgeforscht. Es gibt einen Weg."

"Welchen?", fragte Meradin, während seine Schwester gleichzeitig sagte: "Was für Fortschritte?"

"Kann ich nicht sagen, aber es klappt, hoffe ich." Er wich ihren Blicken aus. "Und die Fortschritte..."

Sie sahen nicht sein Grinsen und dann sahen sie ihn überhaupt nicht mehr.

"Buh!", rief eine Stimme hinter ihnen und sie wirbelten herum. Dort stand Letifer und lachte.

"Du kannst Shiften!", rief Meradin verblüfft, schickte aber gleichzeitig zu Mirlan den etwas traurigen Gedanken: ~Er lacht

viel zu selten...~

~Du hast Recht.~, stimmte sie telepathisch zu. ~Wir sollten dafür sorgen, dass er es öfters tut... sonst könnte er es ganz

vergessen...~

"Ja!" Letifer klang triumphierend. "Endlich, ist das nicht toll?"

"Wunderbar, wir sind stolz auf dich.", lobte sein Vater und nahm ihn im Arm. Es war selten, dass er die Gelegenheit in

diesen Monaten dazu hatte... Er lächelte leicht über den erwartungsvollen Blick seines Sohnes, dann begann er ihn

liebevoll zu füttern.

Diesesmal war es Mirlan, die zusah und ihnen die Zeit ließ, welche sie brauchten. Ihre Gedanken wanderten zu ihrem

Clan, zu ihren Kindern, welche sie alle vermisst hatte. Wie es ihnen wohl ging? Sie zweifelte nicht daran, dass Meradin

gut auf sie aufgepasst hatte. Ihr Blick viel wieder auf Letifer, das Baby.

Belustigung stieg in ihr hoch. Sie war sich sicher, dass außer ihrem Bruder und sie selber niemand von Letifer als Baby

dachte. Monster, Verräter, Engel, Teufel, Krieger, Mörder, Anführer... all das, aber sicherlich nicht Baby oder auch nur

Kind.

Dabei war das Letifer doch... ein Kind ohne Kindheit. Oder ein Erwachsener ohne Grenzen. Den Grenzen machten alle

Erwachsenen aus... Letifer konnte Träumen wie ein Kind. Denn das war das einzige, was ihm von seinem inneren Kind

geblieben war. Vielleicht war es sogar gut so...

Meradin löste sich wieder von Letifer und dieser hätte beinahe geseufzt. Es war immer zu kurz... doch er richtete sich auf

und machte wieder seinen Kopf klar. Kurz herrschte Stille, dann sprach er weiter, als wäre nie etwas gewesen:

"Das Shiften wird mir im Kampf sehr helfen, allerdings habe ich noch ein paar andere Dinge erlernt..."

"Und die Horcruxe?", fragte Mirlan. "Hast du alle gefunden?"

"Ja und nein. Wir kennen alle Horcrux. Diese sind Umbra, Nagini, der Ring der Gaunts, Hufflepuffs Tasse, Slytherins

Medaillion, Ravenclaws Handschuh und Voldemort selber." Wieder verschwieg er die Möglichkeit, dass er, Letifer, ein

Horcrux sein könnte. Oder zumindest ein misslungenes war. "Umbra, der Ring und das Medaillon sind zerstört. Der

Handschuh wird im Moment des Vertragsbruches zerstört. Voldemort und Nagini müssen wir töten. Das Problem ist die

Tasse, wir kennen nicht ihren Aufbewahrungsort."

"Keine Idee?", fragte Mirlan hoffend.

"Keine einzige.", bestätigte Letifer. "Zur Not töte ich halt erst Voldemort und dann zerstören wir sein Horcrux."

"Das ist riskant.", wagte sie einzuwenden.

"Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit." Letifer sah sie fest an.

Manchmal, überlegte Mirlan, war es erschreckend wie erwachsen Letifer erschien. Oder nicht einmal erwachsen,

sondern einfach nur anders. Andere Weltanschauung, keine Angst vorm Tod, kein Gut und Böse, keine Rachegefühle

und dennoch ermordete er so viele, weil er es als nötig betrachtete. Ein Leben war für ihn mehr Wert als alles Gold der

Welt und weniger Wert als ein Schluck Wasser. Ein Paradox. Etwas, was es nicht geben sollte... aber es tat.

Letifer, beschloss sie, konnte sicherlich vielen Leuten Angst einjagen; einfach nur mit der Tatsache, dass er existierte.

Zusammen ging das Trio in die Burg zurück, wo bereits ein Fest für ihre Ankunft vorbereitet worden war. In diesen Tagen

gab es sonst nur wenig zu feiern, so wurde jeder Anlass Willkommen geheißen.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Es war Nacht in der Schweiz. Doch in der Hauptbank der Kobolde brannte noch das magische Licht, welches sanft nach

draußen drang. Dort konnte man die Konturen von drei Gestalten ausmachen, wovon zwei vollkommen verhüllt waren.

Die dritte Person sah ihre Begleiter nun etwas zweifelnd an:

"Und du bist sicher, dass dies eine gute Idee ist? Wir gehen immerhin nur zu dritt in die Hauptbank der Kobolde, wo eine

unbekannte Zahl von Kriegern auf uns wartet!"

"Sie wollen verhandeln und uns keine Falle stellen.", konterte eine junge Stimme voller Befehlsgewalt. "Außerdem würde

es ihnen deutlich mehr Schaden bringen uns anzugreifen, als einfach zu diskutieren."

"Trotzdem erlauben sie nur drei von uns..." Remus seufzte. "Wenn wir sterben, wird die Allianz auseinander brechen."

"Nein." Ihr dritter Begleiter schüttelte den Kopf. "Zumindest einige werden dabei bleiben und die Veelas, sowie die Alben,

werden alles tun, damit der Vertrag bestehen bleibt."

"Schön für euch.", knurrte der Werwolf. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass seine Leute sich ohne ihn in alle Himmelsrichtungen

verstreuen würden.

"Es hat keinen Sinn mehr, länger zu warten." Letifer machte einen Schritt vor, aufs Haupttor zu. "Wir werden erwartet."

Sie durchschritten das große goldene Tor und befanden sich in der Gasse mit den Filialen. Über ihnen konnte man durch

das Glasdach die Sterne ausmachen, links und rechts waren die kleinen Filialen der jeweiligen Koboldbanken der

anderen Länder. Diese waren nun geschlossen, dennoch liefen vereinzelte Zauberer durch die Straße. Sie kamen oder

gingen zur Hauptbank, wo nachts eine kleine Besetzung alle Geschäfte regelte.

Das Trio gelangte ohne Aufsehen bis vor dieses Hauptgebäude, dann hielt sie ein Kobold an.

"Seid ihr wegen dem Vertrag hier?", fragte er höflich mit einer kleinen Verbeugung.

"Ja." Letifer hätte es nicht zugeben wollen, aber auch er war etwas nervös gewesen über das Treffen. Doch die

Bedingungen er Kobolde waren unmissverständlich gewesen. Sie wollten mit Letifer verhandeln und mit zwei anderen

Anführern von anderen Rassen. Er hatte eingewilligt, immerhin wollte er die Kobolde auf seiner Seite haben. Sie waren

ein starkes und intelligentes Volk, welches sich vielleicht am Besten bisher in die magische Zauberergemeinschaft

eingefügt hatte.

So hatte er 'ja' gesagt, auch wenn die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen auf ihrer Seite nicht existent waren. Sie lieferten sich

mehr oder weniger den Kobolden aus, wenn diese wirklich etwas anstellen wollten. Doch die Verbeugung ließ seine

Nerven etwas entspannen, anscheinend wollten sie wirklich nur verhandeln.

Der Kobold musterte sie misstrauisch, schien dann aber Remus Lupin zu erkennen. "Gut. Folgen Sie mir bitte..."

Er führte sie nach rechts in eine schmale Nebengasse, welche von allen anderen ignoriert wurde. Der Halbvampir

zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie durch Koboldmagie versteckt worden war. Die Gasse war ebenso prächtig wie die Mauern

davor, aber sie hatte nun eine hohe Decke, auf die mehrere alte Gemälde von Kämpfen gemalt war.

Das Ende des Ganges war mit einer Tür verschlossen, an welcher der Kobold mit seine langen Finger entlang streife.

Lautlos verschwand sie und sie traten hindurch. Nun schienen sie im Inneren des Hauptgebäudes zu sein und zwar

privaten Teil, welcher nur selten von Menschen betreten wurde. Deutlich konnte man nun den persönlichen Geschmack

der Kobolde wahrnehmen, nicht den auf die Menschen abgestimmten.

Die Halle war hoch, aber mit vielen freistehenden Säulen versehen. Der Boden war aus schwarzem Marmor, während

die Wände große Gemälde von blutigen Kämpfen der Kobolde zierten. Tatsächlich schienen die kleinen Wesen eine

Vorliebe für Geld und Blut zu haben oder zumindest für Gold und Waffen.

Doch lange konnte Letifer nicht den Raum mustern, denn sie wurden bereits weiter geführt durch einen Gang, bis sie zu

einer Doppeltür kamen. Rechts und links an der Tür standen drei Wachen aufgereiht an der Wand. Ihre Gesichter waren

grimmig, sie trugen Rüstungen und scharf aussehende Waffen.

"Dort drinnen erwartet sie der goldene Inspektor mit den Silbernen.", erklärte der Kobold, während er zur Tür winkte. Die

öffnete sich gleichmäßig.

Ohne jegliches Zögern trat Letifer ein, aber er hatte all seine Sinne aufs äußerste geschärft. Vor ihnen war aber etwas

recht enttäuschendes, ein normaler Konferenzraum. Auf der einen Seite stand ein langer Tisch an dem fünf Kobolde

saßen, mit ein paar Zentimeter Abstand wartete ein zweiter Tisch mit drei Sitzplätzen.

"Guten Abend.", grüßte Letifer und setzte sich in den mittleren Stuhl. Remus nahm rechts Platz, Jafael links.

"Guten Abend." grüßte der mittlere, ein relativ alter Kobold, so weit Letifer das zu sagen vermag. Bei der Rasse konnte

kaum jemand das wahre Alter schätzen. Wichtiger war, dass er eine goldene Robe trug und somit der Inspektor war. "Es

freut mich, dass Sie auf unsere Bedingungen eingegangen sind, Letifer."

"Ich gebe zu, das ihre Bedingungen einige Diskussionen auslösten... aber ich denke, dass ist nun irrelevant. Kommen

wir zur Sache, die Zeit drängt."

"In der Tat. Aber wollen wir uns nicht einmal erst vorstellen?" Der Kobold deutete auf die vier Personen die neben ihm

saßen. "Dies sind meine Berater, welche auch jeweils ein Gebiet des Lebens bei uns Überwachen. Politik, Geld,

Lebensführung und Magie. Ich selber bin der Inspektor, mein Name ist Rulook der Steinerne."

"Eine Freude Sie kennen zulernen." Letifer deutete nach links. "Das ist ein guter Freund von mir, Remus Lupin. Der

Einiger der Werwölfer und deren Anführer. Rechts von mir ist Jafael, der Vertreter der Veelas, mein Schwager."

"Euer Schwager? Interessant. Kam deshalb der Vertrag mit den Veelas ohne nennenswerte Schwierigkeiten zustande?"

Rulook der Steinerne musterte den verhüllten Veela genau.

Jafael nickte. "Ich setzte mich dafür ein und dies überzeugte die Triade von dem Nutzen."

"Nur um eurem Schwager zu helfen?"

"Nein, weil ich wusste, dass er das Beste ist, was den Veelas geschehen konnte."

Die Goblins wechselten bedeutungsschwere Blicke und der Blick des Inspektor bohrte sich regelrecht in Letifer:

"Ihr bietet den Goblins Gleichberechtigung und Freiheit... aber wir haben das bereits. Natürlich werdet ihr sagen, dass

wir nur erlaubt sind mit Geld zu handeln, was wahr ist. Wir sollen ja den 'guten' Zauberern keine Arbeitsplätze

wegnehmen... aber wer sagt, dass wir überhaupt etwas anderes machen wollen?"

"Ich denke, ihr habt meinen Vorschlag nicht ganz verstanden. Ich biete nicht nur eine Verbesserung der

Lebensbedingungen, sondern auch eine Möglichkeit in den Gesetzen mitzuwirken.", konterte Letifer ruhig. "Es soll eine

große Allianz der magischen Wesen werden... es wird untereinander Unterstützung geben, wie Schutz, bessere Heiler,

bessere und neuartige Schirme, allerdings fordern wir dafür auch die Mithilfe im Krieg."

"Sowie die Einhaltung der Regeln." Rulook lehnte sich zurück. "Viele Rassen haben Extra-Regelungen..."

"Welche darauf zugeschnitten sind, was die jeweilige Rasse bieten kann.", erklärte Remus. "Unser oberstes Gebot ist

Fairness."

Rulook lächelte grimmig. "Genau darum geht es. Wir sind mit den meisten Bedingungen einverstanden, aber

anscheinend sollen wir im Krieg nicht nur als Kampftruppe fungieren, sondern auch unsere Bank als möglichen

Stützpunkt absolut zu Verfügung stellen."

"Sehen Sie, unsere Bank ist für uns mehr als nur ein Gebäude aus Stein und Marmor. Die Tunnel darunter sind die

Heimat unseres gesamten Volkes. Wir wollen es nicht solch einem Risiko aussetzen...", erklärte zum ersten Mal einer

der anderen Goblins. "Deswegen wollen wir, dass dieser Posten wegfällt. Zudem möchten wir von den Feen und den

Elfen Schutzschirme."

Letifer hätte fast geseufzt. Er hatte so etwas bei den sturen Kobolden schon erwartet, es wäre anderes auch einfach zu

schön gewesen. Neben ihm hatten sich auch Jafael und Remus unmerklich angespannt, nun stand alles auf Messers

Schneide. Kobolde liebten Unabhängigkeit, wahrscheinlich war auch die Idee, einer Organisation aller Rassen

anzugehören, für sie nicht so verführerisch gewesen. Aber sie wollten Mitspracherecht und das ließ sie nun zustimmen.

Dennoch versuchten sie Forderungen durchzusetzen, so dass sie mehr Profit von dem Vertrag hatten...

Letifer zog seine Augenbraunen zusammen. War das alles nur ein Versuch Druck zu machen oder hatten sie tatsächlich

einen Plan? Wollten sie noch etwas erreichen?

"Nein." Remus bemühte sich gar nicht um diplomatische Eleganz. Bei Kobolden konnte es häufiger mal rauer zugehen.

"Wir können keine Versprechen machen in den Namen anderer Völker. Zudem sind die Elfen nicht beigetreten."

"Nicht?" Der Kobold klang alles andere als überrascht. "Warum sollten sie auch... sie leben abgeschottet auf anderer

Erde und anderem Stein. Hinter ihren Schutzschirmen vergessen sie die Welt."

"So mag es sein." Letifer widerstand dem Versuch sich durch die Haare zufahren. "Aber ihr seht, dass die Forderung

unmöglich ist. Aber wenn die Kobolde beigetreten sind, können durchaus Verträge mit Feen entstehen..."

"Gut. Aber unsere Sorgen sind noch nicht ganz beseitigt." Rulook beugte sich etwas vor und Letifer war sicher, dass nun

der Angriff kommen würde. "Wie sollen wir jemanden vertrauen, von dem wir nichts wissen? Nicht einmal das

Aussehen?"

"Was meint ihr damit?", fragte der Halbvampir scharf.

"Wir möchten euer Gesicht sehen. Was auch immer wir erfahren, wird nie diesen Raum verlassen, bei Diamant! Aber

das oder kein Vertrag."

Letifer biss die Zähne aufeinander. Was nun? Sollte er wirklich... aber würden sie ihm dann noch folgen? Ihm, einen

siebzehnjährigem Jungen? Äußerlich ließ er sich nichts anmerken:

"Ihr seid bereit den Vertrag, die Chance eures ganzen Volkes, nur für das aufs Spiel zu setzen?"

"Ohja... woher sollen wir wissen, dass es eine Chance ist? Der Dunkle Lord machte ähnliche Versprechen.", erklärte der

Inspektor unnachgiebig. "Zudem haben wir etwas, was vielleicht den Krieg entscheidet."

Das war es. Das Ass im Ärmel der Kobolde. "Was ist es?", fragte der Veela.

"Wir sind uns nicht ganz sicher..." Der Inspektor sah zu einem seiner Kollegen, dem Berater für Magie. "Es wurde ganz

normal in einem der Hochsicherheitsverliese abgelegt. Unsere Aufmerksamkeit erregte erst der Name auf dem das

Verließ lief, Tom Riddle."

Remus zog scharf die Luft ein. "Er?! Er hat ein Verließ bei euch!"

"Warum nicht?", fragte ein anderer Kobold. "Wir sind bisher neutral gewesen und boten allen unseren besten Service

an..."

"Verstehe." Jafael war wohl der Unbeeindruckteste von der Nachricht. "Was ist der Gegenstand?"

"Er ist voller Menschenmagie und einfach nur... böse.", berichtete der Berater leidenschaftslos. "Zudem sind schwere

Schutzsprüche herum. Wir haben es untersucht und kamen zu dem Schluss, dass es Seelenmagie beinhaltet."

Letifer wusste nicht, ob er froh sein sollte oder nicht. Aber in seinem Bauch flatterten vor Aufregung Schmetterling. Ein

Gegenstand von Voldemort der Seelenmagie hatte! Das konnte doch nur eines sein...!

"Was ist es für ein Gegenstand?"

"Ähm... so seltsam es klingen möchte, eine Tasse."

Ein Grinsen zog sich über Letifers Gesicht, so groß, dass er nicht sicher war, ob es die Kapuze noch verdeckte. Die

Kobolde ahnten, was sie da hatten, sonst hätten sie nie so verhandelt. Aber egal. Es war ein Horcrux! Das letzte

Horcrux, welches er händeringend gesucht hatte!

Er hatte schon gezweifelt, ob er es finden würde oder nicht... er hatte zwar Vorkehrungen getroffen, Voldemort auch mit

Horcrux ins Jenseits zu schicken, aber es war riskant. Er war erleichtert.

Remus hatte auch die Bedeutung begriffen, während Jafael etwas ahnungslos da saß. Letifer nickte:

"Wisst ihr, was diese Tasse ist?"

"Wir vermuten, dass es ein Horcrux ist."

"Richtig."

"Ein Horcrux?" Man konnte die Abscheu aus Jafaels Stimme hören. "Der Irre ist soweit gegangen?"

"Sogar weiter.", meinte Letifer leise, redete aber laut weiter. "Damit ändern sich natürlich die Verhandlungsbedingungen."

Er ignorierte das triumphierende Blitzen in den Augen des Inspektors. "Ich schlage vor, dass die Hallen der Kobolde

Schutz zu allen Zivilpersonen in Not aus der Allianz bieten. Das Gleiche wird auch überall natürlich dann für die Kobolde

getan."

Die sahen sich an und nickten. "Einverstanden. Was ist mit den Schutzschirmen und eurer Identität?"

"Die Schutzschirme werden die Kobolde selber mit den betreffenden Völkern aushandeln müssen. Und meine Identität...

ist Gegenleistung dafür, dass ihr das Horcrux zerstört." Er sah sie fordernd an. Es war gefährlich, solch einen

hochmagischen und geschützten Gegenstand zu zerstören. Aber Kobolde waren Meister in Schutzmagie und konnten es

sicher tun.

Unüberraschend versuchten es die profitsüchtigen Wesen nochmals. "Nein. Eure Identität ist nur als Basis für den

Vertrag nötig, wir wollen eine andere Gegenleistung."

"Den Vertrag würdet ihr sowieso unterschreiben." Die Stimme des Veelas klang hart. "Ihr wisst genauso gut wie wir, dass

ihr es euch nicht leisten könnt, aus solch einer Allianz ausgeschlossen zu sein."

"Es würde einen enormen finanziellen Schaden verursachen, gar nicht zu reden davon, dass ihr als wahrhaft

ausgegrenzte Rasse enden könnten.", führte Remus den Faden weiter. "Im Moment seid ihr in einer Art Grauzone, aber

wer weiß, was nach diesem Krieg passiert, wenn ihr ganz alleine da steht?"

Die Gesichter der Kobolde waren bar jeder Gefühle, aber man konnte sehen, dass sie von dem diplomatischen

Gegenangriff alles andere als begeistert waren. Sie hatten in der Verhandlung nur einen Trumpf gehabt, dass Horcrux.

Alle anderen Vorteile waren bei Letifer und seinen zwei Begleitern gelegen. Die Wahl des Verhandlungsortes war

deshalb auch zu Gunsten der Kobolde passiert, um ihnen zumindest etwas den Anschein von einer Entscheidungsmacht

zugeben.

Rulook der Steinerne brach dann mit einemmal sichtbar ein. Er hatte verloren und wusste es. "So werden die Kobolde

mit Meißel den Vertrag in Stein unterschreiben und die Worte wie Gold wertschätzen und einhalten."

"Gut."

"Dann wäre da nur noch eine Sache, verehrter Letifer...", der Inspektor und seine Berater sahen ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Letifer spürte die Blicke auf sich ruhen. Nun war die Sekunde der Entscheidung gekommen. Es war wichtig, die Reaktion

konnte den Vertrag mit den Kobolden kippen... und daraus würde er die Reaktion anderer Personen und Völker später

ablesen können.

Er biss sich auf die Lippe und sah zu Jafael. Dessen Gesicht war ebenfalls verborgen, aber er wusste, dass der Veela im

Mut zusprach. Sie hatten ihn mit seinem Alter und all seinen Fehlern angenommen, warum nicht auch die Kobolde?

Gleiches galt auch für Remus... und die Vampire.

"Letifer...", murmelte Remus leise. "Tu es."

Und er tat es. Leise raschelnd fiel die Kapuze in dem totstillen Büro gegen seinen Rücken.

Rulook wusste nicht, was er erwartet hatte. Natürlich hatte er die Berichte über den Krieg gelesen und all die Gerüchte

über Letifer gehört. Engel... Dämon... Botschafter der Vampire... Teil des Dunklen Trios... all das nannten sie ihn. Auch

wenn er es nicht wahrhaben wollte, Letifers Präsenz bereitete ihm Unbehagen. Der Mann war gefährlich.

Und vielleicht begann da bereits der Fehler im Denken. Mann. Egal in welcher Beschreibung, Letifer war immer als

Mann gesehen worden. Als engelsgleicher Mann. Als grausamener Mann. Aber als ein männlicher Erwachsener. Was

nun vor ihm stand war ein... Kind. Junge.

Er öffnete den Mund, schloss ihn dann aber wieder und musterte Letifer nochmals. Das Kind, etwas an ihm ließ ihn

innehalten und nochmals seine Worte, welcher sicherlich nicht nett gewesen waren, überdenken.

Langsam musterte er den Jungen vor ihm. Ein gertenschlanker schmaler Körper, welcher größtenteils durch die

schwarzen Roben verdeckt wurde, mamorweiße Haut, obsidanschwarze Haare und durchdringend grüne Augen. Und

diese Augen waren es, deren Blick er nie wieder vergessen würde.

Es war der Körper eines Jungen, aber die Augen... mit etwas weniger Selbstbewusstsein wäre er erschaudert. Die

Willenskraft darin war erdrückend. Es war kein Zweifel darin zu sehen, nur absolute Disziplin. Es waren die Augen eines

Anführers voller Erfahrung und Weisheit. Aber noch mehr waren es die Augen von jemanden, der alles auf eine Karte

setzte und dabei lächelte. Warum? Weil er wusste, dass das Schicksal auf seiner Seite war.

Der Anführer der Kobolde lehnte sich zurück. Der Junge wirkte zerbrechlich und dennoch wettete er, dass so gut wie

jeder vor diesen smaragdgrünen Augen unterlegen war.

Und in all diesen Sekunden der Gedanken kam der Inspektor auf einen wichtigen:

Letifer war außerhalb des Normalen, der Grenzen. In ihm öffnete sich das Tor zu einer neuen Zukunft.

Die Berater waren unruhig geworden. Nervös sahen sie zu ihrem Chef, wie dieser reagieren würde. Sie empfanden

Letifer alle verschiedenen Nuancen, kamen aber dennoch zu dem Ergebnis, dass Letifer erstens sehr jung war, aber

zweitens ihre beste Möglichkeit war.

Rulook lächelte mit einemmal:

"Ich hätte erwartet, dass ihr etwas älter seid, Letifer. Aber das ändert nichts an euer Qualifikation. Die Kobolde schließen

sich der Allianz zu den vorher genannten Bedingungen an. Zudem werden wir das Horcrux auf euren Befehl hin sofort

zerstören."

Letifer atmete aus. "Das freut mich zu hören. Auf eine lange und gesunde Zusammenarbeit."

Sie reichten sich die Hand und Rulook antwortete: "Auf eine neue Ära..."

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

"Wie sieht es aus, Remus?", fragte Letifer leise. "Ist alles bereit?"

"Ja." Der Werwolf klang erleichtert. "Falls nötig können sowohl die Werwölfe, als auch die Vampire, innerhalb von nur

eine Stunde diesen Stützpunkt komplett räumen."

"Unter einer Stunde ist es wohl nicht möglich?"

"Du kennst die Antwort darauf." Remus seufzte. Es war unmöglich, sie mussten halt darauf hoffen, dass Voldemort dann

im Fall eines Bruchs des Vertrages, es erst spät mitbekam. "Hast du einen Angriff heute Nacht?"

"Nein. Ich muss mir heute die Gefangenen ansehen. Willst du mitkommen?"

Letifer hasste es alleine zugehen, aber sein Freund schüttelte den Kopf. "Ich habe einen Angriff, tut mir Leid. Aber

besuche mal Percy Weasley in Zelle 92, vielleicht ist er nun bereit seine Loyalität zum Dunklen Lord zu schwören."

"Kaum. Er weigert sich seit Monaten." Letifer nahm wieder seine Blätter auf, die er vorher auf den Tisch gelegt hatte, und

stand auf. "Ich muss gehen, wir sehen uns morgen."

"Auf Wiedersehen."

Letifer verließ die Wohnräume von Remus und machte sich auf seinen Weg. Abwesend ließ er die Gedanken schweifen,

dabei zog sich sein Magen etwas zusammen. Er hoffte, nein betete, dass mit dem Vertragbruch alles in Ordnung gehen

würde... es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit. England und Wales waren bereits komplett erobert, in Irland stellten sich

die ersten Truppen für eine Eroberung auf. Nur in Schottland, genauer gesagt in Hogwarts, lebte der Widerstand noch

weiter...

Alle anderen Überfälle waren inzwischen Hausdurchsuchungen und Kontrollen, wer den Orden unterstützte. Es war

langweilig geworden, aber es würde nicht mehr lange so bleiben.

Voldemort sammelte seine Truppen für einen Großangriff. Irland bat um Hilfe bei Frankreich und Deutschland. Beide

waren dabei zu zusagen. Hogwarts würde einen verzweifelten Kampf liefern... tja und dann war da noch die bislang

geheime Allianz. Nur wie lange würde das noch so bleiben? Schon jetzt gab es die ersten Gerüchte von neuen

Handelsabkommen zwischen den Rassen, aber nichts was die Zauberer bis jetzt misstrauisch gemacht hätte.

Letifer lächelte. Die Zauberer würden sich wirklich umsehen, wenn die Allianz ihre Macht demonstrieren würde.

Seine Schritte hallten an den Wänden wieder, als er das Untergeschoss und somit die Verließe betrat. Er hasste es hier

zu sein, aber für die Wächter und Gefangenen musste es hundertmal schlimmer sein. Es war dunkel, kalt und wenn man

Pech hatte, sogar nass. Irgendwo war immer Ungeziefer, mit all den Menschen auf einem so engen Raum kein Wunder.

Zwei Vampire begrüßten ihn und begannen ihn in den Zellen herumzuführen.

Beiläufig stellte er fest, dass die von Umbridge leer war. Lebte sie noch und wurde sie gerade gefoltert? Oder war sie vor

kurzem bei eben dieser Beschäftigung umgekommen? Ein Blick auf seine Liste zeigte, dass letzteres der Fall war. Es

war für die Frau eine Erlösung gewesen.

In der nächsten Zelle erkannte er ein weiteres Gesicht. Ernie Macmillan. Er war offensichtlich noch nicht lange hier und

die Bemerkung auf der Liste gab an:

'Gefangen genommen bei: Überfall; Verhalten: Redet kaum, bis gar nicht; Grund der Gefangennahme: Reinblut, Familie

erpressen; '

Letifer beschloss nicht in die Zelle hineinzugehen. Er war sich nicht sicher, wie er sich zu seinem früheren

Schulkameraden verhalten soll. Kalt, distanziert? Oder freundlich, hoffnungsspendend? So ließ er es bleiben und ging

einfach weiter, nach dem er sich von Ernies gutem körperlichen Zustand überzeugt hatte.

Schließlich hatte er die Zelle 92 erreicht und sah hinein. In der hintersten Ecke saß der junge Mann, vollends eingehüllt

in den tanzenden Schatten von den magisch blauen Fackeln. Nur die roten Haare standen deutlich hervor und verrieten

seine Identität.

Die Tür quietschte, als Letifer sie öffnete. Gedanklich machte er sich eine Notiz jemanden zum Ölen hinunter zu

schicken, dann ging er zu der Gestalt:

"Percival Weasley? Genannt Percy?"

Dieser sah auf. Seine Haare klebten am Kopf, etwas Dreck war an der Wange, aber insgesamt machte er ein gutes

Erscheinungsbild. Die Wachen hielten sich anscheinend an die Regeln der Essenszeiten und nur bestimmte Gefangene,

wie Umbridge, zu Foltern.

Percy war währenddessen blass geworden, als er erkannte, wer vor ihm stand. Anscheinend hatte er zuerst nicht

antworten wollen, nun aber entschied er sich doch dafür:

"Der bin ich."

"Dir wurde Freiheit angeboten, wenn du dich unserer Sache anschließt. Du hast mehrfach abgelehnt." Letifer sah auf

seine Liste. "Entweder du nimmst an, oder wie werden etwas anderes mit dir tun müssen."

"Was?" Die Nervosität von Percy war ihm leicht anzusehen.

"Entweder wir werden deine Familie mit dir erpressen." Percy wurde, wenn möglich, noch weißer. "Oder du wirst als

Übungsobjekt, beziehungsweise als Sklave, eingesetzt." Letifer musterte ihn nachdenklich. "Was ich nicht verstehe ist,

warum du nicht annimmst. Es wird nur verlangt, dass du einen magisch bindenden Vertrag unterschreibst und ab da

dann für uns arbeitest."

"Warum ich nicht annehme?", schrie Percy plötzlich voller Wut und sprang auf. "Ihr tötet meine Freunde, bedroht meine

Familie und wollt dann, dass ich für euch arbeite! Was soll ich tun? Rauben? Plündern? Oder nur Spitzeln?"

Plötzlich fiel Letifer etwas ein und er betrachtete den tobenden Rothaarigen vor sich. Beiläufig bemerkte er, dass das

Genick von Percy einen interessanten Rotton bekam... Letifer riss sich zusammen.

"Percy. Es geht ihr nicht um Moralvorstellungen, sondern um pragmatische Gründe. Außerdem sollst du für uns nur als

normaler Beamter arbeiten. Wir treiben nämlich inzwischen Steuer ein."

Percy sah ihn verwirrt an, dann weiteten sich seine Augen. "Ich war so lange hier...?"

"Relativ. Wir waren allerdings auch recht schnell." Letifer musterte ihn. "Weißt du, was mit deinem Vater und Ron

geschehen ist?"

Percy blinzelte überrascht wegen dem abrupten Themawechsel, schüttelte dann den Kopf. Eine schlechte Vorahnung

machte sich in ihm breit. "Was ist mit ihnen...?"

"Arthur Weasley starb im Ministerium, bei dem Tag deiner Gefangennahme. Wahrscheinlich denkt deine Familie, dass ihr

beide tot seid... und Ron Weasley liegt zusammen mit Hermine Granger im Koma, da sie einen Überfall auf jemanden

ausgeführt hatten."

"Nein..." Percy sackte gegen die Wand. Wie konnte das alles nur passieren? Er hatte immer gehofft, dass sie nur seinen

Tod betrauern. Er war ja eh immer der überflüssige Weasley gewesen, aber sein Vater? Und auch noch Ron? Sein

kleiner beschützenswerter Bruder? Er schluckte, doch das drückende Gefühl im Hals wollte einfach nicht weggehen...

Letifer sprach unterdessen weiter:

"In den Reihen unserer Beamten kannst du ebenfalls für deine Familie und Freunde ein gutes Wort einlegen. Die

Herrschaft unter dem Dunklen Lord ist zwar vielleicht keine Demokratie mehr, aber sicherlich auch nicht die Hölle..."

"Aber..."

"Nichts aber." Letifer sah ihn ruhig an, jegliches Mitleid in ihm verdrängend. "Du stehst vor der Wahl: Hier sterben, oder

hinausgehen und deiner Familie sagen, dass du noch lebst und sie vielleicht sogar retten."

"Ich würde meine Familie verraten!", rief Percy hilflos. Er spürte nicht einmal, dass Tränen seine Wange hinunter liefen.

"Verraten... was ist das schon? Und du nimmst ja nicht das Dunkle Mal an, oder machst dies freiwillig. Sie werden

verstehen. Und um ehrlich zu sein... es gibt keine Hoffnung mehr für die Seite des Lichts. Ohne Dumbledore haben sie

niemanden, der auch nur annähernd die Stärke vom Dunklen Lord erreicht. Der Orden und was um Ministerium übrig ist,

haben sich in Hogwarts verschanzt, welches früher oder später fallen wird."

Percy antwortete nicht, sondern sah starr durch Letifer hindurch. Was er sah, konnte der Halbvampir nicht im

entferntesten erraten, aber sein Instinkt sagte ihm zu warten. Und das tat er, bis der Rothaarige aufsah:

"Und... ich muss niemanden töten... oder verraten?"

Letifer hätte fast gelächelt. "Nein. Du musst nur wieder in den Verwaltungsapparat wie früher beim Ministerium."

Er nickte. "... dann tue ich es."

"Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet. Folge mir."

Letifer befah einigen Todessern vor der Zelle den Vertrag zu holen. Er führte den jungen Weasley aus den Verließen

hinaus in das Büro der Wärter, wo alles schon bereit stand. Wie in Trance unterschrieb Percy und legte dann die Feder

beiseite. Beinahe hoffend sah er zu Letifer, ahnungslos was er nun tun sollte.

Dieser winkte einem der Vampire: "Bring ihn zu Remus Lupin."

Percy starrte ihn an. "Remus?!"

Letifer nickte etwas amüsiert über die Fassungslosigkeit. "Remus Lupin, dem Anführer der Werwölfe. Er hat verlangt,

dass du bei ihm angestellt wirst, solltest du je rauskommen."

Der Rothaarige nickte, obwohl er eigentlich nichts verstand. Alles schien plötzlich so schnell zu gehen und er fragte sich,

was er noch alles in den Monaten in seiner kleinen Zelle verpasst hatte. Sein Vater tot... Ron im Koma... wie es wohl

seiner Mutter ging? Ob er ihr einen Brief schreiben konnte?

Vielleicht würde es Remus erlauben...

Alles in allem war seine neue Position als Verwalter und Sekretär von Remus Lupin gar nicht mal so schlecht. Anders als

früher, ja... aber er mochte es. Auch fand er die strikte Rangordnung bei den Werwölfen gut. Es war so einfach und

offensichtlich, wie man jeden zu behandeln hatte. Wenn man sich an die Regel hielt, Remus Lupin immer zu gehorchen,

konnte man nur noch wenig falsch machen.

Es war seltsam von dem Werwolf als Chef zu denken, aber er gewöhnte sich schnell daran. Der Mann war fair, klug und

ruhig, alles Eigenschaften die Percy schon immer bewundert hatte. Und sein Chef war auch um einiges rationaler als

zum Beispiel Fudge.

Nur... warum war dann Remus auf der Dunklen Seite?

Percy konnte nicht anders und begann nachzudenken, während er Briefe an seine Familie schrieb. Sie wurden zwar alle

kontrolliert, aber mehr auch nicht. Vielleicht... vielleicht war die Dunkle Seite gar nicht mal so schlecht. Zumindest nicht

Remus Lupin und seine Werwölfe.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

James las sich den letzten der Briefe durch und sah dann auf: "Sie scheinen authentisch zu sein."

Vor ihm stand alle was von der großen Familie Weasley übrig war. Sie waren in den Räumen, welche den Potters nach

dem Überfall auf ihr Haus, in Hogwarts zur Verfügung gestellt worden waren.

Molly nickte begeistert:

"Ja, ist das nicht toll? Percy lebt!"

Ihre Söhne waren allerdings nicht so erfreut darüber. Die Zwillinge, welche auf der Couch saßen, verzogen das Gesicht,

während Charlie meinte:

"Es ist nicht toll! Er hat uns verraten."

"Weil er keine andere Wahl gehabt hatte...", verteidigte Molly ihren mittleren Sohn. "Und er hat monatelang in einer Zelle

der Todesser überleben müssen!"

"Wenn ich das richtig gelesen habe, arbeitet er nun unter Remus...", dachte James laut nach. "Hat dieser Percy auf ihre

Seite gezogen? Oder wollte er nur verhindern, dass Percy bei Todessern arbeiten muss?"

"Remus ist ein Todesser!", erinnerte ihn Bill.

Der Anführer des Ordens warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu: "Du weißt, wie ich es meinte."

Charlie seufzte, es hatte keinen Sinn zu streiten. So fragte er: "Was machen wir jetzt?"

"Gar nichts.", antwortete James ruhig. "Schreibt euch Briefe, aber mehr ist leider unmöglich."

Die Zwillinge sprangen auf: "Er mag ja ein Idiot sein..." "Aber wir können ihn doch nicht einfach dort lassen!" "Er ist unser

Bruder..." "Und das sind Todesser!"

"Wir haben keine Möglichkeit in zu retten, also ja... wir können." James sah sie müde an. Seit Beginn des Krieges schien

er um ein glattes Jahrzehnt gealtert zu sein. "Es tut mir Leid... glaubt mir, wenn ich könnte... würde ich viele da raus

holen."

Allen voran seinen Freund und seinen Sohn... aber das wagte niemand auszusprechen.

Zu diesem Kapitel:

Ich habe absolut keine Stelle hier drinnen, dich ich besonderes liebe. Besonders könnte ich die Stelle mit Percy nennen,

ebenso wie die Beschreibung mit den Kobolden...

Insgesamt war dies aber ein Kapitel, wo einfach mehrere Plotlinien endlich zusammenkommen. Übrigens, wir haben nun

alle Horcruxe und fast alle Rassen! Ein Grund zu Freude, nicht?

Das nächste Kapitel heißt "Auf der Suche nach dem Glück". John geht den Dingen auf den Grund und will die Wahrheit

wissen...

Gruss

silberstreif

EDIT: Die erste Szene wurde verbessert.

**Teil III: Auf der Suche nach Glück**

Diesesmal wieder rechtzeitig und ich beantworte auch wieder Fragen!

- Warum hatten Letifer, Jafael und Remus Angst die Bank zu betreten?

Banken sind das Hoheitsgebiet der Kobolde. Sie besitzen dort nicht nur ausgebildete Krieger, sondern auch jede Menge

Zauber, mit denen sie die Drei hätten einsperren, bewegungsunfähig, etc. hätten machen können. In einem direkten

Kampf hätte es Letifer vielleicht rausgeschafft (Shiften), aber Remus und Jafael hätten wohl keine Chance gehabt.

Und beim Thema Verstärkung... die Bank ist eine Festung. Gringotts und die anderen Banken haben ein Level von

Schutz das an Hogwarts heran kommt. Da kommt man nicht mal so eben mit Verstärkung rein. ^.~

- Warum nicht zuerst Voldemort töten und dann Horcruxe suchen?

1.

Sagen wir, du brauchst einen Monat um alle Horcruxe zu zerstören. Und ein Monat ist das mindeste, dann kann

Voldemort durchaus wieder da sein. Beim erstenmal (Harry, etc.) kam er ja nur nicht wieder, weil die Todesser ihn for tot

hielten... das wäre diesesmal dann sicherlich nicht der Fall.

Selbst im HP-Buch ist zwischen Wurmschwanz Flucht und Harry Vision in Band 4 bestenfalls drei Monate. Und das MIT

Suche quer über den Kontinent Europa.

2.

Zudem ist da ja immernoch die Sache mit dem Vertrag und das Letifer anscheinend mit Voldemort in Verbindung steht...

da ist es besser, wenn man Voldemort so weit und schnell wie möglich überraschend schwächen kann.

3.

Voldemort ist alles andere als einfach zu töten. Jede Schwächung ist unbezahlbar.

- Was ist mit den Elfen? Letifer wollte diese doch auch im Vertrag haben!

Stimmt, gut das man sich an sie erinnert. Was mit ihnen passiert ist, wird in Teil 4 erklärt. Nur soviel, sie werden nicht im

Vertrag sein. Es können ja auch nicht alle zustimmen, oder?

- Wo ziehst du die Trennlinie zwischen Teil 3 und 4? Vor oder nach dem Vertrag?

Da dies in den nächsten Kapitel kommt, verrate ich es natürlich nicht.

- Titel von Teil 4?

Ich habe mich noch nicht absolut entschieden. Im Moment sieht es sehr nach „Klärende Schatten" aus.

- Wie viele Kapitel hat Teil 3 noch?

Kapitel 54 ist das letzte von Teil 3. Die nächsten Kapitel sind wahrscheinlich etwas länger, als normal da ich ein paar mal

einiges an Details eingefügt habe.

Ansonsten wünsche ich nun viel Spaß beim Lesen!

51. Auf der Suche nach Glück

"Ich sage trotzdem, dass ihr irre seid!", rief Rose und rannte über die Wiese der Vierergruppe hinterher. Hinter ihnen

wurde Hogwarts immer kleiner. "Das wird nie klappen, wie wollt ihr ihn überhaupt finden?"

Neville antwortete ernst: "Wir werden jemanden fragen."

"Fragen? Das ist Wahnsinn!" Entsetzt sah sie ihren Bruder, Neville und Viktor Krum an. "Warum tut ihr das für einen

Killer?"

"Weil wir die Wahrheit wissen wollen.", antwortete Viktor ruhig und schritt durch die Tore von Hogwarts. "Also, wohin

apparieren wir zuerst?"

"Malfoy Manor.", antwortete John ohne Zögern. "Dort dürfte die Wahrscheinlichkeit am größten sein, und vielleicht finden

wir sogar Draco Malfoy. Er müsste es doch wissen, immerhin ist er zusammen mit Harry geflohen."

"Gut, dann ist es abgemacht.", nickte Neville und sah zu der Jüngsten unter ihnen. "Und du, willst du mitkommen? Du

weißt, dass es wahrscheinlich gefährlich wird..."

Rose schluckte. Mitkommen? In dieses wahnwitzige Abenteuer direkt in irgendwelche Todesserquartiere nur um einen

Auftragsmörder zu finden? Nein, um ihren Bruder zu finden. Ihr Bruder, welcher fast ihre Eltern ermordet hätte... warum?

Insgeheim lechzte auch sie nach Antworten. Dennoch... solch ein Abenteuer... Sie schluckte, als ihr Gryffindor-Stolz sich

meldete. Sie würden sie hier nicht einfach wie ein kleines Mädchen zurücklassen!

"Klar, komme ich mit!"

"In Ordnung, ich appariere mit dir.", bot sich Neville an. "Solange du dich immer schön nahe bei mir hältst, dürfte alles

glatt gehen."

"Also dann, los!", befahl der junge Auserwählte.

Mit lauten 'Pops' apparierten sie, und die lauwarme Nachmittagssonne strahlte nun auf eine leere Wiese. Im Schloss

sollte ihr Fehlen erst beim Abendessen bemerkt werden, dann würde es aber bereits zu spät sein...

Nur drei Stunden später war keiner von ihnen mehr überzeugt, dass dieser ganze Ausflug eine gute Idee gewesen war.

Gelangweilt und steif lagen sie im Gebüsch vor dem Tor von Malfoy Manor.

Links und Rechts war eine hohe Mauer, dahinter erstreckte sich ein riesiger Garten mit einem kleinen See und einem

Quidditch-Platz, wenn sie die Stangen in der Ferne nicht trügten. Das Gebäude selbst war imposant anzusehen, mit

einem Flügel jeweils links und rechts. Die gesamte Anlage hätte von Mugglen bewohnt werden können, allerdings nur

auf den ersten Blick. Auf den zweiten nahm man die etwas anderen Wesen im Garten wahr, bemerkte, dass die

Gargoyles auf den Zinnen des Hauses sich bewegten und der Weg vom Tor zur Türe nicht an einem Platz zu bleiben

schien.

Malfoy Manor war nicht mit der Potter Residenz zu vergleichen, und das war ihr erster Fehler gewesen. Ihr zweiter folgte

zu gleich; sie hatten naiver Weise daran gedacht einzubrechen. Das Haus war voller Schutzzauber, und keiner von ihnen

hatte die leiseste Idee, wie man sie durchdrang.

Doch ihr dritter und schlimmster Fehler war gewesen, dass sie gedacht hatten, von draußen etwas mitzubekommen,

oder Besucher beobachten zu können. Zauberer, besonderes Reinblut-Zauberer benutzten entweder den Kamin oder

Apparierten, sie kamen nicht durchs Tor.

Alles in allem waren sie aufgeschmissen.

"So kommen wir nicht weiter.", meinte John schließlich. "Wir müssen woanders nachsehen oder jemanden verfolgen...

oder jemanden finden. Vielleicht können wir Draco Malfoy magisch finden!"

Die anderen blinzelten ihn müde an. Viktor gähnte: "Finden? Nahezu unmöglich, außer man benutzt Dunkle Magie mit

Blut und Opfern..."

Die Euphorie des mittleren Potterkindes verschwand. "Ich verstehe... vielleicht sollten wir dann einfach zufällig suchen.

In der Winkelgassen zum Beispiel und dann einen Todesser verfolgen!"

"Mmmh, klingt gut.", meinte Neville.

Rose stand auf, inzwischen bereits viel selbstsicherer. "Ich bin dabei. Alles ist besser, als hier weiter herum zu sitzen!"

"Dann auf zur Winkelgasse." John lächelte und spürte wie es ihm innerlich warm wurde.

'Danke Harry,' dachte er still. 'So ist es also ein Anführer zu sein? Vorschläge zu machen und aktiv zu sein? Ich habe all

deine Tipps und Regeln studiert und eingehalten, sie halfen ungemein. Ich hoffe, ich schaffe es dich zu finden. Und sei

es nur, um dir direkt 'Danke' zu sagen.'

Nur wenig später konnten die Vier unbehelligt in der Winkelgasse gesehen werden. Wegen der neuen scharfen

Kontrollen mussten sie durch eine Schleuse im Tropfenden Kessel, aber keiner der Todesser schien auch nur interessiert

genug, um sie zu erkennen. Trotzdem waren sie vorher auf Nummer Sicher gegangen und Viktor hatte ihr aller

Aussehen einwenig verändert.

Neugierig sahen sie sich nun um, war doch seit der Übernahme durch du-weißt-schon-wer von ihnen keiner mehr hier

gewesen. Neville seufzte:

"Selbst jetzt sind sie noch nicht mit allen Reperaturen fertig."

"Ja..." Rose wirkte eher verwundert. "Aber ansonsten hat sich hier nichts verändert."

Sie hatte Recht. Die Menschen gingen ruhig ihrer Arbeit nach, wirkten freundlich und lachten. Viele andere Zauberer und

Hexen kauften ihre alltäglichen Dinge in den Läden, als könne ihnen nichts passieren. Niemand der Winkelgassen-

Besucher befürchtete einen An- oder Übergriff durch die Todesser. Und so war alles wieder wie zu Zeiten, als das

Ministerium herrschte.

"Todesser scheinen hier normal zu sein.", kommentierte Viktor ruhig. Dabei sah er unauffällig zu Dreien, die lachend und

ohne Masken gerade aus dem Quidditchladen kamen. Das sie der Dunklen Armee angehörten, erkannte man aber

trotzallem deutlich an ihrer Kleidung.

"Wenn dies das so gefürchtete dunkle Zeitalter ist, dann empfinde ich es nicht als so schlimm.", sagte Rose. "Aber ich

denke, wir übersehen etwas..."

"Also Kontrollen sind da, aber die sind wohl eher um den Orden und früher die Auroren abzuwehren. Angriffe werden ja

nur noch von diesen erwartet und die Übergriffe... im Tagesprophet stand, dass diese deutlich zurückgingen, seitdem

Letifer in der Armee mitmischt. Er soll einen 'Kodex' eingeführt haben."

"Du glaubst den Müll, der im Tagespropheten steht?", fragte John amüsiert.

Neville warf ihm einen dunklen Blick zu. "Es erscheint mir eine logische Erklärung zu sein, dir nicht?"

John runzelte verärgert die Stirn, doch Viktor unterbrach sie vernünftigerweise: "Hört auf euch zu streiten, oder habt ihr

vergessen, warum wir hier sind? Vielleicht sollten wir den drei Todessern folgen... "

"Nein, Viktor..." John dachte rasch nach. "Harry ist wahrscheinlich eher bei den Vampiren... Er ist ja selbst ein Halber."

"Wenn du meinst, aber hier sind keine. Es ist noch Tag.", wieß Rose sie auf eine Kleinigkeit hin.

"Dann müssen wir eben warten."

Das Warten überbrückten sie mit gesundem Einkaufen, bis zumindest Rose pleite war. Die neuen Gegenstände wurden

geschrumpft und in ihren Umhängen verstaut. Als schließlich endlich die Sonne unterging, hatten bereits die meisten

Geschäfte geschlossen und jeder von ihnen schleckte den Rest ihres Eis.

"Wohin nun?", fragte Neville. "Ich sehe immer noch keine Vampire..."

"Nokturngasse." Viktor war in den Wartestunden zu diesem Entschluss gekommen. "Dort werden wir sicherlich welche

finden."

Rose war noch etwas zweifelnd, nickte aber schließlich doch. Neville hatte keine solchen Ängste mehr. Er hatte sich

längst entschieden und hielt nun durch. So stand er auch nur auf und sagte:

"Gut, dass wir schwarze Umhänge mitnahmen, um jemanden zu verfolgen."

"Aber ich habe keinen.", gab Rose zu bedenken.

Die anderen sahen sich an, aber Viktor schüttelte nur den Kopf. "Auf Hogwarts bringen sie euch nichts gescheites bei,

oder?"

Fasziniert beobachten die anderen, wie der Durmstrang-Absolvent mit seinem Zauberstab auf seinen Umhang wies und

sich kurz konzentrierte. In der nächsten Sekunde hatte sich der Umhang verdoppelt. Den Neuen reichte sie dem

Rotschopf.

"Hier... der Zauber hält nur zwölf Stunden, danach löst sich der Umhang von alleine auf, kapiert?"

"Ja, danke." Erleichtert nahm sie das Kleidungssstück.

John sah zufrieden die kleine Gruppe an. "Gehen wir."

Die Nokturngasse war nicht mehr das, als was sie die Geschwister in Erinnerung hatten. Viel von dem Dreck war

verschwunden und es schien nun eher ein Vergnügungsviertel zu sein. Vor allem aber war die Stimmung leichter und die

meisten der Bettler schienen eine Arbeit gefunden zu haben. Die illegale Blutbank der Vampire hatte seine Preise nun

vorne aushängen und man konnte Werwölfe, Vampire, aber selbst Kobolde oder Humani unbehelligt zwischen den

Leuten wandeln sehen.

Doch nicht nur diese positiven Dinge gab es. In den Läden wurde nun öffentlich extrem dunkle und tödliche Magie

angespriesen, und an einer Stelle beobachteten sie ein Duell, um welches eine große Zuschauermenge stand. Niemand

griff ein oder versuchte auch nur einer Partie zu helfen. Stattdessen schienen die zwei Zauberer sich zwar an strickte

Regeln zu halten, kämpften aber trotzdem bis zum Tod.

"Ich wette, dass ist der Kodex.", murmelte Neville leise, als sie sich abwandten.

"Vielleicht..."

"John! Sieh!", rief die Jüngste leise und zeigte auf jemanden der alleine rasch durch die Massen wandelte. Er hatte einen

Behälter in der Hand, an dem er saugte, anscheinend kam er gerade aus der Blutbank. "Der Vampir... ist das nicht...?"

"Rischard? Richard?", rätselte John hatte sich aber bereits eilig in Bewegung gesetzt, sie durften den Vampir nicht

verlieren. Er wusste sicherlich, wo Harry war!

Viktor und Neville verstanden nicht, wer der Vampir war, aber sie folgten den Geschwistern. Die Vier liefen mit Abstand

durch die Menge und versuchten alles um nicht aufzufallen. Ein oder zweimal teilten sie sich sogar auf.

Richard schien seine Verfolger nicht zu bemerken, er hatte seine Gedanken wohl bei wichtigeren Dingen. Endlich fand er

den Laden, den er gesucht hatte und betrat ihn. Es war ein kleines Lokal, aber hier war seine Kontakt-Person für einige

gute Schmuggle-Informationen.

Draußen warteten die Jugendlichen nervös auf ihn.

"Was ist, wenn er einfach shiftet?", fragte Rose plötzlich.

"Dann... haben wir ein Problem." Neville seufzte. "Irgendwann wird er shiften und wie sollen wir ihm dann folgen?"

"Ich habe in meinem Extra-Training mit Moody," Er ignorierte die schmerzhafte Erinnerung an den toten Auror, "Einen

Zauber gelernt, mit dem man Dinge und Menschen verfolgen kann. Ich bin mir aber nicht sicher, ob er auch bei Vampiren

klappt."

"Egal, wir müssen es versuchen.", beschloss Viktor für ihn. "Zur Not müssen wir halt einen anderen Vampir suchen,

überfallen und ihm Blut abnehmen. Mit den Dunklen Künsten kann ich ihn dann leicht verfolgen."

John nickte erleichtert. "Gut... aber wie bringen wir den Zauber an, ohne das es Richard bemerkt?"

Sie verbrachten ihre Wartezeit vor der Kneipe damit, leise ihren Plan zu besprechen. Um ganz sicher zu gehen, zogen

sie sich in eine schmale dreckige Gasse zwischen zwei Häusen zurück, die voller Müll war. Niemand störte sie hier, oder

beachtete sie überhaupt, immerhin wusste man in der Nokturngasse, das Neugier manchmal dein Todesurteil sein

konnte.

"Bewegt euch und der Junge hier ist schneller tot, als ihr Blinzeln könnt.", knurrte eine tiefe Männerstimme. Die

Jugendlichen erstarrten vor Schreck. Eine dunkle Gestalt war hinter John aufgetaucht und hielt diesem nun einen silbern

glänzenden Dolch an den Hals. Alles andere von dem Mann lag im Dunklen, aber auch die Umrisse allein wirkte äußerst

einschüchternd.

"Gut, und nun nehmt langsam die Kapuzen ab..."

John schluckte. Er hatte panische Angst, noch nie war er dem Tod so nahe gewesen... außer vielleicht damals, als der

Dunkle Lord selber in seinem Kinderzimmer stand. Er bemerkte wie sein Körper anfing zu zittern und sein Herz schneller

schlug. Das Adrenalin jagte durch seine Adern und machte jede Bewegung seiner Freunde schrecklich langsam und klar.

Er wollte die Augen schließen, aber er konnte nicht.

Rose starrte in hilflosem Entsetzten zu ihrem Bruder, während Neville zu Viktor sah. Dieser blickte mit harten Augen zu

dem Geiselnehmer, tat dann aber wie befohlen. Die zwei Gryffindors machten es ihm nach.

Der Mann in den Schatten zeigte keine Reaktion, als ihre Gesichter enthüllt wurden. Hieß das, er erkannte sie nicht?

Immerhin hatte er noch nicht Johns Gesicht gesehen... Oder hatte er geahnt, wer sie waren und wollte sie an den

Dunklen Lord überführen?

John hatte sich derweil in den wenigen Sekunden wieder in den Griff bekommen. Einatmen... Ausatmen... Einatmen...

Ausatmen... Mit jedem Atemzug schwand seine Panik mehr. Vorsichtig tastete er nach dem Zauberstab, sehr darauf

bedacht nicht die Kleidung des Mannes hinter ihm zu berühren.

"Das kannst du lassen, John.", kommentierte der Mann und stieß den Jungen weg. "Wir Vampire sehen eh alles besser

in der Dunkelheit, hier bin ich euch haushoch überlegen. Denkt das nächstemal daran unter eure Kapuzen

Schattenzauber hinzuzufügen, so kann ja jeder darunter sehen. Aber nun würde ich gerne wissen, warum ihr mich

verfolgt habt!"

Rose schluckte, wagte aber zu fragen: "Richard?"

"Ja, dass ist mein Name." Der Vampir trat etwas aus dem Schatten, damit sie ihn erkennen konnten. "Also?"

"Wir... uhm." Plötzlich war John gar nicht mehr so überzeugt, dass dies alles eine gute oder auch nur halbwegs

vernünftige Idee gewesen war.

"Wir suchen Lucas." erklärte Viktor erstaunlich gefasst. Er schien sich von dem Vampir in keinster Weise beeindrucken

zu lassen.

Richard seufzte: "Sowas habe ich mir fast schon gedacht. Hört zu, dass hier ist ein Kriegsgebiet und Lucas ist mitten

drinnen. Es ist gefährlich, sowas zu unternehmen, verstanden?"

"Ja... aber er ist unser Bruder." Rose sah auf den Boden, ihre Haare verdeckten das Gesicht.

"Und unser Freund.", fügte Neville hinzu. "Wir wollen nur wissen, warum er es macht und ob er nicht zurückkommen

kann."

"Nein, kann er nicht.", sagte Richard fest. "Und er mag euer Bruder und Freund sein, aber er ist auch unser Bruder und

Clanmitglied."

Etwas beunruhigt sahen sich die Vier an. Neville umklammerte seinen Zauberstab fester:

"Der Orden meint, Harry müsste als Halbvampir nicht unbedingt den Regeln gehorchen und kann wählen. Warum hat er

Dumbledore getötet? Warum wollte er die Potters töten, wenn er sich doch entscheiden kann?"

"Er konnte sich nur einmal entscheiden und das war, als der Vertrag geschlossen wurde. Ab da musste er gehorchen."

Unkomfortabel betrachtete der Vampir die Kindern, selbst Viktor war vom Alter für ihn eines, in dem Dämmerlicht.

Irgendwie taten sie ihm Leid und er war sich im Klaren darüber, wie viel sie Lucas bedeuteten. "Ich weiß, dass er weder

Dumbledore noch die Potters ermorden wollte, aber es waren seine Befehle."

"Und die bekommt er von Letifer und du-weißt-schon-wem!", brauste Rose auf. "Das ist alles unfair!"

Erst verspätet registrierte sie, dass sie die Partei ihres Bruders ergriffen hatte. Aber warum auch nicht? Wenn dieser

Vampir die Wahrheit sagte, war Harry unschuldig und hatte nichts tun können! Tiefe Erleichterung ergriff sie. Auch wenn

sie sich kalt gegeben hatte, die Ungewissheit war auch für sie eine schwere Situation gewesen.

"Das Leben ist selten fair.", antwortete der Vampir mit einer jahrhunderte alten Gewissheit.

Viktor nickte in Zustimmung: "Können wir ihn wenigstens sehen? Und mit ihm reden, dass er es uns selber erklären

kann?"

"Vielleicht..."

"Was wirklich?" Begeisterung wallte in John auf. "Das ist toll!"

"Es ist aber auch gefährlich.", erinnerte sie der Vampir. "Wenn ihr von einem Todesser gesehen werdet oder zu spät

flieht..." Er brach ab, aber mehr Erklärung war nicht nötig.

"Warum kann Harry nicht einfach hierher kommen?", fragte Neville.

"Weil er einer von denen ist, die im Hauptquartier stationiert sind. Seine Abwesenheit würde schnell auffallen und man

kann auch nicht einfach Kommen und Gehen, wie es einem beliebt."

"Aber wenn er fragt...?"

"Damit es dann ein paar Minuten später der Dunkle Lord weiß?", fragte der Vampir rein rethorisch. "Eher nicht, Kinder.

Die einzige Möglichkeit... oh!"

Er sah auf, direkt auf einen Punkt im Nachthimmel. Die Jugendlichen folgten einem Blick und in dem Moment stürzte

etwas Schwarzes hinunter und landete auf der Schulter von Richard. Es war ein pechschwarzer Rabe, welcher nun

krächzte.

"Hallo, Kleiner.", begrüßte ihn Richard. "Gibst du mir deinen Brief?"

In der Tat streckte der Vogel sein Bein aus und er konnte das Papier entfernen und überflog es kurz. "Von wem ist das?",

fragte der Bulgare.

Richard antwortete nicht, sondern runzelte die Stirn und las es nochmal durch. Dann sah er wieder auf die Kinder. "Wollt

ihr ihn wirklich treffen?"

"Ja.", war die einhellige Antwort.

"Nun gut... aber ich kann nicht vier von euch mitnehmen, maximal zwei."

Sie sahen sich unentschlossen an. Viktor war es, der den kühlen Kopf behielt und erstmal fragte: "Mitnehmen? Wohin?"

"Zu Lucas. Also?"

"Rose und John?" Viktor sah die Zwei an. "Es ist euer Bruder."

Sie nickte zögerlich, aber ihr Bruder war zweifelnd: "Wäre das solch eine gute Idee, ihr ward nie auf dem besten Fuße

zueinander... und wenn was passiert, kannst du dich nicht so gut verteidigen."

Das rothaarige Mädchen sah ihn enttäuscht an, widersprach aber nicht. Sie hatte, selbst wenn er halbwegs unschuldig

war, nicht das Verlangen ihrem ältesten Bruder so direkt gegenüber zustehen. "Wen willst du dann mitnehmen, John?"

"Ich weiß nicht..."

Viktor lächelte und trat für seinen Besten Freund in Hogwarts ein. "Nimm Neville mit. Er hat es verdient und ist auch gut

im Kämpfen und Duellieren."

"Dann ist es abgemacht." Richard streckte seinen Arm aus. "Haltet euch fest. Ihr Zwei anderen solltet möglichst schnell

nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Seid vorsichtig."

"Sollten wir nicht warten...?", fragte Rose, aber Viktor meinte nur: "Ich bin, ohne angeben zu wollen, ein sehr guter

Duellant. Ich kann schon auf uns aufpassen."

Richard sah ihn zweifelnd an, erwiderte dann jedoch: "Gut, beeilt euch aber. Um die Zwei hier kümmere ich mich

schon."

"Verstanden... Viel Glück."

"Danke.", erwiderte Neville. "Euch auch." Und bevor noch einer etwas sagen konnte, shiftete der Vampir.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Letifer sank keuchend auf die Knie, nur um wenige Sekunden danach wieder schwankend aufzustehen. Jemand reichte

ihm eine Konserve mit Blut und er trank sie gierig leer. Mit einem erleichterten Seufzer setzte er sie ab und öffnete die

grünen Augen.

"Wie war ich, Meisterin?"

Sie lächelte und in dem Moment wusste er bereits, dass er es geschafft hatte. Sie antwortete aber nur: "Gut."

Euphorie durchströmte ihn, doch er zeigte sie kaum. Seine Meisterin hielt nicht viel von Gefühlsausbrüchen und

inzwischen verstanden sie sich auch durch die kleinsten Gesten.

"Danke... " Er seufzte. "Meisterin, ich verstehe nicht mehr, warum ich dies erlernen muss, wenn eh alle Horcurxe bereit

sind, zerstört zu werden."

Ihr Lächeln schwand und auf ihrem heute fast kindlichem Gesicht machte sich ernst breit. "Ach, sind sie wirklich? Nagini

kann zum Beispiel immer entkommen und vieles andere kann schief gehen... man weiß nie, für was Wissen gut ist."

"Aber..." Er brach ab. Monate von Arbeit waren in dieses Projekt geflossen, welches nun gar nicht mehr so nötig aussah.

Aber wahrscheinlich hatte sie Recht, wie immer, vor allem wenn er an sein Geheimnis dachte, dass er ein misslungenes

Horcrux ist... "Wie es euer Wunsch ist, Meisterin."

Fatima wusste, dass er nicht ganz den Sinn der Sache sah und lieber andere Dinge gelernt hätte, aber sie ließ es auf

sich beruhen. Etwas anderes war nun wichtiger:

"Du beherrscht nun Gleiten, sowie Shiften und das Siegel. Mehr kann ich dir gegen Voldemort nicht geben... zumindest

nicht auf die Schnelle. Hätten wir ein Jahr oder mehr noch Zeit, wäre das natürlich wieder etwas anderes." Sie seufzte

unmerklich. "Versprich mir, dass du aufpasst, wenn du gegen Voldemort kämpfst. Ich würde sehr unerfreut sein, wenn

ich meinen besten und einzigen Lehrling verlieren würde."

Sie sagte es halb spaßeshalber, halb abwertend. Doch jeder der sie einwenig kannte, wusste, wie viel es für sie

bedeutete, soetwas zu sagen und wie wichtig ihr Letifer war.

Letifer nickte ernst. Über die letzten Monate war zwischen ihnen ein tiefes Einverständnis gewachsen, welches nur zum

Teil mit dem Bund eines Meistervampirs zum Lehrling zu tun hatte.

"Ich verspreche es."

"Voldemord hat die meisten Vorteile in seiner Hand.", erinnerte sie. "Vergiss das nie."

"Nein. Aber noch unterschätzt er mich und sieht mich nur als Halbwüchsigen. Er denkt, dass die Todesmagie alles ist,

was mich besonders macht."

Sie musterte ihn aus ihren wissenden Augen und er war sich wiedermal sicher, dass sie jeden einzelnen seiner Fehler

erkannte. Dann aber blickte sie aus dem Fenster zur Sonne. "Du musst gehen, es wird Zeit."

"Ja. Ich komme morgen wieder zum Training?"

"Natürlich, oder denkst du wirklich, du hättest bereits ausgelernt?" Empört sah sie ihn an, aber er konnte die Belustigung

inzwischen in ihren Augen sehen. "Erhol dich gut."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sie sich um und verschwand aus der Trainingskammer. Letifer zog unterdessen den

Portschlüssel hervor und verschwand. Zurück in Britannien tauchte er in seinem Büro auf und lehnte sich erstmal gegen

dem Schreibtisch. Alles an ihm schmerzte auf die eine oder andere Weise und immer wieder tanzten dunkle Punkte vor

seinen Augen.

Ein Geräusch unterbrach ihn in seinem Erholungsminuten und er blickte zum Fenster, wo eine Eule auf ihn wartete.

Interessiert winkte er sie näher. War das die lang erwartete Antwort der Elfen? Doch schon kurz darauf konnte er sehen,

dass dem nicht so war. Das Siegel fehlte und es war nur ein hastig zusammengefaltetes Papierstück.

Er breitete es vor sich aus und entzifferte mit etwas Mühe eine krakelige Handschrift:

An Lucas

Ich bin in der Nokturngasse und werde von vier jugendlichen Personen verfolgt. Ich habe nur John erkannt, tippe aber

darauf, dass die anderen auch Schüler von Hogwarts sind. Wahrscheinlich suchen sie dich. Was soll ich tun?

Richard

Letifer runzelte die Stirn und hoffte, dass die Eule nicht lange gewartet hatte. Er ging zum Fenster und stieß einen langen

hellen Pfiff aus. Fast sofort stürzten zwei Schatten auf ihn zu.

"Hudin und Mugin, ich brauchte euch." Unter ihren neugierigen Blicken ging er zurück zum Schreibtisch und begann eine

Antwort zu schreiben. "Diesen Brief muss einer von euch zu Richard bringen. Er ist in der Nokturngasse, verstanden?"

Die Raben krächzten in Zustimmung und er las nochmals alles durch:

An Richard

Nimm John und einen seiner Freunde, schicke die Restlichen zurück. Mit diesen Zwei shiftest du tief in den Wald vor der

Burg, dort wo die große Eiche steht und die Werwölfe sich jeden Vollmond verwandeln. Ich werde dort warten.

Lucas

Er band den Zettel um Hudins Bein. "Sei schnell und kehre dann zu uns zurück."

Der pechschwarze Bote krächzte und stürzte sich aus dem Fenster. Letifer sah zu dem zweiten Raben und hatte eine

Idee. Nochmals nahm er Feder und Tinte und schrieb eine kurze Nachricht, welche er dem Vogel umband.

"Bring den Brief zu Remus, Mugin und komm dann zu mir."

Nur Sekunden später flog auch der Rabe aus dem Fenster hinaus, zu welchem nun auch Letifer trat. Mit einem

Schwenker seines Zauberstabes verschloss er die Türe zu seinem Räumen, dann sprang er hinaus ins Freie. Im freien

Fall verwandelte er sich in einen Thestral und breitete die großen ledernen Schwingen aus. Das schwache Mondlicht

reichte ihm als Sicht vollkommen aus, als er sich auf den Weg zum Treffpunkt machte.

Jetzt erst, da er Zeit zum Nachdenken hatte, machte sich Aufregung in ihm breit. Endlich würde er wieder John treffen

und noch jemanden... und dann? Er war mehr als nervös, aber innerlich sagte er sich, dass es nicht schlimmer kommen

konnte, als das Wiedersehen mit seinen biologischen Eltern. Richtig? Würde ihn John verhexen oder nur sprechen

wollen? Wollte sein Bruder Erklärungen? Er wusste es nicht und fragte sich, warum er überhaupt das Treffen arrangiert

hat. Aber die Antwort war klar: Er wollte John sehen.

Vielleicht war einfach wirklich so... und er mochte die Potter-Familie um einiges mehr, als er es sich eingestehen wollte.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

"Wo... wo sind wir?", fragte John seinen vampirischen Begleiter unsicher.

Dieser schenkte ihm nur einen langen Blick und fragte sich innerlich, wie solch ein furchtsames Kind mit Letifer verwandt

sein konnte. Nie hatte er Letifer in einem Wald auch nur nervös erlebt, eher im Gegenteil. Der Junge verhielt sich in der

Dunkelheit, als gehöre sie ihm. Doch nun hatte er zwei verängstigte Kinder bei sich und war wohl gezwungen zu

antworten:

"In einem Wald."

"Das sehe ich!", empörte sich der Junge, nur um gleich wieder leiser zu werden. "Ich meine, wo in England?"

"Es ist Krieg. Wir geben nicht die Informationen von Orten preis."

"Dann ist dies hier ein wichtiger Ort?" Zweifelnd sah sich Neville um. Sie waren in mitten eines Urwaldes gelandet.

"Wir sind noch nicht ganz da, den Rest gehen wir zu Fuß.", sagte der Vampir und ging einfach nach rechts los. Ohne

Mühe durchschritt er das sperrige Gebüsch und drehte sich schließlich um. "Kommt ihr nun, oder nicht?"

"Natürlich!" Die zwei Gryffindor schlossen rasch zu ihm auf. "Und wir treffen hier wirklich Harry?"

"Ja."

"Keine Falle, oder so?"

"Ein bisschen spät für solche Gedanken, nicht?", fragte Richard ironisch. "Aber nein, es ist keine Falle. Ihr werdet ihn

treffen."

Während John erleichtert war von dieser Aussicht, kamen Neville immer mehr Zweifel. "Weiß du zufällig, ob Harry... naja,

was er von uns denkt?"

"Du meinst, ob er euch angreifen wird?" Diese jungen Sterblichen waren so leicht zu durchschauen. "Soweit ich weiß,

wird er euch nicht angreifen und sieht euch immernoch als Freunde."

Enttäuschung stach wie ein bitteres Schwert in John hinein. "Nur als Freunde?"

Diesesmal antwortete Richard nicht, sondern beschleunigte nur seine Schritte. Er war unsicher, was er hätte antworten

sollen. Ja? Nein? Er wusste es nicht. Letifer sah mit Sicherheit in John und Neville etwas, aber was genau... war wohl

nur ihm selber bekannt.

Der weitere Marsch wurde schweigend vollzogen.

Es war ein ungeschriebenes Gesetz der Vampire, dass niemand sich dem Platz an der großen Eiche bei Vollmond

unangemeldet näherte. Nicht das überhaupt jemand so wahnsinnig gewesen wäre... aber auch außerhalb des

Vollmonds mieden die Vampire den Ort und shifteten maximal zwei Meilen weit heran. Der Rest wurde immer zu Fuß

zurückgelegt. Es zeugte schlichtweg von Höflichkeit und Respekt gegenüber ihren Bündnispartnern.

Hätte es Letifer befohlen, wäre Richard direkt hinein geshiftet. Aber er hatte aus dem Brief heraus gelesen, dass Letifer

vor ihnen da sein wollte und so nahm er die traditionelle Annäherung.

Schließlich wurde das Schweigen doch von dem Potter gebrochen. "Wie weit noch?"

"Wir sind fast da." In der Tat konnt Richard bereits die Spuren der verwandelten Werwölfe an den Bäumen mit

Leichtigkeit ausmachen und ebenso lag ein unverwechselbarer Geruch in seiner Nase.

Erstere Zeichen hatten auch die Jungen bemerkt.

"Hier gibt es wohl oft Werwölfe...", meinte Neville mehr oder weniger zu sich selber.

"Das hier ist die Stelle, wo sich die Werwolfarmee jeden Vollmond verwandelt.", erklärte Richard ruhig. "Mit mehr als

Zweihundert Personen bei jeder Verwandlung, selbst wenn es Großangriffe gibt, ist es jedesmal eine

Massenveranstaltung."

Neville sah sich mit ganz neuer Aufmerksamkeit um. Sich vorzustellen, dass hier jeden Monat hunderte von gefährlichen

Kreaturen herumliefen, gab der Gegend eine beinahe mystische Ausstrahlung. Es machte ihre gesamte Unternehmung

plötzlich wilder und gefährlicher...

"Ist auch Remus dabei, mein Patenonkel?" John stockte. "Wenn du ihn kennst..."

"Ich kenne ihn sehr gut und ja, er ist dabei." Der Vampir lächelte. "Da vorne ist es und wenn ich mich nicht irre, wartet

Le... Lucas bereits." Er hätte sich auf die Zunge beißen können für seine Unachtsamkeit. Wie konnte ihm soetwas auch

nur fast passieren?

Aber zum Glück warfen ihm die zwei Teenager nur kuriose Blicke zu, waren aber viel zu sehr von der einsamen dunklen

Gestalt auf der dämmrigen Lichtung gefesselt. Sie saß mit hängendem Kopf auf einem abgesägten Baumstumpf, die

schwarzen Haare verdeckten das Gesicht. Die Kleidung war ebenfalls schwarz und neben ihr lag im vom Mondlicht

silbern angehauchtem Gras ein langer Umhang in der gleichen Farbe.

Johns Herz begann in einem irren Rhythmus zu schlagen. So nah vorm Ziel... so nah war sein großer Bruder... Er hatte

es wirklich geschafft...

Sie durchbrachen das Randgestrüpp und traten hinaus unter den freien Sternenhimmel. Wie auf ein stummes Signal hin,

blieben die Drei stehen und warteten auf eine Reaktion.

Letifer hatte sie schon lange Kommen gehört, hatte sich aber keinen Millimeter bewegt. Immernoch meditierte er über

die Frage, was die Potter-Familie für ihn war... Er kam zu keiner schlüssigen Lösung. Und immerwieder kreisten seine

Gedanken um John und seine Hogwartstage... und er erinnerte sich an Gesichter, die er lieber vergessen würde. Sirius...

Hermine und Ron... James und Lily... Neville und Viktor... ob die letzteren Zwei noch lebten?

"Harry...?", fragte John schon vorsichtig, als dieser nichts tat.

Letifer sah abrupt auf. Sein erster Blick fiel direkt auf seinen Bruder und er lächelte etwas: "Hallo, John." Dann nahm er

die zweite Person wahr und das Lächeln wurde etwas größte. "Hi, Neville."

"Hi, Harry.", antwortete dieser. "Warst du in Gedanken?"

"Ja. Ein paar Probleme..." Er zuckte mit den Schultern. "Das übliche halt."

Diesen Satz bezweifelte Richard stark. Letifers Probleme waren nie das 'übliche' und hatten normalerweise eine

Tragweite von unvorstellbarem Ausmaß. Aber er sagte nichts dazu, wissend, dass der junge Halbvampir im Moment

andere Sorgen hatte. Stattdessen lehnte er sich an einen Baum und wartete das weitere Geschehen als stiller Schatten

ab.

Wieder senkte sich Schweigen über die Jugendlichen. John musterte seinen älteren Bruder und verglich die

Unterschiede mit seinem Bild vor einem halben Jahr von ihm. Die Haare waren etwas länger und die Haut eindeutig

blasser. Sie hatte einen unnatürlichen Ton, der klar zeigte, dass er nicht ganz menschlich sein konnte. Ansonsten hatten

sich auf den ersten Blick kaum etwas geändert und doch... Es war wie eine stille Warnung von etwas Dunklen hinter

diesen grünen Augen, die so sehr denen seiner Mutter glichen. War der Schatten schon immer dagewesen und hatte er

sich nur verstärkt?

"Und, wie geht es so in Hogwarts?", fragte Letifer in Ermangelung anderer Gesprächsthemen. Am liebsten hätte er sich

selbst dafür geschlagen. Dämlicher ging es kaum, oder? Er wusste selber, dass es um Hogwarts und somit um den

gesamten Orden alles andere als gut bestand.

"Es geht...", wich Neville auch aus. "Viele sind sehr wütend auf dich."

"Das war zu erwarten. Seid ihr es auch?" Neugierig blickte er vor allem zu seinem kleinen Bruder.

John zuckte mit den Schultern, ihm war das Thema unangenehm. "Irgendwie war es logisch... als Halbvampir und so,

oder? Und wenn das, was Richard über den Vertrag sagte, stimmt..."

"Ich bin an den Vertrag gebunden und verpflichtet Voldemort zu gehorchen.", bestätigte Letifer auch gleich. "Ich war

zudem der Einzige, der durch die Schutzschirme der Potters kam, ohne einen Alarm auszulösen." Er zögerte kurz, dann

setzte er hinzu: "Der Angriff auf Lily und James tut mir Leid..."

John grinste erleichtert: "Ich wusste einfach, dass du nicht böse sein kannst!"

Letifer lächelte und ein ganzer Ballen positiver Gefühle breitete sich in ihm aus. Böse... gut... es waren nur Wörter und

doch soviel mehr für ihn. Es war Vertrauen, Liebe und vielleicht einwenig Hoffnung...

"Danke, für dein Vertrauen, John. Warst du der Einzige oder hattest du Mitstreiter?" Er war einen schnellen Blick zu

seinem bisher stillen Freund Neville.

"Viktor und Neville." John grinste. "Und unsere Eltern. Du hättest einige Ordenstreffen erleben müssen! Kaum fiel dein

Name, brach Tumult los. Die Vier gegen den Rest des Ordens, mit der Ausnahe ein paar Neutraler... einmal brachten

sich Dad und zwei andere sogar in den Krankenflügel!"

Der jüngere Bruder verschwieg absichtlich, dass es sich damals um einen vorgeschlagenen Entführungsversuch von

Harry ging, bei denen die Potters den Lockvogel spielen sollten. Als dann auch noch Folter und eine mögliche

Ermordung besprochen wurde, war James einfach der Geduldsfaden gerissen. Niemals würde er ein Kind, und schon

gar nicht seinen Sohn, derart hinterhältig gefangennehmen und dann foltern lassen!

"Wirklich?" In Letifers Stimme schwang die Überraschung und auch die Freude mit, nichts ahnend von den

Hintergründen. "Von Viktor hatte ich es ja erhofft, aber..." Er sah zu dem anderen Gryffindor. "Danke, Neville."

Der zuckte nur mit den Schultern. "Wir verlieren den Krieg... wir müssen einsehen, dass nicht alle auf der Gegenseite

sofort böse sind und auch ihre guten Gründe haben. Zudem bist du mein Freund... hoffe ich."

"Ja... ich bin dein Freund." Letifer fühlte sich besser als in all den Monaten davor. Er war... fröhlich. "Ich habe auch

Remus kontaktiert. Ich dachte mir, dass er gerne seinen Patensohn wiedersehen würde."

Johns Augen weiteten sich vor Verblüffung. "Remus?! Ich... ich weiß nicht. Einige im Orden machen ihn für Sirius

Hinrichtung verantwortlich."

"Warum?"

"Sie sagen, er hätte helfen sollen."

"Verstehe." Letifer seufzte. "Dann bin ich genauso schuldig. Doch wir konnten beide nicht, wir waren und sind

gebunden..."

"Du warst bei der Hinrichtung?!" John konnte es nicht glauben. Er hatte niemals darüber nachgedacht, wo Harry zu

diesem Zeitpunkt gewesen war. Aber nie hatte er gedacht, dass Harry bei Sirius Ermordung geholfen hatte! Moment...

nur dagewesen, nicht beteiligt, erinnerte er sich selber. Und dann war da auch noch der Vertrag. Es war lächerlich

anzunehmen, dass Harry bei der Teilnahme eine Wahl gehabt hatte. Der angebliche Auserwählte atmete tief durch. Er

musste nur an seinen Bruder glauben, nicht mehr...

"Ja." Letifer überlegte kurz, ob er genauer darauf eingehen sollte oder nicht. Aber als er das Gefühlswirrwarr bei John

und die gesteigerte Vorsicht bei Neville sah, wusste er, dass er keine Wahl hatte. "Sirius letzter Wunsch war es, mit

Remus und mir zu sprechen."

"Und...?" John war beinahe zögerlich.

"Wir erfüllten seinen Wunsch. Soweit ich weiß, akzeptierte er sein Los und starb in relativem Frieden... so friedlich man

halt sterben kann, wenn man hingerichtet wird." Letifer erhob sich von seinem Baumstumpf und sah zum

gegenüberliegenden Lichtungsrand. "Remus wird gleich eintreffen. Er kann euch Fragen, die Sirius betreffen, deutlich

besser beantworten..."

"Wenn du meinst..." Der junge Potter war alles andere als glücklich darüber, aber er sagte lieber nichts. Vor allem, da

Neville diesen Moment nutze, um eine ihrer drängensten Wissenslücken zu füllen:

"Harry... was tust du eigentlich in den Dunklen Truppen?"

Der Halbvampir sah wieder blinzelnd zu ihm und schwieg erstmal. Dann antwortete er zurückhaltend: "Von allem

etwas..."

"Und das heißt?", bohrte Neville weiter.

"Das ich immer da eingesetzt werde, wo man mich braucht.", erwiderte Letifer tonlos.

Fast automatisch verfiel er in die Muster zurück, welche er täglich benutzte, sobald er etwas unter Druck geriet. Ohne

Emotionen war es einfacher effiziente Entscheidungen während einer Schlacht zu treffen, oder Sympatien für bestimmte

Leute zu unterdrücken. Er wandte in dieser Verhörung das Gleiche an, um nichts zu wichtiges preis zu geben.

John erschauderte etwas bei dem leeren Gesicht und dieser Stimme. Das war nicht der Bruder, den er kannte. Trotzdem

gab er nicht auf:

"Der Orden vermutet, dass du ein trainierter Profi-Killer bist."

Wieder zögerte Letifer, schließlich nickte er. "Ein anderes Wort dafür ist Söldner. Die meisten bezeichnen sich damit

lieber."

Das laute Knacken eines Astes lief sie aufsehen und schon trat aus dem pechschwarzen Wald eine neue Person. Sie

war verhüllt und komplett in Schwarz gekleidet, fast wie Letifer. Zügig ging er auf die Jugendlichen zu. Die zwei

Gryffindors hoben nervös ihren Zauberstab und sahen hilfesuchend zu Harry. War das Remus, oder jemand anderes?

"Das ist Remus...", bestätigte Letifer ihre Blicke.

"Woher willst du das wissen?", forderte John ihn heraus, senkte aber den Stab.

"Geruch.", war die simple Antwort. "Schön, dass du es geschafft hast, Remus. War es schwer?"

"Relativ." Der Werwolf blieb vor ihnen stehen und schob die Kapuze zurück. "Wir sollten hier besser nicht zu lange

brauchen, wir werden sicher bald vermisst." Dann sah er zu den zwei Besuchern in seinem Territorium und er lächelte

freundlich. "Hallo, John, Neville. Ich habe kaum Harrys Notiz glauben können, dass ihr hier seid!"

"Du müsstest wissen, dass ich über soetwas nicht scherze, Remus.", kommentierte Letifer. "Die Zwei liefen Richard über

den Weg und der brachte sie hier her."

Remus nickte nur abwesend. John war gewachsen und vor allem erwachsener geworden. Die kindlichen Züge gingen

rapide verloren und langsam war ein hübscher junger Mann zu erkennen. Innerlich war er sehr erleichtert, dass es

seinem Patensohn gut ging. Es war eine harte Entscheidung gewesen, als er zwischen seinen Wölfen und den Potters

wählen musste. Inzwischen war er sicher, den richtigen Weg gegangen zu sein, aber doch hatten ihn immer Gedanken

an die Potters geplagt.

"Wie geht es James und Lily? Und deiner Schwester?"

"Ähm, gut." John war unsicher, wie er sich verhalten sollte. "Mum und Dad leiten inzwischen den Orden, stehen aber

unter McGongagall, da die ja die Direktorin von Hogwarts ist. Sie streiten sich oft... naja, und Rose hat wieder ihr

Training aufgenommen, nur ist diesesmal Viktor der Lehrer."

"Viktor?", echote Letifer überrascht. "Ich dachte, sie wäre gegen Dunkle Künste?"

Verlegen blickte der jüngere Bruder auf den Boden. "Sie meinte, dass er ihr einfach alle 'harmloseren' Zauber beibringen

sollte. Es gab ja sonst keinen mehr, der als Lehrer in Frage kam."

Letifer und Remus wechselten einen Blick. Es kam kein anderer mehr in Frage? Es war besorgniserregend, wie schlecht

es anscheinend um den Orden bestellt zu sein schien. Aber auch irgendwie logisch. Die besten Kämpfer waren

entweder tot oder kämpften draußen an der Front. Immer wieder organsierte der Orden Überfälle auf kleine Stützpunkte,

während denen sie alles Brauchbare mitnahmen. Kleidung, Schränke, Medizin, Kräuter... alles.

Voldmorts geheime Spione, sprich seine Schlangen, hatten berichtet, dass in Hogwarts langsam das Essen knapp

wurde. Letifer konnte an John und Neville noch kein einziges Zeichen des Hungers finden, aber lange würde es wohl

nicht mehr dauern.

Doch Remus und Letifer wussten beide, dass sie nie nachfragen würden. Es würde sich einfach schlecht anfühlen, wenn

sie wichtige Informationen auf diesen Weg bekamen... Solche Treffen wären für immer unmöglich.

Sie begannen sich über die alltäglichen Zwischenfälle im Orden zu unterhalten, als wäre nie etwas geschehen. Keiner

gab wichtige Informationen preis, aber diese wollte auch niemand von ihnen hören. Langam entspannte sich Letifer, und

genoss es einfach, seinem kleinen Bruder und Neville bei ihren Berichten über ihre Fortschritte zu zuhören.

Am härstesten war es für dieses Kapitel einen Titel zu finden. Nun habe ich ihn gestern nochmals geändert und ich bin

relativ zufrieden damit, weil es die verschiedenen Ziele der verschiedenen Charakter gut beschreibt...

Meine Lieblingsstelle ist eindeutig der Gedankengang von Richard. Der Typ ist einfach sympathisch.

Da ich mehrfach Fragen bekommen habe, ob ich danach etwas geplant habe:

Ja. Sehr einfach in mein Profil.

Das nächste Kapitel heißt "Zeit, dass sich was dreht!". Vielleicht kommt einigen der Titel von einem gewissen Lied

bekannt vor... ich habe es nonstop beim Schreiben gehört (und das mache ich sonst nie!).

Gruss

silberstreif

EDIT: Es wurden Nacht-Referenzen und eine Erklärung, warum James die zwei Personen in den Krankenflügel brachte,

eingefügt.

**Teil III: Zeit, dass sich was dreht**

In diesem Kapitel werden einige Fragen beantwortet... also viel Spaß!

52. Zeit, dass sich was dreht

Lucius Malfoy war ein Mann, der schon immer viel Ehrgeiz hatte. Manche würden sagen, dass es sogar zuviel war, vor

allem in der Verbindung mit seinem Stolz. Was keiner aber je abgestritten hatte war, dass er sehr intelligent war und so

gut wie alles irgendwie zu seinem Vorteil verwandeln konnte.

Doch in der letzter Zeit war er in der Gunst des Lords gefallen. Zuerst hatte er die Schuld daran seinem Sohn gegeben,

aufgestachelt durch Bellatrix. Nach ihrem Tod erkannte er, dass dem nicht so gewesen war... und er sah sich nach den

wahren Feinden um und er fand sie.

Letifer. Lupin.

Früher war er die Rechte Hand des Lords gewesen und dessen Berater, nun war es dieser Botschafter der Vampire. Wut

bäumte sich jedesmal in ihm auf, wenn er daran dachte.

Der einzige, den er noch weniger mochte, war Remus Lupin. Dieser dreckige Werwolf machte mit den Vampiren

gemeinsame Sache und klaute ihm, und seiner Leibgarde des Lords, die Aufträge und den Respekt weg!

Nicht länger galt die Leibgarde als absolute Elite, sondern wer von Letifer ausgebildet wurde. Nicht länger war er, Lucius,

als gewitzer Stratege bekannt, sondern Lupin. Und nicht länger wurden ihm die Missionen anvertraut, sondern einem

von den Beiden.

Es wurde Zeit, dass sich dies änderte, fand der blonde Todesser.

Und heute war es so weit, sagte ihm sein Gefühl, als er mit seinen fünf treuesten Männern durch den finsteren Wald lief.

Ein Spion hatte ihm verraten, dass Remus Lupin plötzlich aus der Burg verschwunden war. Es dauerte nur kurz, dann

hatte er herausgefunden, dass Letifer ebenfalls nicht mehr da war.

Sie hatten sich beide nicht vom Dunklen Lord abgemeldet, ein deutliches Indiz.

Nun musste er sie nur noch finden. Für diese Tatsache hatte er ein Dunkles Ritual gesprochen, indem er gezwungen

gewesen war vier Gefangene zu opfern. Ein bescheidener Verlust, wie er fand, wenn er dafür endlich den Beiden etwas

Negatives nachweisen konnte. Lästig war jedoch, dass Lupin ausgerechnet beim Verwandlungsplatz der Werwölfe war,

welcher gegen Apparieren gut geschützt war. Aber solch eine Kleinigkeit würde ihn nicht aufhalten.

Malfoy blieb stehen und hob die Hand. "Wie sind gleich da... bereitet euch auf alles vor."

Er glaubte nicht, dass Letifer angreifen würde. Der Vertrag verhinderte dies. Aber Lupin war vielleicht eine Gefahr... aber

wenn alles perfekt lief, war der verdammte Werwolf eh in einigen Tagen tot.

Zufrieden nickte er zu seinen Männern. Sie alle hatten nun Tarnsprüche über sich gesprochen und warteten wie die

perfekten Killer, die sie waren.

"Los. Wir geben uns erst auf meinen Befehl zu erkennen!"

"Ja wohl.", murmelten die Gefolgsleute leise.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

"... und Viktor meinte danach, dass ich wirklich Talent in den Dunklen Künsten hätte und es schade ist, dass ich nicht

nach Durmstrang gegangen bin.", erzählte Neville glücklich.

"Wirklich?", fragte Letifer milde überrascht. "Er muss wirklich viel von dir halten."

"Ich hoffe es..." Etwas von seinen alten Selbstzweifeln glitt über das Gesicht des Gryffindors, aber sie verschwanden

schnell wieder. "Viktor hätte dich auch gerne gesehen, aber laut Richard konnten nur zwei kommen. Weißt du eigentlich

warum?"

"Ja. Zwei ist auch die Maximalanzahl mit der Richard, soviel ich weiß, shiften kann." Und natürlich war er sich nicht

sicher gewesen, wer noch dabei war. Es hätten ja Ordensleute sein können...

"Oh, verstehe."

"Ich habe Viktor gefragt, ob er mir auch Dunkle Künste lehrt, aber er lehnte ab." John zuckte mit den Schultern. "Mum

und Dad hätten es eh nicht erlaubt..."

"Aber sie sagten doch auch nichts gegen Rose?", wandte Remus ein.

"Schon." John zog eine Grimasse. "Aber das liegt daran, dass die Sprüche, die er ihr beibringt, im Grunde alle noch im

grauen Bereich sind... und ich diese bereits von Moody kenne."

"Die meisten noch verbliebenen Schüler in Hogwarts lernen inzwischen bei Viktor Verteidigung gegen Dunkle Künste."

Letifer lächelte. "Er ist sicherlich kein schlechter Lehrer."

"Oh nein! Mit ihm ist es manchmal sogar recht lustig! Einmal..."

Letifer hörte nicht mehr hin. Richard hatte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen, als er sich tiefer in die Schatten des

Waldes zurückzog und seine Waffen herausholte. Letifer warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu und Richard hob die offene

Hand. Ein kleiner Trupp, bedeutete das Symbol.

Der Halbvampir spürte wie alle Leichtigkeit des Treffens ihn verließ. Ordensleute. Hatten John und Neville ihn etwa doch

verraten?!

Doch da machte der Vampir eine zweite Bewegung, die wellenförmig war. Schlange, Todesser. Aber was sollte ein Trupp

von Todessern hier machen?

Außer... Er sah zu seinem Werwolfreund, der anscheinend aufmerksam der amüsanten Anekdote zuhörte, aber dann

kurz zu Letifer sah und den Kopf schüttelte. Sie waren ihm also nicht gefolgt?

Letifer musste sich entscheiden, was sollte er tun? Er hatte zwei Kinder, die er beschützen musste und wenige Leute.

Auch konnten sie sich nicht absolut sicher sein, wie viele Todesser sich imm Schutze der Dunkelheit im Walde

versteckten. Auch Vampirsinne konnten sich mal verschätzen. Zuerst waren wohl Verhandlungen besser. Abrupt stand er

auf.

"Und dann sagte er: Du hast wohl zuviel Liebestr-... Harry?" John sah seinen Bruder und seinen Patenonkel, der nun

ebenfalls aufstand, überrascht an. Sie wirkten ernst. "Was ist los?"

"Todesser.", murmelte Remus ohne den wachsamen Blick vom schemenhaften Waldrand zu nehmen. "Ich rieche nur

schwach etwas... es sind mehrere."

Die beiden Gryffindors wurden blass.

"Verstanden. Ich höre auch nichts, es scheinen Profis zu sein." Was sehr sehr schlecht war. Ob sie wussten, dass er

Letifer war? Er hob die Stimme: "Todesser! Kommt sofort raus und zeigt euch!"

Stille breitete sich auf der Lichtung aus. John blickte sich überall um, konnte aber nichts und niemanden in der Nacht

erkennen. Waren sie wirklich nicht alleine? Vielleicht sollten sie einfach apparieren... Er schluckte. Wenn das von hier

überhaupt möglich war. Immerhin wollten die verwandelten Werwölfe sicherlich keine Zauberer hier haben.

Das Warten zog sich ins Unendliche. Er konnte das Atmen von Neville hören, welcher mehr als gestresst aussah. Der

mittlere Potter war sich nicht sicher, ob er in einer nur minder besseren Verfassung war. Hilfesuchend sah er erneut zu

seinem Bruder und Remus. Doch ihr ernster und irgendwie gefährlicher Anblick beruhigte ihn nicht... eher im Gegenteil.

Etwas raschelte und links von ihnen traten aus dem Wald gleich mehrere Gestalten in typischer Todesserkleidung. Nur

dem Anführer fehlte die Maske und sein blondes Haar ließ keine Verwechslung zu:

"Lucius Malfoy.", spie Remus den Namen aus. "Was verschafft uns die Ehre?"

"Verrat, mein lieber Lupin, Verrat. Oder was nennst du solch ein Treffen mit dem Feinde?" Der Blonde zog arrogant eine

Augenbraune hoch, als er näher kam und mit großem Sicherheitsabstand vor ihnen stehen blieb. "Wir hätten wissen

müssen, dass du dich nie wahrhaft zu unsere Seite bekennst."

"Ich habe mich zu den Werwölfen bekannt und zu nichts anderem." Remus bernsteinfarbene Augen waren voller Wut.

"Was willst du?"

"Gerechtigkeit... und vielleicht ein bisschen mehr." Malfoy musterte sie und blieb bei Letifer hängen. "Harry Potter...

richtig?"

"Richtig.", war die eisige Antwort.

"Ich denke, ich sollte mich noch für die Rettung meines Sohnes bedanken..."

"Es war mein Befehl, mehr nicht."

"Natürlich." Lucius lächelte selbstsicher. "Eigentlich habe ich hier auch Letifer erwartet, aber die gemeinsame

Abwesenheit war wohl dann doch Zufall."

Lucius betrachtete Harry Potter genauer. Aus den Augenwinkeln konnte er im Umhang einige dunkle Konturen

warnehmen, ohne Zweifel Waffen, wahrscheinlich Dolche. Der Junge sah vielleicht harmlos aus, aber er erinnerte sich

an die Erzählungen seines Sohnes und an die Ergebnisse seiner Nachforschungen... Harry Potter war genauso harmlos

wie ein wütender Mutterdrache. Wahrscheinlich war dieses Kind sogar gefährlicher als Remus Lupin, aber mit Sicherheit

war es skrupelloser.

Würde er seine Leute anweisen ihn lebendig zu fangen, dann war die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß, dass zumindest einer

starb. Und egal was man von Lucius wusste, er mochte es nicht, wenn seine Leute starben... ganz zu schweigen davon,

dass Remus und die zwei Kinder dann entkommen könnten.

Nein, es würde besser sein, wenn sie mit allem angriffen. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine dünnen, blassen Lippen. Harry

Potter war ein Mensch, wie durch seinen Aufenthalt in Hogwarts bewiesen worden war und somit durch den Vertrag nicht

geschützt. Egal, ob er für die Vampire arbeitete, oder nicht.

Überlebte das älteste der Potterkinder die Gefangennahme, gut. Dann würde Lucius sich für ihn einsetzen und wenn

möglich als Gegenleistung für Dracos Rettung rehabilitieren. Wenn nicht... nun, hatte er ein Problem weniger.

Seine Leute standen inzwischen mit erhobenem Zaubersstab in einem Halbkreis vor ihm. Er blickte nochmals zu dem

Quartett:

"Ergebt euch, oder wir werden Gewalt anwenden müssen..."

"Ihr werdet uns angreifen?" Letifer legte besonderes Gewicht auf das Angreifen. Sein Gesicht spiegelte das Erstaunen

wider, dass er empfand.

"Ja. Warum auch nicht? Du bist nicht durch den Vertrag geschützt, Harry." Lucius sah ihn siegesgewiss an. "Also ergib

dich, oder es könnte sein, dass du die Gefangennahme nicht überlebst."

Eine direkte Drohung. Letifer runzelte die Stirn, dann unterdrückte er ein Lächeln. Es war wahr, als Halbvampir war er

nicht durch den Vertrag geschützt, aber als Botschafter durchaus. Und Lucius Malfoy war ein Todesser... Es war im

Vertrag genau regelt, dass keine der beiden Parteien die andere angreifen darf. Niemals und schon gar nicht den

Botschafter, egal was geschah. Warum nur hatte er sich jemals Sorgen gemacht, wie er den Vertrag brechen würde?

Das war perfekt.

Schnell wechselte er einen Blick mit Remus, und der Werwolf nickte. Auch er hatte die Chance gesehen. Fest blickte der

Halbvampir seinem Widersacher in die Augen:

"Ich werde mich nie ergeben, Lucius."

Neville und John sahen entsetzt zu ihm. Das waren sechs Todesser, sie hatten keine Chance gegen die! Schuld

durchzuckte den angeblichen Auserwählten. Es war seine Schuld, dass sie nun hier in der Falle saßen; seine Schuld,

dass sein Bruder gleich sterben würde... Das konnte er nicht zulassen:

"Harry, aber...!"

Eine unwirsche Handbewegung ließ ihn verstummen. Verzweiflung machte sich in John breit. Warum wollte sein Bruder

nicht hören?

"Wie du willst. Todesser, nehmt sie im Namen des Dunklen Lords gefangen! Wenn nötig, tötet Harry Potter!" Innerlich

zuckte Lucius mit den Schultern. Harry Potter hätte was besonderes werden können, wäre er nicht zur falschen Zeit am

falschen Ort gewesen.

Neville und John erstarrten für einen Moment, dann rissen sie ihre Zauberstäbe hoch, bereit jeden Fluch den sie kannten

loszulassen. Plötzlich war ein Arm vor ihnen, der sie zurückhielt. Verwirrt blickte sie zu dem braunhaarigen Mann:

"Professor...?", frage Neville unsicher.

"Seht.", war die einzige Antwort. Und sie sahen.

Wie sein Bruder so plötzlich vor die Todesser stand, welche gut zehn Meter entfernt waren, blieb ihm ein Rätsel. Ebenso

woher plötzlich die mondlicht-reflektierende Waffe in seiner Hand kam. Doch John hatte nicht wirklich Zeit, diesen

Fragen nachzugehen. Zu sehr war er von dem grausigen und unwirklichen Anblick vor ihm in Bann geschlagen worden.

Die Gestalt, die er Bruder nannte, hatte sich verwandelt. Oder hatte sie nur ihr wahres Ich gezeigt? Wie eine entfesselte

Apokalypse fiel er über die Zauberer her. Etwas blitzte auf, jemand starb, aber da war er schon weiter. Als Schemen

wehrte er die Angriffe der Todesser ab und tötete sie... einem nach dem anderen. Unaufhaltsam. Erbarmungslos.

Johns Kehle wurde trocken und seine Augen schmerzte, aber er konnte nicht wegsehen. Er konnte nicht die Augen vor

der Realität schließen. Egal, wie sehr seine Vernunft danach schrie, sein Körper gehorchte nicht. Zum erstenmal wurde

er sich bewusst, was der Unterschied zwischen den Kämpfern war. Was der Unterschied zwischen gut, exzellent und

legendär war. Bis zu eben diesem Moment hatte er sich für gut gehalten, aber nun wusste er, dass er immernoch ein

blutiger Anfänger war. Er hatte die ersten Schritte auf einer Straße gewagt, auf welcher der Kämpfer vor ihm schon

Kilometer gewandert war. Vor Johns Augen hatte sich eine neue Dimension des Tötens eröffnet. Eine Dimension, die er

nie hatte kennen lernen wollen.

Sein Bruder... nein, dieser Mann... auch Mann passte nicht. Kein normaler Mensch konnte soetwas tun. Das war nicht

menschlich! Irgendwo tief in den Regionen seines Gehirns tauchte das Wort 'Halbvampir' auf. Aber es verschwand

ebenso schnell wieder, als diese... Kreatur mit nur einem Blick einen der Todesser in der Luft regelrecht zerriss.

Und in diesem Moment zerriss auch etwas in John. Irreparabel, für immer. Es war das absolute Vertrauen, die

Familienbande, die er zu Harry empfand. Ein großer Bruder, zu dem er aufsehen konnte. Den er bewundern konnte.

Dem er nachahmen wollte. Von dem er geglaubt hatte, er wäre fair, gerecht, stark, mutig, ein Held... und würde ihn

beschützen.

Vorbei.

Was er nun sah, war ein Monster. Er spürte nicht die Tränen, die seine Wange langsam hinunter glitten. Er konnte nur

weiter fassungslos auf die Leichen starren und in dem emotionalen Taumel seiner Selbst versinken.

Remus hatte nichts anderes erwartet. Das war Letifer und die seltenen Male wie sie gemeinsam auf einer Mission

waren, hatte ihn mehr als überzeugt, dass der Jugendliche eine Mordmaschiene war. Mehr sorgte er sich um Neville und

John.

Während der Erstere sich umgedreht hatte und nun ins Grass spie, starrte John regungslos geradeaus. Der Werwolf

erkannte die Anzeichen für Schock. Es war allerdings nicht unbedingt der beste Moment dafür. Vorsichtig drehte er sein

Patenkind weg von dem Massaker und zwang es, sich hinzusetzen. Dann sah er wieder zu seinem Freund. War alles

glatt gelaufen?

Letifer atmete tief durch. Er hatte es getan. Er hatte den Vertrag gebrochen.

Innerlich konnte der Botschafter der Vampire spüren, wie die Magie brannte und alles was vorgefallen war, überprüfte.

Es war kaum zu glauben, wie selbstständig diese Vertragsmagie in ihm ihr Werk tat, fast als hätte sie ein Eigenleben.

Aber davon ließ er sich nun nicht ablenken. Sorgfältig schickte er dem Vertrag die Informationen über Lucius Angriff im

Namen des Dunklen Lords und über Voldemorts Verrat, wie er ihn an die Lords des Osten verkauft hatte.

Die Magie wartete, als würde sie überlegen. Einige bange Momente vergingen für den Halbvampir, dann war die

Entscheidung gefallen. Der Vertrag war nichtig, die dunkle Seite trug die Schuld.

Und der Bürgenträger war Lord Voldemort höchst persönlich.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Tief in seinem Hauptquartier legte Voldemort die letzten geheimen Berichte auf seinen Schreibtisch.

Die Pläne für die Endphase des Krieges waren bombensicher.

Anfang Juli würde er Hogwarts angreifen und überrennen, damit wäre dann der Widerstand endgültig ausgeschaltet.

Drei Tage nach seinem Sieg würde er den Vertrag aufheben. Sicherlich, die magische Strafe würde heftig sein, aber er

hatte mehrere Gegenmaßnahmen dafür entwickelt. Spätestens nach zwei Tagen wäre er wieder fit.

Mitte August würde er sich zum Regenten ausrufen lassen und eine neue Verfassung benennen.

Anfang September würde er der neue Herrscher Britanniens sein... und dann... vielleicht... würde er im Herbst des

darauffolgenden Jahres Irland übernehmen.

Und danach? Vielleicht Frankreich. Oder erst etwas kleineres wie Belgien. Mal sehen...

Voldemort lächelte.

Keines der europäischen Länder war in Sachen Krieg so weit entwickelt wie England. Nun, vielleicht noch Deutschland

durch Grindelwald, aber das Land konnte noch warten. Er hatte die Armee, das Geld, die Erfahrung, die Angst und vor

allem die Zeit auf seiner Seite.

Voldemort mochte sein Leben und wie gerade alles darin lief.

Das war bis zu dem Moment, wo ihn ein scharfer stechender Schmerz durchfuhr und er gellend aufschrie. Etwas riss an

seiner Magie, versuchte sie zu vernichten. Magie, durch Rituale geschaffen, welche lange schlafend in ihm gelegen

hatte, kämpfte dagegen an. Es entfesselte sich ein Krieg, der keine Rücksicht auf die Umgebung nahm. Jeder normale

Körper wäre gestorben.

Aber nicht Voldemort.

Er, der sich über die Grenzen des Menschseins hinaus gezwungen hatte, überlebte. Doch der Preis waren die

grauenvolle Schmerzen...

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Irgendwo, an unnennbaren Orten der Weltkugel, spürten zwei alte Vampire plötzlich einen Verlust. Etwas fehlte, was

dagewesen war, etwas wichtiges... sie fanden, was es war und entspannten sich. Der Vertrag war gebrochen.

Irma sah nichtmal auf, als hinter ihr eine Gestalt an sie heran trat. Etwas Triumph klang in ihrer Stimme mit, als sie

fragte:

"Letifer hat sich gut bewährt, nicht?"

"Ja, deine Voraussage war akkurat wie immer.", lobte er der Mann. "Ich hätte zumindest einen minimalen Rückstoß des

Bruches erwartet."

Die Frau antwortete nicht. Gedankenverloren strich sie sich eine rote Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und drehte sich um.

Ihr Gesicht zeigte entgegen seiner Erwartung nicht Freude, sondern Sorge mit einem Stich Angst. Der andere Vampir

war erstaunt, es war selten, dass sie so viele Gefühle zeigte.

"Was ist beschäftigt dich?"

"Es hat begonnen." Sie seufzte, als er nur eine Augenbraune hob. "Bis jetzt konnte ich noch einigermaßen vorhersehen,

was geschehen würde. Aber ab jetzt verwischen sich die Zeichen..."

"Ich dachte, es gäbe so viele Prophezeiungen über diese Zeit der Entscheidung, dass es ein leichtes wäre...?"

"Nein, im Gegenteil. Es gibt soviele Vorhersagen, weil keine genau sagen kann, was geschehen wird, Wulfrim. Nur eines

ist sicher, der Sieger bekommt alles."

Schweigen hüllte die beiden in dem Raum ein, schließlich nickte Wulfrim. "Verstehe... dann werde ich jetzt das Horcrux

zerstören."

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Lucius Malfoy starrte völlig fassungslos auf das, was mal seine Untergebenen gewesen waren. Er spürte nicht einmal,

dass etwas von dem Blut auch auf ihm gelandet war. Wie hatte es nur soweit kommen können? Er wurde aus seinen

Gedanken gerissen, als sich Harry Potter - nein! Das war nicht Harry Potter! - aufrichtete und ihn aus grünen Augen

ansah, die nichts anderes als Tod versprachen.

"Wa-" Lucius schluckte. "Was bist du?" Es klang mehr wie ein Krächzen, als wie eine schroffe Forderung.

"Weißt du das nicht längst, Lucius?", fragte die Gestalt, welche langsam auf ihn zukam und nun vor ihm stehen blieb.

Der Todesser erschauderte. Noch nie zuvor hatte er bei einer anderen Person, außer seinem Lord, dieses Gefühl der

Todesangst und der absolten Bewunderung gehabt. Er sollte es wissen, wer dieser Gott des Todes war? Woher... doch

sein Gehirn arbeitete mit Rekord Geschwindkeit. Nur eine Person konnte dies vollbringen. Nur eine Person konnte

andere ohne Zauberstab, und ohne sie zu berühren, so zurichten...

"Unmöglich..."

"Das sagte Minister Scrimgeour ebenfalls."

Der Kopf des Hauses Malfoy spürte, wie der Schock jegliche Stärke aus seinen Beinen verbannte und diese

nachzugeben drohten. Mit eisener Willenskraft hielt er sich davon ab auf die Knie zufallen. Doch er konnte nicht

verhindern, dass ihm ein Name wie ein Stoßseufzer entkam:

"Letifer..."

"Ja."

"A-Aber der Vertrag!"

"Gebrochen. Mit deiner Mithilfe." Der junge Mann sah auf ihn herunter. "Dafür bin ich dir dankbar, Lucius. Du und dein

Sohn haben mir die Möglichkeit dafür geliefert."

Der blonde Mann schloss hilflos die Augen, als die Konsequenzen seines Tuns über ihn hereinbrachen. Was hatte er

getan? Erst als sein Sohn erwähnt wurde, öffnete er sie wieder:

"Draco?"

Der Junge hatte ihn enttäuscht und seine Stellung gefährdet. Aber tief in sich drinnen, sorgte er sich dennoch um seinen

Erben.

"Er hatte ein Gespräch des Dunklen Lords belauscht und mir Bericht erstattet. Es war das Gramm, welches die Waage

zusammen mit deinem Fehler endgültig zu meinen Gunsten schwingen ließ." Letifer hob den Dolch und setzte ihn an

den Hals des unbeweglich dastehenden Malfoys. "Keine Sorge, Lucius. Deine Linie wird weiterexistieren."

Lucius Malfoy dachte für einen wilden Moment daran, Letifer zu töten und zu fliehen. Aber er verwarf die Idee sofort

wieder, gegen Letifer hatte er einfach keine Chance. Und wohin sollte er mit dieser Schande fliehen? Er hatte dem Lord

den gesamten Vertrag mit den Vampiren gekostet. Dafür würde er bis nach Sibieren und weiter gejagt werden. Er wollte

lieber nicht daran denken, was sie mit Draco und Narzissa machen würden... wo sie doch gerade erst wieder schwanger

geworden war.

So war es besser. Er nahm seine Schande mit ins Grab und seine Familie... würde hoffentlich unter Letifers Schutz

stehen. Wie makaber. Er hoffte auf den Schutz seines eigenen Mörders.

Hoffentlich machte Draco bessere Entscheidungen als er...

Ein scharfer Schmerz durchzuckte ihn und dann... nichts mehr.

Letifer beachtete den Körper von Malfoy gar nicht mehr, als er herum wirbelte und zu Remus und den zwei Jugendlichen

lief. Während dem Laufen, gab er bereits Befehle:

"Richard, shifte sofort zur Burg. Code Omega. Omega, verstanden? Und sag Simon, dass er die letzten Berichte

abgeben soll."

Falls der Vampir den letzten Befehl seltsam gefunden haben sollte, so zeigte er es nicht. Stattdessen verschwand er still

und heimlich ohne einem Geräusch. Tief in sich erleichtert, dass die Vampire endlich wieder frei waren.

Bevor Letifer seinen Freund erreichte, war John zurück in der Realität. Zitternd richtete er den Zauberstab auf ihn, nur

um diesen wieder sinken zu lassen. Sein Gesicht war leer, aber sie waren nicht umsonst Brüder. Mit Leichtigkeit konnte

Letifer die tobenden Gefühle in ihm erkennen.

"Wie kannst du nur... Harry? Das... bist nicht du..."

"Doch, das bin ich.", widersprach der Ältere mit einer ihm untypischen Sanftheit. "Du hättest das nie sehen sollen, wenn

es nach mir gegangen wäre."

John schluckte und hob wieder den Zauberstab. Diesesmal war Entschlossenheit in seinen Augen zu sehen: "Ich hätte

es nie sehen sollen? Zu spät. Sag mir, bist du das Monster Letifer, ja oder nein?!"

"Seit wann ist Letifer ein Monster...?", murmelte der Halbvampir, innerlich zutiefst verletzt.

Remus trat vor und versuchte vergebends seinem Patensohn den Zauberstab zu entwenden. "Beruhige dich, John..."

"Beruhigen?! Er hat uns angelogen! Er hat uns eine Fassade vorgegaukelt, er hat..." John brach ab und holte zittrig

erneut Luft: "Warum verteidigst du ihn, Remus? Steckst du mit ihm unter einer Decke?"

"Wenn du es so nennen möchtest, ja." Der Werwolf seufzte. "Aber hör uns erstmal an, John..."

"Du hast den Orden verraten... ihr beide, nicht wahr?", fragte John scharf und trat zwei Schritte von ihnen weg. Sie

nickten ergeben. "Und ihr habt auch nichts getan, um Sirius zu helfen?" Wieder eine Bestätigung, und er wurde lauter.

"Und ihr habt die ganze Zeit Menschen, meine Freunde, die Leute vom Orden, getötet?!"

Diesesmal schaffte es keiner der Beiden dem Jugendlichen direkt in die Augen zu blicken. Es war alle Bestätigung, die

John brauchte. Harry war Letifer. Der gleiche Letifer, welcher Percy Weasley entführte, der den Minister zu ermordete,

der alle möglichen Leute angriff... und Remus unterstützte ihn. Der Schwarzhaarige fühlte sich, als hätte ihm jemand

einen Dolch zwischen die Rippen gerammt, mit solcher Wucht traf ihn die Schwere der Realität. Und kaum war der

Aufschlag der Erkenntnis verhallt, verwandelte er sich in Zorn.

Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung beschrieb er eine Schneidebewegung für einen mehr als grauen Fluch.

"Stupor." Ein roter Blitz traf John direkt zwischen den Schulterblättern und er brach auf der Stelle zusammen. Dumpf

landete er im Grass.

Simultan sahen der Werwolf und der Halbvampir zu dem Vierten, welchen sie fast vergessen gehabt hatten. Wieso half

er ihnen? Die Anschuldigungen hatten ihren tiefsten Ängsten entsprochen, schlicht und ergreifend da sie die Wahrheit

waren. Sie waren Verräter... die scheußlichste Art von Verrätern, die es gab, selbst mit ihren guten Vorsätzen. Sie

wussten es, sie ignorierten es und sie machten weiter, mit all den Sünden die sie begingen. Sie wussten, dass es für sie,

wenn sie verloren, kein Verständnis und kein Mitleid gab. Sie nahmen das Risiko auf sich, für ihre Rasse und ihren

Traum. Und nun half ihnen Neville? Remus sagte schließlich das kleine Wort, dass sie beide so sehr bewegte:

"Warum?"

"Weil er euch sonst angegriffen hätte." Neville klang unsicherer, als ihm lieb war. Was er gerade eben getan hatte, war

selbst mit all seinen Veränderungen für ihn unfassbar. "Ich meine, ihr habt nichts dagegen, oder...?"

"Nein, danke. Es ist wahrscheinlich fürs Beste."

Letifer nickte nur zustimmend. "Ich hatte gehofft, er fasst es besser auf..." Beinahe erschöpft sah er zu Neville. Die

Reaktion seines Bruders hatte ihn tiefer getroffen, als er selbst sich selber eingestehen wollte. "Warum hilfst du uns? Wir

sind doch die 'Bösen'."

Der Gryffindor sah seinen Freund, welcher ihm im Kampf wie ein Fremder erschienen war, lange an. Er erinnerte sich an

die Momente im Orden, wo er zweifelte auf der richtigen Seite zu sein. Er erinnerte sich an die Gespräche mit Viktor und

wie er realisierte, dass die Lichtseite ebenfalls tötete und raubte. Neville wusste seit frühester Kindheit, dass der Tod

nicht das schlimmste war, was einem Menschen wiederfahren konnte. Seine eigenen Eltern waren vielleicht der beste

Beweis dafür. Und mit dieser Erkenntnis hatte er die Seiten betrachtet und war immer neutraler geworden... Er konnte

verstehen, warum die Vampire und Werwölfe für ihre Freiheit kämpften, oder die Todesser eine neue Gesellschaft

wollten. Was außerhalb seines Verständnisses lag, war, wie man sich einem Monster wie Voldemort zuwenden konnte...

Neville war klar geworden, dass er zumindest mit den offiziellen Zielen der Dunklen Seite sympathisierte. Und er war

klug genug, um zu wissen, dass in einer Welt, wo die Reinblüter regierten, er viele Vorteile hätte.

Dennoch blieb er im Orden, selbst als sie eine Stellung nach der anderen verloren. Warum? Er selber hatte nichts zu

verlieren, nur zu gewinnen... mit einer Ausnahme: Seiner Freunde. Er wollte um keinen Preis wieder in die Einsamkeit

seines früheren Lebens zurückkehren. Und wie der Gryffindor, der er war, hatte er sich geschworen, für seine Freunde

alles zu tun. Für Viktor und Lucas.

So glaubte er an Lucas, selbst als dieser Dumbledore ermordete. So blieb er für Viktor im Orden, selbst als er nur noch

Nachteile für ihn darin sah. Und nun hatte einer seiner zwei Freunde eine neue Seite enthüllt, die weit mehr war als nur

eine Facette seiner Persönlichkeit.

War dies etwa seine wahre Gestalt und alles andere nur Schauspiel? Das konnte Neville nicht glauben. Letifer war

jemand, der es an Schrecklichkeit mit dem Dunklen Lord aufnehmen konnte. Sein Freund, Lucas, war aber derjenige,

der nun vor ihm stand und mit leichter Nervosität auf seine Antwort wartete. Neville wusste, dass trotz all seiner Taten,

Lucas, oder Letifer, für die Vampire, für seine Familie, kämpfte und somit natürlich auch tötete. Dessen war er sich, im

Gegensatz zu John, schon früh bewusst geworden. Und wenn alles stimmte, der Vertrag nun gebrochen war... dann

waren die Vampire frei. Waren die Toten dieses Ziel nicht wert gewesen?

Neville wusste es nicht, aber die Lichtseite selber propagierte die Meinung: Freiheit über Leben. Wie konnten Letifers

Taten dann also falsch sein? Wie konnten sie dann die Bösen sein?

Neville hoffte sehr, dass er in seinen Gedankengängen keinen Fehler hatte, als er endlich antwortete:

"Für mich seid ihr nicht die Bösen."

"Wirklich?" Skeptisch sah ihn Letifer an.

"Ja." Der Junge sah ihn direkt an, obwohl er krampfhaft den Blick auf die Leichen mied. Er lächelte etwas schief. "Ob

Harry, Lucas, Letifer... Du bist immer mein Freund, oder? Egal, wie viele du tötest... und diese Todesser wollten uns ja

etwas antun..."

"Ja... Danke." Dieses kleine Wort drückte nicht die fast schon lächerliche Erleichterung aus, die Letifer empfand. Er war

von einem Gleichaltrigen akzeptiert worden, mit seinen Fehlern. Mit seinen schrecklichen Seiten als Letifer. Es war ein

Traum, den er nicht zu träumen gewagt hatte.

"Schon okay... was ist jetzt mit John?"

"Gute Frage." Letifer wurde ernst. Trotz aller Solidarität von Neville, musste er der Realität ins Auge blicken: "Mit dem

Wissen, welches ihr nun habt, könnt ihr nicht zum Orden zurück."

Neville schluckte und sah nervös von einem zum anderen. "Seid ihr sicher? Ich meine, mir macht das nicht soviel aus...

ich habe keine Familie außer Grandma, welche bereits nach Frankreich geflohen ist. Aber John..."

Remus musterte den Gryffindor aufmerksam. Die Einwilligung war zu schnell geschehen, dass wusste er. Versuchte

Neville ein Spion zu sein, oder sympathisierte er insgeheim mit ihren Zielen? "Willst du damit sagen, dass du bei uns

bleiben möchtest?"

Der Jugendliche zuckte unsicher mit den Schultern. Er wusste nicht, auf was er sich gerade einließ, aber er hatte ein

gutes Gefühl dabei. Endlich konnte, nein, würde er seinen eigenen Weg gehen, welcher nicht bereits vorgegeben war:

"Ich bin mir nicht sicher... Ich weiß kaum etwas über euch, aber was ich weiß, spricht mich schon an. Ihr scheint

vernünftige Ziele zu haben und nicht auf einem hoffnungslosem Posten zu stehen, wie der Orden. Wenn ihr jetzt wirklich

ohne du-weißt-schon-wer arbeitet, dann wäre ich... interessiert."

"Das tun wir. Die Werwölfe sagen sich gemeinsam mit den Vampiren los." Remus lächelte stolz. "Sie haben uns

unterschätzt, nun zeigen wir ihnen, wie stark die magischen Rassen wirklich sind."

"Magische Rassen?", fragte Neville neugierig.

"Später.", winkte sein Freund ab. "Zuerst müssen wir uns um John kümmern."

"Ich übernehme alles weitere, Letifer.", bot sich Remus an. "Du wirst nun wirklich in der Burg gebraucht."

Letifer lächelte minimal. Es war mehr als nur ein einfaches Angebot. Der Werwolf nahm ihm gerade die Pflicht ab, über

seinen Bruder und seinen Freund entscheiden zu müssen. Obwohl es für Remus selber auch nicht wirklich einfacher

war.

"Danke."

"Gern geschehen. Nun geh."

"Du hast Recht." Kurz zögerte er, dann drehte Letifer sich noch um und lächelte: "Ich würde mich freuen, wenn wir dich

bei uns begrüßen könnten, Neville."

Neville öffnete seinen Mund, aber da war auch schon sein Freund weg. Etwas enttäuscht drehte er sich zu Lupin,

welcher über John Potter kniete:

"Was passiert jetzt?"

"Jetzt werde ich Johns Gedächtnis ab dem Moment, wo wir die Todesser bemerkten, löschen.", erklärte der ehemalige

Professor. "Danach werde ich überprüfen, ob du es ehrlich meinst."

Neville nickte, fragte aber dennoch: "Wenn nicht?"

"Werde ich dein Gedächtnis ebenfalls löschen." Remus sah ihn direkt an. "Sei aber gewarnt. Solltest du uns später

verraten, dann ist die einzige Strafe Tod..."

"Verstehe." Mit klopfenden Herzen setzte sich Neville neben dem Werwolf ins Gras. Wollte er dies wirklich? Ihm war

bewusst, dass er keinen Grund hatte für Letifer oder Remus zu kämpfen. Aber ihre Ziele sprachen ihn an, und sein

Überlebensinstinkt stimmte auch eindeutig für diese Möglichkeit. Es fühlte sich so richtig an. Er wünschte nur, dass

Viktor die gleiche Entscheidung machen könnte...

"Ich denke, du brauchst dir darüber aber keine Sorgen machen... ich meine es ernst."

"Wie du meinst..." Der Anführer der Werwölfe kommentierte diese Aussage nicht weiter. Er würde so oder so erfahren,

ob sie wahr war.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Als Richard mit den neuen umstürzenden Befehlen von Letifer eintraf, genehmigte sich Simon gerade eine Pause von

der Arbeit. Kaum aber waren die Worte aus dem Mund des anderen Vampir gesprudelt, war die Ruhe etwas

vergangenes. Er aktivierte ein verstecktes Alarmsystem, welches zum Ersten alle Vampire in der Halle versammelte und

zum Zweiten jeglichen direkten Durchgang zum Hauptquartier der Todesser blockierte.

Während die Werwölfe und Vampire sich sammelte, kamen gleich mehrere Todesser ins Büro, die wegen dem einen

oder anderen Grund in der Burg waren. Simon und Richard fackelten nicht lange und töteten sie.

Es waren erstaunlich wenige, was sich wenige Sekunden danach erklärte, als Mirlan und Meradin ins Büro kamen. Mit

einem Blick auf die Leichen, meinte Mirlan:

"Wir haben uns um die anderen Todesser hier gekümmert. Wie steht es mit den Berichten?"

Aus einer versteckten Tasche holte Simon einen Brief heraus. "Wer übernimmt die Schlange?"

"Richard und ich." Meradins Blick war kalkulierend. "Los, komm mit."

Richard folgte verwirrt, ahnungslos welche Schlange gemeint war. In den Gängen trafen sie auf zwei weitere Vampire,

welche beide zu ihrer Gruppe stießen. Auf dem Weg erklärte ihnen der Meistervampir die Mission, und deren Wichtigkeit.

Die drei Vampire staunten nicht schlecht, als sie von den Horcruxen erfuhren.

Mirlan rannte derweil runter in die Hallen und begann Befehle zu erteilen. Missmutig sah sie sich um. Selbst mit all den

Vorbereitungen würden sie mindestens eine halbe Stunde brauchen, bis die Burg absolut verlassen war. Und selbst

diese Zeit wäre rekordverdächtig... aber würde es reichen?

Der zuverlässige Sekretär von Letifer folgte derweil dem letzten Befehl und schickte eine kurze Nachricht mit dem

schnellsten Vogel, den sie hatten, einer von Letifers Raben. Nur mit Mühe konnte er sie überzeugen, ihm zu gehorchen,

aber sie bekamen wohl die Dringlichkeit mit und waren Sekunden später unterwegs. Wer den kleinen schwarzen Punkt

hoch oben im Himmel erblickte, ahnte nicht die wichtige Nachricht, die der Rabe transportierte:

An die Kobolde

Die Zeit ist gekommen, die Schmelzöfen anzufeuern. Unseren Worte sollen nun Taten folgen und die Tasse, das

Horcrux, soll zu Scherben zerfallen.

Im Namen Letifers

Simon von Armand

Simon blieb aber keine Zeit zum Durchatmen. In Windeseile begann er das Büro zusammenzupacken, allem voran die

Verträge.

Unten in der Halle lief die Evakurierung auf Hochtouren. Aber vor allem die Werwölfe fragten sich, wo Letifer und Remus

Lupin waren. In Windeseile breitete sich das Gerücht aus, dass Letifer an den folgen des Vertragbruches gestorben und

Lupin gefangen genommen worden war. So war es eine große Erleichterung, als Letifer in die Halle gelaufen kam:

"Mirlan!", rief er quer über die Halle. "Wie weit seit ihr?"

"Alles läuft nach Plan, in zehn bis fünfzehn Minuten sind wir weg." Mirlan wartete bis er heran war und fragte dann: "Was

ist passiert? Wo ist Remus? Ist der Vertrag wirklich gebrochen?"

"Gleich." Letifer sah zu den Kämpfern die alle zu ihm hersahen, statt etwas zu tun. Er seufzte, sie wollten Informationen:

"Leute, der Vertrag ist gebrochen und-" Er brach ab, da Jubel aufbrandete. "Ruhe! Wir müssen uns beeilen. Remus

Lupin wird zu uns stoßen, er muss sich noch um ein paar Personen kümmern. Ansonsten sollten wir spätestens in

Zwanzig Minuten hier weg sein, also los!"

Mirlan sah zu, wie die Menge sich in einen geschäftigen Ameisenhaufen verwandelte. Letifer hatte ihnen mit einem

Schlag das Gefühl gegeben, dass alles unter Kontrolle war, etwas, was ihr nicht gelungen war. Sie hoffte nur, dass alles

glatt ging mit dem Plan.

"Meister Letifer," fragte eine der weiblichen Vampire. "Was tun wir mit all den Gefangenen?"

"Wenn sie gegen ihren Willen hier fest gehalten wurden, lasst sie frei. Hatten sie irgendwelche Arbeiten auf der Burg,

fragt sie, ob sie mitkommen möchten."

Die Vampirin nickte und eilte weiter. Mirlan sah ihr für einen Moment hinterher. Und trotz des Chaos, trotz der vielen

ungewissen Fragen, überschwemmte sie plötzlich das Gefühl, dass nun wieder alles so werden würde, wie es sein

sollte.

Mmh, ein Kapitel, in das ich viel Zeit investiert habe. Ich hoffe, es hat sich gelohnt und warte soit also och ungeduldiger

als gewöhnlich aufb eure Reviews.

Meine Lieblingsstellen dürften hier all die mit Lucius Malfoy ein, aber ich mag das Kapitel eigentlich komplett sehr sehr

gerne.

Das nächste Kapitel heißt: "Schlangengrube"

bye

silberstreif

**Teil III: Schlangengrube**

Zu den Fragen:

Bardoic:

- Warum kann Harry aka Letfier dem Vertrag Ausgewählte Informationen zuleiten während die Vampire das ganze nur

bemerken und beim Dunklen Lord schlägt die Magie sofort zu...?

Die Magie des Vertrages spürte schlichtweg, dass gegen die Regeln verstoßen wurde. Der einzige, der direkt dabei war

bei dem Regelverstoß war Letifer, deshalb holte sich die Vertragsmagie von ihm die Informationen, die zwei Vampire

waren davon nicht betroffen. Und Voldemort bekam die Strafe ab, da er der alleinige Bürgenträger für seine Seite war.

Wäre Letifer für "schuldig" befunden worden, hätten sowohl er, als auch die Vampire darunter gelitten.

RAB

- Wird der Endkampf genauso irrsinnig (im positiven Sinne) wie in Familienkrieg?

Nicht ganz so große Machtentwicklungen, aber es sieht sehr gut aus.^^ Hier gehe ich diesesmal vor allem auf die

Techniken ein, die bereits in er Fanfic gezeigt wurden. Keine neuen Mächte also wie Seelenmagie, etc.

Fafnir8

- Aber was geschied jetzt mit John, wird er akzeptieren was Harry- oder besser wer Harry wirklich ist? Oder wird er sich

nie wieder darann erinnern was im Wald passiert ist? Ich mein auch wenn das Gedächnis gelöscht, wird bleib nicht

irgend wo ein teil erhalten und wird nur überschreiben?

Ich halte mir hier an den bisher gezeigten Canon, also an die Bücher. Dort ist die einzige Person die bisher einen

Gedächtniszauber gebrochen hat Bertha Jorkins und sie wurde von Voldemort gefoltert. Ergo ist meine Theorie:

Gedächtniszauber brechen nur unter großen Stress/Schmerzen/etc.

Ob ein Teil erhalten bleibt... das hängt von der Erfahrung des Zauberers, der diesen Spruch ausführt ab. Ich nehme hier

nun frecherweise an, dass Lupin in seiner Zeit bei Voldemort oft genug üben durfte und weiß, was er tut (weshalb John

übrigens auch keine Schäden hat). Somit bleiben nur minimale Dinge, wenn überhaupt, übrig, Dinge wie instinktive

Reaktionen, Unwohlsein, etc.

Icy-Chan

- Die anderen Rassen...wo sind sie? Noch in ihren Heimatsorten, oder schon unterwegs zu irgendeinem Sammelpunkt?

Wenn sie erst jetzt benachrichtigt werden würden, würde es eng werden, oder nicht?

Nein, die anderen Rassen sind noch nicht da. Sie trudeln in den ersten zwei Kapiteln von Teil 4 ein. Aber sie werden ja

nicht erst jetzt benachrichtigt, sie sind ja bereits alle abmarschbereit, nur können sie verständlicherweise nicht alle

gleichzeitig kommen. Das würde einfach die Kapazitäten sprengen.

Folglich sind de Armeen bereits bei sich zuhause versammelt und machen sich in Teil 4 auf den Weg.

Und die Frage die ich gleich mehrfach bekam:

- Was ist mit Viktor Krum?

Der sitzt in Hogwarts und macht sich Sorgen um Neville. Er weiß nicht, was passiert ist. Ob er die Seiten wechselt und

was er tut, verrate ich hier nun selbstverständlich nicht... etwas Spannung muss ja bleiben, nicht?

Jetzt aber wirklich! Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

53. Schlangengrube

Meradin sah zu den drei Vampiren, einer war sein Kind, die anderen kamen von fremden Clans. Egal, wichtig war, dass

sie hier nicht versagten.

"Hört zu, wie shiften nun direkt vor den Thronsaal des Dunklen Lords und suchen dort seine Schlange, Nagini. Klar?" Sie

nickten. "Gut, diese Schlange muss um jeden Preis getötet werden."

"Absolut jeden?", fragte Richard leise.

"Ja." Der Meistervampir musterte die Drei nochmals, um Zweifel oder Angst zu erkennen, aber dort waren nur

Entschlossenheit und eine gewisse Freude. Sie hatten es alle gehasst, unter Voldemort dienen zu müssen. "Los."

Sie erschienen vor dem Thronsaal, an deren Türen zwei Wachen standen. Die Todesser zuckten erstmal zusammen,

dann rief der Linke:

"Hey! Was wollt ihr hier, Vampire? Habt ihr euch angem-"

Meradin schlitzte seine Kehle mit einem Messer auf und brauchte nicht mal hinsehen, dass es dem anderen Todesser

ebenso ergangen war. Sie schleiften die Leichen in eine dunkle Ecke des Ganges, wo sie nur jemand erkennen würde,

wenn er direkt vor ihnen stand.

Einer der Vampire hob den Kopf:

"Ich rieche keine Schlange in der Nähe."

"Sie könnte magische Fähigkeiten haben, die ihren Geruch überdecken.", sagte Meradin. "Auch sind sicherlich diverse

Schutzzauber an ihr. Wir durchsuchen zuerst den Thronsaal und arbeiten uns dann in die privaten Räume des Lords

vor."

Sie öffneten die zwei Türen zum Thronsaal gleichzeitig und sprangen hinein, auf alles gefasst. Doch vor ihnen war nur

Leere und kein einziges Anzeichen eines Lebewesens. Der Meistervampir mahnte sie trotzdem zur Vorsicht und trat

langsam in den Raum. Nichts passierte und sie liefen weiter hinein, in einer geraden Linie auf die Tür zu, welche eine

direkte Verbindung zu dem abgeschotteten Teil des Hauptquartiers war. Über diese Tür war Nagini immer den Thronsaal

gekommen.

Plötzlich hörten sie ein Klicken und bevor jeder realisierte, was passierte, schrie Meradin bereits:

"Rennt!"

Sie gehorchten dem Befehl. Von den Wänden her flogen mit auf einmal kleine, sehr schnelle Gegenstände auf sie zu.

Die Vampire rannten mit einer schier unmenschlichen Geschwindigkeit, um beim Thron Schutz zu finden, allerdings

schafften es nur Meradin, Richard und noch ein Vampir. Der Vierte hatte die Nachhut gebildet und wurde nun voll

erwischt. Der Regen mit den kleinen Projektilen endete, und es herrschte eine angespannte Stille.

"Samuel?", rief der eine Vampir besorgt.

"Noch da.", kam die schwache Antwort. "Das waren... kleine Holzpfeile."

Die drei kamen nun hervor und sahen zu Samuel. Dieser lag auf dem Boden und hatte in seinem Rücken mehrere

überdimensional große Zahnstocher stecken. Allein die Anzahl hätte einen Menschen schwer verletzt, und

wahrscheinlich waren diese Holzstäbchen auch noch in Gift oder ähnlichem getaucht worden. Bei einem Vampir konnten

sie allerdings hoffen, dass der Schaden minimal war.

"Schaffst du es hierher zu robben?", fragte Meradin. Sie konnten es sich nicht leisten, diese Falle nochmals auszulösen.

"Ja.", meinte der Vampir und robbte mühsam los. Nach einigen Metern hatte er bereits die anderen erreicht, welche nun

die Pfeile herauszogen. "Wisst ihr, was diese Dinger sind?", fragte er.

"Ja." Meradin hielt eines von ihnen hoch und betrachtete es genauer. "Senbon-Nadeln aus Japan. Sie verursachen keine

schweren Verletzungen, aber wenn sie präzise geworfen werden, können sie verheerende Auswirkungen haben.

Meistens sind sie mit Gift und ähnlichem präpariert."

"Und diese?", fragte Samuel nervös.

"Diese haben eine Spitze aus Silber und würden damit jeden Werwolf ausschalten. Zudem scheint in der Spitze ein

Schlafmittel zu sein." Der Meistervampir warf die Nadel achtlos weg. "Glücklicherweise dürfte deine Blutmagie jedes

Schlafmittel in deinem Blutkreislauf bekämpfen."

Samuel nickte erleichtert und konzentrierte sich auf seine Blutmagie, damit er die Wunden heilen konnte. Sein Freund

sah zu Meradin: "Aber das sind doch Muggelwaffen..."

"Der Dunkle Lord ist ein Halbblut.", antwortete Richard vor seinem Vampirvater. "Auch dürften die wenigsten solch einen

Angriff erwarten."

"Wie wir...", murmelte der Vampir.

Meradin winkte, dass sie aufstehen sollten. "Wir müssen weiter!"

Nun deutlich vorsichtiger bewegten sie sich zu der versteckten Türe schräg hinter dem Thron, doch nichts passierte.

Anscheinend mussten alle anderen Fallen von jemandem manuell ausgelöst werden. Meradin hoffte nur, dass kein

Alarm für die Todesser hier irgendwo installiert gewesen war... Mit der Tür hielten sie sich nicht lange auf und brachen

einfach den Türmechanismus und alle möglichen Schutzzauber mit brutaler Gewalt auf.

"Eindringlinge!" Von draußen konnten sie Fußgetrampel hören. "Der Dunkle Lord will sie lebend!"

"Los, durch. Schnell!", zischte der Meistervampir und zerstörte den letzten Zauber auf der Tür. Da rannten bereits die

ersten Diener des Lords in den Saal. "Sectumsempra!", schrie einer und traf Meradin im Rücken, als dieser als Letzter in

den Gang schlüpfte. Er stolperte hinein, als die riesige Wunde an seinem Rücken auftauchte und fiel auf ein Knie. Mit

einem Blick über die Schulter rief er:

"Versiegelt die Tür!"

Mit einer bemerkenswerten Schnelligkeit und Koordination gehorchten die drei Vampire. Als sie zurücktraten, glühten die

Blutrunen an der Tür auf, da diese von mehreren Sprüchen getroffen wurde, aber sie hielt vorerst.

Meradin hatte sich derweil wieder geheilt und zusammen sprinteten sie den Korridor hinunter, dem nun schwachen

Geruch der Schlange folgend. Der Gang endete in einer Kreuzung und der eine Vampir deutete nach rechts:

"Dorthin, da ist der Geruch stärker.."

"Du bist als Fährtenleser ausgebildet worden, oder?", fragte Meradin und dieser nickte.

Samuel grinste stolz: "Michael ist der beste Fährtenleser unseres Clans. In ganz Österreich findet man keinen

besseren."

"Verstehe."

Sie folgten dem Korridor hinunter, welcher mehrere Abzweigungen hatten, aber keine nahmen sie. Schließlich kamen sie

an eine scharfe Biegung und standen erneut vor einer Tür. Wieder nahmen sie brutale Gewalt und sprengten die Tür

regelrecht aus ihrer Verankerung. Sie fiel einige Meter im Raumesinneren zu Boden.

Staunend sahen sich die Vier um:

"Das muss ein Schlangenparadies sein!", rief Samuel aus.

So Unrecht hatte er nicht. Sie standen in einem riesigen Terrarium, in dem ein halber Dschungel untergebracht worden

war. Links von ihnen war eine künstliche Steinwand mit vielen Plätzen, auf denen sich eine Schlange von Naginis

Ausmaßen bequem sonnen konnte. Weiter hinten konnten sie sogar etwas Wasser ausmachen und über ihnen war die

Decke so verzaubert worden, dass es wie der Himmel draußen aussah.

Meradin hatte für die künstlerischen Attribute des Raumes keinen einzigen Gedanken übrig:

"Findet die Schlange."

Sie schwärmten aus und durchsuchten das riesige Terrarium. Es war unüberraschend Michael, der sie fand. Nagini lag

bei dem See auf seiner Sandbank und schien sich zu sonnen. Bisher hatte sie die Eindringlinge noch nicht bemerkt. Die

Vampire saßen im Geäst eines der Urwaldriesen und sahen auf sie herunter:

"Samuel, du hälst Ausschau, ob die Todesser kommen. Wir anderen greifen an."

"Ja, Vater.", murmelte Richard und gab so sein absolutes Vertrauen in Meradin zu erkennen. Samuel und Michael sahen

die zwei etwas erstaunt an, anscheinend hatten sie nicht gewusst, dass Richard vom Clan Armand war.

Meradin zeigt keine Reaktion bei der Anrede, aber tief in ihm, keimte Freude auf. "Angriff.", murmelte er und stürzte sich

vom Baum mit gezogenem Schwert direkt auf die Schlange.

Nagini reagierte äußerst schnell und zog sich blitzschnell zusammen. Meradin traf nur noch den Sand und wirbelte zu

der Schlange herum, um erneut anzugreifen. Richard attackierte gleichzeitig mit seinem Vampirvater, allerdings von

hinten, während Michael aus der Entfernung Dolche warf, welche die Schlange behindern sollten.

Das Haustier des Dunklen Lords schaffte es, dem erneuten Schwerthieb des Meistervampirs auszuweichen, griff aber

nun seinerseits an. Mit geöffnetem Maul stieß es nach vorne direkt zum Oberschenkel des Vampirs, nur um Zentimeter

vor dem Ziel aufzubäumen. Richard hatte es geschafft, einen Teil des Schwanzes abzuhacken. Meradin und Richard

sprangen zurück, bis sie wieder einen sicheren Abstand hatten. Nagini war verletzt, aber noch lange nicht ungefährlich.

"Ihre Schuppen sind steinhart!", rief Michael von oben. "Meine Dolche sind einfach abgeprallt."

Richard nickte: "Ich kam auch nur dank meiner Kraft und einiger spezieller Zauber auf meinem Schwert durch."

"Michael, versuche die Augen oder das geöffnete Maul zu treffen. Richard, du wirst mit dem Schwert versuchen, die

inneren Organe zu verletzen, klar?", befahl Meradin.

"Ja.", antworteten beide jüngeren Vampire und griffen sofort wieder an.

Dieses Mal stieß Richard sein Schwert regelrecht in den Leib der Schlange, um sie festzunageln und ihre

Bewegungsfreiheit einzuschränken. Womit er nicht gerechnet hatte war, dass die Schlange den nun angreifenden

Meradin ignorieren und trotz der Verletzung herum fahren würde, um sich auf ihn zu stürzen. Ein Dolch flog von oben

heran und traf die Schlange direkt im linken Auge, doch ihren Angriff brach sie nicht ab. Richard versuchte noch sein

Schwert aus dem zuckenden Leib heraus zu ziehen, damit er es zum Abblocken verwenden konnte, aber vergeblich. Der

Körper bewegte sich so stark, dass es ihm regelrecht aus der Hand gerissen wurde und er für einige Sekundenbruchteile

das Gleichgewicht verlor.

Nagini reichte das. Mit einem wahnwitzigen Funkeln in den Augen schloss sie ihr Maul um Richards Unterleib und senkte

ihre Zähne tief hinein in sein Fleisch. Der Vampir schrie gepeinigt auf und sank auf die Knie.

Um sein Kind zu retten, sprang Meradin vor und landete etwa einen Meter hinter dem Kopf auf der Schlange. Sie durch

sein Gewicht zu Boden drückend, rammte er sein Schwert direkt in die Wirbelsäule und durchtrennte die Nervenbahnen.

Nun größtenteils gelähmt, dachte Nagini gar nicht daran loszulassen. Stattdessen wandte sie all ihre verbliebene Kraft

auf und biss weiter zu. Richard stöhnte auf und war deutlich daran, sein Bewusstsein zu verlieren.

Der Meistervampir riss das Schwert wieder heraus und stach es gezielt direkt durch ihren Schädel. Seine Muskeln

schmerzten von der schieren Kraftanstrengung, die es ihm kostete, durch die magisch verstärkten Schuppen und den

Schädel zu kommen. Anscheinend war der Zauber an ihrem Kopf gesprochen worden, war hier auch folglich am

stärksten und nahm dann bis zum Schwanzende kontinuierlich ab.

Aber er schaffte es unter der Zuhilfenahme von einem jahrtausend alter Blutmagie. Nagini erschlaffte und ihr

verbliebenes Auge wurde trüb. Das Horcrux des Dunklen Lords war vernichtet.

"Todesser!", schrie in diesem Moment Samuel, von der Türe her. Meradin fluchte, warum ausgerechnet jetzt?

"Halte sie auf!", rief er zurück.

Michael sprang vom Baum herunter und kniete sich neben Richard. Gekonnt fand er den Punkt am Kiefer, den man

drücken musste, damit die Schlange losließ. Der Kadaver fiel neben dem nun ohnmächtigen Richard in den Sand.

Die verkrampften Hände, der schnelle Atmen und die viel zu langsame Heilung für einen Vampir ließen wenige Zweifel.

Um ganz sicher zu gehen, untersuchte Michael die Wunde und roch auch etwas daran. Dann sah er zu Meradin auf und

verkündete die befürchtete Nachricht:

"Gift."

"Was für eines? Wird es ihn töten?"

Michael sah zu dem Verletzten hinunter. Wenige Meistervampire hangen wirklich emotional an ihren Kindern, aber die

Zwillinge von Armand waren für eben diese Tatsache sehr bekannt. Das letzte, was er wollte, war nun ein wütender

Meistervampir... aber er hatte keine Wahl:

"Es ist anscheinend eines, welches Magie angreift, wenn ich nach dem bereits verklumpten Blut in der Wunde gehe. Bei

einem Zauberer wäre das weniger katastrophal, würde ihn im schlimmsten Falle als Squib zurücklassen und im besten

Falle würde er sogar ganz heilen."

"Und Vampire?", fragte Meradin ruhig, obwohl er es bereits wusste.

Michael schluckte. "Das Gift breitet sich über den Blutkreislauf aus, und da genau dort unsere Magie ist, welche wir zum

Leben brauchen..."

"Das heißt die Blutmagie wird sehr schnell zerstört und wir haben nur solange Zeit ihn zu retten, bis das Gift beim

Herzen ist?"

"Ja. Bei einem Menschen dauert die Vernichtung des Magiekerns auf diese Art und Weise Wochen, bei einem Vampir..."

Keinem der Zwei brauchte gesagt werden, dass das Gift das Herz sehr schnell erreichen würde. Um einiges schneller,

als sie fachkundige Hilfe auftreiben konnten, wenn es diese überhaupt für Vampirfälle gab.

Welch Ironie... sie waren zwar gegen die meisten Gifte immun, aber gegen dieses waren sie anfälliger als jeder Mensch.

Meradin sah auf seinen Sohn hinunter und wusste, dass er keine Wahl hatte. Sie mussten ihn hier lassen und

wenigstens versuchen, Samuel zu retten, wenn er die Kampfgeräusche in der Ferne richtig deutete.

Noch einmal musterte er Richard. In wenigen Minuten würde er tot sein, bereits jetzt verklumpte ohne die nötige Magie

das Blut und das Fleisch wurde grau. Ohne Blutmagie waren Vampire nur Staub und zu dem wurde Richard...

Es zerbrach Meradins Herz Richard hier alleine sterben zu lassen und ihm nie ein richtiges Begräbnis geben zu können.

Die Welt war manchmal grausam.

"Gehen wir.", sagte er leise und wandte sich um, weg von seinem Kinde.

Erleichtert folgte Michael ihm. Er hatte bereits das schlimmste erwartet, was natürlich unsinnig war. Meradin war ein

Meistervampir und diese verloren niemals die Fassung... oder?

Samuel konnte ihre Hilfe wirklich gut gebrauchen. Um ihn herum lagen bereits drei tote Todesser, allerdings standen ihm

noch gut zehn sehr lebendige und wütende Diener des Dunklen Lords gegenüber. Er selber war auch nicht mehr

unbedingt in der besten Verfassung. Mehrere Teile seiner Kleidung waren zerrissen und zeigten die unverletzte Haut

darunter; ein Zeugnis davon, dass er sich bereits selbst Heilen musste. Dabei hatte er anscheinend viel von seiner

Blutmagie verbraucht, denn nun war er für das erfahrene Auge des Meistervampirs offensichtlich am Rande seiner

Kräfte.

"Ihr Blut saugenden Schmeißfliegen!", schrie gerade ein Todesser. "Wir hätten euch nie das Privileg geben sollen, mit

uns einen Vertrag schließen zu dürfen!"

"Ihr habt uns doch geradezu angefleht, dass wir mit euch einen Vertrag machen.", konterte Samuel bissig.

Meradin landete hinter dem jungen Vampir. "Samuel, unser Auftrag ist beendet. Wir gehen."

"Oh ja, natürlich ist er beendet! Was habt ihr unserem Lord angetan?!" Der Todesser zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf

Meradin. "Antworte, oder ich werde dir zeigen, warum die Unverzeihlichen so heißen!"

Meradin verengte die Augen. Gegen die Unverzeihlichen waren auch sie machtlos. Und was sollte das mit dem Dunklen

Lord? Dann verstand er: "Euer Lord hat sich alles selbst zu zuschreiben. Ich bin überrascht, dass er noch lebt."

"Natürlich lebt er! Er ist unsterblich.", rief ein anderer, sehr junger Todesser.

"Das werden wir sehen.", erwiderte Meradin amüsiert.

"Was habt ihr unserem Lord angetan?", rief der von vorher erneut. "Und kommt nicht wieder damit, dass er es sich selbst

zugefügt hätte!"

"Das habe ich nie behauptet. Aber er trägt die Verantwortung daran, dass der Vertrag gebrochen ist, somit hat er die

Folgen zu tragen." Und das war deutlich besser, als wenn Letifer diese Konsequenzen hätte tragen müssen. "Ihr habt

uns lange genug benutzt. Nun ist es an der Zeit, dass ihr erkennt, wer wir wirklich sind..."

"So ein Quatsch!"

Meradin blickte zu Samuel, welcher sich nun neben Michael hinter ihn gestellt hatte und nickte ihnen zu. Gehorsam

legten beide eine Hand auf seine Schulter, dann sah er wieder zu den Todessern: "Sagt eurem Lord, das wir immer

wussten, dass er uns hintergehen würde. Sein größter Fehler war es zu denken, dass Letifer und die Vampire zu dumm

sind, um selbst die Lücken im Vertrag zu erkennen. In Wahrheit ist Voldemort selbst der Dumme."

"Sag seinen Namen nicht!", kreischte einer, während die anderen Flüche warfen. Fast lässig wehrte sie der

Meistervampir mit seinem inzwischen sehr ramponierten Schwert ab. "Der Dunkle Lord macht keine Fehler! Er ist

unfehlbar und unsterblich!"

"Wir werden sehen, ob dies wahr ist." Meradin sah sie kühl an. "Für die Ehre der Clans, für den Ruhm des Konzils, für

das Blut der Vampire!" Und damit shiftete er weg.

Die Todesser blinzelten noch ein-zweimal, um dann zu fluchen. Sie hatten die Eindringlinge entkommen lassen. Nach

nur kurzer Suche entdeckten sie die tote Schlange, Nagini, und den Vampir. Einer der Männer lachte auf:

"Sieht so aus, als wären diese Schmarotzer doch nicht ganz ohne Verluste weggekommen!" Lässig trat er gegen den

Vampir, nur um dann erschrocken zu sehen, wie der Körper zerfiel.

"Gut gemacht.", kommentierte ein eher nüchterner Todesser trocken. "Das war gerade die einzige Möglichkeit uns vor

dem Zorn des Lords zu retten. Was nun? Er wird alles andere als glücklich sein, sobald er erwacht ist."

"Das eine war Meradin, der Meistervampir.", meinte ein anderer. "Gegen den hatten wir eh keine Chance. Wir können

nur hoffen, dass der Dunkle Lord das versteht."

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Stundenlang gab es kein anderes Geräusch in dem Raum, außer dem Summen der Magie. Vier der stärksten und

vertrauenswürdigsten Magier der Kobolde standen um ein kleines Podest herum, auf dem die Tasse in einer

Verankerung festgebunden war.

Endlich hallte ein Klirren durch die Kammer und die Magier traten erschöpft, aber stolz, zurück. Huffelpuffs Tasse war

exakt in vier Teile gebrochen, das Horcrux zerstört.

Am Rande hatte Rulook der Steinerne zu gesehen und sagte nun unbewegt zu seinem Untergebenen:

"Schreib Letifer, dass die Tasse in Scherben liegt und es bald zu einem Treffen der goldenen Adern der Rassen kommen

sollte."

"Wir ihr befehlt, goldener Inspektor."

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

"Lily!", hallte der Ruf durch die Große Halle, in der nur wenige Zauberer waren. Diese sahen überrascht auf, als Hagrid

mit einer Gestalt im Arm herein gestürzt kam. "James!"

"Hagrid, was ist los?" Madame Pomfrey kam ärgerlich auf ihn zu gelaufen. Sie hatte gerade in den Schülern in der

großen Halle, die nützlichsten und einfachsten Heilsprüche beigebracht. Unterbrechungen konnte sie bei solch

komplexen Themen wirklich nicht brauchen. Sie blieb vor dem Halbriesen stehen und blickte auf das Bündel: "Mein Gott,

ist das -?"

"Ja." Der Wildhüter nickte grimmig. "Er wurde am Rande vom Wald zu Hogsmeade hin gefunden. Kam zufällig vorbei,

und beschloss ihn gleich mitzunehmen."

"Gut, gut." Hektisch sprach sie bereits die ersten Analysesprüche. "Bring ihn in den Krankenflügel!" Dann drehte sie sich

um und befahl einem der Schüler sofort die Potters zu holen.

Nur eine halbe Stunde später, standen die Familie Potters, Viktor und Madame Pomfrey im leeren Krankenflügel um

Johns Bett herum.

Die Anspannung war beinahe greifbar, als sie auf die Diagnose warteten. Die schlimmsten Flüche und Möglichkeiten

breiteten sich unaufhaltsam in ihren Gedanken aus, aber keiner wagte es, etwas zu sagen.

Rose wünschte sich, dass Hagrid noch da wäre. Er hätte sicherlich die Situation für sie erträglicher gemacht. Doch der

Wildhüter hatte sich wieder verabschieden müssen, da er auserkoren worden war, McGonagall Bericht zu erstatten. So

wartete sie neben ihren Eltern, welche wütend auf sie waren und niemand stand ihr bei. Für einen Moment hatte sie zu

Viktor gehen wollen, aber der Bulgare war eine Festung der Unnahbarkeit.

Als sie zurückgekommen waren, war halb Hogwarts in hellster Aufregung. Zuerst war die Erleichterung sie zu sehen

groß gewesen, doch als die Potters begriffen, dass ihre Kinder freiwillig gegangen waren, hatte der Zorn sie gepackt. In

einer Kurzschlussreaktion verpasste James seiner Tochter eine Ohrfeige und schüttelte das verängstigte Mädchen, bis

Lily einschritt.

Doch auch danach wurde es nicht besser, denn Viktor mischte sich ein und verteidigte seine Position, dass die Suche

richtig war und schon viel früher hätte stattfinden sollen, vehement. Aus Roses Sicht wäre es besser gewesen, wenn er

einfach ihren Eltern zugestimmt hätte... stattdessen war alles in einem Schreiduell ausgeartet, in welches dann die

Nachricht mit John platzte.

Diskret wischte sie die Tränen weg, welche sich einfach immer wieder neu in ihren Augenwinkeln formen wollten. Hätten

sie doch nie Hogwarts verlassen!

Die Medi-Hexe senkte ihren Zauberstab und schüttelte den Kopf, zur steigenden Besorgnis der zusehenden Personen.

"Ist er in Ordnung?", fragte Lily besorgt.

Sie nickte: "Ja." Erleichterung breitete sich auf den Gesichtern der Zuschauer aus. Es tat ihr fast weh, diese wieder zu

zerstören: "Allerdings wurde er das Opfer von mehreren Zaubern."

"Welche?" Viktors düsterer Blick verließ John nicht. Keiner von ihnen konnte ahnen, was er gerade dachte.

"Er wurde von einem Stupor getroffen und erhielt wahrscheinlich durch den darauf folgenden Fall einige blaue Flecken.

Was auch immer passiert ist, jemand wollte nicht, dass wir es herausfinden und löschte sein Gedächtnis, um dann einen

sehr tiefen Schlafzauber zu sprechen.", zählte Poppy ihre Erkenntnisse auf. "Er zeigt leichte Anzeichen von Schock, aber

ansonsten ist er gesund und wird ihn circa einem Tag aufwachen."

"Merlin sei dank!" Lily ließ die Hand ihres Ehemannes, welche sie die ganze Zeit umklammert hatte, los und trat zu ihrem

Sohn. Wie hatte er nur so dumm sein können, Harry zu suchen? Wie hatten sie übersehen können, wie sehr die Vier

Harry vermissten? Sie fand keine Antwort darauf. Liebevoll strich sie einige Strähnen aus seinem Gesicht. John lag so

friedlich da, als wäre nie etwas geschehen...

Pomfrey räusperte sich: "Da wäre noch etwas..."

Alarmiert sah James zu ihr. "Ja?"

"Ich habe ihn für die Untersuchung umgezogen. Dabei entdeckte ich dies." Sie reichte ihm einen lose

zusammengefalteten Zettel. "Ich habe ihn bereits gelesen und wenn das stimmt..."

Der Schwarzhaarige nahm das Papier an. Er antwortete nicht, als er den Brief neugierig auffaltete und zu lesen begann.

Beiläufig bemerkte er, wie Rose zu ihm trat und mit einigem Halsverrenken mitlas:

/An den Orden

Ohne Zweifel habt ihr nun John gefunden, welcher, sieht man mal von dem leichten Erinnerungsverlust ab, durchwegs

gesund sein sollte. Sicherlich fragt ihr euch nun, was passiert ist und als euer ehemaliger Freund werde ich euch

Aufschluss geben, soweit ich es kann./

James stockte. Ehemaliger Freund? Das konnte doch nur Remus sein. Ja, nun erkannte er auch die Schrift. Mit einem

rasenden, seelischen Schmerz kam alles zurück, was er versucht hatte zu verdrängen. Die Rumtreiber... Peter, Sirius,

Remus... seine Brüder im Geiste, welche nun tot und/oder Verräter waren...

Er hatte es bis jetzt nicht geschafft wirklich über den Tod von Sirius zu trauern. Zu sehr war nach der Hinrichtung und

dem Fall des Ministeriums alles ins Chaos gestürzt worden. In den Tagen und Wochen darauf verloren sie Stellungen

und Leute rascher als je zuvor, obwohl sie die Kräfte mit dem Ministerium kombiniert hatten. Aber ihnen fehlten einfach

die Struktur, und die Erfahrung. Sie wurden zurückgedrängt, bis sie nur noch Schottland wirklich frei von Voldemort

nennen konnten... alles andere war verloren.

Hier errichteten sie den Leuchtturm der Lichtseite und versuchten den Dunklen Truppen Herr zu werden. Sie schafften

es nicht, da sie erst langsam Angriffsstrategien formulierten. So verteidigten sie meist und tauchten nur bei einem Angriff

der Todesser auf. Dadurch waren sie vorhersehbar, manipulierbar und verloren das Vertrauen der Bevölkerung

gleichzeitig mit dem Krieg.

Es sah nicht gut aus für den Orden, aber sie waren entschlossen nicht aufzugeben. Nicht umsonst waren sie nach einem

unsterblichen Wesen benannt... der Phönix und seine Botschaft würde nie sterben.

Getröstet durch diesen letzten Gedanken las er weiter, auf alles vorbereitet:

/Die Vier (Rose, Viktor, John und Neville) wollten Harry treffen und der Vampir Richard half ihnen. Neville und John

wurden zu einem geheimen Ort gebracht und trafen dort tatsächlich auf Harry. Dieser hatte inzwischen mich kontaktiert

(ja, James und Lily, wir treffen uns regelmäßig) und schlug vor, dass ich auch käme. Ich nahm an.

Leider war dies ein Fehler, da Todesser mich im Verdacht hatten, ein Spion zu sein und mir folgten. Lucius Malfoy und

andere aus der Leibgarde stellten uns und wollten mich als Spion überführen, John und Neville gefangen nehmen, sowie

Harry töten, da er nicht durch den Vertrag geschützt ist.

Um es kurz zu machen: Wir wurden gerettet, und Letifer nutzte die Gunst der Stunde den Vertrag zu brechen. Ich konnte

ihn überzeugen John am Leben und nach Hogsmeade bringen zu lassen. Gewisse Ereignisse musste er aber leider

vergessen.

Letifer und ich sind nicht eure Feinde... aber wir werden es sein, wenn ihr uns bekämpft.

Remus Lupin

Anführer der Werwölfe/

"Was?!", rief neben ihm Rose, die den Schluss ebenfalls gelesen hatte. "Er muss lügen!"

"Warum sollte er lügen? Wir wussten immer, dass Moonwalker nur ein Tarnname war.", murmelte ihr Vater, umfasste

aber das Papier so stark, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervor traten. Der restliche Brief war ihm in diesem Moment egal, als

er so unüberraschend die Antwort erhielt, warum sein treuer Freund ich gegen sie wandte. "Deshalb also... wir konnten

wir so blind sein?"

"Schatz?" Lily trat zu ihm, deutlich das schlimmste erwartend. "Was steht in dem Brief?"

"Das Remus der Anführer der Werwölfe ist!" Gestresst fuhr er sich durchs kurze Haar. "Deswegen hat er uns verraten! Er

würde niemals die Werwölfe im Stich lassen, selbst für uns nicht..."

"Aber das würde heißen, dass Lupin selbst bei der Hinrichtung von Black anwesend war.", gab Viktor zu bedenken.

"Würde ihr Freund das hinbekommen?"

"... ja. Remus war immer der Meinung, dass viele Leben mehr wert sind, als eines." James ließ sich kraftlos auf den

Besucherstuhl sinken und reichte den Brief seiner Frau. Wieder tanzte die eine Frage, welche ihn seit Sirius Hinrichtung

quälte durch den Kopf: Wie hatte es soweit kommen können?

Lily, welche nicht so emotional durch Remus betroffen war, fiel sofort das wichtigste in dem Brief ins Auge: "James! Der

Vertrag ist gebrochen!"

"Ja, und?"

"Wirklich, wer von uns ist hier der Anwalt? Der Vertrag von Voldemort mit den Vampiren und vielleicht sogar mit den

Werwölfen."

James Augen wurden weit, als er verstand. Diese kleine Nachricht änderte das gesamte Kriegsgeschehen. Ohne die

Vampire hatte Voldemort einen wichtigen Machtfaktor weniger und war geschwächt. Doch warum Werwölfe?

"Aber die Werwölfe hatten nie einen Vertrag, da sie nie als eine Einheit aufgetreten waren..."

"Aber sie müssen mit den Vampiren verbündet sein," sagte die rothaarige Hexe, während sie nochmals den Text

überflog. "Wie sonst könnte Remus Letifer nach dem Bruch überzeugen, John gehen zu lassen?"

"Vielleicht hatte er was, was Letifer unbedingt wollte?", fragte Rose und wurde rot, als sie die Blicke auf sich spürte. "War

nur so eine Idee..."

"Aber eine Gute.", lobte ihre Mutter anerkennend. "Es könnte gut sein..."

"Steht auch etwas über Neville drinnen?", fragte Krum harsch und deutlich war unter der Ungeduld die Angst um seinen

jungen Freund heraus zu hören.

Schuldbewusst, dass sie an den Gryffindorjungen bisher gar nicht gedacht hatten, schüttelten die Potters die Köpfe.

"Nein."

"Verstehe." Viktor sah wieder zu John, welcher als einziger vielleicht noch eine Auskunft darüber geben konnte, was mit

seinem Freund war. Er vermisste Neville, obwohl er nicht glauben konnte, dass Lucas ihn so einfach hätte töten lassen.

Dennoch war die Furcht vorm Ungewissen da, gepaart mit einem leisen Verdacht. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass Neville

nicht absolut die Interessen des Ordens vertrat...

"Was nun?", fragte Poppy aufgeregt. "Soll ich eine Ordensversammlung einberufen?"

"Ja.", antwortete Lily. "Das dürfte das Beste sein."

Die Medi-Hexe nickte und eile aus dem Krankenflügel. James sah ihr hinterher. "Nun, ohne Vertrag... denkst du, dass

Harry zurückkommt?"

Seine Frau seufzte: "Ich hoffe es."

Rose war die einzige, welche sah, dass Viktor den Kopf mit einem beinahe verächtlichen Lächeln schüttelte. Sie ballte

ihre Faust, als ein schlechtes Gefühl sie überrollte. Konnte es sein, dass Viktor mehr wusste als der Orden? Warum

sagte er es aber dann nicht? War er etwa ein Verräter wie Remus, Harry und Percy Weasley? Aber das würde bedeuten,

dass Neville auch ein Verräter war und nicht, wie sie im Moment annehmen mussten, eine weitere Kriegsgeisel.

Schon wollte sie den Mund aufmachen und Viktor zur Rede stellen, als sie ihn wieder verschloss. Ihre Eltern hatten die

Suche nach Harry mit den härtesten Worten verurteilt und ihr jede Menge Strafen aufgehalst. Würden sie ihr überhaupt

glauben? Was wenn sie Unrecht hatte? Zweifel überkamen sie. Vielleicht war sie einfach zu paranoid geworden...

Genau, dass musste es sein. Sie sollte es den Erwachsenen überlassen... das war nicht ihr Krieg. Es war der Krieg des

Ordens, der Todesser, Letifers, ihrer Eltern, Harrys... Johns... Sie spürte wie sie abermals die Tränen übermannen

wollten und sie konnte ihren Blick nicht von dem so still daliegenden Auserwählten wenden. Sie war schwach. Zu

schwach um zu Kämpfen, zu schwach um jemanden zu beschützen. Neville war an ihrer Stelle verschwunden, weil er

besser im Duellieren war wie sie... war er für sie gestorben? Lebte er?

Rose schwor sich, stark zu werden und es herauszufinden. Noch war sie schwach, aber eines Tages würde sie eine

brüllende Löwin auf dem Schlachtfeld sein... und wenn nötig ihre Familie rächen... auch Harry.

Denn nach allem was geschehen war... war er doch Familie. Nicht geliebte, aber doch tolerierte Familie. Und vor allem

war Harry das Symbol der Potters, und vor allem für Rose, was hätte sein können, wäre der Krieg nicht gewesen.

Nun waren sie nur noch zu viert... und Rose fürchtete den Tag, an dem ihre Zahl weiter sinken würde...

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Letifer lehnte sich erschöpft gegen den Baumstamm. Die harzige Rinde drückte unangenehm in seinem Rücken und war

wohl das einzige, was ihn gerade wach hielt. Selbst jetzt noch konnte er in der Ferne das geschäftige Leben im neuen

Lager hören, welches ihn unermüdlich an seine Pflichten erinnerte und seine 'Pause' verurteilte. Doch er brauchte eine

Auszeit und so hatte er sich weggeschlichen. Auch wenn es nur für ein paar Minuten war...

Langsam rutschte er hinunter und saß schließlich auf dem Boden. Aus einiger Entfernung war er in dem dämmrigen

Wald nur noch als ein etwas unförmiger Schatten zu erkennen.

Seit dem Treffen mit John war gut ein Tag vergangen. Seit über 38 Stunden hatte Letifer keine Pause, keine einzige

Minute nur für sich selbst. Stattdessen hatte er ein komplettes Lager quer durchs Land transportiert, einen Vertrag

gebrochen und tausende von kleinen Entscheidungen gefällt.

Er seufzte. Es war nicht, dass er körperlich bereits absolut am Ende war, aber geistig hatte er einfach seine Grenzen

erreicht. Dennoch konnte er jetzt nicht abschalten. Die Sorgen verschwanden nicht.

Zum Glück war es Nacht gewesen, als der Vertrag brach. Sonst hätten die meisten der Vampire ein größeres Problem

gehabt. So aber konnten sie ihre Nützlichkeit darin beweisen, dass sie die Ausrüstung direkt hierher shifteten, während

die Werwölfe packten. Der Lagerabbruch hatte aber zu lange gebraucht und die Todesser hatten versucht durch die

Schilde hindurch zukommen. Vergeblich, sie hielten.

Als alles im Lager angekommen war, kamen bereits die Nachrichten der Zerstörung von den Horcruxen. Die Tasse, und

der Handschuh waren unwiederbringlich für Voldemort verloren. Dann shiftete Meradin mit zwei jüngeren Vampiren

herein, um auch gleich direkt zu Letifer zu gehen:

"Mission erfüllt."

Letifer atmete erleichtert aus. Nagini war tot! Die Horcruxe vernichtet. Endlich! "Sehr gut..." Er wollte noch etwas

hinzusetzen, als er das steinerne Gesicht seines Vaters bemerkte. "Was ist los?"

"Hat Simon dir nicht gesagt, wer alles auf der Mission war?", fragte der Meistervampir stattdessen.

"Nein... Wer ist es?"

"Richard."

"Verstehe. Waren es die Todesser?" Letifer presste das Thema weiter voran, wissend, dass er jetzt nicht um seinen

Freund und Blutsbruder trauern konnte. Er würde es später tun, morgen, übermorgen, irgendwann... nach dem Krieg.

Meradin schüttelte den Kopf und für einen Moment konnte man darin die Verzweiflung sehen. "Es war Nagini... sie war

einfach zu schnell und keiner von uns rechnete damit, dass ihr Gift ausgerechnet für uns tödlich ist."

Letifer wollte bereits den Mund aufmachen, um erneut etwas zu fragen, aber jemand kam ihm zu vor. Mirlan war näher

gekommen und legte nun die Hand auf die Schulter ihres Zwillings. Sie sahen sich in die Augen und blieben so stehen,

vereint in der Trauer um ihr Kind.

Der Halbvampir wusste, dass sein Vater diesen telepathischen Dialog mit Mirlan brauchte, und andersherum. Auch wenn

er gerne sofort mehr über den Tod des Horcruxes erfahren hätte, so musste dies warten. Aus Respekt vor ihren

Gefühlen wandte er sich um und ging zu den beiden anderen Vampiren, um sie genau über die Geschehnisse

auszufragen.

Er erfuhr von den interessanten Schuppen von Nagini, bis zu den Anschuldigungen der Todesser alles. Für einen

Moment war er positiv überrascht, dass Voldemort anscheinend heftig genug den magischen Rückschlag des Vertrages

gespürt hatte, dass er es nicht mehr vor seinen Dienern verbergen konnte. Andererseits bedeutete dies, dass er die volle

Strafe des Vertrages anscheinend überlebt hatte. Letifer hatte damit gerechnet, ja, aber dennoch war es ein offenes

Zeugnis der Stärke Voldemorts.

Letifer entließ die zwei Vampire und dachte weiter nach. Konnte Voldemort eine Behinderung davon getragen haben?

Die Wahrscheinlichkeit war groß, andererseits war dies der Dunkle Lord. Der Halbvampir schüttelte den Kopf und

beschloss seine Hoffnungen zu begraben und mit dem schlimmsten – Voldemort auf der Höhe seiner Macht – zu

rechnen.

Es war bereits kurz vor Sonnenaufgang, als Letifer auf das nächste Problem aufmerksam wurde: Sonne und sie hatten

noch keinen Schutz errichtet. Ursprünglich waren dafür einige Höhlen vorgesehen, aber die meisten Vampire weigerten

sich darin ohne Schutz zu schlafen. So befahl er ihnen in die Schutzhöhlen des Clans Armand zu shiften und sich dort

auszuruhen. Er selbst blieb im Lager und koordinierte die Werwölfe und den Aufbau weiter, sich mit der Zeit fragend, wo

um Himmels Willen Remus Lupin blieb. Hatten ihn etwa die Todesser erwischt?

Gerade als er die ersten Leute zur Suche losschicken wollte, tauchte Remus mit Neville an seiner Seite auf. Letifer warf

einen Blick auf den Gryffindor und sagte ruhig:

"Ich hoffe, ihr wisst beide, was ihr da tut..."

Remus antwortete lächelnd: "Ich habe ihn unter einem Wahrheitsserum getestet, er ist nicht treu zu einer der bisherigen

Organisationen."

"Auch nicht zum Orden?", fragte Letifer etwas überrascht und wendete sich dann an ihn direkt: "Immerhin bist du dort

Mitglied, Neville."

Der zuckte etwas unschlüssig mit den Schultern und sah auf den Boden. Treu war er nur zu seiner Familie und zu

seinen Freunden... allein deren Positionen im Krieg waren extrem schwer unter einen Hut zu bringen.

"Auch nicht zum Orden.", bestätigte der Alpha-Werwolf. "Ich werde ihn zu den anderen Menschen bringen. Wo hast du

sie einquartiert?" Suchend blickte er sich in der entstehenden Zeltstadt um.

Der Halbvampir ignorierte die letzte Frage: "Du bist sicher, dass Neville auch keiner ist, der für sich arbeitet?"

Neville starrte die Figur in Schwarz mit offenem Mund an. War das wirklich sein Freund, der gerade so etwas von ihm

dachte? Bittere Enttäuschung wallte in ihm hoch.

Remus war weit weniger verblüfft: "Du bist zu paranoid, Letifer. Er ist dein Freund, du kennst ihn am Besten... solltest du

so etwas nicht wissen?"

Der Halbvampir sah zuerst ihn, dann den ehemaligem Gryffindor schweigend an und nickte:

"Du hast recht." Er streckte die Hand aus. "Neville, willkommen bei der Allianz der Rassen."

"D-Danke.", beeilte sich dieser zu sagen, während sie die Hände formell schüttelten. "Remus hat mir bereits einiges

darüber erzählt..."

"Sehr gut, dann wirst du dich sicher schnell einleben." Letifer deutete über die Zelte zu einer Ecke relativ weit hinten.

"Siehst du dort das große Zelt? Dort sind die wenigen Menschen untergebracht. Sag einfach, dass ich dich geschickt

habe und sie werden dir einen Platz zum Schlafen geben. Um alles weitere kümmern wir uns dann später."

Etwas überrumpelt nickte der Junge: "Uh, okay."

"Remus, ich muss weiter, die Schildarbeit an den Höhlen inspizieren. Kannst du derweil bitte nachsehen, wie es mit der

Trinkwasserversorgung steht?"

"Sicher." Kurz zögerte der Werwolf, dann fragte er: "Wie steht es mit Du-weißt-schon-was?"

Du-weißt-schon-was? Neville blinzelte. Das war nicht der normale Name von Voldemort und irgendwie bezweifelte er

auch, dass diese beiden ihn bei solch einem umständlichen Namen nannten. Dunkler Lord war da schon viel

wahrscheinlicher, aber über was redeten sie dann?

"Alles nach Plan gelaufen, mit einem Opfer.", berichtete derweil Nevilles Freund. "Richard hat es leider nicht überlebt."

Remus seufzte traurig. "Er war ein guter Mann."

"Und Freund.", fügte Letifer hinzu. "Es werden ihn sicher viele vermissen."

"Moment, meint ihr den Richard, der uns mitgenommen hat?", platzte es neugierig aus Neville heraus, bevor er es

verhindern konnte. Dann sah er Letifer nicken. "Oh..."

Es war seltsam, überlegte er. Da hatte er noch vor wenigen Stunden mit dem Vampir geredet und nun... weg. Aber es

hatte sich in den wenigen Stunden soviel geändert, dass er langsam den Überblick verlor. Jetzt war er im Lager des

Feindes, Lucas war Letifer, Remus der Anführer der Werwölfe, der Vertrag war nichtig, und seine eigene Welt auf den

Kopf gestellt... vielleicht brauchte er auch einfach nur eine große Mütze voll Schlaf.

"Neville, du findest sicherlich alleine den Weg. Remus, frag bitte auf deinem Weg auch gleich nach, wie es mit den

Essensvorräten steht.", verabschiedete sich Letifer und bevor einer der beiden etwas antworten konnte, was er geshiftet.

Die Inspektion der Zauber an den Höhlen artete derart aus, dass er mithalf und die Blutmagieschilde zumindest in den

Grundlagen bereits in die Zauber der Werwölfe und der zwei Zauberer, welche sie unterstützten, verankerte.

Danach wurde er zu dem Sanitätszelt gerufen, da dort bei dem Transport mehrere Tränke zerstört worden waren, zu

dem Waffenzelt, da dort ein Streit ausgebrochen war und schließlich zu Simon, welcher ihm vorschlug, dass er am

besten heute noch die anderen Anführer in der Allianz von den neuen Entwicklungen informierte.

Als er dies alles getan hatte, was er hierher in den Wald geshiftet und dachte nach.

Alles in allem sah es wirklich gut aus. Alle Horcruxe waren vernichtet, die Vampire waren nun unabhängig, er hatte

Neville an seiner Seite und John in Sicherheit.

'Und doch,' dachte er, als Müdigkeit ihn übermannte. 'Werde ich dieses schlechte Gefühl einfach nicht los.'

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Voldemort war gerade aus seinem äußerst schmerzhaften Koma erwacht und hatte die erste Minute damit zugebracht,

sich selbst zu gratulieren. Wieder einmal haben seine besseren magischen Kräfte ihn vor dem Tode oder zumindest vor

einer schweren Behinderung bewahrt.

Dieses gute Gefühl dauerte genauso lange an, bis er die Todesser berichten ließ, wie der Vertrag gebrochen war und

was inzwischen geschehen war. Mit rot glühenden Augen starrte er nun auf seinen Elite-Todesser vor ihm und fragte

noch einmal langsam nach:

"Du erzählst mir also gerade, dass es den Vampiren gelungen war, den Vertrag zu brechen, da anscheinend Lucius

Malfoy Letifer angriff? Und damit nicht genug, dass die Vampire UND die Werwölfe mal so einfach ein komplettes Lager

aufgeben konnten? Sowie es ihnen auch keine Probleme bereitete hier reinzuspazieren und Nagini zu töten?!"

Der kniende Todesser zitterte voller Todesangst. Seine Atmung war flach, was an seiner Furcht liegen mochte oder auch

an der Magie seines Herrn. Diese hatte eine pulsierende Aura um Voldemort gebildet, hing nun schwer in der Luft und

verpesteten sie wie Meereswellen auf denen Öl trieb. Es machte Nott krank und er spürte, wie seine eigene Magie mit

aller Macht gegen die Verdorbenheit um ihn herum versuchte anzukämpfen.

Er hatte viele Wutanfälle des Dunklen Lords erlebt, aber niemals hatte der Mann vor ihm derart die Kontrolle verloren. Er

schluckte und rechnete sich seine Chancen aus, lebendig aus dem Raum herauszukommen. Sie waren so klein, dass er

sie getrost als nicht existent einstufen konnte.

Panisch wurde ihm klar, dass der Lord auf eine Antwort wartete und stammelte:

"J-Ja."

Wenn möglich steigerte sich die Wut Voldemorts noch: "Ihr habt also auf jeder einzelnen Linie versagt? Ihr konntet ohne

mich weder das Hauptquartier schützen, noch irgendetwas halbwegs Vernünftiges tun?!"

Es war nicht fair, das wusste Nott. Was hätten sie tun noch sollen? Sie begriffen ja zuerst kaum, was geschehen war. In

ihrer Not hatten sie zu Letifer gehen wollen, um Anweisungen zu bekommen, aber dann merkten sie, dass alle

Durchgänge verschlossen waren. Und wo genau die Burg lag, wusste nur die hochrangigsten Personen. Sie begannen

also die Suche nach Malfoy und Rosier, während der einige die Vampire in ihrem Hauptquartier bemerkten.

Ein Team verfolgte sie, das Zweite versuchte durch die Magieschilde zu Letifer durchzukommen und das Dritte fand

Rosier nach fieberhafter Suche viel zu spät in seinem Landhaus. Es war sein erster freier Tag seit langem gewesen, da

seine älteste Tochter heiratete. In ihrer Not sprengten die Todesser die Hochzeit und holten Rosier ins Hauptquartier.

Dort war bereits Nagini tot und der Dunkle Lord immer noch ohnmächtig. Rosier gab ihnen den Standort der Burg

bekannt, doch als sie dort auftauchten, fanden sie nur noch gähnende Leere vor. Dann kamen ein paar Todesser mit den

Leichen ihrer toten Kollegen und Lucius Malfoy zurück. Ab da konnten sie alles zusammenpuzzeln.

Nott wurde durch einen Zufallszauber dazu ausgewählt, ihrem Lord Bericht zu erstatten und hier stand er nun, im

Grunde unschuldig.

"Also?", blaffte Voldemort, wartete aber auf keine Antwort mehr. Stattdessen hob er den Zauberstab, um die sich die

gebrechlich anmutenden knochenweißen Finger wanden und ließ gleich mehrere der dunkelsten Flüche los.

Nott schrie auf, als er nach hinten geschleudert wurde, überall auf seinem Körper tiefe Schnittwunden erschienen, sein

rechter Arm in Flammen stand und seine Augen plötzlich brannten, als hätte jemand Säure hinein geschüttet. In hilfloser

Agonie rollte er sich auf dem Boden zusammen und schrie einfach weiter, immer den nächsten Fluch erwartend.

Aber es kam nie einer.

Voldemort hatte ohne einen weiteren Blick den Raum verlassen. Sein Geist arbeitete auf Hochtouren, als er seine

momentane Situation überdachte. Nicht nur hatte er Nagini als Horcrux verloren, nein, auch war der Handschuh von

Rowena Ravenclaw sicherlich inzwischen vernichtet.

Das einzige Horcrux, das er noch übrig hatte, war die Tasse von Helga Huffelpuff - Er blieb stehen und grinste.- Und

natürlich Letifer. Zwar misslungen, aber dennoch...

Dachte der naive Junge etwa wirklich, er würde gegen ihn ankommen? Dann hatte er sich geschnitten. Kontrollierte er

erst einmal komplett Britannien, dann war er nicht mehr zu stoppen und Letifer mit seinen paar Vampire hatte keine

Chance.

Erheitert durch diesen Gedanken betrat er den Thronsaal, in dem bereits seine Todesser warteten, zusammen mit dem

letzten Kommandanten, der ihm übrig blieb:

"Tybalt. Ruf alle unsere Truppen zusammen und bereite sie auf einen Großangriff vor."

"Sehr wohl, My Lord." Rosier verbeugte sich. "Darf ich fragen welches Ziel?"

"Hogwarts."

Rosier blinzelte überrascht, bis er wieder seine Haltung fand und hinaus eilte. Voldemort sah zu seinen übrigen

Todessern voller böser Freude. Was machte es schon, wenn er nur noch ein Horcrux hatte? Er hatte keine wahren

Gegner mehr, die ihm etwas anhaben konnten.

Hogwarts war vielleicht die stärkste Festung Europas oder gar der ganzen Welt, aber jede Festung fiel, wenn man sie

lange genug belagerte. Und hatten sie alle vergessen, wessen Erbe er genau war?

Es war perfekt. Jetzt musste er nur noch seine Vertragspartner, die Lords aus dem Osten, von den leicht veränderten

Verhältnissen berichten... aber er dachte nicht, dass sie etwas dagegen hatten, bereits etwas früher Cornwall und Wales

zu bekommen.

Und Letifer... Letifer war jung und unwissend. Bis er eine Armee zusammen hatte, oder gar stark genug war Voldemort

zu besiegen, würden - wenn er es überhaupt jemals schaffte - Jahre vergehen. Und selbst dann konnte er ihn nie töten,

da er ein Horcrux war.

Sobald er England hatte, würde er Letifer fangen und ihn öffentlich hinrichten lassen.

Vielleicht zu seiner Ernennung als König? Oder lieber doch zum ersten Jahrestag seiner Herrschaft?

Die Möglichkeiten waren endlos...

Was kann ich nun sagen? Im Grunde wollte ich mal zeigen, was normale Vampire drauf haben und wo ihre Stärken, aber

auch ihre Schwächen liegen. Richard... ruhe in Frieden. Gerade wo wir dich kennen lernten...

Voldemorts Egotrip am Schluss... nun, er denkt, dass er keine ernstzunehmenden Gegner mehr hat. Im Grunde hätte er

sogar recht, gäbe es nicht gewisse Verträge ^.~

Das nächste Kapitel heißt "Freundschaft und mehr...". Ron und Hermine... einer wacht auf, der andere verbleibt in der

Finsternis. Zudem kommen alte Bekannte zurück...

bye

silberstreif

**Teil III: Freundschaft und mehr...**

Letztes Kapitel für Teil III, da wird man fast wehmütig...^-^

Anmerkung zum letzten Kapitel:

Der Orden weiß nicht, was mit Neville geschehen ist. Remus hat ihn in seinem Brief völlig unterschlagen. Neville ist im

Momet also so zu sagen MIA (Missing In Action). Vor allem Viktor macht sich also Sorgen.

Viel Spaß bei diesem Kapitel!

54. Freundschaft und mehr...

Der erste Tag und die erste Nacht von Neville in dem neuen Lager waren ernüchternd und brachten ihn auf den Boden

der Tatsachen zurück. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, einfach mal so kurz aus einer fixen Idee heraus die Seiten

zu wechseln? Ja, war er denn noch zu Retten gewesen?!

Nun war er alleine in einem Lager gestrandet, in dem er niemanden kannte und er gut und gerne 90% der Bewohner als

mehrfache Mörder unter 'extrem gefährlich' einstufen konnte.

Nur durch Zufall erfuhr er, dass diese Menschen teilweise Gefangenen des Kriegs, teilweise Familienmitglieder der

Werwölfe waren und alle freiwillig in diesem Lager wohnten. Das erleichterte ihn sehr, immerhin hatte er bereits die

schlimmsten Geschichten und Gerüchte über die Menschen im Lager der Werwölfe und im Gewahrsam von Letifer sich

in Erinnerung gerufen.

Doch auch dieser Fakt änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass er keinen Freund fand. Die Vampire ignorierten ihn, die

Werwölfe reagierten feindselig und selbst die wenigen Menschen hier reagierten schroff auf seine Annäherungsversuche

und eilten weiter, zu welchen Aufgaben auch immer sie gerade gerufen worden waren.

Bereits am zweiten Tage war er einsam und wünschte sich nach Hogwarts zurück, wo er die Regeln kannte und er Viktor

hatte.

In einem Anfall von Gryffindormut versuchte er für sich selber eine Arbeit zu finden. Nach einigem höflichen Fragen

wurde er zum Sekretär von Remus Lupin gebracht. Vor einem kleinen Zelt wartete er in einer Linie, bis er vorgelassen

wurde. Schließlich betrat er doch nervös das Zelt und hinter ihm fiel raschelnd die Plane wieder zu.

"Neville?", fragte eine Stimme interessiert.

Jemand kannte seinen Namen?! Nevilles Augen gewöhnten sich nur langsam an das Dämmerlicht, aber eines stach

sofort heraus. Mitten in dem kleinen peinlich sauber aufgeräumten Zelt saß hinter einem Klapptisch, welcher vor Papier

überquoll, ein junger Mann mit feuerroten Haaren. Er blinzelte. Das war doch... Irgendein Gryffindor und ein Weasley, da

war er sicher, aber der Name wollte ihm nun einfach nicht einfallen. Dennoch entspannte er sich, und wagte sogar ein

schüchternes Lächeln:

"Uh... hi."

"Hi." Percy stand von seinem winzigen Tisch auf, umrundete ihn und stellte sich vor Neville. "Meister Lupin hat mir

bereits erzählt, dass du nun im Lager bist. Ich wollte dich eigentlich besuchen und dir alles zeigen, aber wie du sicher

bemerkt hast, werde ich gerade von Arbeit überrannt. Dieser Lagerumzug hat alles durcheinander geworfen und mit

Simon darf ich es nun wieder regeln."

Neville nickte einfach nur, was sollte er auch schon groß dazu sagen? Doch langsam spürte Erleichterung in ihm

ausbreiten. Endlich redete jemand in diesem Lager wirklich mit ihm, interessierte sich für ihn... nicht das er wirklich

dachte, dass er Letifer egal war, nur war die Zeit seines Freundes im Moment nicht mit Gold aufzuwiegen.

"So, aber nun zu dir.", schloss Percy. "Wie gefällt es dir bisher hier?"

"Ähm, nett... aber die Leute sind etwas... abweisend." Der ehemalige Gryffindor sah auf den Boden.

"Ich weiß, sie misstrauen Fremden, wenn sie ihnen nicht vorgestellt werden. Wer kann es ihnen in diesen Zeiten

verübeln?" Percy ging wieder zu seinen Papierstapeln und suchte etwas heraus. Er fand es und drückte es dem Jungen

in die Hand. Es waren Papier, Tinte und eine einfache Feder. "Hier. Du darfst deiner Familie schreiben, so lange du keine

Geheimnisse preisgibst. Ich mache dies seit Wochen und glaube mir, es lohnt sich."

"Danke." Neville wagte es nicht einzuwenden, dass er seiner Großmutter kaum aus einem Rebellenlager anschreiben

würde. Sie würde ihn dann wahrscheinlich selber umbringen. Aber vielleicht ja Viktor... "Ich brauche noch Arbeit...?"

"Hm, was hältst du davon." Der Rothaarige lächelte. "Ich führe dich heute im Lager herum und dann kannst du mir

sagen, was du gerne machen würdest. Abgemacht?"

Neville beeilte sich zu nicken, lächelte aber. "Danke.", sagte er nochmals, worauf er dann regelrecht aus dem Zelt

geworfen wurde mit der Begründung, dass er, Percy, noch viel zu tun hatte. Wieder alleine schlenderte der Ex-Gryffindor

einsam durch das Lager, bis er eine ruhige Stelle fand und zu schreiben begann...

/Hi Viktor,

Vielleicht erwartest du nicht von mir wieder etwas zu hören, aber ich lebe und mir geht es gut./

Kein besonders guter Anfang, aber es ging. Mit frischem Mut tunkte Neville wieder die Feder ins Tintenfass und schrieb

noch lange weiter.

Am Abend schloss er sich wirklich dem Weasley-Jungen an und erlebte ein viel freundlicheres und offeneres Lager. Der

Rothaarige erklärte ihm jede seiner Fragen, und einiges mehr, doch Neville machte dies nichts aus. Viel zu sehr

versuchte er sich alles zu merken und zu entscheiden, was ihm am Besten gefiel.

Und irgendwie wagte er es zu hoffen, dass vielleicht Percy in Neville mehr als ein Job, sondern einen Freund, sah.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Tybalt Rosier war nicht wie viele Todesser. Im Grunde war er nicht mal so wie viele Männer. Personen, die ihn nicht

näher kannten, beschrieben ihn als klug, freundlich und als einen perfekten Aristokraten. Kaum jemand konnte ihn sich

als Todesser vorstellen, eher schon passte das Bild des weisen großzügigen Großvaters auf ihn.

Dennoch war Tybalt genau das. Und zwar nicht nur irgendein Todesser, sondern der Leiter der gesamten

Spionageabteilung. Als absolut treuer Schattenmann in den Reihen des Lords hatte er sich kaum einen Namen gemacht

und nie kleinliche Machtstreitigkeiten ausgetragen. Er wusste, dass seine Position zu fest war, als dass jemand einfach

mal so daran wackeln konnte. Schaffte es dennoch einer ihn, oder den Dunklen Lord zu nerven, wachte er einfach eines

Morgens nicht mehr auf...

Dank dieser Skrupellosigkeit, gepaart mit Intelligenz und einer bewundernswerten Loyalität schätzte ihn der Dunkle Lord

hoch.

Tybalt wusste dies und genoss seine Position. Was er allerdings nie erwartet hatte war, dass er sich eines Tages 'rechte

Hand des Lords' nennen durfte. Aber es war so, nun da niemand anderes mehr da war. Bellatrix, Umbra, Malfoy, Letifer,

Lupin, sie alle waren inzwischen tot oder hatten sie verraten.

Die Konsequenz war ein Aufsteigen im Rang für ihn, was viele neue Aufgabengebiete mit sich brachte, und viele neue

Generäle, welche nun mächtig stolz auf sich waren.

Anfänger. Sie alle waren blutige Anfänger.

Sorgfältig hatte er die Reihen der Todesser durchsucht, bis er die geeignete Person fand, welcher er seine Abteilung

übergeben konnte. Er entschied sich schließlich für Augustus Rookwood, ein sehr intelligenter und wissensreicher

Todesser, welcher selbst jahrelang als Spion tätig gewesen war und seine Treue durch den Azkabanaufenthalt mehr als

genug unter Beweis gestellt hatte.

Nun musterte er den Mann, und fragte:

"Du hast alles verstanden?"

"Ja." Rookwood beeilte sich zu nicken. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass das Spionagenetz so weit reichend war und einer der

Hauptquellen Schlangen waren! Auch wenn diese nun, nach Naginis Tod, größtenteils ausfielen. "Eine Frage hätte ich

noch, ihr hattet einen Assistenten?"

"Ja, Draco Malfoy."

"Nehmt ihr ihn mit oder bleibt er bei mir?"

Tybalt zögerte. Er hatte den nicht unbegründeten Verdacht, dass Draco treu zu Letifer war und nicht zu Voldemort... wie

viele Todesser es waren, welche vom Botschafter der Vampire trainiert wurden. Allerdings konnte er dem Blonden nichts

nachweisen. Wie auch immer, ihm war nicht völlig bedenkenlos zu vertrauen und so wollte er ihm keine der beiden

Positionen geben.

Aber noch viel weniger wollte er Draco in den Status eines Dieners des Lords zurückversetzen. Er mochte den Jungen

und wusste nur zu gut, wie es den Dienern erging. Dies war vielleicht die einzige Tatsache, welche er an seinem Lord

nicht uneingeschränkt schätzte.

Er entschied sich, dass er die letzte seiner Möglichkeiten nahm:

"Ich versetze ihn in die Trainingseinheit 'Nacht'. Mal sehen wie er sich dort macht."

Bei dem Namen der Einheit war Erstaunen auf Rookwoods Gesichtszüge geschlichen. "Ausgerechnet 'Nacht'? Er ist

unfähig zu töten, dass hat er bereits bei Dumbledore bewiesen."

"Nein. Damals war er ein unvorbereitetes Kind, nun ist er erwachsen und kennt die Spielregeln. Mit der richtigen

Ausbildung wird er in 'Nacht' sicherlich einen ausgezeichneten Wächter abgeben."

"Wenn du meinst..." Dem Todesser war es im Grunde egal, was mit dem Jungen geschah. Interessanter war schon diese

neue Abteilung, welche erst vor kurzem noch unter Letifer gegründet worden war. Sie sollte eines Tages die Auroren

ersetzen und die normale Polizei bilden. Aus diesem Grunde wurden zurzeit aus allen möglichen Einheiten passende

Leute rekrutiert.

"Ich meine." Tybalts Stimme hatte etwas Beendendes an sich. "Dein erstes Ziel wird sein möglichst viel über die

momentanen Zustände in Hogwarts herauszufinden. Wir haben zwar keine Spione direkt im Orden, dafür aber in

Hogsmeade. Der Lord erwartet die Informationen möglichst bald."

"Gut."

Tybalt nickte und entließ den Todesser. Er selber eilte zum nächsten Treffen mit Rabastan Lestrange, welchen er flüchtig

als Freund seines Sohnes Evan kannte. Nun war der Junge der Anführer der Leibwachen, während sein Bruder

Rudolphus nun den Todessern vorstand.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Es war still in dem Krankenflügel, nur das langsame gleichmäßige Atmen sorgte für eine minimale Geräuschkulisse.

Madame Pomfrey sah noch einmal über ihre Patienten hinweg, dann eilte sie los, um zum Ordenstreffen zu kommen. Es

war ernst, dass wusste sie, sehr ernst. Unübersehbar waren die Dunklen Truppen zu einem Angriff auf Hogwarts bereit.

Es war nur noch eine Frage von Tagen, bis die Armee vor ihren Toren stand.

Ihr Blick fiel auf ein leeres Bett und sie lächelte.

Wenigstens war John Potter wieder vollkommen in Ordnung, auch wenn er sich nur bis zu dem Gespräch mit Harry

erinnern konnte. Viele behaupteten, Harry hätte ihn ausgeschaltet und dann verhört, doch John selber war der größte

Kritiker dieser Theorie. Dennoch konnte niemand übersehen, wie sein bisher großes Vertrauen in seinen Bruder wankte.

Vor allem Nevilles Abwesenheit schien er sich zum Vorwurf zu machen.

Als sie die Große Halle betrat, waren bereits alle versammelt. Es war ein gemischter Haufen von Auroren, ehemaligen

Ministeriumsangestellten, Flüchtlingen, Ordensleuten und Voldemort-Hassern. Am Tisch standen bereits die Potters

zusammen mit McGonagall und erklärten gerade die Lage, welche man auch in einem Wort zusammenfassen hätte

können: Schlecht.

Aber die Kunst ihrer Rede war es, eben dieses Wort, zusammen mit anderen, wie katastrophal, aussichtslos und

verzweifelt, zu vermeiden. Dennoch war es kein Geheimnis, dass sie in der Unterzahl waren, keine Versorgung hatten

und ihnen langsam das Essen, nebst Zutaten für Heiltränke und ähnliches, ausgingen.

Pomfrey seufzte, als sie an ihren Zuständigkeitsbereich dachte. Täglich kamen Verletzte hinein und täglich wurden ihre

Abwägungen, wer welchen kostbaren Trank bekam, schwerer. Am Anfang hatte sie mit dem Gedanken gespielt ins

Ausland zu flüchten, oder in dem neuen dunklen Imperium unterzutauchen, aber sie machte sich keine Illusionen... ihre

Treue gehörte Albus Dumbledore, und nun den Potters. Selbst wenn sie überlebte, würden ohne sie viele Sterben und

sie würde für den Rest ihres Lebens auf der Flucht sein. So blieb sie hier, rettete Leben und hoffte, dass alles ein gutes

Ende nahm.

Gerade stand Lily Potter auf und begann die Möglichkeiten der Leute aufzuzählen. Sie war ehrlich und machte ihnen

kaum Illusionen. Es war klar, dass jeden, der hier blieb, wahrscheinlich der Tod erwartete, dennoch weigerten sich

überraschend viele Hogwarts zu verlassen.

Poppy betrachtete sie alle und wusste, dass es daran lag, dass sie alle bereits mehrfach geflohen waren. Sie wollten

nicht mehr flüchten, sondern kämpfen und zumindest ein paar Todesser mitnehmen.

Derweil veränderten sich im Krankenflügel die Geräusche einwenig. Ein Rothaariger, welcher in dem Bett seit Wochen

ohne Regung lag, atmete plötzlich schneller und stoßartiger. Sein ganzer Körper verkrampfte sich wie unter Schmerzen,

dann entspannte er sich wieder. Flatternd öffnete Ronald Bilius Weasley die Augen und sah sich orientierungslos um.

Wo war er? Und warum tat ihm alles weh? Stöhnend versuchte er sich aufzurichten, was aber auch nur mit Müh und Not

gelang. Beinahe erstaunt hob er die Hand und hielt sie sich vors Gesicht. Sie zitterte unkontrolliert. Ron schluckte. Was

war geschehen?

Wieder sah er zu seiner Umgebung und erkannte endlich den Krankenflügel von Hogwarts. Wie war er hier her

gekommen? Die Frage konnte er noch später stellen, stattdessen entdeckte er Hermine nur ein Bett weiter.

"Hermine!", rief er leise, doch sie reagierte nicht. So bewegungslos, so entspannt sie schlief, irgendetwas kam ihm daran

äußerst unnatürlich vor. Vergessen waren seine Schmerzen, als er sich aus dem Bett mühte, nur um festzustellen, dass

er kaum stehen konnte. Dennoch quälte er sich zu ihrem Bett herüber und legte sich sofort neben sie. Einen Meter

weiter hätte er es wohl kaum mehr geschafft.

"Hermine... ", wiederholte er fast flehend und umfasste ihre Hand. Sie war warm, aber vollkommen schlaff. "Hermine,

bitte wach auf!"

Es kam keine Reaktion. Am Rande einer Panik schüttelte er sie, wieder ohne Erfolg. Bestürzt nahm er sie schließlich in

den Arm und hielt sie einfach fest. Was war nur passiert? Das letzte woran er sich erinnern konnte war, dass sie Sirius

weggeschickt hatte. Dann nur noch Schwärze. Waren sie gefangen genommen worden? Hatte etwas nicht funktioniert?

Lebte Umbra noch? Er wusste es nicht.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben traf es ihn, wie wichtig dieses eine Mädchen für ihn war. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen

alleine weiterzumachen, alleine ihre Pläne zu verwirklichen. Seit sieben Jahren machte er alles mir ihr gemeinsam...

hatte ihr seine tiefsten Geheimnisse und Wünsche anvertraut. Sie kannte ihn besser als seine eigene Familie. Es war,

als wäre sie ein Teil von ihm, seiner Selbst, welcher hier regungslos da lag. Einsamkeit und Verzweiflung überkam ihn

und er presste sie näher an sich, versteckte sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren.

"Hermine, bitte... ich brauch dich doch...", murmelte er leise und schloss die Augen. "Wir hatten soviel vor..."

Es antwortete ihm nur die Stille im Krankenflügel. Verzweifelt hörte er auf irgendein Geräusch, welches alles nur als Witz

enttarnte, das Hermine nur schlief... aber es kam keines. Die Stille schien ihn und seine vergeblichen Hoffnungen zu

verhöhnen.

Dann kam ein neues Geräusch zu den leisen Atemzügen der Kranken, es war das Schluchzen einer zutiefst

unglücklichen Seele.

Irgendwann eroberte tiefe Erschöpfung seinen Körper und stieß sein Bewusstsein zurück in das Reich des Schlafes.

Immer noch umklammerte er das Mädchen, als wäre es sein letzter Rettungsanker, während die Tränenspuren auf

seinem Gesicht langsam trockneten.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Vier Tage später war Ron wieder halbwegs auf dem Damm und wusste alles, was geschehen war. Madame Pomfrey

konnte ihm einen Schein geben, dass sie sich auf dem Weg der Besserung befand und er irgendwann - in Jahren - seine

volle Magiekapazität wieder zurückerhalten würde. Für einen weiteren Monat durfte er jedoch keinerlei Magie anwenden

und danach nichts, was seine Magie übermäßig belastete.

Er fügte sich ohne Widerworte.

Seine Familie war überglücklich ihn zurückzuhaben, aber er verbrachte Stunde um Stunde damit, an Hermines Bett zu

sitzen. Er lebte praktisch im Krankenflügel aus Sorge, sie könnte ohne ihn wach werden. Dadurch bekam er auch nur

wenig über die Situation in Hogwarts mit, aber selbst er wusste, dass es nicht gut stand.

Mutlosigkeit hatte sich in ihm breit gemacht. Er hatte es geschafft, seine Schwester zu rächen und Umbra zu töten, doch

was hatte das gebracht? Sirius hingerichtet, Hermine im Koma und die Zauberwelt verlor trotzdem. Er hatte sich mehr

erhofft.

Doch am meisten schmerzte, neben Hermine, der Verlust seines Vaters und der Verrat von Percy. Wie konnte dieser

Bastard es wagen einfach überzulaufen, wenn sie ihr Leben und ihre Magie dafür riskierten, dass Voldemort nicht

gewinnt?

"Ron?"

Er drehte sich nicht mal um, den Sprecher bereits an der Stimme erkennend: "Ja, Charlie?"

Sein großer Bruder stellte sich hinter ihm und legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter. "Die Flüchtlinge werden heute

Nachmittag nach Frankreich und in die Niederlande gebracht."

"Und?"

"Du kannst nicht kämpfen und... Mum und wir meinen, es wäre besser, wenn du mitgehst."

Ron nickte, es klang vernünftig. "Hermine?"

"Wir berichten ihren Eltern, dass sie mit dir kommt."

"Einverstanden.", kam die langsame und irgendwie uninteressierte Antwort. Ron hatte während des gesamten

Gesprächs nicht ein einziges Mal von Hermine abgewendet. "Wie hoch denkst du, sind ihre Chancen?"

Charlie seufzte. "Ich weiß es nicht, Ron... Madame Pomfrey sagte, dass ihre nicht sonderlich gut sind."

"Aber warum?" Ron stützte sein Gesicht in seine Hand auf. "Warum?", flüsterte er und es klang eher wie eine Anklage.

"Sie war immer so klug, willensstark und voller Magie... ich müsste es sein, der dort liegt und sterben könnte. Nicht sie!"

"Auch du hast einen starken Willen, Ron." Der Drachenwärter sah voller Mitleid auf seinen kleinen Bruder. Es war

offensichtlich, dass dieser langsam in eine Depression hinein fiel und keiner schien etwas dagegen tun zu können. "Und

vielleicht hat es sie einfach schlimmer getroffen... Ich weiß es ja auch nicht, nur du musst für sie stark sein. Im Ausland

wird sich niemand um sie kümmern, wenn du nicht da bist."

Das war leider die Wahrheit. Als Muggelgeborene hatte Hermine keine Familie, die dort auf sie achten konnte. Ron

schluckte und stand auf. "Du hast Recht."

"Ähm... ja." Charlie blinzelte. "Wohin willst du?"

"Ich suche ein paar Kleidungsstücke und Bücher für sie zusammen. Sie sollte sich nicht langweilen." Mit dieser Erklärung

verließ Ron eilig den Krankenflügel.

Charlie lächelte. Wer hätte gedacht, dass solch ein simpler Hinweis Ron fürs erste ablenken und aus seiner Melancholie

reißen würde? Er blieb nochmals kurz am Bett stehen und sah auf Hermine hinunter, welche seinem Bruder soviel

bedeutete. Charlie hoffte, dass sie bald aufwachen würde, für seinen Bruder zu liebe. Sie brauchten sich gegenseitig als

Stütze.

Mit langsamen Schritten ging auch er aus dem Krankensaal hinaus und schloss die Tür leise hinter sich. Es wurde Zeit

seiner Mutter zu berichten, dass sie alles in die Wege leiten konnte, um Ron nach Belgien zu schicken.

Er und seine anderen Brüder hatten sich geweigert, sie würden kämpfen und beweisen, dass der Phönix niemals starb!

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Frankreich. Paris. Ein kleine Kneipe im Zaubererviertel unscheinbar für alle Außenstehende. Normale Zauberer

wunderten sich vielleicht nur, warum ihnen abgeraten wurde, dorthin zu gehen und Auroren nur mindestens zu Viert

diese Gegend besuchten. Eingeweihte wussten es natürlich, sie fanden Auroren, die als Quartett kamen, bereits mutig.

Letifer kam alleine. Er zweifelte, dass auch nur einer in der Kneipe ihn angreifen würde und wenn... würde er dafür

sorgen, dass es eine religiöse Frage war, wo derjenige am nächsten Morgen war.

Die Kneipe lag versteckt im wohl dreckigsten Viertel von Paris. Das Schild mit dem Namen darauf lag zersplittert in der

Ecke des Hinterhofs; ein stummes Zeugnis der Unterwelt-Kämpfe, die hier ausgetragen worden waren. Diese Bar war

das Zentrum aller Schmugglergeschäfte auf dem Kontinent. Letifer war sich sicher, dass einige ihm selbst Einhornblut

verkaufen würden, wäre er deswegen hier her gekommen.

Stattdessen ging er ruhig hinein und sah sich um. Der Barraum war rund, und um einiges größer, als er von außen

vermutet hatte. In der Mitte war er geteilt worden, mit vielen abgetrennten Ecken. Gut Hundert Leute waren anwesend,

und es passten sicherlich nochmals Fünfzig hinein. Der Laden brummte vor Geschäftigkeit. Im Dämmerlicht, zum

hämmernden Bass irgendeiner neumodischen Band, tänzelten leicht bekleidete Serviererinnen um die Gäste herum.

Eine von ihnen in einem schwarzen Netzgewand machte sich gleich an ihn heran, aber einige forsche Worte ließen sie

wieder abziehen.

Letifer korrigierte seine vorherige Meinung. Es schien eher eine Kneipe mit angehängtem Bordell und Marktplatz für alles

zu sein. Auf der einen Seite ging es wohl eher ums Vergnügen (Frauen, Besoffene, seltsame Drogen, Glücksspiel und an

einer Ecke gar offene Wetten), während auf der anderen Seite eindeutig Geschäftliches besprochen wurde. Hier fanden

sich feine Businessleute neben Diebe und Schmuggler neben Söldner wieder, dazwischen war alles gemixt, was

irgendwie einen schattigen Beruf hatte.

Letifer lächelte. Die Kneipe verdiente ihren Namen 'Loki's Heim' zu Recht. Zudem würde er, da er wie immer verhüllt war,

in dieser Lokalität kein bisschen auffallen. Auf Anhieb konnte er vier Personen erkennen, die ihm zum Verwechseln

ähnlich gekleidet waren.

Zielstrebig lief er auf eines der abgetrennten Abteile auf der "Geschäftsseite" zu. Sie waren von drei Seiten von Mauern

umgeben, von der vierten Seite allerdings nur durch einen Vorhang vom Barraum getrennt. Außen hatten sie Nummern,

damit auch jeder wusste, welche Kabine er aufsuchten musste. Schließlich hatte er die 24 gefunden und zog den

Vorhang beiseite. Ruhe ausstrahlend trat er ein und schloss das Stück Stoff hinter sich wieder. Augenblicklich war der

Lärm ausgesperrt. Es lag anscheinend ein Zauber darauf.

In diesen Kabinen gab es je nach Ausstattung alles von der Couch bis zum Konferenztisch. Seine Kontaktpersonen

hatten eine Mischung gewählt, einen schlichten einfachen Tisch mit ebenso schlichten Stühlen.

Vor ihm standen nun eine ältere Frau in einem eleganten Kleid mit einem Mann an jeder Seite. Die beiden wirkten, als

wären sie ihre Leibwächter, aber Letifer wusste es besser. Auch wenn sie nun komplett wie Menschen aussahen, so

waren sie es doch nicht.

"Leanea Schneepfeil." Er konnte die Freude nicht ganz aus seinem Tonfall heraushalten. "Es ist schön dich

wiederzusehen."

Die alternde Humani, welche bis jetzt steif dagestanden hatte, lächelte. "Letifer, dass kann ich nur zurückgeben." Sie

deutete zu den Männern neben sich. "Ich habe beiden erzählt, wer und was du bist."

"Und sie sind trotzdem hier? Du musst ein sehr gutes Bild von mir gezeichnet haben." , kommentierte Letifer spielerisch,

testete aber die Reaktionen der beiden Humani aus. Waren sie misstrauisch oder gar ablehnend?

"Die Weise hat ein sehr faires Bild gezeichnet, was wir alle anerkannt haben. Wir werden dich nun nach unserem

eigenen Eindruck richten.", erwiderte der linke Mann, welcher einen eher südlichen Teint hatte, kühl. Er trug eine Hose

und eine Weste aus braunem Leder, welche mit verschiedenen Mustern bestickt waren. Ansonsten hatte er nur noch ein

einfaches weißes Hemd und einen Umhang an. Es war insgesamt ein sehr eigenwilliger Kleidungsstil.

Sein Freund nickte. Er hatte aschblonde Haare, ein relativ gutmütiges Gesicht und besaß einen Körper, welcher an

einen Hochleistungsathleten erinnerte. Aufmerksam musterte er Letifer, jedoch schien ihn die Musterung des

Halbvampirs wiederum nervös zu machen. Dieser Mann war definitiv ein Pflanzenfresser-Humani. Er trug eine normale

Zaubererkleidung, wobei seine völlig aus Stoff bestand und kein einziges Stück Leder enthielt. Nun entspannte er sich

und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.

"Ich bin Meilo Sternengesang und wurde als Vertreter der Herden-Humani hierher geschickt. Normalerweise bin ich der

Herdenleiter der Rentierhumani."

Letifer nahm die Hand. "Freut mich, deine Bekanntschaft zu machen." Erwartungsvoll sah er nun zum Anderen, welcher

sich auch nicht lange bitten ließ:

"Levent Scharfkralle. Rudelführer bei den Humani in der Türkei."

Auch hier schüttelten sie sich wieder die Hände und setzten sich dann an den Tisch. Letifer und Leanea nahmen eine

Seite ein, während die anderen sich nebeneinander setzten, allerdings nicht ohne sich gegenseitig einige abwertende

Blicke zu zuwerfen. Die Abneigung zwischen den Pflanzen– und den Fleischfressern war wohl wirklich sehr tief.

Kurz herrschte ein tiefes Schweigen, dann zog Letifer den Zauberstab und versiegelte die Kabine, damit auch ja keiner

mehr mithören konnte. Dann sah er wieder zu den drei Humani:

"Ich hoffe, ihr hattet bei der Anreise nicht all zu viele Schwierigkeiten?"

"Tz, die Ministerien sind schlimmer denn je und diese Idioten hier in Paris hecken sicher schon den nächsten Plan aus,

wie sie uns das Leben schwerer machen können. Seit neuestem wollen sie sogar den Zauberern verbieten, freiwillig mit

uns zu leben!" Man sah Leanea an, dass sie mehr als wütend war.

"Das wissen wir.", meinte der türkische Humani, Levent, schneidend. "Frankreich hat die schlimmste Situation, die Frage

ist nur... warum sollen wir England helfen? Vor allem weil dort sehr wenige von uns leben."

Und da waren sie, beim Hauptthema. Letifer nickte langsam: "England ist nur der erste Schritt. Mit solch einer Allianz

kann man in ganz Europa Druck machen, zudem habt ihr dann ein komplettes Land als Asyl."

"Wir wollen kein Asyl!", fauchte Levent. "Wir wollen die gleichen Rechte haben!"

"Auch dafür ist dies der richtige Weg."

Meilo nickte beifällig. Es war ihm anzusehen, dass er mehr von solch einer Allianz hielt als sein Kollege. "Wir von den

Pflanzenhumani werden beitreten."

"Was?!" Levent starrte sie an. "Ohne Verhandlung? Seid ihr Grünzeugliebhaber vollkommen wahnsinnig geworden?"

"Nein, wir haben nur unsere Chance gesehen.", erwiderte Meilo, wobei er sich im Stuhl zurücklehnte. "Leanea, obwohl

sie ein Rudelmitglied ist, hat die meisten von uns überzeugen können. Als Herde erreicht man immer mehr als im

Alleingang."

Levent blinzelte. "Aber ihr hasst Kämpfen..."

"Aber wir werden es tun, wenn es für das Wohl von uns allen ist." Meilo seufzte und sah seinen Partner scharf an. "Stell

dich nicht quer, Levent! Es mag sein, dass einige von uns sterben werden, aber sieh dir an, was wir gewinnen können!"

"Klar, und selbst wenn England dann frei ist, was denkst du werden die Regierungen als erstes tun? Na?" Der

Rudelhumani sah ihn herausfordernd an. "Sie werden als erstes verhindern wollen, dass dies auch in ihrem Land

passiert und uns niedermetzeln!"

Etwas verblüfft hatte Letifer den ganzen Austausch mit angesehen und blickte nun zu Leanea, welche genau dies

anscheinend erwartet hatte. Bisher hatte sie entspannt die Auseinandersetzung beobachtet, nun sah sie zu kurz zu

Letifer und nickte ihm zuversichtlich zu. Er nickte leicht zurück, zeigend, dass er ihr vertraute die beiden Streithähne in

die richtige Richtung zulenken. Letifer musste zu geben, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie er das tun sollte. Vor allem da

er das Gefühl hatte, dass es hier um mehr ging, als nur um den Beitritt zu einer Organisation.

"Gentlemen! Beruhigt euch!" Leaneas Stimme war scharf wie die Klinge eines Rapiers. "Wir sind hier um genau diese

Tatsachen zu diskutieren. Meilo, Levent, ich denke, ihr wolltet beide eines sehen, bevor ihr zustimmt, nicht?"

"Äh, ja..." Meilo nickte. "Letifers Gesicht."

"Wir vertrauen niemanden ohne Gesicht.", stimmte der Türke zu. "Mögen es andere Rassen machen, ihr Problem. Aber

wir wissen bereits wer du bist, als können wir es ruhig sehen, nicht?"

"Ja." Letifer musste ihnen hier Recht geben. "Die Kobolde, Alben, Veelas, das Konzil der Vampire und der Anführer der

Werwölfe wissen es ebenfalls bereits."

Mit diesen Worten fasste er sich an die Kapuze und zog sie hinunter. Fast beiläufig dachte er daran, dass es

seltsamerweise mit jedem Mal leichter zu werden schien. Er wollte es sich nicht direkt eingestehen, aber er war stolz

darüber, dass sein Selbstvertrauen wuchs, nun da immer mehr Leute ihn annahmen, als das was er war. Mit etwas

Freude und einem kaum wahrnehmbaren Lächeln sah er seine zwei Gesprächspartner direkt an.

Leanea hatte jede Bewegung beobachtet. Sie empfand so viele gespaltene Emotionen gegenüber diesem Kind, dass es

jedes Mal für sie eine Überraschung war, wie sehr allein sein Name sie beeinflusste.

Auf der einen Seite waren dort die Beschützerinstinkte zu einem Rudelmitglied, und zu einem Kind. Damals hatte sie

sich geschworen auf den Jungen aufzupassen und genau dieser Schwur wollte sie auch heute brechen, obwohl Letifer

nun wirklich keinen Schutz mehr brauchte.

Nicht minder stark waren auch ihre Gefühle der Treue und der Bewunderung für die Legende und die Taten, welche

Letifer darstellte, beziehungsweise vollbracht hatte. Sie log nicht, wenn sie sagte, dass sie in ihm den idealen Anführer

sah, welcher ihrer Rasse helfen konnte. Welcher vielleicht sogar die Welt verändern konnte.

Zu guter Letzt waren dort aber auch einige negative Gefühle, wie Wut und Frustration. Warum hatte Sanin, ihre Tochter,

sich entschieden ihr Leben für dieses Kind zu geben? Warum Sanin? Warum musste Letifer ausgerechnet zu ihnen

kommen? Ihr rationaler Verstand sagte ihr, dass es Sanins alleinige Entscheidung gewesen war, aber sie konnte

dennoch ihre Gefühle nicht ganz loswerden. Mit dem Tod ihrer Tochter, hatte sie im Rudel keine nahe Familie mehr

gehabt...

Mit Spannung hatte sie deshalb diesen Moment erwartet. Was würde sie sehen? Das Kind oder den Anführer? Oder gar

ein Rudelmitglied? Sie wusste es nicht. Nervös umfasste sie die Tischkante. Warum setzten sie alle nur so viele

Gedanken in ein einziges Gesicht? Es war ihr unbegreiflich. Sagten nicht Taten über eine Person viel mehr aus? Und

dennoch wollten alle das Antlitz des Halbvampirs sehen... und nun sahen sie es.

Weder alt noch jung, weder kantig noch kindlich. Klassisch schön, war das erste was ihr einfiel. Leanea konnte nicht

anders und musste lächeln, als sie in dem Gesicht mehr als deutlich das Kind wiedererkennen konnte. Ja, es waren

einige Züge dazu gekommen, die von Trauer und Weltkenntnis sprachen, aber alles in allem war er das idealistische

Kind - Welches soviel mehr war! - von damals geblieben... nur das er kein Kind mehr war.

Und dann wurde die Humani es sich plötzlich bewusst. Sie traute diesem jungen Mann zu, Hunderte von Feinden zu

töten und nie wieder einen Gedanken an sie zu verschwenden, aber gleichzeitig mit einem Lächeln die Welt um so vieles

besser zu machen.

Letifer... Dämon und Engel.

'Wie seltsam', dachte Leanea. 'Mit all den Unterschieden blieb er doch gleich. Ich hätte es ihm gegönnt, wäre aus dem

traurigen, tödlichen Kind kein ernster, tödlicher Mann geworden, sondern ein freundlicher Familienvater. Manche Dinge

sollen wohl nicht sein...'

Meilo und Levent hatten natürlich viele Beschreibungen von Letifer als Kind von Leanea gehört. Dennoch hatten sie nun

einen zumindest halbwegs erwachsenen Mann erwartet und nicht... dieses uneinordbare Mischmasch.

Levent fand aber schnell die versteckte Härte und die absolute Selbstsicherheit in dem Blick. Dieser Mann zweifelte sich

nicht selbst an, im Gegenteil. Er schien über ihre Anfrage eher amüsiert zu sein!

Es lag keine Arroganz in diesem Blick, diese Person war bereits ganz am Boden und ganz an der Spitze gewesen. Sie

wusste, wie das Leben von beiden Perspektiven aussah und das im Grunde sie alle gleich waren. Oder zumindest

empfand Levent es so. Er konnte die große Tragik, allerdings auch die großen Taten, die Letifer verbarg, regelrecht

fühlen.

Schließlich musste Levent den Blick abwenden und starrte auf die Tischplatte. Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben war er

einem Raubtier begegnet das größer und gefährlicher war als er selbst.

'Was für ein Monster...' schoss es ihm durch den Kopf und meinte es dabei eher respektvoll, als beleidigend.

"Ein Kind?!"

Leanea und Levent starrten den Dritten in ihrem Bunde an. Hatte Meilo den gar nichts mitbekommen?! Anscheinend

nicht. Denn er war mehr oder weniger, trotz seiner Versicherung der Unterstützung von vorher, entsetzt.

Letifer zwang sich keine Gefühle zu zeigen, sie alle wären jetzt nur Schwäche gewesen.

"Nein, kein Kind. Ich altere nur langsamer."

"Oh." Meilo sah ihn etwas beschämt an. "Das heißt du bist älter, als du aussiehst?"

"Ja und nein. Ich bin nun Siebzehn.", gab Letifer zu. "Allerdings werde ich so aussehen, bis ich meine Hundert erreiche,

vielleicht sogar länger."

"Siebzehn? Dann bist du ja noch ein Kitz!", indignierte sich Meilo.

Leanea und Levent hatten in einer seltenen Übereinstimmung fast den gleichen Gedanken: 'Letifer war noch nie ein Kind

gewesen.' Beziehungsweise: 'Kitz? Der hier war noch nie ein Kind, sondern bestenfalls ein kleines Monster gewesen!'

"Ich versichere dir, ich habe Erfahrung." Der Halbvampir blieb ruhig. "Zudem habe ich kompetente Berater und bin der

Einzige der Voldemort im Moment von der Macht her gewachsen ist. Auch vertrauen mir einige Völker gerade wegen

meiner Jugend..."

"Wie bitte?", fragte Leanea.

"Sie vertrauen mir, weil sie finden, dass ältere Zauberer oder Wesen bereits zu verbittert oder rassistisch sind, um noch

einen wirklichen Umsturz herbei zu führen.", erklärte Letifer knapp. "Aber zu wichtigerem: Meilo, mein Alter beschreibt

nicht meine Fähigkeiten, über die du eigentlich bereits zu genüge in Berichten gelesen haben müsstest. Die Frage ist,

kann ich auf die Pflanzenfresser zählen?"

Meilo sah kurz zur Decke und dachte nach. Dann seufzte er: "Ich bin eigentlich strikt dagegen Kinder in den Krieg zu

schicken. Sie sollten eine Ausbildung erhalten und keine Waffen tragen. Aber es scheint, als bräuchten wir dich... Egal

wie sehr es mir persönlich missfällt, meine Zusage steht."

Letifer neigte leicht den Kopf. "Danke. Du wirst sehen, dass es die richtige Entscheidung ist."

Levent sprach: "Wir trainieren unsere Welpen seit Kinderbeinen an auf den Kampf, wie du sicher bereits weißt. Wir

haben weniger Probleme unsere Kinder kämpfen zu lassen... solange wir sie sicher wissen. Was für eine Garantie

haben wir, dass wir in Sicherheit sind, und keine andere Regierung uns auslöschen wird?"

"Ich verstehe.", erwiderte der Halbvampir. "Die anderen Völker hatten bisher immer eine Armee oder waren sehr

versteckt mit starken Schutzschirmen gelegen. Bei euren kleinen Rudeln und Herden ist dies nicht der Fall."

"Exakt. Also, was ist deine Lösung?" Fordernd blickte der Fleischfresser ihn an.

Letifer ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, er war vorbereitet. "Leanea und ich haben bereits über das Problem

besprochen und sind gerade bei der Ausarbeitung der genauen Pläne."

Die Katzenhumani nickte. "Wir sind noch sehr im rohen Stadium, aber sie nehmen bereits deutlich Gestalt an. Wir

würden übrigens eure Hilfe bei diesen Plänen begrüßen."

Den letzten Satz übergingen beide Vertreter ihrer Gruppe einfach und fragten stattdessen: "Was enthalten die Pläne?"

"Unterstützung, Schutz und im akuten Notfall Evakuierung der Humani.", zählte die Weise auf. "Die Unterstützung sieht

Druck auf die Regierung, Geld für Aufklärungskampagnen und Waffen vor. Bei Schutz werden die anderen Völker

Krieger schicken und die Gruppen in ihre eigenen Verstecke führen. Die Evakuierungspläne sind noch sehr roh, sie

werden erst nach dem endgültigen Vertrag beim Treffen aller Anführer ausgemacht."

Der türkische Humani nickte und schien scharf nachzudenken. Nach einigen Sekunden fragte er: "Und wir haben in

diesen Plänen ein Mitspracherecht?

"Ja."

"Und nach diesem Treffen wird uns niemand im Stich lassen?"

Die letzte Frage war deutlich aus eigenen Erfahrungen her geboren worden und so antwortete der Halbvampir auch

entsprechend fest: "Nein. Der Vertrag ist magisch bindend und und man kann nur unter besonderen Umständen

ausscheiden."

"Dann stimme ich, im Namen der Rudel, ebenfalls zu."

Letifer lächelte erfreut und Leanea musste sich selber Recht geben. Sein Lächeln war wunderschön.

"Humani, willkommen in der Allianz."

Sowohl Levent, als auch Meilo entspannten sich. Ob Fleisch- oder Pflanzenfresser, sie waren dabei und würden

zusammen für ihre Rechte kämpfen und siegen!

Die nächste halbe Stunde wurde besprochen, welche Humani welche Aufgabe in der Armee übernehmen würde. Es war

schnell klar, dass die Fleischfresser eher für den Angriff geeignet waren, aber die Pflanzenfresser wollten und sollten

einen gleichwertigen Part beitragen. Sie wurden schließlich aufgeteilt auf die verschiedenen anderen Gebiete die sie

besaßen, wie Heiler, Verwalter, Wächter, Waffeninspektoren, Richter, Spione, usw.

Schließlich verabschiedeten sich Levent und Meilo. Immerhin mussten sie beide die gefährliche Heimreise antreten,

ihren Leuten von der Entscheidung berichten und wieder rechtzeitig beim großen Treffen sein. Keine leichte Aufgabe für

einen Humani.

Doch dann waren nur noch Letifer und Leanea übrig.

"Danke, Leanea für all die Arbeit mit der du diese Gespräch möglich gemacht hast.", meinte er langsam. "Es ist nur

schade, dass du nicht als Botschafter aller Humani beim großen Treffen dabei sein kannst."

"Irgendwann werden auch wir unsere Zwistigkeiten lange genug beiseite legen, um eine Vertretung zu haben.", erwiderte

sie hoffnungsvoll. "Vielleicht nicht in den nächsten Jahren, aber irgendwann sicher. Wir sind eine Rasse..."

"Viele sehen es aber leider anderes, immerhin habt ihr noch nie untereinander Kinder gezeugt oder zusammen gelebt."

Letifer sah nachdenklich an ihr vorbei. "Vielleicht ist es nicht so schlecht, sie als zwei Rassen aufzuteilen."

Leanea machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Wir haben genug Rassen und noch unterscheidet uns, außer den

Formen, nichts."

"Du hast Recht." Letifer seufzte. "Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir irgendwie zeigen, wie sehr du mir geholfen hast..."

Ein seltsamer Blick erschien in ihren Augen, doch sie fragte nur: "Zeigen?"

"Ja. Wenn ich mal helfen kann, oder du etwas brauchst, sag es mir, ja?"

Sie nickte beinahe unnatürlich langsam. Bevor sie sich halten konnte, entschlüpften ihr die Worte: "Da wäre schon

was..."

"Ja?" Abwartend sah der Halbvampir sie an. Er fühlte, dass sie mit sich rang es auszusprechen und war verwirrt. Leanea

war eine resolute Frau mit einer teilweise sehr scharfen Zunge. Was brachte sie dazu, derart zu zögern?

"Ich... würde gern hören, was damals genau passiert ist..."

Letifer begriff. "Sanin Himmelsfroh..."

"Ja. Wie starb sie? Ich weiß, dass du dabei warst, wir fanden deine Spuren. Aber ich wollte keinen Kontakt aufnehmen..."

Sie strich sich eine lose gewordene Haarsträhne nach hinten. Warum hatte sie ihm damals keinen einzigen Brief

geschrieben? Angst vor dem, was sie erfahren würde? Vergessen in all dem Chaos? Sie wusste es nicht mehr genau.

"Ich habe mir damals so sehr gewünscht zu erfahren, was aus euch allen geworden ist...", gestand Letifer. "Aber ich

lernte erst mit der Zeit wie man einen Brief per Eule losschickt und dann war ich bereits überzeugt, dass die meisten von

euch tot seien oder mich verantwortlich machten. Ich erfuhr erst Jahre später, dass dem nicht so war."

Leanea wollte ihn mitleidig ansehen, aber irgendwie klappte es nicht. Der Mann vor ihr hatte es geschafft, dies zu sagen,

als wäre es das natürlichste der Welt. Dennoch meinte sie: "Es tut mir Leid."

"Das braucht es nicht." Letifer lächelte. "Komm, setzt dich, wir haben Zeit. Ich bestelle etwas zu trinken und dann reden

wir ausgiebig über die Vergangenheit."

Die Humani spürte wie ihre Mundwinkel sich ebenfalls nach oben bewegten. "Lädst du mich etwa ein, mein Herr?"

"Sicher." Er grinste in einer jugendlichen Art und ging, um die Bestellung zu machen.

Sie verbrachten Stunden damit über ihre Erlebnisse zu berichten. Nicht sonderlich detailliert (kein Wunder, er war ein

Kind gewesen), aber mit vielen Emotionen erzählte er über den Mord an Sanin, der einzigen Frau, die sich jemals für ihn

geopfert hatte.

Im Gegenzug berichtete Leanea wie sie ihre Leiche zusammen mit den toten Auroren und seine Fußspuren nach

stundenlanger Suche fanden und sich langsam alles zusammen reimten.

Die komplette Zerstörung des Lagers hatte sie schwer getroffen, allerdings waren dabei nur zwei Humani, mit Sanin,

ums Leben gekommen. Schlimmer wurde es danach, als sie ohne Mittel sich auf die Flucht nach Lichtenstein begaben,

da die französischen Auroren auf sie ein Kopfgeld ausgesetzt hatten. Es wurden insgesamt auf dieser Flucht acht

Personen getötet, darunter auch Hermon, sein Animaguslehrer.

In Lichtenstein halfen ihnen einige freundliche und aufgeschlossene Leute wenigstens wieder das wichtigste zum

Überleben zu haben. Einige der Humani fanden sogar eine Arbeitsstelle. Es ging wieder aufwärts mit dem Rudel und sie

blieben für fast fünf Jahre dort. Dann ergriff sie wieder der unbändige Nomadentrieb und sie wagten sich zurück in ihre

Stammlande, wo man inzwischen die Kopfgelder wegen Goldknappheit im Ministerium zurückgezogen hatte.

Letifer hingegen berichtete seine Geschichte möglichst kurz, da sie bereits alles über seinen Aufstieg im Osten wusste.

Am meisten interessiert war sie an dem Trank, welcher ihn Dominik als "Wachstumstrank" gab und der doch so einige

Nebenwirkungen hatte.

Es dauerte Stunden, bis sie auch nur das wichtigste erzählt hatten. Stunden in denen sie gemeinsam lachten,

gemeinsam über ihre Verluste trauerten und gemeinsam einer besseren Zukunft entgegen sahen.

Am Ende war ein neues, stärkeres Band, als je zuvor existiert hatte, zwischen ihnen geknüpft worden. In Leanea war ein

neuer Frieden eingekehrt, nun da sie ohne Zweifel sagen konnte: Sanin war stolz und würdig gestorben, indem sie ihre

Familie gerächt und die Zukunft der Humani gerettet hatte.

Schließlich kam aber die Zeit des Abschieds. Letifer versprach sie und das Rudel sobald wie möglich nach dem Krieg zu

besuchen. Leanea versicherte ihm, dass er immer willkommen war, egal was geschehen würde. Und ob er sich noch an

Sara erinnerte? Oder Farin? Leanea war sicher, dass sie alle sich auf ein Wiedersehen mit dem jungen Halbvampir

freuten.

Er lachte erheitert und setzte seine Kapuze auf. Höflich begleitete er sie noch nach draußen und wartete, bis sie mit dem

höchst illegalen Portschlüssel verschwunden war. Dann erst shiftete Letifer selber.

Selbstbewusst konnte er nun der Zukunft entgegen sehen. Seine Vergangenheit hatte ihn nach und nach aufgeholt, und

hatte Gutes und Trauriges für ihn bereitgehalten. Er hatte Familie und Freunde gefunden, allerdings auch Krieg und

Verrat. Doch er war stark geblieben und hatte sich hindurch gekämpft, selbst als es hoffnungslos erschienen war.

Der Kreis war dabei sich zu schließen, das Ende stand unmittelbar bevor. Voldemort oder Letifer... Letifer oder

Voldemort. Zwei unterschiedliche Visionen über eine neue Zauberwelt kämpften um die Dominanz. In ihrem

Wirkungsgebiet hinterließen sie Tod, Leid, und Schmerz, zeigten aber auch den wahren Wert von Freundschaft, Liebe

und Mut auf.

Bald würden die letzten Fronten, die letzten zwei Heere aufeinander prallen und zwischen ihnen würde das Schicksal

entscheiden. Das Ministerium, Dumbledore, und unzählige andere waren bereits gefallen.

Die Zauberwelt blutete... und das Recht war so bedeutungslos wie selten zuvor. Stärke war Recht, der Unterschied war

minimal. Und trotz allem... Loyalität, Vertrauen und Freundschaft wurde Stärke, aus der neues Recht erwachsen konnte.

Hinter ihm standen nun elf Völker vereinigt in ihrer Vision für eine bessere Welt.

Letifer hatte seine Position in diesem Krieg gefunden und er würde die ihm anvertrauten Wünsche und Hoffnungen mit

allen Mitteln realisieren. Diese waren jedes Opfer von ihm wert.

Das war sein Schicksal, aber auch seine Entscheidung. Er hatte es nie anders gewollt.

Und als er ins Lager zurückkam, empfand er solch grimmige Entschlossenheit, dass er beinahe zu bersten drohte.

Voldemort würde fallen, selbst wenn es sein eigenes Leben kostete.

Bloß um Fragen vorzubeugen...

Neville sagt zwar, dass 90% in dem Lager Mörder und gefährlich sind, aber er schätzt einfach alle Bewaffneten so ein.

Im Grunde ist der Prozentsatz der richtigen Soldaten circa bei 65. Der Rest ist Infrastruktur (Ärzte, Köche, Schneide,

Schmiede, ...) und auch die mitgeflüchteten Diener wie Percy.

So, hier ist es nun, dass letzte Kapitel von Teil III. Es hat mehrer Lieblingsszenen, aber mein absoluter Liebling ist Tybalt

Rosier.

Teil 4 trägt übrigens nicht den Namen "Klärende Schatten", nachdem dies mit einer Käranlage verglichen wurde. *seufz*

Der Titel ist nun "Dämmernde Schatten."

Gruss

silberstreif

**LEXIKON**

Tut mir Leid, dass das Lexikon so lange gedauert hat. Aber es wurde um einiges länger als ich dachte und mir kam auch

noch jede Menge dazwischen. Ich hoffe aber, mir ist trotz der gewaltigen Daten einiger maßen gelungen, den Überblick

zu wahren.

Fragen:

brielle

- Es stand doch drinnen, dass Vampire nicht übers Meer shiften können, aber bei der Eroberung von Azkaban haben sie

genau dies gemacht?

Es war nicht bei der Eroberung, sondern bei einem Ausbruch. Es stimmt immer noch Vampire können nicht übers Meer

shiften. Nur hier ging es, da es erstens die besten aller Vampire waren und sie zweitens das Ziel (die Floße) in

Sichtweite hatten, sowie das Meer ruhig war. Wäre dies alles nicht gewesen hätten sie es nicht geschafft.

- Letifer hat zwar Lucius versprochen, dass seine Linie nicht ausstirbt aber Narcissa ist ja schwanger also kann es auch

sein das Draco dran glauben muss - das ungeborene Kind kann dem Namen und das Blut weitertragen - hast du vor

Draco zu beseitigen?

Die Antwort würde hier nun wohl die Spannung nehmen, oder? Letifer meinte mit seinem Versprechen, dass er Draco,

wenn er jemals vor der Wahl stehen würde, nicht töten wird. Ob Draco aber den Krieg überlebt oder nicht... tja, dass

werdet ihr lesen müssen.

- Es gab da diese Stelle in Teil 1, wo Letifer 16 Jahre später zu einer Frau sagt, dass dies „die chaotischste Nacht seines

Lebens war" im Bezug auf Fraternias Gründung. - also muss er da am Leben sein... hab ich gut kombiniert?

Ja, Glückwunsch. Diese Stelle schrieb ich, während mir noch gar nicht klar war, ob er überleben würde oder nicht... Auch

später fiel mir die Entscheidung sehr schwer, aber ich denke, ich habe inzwischen den richtigen Weg gefunden. Natürlich

war dann dort immer noch diese eine Stelle... ich wollte sie nicht löschen, also was sollte ich tun? Aber man muss halt

kreativ sein. Oder mit anderen Worten: Ich habe so wohl Plots für sein Ableben, als auch für sein Überleben gehabt. Mit

dieser Stelle. So ganz lass ich mich noch nicht durchschauen ^.~

xXHPXx

- Kommt Irman nochmals vor oder gehört er auch zu den Verstorbenen?

Ich denke, dass war die Frage, über die ich mich am meisten gefreut habe... und dann geärgert. Es hätte eine

Überraschung für Teil 4 sein sollen. ^^" Ignorieren wollte ich die Frage nicht, also werde ich wahrheitsgemäß antworten

müssen:

Irman lebt und er kommt nochmals vor.

Andere

- Wird Letifer dem Orden helfen? Es gibt keinen Grund, oder?

Helfen wird er nicht... aber vielleicht gibt es einen oder gar zwei Gründe sich einzumischen.

- Was ist mit Ginny? Findet er noch eine Freundin?

Ginny ist tot. Unwiderruflich, auch wenn es keine Leiche gibt. Eine neue Freundin? In dieser Fanfic leider eher nicht.

Dafür habe ich nun einfach nicht mehr genug Platz. =)

- Bekommt Viktor den Brief? Zeigt er ihm den Orden?

Der Brief wird noch etwas dauern, bis er ankommt. Und der Orden? Lasst euch überraschen.

- Übertreibt Ron hier nicht etwas in seinen Gefühlen für Hermine?

Mit dem Hintergrund, dem ich ihm gab, nicht. Aber ich fürchte, ich habe es nicht gut genug gezeigt, warum er so stark für

sie fühlt. Hermine war sein einziger Freund, Gefährte, jemand der ihn immer unterstützt hat in all den Jahren. Es gab

keinen Harry, und von seiner Familie ist er etwas distanzierter als im Buch. Mit Hermine hat er im Grunde seit Ginnys

Tod ALL seine Zeit verbracht. In den schwierigsten Zeiten und mit den eher dunkleren Wegen war sie es, die ihn immer

unterstützte.

Ist das Liebe? Vielleicht. Aber vor allem weiß Ron einfach nicht, was er ohne sie tun soll... Im Grunde fühlt er sich

schrecklich einsam.

Natürlich wird er sich wieder erholen. Aber so lange Hermine im Koma liegt, wird er immer hoffen, dass sie aufwacht und

alles ist wie früher. Und das ist das Grausame daran. Er kann nicht weg, denn sie könnte ihn ja brauchen. Er muss da

bleiben, wachen und auf sie aufpassen. Denn so seltsam es klingt, sie ist das wichtigste in seiner Welt.

- Ist Draco wirklich loyal zu Letifer?

Draco ist so loyal wie ein Malfoy eben sein kann...

Kapitel 55 - Lexikon

Teil 1: Wichtige Magiearten

Teil 2: Charaktere + Rassen (sehr lang)

Teil 3: Zeitlinie, was in Teil 1 in England passiert ist

Wichtige Magiearten

Blutmagie

Blutmagie ist eine Magieart welche in dem Blut gespeichert wird. Bei Zauberern ist es in einem Kern im Körper

konzentriert, bei den Vampiren ist Magie nur im Blut und zirkuliert durch den ganzen Körper.

Hauptanwendungsgebiet ist der Körper. Hier kann die Blutmagie eigentlich alles bewirken und ist um vieles effektiver als

normale Magie. Heilen, Übermenschliche Stärke, alles kein Problem. Die Grenze ist die Haut. Außerhalb ist Blutmagie

nahezu nicht existent.

Will ein Vampir Magie bewirken, muss er entweder einen enormen Aufwand betreiben (Ritualkammer, Kristalle, etc.) oder

sich schneiden und das eigene Blut verteilen (Runen, Kreise, etc.)

Zudem kann man die Stärke die jemand in Blutmagie besitzt, durch zwei Arten berechnen: Potenz und Menge.

Ersteres kann man nicht selbst bestimmen. Die Potenz ergibt sich aus der Stärke und dem Alter des "Erschaffers".

Letifer hat hier eine sehr hohe, da er zwei Erschaffer hat, welche Zwillinge waren... dies verdoppelt den Effekt, wodurch

er die Potenz hat, als hätte ihn ein 2000 Jahre alten Vampirs gebissen.

Die Menge ist beeinflussbar. Sie steigert sich durch a) Alter und b) Training. Je mehr Blutmagie ein Vampir besitzt um so

stärker ist er und um so mehr verändert die Blutmagie seinen Körper.

Und hier wären wir beim letzten Effekt. Die Veränderung der Blutmagie auf den Körper. Es kommt auf die reine Menge

an... zwar hat ein untrainierter Vampir immer einige Vorteile (z.B. Stärke) , aber auch hier gibt es Unterschiede.

Natürlich sind die Effekte unbewusst immer auf den Vampirkörper vorhanden. Allerdings können sie durch den

bewussten Einsatz der Blutmagie verstärkt werden, für einen bestimmten Zeitraum. Dies wäre dann das schnelle Heilen,

Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit, einige Fähigkeiten, aber auch Stärke...

Fähigkeiten durch Blutmagie

Körperverstärken: nach ein paar Wochen, bis Monaten – Letifer: gleich (6)

Heilen sich selber: nach 2 Jahren – Letifer: gleich (8)

Heilen anderer: nach 5 Jahren – Letifer: /

Empathie: nach circa 10 Jahren – Letifer: gleich (circa 16)

Shiften: nach 20 Jahren – Letifer: nach circa 10 ½ (17)

Gleiten: nach 10 – 20 Jahren (genaueres unbekannt) – Letifer: nach circa 10 ½ (17)

Telepathie: nach 1500 Jahren – Letifer: /

Telekinese: nach 2000 Jahren – Letifer: /

Runen-Blutmagie: nach ein paar Wochen – Letifer: gleich, lernt es aber erst spät (16-17)

Die verschiedenen Fähigkeiten erhält der Vampir mit steigender Blutmagie-Menge in seinem Körper. Ist die Potenz

allerdings sehr hoch (wie bei Letifer der Fall) können einige Fähigkeiten vorgezogen erscheinen.

Blutbedarf der Vampire

Im Extremfall kann ein normaler Vampir ohne Belastungen/Verletzungen etc. fast zwei Wochen ohne Blut auskommen.

Allerdings wird er dabei zunehmend wahnsinnig, greift alles an, was sich bewegt und wird eher Selbstmord begehen,

bevor dieser Zustand erreicht ist.

Letifer selber, als Halbvampir, kann ebenfalls circa zwei Wochen ohne Blut auskommen, dann verhungert er wie ein

normaler Mensch.

Wenn der Vampir neugeschaffen ist, kann er nur von seinem eigenen Meister das Blut trinken, da er noch nicht ganz

ausgebildet ist und sein Körper noch die letzten Umwandlungen wie Zähne vollziehen muss. Dafür wird die Blutmagie

des Meistervampirs benötigt. In diesem Stadium (welches bei Letifer sehr viel länger dauerte, da er ja ein Kind ist)

braucht man täglich etwas Blut.

Die Blutmenge, die ein ausgewachsener Vampir braucht, hängt also von dessem Alter und seinem Zustand/Lebensweise

(krank, verletzt, kämpfend) ab. Letifer braucht als Halbvampir insgesamt relativ wenig Blut, allerdings wie ein

neugeborener Vampir regelmäßiger, da er ein Kind ist (das verwächst sich langsam). In Teil 2 und 3 trinkt er eher schon

wie ein erwachsener Vampir.

Ein normaler Vampir trinkt ungefähr ebenfalls alle drei Tage kleinere Mengen, die einem Menschen nicht schaden. Falls

er aber verletzt oder ausgehungert ist, kann ein Vampir aber große Mengen bis zu zwei Liter in sich aufnehmen. Letifer

selbst trinkt etwa alle drei Tage max. 1/4 Liter.

Todesmagie

Einziger Anwender dieser Magieart ist Letifer. Als seine reine Seele sich „verformte" mutierte auch seine Magie und

wurde zu einem Instrument seines Schutzes und des Todes. Sein Wille und seine Notwendigkeit zu Überleben presste

diese Tatsache für immer als „Befehl" in die Magie hinein. Dies funktionierte in einer extremen Form der Egomagik.

Die Fähigkeit zerreißt alle möglichen Feinde in einem Umkreis von mehreren Metern. Ebenso kann die Todesmagie ein

Schild um Letifers Körper bilden, an dem schwächere Flüche abprallen. Die größte Besonderheit ist aber wohl, dass die

Todesmagie selbstständig funktionieren kann.

Egomagik

Ein Egomagiker ist ein Zauberer, dessen Magie auf ihn selbst fixiert ist. Dies entsteht durch lebensgefährliche und sehr

prägende Situationen in der frühen Kindheit, welche nicht selten tiefe seelische Narben hinterlassen. Die auslösende

Bedingung ist, dass das Kind durch seine eigene Magie aus dieser Situation gerettet wurde.

Dies Auswirkungen des Effekts sind, dass die Magie dieser Personen teilweise in Gefahrensituationen, wie bei kleinen

Kindern, die ihre Magie noch nicht kontrollieren können, selbst reagiert.

Ebenso können diese Zauberer Heilsprüche ohne größere Probleme an sich selber anwenden. Wollen sie jedoch andere

Personen retten, sind sie hilflos, da ihre Magie nur auf sie selbst fixiert ist und sich nur äußerst träge zur Hilfe von

Anderen bewegen lässt. So gesehen werden Egomagiker manchmal das Gegenteil von natürlichen Heilern genannt,

wobei das eher als Verdeutlichung der Unfähigkeit eines Egomagikers in Heilsprüchen benutzt wird, wie als Tatsache.

Es gibt die nicht unbegründete Theorie, dass die extremste Form eines Egomagikers schließlich die Todesmagie

hervorbringt.

Charakter:

Einige der genannten Personen sind noch nicht vorkommen, sei also vor Spoilern gewarnt.

Kurze Übersicht der Liste:

- Harry

Verschiedene Gruppen:

- Die Dunkle Seite / Todesser

- Der Orden

- Die Potters

- Der Widerstand in Fraternia

Die Rassen und ihre Mitglieder:

- Die Alben

- Die Elfen

- Die Feen

- Humani

- Kobolde

- Die Meermenschen

- Die Nymphen

- Sphinxe

- Die Vampire

- Die Veelas

- Die Werwölfe

- Zentauren

Harry James Potter alias Letifer (von Armand)

Bedeutung des Names Letifer: Bringer des Todes

Legende des Namens Letifers: Der Sohn des Teufels trug diesen Namen und war der erste aller Vampire

Verhalten: abstandsbewahrend, selbstbewusst, treu

Rasse / Zaubererklasse: Halbvampir, leichter Metamorphmagus, Animagus, Egomagiker

Magiearten: Blutmagie, hohe Zauberstabmagie, Todesmagie

erlernte Fähigkeiten: Kampfkünste, Okklumentik, Legilimetik, Dunkle Künste

Letifer/Harry wurde von seiner Vergangenheit sehr geprägt. Er steht unveränderlich treu zu den Vampiren, welche ihn

aufgenommen hatten und hilft auch immer allen anderen magischen Rassen.

Menschen selber lernt er langsam wieder zu vertrauen, empfindet jedoch die Ministerien als ungerechte willkürliche

Organisationen.

Er kämpft für seine Ansichten und tötet auch. Beim Töten schaltet er aber alle seine Gefühle aus und spürt nichts. So

empfindet er auch hinterher nie Schuld oder ähnliches, was einige bewundern, aber noch mehr fürchten.

Die Zentauren behaupten er hätte eine reine Seele und wäre der "Richter", sowie hätte ein Schicksal. Er glaubt nicht

wirklich daran, dass sie recht haben.

Die Vampire beginnen ihn - nicht nur wegen seines Namens - als wahre Wiedergeburt Letifers zu sehen...

Verschiedene Gruppen

Die Dunkle Seite / Die Todesser

Die Dunkle Seite wurde von Lord Voldemort zum Kampf gerufen. Er kämpft für die absolute Abtrennung von der

Mugglewelt, die Gleichberechtigung der magischen Rassen (?) und eine neue Weltordnung, am Besten unter ihm,

Voldemort.

Der Dunkle Lord bedient sich aller Mittel um diese Ziele zu erreichen. Am Besten bekannt und gefürchtet ist aber sein

persönliches Projekt, dass ewige Leben zu erhalten. Viele nennen ihn wahnsinnig und böse, dennoch folgen ihm die

Massen und ganze Rassen. Er verspricht Veränderung, eine neue Zauberwelt... und nicht wenige sind der Meinung,

dass dies bitternötig ist.

Doch eine Frage bleibt: Veränderung in welche Richtung?

Lord Voldemort (auch du-weißt-schon-wer und der Dunkle Lord) alias Tom Vorlost Riddle

Bedeutung des Namens Voldemort: Flug des Todes

Besonderheit des Namens: Kaum jemand wagt ihn auszusprechen

Position: Der Anführer der Dunklen Seite

Verhalten: jähzornig, manipulativ, kalkulierend, rücksichtslos

Ideologie: Als Erbe Slytherins kämpft er für reines Blut und hasst Muggle. Viele unterstellen im Wahnsinn, vielleicht sind

es aber auch nur große Visionen...

Besonderheiten: Parselmund, vielleicht der stärkste Dunkle Magier aller Zeiten

Magieart: Zauberstabmagie

erlernte Fähigkeiten: Meister der Dunklen Künste, Okklumentik/Legilimentik

Obwohl er keine anderen Magiearten oder besondere angeborene Fähigkeiten besitzt, ist er sicherlich der tödlichste

Zauberer der Welt. Seine Erfahrung im Duellieren erreicht Jahrzehnte und sein Wissen ist überwältigend. Zudem ist er

einer der besten Strategen und ein Genie.

Ermordet: In seinem Auftrag Sirius Black; viele

Erwähnenswert: Bürgenträger vom Vertrag; hat einen Deal mit den Lords des Osten

Umbra

Bedeutung des Namens Umbra: Schatten

Position: Die rechte Hand Voldemorts und ebenso gefürchtet. Unter seinem Befehl stehen alle Dementoren.

Verhalten: kalt, zeigt selten Gefühle, kann aber auch manchmal überraschend normal sein

Ideologie: Hasst Muggle, aber sein oberstes Bestreben ist wohl Voldemort zu gehorchen

Besonderheiten: Immunität gegenüber Dementoren, ihm gehorchen die Dementoren, unbekannte Herkunft

Magieart: Zauberstabmagie, eine Art Dementormagie

Seine Herkunft ist unbekannt und er scheint meistens ebenso kalt und gefühlslos zu sein, wie die Dementoren die ihm

gehorchen. Es scheint nur wenige Dinge zu geben die ihm wichtig sind, dazu zählen Voldemort und die Dementoren...

Familie scheint er als das oberste zu erachten.

Im Duellieren ist er sehr gut, aber meistens erledigen die Dementoren die Gegner schon davor.

Ermordet: Viele, Snape

Wird ermordet von: Snape (mit Hilfe von Black, Hermine und Ron)

Erwähnenswert: Ist in Wirklichkeit in Horcrux von Voldemort

Lucius Malfoy

Position: Chef der Leibwache von Voldemort

Verhalten: kalt, unnahbar, manipulativ, berechnend

Ideologie: Vertritt vollkommen die Reinblutidee, nach der er besser ist als alle anderen

Besonderheiten: /

Magieart: Zauberstabmagie

Lucius Malfoy liebt das Intrigien spinnen und ist dabei sehr erfolgreich. In seiner jetzigen Position hat er viel Macht unter

sich, aber ist meistens im Hintergrund.

Ermordet: Muggle, Schlammbluts

Wird ermordet von: Ermordet von Letifer

Erwähnenswert: Griff Letifer an und war deshalb der Grund für den Vertragsbruch

Tybalt Rosier

Position: Chef der Spionage

Verhalten: stolz, ruhig, nachdenklich, unerschütterlich

Ideologie: Purblutidee, sowie die Trennung von der Mugglewelt

Besonderheiten: /

Magieart: Zauberstabmagie

Tybalt Rosier ist ein Meister im Informationensammeln und ein wichtigs Glied in Voldemortsreihen. Seine

hervorstechendste Eigenschaft ist wohl seine Intelligenz und seine Freundlichkeit. Er besitzt eine starke Moral.

Ermordet: Viele im Auftrag seines Lords

Erwähnenswert: Anführer der Spionage; erbt den Platz der "rechten Hand des Lords" von Letifer

Peter Pettigrew

Position: Botenjunge? Diener?

Verhalten: arrogant gegen über Schwächeren, kriecherisch bei Stärkeren

Ideologie: keine bekannte

Besonderheiten: Animagusform einer Ratte

Magieart: Zauberstabmagie

Peter Pettigrew ist wohl bei keinem sonderlich beliebt, obwohl er im Grunde durchaus ein fähiger Zauberer ist. Somit

verbringt er auch die meiste Zeit einfach irgendwo auf Botendiensten und bleibt glücklicherweise so aus den Augen der,

die ihn nicht mögen... was erstaunlich viele sind.

Ermordet: Viele

Wird Ermordet von: Snape (war unter Imperius und hat sich dagegen gewehrt)

Erwähnenswert: Stiehlt den Ring LaIrla und die Liste der Angriffsziele von Umbra

Draco Malfoy

Position: Schüler in Hogwarts, später ?

Verhalten: arrogant, teilweise naiv, stolz, unfreundlich

Ideologie: Versucht einfach nur wie sein Vater zu sein, wird später immer treuer zu Letifer

Besonderheiten: /

Magieart: Zauberstabmagie

Draco Malfoy bewundert seinen Vater und möchte so sein wie er. Er kennt keine anderen Gedanken, als die

Reinbluttheorie und vertritt diese auch... allerdings wird er bald auf die harte Realität treffen.

Sollte Ermorden: Dumbledore

Position: später Diener/Sklave von Letifers, danach Gehilfe bei Rosier

Erwähnenswert: Wird immer treuer Letifer gegenüber, wird von Voldemort vergewaltigt

Die Lichtseite / Der Orden des Phönix

Der Orden des Phönix hat sich unter der Führung Albus Dumbledores der Lichtseite verschrieben. Sie kämpfen für die

Wahrheit und den Erhalt der heutigen Zauberwelt.

Zu diesem Zwecke unterstützen die im Geheimen das Ministerium. Sie spionieren, leiten Informationen weiter, setzen

Fallen und unterwühlen langsam das Ministerium. Alles mit guten Vorsätzen natürlich.

Nur bleibt die Frage: Ist keine Veränderung wirklich so gut?

Albus Dumbledore

Position: Der Anführer der Lichtseite bzw. des Ordens

Verhalten: ruhig, weise, großväterlich, hasst es Leute verletzten zu müssen

Ideologie: Er möchte nur das Beste, hat es aber selten erreicht. Zitat: "Ich weiß Fawkes... aber warum wiegen gerade

meine Fehler immer so schwer?"

Besonderheit: stärkster Lichtmagier seit Merlin, leichte Zauberstabslose Magie, ist 150+

Magieart: Zauberstabmagie

erlernte Fähigkeiten: Meister der Verwandlungskünste, viele viele hundert Sprüche und Zauber, Okklumentik/Legilimentik

Albus Dumbledore ist der einzige Zauberer den Voldemort je gefürchtet hat. Zu Recht. Den Dumbledore könnte ihn

töten, würde er die Dunklen Künste benutzen. Diesen jedoch hat er absolut abgeschworen. Das größte Problem des

Lichtszauberers ist sein fortschreitendes Alter. Seune Kräfte nehmen langsam ab, doch die Gefahren um ihn herum zu.

Der Krieg verlangt keine leichten Opfer von ihm und ein ums anderemal muss er eine Gewissensentscheidung treffen,

wo eigentlich beide Antworten falsch sind.

Ermordet: Grindelwald

Sollte Ermordet werden von: Draco Malfoy

Wird Ermordet von: Letifer alias Harry Potter

Erwähnenswert: Erkennt in seiner Todessekunde die Wahrheit über Harry Potter bzw. Letifer

Minerva McGonagall

Position: Lehrerin für Verwandlung

Verhalten: Ruhig, ernst

Ideologie: Versucht die Ziele von Dumbledore zu verwirklichen; Hogwarts zu schützen

Besonderheit: Animagusform einer Katze

Magieart: Zauberstabmagie

Erwähnenswert: Später Direktorin von Hogwarts, Ordensanführerin

Sirius Black

Position: Geachteter Auror, Erbe des Black-Vermögens, später Lehrer

Verhalten: Er geht alles möglichst unkompliziert an und versucht immer gut gelaunt zu bleiben.

Ideologie: Glaubt nicht an die Reinbluttheorie seiner Familie, ist offen für die meisten Rassen und Dinge

Besonderheit: Animagusform eines Hundes

Magieart: Zauberstabmagie

Sirius Black ist ein erfolgreicher Auror, single und kämpft unermüdlich gegen Todesser und seine Familie, welche die

Dunkle Seite unterstützt. Er ist ein fröhlicher Mensch, gut befreundet mit den Potters, sowie mit Ron und Hermine, denen

er gelegentlich hilft.

Ermordet: Dunkle Zauberer, Hilft Umbra zu ermorden

Wird Ermordet von: Öffentlich hingerichtet von der Dunklen Seite

Erwähnenswert: Erkennt das im Grunde Remus und Harry ihn Töten und kann ihnen vergeben

Remus Lupin

Position: Der Werwolf, Informant...

Verhalten: gelehrig, ruhig, treu und steht zu seinen Prinzipien

Ideologie: Er möchte das Beste für sich, seine Rasse und seine Freunde. Zuviel verlangt?

Besonderheit: Werwolf

Magieart: Zauberstabmagie

Remus Lupin ist eigentlich immer nur auf der Suche nach einem Platz, zu dem er gehört. Er ist überzeugt diesen bei den

Potters und Sirius Black gefunden zu haben... nur der Orden macht ihm langsam das Leben schwer. Es ist nicht leicht

für einen Werwolf in dem Krieg und er fühlt sich mit seiner Rasse verbunden, welche allerdings auf Seiten Voldemorts

steht.

Ermordet: Viele, Fenrir Greyback; indirekt Sirius Black

Erwähnenswertes: Läuft zur Dunklen Seite über, vereinigt die Werwölfe und wird ihr Anführer

Alastor Moody

Position: Paranioder Auror; der beste Freund von Dumbledore und ein Veteran

Verhalten: paranoid, wachsam, grimmig

Ideologie: Hasst die Todesser aus vollem Herzen

Besonderheit: besitzt ein Auge das durch alles sehen kann

Magieart: Zauberstabmagie

Alastor Moody oder "Mad-Eye" Moody führt mit seiner Erfahrung und Können die Auroren des Ministeriums an, nachdem

er für den Krieg aus seinem Ruhestand geholt wurde. Er ist ein Veteran, lieber dreimal misstrauisch und ihm fallen

kleinste Kleinigkeiten auf...

Ermordet: Todesser, Dunkle Zauberer, Bellatrix Lestrange

Wird ermordet von: Rudolphus Lestrange mit Hilfe von Rabastan Lestrange

Erwähnenswert: Warnte Dumbledore immer wegen Harry Potter

Weasleys

Position: Eine Familie; Sie stehen für Gleichberechtigung und sind absolut gegen die Dunkle Seite.

Verhalten: meist fröhlich, halten zusammen,

Ideologie: sind selber Reinblüter, sind aber gegen die Reinblutdenkweise

Besonderheit: Sieben Kinder, eines bereits tot

Magieart: Zauberstabmagie

Die Weasleys unterstützen den Orden vollkommen. Ihre Hilfe auf vielen Gebieten ist unverzichtbar, wobei Ron, der

jüngste Sohn, am meisten aufgefallen ist...

Arthur Weasley: Ministeriumsangestellter, Verschwindet bei der Zerstörung des Ministeriums

Molly Weasley: Hausfrau, möchte nur, dass es allen gut geht

Bill Weasley: Fluchbrecher

Charlie Weasley: Drachenbändiger, organisiert Hilfe im Ausland

Percy Weasley: Ministeriumsangesteller, Gefangengenommen bei der Zerstörung des Ministeriums

Fred und George Weasley: Scherzladenbesitzer, Erfinder auch für Waffen

Ron Weasley: siehe Ron Weasley

Ginny Weasley: Tot, ermordet im zweiten Jahr in Hogwarts

Ermordet:

Ron: Helfer bei Umbras Ermordung

Wird ermordet von:

Ginny: Umbra, bzw. Tom Riddle aus dem Tagebuch

Arthur: Todesser

Erwähnenswertes:

Percy: Schließt sich Letifer und den Rassen an

Ron: Bricht Schule ab; fällt nach der Mission der Zerstörung Umbras ins Koma;

Severus Snape:

Position: Der Spion

Verhalten: zynisch, misstrauisch, unfreundlich

Ideologie: Steht nur sich selbst am Nächsten

Besonderheit: Meister der Tränke, ein Genie in den Dunklen Künsten

Magieart: Zauberstabmagie

Ein wahrer Slytherin, doch was wiegt schwerer bei ihm? Seine Moralvorstellungen oder sein Überleben?

Ermordet: Viele, Pettigrew, Umbra

Wird Ermordet von: Umbra

Erwähnenswertes: Jede Seite ist ihm egal, schließt sich aber am Schluss der Lichtseite an; bringt Lupin auf die Dunkle

Seite

Hermine Granger:

Position: Schülerin in Hogwarts

Verhalten: lerneifrig, treu, starkes Gerechtigkeitsbewusstsein

Ideologie: Möchte den Frieden, und die Gleichheit aller Rassen; mag keine Todesser

Besonderheit: Beste Schülerin Hogwarts; Genie

Magieart: Zauberstabmagie

Sie ist die treue Freundin von Ron, mit welchem sie unermüdlich nach der Lösung von Problemen und Rätseln sucht.

Sie ist es, die nach langem Grübeln heraus findet, was in der Kammer unten geschah.

Ermordet: Helfer bei Umbras Ermordung

Erwähnenswertes: Verlässt nach Weihnachten Hogwarts; hilft im Februar bei der Zerstörung von Umbra und fällt

deswegen ins Koma

Ron Weasley

Position: Schüler in Hogwarts

Verhalten: angriffslustig, ablehntend, ruhig, im Grunde aber freundlich

Ideologie: Hasst Todesser

Besonderheit: genialer Stragege; möchte Rache für seine Schwester Ginny

Magieart: Zauberstabmagie

Gibt sich die Schuld an Ginnys Tod in der Kammer des Schreckens. Seit dem sucht er unermüdlich mit seiner besten

Freundin nach dem Mörder und arbeitet hart in der Schule, womit seine Noten nur von Hermine getopt werden.

Erwähnenswertes: Verlässt nach Weihnachten Hogwarts, hilft im Februar bei der Zerstörung von Umbra, fällt deswegen

ins Koma

Neville Longbottom

Position: Mitglied im Orden

Verhalten: schüchtern, extrem loyal

Ideologie: Gleichberechtigung und Frieden aller

Besonderheit: Bester Freund Viktor bzw. Letifer

Magieart: Zauberstabmagie

Erwähnenswert: War vom Orden nicht überzeugt; suchte mit John nach Letifer, erfuhr die Wahrheit und wechselte die

Seiten;

Viktor Krum

Position: Mitglied im Orden; Lehrer

Verhalten: Ruhig, ironisch, loyal, ruppig

Ideologie: Gleichberechtigung der Rassen und der Magien

Besonderheit: Absolvent von Durmstrang; Quidditchstar

Magieart: Zauberstabmagie

Erwähnenswert: Lernt Lucas/Letifer auf Durmstrang kennen, trifft ihn später wieder; befreundet sich auf Hogwarts mit

Neville, da sie die gleichen Ansichten haben;

Williamson

Position: ehemaliger Auror; Ordensmitanführer

Verhalten: aggressiv, laut, freundlich, sympathisch

Ideologie: ?

Besonderheit: Verlor Kinder durch die Todesser

Magieart: Zauberstabmagie

Erwähnenswert: ( kommt erst in Teil 4 vor )

Die Potters

Die Potters sind eine geachtete und reiche Familie, welche moralisch ein Vorbild ist.

Die Eltern leiden seit Jahren unter der Entscheidung ihren ältesten Sohn wegzugeben. Sie haben weiter gemacht, als

wäre nie etwas geschehen... dabei haben sie nie ihr Baby, Harry, vergessen. Doch ihre Kräfte mussten sich wichtigerem

zuwenden. Die Potters sind wichtige Personen in der Zauberwelt, führen mit den Orden des Phönix an und eines ihrer

zwei verbliebenden Kinder ist der Auserwählte.

John wird von der Öffentlichkeit mit Argusaugen verfolgt und flieht vor jeder zu großen Aufmerksamkeit, meistens in eine

Bibliothek. Rose hingegen fühlt sich häufig ignoriert und bemüht sich in allem besonders:

So fest das Familiengebilde auf den ersten Blick erscheint... es ist von dunklen Rissen durchzogen. Wird es halten in

den Wirren eines Krieges, von dem sie unweigerlich getroffen werden?

Lily Potter

Position: Die Mutter

Verhalten: freundlich, ausgeglichen

Einstellung: Sieht ihr Glück in ihren Kindern, aber kann nicht ihren ältesten Sohn vergessen; ist für die

Gleichberechtigung aller Rassen

Beruf: Chefin in der Abteilung für magische Zusammenarbeit?

Besonderheit: /

Magieart: Zauberstabmagie

Sie kümmert sich gerne um ihre Familie, obwohl ihr Job sehr viel Zeit in Anspruch nimmt. Harry wiederzuhaben ist für sie

ein Wunschtraum, neben einer kleinen normalen Familie.

Erwähnenswertes: Wollen Harry weiter lieben, egal was passiert.

James Potter

Position: Der Vater

Verhalten: humorvoll, aktiv, beschützend zu seiner Familie

Einstellung: Er kann sich seinen Fehler nicht verzeihen; ist für die Gleichberechtigung aller Rassen

Beruf: Anwalt

Besonderheit: Animagusform eines Hirsches

Magieart: Zauberstabmagie

Spielt häufig mit seinen Kindern, wobei er aber Rose besser versteht, als den ruhigen John. Er wünscht sich Harry

wieder zurück zu haben und kämpft verbittert gegen die Todesseraktivitäten an, indem er diese so gut wie möglich nach

Azkaban bringt.

Erwähnenswertes: Wollen Harry weiter lieben, egal was passiert.

John Potter

Position: Der Auserwählte; Schüler in Hogwarts

Verhalten: ruhig, ernst, etwas zurückgezogen

Einstellung: Wünscht sich nicht der Held zu sein, er kommt nicht wirklich mit den Bürden zurecht

Besonderheit: „Der Junge der lebt" hat angeblich mit einem Jahr Voldemort vernichtet

Magieart: Zauberstabmagie

Er ist mit den Erwartungen an ihn überfordert, versucht aber sein Bestes zu geben. Ist es genug?

Erwähnenswertes: Letifer trainiert ihn in Anführerqualitäten; macht sich später auf eigene Fasut auf die Suche nach

Harry und verliert teilweise die Erinnerungen daran;

Rose Potter

Position: Die "Normale" in der Familie; Schüler in Hogwarts

Verhalten: aufgeweckt, energiereich, stur

Einstellung: Leidet etwas darunter, dass ihr Familie so berühmt ist, versucht in allem die Beste zu sein und verrennt sich

manchmal... so z.B. in ihrer relativ rassistischen Ansicht zu den Rassen

Besonderheit: /

Magieart: Zauberstabmagie

Wünscht sich ebenfalls berühmt zu sein, oder zumindest für die eigenen Leistungen anerkannt zu werden. So ist sie gut

in der Schule, beliebt und spielt im Hausteam Quidditch. Der Negative ist ihre radikale Haltung gegen alles „Dunkle".

Erwähnenswertes: Verliert mit der Zeit ihre radikale Haltung dank Letifers; hilft ihrem Bruder bei der Suche;

Harry Potter

Position: Der "Verlorene"

Weggegeben und für immer verloren... kommt er wieder? Was ist von dem Baby von damals übrig?

Erwähnenswertes: Ist Letifer

Der Widerstand

Der Widerstand bildete sich innerhalb von Jahrzehnten in den Ländern westlich des Uralgebirges, welche von zwölf

Fürsten beherrscht wurde. Diese Fürsten regierten willkürlich in einer Art Absolutismus, welche sehr auf Sklaverei

aufgebaut war. Der Widerstand wollte diese Missstände beheben und befreite die Sklaven, von denen sich viele dem

Kampf gegen die Fürsten anschlossen.

Dominik Silberdegen

Position: Söldner; Mitglied des Siebengestirns; übernimmt später Nikitas Generalsposten

Rasse: Mensch

Verhalten: selbstbewusst, intelligent

Magieart: Zauberstabmagie

Fähigkeiten: Runen, Zauber, Schutzschilde

Waffe: Zauberstab, Schwert

Status: Ermordet im Gefängnis

Erwähnenswertes: Hinterlässt einen Sohn mit Hamelie, Vererbt seine Sammlung Letifer

Nikita

Position: General (oberster Anführer); Mitglied des Siebengestirns

Rasse: Werwolf

Verhalten: skeptisch, stur, beinahe fantatisch für seine Sache

Magieart: Zauberstabmagie

Fähigkeiten: Strategie, Zauber, Dunkle Künste

Waffe: Zauberstab, Waffenlosenkampf

Status: Ermordet in einem Hinterhalt

Erwähnenswertes: Hat den gesamten Widerstand aufgebaut

Hamelie

Position: Kämpferin der Alben; Mitglied des Siebengestirns; später Leutnant

Rasse: Albin

Verhalten: klug, freundlich, manchmal harsch

Magieart: schwache Zauberstabmagie

Fähigkeiten: beste Kämpferin ihrer Rasse; geniale Strategin; Assassine

Waffe: Pfeil und Bogen

Status: Lebt als Beraterin der Fürsten der Alben im Albenreich; später Befehlshaberin der Albenkrieger

Erwähnenswertes: Hat einen Sohn (Daniel Silberdegen), welcher Halbalbe ist; sorgt später dafür, dass die Alben mit

Letifer den Vertrag schließen

Kamilla

Position: Mitglied im Siebengestirn

Rasse: Veela

Verhalten: mutig, neugierig, meist heiter, stolz

Magieart: Veelamagie, Feuermagie, schwache Zauberstabmagie

Fähigkeiten: Ausbildung als Heilerin

Waffe: Waffenloserkampf

Status: Selbstmord im Hinterhalt, aus Angst verschleppt zu werden

Erwähnenswertes: War verheiratet mit Letifer

Mischa

Position: Mitglied im Siebengestirn

Rasse: Zentaur

Verhalten: starköpfig, willensstark, häufig kryptisch

Magieart: Waldmagie

Fähigkeiten: Heiler, Fallensteller, Sternenkunde

Waffe: Stab

Status: Ermordet auf dem Schlachtfeld

Erwähnenswertes: Wusste anscheinend immer wer Letifer war

Armin

Position: Mitglied im Siebengestirn, später General (übernimmt von Silberdegen)

Rasse: Vampir (500+)

Verhalten: freundschaftlich, warm, emotional für einen Vampir

Magiearten: Blutmagie, schwache Zauberstabmagie

Fähigkeiten: Animagus, Meister der Dunklen Künste

Waffen: Dolche

Status: Anführer des Reiches Fraternia

Erwähnenswertes: Letzter seines Clans (außer Olga)

Irman

Position: Schüler von Mischa, Heiler

Rasse: Zentaur

Verhalten: ruhig, besonnen

Magieart: Waldmagie

Fähigkeiten: Heiler, Sternenkunde

Waffe: Stab

Status: lebt

Zaschil

Position: früher Adliger; Sklave

Rasse: Mensch

Verhalten: ruhig, stolz, treu zu Letifer

Magieart: Zauberstabmagie

Fähigkeiten: später Ausbildung zum Heiler

Waffe: /

Status: Schüler an einer Universität in Griechenland, wird später von den Auroren versteckt

Erwähnenswertes: War Sklave von Letifer, ist diesem nun vollkommen treu, wird immernoch gejagt von den Fürsten

Die Rassen und ihre Mitglieder

Die Alben

Lebensweise: In Waldstädten, sehr menschenähnlich

Fürsten: Das Herrscherpaar

Lebensraum: Wald und teilweise Feld in Osteuropa

Kultur: kämpferisch, stolz, unabhängig, naturverbunden

Aussehen: schlank und drahtig, dunkle Haare, dunkle Haut, spitze Ohren

Fähigkeiten: mittelmäßige Zauberstabmagie, erhöhter Gleichgewichtssinn, Kampfkünste (muss jeder Albe lernen)

Alben sind eine sehr stolze und kriegerische Rasse, die allerdings sich gerne von der äußeren Welt abschottet. Den

Kampf haben sie zu einer Kunst erhoben, die auch jedes Kind erlernt.

Regiert werden sie in einer Monarchie von einem Fürstenpaar, welchem sie treu gegenüberstehen. Es gibt die Tradition,

dass Alben ihr Heimatland (wo sie geboren wurden) verlassen, um für Freiheit und Recht zu kämpfen.

Insgesamt sind aber die Alben eine Rasse, die nicht gerne in den Krieg ziehen. Doch hat man sie verärgert, dann

werden sie nicht ruhen, bevor der Feind vernichtet ist oder sie selber besiegt.

Hamelie [siehe Widerstand] hat ihr Heimatland verlassen, wegen der Tradition und hat die Revolution zu ihrer

Lebensaufgabe gemacht. Sie ist eine der besten Kämpferinnen, die die Alben je hervor gebracht haben und eine

brilliante Strategin.

Die Elfen

Lebensweise: Abgeschottet in ihren eigenen Gebieten, meist landwirtschaftliche Gegenden

Herrscher: Rat der Zwölf

Lebensraum: Hinter großenSchutzschirmen liegen ihre Länder verborgen, mit eigenen Pflanzen und Tieren (durch die

Zeit von der hohen Magiekonzentration verändert)

Kultur: Sie fördern die Künste über alles und lieben Frieden sowie Schönheit

Aussehen: max. 1,60m, blond, schlank, helle Haut, grüne oder blaue Augen, spitze Ohren

Fähigkeiten: sehr schwache Zauberstabmagie, können schwache Naturzauber ohne Hilfsmittel ausführen, haben

silberne Schmuckstücke als Fokus (statt Zauberstäben)

Die Elfen sind eine stolze und friedliche Rasse. Ihr Interesse gildet den Künsten und den eher geistigen Ebenen. Ihre

Krieger haben viel Ansehen, aber zuviele sind nicht wirklich gerne gesehen.

Um Kriege zu vermeiden und ihre generelle Ruhe zu haben, errichteten sie Schutzschirme um ihre Reiche, versteckten

sich so und leben seither dort. Ihre Magie zur Natur veränderte eben diese, so dass heutzutage dort einmalige Tiere und

Pflanzen leben.

Die meisten Angreifer sind bereits an den Schutzschilden gescheitert. Doch es gibt Gerüchte das die Elfen in ihren

jahrelangen Studien der Magie nicht nur wundervolle Künste und Sprüche entwickelten, sondern auch

Massenvernichtungswaffen...

Die Alben sind der Teil des früheren Stammes gewesen, der nicht in das selbstgewählte Exil gehen wollte.

Zosho ist ein ungewöhnlicher Elf. Er kämpft gerne und er unterstützt die Meinung vieler Elfen vehement, dass der Kampf

eine Kunst ist. Im Elfenreich ist er der Anführer der Leibwächter des Rates...

Personen:

Zosho

Position: Leibgarde? (nachsehen muss)

Verhalten: Freundlich, humorvoll

Magieart: Elfenmagie

Besonderheit: Exzellenter Schwertkämpfer

Waffe: Schwert

Erwähnenswert: Schuldete Dumbledore einen gefallen und unterrichtete Hermine, Ron, John und Rose; Duellierte sich

gegen Letifer und verlor knapp; Gab Letifer den Hinweis, was mit den Raben zu tun sei

Die Feen

Lebensweise: In mehreren Kolonien, die jeweils den Nebenköniginnen unterstehen.

Regierungsform: Monarchie, Frauen haben die führende Rolle

Kultur: Sehr auf Schönheit bedacht, sind aber meistens verspielt

Aussehen: 15 Zentimeter groß, mit durchsichtigen silbernen Flügel, wirken fragil

Fähigkeiten: Zauber aller Art

Vor allem junge Feen sollte man meistens nicht allzu ernst nehmen. Im Grunde wollen sie nur dem nächsten einen

Streich spielen und lachend wegfliegen. Aber wehe man beleidigt oder bedroht sie! Schnell formieren sie dann einen

Schwarm, welcher wie ein Mann dich mit kraftvollen Zaubern angreift.

Ihre Zauber sind allgemeint etwas, was man beachten sollte. Die meisten von ihnen sind eher für nutzlose Streiche und

Kunststücke, aber die wenigen praktischen haben es wirklich in sich, auch wenn hier für dann mehrere Feen zusammen

arbeiten müssen.

Bei den Feen gibt es immer Intrigen und Komplotte. Vielleicht liegt es an ihrem Spieltrieb, vielleicht aber auch an einem

unbändigen Ehrgeiz.

Personen:

Die Königin

Position: Herrscherin ihres Volkes

Verhalten: Freundlich, kalkulierend, für eine Fee sehr ernst

Magieart: Feenmagie

Besonderheit: Hat teilweise politische Probleme in ihrer Rasse

Waffe: Magie

Die Humani

Name: (Human = Mensch) + (Animal = Tier); Humani bedeutet Menschen, denn das sind sie eigentlich, nur eben mit

einer besonderen Fähigkeit

Ordnung: Leben in "Rudeln" (Fleischfresser) oder "Herden" (Pflanzenfresser) von unterschiedlichen Tierverwandlern

Ältesten: Anführer der 'Rudel' oder 'Herden'

Fleisch-/Pflanzenfresser: Es besteht eine natürliche Ablehnung zwischen ihnen, was die Humanigesellschaft in zwei

Seiten teilt

Lebensraum: Überall, wo sie akzeptiert werden, ziehen aber Wildnis mit wenigen Menschen vor; nomadisch

Frauen: Nur die Kinder der Humanifrauen werden wieder Humani, deshalb sind Frauen mehr zu beschützen

Männer: Jeder Mensch hat ein Tierform tief in sich; wenn eine Humani sich mit dem Mann 'paart', dann haben die Kinder

die Tierform des Mannes

Aussehen: zwischen Tier und Mensch

Fähigkeiten: Zauberstabmagie (in vielen Ländern verboten), können sich in Tiere verwandeln

Vor rund 1500 Jahren wurde herum experimentiert mit der Animagusfähigkeit. Einer Zauberin unterlief dabei ein Fehler

und sie wurde für immer in ihre Animagusform gebannt, einem Reh. Sie floh und lebte für Jahre im Wald, wo sie immer

mehr Menschlichkeit verlor, bis sie sich tatsächlich mit einem Hirsch paarte. Sie wurde schwanger und gebar zwei

weibliche Kitze. Doch diese waren weder Reh noch Mensch, da sie zwischen beiden Formen wechseln konnten. Sie

waren die ersten Humani.

Sie gingen dann, als Menschen, da ihre Menschlichkeit zu stark war, um einen Hirsch zu nehmen, in die Menschenwelt.

Dort trafen sie auf Männer und heirateten sie. Die Ältere gebar mehrere Kinder, alle Dachshumani. Die Jüngere gebar

zwei Kinder, diese waren Pferdehumani...

200Jahre später wurde eine Humani vergewaltigt und daraus entstanden die ersten Fleischfresserhumani.

Humani sind im Grunde sehr gesellige Menschen. Sie fühlen und denken wie Menschen, nur haben sehr tief in sich noch

ein paar andere Instinkte. Doch sie werden wie die Werwölfe gefürchtet, da sie angeblich "Tiere in Menschenform" sind.

Sie werden unterdrückt und gedemütigt. Dadurch kommen tatsächlich dann ihre Instinkte (vor allem bei den

Fleischfressern) zum Vorschein, was alles nur verschlimmert.

Personen:

Leanea Schneepfeil

Position: Anführerin eines Rudels; Weise

Humaniart: Katze; Fleischfresser-Humani

Verhalten: Ruhig, weise

Magieart: (untrainierte) Zauberstabmagie

Waffe: -

Ermordet: Auroren, Leute die ihr Rudel angriffen

Erwähnenswert: Mutter von Sanin Himmelsfroh;

Sanin Himmelsfroh

Position: Wortführerin im Rudel von Leanea

Humaniart: Katze; Fleischfresser-Humani

Verhalten: Kalt, misstrauisch, bitter

Magieart: (untrainierte) Zauberstabmagie

Waffe: Klauen

Ermordet: Auroren um Letifer zu schützen und aus Rache; Leute die ihr Rudel angriffen

Wurde ermordet von: Auroren

Erwähnenswert: Starb um Letifer zu beschützen; verlor ihre Familie an sadistische französische Auroren

Hermon

Position: Mitglied im Humani-Rudel von Leanea

Humaniart: Keine, da Mensch

Verhalten: Ruhig, geduldig, intelligent

Magieart: Zauberstabmagie

Waffe: Zauberstab

Ermordet: unbekannt

Wurde ermordet von: Kap. 54

Erwähnenswert: Lehrte Letifer seine Animagusform

Sara

Position: Mitglied im Humani-Rudel von Leanea

Humaniart: Fleischfresser-Humani

Verhalten: Aufgeweckt, offen

Magieart: (untrainierte) Zauberstabsmagie

Waffe: Klauen

Erwähnenswert: War das erste Kind, dass Letifer in dem Lager begrüßte

Farin

Position: Mitglied und Wächter im Humani-Rudel von Leanea

Humaniart: Fleischfresser-Humani

Verhalten: Freundlich, Hilfsbereit

Magieart: (untrainierte) Zauberstabsmagie

Waffe: Klauen, Dolch

Erwähnenswert: War noch nicht verheiratet; ließ Letifer von sich trinken

Meilo Sternengesang

Position: Anführer einer Rentier-Humaniherde; Vertreter der Pflanzenfresser-Humani beim Vertrag

Humaniart: Rentier; Pflanzenfresser-Humani

Verhalten: Selbstbewusst, entschlossen, folgend, emotional

Magieart: (untrainierte) Zauberstabmagie

Waffe: Geweih?

Erwähnenswert: (Kap. 54)

Levent Scharfkralle

Position: Anführer eines Rudels in der Türkei; Vertreter der Fleischfresser-Humani beim Vertrag

Humaniart: Fleischfresser-Humani

Verhalten: Aggressiv, kampfbereit

Magieart: (untrainierte) Zauberstabmagie

Waffe: Klauen

Erwähnenswert: (Kap. 54)

Die Kobolde

Lebensweise: Leben in Clans und Sippen, welche immer zueinander halten; kriegerisch und strikt

Anführer: Goldener Inspektor, welcher sich in mehreren Tests beweisen muss

Lebensraum: Verbannt von den Zauberern in ihre Banken und wenige Enklaven

Kultur: Sie leben für Gold, Stolz und Ehre im Kampf.

Fähigkeiten: Magie in Metallen, Schutzschirmen, diversen Zaubern,...

Kobolde ist die Familie sehr, sehr wichtig. Familienfehden können über Jahrhunderte und viele Generationen blutig

weiter ausgetragen werden, bis ein klarer Sieger feststeht. Ein Sieg wird nur dann anerkannt, wenn sich einer

schmachvoll unterwirft, oder der Gegner tot ist.

Allerdings wird sich hierbei genau an die Regeln gehalten. Es sind immer faire Duelle und niemand wird gezwungen

daran teilzunehmen. Allerdings schlägt kaum jemand die Möglichkeit aus Ruhm und Ehre zu verdienen. Selbst die

Verlierer werden höher geachtet, allein für den Versuch.

Der Goldene Inspektor muss viele Qualitäten für seine Position mitbringen. Er darf mit niemanden in einer Fehde sein,

muss Magie, sowie die Gesetze beherrschen und sich im Kampf beweisen. Hat er sich in all den Prüfungen gegen seine

Konkurrenten durchgesetzt, bekommt er eine Position mit fast Allmachtsbefugnissen.

Kobolde haben im Laufe der Jahrhunderte gelernt, anderen zu misstrauen. Sie greifen lieber erst an und fragen dann

nach. Als Geldverleiher sind sie so gut wie überall unbeliebt, doch sie leben damit. Bei ihnen sind ja auch so gut wie alle

Zauberer unbeliebt.

Personen:

Rulook der Steinerne

Position: Goldener Inspektor (Herrscher); Vertreter eines Volkes beim Vertragsabschluss

Verhalten: Gewitzt, intelligent, selbstständig

Magieart: Koboldmagie

Waffe: Schwert, Dolch, Axt

Erwähnenswert: Schaffte es bei den Verhandlungen, dass Letifer sein Gesicht zeigen musste; unter seiner Führung

wurde die Tasse von Hufflepuff (Horcrux) zerstört

Die vier Berater

Position: Beraten den Goldenen Inspektor auf jeweils einem Gebiet (Politik, Geld, Lebensführung und Magie)

Verhalten: Kompetent, wissensreich, treu

Magieart: Koboldmagie

Waffe: Schwert, Dolch, Axt

Die Meermenschen

Lebensweise: Weitgehend ignoriert in Meeren und Seen, Gegenbild zu Menschen

Regierungsform: Monarchie

Lebensraum: Unterwasser in Dörfern und Städten

Kultur: Sehr auf den Schutz der Ihrigen bedacht, eher wenig liberal

Aussehen: blau-grüne ledrige Haut, grüne Haare, katzenartige Pupillen

Fähigkeiten: Muschelmagie

Die Meermenschen sind den Landmenschen fast wie ein Spiegelbild in Verhalten. Ihre Sprache unterscheidet sich

allerdings grundlegend, was an den anderen Schwingungswellen im Wasser liegt. Ihre Magie ist verblüffend ähnlich zu

der der Zauberer, da sie Muscheln stand Zauberstäbe als Fokus benutzen.

Die Monarchie der Meermenschen ist stabil und fair. Allerdings wird keine Kritik am momentanen Regierungssystem

erlaubt. Insgesamt bestehen die Unterwasserstaaten aus blühenden Städten voller fremdländischer Schönheit,

allerdings auch seltsamer Ungemütlichkeit für Landbewohner.

Die größte Sorge der Meermenschen sind die Muggle, welche langsam aber sicher die Meere verschmutzen und die

Korallen, aus denen Teile ihrer Städte bestehen, absterben lassen.

Personen:

Der König

Position: König der Meermenschen; Vertreter seines Volkes beim Vertragsabschluss

Verhalten: Willensstark, präzise

Magieart: unbekannt

Waffe: keine

Die Königin

Position: Königin der Meermenschen

Verhalten: Eher still, willensstark

Magieart: unbekannt

Waffe: keine

Erwähnenswert: Begleitete ihren Gemahl zum endgültigen Vertrags

Usurg

Position: ? Am Königshof der Meermenschen

Verhalten: Politisch engagiert, offen

Magieart: unbekannt

Waffe: unbekannt

Erwähnenswert: War für die Schließung des Vertrags mit den Meermenschen wichtig

Die Nymphen

Lebensweise: Leben in 22 Kolonien, welche immer von einer weiblichen Anführerin geleitet werden

Anführerinnen: Werden gewählt

Lebensraum: Osteuropa, abgelegene Waldgebiete

Aussehen: Eine Mischung aus Frauen und Pflanzen

Fähigkeiten: Pflanzenmagie, schwache Elementmagie (nur selten Feuer)

Besonderheit: Werden so gut wie nie aggressiv

Jede der 22 Kolonien hat eine etwas andere Magie, und sieht auch immer ein wenig anders aus. Experten können

Nymphen auf einen Blick ihrer Kolonie zu weisen, für Laien sehen allerdings alle gleich aus.

Bisher hat kein menschliches Auge eine männliche Nymphe erblickt. Es wird jedoch gemunkelt, dass diese vollkommen

in der Elementmagie aufgegangen sind und in der Erde, in Seen und in Felsen schlafen.

Nymphen fühlen sich häufig übergangen und ignoriert, da sie nicht genügend Aggressivität besitzen ihren Forderungen

Nachdruck zu verleihen. In dieser Hinsicht gleichen sie sehr den eher passiven Planzen, die sie verkörpern.

Die Sphinxe

Lebensweise: Jede Sphinx lebt für sich alleine an dem Ort, welchen sie bewacht.

Anführerin: Die älteste Sphinx

Lebensraum: Ägypten, aber auch andere warme Länder mit langer Zauberergeschichte, wie Griechenland und Italien.

Aussehen: Halb Katze, halb Frau.

Fähigkeiten: Schutzmagie, Anti-Magie-Zauber, Fallenmagie

Besonderheit: Ihre Magie ist an Bedingungen gekoppelt, welche sie meist in Form von Rätseln benutzen.

Sphinxe lieben Rätsel. Sie sammeln sie, tragen mit ihnen Wettbewerbe aus und schätzen mit ihnen andere Personen

ein. Alles kann für sie ein Rätsel sein.

Es ist unklar, ob Sphinxe erschaffen wurden oder nicht. Von den alten Ägyptern gibt es in dieser Hinsicht keine

Aufzeichnungen. Neueste Theorien besagen, dass sie ähnlich wie die Humani entstanden sind.

Die Rangordnung bei den Sphinxen ist sehr strikt. Was die Anführerin entscheidet, wird ohne Widersprüche

durchgeführt. Dies mag daran liegen, dass, da sie alles andere in Fragen und Rätseln verpacken, sie nur durch solch

eine Hierarchie als Rasse funktionieren können.

Personen:

Chamaat

Position: Älteste/Herrscherin der Sphinx; Vertreterin ihrer Rasse beim Vertrag

Verhalten: Rätselbegeistert; Gelassen

Magieart: unbekannt

Waffe: Klauen und Zähne

Erwähnenswert: (Teil 4)

Die Vampire

Lebensweise: Leben in Clans, welche immer von einem Meister angeführt werden und ein bestimmtes Gebiet betreffen

Meister: Sind Vampire die ein Gebiet und Kinder (erschaffene Vampire; Diener) haben

Gebiet: Meist Städte; je größer desto umkämpfter und mächtiger

Konzil: Oberste Instanz der Vampire, nur welche über 1500Jahre drinnen (9 Mitglieder)

Aussehen: gelbe Augen, können Fangzähne ausfahren

Schwächen: vertragen Sonnenlicht sehr schlecht, brauchen regelmäßig Blut

Fähigkeiten: Blutmagie, schwache Zauberstabmagie, erhöhte Sinne, Shiften, Empathie, ab 1500 Telepathie

Besonderheit: je älter, desto stärker und mehr Fähigkeiten

Vampire halten sehr zu sich selbst. Fast ihr gesamtes Leben spielt nur innerhalb der Clans mit ihren Intrigen,

Liebschaften und Kämpfen ab. Sie können, wie alle Wesen mit Magie, Zauberstäbe benutzen, sind es aber vom

Ministerium her nicht erlaubt.

Ihre Magieart ist die Blutmagie. Wenn sie ein Opfer beißen, vergisst dieses automatisch die letzten Minuten. Auch

können sie mit Blutmagie ihre Kraft, Geschwindigkeit und Sinne stärken.

Personen:

Der Armand-Clan

Lage: London

Größe: 30-40 Vampire

Macht: Wird großes Machtpotenzial zugeschrieben

Mirlan

Position: Meistervampirin von London

Alter: 1000+

Verhalten: freundlich, reserviert, sehr beschützend gegenüber des Clans

Magieart: Blutmagie, schwache Zauberstabmagie

Fähigkeiten: Körperverstärken, Heilen, Empathie, Shiften, Runen-Blutmagie

Besonderheit: Telepathie mit ihrem Zwilling Meradin

Waffe: Dolche, Schwerter, ...

Status: lebt; Tante von Letifer

Erwähnenswert: War verantwortlich für die Vertragschließung mit den Meermenschen

Meradin

Position: Meistervampir von London

Alter: 1000+

Verhalten: ruhig, freundlich, ernst, sehr beschützend gegenüber des Clans

Magieart: Blutmagie, schwache Zauberstabmagie

Fähigkeiten: Körperverstärken, Heilen, Empathie, Shiften, Runen-Blutmagie

Besonderheit: Telepathie mit seinem Zwilling Mirlan

Waffe: Schwerter, Dolche, ...

Status: lebt; Vater von Letifer

Erwähnenswert: Tötete Nagini

Simon

Position: "Der Professor", Lehrer, Wissenschaftler, Sekretär

Alter: 400+

Verhalten: altklug, hilfreich, zurückhaltend

Magieart: Blutmagie, schwache Zauberstabmagie

Fähigkeiten: Körperverstärken, Heilen, Empathie, Shiften, exzellente Runen-Blutmagie

Besonderheit: spricht viele Sprachen fließend

Waffe: Dolche? (wird nie kämpfend gesehen)

Status: Sekretär von Letifer

Richard

Position: Krieger

Alter: 300+

Verhalten: Ruhig, sarkastisch, überheblich, loyal

Magieart: Blutmagie

Fähigkeiten: Waffenkampf, Kampfkünste, Blutmagie

Besonderheit: -

Waffe: Schwert

Status: Getötet von Nagini, bei der Zerstörung des Horcruxes

Erwähnenswert: War bekannt zu Rose und John, brachte Neville und John zu Letifer

Oliver

Position: Verhandler mit den Nymphen; Nymphenforscher

Verhalten: Ruhig, zurückgezogen

Magieart: Blutmagie

Fähigkeiten: Kampfkünste, Diplomatie

Besonderheit: Erforscht die Nymphen seit Jahrzehnten

Waffe: unbekannt

Bernardice

Position: Verhandlerin mit den Feen

Verhalten: Direkt, offen, herzlich

Magieart: Blutmagie

Fähigkeiten: Kampfkünste, Diplomatie

Besonderheit: -

Waffe: unbekannt

Brian

Position: Verhandler mit den Sphinxen

Verhalten: Klug, sympathisch, offen für Neues

Magieart: Blutmagie

Fähigkeiten: Kampfkünste, Diplomatie

Besonderheit: -

Waffe: unbekannt

Das Konzil:

Aufgabe: Kontrolle der verschiedenen Clans und Einigkeit der Vampire

Herrschschaftsart: Kommen nur bei sehr wichtigen Dingen zusammen

Mitglieder: alle ab 1500 Jahren

Azara

Position: Mitglied des Konzils

Alter: 1500+

Verhalten: fröhlich, verschmitzt, machtauslebend

Magieart: Blutmagie

Fähigkeiten: ?

Besonderheit: ?

Waffe: ?

Gabriel

Position: Mitglied des Konzils

Alter: 1500+

Verhalten: arrogant, schleimig

Magieart: Blutmagie

Fähigkeiten: Alter entsprechend

Besonderheit: ?

Waffe: ?

Silvius

Position: Ältester im Konzil

Alter: 2500+

Verhalten: energisch, beherrschend, fair, weise

Magieart: Blutmagie

Fähigkeiten: Alter entsprechend, plus ein oder zwei unbekannte Fähigkeiten?

Besonderheit: sehr alt

Waffe: ?

Erwähnenswert: Scheinbarer Anführer des Konzils

Irma

Position: Mitglied des Konzils, Wird zu den Verhandlungen mit Voldemort geschickt

Alter: 1500+

Verhalten:

Magieart: Blutmagie

Fähigkeiten: Alter entsprechend; sehr gut in Empathie

Besonderheit: Seherin

Waffe: ?

Erwähnenswertes: Macht eine Prophezeihung über den Krieg, weckt Letifers Empathiefähigkeiten frühzeitig und trainiert

sie; schloss Vertrag mit Voldemort

Wulfrim

Position: Mitglied des Konzils, Wird zu den Verhandlungen mit Voldemort geschickt

Alter: 1800+

Verhalten: ruhig, gewissenhaft, intelligent

Magieart: Blutmagie

Fähigkeiten: ?

Besonderheit: ?

Waffe: ?

Erwähnenswertes: Hilft beim Training von Letifer; schloss Vertrag mit Voldemort

?

Position: Mitglied des Konzils

Alter: 1500+

Verhalten: ?

Magieart: Blutmagie

Fähigkeiten: ?

Besonderheit: ?

Waffe: ?

?

Position: Mitglied des Konzils

Alter: 1500+

Verhalten: ?

Magieart: Blutmagie

Fähigkeiten: ?

Besonderheit: ?

Waffe: ?

?

Position: Mitglied des Konzils

Alter:1500+

Verhalten: ?

Magieart: Blutmagie

Fähigkeiten: ?

Besonderheit: ?

Waffe: ?

Fatima

Position: offiziell im Konzil, taucht aber nie auf

Alter: 3500+

Verhalten: unvorhersehbar, weitsichtig, weise

Magieart: Blutmagie

Fähigkeiten: wie alle Vampire, + Metamorphfähigkeiten, + Tageslicht-Unempfindlichkeit, + Gleiten (selber erfunden)

Besonderheit: ältester Vampir der Welt

Waffe: ?

Erwähnenswert: Ist öfters mal als Mensch/Hexe unterwegs; nimmt Letifer als Schüler/ Erbe an

Andere Vampire:

Samuel

Position: Normaler Krieger

Alter: 50+

Verhalten: eher emotional

Magieart: Blutmagie

Fähigkeiten:

Besonderheit: aus Österreich

Waffe: Dolche

Ermordet: Hilft Nagini zu ermorden; Viele

Erwähnenswert: Befreundet mit Michael

Michael

Position: Normaler Krieger

Alter: 50+

Verhalten: ruhig, eher still

Magieart: Blutmagie

Besonderheit: Bester Fährtenleser seines Clans; aus Österreich

Waffe: Dolche

Ermordet: Hilft Nagini zu ermorden; Viele

Erwähnenswert: Befreundet mit Samuel

Die Veelas

Lebensweise: kleine Kommunen; alle Schwestern heiraten einen Mann und die Kinder werden gemeinsam aufgezogen

Anführer: Werden alle fünf Jahre demokratisch gewählt = Triria

Lebensraum: Zentral- und Osteuropa

Aussehen Männer: silber-blaue Haare, blau-silberne Augen, Flügel auf dem Rücken

Aussehen Frauen: lange silberne Haare, blau-silberne Augen, makelloses Aussehen

Fähigkeiten: mittelmäßige Zauberstabmagie, Feuerbälle erschaffen, Fliegen (tun sie ungern), können jedes menschliche

Wesen von anderen Geschlecht betören

Besonderheit: Wenn sie wütend sind, werden sie Vogel ähnlich

Veelas sind wunderschöne Gestalten und es gelingt nur wenigen sich ihrem Zauber zu entziehen. Der Legende nach

sind sie Geister des Feuers und des Windes, mit dem sie sich nach dem Tod wieder vereinen, um über die zurück

Gebliebenen zu wachen.

Es sind außerhalb der Kommunen fast nur die weiblichen Veelas bekannt, da männliche äußerst selten sind. Aus diesem

Grunde heiraten auch immer alle weiblichen Kinder einer Familie einen Mann, so ist es bei ihnen Tradition. Eine Heirat

ist in dem Moment besiegelt, indem das Paar Sex hat.

Kamilla (siehe Widerstand) ist aus einer Veelakommune und ist ein seltener Fall, da sie sich für den Kampf entschied.

Ihre Familie wollte sie davon abhalten, ließ sie dann aber ziehen. [Tot - Selbstmord um Gefangennahme zu entgehen]

Personen:

Triria

Position: Die drei gewählten Herrscher der Veelas

Verhalten: unbekannt

Magieart: Veelamagie, etwas Zauberstabmagie

Waffe: Vogelkörper, Magie

Jafael

Position: Vertreter der Veelas beim Vertrag

Verhalten: Beruhigend, beschützend, ernst

Magieart: Veelagmagie, etwas Zauberstabmagie

Waffe: Vogelkörper, Magie

Erwähnenswert: Bruder von Kamilla, Schwager von Letifer

Die Werwölfe

Name: Wer (= Mann) + Wolf

Ordnung: Werwölfe neigen dazu nahe Menschen/Wesen als Rudel zu sehen; Anführer des Rudels ist der Werwolf oder

(bei reinen Werwolfrudeln) der Stärkste

Fluch: Die Lykantrophie (Werwolfsein) wird durch einen Biss übertragen

Aussehen: Wie Menschen nur bei Vollmond verwandeln sie sich in einen übergroßen Wolf

Schwächen: Verlieren in Wolfsform den Verstand, die Verwandlung ist sehr schmerzhaft

Fähigkeiten: hohe Zauberstabmagie, erhöhte Sinne, gesteigerte Kräfte

Werwölfe werden von den Menschen gefürchtet und häufig diskriminiert. Die Ministerien geben ihnen wenige bis kaum

Rechte und es wurden schon richtige Hetzjagden veranstaltet.

Es gibt Fälle in denen der Biss eines Werwolfes bei Sklaven als Strafe angewendet wurde. Damit verloren sie auch die

letzten Rechte... besonders im Osten gibt es deshalb viele Werwölfe.

Werwölfe können Kinder haben, aber diese überleben nur sehr selten die ersten Verwandlungen. Die meisten Werwölfe

riskieren es deshalb überhaupt nicht, da sie solch ein Leben den Kindern/Welpen ersparen wollen.

Nikita (siehe Widerstand), der Anführer des Widerstandes, ist ein Werwolf und setzt sich sehr für die Gleichberechtigung

ein. [Tot - ermordet in einem Hinterhalt]

Remus Lupin ist ebenfalls einer und einer der wenigen gebissenen Kinder, die eine normale Ausbildung erhielten.

Remus Lupin (siehe Orden) ist der erste, der es schafft alle Werwölfe zu einigen.

Die Zentauren

Ordnung: leben in Herden, wobei die Männer zum Kampf ausgebildet werden

Ältesten: führen die Herden an

Lebensraum: menschenferne Wälder in ganz Europa

Frauen: kümmern sich um die Fohlen, Essen, etc.

Männer: kümmern sich um die Jagd und die Verteidigung

Aussehen: Pferdeunterkörper und der Oberkörper eines Menschen

Fähigkeiten: Sternenmagie (Vorhersagung und 'Lied der Sterne'), Waldmagie (leichte Veränderungen von Pflanzen),

schwache Zauberstabmagie

Zentauren halten sich normalerweise aus dem weltlichen Geschehen heraus, denn das sehen sie als ihr Schicksal an.

Oft können sie mit ihrer Sternenmagie zukünftige Ereignisse vorhersagen, aber nicht ihre Folgen abschätzen. Was

würde geschehen, wenn sie eingriffen? Das Risiko können sie nicht eingehen.

Mit der Sternenmagie übertragen sie die Bewegungen des Großen (Universum) auf das Kleine (Erde). Sie sehen sich

als Hüter der Sterne an.

Zentauren halten nicht viel von Menschen oder jeder anderen Rasse. Sie leben am liebsten bei sich alleine und in

Frieden mit dem Wald und den Sternen.

Mischa [Tot - starb auf dem Schlachtfeld] und Irman (siehe Widerstand) wurden von ihrer eigenen Herde verstoßen, als

sie sich dem Widerstand anschlossen. Doch sie wollten Rache und nahmen es in Kauf.

Personen:

Chiron

Position: Ältester; Vertreter der Zentauren beim Vertrag

Verhalten: Weise, Ruhig, Kryptisch

Magieart: Sternenmagie, Waldmagie

Waffe: keine

Erwähnenswert: (Teil 4)

Zeitlinie von Teil 1, was in England passiert ist

Damit wird dann auch endlich die Alters-frage geklärt.

Zeitlinie:

31.07.1980 Geburt von Harry James Potter

28.08.1980 Prophezeihung wird gesprochen

30.07.1981 Geburt von John Paul Potte

31.10.1981 Voldemort wird besiegt, John ist „Der Junge der lebt"

02.11.1981 Harry kommt zu den Dursleys

04.02.1984 Geburt von Rose Marie Potter

22.05.1985 Harry tötet Vernon und dessen Freunde, er flieht

08.11.1985 Vampire treffen auf Harry

01.01.1986 Adoption; Harry wird Letifer und ist nun ein Halbvampir

19.05.1988 Verlassen der Vampire zu den Humani

30.10.1988 Flucht von den Humani

1988 – 1990 Reisen mit Dominik

ab 1990 Krieg in Russland

13.08.1991 Potters bemerken, dass Harry weg ist

1991/92 Voldemort mit Quirrel in Hogwarts; versucht den Stein der Weisen zu stehlen, wird aber von Ron und

Hermine daran gehindert (sie alarmieren Dumbledore);

1992/93 von John und Ginny, welche sehr gute Freunde werden; Hermine und Ron finden heraus, dass ein

Basiliks das Monster ist, doch können Ginny nicht retten. Sie stirbt und der Schatten „Tom" entsteht.

1993/94 Wurmschwanz flieht aus Azkaban und Remus lehrt in Hogwarts. Ron und Hermine finden heraus, dass

das Tagebuch Schuld und ein Horcrux war.

Der Schatten und Wurmschwanz finden Voldemort und helfen ihm.

1994/95 Trimagisches Turnier, Hermine flirtet mit Viktor Krum;

Voldemort wird rasch stärker mit der Hilfe des Schattens (Horcrux) und beginnt seine Todesser zusammen

zu ziehen. Der Schatten wird die rechte Hand Voldemorts.

Zeichen der Macht und letztes Stärkungsritual mit Cedric, Erbe von Hufflepuff. Der Leichnahm wird zwei

Wochen später aufgefunden, Voldemort beginnt Terror.

1995/96 Todesser brechen aus Azkaban aus, erste Anschläge.

Umbridge in Hogwarts; Hermine und Ron gründen DA; Umbridge verurteilt dank Beweisen von Ron und

Hermine;

19.5- 30.06.1996 Durmstrang

1996/97 offene Gefechte (keine Armeen!); Dumbledore sucht Horcruxe und zerstört den Ring

24.11.1996 Ende des Krieges in Russland; Überlebende: Armin, Hamelie, Letifer

23.02.1997 Harry beim Konziltreffen

00.06.1997 Remus entdeckt Harry

Liste der Mail-Erhalter:

Aki-chan ; tatze 85 ; Icy-Chan ; SilberBlack ; Pansy1 ; joey ; Sanchan

rachlhp

Wenn ich jemanden vergessen habe, schreien.^^

Das war's. Falls jemand noch Vorschläge hat zu Verbesserungen, sie werden gerne angenommen. Ich werde es dann

hier ins Lexikon rein editieren.

Teil 4 geht gut voran. Nur habe ich gerade bemerkt, dass ich schon wieder ein Kapitel, welches nicht vorgesehen war,

eingeschoben habe . Mitten in den gesamten Plot... Aber inzwischen habe ich ja Übung darin...

Ich hoffe, ich kann euch bald die Mails schicken und wieder eure Kommentare lesen!

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil IV - Dämmernde Schatten: Die Föderation**

Ich wünsche jetzt einfach mal viel Spaß beim Lesen! Hoffentlich gefällt es euch so gut wie die vorangegangenen Teile.

silberstreif

Wie viel braucht es, um eine Seele zu zwingen ihre dunkelsten Abgründe zu öffnen? Sie hinunter zu stoßen in Bereiche,

die ihre Besucher umfangen und ewig behalten? Orte die grausam, animalisch sind, durch Schmerz gedeihen und vom

puren Überlebenswillen gespeist werden?

Wie viel braucht es, damit eine reine Seele, ein Kind des Lichtes, zu seinem natürlichen Feind flieht? Schutz suchend

und zerschmettert die Ordnung aushebelt, um sich zu vereinigen mit den Feldern der Dunkelheit...

DIE FELDER DER DUNKELHEIT

Teil IV – Dämmernde Schatten

55. Die Föderation

Letifer hatte seit dem Bruch des Vertrages einen Ort vorbereiten lassen, für dieses, wie er empfand, wichtigste Treffen

der Rassen, dass es je gegeben hatte. Es war nur passend, dass es solch ein geschichtsträchtiger und gut geschützter

Ort war. Die Meermenschen hatten ihn fast begeistert zur Verfügung gestellt.

Nach Tausend Jahren, nach Legenden wie Merlin und Morgana, war Avalon einmal mehr Zeuge eines historischen

Ereignisses, einer neuen Tafelrunde der Gerechtigkeit.

Viele magische Kniffe und Tricks hatten dafür gesorgt, dass nun alle Anführer und Vertreter auf der Insel versammelt

waren und zwar – das war wichtig – ohne Leibwächter oder ähnliches. Die Feen hatten sich bereit erklärt, für die

schwierigeren Rassen, wie die Nymphen und die Meermenschen Portale zu errichten, welche auch wunderbar

funktionierten.

In den Tagen als alle nach und nach ankamen, gab es immer wieder Besprechungen, letzte Fragen und erste

Vereinigungen der Truppen für die Armee gegen Voldemort. In diesen Zusammenkünften enthüllte Letifer auch den

letzten sein Gesicht, erklärte ihnen sein Leben und warum er als Anführer geeignet war. Sie alle akzeptierten ihn, auch

wenn er wusste, dass sie hinter seinem Rücken noch lange über ihn diskutierten.

Es erleichterte ihn und zerstörte was auch immer er für letzte Zweifel er an seiner Identität und an seinen Taten hatte. Er

war Letifer. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger. Was konnte er jemals mehr wollen?

Sicher fiel ihm dann wieder das Geheimnis ein, dass er ein misslungenes Horcrux von seinem Feind war. Doch nun

wusste er, dass er dieses Hindernis überwinden konnte. Vielleicht würde es ihm sein Leben kosten, aber er war für

immer Letifer und sein Tod würde seine eigene Entscheidung zum Kampf sein.

Nun waren alle hier. Und die Zeit für den letzten Schritt war gekommen.

Die Meermenschen, nur König und Königin, saßen nun in einem durchsichtigen Wassertank, welcher so verzaubert war,

dass man jedes ihrer Worte klar und deutlich hören konnte. Dieses überdimensionale Aquarium reichte bis zur Decke

und war dreieckig. Es ging von der Mitte des runden Tisches, bis zum Ende der Stufen, vor denen ein dunkles Loch im

Wasser klaffte. Mit diesem waren sie über einen Durchgang mit dem See verbunden, in dem sie eine ganze Stadt

hatten. Überraschenderweise verstanden sie sich gut mit der Ältesten der Sphinxe, welche begeistert war über die

Tatsache, dass die Meermenschen über Rätsel verfügten, die ihr völlig unbekannt waren.

In einer anderen Ecke diskutierten die Großkönigin der Feen und der Goldene Inspektor über eine möglichen Austausch

ihrer Magie auf Vertragsbasis. Der Kobold war besonders an der Möglichkeit von Portale zu den

Hochsicherheitsverliesen interessiert, während die Feen ihre Schätze in den Banken gerne sicher wissen und neue

Schutzschirme haben wollten.

Aus irgendeinem Grund erschien es Remus Lupin derweil vernünftig, mit dem Zentauren-Botschafter, ein alter Zentaur

namens Chiron, mögliche Bedeutungen des Vollmondes auszutauschen und welche veränderte Wirkung dieser auf das

Leben eines Werwolfs hatte.

Die Vertreterin der Nymphen hatte ebenfalls einen interessanten Gesprächspartner gefunden, nämlich den Botschafter

der Pflanzenfresser-Humani Meilo. Gemeinsam unterhielten sie sich über Baumschäden durch Tiere und welche

enormen Ausmaße dies annehmen konnte.

Das letzte Pärchen, welches sich gebildet hatte, war aus Letifers Sicht mehr als amüsant. Mehrmals hatte Hamelie

bereits genervt und um Hilfe flehend zu ihm herüber gesehen, aber er hatte so getan, als würde er immer noch alles für

die Zeremonie vorbereiten. Es war einfach zu lustig zu zusehen, wie Levent Hamelie nach dem ersten Blick für die Liebe

seines Lebens hielt.

Doch nun war es Zeit die Gespräche zu unterbrechen und zu den wichtigen Punkten des Tages zu kommen. Letifer

drehte sich um und nickte dem einzigen zu, der bei ihm geblieben war, Jafael. Dieser hatte ihm bei den Vorbereitungen

geholfen. Nun räusperte er sich:

"Ich denke, wir sollten nun beginnen. Wenn sich alle bitte zu ihren vorbestimmten Plätzen am Tisch begeben... Danke."

Es war ein runder Tisch aus einem schweren magischen Holz, welches äußerst kostbar war. Aus dem gleichen Material

waren auch die Stühle, in denen wunderbare Verzierungen eingelegt, und die mit dunkelblauem Samt überzogen waren.

Um sie herum war ein runder lichter Raum aus weißem Marmor. Am Rand verliefen überdimensional große Stufen,

welche drei Ränge zum Sitzen bildeten. Es gab hier absichtlich keine einzige Abgrenzung, wo wer von welchem Volk

sitzen sollte. (Ausnahme war natürlich der Wassertank der Meermenschen.) Nur an einer Stelle war der Ring

unterbrochen, dort wo die Flügeltüren den Eingang bildeten.

Die Decke bildete eine durchbrochene Kuppel. Es wechselten sich die Löcher mit feinen Strukturen aus Marmor, welche

eindeutig nur durch Magie gehalten wurden, mit insgesamt vier festen Kuppelstücken ab.

Diese Stücke waren noch leer, aber Letifer hatte bereits Simon beauftragt, die besten magischen Kunstmaler ausfindig

zu machen und herzubringen. Sie sollten die Szenen des heutigen Ereignisses für immer an die Decke bannen.

Aber dies alles war Zukunft.

"Wir alle wissen, warum wir hier sind", begann Letifer. "Jedes Volk hat eine Stimme und bindet sich mit dieser zum

Vertrag. Ihr alle habt in einigen Punkten unterschiedliche Verträge, da sie dem Volk angepasst sind, aber die

Grundgesetze zu denen ihr euch heute verpflichtet sind für alle gleich. Wenn einer von euch jetzt noch Zweifel oder

Fragen hegt, so soll er vortreten und sprechen."

Der gesamte Raum lag in Schweigen dar. Schließlich aber sprach ausgerechnet Remus Lupin:

"Was ist mit dem Namen? Allianz klingt etwas... ungenau und klingt, als wäre dies nur temporär."

Der Halbvampir entspannte sich wieder. Für einen Moment hatte er das Schlimmste befürchtet. "Der Name ist nicht das,

was diese Organisation ausmachen soll, Remus. Aber er ist wichtig. Ich bin für alle Vorschläge offen."

"Vereinigung für die Rechte der magischen Rassen?", schlug Jafael, welcher die Veelas und deren Anführer die Triria

vertrat, vor.

"Klingt zu sehr nach den Zauberern", lehnte Chiron, der Zentaurenbotschafter sofort ab. "Und wie soll man das dann

abkürzen?"

Jafael zuckte nur mit den Schultern, anscheinend stimmte er dem Alten zu. Die Königin der Meermenschen meinte als

nächsten: "Allianz, Vereinigung, Gruppe... das klingt alles zu sehr nach einer weiteren politischen Gruppe, und wir wollen

ja mehr sein."

"Wir wollen auf eben diese Gruppen aufpassen", sagte Letifer gedankenvoll. "Aber Wächter klingt zu obskur."

Es war ausgerechnet die Vertreterin der Nymphen, welche den Kopf schüttelte. "Finde ich nicht. Sie wissen dann, dass

wir darauf achten, was sie tun."

"Der goldene Inspektor und ich möchten einen weiteren Vorschlag bringen", mischte sich Hamelie höflich in das

Gespräch ein.

Rulook der Steinerne nickte. "Ja, wir sind für den Namen 'Föderation'."

Die anderen am Tisch starrten ihn an, bis Meilo, der Pflanzenfresser-Humani, fragte: "Das ist es? Mehr nicht?"

"Mehr nicht", bestätigte der Kobold. "Es passt sehr gut. Wie sind ein Zusammenschluss, der all seine Interessen, sei es

nun politisch, wirtschaftlich oder gesellschaftlich, gemeinsam vertritt."

Zustimmendes Gemurmel erhob sich. Letifer musste zugeben, dass dies die Beste Idee zu dem Namen war, die er

bisher gehört hatte. Sie gefiel ihm. Kurz, prägnant und ausbaufähig. Sie brauchten nicht mehr. Er nickte Rulook und

Hamelie freundlich zu:

"Danke für diesen Vorschlag. Stimmen wir nun darüber ab. Alle die für den Namen sind, heben bitte nun die Hand oder

Tatze." Letzteres setzte er mit einem Blick auf die Sphinx hinzu. Am anderen Tischende gaben die Humani gerade ein

sich widersprechendes Votum ab. Letifer seufzte: "Bitte vergesst nicht, dass jedes Volk nur eine Stimme hat, Meilo,

Levent."

Levent, welcher dafür gestimmt hatte, fauchte seinen Kollegen an: "Heb die Hand, verdammt! Es ist nur ein Name und

dir wird kein besserer einfallen."

"Halt die Klappe!", gab Meilo in einem ebenso freundlichem Tonfall zurück, doch tat wie befohlen.

"Danke. Und jetzt bitte alle, die dagegen sind." Er wartete kurz und zählte wieder. "Gut, wir haben acht Stimmen dafür,

eine dagegen und eine Enthaltung. Damit nennen wir uns von jetzt an 'Föderation'."

Vielleicht hatte er in seinem euphorischen Gehirn Applaus erwartet, denn er ließ ein paar Sekunden einfach so

verstreichen, doch nichts geschah. Die verschiedenen Vertreter und Herrscher ihrer Völker nickten sich nur erfreut zu.

Letifer tippte auf das Pergament vor ihm. Sofort zerflossen die Buchstaben und bildeten neue. Nun prangte oben auf

dem Blatt stolz ihr neuer Name.

"Gut. Nun zum wichtigsten Teil des heutigen Tages." Er deutete auf die Dokumente vor ihren jeweiligen Sitzplätzen. Bei

den Meermenschen waren extra Sprüche gegen Wasser gesprochen worden. Sie alle waren bereits darüber informiert

worden, wie das Ritual funktionierte (vor allem da die Nymphen und Kobolde die dazu nötige Magie leihten), aber er

erklärte es nochmals, nur um sicher zu sein:

"Diese Blätter sind der abschließende Vertrag. Sie sind mit der Kopie, welche ein jedes Volk bekommen hat, gekoppelt

und somit identisch. Alles was hier passiert, geschieht auch mit dieser Kopie. Eine Unterschrift auf dem Dokument vor

euch verpflichten euer Volk den Vertrag, den ihr mit allen anderen hier anwesenden Rassen geschlossen habt, zu genau

den gleichen Konditionen einzuhalten.

Es funktioniert so, dass mit einem Tropfen Blut eure Identität und Magie bestätigt wird. Dann werden wir alle gleichzeitig

unterschreiben. Immer wenn ein neuer Vertreter oder Herrscher gewählt wird, müssen hier wieder alle zusammen

kommen und erneut unterschreiben. Ebenso wenn ein neues Volk beitritt."

"Was geschieht, wenn wir den Vertrag brechen?", fragte der König der Meermenschen.

"Ein sofortiger Ausstoß aus dem Vertrag, ein wirtschaftliches Embargo und unter Umständen militärische

Gegenmaßnahmen", zählte Letifer auf. "Die genauen Maßnahmen werden dann von dieser Runde hier beschlossen."

"Verstehe."

"Gut." Der Botschafter der Vampire berührte mit der Hand eine der Verzierungen auf dem Tisch, welche einen Zauber

beherbergte.

Sofort materialisierten sich vor ihnen für jeden ein relativ schlichter Dolch. Jeder Griff war anders gefertigt und trug die

Farben des Volkes. Am Knauf war das jeweilige Wappen oder Symbol angebracht. Bei Letifer war es die Farbe rot mit

der Rune des Blutes, während Remus eine Waffe mit den Farben Silber und Weiß, sowie dem Symbol eines

Sichelmondes in der Hand hielt.

"Beginnen wir", befahl er ruhig und machte einen schnellen Schnitten über seinen Daumen. Es war hier nur wenig Blut

nötig, und so presste er diesen auf das Dokument. "Für die Vampire", sagte er dabei laut und deutlich.

Die anderen taten es ihm beinahe simultan nach und riefen dabei jeweils ihr eigenes Volk an. Die Blätter glühten an der

Stelle, wo das Blut auftraf. Das Licht ergriff rasch das gesamte Papier, das Zeichen, dass nun alles für den zweiten

Schritt bereit war.

Wieder berührte Letifer eine Verzierung. Dieses mal erschienen vor allen jeweils eine schlichte graue Feder, deren

einzige Besonderheit es war, dass sie keine Tinte benötigte. Sie schrieb mit Blut.

Kein Wort fiel, als die zehn Rassen ihre Feder ergriffen und ohne einen nennenswerten Ausdruck des Schmerzes auf

ihrem Gesicht unterschrieben. Nur ein leichtes Kratzen der Federn verriet, was geschah. Dann waren sie alle fertig.

Letifer stellte beiläufig fest, dass dieses Ritual keinen Einfluss auf seine Magie nahm. Hier war es ein simpler Verbund

des Vertrauens und kein Vertrag gegen Misstrauen wie bei den Vampiren und Voldemort. So gefiel es ihm besser und er

hatte Hoffnung, dass alle freiwillig dabei blieben. Warum sollten sie auch gehen? Es winkten nur Vorteile auf langer

Sicht.

Wie von Geisterhand rollten sich die Dokumente zusammen und um sie herum erschien ein rotes Band mit dem

jeweiligen Siegel oder Symbol des Volkes. In der Tischplatte bildeten sich auf einmal kleine Wellen wie von Wasser. Die

Rollen glitten auf diesen Miniwellen bis zur Mitte des Tisches, wo sie nun einen Stern bildeten. Als ihre Spitze sich

berührten, leuchtete unter ihnen ein Kreis aus Licht und verschiedenen Schutzrunen der zehn Völker auf. Langsam

versanken sie in diesem Licht, bis es wieder erschlosch.

Nun war in der Mitte des Tisches zwei Zentimeter unter der Oberfläche ein Stern aus dem Vertrag eingelassen. Es wirkte

wie eine Vertiefung, über die Glas gelegt worden war, aber Letifer wusste, dass dieser Eindruck täuschte. Es war

tatsächlich so, dass das Holz nur durchsichtig gezaubert worden war. In dem Holz selber und in dem gesamten Tisch

waren die stärksten Zauber, Rituale, Runen, Flüche, Schirme und was es sonst noch gab für Schutz verwendet worden.

Selbst Voldemort und Dumbledore zusammen würden wahrscheinlich Jahre brauchen, bis sie sich dort durchbrachen.

Und Diebstahl war nahezu unmöglich. Es konnte immer nur derjenige seine Rolle heraus nehmen, der sie mit seinem

Blut den Vertrag besiegelt hatte und dass auch nur, wenn die anderen das Gleiche zur selben Zeit taten. Würde einer

der Vertreter urplötzlich versterben, musste der Vertrag neu geschlossen und ersetzt werden, um wieder heran

zukommen.

Es war eine komplizierte Prozedur alles in allem, aber aus Letifers Sicht absolut sicher. Er selbst kannte sich mit

Vertragsbrüchen inzwischen zu gut aus, um eine einfachere Methode zu wählen.

"Auf die Föderation!", rief Hamelie enthusiastisch. Sie hatten es geschafft, nun waren sie eine Gemeinschaft.

"Auf die Föderation!", echoten die anderen feierlich und voller Inbrunst.

Der Ruf voller Stärke und Selbstbewusstsein vervielfältigte sich in dem Raum und rollte dumpf über die Insel bis zu den

Ufern des Sees. Er dröhnte schmerzhaft in Letifers Ohren, als er langsam verhallte. Missmutig widerstand er dem Drang

zur Kuppel zu sehen und den Architekten für seine Unfähigkeit in der Akustik zu verfluchen. Das einzige was ihn

zurückhielt, war das Wissen, dass es den anderen Rassen noch schlechter erging und keiner es sich anmerken ließ.

In einer gleitenden Handbewegung schob er zur Überraschung der Anwesenden die Kapuze nach hinten und enthüllte

somit sein Gesicht.

"Letifer...?", fragte Hamelie erstaunt.

Er lächelte. "Wenn alle hier mein Gesicht gesehen haben und wissen, wer ich bin, dann brauche ich sie kaum mehr,

oder?"

Die Albin nickte ein wenig zurückhalten, ebenso wie Remus, der alles andere als überzeugt aussah. Beide kannten den

jungen Halbvampir lange und wussten nur zu gut, dass seine Identität und sein Aussehen etwas waren, was er nicht

gerne enthüllte. Andererseits mussten sie erkennen, dass es seine freie Entscheidung gewesen war. Vielleicht wollte er

es wirklich so...

Letifer wollte es so. Jedes mal als er sein Gesicht enthüllt hatte und akzeptiert worden war, wurde der Drang in ihm

größer einfach normal zu sein. Anderen auch mal Emotionen zeigen zu können. Und wichtiger noch: Sich selbst zu

beweisen, dass er auch ohne die Kapuze als sich selber leben konnte.

Er räusperte sich:

"Die nächste Entscheidung, die wir fällen müssen, ist die Frage des Präsidenten." Die Vertreter und Herrscher der

Rassen um ihn herum nickten. "Wie wir in den vorherigen Verhandlungen entschieden haben, muss der Präsident in

dem Moment, wo er gewählt wird, seine bisherigen Positionen in seiner Rasse aufgeben, damit er fair und neutral richten

kann. Dies ist selbst für die hier versammelten Herrscher gültig.

Ansonsten kann aus jeder Rasse eine Person für die Wahl aufgestellt werden. Dieses Recht muss allerdings nicht in

Anspruch genommen werden. Wird keine Meinung dazu abgegeben, wird der momentane Vertragsbürge, also die

Person die unterschrieben hat, aufgestellt.

Die erste Frage ist die: Gibt es hier jemanden, der nicht gewählt werden möchte?"

"Ich", sagte der König der Meermenschen. "Ich kann und werde mein Amt nicht niederlegen."

"Wirst du einen möglichen Ersatz nennen?"

Der König wechselte einen langen Blick mit seiner Frau, schüttelte dann den Kopf. "Nein. Wir hätten Usurg genannt,

einen jungen Meermann, welcher beim Vertragsschluss maßgeblich war. Allerdings ist er noch jung und für den Krieg

nicht geeignet. Das nächste Mal wird er aber mich hier vertreten."

"Verstehe." Letifer nickte ein wenig. Usurg? Konnte dies der junge Meermann sein, denn Mirlan mal erwähnte? Wenn ja,

hatte sie mal wieder recht gehabt, er war auf dem besten Wege mächtig zu werden.

"Ich werde mich ebenfalls nicht zur Wahl stellen und einen würdigen Ersatz habe ich leider im Moment nicht in meinen

Reihen. Vielleicht in ein paar Jahren", erklärte Lupin.

Letifer hatte dies erwartet. Remus konnte seine Position als Rudelführer im Moment nicht aufgeben. Es gab schlichtweg

keinen anderen Werwolf, der von allen Werwolfsippen respektiert wurde und sie als Einzelner vertreten konnte.

"Die Werwölfe und die Meermenschen scheiden also aus. Sonst noch wer?"

"Bei uns", meinte die Vertreterin der Nymphen. "Gibt es niemanden, der in der momentanen kriegerischen Situation

dieses Amt haben möchte."

Die Großkönigin der Feen nickte und verkündete knapp: "Bei uns ist es das Gleiche."

Keiner kommentierte dies, obwohl alles klar war, dass zwischen der Friedfertigkeit der Nymphen und der Entscheidung

der Feenkönigin ein gewaltiger Unterschied war. Feen waren ein freundliches Volk, welches aber bei der richtigen

Provokation durchaus gewalttätigen werden konnten. Der Grund für die Entscheidung dürften viel mehr politische

Machtkämpfe zwischen den niederen Feenköniginnen gewesen sein.

Chiron war der nächste, der sprach: "Wir, die Zentauren, haben den Nachthimmel gelesen und mussten erkennen, dass

Mars einen anderen Vorreiter erwählt hat."

Letifer sah zu den Humani. "Wen werdet ihr aufstellen?"

"Levent", erklärte Meilo. "Er kennt sich in den kriegerischen Angelegenheiten viel besser aus wie ich."

Der Halbvampir nickte und machte eine Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab. Vor jedem erschienen eine Feder und

schlichte weiße Blätter mit den Namen der Kandidaten darauf. Letifer hob seine hoch:

"Zur Wiederholung nochmals:

Die Nymphen, Werwölfe, Feen, Zentauren und Meermenschen sind aus der Wahl ausgeschieden, haben aber noch ihre

Stimme, die sie für jeden Kandidaten setzen können.

Teilnehmen werden: Für die Vampire ich, Letifer. Für die Humani, Levent Scharfkralle. Für die Alben Hamelie. Für die

Sphinxen, Chamaat. Für die Veelas, Jafael. Und für die Kobolde... Rulook der Steinerne." Er sah zudem Kobold. "Bist du

dir sicher? Du verlierst eure Position als Goldener Inspektor..."

"Ich bin mir sicher." Der Kobolde grinste. "Unsere Rasse wächst mit den Aufgaben, die uns gestellt werden."

Letifer nickte nur. Es war Rulooks Entscheidung. "Ihr macht einfach ein Kreuzchen in das Kästchen links von den

Namen. Die Wahl kann nicht von den anderen eingesehen werden, dafür sorgen entsprechende Zauber. Beginnt."

Der letzte, der sein Kreuzchen machte, war nach langem Überlegen Letifer selber. Er starrte die Namen auf der Liste an

und seine Hand wanderte von einem Kreuzchen zum anderen. Sein Stolz verbot es ihm ein Kreuzchen bei seinem

eigenen Namen zu machen, obwohl dies durchaus möglich war. Jeder von ihnen hatte seine Vorzüge.

Levent Scharfkralle war zwar etwas ungestüm, aber hatte eindeutig das Herz eines Krieger.

Hamelie kannte er und er wusste nur zu gut, dass sie eine exzellente Strategin war.

Jafael hingegen überragte sicherlich mit diplomatischen Geschick all seine Mitstreiter.

Chamaat... Sie war eindeutig weise, intelligent und schnell mit ihren Entscheidungen. Zudem konnte man ihr alleine von

der Tatsache her, dass sie eine Sphinx war, kein übermäßiges Mitgefühl anrechnen.

Schließlich noch Rulook, ein erfahrener Krieger und Stratege. Geübt darin ein stolzes Volk zu dirigieren...

Levent strich er schließlich als erstes von seiner Liste. Falsche Entscheidungen im Zorn waren bei ihm einfach nur allzu

wahrscheinlich. Gefolgt wurde er von Jafael, dessen Diplomatie vielleicht in Friedenszeiten ihn zum Favoriten gemacht

hätte, aber nicht jetzt, wo sie gegen Voldemort standen.

Hamelie... Chamaat... Rulook... Er dachte an seine Freundin, wie sie damals im Krieg in Fraternia die Position des

Anführers wegen ihrem ungeborenem Baby ablehnte. Erinnerte sich an die Momente, wo sie über ihren Sohn Daniel

glücklich erzählt hatte... Nein. Als Präsidentin würde sie mehr denn je in Gefahr sein. Er strich sie von seinen

Möglichkeiten.

Schließlich blieben zwei Personen oder Wesen, die er kaum kannte übrig. Er wählte Rulook aus dem einfachen Grund,

da der Kobold bereit war, alles für diese eine Position aufzugeben.

"Bist du fertig?", fragte Jafael schließlich nach.

"Ja." Er setzte sein Kreuzchen.

Fast sofort darauf begannen die Wahlzettel aufzuleuchten und wie vorher die Verträge rutschen sie in die Mitte. Dort

allerdings blieben sie dann für einen Moment liegen, bevor sie abrupt Feuer fingen. Innerhalb von Sekunden zerfielen sie

zu Asche und die Flammen schlugen sicherlich einen Meter hoch. Dann verfestigten sie sich, wurden weniger und

bildeten Buchstaben.

Der Botschafter der Vampire hielt den Atem an. Wer würde es sein? Es stand soviel auf dem Spiel! Hatte er wirklich die

richtigen Entscheidung getroffen, hier einfach solch eine Wahl stattfinden zu lassen? Die Zweifel zerfraßen ihn in diesen

kurzen Momenten, bevor er sich der Wahrheit und dem Ergebnis stellen musste:

LETIFER

Der Halbvampir blinzelte. Er hatte dieses Ergebnis erhofft, ja ersehnt, aber es zu sehen... erfüllte ihn mit einer

unsagbaren Zufriedenheit. Es war die letzte Bestätigung, dass sie ihn wirklich anerkannt hatten und ihn für das

respektierten, was er war.

Er lächelte und sah ihn die erwartungsvollen Gesichter der zehn anderen Rassen:

"Danke."

Rulook machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Nichts zu danken, es war klar, dass du es wirst. Von keinem

anderen wissen wir hier alle annähernd gleich viel über die Meinungen und was zu erwarten ist wie über dich."

Chiron nickte. "Deine Rolle in diesem Krieg war schon lange vorherbestimmt. Du bist ein Günstling des Mars."

"Und der Einzige mit einer Chance gegen diesen Dunklen Lord", ergänzte Hamelie. "Was mich aber interessieren

würde... Wen hast du gewählt?"

Letifer blinzelte. "Wenn du es wirklich wissen willst... Rulook."

Der Kobold starrte ihn an, brach dann aber in bellendes Gelächter aus. "Und hier dachte ich ernsthaft, dass niemand

wahrhaftig einen Kobold für eine solche Position wählen würde!"

"Wir haben sicherlich nicht den Falschen gewählt", sagte die Sphinx sanft. "Ob es der Richtige war, wird die Zeit zeigen."

"Wer wird dein Nachfolger als Botschafter der Vampire?", fragte Remus.

"Ich weiß es nicht. Wahrscheinlich Meradin oder Mirlan, da sie einzigen Meistervampire sind, die mit der Truppe vertraut

sind."

Die Königin der Meermenschen schien erfreut zu sein. "Ich hoffe auf Mirlan. Sie war eine gute Gesprächspartnerin in der

Zeit bei der sie bei uns weilte."

"Dies wird das Konzil der Vampire entscheiden."

"Letifer hat recht. Wir sollten uns lieber den dringenden Problemen zu wenden..." Die Königin der Feen schlug ihre

Flügel und flatterte deutlich aggressiv etwas über ihren Köpfen. "Wie zum Beispiel einem Krieg in England, den wir

gewinnen wollen."

"Wir werden gewinnen", rief Remus energisch. "Voldemort unterschätzt uns, hat uns vergessen, aber wir werden ihm

zeigen, dass diese Fehler seinen Untergang bedeuten!"

"Denn wir sind die Föderation...", sagte die Vertreterin der Nymphen. Etwas wie eine Euphorie glitt zum ersten Mal in ihre

Gesichtszüge, aber es war mehr als das. Es war neues Selbstbewusstsein und die Erkenntnis, dass ihre Meinung etwas

zählte.

Letifer konnte die Aufbruchsstimmung in der Luft beinahe fassen. Viel Arbeit stand bevor, aber sie würden es schaffen.

Und sie würden gewinnen... weil sie es sich nicht mehr leisten konnten zu verlieren.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Tybalt Rosier betrachtete die Bäume am Waldesrand. Sie waren alt und gebeugt, doch zwischen ihnen sprießte überall

frisches Grün hervor. Es sah zu friedlich und freundlich aus, dass man kaum glauben konnte, dass dies der Verbotene

Wald war. Doch der Todesser wusste nur zu gut, dass es nur Zwanzig Meter weiter drinnen, ganz anders aussah.

Dennoch erfreute er sich nun an dem Anblick des Lebens und lauschte dem Gezwitscher der Vögel.

Weit, weit hinter diesen Bäumen, schräg durch den Wald lag Hogsmeade und dann noch etwas weiter das eigentliche

Ziel – Hogwarts. Aufregung machte sich in Rosier breit, als er an seine alte Schule dachte, in der er so viele Höhen und

Tiefen feierte, aber die auch das letzte Symbol des Widerstandes war. In dem Moment, wo er in ihren Gängen entlang

wandern konnte, hatte sein Lord diesen schauerlichen Krieg endlich gewonnen und eine neue Ära würde beginnen.

Rosier war nicht dumm genug anzunehmen, dass diese neue Ära frei von Gewalt, Ungerechtigkeit und Armut wäre. Aber

er war fest davon überzeugt, dass sie besser sein würde, als die frühere Regierung der Korruption, Willkürlichkeit und

der langsamen Zerstörung der alten Traditionen.

Wer von all den Mugglegeborenen die in ihre Welt kamen, hatte jemals die feinen Unterschiede der Familienzauber

verstanden? Oder die mündlichen Überlieferungen der Mutter Magie gelauscht? Deprimierend wenige und es wurden

immer weniger... Einige weigerten sich sogar Roben zu tragen und zogen Hosen und andere Dinge vor. Es machte

Tybalt unsagbar traurig. Wussten sie nicht, dass Roben mehr waren als ein Kleidungsstück? Das sie die Heraushebung

der Zauberer aus dem normalen Volk symbolisierten, sowie die Gleichberechtigung von Mann und Frau? Nur Muggle

machten solch große Unterschiede bloß basierend auf einem Zufallsereignis bei der Zeugung. Nicht sie Zauberer! Sie

hatten immer auf Grund der Fähigkeiten eingeteilt.

Es ertönte ein lautes Krachen hinter ihm und Tybalt konnte ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken. Langsam drehte er sich um

und betrachtete seine Untergebenen, die gerade versucht hatten per Portschlüssel ein Zelt und sich selber zu

transportieren.

"Darf ich fragen, was das soll?"

"Meister Rosier!" Die zwei Jungspunde ließen das Zelt, welches sie gerade aufgehoben hatten, los und verbeugten sich

vor ihm. "Entschuldigt den Lärm, wir bringen nur eines der Zelte fürs Lager."

"Das sehe ich. Aber wieso habt ihr es nicht geschrumpft?" Als die Zwei ihn nur anstarrten, wartete er nicht mehr auf eine

einleuchtende Antwort. "Baut es am Rande der Wiese auf und arbeitetet euch dann nach links mit den Zelten vor.

Vergesst nicht in der Mitte einen großen Platz für das Zelt des Lords zu lassen."

"Sicherlich, sehr wohl."

Rosier nickte nur und wanderte den Waldrand entlang. Der Fehler der Zwei war jedoch alles andere als vergessen. Am

nächsten Morgen würde ihre gesamte Einheit erfahren, dass sie eine Doppelschicht hatten.

Wenn seine Berechnungen stimmten, würde bereits übermorgen das Lager aufgebaut und bewaffnet sein. Die Stellung

für das Lager war gut und wies keinerlei Mängel auf. Wenn nötig konnten sie es näher zur Schule hin verlegen, aber fürs

erste würde dies genügen. Ihr erstes Ziel waren die Schutzschirme, danach würde es leichter werden. In Gedanken

verglich Rosier Hogwarts mit einer Nuss. Harte Schale, weicher Kern.

Er apparierte ins Hauptquartier seines Lords zurück. Am Apparationspunkt erwartete ihn bereits eine wohl bekannte

Gestalt.

"Draco."

"Meister Rosier." Der blonde Wächter verbeugte sich leicht. "Der Dunkle Lord erwartet euch in seinem Studierzimmer."

"Verstehe." Die rechte Hand des Dunklen Lords musterte den Jungen. "Wie geht es deiner Mutter? Soweit ich gehört

habe, hat sie den Tod ihres Mannes nicht gut aufgefasst."

Draco sah für einen Moment auf den Boden, antwortete dann aber direkt: "Das ist leider wahr. Sie erlitt beinahe eine

Fehlgeburt, allerdings konnte dies durch einen Heiler verhindert werden."

"Wie geht es ihr jetzt?"

"Sie hat sich beruhigt und konzentriert sich völlig auf das ungeborene Baby."

"Und du?"

Draco schluckte. Verhörte ihn Rosier etwa gerade? Wusste er, dass er Informationen an Letifer weitergegeben hatte?

Sicherlich nur einmal, aber es blieb Hochverrat... Er erinnerte sich an eine der Regeln für Verhöre. Bleibe immer, wenn

möglich, bei der Wahrheit, dann kannst du dich nicht in Lügen verstricken:

"Der Tod meines Vaters war ein verständlicherweise ein schwerer Schlag... andererseits war unser Verhältnis davor

bereits nicht sonderlich gut gewesen, so ist meine Trauer nicht ganz so groß, wie einer vermuten könnte. Es war

dennoch ein Schock."

Er verschwieg die Nacht, in der er sich wie ein kleines Kind in den Armen seiner weinenden Mutter ausgeheult hatte.

Weniger über den Verlust, als mehr darüber, dass er nun nie wieder mit seinem Vater wirklich Frieden schließen konnte.

Nach dieser Nacht allerdings hatte er die Trauer tief in sich vergraben und war in das Hauptquartier zurückgekehrt, trotz

der Schmähungen die ihn dort wegen dem Fehler seines Vaters erwarteten. Mit stolzem Haupt ertrug er sie und wurde

innerlich erwachsen.

Rosier nickte. Sein Schüler schien auf dem richtigen Weg zu sein und er konnte Potential in ihm erkennen. Vielleicht

nicht von dem gleichen Kaliber wie bei Lucius, aber es war da, nur sanfter. Sicherlich würde Draco nie den Lord absolut

lieben können – unmöglich nach seinen Erfahrungen als Diener – aber vielleicht die Ideale, die der Lord vertrat. Draco

war ein Reinblut vom alten Schlage und Rosier mochte ihn. Es wäre eine absolute Verschwendung ihn nicht zu fördern

und in die richtige Richtung zu lenken:

"Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, oder einfach nur einen älteren Zuhörer kannst du dich immer melden, Draco. Nun da dein Vater

nicht mehr lebt, brauchst du sicher jemanden der dir hilft sich in deiner neuen Position einzufinden."

Es fiel ein Stein von Dracos Herzen. Rosier wusste nichts von seinem Verrat! Zudem bot er ihm Hilfe an, etwas sehr

ehrbares, was er wirklich gebrauchen konnte. Mit seiner Mutter schwanger, einem Millionenerbe und vielen Feinden in

den Reihen der Todesser, war ein Beschützer wie Rosier unbezahlbar:

"Danke, für euer großzügige Angebot."

"Nichts zu danken, schließlich bist du mein Neffe zweiten Grades. Der Lord erwartet mich aber, ich muss mich nun

wirklich beeilen."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort ließ Rosier Draco alleine im Gang stehen. Dieser sah ihm noch lange nachdenklich nach...

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Es regnete in Amsterdam, als würde nie wieder die Sonne scheinen. Der Regen wusch alle Farben aus dem Straßenbild

und ließ nur ein undefinierbares Grau zurück. Graue Häuser, graue Straßen, grauer Himmel... Die zuckenden Blitze

machten die Stimmung der Niedergeschlagenheit gepaart mit ohnmächtiger Wut komplett.

Das Wetter war anscheinend das einzige, was auf John Potters Stimmung Rücksicht nahm und darauf einging. Wieder

donnerte es und aus einem fernen Zimmer konnte er glückliches Kinderlachen hören. Das Wasser floss in regelrechten

Sturzbächen an der Scheibe hinunter und der Blick nach draußen verschwamm. Seufzend löste er sich von der grauen

Außenwelt und sah in das Zimmer hinein.

Es war dämmrig, aber auch so konnte er ohne Schwierigkeiten die verschiedenen Konturen identifizieren. Es war ein

Schlafsaal mit sechs sauberen, weißen Betten. Zwei von ihnen waren in einer Ecke zusammen geschoben worden,

zuerst gegen den Protest der Aufsichtspersonen. Doch Ron konnte sie überzeugen, dass er wirklich nicht vorhatte, dem

Mädchen im Koma etwas anzutun. Hermine hatte kein Zeichen der Verbesserung gezeigt, aber der Rothaarige gab die

Hoffnung nicht auf. Jeden Tag las er ihr aus einem der mitgebrachten Bücher etwas vor.

Rose begriff schnell, dass die meisten Bücher von fortgeschrittener Magie handelten und ließ sie sich von dem

Rothaarigen erklären. Beide profitieren davon. Ihre Einsamkeit wurde gemildert, Ron fühlte, dass seine Vorlesestunden

nicht komplett sinnlos waren und Rose lernte etwas.

Tagtäglich lag Rose auf Rons Bett, neben sich Hermine und hörte dem Rothaarigen, welcher auf einem hölzernen Stuhl

saß, andächtig zu. So wie jetzt, trotz des Gewitters.

John schloss die Augen und die Einsamkeit tief in sich ein. Rose brauchte ihn nicht. Sie hatte sich in den wenigen Tagen

hier in diesem Flüchtlingsheim deutlich schneller als er eingelebt. Wenn sie Hilfe benötigte, dann gab Ron sie ihr, besser

als er es jemals tun konnte.

Wofür war er dann hier? Er wusste, wo er sein sollte: In Hogwarts. Bei seinen Eltern und all den Leuten, die sich gegen

Voldemort stellten. Deren Kampf ohne ihn absolut vergeblich war. Er war der Auserwählte, nur er konnte dieses Monster

töten. Hatten sie das alle vergessen?

Nein, sie hatten es nicht vergessen. Sie trauten es ihm nur nicht zu. Er war zu jung, zu unerfahren und schwach in ihren

Augen. Dabei hatte er sich angestrengt, hatte alles gelernt, was ihm mal helfen könnte... Nur um weggeschickt zu

werden?

Er verstand nicht, warum seine Eltern geblieben waren. Es war ein Warten auf den Tod. Mit ihm hätten sie wenigstens

noch die Hoffnung auf den Tod Voldemorts gehabt, oder? Er war ein Versager. Er, der Auserwählte, hatte ihnen keine

Hoffnung machen können, war schwach erschienen...

Und er wusste warum. Die Suche nach seinem Bruder, die in solche einem Desaster endete, hatte alles Vertrauen in ihn

zerstört. Und das schlimmste war, er wusste selbst nicht, was er darüber denken sollte. Die Erinnerungslücke, wenn er

an das Treffen mit seinem Bruder zurückdachte, war wie eine endlose Folter. Was war nur geschehen?

Der Brief von Remus hatte geholfen, zumindest ein wenig seine Angst zu mildern. Dafür war Wut entfacht. Wie konnte

Remus der Anführer der Werwölfe sein? Warum hatte sein Patenonkel sie derart verraten? Nicht nur war er Befehlen

gefolgt, weil er sie für richtig hielt... Nein, er hatte sie gegeben! Er hatte mit Voldemort selber besprochen, wie man die

Ordensmitglieder umbringen konnte. Remus war nicht nur passiv mitgelaufen, er hatte aktiv den Krieg bestimmt... und

tat es immer noch.

Harry musste dies gewusst haben und vertraute dem Werwolf dennoch. Warum auch nicht? Harry war ebenfalls ein

überzeugter Anhänger der Dunklen Seite... und sein Bruder. Hatte Harry dafür gesorgt, dass ihm nur das Gedächtnis

gelöscht wurde? Oder doch Remus? Beide? Er wusste es nicht. Und was wurde ihm überhaupt gelöscht... Es konnte

sich nicht um die wahre Identität von Remus gehandelt haben. Also muss es etwas größeres, wichtigeres gewesen

sein... Nur was? War Nevilles Verschwinden der Schlüssel zu den Geschehnissen?

Er wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass es etwas mit Harry zu tun hatte. Stundenlang hatte er jede Handlung, jedes Wort

des Treffens in seinen Erinnerungen ablaufen lassen und genau analysiert. Sein Bruder mochte ihn, soviel war klar.

Vielleicht sogar liebte er ihn... aber etwas war da, was er nicht greifen und nicht verstehen konnte.

Harry war ein Söldner, ein eiskalter Killer. Warum konnte er seitdem Treffen dies nicht mehr vergessen?

John verstand es nicht und das machte ihm Angst.

Tagelang hatte er in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts nach Wegen aus seiner Misere geforscht, aber es gab nur wenige. Die

meisten benötigten ein sehr, sehr hohes Stresslevel und waren gefährlich. Die wenigen anderen waren schlichtweg

Schnapsideen.

Ob er je erfahren würde, was mit Neville geschehen war? Er hoffe es sehr, dann würde zumindest sein Gewissen ihm

wieder eine ruhige Nacht vergönnen.

Vielleicht hätte er sich mit all diesen Zweifeln und Ängsten dennoch dem Leben in den Niederlanden widmen können,

wäre da nicht die eine Furcht gewesen, die alles andere übertraf... Die Vorstellung, dass nach dem Endkampf die Leute

zu ihm kommen würden mit den Fragen:

Du bist der Auserwählte, wo warst du? Warum hast du nichts getan? Warum hast du deine eigenen Eltern sterben

lassen? Warum hast du Hunderte von Zauberern und Hexen sterben lassen?

Egal wie sehr er sich einredete, dass er keine Wahl gehabt hatte... John fühlte immer, als hätte er eine gehabt. Und die

Schuldgefühle ließen ihn einfach nicht mehr alleine.

Er blickte zu Ron und Hermine, die jungen, bewunderten und bemitleideten Helden. John wünschte, er wäre Hermine,

die dort so still lag...

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Hogwarts lag ruhig unter dem bewölkten Himmel. Jeder der momentanen Bewohner wusste nur zu gut, dass es die

Ruhe vor dem Sturm war. Der Sturm würde vielleicht erst in Monaten kommen, aber er würde kommen und ihre Leben

mit sich reißen.

Die Menschen in Hogwarts hatten sich unter dem gemeinsamen Banner des Ordens versammelt. Getrieben von Trauer,

Rachegefühlen und tiefer Loyalität zur Lichtseite hatten sich jede Fluchtmöglichkeit abgelehnt, jede Möglichkeit in der

Masse unterzutauchen vermieden. Niemals wollten Voldemort auf die eine oder andere Weise dienen, lieber sahen sie

zu wie der Ring der Dunklen Truppen rund um Hogsmeade und Hogwarts enger und enger wurde. Mit jedem Meter

schwand die Hoffnung und wuchs die Todesangst, aber sie konnten nicht mehr zurück. Ihr Stolz und Hunderte von

Todesser verboten es.

So wartete der Harte Kern der Lichtseite in stetiger Spannung und Furcht vor dem Sturm.

Im Büro des Direktors haute der muskulöse Mann mit der Faust auf den Tisch. „Wir brauchen ihn!"

McGonagall schüttelte ein wenig den Kopf. „Habt ihr so wenig Vertrauen in eure eigenen Fähigkeiten, dass ihr einen

sechzehnjährigen Jungen für euch kämpfen lassen wollt?"

Ihr Gegenüber schnaubte: „Natürlich nicht. Aber selbst ihr müsst einsehen, dass wir ohne ihn nicht mal den Hauch einer

Chance haben. Nur der Auserwählte kann Voldemort töten."

„John hat noch nicht mal seine Ausbildung beendet. Wie soll er da den stärksten Schwarzmagier aller Zeiten besiegen?",

fragte Lily, der die Sorge um ihren Sohn deutlich anzumerken war. „Er ist weder vom Können noch Geistig bereit, solch

eine Aufgabe zu leisten."

„Aber er ist der Einzige, der sie überhaupt leisten kann!"

„Williamson...", seufzte James. „Wir haben uns alle freiwillig entschieden hier zu bleiben und Hogwarts zu verteidigen.

Wir alle wissen, was auf uns zukommen wird und was unsere Wahl bedeutet. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob John dies

weiß."

Die Schuldirektorin nickte zustimmend. „Zudem musst du bedenken, dass er nicht wirklich in der Lage ist, sich zu

verteidigen. Wenn er stirbt, dann wäre diese Chance absolut vertan."

Williamson ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken. Als ehemaliger Auror wusste er nur zu gut, dass man manchmal Risiken

eingehen musste, wenn man Schadensbegrenzung betreiben möchte. Ihre Gründe waren alle wahr, aber sie sahen

einfach nicht, dass sie nur auf einen normalen Jungen zu trafen und nicht auf John. John war der Auserwählte und

würde diese Rolle auch annehmen müssen. Egal, ob seine Eltern ihn versuchten zu beschützen oder nicht.

„Er wurde trainiert und ist im Duellieren sicherlich besser, als einige andere Hexen und Zauberer hier." Grimmig sah er

sie an. „Würdet ihr wirklich soviel zögern, Potters, wenn es nicht euer Sohn wäre?!"

Lily und James fühlten sich, als hätte ihnen jemand eine Ohrfeige gegeben. Beschützen sie ihren Sohn wirklich mehr als

andere? Natürlich! Er war ihr Sohn. Aber John war eben auch der Auserwählte. Sahen sie nicht die nackten Fakten

durch die rosarote Brille der liebenden Eltern? Stellten sie gar ihren Sohn über das Leben des Ordens und aller Leute

hier in Hogwarts?

„Das ist genug, Williamson," fuhr die Katzenanimagi ihn scharf an. „Lily und James tun alles für den Orden und würden

ohne Zweifel, wenn es den Sieg bedeutet, auch John opfern!"

„Wirklich?" In Williamsons Stimme lagen berechtigte Zweifel. „Sie hatten nie Kinder, Minerva, aber ich hatte. Sie wurden

beide von Todessern ermordet. Glauben Sie mir, Eltern tun für ihre Kinder alles."

Lily schluckte und sah zu ihrem Ehemann. Hatten sie falsch gehandelt? Oder nicht? Sie wusste es nicht. Mit Schrecken

wurde ihr klar, dass sie sich bereits einmal in einer solchen Situation befunden hatte, wo es kein richtig oder falsch gab...

vor Siebzehn Jahren, nach Halloween... Auch damals hatten sie ihr Kind weggeschickt, in die vermeidliche Sicherheit,

welche sich als fatal erwies. Machten sie nun den gleichen Fehler?

James starrte Williamson wütend an:

„Wir versuchen unsere Kinder mit allen Mitteln zu schützen, aber das heißt nicht, dass wir dafür Hunderte von Leuten

sterben lassen! Würde einer von uns glauben, dass John auch nur eine minimale Chance gegen Voldemort hat, dann

wäre er nun hier."

Williamson war bei dem Namen des Dunklen Lords zusammengezuckt und erwiderte den Blick des Schwarzhaarigen

eisig. „Ich sage ja nicht, dass ihr schlechte Ziele habt... Ich sage nur, dass ihr von eurer Elternliebe geblendet seid. Mit

John hätten wir nicht nur ein Ass im Ärmel, sondern die Moral der Leute würde auch höher sein."

„Wirklich?", knurrte James. „Die Moral soll von einem verängstigten Sechzehnjährigen derart gehoben werden, dass alle

in blinder Begeisterung in den Kampf stürmen? Ich denke nicht."

„Das habe ich auch nie gesagt," verteidigte sich der Ex-Auror. Ein schmales Lächeln schlich sich auf seine

Gesichtszüge. „Oder geht es hier gar um was anderes, James? Willst du nur einfach nicht deinen letzten Erben

verlieren, wie... wie war sein Name nochmals? Harry? Du weißt schon, der Mörder Dumbledores?"

In Sekundenbruchteilen hatte das Familienoberhaupt der Potters seinen Zauberstab auf das Gesicht von Williamson

gerichtet. „Wie kannst du es wagen...!"

„Es ist die Wahrheit." Williamson stand aufrecht da und nur die Faust seiner linken Hand zeigte ein wenig von seiner

Nervosität.

„James, bitte..." Lily drückte sanft den Arm ihres Mannes hinunter. Sie war von den Worten ebenfalls getroffen worden,

aber wollte dies keinesfalls in Gewalt ausarten lassen. „Und Williamson... bitte lassen sie Harry da heraus. Er hat nie

etwas anderes als die Meinungen der Vampire gehört, es ist natürlich das er ihnen folgt."

„Dennoch wissen wir zu wenig über ihn..." McGonagall seufzte. „Aber lassen wir das Thema mit den Pottersöhnen. John

soll im Ausland bleiben. Im schlimmsten Falle kann er von dort den Orden neu aufziehen. Und Harry... Ich fürchte, ihr

müsst euch damit abfinden, dass er ein Söldner der Vampire ist." Sie sah die Potters direkt an. „Auch wenn dies schwer

ist."

„Ich weiß..." James steckte seinen Zauberstab wieder ein.

„Wir haben alle Personen, die wir vermissen." Minerva sah die drei Erwachsene ruhig an. „Sei es nun die eigenen

Kinder, Freunde, oder Mentoren wie Albus Dumbledore. Es werden auch noch mehr werden. Nur dadurch darf unsere

Einigkeit nicht zerstört werden. Dadurch dürfen wir unser Ziel nicht aus den Augen verlieren."

James nickte lächelnd mit einer Spur von Traurigkeit. „Wie immer hast du Recht."

Lily sah zu Williamson. „Der eigentliche Punkt dieser Diskussion war ja die weitere Vorgehensweise..."

„Exakt." Der Ex-Auror nickte. „Mehrere im Orden, ihr habt die Liste der Namen, möchten das ich bei den Entscheidungen

miteinbezogen werde. Also das wir nun zu Viert den Orden führen."

„Bewilligt." Minerva hob die Hand um mögliche Proteste von James zu stoppen. „Es ist knapp die Hälfte und sie wählen

uns ja nicht ab. Sie wollen nur eine weitere unabhängige Meinung."

Williamson nickte. „Ich bin wegen meinen Aurorkenntnissen und dadurch, dass ich einige bestimmte Personen neutraler

sehen kann, ausgewählt worden." Er streckte ihnen die Hand entgegen. „Auf gute Zusammenarbeit."

James betrachtete die Hand misstrauisch, sah dann nochmals in sein Gesicht. „Ich hoffe, wir können demnächst

objektiver verhandeln..."

Williamson hob eine Augenbraune hoch, lächelte dann aber. „Ich hätte nicht so harsch sein sollen, dass stimmt."

Die beiden Frauen beobachteten genau, wie James nochmals kurz zögerte und dann endlich zu ihrer Erleichterung die

Hand nahm.

„Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass ich dich mag," meinte Potter mit einem Grinsen.

Williamson sah ihn belustigt, aber auch kampfbereit an. „Das habe ich auch nie verlangt."

Das erste Kapitel.^^ Viel hat sich verändert, viel bleibt gleich.

Meine Lieblingsstelle dürfte gleich der Beginn des Kapitels sein. Ansonsten war das Kapitel als Überblick gedacht, nach

der langen Pause... ich hoffe, dass hat geklappt.

Ansonsten noch einige Kleinigkeiten:

- Draco hat nun doch einen Platz in IV gefunden... ich verrate nur noch nicht, womit er sich rumschlagen darf

*schmunzel*

- Es werden wieder mal Leute sterben. Es wird Schlachten geben. Es wird Armeen gegeben...

Nächstes Kapitel "Dunkle Künste in Hogwarts": Die Föderation bringt langsam ihre Leute in Stellung, während die

Todesser bereits jegliches Zurückhaltung fallen lassen... Doch was tut der Orden, nun unter dem neuen Einfluss von

Williamson?

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil IV: Dunkle Künste in Hogwarts**

Ich hoffe, ihr habt bei dem neuen Kapitel Spaß und Spannung!

56. Dunkle Künste in Hogwarts

„Formation auflösen!", schallte der Befehl über das Feld. „Ihr werdet nun euer Lager bauen, danach habt ihr frei."

Die Kompanie, welche in der Sonne mit ihren blitzenden Rüstungen durchaus beeindruckend war, stampfte einmal mit

ihren langen Speeren auf den Boden. „Zu Befehl!"

„Abtreten!"

Amüsiert sah Letifer zu, wie die exakten Reihen der Albensoldaten zu einem einzigen Chaos verschwammen. Die

Männer und Frauen rannten jeweils zu ihren Dingen, sprachen sich ab und sammelten sich um ihre Gruppenführer.

Diese leiteten sie dann zum Waldrand, wo sie die Bäume abhacken mussten, damit Platz für die neue Sektion des

Lagers entstand.

„Du scheinst von deinem früheren Charme nichts verloren zu haben, Hamelie."

Sie drehte sich um und sah zu der verhüllten Gestalt. Die Albin zog eine Augenbraune hoch. „Wirklich? Ein großes

Kompliment, wenn es von dir kommt."

„Es ist nur die Wahrheit."

„Wenn du meinst." Sie lächelte. „Es fühlt sich gut an, wieder in einem Lager zu arbeiten."

„Ja." Letifer sah zu dem Lager, welches nun die abkommandierten Abteilungen der verschiedenen Rassen beherbergte.

Es war in seiner Größe um einiges gewachsen und konnte bald eine Zeltstadt genannt werden. „Fast wie früher, oder?"

Kurze Traurigkeit blitzte in ihren Augen auf. „Fast."

So kurz es auch war, der Halbvampir kannte seine Freundin gut genug, um auch ein solch kurzes Zeichen zu sehen. Er

ließ das Thema fallen: „Die Vampire und die Alben besitzen die am Besten ausgebildeten Truppen, gefolgt von den

Kobolden und unter Umständen den Humani, sowie den Werwölfen."

„Meinst du nicht, dass du den Meermenschen hier Unrecht tust?", fragte Hamelie skeptisch. „Sie sind ein kriegerisches

Volk und ihre Männer wissen sehr wohl zu kämpfen."

„Aber nur im Wasser. An Land sind sie leider nutzlos. Deswegen werden die Meermenschen auch als einzige Rasse

keine Armee hier im Lager besitzen, da es keine genügend große Wasserfläche gibt."

„Das ist mir bereits aufgefallen, aber wohin willst du sie tun?"

„Hogwarts."

Hamelie starrte ihn ungläubig an. „Hogwarts?! Wir meinen schon beide das Hogwarts vor dem sich gerade die Dunkle

Armee sammelt, um ein letztes mal auf den Orden zu treffen?"

„Ja, genau dieses Hogwarts. Der See dort beherbergt seit Jahrhunderten eine große Stadt der Meermenschen mit vielen

magischen Unterwasserwegen zu anderen Seen und Meeren. Es ist ideal." Er seufzte, als er ihren immer noch

zweifelnden Blick bemerkte. „Zudem ist es gut Truppen an solch einem Schauplatz zu haben."

„Nicht wirklich, wenn man sich nicht einmischen will." Die Kriegerin griff sich an die Stirn. Es war ein warmer Tag und der

Sommer kam langsam mit voller Macht heraus. Es war ihr unbegreiflich wie es Letifer in diesen Roben aushielt.

Wahrscheinlich ein paar helfende Kühlungszauber... Oder hatte ihn der Hitzschlag einfach verrückt werden lassen, dass

er auf solch seltsame Ideen kam? Nein, sie wusste es besser:

„Es ist der Orden, nicht?" Letifer schwieg. „Oder gar nur die Potters?"

Letifer schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie bedeuten mir etwas, aber nicht viel. Mach nicht den Fehler zu glauben, dass ich eine

ganze Armee bloß für ihre Rettung bewegen werde. Sie haben selbst ihre Position gewählt, nun müssen sie damit

leben."

„Und was sollen dann die Meerkrieger dort?"

Letifer zögerte für einen Moment mit der Antwort, dann erwiderte er in einem Ton, die dem eines absolut skrupellosem

Feldherrn entsprach:

„Der Sieger wird nach der finalen Schlacht geschwächt sein, dass könnten wir ausnutzen. Ebenso könnten wir bei sich

bietender Gelegenheit einen Deal mit einer Seite aushandeln und der anderen in den Rücken fallen."

„Nochmals der Dunkle Lord?!"

„Nur bis der Orden absolut beseitigt ist..." Letifer sah zum Himmel. „Aber ich denke nicht, dass Voldemort dafür unsere

Hilfe braucht."

Hamelie seufzte und legte ihrem jungen Freund eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Egal, was du tust, folge nicht Voldemort...

oder deinen Eltern, verstanden?"

Letifer nickte langsam. „Ich habe mich schon längst entschieden, Hamelie. Sorge dich nicht."

Sie grinste. „Ich werde mich immer um dich sorgen, du wandelnde Katastrophe!"

„Tz, ich bin nicht dein Baby, Hamelie," protestierte der Präsident der Föderation mit Humor.

„Ja, ich weiß..." Sie blinzelte. „Würdest du mich unterstützen, wenn ich noch jemanden von unschätzbarem Wert dazu

hole?"

Letifer zuckte mit den Schultern. Warum fragte sie überhaupt? Experten oder Krieger, die treu waren, ließ er immer rein,

besonders wenn sie auf Empfehlung seiner engen Freunde kamen. Bisher war er da noch nie enttäuscht worden.

„Sicher."

„Wunderbar! Dann tue ich gleich alles vorbereiten." Sie sah ich glücklich an, drehte sich um und ging bereits, als sie

hinzufügte: „Damit sich Daniel auch wohl fühlt."

Letifer erstarrte. Daniel? Als in DER Daniel Silberdegen? Das Kind, welches gerade mal ein Jahr alt und sein Patenkind

war? Er konnte es nicht fassen. War diese Albin den gerade komplett wahnsinnig geworden?

„Hamelie!", rief er und begann hinter ihr her zu laufen. „Das ist Wahnsinn! Du kannst doch kein Kleinkind in dieses Lager

bringen!"

„Warum denn nicht?" Sie ignorierte ihn, als er sie einholte. „Er wäre bei seiner Mutter und bei seinem Patenonkel. Was

könnte er mehr wollen?"

„Er wäre mitten in einem Krieg! Daniel würde in einem Armeelager leben mit Toten und Verletzten!", versuchte er es ihr

verzweifelt klar zu machen.

Sie warf ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu. „Und? Wenn er nach seinen Eltern kommt, wird es ihm sicher gefallen. Außerdem

bist du ja auch in so einem Lager aufgewachsen und es hat dir nicht geschadet."

Letifer wäre fast gestolpert. Nicht geschadet? Er kannte mehr als eine Handvoll Personen, die eine radikal andere

Meinung vertraten. „Hamelie... Bist du dir sicher, dass dein Sohn so werden soll wie ich? Ein herzloser Mörder?!"

„Du übertreibst. Du bist ein wunderbarer Feldherr mit vielen Anhängern und Bewunderern..."

„Und noch mehr Feinden!"

„Irrelevant." Sie warf das Argument zur Seite, als hätte es nie existiert. „Ich will ja nur nicht, dass Daniel alleine bei

irgendwelchen wechselnden Kindermädchen aufwachse muss und einsam ist! Das musst du doch verstehen, oder?"

„Äh... ja, aber..."

„Siehst du, du bist der gleichen Meinung wie ich!" Triumphierend marschierte die Albin weiter, neben sich einen

deprimierten Feldherrn.

Letifer war sich alles andere als sicher, dass dies auch nur annähernd die beste oder vernünftigste Entscheidung

gewesen war, aber es sah wohl so aus, als hätte er keine Wahl. Mütter konnten wirklich stur sein, wenn es um ihre

Kinder ging.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Neville saß einsam am Waldesrand, angelehnt an eine Tanne. Vor ihm war das Lager, dessen Lärm und manchmal

unschönen Gerüchen er erstmal etwas entkommen war. Prüfend sah er zum Zehnten Mal auf den Brief in seine Schoss.

Stimmten die Formulierungen? Klang er überzeugend? Er hoffte es, immerhin war dies das Ergebnis zahlloser Versuche

davor. Nun war nur noch die Frage, wie er den Brief nach Hogwarts brachte. Soweit er wusste, wurden Eulen immer von

mindestens zwei Leuten kontrolliert und er wollte nicht die Falschen den Brief lesen lassen...

„Hey, Neville! Gut, dass ich dich gefunden habe!"

Er sah auf. Von Links kam eine dunkle Gestalt auf ihn zu, und er lächelte automatisch. Er hatte seinen Freund bereits

tagelang nicht mehr gesehen gehabt. „Letifer! Was machst du denn hier?"

„Ich habe dich gesucht, was sonst?" Letifer blieb vor ihm stehen und sah auf ihn herunter. „Was machst du da?"

„Einen Brief schreiben." Neville blinzelte und stand mühsam auf. Da erst bemerkte er, dass sein Freund etwas vorsichtig

im Arm hielt. „Was ist das?"

Letifer tat, sehr zum Ärgernis von dem ehemaligen Gryffindor, als hätte er die Frage nicht gehört. „An Viktor?" Neville

nickte. „Verstehe... du hast doch bisher noch keine Arbeit hier im Lager gefunden, oder?"

Neville wurde etwas rot und sah beschämt an Letifer vorbei. „Nein, aber Percy hat sich wirklich Mühe gegeben!"

„Glaube ich dir. Was hältst du davon, wenn du mir einen Gefallen tust? Es wäre etwas stressig, aber wirklich wichtig und

es beinhaltet eine große Verantwortung." Letifer klang fast so, als würde er ein Produkt anpreisen.

Der Junge zuckte mit den Schultern. Er würde gerne wieder etwas zu tun haben. „Warum nicht?" Da fiel ihm etwas ein.

„Aber kannst du dann... ich mein, nur vielleicht..." Er fasste den Brief fester. „Denn Brief zu Viktor schicken?"

Der Blick des Feldherrn wanderte von seinem Freund zum Brief und wieder zurück. Dann nickte er. „Sicher. Hier!"

Und er drückte seinem nichts ahnenden Freund das recht schwere Bündel in den Arm und entwendete ihm gleichzeitig

den Brief. „Viktor wird ihn sicher erhalten. Ich muss jetzt aber los, es scheint Probleme zwischen zwei Werwölfen und

einer Gruppe von Nymphen gegeben zu haben... Viel Spaß mit ihm!"

„Ihm?", fragte Neville verständnislos und sah dann auf das Bündel. Er stieß einen kleinen Schrei der Überraschung aus.

„Das ist ja ein Kind!"

Letifer nickte belustigt. „Ja, und ich denke, du hast ihn gerade geweckt."

In der Tat schlug das Kind in Nevilles Armen die Augen auf und begann sofort zu schreien. Der Junge hätte ihn fast fallen

lassen. „Was soll ich denn damit?!"

„Auf ihn aufpassen, was sonst?" Letifer hätte fast über das entsetzte Gesicht seines Freundes gelacht. „Das ist nun

deine Aufgabe. Und mache sie bitte richtig, ich würde Hamelie ungern erklären, warum ihrem Sohn, und meinem

Patensohn, was zugestoßen ist."

„Hamelie? Die Anführerin der Alben?" Neville schluckte und sah auf das Kind, welches er mehr schlecht als recht hielt.

Und es wurde auch noch schwer! In Ermangelung besserer Ideen kniete er sich nieder und setzte das lauthals plärrende

Kind auf den Waldboden.

„Viel Erfolg mit dem Kleinen. Sein Name ist übrigens Daniel."

Mit diesem Worten joggte der Halbvampir ohne ein weiteres Mal auf die Rufe seines Freundes zu reagieren in das Lager

zurück. Er war sich sicher, dass er eine gute Entscheidung getroffen hatte. Es hätte nicht jeder Babysitter werden

können. Es musste jemand vertrauenswürdiges sein, möglichst ein Albe oder ein Mensch, jemand der keine aktive

Aufgabe hatte und kein Soldat war... Nicht einfach. Aber Neville war aus seiner Sicht der perfekte Kandidat.

Er sah zu dem Brief in seiner Hand und überflog ihn kurz. Leise pfiff er durch die Zähne. Wusste Neville überhaupt, was

das für Auswirkungen haben könnte? Wahrscheinlich nicht. Letifer aber sah das Potenzial und war mehr als geneigt es

zu nutzen... Zudem war es sicher nett, seinem alten Freund Viktor ebenfalls wieder mal einen Brief zu schicken.

„Letifer! Ach, verdamm ihn..." Deprimiert ließ sich Neville neben seine neue Aufgabe auf den Boden sinken. Er musterte

Daniel neugierig. Die schwarzen Haare und die bronzene Haut verkündeten seine Albengene nur zu deutlich. Und waren

auch die Ohren nicht ein klein wenig spitz? Neville lächelte ein wenig. Der Kleine sah auf einfach zu süß aus.

„Nun sind wir wohl nur noch zu Zweit, was?"

Der Einjährige hatte sich inzwischen von seiner Decke frei gestrampelt und starrte nun den neuen Menschen mit großen

Augen an. Er sah so anders aus wie die Alben von daheim! So helle Haut und Haare! Voller Neugier griff das Kind nach

vorne und zog an einer der Strähnen.

„Au! Lass das!" Mühsam versuchte Neville sich zu befreien, ohne dem Kind weh zu tun. „Daniel!"

„Lus'ik!", verkündete Klein-Daniel schließlich und lachte.

Neville seufzte, als er das Büschel Haare in der Hand des Kleinen sah. Das war sicherlich der Beginn einer wunderbaren

Freundschaft...

Daniel sprang auf und versuchte weg zu rennen. Neville sprintete fluchend hinterher.

... oder auch nicht.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Viktor Krum war in der verlassen wirkenden Bibliothek alleine. Wo einst Kinder mehr oder weniger fleißig unter den

wachsamen Augen von Madame Pince lernten, war nun Stille. Viele der wertvolleren und vor allem gefährlicheren

Bücher waren bereits auf den Kontinent in Sicherheit gebracht worden. Dennoch waren immer noch genügend

Geschichtsbücher da, dass er sich problemlos weiter fortbilden konnte.

„Viktor?", fragte jemand zögerlich. Es erinnerte ihn an seinen verschollenen Gryffindor, so sah er automatisch auf. Vor

ihm stand Lily Potter.

„Wie kann ich helfen, Lily?"

Sie nahm sich einen Stuhl und setzte sich vor ihm hin. Beinahe nervös faltete sie ihre Hände auf dem Schoß, aber als

sie ihre Frage stellte, was sie ohne jegliche Unsicherheit. „Bekommst du immer noch diese Briefe von deinen

Managern?"

„Nicht nur von denen." Jeder im Schloss wusste, dass er täglich mindestens drei Briefe erhielt, dass er Hogwarts

verlassen sollte. In selteneren Fällen waren es Heuler von seinen Fans, aber dazwischen fanden sich Drohungen und

Bitten seiner Manager, Meinungen seiner Freunde, sowie herzzerreißende Briefe seiner Familie. Es machte ihm nach

den ersten paar Wochen nichts mehr aus. Irgendwann hatte er eine Annonce in eine internationale Zeitung setzen

lassen, dass er nicht fliehen würde, egal was passiert, und das ihn Briefe schon gar nicht zum anderes Denken bewegen

würden. Danach wurden es weniger, aber sie hörten nie ganz auf.

„Warum gehst du nicht?", fragte Lily in einer Mischung aus ehrlicher Neugier und Hoffnung, dass er es sich doch anders

überlegen würde. „Es ist nicht dein Land, du hast keine Familie hier verloren und als Reinblut mit deiner Berühmtheit

kannst du jederzeit fliehen. Überall auf der Welt würden sie dich mit offenen Armen begrüßen!"

Viktor sah sie einigen Sekunden lang stumm an. Er verstand sie und ihre Frage. Er selbst hatte sie sich oft genug

gestellt und nur langsam die Antwort gefunden gehabt. Es gab nicht nur eine Antwort und die, welche er damals Neville

gegeben hatte, war auch nicht vollständig gewesen.

„Lily... die Fans und die Manager wollen ein Idol, nicht mich. Und meine Freunde... ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob dies

wirklich meine Freunde sind. Sie brauchen mich alle nicht."

„Und deine Familie?"

„Sie werden es verstehen."

„Wirklich?" Viktor schwieg und Lily sah ihn forschend an. Sie zweifelte, dass er mit seiner Familie auf gutem Fuße stand.

Plötzlich kam ihr eine Idee. Vielleicht hing diesem jungen Mann wirklich so sehr an ihm. „Was ist mit Harry? Bleibst du

wegen ihm?"

Der Bulgare runzelte die Stirn. Ein Zeichen, dass er dieses Verhör nicht schätzte und ihre Vermutung vielleicht richtiger

lag, als ihn lieb war. Etwas in ihm hasste es, wenn er analysiert wurde. Der Quidditch-Sucher schob die Schuld zu

seinen teilweise fanatischen Fans, welche in jede seiner Bewegungen, Sätze usw. die unmöglichsten Dinge hinein

interpretierten. Doch Lily war keine von diesen Fans. Er atmete tief ein:

„Dein Sohn ist etwas besonderes... Mit seinem Charisma könnte er ganze Armeen führen, aber dennoch bin ich nicht

wegen ihm geblieben."

Lily entspannte sich. Sie wusste, dass sie dies nichts anging und Viktor ein erwachsener Mann war, dennoch hatte sie

das Gefühl sich um ihn kümmern zu müssen. Er war doch viel zu jung für diesen Krieg! Wichtiger als diese Tatsache war

aber der irrationale Gedanke, dass sie nicht wollte, dass ihr Sohn Harry an noch einen Tod direkt oder indirekt schuldig

war. Würde Viktor sterben, weil er wegen Harry hier war, sie konnte sich die Schuldvorwürfe und die Trauer ihres Sohnes

nur zu gut vorstellen. Sie sah sie täglich im Gesicht ihres Mannes.

„Warum bist du dann hier geblieben?", fragte sie.

Viktor sah für einen Moment fast träumerisch aus und lächelte dann. „Ich studiere Geschichte. Es ist langweilig, trocken

und besteht aus kleinlichen Fakten. Aber hier kann ich Geschichte miterleben und vielleicht sogar verändern."

„Es könnte dein Leben kosten.", wandte Lily besorgt ein.

Viktor grinste. „Ich war schon immer eine risikofreudige Person." Dass musste man wohl sei, wenn man den Wronski-

Bluff als Zeitvertreib sah. „Und was hält dich hier in Hogwarts?" Aufmerksam sah er sie an. „Deine Kinder können es

nicht sein, die sind nun alle weg."

„Stimmt." Sie seufzte und schloss ihre hell grünen Augen. Sie war müde. Nachts hatte sie Albträume von ihrem Sohn

Harry und tagsüber nahm der Orden sie vollkommen in Anspruch. „Ich kann nicht fliehen. Fliehen bedeutet mein

Heimatland und der Grund für den ich all die Jahre gekämpft habe aufzugeben. Einfach gehen, dass bin nicht ich."

„Ich verstehe..." Für einige Momente sagte keiner von ihnen etwas, dann schloss Viktor sein Buch. „Ich muss leider

gehen, da ich einigen versprochen habe sie zu unterrichten. Wenn du nochmals über Lucas reden möchtest, dann

kannst du immer zu mir kommen."

Die Ordensanführerin erhob sich: „Danke." Ihr Blick wurde dann ernst. „Was lehrst du hier einige Erwachsenen? Dunkle

Künste?"

Viktor wünschte sich für einen Moment weit, weit weg. Er hatte Williamson und seiner Gruppe keine Geheimhaltung

geschworen, dennoch war er mit dem Wissen nicht gerade hausieren gegangen. Mitten im letzten Lichtstützpunkt, mitten

in Hogwarts, Dunkle Künste zu lehren fühlte sich falsch an... Aber die Männer und Frauen hatten ihn regelrecht angefleht

und so hatte er zugestimmt. Es war ja nicht das erste Mal und Neville hatte es auch nicht geschadet.

So nickte er knapp und beobachtete, wie Lily Potter voller Wut auf ihn nieder starrte.

„Williamson! Ist er nun soweit gegangen, dass wir die Dunklen Künste benutzen sollen?!"

Er stand auf und legte ihr zögernd eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Es ist ihre eigene Entscheidung. Du musst verstehen, die

wenigsten haben Training im Duellieren und wollen einfach wissen, was auf sie zukommt."

„Aber einige wollen sicherlich auch die Flüche anwenden, oder?"

„Ja", bestätigte er, obwohl keiner seiner Schüler explizit etwas darüber hatte verlauten lassen. Aber ihre Fragen und ihre

Reaktionen waren aufschlussreich genug. „Die Dunklen Künste machen eine Person nicht böse..."

„Nein, aber sie sind der erste Schritt und für angegriffene, Rache suchende Menschen kann es nur zu leicht sein die

Kontrolle zu verlieren." Lily seufzte. „Ich muss ihnen vertrauen, oder? Ich kann sie nicht bestrafen. Und dir kann ich nicht

verbieten zu lehren."

Obwohl sie es nur zu gerne getan hätte. Doch sie konnte es nicht wagen. Mit Williamsons Gruppe war ihr Machtfaktor

geschrumpft und wenn auch noch welche von ihrer Partei dabei waren... Nein. Solch ein Schritt könnte den gesamten

Orden gegen sie aufhetzen und was dann? Gar nicht zu reden davon, dass jedes Verbot umgangen werden konnte. Sie

würde beide Augen zudrücken und hoffen müssen, dass sich niemand von ihnen sich in den Dunklen Künsten verlor.

„Pass auf deine Schüler auf, bitte. Kaum einer ist emotional ausgeglichen und es könnte das schlimmste passieren..."

Viktor nickte langsam, nicht wissend, was er darauf antworten sollte. Er passte doch immer auf, oder?

„Bis zum Abendessen dann." Mit diesen Worten verabschiedete er sich und verließ eiligst die Bibliothek.

Lily sah sich nochmals um und nahm dann das Buch in die Hand. Sie erinnerte sich es mal gelesen zu haben, als sie

noch eine Schülerin war. Diese Zeiten mit solch kindischen Sorgen schienen soweit weg zu sein... Wehmütig stellte sie

es zurück ins Regal und öffnete auf ihrem Weg nach draußen noch schnell ein Fenster.

Die Bibliothek lag wieder komplett verlassen da, als ein schwarzer Vogel durch das Fenster geflogen kam. Kurz hüpfte er

auf dem nun leeren Platz von Viktor herum, bevor es ein enttäuschten Krächzer ertönen ließ. Mit einem Flügelschlag war

der Rabe dann auch wieder in der Luft und verschwunden.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Als die ersten Strahlen der Maisonne die Dächer von Hogsmeade berührte, war fast alles schon wieder vorbei. Die

meisten Leute waren bereits vor Wochen geflohen, aber vor allem alleinstehende, alte Menschen hatten sich nicht von

ihrem Besitz trennen wollen und voller Hoffnung ausgeharrt. Diese Hoffnung wurde ihr Verhängnis.

Wie Schatten waren die Todesser von Haus zu Haus gegangen und hatten überprüft, ob noch jemand da war. Viele von

der neueren Rekruten waren schnell und effizient, sie hielten sich an den Kodex. Doch die alte Garde wütete schlimmer

denn je. Die Schreie ihrer Opfer und das Gelächter der Peiniger wurden dank Zauber in den Zimmern gefangen. Der

Cruciatus-Fluch war ein Zeitvertreib, der Imperio wurde in seiner schrecklichsten Form vorgeführt und der grüne

Todesfluch zeigte seine barmherzige Seite, als er die gebrochenen Gestalten erlöste.

Die Verbrechen waren unzählig und die Gebrüder Lestrange hetzten ihre Leute immer weiter auf. Es wurde ein Spiel, bei

dem jeder versuchte dem anderen an Perversität zu übertrumpfen. In einem wahrhaften Blutrausch verloren sie jegliche

Sitte und Moral... und einige wohl auch jegliche Unschuld und naive Vorstellung, die sie über den Krieg hatten.

Nur die wenigen jungen Frauen entkamen lebendig, um ein schlimmeren Schicksal entgegen zu sehen. Sie wurden in

das Lager der Todesser gebracht, wo sie als Vergnügung jedem frei standen. Konnten sie nicht mehr oder wehrten sich,

kamen sie zu den Dementoren, welche ihre düstere Aura auf das ganze Gebiet ausgestreckt hatten.

Der Orden merkte erst bei Sonnenaufgang, dass es den Todessern gelungen war, Hogsmeade einzunehmen. Die zwei

Wachen des Ordens waren hinterrücks ermordet und die Alarmsprüche, welche Hogsmeade hätten schützen sollen,

modifizieren worden. Hätten die Todesser die Sprüche gebrochen oder anderweitig entfernt, wäre Hogwarts in

Sekundenschnelle bereit gewesen. Aber so? Die Sprüche funktionierten, nur setzten sie in Hogwarts nichts in Gang.

McGonagall spürte kein Zupfen an ihrer Magie, es entstand kein Sirenengeheul, nichts. Alle schliefen friedlich durch das

Massaker.

Verspätet wurde der Alarm von der Wachablösung manuell ausgelöst. In einer Rekordzeit formierte sich der Orden unter

McGonagall, den Potters und Williamson. Keiner konnte abstreiten, dass sie effektiv waren.

„Was nun?", fragte Lily, sich nur zu deutlich bewusst, dass sie zu spät waren. Jetzt war Schadensbegrenzung gefragt.

„Wir müssen mindestens nachsehen, ob in Hogsmeade noch jemand lebt..."

„Und es am Besten zurückerobern," stimmte der ehemalige Auror zu. „Nur haben wir dafür zu ungenaue Daten und sie

erwarten uns. Wir können nicht apparieren, also werden sie den Schirmrand nonstop bewachen."

James runzelte die Stirn. „Es wäre Selbstmord, wenn wir direkt auf sie zu stürmen..."

„Über die andere Seite des Schutzschirms können wir ebenfalls nicht," meinte McGonagall. „Dort haben wir schon länger

immer wieder Todesser gesichtet."

„Gesichtet... gesichtet..." James grinste. „Das ist es! Wir nehmen die Thestrale und Besen! Aus der Luft erwarten sie uns

sicherlich nicht."

Lily sah deutlich fröhlicher aus. „Mir gefällt die Idee!"

„Sie könnte klappen...", gab Williamson zu. „Vor allem da Thestrale sehr schnell und teilweise Sprüche resistent sind."

„Worauf warten wir dann noch?", fragte McGonagall. „James, du nimmst die Thestrale, ein paar Leute und kundschaftest

aus, wie viele es sind. Wir anderen bereiten einen möglichen größeren Angriff vor, falls es sich noch lohnt..."

James nickte und weg war er. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatte er mehrere Leute um sich geschart. Es waren gute und

vertrauenswürdige Leute, von deren Fähigkeiten er überzeugt war. Kurz erklärte er den Plan, dann sah er Tonks, Hagrid,

und das Ehepaar Olden an.

„Alles klar?" Sie nickten. „Dann los!"

„James!", fragte jemand neben ihm. „Kann ich auch mit?"

„Viktor?" Der Schwarzhaarige seufzte. Hagrid brauchte er wegen den Thestrals, das Ehepaar Olden war gut mit

Tarnsprüchen und im Duellieren, sowie Tonks ein Ex-Auror und ein Metamorpmagus war. Aus seiner Sicht die ideale

Truppe für solch ein Unternehmen... Allerdings wäre vielleicht Viktor mit seiner Duelliererfahrung und den etwas

tödlicheren Sprüchen nicht schlecht. Es mangelte ihm eh noch an direkter Feuerkraft. „Gut, komm mit."

„Danke," murmelte der Bulgare leise, wenn auch ein wenig nervös. Bisher war er erst zweimal auf Missionen dabei

gewesen, und dort hatte er immer nur Wache gestanden. Dies aber war wichtig und um einiges gefährlicher. Er fasste

seinen Zauberstab fester. Für dieses Gefühl der Aufregung, des Riskierens war er in Schottland geblieben... Es war

besser wie jedes noch so gefährliche Manöver auf dem Besen.

„Oh, ganz ruhig, Kleine... joa, so ist es gut..." Hagrid sah auf. Der Verbotene Wald war dunkel und selbst für ihn ein sehr

ungemütlicher Ort voller Gefahren. Aber sie hatten eine Mission. Er schwang sich auf den größten Thestral, den Hengst

der Herde, und bedeutete den anderen ebenfalls aufzusetzen. „Okay, alle? ... Gut. Theroborn, nach Hogsmeade geht's.

Achte darauf in Deckung zu bleiben!"

Theroborn wieherte und schon wehte hoch oben der Wind um die Gestalten. Sie klammerten sie an den knochigen

Pferden fest, welche in einem unglaublichen Tempo flogen. Bevor sie richtig realisierten, wo sie waren, hielten die Pferde

auch schon in der Luft dicht über den alten und sehr hohen Baumwipfeln an. Vor ihnen lag Hogsmeade über das dunkle

Rauchschwaden hingen.

„Sie haben den Honigtopf angezündet," bemerkte Viktor ruhig. „Warum das denn?"

„Der Geheimgang...", murmelte James. Auf die fragenden Gesichter der anderen erklärte er: „Es gab dort einen

Geheimgang nach Hogwarts. Wir haben ihn im Herbst aus Sicherheitsgründen versiegelt. Sie müssen wohl ein wenig

wütend darüber gewesen sein..."

Tonks nickte. „Warum habt ihr uns nie von den Geheimgängen erzählt?"

Die brummige Stimme des Mr. Olden antwortete ihr: „Sie standen immer jedem Schüler frei, der nach ihnen suchte oder

den Glück leitete. Man verrät sie nicht einfach weiter."

„Oh..." Die junge Frau seufzte. „Dennoch wäre es praktisch gewesen..."

„Psst." James deutete nach vorne. „Todesser."

Tatsächlich kreuzten auf der Straße des Dorfes zum Verbotenen Wald Todesser. Doch sie sahen nicht in geringsten in

ihre Richtung. Dennoch, die Drei waren offensichtlich eine Patrouille. Nach nur wenigen Minuten war sie schließlich

wieder zwischen den Häuserreihen verschwunden.

„Wir teilen uns auf," entschloss James. „So werden wir schneller und unauffälliger sein."

Er gab jedem einen spezifische Flugstrecke und einen Zeitpunkt bei dem sie sich wieder trafen, dann war jeder auf sich

allein gestellt. Nur Hagrid und Mrs Olden bildeten ein Team, da der Halbriese keine Tarnzauber beherrschte.

Viktors Route führte hauptsächlich an den Schirmen von Hogwarts entlang, mit einer kleinen Schleife über ein paar

Zaubererhäuschen, die eher außerhalb des Dorfes standen. Bei einem wusste er sicher, dass die Bewohner bereits vor

Monaten geflohen waren. Bei den anderen riskierte er einen Tiefflug und landete schließlich sogar auf einem Pfad mitten

im Garten eines der Häuser. Sorgfältig versteckte er den Thestral unter Unsichtbarkeitszaubern, dann tat er das gleiche

bei sich selber. Derart versteckt kletterte er über den alten roten Gartenzaun und schlich geduckt in der schmalen Gasse

bis zur Hauptstraße.

Dort sah er hoch und runter. Kein Lebenszeichen, kein Geräusch, nichts. Alle Türen der Häuser standen offen, aber nur

bei einer war den schwarzen Schmauchspuren zu erkennen, dass etwas mehr Gewalt angewendet wurde.

Viktor spürte wie sich sein gesamter Körper unbewusst anspannte. Die verbliebende Ahnung vom Tod hing wie eine

schwere Wolke in der Luft. Er lauschte instinktiv auf jedes Geräusch, auf die Gefahr die hier irgendwo lauerte. Doch alles

was er hörte war sein eigener Atem und sein Herz das schlug, als würde er gerade den Iren den Schnatz vor der Nase

wegklauen.

Noch bevor er es überprüfte wusste er, dass Hogsmeade ein Dorf der Toten war.

Dennoch, um sicher zu gehen, sprach er einen eher dunklen Zauber, denn er in Durmstrang für die Jagd gelernt hatte.

Das Gejagte war nie näher spezifiziert worden.

Vor ihm erschienen nun mehrere kleinere Leuchtkugeln, die rasch wieder verblassten. Es waren drei große gewesen,

Zauberer. Er selbst und etwa einen Häuserblock weiter zwei Todesser. Dann mehrere kleine von winzigen Säugetieren

und dann noch eine sehr helle, der Thestral. Ansonsten nichts. Keine Überlebenden.

Er schluckte, als in ihm jegliche Hoffnung einem unbestimmten Gefühl des Verlustes wich.

Plötzlich spürte er etwas scharfes an seiner linken Schulter und fuhr panisch herum, einen der schmerzhaftesten Flüche

der Geschcihte auf der Zunge. Wer war das?! Hatte er doch nicht aufgepasst? Würde er gleich angegriffen werden?

Sterben?

Ein leises Krächzen drang an seine Ohren, als der schwarze Rabe losgerissen wurde und hektisch in der Luft sein

Gleichgewicht suchte. Unter den erstaunten Blick des Bulgaren landete der Rabe auf dem Gartenzaun und legte den

Kopf schief.

Der Zauberer beruhigte sich durch schieren Willen und horchte. Hatten die Todesser etwas gehört? Er nahm nichts wahr.

Vorerst. Er sollte hier besser jetzt als nacher verschwinden.

Der Rabe flatterte Aufmerksamkeits heischend mit den Flügeln.

Viktor betrachtete den Vogel näher. Er schien trainiert zu sein, wie er so ruhig da saß, obwohl er sich näherte. Und hatte

er da am Bein nicht...? Briefe. Da war er sich sicher. Nur für wen? Für ihn oder für jemand anderen...? Normalerweise

verflogen sich Vögel nicht, aber es war mehr als wahrscheinlich, dass der Empfänger schon tot war.

Er streckte die Hand aus und der Rabe hüpfe mit einem befriedigten Krächzen drauf. Viktor wäre beinahe zusammen

gezuckt. Musste das Vieh so laut sein? Nervös löste er die Briefe und sah auf den Adressat.

„Für mich?" Verblüfft betrachtete er den Überbringer der Briefe, doch da schraubte sich der Rabe bereits wieder in die

Lüfte.

Hin und her gerissen zwischen der Neugier, was in den Briefen stand, und seiner Sicherheit sprintete er zu dem Thestral

zurück, welches ungeduldig gewartet hatte. Mit etwas Bedauern stopfte er den Brief in eine versteckte Tasche seines

Umhangs, dann glitt er auf den Rücken des Pferdes. Sekunden später waren sie nur noch ein kleiner schwarzer Punkt

am Firmament.

Unter ihm glitten die Häuser entlang und Viktor konnte nicht den Gedanken verdrängen, in welchen Leichen lagen. Tote

Menschen mit einer Geschichte, einem Leben, Hoffnung... Familie. Es versetzte ihm einen Stich. Und zum erstenmal

verstand er in seinem Innersten, dass Krieg weder ein Spiel, noch eine Geschichte in seinen Büchern war. Krieg war ein

realer Terror und Tod war viel mehr als nur das Ende. Mit jedem Leben verschwand eine Facette, sowie Hogsmeade

früheres buntes Gesicht nun schwarz und leer war.

Viktor Krum, der Quidditchheld wollte mit einemal weg. Wollte den verbrannten Geruch aus der Nase haben, wollte nicht

mehr an Leichen denken und alles nur noch in seinen Büchern nachlesen.

Es ging nicht. Er konnte nicht weg. Das war die Realität.

Er umfasste die Mähne seines Thestrals fester.

Mit den Dunklen Künsten hatte er sich für gut genug gehalten, um in den Duellen zu bestehen. Auf seinen Ruhm und

seinen Reinblutstatus hatte er unbewusst gezählt, falls alles schief gehen würde... aber im Krieg zählte Ruhm und Blut

nichts. Er war wie jeder andere hier. Verletzbar. Sterblich.

Viktor hielt den Kopf hoch in die Winde des Fluges. Das hatte er doch vorher auch alles gewusst, oder? Nur jetzt hatte

das Bewusstsein ein Gefühl bekommen, Todesangst. Das was alle anderen in Hogwarts schon wochenlang verspürten,

traf ihn unvorbereitet.

Er war gefangen, hilflos und wartete auf seinen Tod. Es gab keine Rettungsleinen mehr, keine Auswege und keine

Helden. Nur Märtyrer. Und Viktor Krum war einer von ihnen.

Risiko hatte er es genannt, aber er erkannte die bittere Wahrheit mit einem Blick auf das ehemalige Hogsmeade: Die

Münze hatte nur eine Seite.

Zurück am Treffpunkt warteten alle bereits, nur James und Mr. Olden fehlte noch. Nach mehreren bangen Minuten

kamen auch sie an, jedoch boten die zwei keinen guten Anblick. Beide hatten quer vor sich einen ohnmächtigen

Todesser liegen, die Anzeichen eines Duells trugen. James zitterte unkontrolliert und in seinen Augen lag ein erschöpfter

Ausdruck, ein Zeichen von mentalem Stress. Viktor tippte unwillkürlich auf den Cruciatus-Fluch. Mr. Oldens Kleidung war

zerrissen und an mehreren Stellen dunkel von Blut. Ob es seines war oder nicht, war unkenntlich.

„Ich wurde erwischt, Olden rettete mich," sprach Potter leise, seine Stimme klang rau. „Sie verfolgen uns wahrscheinlich

bald. Fliegen wir zurück."

„Ay," sagte Hagrid. „Siehst auch nicht gut aus, James... Los, Thereborn, schnell!"

Welche verrückte Idee hatte den Halbriesen dazu bewogen, 'schnell' zu sagen? Viktor wusste es nicht. Aber als sie kurz

darauf wieder landeten glitt er lieber schnell als elegant von dem Thestral. Alles drehte sich und der feste Boden fühlte

sich wie das Himmelreich an... Ein Blick auf die blassen Gesichter der anderen bestätigte, dass es ihnen nicht besser

ging. Nur Hagrid sah aus wie immer. Der Bulgare hätte am liebsten gestöhnt.

Eilig machten sie sich, während sie die Todesser neben sich schweben ließen, auf den Weg zurück ins Schloss. Sie

waren nahe am Waldesrand gelandet, so dauerte es nur kurz. Viktor spürte immer wieder die mysteriösen Briefe in

seiner Tasche. Von wem kamen sie? Was bedeuteten sie? Aber nun gab es wichtigere Dinge...

James stürzte in der Großen Halle sofort zu seiner wartenden Frau. Diese sah ihn entsetzt an:

„James! Was ist mit dir passiert!"

„Todesser." Der Schwarzhaarige warf seinen Gefangenen ihr regelrecht vor die Füße. Mr. Olden legte den Zweiten etwas

sanfter daneben, verschwand dann aber in der Menge. „Ich bin erwischt worden."

„Das heißt sie haben nun eine Vorwarnzeit für den Angriff!" Williamson sagte dies neutral, schaffte es aber dennoch wie

eine Beleidigung klingen zu lassen. „Sonst noch was Neues?"

„Ja," knurrte James ärgerlich. „Es wird keinen Angriff geben. Es lohnt sich nicht. In Hogsmeade ist niemand mehr am

Leben, der nicht zu den Dunklen Truppen gehört. Die Sicherheitsbestimmungen werden minütlich schärfer und offenbar

plant Du-weißt-schon-wer etwas."

Der Auror sah nicht sehr erfreut über diese Neuigkeit aus, schwieg aber. Genau das hatte er nämlich befürchtet.

Hogsmeade war für sie nun verloren, ihre letzte direkte Verbindung zur Außenwelt.

McGonagall seufzte:

„Ich hatte gehofft, dass meine Theorie sich nicht bewahrheiten würde..."

„Theorie?"

„Ja. Hogsmeade grenzte an die Schutzschirme. Nun da es eingenommen ist, kann Voldemort an jeder Stelle des

Schirms hin... wahrscheinlich wird er einige Expertentruppen schicken, welche an mehreren Stellen gleichzeitig die

Schilde schwächen."

„Können wir denn nichts dagegen tun?", fragte Lily besorgt.

„Auf die Schnelle? Nein." Die Animagi lächelte. „Aber der Verbotene Wald wird ein weiteres Hindernis für diesen Plan

von Voldemort sein. Die Zentauren lassen seine Leute sicherlich nicht einfach so durch."

„Aber vielleicht mit Gewalt," gab Williamson zu bedenken.

„Vielleicht," stimmte das Familienoberhaupt der Potters zu. „Aber es sind stolze Wesen, sie werden ihn zumindest

aufhalten."

„Wir könnten sie auf unsere Seite ziehen...", schlug Williamson vor. „Von John wären sie als Botschafter sicherlich

angetan, allein wegen seiner Bedeutung im Schicksal, mit der Prophezeiung und so..."

Die Drei anderen sahen ihn kritisierend an. Hatte der Mann es denn immer noch nicht verstanden?

„Nein," sagte die Schulleiterin lakonisch. „John ist in den Niederlande und dort wird er auch bleiben."

Nur Minuten später stampfte Williamson wütend in den Kerker. Warum konnten sie seinen Standpunkt nicht verstehen?

Sie brauchten John! Gar nicht zur reden davon, dass die Potters immer noch meilenweit davon entfernt waren zu

verstehen, was Krieg war. Im Krieg war derjenige der Gute, der gewinnt und die Geschichtsbücher schreibt. Es war nicht

derjenige, der mögliche Siege verschenkt, weil er sich weigert tödliche Flüche zu benutzen (die sind ja dunkel!) oder

Gefangene für Informationen zu foltern (grausam!).

Er seufzte. Zumindest das mit den Flüchen hatte er langsam mit Krums Hilfe verbessern können. Es war sicherlich nicht

das Ideale, aber der Durmstrangabsolvent wusste deutlich mehr als die meisten und hatte sich leicht überreden lassen,

es den anderen beizubringen. Es wurden nur kleine Fortschritte erzielt, aber in Williamsons Meinung war das besser als

gar nichts. Er selbst hatte bereits in seinem Auroren-Studium die Grundlagen gelernt und später war es ihm gelungen

sich ein gutes allgemeines Wissen über die Dunklen Künste anzueignen.

Ein Problem gelöst, dass Zweite wartete noch. Allerdings nicht mehr lange. Er nickte den Wachen zu, welche ihm beide

treu waren, und ging in die Zelle der Todesser hinein. Wen die Potters es nicht tun wollten, musste er es eben selber

machen!

„Enervate!", zischte er und sah mit Genugtuung wie den erwachten Todesser die Angst überkam. Er war noch jung, was

gut war, diese gaben die Informationen meistens leichter auf. „Weißt du, wo du hier bist?", fragte er ruhig.

Der Junge schluckte. „Ho- Hogwarts?"

Williamson grinste unfreundlich. „Richtig... und nun rate mal, was ich möchte?"

Der Todesser vor ihm geriet in Panik und starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. In vielen hätte dies Mitleid erregt, aber nicht in

dem ehemaligen Auror. Er kannte diese Leute, er wusste, dass sie einem niemals Mitleid gegeben würden. Warum sollte

er dann ihnen welches gönnen?

Mit einem Schlenker seines Zauberstabes war der Todesser aufrecht an der Wand gefesselt.

„Informationen, Kleiner," verkündete er langsam. „Ich habe viele Methoden sie dir abzunehmen, einige schmerzvoll,

einige grauenhaft, einige..." Er machte eine Pause. „Mental schädigend. Aber keine Angst, keine wird tödlich sein."

„Bitte...", keuchte der Gefangene, aber wurde von einer Ohrfeige unterbrochen.

„Klappe. Du redest nur, wenn ich es dir sage, okay?"

Williamson bemerkte zufrieden, dass der Gefangene nickte. Es würde leicht werden, ihn zu brechen und alle

Informationen zu bekommen mit denen er das Leben seiner Freunde schützen konnte. Warum verstanden die Potters

nur nicht die Notwendigkeit? Er machte das ja auch nicht gerne...

„Also, die Regeln: Ich stelle dir Fragen, du antwortest. Sollte ich feststellen, dass du lügst, werde ich dich bestrafen.

Solltest du nicht aufhören, werde ich dafür sorgen, dass die Hölle ein erstrebenswerter Erholungsurlaub für dich ist,

kapiert?"

Der Todesser nickte schnell. „J-ja... ja..."

„Na, also... was ist die Route deiner Patrouille gewesen?"

Nur Zwanzig Minuten später erklangen die ersten Schmerzensschreie. Sie sollten für Stunden nicht verklingen...

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

„Laut den Berichten der Meermenschen, gab es Kämpfe in der Nähe von Hogwarts," informierte Simon gerade Letifer

und seine Leutnants. „Aus strategischen Mutmaßungen und mehreren Details können wir sicher annehmen, dass es

sich um einen Kampf in Hogsmeade handelte. Der Gewinner war die Dunkle Seite. Verluste unbekannt."

„Keinerlei Daten?", fragte Letifer etwas ungeduldig nach. „Nicht mal über darüber, was mit den Zivilisten geschehen ist?"

„Es tut mir Leid, aber nein, General Letifer," entschuldigte sich der Vampir höflich.

Letifer schüttelte den Kopf. „Es ist nicht dein Fehler. Wir brauchen einfach Spione in Hogwarts." Einige der Anwesenden

wollten etwas zu dem Thema sagen, aber er hob die Hand. „Dies diskutieren wir in einem anderen Treffen."

Den Rang eines Leutnants hatte jeder, der die Truppen seiner eigenen Rasse lenkte. Hamelie, Remus und Jafael waren

ihm gute Freunde und bei strittigen Entscheidungen immer eine Unterstützung. Chiron, der Zentaur, schien keine

Meinung zu haben, irgendwie stellte er sich aber dennoch immer auf die gewinnende Seite. Die Anführerin der Sphinxen,

Chamaat, hatte als Folge vor zwei Tagen mit dem Streitmachtführer der Kobolde, einem Silbernen welcher einen

unmöglichen Namen hatte, eine Wette abgeschlossen, wie lange er dies durchhalten konnte. Da nur die Leutnants der

Nymphen, Feen und Kobolde neu waren, konnte er sie meistens ganz gut mit den anderen überstimmen. Was allerdings

bisher nur ein- oder zweimal überhaupt nötig gewesen war.

Der Leutnant der Meermenschen residierte in dem See von Hogwarts und war der einzige, neben dem vom Konzil noch

nicht neu entschiedenen Leutnant der Vampire, der sich noch nicht bei Letifer vorgestellt hatte. Aber allein, dass es

dieser viel gerühmte Usurg war, machte den Halbvampir neugierig.

Er sah zu Levent, dem Humani-Leutnant. Meilo hatte als Ausgleich für diese Stellung die gesamte Organisation (auch

die Verwaltung des Geldes) der Humani übernommen. Zwischen den beiden gab es häufiger Streitigkeiten als zwischen

einem Ehepaar mitten in der Scheidung, aber irgendwie funktionierte es.

„Hast du Humani, welche in der Natur von Schottland nicht auffallen?"

Levent Scharfkralle nickte bedächtig. „Ein paar Füchse... zwei Rehe... und vielleicht noch eine Wildkatze. Die sind dort

zwar nicht unbedingt heimisch, aber alle anderen fallen noch mehr auf."

„Verstehe, wähle die besten aus, die du hast. Ich werde ein Fünfer-Team aussenden, bestehend aus einem Fährtenleser

der Vampire, einem von den Alben und drei Humani. Einwände?" Er sah die versammelten an, keiner meldete sich.

„Gut. Die Versammlung ist beendet."

Am Abend bekam er noch einen Brief, welchen er ungeduldig erwartet hatte:

An meinen Lehrling Letifer,

Nach zu vielen ermüdenden Stunden der Diskussion und Politik habe ich meinen Willen im Konzil der Vampire

durchgesetzt: Der neue Leutnant der Vampire bin nun ich. Aber da ich keine Zeit habe, werde ich die Vollmacht der

Vampire wieder dir übergeben. Du hast bereits mehr als zu genüge bewiesen, dass du die Beste Wahl für die Vampire

bist.

Hier mit wird dich also der Leutnant der Vampire in Abwesenheit immer deine Entscheidungen unterstützen. Das sollte

dafür sorgen, dass du alle Entscheidungen deiner kleinen Versammlung zu deinen Gunsten lenken kannst.

Der Vertragsunterschreiber für die Vampire werde ebenfalls ich sein, nachdem du ja der Vorsitzende/General geworden

bist, und neutral sein musst. Ich denke aber, wir können dies auf nach den Krieg verschieben, da es ja im Grunde nur

eine Formalität ist und die anderen Herrscher der Rassen sicherlich nicht schon wieder anreisen möchten. Dennoch

sollte man in Friedenszeiten so etwas natürlich nicht durchlassen.

Sei vorsichtig und komm immer, wenn du Zeit hast (egal wie selten dies nun ist), zu mir zum Trainieren.

Fatima

Letifer lächelte und verbrannte den Brief. Seine Meisterin war wie immer und er vermisste ein wenig die anstrengenden

Trainingsstunden mit ihr. Aber das Lager hier nahm ihn einfach komplett in Anspruch, selbst mit dem Zeitumkehrer hatte

er kaum eine Chance.

Die Nachricht an sich war erfreulich. Er hatte die Schreckensvorstellung gehegt, Gabriel, den wohl arrogantesten Vampir

auf Erden, als Leutnant zu bekommen. Dank Merlin, dass Fatima hier gekonnt eingegriffen hatte. Er grinste ein wenig,

die alten Konzilvampire mussten wirklich überrascht gewesen sein, dass Fatima sich plötzlich dafür interessierte.

Somit hielt er in den meisten Abstimmungen nun sicherlich die Mehrheit. Fantastisch. Es würde sich ohne Zweifel nach

dem Krieg ändern, aber im Moment folgten ihm die Vampire ohne Frage.

Es sah gut aus für Letifer.

Ein der abwechslungreiches Kapitel wie ich finde. Meine Lieblingsszene dürfte die erste mit Hamelie und ihrer

Überredungsaktion sein. ^^ Man merkt das sie nicht viel von "unbesiegbarem und grausamen" Letifer hält, nicht?

Weniger gut gefällt mir die Hogsmeadeszene. Irgendwie kommt sie nicht so rüber, wie sie es tun sollte... *seufz* Es sollte

die Macht der Todesser darstellen, irgendwie passt es aber nicht.

Das nächste Kapitel heißt "Revanche". Ein alter Bekannter kommt zurück mit interessanten Neuigkeiten und der

Aufforderung zum Kampf. Derweil sieht ein Ausgeschlossener vom Rand zu...

Ich wünsche euch alle eine schöne Woche!

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil IV: Revanche**

57. Revanche

Viele Meilen entfernt wünschte sich Viktor Krum seine zwei Freunde, Neville und Lucas vor sich zu haben. Ihre Briefe

lagen dutzendfach gelesen auf der verlassenen Schulbank vor ihm und sie wirkten auf ihn wie ein stetes Fragezeichen.

Ein stummes Signal all der Gedanken, die ihn nicht mehr ruhig schlafen ließen.

Was sollte er nur tun? Die Briefe hatten vieles erklärt. Die Erleichterung über die Gewissheit von Nevilles Überleben und

dessen guter Zustand war enorm. Und es hatte auch gut getan von Lucas zu hören... nur der mittlere Absatz von Lucas

ohnehin kurzen Brief hatte ihn in diesen Wirbel der inneren Zerrissenheit geworfen, aus dem er nun keinen Ausweg

mehr fand.

Wieder nahm er den Brief seines Freundes in die Hand und las ihn, obwohl er jedes Wort schon nahezu auswendig

kannte:

Mein Freund,

Neville ist in guten Händen und ich bin sicher, dass sein Brief dir mehr als genug über seine Situation beschreibt. Ohne

Zweifel hast du bereits herausgefunden, dass die „anderen Rassen" von denen er schreibt nicht nur Werwölfe und

Vampire, sondern zusätzliche Verbündete sind. So ja, ich bestätige deinen Verdacht, Letifer und Lupin sind nicht alleine.

Die Föderation ist mit ihnen.

Nun muss ich dir aber im Namen unseres Präsidenten ein Angebot machen: Werde ein Spion für uns. Wir müssen

wissen, wie es um den Orden bestellt ist, und vielleicht können wir dich dann sogar aus Hogwarts retten. Überlege es dir

gut. Ich würde dich ungern mit dem Rest des Ordens sterben sehen, Viktor.

Ich selbst bin in den Rängen aufgestiegen, meine Familie ist da und mir geht es gut. Sorge dich nicht, ich weiß, dass

mich niemand geringeres als der Dunkle Lord selbst besiegen kann. Erinnerst du dich an das Quidditch-Turnier letzten

Juli? Ich hoffe wir können das irgendwann mal wiederholen.

Dein guter Freund,

Lucas

Der Brief warf mehr Fragen auf als alles andere. Viktor spürte, dass Lucas etwas verbarg, konnte aber nicht sagen was...

Diese Unwissenheit machte ihn nervös.

Wichtiger war aber das Angebot und das Wissen über die Föderation. Niemanden hatte er es gesagt, stattdessen trug er

die Briefe immer mit sich herum, damit sie auch ja keiner zufällig finden konnte. Häufig wanderte dann seine Hand

unauffällig in die Tasche und seine Gedanken begannen erneut zu kreisen...

Der Brief hatte seine Erkenntnis, dass der Orden und Hogwarts seinen Tod bedeutete, nochmals vertieft. Die Todesangst

ließ seine Gedanken auf neuen und doch altbekannten Pfaden wandern. Voldemort würde ihn nach dem Sieg über den

Orden kaum mehr aufnehmen und dann? Wollte er sterben für ein fremdes Land, für fremde Leute, wenn er nicht einmal

das Motiv der Rache hatte?

Nein, wollte er nicht. Vor allem aber wollte er nicht sinnlos sterben. Und Lucas bot ihm einen Ausweg an. Nur ein paar

Informationen, die eh kaum etwas ändern würden... nicht mehr, oder? Aber es wäre Verrat. Und die Leute hier zu

verraten, die eh nur noch ihr Leben und Vertrauen zu verlieren hatten? Das war schwer...

Viktor seufzte. Er sollte sich zusammen reißen. Lucas, Neville und dieser Lupin hatten alle den Orden für die Föderation

verraten. Das sprach stark für diese neue Gruppierung. Und vielleicht hatten all diese Rassen eine Chance, wo der

Orden scheiterte. Vielleicht.

Wieder sah er auf die Briefe und hörte von draußen Schritte. Schnell steckte er sie in seine Robe, ohne darauf zu

achten, ob sie zerknitterten oder nicht. Schon ging die Tür auf und seine ersten Schüler kamen herein, er wollte sie

begrüßen, erstarrte dann aber:

„Und der Todesser hat nicht mehr gesagt?", fragte gerade eine zierliche, aber verhärmt aussehende Hexe mit kalten

Blick. „Trotz angedrohter Folter?"

„Was heißt ihr angedroht?", brummte ihr Begleiter. „Eiskalt durchgezogen hat Williamson sie. Aber nein, keine

Informationen. Der schmierige Todesser wusste wohl einfach nicht mehr. Aber zumindest ist er jetzt tot, wie es die

Gerechtigkeit verlangt."

„Richtig." Die Frau grinste. „Ich hoffe, den nächsten Todesser bekomme ich. Dann zeige ich euch, wie man wirklich an

wissenswerte Dinge herankommt."

„Sicher, du-" Der Mann hatte aufgesehen und war dem unbewegten Blick von dem Bulgaren begegnet. „Viktor...", sagte

er überrascht. „Du bist schon hier?"

Seine Begleiterin schluckte. Offensichtlich war es nicht geplant gewesen, dass ihr junger Lehrer, sowie der Rest des

Ordens, irgendetwas über den Todesser erfuhr.

Viktor nickte freundlich. „Sicher, ich habe bereits alles für die Unterrichtsstunde vorbereitet. Verspäten sich die anderen

auch ein wenig wegen dem Todesser?"

Die Zwei entspannten sich etwas, als sie feststellten, dass der andere nicht entsetzt über die Behandlung des Todessers

reagierte.

„Ja, sie wollten noch ein paar Details diskutieren..." Absichtlich ließ der Mann offen, ob die Details die Folterung oder die

Informationen betrafen.

„Gut, dann warten wir noch..." Er drehte sich dem Fenster zu und seine Hand wanderte zu der Tasche in der sein

Geheimnis ruhte. Hinter ihm kehrten die Zwei zu ihrem alten Thema zurück.

Der Orden, begriff Viktor auf einmal, war verkommen. So sehr ihn Dumbledore zusammengehalten und seine

Moralwerte symbolisiert hatte, so sehr zerfiel er jetzt. Im Angesicht des Todes, geblendet von Hass und Trauer, verloren

viele im Orden die geistigen Werte, die sie eigentlich beschützen wollten... Von einigen Ausnahmen wie den Potters und

McGonagall abgesehen, war kaum mehr jemand da, der sich rühmen konnte ein wahrer Lichtzauberer zu sein. Und er,

Viktor Krum, half ihnen dabei.

Er selbst hatte die Dunklen Künste Leuten gelehrt, die zu emotional, zu Rache besessen waren, um sie zu beherrschen.

Stattdessen beherrschten die Dunkle Magie sie, gab ihren Gefühlen Gestalt und senkte ihre Hemmschwelle. Viktor

erinnerte sich an die Warnung von Lily Potter. Nun wusste er, dass sie Recht gehabt hatte. Nutzlose Reue.

Mit erwachendem Schrecken sah er zu seinen zwei Schülern und schloss die Augen. Es war zu spät, er hatte ihnen zu

viel beigebracht. Sie alle hatten die Kontrolle verloren und die ersten Schritte in einer steten Abwärtsspirale getan, die sie

zu Macht und Wahnsinn brachte. Wie weit würden sie gehen? Wer würde sie stoppen?

„Wo ist jetzt noch der Unterschied zu den Dunklen Truppen?", fragte sich Viktor wispernd, als seine restlichen Schüler

fröhlich über Folter schwatzend in den Raum strömten.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Einer der Männer schrie auf, als das Schwert seines Übungspartners in seinem Arm versank. Letifer, welcher gerade

sich ein anderes Paar angesehen hatte, fluchte und war in nur wenigen Schritte bei den Zwei. Innerhalb von Sekunden

hatte er die Verletzung als nicht lebensgefährlich eingestuft und auch die Ursache erkannt. Es war nicht weiter schwer,

da dies die vierte Verletzung des Tages dieser Art war.

„Was habe ich gesagt?", blaffte er laut so laut, dass es auch der Letzte der Humani noch auf dem Feld hörte. „Das ihr

verdammt noch mal miteinander üben sollt! ÜBEN! Ich will mir eure Fähigkeiten ansehen, und kein Gemetzel unter euch

erleben! Es zeigt weder euer Können noch euer Talent, wenn ihr mit allem was ihr habt zuschlägt! Es zeigt bestenfalls

eure beschämende Dummheit und Inkompetenz!" Und grimmig fügte er hinzu: „Und die beeindruckt mich sicherlich

nicht."

„Entschuldigt, Feldmarschall," murmelte der Täter.

„Wie war das?"

Der Humani nahm etwas Haltung an. „Entschuldigt, Feldmarschall!"

„Mpf." Letifer war alles andere als zufrieden. „Bring deinen Partner in das Krankenzelt. Dann kommst du hierher zurück

und wirst das komplette Feld hier von jedem einzelnen Blatt, Zweig oder Stein säubern, verstanden?"

„Ja."

„Gut. Und das wird ab jetzt jedem passieren, der es nicht schafft seine Kräfte unter Kontrolle zu halten!", verkündete

Letifer laut. „Macht weiter!"

Sie wendeten sich wieder dem Proben von Finten, Angriffen und Formationen mit ihren Partnern zu. Es war eine kleine

Gruppe von Humani, die alle Schwert als ihre bevorzugte Waffe angegeben hatten. Die meisten waren wie erwartet

Fleischfresser-Humani, aber einige gehörten auch zu den Pflanzenfressern. Es war deutlich, dass die letzteren nicht die

erstklassigsten Lehrer hatten, dafür war jeder Einzelne von ihnen mit Talent gesegnet. Bei den anderen war dies deutlich

durchwachsener, aber insgesamt musste er sagen, dass er gut mit ihnen arbeiten konnte.

Sie erinnerten ihn an Fraternia, dort hatte er sich auch immer wieder mit neuen Situationen zurecht finden müssen.

Seufzend wandte er sich erneut seiner Arbeit zu und korrigierte einen sehr jung aussehenden Humani mit ruhiger Hand:

„Du musst dein Schwert etwas höher halten und das linke Bein ein paar Zentimeter weiter nach hinten... noch weiter." Er

nickte. „Gut so. Welches Gefühl hast du bei dieser Haltung?"

Der blonde Humani sah sehr konzentriert gerade aus, aber auf die Frage sah er verwirrt zu Letifer hin. „Ähm, es fühlt

sich super an."

Der Akzent war deutlich, aber sein Englisch konnte sich sehen lassen, fand Letifer. „Sehr schön. Nun versuche diese

gleiche Haltung mit dem anderen Fuß vorne anzunehmen. Du kannst das Schwert die Hand wechseln lassen oder auch

nicht. Dies liegt in deinem Ermessen."

Der Humani tat es und sein Gesicht drückte seine Verwunderung aus. „Es fühlt sich immer noch sicher an."

„Es ist eine Basis-Haltung für sowohl Angriff, als auch Verteidigung, je nach dem welche Seite zu bevorzugst. Sie wird

normalerweise nur in direkten Duellen und nicht im Krieg benutzt, aber sie ist hilfreich," erklärte der Halbvampir. „Übe

diese Haltungen, sie dürften dir helfen."

Die Antwort des Humanis wurde von dem dringenden Ruf "Präsident!" abgeschnitten. Einer der Krieger kam auf ihn zu

galoppiert. Als Zentaur konnte er bemerkenswerte Geschwindigkeiten erreichen und so wurden sie automatisch häufig

als Boten eingesetzt.

"Präsident! Ein Elf möchte mit Ihnen sprechen."

Elf? Unwahrscheinlich, aber vielleicht wusste der Mann es nicht besser. "Du meinst ein Albe."

Doch der Zentaur schüttelte vehement den Kopf. "Nein, ein Elf. Er sagte, er bringe eine Botschaft."

"Verstehe. Bring ihn in das Konferenzzelt. Ich werde so schnell ich kann kommen."

„Jawohl!" Und schon sprintete der Zentaur wieder weg, um die Nachricht zu überbringen.

Letifer sah nachdenklich zu den Humani. Eigentlich hatte er heute mehr erreichen wollen, als nur die Schwertübungen,

aber er konnte es wohl nicht ändern. Eine der größten Fragen musste er wohl demnächst den anderen Vertretern der

Rasse vortragen. Sollten die Humani Zauberstabmagie lernen oder nicht? Einige konnten es bereits, aber nicht alle und

es gab riesige Wissensunterschiede... Aber das würde er später regeln.

„Die Übungen sind für heute beenden!", rief er. „Morgen gleicher Ort, gleiche Uhrzeit! Abtreten!"

„Zu Befehl," echoten die Soldaten und salutierten. Das war neu für Letifer, aber Hamelie und Rulook hatten ihn von

dieser Sitte überzeugt. Anscheinend hatten alle richtigen Armeen dies, da es die Kommandostruktur verdeutlichte. Letifer

persönlich dachte, dass die durchschnittlichen Armeeoffiziere anscheinend nur gerne Leute sahen, die ihnen Respekt

erwiesen. Jedoch musste er zugeben, dass man sich schnell daran gewöhnte.

Letifer drehte sich um und ging von dem Feld ohne große Eile ins Lager zurück. Er musste über die Nachricht des

Zentaurs nachdenken.

Ein Elf, hier in seinem Lager? Warum jetzt? Sie hatten all seine Eulen abgeblockt und hatten an den wenigen Toren zu

ihren Gebieten auch all seine Boten abgelehnt. Kurz hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, seine Raben los zuschicken,

welche sicher durch die Schirme gekommen wären, doch er wollte sie nicht durch Penetranz verärgern. Offensichtlich

hatten sie keine Teilnahme an dem Vertrag gewünscht und so hatte er sie in Frieden gelassen.

Er hatte sich am anderen Ende des Lagers befunden und war er nur milde überrascht, dass vor dem Zelt bereits zwei

weitere Zentauren Wache hielten. Ein deutliches Zeichen dafür, dass der Elf bereits drinnen war. Er nickte ihnen kurz zu

und trat ein.

Im Zelt war es dämmrig, aber die dunkle Figur mit ihren hellen blonden Haaren war leicht auszumachen. Nun drehte sie

sich um und musterte ihn mit verblüffend blauen Augen, die in einem länglichen schmalen Gesicht saßen. Die Person

war in etwa nur so groß wie er selber, aber eindeutig kräftig gebaut. Letifer braucht nicht erst das Schwert auf dem

Rücken des Elfen zu sehen, um zu wissen, wer dies war:

"Zosho?"

Der Elf nickte ruhig. "Hallo, Letifer, oder sollte ich sagen Harry?"

"Letifer." Am liebsten hätte er sich auf die Zunge gebissen. Woher wusste Zosho sein Geheimnis!? "Was möchtest du

hier?" In seiner Stimme lag eine kaum verhüllte Warnung.

"Wir sollten uns erstmal setzen, nicht?" Zosho deutete auf die Stühle. "Dann können wir erstmal alles in Ruhe bereden.

Weißt du, du hast ein ziemliches Chaos in den Elfengebieten verursacht."

"Wirklich?" Es kümmerte Letifer kaum. Er setzte sich gegenüber dem ehemaligen Schwertlehrer hin und beobachtete

aufmerksam jede seiner Bewegungen. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er erwarten sollte. Das konnte alles zwischen einem

Freundschaftsbesuch über Mordversuch, bis hin zu einem Liebesgeständnis alles sein. Auch wenn er letzteres sehr

bezweifelte.

"Ja. Du musst wissen, dass wir Elfen magisch deutlich weiter entwickelt sind als ihr." Er hob die Hand, als Letifer darauf

etwas erwidern wollte. "Nein, es ist wahr. Wir hatten nicht so viele Kriege, die immer wieder jegliche Kultur und alle

wissenschaftlichen Errungenschaften zerstörten. Dies liegt natürlich an der Tatsache, dass mein Volk nicht für das

Kämpfen gebaut ist. Selbst unsere Magie eignet sich einfach nicht für Angriffe..."

„Ich weiß," sagte Letifer. Er hatte sich alle erreichbaren Informationen über die Elfen besorgt, als er mit ihnen verhandelt

wollte. „Aus diesem Grunde habt ihr euch auch abgeschottet, weil ihr unsere... wie war der Ausdruck? „Raubtierhaften

Züge" fürchtet."

Zosho nickte. „So ist es. Und selbst da wir jetzt mit unsere Magie Dinge vollbringen können, die den meisten anderen

Völkern der Erde als Wunder erscheinen, liegt auf dem Gebiet des Kriegs unsere einzige Stärke immer noch in der

Verteidigung."

„Der Schutzschirm."

„Ja. Aus dieser Situation heraus kannst du sicher verstehen, dass viele meiner Landsleute die Welt außerhalb als

gefährlich und unberechenbar einstufen... Nur Leute wie ich, die in den körperlichen Aspekten des Kampfes trainiert

sind, werden überhaupt hinaus geschickt."

„Alles schön und gut, aber du bist nicht wegen einer Geschichtsstunde hergekommen, oder Zosho?", fragte Letifer und

beobachtete die Reaktion genau.

„Du hast leider Recht, aber ich wollte dir einige Hintergründe erklären, die zu unserer größten Erfindung geführt haben.

Wir nennen sie 'Das sehende Auge'."

Das hörte sich interessant an, auch wenn der Halbvampir keine Ahnung hatte, worauf Zosho hinaus wollte. "Und?"

"Damit können wir jegliches Geschehen außerhalb der Barrieren beobachten."

Letifers Augen weiteten sich, als er die Einsatzmöglichkeiten begriff: "Jegliches, selbst du Zauber hindurch?"

"So ist es. Zudem sind die meisten der Beobachter in der Kunst des Lippenlesens geschult. So kommen wir an all

unsere Informationen. Natürlich können wir nur eine limitierte Anzahl von Zielen beobachten."

"Wow." Das war das perfekte Spionagesystem! Überall, unsichtbar, akkurat... Moment! "Habt ihr mich etwa

ausspioniert?!"

"Du verstehst schnell." Der Elf sah nicht einmal ansatzweise schuldig aus. "Ich musste nach meiner Rückkehr im Bericht

an meinen Vorgesetzten sehr genaue Daten angeben, unter anderem, gegen wen ich kämpfte. Lügen ist bei uns auf

amtlichen Blättern unmöglich... Das ich gegen dich verloren hatte, erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und sie fragten mich sehr

genau aus. Später erfuhr ich, dass sie dich danach begannen zu überwachen. Dadurch kamen sehr viele wichtige

Informationen zu uns... Naja, und nebenbei brachte es mir eine Beförderung ein."

"Glückwunsch", sagte Letifer sarkastisch, seine Wut eisern im Zaum haltend. "Was wollt ihr Elfen also, wenn ihr eh alles

wisst? Und warum habt ihr nicht auf meine Kontaktversuche reagiert?"

"Politische Schwierigkeiten", war die prompte und sehr unbefriedigende Antwort.

Der Präsident der Förderation war genervt. "Wie zum Beispiel welche?"

"Die Ältesten stritten sich... ob wir wirklich Kontakt zur Außenwelt aufnehmen sollen oder nicht. Viele waren im Grunde

dafür, dass wir der Föderation beitreten und eine ganz linke Gruppe wollte sogar die Barriere fallen lassen!"

Letifer konnte entfernt erahnen, was für ein Chaos dieser Gedanke in den Elfengebieten hervorgerufen haben musste,

wenn selbst der Elfenkrieger dies als eine absolute Unmöglichkeit ansah. Seinem Gesichtsausdruck nach stellte er es

ungefähr mit einem Spaziergang auf dem Mond gleich.

Er stützte seine Ellbogen auf den Tisch und faltete seine Hände vor seinem Gesicht, welches noch immer in den

Schatten der Kapuze verborgen war. Selbst ein Laie hätte die gewisse Aggressionsbereitschaft spüren können. Er wirkte

wie ein dunkler Richter, der keine Persönlichkeit besaß.

"Gut, aber warum kommst du jetzt zu mir, Zosho?", fragte er mit einem Hauch von Provokation.

Der Schwertkämpfer war davon allerdings eher weniger beeindruckt, konnte aber nicht dem Drang widerstehen, sich

etwas weiter im Stuhl zurückzulehnen. "Sie wissen von den Raben."

"Kunststück, wenn sie mich rund um die Uhr beobachten!", fauchte der Halbvampir.

"Ich wollte nicht, dass sie von ihnen erfuhren..." Zosho seufzte. "Einige forderten deinen Kopf, andere wollten dir

Zuchttipps geben..." Er sah kurz zu dem in Schwarz gekleideten Anführer vor ihm, doch Letifer schwieg. So erzählte er

weiter: "Schließlich verlangte der Rat, dich auch wegen der Raben zu überwachen."

Letifer erstarrte und entspannte sich dann wieder bewusst. "Sie wollen die Raben zurück, oder?", fragte er tonlos. Der

Verlust würde schmerzhaft sein. Nicht nur hätte er dann keine Verbindung mehr zu mit Schutzschirmen geschützten

Orten wie Hogwarts, sondern er würde seine zwei kleinen Freunde auch persönlich vermissen.

"Sie wollten, ja", gab Zosho zu. "Aber sie bekamen aus einer unerwarteten Richtung viele Gegenstimmen."

"Ja?", fragte der Rabenbesitzer hoffnungsvoll.

"Das Militär, sowie die gesamte liberale Ecke und einige Traditionelle beschlossen, dass Voldemort weg gehört. Sie

hatten einen nüchternen Blick auf die Karte geworfen und sahen die Wahrheit – das wir die Nächsten sind, wenn er mit

der Zaubererwelt fertig ist. Er müsste nur durch unsere Barriere, alles andere wäre ein Kinderspiel. Es gab darauf erneut

Debatten, wie weit unsere Zustimmung gehen soll... Diese haben gestern geendet und ich kam als Bote so schnell wie

es geht hierher."

Zoshos lächelte entspannt. In dem Moment wusste Letifer, dass es gute Nachrichten für ihn waren. "Wir Elfen kamen zu

dem Schluss, dass wir die Föderation als übergeordnete Organisation für ihre Mitgliedsrassen anerkennen. Als Folge

werden wir allen möglichen Flüchtlingen der Föderation Asyl und Schutz gewähren werden, sowie dir als freundliche

Geste die Raben offiziell schenken."

"Das ist..." Er stockt kurz und schluckte. „Unglaublich!"

Unter der Kapuze in seinem Schatten versteckt grinste Letifer. Eines seiner größten Probleme, dass er den Leuten

Schutz versprochen hatte, aber nicht genau wusste, wer, wann und wie, löste sich vor seinen Augen in Luft auf!

Zosho nickte, amüsiert über den Durchbruch des eher jugendlichen Letifers. "Ich war selber von meinen Landsleuten

positiv überrascht."

"Das ist wirklich gut..." Der Halbvampir holte Luft. "Fast zu gut, wo ist der Hacken?"

"Nun... wir wollen nicht der Föderation beitreten, sondern nur Abkommen mit ihr aushandeln", gab der Elf zu. "Zudem

musst du die Hälfte aller Negativ-Raben, die du züchtest, zu uns schicken."

"Das ist alles?"

"Das ist alles", bestätigte der Elf und erhob sich. "Vergiss nicht, wir haben bei diesem Abkommen nichts zu verlieren,

aber alles zu gewinnen...Zumindest sehen es so viele."

"Wohl wahr." Letifer erhob sich ebenfalls. "Willst du bereits abreisen? Kein Vertrag, nichts?"

"Doch, ich habe einen Schriftweber dabei, dieser wird dir die Asyl-Vereinbarung später vorlegen." Zosho grinste. "Aber

ich habe mich aus einem bestimmten Grunde für diese Reise angeboten... Was hältst du von einer Revanche?"

Letifer zog eine Augenbraue hoch, was der Elf natürlich nicht sehen konnte. Er erinnerte sich noch gut an seinen letzten

Kampf gegen den Elfen, welchen er knapp gewonnen hatte. "Jetzt gleich?"

"Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, ja."

„Folge mir." Letifer ging aus dem Zelt hinaus und sah zu den beiden Zentauren, die dort Wache standen. „Einer von euch

soll Simon die Nachricht bringen, dass ich eine Versammlung der Abgeordneten der Rassen brauche in spätestens zwei

Tagen. Er wird wissen, was zu tun ist. Der Zweite von euch galoppiert zum Trainingsplatz vier und lässt diesen räumen.

Ich brauche ihn."

„Jawohl, Präsident." Eine kurze angedeutete Verbeugung und schon waren die zwei mit lautem Hufgeklapper

verschwunden.

„Wie mir scheint, führst du hier ein strenges Regime," kommentierte der Elf. Man konnte nicht erkennen, ob er dies als

positiv oder negativ sah.

„Es ist nötig. Bei all den verschiedenen Rassen brechen Streitereien schnell und unerwartet aus, zudem sind viele sehr

egozentrisch oder misstrauisch gegenüber anderer Rassen erzogen worden." Letifer seufzte. „Aber gegen wir." Er setzte

sich in Richtung des Trainingsplatzes in Bewegung.

„So wild auf den Kampf?" Mit leichten Schritten hielt der Elf sich neben ihn.

„Ein wenig. Deine Technik ist unvergleichlich gut."

Zosho sah ihn kurz überrascht an, lächelte dann ein wenig. „Deine ist auch nicht zu verachten."

„Danke."

Nebeneinander gingen sie durch das Lager zu der Trainingsareal Nummer vier. Es war ein relativ neues Areal, wo einige

der Werwölfe mit viel Mühe mitten im Wald eine Lichtung erschufen, welche allerdings immer noch natürliche

Hindernisse aufwies. So fanden sich mitten drinnen mehrere Gesteinsformationen, sowie Baumstämme die kreuz und

quer lagen. Gar nicht zu reden von dem hohen Gras, welches hin und wieder eine Mulde oder andere Dinge tückisch

verbarg.

Vor dem kleinen Areal standen mehrere Krieger aller Rassen, welche davor dort trainiert hatten. Sie blickten neugierig zu

den zwei Neuankömmlingen.

„Bist du sicher, Letifer, dass du es vor deinen eigenen Leuten machen möchtest?" Zosho wandte den Kopf zu seinem

jungen Freund... wenn er ihn so nennen konnte.

„Ja." Er würde es riskieren, auch wenn sein Ansehen durch eine Niederlage vielleicht sank.

„Wie du meinst."

Letifer ging durch seine Leute hindurch ohne ihnen eine Erklärungen oder eine Anweisung zu geben. So verteilten diese

sich am Rand und blickten zu den Kämpfern, die sich in der Mitte in Position begaben.

„Ich hoffe, dass du dieses Mal dein Meisterschwert, dabei hast, Zosho. Sonst könnte dies eine weitere Niederlage für

dich bedeuten," meinte Letifer, als er sein Eigenes zog. Innerlich freute er sich und genoss die Anspannung. Einen

freundlichen Kampf mit einem derartigen Gegner hatte er selten gehabt.

„Keine Sorge." Zosho hielt ein schmales, regelrecht zierliches Schwert in seinen Händen, welches am Griff ein einziges

Kunstwerk war. Dort wandte sich ein Drache um den Griff und spie eine Flamme, welche die Mitte der Klinge zierte. „Ich

habe es hier in meiner Hand. Dieses mal wirst du mein wahres Können des Besten Schwertkämpfers der Elfen erleben!"

„Wir werden sehen, wer heute gewinnt." Letifer lächelte. „Und vergiss nicht, ich habe mich sehr verbessert."

„So wie ich. Regeln?"

„Keine direkte Kampfmagie wie Schilde, Sprüche, magische Fesseln. Weder im Angriff noch in der Verteidigung. Alles

andere, wie Tränke, Blutmagie, oder ähnliches, ist erlaubt," entschied der Halbvampir in Sekundenschnelle. „Gewonnen

hat, wer zuerst einen Todesstoß setzen kann."

Inzwischen war es auch dem letzten der Krieger am Lichtungsrand klar geworden, dass es sich um eine Revanche zu

einem Kampf handelte, den Letifer früher irgendwann einmal gewonnen hatte. Und das gegen den Besten

Schwertkämpfer der Elfen!

In einer Ecke stand ein ganz besonderer Zentaur und starrte nachdenklich auf das Geschehen. Er war mit der letzten

Gruppe erst gestern angekommen und kannte so gut wie keinen bisher. Von seiner eigenen Rasse wurde er trotz

Rehabilitierung und Beförderung zum Jagdgruppen-Chef immer noch gemieden. So stand er recht isoliert. Er konnte nur

hoffen, dass dies irgendwann mal anderes werden würde.

„Hey, du," rief jemand. Eine Fee flog neben ihm auf und ab. „Wer denkst du wird gewinnen?"

Der Krieger blinzelte überrascht und sah dann wieder zu den Zwei, die sich anscheinend noch unterhielten. „Schwer zu

sagen. Ich weiß, dass Letifer nahe zu überirdisch gut ist... Aber dieser Elf wird sicherlich zumindest vom Können das

gleiche Level haben..."

Die Fee grinste. „Du verstehst wohl etwas davon, wie? Willst du wetten?"

„Nein, danke. Aber ich würde darauf setzen, dass Letifer gewinnt."

„Würde ist gar nichts." Die Fee rümpfte ihre Nase, setzte sich dann aber auf seine Schulter. „Ich habe dich bisher noch

nie hier gesehen, wie heißt du?"

Der Zentaur schenkte ihr einen langen Blick, bevor er antwortete. „Irman."

„Geht doch! Ich bin Tythia!" Sie hielt ihm ihre winzige Hand hin. „Freut mich deine Bekanntschaft zu machen."

„Ebenfalls... es geht los!"

Letifer hatte keine Sekunde lang geglaubt, dass er in diesem Kampf auch nur etwas zurückhalten konnte. Für den Elfen

ging es um seine Ehre... So hatte er bereits seine Blutmagie aktiviert und hielt sie auf Abrufbereitschaft.

Mit wahnwitzigem Tempo liefen die zwei Kontrahenten auf einander zu und die Schwerter berührten sich zum ersten mal.

In dieser Zehntelsekunde des Kontakts es spürten beide – hätten sie nicht ihre volle Kraft in den Schlag gelegt, wären

sie von jeweils anderen weg geschlagen und schwerstens verletzt geworden. Letifer war aber dank seiner Blutmagie am

Ende kräftiger, und dies wusste Zosho. Er führte seine Bewegung fließend fort, nahm den Schwung mit und ging in die

Hocke. Mit einer Halbdrehung versuchte er die Beine des Halbvampirs weg zuschlagen und ihn somit aus dem

Gleichgewicht zu bringen.

Letifer reagierte aus Instinkt. Er sprang hoch, stützte seine Hände auf den Schultern des Elfen auf und katapultierte sich

in diesem Handstand hinter den Elfen. Noch in der Luft drehte er sich und landete hinter Zosho. Mit einer flinken

Handbewegung legte er das Schwert an den zierlichen Hals des Elfen...

... Nur das Zosho sich schon längst wieder bewegt hatte. Die Gefahr erkennend war er zur linken Seite, das Schwer

rechts haltend, abgerollt und sprang auf.

Der erste Angriff und das Abtasten waren vorüber.

Letifer glitt in eine Verteidigungsposition und beobachtete jede Bewegung des Elfen genau. Zosho war schneller als er

und seine Technik der von Letifer überlegen. Beim Waffenlosem Kampf und der Reaktionsgeschwindigkeit waren sie

gleich auf, doch bei Kraft und Wendigkeit hatte der Halbvampir die Oberhand. Sie waren gleich gut und würden sich als

Duo perfekt ergänzen. Aber sie standen sich gegenüber und schwiegen, wissend das sie den anderen respektierten,

aber ihm wortwörtlich das Schwert an die Kehle setzen wollten.

Die Sekunden vergingen und die Zuschauer wurden unruhig. Warum geschah nichts? Gerade eben noch hatten sie den

kurzen Schlagabtausch ehrfürchtig beobachtet, nun lechzten sie nach mehr.

„Es ist wie der strahlende Held, gegen den Bösewicht, nicht?", kicherte die Fee.

Irritiert sah Irman zu Tythia. „Letifer ist nicht böse."

„Nein?" Aufmüpfig schlug das kleine Wesen mit seinen zarten Flügel und flog vor ihm herum. „Woher willst du es

wissen? Er wird den Beinamen 'Dämon' schon nicht umsonst haben! In Fraternia soll er, habe ich gehört, ganze Armeen

zerrissen haben!"

„Das stimmt", bestätigte Irman.

Die Augen der Fee wurden groß. „Wirklich?"

„Ja."

Für einen Moment schwieg Tythia, dann wagte sie zu fragen: „Warst du dabei?"

Der Zentaur antwortete nicht mehr. Er sah wieder zu dem Duell, welches scheinbar seine volle Aufmerksamkeit fesselte.

Tythia verdächtigte ihn aber zu Recht, sie absichtlich zu überhören.

Zosho hatte angegriffen und Letifer war nach unten ausgewichen. Ein Fehler. Nur knapp konnte er seinen Körper noch

so zur Seite reißen, dass der Ellbogen des Elfen an seinem Ohr vorbei sauste, anstatt sein Genick zu treffen. Rasch

versuchte er sein Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden, stolperte aber in ein verstecktes Loch im Gras.

Zosho grinste. Das war seine Chance. Blitzschnell schwang er sein Schwert. Das Publikum holte kollektiv erschrocken

Luft. Wenn Letifer die Klinge nicht abfing, dann...! Es prallte Stahl auf Stahl. Für einen Moment fror die Kampfszene ein.

Die Kante des silbernen Elfenschwertes hatte Letifers Kapuze angeritzt und zitterte unter der Wucht der aufgebrachten

Energien nur wenige Millimeter von dessen Hals entfernt. Der General der Föderation hatte seine größere Kraft und

Wendigkeit genutzt, indem er die Waffe mit der Spitze seines eigenen Schwertes gerade noch direkt am Griff abgeblockt

hatte. Die Hebelwirkung arbeitete gegen ihn und seine Muskeln waren trotz Blutmagie zum Zerreißen gespannt.

„So leicht wirst du mich nicht los, Zosho."

„Ich habe auch nichts Geringeres erwartet. Du bist immerhin Letifer", antwortete der Elf. Das Adrenalin und die Erregung

des Kampfes waren deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören. Zosho hatte den Kampf seines Lebens.

„Immerhin... in der Tat," murmelte Letifer mit einer gewissen Ironie.

Ohne weitere Vorwarnung ließ er sich zur Seite kippen, so dass die zwei Schwerter unter lautem Klirren aneinander

entlang glitten. Funkten stoben. Plötzlich war der Widerstand weg und Zosho hackte in die Richtung, wo sein Gegner

gerade noch gewesen war, traf aber nur noch den aufwallenden schwarzen Umhang.

Zosho ahnte, was kommen würde, erhob sein Schwert aber dennoch erneut zum Angriff. Aber sein Instinkt behielt Recht

und er musste in schneller Folge Angriffe abwehren. Plötzlich kam von unten ein Knie und traf ihn schwer in der

Magengrube. Die Wucht ließ den Elfen die Balance verlieren und einige Schritte nach hinten stolpern. Damit er sich

wieder sammeln konnte, brachte er mit zwei Schritten nochmals Abstand zwischen ihn und Letifer, bis seine Ferse etwas

festes berührte. Felsen. War es ein kleiner Stein, über den er drüber steigen konnte oder einer dieser riesigen Brocken?

Der Elf wusste es nicht, er hatte den Überblick über das fremde Terrain in der Hektik des Kampfes verloren. Aber eben

diese Hektik ließ es jetzt auch nicht zu, dass er nachsah.

Letifer hatte seine Chance genutzt und die Geschwindigkeit der Angriffe nochmals erhöht, indem er zu Standard-

Kombinationen übergegangen war. Zosho blockte sie mit wenig Mühe ab, da er sie ebenso wie Letifer im Schlaf

auswendig konnte. Doch die Verteidigung zehrte an seinen Kräften und Nerven.

Der Halbvampir wollte ihn absichtlich mürbe machen. In einem Moment, in dem er das Gefühl hatte, dass die

Konzentration des Elfen nachließ, unterbrach er mitten in einer Kombination und vollführte, statt des eigentlich nun

vorgesehen Aufwärtsschwungs, eine halbe Drehung zur Seite, so dass er nun mit seinem Rücken zum Gegner gebückt

vor Zosho stand. Ein wenig holte er mit dem linken Ellbogen aus, pumpte alle Blutmagie hinein, die er hatte, und zog ihn

nach hinten durch.

Es war die Erfahrung, die den Elfen rettete. Er hatte absichtlich eine Aufmerksamkeitsschwäche vorgetäuscht und somit

war der Überraschungsfaktor nichtig gewesen. Mit ihm, wäre er wohl tot gewesen. So hatte er rechtzeitig ausweichen

können und sah nun mit ungläubigem Staunen wie Letifers Ellbogen statt seinem Magen den gut zwei Meter hohen

Felsbrocken traf.

Die Begegnung der Ellbogenknochen und Fels war derart heftig, dass ein lautes Knirschen zu hören war. Schon

befürchteten die ersten, dass Letifer seinen gesamten Arm zerschmettert hatte, als dieser ihn zurück zog und einen

Schritt zur Seite trat. Im Felsbrocken waren nun mehrere Risse. Der längste war schräg über den Felsen und fast einen

halben Zentimeter breit...

Zosho schluckte. Der Halbvampir hatte den Steinbrocken fast gespalten! Wäre er davon getroffen worden... Er

schauderte. Dem Kämpfer war klar gewesen, dass jeder Kampf mit Letifer gefährlich war, aber der Halbvampir hatte

wirklich nicht untertrieben, als er sagte, dass er sich verbessert hatte. Durch seinen Körper floss wie eine Welle die Lust

für die Gefahr. Letifer war alles, was er je in einem perfekten Gegner erwarten konnte. Jetzt musste er ihn nur noch

besiegen!

Letifer runzelte die Stirn. Das Training für die effektivere Nutzung seiner Blutmagie bei Fatima hatte wohl einiges

gebracht. Prüfend bewegte er den Arm, aber außer das er weh tat, war fast nichts zu spüren. Wirklich erstaunlich, aber

auch besorgniserregend. Vielleicht sollte er ab jetzt seine volle Blutmagie nur benutzen, wenn er den Gegner töten

wollte. Alles andere war wohl zu gefährlich.

„Was für ein Monster...", stieß die Fee Tythia überwältigt aus.

„Nein, er ist kein Monster", korrigierte sie der Zentaur fast liebevoll. „Er ist nur ein ganz besonderer Mann."

Sie sah ihn skeptisch an. „Ich fürchte diese Meinung teilen nicht sonderlich viele von den Männern hier." Tythia deutete

auf die beunruhigten, bis nervösen Gesichter der Krieger.

„Sie kennen Letifer nicht. Ich bin sicher, sie werden ihre Meinung noch ändern..." Irman lächelte überzeugt.

Tythia seufzte und meine ironisch: „Was bist du? Ein Zentaur oder Letifers Gefolgsmann?"

„Wenn ich wählen müsste, Letifers Gefolgsmann."

Die Fee sah ihn fassungslos an. Mit der Antwort hatte sie nicht gerechnet.

Zosho lächelte: „Du hast dich in der Tat verbessert."

Letifer nickte knapp und hob erneut sein Schwert. Da lief aber auch schon der Elf auf ihn zu und griff mit mehreren

gezielten Schwüngen an. Letifer wich aus, und wurde langsam nach hinten gedrängt. Ratsch – und sein linker Oberarm

hatte eine tiefe Fleischwunde. Der Halbvampir zog eine Grimasse und sprang nach hinten, um Abstand zu gewinnen.

Die Verletzung war nicht schlimm, zeigte aber, dass er vorsichtiger sein musste.

Sein Blick fiel auf den Felsen und spontan warf er den Vorsatz zur Vorsicht in den Wind. Es reizte ihn, den Kampf noch

ein wenig anspruchsvoller zu gestalte, Zosho und sich selbst noch ein wenig mehr an die Leistungsgrenze zu treiben.

Mit einem herausfordernden Lächeln, welches in den Schatten lag, sammelte der Halbvampir seine Blutmagie. Gerade

als ihn Zosho erneut erreicht hatte, drückte er sich vom Boden ab und landete elegant auf dem Mini-Plateau gut drei

Meter über dem Boden. Abwartend sah er zu seinem Gegner hinunter.

Zosho grinste ihn herausfordernd an. Statt aber direkt hinterher zu klettern, lief er zu einer gleich großen

Gesteinsformation. Zwischen den beiden Brocken war eine kleine Schlucht, über die ein vielleicht Zwanzig Zentimeter

dicker Baumstamm führte. Eine Konstruktion die zur Übung der Balance der Soldaten gedacht war.

Zosho betrat den Stamm und wartete. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass er zwar deutlich erschöpfter war, aber mit seiner

natürlichen Balance auf dem dünnen Baumstamm diesen Vorteil von Letifer ausglich. Es machte zwar alles nur

Millisekunden aus, aber auf ihrem Level waren es eben diese Millisekunden, die über Sieg und Niederlage entschieden.

Gezwungenermaßen, und mit nicht wenig Sturheit, stellte sich der Präsident der Föderation ihm gegenüber. Sollte der

Bessere gewinnen! Und das würde er selbst sein.

Er wartete gar nicht darauf, dass der Schwertmeister der Elfen sich bewegte, sondern übernahm die Initiative.

Blitzschnell stieß er zu, Zosho wich aus und bewegte seinerseits das Schwert in Richtung Letifer. Dieser blockte ab und

versuchte die Schwerter zu verhaken, damit er es dem Elfen aus der Hand reißen konnte.

Ohne Zeit zu verlieren, verhinderte Zosho diesen Versuch, in dem er nach hinten auswich. Letifer griff erneut an, und

wurde geblockt. Plötzlich fühlte er, wie Zosho mit einem Bein seines weg schlug. Auf dem normalen Boden hätte es

nichts bewirkt, aber hier konnte er sich nicht wieder fangen. Er verlor das Gleichgewicht und fiel.

Der Elf nütze dies aus und setzte mit seinem Schwert zu dem Schlag an, der Letifer schwer verletzt hätte und für ihn den

Sieg hätte bedeuten können. Doch der Halbvampir schaffte es selbst mitten im Fall noch seine Abwehr aufrecht zu

erhalten.

Während er mit einer Hand Zoshos Schwert beiseite schlug, griff er mit der anderen nach dem Handgelenk des Elfs und

bekam es zu fassen. Ohne Skrupel zog er daran und riss den deutlich leichteren Mann mit sich. Sofort ließ er ihn wieder

los, in Kämpfen war zu viel Nähe selten gut.

Der Halbvampir kam zuerst auf, federte gekonnt ab und wandte sich sofort der Stelle zu, wo sein Gegner landen würde.

Zosho, welcher katzengleich aufgekommen war, erstarrte. An seiner Kehle ruhte ein unschuldig in der Sonne glitzerndes

Schwert.

Letifer hatte gewonnen.

Langsam richtete sich der Elf auf und steckte sein Schwert wieder zurück in die Scheide. Erst da tat der Halbvampir das

gleiche und nahm sein Schwert von dem Hals des Elfen.

„Glückwunsch zum Sieg, Letifer," gratulierte Zosho, obwohl man es ihm ansah, dass er deutlich lieber gewonnen hätte.

„Danke. Du bist ein fantastischer Gegner." Letifer lächelte. „Möchtest du nicht hier bleiben und ein paar von meinen

Leuten Schwertkampf lehren?"

Der Elf war überrascht: „Ich? Nein, danke... Auf mich wartet zu Hause noch mehr als genug Arbeit."

„Schade. Du wärst eine Bereicherung gewesen."

Gemeinsam gingen sie zu dem Zelt zurück. An dem Abend redeten sie noch viel über den Krieg und vor allem über den

Orden. Zosho war anscheinend über alle großen Ereignisse bereits informiert, selbst das Ron und Hermine im Koma

lagen. Er war allerdings der Erste, der Letifer die frohe Botschaft von Rons Erwachen überbringen konnte.

Der Elf meinte stolz: „Er ist ein echter Kämpfer. Es überrascht mich nicht, dass er als erstes aufgewacht ist."

An der Lichtung selber blieben die Soldaten noch lange stehen und besprachen das Gesehene. Wie schnell Letifer

gewesen war! Und der Elf erst! Und die ganzen Tricks und Finten, für welche sie lange trainieren mussten, und diese

beiden mehr oder weniger als normale Technik benutzen... Gar nicht zu reden von Letifers unmenschlicher Kraft, welche

selbst den Vampiren beeindruckend erschien.

Irman hörte nur am Rande zu und kam erst näher, als die ersten Lagerfeuer entzündet wurden. Keiner setzte sich zu

ihm, aber sie verjagten ihn auch nicht. Im Großen und Ganzen wurde er ignoriert, mehr hatte er auch nicht erwartet.

Plötzlich hörte er aber, dass sein Name viel und er sah auf. Gut die Hälfte der Leute starrten ihn mit offener Neugier, und

bei den Zentauren auch ein wenig misstrauen an.

Schließlich meinte ein dunkelbrauner, relativ beliebter Zentaur:

„Hey, Irman, so heißt du doch, oder?" Er nickte. „Gut, also die Fee meinte, du kennst Letifer persönlich, stimmt das?"

Das war es also. Sie wollten Informationen. Innerlich seufzend antwortete er „Ja".

Gemurmel erhob sich und mehrere Zentauren schienen ärgerlich zu werden. Es waren die Traditionalisten, welche ihn

sowieso nicht mochten. Aus der Gruppe rief einer:

„Warum sollte sich Letifer mit einem Herden-Verräter wie dir abgeben?"

Herden-Verräter, wie sehr er das Wort hasste. Nur weil er seine Herde verlassen hatte, um eben deren Fohlen zu

rächen. Nach dem Krieg in Fraternia hatte er erneut Anschluss gesucht und schließlich Schutz bei den Alten

Zentaurenführern gefunden, welche ihn wegen seiner Kriegserfahrung schätzen. Sie brauchten ihn, hatten sie doch

selbst zu viele unerfahrene Krieger. So wurde er hierher geschickt, als Jagdgruppen-Leiter.

Immer noch warteten die anderen gespannt auf die Antwort. Er musste sie ihnen wohl geben:

„Letifer brachte mir in Fraternia Schwertkampf bei. Mein Freund Mischa gehörte zum Siebengestirn, deswegen hatte ich

häufig Kontakt mit Letifer."

„Letifer hat dich ausgebildet?", fragten sie ungläubig.

„Ja." Irman stand auf. Er hatte genug Fragen beantwortet. „Und ich bin ihm absolut treu." Langsam trabte er weg in die

Dunkelheit.

„Hey, Irman, warte mal...", rief noch jemand und er blieb stehen. „Denkst du, dass Letifer heute all sein Können gezeigt

hat? Du musst es ja wissen, nicht?"

Irman schwieg kurz, dann drehte er sich um. „Letifer hat heute all sein Können gezeigt, was Schwerttechnik angeht.

Seine anderen Fähigkeiten hat er nur in Maßen gezeigt, seine Todesmagie gar nicht. Sonst wäre dieser Elf nach

wenigen Sekunden tot gewesen."

Ohne einen weiteren Kommentar abzuwarten verschwand er in der Nacht. Die Soldaten am Lagerfeuer sahen sich an

und begannen wieder Gerüchte, Begebenheiten, Theorien und Legenden auszutauschen, bei denen fast immer Letifer

vorkam. Vor allem aber die Jüngeren Zentauren waren von Irman, dem Rebellen, angetan. Er war ein echter, lebendiger

Held, der sich für die richtiger Sache selbst gegen die Herde stellte und gewann!

Als der Abend fortschritt wurde auch die Geschichten um Mischa und das Siebengestirn zur Freude der Anwesenden in

der neuesten Variation vorgetragen. Und langsam, ganz allmählich, veränderte sich das Denken der Zentauren...

vielleicht war Angriff doch besser als Verteidigung, vielleicht hätten sie alle damals bereits in Fraternia kämpfen sollen,

wie die Rebellen... Mischa und Irman...

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Es war dunkel, nur zwei Fackeln in den Händen der zwei Leibwächter erhellten den Platz. Um sie herum waren

Urwaldriesen, deren enormen Wurzeln größer als jede der anwesenden Personen waren. Durch das dichte Blätterdach

konnte man den sternenklaren Nachthimmel nicht sehen, aber ausnahmsweise war dies den Zentauren egal.

Der alte Herdenführer sah mit versteinertem Gesicht auf die zwei Männer vor ihm. Sie wirkten wie fest gefrorene

Schatten in der Szenerie, aber er wusste es besser. Es waren Todesser, geschickt von Voldemort, damit seine Herde

ihm freien Zugang gewährte. Es war keine Bitte gewesen, sondern ein Befehl mit der Drohung alle Zentauren des

Verbotenen Waldes zu ermorden. Der Dunkle Lord war siegessicher. Die kleine Herde hatte keine Chance gegen seine

Armee, zudem sie nicht mal Zauberstäbe besaßen.

Links und rechts des Alten standen die zwei besten Krieger seiner Herde, stolz und furchtlos. Einer von ihnen war der

geliebte Enkel des alten Zentauren.

„Also, habt ihr euch entschieden?", fragte einer der Todesser arrogant.

Der alte Zentaur fasste sich. „Ja."

„Und?" Der Todesser grinste, Masken waren schon lange nicht mehr Pflicht, und machte mit seinem Zauberstab eine

bedeutungsvolle Bewegung. „Wirst du, alte Mähre, deine Leute zum Tode verdammten oder sie in die Dienste des

großzügigen und allmächtigen D..."

Der Anführer der Zentauren donnerte mit seinem Vorderfuß auf den Waldboden, er hatte genug gehört. Es waren nur

mehrere dumpfe Geräusche zu hören, dann ein leises Ächzen. Eisig sahen die Jäger des Waldes zu den Eindringlingen,

welche erstarrt waren. Schließlich fielen die zwei Todesser wie in Zeitlupe synchron nach vorne auf den Boden. Sie

waren tot. Aus ihrem Rücken ragten Dutzende Pfeile.

Aus der Dunkelheit zwischen den Bäumen traten die Schützen wie Geister hervor. Der alte Zentaur sah zu den Leichen:

„Niemand soll jemals seinen Namen ungestraft in unserem Wald loben. Nie werden wir uns einer verfluchten Kreatur

unterwerfen! Niemals soll er unsere Lande betreten, solange ein Zentaur noch lebt und kämpfen kann!"

Schweigen antwortete ihm, doch alle hatten seine Worte gehört. Sie würden kämpfen. Aus den Schatten traten nun fünf

Gestalten näher heran. Der Zentaur blickte zu den Spionen:

„Sagt Letifer, dass die Zentaurenherde des Verbotenen Waldes Schutz und Hilfe benötigt."

Die Humani, der Albe und der Vampir nickten und verschwanden so schnell sie konnten. Kein überflüssiges Wort wurde

verloren, als sie ihren Rückweg zum Lager in Rekordzeit bewältigten.

Bei Sonnenaufgang würde Voldemort erfahren, dass seine Boten nicht zurück kamen und die Zentauren somit

bekämpfen lassen. Früher oder später würde er dabei auf die Föderation stoßen und dann...

Der alte Zentaur lächelte. Das lag alles noch in der unbestimmten Zukunft, die von Mars und Jupiter bestimmt wurde.

Mars leuchtete hell in dieser Nacht und zum ersten Mal seit Jahrhunderten leuchtete er auch für die Zentauren...

Falls sich einige fragen, Letifer wird sowohl mit "Präsident" als auch mit "Feldmarschall" angesprochen. Das erste ist

sein politischer Titel, während das Zweite seinen militärischen Rang widergibt.

Der Kampf in diesem Kapitel hat sich als schwierig gestalten, aber ich bin recht froh mit dem Ergebnis. Meine

Lieblingsstellen ist so ziemlich alles wo ein Zentaur vorkommt. ^^

Das nächste Kapitel heißt "Erinnerungen". Indem komme ich einfach nicht von den Zentauren los... und schicke sie in

den Krieg.

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil IV: Unbekannte Tiefen**

58. Unbekannte Tiefen

Einsam wanderte John die Gänge voller Menschen entlang. Das Haus war überfüllt mit den Flüchtlingen aus England

und viele kannte er vom Orden. Immer wieder wurde er gegrüßt, wechselte ein paar bedeutungslose Worte und ging

weiter. Die Leere in ihm konnten diese Menschen nicht füllen, im Gegenteil, sie erinnerten ihn daran, dass er versagt

hatte. Er war geflohen und alles was er nun tun konnte, war auf die Todesnachricht seiner Eltern zu warten.

'Wäre er in England, oder Hogwarts, was würdest du da schon tun können?', hatte ihn Ron heute früh gefragt.

Was konnte er da tun? Sterben. Denn war das nicht seine Pflicht? Aber er wollte leben. Welchen Weg ollte er nur

wählen? Er könnte Harry suchen... Ihn zur Rede stellen und ihn bitten, dass er die Potters aus England schafft. Vielleicht

war Harry nicht der strahlende Held und er wusste, dass in den Erinnerungen, die er vermisste, etwas wichtiges

verborgen lag... aber je länger er darüber nachdachte, desto sicherer war er, dass Harry seine Eltern überreden konnte.

Und sei es, weil er ihnen ein schlechtes Gewissen machte.

Die Stunden vergingen und John wurde sich immer sicherer, er wollte nach England und seine Pflicht erfüllen. Vielleicht

konnte er nicht, wie er als Auserwählter tun sollte, alle retten und Voldemort besiegen, aber zumindest seine Familie

wollte er sicher wissen.

Jemand tippte ihn an der Schulter an. Es war eine alte Frau, die freundlich lächelte. Nevilles Großmutter, wenn er sich

richtig erinnerte.

„Hier, Junge." Sie drückte ihm einen Brief in die Hand. „Es kam gerade die Nachricht rein, dass Hogwarts keine Briefe

mehr verschicken kann, da sie alle abgefangen werden. Dieser wurde mit einem Spiegel übertragen und geschrieben."

Der Junge blinzelte überrascht. „Von meinen Eltern?"

„Nein." Die alte Frau sah ihn mitleidig an. „Von Williamson."

„Oh... danke."

John hatte von Williamson gehört. Seine Eltern liebten den Mann zwar nicht gerade, aber sie hatten immer nur gut von

ihm gesprochen. Zurück in dem Zimmer, welches er mit Ron, Hermine und Rose teilte, hielt er den Umschlag zittrig in

der Hand. Was stand drinnen? Waren etwa seine Eltern bereits tot...?!

Nein, das wollte er nicht glauben. Voller Angst öffnete er den Brief:

Lieber John,

In Hogwarts ist es noch zu keinen größeren Kämpfen gekommen, aber Hogsmeade wurde schlichtweg überrannt. Ihre

Seelen sollen in Frieden ruhen. Die Dunklen Truppen kesseln uns ein und wir werden keine Eulen mehr verschicken

können. Nur Spiegel dürften noch teilweise funktionieren, aber bald wird Du-weißt-schon-wer auch einen Weg finden, um

dies zu unterbinden.

Wir haben im Grunde keine Chance und warten auf den Tod. Selbst wenn wir alle Truppen besiegen, an ihm, dem Lord,

werden wir scheitern. Deshalb ist die Moral schlecht und viele verzweifeln, wollen aber nicht aufgeben. Deine Eltern

schützen dich aus Liebe, John, aber wir brauchen dich, hier, in England...

So ging es weiter. Es war kurz gehalten, aber besorgniserregend. John schluckte. Der Auror hatte ihn nüchternen,

eindringlichen Worten erklärt, dass er, John, gebraucht wurde.

Sein Gefühl hatte ihn also nicht getäuscht, hier hatte er den Beweis. Er sollte nicht hier in den Niederlanden sein,

sondern in seiner Heimat kämpfen!

„John, was hast du da?"

Ruckartig sah er zu der Person. Vor ihm stand Ron mit einem neuen Buch unter dem Arm, daneben Rose, welche ihn

neugierig ansah. Hecktisch faltete der Potterjunge den Brief zusammen:

„Nichts... nur Fanpost."

„Du bekommst die selbst hier?", fragte Rose erstaunt. „Oder wollen sie dich nur zurück nach England holen?"

John fühlte sich ertappt, schüttelte aber den Kopf. „Nein...die war aus den Niederlande."

„Na dann." Desinteressiert wandte sich das Mädchen ab. „Ron, machen wir weiter?"

„Sicher." Der rothaarige junge Mann warf John noch einen weiteren Blick zu, dann gesellte er sich zu Rose neben

Hermines Bett. „Also, wo waren wir...?"

Der Schwarzhaarige atmete erleichtert aus. Das war knapp gewesen. Nochmals sah er auf den Brief... Was sollte er jetzt

nur tun? Sollte er Williamsons Reiseanleitung annehmen und einfach ganz alleine in ein Gebiet unter Voldemorts

Herrschaft zurückkehren? Oder sollte er hier auf neue Entwicklungen warten... auf die Nachricht des Todes seiner

Eltern?

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Vor Letifer und Hamelie standen die drei Humani, der Albe und der Vampir. Sie hatten gerade ihren sehr detaillierten

Bericht über die Geschehnisse im Verbotenen Wald abgeliefert und erwarteten gespannt die neuen Befehle. Die

Aufregung stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben. Dies war ohne Zweifel die erste Bewährungsprobe der Föderation.

Fragend sah Hamelie zu Letifer. Sie wusste nur zu gut, was die zwei toten Todesser bedeuteten. Voldemort konnte solch

eine Ablehnung nicht ungestraft lassen, wenn er weiterhin seine Leute mit Schrecken und Terror unter Kontrolle halten

wollte. Nein, stattdessen würde er sicherlich versuchen aus der Zentaurenherde im Verbotenen Wald ein Exempel zu

machen. Dies würde seinen Machtanspruch unterstreichen und nebenbei die Erfahrung einiger seiner jüngeren Todesser

erhöhen.

Töten oder sie versklaven, die zwei Möglichkeiten sah Hamelie für die Zentauren im Verbotenen Wald. Beides war

nichts, was die Föderation zulassen konnte. Doch würden sie eingreifen, wüsste Voldemort von der Föderation und

somit wäre ihr Überraschungseffekt vernichtet. Schlimmer, sie wären ab sofort direkte Ziele und wären damit

eingeschränkt. Zudem waren ihre eigenen Truppen noch nicht alle koordiniert und auf das gleiche Niveau gebracht.

Diese Schwäche konnte Voldemort ausnutzen und gezielt die schwächsten Glieder in ihrer Kette angreifen.

Aber etwas mussten sie tun, nur was?

Letifer sah zu dem Vampir. „Shifte in die südliche Lagerhälfte, dort ist das Zentaurenlager. Berichte Chiron was

vorgefallen ist und bitte ihn mit seinem erfahrensten Jagdgruppenleiter unverzüglich herzukommen."

„Jawohl, Präsident!" Der Vampir shiftete auf der Stelle aus dem Zelt.

„Ihr drei Humani benachrichtigt Levent." Er wartete, bis sie das Zelt verlassen hatten und sah dann zu dem Alben. „Du

gehst zu Simon von Armand. Sage ihm er soll sich um die Verpflegung von gut Dreihundert Leuten für einen Halben

Monat kümmern. Es besteht eine hohe Wahrscheinlichkeit für Grabenkämpfe."

„Verstanden, Präsident." Der Albe salutierte und rannte aus dem Zelt.

Hamelie sah anerkennend zu ihrem jungen Freund. „Das ist ein guter Plan."

„Nur wenn er funktioniert," widersprach der Halbvampir leise.

„Das ist so mit jedem Plan." Die Albin lächelte. „Du kannst nicht mehr tun."

„Ich will es hoffen..." Denn wenn das schief ging, hatte er so viele enttäuscht... waren so viele tot oder verletzt... Letifer

richtete sich ein wenig auf. Nein. Er war der Feldherr, der Präsident. Wenn er zweifelte, zweifelten alle. Er verdrängte

seine Gefühle, bis er nur die taktischen Vor- und Nachteile sah. Stumm spielte er die möglichen Szenarien in seinem

Kopf durch. Jemand brachte eine Karte des Waldes und legte sie auf den Tisch. Zu Zweit markierten sie die wichtigen

Stellen wie Quellen (Wasserversorgung), Hügel (leicht zu verteidigen) oder die Gebiete, wo es nur kaum Licht gab.

Die Zeltplane ging zur Seite und zwei Zentauren kamen mit leisen Hufgeklapper herein. Chiron sah besorgt zu Letifer:

„Ich habe gehört meine Brüder und Schwestern sind in Gefahr."

„Richtig." Letifer wollte auf die Karte deuten, als er den Zentauren hinter Chiron erkannte.

„Irman!", rief Hamelie überrascht aus. Mit schnellen Schritten war sie bei ihrem Freund. „Was machst du denn hier?"

„Das Gleiche wie in Fraternia," antwortete der Zentaur lächelnd und umarmte sie. „Für meine Rasse und Gerechtigkeit

kämpfen."

„Natürlich." Sie löste sich von ihm. „Warum hast du nicht gesagt, dass du hier bist?"

„Ich bin erst wenige Tage hier," verteidigte er sich. „Zudem ward ihr beschäftigt und ich musste mich erst einleben..."

„Dennoch, Irman. Ein paar Minuten hätten wir doch immer für einen Freund gefunden," meinte Letifer erfreut. „Und du

bist nun der beste Jagdgruppenleiter der Zentauren?"

„Anscheinend." Irman sah fast ein wenig verlegen aus. „Der Älteste Chiron scheint dieser Ansicht zu sein."

Der alte Zentaur, welcher die Begrüßungszeremonie still beobachtet hatte, nickte. „Du bist der Beste, oder zumindest

derjenige, dem ich es am meisten zutraue, in einem Kriegsgebiet die eigenen Leute gut und kompetent zu

kommandieren."

Irman wollte widersprechen, aber Letifer schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich traue es dir auch zu und bin dankbar, dass du da bist...

Die Zentauren brauchen erfahrene Krieger wie dich."

Der junge Krieger seufzte. „Ihr werdet wohl Recht haben. Ich hoffe euch alle nicht zu enttäuschen... Ich nehme an, dass

ihr mich in den Verbotenen Wald schicken werdet, wenn der Vampir alles richtig erzählt hat."

„Stimmt." Letifer deutete auf die Karte. „Das ist eine Übersicht des Gebietes. Es ist sehr groß, hat viele unterschiedliche

Gefahren und man kann sehr gut sich darin verstecken und Hinterhalte planen."

„Das können allerdings auch für die Todesser," schaltete Hamelie sich ein. „Der Plan sieht aus, dass wir insgesamt

Dreihundert Zentauren und Humani dort reinschicken. Unterstützung wird rund um die Uhr hier im Lager bereit stehen

und im Notfall eingreifen."

„Es gibt zwei Ziele bei dieser Mission. Erstens, Schutz der Zentauren und ihres Gebietes. Zweitens, dürfen die Todesser

nicht bemerken, dass nicht nur Zentauren kämpfen. Das heißt, dass die Humani wie wilde Tiere, welche von den

Zentauren gelenkt werden, wirken müssen... Alternativ können die Humani auch keine Überlebende hinterlassen." Letifer

sah Irman ernst an. „Bei Unterstützungstruppen darf es keine Überlebende geben, die von den anderen Rassen

berichten, verstanden?"

Irman nickte. „Wer wird die Truppen mit mir befehligen?"

„Niemand. Das ist größten Teils eine Zentaurenangelegenheit, also sollen auch die Zentauren die Führung in der Lösung

des Problems haben."

„Und was mache ich dann hier?!", rief jemand laut. „Soll ich etwa Däumchen drehen und nichts tun?"

Letifer seufzte, als er Levent erkannte. „Du wirst die Unterstützungstruppen koordinieren und die besten Humanis

auswählen."

Levent stoppte, als ihm selbst sein vorschnelles Verhalten bewusst wurde. „Ähm... okay..."

„Simon müsste bereits Verpflegung und alles andere organisieren." Die Albin rollte die Karte zusammen und reichte sie

Irman. „Bei Fragen und Problemen sind wir immer da. Ansonsten sollten bis zum Sonnenuntergang bereits mindestens

die Hälfte der Truppen im Verbotenen Wald sein."

„Transportmittel?", fragte Irman noch und stampfte unruhig mit einem Huf auf. Die Zeit lief und jede Sekunde zähle.

„Feenportale am Hauptplatz. Viel Glück, Irman."

„Danke, Let-" Der Jagdgruppenleiter stoppte sich. „Präsident." Mit einem Nicken galoppierte er heraus, dicht gefolgt von

einem Levent, der sich in seine Tierform begeben hatte, um mitzuhalten.

Chiron sah seinem jungen Schützling hinterher. Überrascht wendete er den Kopf, als er den Halbvampir hinter sich

spürte.

„Er war eine gute Entscheidung," sagte Letifer. „Ihn leitet weder Stolz, noch der Drang sich zu beweisen."

Chiron stimmte ihm stumm zu. „Ist er ein guter Freund von dir?"

„Ja. Ich bin froh, dass er da ist."

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Mit einem selbstbewusstem Schritt trat Irman durch das Portal in den Verbotenen Wald. Innerlich klopfte jedoch sein

Herz deutlich schneller als normal. Es war das erste mal gewesen, dass er ein Feenportal sah, geschweige denn

benutzte. Er ging einige Schritte zur Seite und drehte sich um. Einer nach dem anderen kamen nun seine Soldaten

durch das Portal und reihten sich auf. Es war seltsam mit anzusehen, wie zuerst ihre Vorderkörper und dann erst der

Rest zusehen war. Dazwischen sahen sie aus, als hätte die Luft selbst sie abgeschnitten. Nur wer genau hinsah, konnte

erkennen, dass der Hintergrund verschwommen wirkte und außen herum eine dünne goldene Linie eine Ellipse bildete.

Es war wie ein Riss in der Realität, wie etwas, was nicht sein sollte.

Es verstörte einige Instinktive tief in Irman, aber er unterdrückte sie. Solange diese Feenportale dem Ziel hilfreich waren,

würde er sie benutzen.

Der letzte seiner Zentauren war nun hindurch und sofort verschwand das Portal. Jede Sekunde länger war einfach zu

ermüdend für die Feen auf der anderen Seite.

Irman sah sich um. Er war noch nie in diesem Wald gewesen, aber die Karte, die er sah, die Bäume und seine Instinkte

ließen ihn ungefähr erahnen wo er war. Das war der Nachteil der Portale, sie konnten nur dorthin erschaffen werden, wo

mindestens eine der beteiligten Feen schon mal gewesen war. Und keine Fee ging freiwillig in den Verbotenen Wald...

Er sah zu seinen Männern:

„Wir sind am östlichen Rand des Waldes. Wir müssen weiter hinein. War schon mal jemand hier?" Es war

unwahrscheinlich, aber erfragte dennoch. Alle Zentauren schüttelten den Kopf. „Gut. Bildet Dreiergruppen und verteilt

euch auf eine lange Linie, sodass ihr die nächste Gruppe gerade noch sehen könnt. Egal, ob ihr einen Zentauren oder

einen Todesser oder etwas anderes seht, berichtet es mir. Horcht auf die Geräusche und seid wachsam. Los."

Irman sah zu wie sie sich langsam zu den Gruppen formierten und dann noch darüber redeten, was seine Befehle

meinten. Fast hätte er geseufzt. Er hasste Anfänger.

Nach einer zweiten Erklärung, genaueren Befehlen, trabten sie endlich los. Insgesamt war die Kette gut drei Meilen lang

und funktionierte wie ein Netz. Irman war sich sicher, dass sie rasch etwas fangen würden, die Frage war nur was... Er

hatte genug über diesen Wald gehört, um zu wissen, dass hier nicht nur harmlose Wesen lebten.

Nach längerer Zeit hörte er dumpfes Hufgetrampel hinter sich und drehte sich um. Ein junger Zentaur stand in äußerster

Nervosität vor ihm.

„Ja?"

„Wir... uhm, da sind Spinnen... große Spinnen..." Der Soldat schien verlegen. „Naja, nicht richtig groß, nur so groß wie

ein Kopf."

Das war größer wie normal und Irman wusste nur zu gut, dass man abnormale Dinge immer vorsichtig behandeln sollte.

„Wie viele?"

„Sicherlich ein Dutzend, aber es war so dunkel und schwer zu erkennen."

Irman runzelte die Stirn. „Waren diese Spinnen ausgewachsen? Habt ihr noch irgendwelche Details gesehen?"

Der junge Zentaur zuckt mit den Schultern: „Keine Ahnung, wie halt sie waren, aber sie scheinen einen gewissen Grad

an Intelligenz zu besitzen."

Spinnen... Intelligenz... An irgendetwas erinnerte Irman das. Während er in Fraternia im Lager war, gab es immer das

Spiel welche Monster die Lords noch auf sie hetzen könnten. Alles kam mal dran zwischen Chimären und Sphinxen,

Nundus und... Acromantulas.

Aber nein, beruhigte er sich selbst, was sollte eine Kolonie dieser Monster hier im Verbotenen Wald tun? Ihr Lebensraum

war weit weg... Irman sah zu den Soldaten:

„Weicht von den Spinnen zurück, macht einen großen Bogen um sie und versucht ihr Territorium nicht zu betreten."

„Aber es sind doch nur Spinnen...", widersprach der andere.

„Und?", fragte Irman ihn ruhig. „Es gibt Spinnen die können zehn Meter groß werden und in Rudeln von Tausenden

jagen. Willst du ihnen wirklich begegnen?"

„Uh, nein..."

„Dann führe meinen Befehl aus."

„Jawohl, Jagdgruppenleiter!"

Die nächste Stunde verlief ruhig, dann endlich bekam er die Nachricht, dass sie auf einen Zentauren gestoßen waren.

Der einheimische Zentaur wurde vor Irman geführt, welcher ein wenig traurig feststellte, dass sie noch ein Fohlen war.

Mit aufgerissenen Augen und schwenkendem Schweif starrte sie auf die Krieger, welche sich hinter Irman versammelt

hatten.

„Ganz ruhig, Fohlen", begann dieser. „Weißt du, wo deine Herde ist?"

Sie nickte. „Ja..." Ihre Stimme war noch zart und dunkelbraunes Haar verdeckte ihre Augen, welche starr auf den

Waldboden gerichtet waren.

„Kannst du uns zu ihr führen?" Sie sah auf und er konnte die Zweifel und die Angst erkennen. Dachte sie etwas, die

Jagdgruppe hätte böse Absichten? Er machte einen Schritt auf sie zu, doch sie wich zurück. „Wir wurden von der

Föderation geschickt, um deiner Herde zu helfen. Je schneller wir bei deinen Leuten sind, desto sicherer sind sie."

„Wirklich?" Ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Ja. Wir werden sie beschützen, Fohlen."

„Gegen die dunklen Zweibeiner?"

„Ja, gegen diese", bestätige Irman und war überrascht als sie in Tränen ausbrach. War die Situation bereits so schlecht?

Er streckte die Hand aus und streichelte ihr über den Kopf. „Führe uns zu deinen Zentauren und es wird alles gut."

Doch sie schüttelte den Kopf und sah zu ihm hoch. In ihren kaffeebraunen Augen konnte Irman vieles lesen, aber vor

allem Trauer. Sie waren zu spät, um die Unschuld dieses Fohlens zu retten.

„Deine Herde...", erinnerte er sie vorsichtig. Jede Minute zählte.

Endlich war das Fohlen überzeugt und sie nickte. In einer stummen Karawane folgten sie der Kleinen auf verborgenen

Pfaden durch den Wald. Irman, welcher direkt neben ihr lief, ließ seine Gedanken schweifen.

Gab es bereits Verletzte in der Herde oder gar Tote? Waren sie zu spät? Er sah zu der Kleinen, sie hatte all die

Informationen:

„Was ist dein Name?"

„Simorra."

„Ein schöner Name. Ich heiße Irman", sagte er ruhig. „Gibt es in deiner Herde viele die verletzt sind?"

„Nein, nur Kalyp."

Das war schon mal gut, sehr gut. Irman fiel da etwas ein, was machte überhaupt ein Fohlen alleine im Wald zu solchen

Zeiten?

„Warum bist du nicht bei der Herde?"

„Ich..." Wieder traten Tränen in ihre Augen. „Meine Mutter wollte Vorräte noch sammeln, falls wir die Zweibeiner das

später verhindern. Ich kam mit."

„Ihr wurdet angegriffen?"

„Ja", schluchzte Simorra leise. „Mama führte sie weg, beschützte mich, aber... aber..."

„Shht. Ist ja gut..." Fürsorglich strich er über ihren Kopf. Bei den Zentauren galten Fohlen als Verkörperung der Zukunft,

welche geschützt werden mussten. Irman erinnerte sich mit tiefster Trauer an seine eigene Herde und an das Massaker

der Fohlen. Dies hatte dazu geführt, dass Mischa und er sich der Widerstandsarmee anschlossen. Eine Tat, die er nie

bereut hatte.

Wieder strich er über die langen braunen Haare von Simorra und hoffte, dass er dieses mal nicht wieder Rache für

unschuldige Fohlen nehmen muss.

Nach kurzer Zeit hatten sie die Herde und ihr Lager tief im Herzen des Waldes erreicht. Es lag gut versteckt zwischen

den ältesten und stärksten Bäumen und war von einem massiven Holzzaun umgeben. Hier war das Herz des

Verbotenen Waldes, und Irman konnte die Waldmagie der Zentauren regelrecht pulsieren spüren. Niemals zuvor hatte er

diese derart stark wahrgenommen.

Ihm wurde bewusst, dass dies hier eine sehr, sehr alte Zentaurensiedlung sein musste. Nicht so wie seine Herde, die

sich allein in den vergangenen Jahrzehnten dreimal ein neues Heim suchte. Nein, diese ihr waren seit Jahrhunderten

hier und hatten ihre Magie, ihr Leben in jedem Blatt, in jeder Wurzel und in jedem Tier hinterlassen.

Irman spürte wie Ehrfurcht ihn ergriff, als er das Heim betrat. Trotz der riesigen Bäume war alles licht und sauber. Es gab

mehrere Gemeinschaftshütten, deren Ecken aber alle aus lebenden Bäumen bestanden. Die Dächer der Hütten waren

aus den gebogenen Zweigen gebildet, nur hier und da waren sie durch andere Materialien gebildet worden. Vögel saßen

auf diesen Dächern und sangen ihre Lieder. Überall war Leben...

Simorra war inzwischen weg gallopiert auf einen älteren Zentauren zu, welcher gerade metallische Spitzen an Stöcken

befestigte: Speere. Dieser Anblick zerstörte die Idylle. Selbst hier berührte der Krieg die Zentauren. Simorra warf sich

weinend in die Arme ihres Vaters,

„Seid ihr von der Föderation?" Junge Zentaurenkrieger hatten sich genähert und musterten sie misstrauisch.

„Ja. Könnt mich zum Leiter eurer Herde führen?"

„Folgt uns, aber eure Männer müssen hier warten."

„Natürlich." Irman wurde von ihnen durch das Heim geführt. Das hohe Gras glitt an seinen Beinen entlang und wieder

konnte er die Natur bewundern. Dann allerdings hatten sie eine Felsmauer erreicht, die durch eine Spalte geteilt war.

Hintereinander passierten sie diese und erreichten einen Platz, der von allen Seiten durch Gestein umgeben war. In der

Mitte prasselte ein Lagerfeuer, um das verschiedene Zentauren saßen.

Irman begriff, dass dies der Platz der Sehung war. Jede Zentaurenherde hatte einen. Hier fanden die Feste statt und hier

traf man sich auch jeden Abend, um die Sterne zu deuten. Es war der kulturelle und soziale Mittelpunkt einer jeden

Herde. Bei den meisten Herden war es eine Lichtung, aber hier haben die Jahrhunderte der Bewohnung diesen Ort

entstehen lassen. Die Wände zeugten von den Meißelspuren mit denen die Zentauren den Platz erweitert hatte. Aber

auch Bilder konnte er erkennen, die von berühmten Taten und Legenden erzählten...

Die Zentaurenkrieger hatten nun die Ältesten der Herde über seine Ankunft in Kenntnis gesetzt. Still zogen sie sich nun

durch en Spalt zurück, bis Irman mit den Ältesten alleine war. Einer von ihnen erhob die Stimme:

„Setze dich, Irman. Die Sterne haben unser Zusammentreffen bereits ausgelegt. Mars wird unser einziger Führer in den

kommenden Wochen sein."

„Mars ist der einzige Führer seit Jahren für mich", erwiderte Irman gefasst. „Die Föderation hat nur Zentauren geschickt,

aber es werden noch mehrere Humani kommen. Vampire stehen bereit, um im Notfall zu helfen."

Hufgeklapper kündigte einen neuen Besucher durch die Spalte an. Es war ein kräftiger und kriegerischer Zentaur,

welcher nun Irman ansah: „Ich habe eure Leute die Nachtlager zugewiesen."

„Danke."

„Bane", meinte einer der Ältesten. „Du bist unser Truppenleiter. Wie steht es mit der Bewaffung der Herde?"

Irman war beeindruckt. Es musste ein jeden von ihnen zutiefst schmerzen über dieses Thema zu reden. Dennoch

sträubte sie niemand gegen die Wahrheit und keiner von ihnen ließ ihr Unwohlsein erkennen. Sie taten was nötig war

wie echte Soldaten, die Erfahrung im Kampf hatten. Doch wie konnte das sein? Die Herde lebte ihr friedlich und gut

geschützt, seit Jahrhunderten war kein Zentaur (Irman und Mischa ausgenommen) in den Krieg gezogen...

Er erinnerte sich an die Spinnen und den sehr kräftigen und stabilen Holzzaun. Selbst wenn dies keine Acromantulas

waren, so mussten sie dennoch kontrolliert werden. Das bedeutete Kampf und der Zaun zeigte, dass sie zumindest in

den letzten Jahren mal angegriffen worden waren. Und wenn dies wirklich Acromantulas waren... Er erschauderte. Dann

war der Frieden hier hart erkämpft worden.

Aufmerksam lauschte er dem Bericht von Bane. Er war viel versprechend. Das Heim war gut gerüstet gegen Angriffe,

aber weiter entfernt wurden bereits Verteidigungslinien errichtet. Zuversicht ergriff Irman. Die Todesser würden noch

erfahren, wie gefährlich ein Wald sein konnte.

Lange wurde noch geredet, dann kehrte Irman zu seinen eigenen Leuten zurück. Inzwischen waren drei Zentauren

aufgebrochen, um die Humani zu benachrichtigen. Diese würden in gut einer Stunde eintreffen und die Lebensmittel

mitbringen.

Zuversichtlich bereiteten sich die Zentauren im Verbotenen Wald auf die kommenden Schlachten vor... wohl wissend das

auf der anderen Seite des Waldes in Hogsmeade das Gleiche geschah.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Es war still, aber das machte dem jungen Malfoy nichts aus. Es war hier immer still, seit dem er sich erinnern konnte. Mit

bedächtigen Schritten lief die Treppe hinauf, durch eine kleine Halle mit Trophäen zu dem Arbeitszimmer seines Vaters.

Inzwischen konnte er an Lucius Malfoy denken, ohne Trauer zu verspüren, nur ein wenig Reue über ihr Verhältnis war

geblieben.

Er hielt vor der dunklen Tür aus Edelholz und klopfte. Ohne zu warten betrat er das Zimmer.

„Draco," begrüßte seine Mutter ihn. „Was ist?"

Vor ihr lagen Briefe und Berichte, einige bereits bearbeitet, die Mehrheit noch nicht. Narzissa sah müde und erschöpft

aus, aber nicht desto trotz willensstark. Schuldig wanderte Dracos Blick über die Papiere. Als Erbe wäre das seine

Arbeit gewesen, aber nun musste seine Mutter diese erfüllen, da er mit seinen Diensten beim Lord zu beschäftigt war.

„Daphne Greengrass hat Geburtstag. Ich werde auf ihre Feier gehen"

„Greengrass?" Milde überrascht sah Narzissa ihn an. „Ich dachte nicht, dass sie dich einladen würde."

Sie sagte nicht mehr, aber Draco wusste es auch so. Greengrass war eine alte und reiche Reinblutfamilie wie die

Malfoys und ebenso arrogant. Sie luden niemanden ein, der nicht ein zumindest respektiertes Mitglied der Gesellschaft

war... und davon war Draco in den letzten Monaten als Diener weit entfernt gewesen. Waren seine beschämenden

Dienste beim Dunklen Lord so schnell in Vergessenheit geraten oder hatten sie Draco Malfoy einfach wegen der Routine

aus Versehen eingeladen? Nein, letzteres konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, also warum dann?

„Ich muss jetzt gehen..." Draco zögerte und sein Blick wanderte wieder über seine Mutter. „Geht es dir soweit gut?"

Sie lächelte und fuhr sich automatisch über ihren dicken Bauch. Sie war im neunten Monat. „Ja, mach dir keine Sorgen,

Draco. Viel Spaß auf der Feier."

„Sicher. Schone dich aber, du siehst müde aus. Auf Wiedersehen, Mutter." Draco wandte sich zur Tür. Zwar hatte

Narzissa gesagt, dass er sich keine Sorgen machen sollte, aber er konnte nicht aufhören sich vorzustellen, was alles

bei der Geburt schief gehen könnte.

Zwei Stunden später war er immer noch auf der Feier seiner ehemaligen Klassenkameradin.

Er entdeckte viele bekannte Gesichter, aber diese Tatsache half nur ihn nervöser zu machen. Was dachten sie jetzt alle

von ihm? Ein wenig Smalltalk hier und da, aber so richtig reden hatte keiner wollen. Seine früheren Freunde hielten sich

auffallend fern von ihm und Daphne selbst hatte ihm kaum ein Lächeln geschenkt. Er war, wie er es erwartet hatte, trotz

seiner Einladung ein gesellschaftlicher Ausgestoßener.

Resigniert nahm er sich eines der Gläser mit Rotwein und setzte sich in eine leere Ecke des Saales. Es war ein schönes

und großes Fest zu Daphnes Volljährigkeit. Gedankenverloren dachte Draco an seinen eigenen Geburtstag, den alle

außer seiner Mutter vergessen hatten. Der Kontrast war enorm und etwas Neid schlich sich in sein Herz.

„Malfoy", sagte jemand neben ihm.

Er sah auf. „Nott." Der Junge war in seinem Jahrgang gewesen, ebenso ein Reinblut aus einer sehr alten Familie.

Ohne zu Fragen ließ sich Nott in dem gegenüberliegenden Sessel nieder. „Ich hörte, du hast einige ereignisreiche

Monate hinter dir."

„Tatsächlich..." Theodore Nott graue Augen bohrten sich regelrecht in seine. Draco konnte nicht anders und hatte das

Gefühl analysiert und bewertet zu werden. War Nott früher auch schon so gewesen? Wenn ja, konnte er sich nicht

erinnern.

Schließlich lehnte sich Theodore entspannt in einem Sessel zurück. „Du hast dich verändert."

Beinahe hätte Draco gegrinst. Verändert? Eher eine komplett neue Persönlichkeit bekommen... „Menschen verändern

sich, Nott, vor allem in Zeiten des Krieges."

„Wahr. Der Dunkle Lord hat wohl viel von dir verlangt..." Aufmerksam sah Nott ihn an. „Und Letifer, wie man hört, war

auch sehr angetan von dir."

Mühevoll unterdrückte Draco jegliche Reaktion. Angetan? Was meinte Nott nur damit? Wusste er etwa, was Voldemort

mit ihm getan hatte? Woher? Er wollte es sich lieber nicht vorstellen... in seiner Fantasie war er schon das

Gesprächsthema der gesamten Zauberwelt. Aber was meinte Nott dann mit Letifer? Der Mann war immer fair zu ihm

gewesen. Harsch, ja, aber fair. Vielleicht war es ja nur eine unglückliche Wahl der Wörter gewesen... Draco betete, dass

es so war.

„Der Dunkle Lord war nicht ganz glücklich darüber, dass ich Dumbledore nicht töten konnte", gab Draco zu. Warum

verheimlichen, es wusste eh jeder schon davon. „Somit bekam ich eine Strafe. Bei Letifer kümmerte ich mich um die

Aufzucht der Raben."

„Er besitzt zwei, nicht wahr?" Theodore sah, wie Draco nickte und fuhr fort. „Letifer ist ein geheimnisvoller Charakter...

und inzwischen unser Feind. Aber ich bin sicher, dass unser Lord ihn bald zur Strecke bringen wird."

„Ich nicht."

„Was?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass Letifer so leicht zu töten ist." Ernst sah Draco zu seinem ehemaligen Klassenkameraden. „Der

Dunkle Lord... er ist unfassbar stark und furchteinflössend. Letifer kann das allerdings auch sein. Ich konnte dem

Botschafter der Vampire ein paar mal beim Training mit den Vampiren zu sehen. Die Vampire waren schnell, brutal, und

unheimlich stark. Aber Letifer war einfach mehr als ein Vampir..."

„Dann ist es wahr, dass Letifer ein Dämon ist?", fragte Nott sichtlich gespannt.

„Ich weiß es nicht." Draco seufzte und erinnerte sich als Letifer einmal Blut von ihm trank... „Aber menschlich ist er

sicherlich nicht."

Nott nickte stumm. Theodore hatte viele Legenden von Letifer und dem Dunklen Lord gehört, teilweise von seinem

eigenen Vater. Aber noch nie hatte er mit jemanden geredet, der beide täglich über Monate hin getroffen hatte... und

diese Treffen, daran zweifelte er nicht, hatten Draco verändert. Wo der Blonde früher arrogant, laut und selbstbewusst

wirkte, so war er nun ruhig, in sich gekehrt und kalkulierend. Aber vor allem schien er erfahrener und in einer gewissen

Weise - Theodore suchte eine Weile für den richtigen Begriff – verletzt.

Hatte das Todesserleben solche Auswirkungen oder war da mehr geschehen? Verschiedenste Gerüchte machten die

Runde, in denen der Malfoyerbe angeblich der Lustknabe des Lords gewesen sei... Auf der anderen Seite gab es aber

auch Gerüchte in denen er eine absolut geheime Mission in Rumänien über Monate hin erfüllt hat. Nott gab nicht viel auf

diesen Tratsch, es war ihm gleichgültig. Aber vielleicht sollte er endlich zum Kern des Gespräches kommen:

„Mein Vater will, dass ich Todesser werde."

Mit einem mal war Dracos Interesse komplett da. „Wann?", fragte er nur.

„Ende August."

„Tue es nicht. Egal was dein Vater sagt, oder dir droht, werde nicht Todesser. Du wirst davon nichts haben, außer Blut,

Schweiß und Tränen."

Die Stimme des Blonden klang seltsam und Theodore begriff mit einem mal, dass Draco aus Erfahrung sprach. Blut,

Schweiß und Tränen... war es das, was den jungen Malfoy derart verändert hatte?

„So schlimm?"

„Schlimmer", war die bittere Antwort. „Tue es nicht, Theodore, bitte. Vielleicht hast du dann weniger Aufstiegschancen,

weniger Geld und mehr Steuern, aber glaub mir... es lohnt sich nicht."

Keiner der beiden sprach für einige Sekunden, dann erhob sich Nott. Kurz zögerte er, dann murmelte er ein „Danke" und

kehrte zurück zur Tanzfläche. Er hatte erfahren, was er wissen wollte. Innerlich kristallisierten sich seine Gedanken zu

einem „Nein" zu dem Wunsch seines Vaters. Er wusste, was auch immer den Malfoyerben derart verändern, nein,

brechen konnte, dass wollte er niemals erleben.

Fast hatte er seine kleine Gruppe an Freunden erreicht, als ihn jemand abfing. Daphne sah in ihrem weißen Kleid

einfach hinreißend aus und unwillkürlich hob sich seine Stimmung ein wenig.

„Du hast mit Malfoy geredet", stellte sie fest. „Hat er etwas interessantes gesagt?"

„Vieles."

„Und hat er über Rosier geredet?"

Theodore schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe allerdings auch nicht gefragt, ob Rosier wirklich Malfoy unter seinen Schutz

genommen hat."

Daphne runzelte die Stirn. „Vater hat es auf alle Fälle behauptet und er hat mit Rosier selbst gesprochen..." Sie sah quer

über den Saal zu der einsamen Figur in dem Sessel. „Aber selbst mit solche einem wichtigen Beschützer und dem

gesamten Malfoyvermögen sehe ich nicht, was Vater an ihm findet."

„Er ist intelligent, reich, hatte gute Verbindungen und ein Reinblut, reicht das nicht?", fragte Theodore rhetorisch. „Selbst

wenn man seinen gesellschaftlichen Fall im letzten Jahr dazu nimmt, ist er immer noch erwähnenswert. Und mit Rosier

ist es nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er ein politisches Schwergewicht ist."

„Vielleicht." Sie seufzte und ballte in einem Anfall hilfloser Wut die Faust. „Aber dennoch, ich kenne ihn zwar und er ist in

meinem Alter, aber..."

Nott zögerte kurz, dann legte er seiner Freundin eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Daphne, du weißt, dass es so Sitte ist...

Zudem hat sich Draco verändert; zum Positiven, wenn du mich fragst. Ich bin sicher, dass er ein guter Ehemann für dich

sein wird."

„Ich kann es nur hoffen..."

So Draco ist wieder mit dabei. Ich konnte ihn einfach nicht weglassen. ^-^

Das nächste Kapitel heißt "Verhüllt in der Dunkelheit". John und Viktor machen endlich ihre Endscheidung und im

Verbotenen Wald trifft die Föderation und die Dunkle Armee aufeinander...

Danke für eure Treue, weiter zu lesen. Ich hoffe, dass Kapitel hat euch Spaß gemacht.

bye

silberstreif

**Teil IV: Verhüllt in der Dunkelheit**

Zuerst möchte ich mch für die lange Wartezeit entschuldigen.

Und auch danke an hotepneith, welche mich in der Realität immer wieder daran erinnerte, dass ich zumindest ein Kapitel

mal hochladen könnte... irgendwann, wenn ich wieder ein paar Probleme weniger habe.

So hier ist es. Das neue Kapitel (sogar noch ungebetat... ^^")

Ich wünsche allen viel Vergnügen beim Lesen.

59. Verhüllt in der Dunkelheit

Irman wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Ohne einen weiteren Blick stieg er über die Leiche des Todessers und

suchte seine Mitstreiter. Diese überprüften gerade, ob die Todesser auch wirklich alle tot waren. Ein Schmerzensschrei

bestätigte, dass dem nicht so war.

Die erste Vorhut des Dunklen Lords war stärker und größer gewesen, als sie alle erwartet hatten. Gut drei Dutzend

Todesser gefolgt von einer kleiner Einheit Dementoren waren siegessicher auf das Zentaurenheim zu gestürmt. Aber sie

hatten sich verrechnet.

Irman lächelte grimmig. Die ersten Zehn waren bereits in ihren ausgelegten Fallen gestorben, weiteren raubte die

Waldmagie der Zentauren hier im Herzen des Verbotenen Waldes das Leben. Die letzten, welche sich nicht durch

Pfeilhagel, sowie lebendige Bäumen und Büschen aufhalten ließen, rannten direkt in die Zentaurenkrieger.

Nein, die Menschen waren nicht das Problem gewesen, aber die Dementoren?

Schrecken hatte die Pferdemenschen ergriffen und ihre schlimmsten Erlebnisse hervorgeholt. Die Erinnerungen an den

Ausstoß von seiner Herde, an die toten Fohlen, an den Krieg in Fraternia und an Mischas Tod waren vor Irmans inneren

Auge vorbei gezogen. Dem Zentaurenkrieger entwich ein Seufzer. Obwohl sie tapfer der seelischen Folter und der Kälte

widerstanden und angriffen, hatten sie keine Chance gegen die lebendig gewordenen Albträume.

Die Waffen konnten sie nicht verletzen und ihre Magie konnte ihnen nichts anhaben. Die Dementoren verschwanden

erst, als sie sich ihren Zoll aus Seelen geholt hatten. Irman spürte noch jetzt wie sich sein Fell bei den verzweifelten

Schreien der Opfer aufgerichtet hatte.

Der Zentaur wusste nicht, ob diese Wesen überhaupt sprechen konnten, aber er wusste, dass der Dunklen Lord ohne

Zweifel schon Bericht über die überraschende Anzahl von Zentaurenkriegern und deren Fallen erstattet worden war. Der

Überraschungseffekt war verloren, sie waren nun für den Dunklen Lord eine feste Größe... oder?

Irman erinnerte sich an die anderen Rassen, die zu ihrer Unterstützung warteten. Irgendjemand musste einfach einen

Weg gegen die Dementoren haben und dann würden auch die Zauberer kein Problem werden.

Er rief einen seiner Leute zu sich:

„Berichte Feldmarschall Letifer genau, was hier geschehen ist. Fordere Unterstützung gegen die Dementoren an und

sag ihm, dass wir Schutzschirme brauchen."

„Jawohl, Jagdgruppenleiter."

Wieder sah Irman zu seinen Untergebenen. Dieses mal blieb sein Blick an den leeren Hüllen ehemals mit Seelen

erfüllten Kriegern hängen. In Fraternia hatte es keine Dementoren gegeben. Damals waren sie verschiedenste Rassen

und Ideologien gewesen, aber eines hatten sie alle gemeinsam gehabt: Sie lebten und konnten sterben.

Bei diesen Dementoren bezweifelte er dies. Sie hatten kein Herz, dass hätten ihre Speere durchbohrt. Sie hatten kein

Fleisch, dass wäre von den Zantauren mit den Fackeln längst verbrannt worden. Sie hatten keine Seelen, denn warum

sonst sollten sie andere stehlen?

Irman verstand plötzlich, was der Unterschied zwischen den Zwölf Lords des Osten und dem Dunklen Lord war. Die

Zwölf hielten Sklaven wie Tiere, waren egoistisch und ungerecht, aber sie hatten niemals die Grenzen der Natur

durchbrochen.

Was war nur England für ein Land, dass solche dunklen Wesen hervorbrachte? Das diese Wesen auch noch als

Gefängniswärter benutzte oder sie zum Herrscher erwählten?

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

John schluckte lustlos den letzten Bissen seines eher kargen Essen hinunter. Es war nicht, dass die Flüchtlinge in

Amsterdam Hungern mussten, aber sie waren von den Niederlanden abhängig und die zahlten naturgemäß keine drei

Gänge Menü.

Der Essenssaal war weiß-grün gestrichen und der junge Potter fand ihn ausgesprochen hässlich. Die Menschen, die an

den langen Bänken saßen, unterhielten sich freundlich und entspannt. Warum auch nicht? Der Krieg war weit weg und

scheinbar vergessen. Nur wenn man jemanden darauf ansprach, sah man plötzlich einen Schatten in den Augen der

Person...

John stand auf und brachte seinen Teller zum Kantineneingang. Auf der Ablage türmte sich bereits das dreckige

Geschirr. Ab und zu flog ein Stapel in die Küche und wusch sich dort von selbst. Eine einzige grauhaarige Hexe

überwachte den geisterhaften Vorgang mit gezücktem Zauberstab.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort stellte er seinen Teller hinzu und marschierte zurück.

Von links und rechts grüßten die Leute und er nickte freundlich zurück. Kinder waren nur noch wenige da. Die meisten

Familien waren bereits in verschiedene Unterkünfte gebracht worden, die sich bereit erklärt hatten Personen

aufzunehmen. Nur die normalen Erwachsenen und die Alten waren zurück geblieben, wobei erstere auch immer weniger

wurden, nachdem sie langsam aber sicher Arbeit fanden.

Und dann gab es da noch ihre Vierergruppe, die dazu verdammt schien, hier zu bleiben. John wusste warum. Sie waren

zu riskant und gefährlich. Sie hatten Voldemorts Ärger auf sich gezogen und wer wusste, ob er nicht Leute schicken

würde, um sie zu beseitigen? Da war es einfach das Beste, wenn sie in diesem Haus blieben, immerhin gab es hier

Schutzschirme, Kontrollen und viele andere Zauberer, die aufpassen konnten.

Dank all dieser Vorkehrungen fühlte sich John wie ein Gefangener. Aber nicht mehr lange, heute Nacht würde er

Williamsons Vorschlag annehmen und die Niederlande verlassen!

Ungeduldig wartete er an seinem Fenster, bis die Nacht herein brach. In den Tagen zuvor hatte er alles vorbereitet. Er

musste nur noch hinaus gehen und den Rucksack, welcher in den Büschen versteckt war, an sich nehmen. Mit dem

Mugglezug käme er bis nach Paris, wo ihm einer von Williamsons Freunden einen Portschlüssel nach England

beschaffen würde. Und dann hatte er es auch fast schon geschafft!

Hinter sich hörte er wie Ron das Buch, aus dem er vor gelesen hatte, zu schlug und Hermine ein wenig anderes im Bett

hinlegte. Ein paar leise gemurmelte Worte verkündeten John, dass sie die Zaubersprüche erneuerten, welche

Verletzungen und andere Nebenwirkungen, die durch das Liegen entstehen könnten, verhinderten. Überrascht stellte er

fest, dass es Rose war, die diese anwendete. Wann hatte sie dies erlernt?

Ein leiser Stich stahl sich in Johns Herz, dann aber sagte er sich, dass es so besser war. Rose wurde unter Rons

Führung selbstständiger und kam hier gut zurecht. Sie würde ihn sicherlich vermissen, aber nicht lange. Ohne ihn war

sie sowieso sicherer und würde vielleicht in einer anderen Familie Aufnahme finden.

Wenige Minuten und einigen „Gute Nacht"-Wünschen später war es still im Schlafsaal. John wartete noch zwei Stunden,

dann griff er in seine Hosentasche und holte einen silbernen, fließenden Stoff heraus. Lautlos warf er sich ihn über und

verschwand für die sehende Welt. Er war unsichtbar. Im Stillen dankte er seinem Vater für dieses letzte Geschenk. Der

Unsichtbarkeitsumhang war sein Ass im Ärmel, wegen dem er sich überhaupt erst solch ein Abenteuer zutraute.

Und dieses würde in dem Moment beginnen, wo er einen Schritt vor die Tür des Zimmers setzte. Mit der Hand an der

Klinke zögerte er nochmals und sah zurück. Die drei Silhouetten hoben sich kaum vom Rest des Raumes ab, aber es

reichte ihm. Selbst blind hätte er das vertraute Bild vor ihm im Detail beschreiben können:

Rose lag zusammengerollt am Rande des Bettes und umklammerte die Decke, während sie in ihrem Traum irgendetwas

Aufregendes erlebte. Ab und zu würde sie sich heftig bewegen oder sogar etwas laut sagen, dann wieder ganz still

liegen.

Ron hingegen lag immer neben Hermine und bewegte sich kaum, aus Angst Hermine im Schlaf treffen zu können.

Deswegen hielt er auch Abstand, aber seine Hand hielt ihre immer fest umklammert. Selten nahm er sie sogar in den

Arm.

Hermine lag da wie immer. Still und bewegungslos. Nur jetzt in der Nacht sah sie aus, als wäre alles in Ordnung, als

wäre nichts geschehen...

Er würde sie vermissen, dass wusste John. Aber er vermisste auch seine Eltern, Hogwarts und sein gesamtes frühere

Leben. Und für das musste er einfach kämpfen. Sie waren hier in Sicherheit, diese Tatsache reichte seinem Gewissen

völlig.

Er drückte die Klinke hinunter und trat auf den kahlen Gang hinaus. Leere grüßte ihn und das erwartete Gefühl der

Aufregung traf ihn wie ein Hammerschlag. Darauf bedacht möglichst wenig Geräusche zu machen,schlich er in die

Küche hinunter. Aus seiner zweiten Hosentasche holte er eine Tüte und stopfte diese mit soviel Essen voll, wie es nur

ging. Es würde bis nach Paris reichen müssen.

Ohne Vorwarnung ging plötzlich die Doppeltür zur Küche auf. John erstarrte, bis ihm die Tüte einfiel. Hastig versteckte er

sie unter seinem Umhang und versuchte selbst seine Atemzüge so flach wie möglich zu halten. Würde ihn der andere

bemerken?

Doch er hatte Glück. Der schlaftrunkene Zauberer holte sich nur sein Mitternachtsimbiss.

John wartete ab, bis der Zauberer wieder zurück in sein Zimmer begab, packte dann fertig und ging auf Zehnspitzen

hinaus in den Garten. Es war dunkel und der Himmel zeigte nur seine Sterne. Mit Absicht hatte John eine

Neumondnacht ausgewählt. Hier in dem abgelegenen Stadtteil von Amsterdam gab es nur wenige Straßenlaternen und

jeder Schatten würde ihm, trotz des Umhangs, sicherlich helfen.

Endlich hatte er seinen Rucksack gefunden. Er war ein wenig feucht, aber nichts bedenkliches. Innen war alles noch

trocken und so wie er es verlassen hatte. Der Abenteueranfänger presste das Essen hinein, verschloss den Rucksack

und stand auf. Beiläufig stellte er fest, dass der Unsichtbarkeitsumhang von seinen Schultern geglitten war. Prüfend

tastete er im Gras herum, fand aber nur nasse Halme. Panik machte sich in ihm breit, wenn er den verloren hatte...

„Suchst du das hier?", fragend jemand.

Abrupt sah John zu der Stimme. Ein Schatten trat hinter dem Busch hervor und in der Hand hielt er etwas helles – der

Umhang. In Gedanken fluchte der Junge. Musste bereits in den ersten Minuten alles schief gehen? Was wenn ihn der

Unbekannte auffliegen lassen würde? Das konnte einfach nicht passieren! Mit gezücktem Zauberstab, klopfendem

Herzen und zu allem bereit, rief er:

„Gib ihn mir!",

Die Gestalt zögerte, trat dann noch einen Schritt vor. Rote Haare, blaue ernste Augen - es war Ron. John wusste nicht,

ob er erleichtert sein sollte, oder nicht. Ron konnte ihn gnadenlos auffliegen lassen, auf der anderen Seite war er aber

vielleicht auch bereit ihn zu unterstützen... vielleicht. Der Ältere warf ihn den Umhang zu und blickte dann kritisch auf den

Rucksack.

„Du willst also zurück gehen?", fragte er. Es war mehr eine Feststellung als alles andere.

John erstarrte. „Woher...?!"

„Ich las den Brief, als du kurz weg warst. Du solltest wirklich keine Geheimnisse unter der Matratze verstecken." Der

Rothaarige sah nicht einmal im Ansatz schuldig aus. „Williamson hat es so einfach klingen lassen, nicht? Kurz mal nach

England, absolut sicher über seine Geheimverbindungen und wer kennt schon einen jungen Tramper vom anderen?"

Der Spott war greifbar.

„Er hat bloß leider übersehen, dass du John Potter bist, was? Jeder kennt dein Gesicht und Voldemort hat sicherlich ein

Kopfgeld ausgesetzt! Der Plan ist wahnsinnig! Hast du überhaupt darüber nachgedacht, auf was du dich da einlässt?

Selbst wenn du es trotz aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach Hogwarts schaffst, wirst du nur als Waffe enden... gegen den

Willen deiner Eltern!"

John öffnete den Mund, um zu protestieren, schloss ihn dann aber wieder. Schuld schlich sich in sein Herz. Er wusste,

dass er nicht gehen sollte, wenn er mehr oder weniger den letzten Wunsch seiner Eltern etwas Respekt zollen und leben

wollte... Aber wie konnte er denn hier einfach herum sitzen, wenn Leute ihn brauchten? Wenn die Leute starben, deren

Auserwählter und Held er war? Wütend funkelte er seinen Freund an:

„Ich weiß, dass es gefährlich ist! Aber ich bin kein Kind und ich muss es einfach versuchen! Ich würde mir nie verzeihen,

wenn ich hier bleibe und..." Er brach ab und fügte geistig hinzu: 'Und wenn ich die Vorwürfe, die Todeszahlen, die

Trauerreden für die Helden hören würde...' Etwas ruhiger setzte er schließlich hinzu. „Und ich hier leben würde, als wäre

nie etwas geschehen..."

Ron nickt langsam. „Verstehe", murmelte er nachdenklich. „Du kennst die Gefahren und gehst trotzdem, da es für dich

das Richtige ist. Ein wahrer Gryffindor, wie Dumbledore gesagt hatte."

„Dumbledore?", fragte John verwirrt und überrascht. Er hatte einen Wutausbruch über seine lächerliche Argumentation

erwartet, und nicht Verständnis.

„Dumbledore", bestätigte der Rothaarige und hob seinen Zauberstab. Automatisch versteifte sich John aus Angst

gewaltsam zurückgebracht zu werden. „Accio Rucksack!"

Aus der Dunkelheit raste ein großer Rucksack heran, der Ron einen Schritt nach hinten zwang. Er fing sich wieder,

schwang den Rucksack auf seinen Rücken und sah zu dem jungen Ausreißer. Dieser widerstand der Versuchung

zusammen zu zucken. Dieser Blick... er war sich sicher, dass noch nie jemand ihn zuvor so angesehen hat. Mit dieser

Mischung aus Verständnis, Trauer, Entschlossenheit und... war es Treue oder Überzeugung?

„John", sagte Ron, als wäre dieser Name etwas ganz besonderes. „Es ist fast so gut wie unmöglich, dass du im Krieg

noch etwas bewirken, oder das du dich auch nur nach Hogwarts durchschlagen kannst... aber ein Wunder braucht die

Lichtseite wohl auch und die Hoffnung stirbt zuletzt.

John Potter, ich werde dich auf deiner Reise begleiten, dir helfen und dich beschützen, so wahr ich Ron Bilius Weasley

heiße."

Fassungslos starrte John ihn an und spürte wie die Magie sich minimal bewegte. Ron hatte ihm ein magisches

Versprechen gegeben. Kein großes, mächtiges, aber doch eines an das er sich gebunden fühlen würde.

John spürte wie die Gefühle in ihm hochstiegen und schluckte, doch der Kloß im Hals blieb. Ron würde ihn begleiten in

die Nacht hinaus, in das unbekannte und mit Sicherheit lebensgefährliche Abenteuer. Er würde nicht alleine sein... Die

Erleichterung darüber war schlichtweg überwältigend. Ron, welchen er insgeheim bewundert hatte, gab ihm eine

Chance. Glaubte an ihm und riskierte freiwillig soviel für ihn!

„Wir müssen gehen", riss ihn der Rothaarige aus seinen Gedanken. „Je mehr Abstand wir haben, bis sie unser

Verschwinden bemerken, desto besser."

„Äh, ja." John starrte ihn an und spürte wie die Fragen hervor schossen. „Aber... aber warum? Warum kommst mit? Und

was ist mit Hermine? Und Rose! Du kannst die Zwei hier nicht komplett alleine lassen!"

Amüsiert sah ihn der Ältere an. „Keine Sorge. Ich habe Rose an einer Schule angemeldet und Mrs Longbottom wird sich

um sie kümmern. Zudem habe ich Rose die Pflegezauber für Hermine beigebracht."

„Schon... aber Rose wird alleine sein..."

„Sie wird es überleben."

Das war hart, aber wahr. „Und Hermine?", wandte John dennoch vorwurfsvoll ein. „Du wolltest sie keinen Tag alleine

lassen!"

Ron seufzte und für nur einen Moment war die meistens überdeckte, tiefe Trauer sichtbar. „Ich vermisse sie schrecklich,

John. Aber das tue ich überall, ob nun hier oder in England. Solange sie in guten Händen ist, habe ich mir nichts

vorzuwerfen."

Er wusste, dass er heikles Thema angeschnitten hatte, aber er musste einfach weiter fragen und auf den Boden der

Tatsachen kommen. Die Liebe in Rons Taten zu Hermine war so offensichtlich, dass sich John nicht vorstellen konnte,

dass er sie jetzt einfach so verlassen würde:

„Aber was ist wenn sie aufwacht, und du nicht da bist?"

Normalerweise wurde Ron rot, wenn er ärgerlich war. Nun aber war er derart weiß, dass man es selbst jetzt in der Nacht

sehen konnte.

„John... die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie aufwacht beträgt nach den Ärzten nur noch um die zwei Prozent." Rons

Stimme vibrierte vor den verschiedensten Gefühlen. „Hat sie am Ende dieser Woche kein Lebenszeichen gezeigt, ist es

so gut wie unmöglich. Hermine wird dann in zwei Wochen in ein Krankenhaus für schwere Fluchschäden verlegt."

Der angebliche Auserwählte wurde blass. Nie hätte er erträumt, dass es so schlimm stand. Er sucht nach Worten, fand

aber keine passenden. Kurz regte sich in ihm eine Stimme, die schrie 'Und du verlässt sie jetzt einfach so?!', aber er

ignorierte sie. Zu dankbar war er für Rons Begleitung und zu groß war die Angst doch alleine reisen zu müssen. In

seinem Gefühlstaumel schloss er die Schuldgefühle, dass er Hermines letzten Beschützer stahl, weg. Er brauchte

diesen Beschützer selber.

Die Stille zog sich in die Länge, bis Ron ihn an der Schulter fasste.

„Lass uns gehen."

John nickte stumm, worüber Ron froh war. Über Hermines Kondition zu sprechen war schwer gewesen. Noch weniger

aber hatte er über die Gründe, warum er John begleitete, reden wollen.

Er wusste, dass John in der Prophezeiung erwähnt wurde und kannte die Geschichte, wie er als Baby den Dunklen Lord

besiegte, nur zu gut. Zwar lebte dieser dank seiner Horcruxe wieder, aber die besondere und geheimnisvolle Aura um

John Potter blieb bestehen.

Früher war ihm der Junge nicht wichtig gewesen. Er hatte nach Rache für Ginny gesucht. Später dann aber, als Hermine

und er häufiger Gespräche mit Dumbledore hatten und auch die Erinnerungen von Tom Riddle sahen, kam das Thema

John Potter auf.

Keiner von ihnen war blind gewesen. Sie alle wussten, dass der Junge kein geborener Kämpfer und schon gar kein

Genie war. Besondere Talente hatte er ebenfalls nicht gezeigt. Aber das brauchte er auch nicht. Die eine Nacht an

Halloween war genug gewesen, um zu zeigen, dass John Potter nicht wie alle Kinder war.

Dennoch machte sich Dumbledore Sorgen und nahm ihnen beiden das Versprechen ab, John zu helfen. Wie diese Hilfe

aussah war klar. Sie sollten ihm von den Horcruxen erzählen, wenn er bereit war und ihn im Krieg unterstützen, sowie

beschützen.

Nur war alles anders gekommen. Dumbledore war ermordet worden, Voldemort eroberte eine magisch Enklave nach der

anderen und John war nicht bereit. Zu sehr hatte er noch auf seinen Bruder - dem Mörder Dumbledores! - vertraut und

nicht den Ernst des Krieges begriffen.

Hermine und er beschlossen zu handeln. Auf eigene Faust suchten sie die Horcruxe und gaben dem Dementorbann den

letzten Schliff. Mit Sirius und zuletzt auch Snape bildeten sie eine gefährliche Truppe, die auch Erfolg hatte... den sie

jedoch teuer bezahlten.

Nun war er als letzter übrig. Der Letzte, der von den Horcruxen wusste und der letzte Beschützer für John. Dumbledore,

Sirius, Remus, die Potters, Harry, Hermine, sie alle konnten es aus den unterschiedlichsten Gründen nicht mehr tun.

Er würde diese Pflicht übernehmen und den erwachsenen John zurück nach England in den verlorenen Krieg begleiten.

Er hoffte nur, dass er für diese Aufgabe stark genug war.

Ein letztes Mal lenkte er seine Gedanken zurück zu Hermine:

'Verzeih mir. Ich werde den Schwur Dumbledore gegenüber erfüllen... Auch für dich.'

Im tiefsten Dunkel der Nacht bestiegen sie einen der vielen Güterzüge, die vom Hafen die Fracht in ganz Europa

verteilten. Ihrer transportiere Autos und brachte diese direkt nach Paris. Mit einem einfachen Alohomora war eines der

Gefährte geknackt und sie machten es sich drinnen gemütlich.

Mit geübter Hand errichtete Ron um sich und John mehrere Schutzschilde, sowie einen Wärmezauber. Tarnung war

alles.

Leise konnten sie Stimmen hören, der Lokführer sprang auf, der Zug fuhr an. Er wurde immer schneller, bis die Lichter

Amsterdams weit hinter ihnen verschwunden waren.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Sie sahen müde aus, stellte Viktor fest. Lily und James Potter wirkten, als hätten sie seit Tagen nicht geschlafen und in

dieser Nacht fanden sie sicherlich auch keinen. In Wahrheit aber erdrückten sie wohl die Sorgen über Hogwarts,

England und den eigenen Orden. Kaum einer wusste mehr, wer nun wem folgte. Den Potters oder Williamson? Bisher

war es nicht zu einem offenen Machtkampf zwischen den beiden gekommen und jeder hütete sich davor... zu groß war

die Unsicherheit.

Jetzt saßen sie zu Dritt im ehemaligen Studierzimmer des Lehrers für Verteidigung gegen Dunkle Künste. Viktor selbst

hatte die Potters hier her gebeten und bewirtete sie freundlich mit Tee und Gebäck. Die friedliche Szene war jedoch nur

Schein. Um das Zimmer hatte er gute zehn Minuten Sprüche gegen Spione und zufällige Mithörer gewoben, sowie

einige sehr einfallsreiche Fallen gelegt.

James hatte seinen Tee nicht angerührt. Stattdessen starrte er misstrauisch auf den jungen Mann vor ihm, der zu einem

großen Teil die Schuld am Zustand des Ordens trug. Hätte er ihnen doch nur nicht die Dunklen Künste gelehrt!

„Krum, sag uns endlich, was du willst..."

Der Bulgare seufzte. „Ich möchte mich entschuldigen." Es ging nur schwer über die Lippen. „Ich hätte niemanden hier

die Dunklen Künste lehren sollen. Aber... ich dachte einfach, dass sie nicht diese Auswirkungen hätten."

„Späte Erkenntnis", meinte James bitter. „Aber immerhin..."

Lily, welche von ihrem Tee getrunken hatte, sah nun direkt zu ihm. „Ich bin sicher, dass du dir nicht diesen Effekt auf den

Orden gewünscht hast..."

Die Schuld wandte sich in Viktor nahezu schmerzhaft, aber er nickte nur. „Ich wollte helfen..." Er holte Luft. „Aber dies ist

nur ein Grund, warum ich euch heute holen wollte."

Er schluckte nervös und reichte in die Jackentasche. Hervor holte er einen zerknitterten Zettel, den Brief. Zögernd starrte

er auf die Zeilen. Sollte er das wirklich tun?

„Was ist das?", fragte Lily interessiert.

„Ein Brief den ich bekam, als ich in Hogsmeade war." Viktor legte das Blatt auf den Tisch und drehte es zu den zwei

Potters. „Er wurde von einem Raben überbracht..."

„Letifer...", flüsterte James unwillkürlich. Dieser skrupellose Feldherr war der einzige der Raben benutzte. „Warum zeigst

du ihn uns erst jetzt? Über einen halben Monat später?!"

Viktor zuckte mit den Schultern. „Lest es." Sie würden auch so verstehen, dass er mit dem Gedanken gespielt hatte, den

Orden zu verraten.

Die Augen des Ehepaares wanderten über den Brief:

Mein Freund,

Neville ist in guten Händen und ich bin sicher, dass sein Brief dir mehr als genug über seine Situation beschreibt. Ohne

Zweifel hast du bereits herausgefunden, dass die „anderen Rassen" von denen er schreibt nicht nur Werwölfe und

Vampire, sondern zusätzliche Verbündete sind. Ja, ich bestätige deinen Verdacht, Letifer und Lupin sind nicht alleine.

Die Föderation ist mit ihnen.

Ich muss dir aber im Namen unseres Präsidenten ein Angebot machen: Werde ein Spion für uns. Wir müssen wissen,

wie es um den Orden bestellt ist, und vielleicht können wir dich dann sogar aus Hogwarts retten. Überlege es dir gut. Ich

würde dich ungern mit dem Rest des Ordens sterben sehen, Viktor.

Ich selbst bin in den Rängen aufgestiegen, meine Familie ist da und mir geht es gut. Sorge dich nicht, ich weiß, dass

mich niemand geringeres als der Dunkle Lord selbst besiegen kann. Erinnerst du dich an das Quidditch-Turnier letzten

Juli? Ich hoffe wir können das irgendwann mal wiederholen.

Dein guter Freund,

Lucas

Unwillkürlich fasste Lily die Tischkante fester. Minuten vergingen schweigend und die beiden sagten nichts. Zu sehr

hingen sie ihren Gedanken und dem ersten direkten Lebenszeichen ihres ältesten Sohnes seit langer Zeit nach...

Die rothaarige Hexe richtete sich schließlich gerade auf, und man konnte sehen wie ihre Fassung zurück kam. Innerhalb

von Sekunden schaltete sie von 'besorgter Mutter' auf 'Anführerin des Ordens' um.

„Sie wollen dich also als Spion."

„Ja. Ich habe noch nicht geantwortet."

„Und du hast dir überlegt, ob du annimmst." Es lag keine Anschuldigung in dem Ton. Zu sehr wusste jeder hier, wie viel

das eigene Leben wert sein konnte.

„Ja", gab er schweren Herzens zu.

James hatte sich nochmals den Brief durchgelesen. „Einer von Letifers Raben hat ihn überbracht, dass heißt das hier ist

nicht nur von Harry... Warum hast du ihn uns gezeigt?" Versteckt lag die Frage: Warum hast du uns nicht bereits

verraten?

„Es kam von eurem Sohn... zudem wollte ich den Orden nicht einfach so verraten, vor allem wenn dies die letzte

Chance zum Überleben sein könnte." Er schwieg kurz.

Der Vater von Harry sah ihn misstrauisch an: „Nur deshalb?"

„Nein..." Viktor widerstand der Versuchung eine Grimasse zu schneiden. „Ich wollte auch meine Schuld begleichen.

Schließlich habe ich... und meine Fähigkeiten den Orden ruiniert."

„Noch sind wir nicht ruiniert!", verbesserte ihn Lily scharf. Unverbessert blieb das „noch".

Zum dritten mal las sich James den Brief durch. „Immerhin wissen wir nun, dass es irgendwo tatsächlich noch eine

Armee gibt, die nicht auf Voldemorts Seite steht. Die Föderation... Sie ist wohl der einzige Hoffnungsschimmer den wir in

diesem Krieg noch haben. Krum, weißt du, was Harry meinte damit, das er in den Rängen aufgestiegen ist?"

„Ich denke, er meinte genau das, was er schrieb" erwiderte der ehemalige Quidditchspieler. „Ich kann nur vermuten, aber

zuvor war er wohl nur einer in der Gruppe der Vampire. Trainiert und gut vielleicht, aber niemand mit Einfluss..."

„Er war ein Spion und ist ein geübter Mörder." James tat es weh, solche Sachen über den eigenen Sohn zu sagen, aber

es war nun mal die Wahrheit. „Er arbeitete alleine, als er Dumbledore tötete. Offenkundig wusste nicht einmal der

Malfoyerbe von seiner Tätigkeit, obwohl sie mehr oder weniger den gleichen Auftrag hatten."

„Wir wissen nicht welchen Auftrag Harry hatte", erinnerte ihn seine Frau. „Aber er war anscheinend als Garant eingesetzt

worden, dass Dumbledore wirklich stirbt. Ich denke, er konnte sich in der Föderation hocharbeiten, da es dort

anscheinend mehrere Rassen gibt und er als Halbvampir besser akzeptiert wurde."

„Könnte sein", sagte James. „Aber wie mächtig und einflussreich ist er dann? Dieser Satz mit dem Dunklen Lord muss

Angeberei sein!"

Viktor wiegte den Kopf hin und her. „Das habe ich zuerst auch gedacht, aber was ist, wenn es keine ist?"

„Wie meinst du das?"

„In Durmstrang war Lucas, oder Harry, sehr gut in den Dunklen Künsten. Genauer gesagt war er in allem sehr gut, was

irgendwie im Kampf benutzt werden konnte. Wir wissen von John, dass er ebenfalls sehr, sehr gut mit Dolchen und

Schwertern umgehen kann. Zudem ist er ein Halbvampir, was ihm erhöhte Schnelligkeit, Kraft und vielleicht sogar

Heilung gibt. Alles in allem hat er die Fähigkeiten eines perfekten Soldaten."

„Du hast recht." Der schwarzhaarige Anführer des Ordens lehnte sich zurück. „Wahrscheinlich können Harry wirklich nur

außergewöhnlich gute Zauberer besiegen."

„Ich kann nur nicht glauben, dass Letifer es zu lässt, dass Harry behauptet stärker zu sein, wie er." Lily sah den Brief

nachdenklich an. „Aber jetzt können wir das Rätsel eh nicht lösen."

„Richtig. Wenden wir uns dem Hauptproblem zu..." James stand auf und lehnte sich an die Wand neben dem Fenster.

„Warum brauchen sie einen Spion in Hogwarts?"

„Vielleicht wollen sie den Orden retten?", schlug Lily zögernd vor. „Immerhin ist Remus dabei."

„Vielleicht wollen sie aber auch nur wissen, wann der Orden besiegt wird und die Schwäche der Dunklen Truppen dann

ausnützen", meinte Viktor nüchtern und zerschlug die Hoffnungen seiner Gesprächspartner. Ironisch setzte er noch

hinzu: „Immerhin ist Letifer dabei."

James seufzte und rückte seine Brille zurecht. Die Ironie hatte ihn nicht erheitert. „Wir können es nicht wissen. Ich bin

dafür, dass Krum dieser Föderation Informationen gibt."

„Gut." Viktor stand erleichtert auf. „Was soll ich ihm schreiben?"

„Das deine Unterrichtsstunden nach hinten losgegangen sind." James sah ihn ernst an. „Aber egal was du machst, lass

nicht zu, dass Williamson davon erfährt. Verstanden?"

„Ja", antwortete der Bulgare nur. Noch einmal würde er den Orden nicht ruinieren. Selbst nicht für seinen Freund Lucas.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Irman starrte angestrengt in die Dunkelheit. Irgendwo weit über ihnen ging gerade die Sonne auf und es begann ein

neuer Tag. Einige wenige Vögel fingen an ihr Lied zu pfeifen und überall erwachten die Menschen. Doch hier, tief im

Verbotenen Wald, interessierte dies niemanden. Im ewigen Schatten der Urwaldriesen warteten voller Anspannung und

auch mit einer gewissen Portion Angst. Wie kaum sichtbare Statuen standen die Zentauren neben den Bäumen. Stille

und hoffentlich tödliche Wächter.

Irgendwo in der Ferne waren Geräusche. Irman drehte seinen Kopf und sah auf eine kleine Klappe. Noch hatte sie sich

nicht bewegt. Noch war keine Falle ausgelöst worden.

Über Stunden hatten die Zentauren dünne Fäden kreuz und quer durch ihr Territorium gespannt. Sie lösten Fallen aus,

aber auch ein System mit dem Irman erkennen konnte, wo sich der Feind befand. Die jahrelange Übung durch die Jagd

und durch das Spiel mit der Waldmagie hatte nun ihren Zweck im Krieg gefunden.

Irman fand es immer wieder faszinierend, was sich alles für den Krieg eignete. Menschen, Zentauren und andere

Rassen, sie alle starben so ähnlich und vor allem so leicht. Einen Moment lang geblinzelt oder nicht hingesehen und ein

guter Freund könnte sein Leben für immer aushauchen.

Der Zentaur fasste seinen Bogen fester. Sie standen auf einer leichten Erhöhung, vor ihnen ging es in ein schmales Tal

mit einem winzigen Bach hinab. Der Bach hatte sie tief in den Waldboden gegraben und bildete nun eine natürliche

Barriere. Der einzige Nachteil war, dass auf der anderen Seite ebenfalls ein Hügel gleicher Höhe war. Doch dafür hatten

sie ihre Bögen.

Mit einem kaum hörbarem Geräusch fiel neben dem Jagdgruppenleiter die erste Klappe hinunter. Für einen Moment

lang war er erstarrt, dann fasste er sich und versuchte seine Angst, sowie seine Nervosität zu bannen. Vergeblich.

Äußerlich gefasst und ruhig legte er seine Hände an den Mund und pfiff. Heraus kam der Balzruf eines einheimischen

Vogel. Zweimal. Dreimal. Pause. Dann wiederholte er den Ruf.

Au der Ferne krächzte eine Raben. Das waren die Antworten. Seine Leute hatten die Botschaft verstanden und

bereiteten sich vor. Der Angriff hatte begonnen.

Irman schloss die Augen. Von der ersten Markierung, bis zu den ersten Fallen waren es exakt 34 Meter. Für schnelle

Läufer waren das nur wenige Sekunden, aber für ungeübte Menschen? Er veranschlagte dreißig Sekunden und zählte

langsam runter.

Bei über einer Minute fiel die nächste Klappe. Irman schnaubte verächtlich. Langsame Menschen, seine Zentauren

würden Kreise um sie gallopieren!

Danach ging es aber Schlag auf Schlag. Falle um Falle wurde ausgelöst, und einige Schreie hallten durch den Wald. Mit

der Zeit wurde Irman unruhig. Es waren zu wenige Schreie. Hatten die Todesser einen Zauber, um ihre Fallen zu

enttarnen?

Das würde auch ihre langsame Geschwindigkeit erklären, stellte er fest. Das gefiel ihm nicht. Doch er konnte nichts

machen, jetzt hieß es nur noch warten.

Schließlich drehte er sich zu dem Zentauren hinter ihm um. Es war Bane. „Sie sind noch dreihundert Meter weg. Sag

deinen Leuten, sie sollen sich Bögen halten. Den Nahkampf übernehmen wir."

„Verstanden." Bane blieb aber stehen. „Irgendetwas stimmt nicht, oder? Die Vögel singen auch nicht mehr."

Er hatte recht. Es war nahezu totenstill im Wald. Als wurde ein Albtraum kommen. „Ich weiß... Ich befürchte

Dementoren."

Bane schluckte, sagte aber nichts mehr und führte den Befehl aus.

Dementoren. Die absolute Schwachstelle der Zentauren und auch der Humani, die weiter hinten im Wald als

Verstärkung warteten. Es war immer noch keine Antwort oder Hilfe von Letifer eingetroffen und er ein leises Gefühl des

Verlassenseins hatte ihn beschlichen. Es war falsch, dass wusste er, aber in Momenten solcher Anspannung waren

Emotionen häufig trügerisch.

Sie kamen. Unaufhaltsam erschien ein Schatten nach dem anderen auf der gegenüberliegenden Hügelkuppe. Die

Zentauren wagten es nicht mehr zu atmen. Sah man sie? Nein. Die Schatten wurden immer mehr, schwankend warteten

sie auf ihre Anführer. Die langen schwarzen Roben verbargen ihr Gesicht und schmiegten sich wie die Nacht selbst an

die hageren Figuren. Endlich waren die letzten angekommen und einige hoben ihre Zauberstäbe. Ein Signal?

Wortlos, wie eine dunkle Flut begannen die Gestalten ihren Abstieg.

Irman spürte wie in ihm Angst hoch stieg. Es war nicht seine normale Aufregung vor der Schlacht, nein, dies war

urtümliche, instinktive Panik. Sein Herz begann schneller zu schlagen und er spürte wie der Bogen in seiner Hand

glitschig wurde. Das einzige was in an seinem Posten hielt war der Jahrtausende alte Instinkt, möglichst still zu stehen

und mit der Dunkelheit zu verschmelzen. Er war erstarrt.

Sie hatten bereits das erste Drittel des Abhangs hinter sich, als er wieder zu Sinnen kam. Oder ein weiteres Zögern

schrie er:

„Feuer!"

Die ersten Pfeile fielen zögerlich, auch die anderen Zentauren hatte die Panik ergriffen, aber dann wurde aus den

einzelnen Geschossen ein wahrer Sturm.

Irman entspannte sich. Niemand auf dem Hügel würde so etwas überleben. Seinen eigene Waffe ließ er sinken und

beobachtete das Spektakel. Gestalt um Gestalt stürzte von Pfeilen durchlöchert zu Boden, einige rutschen den Hang

hinunter und brachen sich dabei sämtliche Knochen.

„Irman, sieh!", rief Bane plötzlich und deutete weit nach rechts in die Dunkelheit.

Der Jagdtruppenleiter sah ihn und widerstand zu fluchen. Dort hatte der Erste den Bach erreicht und würde ihn gleich

überqueren. Wie hatte er in all den Pfeilen überlebt? Schutzschilde oder einfach nur Glück?

Aber dann wanderte seine Augen den restlichen Hügel entlang. Überall bewegten sich die Todesser, die sie gerade

erschossen hatten wieder. Langsam und ungelenk erhoben sich die Schatten, obwohl in jedem mindestens ein halbes

Dutzend Pfeile steckte. Doch sie schienen die Pfeile nicht zu spüren, und zogen sie noch nicht einmal heraus. Scheinbar

willenlos machten sie sich wieder auf den Weg zu den Zentauren.

Das Grauen, welches er vorher empfunden hatte, kehrte nun mit aller Macht erneut zurück. Das war nicht menschlich,

geschweige denn natürlich. Das war gegen die Gesetzte der Natur, nach denen jeder Zentaur lebte.

Ungläubig starrte er weiter in die Dunkelheit und entdeckte einige bei denen die Kapuze hinunter gefallen, oder die Robe

zerrissen war. Weiße Schädel grinsten ihn voller Leere und Tod an.

„Jupiters Strahl, steh uns bei," flüsterte er. „Es sind Tote!"

Verzweifelt schossen die Zentauren weiter Pfeile auf die näher kommende untote Armee, doch vergeblich. Nichts schien

sie aufhalten zu können. Wie eine schwarze Flut des Verderbens arbeiteten sich die schwarzen Gestalten den Hang

hoch, zu den Kriegern der Förderation.

Irmans Gedanken rasten dahin. Was nur konnte gegen diese Schreckensgestalten helfen? Wie konnte er seine Leute

beschützen? Er wusste er nicht. Noch nie hatte er von solch dunkler und widernatürlicher Magie gehört. In Fraternia

hatte es so etwas nicht gegeben. Ihre Magie war einfacher und alltäglicher gewesen, sowie größtenteils nicht für den

Krieg gedacht.

Aber hier, in England traf er täglich auf Gefahren, die Schrecklicher waren als die vorhergehenden. Grausame Flüche,

welche die Opfer unaufhaltsam zu tote Folterten, Dementoren und jetzt Untote... es schien kein Ende zu nehmen.

Es waren nur noch wenige Meter. Irman konnte die unsicheren, schleifenden Schritte hören und starrte auf die Untoten.

Er schluckte. Gleich... gleich würde er den Rückzug befehligen müssen, er hatte keine Wahl. Wie sollte man etwas

bekämpfen, was bereits tot war?

Von der anderen Seite des kleinen Tals konnte er die lachenden Todesser hören. Wut und Demütigung ergriffen ihn.

Sollten hier all ihre Träume enden?

Plötzlich durchschnitt ein gellender Schrei das Gelächter. Irmans Herz setze einen Schlag aus. Welchen Zentauren hatte

es erwischt? Hatte er zu lange seinen Hoffnungen hinterher gehangen und nicht rechtzeitig den Rückzugsbefehl

gegeben?

Da sah er, dass einer der Todesser bewegungslos abwärts rollte und die anderen Todesser ihre Zauberstäbe auf den

Neuankömmling in ihrer Mitte richteten. Irman sah noch das blitzende Schwert, dass fiel auch schon der nächste. Letifer

war angekommen! Erleichterung machte sich unter den Zentauren breit. Aber war er etwa alleine?

Einigen fiel erstaunt auf, dass nun viele der Untoten ihren Vormarsch beendet hatten und ziellos vor sich hinstarrten. Mit

jedem Opfer mehr durch Letifers Hand wurden es mehr willenlose Leichen. Schließlich stoppte Letifer nach dem er die

Hälfte der Todesser getötet hatte, und die anderen flohen. Tief holte er Luft und schrie:

„FEUER!"

Genau aus der Richtung, in welche die Todesser flohen, rasten Dutzende orange-roter Feuerbälle heran. Einige trafen

die Todesser, viele mehr aber die Untoten. Diese wichen vor den Geschossen aus, aber hatten kaum eine Chance.

Immer öfter wurde einer getroffen und verbrannte jämmerlich. Nun hatten die Zentauren und Humani die Schwachstelle

erkannt und handelten. Ohne Zögern steckten die ersten ihre Pfeile in Brand und schossen sie ab. Von beiden Seiten ins

Kreuzfeuer genommen, war nach einiger Zeit kein einziger mehr übrig.

Eine fast unheimliche Stille ergriff wieder den Wald. Zwischen den Bäumen traten die Zentauren, sowie die Humani ins

Tal um die Asche ihrer Widersacher zu untersuchen. Auf der anderen Seite kamen zu ihrer Überraschung Veelas, sowie

einige wenige Werwölfe ins Tal hinunter. An ihrer Spitze der Präsident der Förderation und ihr Anführer, Letifer.

„Da kamen wie gerade nochmal rechtzeitig," begrüßte er seinen Freund. „Hast du Leute verloren?"

„Zum Glück nicht." Sie standen nun in der Mitte des Tals. Um sie herum wurden Fallen überprüft, neu gelegt und die

Leichen der Feinde beseitigt. „Weißt du was diese... Untoten waren?"

„Inferi." Letifers Gesicht war düster. „Ich habe von ihnen in Durmstrang gehört. Es ist tiefste Nekromantie. Nur wenige

beherrschen diesen Zauber und es scheint als wäre Voldemort einer davon. Den Namen Dunkler Lord trägt er zurecht."

„Allerdings." Der Zentaur bemühte sich um ein Lächeln, aber der Schock saß zu tief. „Warum habt ihr so lange

gebraucht?" Es klang fast anschuldigend.

Der Halbvampir zuckte mit den Schultern. „Als dein Ruf kam, stellte ich eine Mannschaft zusammen, welche den

Expecto Patronus Zauber beherrschte. Es waren bestürzend wenige, so schlug ich alternative Möglichkeiten nach." Er

nickte zu den Veelas. „Ihre Magie kann die Schreckenswirkung der Dementoren teilweise aufheben und sie auch ein

wenig verlangsamen. Bei weitem nicht so effektiv wie der Patronus-Zauber, aber eine große Gruppe stellt durchaus eine

Herausforderung für die Dementoren dar."

„Wirklich?" Mit neuem Interesse musterte Irman die schönen Frauen. „Sie scheinen viele Talente zu haben. Auch gegen

die - Inferi nanntest du sie? - waren sie hilfreich."

„Ja. Als ich erkannte, dass was die Angreifer sind, führte ich die Gruppe um das kleine Tal herum. Niemand bemerkte es,

da alle zu sehr mit den Inferi beschäftigt waren. Zudem verbargen uns die Werwölfe mit Magie. Im richtigen Moment

griffen wir dann ein und die Veelas benutzen ihre, ihnen eigene Feuermagie. Es war mehr Glück als alles andere."

„Glück, dass wir gut gebrauchen konnten," stellte der Zentaur fest. Es fühlte sich beflügelt. „die Todesser dürften so

schnell keinen zweiten Angriff planen!"

„Unterschätze sie nicht." Letifer sah ihn ernst an. „Wegen den Dementoren werde ich dir die Veelas und die Werwölfe da

lassen. Doch ich fürchte, dass ich dann die Humanis abziehen lassen muss. Das bedeutet, dass du ohne Spione

auskommen musst."

Irman nickte. „Wir haben Fallen, die uns warnen. Das reicht."

„Gut." Plötzlich lächelte Letifer. „Ihr habt eine lange Nacht und gefährliche Kämpfe hinter euch. Ruht euch aus. Die

Wache übernehmen wir."

„Danke." Und er meinte es auch so. Er sah zu seinen Zentauren, wie sie auch die letzten Fallen wieder in den

Ursprungszustand versetzten und in einigen Fällen sogar noch verbesserten. Er stieß einen lauten Pfiff aus, welcher ihm

die Aufmerksamkeit sicherte. „Jeder beendet noch seine Arbeiten, dann gehen wir alle gemeinsam zurück ins Heim! Die

Wache übernehmen die Veelas und die Werwölfe unter der Führung von Letifer!"

Lautes Hufgetrampel zeigte ihm, dass diese Entscheidung auf viel Zustimmung traf. Über ihnen zog die Sonne höher.

Eine Nacht im Krieg mit vielen Turbulenzen war vorbei. Viele weitere sollten noch folgen.

Die Zentauren haben überlebt, Voldemort nimmt Dunkle Magie und Viktor, sowie John und Ron, haben sich

entschieden...

Das nächste Kapitel heißt "Die Hauptversammlung der Internationalen Gemeinschaft". Zumindest vorläufig. Es ist ein

sehr polilitsches Kapitel, welches aber auch den ersten Vorgeschmack auf einen Kampf enthält, auf den sicherlich viele

gewartet haben: Letifer versus Voldemort.

silberstreif

Hinweis: Kapitel ist ungebetat, für Fehlerhinweise bin ich dankbar!

**Teil IV: Die Hauptversammlung der Internationalen Gemeinschaft**

60. Die Hauptversammlung der Internationalen Gemeinschaft

Es war eine majestätische, in einem Halbbogen aus Marmor gebauten Halle mit vielen Ornamenten aus vergangenen

Jahrhunderten. Unzählige Zauber beschützen diesen Ort, auf den der Blick der gesamten magischen Welt für einen Tag

lang gerichtet war. Nah und Fern saßen Hexen wie Zauberer am Radio und warteten auf das unvermeindlich

Kommende.

Heute würde sich der neue Herrscher Englands, der Dunkle Lord Voldemort, sich zum ersten mal offiziell der

Internationalen Zauberergemeinschaft vorstellen und auf diese Art seine neue Regierungsform, sein Anrecht auf

Großbritannien legitimieren.

Die Aufregung war groß und viele hofften, dass es vielleicht doch nicht soweit kommen würde, dass sie solch einen

Massenmörder als gleichgestellten Regenten eines Landes akzeptieren mussten. Doch Hoffnung starb immer zuletzt

und es gab kein Gesetz, nichts, was den Legitimationsprozess noch aufgehalten hätte. Die Internationale Gemeinschaft

musste anerkennen, welchen Herrscher auch immer gewählt wurde, auf welche Art auch immer... und da Voldemort in

dem Bürgerkrieg gewonnen, sowie (zumindest in den offiziellen Statistiken die Großbritannien ausgehändigt hatte) von

der Mehrheit der Leute inzwischen unterstützt wurde, blieb ihnen keine Wahl.

Abgeschottet und etwas vereinsamt saß ein Mann in den hinteren Reihen und starrte ins Nichts. Als Vampir war Armin

hier ein nicht gerne gesehenes Kuriosum. Nicht wenige der Zauberer und Hexen fühlten sich in seiner Nähe unwohl und

mieden ihn, was die politischen Verbindungen und Gespräche deutlich erschwerte. Manchmal fühlte er sich unter all den

Menschen etwas isoliert.

Zwar hatten viele der magischen Rassen offiziell hier einen Platz als Vertretung, aber diese wurden so gut wie nie

wahrgenommen. Zu demütigend waren frühere Erfahrungen, als die Länder der Menschen mit ihren Sitzen die

kompletten magischen Rassen einfach überstimmten. Zu prägend war die Behandlung als zweite Klasse Abgeordnete

gewesen...

Die Sitze waren inzwischen nur noch formal vorgeschrieben. Armin bezweifelte, dass sich die Mehrzahl der Zauberer

hier im Raum überhaupt bewusst waren, dass diese existierten. Stattdessen verstaubten sie still in der letzten Reihe,

vergessen von der Politik und den Menschen.

In der lichten Halle, welche wie ein Amphitheater angelegt war, wurde es ruhiger. Die Abgeordneten bewegten sich

langsam auf ihre Plätze zu, erregt die neuesten Ereignisse diskutierend. Fast immer waren diese Ereignisse in England,

Schottland oder Wales zu finden.

Armin lehnte sich zufrieden zurück. Er spürte wie eine angenehme Aufregung in seinen Körper kroch. Seit seinem

Regierungsantritt hatte er sie nicht mehr so stark verspürt...

„Präsident Armin, darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzen?", fragte ein älterer Herr auf Latein, der offiziellen Sprache der

Zauberergemeinschaft.

„Sicher, Minister Celentano. Ich nehme an, Sie sind auch auf die heutigen Ereignisse gespannt?", fragte der Vampir

höflich.

„Natürlich." Sein Gesprächspartner, welcher etwas korpulenter war, faltete seine Hände auf dem massigen Bauch.

„Auch wenn ich ihren Auswirkungen nicht gerade entgegen sehe... Mein Land, Italien, ist eine starke Demokratie... Wir

schätzen solche Herrscher nicht gerade und so dürfte sich bald die Freundschaft mit dem britischen

Zaubererministerium dramatisch verschlechtern."

Auch wenn der Mann dies gefasst sagt, so konnte Armin die Angst in seinen Augen sehen. Angst vor dem Mann, der

gleich nur wenige Meter entfernt stehen würde. Angst für sein Land, welches für herausragende Magie bekannt ist, leider

aber nur im Bereich des alltäglichen Lebens und der Kunst. Im Krieg waren italienische Zauberer nicht sonderlich

begabt.

„Verständlich." Vielleicht konnte er dieses Gespräch als Chance nutzen, eine gemeinsame Basis zu erschaffen. Bisher

hatte er mit den Italienern wenig Glück gehabt, welche Fraternia insgesamt als ungehobelt und gefährlich ansahen.

„Mein Land wird diese Ernennung auch nicht begrüßen."

„Nicht?" Die Verblüffung war anzumerken. „Legen Sie es mir bitte nicht falsch aus, aber für Ihr Land... und Sie als

Vampir... wäre es da nicht selbstverständlich sich in eine Allianz mit England zu begeben?"

„Auf einen flüchtigen Blick hin schon, aber nein. Es wäre für uns katastrophal. Der Bürgerkrieg wurde geführt, weil wir

eine Demokratie und Gleichheit wollten. Für alle. Lord Voldemort ist für diesen Prozess... untauglich."

Minister Celentano betrachtete den Vampir kritisch. „Aber als Vampir müssen Sie ihn da nicht unterstützen? Zumal auch

die Werwölfen ihm folgen, welche in Fraternia ja einen recht hohen Anteil an der Bevölkerung haben."

„Das Konzil der Vampire hat mich von bedingungsloser Gefolgschaft ausgeschlossen, solange ich ein Land regiere..."

Was natürlich nur solange der Fall war, wie die Vampire Fraternia nicht unbedingt brauchen, aber das war Celentano als

Politker sicherlich bewusst. „Zudem sind Sie wohl nicht mit den neuesten Informationen vertraut."

Nun wurde Celentano aufmerksam. „Was meinen Sie?"

„Die Werewölfe und die Vampire sind keine Gefolgsleute des Dunklen Lords mehr." Armin lächelte, als er die flüchtige

Erleichterung des Mannes sah. „Mein Freund Letifer hat dafür gesorgt."

Celentano verhinderte gerade noch bei dem Namen Letifer die Augenbrauen zusammen zuziehen. Es wäre zu unhöflich

gewesen, seine Abneigung gegenüber dieser mysteriösen und äußerst tödlichen Gestalt offen zu zeigen.

„Selbst ohne diese Unterstützung hält der Dunkle Lord Großbritannien fest in seiner Hand.", stellte er fest und lenkte so

von Fraternia und Letifer ab. „Das macht ihn nur so beeindruckender." Und gefährlicher, aber dies blieb, wie so vieles,

ungesagt.

Armin nickte nur und sah zu einer unauffälligen Seitentür. Dort war gerade eine kleine Gruppe herein gekommen, deren

Mitglieder er nur zu gut kannte. Mit einigen hatte er Verträge unterzeichnete, mit anderen im Krieg Seite an Seite

gekämpft... Es war beruhigend seine Freunde und Verbündeten zu sehen.

Der Vampir sucht eine bestimmte Frau und fand sie. Für einen kurzen Moment hielt er Augenkontakt mit Hamelie, dann

lächelte sie und wandte sich wieder dem Mann neben ihr zu. Remus Lupin, der Alpha aller Werwölfe, wenn er sich richtig

erinnerte. Bei dem Duo stand noch ein Kobold, welcher in kostbare, goldene Gewänder gehüllt war, sowie ein

muskulöser Humani in Lederkleidung. Über ihnen schwebte eine kleine Fee. Ungerührt, dass sie aus der Menge der

Politiker deutlichst heraus stachen, schritten sie zu ihren Plätzen in der obersten Reihe, weit weg von der Mitte des

Saales. Mit einem Zauber war die Jahrzehnte alte Staubschicht entfernt und sie nahmen Platz. Unten an der Treppe, die

zu ihnen hinauf führte, entdeckte der Vampir noch einen älteren Zentaur und eine verhüllte Person, die

höchstwahrscheinlich eine Veela war. Anscheinend gab es für den Pferdemenschen Probleme mit den Stufen.

Die Aufmerksamkeit des gesamten Saales hatte sich auf diese kleine Gruppe verschoben, welche die Menschen

ignorierten. Die Politiker begannen untereinander zu reden, und das Wissen das diese Wesen tatsächlich rechtmäßig da

waren, machte schnell die Runde.

Armin konnte sich nur zu gut die Radiokommentaroren, die als einzige neben hochrangigen Politikern die

Hauptversammlung über kostbare Spiegel live verfolgen durften, vorstellen, wie sie in diesem Moment in den blumigsten

Wörtern die Vertreter der Rassen beschrieben. Sicherlich hing ihnen das Publikum an den Lippen.

Celentano starrte sie offen an. „Was wollen die denn hier?", fragte er voller Erstaunen, bevor er es verhindern konnte.

„Ich vermute, sie möchten die folgenden Ereignisse beobachten." Armin lächelte unwillkürlich. „Der Vertreter für die

Vampire fehlt noch."

„Sagen Sie nur nicht, Sie wussten, dass die alle kommen würden?" Der Blick des Präsidenten von Fraternia war Antwort

genug. „Dann sind Sie der Vertreter der Vampire...?"

„Nein. Ich kenne ihn nur aus offensichtlichen Gründen."

„Natürlich." Celentano gab für sich selber zu, dass er selber daran hätte denken können. „Es scheint, als hätten Sie sich

abgesprochen zu kommen... und als würden Sie sich alle kennen."

„Sollten Sie sich nicht kennen?", fragte der Präsident Fraternias unschuldig.

Celentano zuckte entschuldigend mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß es nicht. Mein persönliches Fachgebiet ist eher die

Außenpolitik zwischen Zauberern und nicht mit den magischen Rassen."

Sein politisches Gefühl sagte ihm, dass irgendetwas kommen würde, womit keiner rechnete... Allerdings war dies mit

einem Dunklen Lord im Raum zu erwarten, oder?

„Ich hoffe, Fraternia wird sich nicht dem Dunklen Lord anschließen."

„Kaum.", erwiderte Armin und sah nach vorne. „Es geht los."

Unten war eine alte, hagere Hexe in die Mitte getreten, deren wacher und strenger Blick durch die Ränge wanderte. Es

wurde ruhig, viel ruhiger als bei normalen Versammlungen. Es war ein Zeugnis der Anspannung, welche die Politiker

empfanden.

„Herzlich willkommen, zur 1378 Versammlung der Internationalen Gemeinschaft.", begann sie mit klarer Stimme zu

sprechen. In dem Tonfall lag Ruhe und Selbstbewusstsein verborgen, die von ihrer herausragenden Beherrschung der

Magie herrührten. „Danke, dass Sie aus all ihren Ländern angereist sind, um heute erneut die politischen Grundzüge der

Welt zu ordnen, festzulegen und gemeinsamen Richtlinien auszuarbeiten. Die Tagesordnung ist wie folgt:

Am Vormittag widmen wir uns der Legitimation des neuen Herrschers von Großbritannien, sowie hören den Anführer

einer neuen Gruppe namens 'Die Föderation' an." Ein Murmeln erhob sie, aber sie hob die Hand und es wurde erneut

still. „Danach werden uns die Grenzprobleme zwischen zwei magischen Stämmen in Afrika beschäftigen und uns deren

Auswirkungen auf die Muggel ansehen."

Ein Politiker stand auf: „Entschuldigen Sie, aber in der Einladung stand nichts von einer 'Föderation'. Könnten wir mehr

darüber erfahren?"

Die Vorsitzende der Internationalen Gemeinschaft sah ihn ärgerlich an, antwortete aber:

„Die Föderation wurde mir als neue, mächtige Gruppe dargestellt, welche bisher im Geheimen agierte. Sie propagierten,

dass mehrere Sitze in diesem Saal absolute Treue zur Föderation geschworen haben..."

Der Zauberer sah Sie an fassungslos an: „Das ist ja wohl nicht ihr Ernst!" Mehrere andere Politiker stimmten zu.

„Es ist mein voller Ernst.", erwiderte sie kühl. „Wenn Sie sich bitte wieder setzen würden...?"

Eine andere Hexe erhob sich. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren asiatisch, und ihr Dialekt deutlich zu hören: „Aber um hier reden

zu dürfen, muss sich ein Land für die Föderation eingesetzt haben. Welches war es?"

Die Vorsitzende zögerte, ein gewisser Vampir nicht. Armin erhob sich und sagte mit klarer Stimme:

„Ich habe mich als Präsident von Fraternia dafür eingesetzt, dass die Föderation angehört wird."

Die Chinesin sah ihn an: „Dann ist Fraternia ein Mitglied?"

„Das werden sie noch erfahren, Miss Si Chung Wu."

„Dürften wir nun zur Tagesordnung zurückkehren?", rief die Vorsitzende. „Danke. Am Nachmittag werden die Richtlinien

zur Gedächtnisänderung an Muggeln diskutiert, sowie verschiedene In- und Exportabkommen neu ausgehandelt. Am

Abend schließlich werden die Ergebnisse internationaler Untersuchungen veröffentlicht."

Sie hob ihren Zauberstab: „Lasst uns beginnen."

Ein Gong erklang und langsam öffneten sich die goldenen Flügeltüren zum Saal. Das Schweigen wurde unerträglich und

die Furcht nistete sich in den Herzen einer jeden Anwesenden Person ein. Die Zeremonie hatte begonnen.

Durch die prachtvolle Tür schritt eine hochgewachsene, hagere Gestalt, vollkommen in Schwarz gekleidet. Die Robe

wallte wie ein eigenständiges Wesen, als er innerhalb von Sekunden den kompletten Saal in seinen Bann zog. In den

blutroten Augen konnte jeder, der es wagte sich in diese unbekannte Vorhölle zu begeben, die Macht einer Magie

spüren, welche ersticken war...

Mühsam entzog sich Armin diesem Blick und zeigte keinerlei Emotionen. Dieser Mann wurde zu recht Dunkler Lord

genannt. Er war ein Monster unter Zauberern. Und Letifer hatte ihm gehorcht? Ihn verraten? Der Vampir musste für eine

Sekunde den Mut seines Freundes bewundern. Dann fiel sein Blick auf die Personen hinter dem Dunklen Lord.

Sie waren unauffällig im Schatten der Präsenz ihres Herren gekommen, und waren eigentlich im Protokoll der Zeremonie

verboten. Der Herrscher eines Landes hatte allein zu erscheinen, sowie die anderen Politiker und Herrscher auch, die

Gefolgschaft blieb außen vor. Aber seit wann sollten solch kleinlichen Regeln einen Dunklen Lord interessieren?

Hinter Voldemort liefen zwei ältere Herren in sündhaft teurer Kleidung und einem selbstbewussten Schritt. In ihren

Gesichtszügen lag ein arrogantes Lächeln, als ob sie seit ihrer Geburt es gewohnt waren zu siegen... und sie hatten

gesiegt. Für einen Moment kreuzten sich ihre Blicke mit Armin, welcher aufgesprungen wäre, hätte seine

Fassungslosigkeit ihn nicht erstarren lassen.

Hass durchfloss ihn wie Gift und er spürte, dass die Blutmagie in ihm jeden Muskel verstärkte. Wie konnte das sein?

Was taten die Fürsten des Osten hier mit Voldemort? Nur mühsam brachte er sich unter Kontrolle und folgte jeder ihrer

Bewegungen.

„Wer sind diese Zauberer?", flüsterte Celentano zu ihm, der seine Reaktion deutlich mitbekommen hatte.

„Fürsten..." Armin atmete tief durch. „Das sind die zwei Fürsten des Osten, welche entkommen konnten. Sie werden in

Fraternia als Hochverräter, Verbrecher und Mörder gesucht. Seit Monaten versuche ich sie zu erwischen..."

Die Vorsitzende trat vor. Sie hatte sich bemerkenswert unter Kontrolle, wagte aber nichts zu dem Regelbruch zu sagen.

Stattdessen verkündete sie:

„Der neue Herrscher von Großbritannien, Lord Voldemort!"

Kein Applaus war zu hören. Stille und Furcht durchzogen den Saal. Voldemorts stechender Blick tastete über jedes

Gesicht hinweg, bis er auf Remus Lupin traf, dem Anführer der Werwölfe. Dieser hielt dem Blick stand und bewegte sich

keinen Millimeter, bis der dunkle Zauberer selbst den Blick abbrach, um in die Mitte des Saales zu gehen. Dorthin, wo

die beste Akustik herrschte. Es war Zeit für seine Rede:

„Meine Damen und Herren," begann er, aber in seiner Stimme fehlte jeglicher Respekt. „Ich bin hier, um als neuer

Herrscher von Großbritannien meine Regierungsziele vorzustellen und mich vor der Welt zu legitimieren, welche mich

traurigerweise vielfach als grausamen Tyrannen und Mörder sieht. Ich hoffe, dieses Vorurteil noch heute aus der Welt zu

schaffen.

Mein Land war lange von Schwäche und Stillstand befallen. Dies werde ich als mein primäres Ziel ändern! Neue

Gesetze, neue Organisationen und Systeme sind bereits in Kraft und werden bald ihre Wirkung voll entfalten.

Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass ich dieses Land in eine zukunftsweisende Richtung lenken und auf seine Stärke stolz sein

kann. Leider behindern noch einige terroristische Verbände, allen voran der Orden des Phönix, welcher sich in Hogwarts

verschanzt, einen reibungslosen Ablauf des Alltag. Doch dieses Problem ist sicherlich nur noch eine Frage der Zeit.

Großbritannien wird in Zukunft treu zu seinen Ideen und Verbündeten stehen, sowie diese hoffentlich auch zu uns halten

werden. Allerdings möchte ich bereits jetzt warnen, dass wir keinerlei Einschränkungen in unserer neu erlangten Freiheit

dulden werden!"

Voldemort sagte dies mit schneidender Stimme und für die meisten war dies eine Bestätigung ihrer schlimmsten

Befürchtungen. Freiheit, was war Freiheit? Wie legte man diese aus? Im Grunde war es nichts anderes als die

unverhüllte Warnung: Lasst uns tun, was wir wollen oder wir greifen euch an.

Voldemort schaffte es geschickt, die Ängste der Zauberer und Hexen für ihre Länder zu stärken oder zu bestätigen, ohne

dabei die politischen Spielregeln zu missachten. Nicht wenige würden, da war sich Armin sicher, noch am Nachmittag

die ersten Allianzen mit Voldemort schließen, nur um auf der sicheren Seite zu sein. Doch mit einem Dunklen Lord gab

es keine Sicherheit.

Der dunkle Herrscher ließ seine Worte nachwirken, dann fügte er hinzu:

„Natürlich sind wir offen für Verhandlungen, Verträge und Allianzen und sind erfreut über jeden neuen Partner. Entgegen

gewisser Gerüchte möchte sich Großbritannien auf keinen Fall aus der Internationalen Gemeinschaft ausgrenzen, oder

ihr gar antagonistisch gegenüber stehen. Viel mehr sehen wir uns als neuer stützender Pfeiler und wichtiges Glied einer

friedlichen, magischen Welt.

Für diesen Traum stehen wir und hoffen auch andere Länder dafür gewinnen zu können.

Danke für ihre Aufmerksamkeit."

Dieses mal gab es Applaus, wenn auch bei weitem nicht von der Mehrheit der Anwesenden.

„Danke, Lord Voldemort für ihre Eröffnungsrede," übernahm die Vorsitzende wieder das Wort. „Wir sind sicher, dass ihr

Land einen großen Beitrag zur Weiterentwicklung der magischen Zivilisation bringt." Sie sah zu seinen Begleitern und

hatte inzwischen offenbar genügend Mut gefasst, um zu sagen: „Wenn ich mich nicht irre, sind dies zwei der ehemaligen

Fürsten des Osten..."

„Sie irren sich nicht." Voldemort sah seine zwei Begleiter neutral an, aber Armin hätte schwören können für eine

Sekunde Mordlust gesehen zu haben. „Sie haben große Beiträge zu meinem Sieg erbracht, weshalb sie nun die Fürsten

von Cornwell und Wales, sowie meine politischen Stellvertreter sind."

Die Vorsitzende sah ihn ein wenig überrascht an. „Hieß es nicht, dass diese Position die Anführer der Vampire und

Werwölfe inne hatten?"

Voldemort nickte: „Sie meinen Letifer und Remus Lupin. Dies war allerdings nur während des Krieges der Fall. Nun ist

die Allianz mit diesen beiden Rassen aufgehoben."

„Verstehe." Sie sah kurz die Ränge hoch. „Ist der Anführer der Werwölfe, Remus Lupin, hier?"

„Ja." Remus erhob sich. In seiner langen grau-blauen Robe und mit seiner selbstbewussten Haltung sah er aus wie ein

vornehmer Zauberer. Hätte man ihn mit dem Lupin vor zwei Jahren verglichen, wäre es ein Unterschied wie Tag und

Nacht gewesen. Nur die Augen mit ihrem unergründlichem, wilden Blick bewiesen, dass dies die gleiche Person war. Sie

waren die einzige Warnung an Unwissende, dass dieser Mann mehr war als er zu sein schien.

Nicht wenige der anwesenden Menschen schienen über diese Menschlichkeit überrascht.

„Können sie bestätigen, was der Dunkle Lord gesagt hat?"

„Ja. Zwischen den Werwölfen und dem Dunklen Lord besteht keinerlei Zusammenarbeit mehr." Ohne ein weiteres Wort

setzte sich der Werwolf wieder. Soviel Aufmerksamkeit lag ihm nicht.

„Danke." Die alte Hexe hob erneut den Zauberstab für den Gong. Als dieser verklag, verkündete sie: „Schreiten wir zu

Legitimation." Geübt begann sie die alten Wörter zu sprechen, welche feierlich durch den Saal schwebten:

„Magie der Welt, die hier versammelt, sind die des Rechtes geschworenen Vertreter des Weltlichen anwesend?"

„Sie sind." Alle sprachen diese Worte. Selbst Armin. Jetzt gab es kein zurück mehr.

„Magie der Welt, die hier versammelt, sahet ihr die Notwendigkeit der Veränderung des Gefüges?"

„Wir sahen."

„Magie der Welt, die hier versammelt, gönnt ihr diesem Mann der Magie, die Macht und den Verstand zu lenken und zu

treiben nach dem Besten seines Vermögens?"

„Wir gönnen."

„Magie der Welt, die hier versammelt, erkennt ihr die neuen Grenzen des Weltlichen in Form dieses Mannes an?"

„Wir erkennen an."

Es war nichts pompöses passierte. Nur auf dem Platz des Ministeriums von England erschien auf der Namenstafel der

goldene Schriftzug 'Lord Voldemort'. Mehr brauchte es nicht. Die Macht der Internationalen Gemeinschaft war auch ohne

große Zaubertricks groß und weitreichend.

Armin wurde schlecht, als er die Blicke des Triumphs der Fürsten des Osten sah. Ihnen war nur zu sehr bewusst, dass

sie nun als offizielle Vertreter eines Landes nicht mehr von Fraternia angegriffen werden konnten. Unwillkürlich ballte er

seine Faust, als eine neuerliche Welle des Hasses drohte ihn mit sich reißen. Es waren nur ein paar Meter... niemand in

diesem Raum würde einen wütenden Vampir schnell genug aufhalten können. Was hinderte ihn?

Fraternia. Wenn er es jetzt tat, war der Ruf des Landes für immer ruiniert. Die Hoffnung für sein Volk zerstört. Sein Volk,

sein wann dachte er dabei an Fraternia und nicht mehr an die Vampire? Die Vampire... Letifer und die Föderation, er

spürte Genugtuung und eine gewisse Vorfreude:

„Denkt ihr wirklich, ihr hättet so einfach gewonnen?", flüsterte er voller Hohn.

Celentano sah zu ihm und runzelte die Stirn. Was meinte der Vampir?

Beinahe unbemerkt von allen öffnete sich eine Seitentür und eine Person betrat den Saal. Kurz blieb sie stehen, dann

wendete sie sich den obersten Rängen zu und stellte sich hinter einen Sitz – dem Sitz der Vampire.

Voldemort schien für einen Moment irritiert, als hätte er etwas wahrgenommen und drehte sich um. Er durchsuchte die

obersten Ränge nach etwas und fand es:

„Letifer!", zischte er und stand abrupt auf.

Jetzt hatte die Szene die Aufmerksamkeit des gesamten Saales. Am Rande, im Schatten der Aufmerksamkeit stand eine

Gestalt, deren bemühte Unscheinbarkeit schon wieder auffällig war. In einem alles verhüllenden, schwarzen Gewand

gekleidet, ähnelte sie dem Dunklen Lord, jedoch war das Gesicht unmöglich zu erkennen. Aber allein die Haltung sprach

von Gelassenheit und einem enormen Vertrauen in die eigenen Fähigkeiten. Selbst im Anblick von Voldemorts Zorn

hatte sie nicht ihren Zauberstab gezogen, als würde sie ihn nicht brauchen. Dieser Mann war ohne Zweifel gefährlich.

Ein wenig überrascht darüber, so plötzlich im Rampenlicht zu stehen, sah er auf den Dunklen Lord herab, wobei die zwei

Fürsten des Ostens komplett ignoriert wurden.

„Voldemort... wie hast du mich so schnell bemerkt?"

„Mein Gefühl für Magie ist um ein vielfaches feiner, als das normaler Menschen. Und deine Präsenz, mein guter Letifer,

ist einzigartig." Der Dunkle Lord hatte den Zauberstab gezogen und richtete ihn nun auf seinen ehemaligen

Verbündeten. „Was tust du hier?"

Die Politiker hielten wie ein Mensch die Luft an. Was würde nun geschehen? Jeder von ihnen hatte bereits Legenden

über die schreckliche Effizienz im Töten von Letifer und von der unerreichten Grausamkeit Voldemorts gehört. Niemand

wagte es sich auch nur vorzustellen, was solch ein Kampf für Auswirkungen haben würde. Sowohl auf die Politik, als

auch in erster Linie auf die Umgebung.

Die Politiker, welche sonst die Leben der Menschen mit Verträgen, auf Karten und Gesetzten regelten und teilweise

verdammten, sahen sich zum ersten mal in ihrem Leben gefährdet, obwohl sie auch hier nur daneben standen...

„Meine Termine wahr nehmen." Letifer schien amüsiert, als würde er es genießen Voldemort eine Nasenlänge voraus zu

sein. „Ich bin der Botschafter der Vampire in dieser Gemeinschaft und so war es nur natürlich, dass ich vorbei komme,

um an der Legitimation deiner Regierung teilzunehmen. Leider kam ich zu spät, da mich einige Untote in gewissen

Wälder aufhielten."

Die Mitglieder der Föderation lächelten, als sie diesen Seitenhieb verstanden. Voldmmort fasste dies anders auf und

umfasste den Zauberstab krampfhaft. Leise bewegte er seine Lippen, welche wortlos die finstersten Flüche, die je

existierten, aussprachen...

Einen Moment wartete der Halbvampir, dass der Dunkle Lord angreifen würde, dann ging er die Treppe hinunter. Sie

beide wussten, dass dies nicht der Ort und der Zeitpunkt waren, um sich zu duellieren. Egal wie groß die Wut war, noch

würde sie Voldemort beherrschen müssen.

In der direkten Linie zwischen den beiden versuchten die Menschen panisch Platz zu machen oder sprachen die

stärksten Schildzauber, die sie kannten. Voldemort und Letifer teilten sprichwörtlich das Meer der Politiker in zwei Seiten,

bis der Jüngere die letzte Stufe erreicht hatte und in die Mitte ging. Von seiner erhöhten Position aus, sank die

Wahrscheinlichkeit das der Dunkle Lord irgendetwas anderes, als sein Ziel traf.

Die Angst war in jedem präsent, doch keiner ging aus der Halle. Zu negativ hätten die Radiosender darüber berichtet

und solch einen Imageschaden wollte sich keiner antun.

„Zudem dürfte der nächste Tagespunkt mich betreffen oder genauer gesagt, die Föderation.", sagte Letifer und seine

Worte klangen mit minimalsten Aufwand deutlich durch den gesamten Saal, welcher schweigend auf das Kommende

harrte.

„Föderation, du meinst deine kleine Allianz von Vampire und Werwölfen?", lachte der Dunkle Lord gehässig.

„Sicherlich.", war die fast freundliche Antwort. Letifer wusste genau, dass er im Moment die Trumpfkarte in der Hand hielt

und aufdeckte. Doch es war nötig. „Und natürlich die Allianz mit den Feen, Veelas, Zentauren, Sphinxe, Meermenschen,

Kobolde, Nymphen, Humani und Alben."

Mit jeder weiteren vorgestellten Rasse waren die anwesenden Vertreter aufgestanden. Sie waren nicht vollständig, da

die Meermenschen aus Gründen des Wassermangels ihren Sitz noch nie benutzen konnten, und die Sphinxen keinen

besaßen. Selbst so standen nun insgesamt acht Vertreter, mit Letifer, aufrecht und nicht ohne einen gewissen Stolz

mitten in der Internationalen Gemeinschaft. Es war auf mehr als eine Weise beeindruckend, vor allem wenn man sich

bewusst wurde, dass dies keine Länder waren, sondern ganze Rassen und es für ganz Europa inklusive den Rassen

gerade mal 28 Sitze gab.

Die Menschen starrten sie nur fassungslos an, als sie realisierten, dass ein neuer Machtkern in der Internationalen

Gemeinschaft existierte. Einen Machtkern mit dem nicht wenige Länder bereits jetzt ein schlechtes Verhältnis hatten. Vor

allem der französische Abgeordnete sah mehr als besorgt zu Levent, dem Humani, der den Blick gelassen erwiderte –

mit der Gewissheit, dass Frankreich die Humaniclans auf seinem Gebiet nun nicht mehr so behandeln konnte wie früher.

Ein Mann mit einem kleinen schwarzen Spitzbart brachte die meisten Gedanken auf den Punkt: „Verdammt."

Die Vorsitzende ließ sich nicht aus der Ruhe bringen:

„Wunderbar, dass sie uns ihre Mitglieder offenbart haben. Dann bitte ich Sie nun ihre Rede zu halten."

Der Halbvampir verspürte einen wachsenden Respekt für diese Frau, die selbst in dieser Situation durchdacht handelte

und beinahe nebenbei die aufgebrachte Versammlung unter Kontrolle behielt. Sie erinnerte ihn in gewisser Weise an

Dumbledore, wenn dieser seine Verspieltheit fallen ließ und zur Tat schritt. Ohne Zweifel war sie eine würdige

Nachfolgerin für diesen verstorbenen Meister der Magie.

Doch nun musste er seine Talente beweisen...

„Danke", sagte er und trat in die Mitte. Von hier aus war er von Hunderten von Zauberern aus aller Welt umgeben,

welche auf ihn sahen. Im Hinterkopf erinnerte ihn eine kleine Stimme daran, dass sicher auf das Radio die Ereignisse

hier live übertrug und Tausende von Personen zuhörten. Dies war einer der Gründe, warum den Rednern nur kurze

Zeitfenster gegeben wurde. Man wollte die Zuhörer und Laien nicht ermüden.

Im Zentrum des Interesse verlor Letifer jede Nervosität. Diese Rede war wichtig, aber mehr auch nicht. Dennoch hoffte

er neue Länder für die Ideen gewinnen zu können:

„Zuerst möchte ich klar stellen, was die Föderation ist. Wir sind eine Vereinigung der magischen Rassen Europas,

welche vor etwa fünf Monaten entstand. Vor einem Monat fanden die Verträge ihre Vollendung und wir gaben uns den

Namen Föderation. An diesem Tag wurde ich auch als Präsident gewählt.

Unsere Ziele und Aufgaben sind die Gleichberechtigung der magischen Rassen mit den Zauberern, verbesserter

Handel, die Verhinderung von Kriegen und das Management im Katastrophenfall.

Im Moment ist die Föderation vor allem in England, sowie in Fraternia aktiv. In Fraternia koordinieren wir den Handel

zwischen den verschiedenen Völkern, unterstützen die Regierung und verhinderen ein Ungleichgewicht zwischen den

verschiedenen Fraktionen.

In England hingegen..." Letifer sah zu Voldemort, welcher ihn misstrauisch beobachtete, und ließ die Bombe platzen: „In

England haben wir eine Armee stationiert."

Eine Welle des unterdrückten Aufschreis ging durch die Menge. Eine Armee? Aus magischen Rassen? Dies war

gefährlich und, schlimmer noch, völlig unvorstellbar. In vielen Ländern galten schon einige wenige Clans als Gefahr...

aber eine ganze Armee? Das überstieg jegliche Erfahrungen. Nur der Dunkle Lord hatte kaum Regung gezeigt, während

selbst seine beiden Begleiter deutlich blasser geworden waren.

Letifer wartete geduldig ab, bis der Schock abklang:

„Im Moment beteiligen wir uns nur am noch herrschenden Konflikt in Hogwarts. Die Föderation beschützt zur Zeit die

Zentaurenherde, welche dort im Verbotenen Wald lebt."

„Und ihr verhindert ganz nebenbei, dass ich endlich die Bannkreise durchbrechen kann.", unterbrach Voldemort

ärgerlich. „Eine Erklärung, bitte?"

Letifer zuckte mit den Schultern: „Wir sind für Verhandlungen offen."

Voldemort war von Letifers Eröffnung nicht ganz so überwältigt gewesen wie die restlichen Politiker. Er hatte bereits

gewusst, dass die Zentauren unerwartete Hilfe hatten und seine Vermutung durch wen, hatte Letifer selbst bestätigt.

Auch war ihm bewusst gewesen, dass seine beiden Ex-Verbündeten irgendetwas planten. Nur hatte er nie erwartet,

dass er ausgerechnet hier, in der Hauptversammlung der Internationalen Gemeinschaft, erfahren würde, was es war.

Dieser Tag hätte sein alleiniger Erfolg werden sollen, nun aber stellte er fest, dass Letifer im gleichen Zeitraum etwas

ähnliches erschaffen hatte.

Nur warum hatte der Junge es jetzt und hier offenbart? Den Überraschungseffekt aufgegeben? Er hätte noch

wochenlang seine Truppen in die Irre führen können... aber er wollte dies anscheinend nicht. Wollte er den Orden

schützen? Kaum. Voldemort wusste wohl am Besten, dass Letifer seine biologischen Eltern in keinster Weise mit seinen

politischen Zielen im Krieg verband. Der Orden war für Letifer nur eine weitere zersplitterte Fraktion.

Der Grund war offensichtlich, als seine Überlegungen die Rede in Betracht zogen. Handel? Fraternia? Die Föderation

arbeitete europaweit, nicht nur in Großbritannien. Sie musste sich zu erkennen geben, wenn sie ihre politischen Ziele in

naher Zukunft erreichen wollte. Und es war ein idealer Moment. In Hogwarts konnten sie, ohne zu sehr die anderen

Länder zu verärgern, ihre Macht demonstrieren, ausbauen und festigen, während sie über Fraternia und nun die

Internationale Gemeinschaft politischen Einfluss ausübten.

Aber sie überschätzen sich. Dachten sie wirklich sie wären eine Gefahr und das ihr Plan reibungslos klappen würde?

Letifer und seine Armee waren für ihn, dem Dunklen Lord, nur ein weiteres Hindernis. Er hatte jetzt ein komplettes Land

hinter sich und somit mehr Ressourcen als jemals zuvor. Was hatte schon Letifer? Einen zusammengewürfelten Haufen

von Kriegern. Er hingegen hatte Dementoren, Riesen, Inferi und natürlich Tausende von ausgebildeten Zauberer.

Er war eindeutig im Vorteil. Dennoch seine Hand wollte den Zauberstab schwingen und Letifer hier und jetzt zu einem

Duell auf Leben und Tod herausfordern. Wie konnte er es auch wagen, seine Pläne zu verzögern? Er hätte den Jungen

schon vor Ewigkeiten ermorden sollen, Vertrag und misslungenes Horcrux hin oder her.

Für einen kurzen Moment spielte er mit dem Gedanken, die Wahrheit über Letifers Identität zu enthüllen. Aber er verwarf

ihn sofort wieder. Würde bekannt werden, wer Letifer war, dann käme sofort die Frage, was Halloween vor 17 Jahren

geschehen war, wer der Auserwählte war und schlimmer noch, alle würden an seinen Fall erinnert werden. Sein Stolz

sträubte sich. Zudem warnte seine Logik, dass Letifer im Gegenzug die Horcruxe offenbaren würde. Von denen

katastrophaler Weise die meisten bereits zerstört waren.

Seine roten Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen, als er sich der Wahrheit stellen musste: Letifer hatte

Dumbledores Platz, als sein gefährlichster und kompetentester Gegenspieler, mit Leichtigkeit eingenommen. Der Orden

des Phönix war zerfallen, aber nun stand an seiner Stelle die Föderation und reichte ihm den Fehdehandschuh.

Als Lord konnte er es sich natürlich nicht entgehen lassen, diesen anzunehmen...

„Ich hoffe dann, dass wir uns direkt nach deiner Rede diesen Verhandlungen widmen können.", erklärte er ruhig.

„Ganz wie Ihr wünscht."

Für die Zuschauer besaß diese Höflichkeit zwischen den beiden Zauberern das Temperament eines kommenden

Blizzards. Verstohlen schickten einige ihren Leibwächtern Botschaften, welche auch möglichst unauffällig durch die

Türen kamen – entgegen der Vorschriften. Aber niemand sagte etwas, jeder hing zu sehr an den Lippen der beiden

Kontrahenten.

Letifer und Voldemort war es egal, was um sie herum vorging. Für sie war nur ihr Gegner wichtig. Einen Moment lang

schien es, als wollten sie beide aufeinander losgehen, dann aber redete Letifer weiter.

Eine halbe Stunde lang erzählte er von den Zielen der Föderation in der Zukunft, den verschiedenen Mitgliedern und

machte deutlich, dass diese Rassen unter dem Schutz der Föderation stehen. Würde eine Rasse in einem Land bedroht,

war es sicher, dass bald jemand auftauchen würde, der sich diesen Problems annimmt. Auf welche Art auch immer.

Als Letifer seine Rede für die Gleichstellung der Menschen und magischen Rassen beendete, erntete er einigen

Applaus. Zufrieden mit sich und seinem Auftritt verwies er für weitere Fragen auf Lupin, sowie die anderen Mitglieder und

verließ auf gerader Linie den Saal.

Voldemort folgte ihm wie ein unheilvoller Schatten.

Sie betraten den viktorianischen Vorraum, welcher leer war. Am Rande standen mehrere lederüberzogene Couchs und

von der Decke hing ein schwerer Kronleuchter. Normalerweise hielten sich hier die Leibwächter auf, aber diese waren

bereits alle zu ihren Schützlingen geeilt. Letifer blieb stehen und drehte sich um. Ohne eine Gefühlsregung sah er seinen

Widersacher an. Unwillkürlich hatte er all seine Emotionen verdrängt und bereitete sich auf einen Kampf vor.

„Lord Voldemort, ihr wünscht?", fragte er beinahe übertrieben höflich.

Voldemort blieb stehen und betrachtete Letifer, den Jungen, von dem er wusste, dass er nur 17 Jahre alt war. 17... und

Europas magische Rassen lagen zu seinen Füßen. Es war wahrhaft bedauerlich, dass er dieses Juwel nicht mehr zu

seinem Besitz zählen konnte. Aber der Ruhm für die Ermordung Letifers würde um so süßer sein.

„Letifer... ich denke, wir sollten unsere Positionen ein für alle mal klären."

„Unsere oder die im Verbotenen Wald?" Letifer zog seinen Zauberstab, hielt ihn aber locker in der Hand.

„Fangen wir bei den Zentauren an...", begann der ältere Zauberer und dachte: 'Und lassen wir es bei deinem Tod enden.'

„Gut." Letifer entspannte sich ein wenig und konnte nun die überdeutliche Nervosität in ihm spüren, sowie das Sehnen

nach dem Kampf. „Die Föderation fordert die absolute Sicherheit der Zentauren vor deinen Truppen, Zaubern oder

sonstigen Auswirkungen deines Handelns."

„Und dafür bekomme ich?"

„Das letzte Stück des Schutzschildes um Hogwarts. Du brauchst diese Position, um es zu durchbrechen, nicht wahr?"

Letifer wartete die Antwort nicht ab. „Es klingt wie ein fairer Handel."

„Ich denke, es ist ein Handel, den ich eingehen kann..." Voldemort beschwor zwei Pergamentrollen, die in der Luft

schwebten. Ihr Wortlaut war sehr knapp gehalten und entsprach genau den Forderungen. Nur hatte er noch hinzugefügt,

dass die Föderation auch auf keine Weise die Durchbrechung des Schutzschirmes erneut verhindern würde.

„Zufrieden?"

„Sehr." Der Halbvampir beschwor zwei Federn und sie unterschrieben ohne Zögern. Schließlich wurde nochmals einen

Tropfen Blut auf jeden Vertrag von beiden gegeben, worauf diese schwach aufleuchteten. Jeder von ihnen nahm darauf

ihren Vertrag, überprüfte ihn erneut, um ihn daraufhin einzustecken. „Es scheint, als wäre alles rechtmäßig." Er sah zu

dem Dunklen Lord. „Herzlichen Glückwunsch für den Sieg über den Orden des Phönix und die Eroberung Hogwarts."

„Danke, Letifer..." Der Erbe Slytherins sah den Kleineren genau an. „Du bist skrupellos auf eine Art, die mich an mich

selber erinnert..."

„Tatsächlich? Wir wissen beide, woran dies liegen könnte..." Das Wort Horcrux hing überdeutlich in der Luft.

„So hast du es also nicht vergessen." Voldemort begann ihn wie ein Raubtier zu umrunden. „Warum stellst du dich mir

dann entgegen? Deine Siegeschancen liegen bei Null."

„Wirklich?" Abrupt drehte sich Letifer um, und sah direkt in die roten Augen des Zauberers. „Denke nicht, nur weil ich dir

heute die Föderation offenbart habe, dass du bereits all meine Geheimnisse kennst! Vergiss nicht, du hast nur noch ein

einziges Horcrux."

Für eine Sekunde beschlich Voldemort Unsicherheit. Ein einziges Horcrux? Er hatte zwei, Letifer und die Tasse... Doch

die Kobolde gaben ihm über seine Tresore und somit über Hufflepuffs Tasse nicht mehr Auskunft und verhinderten jeden

Zugriff. Oder... Dann begriff er. Wie hatte er es nicht früher sehen könnten? Die Kobolde verweigerten jede Kooperation,

weil sie längst auf Letifers Seite standen, wie dieser vorhin verkündet hatte. Unter diesen neuen Umständen war es

mehr als verwunderlich, wenn die Tasse noch existieren würde...

Furcht, wie ein ganz normaler Sterblicher zu sein, ergriff ihn, welche rasch von flammender Wut ersetzt wurde. Wie

konnte es dieser Welpe es wagen ihm zu drohen?! Ihm, Lord Voldemort auf dem Höhepunkt seiner Macht? Aber nein,

noch hatte er einen einzigen Rettungsanker, aber dieser befand sich mehr als nur in der Hand des Feindes. Sein

misslungenes, vergessenes und verräterisches Horcrux, Harry Potter.

Wollte Letifer etwa Selbstmord begehen und so auch das letzte Horcrux zerstören? Welch lächerlicher Plan! Nur dann

wäre er sterblich, verwundbar... Und war da mehr? War Letifer wirklich bereit so weit zu gehen? Diesen Junge er konnte

ihn nicht einschätzen. Aber er würde die Wahrheit herausfinden!

„LEGILIMENS!"

Letifer hatte solch einen Angriff erwartet. Dennoch war er von der schieren Gewalt und Verbissenheit überwältigt. Es

folgte ein Ringen um jeden Gedanken, um jeden Wunsch, um jede Furcht. Mal lag der eine, mal der andere im Vorteil,

schien zu gewinnen, nur um erneut zurückgedrängt zu werden. Doch immer häufiger unterlag Letifer, welchem einfach

die Erfahrung fehlte. Voldemort ließ ihn ins Leere laufen. Angst kroch in ihm hoch. Wie konnte er den Dunklen Lord

aufhalten seine Gedanken und Pläne zu stehlen? Wenn er hier versagte, war alles umsonst gewesen... Das konnte nicht

sein, dass durfte nicht sein!

Und plötzlich war es auch nicht mehr. Voldemorts Angriff brach unvermittelt ab. Keuchend nahm Letifer wieder

verschwommen die Realität war.

Der Dunkle Lord stand einige Meter von ihm entfernt. Seine Robe war zerrissen und gab den Blick auf einige tiefe

Schnittwunden frei, die sich quer über den gesamten Torso zogen. Es waren keine lebensgefährlichen Verletzungen,

aber bei einem normalem Menschen hätten sie zu deutlichen Narben geführt. Nicht bei diesem. Das Blut begann bereits

zu versiegen und die Heilung des Fleisches und der Haut konnte das bloße Auge deutlich mitverfolgen. Voldemort

musste Rituale an seinem Körper durchgeführt haben, welche seine Widerstands- und Heilungskraft erhöhten. Nur was

hatte ihn überhaupt erst verletzt?

Letifer wurde bewusst, dass es seine Todesmagie gewesen sein musste. Aber obwohl sie normale Personen mit

Leichtigkeit durchschnitt, hatte sie bei Voldemort gerade mal ein paar tiefere Kratzer hinterlassen. Doch der Schmerz

musste ausgereicht haben, um die nötige Konzentration für Legilimentik zu durchbrechen.

„Du...", knurrte der Dunkle Lord regelrecht, um dann zu schreien: „Avada Kedavra!"

Letifer wich dem grünen Fluch aus und erwiderte mit einem weit gestreuten Explosionsfluch, welcher unberechenbar war

und somit gegen mehrere Gegner häufig äußerst effektiv war. Doch während der gesamte Raum regelrecht zerrissen

wurde, schützte sich sein Ziel mit einem Schild und wartete gelassen ab. Schuttwolken verschlechterten die Sicht enorm

und Letifer spürte, wie er Schwierigkeiten mit dem Atem bekam. Rasch wich er einem Stück von der Decke aus,

während er den nur noch schattenhaft zu erkennenden Dunklen Lord nicht aus den Augen ließ. Er wusste, dass seine

Augen besser waren, als die eines durchschnittlichen Menschen. Folglich hätte er für Voldemort im Moment unsichtbar

sein müssen... Was hatte der alte Zauberer also vor, oder hatte er es auch irgendwie geschafft seine Augen zu

verbessern? Der Halbvampir versuchte sich auf alles vorzubereiten.

„Lava emersione!", rief der Dunkle Lord.

Lava? Er sprach kein Italienisch, aber auch so konnte er sich gut vorstellen, was dieser Spruch bewirkte, vor allem als es

unter seinen Füßen heiß wurde. Voldemort hatte einen Spruch gewählt, der den gesamten Raum betraf und somit

seinen Gegner treffen musste. Hektisch sah Letifer sich um und entdeckte seine Rettung in einem schweren

Kronleuchter an der Decke. Mit Hilfe der Blutmagie vollführte er einen gewagten Sprung und krallte sich an der Lampe

fest, gerade als sich der Boden begann zu wölben, rot zu verfärben und schließlich schmolz.

Fasziniert sah Letifer zu, wie sich das Zimmer in ein Lavafeld verwandelte. Solch ein mächtiger Spruch mit dieser

Leichtigkeit ausgeführt, dass hatte er noch nie zuvor gesehen. Und wo war sein Gegner? Voldemort war in den

gelblichen Dampfschwaden der flüssigen Erde und den Resten der Schuttwolken untergetaucht. Selbst übermenschliche

Augen konnten ihn nicht mehr entdecken. Letifer biss die Zähne zusammen. Er musste hier weg. Auf einem

Kronleuchter an der Decke war er mehr als nur ein leichtes Ziel...

Aufmerksam nahm er die Umgebung wahr. Alle Möbel waren inzwischen in Flammen aufgegangen, die Schwefeldämpfe

tauchten alles in ein unheimliches Gelb und der Boden war eine einzige leuchtend, rote Masse mit mehreren Tausend

Grad. Ein unbefangener Beobachtet hätte dieses Zimmer mit Sicherheit nicht mehr als Vorhalle, sondern als Vorhof zur

Hölle bezeichnet.

Das einzig Positives war, dass die Luft langsam klarer wurde. Die Dämpfe zogen wohl ab... nur wohin? Durch die Türen?

Unwahrscheinlich. Diese hatte starke Schutzzauber gehabt und war sicherlich noch intakt. Und einer der Standard

Schutzzauber gegen Meuchelmord war die Kontrolle der Luftzugänge, nachdem im 17 Jahrhundert es mal ein Irrer durch

Giftgas versuchte.

Zudem hatte Voldemort die vergangenen Sekunden sicherlich wahrgenommen, um diese offensichtlichen

Fluchtmöglichkeiten auszuschalten oder dort tödliche Fallen zu installieren. Wahrscheinlich erwartete er ihn sogar

persönlich an einem der zwei Ausgänge. Mit Voldemorts eindeutig besseren Zaubern und seiner ineffektiven Todesmagie

war zumindest auf der Entfernung und bei solch schlechten Sichtverhältnissen stark im Nachteil. Er musste sich also

unberechenbar verhalten, sonst wäre es wie das tödliche Spiel zwischen Katze und Maus... und er weigerte sich, derart

einfach sich geschlagen zu geben!

Und der Abzugsweg der Dämpfe waren sein Ticket zu einem neuen Kampfort, wo die Wahrscheinlichkeiten wieder

ausgeglichener waren. Es musste ein Fenster geben, oder seine Explosionen hatten ein Loch in der Mauer erzeugt. Nur

war das wirklich seine Chance? Was wenn es zu klein war, er sich irrte oder ein versteckter Ventilator diesen Effekt

erzeugte?

Er musste es wagen, es war nur noch eine Sache von Sekunden, bis Voldemort ihn gefunden hatte. Mit dem stärksten

Kühlungszauber den erkannte, so wie mit mehreren Schutzzaubern gegen Hitze an seinen Schuhen sprang er mitten in

die dicken, undurchdringlichen Schwaden hinein. Es war ein Flug durch grau-gelbes Nichts, während hinter ihm ein

Krachen verriet, dass der Kronleuchter nicht mehr in einem Stück existierte.

Dann zischte ein lila Fluch an seinem Ohr vorbei. Voldemort hatte ihn entdeckt! Vor ihm erschien die inzwischen schwarz

verfärbte Wand, an der er sich abfederte und nach unten glitt, wieder aus dem Sichtfeld des Dunklen Lords. Wo war nur

sein Fluchtweg?!

Seine Füße berührten den heißen und alles andere als festen Boden flüchtig, da sah er es plötzlich ein paar Meter

entfernt. Tatsächlich hatte sein Zauber eine Lücke in die Wand gerissen. Ohne ein weiteres Zögern sprang er erneut,

dieses mal in den unbekannten Raum hinein. Instinktiv rollte er sich ab und war bereits wieder in Kampfposition, bevor er

sich umsah.

Er war wieder mitten in der Versammlungshalle, wo das pure Chaos herrschte. Die Explosionen und die Dämpfe hatten

viele das schlimmste ahnen lassen. Auf den Rängen standen, und rannten die Zauberer und Hexen in dem verzweifelten

Versuch durch einen der Ausgänge zu fliehen. Nicht wenige warfen ihm Blicke voller Angst zu und einige wichen sogar

von den Türen wieder weg, nur um zwischen sich und Letifer einen größeren Abstand zu erreichen. Die Leibwächter

schienen ratlos, bis die ersten ihre Zauberstäbe auf die einzige bekämpfbare Gefahr richteten – Letifer.

Dieser beobachtete sie genau. Ein einziger Fluch in seine Richtung und er würde seiner Todesmagie freien Lauf lassen.

Er hatte nun wirklich nicht die Zeit mit diesen trainierten Dummköpfen über sein Gefahrenpotenzial zu diskutieren,

immerhin duellierte er sich gerade mit Voldemort!

Die Vorsitzende hatte zum Glück einen kühlen Kopf behalten und mehrere versteckte Dachfenster geöffnet, um die

Dämpfe abziehen zu lassen. Ihre eigene Sicherheit ignorierend, kam sie energisch auf ihn zu:

„Was geht hier vor, Mr. Letifer?!"

„Bleiben Sie zurück!", rief er und errichtete gekonnt einen Schildzauber, an dem auch gleich ein Fluch abprallte. Es war

kein besonders starker, er hatte nur den Zweck Letifers Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf die Hauptperson zu lenken.

Lord Voldemort erschien mit reparierter Kleidung und ohne ein sichtbares Anzeichen von Verletzungen aus den

Dampfschwaden. Nur an seinem Umhang züngelte eine kleine Flamme, die schließlich erstarb. Insgesamt sah er um

einiges besser aus als Letifer, dessen Schuhe rauchten.

Aber das war es nicht, was alle Anwesenden in fassungsloses Erstaunen stürzte. Nein, es war die Tatsache, dass er

ohne Hilfsmittel gute fünf Meter über der Erde schwebte und den Anwesenden nur ein verächtliches Lächeln schenkte.

Diese kleine Demonstration seiner Macht vor der Welt sagte mehr über ihn aus als seine komplette Rede zuvor. Er hatte

den Titel Lord mehr als nur verdient. Unter diesen kleinlichen Zauberern war er ein König in der Magie! Mit einer kleinen

Bewegung seiner Zauberstabhand näherte er sich elegant dem Marmorboden und setzte nur fünf Meter vor Letifer auf.

Sie musterten sich mit unverhohlener Abneigung, aber keiner sagte etwas.

Der komplette Saal wagte es nicht auch nur mit einem Laut diese Sekunden zu stören, in denen die beiden

Kontrahenten pausierten. Selbst die Vorsitzende war ein wenig zurückgewichen und errichtete vorsorglich bereits ein

Schutzschild. Diese zwei Zauberer waren unberechenbar und sich fürchtete um die Leben der Gäste. Aber es gab

nichts, was sie tun konnte, außer den Leibwächtern warnende Blicke zu zuwerfen. Deren Einmischung hätte alles nur

noch schlimmer gemacht, denn im Gegensatz zu den meisten hatte sie sehr wohl bemerkt, dass jedes Mitglied der

Föderation, sowie Armin von Fraternia, noch anwesend war und abwartend auf ihren Präsidenten sahen. Das waren

Krieger und sie zweifelte kaum daran, dass sie ohne ein Zögern die Bodyguards angreifen würden.

Sie konnte nur zu Merlin und jedem bekannten Gott der Magie beten, dass die Vernunft zumindest heute siegen würde...

und anscheinend wurden ihre Gebete erhört:

„Es sieht so aus, als könnten wir unser Duell nicht ohne schwere Verluste beenden...", meinte Letifer mit einem Blick auf

die Politiker. „Wir sollten es verschieben."

Voldemort sah unwillig auf die störenden Menschen. Letifer hatte recht, keiner von ihnen konnte es sich leisten, die

Regierenden und Abgeordneten sämtlicher Länder dieser Welt an einem einzigen Tag zu ermorden.

„Der Vertrag ist gültig.", sagte er also stattdessen. „Hogwarts ist mein."

„Wenn du es erobern kannst, ja." Letifer ließ ihn nicht aus den Augen.

„Letifer..." Er machte einen Schritt ihn zu. „Das nächste mal, wenn wir uns sehen, wird nichts und niemand mehr unser

Duell unterbrechen und dann werde ich dich töten!" Mit diesen Worten ging er an Letifer ohne ein weiteres Wort vorbei,

zu einem der Ausgänge.

„Ich freue mich auf diesen Tag...", erwiderte der Halbvampir lächelnd, als sie auf einer Höhe waren. Er drehte sich nicht

um. Dennoch konnte er hören, wie hinter ihm die Menschenmassen vor Voldemort flohen.

Kurz vor der Tür blieb der Dunkle Lord nochmals stehen und sah zu der Vorsitzenden: „Großbritannien wird für den

Schaden in der Vorhalle zahlen."

Ohne in irgendeiner Weise aufgehalten zu werden, verließ Lord Voldemort die 1378 Hauptversammlung der

Internationalen Gemeinschaft. Sobald er verschwunden war, shiftete auch Letifer hinaus, daraufhin brach das absolute

Chaos aus.

Dieser Tag würde ohne Zweifel in die Geschichtsbücher eingehen.

Stunden später feierte die Föderation ihren ersten offiziellen Auftritt, sowie die Tatsache, dass mehrere Länder, trotz des

Duells, Interesse an einer Zusammenarbeit im Handelsbereich verlauten ließen.

Nur Japan ging einen Schritt weiter und fragte an, ob Vertreter der Föderation sie bei den Verhandlungen mit den Youkai,

welche in Japan ein eigenes, riesiges Territorium besaßen, unterstützen könnten. Hamelie und Jafael, welche dieses

Gespräch führten, ließen deutlich positive Zeichen fallen, stellten allerdings auch klar, dass zu erst einmal die Probleme

mit dem Dunklen Lord gelöst werden mussten. Der japanische Minister zeigte äußerstes Verständnis dafür, immerhin

hatte er den Kampf noch sehr frisch im Gedächtnis.

Doch nicht alle waren froh und erleichtert:

„Musstest du dich mit Voldemort duellieren?", fragte Remus Lupin Stunden später gereizt. Er war mit Letifer alleine in

den Wald neben dem Lager gegangen, um einige Minuten alleine mit ihm sprechen zu können. Sie taten das immer,

wenn es um ihre Gemeinsamkeit, die Potters, ging.

„Ich hatte keine Wahl, er griff mich zu erst an", verteidigte sich der junge Halbvampir. „Außerdem lief es doch insgesamt

ganz gut, wenn man von Details wie geschmolzenen Vorhallen absieht. Wir haben die Zentauren im Verbotenen Wald in

Sicherheit und sind nun auf der Welt bekannt."

„Stimmt. Wir sind als bekannt als 'die Föderation mit den guten Vorsätzen, aber mit dem etwas verrückten Präsidenten'.",

sagte der Werwolf ironisch. „Sicherlich war das unser Traumziel."

„Es hätte schlimmer kommen können. Und du hast es wundervoll verstanden, dass Duell so hinzustellen, als wäre es

eine Folge von unserer missglückten Zusammenarbeit in den Monaten davor."

„Mag sein." Remus seufzte. Er ahnte, dass diese Diskussion kein Ende nehmen würde. In gewissen Ansichten war

Letifer nun mal jung und stur. So beschloss er zum eigentlichen Thema vorzustoßen:

„Du hast den Orden mit den Lily und James ausgeliefert. Wir wissen beide, dass von heute an die Schutzschirme

bestenfalls noch zwei Tage halten werden."

Es lag keine Anschuldigung in den Worten, sie waren reine Fakten. Dennoch sah Letifer ihn nicht an, als er antwortete:

„Ja, aber sie haben ihr Schicksal selbst gewählt... Wir sollten nicht um sie trauern."

Daraufhin erwiderte der Werwolf nichts mehr. Es kehrte Stille in dem dunklen Wald ein, selbst die Tiere schienen wo

anderes ihre Nahrung zu suchen. Wie dunkle Schatten saßen die zwei Verräter der Potters auf dem umgestürzten Baum

und sahen zurück ins beleuchtete Lager aus dem Lachen und fröhliche Rufe herüber klangen. Sie waren wie aus einer

anderen Welt. Einer Welt, der diese beiden so viele Opfer gebracht haben...

Opfer, denen sie für einige Momente gedachten.

Vielleicht eine Frage vorweg, welche bei diesem Kapitel auftauchen könnte:

Warum KANN Voldemort mal so einfach sich als legitimen Herrscher einsetzen lassen?

Antwort: Weil er der Herrscher ist. Weil er den Bügerkrieg gegen ein korruptes System (und das war das Ministerium,

welches ja auch von der Internationalen Gemeinschaft unterstützt wurde) gewonnen hat und nun "anscheinend" die

Unterstützung der Bevölkerung hat.

Er könnte dies durch Umfragen (gefälscht), durch Zahlen wie viele Leute seine Herrschaft als Todesser unterstützen

wollen, oder durch die Verbesserungen im Alltag der Zauberer belegen. Diese Zahlen können auf vielen Wegen

gefälscht, verdreht, etc. werden.

In der Realität kann man dies z.B. an Russland sehen. Demokratie? Pressefreiheit? Weit gefehlt. Dennoch unternimmt

im Grunde niemand etwas gegen Putin, da er den Schein wahrt.

Im Buch 7 ist es übrigens noch extremer. Dort gewinnt Voldemort, lässt aber eine "Puppe" regieren. Warum? Weil ihm

dann niemand etwas anhaben kann. Er ist als Krimineller gesucht, aber er "herrscht" ja nicht, sondern dieser Zauberer...

welcher untem Imperius ist. Ich nehme an, dass ist auch der Grund, warum in HP die Nachtbarländer (Frankreich, Irland,

etc.) nicht eingreifen. Sie könnten schlichtweg nichts illegales, schlechtes nachweisen, was als Kriegsgrund ausgereicht

hätte.

Soviel dazu. Zum Kapitel selber:

Es ist sehr lang, aber ich wollte alles noch in einem Kapitel haben, da es einfach zusammen gehört.

Ich bin eigentlich recht zufrieden damit, weil man zum erstenmal Voldemorts reale Stärke im Duell einschätzen kann. Ich

habe mich bemüht die Politik so interessant und kurz wie möglich zu gestalten, aber es waren dennoch viele Seiten. Ich

hoffe, bei denen ist niemand eingeschlafen. ^^

Eine Lieblingsstelle habe ich nicht direkt, obwohl ich einige Szenen recht lustig finde...

Einige Leute haben mich gefragt, ob Leute sterben werden und ob es ein Happy-End wird im Sinne von Band 7 Epilog.

Sterben? Ja. 3 Personen (die Interessant sind) sterben noch definitiv, ohne Letifer bzw. Voldemort dazu zu zählen.

Happy End? Man könnte es ein Happy-End nennen... allerdings sah ich den Epilog bei Familienkrieg schon als reines

Happy-End an und das Ende hier wird deutlich düsterer...

Das nächste Kapitel trägt noch keinen Titel, bisher schienen alle zu viel zu verraten:

Es geht größtenteils um Ron und John, welche durch Paris irren, um ihren Portschlüssel zu bekommen und dabei auf

verschiedene Probleme stoßen. Voldemort beginnt die Bannkreise von Hogwarts zu senken und Letifer nimmt sich frei.

Es wird wahrscheinlich entweder Ende nächster Woche, oder erst nach Weihnachten kommen. Dazwischen ist es bei

mir mal wieder zu turbulent.

bye

PS: Das Kapitel wurde ebenfalls nicht gebetat. Eventuellen Fehlerfindern, die mich auf diese aufmerksam machen, bin

ich immer dankbar.

**Teil IV: Die Illusion von Frieden**

Ich wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen! Ich bin sicher, dass einige Leser "endlich" sagen... ^^

61. Die Illusion von Frieden

Meradin betrachtete den Sommernachtshimmel über sich. Die Wochen, seit dem er das letzte gründliche Gespräch mit

seinem jüngsten Sohn geführt hatte, waren wie im Flug vergangen. Er hatte einfach zu viel zu tun gehabt. Jetzt, seit dem

Voldemort England regierte, war sein Clan jeden Tag auf neue Gesetze gestoßen. Zudem hatte es Revierstreitigkeiten

mit anderen Vampiren gegeben, sowie Todesser welche seinen Kinder unvermittelt auflauerten...

Es waren schwere Zeiten für den Clan Armand, aber zum Glück hatten sie bis jetzt außer Richard niemanden verloren.

Er konnte nur hoffen, dass dies so bleiben würde... Aber wer konnte schon die Zukunft lesen?

Sich von seinen trüben Gedanken losreißend, drehte er sich um und ging ins Zelt zurück. Dort wartete ein weiterer

Vampir mit einem viel sagenden Lächeln. Meradin ahnte, dass alles glatt gelaufen war, fragte aber trotzdem: „Und?"

„Ich habe es geschafft. Ein bisschen hier und da gedreht, aber es wird funktionieren...", erklärte Simon fröhlich mit etwas

Stolz in seiner Stimme. „Niemand wird ihn vermissen."

„Gut gemacht.", lobte der alte Vampir. „Dann bis in eine Woche..."

„Viel Spaß."

„Danke." Meradin shiftete aus dem Zelt direkt ans andere Ende des Lagers. Es war eine Verschwendung von Blutmagie,

welche normalerweise vermieden wird, aber er wollte nicht mehr warten. Fast einen Monat hatten die Vorbereitungen

gedauert, um jetzt ihre Vollendung zu erleben.

Er stand vor dem Truppenübungsplatz. Hier waren Dutzende Vampire versammelt, welche unter der Anleitung Letifers

gerade ihre Zauberstabmagie übten. Sie hatte sich schon sehr verbessert, waren aber immer noch Meilen von einem

wahren Zauberer entfernt. Er bezweifelte, dass die Vampire dieses Level je erreichen würden, aber dennoch war ein

Zauberstab ein nicht zu unterschätzender Vorteil im Kampf.

Meradin von Armand sah nochmals hoch zum Mond. Mit einem Jahrtausend alten Können las er die Zeit ab. Gleich

würde das Training enden.

Tatsächlich entließ Letifer seine Schüler, nachdem er sie nochmals zum Üben ermahnt hatte. Als der Platz leer war, ging

der junge Halbvampir zu dem stillen Schatten am Rand, und winkte ihn stumm zum Wald.

Meradin hätte fast erfreut gelächelt. Sein Sohn wollte alleine mit ihm sprechen, nicht über militärisches, obwohl er nicht

ahnen konnte, warum er hergekommen war. Anscheinend hatte Letifer ihn vermisst.

Sie gingen zielstrebig auf einen Baumstamm zu und setzten sich. Hier im Wald war es am sichersten. Ihre

übermenschlichen Sinne funktionierten am Besten in der Nacht und würden jeden Spion sofort verraten.

Letifer seufzte und zog seine Kapuze nach hinten. Besorgt registrierte der Vampir, dass er müde und gestresst aussah.

Seine Haut war unnatürlich blass, selbst für einen Halbvampir und er schien dünner geworden zu sein... Meradins

Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als das Kind aufsah und er in den tiefen grünen Augen eine Bitte las:

„Vater..."

Ohne weiter zu Zögern nahm Meradin ihn in den Arm und mit einem Schlag wurde ihm bewusst wie zierlich und klein

sein Sohn war. Wie hatte er Letifer so lange alleine lassen können? Sicher, es war Letifer, aber er war immer noch ein

Vampirbaby, ein Kind. Schuldgefühle schlichen sich in ihm hoch, die nur durch die Gewissheit, dass er dies ändern

würde, im Zaum gehalten wurde.

Vorsichtig biss er sich in die Zunge und drehte den Kopf von Letifer in die richtige Position. Sanft legte er seine Lippen

auf die von Letifer, welcher seine automatisch ein wenig öffnete.

Letifers Augen weiteten sich, als er begriff, dass sein Vater ihn füttern wollte. Bevor er es richtig begriff, floss auch schon

das Blut in seinen Mund und er schluckte es gierig. Es war so voller Macht, voller Magie, wie nichts was er sonst ihn

seinem Leben gegessen hatte. Er spürte wie sein Körper mehr wollte und tat ihm gerne diesen Gefallen. Warum hatte er

nicht bemerkt, dass er so durstig war? Hatte ihn seine Arbeit dermaßen vereinnahmt?

Wahrscheinlich ja. Aber dies war nun nebensächlich. Die Spannung der letzten Wochen fiel von ihm ab und er schmiegte

sich tiefer in die warme, sichere Umarmung. Es tat gut derart körperlich zu erfahren, dass es Wesen gab, die in ihm

mehr als nur einen Heeresführer sahen...

Und niemand außer Meradin liebte ihn mit all seinen Schwächen und Geheimnissen, mit all seinen Sünden als Sohn, als

Kind... Niemand. Und für diese tiefe Liebe, liebte ihn der Halbvampir mit all seiner Seele zurück.

Meradin beendete die Fütterung, als er bemerkte, dass sein eigener Bluthaushalt inzwischen sehr tief lag. Mit

gerunzelter Stirn sah er zu Letifer, welcher die Augen geschlossen hatte und friedlich in seinem Schoß lag:

„Wann hat du das letzte Mal Blut getrunken?"

„Ich weiß es nicht... es war immer soviel zu tun.", gab Letifer leise zu. „Ich hatte keine Zeit auf die Jagd zu gehen und

wollte nicht wie die anderen Vampire Blut holen."

„Du achtest also immer noch darauf, dass niemand weiß, dass du ein Halbvampir bist.", stellte Meradin fest. „Aber du

musst trinken. Und du solltest auch einige Aufgaben abgegeben. Zum Beispiel dieses Zauberstab-Training, es gibt

sicherlich andere, welche das machen können."

„Sicher. Aber niemanden sonst gehorchen die Vampire ohne Machtkämpfe."

Das war wahr... „Dennoch solltest du eine Pause machen."

„Das geht nicht, sie brauchen mich..."

„Ich habe mich bei Simon erkundigt und er meinte, dass momentan nichts Dringendes anliegt. Der Dunkle Lord ignoriert

uns im Moment für den Orden, die Internationale Gemeinschaft hat sich an die Föderation gewöhnt und das Lager würde

nicht ins Chaos stürzen, nur weil du ein paar Tage fehlst." Er wartete auf einen Widerspruch, aber Letifer schwieg. Hatte

der junge Halbvampir etwa eingesehen, dass dies die Wahrheit war? Oder hatte ihn die Erwähnung des Ordens an

dessen bevorstehende Vernichtung erinnert? „Zudem ist in nur fünf Tagen dein 18 Geburtstag. Du solltest ihn feiern."

„Ich bin mitten in einem Krieg und soll meinen Geburtstag feiern?", fragte Letifer ungläubig.

„Ja. Und du sollst dir frei nehmen." Meradin sah ihn ernst an. „Ich habe bereits alles in die Wege geleitet. Noch heute

verlässt du England, um an einer politischen Debatte in Fraternia teilzunehmen, wie die Föderation dort ihren Sitz

stärken kann. Armin hat sich bereit erklärt, bei Anfrage diese Angaben zu bestätigen..."

Letifer hatte sich abrupt aufgerichtet und starrte nun seinen Vater an. „Ihr habt was?!"

„Für dich Urlaub genommen." Meradin grinste. „Du kannst übrigens einen Freund mitnehmen, wenn du möchtest. Ich bin

als Reiseleiter natürlich auch dabei."

„Oh." Der Halbvampir wusste nicht, ob er wütend oder dankbar sein sollte. Er konnte hier nicht weg, oder? Anscheinend

doch. Und wohin? „Wohin gehen wir?"

„Erstmal nach Fraternia. Du musst deine Waffen unbedingt inspizieren und neu schleifen lassen. Während das

geschieht, können wir ein paar Städte besuchen..." Meradin stand auf. „Ich bin sicher, dir wird das gefallen."

Irgendwie hatte Letifer das Gefühl, dass er ihm hier jegliche Wahlmöglichkeiten genommen worden waren. Er war ja nur

der Präsident der Föderation, der Anführer einer Armee... und der Sohn seines Vaters. Ein tiefer Seufzer entkam seinen

Lippen:

„Wann ist die Abreise?"

„In einer Stunde in deinem Zelt."

Nur zehn Minuten später wanderte Letifer alleine durchs Lager. Wen sollte er mitnehmen? Einen Freund. Leichter

gesagt, als getan. Zuerst müsste dieser seine wahre Identität kennen, Zeit haben einfach so wegzugehen und natürlich

überhaupt wollen...

Er blieb stehen und sah zum Sternenhimmel. War er wirklich derart alleine, dass er nicht wusste, wen er mitnehmen

konnte? Hatte er denn keinerlei wahren Freunde? Er biss sich auf die Lippen und ging zu seinem Zelt.

Eine halbe Stunde später war er fertig mit Packen und dachte nochmals nach. Wen konnte er, Letifer, auf eine Reise

mitnehmen? Dieses Gefühl der Einsamkeit verließ ihn nicht. Freunde... konnte er die Armeeführer, Hamelie, Armin und

Remus wirklich als Freunde bezeichnen? Zudem konnten sie nicht weg. Ron und Hermine? Unmöglich. Ebenso Viktor,

John, Rose... es blieb nur eine Person übrig, eine einzige. Und die würde nicht mit Letifer in den Urlaub gehen, sondern

bestenfalls mit Harry Potter...

Paranoid wie er war, wob er um sein eigenes Zelt mehrere Schutzzauber, bevor er den Umhang auszog. Flink schlüpfte

er in eine Hose, Hemd und eine Umhang, alles in schwarz. Dann verließ er das Zelt. Mit jedem Schritt stieß seine

Nervosität. Er verstand das nicht. Nur weil er etwas fragen wollte? Aber es war ihm wichtig, wichtiger als er es sich

selber eingestehen wollte. Dass er zumindest einen Freund hatte, der mit ihm in den Urlaub wollte... der mit ihm seinen

Geburtstag feiern wollte.

Leise betrat er das 'Familienzelt'. Hier schliefen alle Kinder mit ihren Mütter und Vätern, oder wer sonst gerade auf sie

aufpasste. Viele Ecken waren durch Vorhänge und Geräuschzauber abgetrennt, um etwas Privatsspähre zu erlauben.

Zielstrebig lief er auf einen der hinteren Abschnitte zu, er besaß die Nummer 34. Er hoffte sehr, dass Neville da war...

Er blieb vor dem Vorhang stehen, hinter dem er nichts erkennen konnte. Schlief er etwa? Kurz zögerte er, dann schob er

den Stoff beiseite.

Licht flutete ihm entgegen und er blinzelte mehrfach, bevor er überhaupt wieder ein paar Schemen sehen konnte.

Manchmal waren Vampiraugen eher von Nachteil. „Neville?"

„Oh... L-Harry!" Neville stand vor ihm und strahlte ihn regelrecht an. „Was bringt dich denn hier her?"

„Ähm..." Letifer sah sich um. Es war ein recht kleiner Raum auf dessen Boden Decken und viele Kissen verteilt waren. In

einer Ecke standen mehrere Dinge die Babys benötigten und in der anderen Ecke saß eine Frau, die ihn überrascht

anstarrte. Auf ihren Armen wiegte sie ein Bündel in und her, welches er erst auf den zweiten Blick als Baby erkannte.

Sein Patensohn Daniel hingegen spielte in einer anderen Ecke lautstark mit Holzklötzen und schien sich durch den

Besuch nicht stören zu lassen.

„Ich dachte, du schläfst schon..."

Neville lächelte müde. „Schön wär's. Aber da Daniel ein halber Albe ist, mag er die Nacht viel mehr als normale Kinder..."

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sah zu der Frau. „Oh! Du kennst sie ja noch gar nicht! Das ist Maria Williamson mit ihrer

Tochter Tamora. Ihr Mann war Auror, deshalb wurden ihre Kinder ermordet, und sie gefangen genommen. Ihr Mann starb

aber bereits am nächsten Tag, weshalb sie als Erpressungsmittel nutzlos wurde. Maria kam danach zu den Vampiren, da

diese anscheinend gerade das Blut von schwangeren Frauen bevorzugten und..." Er stoppte, da ihm bewusst wurde,

wieviel Privates er gerade ausgeplaudert hatte und vor allem wie die Geschichte auf den Botschafter der Vampire wirken

könnte. „Ähm, nichts gegen Vampire, aber..."

Letifer schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich verstehe schon." Hinter sich ließ er den Vorhang zufallen und ging zu der Frau, um sich

neben sie zu setzen. Hoffend, dass er ein freundliches Gesicht macht, streckte er ihr die Hand entgegen: „Harry von

Armand, angenehm."

Sie sah ihn misstrauisch an, nahm aber die Hand. „Armand? Wie der Vampirclan?"

„Ja." Er sagte nichts weiter dazu. Es brauchten nicht alle wissen, dass er ein Halbvampir oder ein Potter war. Doch er

wollte sie zumindest etwas beruhigen: „Ich bin seit einiger Zeit mit Neville befreundet, schon bevor er hier her kam."

„Verstehe." Sie entspannte sich etwas, wofür Letifer froh war. Anscheinend vertraute sie den Vampiren nicht vollkommen,

obwohl sie offensichtlich seit mehreren Monaten mit ihnen zusammenlebte. Man konnte es verstehen.

Letifer erinnerte sich daran, dass er unter Zeitdruck stand. „Neville, ich möchte dich um einen Gefallen bitten..."

Neville, welcher gerade verhindert hatte, dass Daniel eines der Holzklötzchen ist, sah verblüfft auf: „Welchen? Du weißt,

ich möchte nicht den Orden oder so..."

„Nein, es ist etwas völlig anderes!"

„Oh, gut." Seine Neugier war nun offensichtlich. „Was dann?"

„Ähm, wie du vielleicht weißt, habe ich in fünf Tagen Geburtstag. Und mein Vater, Meradin, möchte, dass ich etwas Spaß

habe..." Er verzog das Gesicht. „Und hat mich auf Urlaub geschickt. Ich soll einen Freund mitbringen, und wollte fragen,

ob du vielleicht möchtest?"

Letifer hätte beinahe die Luft angehalten, als er die Frage äußerte. Was, wenn er nein sagte? Er hatte niemanden sonst,

den er fragen konnte...

Neville sah ihn mit offenem Mund an. „Ich?" Er schloss ihn und schien nachzudenken. „Was ist mit Daniel?"

„Darum kümmere ich mich. Hamelie schuldet mir eh noch einen Gefallen..."

Neville schien wenig überzeugt, da meldete sich die dritte im Raum zu Wort. Letifer hatte sie schon fast vergessen

gehabt:

„Ich kümmere mich gerne auch um Daniel.", sagte Maria Williamson lächelnd. „Er ist ein süßer Junge."

„Danke.", sagte der junge Zauberer und entspannte sich. „Unter diesem Umständen komme ich natürlich gerne mit."

„Super." Letifer stand erleichtert auf. Innerlich freute er sich wie ein junges Kind. Statt aber seine Freude zu zeigen, sah

er zu der Frau: „Danke für Ihre Hilfe. Wenn ich mal etwas für Sie tun kann, melden Sie sich bei Simon. Er wird es

weiterleiten."

Maria Williamson blinzelte. Nickte aber trotzdem. Sie fand diesen Jugendlichen irgendwie seltsam. War er überhaupt ein

Vampir? Er musste es sein, aber... er war so menschlich und sicherlich ein guter Freund von Neville, welchen sie bisher

fast immer nur einsam erlebt hatte. Deswegen hatte sie auch das Angebot gemacht, bevor sie überhaupt nachgedacht

hatte. Und wer weiß, vielleicht konnte sie die Hilfe mal brauchen... immerhin war er von DEM Vampirclan Armand.

Sie sah zu, wie Neville sich von Daniel verabschiedete und er mit seinem Freund hinaus ging. Maria wiegte ihre kleine

Tochter weiter, welche tief eingeschlafen war. Sie war süß, aber ihr Anblick erinnerte sie immer an ihre verlorene

Familie...

Letifer und Neville schafften es gerade noch rechtzeitig ins Zelt. Meradin wartete bereits und er Halbvampir nahm noch

schnell sein Gepäck. Neville erstarrte:

„Ich habe vergessen zu packen!"

Sein Freund sah zu ihm und grinste: „Keine Sorge, dann kaufen wir dir halt etwas."

„Aber...", wollte Neville protestieren, da wurde aber bereits seine Hand genommen und auf den Portschlüssel gelegt,

welcher sich auch prompt aktivierte.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Paris. Frankreichs wirtschaftliches, politisches und kulturelles Zentrum, die Stadt der Liebe. Es war früher Vormittag, die

Menschen waren gerade erst erwacht, aber es gab welche, die waren bereits seit Stunden auf den Beinen.

Ron und John standen ein wenig verloren in der riesigen Stadt. Ratlos, wo sie gerade waren, suchten sie erfolglos nach

irgendeinem bekannten Tourismuszeichen. Der Güterzug hatte mehrere Kilometer vorm Bahnhof angehalten, doch war

um das Gelände um sie herum bereits dich bebaut, ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie bereits nahe dem Kern von Paris waren.

Den Rest des Weges waren sie hier her gelaufen, erleichtert, endlich sich wieder die Beine vertreten zu können. Doch

bereits jetzt stießen sie wieder auf weitere Schwierigkeiten.

John musste zugeben, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, wie es weitergehen sollte. Williamson war in seinem Brief einfach

davon ausgegangen, dass er den Weg zu den magischen Bezirken von Paris kannte. Dies war ein Irrtum und nun stand

der Junge hilflos in der Großstadtprärie... Er selbst hatte gehofft früher oder später auf einen Zauberer zu treffen, aber in

den Menschenmassen war die Wahrscheinlichkeit dafür sehr gering.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte er ein wenig verunsichert seinen Begleiter. Dieser war in den letzten Tagen sehr

schweigsam gewesen.

„Mmh..." Ron sah sich um. „Ich brauche eine Karte, dann kann ich uns vielleicht weiterhelfen."

Erleichtert nickte John, wenigstens hatte er jetzt wieder einen Strohalm an den er sich klammern konnte. „An einem

Zeitungskiosk ist sicherlich eine Karte erhältlich..."

„Welche wir nicht bezahlen können.", schloss der Rothaarige. „Wir werden sie stehlen müssen."

„Stehlen?!"

„Ja, oder hast du eine bessere Idee?"

Die hatte John nicht und so folgte er ihm weiter in die Straßen hinein. Links und rechts tauchten hohe Wohnhäuser auf

und je weiter sie kamen, desto mehr Geschäfte wurden es. Anscheinend drangen sie langsam ins Zentrum vor.

Schließlich kamen sie tatsächlich zu einem Zeitungsgeschäft.

Ron bedeutete dem Jüngeren draußen zu warten und ging hinein. Nur ein paar Minuten später kam er mit der Karte

wieder hinaus.

„Hast du bezahlt?", fragte John leise.

Ron schüttelte den Kopf. „Ein Verwirrzauber. Er wird denken, dass er die Karte verlegt hat."

Dem jungen Potter war diese Methode gar nicht recht, aber er sagte nichts. Zudem war ja dem Verkäufer kein wirklich

großer Schaden entstanden und sie brauchten die Karte dringend... Sein schlechtes Gewissen verschwand aber nicht.

Auf einer einsamen Bank neben einem Kinderspielplatz fanden sie ihren Standpunkt heraus. Sie waren wirklich nicht

weit vom Zentrum entfernt. Suchend glitten Rons Augen weiter über die Karte, bis er den Finger an einen Punkt legte:

„Da müssen wir hin."

John las die Stelle, konnte aber nichts besonderes erkennen. „Bist du sicher?"

„Ja. Ich war dort bereits einmal..." Ron schien zu zögern, fügte dann aber hinzu: „Mit Hermine und ihren Eltern. Sie

machten eine Frankreich-Rundreise und ich durfte sie begleiten."

John nicke nur, unsicher, was er darauf antworten sollte. Hermine war bei dem Rothaarigen mehr als nur ein sensibles

Thema. Doch glücklicherweise schien Ron gar keine Antwort zu erwarten, sondern stand auf.

„Gehen wir. Das dürfte gut eine Stunde Fußmarsch sein."

„Okay."

Auf dem Weg reihte sich Haus an Haus, Park an Bank und Auto an Auto. Paris kam ihm langweilig und eintönig vor, wie

eine Stadt der sämtliche Farbe genommen worden war. Aber vielleicht war es auch nur unfair die Winkelgasse mit den

Muggelbezirken von Paris zu vergleichen...

Gerade als er eine Pause für einen schnellen Imbiss vorschlagen wollte, blieb Ron stehen. John sah sich um und

entdeckte ein altes Theater, welches offensichtlich mit viel Liebe in Stand gehalten wurde.

„Ist es..."

„Ja." Der Rothaarige ging auf eine alte, schwere Drehtür zu. „Dies ist der Eingang, deshalb sollten wir sie gemeinsam

betreten."

Das taten sie auch. Gemeinsam drehten sie eines der Viertel der Drehtür, bis sie genau zwischen Eingang und Ausgang

waren. In dem Moment zog Ron seinen Zauberstab und berührte damit eine Zeichnung am Holz rechts von ihnen.

John gab zu, dass ihm unter normalen Umständen diese Zeichnung nie aufgefallen wäre. Das Holz war dunkel und die

Zeichnung stellte einen dunkelroten, beeindruckenden Drachen dar, welcher im Laufe der Zeit verblasst war. Doch in

dem Moment, als der Zauberstab ihn berührte, wurde er lebendig und zwinkerte den beiden Jugendlichen schelmisch

zu. Dann breitete er die Flügel aus und schlug sie einmal kräftig.

Wind wehte durch die winzige Kabine und hätte John fast nach hinten gezwungen. Schützend blinzelte er ein, zweimal

und als er wieder sah, war dort nicht mehr die Wand mit dem Drachen, sondern ein Gang.

Ron atmete erleichtert aus: „Es ist noch alles so wie früher... Gehst du vor, John?"

„Sicher. Lumos!"

Mit dem Licht seines Zauberstabs wagte er sich in den dunklen Gang aus teurem, dunklen Holz hinein, welcher nach nur

wenigen Metern wieder endete. Zögerlich öffnete er die Tür und sah hinaus.

Vor ihm lag in all ihrem Glanz die magische Einkaufsgasse von Paris. Zauberer und Hexen gingen hin und her, kauften

im schönen Sommerwetter ein und erfreuten sich an kleinen und großen Zaubern am Straßenrand. Groß und deutlich

verkündeten die bunten Schilder über den Läden, was es zu kaufen gab und in den Auslagen wechselten die

Gegenstände von selbst in die beste Position vom Licht und den Menschen her. Irgendwo lachte ein Kind laut auf und

schon rannte durch die Menge eine ganze Schar an jungen Kindern...

John sah ihnen wehmütig hinterher. Er wünschte sich, wenn auch nur für einen Moment, seine Sorgen vergessen zu

können und einfach mitzurennen.

„Wie heißt die Frau, die wir finden müssen?", fragte der Rothaarige leise, bei weitem nicht so überwältigt von dem

Anblick wie John.

„Ähm, Charlize... Sie soll mit seltenen Gegenständen aus aller Welt handeln."

„Okay." Ron sah sich um und deutete auf eine Gastwirtschaft. „Fragen wir dort mal nach, ob sie uns weiterhelfen

können..."

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Tybalt Rosier legte fürsorglich eine Hand auf die Schulter des blonden Jungen, als dieser heftig zusammen zuckte, da

ein weiterer gellender Schrei durch die Gänge hallte. Seit Stunden ging es so und es schien kein Ende zu nehmen.

„Sie hat es sicher bald durchgestanden..."

„Meinen Sie?", fragte Draco nervös. „Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass sie solche Schmerzen haben wird!"

„Das ist nun mal der Lauf der Dinge, Draco. Selbst wir mit unserer Magie können die Schmerzen bei der Geburt kaum

lindern." Tybalt sah ihm fest in die Augen und lächelte. „Aber es lohnt sich."

Der Jüngere schwieg. Es sollte sich lohnen? Er hoffte es. Sehr viel länger würde er hier kaum herumstehen und die

Schreie seiner Mutter mit anhören können. Warum konnten Männer nicht mit hinein? Er war ihr Sohn! Und nun stand er

hier... allein mit Rosier als Begleitung und Beistand. Dieser hatte sich einfach selbst eingeladen, als er hörte, warum sich

Draco frei genommen hatte. Plötzlich war er im Gang gestanden und hatte seitdem mit ihm gewartet. Der junge Malfoy

war ihm dafür dankbarer, als er zugeben wollte.

Wieder ein Schrei, der dann auf einmal erstickt abbrach. Draco starrte zur Tür und Angst ergriff ihn. War etwas schief

gegangen?! Einem Impuls folgend, wollte er in das Schlafzimmer laufen, aber die feste Hand auf seiner Schulter hielt ihn

fest.

„Warte," befahl der Todesser und Draco gehorchte, wenn auch widerwillig.

Das Schweigen wurde unerträglich. Hatte er vorher die Schreie für schrecklich gehalten, so war dies einfach nur die

Hölle. Nicht wissend, was geschehen war, hilflos dabeistehen zu müssen...

Und dann ein neuer Schrei. Anders, eher quäckend, zögerlich... War das...?

„Sieht so aus, als würde dein Geschwisterchen der Welt gerade 'Hallo' sagen.", meinte Tybalt leise.

Jetzt riss sich Draco los und lief zu der Tür, welche aber bereits aufsprang, bevor er sie erreichte. Eine der Heilerinnen

stand in der Tür. Sie sah abgekämpft, aber glücklich aus. Ihr Blick fiel auf die zwei Männer:

„Es ist ein Mädchen!", verkündete sie und trat zur Seite. „Seid leise, die Mutter ist sehr erschöpft."

Langsam trat Draco ein. Das Schlafzimmer seiner Mutter war wie immer. Eine zweite Heilerin bereitete auf einem Tisch

gerade einen Trank vor und im Bett... lag seine Mutter mit einem kleinen Bündel im Arm. Die Anstrengungen waren ihr

deutlich anzusehen, aber sie wirkte voller Energie und Leben. Ihre Lippen umspielte das erste absolut glückliche Lächeln

seit Lucius Malfoys Tod und ihre himmelblauen Augen schienen sich von dem Menschlein in ihrem Arm gar nicht lösen

zu können.

Draco trat ans Bett heran: „Mutter?"

Narzissa sah auf und bedachte ihn mit dem gleichen Lächeln wie das Baby. „Darf ich dir vorstellen? Kapella Malfoy.

Kapella, dass ist dein großer Bruder."

Sie hielt ihm das Kind hin, und Draco sah zum erstenmal seine Schwester. Sie war klein, verschrumpelt und irgendwie

rot... Sie hatte keine Haare, hatte ihre Augen geschlossen und sah aus wie der Frieden selbst, als gäbe es keine Sorgen

in der Welt.

„Sie ist..." Ihm fehlten die Worte. So startete er einen zweiten Anlauf: „Sie ist... schön."

„Ja, das ist sie, nicht?", erwiderte Narzissa leise. „Zuerst war sie richtig unwillig herauszukommen, aber dann ging es

ganz schnell."

„Madam?" Eine der Heilerinnen trat ans Bett und hielt er ein Glas mit einer purpurnen Flüssigkeit hin. „Sie sollten noch

diesen Stärkungstrank trinken."

„Danke, Marianne."

Rosier, welcher bisher diese perfekte Familienszene vom Hintergrund her betrachtete, spürte wie an seinem Arm das

Dunkle Mal zu brennen begann. Sein Meister rief ihn. Er seufzte. Viel lieber wäre er hier geblieben, doch er hatte keine

Wahl. Auch er war nur ein Diener für den Dunklen Lord und musste gehorchen.

So trat er ans Bett, nahm elegant die freie Hand der bettlägrigen Mutter und küsste sie:

„Sie haben eine liebreizende Tochter bekommen, Mrs. Malfoy. Meinen Glückwunsch."

Narzissa, welche ihn anscheinend erst jetzt bemerkte, starrte ihn an. Dann fasste sie sich wieder und nickte leicht:

„Danke..."

Tybalt richtete sich wieder auf und lächelte. „Ich fürchte, ich muss euch bereits wieder verlassen. Draco, du hast für die

nächsten drei Tage frei, schließlich hast du hier einiges zu tun. Und Narzissa... ich darf dich doch so nennen?"

„Sicherlich." Sie sah ihn freundlich an. „Schließlich warst du früher immer nur Onkel Tybalt, der die Süßigkeiten und die

tollen Geschichten brachte."

Der Todesser nickte, auch wenn diese Worte ihm einen leichten Stich ins Herz versetzten. Soviel hatte sich seit diesen

friedlichen Tagen verändert... Sein Mal schmerzte noch deutlicher, anscheinend war der Dunkle Lord ungeduldig.

„Stimmt, es freut mich, dass du dich noch erinnerst! Ich wünsche dir gute Erholung, Narzissa. Du bist in meinem Haus

immer willkommen. Eine meiner Töchter hat gerade geheiratet und ich bin sicher, dass ihr euch wundervoll verstehen

werdet."

„Gerne.", erwiderte sie verblüfft. In den letzten Monaten hatte der Name Malfoy derart viele Schmähungen erhalten, dass

sie eine solche Geste nicht erwartet hatte.

„Dann auf Wiedersehen." Er nickte leicht den Kopf und verließ die Familienidylle der Malfoys, um sich erneut der

harschen Realität mit ihrem Krieg und dem Dunklen Lord zu stellen.

Tybalt seufzte. Nur noch Hogwarts... und dann war Frieden. Frieden, für den er solange gekämpft hatte, damit Familien

wie die Malfoys wieder ein Leben in Sicherheit führen konnten.

Nur noch Hogwarts...

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Es war ein schönes, altes Büro, welches dank Dumbledore immer noch viele hilfreiche und mächtige Gerätschaften

enthielt. Doch dafür hatte der junge Bulgare kein Auge. Stattdessen suchte er das größte Geheimnis von Dumbledore,

dessen Erkenntnis kurz vor seinem Tod. Was hatte da Dumbledore in Lucas, nein Harry, gesehen? Oder besser gesagt

wen?

Diese Frage ließ ihm keine Ruhe mehr. Viktor Krum konnte die ungeheuerliche Wahrheit beinahe schon aussprechen,

aber eben nur beinahe. So blieben Tausend Fragen und wenige mögliche Antworten...

Wer ist Lucas Turmkönig alias Harry Potter? Warum machte er in Durmstrang? Und was machte vor und nach

Durmstrang? Was war seine dritte Identität? Warum behauptete er, dass nur Voldemort ihn umbringen könnte?

Doch das waren nur die großen Fragen. Je länger er darüber nachgedacht hatte, desto mehr war ihm aufgefallen.

Warum konnte Harry so leicht töten? Hatte ihm das wirklich die Vampire beigebracht? Wie steht es mit seinen andere

Fähigkeiten, allen voran mit den Dunklen Künsten in denen die Vampire kaum die Besten waren? Warum war er mit

dieser Veelafrau namens Kamilla verheiratet? Wo und wann hatte er sie kennen gelernt? Und warum verschickte er

Briefe mit Letifers Raben?

Fragen über Fragen... seit Stunden versuchte er die Schutzzauber an Dumbledores brisantesten Akten zu durchbrechen

mit relativ gutem Erfolg, dank seiner Erfahrung als Archäologe in seltenen und mächtigen Flüchen. Doch bis jetzt war er

nur auf die ehemaligen Geld-Verwaltungsakten des Ordens gestoßen, auf Listen über die zivile Identität von Todesser

und Notizen möglicher Spione...

Viktor beschlich die Angst, dass Dumbledore nichts über Harry Potter aufgeschrieben hatte. Dem alten Zauberergenie

wäre dies durchaus zuzutrauen gewesen.

Mit einem tiefen Seufzer nahm er einen großen, braunen Umschlag aus dem Regal hervor und legte ihn auf den

Schreibtisch. Er war dick und Viktor bezweifelte, dass er auch nur irgendetwas über Harry enthalten würde. Das war

sicherlich wieder nur eine Verwaltungsakte und dieses mal auch noch eine dicke. Doch er musste sich durch alles

durcharbeiten, Krum wollte absolut nichts übersehen.

Fast eine halbe Stunde später war es soweit und endlich konnte er den Umschlag öffnen. Er zog über Hundert

Pergamentseiten heraus und stellte fest, dass einige extra gebunden waren. Diese legte er auf die Seite und wandte

sich dem großen Teil zu:

„Vampire und Werwölfe.", las er vor. „Ihre Clans und Verhältnisse... Klingt gut."

Etwas aufgeregt blätterte er die Seiten durch und fand eigentlich nichts. Das einzige interessante waren die

Informationen über den Clan Armand. Der Vampirclan von Harry war anscheinend hoch angesehen für die einzelnen

Fähigkeiten der Vampire, sowie für ihre relative friedliche Haltung. Allerdings war er auch so mächtig, dass er das

Zentrum Londons für sich beanspruchte... eine Position, die sicherlich nicht ohne Blut erkauft worden war.

Dann gab es noch spärliche Informationen über die Clanchefs, welche Zwillinge waren und ein paar Mitgliedern, aber

nichts über Harry.

Enttäuscht nahm er die Extra-Seiten in die Hand, die den wenig viel versprechenden Titel „Fährtensuche der

Führungsstruktur".

Doch kaum hatte er es aufgeschlagen, konnte er dem ganzen einen genaueren Namen geben: Es war die

Zusammenführung, was Albus Dumbledore über Letifer von Armand wusste, zudem alle Vermutungen.

Insgesamt war wenig bekannt. Letifer schien einfach aus dem Nichts mit Dominik Silberdegen aufgetaucht zu sein und

hatte einen rasanten Aufstieg in dem Widerstand in Fraternia hingelegt. Als die Fähigkeiten von der

geheimnisumwitterten Gestalt beschrieben wurden, stutzte er:

Meister des Schwertes und desDolches? Schnell, vermutete Heilungsfähigkeiten? Zauberstabmagie? Es klang fast nach

Harry, aber dieser hatte nie die Todesmagie.

Viktor grinste, als er endlich seine Vermutung beim Namen nennen konnte. War Harry etwa der Schüler von Letifer? Das

würde alles erklären!

Doch seine Theorie wurden nur eine Seite weiter, welche die Überschrift „Sozialkontakte" trug, über den Haufen

geworfen:

„Kamilla... war Letifers Frau?!", rief er laut aus. „Aber... Kamilla..."

In dem Moment überschlugen sich seine Gedanken und die unglaubliche Erkenntnis drängte sich ihm gerade zu auf.

Erschöpft ließ er sich in den Sessel fallen und starrte zur Decke:

„Unmöglich... absolut unmöglich... das Alter..." Nochmals las er sich die Fakten durch. „Es passt alles, aber..."

Was aber? Viktor schluckte und flüsterte: „Harry ist Letifer..."

Wieso hatte er es nicht früher gesehen? Er sah seinen Freund vor seinem innerem Auge und erinnerte sich an ihn. Er

hatte ihn als zurückhaltenden, teilweise schüchternen Jungen kennen gelernt. Jemand der in Durmstrang als weich und

beinahe unschuldig gewirkt hatte... Er hatte nicht einmal gewusst, wie man tanzt!

Aber dann war die andere Seite gewesen... Das Duell, da hatte Lucas Turmkönig plötzlich alles andere als weich

gewirkt. Und dann war da die Veela, die in abgeholt hatte, Kamilla... Es hatte ausgesehen wie eine glückliche, junge

Liebe.

Und später? Er dachte an das Spiel zurück, als Harry ihn um die Autogrammkarten für seine Geschwister bat und die

Geburtstagsfeier. Ein normaler Siebzehnjähriger, der in einer schwierigen Situation war, was hätte er mehr denken

sollen?

Jedoch... er erinnerte sich als er versprach, Harry, Lucas auch weiterhin als Freund zu sehen, selbst wenn er ein Mörder

wäre... Vielleicht war er zu blind gewesen. Aber er hatte es als Unsicherheit in dem Krieg, welcher fern von ihnen tobte,

angesehen.

Es folgte Hogwarts. Harry passte sich an, schien mit seinem Leben zurecht zu kommen, und eine erste Rivalität mit

Draco Malfoy zu entwickeln. Dieser trieb es zu weit, aber das Duell war relativ ausgeglichen, zumindest schien es so...

Und dann der Schock. Der Beweis, dass sie alle etwas übersehen hatten. Der Tod, nein, der Mord von Albus

Dumbledore... Es folgten John und Moodys Enthüllungen, mit dem tiefen Gefühl des Verrats, des Unverständnis und

paradoxer Weise der Sehnsucht ihn wiederzusehen.

Es kamen nur noch wenige Nachrichten über Harry, oder eher keine. Sie blieben in diesem Zustand des verstehen

Wollens, bis Harry wieder auftauchte. Der Bericht der Potters und von McGonagall war erschütternd und in einer

gewissen Weise traurig. Sie wussten, dass Harry keine Wahl hatte... oder hofften sie es nur?

Es endete in ihrer Suche und mit Nevilles Verschwinden. Bis der Brief kam...

Er schloss die Augen und spürte wie er zitterte. War er traurig, hysterisch? Der Bulgare wusste es nicht. Seine Gefühle

waren in einem einzigen Chaos, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich verletzt... aber auch triumphierend. Nach so langer Zeit

war er der Erste, nein der Zweite nach Dumbledore der die Wahrheit herausgefunden hatte!

Ein Grinsen hatte sich auf seinem Gesicht ausgebreitet.

Viktor Krum erstarrte, öffnete hektisch die Augen. Es war als hätte ihm jemand in Eiswasser getaucht, um ihn wieder in

die Realität zurück zu holen.

„Bei Merlin, was...?"

Etwas stimmte nicht. Irgendetwas... er spürte, dass er nicht mehr zitterte, aber das Gefühl... Ungläubig legte er seine

Hand an die kühle, starke Mauer und seine schlimmste Befürchtung war bestätigt: Hogwarts zitterte.

Irgendeine Macht schaffte es, die alte Schule zu erschüttern. Das konnte nicht sein, die Schutzzauber...! Die Erkenntnis

traf ihn: Die Bannkreise!

Er hechtete zum Fenster, während in ganz Hogwarts die Sirenen zu heulen begannen. Fassungslos sah er hinaus zum

Verbotenen Wald und dem Tor. Ein stärkeres Zittern durchlief das Schloss, doch Viktor nahm es kaum mehr war.

Zu fesselnd war der Anblick der geballten Macht der Dunklen Armee.

In ihrem Angesicht fühlte er sich klein, machtlos und sein Leben unbedeutend... ein Kieselstein in der Brandung des

riesigen Meeres.

Zwischen den Bäumen bewegten sich dunkle, furchteinflössende Schatten, eckige Figuren, die an einer unsichtbaren

Mauer kratzten und sich dagegen quetschten. Unhörbare Schreie hallten zwischen den Waldriesen und jegliches Leben

war schon längst geflohen...

Am Tor sah es vielleicht noch schlimmer aus. Hier stampften die Riesen auf den Boden, warfen voller Ungeduld riesige

Felsen gegen die Schutzschirme und schmissen ihre gewaltigen Körper dagegen. Weiter hinten prügelten zwei

Riesenbullen auf sich ein, gelegentlich unterbrochen von den Zaubern der Todessern, die vergeblich versuchten die

Situation unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Zwischen diesen fleischgewordenen Gestalten der Gewalt wogte ein Meer aus Schwärze. Todesser drängten sich dort,

wartend, still und bildeten eine unfassbare Armee, bereit für den Sturm...

Und in ihrer Mitte, scheinbar unberührt von dem Chaos, war ein großer Kreis in der nur zwei schwarze Punkte waren.

Ohne nachzudenken konnte Krum ihnen Namen geben:

„Voldemort und Rosier..."

Wieder erschütterte ein Magiestoß die Schule und dieses mal konnte er die feinen Blitze in der Luft sehen. Sie waren in

allen Regenbogenfarben und zuckten über die gesamte Kuppel.

Nur noch wenige Minuten und der Bannkreis wäre Vergangenheit...

Viktor drehte sich um und rannte.

Ein Cliffhanger. Ich weiß... ich habe es bisher vermieden, aber hey! Wir nähern uns dem Ende und er hat so schön

gepasst, zudem passte der Angriff wirklich nicht mehr rein.^-^^

Nächstes Kapitel heißt "Angriff auf Hogwarts":

Hogwarts wird von der Dunklen Armee angegriffen, Letifer versucht in seinem Urlaub jegliche politischen Dinge zu

ignorieren und unsere zwei Parisbesucher finden endlich die gesuchte Frau, aber es könnte bereits zu spät sein...

Das nächste Kapitel kommt hoffentlich nächstes Wochenende.

bye

**Teil IV: Angriff auf Hogwarts**

Da ich leider bisher kaum Leuten antworten konnten, werde ich einige Fragen, Kommentare, etc. hier beantworten oder

auch nur bedanken. ^^

Fragen:

Ayumi92: Jeder Tote ist gut überlegt, auch als Mischa starb?

- Ja, auch da. Er hatte gleich drei Gründe zu sterben.

1. Er war ein Zentaur. Im ersten Kapitel wird erwähnt, dass die Zentauren die Veränderung in der reinen Seele

mitbekommen. Es sollte damit noch mal hervorgehoben werden, dass die Zentauren mehr wissen, als sie zugeben.

2. Es war Letifers erster Hinweis, dass er eine reine Seele ist und ein Schicksal hat.

3. Ähm, ja, richtig geraten. Grausamkeit des Krieges... irgendeiner des Siebengestirns musste einfach normal auf dem

Schlachtfeld sterben.

RAB: Warum der Name Kapella Malfoy?

- Nein, nicht weil es lustig wirken soll. ^^ Er sollte sich an „Scorpio", „Draco" und die ganzen anderen Sternbildernamen

anlehnen und somit in die Reihe passen. Am Schluss hatte ich ganze zwei Namen gefunden und einer von ihnen war

Kapella.

Info: Kapella ist ein doppeltes Doppelsternsystem, mit zwei Gelben Riesen und zwei roten Zwergen.

RAB: Für welche Seite wird Viktor kämpfen? Weiß er von der Föderation?

- Orden. Er hat ja inzwischen keine Wahl mehr.

- Und ja, er weiß davon, hat sogar das Angebot in dem Brief erhalten, aber nimmt es nicht an.

kathleen potter: Wird Viktor Letifer über den Angriff informieren?

- Nein. Er hatte wirklich keine Zeit mehr, einen Brief zu schreiben. Die Föderation erfuhr natürlich trotzdem davon

(Zentauren, Humani-Spione), doch Letifer ist ja im Urlaub...

Sanchan: Warum schreibst du immer noch, was Ron und John machen? Was haben sie noch mit dem Plot zu tun?

Trifft John nochmals auf Voldemort oder Letifer?

- Sie haben noch sehr viel mit dem Plot zu tun. Das werdet ihr alles im nächsten Kapitel erfahren. Ich sage nur, dieses

und das letzte Kapitel waren Akt 1 einer klassischen Tragödie.

Generelle Frage: Wie wird das Ende? „Düster und nicht jedermanns Sache"? (um Ares Wargod zu zitieren)

- Schwer zu sagen. Ich würde sagen, es kommt darauf an, welche Details einem wichtig sind. Ich denke nicht, dass

jemand dieses Ende erwartet. Ich möchte nur an dieser Stelle vor warnen, der Epilog ist das Ende. Wenn man beim

letzten Kapitel aufhört, hat man ein Problem. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass das jemand tut...

Fehler:

Lakota-Chan: Turmstrang statt Turmkönig

- Ich gebe es zu, als ich las, dass du behauptest, dass dies in dem Kapitel vorkommt, musste ich grinsen und hielt es für

unmöglich. Ich schreibe oft abwesend, instinktiv, aber das?!

Ich sah nach und es war wahr. Ich habe es korrigiert und festgestellt, dass ein bestimmter Tippfehler sich selbst in das

korrigiert Keine Ahnung warum. Aber danke. ^^

aLLvaTerODIN:

Hugin und Munin:

- Das konsequent falsche Schreiben ist auf meiner Seite von einiger Verwirrung gekommen. Als ich nach den Namen

forschte, wollte ich sie wie die zwei Reben des Odin nennen. Doch entweder die erste Seite die ich entdeckte schrieb es

falsch, oder die zweite, auf alle Fälle war die Verwirrung komplett. Ich korrigierte es ein paar mal hin und her, ohne eine

wirkliche Ahnung zu haben, was genau jetzt richtig ist. Danke, dass du das aufgeklärt hast. Ich werde es ändern.

Zu den 2 Enthüllungen der Identitäten:

- Da kann ich leider jetzt nicht auf Anhieb etwas sagen. Ich werde es überprüfen und gegebenenfalls ändern. Danke für

den Hinweis. Du wirst auf alle Fälle erfahren wie es hier weiter geht.

62. Angriff auf Hogwarts

Immer mehr Blitze zischten über den Bannkreise und hinterließen in der schützenden Magie regelrechte Brandspuren.

Gigantische magische Kräfte bauten sich auf, entluden sich in einem gewaltigen Spektakel. Noch Meilen entfernt

konnten die Menschen staunend die Lichterscheinungen wahrnehmen. Aufgeregt berichtete das Fernsehen der Muggle

über dieses „seltene Ereignis, dass die Polarlichter so weit vordringen." Für die Zauberer hingegen war der Anblick kein

Grund zur Freude. Sorge und Angst erfüllten ihre Herzen und nicht wenige erinnerten sich zum ersten mal seit Monaten

daran, dass es tatsächlich noch Menschen gab, die gegen Voldemort kämpften...

Und diese tapferen Zauberer und Hexen nannten sich der Orden des Phönix. Viele von ihnen waren Suizidgefährdet,

lernten die Dunklen Künste um Rache zu üben und freuten sich auf das große Morden, welche die Schlacht mit sich

bringen würde... und doch waren sie die Hoffnung des Lichts. Die letzte Hoffnung... oder?

Meilen entfernt bekam die Föderation die Nachricht, dass Hogwarts angegriffen wurde. Sie sahen sich ernst an,

schlossen die Augen und lehnten sich zurück. Es war ein Kampf unter Menschen. Nur Remus Lupin stand auf und ging.

Er war dankbar, dass Letifer nicht da war, der Junge hatte genügend mitgemacht, um nicht auch noch tatenlos die

Berichte über den Tod seiner biologischen Eltern lesen zu müssen...

Diese Eltern dachten gerade an vieles, nur nicht an ihren ältesten Sohn:

„Lily!", schrie James laut. Seine Stimme trug sich nur mit Mühe durch das gigantische Chaos in der Großen Halle. Doch

die rothaarige Hexe sah ihn und wartete. Nur Sekunden später hatte er sie erreicht: „Lily... ich..."

Sie lächelte sanft und in dem Moment wusste er wieder, warum er sie so sehr liebte. „Ich wünsche dir viel Glück.", sagte

sie gefasst. „Sei vorsichtig."

Statt einer Antwort küsste er sie stürmisch auf die Lippen. Als er sich löste, sah er noch mal in ihre unendlich grünen

Augen: „Beeilt euch, okay? Und mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, diese Todesser sind doch keine Gegner..."

Ihr Lächeln wurde ein wenig gelöster und echter. Sie nickte. „Pass auf dich auf. Ich liebe dich, James... Ohne dich..."

Er küsste sie nochmals. „Ich liebe dich auch." Dann drehte er sich um und zwang sich in der Menge zu verschwinden.

Sie hatten beide ihre Aufgaben zu erfüllen und er wusste, dass sie, hätten sie auch nur einen Moment länger geredet,

sich nicht mehr hätten trennen können.

„Potter! Wir müssen los.", rief Williamson. Er nickte nur.

Die Menge drängte sich hinaus auf den Hügel. Dieser war bereits lange für den Kampf vorbereitet worden, dass war

beide Seiten bekannt. Doch ebenso wussten alle, dass es bestenfalls eine Zeitverzögerung war, ein paar Minuten mehr

zum Leben... James seufzte. Es war warm und der Wind brachte keine Abkühlung.

Plötzlich erinnerte er sich daran, dass John und Harry bald Geburtstag hatten... Ob sie ihn feiern würden? Order würden

sie um ihre Eltern trauern? Er schwor sich, diesen Fall nicht eintreten zu lassen.

Über ihnen konnten sie hören wie die Blitze die Schilde auflösten. Man konnte nicht allzu lange hoch sehen, die Gefahr

der Erblindung war zu groß. James tat es trotzdem für einen Moment. Der gesamte Schild leuchtete inzwischen in den

schönsten Farben des Regenbogens. Wäre es nicht so eine ernste Situation gewesen, hätte es James „schön" genannt.

Die gesamte Luft war mit Magie aufgeladen. Die Zauberstäbe sprühten von selbst Funken und James spürte wie sich

sein Herz beschleunigte. Er sah wieder geradeaus zu seinem Kampftrupp, den er anführte. Mit einem Wink lenkte er sie

an die vorgesehene Position, nahe dem Dunklen Wald.

Kreaturen der dunkelsten Magie warfen sich dort zwischen den Bäumen immer und immer wieder kopflos gegen den

Schirm. Fleisch verbrannte an der Schutzmagie, Knochen zersplitterten, doch dieses kleinen Details schien sie nicht zu

stoppen. Eher im Gegenteil. Wollten sie etwa ihre Leidenszeit als wandelnde Untote beenden?

James empfand Mitleid für die armen Seelen der Inferi...

Ein fürchterliches Geräusch ließ jeden Gedanken erstarren. Niemand hätte es wirklich beschreiben können, dazu war es

viel zu unmenschlich. Der Laut fuhr in jeden Knochen und ließ sie vibrieren wie eine Stimmgabel. Er erinnerte an einen

hohen, gellenden Schrei, aber gleichzeitig an zerbrechendes Glas...

Die jahrtausende alte Magie der Schutzschirme hatte versagt, war zerbrochen und gestorben...

„INCENDIO!", rief eine Frau direkt neben James. Von weit, weit hinten konnte er bereits die ersten Unverzeihlichen

hören...

Es hatte begonnen.

Alles um ihn herum versank in einem Wirbel aus Knochen, Blut und Feuer. Dunkle Magie trieb Hunderte von Inferi aus

dem Wald hinaus in die wartenden Arme der Magier. Die ersten Untoten erledigten sie mit relativer Leichtigkeit, doch die

Freude währte kurz.

Nur Momente darauf brachen die Knochenwesen auf der gesamten Breite des Waldes hervor und James Trupp war

gezwungen eine lange Kette zu bilden, welche hoffentlich undurchlässig war.

Feuerzauber, um Feuerzauber sprach der schwarzhaarige Potter, unterbrochen von einigen wenigen

Explosionszaubern. Er stockte. War das gerade wirklich ein braunhaariges Kind gewesen, welches er verbrannt hatte?!

Es sind Tote, erinnerte er sich selbst, Tote! Sie leben nicht mehr...

Etwas Kaltes streifte seinen Arm und er sprang zurück. Wie waren die Inferi nur so nah an ihn heran gekommen? Panik

stieg in ihm hoch, als eine aufgedünstete Leiche auf ihn zu torkelte. Wasserleiche, dachte er automatisch und sprach

den nächsten Zauber. Er wandte sich ab, als die Kreatur in Flammen aufging.

Er spürte wie seine Kräfte nachließen. „Hat das nie ein Ende?", fragte er sich verzweifelt, als er wieder ein Skelett zu

Staub zermalmte. Sein anfänglicher Horror schwächte sich ab und er wurde erschreckend effizient. James Potter

entdeckte zum ersten Mal, dass er und sein ältester Sohn eine hervorstechende gemeinsame Eigenschaft besaßen, sie

waren Naturtalente im Kampf.

Irgendwann kamen keine Leichen mehr. Er wartete, und wartete, doch nichts griff ihn an. Ohne zu Zögern warf er einen

Tarnzauber über sich und überblickte in relativer Sicherheit den Hügel von Hogwarts. James sah nach rechts und links

zu seinen Leuten... Er entdeckte wenige, aber doch mehr als er erwartet hatte.

Williamsons Truppe konnte man inzwischen als kaum mehr existent einstufen, was nicht überraschend war. Sie hatten

den Sturmangriff geführt und waren die Fanatischen gewesen. Ob Williamson selber es geschafft hatte?

Vom Rest ihrer Leute war kaum etwas zu sehen. Teilweise waren sie noch unter Tarnzaubern verborgen, teilweise tot

oder mitten im Kampf. Die verborgenen Fallen unterm Gras hatten ihren Tribut von den Todessern gefordert, und selbst

einen toten Riesen konnte er erkennen – dieser war inzwischen selber zu einer Kampfplattform geworden.

Soviel sinnloser Tod... Schaudernd wandte sich James ab. Er durfte jetzt nicht nachdenken, er hatte eine wichtige

Aufgabe zu erfüllen. Wenn er und seine Truppe scheiterten, würden die Todesser direkt in die Flanke ihrer verborgenen

Leute fallen, sowie hinter die Fallen kommen...

Zwischen den Leichen der Inferi und seiner eigenen Leute versuchte er erst gar nicht bekannte Gesichter zu finden.

Stattdessen lief er über den Totenteppich zu einer kleine Gruppe. Die Körper unter ihm knirschten, oder waren weich. Er

wusste nicht was schlimmer war. Das Blut sog in seine Kleidung, doch er ignorierte es.

„James!", rief jemand erleichtert aus. „Du lebst!"

Er nickte. „Sind wir alle, die überlebt haben?" Die Männer und Frauen sahen sich an, keiner antwortete. Sie wussten

anscheinend genauso viel wie er. „Egal, nehmt eure Zauberstäbe, wir dringen in den Wald vor, finden dort die Todesser

und töten sie. Dann machen wir einen Bogen zum Tor und greifen die Dunkle Armee von der Seite an, verstanden?"

Vorsichtig drangen sie in den dunklen Wald vor. War er zu normalen Zeiten schon gefährlich, so war das einzige Wort,

welches jetzt genügte „tödlich". Hinter ihnen hörten sie die Schreie und Geräusche des Schlachtfeldes, doch sie wurden

rasch von den Bäumen verschluckt.

Durch Magie lautlos und beinahe unsichtbar drangen sie immer weiter vor. Es gab keine Kampfspuren, keine Pfeile und

James fragte sie unwillkürlich, was aus der Zentaurenherde geworden war. Waren sie als weitere Unschuldige diesem

wahnsinnigen Krieg zum Opfer gefallen?

Plötzlich hielt der kleine Trupp an. Etwas stimmte nicht. Waren es bestimmte Geräusche oder deren fehlen? Blätter die

sich nicht im Wind bewegten? Niemand wusste es, doch jeder betrachtete die Umgebung misstrauisch. Hier waren die

Bäume lichter und sie standen inmitten von Sträuchern voller Stacheln und Beeren.

James musste eine Entscheidung treffen. Sollten sie einfach weiter gehen oder dieses Gefühl ernst nehmen, sich

erkennbar machen? Kaum sichtbar zu sein, war zwar etwas sehr gutes, wenn man anschlich. Aber wenn man überfallen

wurde, musste man seine eigenen Kameraden erkennen können, um ihnen zu helfen und Strategien zu entwickeln...

James Gedanken rasten. Wenn der Feind wusste, dass sie da waren, würde er jeden Moment angreifen... Wenn er es

nicht wusste, würden sie sich selbst verraten.

Er hob den Zauberstab und in dem Moment fühlte er, wie Magie über sie hinweg schwappte. Ein Ortungszauber? Sie

waren entdeckt worden!

„Desillusionieren!" schrie er und tat es selber. Zu seinem Entsetzen waren sie aber nicht die Einzigen. Nur zehn Meter

von ihnen entfernt, mitten im Unterholz, tauchten an die Dreißig schwarze Gestalten auf – Todesser.

Anscheinend hatten beide Gruppen den gleichen Plan gehabt: Durch den Wald seitlich in die Linien zu stoßen und somit

die Formation des Gegners zu zerstören. Doch stattdessen sahen sie sich jetzt hier, mitten im Wald verblüfft von

Angesicht zu Angesicht an...

Dann hob einer der schwarzgekleideten Männer die Hand: „Tötet Sie!"

Ohne eine weitere Wahlmöglichkeit warfen sich die Zauberer und Hexen beider Parteien mit der Absicht zu Töten

aufeinander. Grüne Lichtblitze waren zu sehen und lautlos sanken die ersten auf dem weichen Waldboden.

James war ein sehr guter Duellant, das wusste er. Er wusste auch, dass Krieg nichts mit den förmlichen Duellen in

seiner Schulzeit zu tun hatten... Doch als er einer außergewöhnlichen Kombination von Zaubern auswich, weckte dies

Erinnerungen an früher, als er einen viel jüngeren Hufflepuff duellierte, da er dessen Schwester komplett orange gefärbt

hatte... Wie war sein Name gewesen?

Die Gedanken wurden scharf unterbrochen, als er die Worte „Avada Kedavra" hörte. Gerade noch rechtzeitig warf er

sich zur Seite und rollte sich ab. Irgendwo war eine Wurzel gewesen, seine Schulter schmerzte höllisch...

Da fiel ihm der Name ein:

„David...?"

Der Todesser erstarrte, nickte dann aber. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du mich erkennst."

„Zufall.", gab der Potter zu. „Warum bist du Todesser?"

David zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das sage ich dir, wenn du hier überlebst."

Der Kampf auf Leben und Tod ging weiter. Sie waren eine gewisse Zeit gleich auf. Zauber, gefolgt von Schutzzaubern.

Flüche gefolgt von Gegenflüche. James begann seine tiefe Erschöpfung zu fühlen. Seine Bewegungen waren

langsamer, kraftloser und die Farbe seiner Zauber minimal ausgebleicht. Lange würde er nicht mehr durchhalten... Er

musste etwas unternehmen!

David hatte anscheinend den gleichen Gedanken, denn plötzlich rannte er los.

Der Ordensanführer riss über diese unerwartete Wendung den Zauberstab hoch. Warum kam der näher?!

Zaubererkämpfe wurden immer aus der Entfernung geführt! Hastig versuchte er nach hinten auszuweichen, wieder

Abstand zu gewinnen und gleichzeitig einen neuen Schutzschirm zu errichten.

Davids Hand zuckte, und plötzlich warf er etwas.

Ein scharfer Schmerz bei seinem rechten Schlüsselbein zeigte James, dass er getroffen hatte. Ungläubig starrte er auf

den Dolch und dann auf seinen Gegner.

„Einer meiner Lehrer war Letifer," kam die lapidare Antwort. David hatte wieder mehrere Meter zwischen sie gebracht.

„Ich werde gewinnen."

James musste zugeben, dass er wahrscheinlich recht hatte. Er konnte seinen Zauberstabarm nur noch unter größten

Schmerzen bewegen und er war abgelenkt.

Kurz sah er zu seinen Leuten und wurde blass. Ihnen war es noch schlechter ergangen. Es waren insgesamt nur noch

fünf Leute übrig, dafür aber noch über ein Dutzend Todesser. David war von Letifer selbst trainiert... die anderen etwa

auch? Sie waren in keine normalen Todesser gelaufen... das war eine gut trainierte Einsatztruppe!

Er zog die einzig mögliche Konsequenz:

„RÜCKZUG!"

Die Erleichterung in den Gesichtern der Fünf tat fast weh. Sie rannten los. Hinter ihnen trafen die Flüche und Zauber die

armen Bäume. Hier im Wald war Entfernung gleich Sicherheit. Die Stämme verhinderten Zielen und wirkten wie ein

löchriger Schutzschild...

Ein grüner Blitz und direkt neben ihm fiel einer der Ordensmitglieder leblos zu Boden. Sich zwingend nicht langsamer zu

werden oder voller Trauer sich umzudrehen, biss er die Zähne zusammen und zog den Dolch aus seiner Schulter. Die

Wunde begann wild zu bluten. Er warf das Messer weg und presste seine Hand gegen die Verletzung.

Vor ihnen, über die Kuppe einer Erhebung, drang Licht durch die Bäume. Sie hatten es gleich geschafft...

'Und dann?' Fragte sich James mit Schrecken. Wohin sollten sie dann fliehen? Wenn sie überhaupt so weit kamen... die

Todesser waren anscheinend dank Letifer auch körperlich in ausgezeichneter Form und hatten sie gleich eingeholt.

Rufe ertönten. Automatisch duckte er sich und Flüche flogen über seinen Kopf hinweg. Es hatte keinen Zweck, er

musste stehen bleiben und kämpfen. Vielleicht konnten dann wenigstens die anderen fliehen.

„James, lauf weiter!", rief eine tiefe, bekannte Stimme. „Die Todesser übernehmen meine Freunde."

Gut Zwanzig Meter vor ihnen stand Hagrid und erwartete sie grimmig. Wo war er nur hergekommen und wie hatte er sie

gefunden? Doch James fragte nicht. Er hatte keine Zeit und wusste zudem, dass kaum jemand den Wald besser kannte

als dieser Halbriese. So keuchte er nur:

„Freunde?"

„Aragogs Kinder, sie waren begeistert..." Hagrid klang fast ein wenig traurig bei der Tatsache, dass Riesenspinnen

begeistert waren, Menschen zu essen. Als er sah, dass sie stehen bleiben wollten, schüttelte er ungewohnt energisch

den Kopf: „Lauft weiter!"

Sie taten es mit schlechtem Gewissen, aber James sah nochmal zurück und entdeckte, dass in der Entfernung die

dunklen Schatten zu leben begonnen hatten. Tausende von Acromantulas bedeckten den Waldboden und bildeten eine

blutlüsternde Meute. Hunderte rannten auf die Todesser. Es war wie eine Szene aus einem Albtraum. Diese hatten sie

nun entdeckt, ihre Körperhaltung verriet Angst, aber auch Selbstbeherrschung von ihrem Training. Fast alle bezwangen

die Panik, blieben stehen und versuchten sich zu verteidigen, aber es waren zu viele...

Die Schreie als der Erste zu Boden gerissen und bei lebendigem Leib verspeist wurde, waren schrecklich.

Dann entdeckten die Todesser Hagrid, wie er seelenruhig in der Spinnenflut stand, und nahmen teilweise zu Recht an,

dass er sie kontrollierte. James, welcher den Hügel inzwischen zu zwei Drittel erklommen hatte, wurde langsamer und

sah zu seinem Retter hinunter.

Wild vor Todesangst stürzten sich die Todesser auf den Halbriesen in einer falschen Hoffnung, dass so die Spinnen

verschwinden würden.

„HAGRID!", schrie James als Warnung, doch vergeblich...

Der Halbriese wurde gleich mehrfach von den Zaubern getroffen und sank blutend in die Knie. Jeder Mensch wäre

bereits tot gewesen, Hagrid hingegen erhob sich schwankend, dass Gesicht vor Schmerz verzerrt, die Augen glasig. Die

langen Haare gaben ihm bereits unter normalen Umständen ein wildes Aussehen, aber so nahe am Tod brachen die

Riesengene voll durch.

Hagrid stieß einen lauten, animalischen Schrei aus, packte den nächsten Todesser und zerriss ihn mit bloßen Händen.

Die Todesser und James starrten ihn entsetzt an. Nie hätte der Ordensanführer gedacht, dass ausgerechnet Hagrid zu

so etwas fähig sei...

Ein erneutes Brüllen ließ jegliches Wesen im Umkreis inne halten. Wie ein Berserker ging Hagrid auf die Todesser los

und tötete ein, zwei und verletzte mehrere schwer. Die Verwundeten wurden sogleich von den Acromantulas angefallen

und versanken zwischen ihren zuckenden Körpern.

Einige Todesser hatten sich aber wieder gesammelt und die Spinnen durch Explosionszauber fern gehalten. Jetzt zielten

sie auf den gewaltigen, tobenden Halbriesen, alle mit nur zwei Worten auf den Lippen:

„Avada Kedavra."

Das letzte war James von dem beliebten Halbriesen sah waren seine Augen. Sie waren blind vor Wut und Schmerz...

doch in dem Moment als die Unverzeihlichen ihn trafen, zeigten sie nur grenzenlose Verblüffung... und schließlich

Leere.

Der Koloss schwankte und fiel nach hinten um. Er sah zu den Bäumen, fast friedlich... als würde er nur schlafen. Dann

wurde er von seinen geliebten Monstern überrannt. In wenigen Sekunden war nichts mehr außer tausenden Spinnen zu

sehen.

„Hagrid," flüsterte James, dann brach seine Stimme ab. Mit dem Gefühls ein Herz in Zwei zu reißen, sah er nicht mehr

zurück um und rannte nur noch zum Ende des Waldes. Der gütige Halbriese hatte ihnen das Leben gerettet, und sie

sollten es nicht durch das dumme Ansehen seines Todes vergeuden.

Einige Todesser waren den Spinnen entkommen. Es waren die, welche einfach weiter gerannt und den Spinnen

großräumig ausgewichen waren. Nun schlossen diese Sechs von schräg hinten wieder zu den fliehenden

Ordensmitgliedern auf.

Die hatten es aber geschafft die Spitze des Hügels zu erreichen und brachen aus dem Wald hinaus auf die Ebene vor

Hogwarts. Nach Luft ringend blieben sie einige Sekunden stehen, bis sich ihre Augen wieder an das grelle Licht gewöhnt

hatten. Wo waren die Ordensmitglieder?

James holte zweimal tief Luft, und als er die Situation auf dem Schlachtfeld sah, gleich ein drittes Mal. Neben ihm fluchte

eine Hexe laut und deutlich. Er konnte es ihr nachempfinden, sie waren so gut wie tot.

In ihrer Flucht hatten sie nicht den direkten Weg zurückgenommen, sondern waren einfach nur zum Waldrand gerannt.

Niemand von ihnen hatte daran gedacht, die Bewegungen der Dunklen Armee und des Ordens auf dem Schlachtfeld mit

einzubeziehen...

Und hier standen sie nun, direkt hinter den feindlichen Linien. Sekunden davon entfernt, entdeckt und getötet zu werden.

War Hagrid umsonst gestorben?

„Game over," stellte eine bekannte Stimme fest.. Die Todesser waren mit David an der Spitze aus dem Wald getreten.

„Seit wann kennst du Mugglesprüche?", fragte er, um seine aufkeimende Todesangst zu beruhigen. Er brauchte sich

nicht umzudrehen, um zu wissen, dass von der Dunklen Armee sie inzwischen genügend Leute entdeckt hatten...

David zuckte auf die Frage nur mit den Schultern. Neben ihm fächerten sich seine Leute auf, und kesselten die

verbliebenen fünf Ordensleute ein.

„Ist das wirklich wichtig?", fragte er rhetorisch, um gleich hinzuzufügen: „Du solltest deine letzten Worte nicht an so etwas

triviales verschwenden..."

James schluckte und hob den Zauberstab. Kampflos würde er nicht aufgeben! Doch anscheinend hatte David die Angst

gesehen, denn er sagte beinahe freundlich:

„Es wird schnell gehen."

James war sich nicht sicher, ob ihn dies wirklich beruhigte. Er und die anderen Ordensmitglieder bildeten Rücken an

Rücken einen kleinen Kreis, jeder mit einem Schutzzauber auf den Lippen.

Auf ein stummes Signal hin war die Luft erfüllt mit Lichtstrahlen in allen Farben des Regenbogens. Sie regneten auf die

tapferen Kämpfer nieder und riss einen nur Sekunden danach für immer aus ihrer Mitte. Der Kreis war durchbrochen und

in ihrer Hast auszuweichen, zu überleben, bemerkten sie nicht, dass sie getrennt wurden.

Der Anführer der Truppe kämpfte verbissen alleine weiter. Waren die anderen noch am Leben? Hoffnung und

Rationalität gaben ihm unterschiedliche Antworten, während er auswich, sprang, Schutzzauber webte und wusste, dass

die letzten Sekunden seiner eigenen Lebenszeit verrannen...

Er schrie, als ihn etwas von hinten am linken Arm traf. Wieder ein Dolch? Es tat viel mehr weh... James sah hin und

alles wurde taub. Wie in Trance sah er zu, als sein linker Arm ins grüne Gras fiel und rotes Blut sich verteilte... War das

wirklich sein Arm? Seine Schulter? Er fühlte nichts mehr. Sein Körper war im Schockzustand...

Wieder ein Fluch und er flog nach hinten, verlor seinen Zauberstab. Stöhnend versuchte er aufzustehen, tastete nach

seinem getreuen Stab, stoppte aber abrupt. Ein fremder Zauberstab war genau zwischen seinen Augen. Sein Blick folgte

dem langen Holz den schwarzen Ärmel hinauf zur Maske, welche ihn still zu verhöhnen schien.

War es das wirklich gewesen? Das war sein unspektakulärer Tod nach all den Kämpfen und Opfern? Es schien so.

Welch ein grausamer Witz.

Er würde sie vermissen... Lily, John, Rose, seine Familie... Harry?

Ja, auch Harry, seinen verlorenen Sohn, welchen er immer geliebt hatte. Nun, vielleicht nicht immer. Zwischen Hass und

Liebe lief eine dünne Linie, welche er fast überschritten hätte, als sein eigener Sohn ihn versuchte zu ermorden! Aber

dann erinnerte er sich an den Moment vor fast 18 Jahren, als er Harry zum ersten mal im Arm hielt... ein unschuldiges

Wesen, dass ihn anlächelte... oder damals an den Stolz und die Freude die er verspürte hatte, als Harry „Mama" und

„Papa" sagte...

Wie konnte er dieses Wesen jemals hassen? Es war sein Sohn und er hatte gesehen, wie sanft, unschuldig und

glücklich Harry gewesen war. Ein kleiner Engel. Sie waren es, seine eigenen Eltern, die Dursleys, die Welt, die diesen

Engel zerstört hatten...

Und doch war er für immer ein Engel für James... sein Sohn...

Was wohl aus ihm geworden war? Was er wohl gerade tat, irgendwo bei dieser Föderation? War er glücklich? James

hoffte inständig, dass er nicht mehr töten musste unter Letifers Kommando.

Doch was war mit seinen anderen Kindern? John? Würde er sein schweres Schicksal meistern und auf Rose

aufpassen? Lily und Rose... seine zwei feurigen Damen... die so unglaublich stark waren, aber innerhalb von Momenten

zerbrechen konnten... Er konnte sie nicht mehr beschützen.

Sirius, Peter, Remus... Die Rumtreiber. So viele schöne, friedliche Erinnerungen, so viele wundervolle, zerstörte

Träume... Wenigstens passte Remus auf Harry auf...

Hogwarts, Dumbledore... ob er ihm im Tod wieder sah? Ob er seine eigenen Eltern wieder sehen würde? Harid, der ihm

vor nur ein paar Minuten voraus gegangen war?

„Avada...", begann der Todesser, welchen er als David erkannte.

Er hoffte es. Gleich würde er es herausfinden... Tiefe Traurigkeit stieg in James auf. Warum war er nur hier in Hogwarts

geblieben und nicht bei seinen Kindern? Warum hatte der Wunsch von Lily und ihm alles richtig zu machen, dass Beste

für ihre Kinder zu geben, zu soviel schlechtem geführt? Dazu, dass ihre Familie nun derart zerrissen und getrennt war?

Er wünschte sich, dass es anders gekommen wäre. In Friedenszeiten...

'Verzeiht mir. Lily, dass ich nicht zurückkomme und ihr drei, meine Kinder, dass ich euch nicht das bot, was euch

zustand: Eine friedliche Kindheit. Vor allem du Harry... Ich wollte, dass du mein Erbe bist, ein stolzer Potter, mit einem

starken Herzen. Dass du mein Sohn bist. Verzeiht mir. Ich wollte nur das Beste für euch alle... ich hab es versucht...'

Er schloss die Augen.

„Kedavra."

Er spürte wie ihn pure Magie traf.

'Ich habe es versucht...'

Stille.

War das der Tod? Er fühlte sich nicht anders. Um ihn herum gab es plötzlich Schreie, panische Rufe... War er etwa in der

Hölle gelandet? James öffnete die Augen.

Um ihn herum lagen und standen die Todesser mit vor Schmerz verzehrten Gesichtern, teilweise schreiend oder

panisch. Niemand wusste, was geschehen war, und keiner der Dunklen Armee hatte sich gegen diesen Fluch, oder was

es auch war, verteidigen können. Viele riefen verzweifelt Zauber und Gegenflüche laut aus, doch nichts funktionierte.

Schlimmer: Nicht einmal normale Standardzauber wollten ihnen gelingen. Es war, als hätte jegliche Magie die Todesser

verlassen.

Eine primitive Angst, die jeden Muggle fremd war, ergriff die Hexen und Zauberer. Ein Teil ihrer Selbst, die Eigenschaft

über die sie sich immer definiert hatten, die sie seit Geburt beschützt hat, war weg.

Die Dunkle Armee, die vor wenigen Momenten noch so geordnet und effektiv gewesen war, brach nun in heillosem

Chaos auseinander.

Nur einige wenige Personen wandelten scheinbar unberührt über das Schlachtfeld und töteten skrupellos die wehrlosen

Gestalten mit Magie. Es waren die überlebenden Ordensmitglieder. Ihre Zahl war niedrig, aber sie hatten die mächtigste,

existierende Waffe: Magie.

Die ersten Todesser begriffen ihre extrem gewandelte Position vom Jäger zur Beute flohen so gut sie konnten vom

Hogwartsgelände. Doch noch ehe sie die Mauer erreichten, schienen sie ihre Schmerzen abzuschütteln, als wären sie

nie da gewesen. Einige wurden langsamer und sahen zurück. Plötzlich verstanden sie, was geschehen war und fühlte

nur Erleichterung, dass sie ihre Magie nicht für immer verloren hatte.

Ein dunkles, tiefes Horn ertönte und rief zum geordneten Rückzug. Die gesammelte Dunkle Armee gehorchte und

schleppte sich weg von Hogwarts zurück zu ihrem Stützpunkt. Es war, als würde das schwarze Meer Ebbe haben und

nur reglose Gestalten wie dunkle Mahnmale zurücklassen.

Davids Gesicht war von der Maske verdeckt, aber auch so waren die Schmerzen offenkundig. Sein Blick schweifte zu

dem weit entfernten Horn und seinen eigenen Leuten, die kopflos dem Befehl zum Rückzug folgten, dann sah er wieder

zu James:

„Meine Magie hat mich verlassen...", presste er heraus, unfähig den Schrecken, den er empfand, vollkommen zu

verbergen. „Und die Schmerzen..." David atmete tief ein: „Es scheint, als hättet ihr diese Schlacht gewonnen... Auf

Wiedersehen, James."

„Bye, David," murmelte er und sah ihm hinter her. Hatte ihn der Zauberer aus alten freundschaftlichen Gefühlen heraus

verschont? Oder weil er sich, wie die meisten Zauberer, hilf- und machtlos ohne Magie fühlte und nicht richtig wusste,

wie er James töten sollte? Im Endeffekt war es egal.

Langsam breitete sich ein großes Grinsen auf James Gesicht aus.

Es hatte geklappt! Lily, Viktor und die anderen hatten es wirklich geschafft! Er hatte schon nicht mehr gewagt darauf zu

hoffen. Sie hatten mit dem Grundstein der Bannkreise, welcher in den Tiefen Hogwarts verborgen war, einen neuen

Schutzschirm erschaffen! Er war kleiner, weniger vielseitig und schwächer, aber trotzdem... Er gab jedem mit dem

Dunklen Mal extrem starke Schmerzen, verhinderte, dass sie Magie benutzen konnten und zwang die Armee zum

Rückzug.

Nur ein Riese stand noch verwirrt da und wurde rasch von einigen Ordensleuten überwältigt.

Sein Grinsen wurde zu zum schallenden Gelächter, als er das Erstaunlichste der Situation begriff. Er lebte! Er hatte noch

seine Chance die Dinge zu verändern. Er lebte! Und besser noch, sie hatten gewonnen. Sie, ein paar Hundert, hatten

gegen die komplette Dunkle Armee gewonnen!

Und so lachte James Potter aus Erleichterung und Freude inmitten von Tod und Verwüstung... dann kehrten die

Schmerzen zurück und er schrie auf:

„Verdammt."

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

„Wie konnte DAS passieren?!", tobte der Dunkle Lord in seinem Versammlungszelt. „Wir waren in JEGLICHER Hinsicht

überlegen!"

„Sie haben ihren Vorteil, dass sie das Schlachtfeld bestimmen und präparieren können, geschickt genutzt.", erklärte

Rosier ruhig, darum bemüht seinen Lord nicht durch irgendeine Gefühlsregung noch aggressiver zu machen. „Doch ihr

Sieg ist kurzfristig. Sie werfen uns nur um ein paar Tage zurück."

Voldemort atmete tief durch. „Wie viele?"

„Etwa vier. Wenn wir allerdings sechs Tage warten, können die Experten einen zweiten Bann weben, der eine

Wiederholung von heute verhindert."

„Dann warten wir die sechs Tage und greifen dann bei Morgengrauen an." Voldemort lächelte: „Und dieses mal keine

Gefangenen, keine Gnade. Ich will das zu dem Zeitpunkt, wenn ich Hogwarts betrete, nicht einmal mehr eine Ratte lebt!"

Rosier nickte und sparte es sich anzumerken, dass sie schon davor niemanden vom Orden am Leben gelassen hatten.

Welch ein Massaker, welch eine Verschwendung an mächtigen, intelligenten Hexen und Zauberern. Von ihrer heutigen

Leistung war er tief beeindruckt gewesen... Es war wirklich eine Schande, dass sie, Magier vom gleichen, wertvollen

magischen Blut, gezwungen waren, sich für ihre eigene Zukunft gegenseitig zu töten.

Er schwor sich nach dem Krieg dafür zu sorgen, dass dies nie wieder geschah...

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Es war ein sonniger, lauer Tag, welcher wie geschaffen fürs Fliegen war. Die braun-weiß gesprenkelte Eule, an deren

Füßen sorgsam eine Zeitung festgebunden war, genoss ihren Auftrag immens. Es war ein langer Flug über das Meer,

aber sie war gut trainiert und der Wind zwischen ihrem Federkleid machte jede Anstrengung wett. Nichts war besser, als

lange Aufträge bei solch einem Wetter. Bald sah sie vor sich das Ziel. Ein Blick auf die Sonne und mit gewissem Stolz

konnte sie feststellen, dass sie ihre persönliche Rekordzeit gebrochen hatte.

Sie landete auf einem schmalen Fensterbrett und hüpfte durch einen Spalt in den Raum. In einer Ecke lag wie immer

das reglose, seltsame Mädchen. Die Eule ignorierte sie und hüpfte stattdessen zu einer alten Kommode auf der eine

Schale mit Wasser und Eulenkekse standen. Es war eine generelle Abmachung bei Langstrecken-Transporten, dass der

Empfänger Essen und Trinken, nebst Bezahlung, geben musste.

Tatsächlich fand die Eule auch schnell die paar für sie bestimmten bronzenen Münzen und legte sie geschickt in das

Säckchen am Bein. Ein Riss mit dem Schnabel an dem Band und die Zeitung fiel von ihrem Bein direkt auf eines der

weißen Betten.

Sekunden später war die Eule wieder in der Luft und genoss den Tag.

Rose Potter genoss ihren nicht so sehr. Sie sah die Frau vor sich nur sehr genervt an. Da sie hier bald in die Schule

gehen würde, hatte sie verschiedene Test machen müssen, um ihre Fähigkeiten zu prüfen. Die Tester waren überrascht

gewesen von ihrem breiten Wissen an Kampfsprüchen (bereits der normale Hogwartslehrplan für niederländische

Verhältnisse sehr viel, gar nicht zu reden was sie über ihre Eltern, Brüder, Moody aufgeschnappt hatte) und hatten sich

besorgt gezeigt... Die Folge? Eine Sitzung mit einer Psychologin, welche Merlin sei dank, gleich zu Ende war.

„Darf ich gehen?", fragte sie höflich.

Die Frau, welche aussah als wäre sie in ihren Vierzigern, aber bei Hexen konnte man sich nie sicher sein, schüttelte den

Kopf: „Eine Frage hätte ich noch, Rose..." Sie ignorierte den Seufzer. „Wir haben bereits dein Leben besprochen. Doch

es erscheint mir, als ob du absichtlich deine jetzige Situation und die Emotionen, welche sie hervorruft, verdrängst."

Rose Freundlichkeit war aufgebraucht: „Sie meinen, anstatt zu versuchen normal zu leben und in die Schule zu gehen,

soll ich mich in eine Ecke setzen und heulen?"

„Nein. Aber ich fürchte, du setzt dich nicht mit deiner Situation auseinander..." Die Psychologin sah sie ernst an. „Und vor

allem scheinst du jegliche Sorge um deine Familie und früheren Freunde auszublenden. Warum versuchst du nicht ihnen

Briefe zu schreiben, oder eine Suchaktion nach deinem Bruder zu starten? Stattdessen bist du hier und scheinst sie

vergessen zu-"

Klatsch. Rose war aufgesprungen, hatte der Psychologin eine Ohrfeige gegeben und starrte sie nun empört an:

„Ich soll Briefe schreiben?! An wen? Meine alten Freunde? Sie leben unter Voldemorts Herrschaft. Ein Brief von mir und

sie gelten als Verräter. An meine Eltern, welche von Voldemort persönlich abgefangen werden? Oder an meinen großen

Bruder, Harry, der ein Auftragsmörder ist, Dumbledore selbst auf dem Gewissen hat, versuchte Mum und Dad zu töten

und John das Gedächtnis löschte? Dessen Briefe wahrscheinlich von Vampiren der Föderation gelesen werden?"

Rose holte Luft: „Oder wie wäre mit einer Suchaktion nach John und Ron? Genau! Ich starte eine Suchaktion nach

Leuten, die, wenn sie von einem Spion oder Todesser oder sonst jemanden von der falschen Seite auch nur gesehen

werden, so gut wie tot sind? Juhuu, ich helfe meinen Bruder töten, welch ein Beweis der Sorge und Liebe..."

Der Sarkasmus in der Stimme des normalerweise friedlichen Mädchens war beißend.

Die Frau sah sie fassungslos an. Mit solch einem Ausbruch hatte sie nicht gerechnet: „So war das nicht gemeint... ich

habe nicht gedacht..."

„Ich weiß." Das englische Mädchen bedachte sie mit einem Blick, den normalerweise Eltern für die dummen Fehler ihrer

Kinder aufheben. „Sie haben nicht nachgedacht. Ich bin eine Potter. Ja, ich bin nicht berühmt, mächtig und stürze mich

täglich lebensgefährliche Situationen Mum, Dad, John und sogar Harry, aber ich bin eine. Das heißt, dass ich

Kampftraining bekam, ein Kopfgeld auf mich ausgesetzt ist und ich kein normales Mädchen bin..."

„Du solltest aber..."

Rose schüttelte ärgerlich den Kopf: „Normal sein? Ich weiß im Moment nicht, ob meine Familie lebt, in Gefangenschaft

ist oder schlimmeres..." Sie stützte sich auf den schweren Schreibtisch und sah die Frau direkt an. Ihr rotes Haar umgab

sie wie die leuchtende Mähne eines Löwen und ihre Augen zeigten nur kalte Entschlossenheit:

„Aber ich weiß eines. Ich werde überleben. Deswegen bin ich hier und tue nichts, damit ich überleben kann. Damit der

Pottername überlebt und wenn ich die Letzte sein sollte..." Sie streckte sich und stand auf: „Werde ich für meine Träume

kämpfen. Wie meine Eltern und wie meine Brüder... Egal wie fehlgeleitet Harry war."

Bevor sich die Psychologin von ihrem Schock erholen konnte, hatte Rose bereits den Raum verlassen.

Langsam ging sie zurück zu ihrem Zimmer, ihre Schritte hallten in dem leeren Gang. Sie war alleine. Trostlose

Einsamkeit erfüllte sie die meiste Zeit und selbst wenn die anderen englischen Magier mit ihr sprachen, schwand sie

nicht. Meistens drehten sich die Gespräche um den Krieg, was der nächste Schritt sei und immer häufiger vertraten die

Menschen die Meinung, dass sie Voldemort von den Niederlanden aus aufhalten mussten.

Rose wurde in diesen Gesprächen wie eine Erwachsene behandelt. Auf der einen Seite schmeichelte es ihr, auf der

anderen Seite fühlte sie Angst. Es war immer deutlicher geworden, dass jetzt, da auch ihr Bruder John und Ron

verschwunden waren, die Leute in ihr einen Hoffnungsbringer sahen. Einen der jung war und heranwachsen musste,

aber dennoch... Sie war eine Potter.

Sie würde die Hoffnungen nicht enttäuschen. Wenn es wirklich so weit kommen würde, wenn sie wirklich die letzte Potter

war... Sie würde kämpfen.

Hätte sie einer gesehen, so hätte er sie leicht wegen des ernsten Ausdrucks in ihren Augen auf Sechzehn schätzen

können. Ohne das es Rose bemerkt hatte, war ein Teil von ihr erwachsen geworden. Der Prozess war bei weitem noch

nicht abgeschlossen, aber bereits jetzt war er nicht rückgängig zu machen.

Sie strich beiläufig eine ihrer Strähnen zurück und richtete Hermines Bett neu. In wenigen Tagen würde die Braunhaarige

in eine andere Unterbringung kommen und Rose wusste nicht, ob sie froh oder traurig sein sollte. Es war eine Befreiung

von der vielen Verantwortung, aber auch der Verlust ihrer letzten, direkten emotionalen Verbindung nach Hause...

Unfähig sich in diesem Konflikt zu entscheiden, schwieg sie einfach und kümmerte sich fürsorglich um das ältere

Mädchen.

Rose Blick fiel auf den Tagespropheten auf Johns früherem Bett. Dieser kam normalerweise in der Früh und nicht jetzt

am späten Nachmittag. Eine Sonderausgabe, begriff sie und nahm ihn mit zitternden Fingern auf. Die Überschrift „Angriff

auf Hogwarts fehlgeschlagen!" bestätigte ihre schlimmsten Befürchtungen, aber entfachte auch einen

Hoffnungsschimmer.

Nach menschlicher Wärme und Halt suchend, setzte sie sich neben Hermine und nahm deren schlaffe Hand. Etwas

gestärkt schaffte sie es den Tagespropheten zu lesen.

Kein Wort über ihre Eltern, den Potters. Lebten sie? Oder hatte man ihre Leichen nur noch nicht gefunden? Tränen liefen

über ihr Gesicht, als ihre Fantasie ihr die schlimmsten aller Möglichkeiten farbig und im Detail zeigte. Die Zeitung segelte

sanft zu Boden, als sie ihr Gesicht im Kissen verbarg, sich an Hermine drückte und hemmungslos weinte.

Die Psychologin hatte in einem Recht gehabt, Rose versuchte ihre Sorgen und Ängste zu verdrängen. Es war ein

Schutzmechanismus, damit sie einigermaßen funktionieren konnte. Doch Rose größtes Problem hatte sie übersehen:

Das niemand kommen würde, um das Mädchen einfach nur zu umarmen, zu trösten und zu zeigen, dass sie nicht

alleine war...

Sie war es.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

„Bist du sicher, dass wir hier richtig sind?", fragte John zweifelnd beim Anblick der mehr als schiefen und verfallenen

Häusergasse. „Ich weiß, du meintest, dass hätte der Franzose gesagt, aber dein Französisch..."

„Nein, ich bin mir nicht absolut sicher...", sagte Ron ärgerlich. „Aber hast du einen besseren Hinweis bekommen? Nein?

Dann lerne Französisch."

John hob beruhigend die Hände: „Schon gut, ich habe es nicht so gemeint... Wo hast du eigentlich Französisch gelernt?"

„Hermine." Ohne ein weiteres Wort streckte er die Hand aus und drückte die mausgraue Muggelklingel. Sie hörten

nichts, aber nach ein paar Minuten öffnete eine ältere Hexe in rosanen, reich verzierten Roben und orangen,

hochgesteckten Haaren die Tür. Sie war eine schillernde Erscheinung, schaffte es aber dennoch ernst und respektabel

zu wirken. Neugierig sah sie die zwei Jungen an und fragte bestimmt auf Französisch:

„Was wollt ihr?",

„Sind Sie Charlize?"

„Ja."

„Können wir erstmal hinein kommen?", fragte Ron und erklärte auf Englisch: „Wir sind aus England."

„England?" Sie klang feindselig, setzte aber in fast perfektem Englisch hinzu: „Wer schickt euch?"

Ron und John wechselten einen Blick, suchten dann die menschenleere Gasse ab, schließlich flüsterten sie:

„Williamson."

Ohne ein weiteres Wort hielt Charlize die Tür auf und lotste sie hinein. Sie standen in einem schmalen Gang von dem

mehrere Türen weg gingen, von denen aber alle verschlossen waren. Vor ihnen baute sie die alte Hexe auf und wirkte

durch die Enge deutlich imponierender:

„Williamson! Was will er, der alte Hund? Und was habt ihr zwei mit ihm zu schaffen?"

John begann ihre Geschichte in groben Zügen zu erzählen, ließ aber aus, dass er DER John Potter war. Stattdessen

nannte er sich Harry, da ihm auf die Schnelle kein anderer Name einfiel. Ron schwieg, bis er fertig war und Charlize

meinte:

„Was hat er sich nur dabei gedacht? Zwei Jungs, in diesen Zeiten... Er ist wirklich nicht mehr er selbst, seit..." Sie brach

ab und sah ihre jungen Besucher ernst an. „Ihr müsst wissen, dass er mein Neffe ist. Ich hatte nie viel mit ihm zu tun,

aber er ist Familie und wusste, dass ich ab und zu Kleinigkeiten schmuggle... oder es zumindest getan habe."

Ron war alarmiert: „Sie tun es nicht mehr?"

„Nach England? Nein, viel zu gefährlich. Die Todesser sind wie Bluthunde." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann euch

leider keinen Portschlüssel verschaffen."

„Aber wir brauchen ihn!", rief John verzweifelt. Schon sah er den Plan sich in Nichts auflösen „Wie sollen wir sonst nach

England kommen?"

„Über den Muggleweg, Kleiner. Noch nie etwas von Fähren gehört?", sagte sie schelmisch, seufzte dann jedoch: „Ihr

wollt wirklich ausgerechnet nach Hogwarts?"

„Ja."

Charlize sah die zwei seltsam an, dann meinte sie „Wartet hier" und ging durch eine der Türen weg. Kurz darauf kam sie

wieder mit einer Zeitung in der Hand.

„Das ist die Sonderausgabe des Tagespropheten.", erklärte sie knapp und warf sie zu ihnen.

John fing die Zeitung und sie beugten sich neugierig darüber:

"Angriff auf Hogwarts fehlgeschlagen!", las Ron fassungslos vor und überflog den Artikel mit wachsender Bestürzung:

„Große Verluste auf beiden Seiten... Bannkreis gebrochen... der Neue wird nur für ein paar Tage halten..."

John war blass geworden. Lebten seine Eltern noch? Sie waren zu langsam, zu spät... Hätte er doch nur nicht so lange

gezögert! Dann wäre er bereits jetzt dabei gewesen, und hätte sich seinem Schicksal stellen können. Er war der

Auserwählte, nicht diese Hexen und Zauberer, die nun vergeblich starben...

Er las noch einmal die Zeilen, aber nirgendwo stand etwas über seine Eltern, den Potters. Voldemort hätte es doch

sicherlich erwähnt, wenn er sie ermordet hätte, oder? Er hoffte es. Ein wenig Stolz erfüllte ihn, als er über die

verheerende Wirkung des improvisierten Bannkreises las. Der Orden seiner Eltern gab nicht so einfach auf! Das hatte

die Dunkle Armee inzwischen sicher auch gelernt.

„Ihr werdet es mit den Muggleverkehrsmitteln kaum rechtzeitig nach Schottland schaffen." Charlize drückte Ron ein

Kärtchen in die Hand: „Das ist die Visitenkarte eines Freundes. Er ist immer noch Schmuggler. Wenn ihr irgendwo hier in

Paris einen Portschlüssel nach England bekommt, dann von ihm."

„Danke." Ron beugte leicht den Kopf. „Sie wissen nicht..."

„Husch", schnitt sie ihm das Wort ab und drängte sie zur Tür. „Schweig, dass ist genug. Ich helfe euch, da ihr von

Williamson geschickt worden seid, aber ansonsten möchte ich nichts mit dem Orden zu tun haben. Sprecht zu

niemanden von mir, mein Leben ist auch ohne Krieg und Todesser schon problematisch genug." Sie zögerte, meinte

dann aber: „Dennoch viel Glück."

Mit einem Knall flog die Tür ins Schloss.

„Reizende Lady...", kommentierte John das Verhalten.

„Sie hat Angst. Aber immerhin hat sie uns geholfen." Er sah auf die Karte. „Hast du schon mal von der Kneipe 'Loki's

Heim' gehört?"

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Da sie Nachts abgereist waren, hatten sie sich nur in Moskau ein Hotel gesucht und es gebucht. Meradin, welcher

vollkommen die Leitung übernommen hatte, beschloss, dass die zwei Jungen die Nacht schlafen und den Tag für sich

und gewisse „Unternehmungen" nutzen konnten. Er selbst würde am Tag im Hotel schlafen, die Sonne vermeidend.

So liefen jetzt die zwei Freunde durch Moskau und Letifer übersetzte hier und da eine Tafel für Neville, welcher dank

dieser neuen Sprachfähigkeit beeindruckt war. Größtenteils hielten sie sich an das Muggle-Moskau, machten allerdings

einen Abstecher in die magischen Bezirke, damit Neville sie zumindest mal gesehen hatte. Letifer selber kannte die

magischen Gebiete hier in und auswendig und war somit weniger in sie interessiert.

Am Nachmittag kehrten sie in das Hotel zurück. Letifer nahm aus seinem Gebäck eine verkleinerte Truhe und einen

Mini-Amboss. Neville seufzte:

„Und du bist sicher, dass es gut ist, dass ich mitkomme?"

Letifer zuckte mit den Schultern: „Warum nicht? Er tötet dich schon nicht."

„Wie beruhigend..." Er nahm trotzdem den Portschlüssel und war kurz darauf verschwunden.

Zusammen tauchten sie in einer alten, verwilderten Ruine auf, welche Neville bestaunte. Sie musste mal ein

beeindruckendes Schloss gewesen sein. Nun standen jedoch nur noch die Außenmauern und von einer Halle war ein

großes Dach übrig... Und in der Halle war eine komplette Schmiede!

„Alexej!", rief Letifer und sah sich um. Nirgendwo war der Schmied zu sehen, dessen Werkzeuge und Arbeitsstätte lagen

verlassen da. „Alexej!"

„Schrei nicht so, Bursche.", knurrte eine Stimme hinter ihnen und sie wirbelten herum.

Dort stand ein eher kleinerer, sehr kräftig gebauter Mann mit braunen Haaren und durchdringenden, misstrauischen

Augen. Diese musterten Letifer und ließen keine Kleinigkeit aus.

Alexej war zuerst wütend gewesen. Was machten zwei Kinder in seinem Heiligtum? Doch dann hatte sich der

Schwarzhaarige umgedreht und er hatte einen Krieger gesehen. Perfekte Balance, durchtrainiert, wendig wie ein

Rapier... Diese Person war wie eine tödliche Waffe, doch wenn man in ihre grünen Augen sah, so entdeckte man nicht

die Augen eines Mörders. Eine blank poliertes Rapier...

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. Seine Meisterstücke und deren einmaliger Besitzer waren

zurückgekommen.

„Letifer, was hast du mit deinen Waffen angestellt? Sie waren perfekt und komplett, und nahezu unzerstörbar, also

warum bist du hier?", fragte der Schmied während er sie hinein winkte. Neville hatte er beinahe schon vergessen.

„Ein Zauberer hat Chemikalien auf meine Dolche geschüttet. Ebenso hat sich mein Körper etwas verändert..." Der

Halbvampir wurde durch ein Aufstöhnen unterbrochen.

„Bitte sag mir nicht, dass du jetzt auch noch Viertel-Werwolf, oder der Ur-Ur-Ur-Enkel eines Kobolds bist!"

„Ähm, nein. Ich bin nur etwas älter geworden und habe nun ein paar neue Fähigkeiten."

„Gut." Alexej grinste. „Dann hätte ich mich nämlich geweigert. Du bist schon so eine Unmöglichkeit. Setze dich zu mir

und erzähle mir von deinen neuen Fähigkeiten und wie meine wunderbaren Dolche in die Hände eines solchen Idioten

geraten konnten."

„Gerne." Letifer setzte sich und Neville, in Ermangelung besserer Ideen, tat es ihm nach.

Fast eine Stunde redete der Halbvampir darüber, was alle geschehen war und nicht nur Alexej hörte ihm fasziniert zu.

Neville erfuhr zum ersten Mal mehr von den Problemen als rechte Hand Voldemorts oder von Wurmschwanz Verrat.

Ingesamt fühlte er sich, als ob er seinen Freund besser kennen lernen würde. Doch er machte sich keine Illusionen. Das

war immer noch nur ein Bruchteil von Letifers Erlebnissen, aber immerhin... Es war mehr als viele andere von ihm

wussten.

Alexej nickte schließlich. „Ich kann das alles reparieren. Doch ich müsste einige Tests bei dir durchführen. Zum Beispiel

wie deine Muskeln inzwischen reagieren und heilen, wie stark du bist,..."

„Verstehe." Letifer sah zu seinem Freund. „Das könnte etwas Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, wenn du nicht warten

möchtest..."

„Schon okay.", wehrte Neville ab. „Ich warte."

Der Halbvampir schenkte ihm eines seiner seltenen Lächeln: „Danke."

Neville durfte bei den Tests nicht zu sehen. Zu gut erinnerte sich Alexej noch an die Probleme die sein Klient beim

Thema Ausziehen hatte. Er wollte keine Risiken eingehen. Die Testreihe war die gleiche wie damals, und brachte

überraschende Ergebnisse. Nach der Auswertung saßen die Drei wieder zusammen und Alexej sah auf seine Notizen,

nur um den Kopf zu schütteln:

„Deine Muskeln reagieren immer noch als wärst du zehn. Allerdings sind sie nun wie bei einem erwachsenen Mann

ausgebildet. Du besitzt eine immense Grundstärke..." Der Schmied sah auf. „Wenn du allerdings auch noch Blutmagie

hinzufügst, sprengst du meine Skala, die sogar für Vampire ausgelegt ist!"

„Macht das Probleme?", fragte der Halbvampir besorgt.

„Ich werde all deine Waffen anpassen müssen." Alexej lächelte, es war offensichtlich das er diese Herausforderung

liebte. „Die restlichen, relevanten Veränderungen sind minimal und zu erwarten gewesen. Als ich die Waffen für dich

anfertigte, habe ich diese Veränderungen schon mit einbezogen."

Letifer lächelte: „Du bist halt ein Genie."

„Danke." Alexej erhob sich. „Ich werde fünf Tage brauchen."

„Ich werde da sein.", versprach Letifer.

Zusammen mit Neville verschwand er aus der Ruine und tauchte in Moskau wieder auf, glücklich, dass sein Tag so gut

gelaufen war. Er ahnte nicht, dass seine Geschwister einsam waren und sich um ihre Eltern sorgten, oder dass diese

besagten Eltern knapp dem Tod entronnen waren...

„Vielleicht ist es besser so.", murmelte Meradin und verbrannte den Tagespropheten. „Immerhin ist er im Urlaub."

Zum Kapitel:

Das Kapitel war über 8000 Wörter lang (nicht gebetat) und somit eher fast zwei Kapitel, als eines =) aber ich dachte,

dass stört eher niemanden.

Die Kampfszenen in Hogwarts sind alle aus James Sicht, da dies einfach einheitlicher wirkte und er eine wunderbare

Person dafür abgab. Vielleicht ist jemanden aufgefallen, dass sie etwas blutiger beschrieben waren als sonst, aber ich

wollte damit zum Ausdruck bringen, dass für James Blut etwas besonderes ist.

Dieser Bannkreis, der sie gerettet hat, ist nur ein schwacher Abklatsch des alten. Er wirkt nur so mächtig, weil er einzig

und alleine gegen Todesser ausgelegt ist.

Rose und John... ich wollte nochmal ihre Situationen darstellen, vor allem bei Rose. In gewisser Weise ist sie diejenige

die den Kampfgeist des Harry Potters aus den Büchern hat. Ich würde zu gerne beschreiben, was aus ihr wird, wenn sie

erwachsen ist. Für sie sehe ich nämlich tatsächlich große Taten... Ich mag sie wirklich.

Falls sich jemand über den Schmied wundert: Teil 1, Kapitel 13.

Zum nächsten Kapitel:

Unsere zwei Helden in Paris treffen auf den Schmuggler, Enrico, und bekommen den Portschlüssel. Voldemort findet

heraus, wie er in den sechs Tagen seinen Sieg über den Orden noch viel süßer gestalten kann und Meradin versucht

Letifer weiterhin einen schönen Urlaub zu geben, ahnungslos darüber, was er damit einleitet.

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil IV: Nächte**

FRAGEN:

Wurde James nicht von der Magie des Avada Kedavra getroffen?

- Nein. Die Magie, die ihn traf, war der Bannkreis.

Sind Viktor und Lily in Sicherheit?

- Ja. Sie haben den Bannkreis aus dem Inneren von Hogwarts errichtet und waren somit nie in Gefahr.

Wird James verbluten?

- Nein. Moody hat sehr schwere Verletzungen überlebt, ich bin sicher, dass auch James dies kann.

64. Nächte

Ihre Schritte waren deutlich in der Stille zu hören, selbst die Geräusche der Muggle waren verschwunden. Als erstes

Anzeichen der kommenden Nacht färbte sich der Himmel in einem blassen Rosa. Die Schatten zwischen den Häusern

wirkten länger, sowie schärfer. Sie hatten ihr Ziel erreicht, einen heruntergekommenen Hinterhof im miesesten Viertel

von Paris mit vielen dunklen, verborgenen Ecken und einem Eingang.

Auf diesen steuerten sie zu und betraten ohne ein Zögern das Etablissement. Weder John noch Ron wussten, was sie

erwarten sollten. Sie hatten ein paarmal nach dem Weg fragen müssen und schnell ominöse Geschichten und besorgte

Warnungen zu hören bekommen. Lokis Heim wäre für jeden Priester ein Sündenpfuhl gewesen, doch für sie war es die

einzige Chance einen Portschlüssel zu bekommen. Sie hatten genug gehört, um zu wissen, dass hier das erste

Anzeichen von Schwäche tödlich sein konnte.

Nervös und mit der Hand am Zauberstab sahen sie sich um. Der Raum war viel größer, wie sie es erwartet hatten. In

einer Ecke schien eine Art Spielcasino zu sein, in einer anderen waren abgetrennte Räume. Ron wagte es sich nicht

vorzustellen, was in diesen Parzellen alles geschah, aber war sich ziemlich sicher, dass meistens Sex eine Rolle spielte.

Überall saßen Leute, meistens Männer, und schienen sich zu unterhalten. Es wirkte beinahe zivilisiert. Beinahe, denn

Rons Blick fiel auf eine ohnmächtige Person, welche stark blutete und von einer sehr offenherzig bekleideten Bedienung

an ihnen vorbei zum Ausgang geschafft wurde.

Nur kurze Zeit später kam sie zurück und warf den zwei Jugendlichen neugierige Blicke zu. Ron beschloss die Chance

zu ergreifen und fragte nach ihrem Schmuggler. Prompt wurden sie zu einem Tisch in der Glücksspiel-Ecke geführt. An

diesem saßen drei Männer, welche Karten spielten.

„Ist einer von Ihnen Enrico Costa?", fragte der Rothaarige, bemüht nicht zu höflich, aber auch nicht aggressiv zu

erscheinen. John hielt sich stumm neben ihn. Wegen des Alters hatten sie entschieden, dass er sich besser zurückhalten

würde.

Ein Mann mittleren Alters mit flinken Augen und scharfen Gesichtszügen nickte: „Das wäre ich. Von wem wurdet ihr

geschickt? Und was wollt ihr?"

„Charlize. Sie meinte, du könntest uns eine Portschlüssel nach England beschaffen."

Enrico verzog den Mund. „Ich kann, aber es kostet und dann auch nur direkt nach London."

Ron spürte wie er erleichtert ausatmete. Jetzt musste er das Geschäft nur noch zu Ende bringen: „Wie viel?"

„Ihr seid aus England, richtig?" Es war nur eine Feststellung, denn er redete gleich weiter: „Ihr könnt dann in Galleonen

bezahlen. 34, für jeden von euch."

34?! Hinter Ron schnappte John empört nach Luft. Das war Halsabschneiderei! Zudem hatten sie nur noch 58

Galleonen und ein paar Knuts... Es musste billiger gehen.

„20, oder wir machen stattdessen hier in Frankreich Urlaub.", sagte Ron.

Enrico sah ihn amüsiert an. „Zu wenig. 30. Ich habe schließlich auch Risiko..."

„In der Tat. 24, dann aber mehr ist ein Portschlüssel nicht wer."

„Sicher? 28."

„26. Mein letztes Angebot."

„Wirklich?" Enrico musterte ihn. „Dann ist es 26... trefft mich in einer Stunde im Hinterhof, dort findet die Übergabe statt."

„In Ordnung." Ohne Verabschiedung trennten sie sich wieder.

Einer der Kartenspieler sah Enrico an: „26 Galleonen? Willst du zur Wohlfahrt oder was? Oder willst du sie nur später

ausrauben?"

„Um ihre paar miesen, zusätzlichen Galleonen zu bekommen?" Der Schmuggler grinste. „Nein, ich habe da einen viel

besseren Plan..."

Die Übergabe lief glatt und ohne größere Probleme. John fand, dass es Enrico ein wenig eilig hatte, aber dachte sich

nichts dabei. Viel wichtiger war, dass sie in nur wenigen Sekunden auf heimischen Boden sein würden.

Sekunden später verschwanden sie in einem Wirbel der Farben und Formen.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Letifer lehnte den Kopf an die raue Lehmwand und sah zu dem Sonnenuntergang, welcher Himmel und Erde zu

berühren schien. Dort, wo in England meist nur Wolken zu sehen waren, konnte ein Farbspiel von blutrot bis königsblau

beobachtet werden. Mitten drin, bereits halb hinter dem Horizont flimmerte der Feuerball goldgelb, als wäre er lebendig.

Sein Licht ließ die Kanten und Formen auf der Erde schärfer hervortreten und tauchte alles in ein unwirkliches Licht.

Es war ein atemberaubender Anblick für den Meradin seinen Sohn und dessen Freund extra nach Afrika in eine

magische Oase gebracht hatte. Er selbst zog es vor in der Dunkelheit einer Hütte zu bleiben, gab aber zu, dass dieser

Anblick das einzige war, was ihn jemals als Vampir dazu bewegt hatte sich ins Tageslicht zu wagen.

Letifer konnte ihn verstehen und seufzte, als er spürte wie er sich langsam entspannte. Seine Muskeln wurden locker,

seine Gedanken leichter und zum ersten mal seit dem er England verlassen hatte, fühlte er sich wirklich wie im Urlaub...

„Harry, kann ich dich etwas fragen?", fragte Neville ruhig. Letifer nickte. „Ich habe von den anderen im Lager gehört,

dass du das letzte Stück des Schutzschirmes aufgegeben hast, warum?"

Der Halbvampir widerstand der Versuchung die Frage einfach zu ignorieren, vor allem da er wusste, dass Neville mehr

als nur das wissen wollte. Sein Freund war in Wirklichkeit wegen des Ordens besorgt...

„Der Kampf im Wald kostete viele unnötige Opfer auf unserer Seite, Neville. So konnte ich sie schützen. Zudem zeigte

sich die Föderation so verhandlungswillig."

„Ist das alles?" Die Enttäuschung war deutlich zu hören. „Deshalb hast du den Orden und die Potters verraten?" 'Deine

eigenen Eltern' blieb unausgesprochen.

„Teilweise, zumindest für die Zentauren..." Letifer sah geradeaus zur Sonne, als würde er den Jungen neben sich

ignorieren. Innerlich kämpfte er mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen... „Doch der andere Grund war, dass im großen, politischen

Bild Voldemort bereits der Herrscher und der Orden nicht mehr existent, geschweige den handlungsfähig ist. Dennoch

hängen noch viele treu am Orden des Phönix. Wird dieser nun vernichtet, werden die ehemaligen Anhänger sich der

nächsten Macht gegen Voldemort zu wenden..."

„Der Föderation", schloss Neville. „Das ist ein sehr... grausamer Plan."

Letifer schloss die Augen. „Krieg ist immer grausam. Und wenn ich ein Schloss voller Leute, die es sich freiwillig

ausgesucht haben auf diese Art zu sterben, opfern muss, um die Unterstützung eines beträchtlichen Teils der magischen

Bevölkerung zu bekommen, dann werde ich das auch tun."

Der Gryffindor starrte ihn an. Unverständnis und Wut schwang in seiner Stimme mit, als er zischte: „Und dafür opferst du

selbst deine Eltern und Viktor?!"

Letifer befeuchtete seine Lippen und begegnete den Blick fest. Doch Neville konnte die Gewissensbisse, die Zweifel und

die Schuld für einen Augenblick sehen. „Wäre es besser, wenn ich verlangen würde, dass nur alle anderen Vater, Mutter

und Freunde opfern?"

„Nein..." Neville atmete ein, drehte sich dann abrupt um und ging in die Hütte.

Nun alleine sah Letifer erneut zur Sonne. Sie war inzwischen verschwunden, und mit ihr verließ die mystische Stimmung

langsam das Land. Er hoffte mit all seinem Herzen, dass er seinen Freund nicht gerade verloren hatte. Doch er könnte

Neville verstehen, wenn dieser nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun haben möchte. Warum sollte er auch den Mörder von

Hunderten seinen Freund nennen?

Vielleicht war es sogar schlimmer als Mord...

Die eine Frage welche ihn seit Wochen quälte, fasste sich zum ersten Mal in Worte.

„Bin ich ein Verräter?"

Dieses Mal hatte er keinen Vertrag oder Dunklen Lord gehabt, dem er die Schuld zu schieben konnte. Dieses Mal war es

eine kalte, logische Entscheidung seines freien Willen gewesen, damit die Rassen, welche er geschworen hatte zu

beschützen, einen kleinen Vorteil erlangten... dabei hätte er eine komplette Armee zur Hand gehabt, die Mittel und

Wege...

Doch nein. Wie konnte er die Krieger der Rassen für Zauberer und Hexen sterben lassen, die sie nicht kannten oder

sogar hassten? Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass dieser Hass beidseitig war, war zudem hoch. Auch hatte er den Potters nie

versprochen sie zu beschützen, wie konnte es dann Verrat sein? Oder?

Der Zweifel blieb und mit ihm die Schuld. Hatte der Dunkle Lord bereits angegriffen? Wer lebte im Moment alles noch in

Hogwarts? Er wusste es nicht, und war dankbar für diesen kleinen Segen.

Das Wissen seine eigenen, biologischen Eltern zu töten, welche es zumindest versucht hatten ihn zu lieben, sowie einen

guten und treuen Freund indirekt das Todesurteil ausgestellt zu haben, hatte ihn an seine moralische Grenze gebracht.

Deshalb hatte er mit so wenig Widerstand das Angebot seines Vaters angenommen und war geflüchtet.

Weit weg von der Nachricht des Angriffs auf Hogwarts, von der er wusste, dass sie auf seinem Schreibtisch landen und

ihn ein letztes Mal zur Bestätigung der unmenschlichen Entscheidung zwingen würde...

Letifer wusste nicht, ob er es wirklich geschafft hätte, einfach nur in seinem Zelt zu sitzen und nichts zu tun. Wäre er

nach Hogwarts gegangen, um zu zusehen? Hätte er gar versucht sie zu retten?

Vielleicht. Die logische Seite in ihm verstand diese Gefühlsregungen, vor allem gegenüber den Potters, nicht und konnte

es ihm somit nicht sagen, was gewesen wäre... in einer Zukunft der er entkommen war.

Totenstille durchzog die Wüste. Die Nacht war da und noch rührte sich nichts. Die weite Leere schien sich eine Ewigkeit

fort zusetzten und seine Gedanken flogen mit ihr davon. Er wünschte nur, seine Seele könnte folgen, frei von den

Fesseln seiner Pflichten, die alle nur den Tod als Ende beinhalteten.

Erschöpft von seinem Leben lehnte er sich ganz an die Wand und fühlte sich beinahe schmerzhaft alt und leer. Wie ein

Wanderer der nach seiner Weltreise sein eigenes Heim nicht mehr findet.

Und hier, in mitten der größten Wüste der Welt gestand er sich ein, dass er panische Angst und erdrückende

Schuldgefühle hatte, seine Eltern wirklich getötet zu haben.

Es war nicht rational, es war nicht wie er, Letifer, normalerweise empfand... Schuld, Angst? Fremdworte, die ihn nun

zerrissen.

Ihn, Harry Potter, der im Nirgendwo der Sahara stand und sich fragte, ob man ihn Verräter nennen konnte.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

„Winkelgasse.", flüsterte John in Ehrfurcht. Es war ein überwältigendes Gefühl einfach wieder im eigenen Land zu sein,

wo man die Leute, die Regeln und einfach alles kannte... Es war ihm gar nicht bewusst gewesen, wie sehr er England

vermisst hatte. Selbst die Luft schien hier anders zu riechen, oder bildete er sich das nur ein? Eingehüllt von dem Gefühl

der Leichtigkeit und Freude begann er die Winkelgasse zu erkunden.

Sie waren ohne Probleme hinein gekommen, anscheinend hatte Voldemort die Wachen für inzwischen überflüssig

gehalten. Wer sollte ihn nun auch aufhalten? Dennoch hatten sie beide mehrere Zauber an, die ihr Aussehen

veränderten. Immerhin wurden sie in England als Schwerverbrecher gesucht.

Die magische Einkaufsgasse hatte sich kaum von den Friedenszeiten vor Voldemort verändert. Jetzt, in der Nacht,

waren die Läden geschlossen, doch konnte man immer noch ihre Auslage bewundern. Einige waren neu, andere

Jahrhunderte alt, doch alle waren gepflegt und zeugten von der erneuten Kauflust der Bevölkerung.

Während John eher neugierig von Schaufenster zu Schaufenster lief, hatte Ron eine zielstrebige Richtung. Vor dem

Laden „Weasleys zauberhafte Zauberscherze" blieb er stehen:

„Er existiert noch..."

„Glaubst du..." John brach ab. Er wusste nur zu gut, dass sich sein Freund bereits selbst fragte, ob die Zwillinge noch

lebten. „Klopfen wir?"

„Nein." Stattdessen hob der jüngste Weasley-Sohn den Zauberstab und schoss etwas kleines an die Fenster über dem

Laden. Das wiederholte er fünf-mal, bis John auffiel, dass die Abstände nicht zufällig gewählt waren. Ein Code?

Doch da ging oben schon das Licht an und Sekunden später öffnete ein rothaariger Mann die Tür. Bevor er etwas sagen

konnte, war Ron auch schon bei ihm und ließ die Verkleidungszauber fallen:

„George, ich bin es, lass uns rein!"

„Ron?" Fassungslos starrte er ihn an. „Du..." Dann fasste er sich: „Kommt rein, dich darf niemand sehen!"

„Wir bleiben auch nicht lange.", meinte Ron und sie betraten den dunklen Laden.

George schloss die Tür und umarmte dann wortlos seinen jüngeren Bruder. Dieser keuchte etwas auf, als ihn die Arme

fast zerquetschten, erwiderte aber die Geste mit ebenso viel Liebe und Wärme. Etwas Neid schlich sich ins Johns Herz,

als er die innige Umarmung sah. Sein eigener Bruder, Harry, hatte so etwas nie getan.

George führte sie eine versteckte Treppe hoch in den Wohnraum:

„Tonks, Fred, ihr werdet nie glauben, wer gerade angekommen ist!"

Fred kam verschlafen aus dem Schlafzimmer: „Ein Großkun-" Er stockte und starrte die Zwei an: „Ron? John? Wow, was

macht ihr denn hier!" Er umarmte gleich beide ebenfalls und betrachtete sie: „Ihr seht gut aus. Mum, wäre sicherlich

erleichtert euch gesund und munter zu sehen!"

Ron nickte freudig und wirkte mit einem Schlag wieder so alt, wie er war. In den vergangenen Tagen war er zumindest

aus Johns Sicht Moody ähnlicher gewesen, als dem 18jährigen Ron Weasley. „Wo ist Mum eigentlich?"

„In Bristol."

„Hallo, ihr Zwei." Die letzte im Bunde war in den Raum gekommen. Tonks, mit grell gelben Haaren und hell wach, stand

im Streifen-Schlafanzug im Raum. „Solltet ihr nicht im Ausland sein?"

John nickte leicht. „Längere Geschichte... Aber solltet ihr nicht in Hogwarts sein?"

George schmunzelte: „Auch eine längere Geschichte. Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir uns erstmal in die Küche setzen

und miteinander etwas reden?"

„Gerne.", rief Ron und ging zielsicher voraus. „Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, dass ich deine Vorräte plündere..."

Fred grinste: „Unser Bruder, wie er leibt..." „Und isst.", schloss George fröhlich.

In der Küche stärkten sich Ron und John erstmal an einem guten und reichlichen Abendessen. Ron musste überrascht

zugeben, dass seine Brüder fast so gut kochten wie ihre Mutter... Molly Weasley war natürlich nach wie vor die

unangefochtene Göttin am Herd.

Während sie aßen, erzählten die Drei vor ihnen, was inzwischen alles passiert war:

„In Hogwarts ging es einige Tage nach deiner Abreise alles seinen gewohnten Gang, allerdings wurde uns klar, dass

immer mehr Leute das Land verlassen wollten...", erklärte die Aurorin ruhig. Von ihrer früheren ungeschicklichen und

lebenslustigen Art schien wenig übrig zu sein. „Doch Du-Weißt-Schon-Wer schloss die Grenzen."

Fred nickte. „Im Orden brach danach eine Debatte aus, was wir tun sollten. Sie endete damit, dass ein Teil des Ordens,

vor allem wir Weasleys und einige andere Reinblüter Hogwarts verließen, um diesen Leuten zu helfen."

„John, wir wollten, dass deine Eltern oder zumindest McGonagall mitkommen, aber sie lehnten ab.", entschuldigte sich

George. „Wir lernten erst später, dass es war, weil nach unserem Auszug nur noch die aggressiveren Elemente des

Ordens übrig waren und sie diese etwas zähmen wollten."

Tonks seufzte, ihre Haare waren nun ein dunkles Lila: „Wie auch immer, wir kehrten in unsere normale Leben zurück und

versprachen Du-weißt-schon-wer Treue. In Wirklichkeit bauten wir einen geheimen Schmuggelring auf."

George machte nicht ohne Stolz eine schweifende Handbewegung: „Dieser Laden hier ist nur eine Zwischenstation-"

Fred ergänzte: „Und dient vor allem als Geldquelle." „Mum ist inzwischen in Bristol, wo das größte Camp der Flüchtlinge

ist." „Sie kümmert sich dort um das Essen." „Charlie ist in Rumänien..." „Und organisiert für die Familien den Empfang..."

„Und Bill oder Percy?", fragte Ron besorgt, aber auch gleichzeitig unendlich erleichtert. Seine Brüder und seine Mutter

waren alle in relativer Sicherheit und nicht in Hogwarts.

„Bill ist eigentlich der Boss unserer Organisation. Wir sorgten dafür, dass er gewählt wurde." Die Zwillinge grinsten. „Er

stresst ganz schön. Percy... laut seinen Briefen geht es ihm immer noch gut, und er ist bei der Föderation. Aber er nennt

keinerlei Namen, nicht mal von Lupin oder deinem Bruder John."

„Das heißt ihr habt nichts von Harry gehört.", schloss John enttäuscht. Irgendwie fühlte er sich von dem Happy-End der

Weasley-Familie ausgeschlossen: „Und von der Föderation insgesamt?"

„Sie scheint sich recht ruhig zu halten," erwiderte Tonks. „Wir wissen aber, wie wohl auch inzwischen der Rest der Welt,

dass sie eine Armee haben. Doch niemanden ist klar, ob sie diese gegen Voldemort führen werden oder nicht... In

Kneipen findet man aber kaum noch Mitglieder der magischen Rassen und wenn man sie fragt, verlieren sie kein

einziges Wort über die Föderation."

Ron hob eine Augenbraue: „Nicht einmal wenn sie betrunken sind?"

„Nicht einmal dann, sie scheinen alle Angst vor Letifer zu haben." Tonks zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich kann sie

verstehen. Aber nun zu euch, was wollt ihr ausgerechnet hier in England, wo eure Köpfe Gold wert sind?"

Sie erzählten es und die drei waren erst einmal skeptisch bis ärgerlich, dass sie diesen riskanten Plan durchführen

wollten. Doch John war auf das gefasst gewesen und argumentierte, dass er da sein musste, und zwar für sich selber

und nicht nur wegen der Prophezeiung. Damit zog er Tonks auf seine Seite, welche die Zwillinge schließlich überzeugte.

Es war nicht all zu schwer. In einem Krieg, dass hatte sie die Erfahrung gelehrt, konnte man niemanden, der wirklich

wollte, vom Schlachtfeld fern halten. Man konnte bestenfalls für sie beten.

Fred verließ den Raum und kam mit einigen Besen, sowie zwei Umhängen wieder: „Portschlüssel und Flohnetzwerk

werden kontrolliert und Apparieren wird inzwischen genau aufgezeichnet. Zwar nicht das wohin, aber dennoch die

Namen, was in eurem Fall schlimm genug ist. Die Besen werden euch hingegen sicher zum Ziel bringen."

John nahm einen der Besen und stellte fest, dass sie wirklich guter Bauart waren. Sie würden schnell sein. Vielleicht ein,

zwei Tage, dann wären sie sicherlich vor den Toren Hogwarts. „Danke. Und die Umhänge?"

George nahm seinem Bruder einen aus dem Arm und hielt ihn selbstbewusst vor sich hin: „Meine Damen und Herren,

dies ist die größte Neuerung sein Merlin selbst, unsere neueste Erfindung! Der Tarnumhang! Und ihre seid die ersten

Träger!"

Fasziniert nahmen sie die Geschenke an. John war besonders überwältigt: „Wow. Mein Vater hatte mal einen

Unsichtbarkeitsumhang... Ich wollte schon immer mal so einen haben."

Die Zwillinge wechselten einen Blick: „Nun, so gut, dass sie einen komplett unsichtbar machen, sind unsere Umhänge

noch nicht. Sie kopieren nur fast perfekt den Hintergrund und haben einzige Schutzzauber integriert."

„Dennoch vielen Dank!", sagte Ron. „Sie werden eine große Hilfe sein."

„Das hoffen wir."

Tonks, welche die Szene mit angesehen hatte, fragte: „Wann brecht ihr auf? Ich möchte euch ja nicht raus werfen, aber

dieses Haus wird häufig von Todessern überwacht..."

„Jetzt," unterbrach sie John. „Wir haben keine Zeit zu verlieren."

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Sie genossen die Nacht in vollen Zügen. Nach dem Sonnenuntergang hatten sie einen weiteren Portschlüssel

bekommen, welcher sie, Neville und Letifer konnten es kaum fassen, nach New York brachte. Dort lebten sie nun das

Nachtleben in der Millionen Metropole und zogen von Club zu Club. Sie hatten sich bald einer anderen gemischten

Gruppe von jungen Nachtschwärmern angeschlossen, damit sie so einige Fremdenführer bekamen.

Jetzt um drei Uhr in der Früh grinste Neville gelöst vor sich hin und flirtete mit einer hübschen Blondine. Irgendwann

hatte er vergessen mitzuzählen, wie viele Gläser er bereits hatte, dafür aber hatte sich dieser Engel an ihm interessiert

gezeigt. An ihm! Dem Versager Neville Longbottom! Er konnte sein Glück kaum fassen. Ihr Name war Alice... sie war

Amerikanerin, Muggel und studierte Mathematik und Physik. Seine Unkenntnis auf diesen Gebiete hatte sie zutiefst

geschockt, und seit dem hörte er Alice begeistert zu...

Wenn er ihr nicht gerade selbst euphorisch die Botanik beschrieb.

„Da haben sich zwei gefunden, nicht?", fragte Meradin mit einem leichten Lächeln.

„Ich habe Neville noch nie so... verliebt gesehen." Letifer nahm einen Schluck von seinem Drink. „Aber sie ist ein Muggle

und er... gar nicht zu reden von dem Länderunterschied. Ob das klappen kann?"

Meradin schüttelte den Kopf: „Ausgerechnet du zweifelst? Du, als Halbvampir, der mit einer Veela zusammen war?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und sagte nichts. Stattdessen sah er kurz noch der Sängerin auf der Bühne zu und

konzentrierte sich dann wieder auf die Muggelgruppe, welche von ihren „Englischen Freunden" absolut angetan waren.

Meradin unterdessen war etwas ruhiger. Er fiel dank seines ewigen eher jungen Aussehens nicht weiter auf, aber

dennoch langweilte ihn die Jugend. Er und sie hatten absolut keinen Ansatzpunkt für Gespräche. Woher sollte er die

neueste Pop-Gruppe kennen? Er war froh, wenn er sich nicht bei dem Gedanken ertappen musste, die Freiheitsstatue

„neu modischen Unsinn" zu nennen!

Plötzlich drangen erregte Rufe an seine empfindlichen Ohren und der Vampir sah auf. Die meisten Muggle suchten

noch, aber seine scharfen Augen fanden sie sofort. Eine Eule flog durch den Saal ohne Zweifel auf der Suche nach

ihrem Empfänger, welcher mit Sicherheit er, Meradin, war. Bereits vor Wochen hatte er Simon angewiesen jegliche

Briefe an Letifer oder sonstige Teilnehmer des Urlaubs an ihn zu schicken...

Nur was war so dringend, dass Simon diese Notlösung wählte? Der Angriff auf Hogwarts konnte es nicht sein, außer

etwas sehr unerwartetes war geschehen...

Kurz sah er sich um, dann shiftete er nach draußen auf die Straße. Teure Autos rasten vorbei, doch ihre Scheinwerfer

erhellten die Ecke in der er wartete nicht. Tatsächlich kam die Eule wenige Minuten danach aus dem Club und landete

auf seiner Schulter. Er band den Brief ab und las ihn mit Interesse und Erleichterung. Es war nicht allzu wichtig und

sicherlich keine Katastrophe.

„Was ist passiert?" Letifer war neben ihn geshiftet und sah ihn erwartungsvoll an.

Der Vampir sah zu seinem Sohn, der es wahrscheinlich nicht einmal bemerkte. Aber Letifer war wieder in seinem

Befehlston verfallen und dachte gar nicht daran, dass er die Information für sich behalten könnte. So wie er es mit dem

Angriff auf Hogwarts getan hatte... aber es war zum Besten gewesen, versicherte er sich selbst. Nur so hatte Letifer sich

auch nur halbwegs entspannen können...

„Ein Brief von Simon. Einigen unserer Humani-Spionen ist es aufgefallen, dass der Dunkle Lord im Moment mit allen

verfügbaren Mitteln nach zwei Personen sucht, die gerade erst England betreten haben."

Letifer nickte. „Möchten Sie eine Entscheidung von mir, was zu tun ist?"

„Nein. Nur die Erlaubnis ein reines Vampir-Team auszusenden." Es wurde als große Unstimmigkeit betrachtet, wenn nur

eine Rasse eine Mission erledigte. Solche Fälle landeten immer bei Letifer, damit dieser sie absegnen konnte. „Sie

möchten die Zwei noch vor Voldemort finden und denken, dass sie eine gute Chance haben, da wir Vampire während

der Nacht schnell und überlegen sind."

„Erlaubnis erteilt." Letifer seufzte. „Wer führt die Truppe? Es muss jemand absolut vertrauenswürdiges sein. Der Dunkle

Lord würde solch einen Aufwand nicht umsonst machen."

„Bisher nur Mirlan..." Meradin sah auf. Sein Zwilling war alleine in dieser potenziell gefährlichen Mission. Sonst erledigten

sie alle Aufgaben gemeinsam. Ein tiefer Widerwille überkam ihn Mirlan alleine los ziehen zu lassen. Er wollte zwar Letifer

beschützen, aber was konnte diesem hier schon in New York passieren? Es war immerhin Letifer und dass noch dazu

im Muggle New York. Kontakt mit einer Zaubererzeitung war deshalb nahezu ausgeschlossen und somit auch die

Schuldgefühle... Nein, Letifer konnte alleine Urlaub machen, Mirlan und die anderen Vampire brauchten ihn im Moment

mehr.

„Kann ich mit ihr gehen? Es würde die Mission sicherlich beschleunigen und-"

„Geh." Letifer lächelte: „Wie könnte ich dich hier halten, wenn Tante Mirlan kämpft?"

„Danke. Ich hoffe, bis morgen Nacht ist dann alles geklärt."

Als Meradin den Portschlüssel benutzte, gingen ihm viele Gedanken durch den Kopf. Im Brief war geschrieben gewesen,

dass diese zwei Personen auf dem Weg nach Hogwarts waren, aber er hatte dies verschwiegen. Mit keinem Worte

wollte er Hogwarts vor seinem Kind erwähnen. Nicht jetzt zumindest. Aber nach dem Urlaub... dann würde Letifer alles

erfahren.

Und egal wie es ausgeht, er würde da sein, um seinen Sohn zu trösten.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Sie waren noch bis zum Morgengrauen immer weiter gegen Norden hin geflogen. Am Tag hatten sie sich in einem

Waldstück ausgeruht und endlich ihren Schlaf nachgeholt. Erst am Abend waren sie wieder erwacht, hatten gegessen

und ihre Reise fortgesetzt. Es war nur eine Stunde vor Sonnenuntergang gewesen.

Jetzt flogen sie immer noch. Es war lange nach Mitternacht und unter ihnen erstreckte sich kilometerweit das Land. Der

kühle Wind biss in ihre Gesichter, aber die Mäntel der Zwillinge schützten ihren Körper hervorragend. Sie kamen gut

voran und waren bisher auf keinerlei Probleme gestoßen.

Ron deutete nach vorne auf ein Stück Wald.

„Wir landen da unten," schrie er. „Es ist Zeit für eine Pause!"

John konnte ihm da nur zustimmen. Er fühlte sich halbtot auf seinem Besen und konnte die Erschöpfung spüren.

Langsam gingen sie hinunter und landeten zwischen den Bäumen. Es war ein schöner, weiter Wald mit vielen

Laubbäumen und Sträuchern. Tiere machten hin und wieder einige Geräusche, doch die meisten waren wohl vor den

zwei Menschen geflohen. Wortlos legten sie ihre Besen zur Seite, öffneten ihre Mäntel ab und setzte sich auf sie, damit

sie nicht nass wurden.

John wühlte etwas in seiner verkleinerten Brotzeittasche und holte ein Sandwich heraus. Herzhaft biss er hinein und

spürte wie er sich fast sofort besser fühlte. Innerhalb von Sekunden hatten beide mehrere Brote vernichtet und tranken

reines, klares Wasser aus der Flasche.

„Meinst du, wir schaffen es rechtzeitig?", fragte John leise, der Zweifel war deutlich in seiner Stimme zu hören. „Diese

Bannkreise werden brechen... und was dann?"

„Dann kämpfen wir trotzdem weiter.", sagte Ron bestimmt. In seinem Gesicht war kein Zweifel zu sehen, anscheinend

hatte er bereits während des Flugs lange darüber nachgedacht. „Wir könnten uns dieser Schmugglerorganisation

anschließen, oder eine eigene, neue Kampftruppe bilden. Wir haben viele Möglichkeiten."

„Wenn du meinst, aber bis dahin sind meine Eltern..." Er brachte die Worte nicht über seine Lippen.

Ron schweig kurz, anscheinend überlegte er seine nächsten Wörter genau. „John, dann sind wir halt zu spät... aber wir

haben es probiert, nicht? Was wollen wir mehr tun?"

„Aber-"

„Kein Aber." Ron stand auf. „Die Prophezeiung wird sich erfüllen, John. Auf welchem Weg auch immer. Ein Auserwählter

hat keine Wahl, egal was er tut, ob er es annimmt oder vor seinem Schicksal flieht, es wird so kommen, wie es in der

Prophezeiung steht. Erinnere dich daran."

Mit diesen Worten verschwand der Rothaarige im Unterholz, um sich zu erleichtern, und ließ seinen Freund mit den

schweren Gedanken alleine.

'Erinnere dich daran...', dachte John düster. Ron wollte ihm wohl mit diesem Worten zumindest eine Gewissheit geben.

Aber die Angst blieb. 'Ich werde wohl irgendwann, irgendwo Voldemort gegenüber stehen... nur werde ich dann Rache

nehmen müssen?'

Wenig später kam der Rothaarige zurück und sie packten ihre Sachen. Sie mussten heute noch viele Kilometer fliegen,

damit sie morgen Abend ihr Ziel erreichen konnten. Plötzlich hörten sie einige Geräusche und erstarrten. Es war still. Die

Jugendlichen wechselten einen Blick und ihre Bewegungen wurden minimal schneller. Ihre Instinkte schrien, dass sie

weg mussten. Gefahr kam direkt auf sie zu! Nur wo?

Eine Hand legte sich auf Johns Mund. Dieser wollte aufschreien, wurde aber fast brutal nach hinten gezogen. Er

kämpfte, aber sein Gegner war viel zu stark. Verzweifelt sah er zu Ron, doch dieser lag bereits besiegt auf dem Boden.

Zwei Personen drückten den Rothaarigen skrupellos ins feuchte Laub.

Der junge Potter versuchte angestrengt an seinen Zauberstab in seiner Hosentasche zu kommen. Würde er nur diesen

in der Hand halten, könnte er sich verteidigen, oder fliehen, oder... Schrecken durchfuhr John wie ein Blitz, als er das

vertraute Werkzeug nicht an seiner gewohnten Stelle fand. Der Stab war weg! Seine Entführer mussten ihn in den ersten

Sekunden des Angriffs gestohlen haben!

Sie waren verloren, begriff er. Gegen sechs, wahrscheinlich trainierte, Leute im Hinterhalt hatten sie nie eine Chance

gehabt. Würden sie ihn töten oder erst langsam foltern?

„Fesselt sie.", sprach eine Frau ruhig. Sie trat jetzt erst aus den Schatten heraus und sah zu dem Schwarzhaarigen.

Dieser konnte kaum ihr Gesicht erkennen, meinte aber Verwirrung zu sehen. „Du... bist du John Potter?"

John schluckte. War es ein Fehler zu nicken? Er tat es trotzdem. Die Männer, die ihn hielten, ließen seinen Mund los, als

sie begriffen, dass er reden sollte.

„Wie ist der Name deines Freundes?", sprach eine angenehme, dunkle Stimme hinter ihm. „Sag ihn uns, wir gehören

nicht zu den Todessern..."

Johns Herz raste, wenn das überhaupt noch möglich war, noch schneller. Der Mann stand direkt hinter ihm, ohne das er

ihn bemerkt hatte!

Wichtiger war aber der zweite Satz. Sie gehörten nicht zu den Todessern? Aber sie waren stark, trainiert und im Dunkeln

konnten sie anscheinend perfekt sehen... Vampire. Das hier war die Föderation. John wusste nicht, ob er erleichtert sein

sollte. Aber mit ihnen hatten sie sicherlich mehr Chancen als mit den Todessern:

„Ron Weasley."

Einige Sekunden geschah nichts, dann lief der Vampir an ihm vorbei zu der Frau. Sie sprachen kurz miteinander, doch

die Einigung war rasch erzielt. Der Mann trat wieder vor:

„John, Ron, vielleicht habt ihr schon von mir gehört, mein Name ist Meradin von Armand."

Meradin von Armand? John zögerte, der Name kam ihm so bekannt vor... Ron, welcher dank Horcruxjagd die großen

Namen im Krieg und deren Verbindungen noch besser im Kopf hatte, sagte mit nicht geringer Wut in seiner Stimme:

„Der Vampirvater von Harry."

„Richtig." Meradin lächelte. „Wir haben wirklich nicht mit euch heute Nacht hier gerechnet. Wir sind nur einigen

Gerüchten über zwei Personen gefolgt und haben bei dem direkten Weg zu Hogwarts Wachen aufgestellt, sowie kleine

Suchtrupps losgeschickt. Wie es scheint, hat unsere Taktik Früchte getragen."

„Was passiert jetzt mit uns?", fragte Ron atemlos. Einer der Vampire hatte sich direkt auf seinen Rücken gesetzt.

„Wir werden euch zur Föderation bringen. Harry dürfte sich sicherlich freuen. "

„Was?!", rief John. Das meiste seiner Angst war geschwunden. „Wir müssen nach Hogwarts!"

„Mit Besen?" Die Vampirin sah sie zweifelnd an. „Ihr kommt mit uns. Falls ihr euren Fall gut darstellen könnt, werden wir

euch helfen... und innerhalb von Sekunden nach Hogwarts bringen."

Es klang wie ein faires Angebot. Ron nickte als erstes: „Wir haben nicht viel Auswahl, oder?"

„Nein. Aber wenn ihr freiwillig mitkommt, werdet ihr nicht als Gefangene angesehen.", versprach Meradin freundlich.

„Und ich bin sicher, dass ihr zumindest schon ein paar im Lager kennt, welche euch geduldig anhören und unter

Umständen sogar helfen werden."

Ein paar? Er hatte recht. Harry, Remus, Neville... vielleicht war es nicht so schlecht mit diesen Vampiren zu kommen.

John spürte, dass die Vampire ihn losließen, bewegte sich aber nicht. Nur wenige Meter neben ihm stand Ron nun

wieder auf zwei Beinen und ließ den Kopf kreisen. Anscheinend hatten ihn die Vampire dort schlecht erwischt.

Die Vampirin sah sich nervös um. „Lasst uns gehen. Die Nächte hier sind gefährlich."

„Du hast recht." Meradin trat zu John. „Ich werde mit dir shiften. Wenn ich mich recht erinnere, weißt du bereits wie das

geht?"

John sollte diese Frage nie beantworten können.

In diesem Augenblick durchschnitt eine fremde, eiskalte Stimme die friedliche Atmosphäre und leitete einen Albtraum

ein:

„Avada Kedavra."

Ohne reagieren zu können, ohne eine Chance auf Verteidigung wurde Meradin von Armand, Clanführer, Jahrtausende

alter Vampir, in den Rücken getroffen. Überraschung breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht auf, während seine Hand zum

Schwert zuckte, es aber nie erreichte. Jeglicher Lebensfunke entwich seinem Körper. Verzweifelt versuchte Meradin sich

diesem zwecklosen Kampf zu stellen, spürte aber wie alles schwand. Der Tod war an ihn heran getreten.

Das letzte, was er deutlich wahrnahm, war der betäubende Schock seiner Schwester. Er wollte ihr noch Hoffnung,

Zuversicht oder einfach nur Liebe schicken, doch dann war auch sie weg. Zum ersten Mal seit Jahrhunderten war er

alleine... Ein Gefühl der Einsamkeit, aber auch des Friedens begann ihn zu erfüllen.

Wehrlos fiel er in die endlose Dunkelheit.

Die Vampire erstarrten. Ungläubig sahen sie auf ihren Vater, Lehrer und Anführer der letzten Jahrhunderte. Er war ihre

Stütze gewesen, ihre Richtlinie. Er hatte sie beschützt und bestraft... Jetzt war er tot. Seit Jahrhunderten hatte er gelebt,

wie konnte er da tot sein?

Seile flogen durch die Dunkelheit und wickelten sich fest um die zwei Jugendliche. Hilflos wurden sie mit einem Schrei

zu Boden gerissen und konnten nur zusehen, als die Vampire zurückwichen, nur um sich schließlich Rücken an Rücken

zu stellen. Sie wirkten verunsichert und sahen zu ihrer Anführerin. Doch diese war neben Meradin auf die Knie

gesunken.

Überall aus der Schwärze des Waldes lösten sich Gestalten mit Umhängen und weißen, gefühlslosen Masken. John und

die anderen ignorierten sie. Ihr Schrecken verblasste beim Anblick der einen Person ohne Maske, die aus der Richtung

des Todesfluches heran schritt.

John zitterte. Pure Panik stieg in ihm empor, seine Sinne wurden schärfer und er wollte nur noch Rennen. Irgendwie

nahm er den Geruch frischer Erde in seiner Nase wahr und das Ron neben ihm irgendetwas murmelte. Aber er vergaß

es gleich wieder, als sein Augen langsam empor wanderten zu dem deformierten Gesicht, dessen Namen die magische

Welt nicht mehr auszusprechen wagte:

Lord Voldemort.

Dieser hob elegant seinen Zauberstab und sah siegessicher über die Lichtung. Schließlich ruhten die blutroten Augen

auf dem Potterjungen und er öffnete den Mund...

Ein Schrei, fern von allem menschlichen, unterbrach Voldemort. Es war ein Schrei des Verlustes, ein Schrei von einer

Person, die gerade alles verloren hatte und jetzt erst zu der entsetzlichen Erkenntnis gekommen war. Dieser Ausdruck

unfassbaren Trauer und der plötzlichen Einsamkeit aus der tiefsten Seele war schrecklich und schien nicht enden zu

wollen. Alle Energie und Vernunft verloren sich in diesen wenigen Sekunden bis die Stimme versagte.

Die Stille war erdrückend. Niemand wagte es zu atmen...

Mit einem erneuten Aufschrei sprang die Frau auf und raste auf Lord Voldemort zu.

Ohne Vernunft, nur erfüllt von dem unzähmbaren Schmerz in ihrem Herzen griff Mirlan von Armand an.

Dieses Kapitel lag mir lange schon am Herzen zu schreiben. Ich hatte etwas Schwierigkeiten mit der Todesszene von

Meradin, deshalb kommt es erst so spät.

Insgesamt mag ich dieses Kapitel sehr. Bis auf den Titel: "Nächte". "Nächte der falschen Entscheidungen", "Nächte des

Schicksals", alles war irgendwie nicht treffend. Also habe ich es unter diesem nichtssagenden Namen verpackt.

Nächstes Kapitel und bis zum Endkampf: Letifer erfährt von diesem Zwischenfall und er will nur noch eines: Rache. .

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil IV: Entfachte Gerechtigkeit**

65. Entfachte Gerechtigkeit

Zufrieden mit sich selbst und seinem Plan trat Lord Voldemort unter den Augen der geschockten Vampire aus dem Wald

hinaus. Langsam schritt er auf den schwarzhaarigen Jungen, welcher vor ihm auf dem Boden kauerte, zu. Er hob den

Zauberstab und betrachtete selbstsicher sein Werk. Die Vampire waren noch nicht gefesselt, aber er zweifelte nicht

daran, dass sie jeden Moment wie primitive Rudel-Tiere, die sie waren, fliehen würden, nun da sie ihren Alpha verloren

hatten.

Sein Blick fiel auf den Vampir, neben dem nun die Frau kniete. Seine Geliebte? Voldemort erinnerte sich vage daran, die

beiden in Letifers Hofstaat bereits öfters gesehen zu haben, doch hatte er sich ihre Namen anscheinend nicht gemerkt.

Sie konnten somit nicht wichtig sein.

John Potter hingegen war ihm wichtig. Dessen Angst war beinahe greifbar. Ein Kind, hilflos und alleine... wie damals vor

siebzehn Jahren an Halloween. Nur hatte er dieses Mal gewonnen!

Dunkle Freude stieg in ihm auf und der Zauberer wollte etwas sagen, doch da erklang ein Schrei, der jedem normalen

Wesen das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ. Lord Voldemort war nicht normal. Milde interessiert sah er zu der Frau,

deren Stimme ein wirklich unglaubliches Volumen entwickelte. Er konnte sie nicht verstehen. Warum ging ihr der Verlust

ihres Liebhabers so nah?

Schwäche, gab er sich selbst die Antwort. Sie war in ihren Gefühlen unkontrolliert, unlogisch und jeder konnte jetzt

sehen, wohin das führte. Er war nicht so. Er, der Erbe Slytherins, war stark, unabhängig und strebte nach endloser

Macht und Unsterblichkeit. Die besten Ziele, welche sich ein Mensch stecken konnte.

Die Vampirin griff in einer geraden Angriffslinie an. Ein einfältiger Zug, aber mit verblüffender Geschwindigkeit

durchgeführt. Nur knapp schaffte es Voldemort ein stabiles Schutzschild vor sich zu beschwören, in welches die Kreatur

hinein rannte. Er grinste.

Wäre dieses niedere Wesen in der Lage gewesen Zauberstabmagie zu vollführen, wäre der Kampf vielleicht spannend

gewesen... aber so?

Sie stolperte zurück und sah ihn aus ihren gelben Augen voller Hass und Wahn an. Das war mehr als nur die Wut über

den Verlust eines Liebhabers begriff dann selbst Voldemort. Nur, wer war der Mann für sie gewesen? Eine gewisse

Ähnlichkeit war vorhanden...

Sie griff erneut an und er beschwor einfach ein paar stählerne Pflöcke, welche auf sie zu schossen. Drei wich sie aus,

der vierte traf die Vampirin in der Schulter und riss sie nach hinten. Etwas abgelenkt bekam der Dunkle Lord mit, wie die

anderen Nachtwesen ihren Waffen nahmen und die Todesser angriffen. War die Frau etwa eine Alpha?

Diese raffte sich gerade wieder auf. Blut lief in Strömen über ihren Torso, sie zitterte, zog aber das Schwert und hielt es

trotz der Schmerzen ruhig in ihren Händen. Wer auch immer sie war, sie war technisch gut. Eine Schande, dass sie nicht

mehr unter seinem Befehl war und es so endete. Er hatte keine Zeit mehr für Spielereien mit einem Rache besessenen

Vampir.

„Meisterin Mirlan!", schrie eine andere Vampirin, als Voldemort den Zauberstab fester fasste. „Passen Sie-"

„Avada Kedavara."

Mirlan wollte ausweichen, doch sie stand keinem gewöhnlichen Zauberer gegenüber und war bereits schwer verletzt,

sonst hätte sie es wohl geschafft. Voldemorts Sprüche waren aber mächtiger, schneller und hatten ein größeres

Wirkungsgebiet. Der grüne Strahl traf sie am Arm. Reglos stürzte sie zu Boden, ihre Augen immer noch auf Voldemort

gerichtet. Selbst im Tod schien sie ihm nicht zu verzeihen.

Gleichgültig schritt der siegreiche Zauberer über ihre Leiche und sah zu den bestürzten Vampiren. Voldemort wirkte wie

ein unüberwindbares Bollwerk zwischen den zwei Jugendlichen und den Mitgliedern der Föderation.

Vielleicht war es nicht klug gewesen, heute Nacht so zu handeln... wahrscheinlich hatte er Letifer und die Föderation

verärgert. Aber was wollten sie schon tun? Zudem waren es nur zwei Vampire und zwei Jugendliche... er konnte das

leicht als Unfall tarnen. Politisch würde in ein paar Monaten Gras über die Sache gewachsen sein. Und das war ihm der

Tod von John Potter und Ron Weasley allemal wert.

„Geht.", sagte er zu den Vampiren. „Richtet der Föderation aus, dass wir sie immer noch als Partner sehen und wir als

Beweis euch trotz der Geschehnisse laufen lassen."

Die Vampire schwiegen und sahen sich an. Wagte es keiner die Führung zu übernehmen? Voldemort hätte fast laut

gelacht. Ohne ihren Alpha konnten Vampire nicht einmal simple Entscheidungen treffen. Schließlich trat aber doch eine

vom Aussehen junge Vampirin nach vorne.

„Die Kinder?", fragte sie kalt und defensiv. Anscheinend hatte sie genug Intelligenz, um zu erkennen, dass sie gegen die

Übermacht nicht ankamen.

„Beide werden rechtmäßig als Mörder und Rebellen gesucht," erwiderte er aalglatt. „Sie werden ihrer gerechten Strafe

zugeführt." Er war amüsiert, als er sie ihm einen wütenden Blick zu schoss. „Ihr solltet gehen, Vampire, bevor ich euch

auch als Rebellen zähle."

Die Vampire spannten sich an. Voldemort war überrascht. Wollten sie wirklich ihr Leben geben und kämpfen? Ihm sollte

es recht sein, aber er hätte wirklich gedacht, dass sie vernünftiger wären...

„Dunkler Lord," sprach die Vampirin voller Überzeugung. „Du weißt nicht, was du getan hast." Sie sah zu ihren

Geschwistern. „Wir holen ihre Körper später. Shiften.

Für die Ehre..", begann sie, doch die anderen Vampire fielen ein: „Für die Ehre der Clans! Für den Ruhm des Konzils!

Für das BLUT DER VAMPIRE!"

Die Vampire waren verschwunden. Voldemort drehte sich um, er hatte wie immer gewonnen. Arrogant sah er zu den

beiden Gefangenen:

„Eure Reise und Freiheit ist hiermit zu Ende. Ihr braucht keine Angst zu haben, ihr werdet nicht sterben – vorerst."

„Was hast du mit uns vor?", rief der Rothaarige mutig, fürchtete aber in seinem Innersten die Antwort.

Voldemort zuckte mit seinem Zauberstab und Ron schrie auf. Für einige Sekunden hatte er das Gefühl, als würde er in

ein Säurebad gesteckt werden... dann war es vorbei.

„Du sprichst nur, wenn ich das erlaube.", stellte der Dunkle Lord klar. „Ihr werdet in den nächsten Tagen eure gerechte

Strafe erhalten, bis ich euch beim Sieg über den Orden vorführen kann." Er grinste und sah zu dem Jüngeren. „John...

Wie glaubst du, werden deine Eltern reagieren, wenn sie dich gefoltert, ohne Verstand und halbtot sehen? Ich glaube ihr

Anblick dürfte mir eine Genugtuung sein..."

„Nein...", flüsterte John, fassungslos über die grausame Wendung des Schicksals.

So sollten ihre Pläne enden? Sie hatten geplant als Helfer oder zumindest als Leidensgenossen zu kommen, nun aber

machten sie alles schlimmer. Er schloss die Augen. John wollte diesem Monster nicht die Freude geben, ihn weinen zu

sehen.

Rose und die anderen hatten recht gehabt... die Reise war eine Fehlentscheidung gewesen. Und nun würde er nicht nur

hier alleine enden, sondern hatte auch noch Ron mit hinein gezogen... Wie hatte er nur so versagen können?

Vielleicht... vielleicht gab es noch eine Chance zu Entkommen? Aber er konnte sie nicht finden. Ohne seinen

Zauberstab, gefesselt, alleine gegen Voldemort und Dutzende von Todessern... Solche Chancen gab es nur in

Romanen, wo der Held immer überlebte und nicht besiegt im Dreck lag.

Die ersten Todesser apparierten. John hielt seine Augen weiterhin geschlossen, lauschte angestrengt, aber vergeblich.

Niemand lief ein hilfreiches Wort fallen. Die Todesser waren dafür anscheinend zu gut trainiert.

„Stupor."

Etwas traf ihn... dann wurde alles dunkel.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Viele, viele Tausend Meilen entfernt befanden sich Neville und Letifer in der nächsten berühmten Stadt ihrer Reise: Las

Vegas, die Stadt der Glücksspiele. Sie hatten abgemacht, Meradin hier zu treffen und waren so unbesorgt mit Taschen

voller Geld los gezogen.

Die Taschen nun erheblich leichter, sie dafür aber sehr gut gelaunt, und saßen jetzt gemeinsam in einem Club und

spielten Karten. Beide hatten das Muggle-Spiel gerade erst erlernt, aber das hinderte sie nicht munter ihr Geld zu

setzten.

Plötzlich stellte Letifer sein Glas auf den Tisch und sah in die Ferne. Niemand fiel es auf, bis nach einigen Sekunden

Neville zu seinem Freund sah und die Stirn runzelte:

„Alles in Ordnung?"

Letifer schwieg. Sein Herz... es schmerzte, als hätte jemand ein Messer hinein gestoßen. Nur warum? Es war so aus

dem Nichts gekommen und er fühlte sich, als müsste er weinen, doch er konnte keinen Grund sehen.

„Ich weiß es nicht... ich fühle mich..." Er brach verwirrt ab, um etwas besser zu erklären: „Ich fühle mich, als wäre etwas

Schreckliches geschehen, als müsste ich trauern..."

Der Gryffindor nickte langsam und runzelte die Stirn. Das klang fast nach... Er fasste seinen Freund am Arm: „Gehen wir

in eine ruhigere Ecke, dann verfliegt das Gefühl sicherlich bald wieder."

Ohne weiter auf ihren Einsatz zu achten, verließen sie den Spieltisch und wanderten durch das Casino, bis sie bei einer

Zierpflanze hielten. Es war eine Palme in einer recht abgelegenen Ecke.

Die Sorge und Gewissheit des Gryffindors wuchs, als Letifer immer noch abwesend war. Was wenn er sich mit seiner

Vermutung irrte? Neville seufzte. Er schuldete es seinem Freund, dass dieser die Wahrheit wusste:

„Letifer", sprach er ihn mit seinem richtigen Namen an. „Hattest du schon mal solch ein Gefühl?"

Letifer blinzelte. „Nein, nie."

„Okay..." Neville seufzte. „Bei uns im Wahrsageunterricht war früher einmal von seherischen, sehr schwachen

Verbindungen die Rede. Mir war es recht egal, aber als ich es Hermine erzählte, forschte sie begeistert nach, da sie

meinte, dass Muggel ab und zu so etwas ähnliches haben."

„Wirklich? Und was ist diese Verbindung?"

„Wenn man ihren Nachforschungen trauen darf..." Und das konnte man, wie beide nur zu gut wussten: „Dann spürt es

eine Person, wenn jemand anderes etwas Schlimmes zustößt. Je näher sie sich stehen, desto deutlicher spüren sie es.

Hermine nannte es 'Durch Emotionen verstärktes Band der Empathie'."

Letifer wurde blass. „Das heißt einer Person, die ich liebe, ist etwas Schlimmes zu gestoßen? Einer Person, die mir

näher steht als Kamilla?"

„Ich weiß es nicht." Neville zuckte mit den Schultern, ein wenig überfordert. „Vielleicht lag es daran, dass Veela keine

Empathie haben? Und Vampire, oder Halbvampire, könnten es auch haben, da sie ja von Menschen abstammen..."

Dem Halbvampir wurde es schwindlig. Konnte es wirklich sein...? Er lehnte sich an die Wand. Es war alles nur pure

Spekulation... oder? Die grellen Farben und Geräusche des Casinos verblassten.

„Meradin und Mirlan sind sehr starke Empathen... Sie können konstant die Gefühle des anderen spüren. Ich dachte

immer, ich habe ihr Talent nicht geerbt."

„Vielleicht hast du es auch nicht." Eine falsche Hoffnung, wie Neville ahnte. Doch Letifer klammerte sich daran:

„Hoffentlich. Gehen wir in das Hotel zurück. Ich möchte nicht mehr feiern..."

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Der Bericht der entkommenen Vampire erschütterte die Föderation. Innerhalb von Minuten war das gesamte Lager auf

den Beinen und jeder wusste, dass die zwei angesehenen Meistervampire Meradin und Mirlan ermordet worden waren.

Die Vampire waren besonders in ihrem Stolz verletzt und schrien nach Rache. Viele andere Rassen stimmten ihnen zu.

Sie wollten Blut sehen... Eine Tatsache, welche die Anführer der Föderation zu einer Eilversammlung veranlasste:

„Bis morgen Abend wird jedes einzelne Föderationsmitglied Rache wollen", zog der Anführer der Fleischfresser Humani,

Levent, Bilanz. „Und mir geht es nicht anders. Mirlan und Meradin waren Grundbausteine der Föderation. Sie haben

vieles organisiert und waren sogar als Leutnant der Vampire im Gespräch. Sie einfach so zu ermorden ist mehr als nur

ein politischer Fehltritt!"

Hamelie nickte: „Sicher... doch wenn wir jetzt angreifen, würden wir große Verluste haben. Zudem könnte unser Ansehen

in Europa leiden."

„Ansehen!", frauchte die Sphinx Chamaat. „Wenn wir nichts tun, werden wir als schwach erscheinen!"

„Ich denke, ihr alle vergesst das Wichtigste.", sagte Remus Lupin mit einer ruhigen Stimme, die dennoch bei allen Gehör

fand. „Letifer. Er wird es sein, der letztendlich entscheidet... Nicht nur, weil er unser Präsident ist, sondern weil er

wahrscheinlich auch Rache für den Clan Armand nehmen wird, immerhin waren Mirlan und Meradin seine Vampireltern."

„Lupin hat recht." Jafael klang besorgt. „Letifer wird dies sehr, sehr mitnehmen."

Hamelie nickte düster. „Ich möchte es ihm nicht sagen."

„Das möchte wohl keiner.", lachte Rulook der Steinerne beißend.

„Schicken wir einen Vampir vom Clan Armand.", mischte sich die Vertreterin der Feen ein. „Das ist ein Teil seiner Familie,

sie werden seine Gefühle verstehen."

„Einverstanden.", war die einhellige Antwort.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Die Nacht wollte einfach nicht vergehen. Wie eine gefangene Raubkatze schritt Letifer im Hotelzimmer auf und ab,

unruhig und rastlos. Neville wagte es, nicht ihn zu unterbrechen und saß stattdessen wie eine stumme Wache auf dem

Bett. Seine Augen fielen immer wieder zu, doch an Schlaf war nicht zu denken. Mit jeder vergehenden Minute wurde die

Ungewissheit größer.

War Meradin nur verletzt oder gar tot? Was war mit Mirlan? Oder war es etwas ganz anderes? Sie wussten es nicht und

konnten nur warten.

Draußen kam Las Vegas nicht zur Ruhe. Die Stadt schien die getrübte Stimmung durch noch mehr Glanz und Glamour

wett machen zu wollen. Doch Letifer war für jegliche Zerstreuung im Moment unerreichbar.

Ein minimales Geräusch, für Menschen wie Neville, außerhalb der Wahrnehmbarkeit, ließ Letifer mit gezücktem Schwert

herum wirbeln, nur um abrupt zu stoppen:

„Simon..."

Der ältere Vampir lächelte traurig, als er aus den Schatten trat: „Hallo, Letifer."

Dieser ließ das Schwert sinken. Seine langen schwarzen Haare warfen durch das grelle Licht, welches durch das

Fenster brach, undurchdringliche Schatten auf sein Gesicht. Niemand hätte es in dem Moment zu sagen vermocht, was

der junge Mann fühlte:

„Sag mir die Wahrheit. Was ist passiert?"

„Du weißt es bereits?"

„Nur eine Vorahnung, ein Gefühl..." Eine Gewissheit, die noch der Lüge bezichtigt wurde.

„Wie wir alle," flüsterte der Vampir vom Clan Armand und übergab eine kleine Phiole. „Doch ich denke... dich dürften die

Ereignisse besonders betreffen."

Letifer betrachtete die kleine Glasflasche, welche mit einer silbernen Substanz gefüllt war. Erinnerungen, von wem? Es

war nebensächlich. Wichtiger waren die Worte... Nur wenige Ereignisse würden ihn seelisch treffen. Er umschloss das

kühle Glas in seiner Hand.

Das Warten hatte ein Ende gefunden. Letifer brauchte keine Bestätigung, keine Erinnerungen mehr. Die Wahrheit selbst

schien ihn höhnisch aus dem kalten Loch in seinem Herzen, welches früher mit seinem Vater gefüllt gewesen war, an zu

lachen.

Und trotz dieses Wissens, trotzt seiner Kriegserfahrung und emotionalen Abhärtung, schaffte er es nicht die winzige

Hoffnung aus seiner Stimme zu halten, welche den Satz zu einer Frage wandelte:

„Meradin ist tot?"

Für einige Sekunden wagte es niemand zu atmen. Draußen fuhren Autos vorbei, und im Licht eines ihrer Scheinwerfer

nickte der Vampir schließlich. Die Hoffnung zerbrach wie ein Traum, der niemals gewesen war.

„Sieh dir die Erinnerungen an..."

Letifer zitterte. Warum schrie, weinte er nicht? Er wollte, aber noch... noch konnte er nicht. Er musste erst die ganze

Wahrheit wissen. Wie sehr würde er trauern? Trauer, Liebe, Angst... Er riss sich zusammen und zwang seine haltlosen

Emotionen zurück. Es gelang ihm gerade mal soweit, dass er halbwegs handeln konnte.

Seine Hand war derart unruhig, dass er zwei Versuche brauchte, bis er mit seinem Zauberstab die Erinnerungen

berühren konnte. Haltlos fiel er in den Albtraum hinein.

„Meradin ist also tot.", meldete sich Neville plötzlich beunruhigt zu Wort. „Wie?"

Simon schüttelte den Kopf. Ihm war die Trauer und die Sorge deutlich anzusehen. „Nicht jetzt. Später wirst du alles

erfahren, doch jetzt musst du mit mir kommen."

Der Gryffindor sah ihn verständnislos an. „Warum?"

„Letifer." Simon ging zu Neville und nahm seine Hand. „Du kennst bisher fast nur seine nette Seite und selbst als du ihn

einmal kämpfen hast sehen, war er sehr kontrolliert... Ich hingegen kenne ihn anderes." Der Vampir lächelte, als er sich

an die Zeiten erinnerte, als er noch der Lehrer des Halbvampirs gewesen war. Gerade mal ein Jahrzehnt... nie hätte er

sich damals diese Zukunft vorstellen können. „Es ist besser, wenn wir sehr weit weg sind. Glaube mir. Vor allem da du

dich nicht heilen kannst."

„Letifer würde mir nie weh tun!"

Simon schenkte ihm einen fast bedauernden Blick. „Der Letifer, den du kennst, nicht. Aber manchmal, wenn die

Emotionen zu viel werden, da handelt er nicht mehr logisch..."

Er sah über die Schatten an der Wand, wie sich Letifer bewegte. Nie hätte es der gelehrte Vampir zugeben, aber in

diesem Moment packte ihn eine instinktive Angst um sein Leben. Ohne weiter zu zögern legte er einen Brief auf das Bett

und shiftete zusammen mit dem überwältigten Neville.

Letifer erwachte aus dem Albtraum und fand sich in der realen Welt wieder. Starr sah er an die Wand und erlebte die

Bilder wieder und wieder. Minuten vergingen, bevor sein Ich genügend zu ihm zurückgekehrt war, damit er in die Knie

brechen und seine Augen schließen konnte.

Hilflos umarmte er sich selbst, in dem Versuch sich etwas Wärme zu geben... Doch die Kälte kam aus seinem Innersten.

Meradin und Mirlan... Vater und Tante... seine Familie waren ermordet worden. Das allein hätte ihn bis ins Mark

getroffen. Aber die Ironie! Oh, die grausame Ironie, welche nun sein Herz in blutigen Fetzen zurück ließ...

Hatte er nicht alles getan, um möglichst viele Leute zu schützen? Er hatte getötet, seine Gefühle gegenüber der eigenen

leiblichen Familie verdrängt, Armeen angeführt, Menschen verraten... Und jetzt, oh großer Letifer? Jetzt sah er die

Folgen seines Handelns...

Er hatte seine Pflicht erfüllt, aber er hatte absolut alles verloren, was ihm etwas bedeutete. Seinen Blutsvater, seine

Tante, ermordet. Seine leiblichen Eltern, sein erster Freund Viktor, von ihm in Hogwarts verdammt. Ron, John... er hatte

sich nicht mehr um sie gekümmert, jetzt erwartete sie der Tod und schlimmeres.

Auf die eine oder andere Weise war alles auf ihn zurückzuführen...

Die Tränen kamen wie silberne Perlen in der Dunkelheit. Letifer bemerkte sie nicht. Die Gedanken waren wie ein Sturm

und immer mehr wurde in den Sog der Dunkelheit mitgerissen.

War das die Wahrheit? Egal, wohin er ging, egal was er tat... am Schluss starben immer Personen. Jede neue Chance

wurde vereitelt, weil er jemanden tötete. Jeder Abschnitt seines Lebens begann und endete mit dem Tod einzelner oder

vieler.

Vernon Dursley, Sanin Himmelsfroh, Dominik, Kamilla, die unzähligen Leben in Fraternia, Dumbledore, die Zauberer die

durch seine Hand auf Voldemorts Befehl starben, Sirius Black, Meradin, Mirlan,... John, Ron, die Potters... Die Liste

schien endlos. Seit wann zählte er nicht einmal mehr ungefähr, wie viele durch sein Schwert fielen? Hatte er jemals

gezählt?

Tod... der einzige ständige Begleiter. War das sein Fluch? Jede neue Familie die er fand, zerfiel vor seinen Augen. Wer

außer ihm konnte behaupten, seinen Onkel, leibliche Eltern, Bruder, Freunde und selbst die Adoptiveltern in das Jenseits

geführt zu haben?

Letifer rang um Atem, seine Brust schmerzte, als würde sich seine Organe verknoten. Geistig bekam er es kaum mit, zu

weit war er entfernt, um die Kontrolle über seinen Körper und seine Magie zurück zu erlangen. Um ihn herum

schimmerte die Luft geheimnisvoll...

Wer war er? So viele Namen, so viele Lügen... so wenige, die auch ihn auch nur als normales Wesen einstuften... Hatten

sie alle recht? Was war er?

Er wurde ruhiger. Die Tränen rannen ungestoppt weiter. Wer und was war er? Was war der Sinn seines Lebens, nun, da

er alles durch seine Schuld verloren hatte? Hatte er es überhaupt verdient zu leben? Er war doch nur der wandelnde

Tod... dazu verdammt, auf ewig einsam und gefürchtet zu sein...

Was hatte er jemals getan, um dies zu verdienen? Welcher Gott hatte ihn verflucht? Er wusste es nicht... er wollte nur

noch alleine sein... alleine sein und sterben...

Der Knoten tief in ihm verdichtete sich und streckte sich abrupt aus. Überrascht japste Letifer auf, als ihn eine pure

Welle der Gefühle und Magie durchströmte. Sie wand sich nach außen, drang durch seine Haut und zerriss die Luft. Das

Hotelapartment wurde wie von einer Bombe auseinander gerissen. Stoff, Möbel, Mauern, nichts hielt stand. Alles wurde

in winzige Teilchen zerrissen und herum gewirbelt.

Letifer sah es. Es war wunderschön und zu gleich bedrückend, wie sich die Welt um ihn herum in all diese Einzelheiten

mit quälender Langsamkeit und in vollkommener Stille auflöste.

Die Kälte in ihm nahm zu. Seine Wärme, seine Emotionen, verschwanden, eine nach der anderen, doch gleichzeitig

tauchte etwas neues hinter diesem alltäglichen Schleier menschlichen Gedanken auf wie ein Gott, der aus dem Meer

steigt. Rache? Nein...

Gerechtigkeit.

Er hatte zu viel Zeit verschwendet, hatte zu lange gezögert, um zu retten, was sein Herz gewesen war... Jetzt blieb ihm

nur noch übrig, dass zu tun, was er bereits vor langer Zeit hätte tun sollen...

Und etwas in ihm erwachte vollends. Etwas, dass über ein Jahrzehnt geschlafen hatte.

Damals, war es unkontrolliert, wild gewesen, doch jetzt war der Träger fähig und erwachsen genug es zu beherrschen...

Er war nicht mehr ein leeres Gefäß voller Magie, sondern ihr bewusster Wille, ihr Vollstrecker.

Die Magie war wacher, seine Sinne schärfer und seine Gedanken unglaublich präzise. Hier gab es keine Platz für

menschliche Gefühle wie Liebe und Barmherzigkeit oder für vampirische Tugenden wie Loyalität und Disziplin. Es gab

nur Schwarz oder Weiß, Gut oder Böse, Leben oder Tod... doch viel, viel komplexer und umfassender, als bei normalen

Sterblichen.

Die Welt beschleunigte sich und Letifer atmete aus. Er hatte die Wahrheit gefunden... sie war in ihm all die Zeit gewesen

und hatte gewartet: Es war kein Fluch... es war Schicksal.

Gedanken... Sie formten ein Wissen, welches er in Worte kleiden wollte. Vergeblich. Er fand sie nicht. Stattdessen sah er

nun den Pfad, was getan werden musste, offen vor sich liegen, mit nur einem Ziel: Voldemort.

Wo waren seine Trauer, seine Wut? Verschwunden, im Angesicht der Notwendigkeit. Seine Aufgabe erlaubte solchen

Luxus nicht. Ein Richter hatte keine persönlichen Gefühle.

Das Apartment fiel krachend zusammen. Sirenen heulten in der Ferne und aufgeregte Muggle gestikulierten in Richtung

des Hotels. Keiner beachtete die dunkle Figur, welche die Straße entlang ging, ohne sich einmal zu dem Spektakel

umzudrehen.

Letifer war zu dem geworden, was er schon immer gewesen war:

Ein Werkzeug des Schicksals, ein Richter.

Und richten würde er.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

In der Ferne stoppten die Zentauren mit ihrem Leben für einige Sekunden. Es war geschehen, dass Geflüster der Sterne

von der Zukunft war Realität geworden. Sie hatten es nicht anders erwartet, und doch... nicht wenige erschauderten, als

sie ein Gefühl der Unwirklichkeit traf.

Das Firmament, welches sie verstanden und liebten, war verstummt. Der Fluss des Lebens und Vergehens, des Guten

und des Bösen war zum Stillstand gekommen, obwohl die Zeit weiter lief...

„Kannst du die Zeichen erkennen?", fragte ein alter, weiser Zentaur seinen jungen Begleiter.

Irman sah überrascht zu Cheron. „Etwas... ich kann nur eines lesen."

„Es ist nur eines da." Der Leutnant der Zentauren, seufzte. „Der Rhythmus ist aus dem Gleichgewicht. Jetzt können wir

nur warten, ob das Alte gewinnt, oder es an der Zeit für einen neuen Kreislauf ist..."

„Das Zeichen ist Tod und es steht beim Richter." Irman beobachtete die Sterne und las in ihnen mit seinem Herzen.

„Aber wird der Richter sterben oder wird er den Tod austeilen?"

„Selbst die Götter dürften hier ratlos sein. Mars scheint zu brennen, jetzt da Nemesis auf der Jagd ist." Cheron

betrachtete das Lager. „Lass uns gehen. Heute Nacht ist noch viel zu tun. Der Richter wird ohne Zweifel seine Soldaten

rufen."

„Und wir werden seinem Ruf folgen."

Die Zentauren im Lager begannen sich zu sammeln, und ihre Waffen zu prüfen. Sie sprachen nicht mehr von Rache von

Meradin und Mirlan, oder über Letifer. Zu sehr fühlten sie die Bewegungen des Schicksal und fürchteten die unbekannte

Zukunft.

Auf der gesamten Welt rückten die Zentauren und andere, welche empfänglich für die Magie und das Leben waren,

zusammen. Einige beteten, andere warteten im Stillen, während wieder andere vergeblich versuchten einen weiteren

Hinweis auf die bevorstehende Entscheidung zu ergattern. Selbst das Tierreich war nicht unbeeinflusst. Nachttiere

zogen sich zurück, Vögel beendeten ihren Gesang abrupt und alles versteckte sich instinktiv, und wartete...

Das Zeitalter wandelte auf sein Ende zu, dessen Neubeginn nur einer beeinflussen konnte...

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Als Letifer im Lager erschien, hatte es sich bereits etwas beruhigt. Die Leutnants hatten ihn erwartet und wollten ihm die

Situation erklären... doch er war nicht interessiert. Mit knappen Fragen fand er heraus, wie Voldemort und die Föderation

von den Plänen der beiden Jugendlichen erfahren hatte.

Ein einfacher, kleiner Schmuggler hatten sie gegen Geld verraten... Er hatte aus Gier nicht nur zwei junge unschuldige

Menschen einem brutalen Tode geweiht, sondern zugleich mit einkalkuliert, die Hoffnung für eine komplette Nation auf

Befreiung zu zerstören. Was für ein verabscheuungswürdiger Mann.

Die Föderation hingegen hatte von der Suche durch ein paar gut platzierte Spione erfahren und entsprechend gehandelt.

Leider war ihr Wissen ungenügend gewesen, was zu dem tragischen Tod geführt hatte.

Letifer sah zum hellen Himmel. In nur zwanzig Minuten würde die Sonne das Firmament berühren. So wenig Zeit das

war... Sie reichte ihm. Er drehte den Kopf zu den zehn Vampiren, die in voller Rüstung hinter ihm standen. Es waren

seine Brüder und Schwestern vom Clan Armand, die mit ihm Rache nehmen wollten. Als unangefochtener stärkstes

Mitglied des Clans war ihm die Führungsrolle zugefallen, niemand hatte protestiert.

Der Portschlüssel, ein langes Seil, aktivierte sich. Sie wirbelten durch die Luft, über den Ozean und landeten mitten in

Paris. Ohne weiter zu Zögern, machten sie sich auf den Weg. Jedem, der hingesehen hätte, wären nur eine viel zahl

dunkler, schnell bewegender Schatten aufgefallen, die sich über die Dächer fortbewegten.

Sie landeten im Hinterhof des berüchtigten Orts, Lokis Heim. Letifer wusste, dass dieser Schmuggler wahrscheinlich

noch da war... immerhin wurden jetzt, kurz vor Morgengrauen, die besten Deals gemacht. Ohne ein weiteres Wort

betraten die Elf vom Clan Armand das Etablissement.

Drinnen herrschte eine entspannte und heitere Stimmung. Bis jetzt war die Nacht außergewöhnlich ruhig gewesen, und

es war viel getrunken worden. Die hübschen Kellnerinnen lächelten, als sie ihrem Job nachgingen, die Gäste waren

glücklich.

Als der Eingang aufging, dachte niemand an etwas besonderes. Viele ignorierten es, nur die Kellnerin in der Nähe sah

hin, neugierig wer hinein kam. Es war eine verhüllte Gestalt, mit selbstbewussten und zielsicheren Schritten. Kein

ungewöhnlicher Anblick. Doch die zehn Vampire die folgten, ließen die Frau erblassen. Sie hatte schon oft genug mit

Vampiren zu tun gehabt, um diese beim ersten Blick zu erkennen. Doch noch nie hatte sie diese Nachtwesen in solch

einer großen Gruppe, in voller Rüstung, mit Waffen und einer derart mörderischen Mimik gesehen. Diese Wesen waren

nicht hier, um friedlich ihren Absichten nachzugehen, nein, sie bedeuteten Gefahr.

Der kalte Blick einer Vampirin fiel auf die Kellnerin, welche instinktiv fliehen wollte. Doch die Kämpferin war schneller und

hielt sie plötzlich am Arm fest:

„Mädchen, ich warne dich nur einmal.", sagte die Vampirin ernst. „Sammle deine Kolleginnen, verlasst dieses Haus und

sucht euch ein paar neue Jobs."

„Was...?"

Die Kämpferin ließ ihre Hand los und drehte sich ohne ein Wort weiter um. Ihre Clankollegen waren bereits weiter

gegangen, auf der Suche nach dem Ziel...

Inzwischen hatten auch die Gäste bemerkt, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Beunruhigt sahen sie zu der Gruppe und zogen

Waffen oder Zauberstäbe, viele wünschten sich apparieren zu können, dass war aber wegen den Sicherheitsvorschriften

in dem Lokal nicht möglich.

Die Hälfte der Vampire blockierten den Ausgang, während die anderen Letifer folgten. Dieser wandte sich an einige

Gäste:

„Wisst ihr, wo Enrico der Schmuggler sitzt?"

„Äh, ja...", antwortete ein Mann der in Anzug und Krawatte der Muggles da saß. Er deutete unauffällig auf eine Ecke.

„Dort hinten."

„Danke." Letifer ging weiter. „Ihr könnt gehen."

Die Gäste warteten bis die Vampire vorüber gegangen waren, dann standen sie auf. Einer grinste unsicher:

„Ich glaube nicht, dass sie Enrico einen Freundschaftsbesuch abstatten..."

„Kaum.", erwiderte der Mann im Anzug. „Aber um den ist es eh nicht schade... Wir sollten von hier verschwinden."

Das Lokal leerte sich langsam. Die Vampire an der Tür ließen jeden durch, an dem Letifer ohne ein Wort oder Reaktion

vorbei gegangen war. Inzwischen war auch der gesuchte Schmuggler aufgestanden, und hatte sich zusammen mit

seinen zwei Freunden zum Ausgang aufgemacht. Dadurch das der Raum rund war, führten mehrere Wege durch die

Tischreihen. Letifer blieb stehen, als er das Trio viele Meter neben ihm laufen sah. Dutzende von Tischen waren

zwischen ihnen – kein Hindernis für sie.

Enrico war sich nicht sicher, hinter wem diese Vampire her waren. Aber verdammt, eine Regel des Untergrunds besagte,

dass der Stärkste die Gesetze macht und diese Blutsauger waren ohne Zweifel die stärkste Macht im Raum. Niemand

wollte einen nutzlosen Streit mit ihnen anfangen und so gingen alle – wie Enrico.

Doch der Schmuggler war nicht nervös. Was sollten diese Vampire schon gegen ihn haben? Er handelte kaum mit ihnen

und hatte auch sonst keine Kontakte. Er war absolut sich-

In dem Moment landete eine dunkle, verhüllte Gestalt elegant vor ihm und schnitt somit den Weg hab. Hinter ihm und auf

den Tischen, um ihn herum, standen jetzt plötzlich fünf Vampire. Sie alle hielten Schwerter oder Dolche in der Hand. Nur

der Anführer direkt vor ihm nicht, dennoch empfand er bei dessen Anblick die meiste Angst.

„Verdammt!", fluchte der Schmuggler und hielt an. Seine zwei Freunde hinter ihm wimmerten. „Was wollt ihr von-"

Er wurde von der geheimnisvollen Gestalt unterbrochen. „Bist du Enrico, der Schmuggler?"

Sie kannten seinen Namen, eine Verwechslung war ausgeschlossen. Enrico spürte, wie er zu schwitzen begann. „Na,

und wenn schon?"

„Hast du letzte Nacht John Potter und Ronald Weasley verraten?"

Die Frage klang kalt, mechanisch, als würde sie die Antwort schon wissen... Enrico wagte es nicht zu antworten.

Natürlich hatte er sie verraten, warum auch nicht? Es hatte gutes Gold gegen sie gegeben und er konnte Geld immer

brauchen...

„Ja, hat er!", schrie auf einmal einer seiner Freund panisch. „Wir waren dabei, er hat insgesamt 690 Galleonen für sie

bekommen! 400 für den Potter und 290 für den Rothaarigen!" Der Mann grinste. „Und jetzt lasst ihr mich gehen, richtig?

Immerhin habe ich es euch verraten..."

Die Gesichter der Vampire wurden, wenn möglich, noch härter und düsterer. Ihr Anführer bewegte sich zuerst nicht, sah

dann aber zu den Vampiren, die noch am Eingang standen:

„Legt Feuer", befahl er. „Überprüft aber davor, dass auch wirklich alle weg sind."

„Zu Befehl."

Der verhüllte Mann sah wieder zu Enrico und seinen Freunden:

„Ihr Drei werdet ihr sterben.", sagte er mit absoluter Sicherheit. „Für eure Vergehen ist der Tod noch eine angenehme

Strafe."

„Wir- wir haben euch nichts getan!", rief der zweite Freund von Enrico verzweifelt.

„Wirklich?" Die Person klang nicht einmal amüsiert. Es war eine neutrale Nachfrage.

„Ja!"

„Bedauerlich, dass ihr einem Irrtum unterliegt. Wir sehen euch mitverantwortlich dafür, dass die Meistervampire, die

Zwillinge von Armand, in der folgenden Suchaktion nach den zwei Kindern, vom Dunklen Lord ermordet wurde...",

erklärte der Mann. „Neben der verwerflichen Tatsache, dass ihr für Geld Leben verkauft habt."

„Bitte!", flehte Enrico und linste nervös zu den Flammenzungen, die an mehreren Ecken des Raumes emporschossen.

„Ich bin sicher, dass wir zu einer anderen Einigung kommen können, aber bitte verschont mich."

Einige Sekunden vergingen. In den Herzen der Schmuggler keimte Hoffnung, dann sagte der fremde Anführer:

„Nein. Ich, Letifer von Armand, kann euch nicht verzeihen."

Enrico sah den Mann mit Horror an. Letifer? Das war der viel gerühmte und gefürchtete Letifer?! Bevor er jedoch auch

nur ein weiteres Wort sagen konnte, traf ihn etwas und warf ihn über seine Freunde weit nach hinten. Der Schmugger

spürte bereits nicht mehr denn Aufprall, als er mit vielen Schnittwunden am Körper zu Boden rutschte.

Das war das Signal gewesen. Wie ein Mann fielen die Vampire über die noch lebenden Schmuggler her. Letifer wartete

nur und betrachtete das Ereignis emotionslos. Rechts und links gerieten die Feuer langsam außer Kontrolle, wurden

höher und höher. Rauchschwaden durchzogen den Raum, aber die Vampire störte das nicht. Sie mussten nicht atmen

und waren somit sicher. Nur Letifer, welcher als Halbvampir atmen musste, war in geringer Gefahr, die er aber mit seinen

Heilungskräften entschärfen konnte.

Die Flammen erreichten die Decke, welche aus Holz war und krochen über sie hinweg. Der gesamte Raum verwandelte

sich in eine rot-gelbe Hölle. Die Mauern knackten und der Rauch war nun überall.

Letifer musste husten und beschloss, dass es reichte. Er shiftete in den Hinterhof hinaus, seine Blutsgeschwister würden

gleich nachkommen.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Für die zwei französischen jungen Auroren auf der Nachtwache war es wieder einmal eine ereignislose Nacht. Nicht war

geschehen, kein Muggle hatte Magie gesehen und eigentlich war das einzig gefährliche die tödliche Langweile.

Dann klopfte es jedoch am Fenster und eine zerzauste Eule war herein getaumelt. Aufgeregt hatten sie ihren Brief

geöffnet und dann sofort gewusste, dass diese Nacht nicht mehr normal war:

Helfen Sie uns! Viele unbekannte Vampire, sind in Loki's Heim aufgetaucht und scheinen jemanden zu suchen! Eine

Bedienung

Es war so wage gehalten, wie es aus diesem Bereich des Lebens es zu erwarten war... aber dennoch war die Botschaft

mehr als ungewöhnlich. Es gab Ärger in Lokis Heim? Wohlgemerkt Ärger, mit denen die Leute dort nicht selber fertig

wurden?

„Vampire", murmelte Louis. „Und das ausgerechnet in Lokis Heim!"

„Es musste da passieren," knurrte Jacques, sein Partner. „Wo sonst? Es kann einfach nicht eine nette

Nachbarschaftssiedlung sein, nein. Es muss immer in der Gegend geschehen, wo Auroren gleichbedeutend mit

Zielscheibe sind."

„Ich denke nicht, dass wir das alleine schaffen. Ich fordere Verstärkung an."

Jacques, nickte. „Wir sollten trotz allem schon mal feststellen, wie die Lage ist... zumindest aus der Ferne."

Sie schickten die Bitte um Verstärkung direkt ins Ministerium und apparierten. Entfernt von dem berüchtigten Lokal

tauchten sie in einer Seitengasse auf, und schauten auf die Hauptstraße. Normalerweise waren die um diese Uhrzeit

leer und verlassen, doch nicht heute Abend. Aufgeregt liefen überall Leute herum, einige apparierten, einige versuchten

noch letzte illegale Geschäfte zu tätigen und alle, absolut alle, warfen immer mal wieder nervöse Blicke in Richtung des

Lokals, das noch weiter weg war.

Einsehend, dass ihre momentane Position nutzlos war, packte die zwei Auroren der Mut und sie apparierten direkt in

eine dunkle Ecke des Hinterhofs. Es war außergewöhnlich still hier, nichts deutete auf ein Vergehen oder Vampire hin...

„Louis, sieh!", flüsterte Jacques aufgeregt und deutete auf die Tür. Diese stand noch offen und man konnte zumindest

einen winziges Stück ins Innere sehen. Dort waren nur die tanzenden Flammen zu erkennen. „Lokis Heim brennt!"

„Wir sollten eigentlich schauen, ob noch jemand zu retten ist...", murmelte sein Partner, bewegte sich aber kein Stück.

„Eigentlich, aber das ist Lokis Heim! Warten wir lieber auf die Verstärkung, wir sind schließlich keine Selbstmörder."

Das taten sie auch. Das Feuer wurde größer und in den Fenstern der oberen Stockwerke konnte man auch schon den

rot-gelben Schimmer sehen. Das gesamte Haus brannte lichterloh, und keiner der Auroren konnte dem Ort sonderlich

hinterher trauern.

Plötzlich erschien vor ihnen aus dem Nichts eine verhüllte Gestalt. Instinktiv rissen die Auroren ihre Zauberstäbe in die

Luft und gingen in Duellhaltung:

„Stopp! Wer sind Sie?", rief Louis nervös.

Bevor der Unbekannte antworten konnte, machte es mehrfach 'plop'. Hinter Louis und Jacques waren zu ihrer

Erleichterung fünf Kollegen aufgetaucht, welche sofort in Kampfposition gingen. Nur der bärtige Anführer mit der Statur

eines Bären ging nach vorne:

„Mach keine Schwierigkeiten, erzähl uns was hier los ist und vielleicht lassen wir dich laufen, okay?" Der in Schwarz

gekleidete Mann legte nur den Kopf schief und musterte sie intensiv. Für den Bären von Mann dauerte das zu lange:

„Hey Kumpel, wir machen keine Mätzchen. Los, nehmt ihn gefangen!"

Doch bevor sich der erste Auror bewegen konnte, landete ein Dolch direkt vor ihren Füßen. Erschreckt sahen sie hoch.

Dort, vor dem Eingang, standen nun dunkle Gestalten. Ihre Rüstungen leuchteten rot im Licht des Feuers und jeder

einzelne hielt eine Waffe. Sie warteten stumm, bis die Erkenntnis die Auroren traf.

Ihre Gegner waren scheinbar lautlos aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht. Das hieß, sie konnten shiften und waren die Vampire,

vor denen sie gewarnt worden waren. Diese zehn Personen waren Krieger, höchst wahrscheinlich ausgebildete Top-

Vampire... Und sie waren gerade mal sieben mittelmäßige Auroren...

„Mist...", murmelte Jacques.

Die verhüllte Person vor ihnen, kam einen Schritt auf sie zu. Und noch einen... und nochmals einen... ohne von den

verblüfften Auroren aufgehalten zu werden, lief sie einfach durch ihre Reihen hindurch. Als sich der Anführer fasste und

herum wirbelte, blieb der Unbekannte in ihrer Mitte stehen. Jeder Auror konnte seinen Herzschlag fühlen. Was war hier

los?

Die Gestalt drehte sich zum riesenhaften Anführer wieder um, und wandte so gleichzeitig den Auroren nonchalant den

Rücken zu:

„Lasst es brennen. Dort drinnen ist nichts mehr, dass wert ist, gerettet zu werden.", riet er den Auroren leise, dennoch

hörte ihn jeder. „Vampire, shiften."

Sie waren weg, der Spuk war vorüber. Hinter ihnen brannte noch das Haus, als sich die Auroren mit blassen Gesichter

ansahen. Wer war dieser Mann gewesen, der sieben Auroren nicht als Gefahr wahrnahm und Vampire befahl...?

Das Kapitel hatte eine schwere Geburt, da die "Erweckungs"-Szene von Letifer einfach nicht so werden wolle, wie sie

sein sollte... Schließlich habe ich alles gelöscht und das Kapitel komplett neugeschrieben.

Ich denke, insgesamt hat es sich sehr gelohnt. Es gibt viele Verbindungen zu früheren Kapitel, vor allem aber wurde

ENDLICH das erste Kapitel wieder aufgegriffen. *froh ist*

Zu Letifer selber möchte ich erwähnen, dass er jetzt keinerlei zusätzliche Kräfte bekommen hat. Also kein Super-Letifer.

Das nächste Kapitel:

Ron und John sind Voldemort hilflos ausgeliefert. In Hogwarts muss sich Viktor der Frage stellen, ob die Wahrheit

manchmal wirklich soviel besser ist als die Lüge und Letifer macht weiter mit seinem Kampf für Gerechtigkeit...

Gruss

silberstreif

**Teil IV: Ins Licht**

Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

66. Ins Licht

Die absolute Dunkelheit zwang einen geradezu sich Bilder vorzustellen. Bilder, von ihrer kalten nassen Umgebung und

von ihrer mit Sicherheit schmerzerfüllten Zukunft. An Schlaf war nicht zu denken, jetzt da ihre Albträume Realität wurden.

Ron schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu entspannen. Er rief sich schöne Erinnerungen ins Gedächtnis aus Zeiten,

die noch gar nicht so lange her waren... Das wahnsinnige Gelächter eines Zellkameraden weiter den Gang hinunter ließ

seine Bemühungen scheitern. Zu müde um sich zu ärgern, versuchte der Rothaarige nur eine bequemere Position

einzunehmen.

„Ron...?", fragte eine Stimme leise, nur wenige Zentimeter neben ihm. Es war John, dessen Atem verriet, dass er auch

keine Ruhe fand. „Was glaubst du, werden sie mit uns machen?"

Sollte er überhaupt antworten? Der junge Potter kannte die Antwort doch schon, aber vielleicht wollte er auch einfach nur

reden. „Ich weiß es nicht..."

Es folgte Stille. Lange Minuten verrannen, dann flüsterte John mit tränen erstickter Stimme: „Ich habe Angst..."

Unfähig weiteren Beistand zu geben, erwiderte der Rothaarige leise „Ich auch..."

Alles gesagt, versanken sie wieder im Schweigen. Stunden vergingen, und sie konnten nur abschätzen, dass es

draußen, eine Welt weit weg, nun die Sonne schien. Plötzlich fingen die Fackeln zwischen den Zellen Feuer und

Todesser schritten durch den Gang. Ron wagte es nicht zur Tür zu sehen. Würde ihre Folter jetzt los gehen?

Eine Gestalt hielt vor ihrer Tür und sah rein, dann öffnete sie eine Klappe schob Essen und Trinken durch. Die Schritte

verhallten wieder.

„Es war nur Essen." Leichtes Erstaunen lag in Johns Stimme.

„Ja." 'Unsere Henkersmahlzeit.', dachte Ron im Stillen.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

James Potter blinzelte. Die Sonne hatte einen ungünstigen Stand erreicht und blendete ihn in seinen Augen. Reflexartig

wollte er seinen linken Arm heben und seine Augen abschirmen, doch nichts geschah. Schmerzhaft traf ihn wieder die

Realität, dass sein Arm für immer verloren war.

„Soll ich den Vorhang vorziehen?", fragte Lily freundlich und war bereits von seiner Bettseite aufgestanden.

„Danke, Liebling." James schenkte ihr ein Lächeln. Er war erst seit wenigen Stunden wieder wach, davor hatte ihn

Madam Pomfrey wegen seines Blutverlustes und dem darauf folgenden Schock im Tiefschlaf gehalten.

Seine Frau zog den Vorhang vor und kam wieder zurück. Sie waren vom Rest des Krankenflügels durch Stoffwände,

welche keinerlei Geräusche durch ließen abgeschottet. An Ruhe war im Moment im Krankenflügel ohne solche

Maßnahmen nicht zu denken. Überall lagen Schwerstverletzte von denen einige sogar noch mit dem Tode rangen.

Freunde und Familienmitglieder besuchten sie oder halfen bei der Pflege und bildeten so mit ein Chaos, welches von

Madam Pomfrey nur mit Mühe in Schach gehalten werden konnte.

„Soll ich dir noch andere Kleidung bringen?", fragte Lily. „Oder geht es so?"

James blickte an sich hinunter. Er hatte nur ein weißes großes T-Shirt an. „Ich denke es geht so, meine Hose hat ja nicht

soviel Blut abbekommen."

„Wenn du meinst." Sie sah ihn liebevoll an. „Nachher kommt noch Poppy und kontrolliert, ob alles gut verheilt ist."

„Ah, gut, und danach-" Er stockte und sah zu den Abtrennungen. Dort stand, bereits halb in ihrer kleinen privaten Zone,

eine Person. „Viktor?"

„Ähm, ja." Der Bulgare versuchte ein Lächeln, doch es misslang. „Es freut mich, dass es euch beiden besser geht..."

„Du siehst auch schon wieder gut aus", erwiderte Lily freundlich. „Dieser Bannkreis hat viel Magie von uns beiden

gekostet, doch ich denke, du hast dich davon etwas schneller erholt wie ich."

„Vielleicht. Kann ich rein kommen? Ich hätte wichtige Dinge zu besprechen..."

James runzelte genervt die Stirn. „Können die nicht warten?"

Viktor zögerte, schüttelte dann jedoch den Kopf. „Ich denke es ist besser, wenn ihr es sofort wisst."

Die rothaarige Hexe seufzte: „Dann komm rein. Sind es gute oder schlechte Nachrichten?"

„Je nach dem wie man die Wahrheit sieht..."

Das Paar sah sich verwirrt an. Was meinte der Bulgare nur damit? Die Wahrheit... welche Wahrheit kannten sie nicht?

Das Gefühl der schlechten Vorahnung senkte sich über sie und gab dem eben noch schönen Sommertag in eine düstere

Atmosphäre.

„So schlimm wird es schon nicht sein", meinte James aufmunternd.

„James hat Recht.", pflichtete sie ihm bei. „Früher oder später ist man immer glücklicher, wenn die Wahrheit ans Licht

gebracht wurde, als weiter in der Lüge zu leben."

Der junge Mann antwortete nicht darauf. Er konnte nur beten, dass sie in ein paar Minuten ihn immer noch so

selbstsicher ansehen würden...

„Wie ihr meint. Ich werde es kurz machen. Kurz vor dem Angriff auf Hogwarts habe mich auf der Suche nach Antworten

durch die Akten von Dumbledore gearbeitet. Und ich fand sie."

Er sah zu den Potters, doch sie hingen ihm nur nichts ahnend an den Lippen.

„Dumbledore wusste im Moment seines Todes Harrys andere Identität... den Namen unter dem er bei den Vampiren und

in der Föderation bekannt ist..."

„Was ist er?", fragte Lily aufgeregt. Sie war kurz davor etwas Neues über ihren verlorenen und entfremdeten Sohn

herauszufinden. Wie konnte das nur schlecht sein?

Viktor schien anderer Ansicht. „Wollt ihr es wirklich wissen?"

„Natürlich! Es ist unser Sohn!", rief James selbstsicher.

Er nickte langsam. Die Potters hatten ihre Entscheidung getroffen. Sein Herz schmerzte, aber er begann dennoch zu

sprechen:

„Die Vampire tauften ihn auf den Namen," Ihre freudigen Gesichter nicht länger ertragend, schloss er die Augen. „Letifer."

Stille. Atemlose, fassungslose Stille. Kein Staubkorn schien sich zu bewegen, kein Vogel sang... Viktor öffnete langsam

die Augen. Alles war noch gleich. Die Abtrennungen, das Bett, die Vorhänge, selbst das Licht... Nur die Gesichter der

zwei Personen hatten sich verändert. Sie zeigten Fassungslosigkeit und aufkeimendes Verstehen, welches schließlich

abrupt von dem verschlingenden Gefühl des Verrats abgelöst wurde.

Lily hatte bei dem Namen die Hand vor dem Mund geschlagen und biss nun auf ihre Finger, um ein herzzerbrechenden

Schluchzer zu unterdrücken. Ihr Sohn, ihr süßer Sohn... Letifer? Ein Massenmörder auf der gleichen Stufe von

Voldemort? Das konnte nicht sein...

Er hatte doch den Sommer mit ihnen verbracht. Wie sollte er da...? Doch sie erinnerte sich an seine Abwesenheit in

jener der Vertrag geschlossen wurde. Wie hätten sie damals...? Sie wussten noch nicht einmal das er ein Halbvampir

war. Und dann Dumbledore...

Es konnte sein. Das Unmögliche als die Wahrheit?

War der Sommer, ihre einzige gemeinsame Zeit, alles nur eine Lüge? Alles nur ein Plan um hinter ihre Geheimnisse zu

kommen, sie zu verraten...

War es wirklich wahr? Hätten sie es als seine eigenen Eltern nicht sehen müssen? Eisige Kälte schüttelte Lily. Die Hexe

war sicher, dass Viktor alles doppelt und dreifach geprüft hatte...

Sie waren seine Eltern. Hätten sie ihn nicht aufhalten müssen? Letifer hatte so viele Unschuldige getötet, hatte das

Ministerium gestürzt, hatte... die Liste der Sünden schien endlos. Und was hatten sie als seine Eltern getan? Ihn nur

beschützt und verteidigt, selbst als er sie töten wollte und den Minister entführte.

„Da muss ein Irrtum vorliegen." James Stimme klang scharf. „Harry ist kein Massenmörder. Er und Letifer liegen mit ihren

Fähigkeiten meilenweit auseinander! Außerdem tauchte Letifer vor acht Jahren das erste Mal auf. Harry wäre da zehn

gewesen! Von der Statur zu klein, und überhaupt zu unerfahren um Armeen zu führen. Und selbst wenn, glaubst du

wirklich Voldemort würde einen Siebzehnjährigen als fast ebenbürtig anerkennen? Es ist schlicht und einfach

unmöglich."

In Lily keimte etwas Hoffnung auf. Natürlich hatte James recht... wie hatte sie Viktors Worten nur so leicht Glauben

schenken können? Doch dieser seufzte nur:

„Harry ist ein Halbvampir. Somit sind seine Fähigkeiten deutlich besser. Wenn er von jungen Jahren an trainiert wurde,

ist er mit zehn durchaus in der Lage ein starker Kämpfer zu sein. Zudem dürfte er damals bereits seine Todesmagie

gehabt haben, da er mit dieser auch die Vernon Dursley und die anderen Männer ermordete."

„Die Größe?"

„Wahrscheinlich Tränke."

„Selbst dann ist das einfach zu unwahrscheinlich ohne einen handfesten Beweis!", fauchte der Vater.

„Die Abwesenheitszeiten von Letifer passen genau überein mit Lucas Zeiten in Durmstrang.", erklärte Viktor. „Zudem

sind sowohl Harry als auch Letifer mit einer Veela namens Kamilla verheiratet..."

Lily schluckte. Die Wahrheit schien so ungeheuerlich... für sie war es als hätte jemand gesagt, dass ihr Sohn Voldemort

sei. Es war abwegig, absurd, unmöglich. Gelächter wäre die richtige Antwort auf so eine Anschuldigung gewesen und

doch... hier saßen sie und sahen dieser Möglichkeit ernsthaft ins Auge.

Ihr Gatte wurde etwas unsicherer. „Warum sollte ausgerechnet er als Jugendlicher Armeen führen? Niemand nimmt ein

Kind ernst."

„Normalerweise.", gab Viktor zu. „Aber wie viele kennen sein Gesicht oder sein Alter?"

„Niemand...", flüstere Lily.

„Richtig. Und jeder der ihn anzweifelt, wird einfach besiegt. Ich denke, die obersten Vampire, und der Dunkle Lord

kennen die Wahrheit... doch sie schätzen seine Fähigkeiten einfach mehr."

„Die Fähigkeiten?", fragte Lily leise. „Ich weiß, er ist stark, gut im Duellieren..."

„John sah seine Waffen. Also ist er auch zumindest im Schwertkampf ausgebildet." Viktor lächelte fast traurig. „Und seine

Todesmagie... ich denke, hätten wir sie gesehen, wären wir tot."

Besiegt ließ sie ihre Hand sinken. Sie hatte sich blutig gebissen, doch sie achtete nicht darauf. Zu groß war der Schmerz

im Inneren... Ein Schluchzer ließen ihren Körper erbeben und stumme Tränen rannen ihre Wangen hinunter.

Er passte alles. Als hätte jemand ihre Realität gedreht und neu zusammen gesetzt.

Ihr Sohn war ein Massenmörder, Killer, Verräter, erbarmungslos, grausam... Letifer. In dem Moment starb in ihr das Bild

des beschützenswerten, reinen Babys, das sie vor achtzehn Jahren voller Glück in ihren Armen hielt.

„Raus.", flüstere James. In seiner verkrampften Hand hielt er den Zauberstab und zielte halbherzig auf den anderen

Mann. „Raus!"

Besänftigend hob Viktor die Hände und glitt langsam nach hinten durch die Abtrennungen hinaus. Jetzt war es besser,

sie alleine zu lassen. Draußen sah er sich dem alltägliche Chaos gegenüber und seufzte. Hatte er das Richtige getan?

Drinnen legte James fürsorglich seinen Arm um Lily. „Er irrt sich, er muss sich irren..."

„Und wenn nicht?"

„Dann... dann ist er immer noch unser Sohn." Jedoch zitterte seine Stimme bei den Worten.

Die Schluchzer wurden lauter. Der Schwarzhaarige verfluchte den Todesser, der ihm den Arm kostete und so

verhinderte, dass er jetzt seine Frau vollständig umarmen konnte.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Laute Stimmen, die miteinander stritten, war das Erste, was ihr kommen ankündigten. Gleich darauf wurde der Gang von

den Fackeln erhellt. Das Licht blendete die Gefangenen für einen Moment und füllte sie mit Angst. Die Todesser kamen

und dieses Mal nicht fürs Essen. Es waren viele wichtige Männer und Frauen den selbstbewussten, hämmernden

Schritten nach zu urteilen.

Ron spürte wie der Junge neben ihm leicht zitterte. In ihm selbst wandte sich die Angst und er widerstand nur knapp der

nutzlosen Versuchung in die hinterste Zellenecke zu kriechen und sich dort zusammen zu kauern.

Die Gruppe hielt. Ihre Körper verdeckten das Licht der Feuer und ließ sie zu schwarzen Schatten heranwachsen, welche

nun durch das kleine, vergitterte Fenster in der Tür herein sahen. Jemand nahm einen Schlüsselbund und sperrte auf.

„John Potter und Ron Weasley?", fragte ein Mann und trat dabei in die Zelle. Er hatte eine gebrochene Nase, glatte

braune Haare und ansonsten ein absolut unbemerkenswert. Nur seine Augen waren anders. Sie waren leer von

Mitgefühl und Menschlichkeit. „Ihr wurdet als Staatsfeinde deklariert und habt Verbindungen zum Orden des Phönix. Aus

diesem Grunde seid ihr automatisch zum Tode verurteilt."

Die Worte waren keine Überraschung und doch machten sie die gesamte Situation zu unglaublich real. Jeder musste

irgendwann sterben, aber das Wissen, dass es in naher Zukunft durch fremde Hand geschieht und man nichts, absolut

gar nichts machen kann, war wie ein Erdbeben für die Seele.

Der Todesser wusste sehr genau um den Effekt und grinste. „Es wird sein sehr schmerzvoller Tod sein... aber wenn ihr

euch als weise beweist, könnten wir es uns nochmal überlegen. Ihr müsstet uns nur ein paar Fragen beantworten..."

„Wir sollen den Orden verraten?!", zischte John wütend. „Meine eigenen Eltern? Nie!"

„Wirklich?", fragte der Mann interessiert und musterte den jungen Potter, als würde er ihn sezieren wollen.

Und in diesem Bruchteil einer Sekunde wurde dem rothaarigen Gefangenen bewusst, dass dieser Mann ihr

Foltermeister war. Er würde bestimmen, was man ihnen wann und wo antun würde. Nur er und vielleicht noch

Voldemort... Und so wie er gerade John betrachtete, würde er den Jungen die Hölle erleben lassen. Einfach nur weil er

es konnte.

Das konnte er nicht zulassen! Er hatte geschworen John zu beschützen... Er war noch ein Kind und diese Unschuld

wollte Ron erhalten. So lange es irgendwie möglich war. Selbst wenn es nur ein paar Stunden länger war.

Wie ein Blitz sprang Ron auf und landete eine Faust direkt im Gesicht des Todesser. Dieser stolperte völlig überrascht

nach hinten. Da war aber auch schon der Jugendliche und stieß ihn zu Boden, nur um gleich darauf mit aller Kraft ein

Knie in seine private Zone zu rammen.

Der hohe lange Schrei war Beweis genug, dass er getroffen hatte.

Genugtuung wellte in Ron auf, als er die Hand hob, um erneut zu zuschlagen. Jedoch traf ihn da mehrere Zauber und

Flüche von den anderen Todesser und warfen ihn nach hinten. Ohnmächtig blieb er liegen.

„Bastard!", heulte der Foltermeister weiß vor Zorn. Mühsam stand er auf, sein Gesicht schmerzerfüllt. „Das wird er

bereuen! Packt ihn!"

Hektisch gehorchten seine Untergebenen und fesselten Ron, um ihn dann hinaus schweben zu lassen. Ohne

zurückzublicken warf der Anführer die Tür zu der Zelle zu, welche sich von selbst verriegelte.

Die Flammen gingen aus. Es war wieder dunkel. Und John war alleine.

Immer noch zitternd saß er an der Mauer und schämte sich, dass er Ron nicht geholfen hatte. Dass er nur da gesessen

hatte... und jetzt nichts tun konnte außer zu warten, ob sein Freund jemals lebendig zurückkommen würde.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

„Letifer..." Hamelie betrat zögerlich sein Zelt. „Was tust du?"

Er schwieg und sah still weiter auf die Pergamente, welche vor ihm lagen. Es waren alles Berichte, Karten und

Informationen, sowie ein kurzer Brief mit seiner Unterschrift. Sie stellte sich neben ihn und ließ ihren Blick über die

Blätter schweifen:

„War das die Stunden deiner Zeit wert?"

„Ja." Seine Stimme klang harsch, beinahe anschuldigend, dass sie dies nicht wirklich fragen musste.

„Dann hattest du Erfolg?"

Zum ersten Mal, seitdem sie kam, bewegte er sich. Der Halbvampir richtete sich auf: „Nein. Es gibt zu viele Orte und

Möglichkeiten... Und unsere Spione können zwar Gespräche abhören, aber wir haben niemanden der irgendeine höhere

Position inne hat."

„Es wird mit der Zeit kommen...", versuchte ihn Hamelie zu trösten. Stattdessen wirkte er gereizt.

„Zeit? Hamelie, das ist etwas was John und Ron nicht haben." Er wirkte wie ein Tiger in einem viel zu kleinen Käfig. „Ich

kann ihnen nicht helfen. Mit all meiner Macht... bin ich machtlos."

„Du hilfst vielen anderen..."

Letifer sah zu ihr. Seine grüne Augen waren tief und in gewisser Weise erschreckend leer. Alle seine Gefühle waren wie

unter einem Dämpfer, abgeschwächt und leise.

„Ich bete, dass dies wahr ist." Für einige Sekunden hingen beide ihren Gedanken nach, dann fragte er: „Wie viel Zeit

brauchen wir um ein Treffen der Leutnants zu organisieren?"

Die Albin runzelte die Stirn. „Sechs Stunden in etwa..."

„Sehr gut. Dann steht nichts mehr meinen Plänen im Weg."

„Plänen?", echote Hamelie. „Pläne wofür? Letifer, was hast du vor?! Das gesamte Lager rüstet zum Krieg, wird in

Einheiten eingeteilt, aber niemand weiß, was geschehen wird."

„Deswegen die Versammlung. Da werde ich alles erklären." Der Jugendliche war nahezu emotionslos. „Aber wenn du bis

dahin nicht warten kannst... was willst du wissen?"

Verärgert über seine Gleichgültigkeit rief sie: „Du bist manchmal wie ein absolut schreckliches Kind."

Einen kurzen Augenblick lang schien er zu lächeln, dann erwiderte er jedoch ohne einen Fünkchen Humor: „Ich weiß

nicht, wie sich Kinder benehmen."

Hamelie wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. Ihr Freund, Kamerad und Vorgesetzter hatte nie den Eindruck

gemacht, dass er sein Leben bereute oder sonst irgendetwas mit ihm nicht stimmte. Er war immer stark gewesen... und

war es immer noch. Nur jetzt schien er... kalt. Die Zwillinge von Armand waren wohl wirklich seine geistige Stütze für

seine letzte kindliche Unschuld gewesen... jetzt, wo sie weg waren, blieb nur noch das Wesen geboren aus den

Schlachtfeldern übrig.

Hamelie konnte nur hoffen, dass Zeit auch diese Wunden heilen würde... Zeit und seine Freunde...

„Letifer, mach nichts Dummes. Aber du bist mein Freund und..." Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Wenn du Hilfe

brauchst, kommt zu mir."

„Das werde ich tun..."

Der Halbvampir sah nachdenklich in die Ferne. Dann drehte er sich und stellte sich ihr gegenüber.

„Hamelie... auf die eine oder andere Weise wird dieser Krieg enden. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das Ende erleben werde...

und so möchte ich dich bitten..." Er holte tief Luft. „Könntest du dafür sorgen, dass ich beim Rest des Siebengestirns in

Fraternia begraben werde?"

Hamelia sah ihn fassungslos an. „Letifer..."

„Bitte."

Aus irgendeinem Grund stiegen ihr die Tränen in die Augen, als sie langsam nickte. „Ich verspreche es. Direkt bei den

anderen."

„Danke."

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Draco Malfoys Tage und Nächte waren nicht perfekt, aber er hatte Hoffnung auf die Zukunft. Ein besserer Rang,

Ansehen, Macht... das alles schien wieder langsam in greifbare Nähe zu rücken. Unter Rosiers Schutz vergaßen viele

seine Schmach und erinnerten sich, was sein Nachname mit sich brachte. Seine momentane Arbeit in 'Nacht' wurde

diesem Namen zwar nicht gerecht, aber es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis er die Abteilung anführen würde.

Der Jugendliche war gut gelaunt, als er für das Mittagessen nachhause apparierte. Es war wie immer köstlich.

Narzissa lächelte nach dem Dessert ihren Sohn an:

„Mir sind ein paar Gerüchte zu Ohren gekommen..."

Er sah auf. „Welche? Wenn es das ist, dass Nacht in Wirklichkeit ein Züchterverein für Dementoren ist..."

Sie lachte. „Nein, nein. Es ist, dass die Greengrass Familie großes Interesse an dir zeigt..."

„Wie groß?", fragte er skeptisch.

„Groß genug, dass die ersten von einer Partie zwischen Daphne und dir reden." Sie lächelte. „Natürlich wurde das

bereits früher besprochen, aber jetzt..."

Partie? Heiraten?! Er war sich alles andere als sicher, was er davon halten sollte. Es war nur ein Gerücht, richtig?

„Vielleicht ist es nur Quatsch."

„Vielleicht.", gab sie zu und zog etwas aus ihrer Robe. „Der Brief kam heute für dich an."

„Es wurde nicht direkt an mich geschickt?", fragte er verwundert.

„Nein. Es steht auch kein Absender drauf, anscheinend wollte dieser jemand eher... diskret sein." Jeglicher Humor war

aus ihren Augen verschwunden. „Sei vorsichtig."

„Bin ich doch immer." Er nahm den Umschlag. „Ich muss gehen. Bis heute Abend, Mutter."

Er kam erst in der Pause im Büro dazu den Brief zu lesen. Nur Sekunden später schluckte er und sah sich unauffällig

um, ob er alleine war. Er war es. Nochmals las er Buchstabe für Buchstabe und verbrannte das Papier danach sofort.

Die Asche ließ er verschwinden.

Blass lehnte er sich an die Wand und seine Lippen formten wortlos einen Namen: Letifer.

Draco rief sich die wenigen Zeilen, welche seine Lebenssituation auf den Kopf stellten, ins Gedächtnis:

/An Draco Malfoy,

Sicherlich hast du inzwischen von dem Zwischenfall mit John Potter und Ron Weasley erfahren. Du schuldest Harry

Potter und mir, Letifer von Armand, dein Leben oder zumindest einen Gefallen.

Oder hast du den Tag, an dem Albus Dumbledore starb, vergessen?

Ich fordere deine Schuld nun ein. Finde heraus, wo die Zwei sind und befreie sie, wenn möglich. Danach bist du frei.

Letifer von Armand/

Er hatte von ihnen gehört... Es waren Todesser von 'Nacht', die das Gefängnis in denen die Zwei gefangen waren,

bewachten. Erst heute kurz bevor er apparierte, hatte er sie über Weasley lachen hören... über seine Folter...

Konnte er es tun? Nein! Er würde alles riskieren. Alles. Aber... er schuldete diesem Mann sein Leben. Die Regeln der

Magie und der Ehre banden ihn, diese Schuld einzulösen.

Seine Gedanken rasten, während er sich mechanisch wieder an seine Arbeit machte. Wie sollte er sie nur befreien? Kein

Mensch konnte ungehindert das Gefängnis verlassen, apparieren war unmöglich...

In dem Moment hatte er einen Geistesblitz. Wenn es klappen würde... wenn, dann wäre er mit einem Schlag seine

Lebensschuld los.

Hastig sah er auf die Uhr und runzelte die Stirn. Seine Schicht musste er noch beenden... Er konnte nur hoffen, dass

Potter und Weasley solange überleben würden.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Eine Ewigkeit in der Dunkelheit und Einsamkeit verging. Gedanken und Erinnerungen flogen vorbei, aber nichts konnte

die immer währende Sorge im seinen Gefährten vollkommen verdrängen. In seiner Not sang John sogar ein Lied, bis ihn

einer der Wärter bedrohte. Jetzt stumm, wartete er...

Stunden oder Tage später kamen Schritte wieder. Dieses Mal aber war ein anderes Geräusch dabei. Es war als würde

etwas auf dem Steinboden entlang gezogen werden. John sprang aufgeregt auf, dass Adrenalin pumpte durch seinen

Körper. Und tatsächlich öffnete sich die Zelle und etwas wurde hinein geworfen.

„Morgen bist du dran, Potter!" Die Männer lachten, die Tür fiel wieder zu und sie verschwanden.

„R- Ron?" Zögerlich tastete sich der junge Potter vor und schüttelte ihn leicht. Der dunkle Haufen bewegte sich nicht.

Eine schreckliche Befürchtung schlichen sich in Johns Herz. War er etwa-? „Ron! Wach auf, bitte!"

Ein leises Stöhnen. „John?"

Es war kaum hörbar. Die Stimme klang so rau und fremd... Mit einem Schaudern wurde dem Jungen bewusst, dass sein

Freund sehr, sehr lange geschrien haben musste.

„Ich bin da.", erwiderte er erleichtert. Tränen füllten in seine Augen. „Ich bin so froh, dass du lebst."

Ron versuchte zu lachen, doch sein Körper erzitterte nur etwas. „Keine Angst, die lassen dich nicht sterben... Sie heilen

dich und dann..." Er brach ab, nur um wenige Augenblick später zu zischen: „Ich hasse sie!"

John nickte, einfach nur froh, nicht mehr alleine zu sein. „Wie schlimm ist es?"

„... Es geht." Mehr sagte der Rothaarige nicht mehr zu diesem Thema.

In der Nacht oder was sie annahmen diese zu sein, versuchten sie zu schlafen. Die absolute Erschöpfung in Rons

Körper half ihm, doch John wurde von Albträumen geplagt. Er wurde gejagt, gefoltert, ermordet...

Etwas fasste in an seiner Schulter. Aufgerissen aus seinen Schreckensvorstellungen schrie er auf und schlug zu.

„Aua!", rief eine ihm unbekannte Stimme. „Dobby unschuldig! Dobby, Master nur aufwecken wollte! Dobby muss sich

bestrafen!"

Fassungslos hörte John, wie sich etwas wiederholt gegen die Steinmauer warf. Schließlich erholte er sich von seinem

Schock und flüsterte:

„Hör auf! Stopp, bitte! Die Wärter könnten sonst kommen..."

„Natürlich, Dobby nicht daran denken..." Die Klatschgeräusche brachen ab.

„Wer bist du?"

„Dobby... ein Hauself."

„Oh..." John griff zu dem immer noch schlafenden Rothaarigen und rüttelte ihn leicht. „Und wie kommst du hier her?"

„Hauselfen können überall erscheinen. Master sendet Dobby und sagte, Dobby könnte frei sein, wenn er hilft."

„Helfen?", murmelte Ron bereits hellwach. „Wer könnte uns in diesem Land helfen wollen?"

„Dobby nicht sagen dürfen!"

Der Hauself klang ängstlich und John versuchte ihn zu beruhigen: „Schon gut... wie sollst du uns helfen?"

Ein Rascheln, dann fiel etwas auf dem Boden. Dobby flüsterte verschwörerisch: „Master sagen, dass hier nur spezielle

Portschlüssel funktionieren. Das ist einer. Passwort ist 'Freiheit'."

Das war fast zu gut, um wahr zu sein. Der junge Potter tastete nach dem Gegenstand und stellte fest, dass es ein

einfaches Armband war. Ihr Weg zur Freiheit und Sicherheit, wenn der Hauself die Wahrheit sagte.

Nicht nur John zweifelte: „Wohin bringt uns der Portschlüssel?"

„Dobby nicht wissen! Master nicht sagen wollte, zu gefährlich Master sagte!" Plötzlich schien das kleine Wesen nervös:

„Dobby viel zu lange hier ist! Gehen muss, jetzt, schnell!"

„Warte!", riefen beide Gefangenen, doch es war zu spät. Ihr kleiner Helfer war verschwunden.

Zögerlich drehte John das Armband zwischen seinen Fingern. Es fühlte sie normal an, nichts gab ein Geheimnis preis.

Konnten sie es wirklich wagen? Was, wenn es eine Falle war...?

Hände legten sich auf seine. Sie waren an manchen stellen rau, an anderen viel zu weich... es waren Rons Hände.

Übersät mit Narben und frischen, pinken Fleisch.

„Worauf wartest du, John?"

„Du willst es tun?"

„Natürlich." Es gab keine Zweifel in der Stimme des Älteren. „Egal was kommt, es kann nicht schlimmer sein, als die

Hölle hier."

Hölle... würden sie hier bleiben, wäre morgen John dran. Sie würden ihn foltern, ihm unaussprechliche Dinge antun...

Allein die Vorstellung bereitete ihm Angst. Mehr Angst als der Tod.

„Hogwarts?", flüsterte er in einer letzten Frage nach Bestätigung.

Seine Eltern, der Orden, der Grund warum sie hier waren... würden sie jetzt alldem aus Angst dem Rücken kehren?

John wollte kein Feigling sein. Doch diese urtümliche Furcht in ihm, überstimmte seinen Stolz. Nur die Sehnsucht nach

seinen Eltern ließ ihn nochmals innehalten. War er nicht selbstsüchtig? Er war der Auserwählte, er würde als Einziger sie

retten können... oder?

„Hogwarts wird fallen und sie werden sterben. Aber so können wir deinen Eltern den Anblick deiner Leiche ersparen und

den Überlebenden Hoffnung geben."

„Wir haben versagt..."

Dieses mal zögerte sein Begleiter mit der Antwort, dann kam ein leises „Ja. Aber so lange wir leben haben wir eine

zweite Chance."

„Du hast Recht." Der junge Potter war froh, dass die Dunkelheit seine Tränen verdeckte. Er hatte versagt. Seine Eltern

würden sterben und er fliehen. Aber er hatte es wenigstens versucht, zählte das nicht auch für etwas?

„John?"

Er umfasste das Armband und die verletzten Hände fester. Diese Wunden waren wegen ihm. Ron Weasley war

mitgekommen, um ihn zu beschützen und hatte sogar Folter auf sich genommen. Dankbarkeit und Schuldgefühle

überrollten ihn.

Er hatte genug von seinem Freund gefordert, nun sollte er zurückgeben und es ihm ermöglichen zu heilen... John Potter

atmete tief durch und sagte mit lauter, klarer Stimme:

„Freiheit."

Die Magie hob sie an und riss sie aus diesem schrecklichen Ort fort ins Unbekannte.

John wusste nicht, für wen er nun floh und seine Wünsche und Pflichten zurück ließ. War es aus Selbstsucht und Angst

für Schmerzen? Für Ron und seine Eltern? Oder weil er wusste, dass sie diese Runde verloren hatten?

Vielleicht alles... und nichts. Nur als er durch das Farbenmeer ins Licht und in die Freiheit flog, spürte er, dass es die

richtige Entscheidung gewesen war.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Überglücklich und mit seiner eigenen Kleidung verschwand der nun freie Hauself. Draco fasste sich an die Stirn und

seufzte müde, jedoch erleichtert.

Es war ein kleines Wunder gewesen, dass alles geklappt hatte. Zuerst hatte er herausfinden müssen, in welcher Zelle

sie waren. Zwei Stunden später und viele ausgegebene Drinks für die Wächter lösten das Problem.

Es folgte die schwierigste Hürde, der Portschlüssel. In der Kneipe hatte er heftig mit einem weiblichen, hochrangigen

Todesser von 'Nacht', die dort eingesetzt war, geflirtet und sie schließlich mit nach Hause genommen. Der Imperius war

nicht sein Lieblingsfluch, aber in solchen Momenten sehr sehr hilfreich. Triumphierend erhielt er wenig später den

Portschlüssel. Gefolgt von einem Erinnerungszauber an eine heiße Nacht hatte er sie ins Bett gelegt und sich auf diese

Art auch gleich ein Alibi verschafft.

Dobby war das einfachste an der gesamten Aktion. Er musste nur den Hauselfen rufen und das Angebot machen... die

Zustimmung kam von alleine.

Wenn nun die Zwei keine komplett hirnlosen Gryffindors waren, hatten sie inzwischen den Portschlüssel aktiviert. In

weiser Voraussicht sendete er sie direkt in ein renommiertes Krankenhaus in Portugal. Dort würden die

Folterverletzungen sicher adäquat behandelt werden. Er betrachtete das als großzügige Geste seinerseits.

Als dieses Planen... und jetzt war er endlich frei! Es war, als wäre ein Gewicht von seiner Seele gehoben worden. Draco

schuldete niemanden mehr etwas. Er war in seinem Stolz wieder ein ganzer Malfoy.

Auf den schmalen Pergamentstreifen, welche seine Eule zu Letifer brachte, waren nur zwei Wörter geschrieben:

/Erledigt. Draco./

Nun, dieses Kapitel wurde zweimal geschrieben. Die Szene zwischen Viktor und den Potters war in Version 1 gänzlich

aus Viktors Sicht... -.- Sie war gut, aber es fehlte etwas...

Meine Lieblingsszene in diesem Kapitel? Schwer zu sagen... Im Grunde bin ich nur zufrieden, dass das Kapitel jetzt so

existiert. Aber ich denke, der letzte Satz ist cool. =D

Ich hoffe, euch geht es genau so.

Kapitel 67 "Ein unwiderstehliches Angebot":

Ein paar letzte Worte, eine Ebene, Armeen die sich gegenüber stehen... und zwei Männer, bereit alles zu geben, alles

zu sagen, alles zu tun, um als Sieger diesem Schlachtfeld den Rücken zu kehren.

Die Endkapitel beginnen.

bye

silberstreif

**Teil IV: Ein unwiderstehliches Angebot**

- Wie werden die Potters reagieren, wenn sie Letifer wieder sehen?

Geschockt *g* alles weitere im Kapitel ^-^ bzw. im nächsten Kapitel.

- Was wird aus Draco?

Epilog. Davor wird er nicht mehr vorkommen, sorry.

- Kommt noch eine Szene mit Daniel und Patenonkel Letifer?

Mmh, vielleicht... ich hatte es eigentlich nicht vor... dafür hatte ich hier Neville. Oh! Jetzt hatte ich eine Idee...

- Vertraut Viktor Letifer noch?

Ich denke ja. Aber Viktor fühlt sich Letifer fremd gegenüber... er müsste einfach mal seinen Freund wieder treffen und

reden.

- Warum schafft Hauselfenmagie das?

Nun ich meiner Fanfic war Hauselfenmagie immer schon sehr stark und auch anders. Ich denke, wenn sogar in

Hogwarts Hauselfen auftauchen und verschwinden können, dann auch sonst überall, da ihre Magie so anders ist.

- Kommen Ron und John nochmal vor?

Nur im Epilog.

- Wie lang wird der Epilog?

So lang wie er werden muss, aber ich schätze um die... 25 Seiten? Also 2 1/5 Kapitel. So nein, ich mache es nicht wie

Rowling ^^

- Überlebt Letifer? Sad End oder Happy End?

My End ;)

So nun aber viel Spaß beim Lesen!

67. Ein unwiderstehliches Angebot

„Wiederhole das." Die fast geflüsterten Worte des Lords hingen wie ein böses Omen in dem Saal.

Der Foltermeister zitterte. „I-ich sagte... sagte, dass sie ent-entkommen sind."

„Wie?"

Der Todesser, welcher pflichtbewusst vor seinem Herren kniete, schloss die Augen und spürte wie der pure Terror in ihm

aufflammte. Er wollte die Reaktion auf seine nächsten Worte nicht kennen:

„Das wissen wir nicht."

Für einen kurzen Moment war es still, dann brach das Unheil in Form Voldemorts über sie herein: „Ihr inkompetenten

IDIOTEN! Crucio! Ich gebe euch den einfachsten Auftrag zwei Kinder zu bewachen und was macht ihr?! Versager!"

Der Foltermeister wand sich schreiend auf dem Boden. In ihm tobten die schlimmsten Schmerzen, die ein Mensch

erleben konnte. Er war in der weltlichen Hölle, erschaffen von seinem Meister.

Rosier, welcher in der Nähe der anderen Todesser stand, sah auf das verzerrte Gesicht seines Kollegen und erinnerte

sich an eine Forschungsarbeit seines ältesten Sohnes über die Geschichte dieses Fluches. Muggel, die solch

unglaubliche Schmerzen überlebten, setzten die magischen Menschen mit Dämonen aus der Hölle gleich und

verteufelten sie. Man konnte es verstehen.

„Ich sollte euch töten, den Kuss geben lassen und die Zauberwelt von eurer Nichtsnutzigkeit befreien!", tobte der Dukle

Lord derweil weiter. „Einer der Mörder von Umbra und John Potter! Hochsicherheitsgefangene! Und ihr...?!"

Voldemorts Rechte Hand runzelte die Stirn. Es waren jetzt sicherlich schon ein paar Minuten vergangen... Er sah zu dem

Foltermeister. So jung und bisher nur exzellente Arbeit. Es wäre Verschwendung, sollte hier unter dem Zorn ihres

Herrschers sein Geist für immer zerstört werden.

Für einige Sekunden kämpfte er mit sich, doch seine Unvernunft gewann. Mit einer tiefen Verbeugung trat er vor:

„Mylord, er ist bereits am Rande des Wahnsinn."

„Tybalt!", zischte der dunkle Zauberer. „Du wagst es...?"

Viele in der Runde hielten den Atem an. Rosier war für seine soziale Ader berühmt, Voldemort hingegen eher für das

Gegenteil. Eine solche Konfrontation...

Bevor Rosier jedoch weiter agieren konnte, traf ihn ein Fluch. Seine Brust brannte, sein Atem wurde knapp und alles vor

ihm verschwamm. Jemand schrie... war er das etwa selber? War dies etwa Sterben? Ein tiefes Bedauern ergriff ihn,

dass seine Ziele und Träume nun doch, nach all den Mühen und Opfern, nicht verwirklicht worden waren...

Keiner der Todesser wagte es sich zu bewegen, als einer ihrer Anführer schwer verwundet zusammen sackte. Viele

zuckten, taten ein paar Schritte, doch der Selbsterhaltungstrieb gewann. Voldemort selbst sah zu Tybalt, dessen Schreie

nun eher einem Wimmern glichen. Niemand konnte seine Gedanken auch nur erahnen, schließlich aber sah er zu

seinen Untergebenen:

„Worauf wartet ihr?! Heilt ihm!"

Erleichtert stürzten die Todesser auf ihr Vorbild zu. Einer flößte dem alten Mann einen Trank ein, andere stoppten den

Fluch.

Der Dunkle Lord sah passiv zu. Rosier, sein guter alter Freund, Tybalt Rosier. Voldemort war es schleierhaft, wie solch

ein Mensch voller Träume und Ideale, die eher zu einem Hufflepuff gepasst hätten, einer der kältesten und

skrupellosesten Männer der Welt sein konnte. Jedoch mochte Voldemort diese Seite an ihm und gab zu, dass Rosier auf

seine Weise brilliant war.

Wäre die Gene anders verteilt gewesen, hätte Tybalt in sich das Blut Slytherins und den Ehrgeiz besser zu sein als alles

zuvor getragen, hätte er die reine Magie in seinen Adern wie er selbst, dann konnte Voldemort einen Mann sehen, der

ihm vielleicht mehr als nur ebenbürtig war.

Ja, Voldemort war besser im Lernen und im Leute für seine Sache begeistern, aber Rosier... Er war ein Politiker, ein

Taktiker und im Wirtschaftlichen ein Genie. Voldemort hatte mit seinen Fähigkeiten und seinen Talenten eine Armee

ausgehoben und England nieder gerungen.

Rosier hingegen... er hätte England einfach nur gekauft und aus dem Schatten beherrscht. Oder tat er es bereits unter

Voldemorts Nase?

Der Dunkle Lord befürchtete es, wusste aber auch, dass Rosier ihm treu ergeben war. Er bemerkte, dass Rosiers

Zustand anscheinend inzwischen stabil war. Das war gut so. Nicht das er den Fluch bereute, aber sein Tod wäre ein

Verlust gewesen. Nun konnte er sich wieder anderen Sachen zu wenden:

„Todesser, sorgt dafür, dass alles, aber auch ALLES bereit ist, um Hogwarts einzunehmen. Ein erneutes Versagen wird

nicht geduldet!"

„Jawohl, Mylord!", antworteten sie einstimmig.

Er sah nochmals zu seinem Juwel unter den Todessern, der langsam wieder Farbe im Gesicht bekam. Zufrieden mit sich

selbst verließ Voldemort den Saal. Das die zwei Kinder entkommen konnten, ärgerte ihn noch immer maßlos. Aber er

schwor sich, jedes einzelne Mitglied des Ordens, welches er lebendig bekam, es tausendmal schlimmer ergehen zu

lassen als Ron Weasley. Vor allem den Potters!

Und Rosier... Dieser hatte seinen Platz gelernt. So gut er auch war, es gab immer einen der Besser war und dieser eine

war er, Lord Voldemort.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Letifer saß fast unsichtbar zwischen den Büschen am Rande des Lagers, dennoch wusste jeder das er dort war und sich

geistig auf das Bevorstehende vorbereitete. Langsame Atemzüge und keinerlei Bewegung konnten fälschlicherweise zu

der Annahme verleiten, dass er schliefe. Doch das Gegenteil war der Fall. Seine Sinne, seine Gedanken waren scharf

und perfekt koordiniert.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte er plötzlich. Nichts um hin herum ließ auf eine andere Person schließen. Die Blätter

schimmerten dunkelgrün und in der Nähe verrieten leise Geräusche die Bewohner des Waldes.

„Darf ich dir nicht viel Glück wünschen?" Eine alte Frau, gekleidet in einem langen schwarzen Mantel, trat zwischen den

Bäumen hervor, ihre gelben Vampiraugen waren ein klares Zeichen, wer und was sie war. „Du bist gut vorbereitet. Es ist

lange her, dass mich jemand so schnell finden konnte."

Er erhob sich und drehte sich zu ihr. „Du bist meine Lehrerin, Fatima. Das sollte man merken."

„Noch habe ich dir nicht viel beigebracht, Jüngling.", schalt sie ihn. „Wenn du wiederkommst, werden wir das ändern."

„Ich freue mich drauf." Er sah zum Lager, welches auf Außenstehende wie ein großes Chaos gespickt mit Waffen wirkte.

„Es ist alles bereit."

„Dein Schwert?"

„Alexej hat wie immer fantastische Arbeit geliefert."

„Deine Untergebenen?"

„Haben alle ihre Anweisungen. Selbst meinen Nachfolger habe ich bestimmt." Er lächelte. „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich

habe an alles gedacht. Selbst mein Grab ist gewählt..."

„Und deine Feinde sind bereit. Ares ruft dich." Fatima sah ihn ernst an. „Ich werde dich holen kommen, egal was

passiert, Letifer. Das bin ich dir als meinem Lehrling schuldig. Ich werde dich heilen oder begraben, das sei dir

versichert."

„Danke." Für einen Moment konnte sie zwischen den Schatten das blutjunge, unsichere Kind sehen, dann war er wieder

Letifer. Ein Mann mit fast unmenschlicher Härte und Kälte. „Das bedeutet mir viel. Kannst du dich mit Hamelie in Kontakt

setzen, wenn ich sterben sollte? Ich habe ihr bereits Instruktionen gegeben."

„Natürlich, Kind." Für einige Momente schwiegen sie, dann sagte sie leise: „Vergiss nie den Plan. Dieser Dunkle Lord ist

mehr als ein Mensch, er hat sich der Magie völlig hingegeben. In einem Duell ist er dir überlegen. Lass Arroganz über

deine früheren Siege nicht deine Sinne trüben. Keiner von euch beiden hat jemals verloren..."

„Ein Sieger wird fallen." Letifer sah sie an. „Aber ich werde ihn mit mir reißen."

Fatima musterte ihren Schüler, wie so viele Male zuvor. Ihre Jahrtausende alte Erfahrung ließ sie wohl am besten

erkennen, mit welchen Potenzialen, aber auch Grenzen der Halbvampir gesegnet war. Und deshalb machte sie sich

Sorgen. Sicher, er war stark, nicht nur mit dem Körper. Doch was ihm fehlte war Erfahrung. Noch nie hatte er einen

Ebenbürtigen wirklich bis zum Ende bekämpft. Nun... irgendwann war immer das erste Mal.

Ein Krächzen ließ sie hoch sehen und zwei Raben landeten in den Ästen neben ihnen. Vorsichtig entfernte ihr Besitzer

die Botschaft und überflog ihn:

„Der Brief ist von Viktor, einem Freund in Hogwarts. Er berichtet, dass der Dunkle Lord wahrscheinlich heute Nachmittag

angreifen wird. Dies deckt sich mit den Berichten unserer Spione."

„Dann geh zu deinen Männern und stärke ihren Geist, schaffe letzte Zweifel zur Seite." In einer Geste der Fürsorge legte

sie ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Die Götter werden dir beistehen..."

Dann war sie verschwunden, mit einem Können geshiftet, als wäre sie nur eine Einbildung gewesen. Letifer sah zum

Lager. Vampire, Werwölfe, Menschen, Feen, und so viele andere Rassen liefen oder flogen geschäftig hin und her. In

seinem Auftrag und bereit, auf sein Wort hin zu sterben.

Wenn alles nach Plan lief, würde die Föderation heute kaum ein Leben verlieren.

Aber die Kriegsfelder, auf denen er gewesen war, hatten eines eindrucksvoll gezeigt: Es lief nie alles nach Plan.

Langsam lief er zu den anderen Leutnants, während über ihm die Raben kreisten. Er wollte absichtlich nicht gestresst

oder nervös wirken, das wäre nun Gift für die Armee gewesen. Als er bei den Führungsstab ankam, fragte er:

„Alles bereit?"

Einstimmiges Nicken war die Antwort. Cheron, der alte Zentaur, bemerkte jedoch: „Mars steht im Zenit, Jupiter folgt dicht

dahinter... Bevor wir heute die Sterne wieder sehen können, wird sich das Gefüge verschoben haben und ein Herrscher

gekürt sein."

„Du bist heute nicht der Erste, der zu mir so etwas sagt.", erwiderte Letifer.

Der Leutnant der Zentauren nickte: „Manche Zeichen sehen viele."

Remus strich sich durchs Haar: „Ich gestehe, dass ich nervös bin. Wenn wir versagen, wenn Voldemort überlebt..."

Es war die Großkönigin der Feen, welche ausnahmsweise für diese Treffen angereist war, die den Kopf schüttelte:

„'Wenn' gibt es immer. Ich bin die Großkönigin der Feen, weil ich es wage, diese Wetten des Lebens einzugehen, und

genügend Können besitze, um die Intrigen abzuwehren."

„Großkönigin, Sie sind gerade in meiner Achtung gestiegen.", brummte Rulook der Steinerne.

Letifer war zufrieden, seine Leutnants schienen etwas nervös, aber alles in allem gut vorbereitet. Sie wirkten

selbstsicher, und waren bereit alles zu geben. Er sah in die Runde: „Gibt es Nachrichten von Ulook, dem Leutnant der

Meeresmenschen?"

„Nur, dass auch er Bereitschaft meldet und dass alles erledigt ist. Sie haben heute Nacht die Steine verankert, es sollte

also alles funktionieren", erwiderte Hamelie.

„Sie hatten meine besten Portalmagier dabei", sagte die Großkönigin nicht ohne Stolz. „Natürlich wird alles

funktionieren."

Letifer sah erleichtert zur Sonne. Es war Mittag. Die Zeit lief jetzt unaufhaltsam, viele der Soldaten fühlten sich wie bei

einem Countdown zu ihrem Tod. Doch der Halbvampir empfand fast etwas wie Freude...

Das Ende nahte.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Mit energischer Stimme gab Rosier die letzten Befehle des Dunklen Lords an die Todesser weiter. Hastig wurde sie

ausgeführt und Rosier blieb in dem eleganten und teuer ausgestatteten Raum alleine zurück. Es war ein altes Zimmer, in

dem schon häufig wichtige Gespräche geführt worden waren. Rosiers Liebe hing an diesem Kleinod in seinem Haus,

dem Grüne Salon.

Vorsichtig und unendlich langsam ließ er sich in einen der smaragdgrünen Sessel sinken und schloss die Augen.

Es schien, als wäre er eingeschlafen, doch dann hob er den Arm und berührte federleicht seinen Brustkorb. Schmerzen

plagten seinen Körper und er verzog das Gesicht. Diese Verletzung würde noch lange brauchen, um zu heilen, jetzt aber

hatte er keine Zeit um sich auszuruhen.

Der alte Aristokrat erhob sich und nahm seinen Stock auf. Er betete, dass dieses Mal beim Angriff alles flüssig und ohne

Probleme laufen würde... Der Zauberer wollte sich lieber nicht vorstellen, wie sein Lord bei einem erneuten Versagen

reagieren würde. Schon allein der Wutanfall als die Kinder entkamen...

Tybalt verdrängte lieber jeden Gedanken daran.

Stattdessen widmete er sich lieber der Planung des Landes nach dem Krieg. Ein neues Zauberdorf stand auf seiner

Wunschliste, sowie in Hogwarts neue Unterrichtspläne und Fächer. 'Sitten und Gesetze' der Zauberwelt wollte er für

Muggelgeborene im ersten Jahr zur Pflicht machen, ebenso 'Gefahren und Techniken der Mordernen Muggel' für

Zaubererkinder. Auch die gesamte Gesetzteslage musste überarbeitet und neuen Umständen angepasst werden. Bis

heute gab es nirgendwo Anweisungen für den Fall, dass Muggel etwas entwickelten, was die Zauberwelt aufspürten

konnte! Auch war es noch immer kaum nachzuvollziehen, ob Muggelfrauen Zauberer liebten oder zu gewissen Dingen

gezwungen wurden... Tybalt konnte nur erahnen, wie viele Muggelgeborene in Wirklichkeit Halbblüter waren.

Insgesamt gab es viel zu tun, um die Zauberwelt wieder voran zu bringen.

Das wichtigste war aber, neben der Einführung der alten Traditionen, die Förderung der Forschung. Es war nicht vielen

seines Volkes bewusst, doch hatten die Kriege und Streitigkeiten in den letzten Jahren jegliche Entwicklung außerhalb

der Bereiche Flüche und Heilung gestoppt. Nur die Rennbesenfabriken hatten nennenswerte Durchbrüche geliefert... die

und diese Weasley-Zwillinge. Reinblüter, erfolgreich, innovativ... von der Charakteristik Tybalt nicht wirklich sympathisch,

aber er respektierte ihren Erfolg. Auf der Liste der Zauberer, die er fördern wollte, standen sie ganz oben.

Jedoch war dies alles Zukunft. Er konnte nicht weiter in ihr schwelgen. Krieg wartete und mit ihr nutzlos vergossenes,

magisch wertvolles Blut und schmerzhafte Tode... und ein Sieg.

Rosier apparierte.

Voldemort nickte nur als der Mann neben ihm erschien. „Du bist spät, Tybalt."

„Verzeiht, Mylord, ich wurde aufgehalten. Eure Befehle werden in den Gefängnissen umgesetzt. Die Todesser warten auf

die Mitglieder des Ordens..."

„Gut." Der dunkle Zauberer sah zu dem einen Gebäude in der Ferne, dass er mehr begehrte als jedes andere auf der

Welt. „Unsere neuen Bannkreise sind aktiviert, noch einmal kann der Orden diesen Trick nicht benutzen." Er

umklammerte seinen Zauberstab derart fest, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten. „Tybalt, gib den Befehl zum Angriff."

„Mit Vergnügen, Mylord.", erwiderte der Todesser und meinte es auch so. Trotz des Schreckens der kommen wird,

danach würde endlich alles vorbei sein. Er apparierte, um den Riesen zu befehlen die Barrikaden entlang der Mauer zu

Hogwarts nieder zu reißen und um hoch oben auf dem Hügel das Horn zum Sammeln und Marschieren zu blasen.

Voldemort selbst war all dies zu lästig. Er sah nur zum Schloss, zu seinem Erbe und lächelte. Er konnte den Moment

nicht erwarten, wo er zum ersten Mal als Besitzer über die Schwelle seiner alten Schule schreiten würde. Dieses Mal

würde sein Traum wahr werden, er hatte für alle Eventualitäten gesorgt.

Nichts außer einem Wunder konnte Hogwarts jetzt noch retten.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Letifer sah zu den versammelten Männern und Frauen vor ihm. Ihre ernsten, erwartungsvollen Gesichter verbargen ihre

ganz persönlichen Hoffnungen und Ängste. Die Rüstungen schimmerten und die Waffen wurden von starken Händen

gehalten. All diese Wesen, so verschieden sie waren, vertrauten ihm und hofften auf eine bessere Welt.

Er würde alles tun, um sie ihnen zu geben. Um ihr Vertrauen nicht zu verraten und weil es seine Leute waren, seine

Soldaten. Seine Verantwortung.

Auf dem Podium holte er Luft, wohl gewahr, dass ihn jeder im Lager hören konnte:

„Jeden Moment kann das Signal von unseren Verbündeten, den Meeresmenschen kommen und dann werden wir alle

hier endlich unseren Wert, unser Können und die Macht unserer Völker unter Beweise stellen!

Viele von euch haben lange auf diesen Tag gewartet. Haben geträumt, mehr zu sein, als 'nur' eine Fee, eine Nymphe

oder ein Werwolf. Alleine sind all unsere Träume gescheitert.

Doch heute NICHT! Heute werden unsere Träume zusammen das Fundament einer neuen, sicheren und freien Ära

legen. Sie werden die Basis sein, wonach sich noch unsere Kindeskinder richten und danach leben. HEUTE werden wir

unsere TRÄUME IN REALITÄT VERWANDELN!"

Spontaner Applaus brandete auf. Viele der Anwesenden konnten in sich die Aufregung und die Bereitschaft spüren zum

kämpfen. Alles zu geben... die Geschichte mit eigenen Händen zu verändern.

„Verlasst euch aufeinander, vertraut dem neben euch, egal von welcher Rasse oder Abstammung er ist, denn er hat die

gleichen Träume wie ihr. Deshalb haben wir uns zusammengeschlossen und stehen nun hier, um einen Feind zu

begegnen, der alle Facetten des Krieges und der Furcht kennt, und sie gegen uns nutzen wird.

Es wird kein Erbarmen geben, bis der Sieg fest steht. Viele werden sterben oder Verletzungen erhalten und ihr Leben

lang Narben tragen. Denen sage ich, TRAGT SIE MIT STOLZ! Denn ihr werden hier kämpfen und ihr werdet die Träume

eines jeden gefallenen Kameraden an seiner Statt verwirklichen.

Der Körper mag vielleicht sterben, aber unsere TRÄUME, für die wir leben, sind ab heute in dieser Gemeinschaft

UNSTERBLICH!"

Wieder kam Applaus und einige schlugen auch ihre Waffen auf den Boden oder gegen die Rüstungen. Die Soldaten

waren aufgeputscht und konnten kaum erwarten zu kämpfen.

Letifer öffnete den Mund um den letzten Teil seiner Rede vorzutragen, da wurde es in seiner Hand heiß. Dort hielt er den

Stein, welcher ihn informierte, wenn es los ging.

„Soldaten," rief er und sah in die Runde. „Gehorcht euren Anführern, zeigt Mut und kämpft. Ich wünsche einem jeden von

euch viel Glück."

Er sprang vom Podium und rannte zu den Vampiren, deren direkter Anführer er war. In seiner Tasche pulsierte der Stein

nun. Die Dunkle Armee rückte in Hogwarts bereits vor.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Die menschlichen und zivilen Mitglieder des Lagers sahen beim Auszug der Armee zu. Viele jubelten, einige weinten aus

Angst, ihre Liebsten nicht wieder zu sehen. Ganz am Rand standen zwei junge Männer, der jüngere hielt ein schlafendes

Kleinkind im Arm und wiegte es.

„Letifer ist wirklich eine Nummer für sich.", sagte bewundernd er und sah zu seinem Begleiter. „Nicht wahr, Percy?"

„Ja." Der Rothaarige seufzte. „Er ist freundlich, logisch, diszipliniert, aber dann... hat man vor allem nur Angst vor ihm.

Man weiß einfach, dass dieser Mann einem mit nur einem Blick töten kann. Selbst jetzt nach all den Monaten in seiner

Nähe, kann ich ihn nicht als menschlich sehen."

Neville schluckte. Zu gerne hätte er geantwortet, dass Letifer natürlich menschlich und Harry Potter ist. Irgendwie konnte

er Percy auch verstehen. Letifer war ein Halbvampir, furchteinflössend, mächtig und in gewisser Hinsicht gewalttätig.

Aber er war auch Nevilles Freund...

„Ich denke, privat ist er anders...", wendete er zurückhaltend ein.

„Wahrscheinlich."

„Percy... für welche Seite im Krieg bist du? Du bist ja eher zufällig hier her gekommen."

Der Rothaarige schwieg lange. Die Armee war fast schon ganz weg, da erwiderte er: „Ich bewundere die Föderation und

in gewisser Weise unterstütze ich sie auch. Aber wenn ich wirklich frei wählen könnte, dann würde ich die Potters

nehmen."

„Den Orden?"

Percy schüttelte den Kopf. „Nur die Potters."

„... Ich habe die Potters auch gemocht." Neville sah zu seinem Schützling hinunter und fasste Daniel etwas fester. Für

das Kind betete er, abseits von Politik, Krieg und persönlichen Wünschen, dass seine Mutter wiederkommen würde.

Es gab bereits zu viele Kriegswaisen und er selbst kannte den Schmerz ohne Eltern aufzuwachsen nur zu gut.

„Neville?"

Er drehte sich um. „Oh, Maria..."

Sie lächelte. Auf ihrem Rücken trug sie ihre kleine Tochter Tamora, welche mit neugierigen Augen und einem lachenden

Gesicht ihre Umwelt aufnahm. „Möchtest du mit uns in den Wald gehen? Daniel mag ihn doch so sehr."

„Sicher." Neville entschuldigte sich von Percy und zu Viert schlenderten sie zum Waldrand.

„Du wirkst bedrückt.", sagte Maria Williamson plötzlich.

„Ja?" Neville seufzte. „Ich mache mir Sorgen."

„Um deinen Freund Harry?"

Er sah sie verblüfft an. „Woher weißt du...?"

„Er gehört zum Clan Armand." Sie sah ihn an. „Und dieser Clan ist fast vollständig in der Armee vertreten. Ich nahm

einfach an, dass er dabei ist." Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst. Ich habe im Krieg

oft gebangt, ob mein Mann heim kommt oder nicht... Am Ende kann man nichts tun, außer den Alltag weiterleben."

„Wahrscheinlich." Und trotzdem trete er sich nochmals um, bevor sie in den Wald traten, und sah zu den Portalen. Er

wollte nicht warten und Babysitten. Etwas in ihm wünschte sich mit zu kämpfen.

Dbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbdbd

Zu sagen, dass sich Hogwarts auf einen letzten Kampf rüstete, wäre eine Lüge gewesen. Die Zauberer und Hexen

hatten im Grunde bereits alle verloren. Sie hatten aufgegeben im Angesichts einer unausweichlichen Niederlage. Kein

Schimmer der Hoffnung war mehr zu finden. Das einzige, was sie einte, war der stählerne Wille ihr Leben so teuer wie

möglich zu verkaufen.

Über dem gesamten Gelände hatten sie erneut ihre Fallen ausgelegt, ahnten aber das dieses Mal die Todesser doppelt

und dreifach prüfen würden, wo sie ihren Fuß hinsetzten. Sie hatten Schlachtpläne entworfen und verworfen, nur um auf

eine ernüchterte Aussage zu kommen:

„Freunde", begann Williamson die letzte Rede in der Großen Halle. Seine Stimme war belegt und man sah, dass ihm

diese Momente schwer fielen. „Ihr alle hier bedeutet mir viel und wir alle wissen, was kommt. Die Dunkle Armee hat es

dieses Mal nicht eilig, wir können sehen wie sie langsam, fast wie um uns zu verspotten, vorrücken.

Wir haben viel geredet, doch schließlich sind die Potters und ich zu dem Entschluss gekommen, euch nicht in Truppen

einzuteilen. Jeder soll an dem Ort und bei der Person seiner Wahl seine letzten Momente erleben. Wir sind uns sicher,

dass McGonagall uns in dieser Entscheidung zustimmen würde... Möge ihre Seele eins sein mit der Magie."

Er stoppte für einen Moment und viele in der Halle beugten ihren Kopf in stillem Respekt.

„In ihrem und in unser aller Andenken... verkauft euch so teuer wie möglich. Danke."

Oder ein weiteres Wort ließ er die Menge stehen und ging zu den Potters. Diese nickten ihm dankend zu. Beide waren

sich nicht sicher, ob sie diese Rede hätten halten können.

„Bei wem möchtest du sein, Williamson?", fragte Lily sanft.

Er sah sie an und runzelte fast aggressiv die Stirn: „Bei meiner Frau und bei meinen Kindern. Aber ich werde diesen

Wunsch wohl erfüllt bekommen."

James nickte verstehend, fasste die Hand seiner Frau fester und fragte: „Gehen wir hinaus? Ich will aufrecht und an

vorderster Front sterben."

„Einverstanden." Zu dritt gingen die Anführer aus der Großen Halle. Es folgte ihnen so gut wie jeder. Draußen wogte das

Gras hin und her und einzelne schwarze Punkte überzogen das Gebiet um Hogwarts.

„Sie haben Späher geschickt, die unsere Fallen deaktivieren.", stellte Williamson bitter fest. Keiner der Potters

antwortete. In den letzten Tagen hatten sie sich besser verstanden, als jemals zu vor. Die Potters hatten, warum auch

immer, plötzlich aufgegeben ihren ältesten Sohn wie den Heiligen Gral zu verteidigen, während er selber nicht mehr von

ihrem jüngsten Sohn sprach. Einstellungen zur Magie kamen gar nicht mehr zur Sprache... dafür redeten sie mehr über

die Menschen, die ihnen vertrauten und sie als Anführer gewählt hatten.

Stumm sah der Orden zu, wie die Todesser ihre Arbeit machten und jede noch zu mühsam versteckte Falle entdeckten.

Leise Kommentare oder Flüche aus den Reihen der Erbauer ließen auf gewisse Wut und Hilflosigkeit schließen.

Lily sah zu der Dunklen Armee. „Sie kommen."

In der Tat bewegte sich das Heer auf die Hexen und Zauberer zu. Williamson sah sich um und spürte trotz der Situation

so etwas wie Wärme. Der Orden, so zerstritten er auch in den letzten Wochen gewesen war, würde als Einheit sterben.

Sie alle hatten sich ohne Befehl, mit absoluter Freiheit an einer Stelle versammelt und sahen dem Schicksal ins Auge.

Hier auf den Stufen zu Hogwarts großem Tor würden sie sterben. Gemeinsam! Unbeugsam!

Die Armee kam. Nichts hielt sie auf. Wie ein Gewitter, welches den Himmel überzieht, überzogen sie das grüne Gras.

Dieses Mal waren keine Inferi und keine Dementoren dabei. Selbst die Riesen waren weit hinten. Es war ein eindeutiges

Zeichen des Dunklen Lords, dass er diese Spielereien nicht brauchte, um sie zu besiegen. Und es war wahr. Sie waren

hoffnungslos unterlegen, wären es sogar gewesen, wenn sie nicht diese schrecklichen Verluste in der ersten Schlacht

hinnehmen hätten müssen.

„Haltet eure Zauberstäbe gut fest!", rief James, als Wind aufkam. Niemand wusste, woher dieser Wind kam. In einigen

regte sich ein Verdacht: Was bezweckte der Dunkle Lord damit?

Die Distanz verringerte sich. Nun konnten sie erkennen, dass vorne an der Spitze der Mann ihrer Albträume marschierte:

Voldemort persönlich.

Die Mitglieder des Ordens konnten ihre Blicke nicht von ihm abwenden. Wie sehr sie hofften, dass vielleicht, wenn alle

Götter mit ihnen waren, sie auf diesen Zauberer den Todesfluch aussprechen konnten.

Der Wind wurde stärker und nicht wenige sahen für einige Momente abgelenkt aus. Irgendetwas war da... Magie? Ein

Geräusch? Ihre Sinne meldeten etwas. Etwas, dass zusammen mit dem Wind stärker wurde.

„James, ist das Magie?", fragte Lily schließlich und sprach die Befürchtung aller aus.

„Ich weiß nicht... Es fühlt sich ähnlich an." Er biss die Zähne aufeinander. „Was hat dieser Bastard nur vor?!"

Doch auch die Dunkle Armee schien überrascht und wurde langsamer. Der Dunkle Lord selber zog den Zauberstab und

blieb stehen. Der Wind war inzwischen zu einem Orkan angewachsen und viele mussten ihre Augen vor dem beißenden

Böen schützen.

„Er scheint aus allen Richtungen zu kommen!", schrie eine Hexe fassungslos. „Das ist Magie!"

„Aber mit welchem Ziel?", rief jemand anderes.

„Seht!" Viktor war es, der es zuerst erkannte. „Das Zentrum scheint zwischen uns und der Dunklen Armee zu sein! Da

glitzert etwas!"

Tatsächlich, mitten in den Windböen, zwischen Blättern, ausgerissenem Gras, kleinen und größeren Asten glitzerte

etwas in den verschiedensten Farben und flog immer an der gleichen Stelle.

Lichtblitze, Flüche der Todesser, zuckten durch die Luft und auf das Auge des Orkans. Nichts geschah, aber jetzt wusste

der Orden definitiv, dass dieser Spuk nicht von Voldemort erdacht worden war.

Dann, gerade als sich die Zuschauer sorgen machten, den Halt zu verlieren, war es vorüber. Von einem Moment auf den

anderen war der Wind und die Magie in der Luft verschwunden.

„Was ist das...?", flüsterte James voller Staunen.

Vor ihnen schien die Luft wie unter großer Hitze zu flimmern. Doch dieses Flimmern hatte Form und war deutlich

ausgeprägter. Zudem war es an mehreren Stellen vorhanden und ragte von der Erde mehrere Meter hoch in den

Himmel. Der Rand war deutlich abgegrenzt und schien in allen Farben des Regenbogens blass zu leuchten.

„Sind das Tore...?", meinte irgendjemand hinter James. Bevor jemand weiter darauf eingehen konnte, erschien ein Mann

nur wenige Meter vor ihnen.

Sein Umhang war schwarz, seine Kleidung ebenfalls, an seiner Seite hin ein Schwert. Nicht wenige stolperten nach

hinten, als sich der Mann zu ihnen umdrehte und sein Gesicht in den Schatten verborgen war.

„Letifer!", schrie eine Frau auf.

Der Mann reagierte nicht und sah stattdessen zu den Potters. „Lange nicht gesehen. Euer Sohn, John Potter, ist in

Sicherheit."

Lily und James waren wie erstarrt. Nichts hatte sie auf diese Situation vorbereiten können. Letifer persönlich stand vor

ihnen... Letifer, ihr Sohn? Sie wussten es nicht. War es wahr? Jetzt, da er so nahe bei ihnen war, schienen all ihre

Fragen zu verstummen, bis er John erwähnte.

Der Schock, dass John, welcher sicher in den Niederlanden sein sollte, jetzt erwähnt wurde, traf sie tief. Noch schlimmer

war aber die Erkenntnis, dass es nur einen Grund für diesen Satz gab: Das Letifer sich um John sorgte und es als seine

Pflicht sah dessen Eltern von seinem Wohlergehen zu berichten. Warum? Aber wenn Letifer ihr Sohn war... Es war wie

das letzte Puzzleteil bei einem Bild, dass man schon lange kannte.

Lily brach in Tränen aus, die Spannung, die Überraschungen und die Erkenntnis waren zviel für sie. Ihre eiserne

Selbstbeherrschung ging im Meer der Gefühle einer verzweifelten Mutter unter.

James wurde nur blass und steif. Kein Wort, keine Regung kam über seine Lippen.

Letifer betrachtete sie einen Moment länger. Er wusste nicht, warum seine Mutter weinte und sein Vater blass war. War

es wegen John? Ging ihnen das Wissen, dass John mal in Gefahr gewesen war, so nahe? Oder...

Seine Gedanken wurden von dem Erscheinen neuer Gestalten um ihn herum unterbrochen. Seine getreuen Vampire

waren angekommen. Er drehte sich um und ging die Wiese hinunter, seine Eltern und den Orden hinter sich lassend.

Jetzt konnte er sich keine Gedanken über Probleme mit den Potters machen.

Hinter ihm folgte in Reih und Glied die Streitmacht der Vampire. Sie waren alle wegen dem Tageslicht komplett verhüllt,

dennoch konnte man ihre Rüstungen und Waffen gut sehen. Viele der anwesenden Menschen zeigten Anzeichen von

Furcht. Ein Effekt, den Letifer provozieren wollte. Vampire wirkten immer beeindruckend auf Menschen, aber in so

großer Zahl hatten wenige bisher das Glück oder Pech mit ihnen Bekanntschaft zu schließen.

Mit seinen Vampiren ging er zwischen den flimmernden Toren hindurch, direkt auf die Dunkle Armee zu. Gute Zwanzig

Meter vor Voldemort blieb erstehen.

Der dunkle Zauberer kam mit einigen Schritten auf ihn zu. Der Halbvampir bedeutete seinen Leuten stehen zu bleiben

und trat ebenfalls vor, bis sie nur noch wenige Meter von einander entfernt waren.

„Letifer." Voldemort sah ihn mit unfreundlich an.

„Voldemort.", erwiderte Letifer im gleichen Tonfall. „Du weißt, warum ich hier bin?"

„Wohl kaum, da du mich vermisst hast.", kam die sarkastische Antwort.

„Vermissen werde ich dich wohl nie." Letifer hielt seinen Zauberstab fest, zu allem bereit. „Ich bin hier, da ich dir ein

Angebot machen will."

„Ein Angebot?"

„Ja." Der Präsident der Föderation deutete auf die flimmernde Luft hinter ihnen. „Das sind Portale der Feen. Durch sie

kann ich innerhalb von Sekunden meine komplette Armee rufen."

„Du bluffst", grinste der Dunkle Lord. „Portale der Feen brauchen Ankersteine. Es ist unmöglich sie durch die

Schutzschirme und Fallen unbemerkt anzubringen."

„Das ist es vielleicht für deine Leute." Letifer lächelte. „Aber zu meinen gehören auch die Meermenschen im See von

Hogwarts, welche freundlicherweise geholfen haben."

Abrupt sah Voldemort zu dem viel missachteten See von Hogwarts. Tatsächlich erhoben sich dort am Ufer Speerspitzen

und ihnen folgten kräftige Krieger mit grimmigen Gesichtsausdrücken. Ihre blau-grünen Schuppen leuchteten in der

Sonne mit ihren Rüstungen um die Wette. Das war aber noch die gute Nachricht für den Lord, die schlechte war, dass

hinter den Reihen der Krieger, die Krake aufgetaucht war. Und auf dieser saßen Bogenschützen.

„Wie können sie über Wasser sein?"

„Können sie schon immer, allerdings nur für wenige Minuten.", erklärte Letifer freundlich. „Aber keine Sorge, sie

wechseln sich ab."

Das war nur die Hälfte?! Wütend wandte sich der Lord wieder seinem ehemaligen Untergebenen zu: „Was willst du

Letifer?! Denkst du wirklich ein paar Vampire und Meermenschen können meine Armee besiegen?!"

„Nein." Letifer griff in seine Tasche und ließ in einen Stein seine Magie einfließen. Dessen Schwesternsteine in den

Taschen aller Leutnants wurden nun warm und waren somit das Signal „Aber ich denke, dieses Heer könnte reichen."

Das Flimmern der Portale brach wie ein Wasserfall zu beiden Seiten auseinander und Soldaten strömten hindurch.

Von rechts kamen voller Stolz mit Speeren, Stäben und Bögen bewaffnet die Zentauren heran galoppiert. Es schien

unmöglich diese wilde Herde zu stoppen, aber doch tat sie es als der Zentaur an der Spitze langsamer wurde und

schließlich stieg. Hinter ihm ordneten sich die Zentauren in Reihen und donnerten dann einmal mit ihren Vorderhufen auf

den Boden.

Daneben kamen die Veelas durch das Portal. Doch hier hatten sie sich gar nicht die Mühe gemacht menschlich oder

schön zu erscheinen. Sie flogen in Halb verwandelter Form auf ihren Schwingen über die Wiese und landeten dann

grazil neben den Zentauren. Feuer umspielte ihre Hände und unter ihren Blicken glich jeder einer Maus.

Die Kobolde waren hingegen eher langsam, träge und marschierten im Gleichschritte. Ihre schweren Rüstungen klirrten

bei jedem Schritt. Sie waren nicht schnell, sondern zäh und konnten durchhalten. Das wussten sie und sie waren stolz

darauf. In ihren Händen trugen sie überdimensionalisierte Waffen, die sie dennoch mit behände schwingen konnten. Als

sie zum Halten kamen, wirkten ihre Rüstungen dank der Sonne fast blendend. Einem schlugen sie ihre Waffen gegen

die Rüstungen, dann blieben mit militärischer Strenge stehen.

Neben den Kobolden und den anderen Rassen blieben die wenigen Sphinxe fast unbemerkt. Katzenhaft sprangen die

etwa zehn Katzen über die Wiese und setzten sich am Rande hin. Sie brauchten keinen Lärm, keinen Auftritt um zu

wissen, dass man sie besser fürchten sollte.

Ganz anderes die Humani. Viele von ihnen hatten für den Kampf wie die Veelas ihre Zwischenformen angenommen,

jedoch nicht alle. Die wenigen Pflanzenfresser waren fast alle komplett Menschen geblieben, während einige

Fleischfresser komplett in ihren Tiergestalten aufgegangen waren. Ihre Kompanie wirkte dadurch sehr chaosartig, und

gemischt, als sie in mittleren Tempo aus dem Portal kam. Als sie zum Stehen kamen, gab es keine erkennbare Ordnung,

nur eines war gleich: Die Wildheit ihres Kampf-Schreis.

Hinter ihnen kamen schließlich die Werwölfe, als die einzigen die wirklich wie Menschen aussahen. Sie trugen Roben,

einige Rüstungen, viele hatten einen Zauberstab in der Hand. Nur ihre Augen verrieten, dass sie etwas anders waren...

Es waren die bernsteinfarbenen Augen von Jägern. Wie Jäger behielten sie ihren ruhigen Gang und liefen in einer

lockeren Ordnung. An ihrer Spitze war Remus Lupin, welchen viele mit großem Schock erkannten. Wenig hatte er noch

gemeinsam mit dem zivilisierten, höflichen und zurückhaltenden Mann der Vergangenheit. Hier war er der Anführer, der

Leutnant, der Alpha aller Werwölfe. Und wie er blieben diese ruhig und warteten auf ihre Chance.

Fast zu übersehen waren die letzten beiden Rassen. Am Waldrand zeigten sich einige Nymphen, welche die Bäume mit

einer Berührung zu tödlichen Verbündeten gemacht hatten. Sie waren durch ein eigenes Portal im Wald gekommen, da

ihnen der offene Kampf auf einer Wiese nicht lag.

Die andere Rasse waren die Feen, welche unter der Führung ihrer Großkönigin hoch über den Köpfen aller flatterten

und die Portale stabil hielten, sowie auf ihre Chance Zerstörung und Chaos zu säen warteten.

Der gesamte Aufmarsch dauerte vielleicht eine paar Minuten. Voldemort hatte kurzzeitig mit dem Gedanken gespielt

einfach Letifer und seine Leute mit der Dunklen Armee anzugreifen, wusste aber, dass es zwecklos war. Er konnte nicht

verhindern, dass die Soldaten durch die Portale kamen, da er dafür mindestens die Hälfte der Feen an den Portalen die

an den Portalen beteiligt waren ausschalten musste... Er konnte es schaffen, sicher, aber die Zeit dafür war zu kurz.

Und so hatte er abgewartet, in dem sicheren Bewusstsein, dass egal was Letifer darbot, egal welche Armee kam... ihr

Anführer war Letifer. Und Letifer war, wie er sehr wohl wusste, ein Jugendlicher mit wenig Erfahrung. Sprich, jemanden

den er besiegen konnte.

Und niemand brauchte eine Armee ohne Anführer zu fürchten.

Als niemand mehr aus dem Portal kam, sah er zu dem Jugendlichen:

„Was jetzt, Letifer? Zu welchem Angebot willst du mich erpressen?"

Letifer lächelte selbstbewusst. „Ich biete dir die kompletten Herrschaft über Großbritannien, die Unterstützung der

Föderation und Unsterblichkeit." Voldemort zuckte zusammen. „Nun, nimmst du an?"

Meine Lieblingsstelle ist schwer zu sagen... ich denke, ich habe solange von manchen Szenen mit solch großartigen

Gefühlen geträumt, dass Wörter es teilweise nicht rüber bringen können. Dennoch hoffe ich, dass zumindest etwas der

grandiosen Stimmung bereits aufgekommen ist.

Kapitel 68: Der Unterschied

Lehnt Voldemort ab? Was genau schlägt Letifer vor? Ein Kampf folgt... und der Unterschied wird deutlich. [Titel kann

noch geändert werden]

bye

silberstreif

EDIT: Kapitel 67 befindet sich in Überarbeitung! 17.11.2010


End file.
